La paix des braves
by EdenFF
Summary: Une balle perdue...Une trajectoire différente, un destin transformé, un monde métamorphosé, tout change, tout est différent et une autre histoire s'écrit pour Clarke & Lexa.
1. Balle perdue

**La paix des braves**

* * *

 **En parallèle de la diffusion des chapitres de "La mort n'est pas la fin"**

 **j'ai décidée d'écrire une nouvelle histoire qui se situe à la fin de l'épisode 3.07**

 **Le pitch est le suivant :** **Qu'aurait-il pu se passer si Lexa n'était pas morte ?**

 **C'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir avec cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **Cette FF sera sans doute moins longue et moins complète que ma précédente faute de temps cependant,**

 **j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions c'est toujours un plaisir d'échanger avec vous ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Balle perdue**

 _« Sauve-toi ! »_ Pensa Clarke les mains en l'air tandis que Titus la mettait en joue prêt à tirer.

« J'espère qu'elle sera assez en colère pour déclarer la guerre ! » Hurla le Fleimkepa ivre de rage en appuyant sur la détente.

Clarke se jeta sur le côté pour se dissimuler derrière les meubles, tandis que la balle vint ricocher bruyamment contre la tête de lit en fer forgé.

Peu habitué aux armes à feu, le Fleimkepa fît une nouvelle tentative, un vase explosa juste derrière Clarke qui se saisit d'un tabouret qu'elle projeta sur son assaillant. Titus le reçu de plein fouet et tomba au sol tandis que la jeune femme se faufilait à toute allure vers la sortie pour chercher de l'aide. Sa course folle fût interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée face à elle. Au même instant dans un geste désespéré, l'homme tira à nouveau.

« Lexa… » Laissa échapper Clarke stupéfaite de voir apparaitre le commandant derrière la porte.

« Heda… » Murmura le Fleimkepa qui venait de réaliser sa faute.

Lexa se tenait là debout devant eux, le visage blême…Une plaie béante sur son flanc droit…Sous le choc, Heda s'écroula sur le sol. Son sang noir se répandait autour d'elle à une vitesse vertigineuse.

 _« Ce n'est pas possible ! Non pas Lexa ! »_ Pensa Clarke.

Clarke ordonna à Titus de porter la guerrière sur le lit. La panique s'empara de la fille du ciel.

« Ne bouge pas…ne bouge pas… » Répétait sans cesse Clarke à Lexa en comprimant la plaie avec la main pour endiguer le saignement.

Lexa encore consciente tenta de la rassurer.

« N'aies pas peur… » Dit-elle haletante.

« Ca va aller…reste immobile. »

D'un geste Clarke déchira la tunique de Lexa pour examiner la plaie. Titus scrutait le corps du commandant avec angoisse, attendant que le fille du ciel n'évalue l'étendue des dégâts. La balle avait traversé le corps du commandant de part en part juste en dessous de ses côtes. La blessure était grave mais en l'examinant de plus prêt Clarke se sentit respirer à nouveau. Aucun organe vital n'était atteint, cela s'était joué à quelques centimètres. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que ce tire soit mortel. Cependant, le commandant n'en était pas pour autant tiré d'affaire.

Clarke regarda Lexa dans les yeux et lui dit : « Ca va aller je m'occupe de toi. »

Puis elle se retourna vers Titus encore sous le choc : « Des compresses ! Vite ! Il faut que j'arrête le saignement. »

Titus sortit de sa torpeur et s'exécuta sur le champ. Tandis que Clarke s'afférait à stopper l'hémorragie le Fleimkepa s'approcha de Heda les yeux embrumés de larmes.

« Éloigne-toi d'elle ! » Lança Clarke.

Titus leva la main lui faisant signe de ne pas l'interrompre. L'homme se pencha au-dessus de Lexa et saisit son visage.

« Pardonne-moi Heda… » Dit-il avec une voix pleine de regret.

Lexa entre deux gémissements de douleur répondit :

« Tu ne dois plus jamais essayer de blesser Clarke, promets le moi. »

« Je vous le promets. » Répondit l'homme en larme.

Lexa acquiesça et le souffle court elle ajouta :

« Tu devras payer ta faute Titus… »

« Oui…Heda. »

Lexa acquiesça, Titus se recula. A cet instant il ne craignait pas son futur châtiment, ni la douleur, ni la mort. Sa seule préoccupation était que Lexa survive.

« La blessure est profonde, mais j'ai réussi à arrêter le saignement. Il faut suturer la plaie au plus vite. Va chercher du matériel ! Et détaches mon ami ! » Hurla Clarke qui ne supportait plus de voir cet homme à côté d'elle…Pire à côté de Lexa.

Sans dire un mot le Fleimkepa obéit, il libéra Murphy et sortit en trombe de la chambre.

En maintenant sa main sur la plaie, Clarke se pencha vers Lexa et caressa son visage.

« Ca va aller commandant… » Dit-elle pour rassurer la guerrière autant que pour se rassurer elle-même.

Lexa lu dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme toute sa détermination. Heda chercha l'air qui lui manquait pour répondre :

« Clarke…Il faut que tu t'en ailles… »

Clarke fronça les sourcils :

« C'est hors de question ! »

Lexa saisit la main de la jeune femme pour l'obliger à l'écouter.

« Clarke…Ca va aller…Ils vont s'occuper de moi…Tu dois rejoindre Octavia…Ton peuple a besoin de toi. »

« Et moi j'ai besoin de toi ! » Répondit Clarke d'un ton ferme.

Lexa esquissa un sourire du bout des lèvres, faisant fît de la douleur qui lui donnait envie de crier à chaque instant.

« Je ne te laisserais pas. »

« C'est trop dangereux pour toi de rester ici… » Dit Lexa en serrant les dents sentant les endorphines du choc s'estomper peu à peu et laisser place à une vive douleur qui parcourait son corps tout entier.

« Ma réponse est non Lexa ! Maintenant cesses de parler et laisses moi te soigner. »

Au même instant la fille du ciel sentit la pression des doigts de Lexa sur sa main se relâcher, la guerrière venait de perdre connaissance.

« Lexa ? »

Titus revint avec le matériel de suture. Il était accompagné d'un guérisseur Trikru pour prêter main-forte à la Clarke. Les minutes devinrent des heures durant lesquels Clarke livra un combat acharné pour tenter de sauver la vie de la jeune femme.

Lorsque tout fût terminé, Titus sortit de la pièce et fît poster des gardes à l'entrée laissant les deux Skaikru dans cette chambre qui se transforma en geôle. Clarke s'écroula dans le fauteuil à côté du lit de Lexa. Depuis, qu'il avait été libéré de ses liens Murphy était resté à ses côtés, silencieux durant tout ce temps. Le calme était revenu dans la pièce et tandis que Clarke regardait Lexa dormir, il se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

« Clarke…Nous devons partir…Il est encore temps… »

Clarke tourna la tête vers son ami et répondit :

« Je ne peux pas la laisser…Il pourrait y avoir une infection…Elle pourrait ne pas se réveiller… » Répondit-elle des larmes aux coins des yeux.

Murphy s'approcha de la Skaikru et s'accroupit à ses pieds pour la regarder en face.

« Clarke si nous ne passons pas le blocus maintenant nous sommes piégés comme des rats…Qui sait ce que l'autre fou furieux va encore faire? Si le commandant ne nous protège pas nous sommes des proies faciles… »

« J'ai dit NON ! »

Murphy souffla agacé que Clarke s'entête à les mettre tous les deux en danger. Il s'apprêtait à renchérir lorsque le cliquetis de la serrure se fît entendre.

Titus entra dans la pièce avec des linges à la main.

« Mettez ça ! » Dit-il en tendant les capes aux deux Skaikru.

Murphy méfiant, saisit le vêtement en le dévisageant avec un regard noir.

« Wanheda, vous devez quitter Polis. »

Clarke se releva d'un bond furieuse que tout le monde lui ordonne de quitter les lieux. Dans le feu de l'action, elle n'avait pas eût le temps de céder à sa colère. Machinalement sans même réfléchir elle fonça droit sur Titus et le frappa violemment au visage.

Le Fleimkepa ne broncha pas, encaissant le coup sans réagir. Puis, il essuya le sang qui coulait au coin de sa lèvre inférieure du revers de la main.

« Ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen de sortir d'ici sur nos deux jambes…Clarke. » Lui fit remarquer Murphy.

« Non mais ça fait du bien ! » Répondit-elle en fusillant Titus du regard.

« J'ai fait une promesse à Heda…Je vais vous faire escorter jusqu'à Arkadia, vous arriverez sain et sauf. »

« Ouais…permettez-nous de douter de vos paroles. » Rétorqua Murphy en désignant son visage tuméfié.

« Le temps presse, avec Heda qui n'est pas en état de commander, le conseil des ambassadeurs va prendre le relais. Et s'ils apprennent que des Skaikru sont encore ici à Polis, ils appliqueront les consignes de Heda. Vous serez mis à mort. »

« Je suis ambassadeur. » Objecta Clarke.

« Sans Lexa vous n'êtes rien… » Répliqua Titus avec fermeté.

L'homme dévisagea Clarke, il savait très bien ce qui retenait Wanheda en ses lieux contre toute logique.

« Je veillerai sur elle. Je vous le promets. » Dit-il sincèrement.

Clarke tourna la tête vers le lit, en regardant le visage paisible de Lexa endormie, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle savait que Titus ne ferait jamais de mal à Heda même si son réveil signifiait pour le Fleimkepa d'affronter sa colère et probablement d'y laisser la vie.

Pour Wanheda devoir quitter Lexa était un véritable supplice encore plus dans ces conditions. Mais, Clarke devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était en danger et par-dessus tout les siens avaient besoin d'elle. Ici, elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus que d'attendre que Lexa ne se réveille, en prenant le risque que Pike lance une attaque inconsidérée. Le chancelier risquait de mettre en péril son peuple en l'embarquant dans une guerre perdue d'avance. Il lui fallait raisonner avec sa tête et non son cœur. Clarke releva les yeux vers Titus et murmura :

« Très bien nous partons… »

Le visage fermé de Titus se détendit, soulagé d'entendre ces mots il ajouta :

« Vous prenez la bonne décision Wanheda. »

« Laissez-moi quelques minutes seule avec elle. »

Titus acquiesça et fît signe à Murphy de le suivre dans le couloir, laissant Clarke en tête à tête avec Heda.

La jeune femme reprit place dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Elle caressa les cheveux de Lexa dont les paupières étaient toujours closes. La jeune femme avait l'air si paisible…Clarke aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revoir ses yeux verts. Emue, la fille du ciel avait dû mal à contenir ses larmes, elle avait tellement besoin de Lexa à cet instant. Rien de tout ça n'aurait dû arriver, c'était tellement injuste. A peine quelques heures plus tôt, elle était blottie dans ses bras, enfin heureuse. Clarke avait touché le bonheur du doigt et on venait de le lui arracher de la plus violente des manières.

Partir, abandonner Lexa blessée pour sauver son peuple, lui semblait le sacrifice de trop…Elle en avait déjà fait tellement. Une foule de sentiments se bousculaient dans son esprit, la culpabilité, la colère, la tristesse et par-dessus tout la peur. La peur de ne jamais revoir celle qui faisait battre son cœur si fort. Clarke aurait tellement voulut être présente pour Lexa, être là pour elle, s'assurer que sa blessure n'ait pas de complications, la veiller jusqu'à son réveil…

Clarke saisit la main de Lexa et la serra très fort, toutes ses pensées allaient vers le commandant, pas une seconde elle ne réalisa qu'affronter Pike risquait de lui coûter la vie. Même si Lexa ne l'entendrait sans doute pas, il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle ressentait. D'une voix fluette étranglée par l'émotion, elle lui dit :

« Il faut que tu te battes…Lexa tu m'entends il faut que tu te battes et que tu te remettes…J'ai tellement besoin de toi. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue en regardant la guerrière immobile.

« Je suis tellement désolée…Tout ça est de ma faute… »

« Je dois sauver tout ce pour quoi nous nous sommes battues. J'aurais la tête de Pike, ta coalition sera sauvée et nous pourrons nous retrouver…Nous nous reverrons mon amour c'est la promesse que je te fais. » Murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de Lexa.

D'un revers de sa manche Clarke essuya ses joues humides et essaya de se redonner une contenance. Puis, elle fixa pendant une minute les traits de la guerrière, pour les graver à jamais dans son esprit et reposa délicatement la main de Lexa sur le lit.

Elle se retourna en direction de l'entrée, les quelques pas qui la séparait de la porte, ressemblaient à un chemin de croix. Il lui fallut une force surhumaine pour exhorter ses jambes à la porter jusqu'à la poignée. Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte, elle ressentit mille lames lui traverser le cœur. Murphy et Titus dévisagèrent la jeune femme. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être très observateur pour comprendre dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait Clarke, elle était anéantie.

« Si elle meurt…Titus il n'y aura nul endroit sur cette terre où vous pourrez trouver refuge ! Je le jure sur ma vie. » Dit Clarke en serrant les dents.

« Si elle meurt, je vous donnerai ma vie avec gratitude. » Répondit l'homme dévasté par la culpabilité.

« De toute manière je pense que si elle meurt il n'y aura plus de refuge pour personne… » Conclu Murphy, avant de leur faire signe qu'il était temps de se mettre en route.

Wanheda enfila sa cape, en prenant soin de bien couvrir son visage. Titus donna ses ordres aux guerriers qu'il avait chargé d'escorter les deux amis jusqu'à la frontière du blocus. Il adressa un dernier regard à Clarke et il entra dans la chambre où se trouvait Lexa.

Murphy tapota l'épaule de Clarke pour lui faire signe de le suivre. Clarke inspira profondément, ravalant ses larmes et sa colère elle lui emboita le pas.


	2. Entre deux feux

**Chapitre 2 Entre deux feux**

Clarke et Murphy voyagèrent pendant trois jours avant d'atteindre la limite du blocus imposée par Lexa. Sur le chemin le jeune homme exposa à Clarke, ce qu'il avait vécu avec Jaha pendant leur voyage. Il exposa à Clarke les découvertes qu'il avait faites dans le bunker où il avait été enfermé. La jeune femme l'écouta avec attention, selon les dire de Murphy l'ex-chancelier représentait une menace réelle, mais pour Clarke la priorité était de se débarrasser de Pike pour réinstaurer la paix avec les natifs. La coalition était la chose la plus importante. Le problème Jaha passait en second plan. L'armée des douze clans avait complétement encerclé Arkadia. Il n'y avait aucune issue possible pour le Skaikru, les guerriers du commandant étaient partout. Clarke et son acolyte furent escortés jusqu'à Octavia et Indra qui étaient arrivées la veille.

Lorsque la petite sœur de Bellamy Blake aperçue Clarke elle se dirigea droit vers elle.

« Bon sang Clarke, je pensais que tu nous avais laissé tomber ! »

« Je suis désolée…Il y a eu…un incident. » Répondit Clarke l'air sombre.

« Quel incident ? » Demanda Indra en se postant à côté de son second.

Clarke serra les dents. Murphy vint à son secours.

« Lexa s'est fait tirer dessus… » Annonça-t-il sans ménagement.

« Quoi ?! » S'exclamèrent Indra et Octavia en cœur.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que Lexa est vivante ? » S'inquiéta Indra.

« Lexa est vivante… » Répondit Clarke.

Indra inspira profondément soulagée d'apprendre qu'Heda était encore de ce monde.

« Qui a osé tirer sur le commandant ? » Demanda Octavia.

Clarke hésita un instant à révéler la vérité. Puis, elle se dit que de toute façon Lexa déciderait du sort de Titus et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de dissimuler les faits.

« Titus a capturé Murphy et l'a torturé, ensuite il a tenté de m'abattre pour que Lexa déclare la guerre au Skaikru…Lexa a pris une balle perdue. »

« Titus… » Répéta Indra abasourdie par cette annonce.

Octavia posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Clarke, la jeune femme savait que Clarke et Lexa étaient très proches. Clarke n'avait plus envie d'y penser, il lui fallait être forte et ressasser sans fin les faits, ne l'aiderait pas à avancer.

« Qu'en est-il de la situation ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Bellamy a abattu les deux éclaireurs venu annoncer le blocus et réclamer que Pike se livre au commandant. Depuis, le Skaikru est resté derrière l'enceinte d'Arkadia, il n'y a pas eu de mouvement de troupe depuis le début du blocus…Mais je pense qu'ils préparent quelque chose. » Répondit Indra.

« Bellamy… » Murmura Clarke en dévisageant Octavia qui inspira profondément pour rester calme. Pour la jeune femme son frère était passé du héro au traitre et elle lui en voulait terriblement.

« Pike est à coup sûr en train de préparer un sale coup ! » Dit Murphy.

« Des nouvelles de Kane ? »

« Pas de nouvelle, il a dû échouer. » Répondit Indra.

« Nous ne pouvons pas attendre. Octavia il faut qu'on entre. »

« Nous sommes aveugles Clarke, sans personne à l'intérieur pour nous dire ce qu'il se passe on risque de se faire piéger nous aussi. »

« On a pas vraiment le choix. Si Kane a échoué, lui et Lincoln ainsi que tous ses partisans doivent êtres emprisonnés si nous parvenons à les libérer, on sera assez nombreux pour renverser Pike. »

« C'est un pari risqué… » Dit Murphy en roulant des yeux.

« Plus on attend, plus on prend le risque qu'ils abattent les prisonniers et qu'ils élaborent le moyen de faire une percé. S'ils attaquent l'armée des douze clans, les natifs raseront Arkadia. »

« Je marche avec toi Clarke. » Déclara Octavia.

« Je vous accompagne. » Ajouta Indra.

Murphy leva les mains au ciel l'air dépité.

« Puisque nous n'avons pas le choix… »

 _A la tombée de la nuit devant le mur d'enceinte d'Arkadia._

Murphy marchait prudemment en direction de l'entrée du camp des Skaikru, anxieux, il marmonnait dans sa barbe.

 _« Mais oui Murphy fais donc diversion…Ils ne s'attendront pas à te voir débarquer…Murphy il n'y a que toi qui peut endosser ce rôle…Merde mais qu'est-ce que je fou là moi ! »_

En apercevant sa silhouette dans la pénombre un garde hurla :

« Ne faites pas un pas de plus ! Qui êtes-vous ? Identifiez-vous ou sinon nous tirons ! »

Soudain un projecteur se braqua droit sur Murphy. Aveuglé le jeune homme ferma les yeux en mettant les mains en l'air.

« Je suis Murphy ! Dites à Bellamy Blake et le chancelier que je souhaite entrer ! J'ai des informations ! » Cria-t-il.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Bellamy apparaisse en haut de la barricade. La lumière dans les yeux, Murphy l'entendit seulement crier :

« Murphy ? Que fais-tu là ?! »

« Content de te revoir aussi mec…enfin façon de parler ! »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le malin, dis-moi comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ! »

« J'étais en route pour Arkadia lorsque je suis tombé sur une armée de natif, j'ai réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet. Si tu veux en savoir plus il va falloir me laisser entrer. »

Murphy attendit la réponse, mais rien ne vint.

« Eh oh, les mecs il y a des natifs partout, je ne compte pas passer une nuit de plus dehors alors ouvrez-moi cette satanée porte ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de proférer ses injures habituelles que les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement strident. Des hommes armés sortirent pour sécuriser le périmètre et s'assurer que Murphy était bien seul. Bellamy s'approcha du jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

« Gardes tes mains en l'air… » Dit-il en commençant à le fouiller.

« Drôle de façon de souhaiter la bienvenue à un vieil ami… » Dit Murphy.

« La ferme. » Répondit Bellamy sans ménagement.

« RAS, il n'est pas armé. »

Bellamy en gardant la main sur la crosse de son arme lui fît signe d'entrer.

A peine le jeune homme avait-il passé l'enceinte qu'il fût menotté. Pike se présenta à lui.

« Tiens tiens John Murphy…Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir ! » Dit le chancelier.

« Le plaisir n'est pas partagé…Professeur Pike ! » Grogna Murphy avec insolence.

« C'est chancelier Pike maintenant. »

« Tu parles d'une promotion… »

Murphy reçu une claque derrière le crâne de la part de Bellamy.

« Arrête tes conneries et dit nous comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici. Est-ce que c'est les natifs qui t'envoient ? »

Murphy se mit à rire.

« Les natifs ?»

Murphy joua pleinement son rôle, créant la diversion nécessaire pour que ses comparses progressent en sécurité. Le jeune homme mena en bateau Bellamy et le chancelier pendant de longues minutes. Entre mensonges et répliques cinglantes les deux leaders du Skaikru avaient de quoi s'occuper.

Pendant ce temps, Octavia, Clarke et Indra avaient emprunté le tunnel pour rentrer en toute discrétion dans la base. Les projecteurs braqués sur Murphy leur avaient permis d'approcher l'enceinte dans l'obscurité. Et s'est sans se faire repérer que les trois jeunes femmes avaient atteint leur but.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elles prirent par surprise deux gardes qu'elles assommèrent en un rien de temps, puis elles empruntèrent au pas de course la direction des geôles à l'ouest du camp. Devenue une professionnelle de la discrétion Octavia ouvrait la voie et signalait tout danger à ses comparses. Elles progressèrent dans le camp bien plus vite qu'elles ne l'auraient imaginé. Soudain, Octavia interrompit sa marche et se plaqua contre le mur, elle passa un coup d'œil furtif dans le couloir adjacent.

« On y est. » Chuchota Octavia à Indra en lui indiquant d'un signe de la main qu'il y avait deux gardes postés devant la porte au bout du couloir. Indra hocha la tête et dégaina sa dague. Octavia banda son arc et donna le signal, les deux femmes firent irruption dans le couloir en mettant en joue les deux hommes qui n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Immédiatement une flèche alla s'abattre dans le bras du premier et une dague dans la cuisse du second. Les deux hommes tombèrent au sol.

« Plus un geste. » Cria Octavia en les menaçant de tirer une seconde fois.

Indra les désarma, et leur flanqua un violent coup de poing qui les mit KO. Clarke ouvrit la porte avec le passe du garde.

« Clarke ? »

Kane, Lincoln, Sinclair et les autres s'approchèrent des barreaux.

« Comment êtes-vous ? »

« Plus tard ! Pike ne va pas tarder à débarquer ici avec un nouveau prisonnier, c'est le moment d'en finir. »

Indra et Octavia trainèrent les corps des gardes à l'intérieur et les dissimulèrent au fond d'une cellule.

« Quel est le plan ? »

« Prenez ces fusils. » Dit Clarke en leur tendant les armes récupérées sur les gardes.

« Comment sais-tu que Pike va venir ici ?»

« John Murphy… »

« Murphy ? » Répéta Kane étonné.

« Nous avons besoin de quelques hommes en renforts, les natifs suivez-moi. » Dit Indra en ouvrant la cellule.

Octavia en profita pour se jeter au cou de Lincoln et le serrer dans ses bras.

« Lincoln tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Vous roucoulerez plus tard. » Ordonna Indra.

« Si nous nous dispersons dans le camp, nous allons devoir combattre les notre et il va y avoir des pertes. Il faut capturer le chancelier et nous obtiendrons une reddition totale. » Expliqua Clarke.

« Sinclair, Lincoln et moi les attendrons ici et vous les prendrait à revers. »

« Vous lisez dans mes pensées Marcus. » Lui répondit Clarke en souriant.

« Allez tout le monde à son poste. »

 _Au même moment dans la cour._

Murphy était à terre, il crachait du sang.

« T'en a pas marre de te prendre des coups Murphy ? Si tu parlais ça serait quand même moins douloureux. » Dit Pike en secouant son poignet.

Bellamy observait la scène impassible.

« Je vous ai dit que je savais comment passer à travers le blocus, mais je ne le dirais qu'au chancelier Kane ! »

« Oh tu veux voir Kane ? » Rétorqua Pike.

« Je ne parle pas aux enfoirés ! » Répondit Murphy en crachant sur les chaussures du chancelier.

Pike grinça des dents, agacé qu'on lui résiste il donna un grand coup de pied dans les côtes du jeune homme qui s'écroula face contre terre.

« Tu n'as pas l'air d'être au courant, Kane est condamné à mort, son exécution est prévue pour demain…Peut être veux-tu qu'il en soit de même pour toi ? »

Pike s'apprêtait à donner un nouveau coup de pied lorsque Bellamy s'interposa : « Je crois qu'il a eu son compte chancelier. Menons-le à Kane, nous verrons bien ce qui se passera. De toute façon il est inoffensif. »

Pike réfléchit un instant en regardant Murphy se contorsionner pour essayer de se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Bien…Allons voir ce que l'ex-chancelier Kane a à voir là-dedans. » Répondit le chancelier.

Bellamy saisit Murphy par le bras et l'aida à se remettre debout, Pike accompagné de trois gardes lui emboita le pas en direction de la prison.

Lorsque Pike emprunta le couloir ouest qui débouchait devant la porte de la prison il fût surpris de ne pas apercevoir ses deux gardes en faction.

« Il y a un truc qui cloche. » Dit Bellamy en pointant son fusil devant lui.

Pike fît signe à ses hommes d'avancer prudemment. Une fois devant la porte ils jetèrent un œil dans le couloir Est. Il n'y avait personne.

Pike sortit sa radio : _« A tous les hommes alerte maximum. »_

Bellamy sortit son badge et ouvrit la porte en poussant Murphy devant lui. C'est alors qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Lincoln qui plaqua John sur le côté pour le protéger pendant que Kane et Sinclair mettaient en joue Pike et Bellamy.

« NE BOUGEZ PLUS ! » Cria une voix derrière le chancelier et ses hommes. Il n'y avait plus de solution de repli pour le chancelier chacun des couloirs étaient pris d'assauts par Indra, Octavia, Clarke et les anciens détenus.

Les hommes du chancelier se placèrent autour de lui, pour faire rempart, mais ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence ils étaient piégés.

« Rendez-vous Pike ! » Cria Kane.

Bellamy en sueur, avait les yeux rivés sur l'ex-chancelier. Le jeune homme ne savait plus comment réagir. Devait-il se rendre ?

« Bellamy baisse ton arme…C'est terminé mon garçon. » Dit Marcus.

Bellamy hésita un instant, Lincoln s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur la lunette de son fusil d'assaut et dirigea lentement le canon vers le bas. Le jeune soldat finit par obtempérer, les trois hommes qui couvraient les arrières de Pike baissèrent à leur tour leurs armes et se couchèrent sur le sol, tandis qu'Indra et ses hommes se chargeaient de les maitriser.

Clarke s'approcha de Pike :

« Chancelier, au nom du commandant de la coalition des treize clans vous êtes mis aux arrêts. »

« Je ne réponds pas à ce commandant ! »

Clarke un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres se saisit de la radio de Pike et la lui brandit sous le nez.

« Ne faites pas couler plus de sang Pike, ordonnez à vos hommes de se rendre dans la cour. »

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. » Répondit Pike le regard noir.

« Vous avez perdu Pike, ne faites pas des morts inutiles, si vous vous souciez de vos soutiens, demandez-leur de rendre les armes. »

Clarke approcha la radio du visage de Pike et enclencha l'interrupteur.

 _« Ici le chancelier Pike, à toutes les unités je viens d'être mis aux arrêts déposez vos armes et rendez-vous dans la cour. Je répète déposez vos armes, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal si vous obtempérez. »_

« Sinclair, va chercher Abby pour soigner les blesser et fait venir tout le monde dans le réfectoire immédiatement. » Dit Kane.

Bellamy et ses hommes furent mis sous les verrous. Lincoln et Octavia restèrent pour les surveiller.

Pendant ce temps Pike menotté fût conduit dans la cour sous bonne escorte. Ses hommes avaient obéit et tout le monde fût placé en détention sans qu'aucun coup de feu ne soit tiré.

« Un coup d'état rondement mené Wanheda… » Dit Kane à Clarke, qui ne cachait pas son sourire.

Octavia faisait entrer le dernier partisan de Pike dans la cellule, lorsque Bellamy menotté assit contre le mur s'adressa à elle :

« O…Je suis désolé… »

« Un désolé ne sera pas suffisant Bellamy. As-tu conscience de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as participé à un massacre d'innocents ! »

« Ils ne sont pas innocents ! Ils sont nos ennemis ! »

Octavia sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle, elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la cellule pour sauter à la gorge de son frère lorsque Lincoln s'interposa.

« Octavia ! Laisse-le ! Il finira par comprendre son erreur. » Dit le Trikru en regardant Bellamy comme s'il ne lui inspirait rien d'autre que de la pitié.

Bellamy baissa les yeux. Frère et sœur ne s'adressèrent plus la parole, s'évitant même du regard.

 _Réfectoire d'Arkadia_

La salle était comble, tout le monde s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il se passait. Le brouhaha ambiant cessa lorsque Clarke et Kane entrèrent dans la salle en compagnie d'Indra qui poussait Pike entravé devant elle.

« Peuple de l'arche, je vous ai réunis pour vous informer de la situation. Ce soir, le chancelier Pike a été mit aux arrêts ! Grace à l'intervention de Clarke et de plusieurs de nos soutiens, nous reprenons le contrôle d'Arkadia. »

Des voix s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée.

« Je sais que parmi vous il reste des partisans du chancelier. Sachez que je ne cherche pas la division, bien au contraire. La situation est devenue incontrôlable. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous sommes au bord d'une guerre avec les natifs. Le blocus ne sera levé que si nous leur livrons Pike pour qu'il soit jugé pour ses crimes envers la coalition. »

« Nous ne faisons pas partie de la coalition ! » Cria un homme en se levant de son siège.

Kane brandit aux yeux de tous son avant-bras portant la marque du commandant.

« Nous sommes le treizième clan ! Nous avons conclu un accord avec Leksa kom Trikru, elle nous garantit une paix durable. Les agissements de Pike contre son armée venue ici dans le seul but de nous protéger d'Azgeda était un acte de guerre irréfléchi. Le temps de la haine envers les natifs est terminé ! Toutes les personnes qui ont participé à ce massacre seront jugées selon nos lois à l'exception de Pike qui sera livré à l'aube à l'armée du commandant. Que ceux qui s'y oppose parlent maintenant.»

Tout le monde dévisagea son voisin, la plupart des Skaikru était de l'avis de Kane, ils avaient subi la politique de Pike plus qu'ils ne l'avaient suivis. Les derniers partisans du chancelier préférèrent regarder leurs pieds et se ranger à l'avis de la majorité.

« Qui sera le prochain chancelier ? » Demanda une femme.

« Je porte la marque, je porte les responsabilités. Je suis en charge maintenant ! Quelqu'un s'oppose à cette idée ? »

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre longtemps, Monty au fond de la salle escalada une table et leva le poing en criant :

« Kane ! Kane ! Kane ! »

Immédiatement d'autres se mirent à l'imiter, et très vite toute la salle honora le nom du chancelier avec la même ferveur.

Pike se pencha à l'oreille de Kane et dit :

« Et c'est moi le tyran ? Tu prends le pouvoir par un coup d'état et tu t'auto-proclame chancelier ? »

Kane regarda Pike au fond des yeux et lui répondit :

« Tu l'as dit toi-même nous sommes en guerre. Et je vois ici un vote à la majorité.»

Pike ne pû s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rictus nerveux.

Kane continua à annoncer les mesures qu'il comptait mettre en place dans les prochains jours, puis il fît évacuer la salle.

Dans la foule, Clarke aperçut Raven. Elle se dirigea vers la jeune femme et lui sauta dans les bras. Elle fût étonnée de voir que Raven semblait totalement rétablie de sa blessure, le sourire aux lèvres la mécanicienne ne donnait pas l'impression de se préoccuper de Pike ou même de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle affichait un sourire béat que Clarke ne lui connaissait pas.

« Raven je suis tellement contente de te retrouver ! »

« Moi aussi Clarke, ça fait si longtemps.»

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien. » Lui dit Clarke en désignant sa jambe.

« Oui, c'est miraculeux Clarke. »

Clarke leva un sourcil en faisant la moue.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je me sens tellement mieux depuis… »

« Depuis quoi ? »

« Depuis qu'on m'a guidé vers la lumière. »

La réponse énigmatique de Raven laissa Clarke dubitative. Elle avait du mal à croire que cette fille au sourire rayonnant qui regardait le monde comme une enfant était la Raven qu'elle avait connu.

Clarke balaya machinalement la salle du regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur Jaha les bras croisés qui semblait les observer de loin. Lorsqu'il s'aperçu que Clarke le dévisageait il lui sourit avant de disparaitre parmi la foule qui était en train de quitter les lieux.

A ce moment-là Clarke se remémora les paroles de Murphy. Elle s'apprêtait à questionner Raven lorsqu'une femme se jeta dans ses bras.

« Maman ! »

« Dieu soit loué Clarke tu vas bien. »

Clarke enlaça sa mère aussi fort que possible. Raven profita de ces retrouvailles pour s'éclipser à son tour parmi les gens.

Abby relâcha son étreinte et caressa le visage de sa fille.

« Comment va Murphy ? »

« Il va bien il est à l'infirmerie, mais il s'en remettra. »

« Suis moi Clarke je vais t'installer dans une cabine, la nuit a été longue, il te faut prendre du repos. »

En s'avançant vers la sortie, le docteur Griffin enlaça Kane. Le félicitant pour son action héroïque.

« Tout le mérite revient à Clarke, Octavia, Indra et Murphy. Nous n'avons fait que profiter de l'occasion qu'ils nous ont offerte. »

« Je suis tellement soulagée. » Avoua Abby en regardant le nouveau chancelier avec tendresse.

« Quand partons-nous pour Polis ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Tu ne pars pas Clarke. Indra et Lincoln escorteront Pike jusqu'à Polis. Tu ne peux pas traverser le blocus. » Répondit Marcus.

« Mais…mais je dois retourner à Polis. »

« Je suis navré mais tant que Lexa n'aura pas retiré son armée tu ne peux pas repartir. C'est une question de sécurité. »

Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer. En voyant la tristesse dans le regard de la jeune femme Kane ajouta :

« Indra m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé à Polis…Crois-moi je suis navré, mais si Lexa n'est pas en mesure de te protéger qui le fera ? »

« Elle a besoin de moi. » Déclara Clarke.

 _« Et moi j'ai besoin d'elle. »_ Pensa-t-elle.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle va se rétablir. » Affirma Kane.

 _Arkadia, le lendemain matin_

Après une très courte nuit, durant laquelle Clarke n'avait quasiment pas pu fermer l'œil, Clarke se rendit dans la cour du camp.

Kane avait fait en sorte de livrer Pike aux premières lueurs du jour, pour éviter aux habitants de Polis d'assister au départ de l'ancien chancelier. Indra et Lincoln étaient en selle prêt à partir, attendant que le chancelier Kane termine de s'adresser au prisonnier.

« Je mérite d'être jugé par les miens et pas par une bande de sauvage et de meurtrier qui ont massacré notre peuple Marcus ! » Lança Pike.

« Vous avez provoqué ce qui vous arrive. » Se contenta de répondre Kane.

Clarke s'approcha de Pike qui lui adressa un regard haineux.

« Tu es satisfaite Clarke ? Qu'on me livre en pâture au loup ? Il me semble que ce genre de pratique ne te plaisait pas autant quand il s'agissait de…comment déjà Finn ? »

Clarke sentit la colère monter, mais elle savait que Pike la provoquait gratuitement et lui répondre ne servirait à rien.

« Je vous souhaite bonne route Pike, puissions-nous ne jamais nous revoir. » Dit-elle en passant à côté de lui sans même un regard.

Furieux Pike se mit à hurler :

« Jus drein jus daun ! N'est-ce pas Clarke ? Tu nous a vendu à ta putain ! Jamais les natifs ne laisseront notre peuple en paix ! Vous vous apercevrez vite de l'erreur que vous venez de commettre ! »

L'homme se débattait tellement que les deux gardes chargés de le contenir avaient du mal à le maitriser.

« Ca suffit emmenez-le ! » Ordonna Kane.

Malgré ses mains liées dans son dos, Pike dans un sursaut d'orgueil parvint à mettre l'un des gardes à terre d'un coup d'épaule et faucha le second avec un coup de pied, il se rua vers Clarke sans que Kane n'eut le temps d'intervenir. Le sentant arriver, Clarke fît volteface mais l'homme était déjà sur elle. Lancé à pleine vitesse, il la percuta de plein fouet. Clarke bascula en arrière et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Lincoln et Indra sautèrent de cheval mais ils étaient trop loin pour intervenir à temps.

« Tu les feras tous tuer ! » Dit Pike en se penchant au-dessus de la jeune femme pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondit Clarke avec mépris.

« Oh si je sais…Wanheda, commandant de la mort…Tu es la seule traitre à ton peuple ici, tu nous a vendu et tu vas continuer à semer le chao et la mort partout où tu iras ! »

Clarke dégaina sa dague et posa la lame sur la gorge de l'ex-chancelier.

« Tu veux me tuer…Comme tu as tué Finn ? Comme tu as tué les gens de Mont Weather ? Vas-y tues moi… »

Clarke sentit la rage l'envahir, elle serra sa dague si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent.

Elle plongea dans le regard fou de Pike, et réalisa qu'il voulait la pousser à la faute. Clarke lui murmura :

« Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir… »

Au même moment Lincoln empoigna Pike et le tira en arrière. Kane et Indra relevèrent Clarke qui avait le cœur qui battait à toute allure.

« Vous mourrez tous ! A cause d'elle vous mourrez tous ! » Hurla Pike à plein poumon.

Pour le faire taire, Lincoln l'assomma avec la garde de son épée. Le chancelier destitué tomba au sol inconscient.

« Voilà qui est mieux… » Dit Lincoln.

« Ca va Clarke ? » Demanda Kane.

« Ca va je n'ai rien… » Dit-elle en se remettant sur ses pieds.

« Lincoln mets cette ordure sur son cheval et allons-y…Nous n'avons que trop tardé… » Ordonna Indra.

Clarke saisit le bras de la guerrière.

« Indra, promets-moi de revenir vite avec des nouvelles du commandant. »

Indra scella cette promesse d'un hochement de tête.

Clarke et Kane regardèrent les cavaliers s'éloigner en direction de la forêt. Un instant Clarke repensa aux paroles de Pike, il avait touché un point sensible. Il avait raison sur une chose, Clarke était bien poursuivie par la mort. Il arrivait des catastrophes à tous les gens qu'elle aimait. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, elle avait la nausée à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Lexa durant son absence. Titus l'avait prévenu, les conseils de Clarke avait placé le commandant dans une situation difficile, _« jus noud rein, jus daun »_ n'était pas bien accepté par les natifs. Cela fragilisait la position de Lexa. Pire, la femme qu'elle aimait avait pris une balle qui lui était destinée. « Wanheda » n'était peut-être pas qu'un titre après tout.

 **Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre**

 **J'espère que ce démarrage vous donnera envie de suivre cette nouvelle histoire ;)**


	3. En attendant tes pas

**Chapitre 3 : En attendant tes pas**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Pike avait quitté Arkadia, le blocus était toujours en place. Chaque jour, Clarke passait de longues heures sur le mur d'enceinte pour scruter l'horizon en espérant apercevoir un messager. Obsédée par Lexa, elle n'arrivait pas à renouer avec la vie quotidienne d'Arkadia.

Plusieurs, partisans de Pike avaient été relâchés, Kane essayait de réunifier les Skaikru en effaçant des ardoises. Seules les personnes responsables directement des exactions à l'encontre des natifs étaient encore sous les verrous en vue d'un procès. Clarke avait rendu visite à Bellamy pour lui parler, pour essayer de comprendre et de ramener son ami dans le droit chemin, mais il avait refusé de lui adresser le moindre mot. Peut-être avait-il honte de sa conduite ? Quoiqu'il en soit il ne semblait pas encore prêt à affronter le regard de Clarke. La jeune femme avait décidée de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et d'attendre qu'il soit prêt avant de tenter une nouvelle confrontation. Il en était de même pour Octavia, qui avait choisi d'ignorer son frère pendant un moment.

Murphy s'était remis de son passage à tabac et déambulait dans le camp en observant les allers et venu de Jaha. Il avait beau avoir mit en garde Kane à son sujet, l'ancien chancelier était toujours libre comme l'air. Seules Abby et Clarke semblaient croire à son histoire. Régulièrement Murphy retrouvait Clarke pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait pu observer. Les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de se montrer discrets afin de surveiller Jaha dont le nombre de disciple augmentait petit à petit dans le plus grand secret.

Clarke avait bien essayé de soutirer des informations à Raven mais pour le moment la jeune mécanicienne restait toujours évasive. Clarke avait également passé du temps avec ses amis, Monty et Harper, seul Jasper qui la tenait pour responsable de la mort de Maïa continuait de l'éviter.

Clarke souffrait de voir le jeune homme si malheureux, il faisait peine à voir mais pour le moment elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Lorsqu'elle dressait un état des lieux de la situation de ses amis, Clarke se rendit compte que tout ça n'était pas positif. Bellamy était en prison, Octavia ne voulait plus entendre parler de son frère, Jasper était dépressif et passait son temps à boire, Raven n'était plus vraiment Raven et elle était sans nouvelle de Lexa. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir.

Ce n'est qu'au matin du dixième jour, que Clarke reprit espoir en apercevant deux cavaliers se diriger vers le camp. Lincoln et Indra se présentèrent devant les portes. Octavia dévala les marches de la tour de guet deux à deux pour sauter dans les bras de Lincoln et l'embrasser avec fougue.

Indra descendit de sa monture et alla directement saluer le chancelier en empoignant son avant-bras.

« Indra je me réjouis de votre retour. Qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? »

Avant de répondre la guerrière chercha du regard le visage de Clarke dans la foule qui se massait autour d'eux.

« Les nouvelles sont bonnes. » Dit-elle en regardant Clarke qui expira profondément soulagée par cette annonce.

« Le blocus va être levé prochainement. »

« Prochainement ? Quand ? » Demanda Abby.

« Dès que le commandant se sera assurée que la situation est sous contrôle. Pour revenir dans la coalition il va falloir que le chancelier renouvèle son allégeance ainsi que le peuple d'Arkadia. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas tous nous rendre à Polis. » Dit Octavia en caressant le dos de Lincoln.

« Vous n'aurez pas besoin de retourner à Polis, le commandant vient à Arkadia. » Annonça Lincoln.

Le cœur de Clarke manqua un battement, si Lexa faisait le voyage c'est qu'elle s'était remise de sa blessure. Clarke n'en revenait pas, elle qui se faisait tellement de soucis, cette annonce était au-delà de ses espérances. Elle essaya de dissimuler sa joie, même si intérieurement elle exultait.

« Quand le commandant nous honorera de sa présence ? »

« Dans quelques jours… » Répondit Indra le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous devez être affamés, suivez-moi nous parlerons autour d'un bon repas. » Dit Kane en invitant Lincoln et Indra à le suivre. Clarke et Octavia leurs emboitèrent le pas, avides d'en apprendre plus sur les derniers évènements.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard dans le réfectoire d'Arkadia_

Les deux guerriers Trikru étaient attablés et dégustaient un copieux repas. Clarke avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'Indra avait mit pied à terre au milieu de la cour. Mais, elle savait qu'elle devait rester discrète au sujet du commandant. Kane était chancelier, le privilège des questions lui revenait. La jeune femme resta donc silencieuse tandis que le leader du Skaikru questionnait Indra.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Pike ? »

« Pike est emprisonné dans la tour. Le commandant s'occupera de son cas lorsque la coalition des treize clans sera restaurée. Le conseil des ambassadeurs n'était pas de cet avis, mais le commandant a eu le dernier mot… » Répondit Indra avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

Tout le monde fût surpris d'apprendre que l'ancien chancelier soit encore en vie.

« Comment va le commandant ? » Demanda Kane.

« Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à Polis le commandant venait juste de reprendre conscience. Selon ses guérisseurs elle aurait dû rester alitée pendant encore des semaines…Mais, dès qu'elle a appris notre retour elle a repris sa place dans la salle du trône refusant de suivre ses médications. Tous ses guérisseurs ont bien essayé de l'en dissuadé mais…C'est Heda… » Résuma Indra.

Tout le monde eut un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, tous sauf Clarke qui blêmit à l'idée que Lexa présume de ses forces au risque de ne pas se rétablir. Wanheda pensa que si elle était restée à Polis jamais Lexa n'aurait quitté son lit avant d'être parfaitement rétablie. Elle savait à quel point la guerrière pouvait être bornée et elle ne fût pas étonnée d'apprendre que personne dans l'entourage de Heda ne parvienne à lui imposer le repos.

« Elle a le sens du devoir. Elle sait que la coalition est fragile et qu'il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.» Ajouta Lincoln.

«Elle est en état de voyager ? » Demanda le docteur Griffin.

« Selon elle…oui. » Répondit Indra le sourire en coin.

« Lorsqu'elle arrivera ici, j'examinerai sa blessure. » Déclara Abby.

« Pas sûr qu'elle vous laisse faire. » Dit Octavia en roulant des yeux.

« Je ne lui laisserai pas le choix. » Répondit Abby.

Clarke sourit. Si quelqu'un était assez fort pour tenir tête à un patient récalcitrant c'était bien sa mère, même si ce patient portait le titre d'Heda.

« Nous allons faire en sorte que le séjour du commandant parmi nous se passe au mieux. Il faut qu'elle voit que notre peuple est prêt à faire la paix et à rentrer dans la coalition pour de bon. »

« Elle vient pour cela, elle a besoin de s'en assurer. Elle ne peut pas se permettre un nouvel échec politique. C'est l'avenir de la coalition toute entière qui se joue ici. Un nouveau mouvement du Skaikru nos clans et même elle ne pourra plus sauver votre peuple. » Expliqua Indra calmement, même si son ton laissait entendre une mise en garde à prendre avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Il va falloir assurer sa sécurité durant son séjour, il y a parmi votre peuple des personnes hostiles envers nous et surtout envers Heda. Il ne doit pas y avoir le moindre dérapage. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a envoyé en éclaireurs.»

« Nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires. J'ai déjà remonté ma garde avec des gens de confiance. Pour ce qui est de la population, je crois que la plupart à bien compris qu'il était dans leur intérêt de coopérer. » Répondit Marcus.

Indra tourna la tête et désigna un groupe de personne qui la dévisageait.

« Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas, quand je suis ici j'ai beau être sous votre protection je ne me sens jamais en sécurité. Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte mais beaucoup d'entre vous nous regarde avec une haine non dissimulée. »

« Il faudra du temps pour que les rancœurs d'hier soit totalement oubliées… » Dit Abby.

Indra acquiesça.

Après, le repas chacun se mit au travail pour préparer la venue d'Heda. Kane réunit ses soldats pour préparer un plan de sécurité et éviter les débordements. Le chancelier demanda à Raven de faire retentir dans le camp une annonce pour prévenir de l'arrivée du commandant et informer la population que toute agression ou incivilité à l'égard des natifs serait passible d'une peine sévère. Indra et Lincoln constituèrent une équipe de chasseur exceptionnellement autorisée à s'aventurer dans la zone tampon pour chasser et ravitailler le camp. Clarke quant à elle décida de rejoindre Murphy dans sa cabine pour le briefer sur les dernières nouvelles.

« Si le blocus est levé je vais enfin pouvoir repartir pour retrouver Emori. » Dit le jeune homme avec un air réjouit.

« Je sais que tu veux repartir John, mais il reste le problème Jaha… »

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il me tarde de ficher le camp d'ici ? Je ne veux pas être là quand ça vous pétera à la gueule !»

« On a besoin de toi Murphy ! Tu ne pas nous laisser tomber. »

« J'ai prévenu le chancelier Kane, il n'a rien écouté. Ici les gens me détestent tellement que tout le monde croit que je mens. Ils préfèrent faire confiance aux discours lumineux de leur cher Jaha. »

« Moi je te crois Murphy ! » Lui dit Clarke en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Et tu crois qu'à tous les deux ont va réussir à faire quelque chose ? Crois-moi Jaha est malin, il se fait discret mais il finira par passer à l'action. »

« Tu crois qu'il pourrait tenter quelque chose lors de la venue de Lexa ? »

« Possible, il pourrait essayer de l'embobiner aussi…Qui sait ce qu'il a en tête. Il n'a pas réussi à distribuer son poison bleu à grand monde pour le moment, mais je suis sûr que c'est volontaire. »

« Si seulement Raven finissait par me dire ce qu'elle sait… » Dit Clarke.

« Je pense que pour le moment elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui se trame, elle est euphorique mais elle est manipulée. Raven est une marionnette et je pense que Jaha ne l'a pas choisi au hasard. Il veut certainement qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour lui. » Répondit Murphy en se frottant le menton.

« Tu t'occupes de surveiller Jaha et je garde un œil sur Raven. »

Clarke se releva de la couchette sur laquelle elle était assise et s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux quand Murphy un sourire coquin sur les lèvres lui demanda:

« Tu dois être soulagée de savoir que Lexa va bien. Heureuse de la revoir ? »

Clarke hocha la tête à l'affirmative, un peu embarrassée de voir que le jeune homme avait bien compris le lien tout particulier qu'il y avait entre elle et le commandant des treize clans.

« Oh aller Clarke, tu peux me le dire. Toi et Lexa vous êtes ensembles. »

Clarke se sentit rougir, elle essaya de faire bonne figure mais son corps parlait pour elle. A vrai dire elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'elle avait enfin admis ses sentiments envers la brune. Personne n'était au courant et elle ne savait même pas ce que Lexa en pensait réellement. Il n'y avait pas eu de déclaration, même si leur témoignage physique ne laissait planer que peu de doute sur leurs sentiments. Elle n'avait pas eût le temps de discuter de leur relation avec Lexa, étaient-elles vraiment en couple ? Lexa voulait-elle garder ça secret ? Etais-ce seulement un épisode lié à son départ de Polis ? Clarke n'en savait fichtrement rien et cela lui pesait à chaque minute depuis qu'elle avait quitté la capitale.

« Murphy…Ce qu'il s'est passé à Polis reste à Polis… » Répondit Clarke sans réfléchir.

Le garçon se mit à rire, il allait se targuer d'une réplique sarcastique lorsqu'il remarqua l'embarra sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il se ravisa et reprit son sérieux.

« Ok…Tu peux compter sur ma discrétion. »

Clarke hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres en signe de gratitude et sortit.

 _Arkadia fin d'après midi_

Clarke observait le détachement de guerrier Trikru qui établissait le futur camp de Lexa à une centaine de mètres de l'enceinte d'Arkadia. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, ce qui la sortit de sa rêverie.

« Indra ? »

« Bonsoir Wanheda. »

« Je pensais que le commandant résiderait à Arkadia. » Dit Clarke en désignant du regard les guerriers à l'œuvre dans la plaine.

« C'est le choix d'Heda. Je vous l'ai dit elle vient pour s'assurer de la loyauté de votre peuple. »

« Drôle de façon de le montrer… » Répondit Clarke déçue, même si elle savait que Lexa était de nature méfiante à l'égard de son peuple.

« La confiance se mérite… »

« Oui tu as raison… »

« Si tout se passe bien, le Skaikru entrera pour de bon dans la coalition, je sais que c'est le souhait le plus cher de Heda. » Dit Indra en souriant.

« Je l'espère aussi. » Dit Clarke en regardant le couché de soleil.

Indra s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, lorsque Clarke lui saisit le bras pour la retenir.

« Indra…Est-ce que le commandant vous a dit quelque chose que je devrais savoir lors de votre séjour à Polis ? »

« Comme ? » S'interrogea la guerrière un peu surprise.

« Euh…Un message à me faire passer…en tant qu'ambassadrice je veux dire. »

Indra fît mine de réfléchir avant de répondre :

« Non Wanheda rien de particulier. »

Clarke hocha la tête et souhaita une bonne nuit à la guerrière. Et tandis que le second du commandant s'éloignait, Clarke leva les yeux vers le ciel orangé. Cette absence et ce silence du commandant la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle n'en pouvait plus de l'attendre, elle lui manquait terriblement. Clarke s'était habituée à sa présence et depuis qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans ses bras et qu'elle avait goûté à ses lèvres il lui semblait impossible de s'en passer.


	4. Monin Heda

**Chapitre 4 : « Monin Heda »**

 _Arkadia deux jours plus tard._

Clarke se tenait devant la porte de la prison. A l'endroit même où quelques jours auparavant elle avait mis Pike aux arrêts. Bellamy avait demandé à la voir, la jeune femme appréhendait beaucoup cette rencontre. Elle inspira profondément et franchit la porte.

« Je viens voir Bellamy Blake. » Dit-elle au garde.

« Il est à l'isolement, je vous y conduis. » Répondit l'homme en prenant son badge.

Clarke emboita le pas au soldat qui la conduisit dans un petit couloir où se trouvaient les dix cellules individuelles. Dans l'une d'elle par le hublot Clarke aperçut la mère de Monty. Fidèle parmi les fidèles de l'ancien chancelier, la femme était comme Bellamy sous haute surveillance. Monty venait régulièrement la voir, en espérant qu'elle admette ses torts et qu'elle soit graciée par le nouveau chancelier.

Le garde s'immobilisa devant la porte de la dernière cellule du couloir, il frappa deux coups et dit d'une voix grave :

« Blake contre le mur ! Tu as de la visite ! »

Il jeta un œil à travers le hublot pour s'assurer que le jeune homme avait obéit avant d'ouvrir la porte. Le garde entra et passa les menottes à Bellamy qui se laissa faire sans broncher puis il l'attacha à la chaine contre le mur. Une fois, l'endroit sécurisé il fit signe à Clarke d'entrer en disant :

« Vous avez vingt minutes. »

Clarke hocha la tête et observa Bellamy tandis que le garde alla se placer à l'entrée de la cellule en laissant la porte entre ouverte.

Bellamy avait dû mal à soutenir le regard de Clarke, il en était de même pour la jeune femme qui trouvait la situation totalement surréaliste. Elle se décida à rompre le silence la première.

« Tu as demandé à me voir ? »

Bellamy se gratta nerveusement la tête.

« Oui…Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

Il lui fît signe de prendre le tabouret en plastique qui faisait face à sa couchette sur laquelle il s'assit en tirant sa chaine au maximum.

Clarke s'exécuta et attendit que Bellamy sorte de son mutisme.

« Tout d'abord…Je voudrais que tu saches que je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé à notre dernière rencontre, je n'aurais pas dû essayer de te livrer à Pike… »

« Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire… » Répondit Clarke le visage fermé.

« J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs Clarke…Avec toi…Avec Octavia…Avec Kane… » Ajouta-t-il.

« On fait tous des erreurs Bellamy…Ce que tu m'as reproché, je l'ai entendu et compris…Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que j'ai toujours fait au mieux pour notre peuple. »

Bellamy eut un rictus nerveux.

« Visiblement c'est ce que tout le monde crois, vu que tu es libre et que moi je suis prisonnier ici. »

« Tu auras un procès Bellamy, si tu fais amende honorable, Kane te pardonnera et avec le temps nous en ferons de même. Pike t'a manipulé. Il s'est servi de toi pour accomplir sa vengeance ! Tout cela était une folie. Il y a des gens qui témoigneront pour toi. Tu as épargné la vie d'Indra…Tu… »

« Vraiment ? C'est ce que tu crois ? Clarke je n'ai pas été manipulé, j'ai suivis Pike parce que c'est ce que je voulais, j'ai tué tous ces guerriers parce que je les voulais morts… »

Clarke déglutit. Le regard de Bellamy était encore plein de haine, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un véritable remord en ce qui concernait le meurtre des natifs.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Pike ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Il est emprisonné à Polis, lui aussi en attente de jugement. »

Il se mit à rire.

« Un jugement dont on connait l'issue…trois cents coups de couteaux pour que justice soit rendue ? Tu crois vraiment à ça Clarke ? »

« Je ne sais pas qu'elle sera sa sentence, le commandant décidera de sa peine… »

« Ah oui Lexa…Celle qui a le droit de vie et de mort sur tout ce qui marche sur cette terre. »

« Bellamy…Lexa n'est pas notre ennemie ! Elle nous a offert la paix et vous lui avait fait la guerre ! Quand vas-tu ouvrir les yeux ? »

Bellamy grimaça. Au fond de lui il savait que Clarke avait raison, mais cela lui faisait mal de se rendre à l'évidence. L'admettre faisait de lui un meurtrier et cela lui était insupportable.

« J'ai agi pour nous protéger ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! »

« Je sais que tu pensais faire ce qu'il fallait. Mais c'était une erreur ok ?! Il faut que tu passes à autre chose, le temps est à la paix et crois-moi nous sommes à deux doigts d'y parvenir ! J'ai envie que tu fasses parti de ce monde-là. Tu es venu sur cette terre pour protéger ta sœur, tu nous a sauvé à mainte et mainte reprise. L'explosion de Mont Weather, cet odieux attentat venait de la reine Nia et ça t'a fait péter les plombs. Nous sommes humains Bell, on a tous fait des erreurs lourdes de conséquences mais la vie continue…Ne reste pas bloqué dans le passé. S'il te plaît pense à ton avenir et à celui de ta sœur, j'ai besoin que tu te reprennes Bellamy. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Clarke et ce que la jeune femme aperçut l'émue au plus haut point. Bellamy était en larme. Sa carapace était fendue, enfin Clarke voyait son ami refaire surface.

« Je suis désolé Clarke… » Dit-il en sanglotant.

La jeune femme se leva pour venir s'accroupir aux pieds de son ami et poser sa main sur sa cuisse pour le réconforter.

« Eh eh ça va aller… » Lui murmura-t-elle.

« Eloignez-vous du prisonnier ! » Hurla le garde devant la porte.

« Pas de contacte. » Ajouta-t-il.

Les joues humides Bellamy esquissa un sourire de gratitude à la jeune femme. Qui se releva lentement avant de reprendre place sur son tabouret.

« Dis à Kane que je veux lui parler…Et dis à ma sœur que je regrette… »

« Je le ferais Bellamy… » Lui assura Clarke en lui souriant pour lui dire qu'il faisait le bon choix et lui assurer son soutien.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants silencieux à se regarder, puis le garde fît signe qu'il était temps de partir. Lorsque Clarke quitta la pièce elle se retourna vers son ami et lui dit :

« Tu n'es pas seul Bellamy. »

Il lui sourit en hochant la tête.

Pensive, encore sous le choc de cette rencontre avec Bellamy Clarke marchait dans le couloir lorsqu'elle fût percutée par un groupe d'individus qui courraient en direction de la cour. Clarke leva les yeux et aperçut Monty qui s'excusa de l'avoir bousculé.

« Oh désolé Clarke je ne t'avais pas vu ! »

« Où cours-tu comme ça ? » Lui demanda Clarke.

« Elle arrive ! »Répondit-il en lui faisant signe de suivre le mouvement.

« Qui ? »

« Heda ! » Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres en poursuivant sa course.

Le cœur de Clarke se mit à battre fort dans sa poitrine.

 _« Lexa ! »_

Poussée par l'excitation des retrouvailles, Clarke se mit immédiatement à courir vers la sortie. Elle ne pouvait pas manquer l'arrivée de celle que son cœur réclamait depuis des jours.

En pénétrant dans la cour, Clarke se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, presque tout Arkadia était venu assister à l'arrivée du commandant de la coalition. Un périmètre de sécurité d'hommes lourdement armés était déjà en place pour contenir la foule depuis la porte jusqu'au centre de la cour où se tenait le chancelier Kane, Indra, le Dr Griffin, Lincoln et Octavia. Clarke chercha des yeux Murphy, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Elle regarda sur la palissade et finit par apercevoir le jeune homme assis les pieds dans le vide et qui ne regardait pas dans la même direction que tout le monde. John semblait scruter des gens au fond de la cour. En se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Clarke aperçu qui le jeune homme observait avec autant d'intérêt…Jaha, Raven et Jasper. Les trois individus se tenaient en retrait, spectateurs discrets de l'arrivée du commandant. Contrairement à tout le monde ils ne voulaient pas êtres aux premières loges. Clarke décida de ne pas se laisser gâcher le moment par ses doutes à leur sujet et se faufila entre les habitants de Polis pour prendre place à côté du chancelier.

Le martèlement des sabots du convoi de Lexa se faisait entendre de loin, le commandant était venu en nombre. En observant le visage des Skaikru, Wanheda devina les sentiments mitigés de la population. Certains avaient l'air excités comme Monty et Harper, d'autres clairement effrayés à l'idée de laisser entrer Heda dans leur refuge. Le tintamarre de l'armée de Lexa ne faisait rien pour les rassurer. Le bruit augmenta jusqu'à cesser d'un seul coup…Heda était au pied des portes accompagnée d'une cinquantaine de guerrier et d'une dizaine de charriots. La grande armée des douze clans qui tenait le blocus étaient toujours visible au loin. Lexa était venue dans un but pacifique, mais elle entendait bien inspirer le respect avec ses hommes en armes bien visibles. Un avertissement pour le Skaikru, la paix valait mieux qu'un nouveau bras de fer avec la coalition.

Kane ordonna l'ouverture des portes. L'imposant portail se mît en branle, dans un grincement strident il s'ouvrit révélant deux énormes frisons noirs montés par deux colosses qui portaient les étendards Trikru. Les deux cavaliers s'avancèrent puis se décalèrent sur le côté pour laisser apparaitre le commandant sur un splendide étalon bai brun. En tenue d'Heda son masque noir sur le visage Lexa avança suivis de près par ses guerriers. En apercevant le commandant Clarke manqua d'air. Beaucoup de gens de l'arche frissonnèrent de peur à cette simple vision. Pour Clarke le frisson ne fût pas de même nature. Bien sûr, cette arrivée en grande pompe était un moyen pour Heda d'affirmer sa supériorité, Clarke comprenait l'angoisse de son peuple. Elle aurait préféré que les choses se fassent plus sobrement, mais si Lexa l'avait voulu ainsi, ils devraient l'accepter.

Heda avança sa monture à mi-chemin et stoppa la marche de ses guerriers en levant la main. Le silence était pesant, tout le monde retenait son souffle. Heda balaya l'assemblée du regard, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Après quelques secondes, elle éperonna sa monture et avança seule jusqu'au centre de la cour. Elle était maintenant isolée face au Skaikru. Clarke essaya de capter son regard, mais Leksa focalisait toute son attention sur le chancelier Kane qui s'avançait désormais devant elle sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée.

Marcus s'agenouilla en baissant la tête en signe de soumission et dit :

 _« Monin Heda ! »_

Indra et Lincoln restés à côté de Clarke et Abby imitèrent le chancelier. Les gens se regardèrent circonspect par ce protocole qui leur était totalement étranger. Mais très vite tous firent la même chose. Comme une vague déferle sur le rivage, le Skaikru tout entier s'agenouilla en signe de respect. Clarke regardait le sol tandis qu'Heda se mît à parler d'une voix forte et claire :

« Mochof Skaikru ! » Lança Lexa.

« Relève-toi peuple du ciel. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Tout le monde se redressa attendant la réaction du commandant suprême. La guerrière regarda Marcus qui se tenait au pied de sa monture. Son regard émeraude s'illumina, Lexa esquissa un sourire qu'elle adressa au chancelier avec sincérité. Kane le lui rendit ému que ce jour tant attendu soit enfin arrivé.

« Bonjour mon ami. » Dit-elle en tendant le bras à Kane qui le saisit avec joie.

Les visages des Skaikrus se détendirent, plusieurs personnes se mirent à applaudir et à crier des hourras lourds de sens.

En se penchant vers Kane Lexa lui murmura à l'oreille :

« C'est un grand jour pour nos peuples… »

« Oui Heda, un grand jour. » Répondit-il avec un sourire.

Lexa descendit de son cheval avec précaution, elle essaya de ne pas le faire voir, mais Clarke comprit tout de suite que sa blessure la faisait encore souffrir. Une fois à terre, Indra se dirigea vers son commandant pour la saluer. Clarke avait envie de courir pour sauter au cou de la jeune femme, mais cela lui était interdit. Elle attendit son tour, pour saluer Heda et cela lui sembla durer l'éternité.

Leksa salua le docteur Griffin et échangea quelques mots avec elle, puis Kane lui présenta ses seconds et plusieurs conseillers. Enfin vint le tour de Clarke. Lexa s'avança vers elle, c'est alors que le regard vert du commandant entra en contact avec les iris bleu de la fille du ciel. A cet instant, Clarke eut la sensation que la terre venait de s'arrêter de tourner. Elle se mit à sourire, tandis que Leksa lui tendait son bras qu'elle saisit et qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais relâcher. Les oreilles de Clarke étaient toutes ouïes elle attendait que Lexa prononce son prénom comme elle seule savait le faire. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre, elle avait besoin que la guerrière lui fasse un signe, lui témoigne un geste d'affection aussi minime soit-il.

« Wanheda. » Dit Lexa sur le même ton que lorsqu'elle s'était adressée aux autres personnes avant elle. Clarke n'eut même pas droit à l'ébauche d'un sourire.

Surprise par cette distance imposée par Lexa, Clarke n'eut le temps de balbutier qu'un « Heda » alors que Lexa avait déjà relâché sa poignée de main et se retournait de nouveau vers le chancelier.

A cet instant, Clarke se sentit manquer d'air, asphyxiée par sa déception. Bien sûr elle savait qu'en public Lexa ne serait pas démonstrative, mais là elle venait de se montrer d'une froideur extrême. Lui en voulait-elle pour quelque chose ? Leur moment passé ensemble ne voulait-il rien dire du tout ? Le commandant venait-il de faire machine arrière ?

Clarke se sentait tellement mal qu'elle décida de se mettre en retrait en baissant les yeux. Personne ne sembla remarquer le désarroi dans lequel elle se trouvait à cet instant, personne sauf peut-être Murphy qui l'observait depuis son perchoir.

Kane invita les guerriers de Lexa à se mêler à la population d'Arkadia pour que tous profite du séjour du commandant pour créer de nouveaux liens d'amitiés. Puis, le chancelier invita Lexa à le suivre pour lui faire visiter le camp. La foule commença à se disperser et chacun reprit ses activités. Clarke emboita le pas au cortège qui suivait le chancelier et son invité.

Lexa les mains jointes dans son dos, se prêta au jeu de la visite, elle posa de nombreuses questions au sujet de la technologie des gens de l'arche. Le premier passage d'une porte automatique la décontenança un peu mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre. Un univers nouveau s'ouvrait à elle, elle qui avait toujours été si curieuse de tout, savoura le moment avec un réel intérêt.

 _Quelques heures plus tard dans le bureau de Kane._

« Quand devrons-nous prêter à nouveau serment ? » Demanda le chancelier à Lexa.

« Nous ferons la cérémonie avant mon départ, quand je jugerai que tout est totalement sous contrôle. »

« Cette fois-ci il n'y aura pas de problème, je peux vous l'assurer. » Répondit Marcus confiant.

« Je l'espère. » Répondit Lexa d'un ton ferme.

« Maintenant chancelier je vais me retirer, nous aurons tout le temps de nous entretenir politique demain. »

« Bien sûr, je vous fais escorter jusqu'à la sortie. »

« Nul besoin, Indra et Octavia me raccompagneront. »

Octavia jubilait, le commandant la considérait enfin comme une personne de confiance. Au même moment, Clarke grinçait des dents. Lexa se dirigea vers la sortie avec les deux guerrières sur les talons. Sur son chemin elle soutint le regard de Wanheda quelques secondes. Clarke ne savait plus quoi penser…

* * *

 **Décidément l'écriture de cette FF avance rapidement,**

 **J'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, surtout l'arrivée de Lexa au sein d'Arkadia**

 **Je sais les retrouvailles de Lexa & Clarke ne sont pas très chaleureuses...Peut-être vous attendiez-vous à autre chose...**

 **La suite...au prochain épisode ;)**


	5. Hodnes laik kwelnes

**Chapitre 5 : « Hodnes laik kwelnes »**

 _Réfectoire d'Arkadia_

Clarke était attablée en compagnie de ses amis, Monty, Harper, Lincoln, Octavia, Murphy, Raven et Jasper. Comme toujours depuis son retour à Arkadia, Jasper et Raven s'asseyaient en bout de table et discutaient entre eux. Ils échangeaient de temps en temps avec le reste du groupe mais cela restait anecdotique. Clarke faisait machinalement tournoyer ses aliments dans son assiette. L'attitude de Lexa lui avait coupé l'appétit.

« Tu ne manges pas ? » Demanda Octavia en regardant l'air abattu de son amie.

« Je n'ai pas très faim… » Répondit Clarke.

« Ça fait bizarre de voir des guerriers Trikru manger avec nous. » Dit Octavia excitée par ce changement.

Lincoln à côté d'elle la dévisagea.

« Bizarre dans le bon sens du terme bien sûr… » Ajouta Octavia pour se justifier auprès de son amoureux.

« Ils restent quand même entres eux… » Fit remarquer Harper en désignant les tables uniquement composées de natifs.

« La nourriture n'a pas l'air de leur plaire beaucoup… » Ajouta Monty.

« Votre cuisine est bien différente de la nôtre. » Précisa Lincoln.

Octavia sourit :

« Vous ne trouvez pas ça génial ? On va enfin pouvoir vivre en paix tous ensembles, apprendre les uns des autres. »

« Appendre quoi ? A tuer ? A massacrer ? A trahir ? Non vraiment je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre d'eux ! » Grogna Jasper en bout de table.

Indignée Octavia lui lança un regard noir en répondant :

« Il va falloir t'y habituer Jasper, on entre dans la coalition, les natifs vont devenir nos alliés, nos frères ! »

Excédé par cette déclaration Jasper bondit de son banc et se tourna vers la jeune femme :

« Tu as un frère tu te rappel ? Il croupit en prison pendant que tu manges à côté de ces enfoirés ! »

Lincoln grinça des dents.

« Je ne parle pas pour toi Lincoln… » Précisa Jasper comprenant qu'il venait d'offenser le natif.

« Eh eh eh ! Tout le monde se calme. » Dit Clarke en levant les mains.

Jasper dévisagea Clarke avec un air dégouté.

« Ça te va bien à toi de dire ça ! »

Clarke prit la réflexion en pleine figure et Jasper tourna les talons sans demander son reste.

Un silence pesant s'installa autour de la table. Bien vite interrompu par les rires de Raven.

Tout le monde sans exception tourna la tête dans sa direction.

« Il faut vraiment que vous vous détendiez…Il y a des choses plus importantes. Un jour vous comprendrez. » Dit-elle en souriant avant de se lever à son tour et de quitter la table.

Tous restèrent à se dévisager complétement ahuris de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Elle carbure à quoi Raven ? » Demanda Monty.

« Crois-moi tu n'as pas envie d'y gouter… » Répondit Murphy en jetant un regard discret à Clarke qui le lui rendit avec la même expression.

 _Quelques heures plus tard, cabine de Clarke._

Clarke faisait les cents pas comme un lion en cage, la journée avait été éprouvante et elle était incapable d'aller se coucher. Les froides retrouvailles avec Lexa la hantaient en permanence. La jeune femme revivait la scène indéfiniment cherchant quelque chose qui lui aurait échappé, un espoir auquel se raccrocher et qui ne voulait pas dire que Lexa faisait machine arrière ou regrettait d'avoir partagé un moment intime avec elle. Pendant, un moment Clarke fût tentée de se rendre dans le camp du commandant pour demander des explications mais, le courage lui manquait. Elle avait tellement peur de la réaction de Lexa, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Elle commença à penser que la jeune femme la tenait pour responsable de sa blessure. C'était évident, après tout si Clarke n'avait pas poussé Lexa à agir différemment Titus n'aurait jamais tenté de la tuer. Si elle n'avait pas fait passer les intérêts de son peuple au péril de la vie de Heda, Lexa ne se serait jamais retrouvée en difficulté face au conseil des ambassadeurs et face à son peuple.

 _« L'amour est une faiblesse. »_ Elle le lui avait assez répété. Clarke l'avait rendu faible et maintenant elle la tenait à distance.

Clarke se torturait tellement l'esprit qu'elle en avait la nausée. Elle s'assit sur son lit et réfugia son visage entre ses mains. En prenant conscience de tout cela, elle avait envie de pleurer.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Clarke se redressa d'un bond et essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la voir aussi tard dans la soirée.

« Qui est là ? »

« Wanheda j'ai un message pour vous. » Répondit la voix d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Clarke ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un colosse Trikru.

« Heda requiert votre présence. » Déclara l'homme.

La gorge de Clarke se noua. Elle fît signe au guerrier de patienter et alla chercher son veston. Elle lui fît signe qu'elle était prête et ils se mirent en route.

Sans un mot ils traversèrent les couloirs déserts ainsi que la cour où les hommes de Kane et quelques guerriers de Heda montaient la garde. Ils sortirent de l'enceinte du camp et empruntèrent un chemin dans la plaine matérialisé par des flambeaux. L'homme s'arrêta un instant devant le poste de garde qui marquait l'entrée du campement de Lexa. Les hommes laissèrent passer la jeune femme sans sourciller.

Plusieurs guerriers étaient réunis autour des foyers dont la lumière vacillante venait en renfort de celle de la lune. Clarke passa devant une dizaine de tentes, avant d'apercevoir la bannière du commandant. Sa tente de campagne était immense et trônait au centre du camp comme la grande tour de la capitale. Clarke inspira profondément, alors qu'un garde lui soulevait la toile pour la laisser entrer. L'homme qui l'avait escorté resta à l'extérieur en compagnie des gardes.

Lorsque Clarke pénétra dans la tente, elle fût surprise de retrouver Indra à côté du trône où siégeait Lexa. Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers elle. Indra eut l'air surprise de voir débarquer à une heure si tardive au beau milieu de son entrevu avec Heda l'ambassadrice du Skaikru.

« Wanheda ? » S'interrogea le second du commandant.

Lexa se redressa sur son trône.

« Bonsoir Wanheda, joins toi à nous. » Dit Lexa en faisant signe à Clarke de s'avancer.

Clarke s'exécuta, un peu perdue au ton de la voix de Lexa qui une fois de plus la traitait presque comme si elles venaient de se rencontrer.

« Que puis-je pour vous Heda ? » Demanda Clarke.

Lexa se racla la gorge avant de dire :

« Je voulais te voir car j'ai besoin que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais au sujet de ceci. » Lexa leva la main et brandit une pastille bleue marquée du symbole de l'infini.

Clarke déglutit, alors c'était pour ça que le commandant voulait la voir ? Pour avoir des informations…Clarke essaya de dissimuler sa déception et demanda :

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

« Titus…Maintenant ambassadeur voulez-vous bien répondre à la question que je viens de vous poser ? »

Le cœur de Clarke se serra dans sa poitrine. Elle ne reconnaissait plus Lexa.

« Notre ancien chancelier, Jaha a ramené ces choses d'un de ses voyages, il parle sans arrêt de la cité des lumières. Il agit comme un prédicateur et cherche à faire ingérer cette puce par un maximum de monde. Les effets sont…à vrai dire pour le moment j'ai dû mal à en connaitre exactement les effets. Mais une chose est sûre cette chose constitue une menace. Il y a une personne qui en sait bien plus long sur le sujet. »

« John Murphy ? » Demanda Lexa même si visiblement elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Clarke acquiesça.

« Oui Murphy, l'homme que Titus a torturé… »

Lexa sembla ignorer cette remarque.

« Est-ce que le chancelier Kane est au courant que cette chose…cette puce se balade de main en main dans votre camp ? » Demanda Indra.

« Oui, nous l'avons informé à notre arrivée. »

« Heda… » Dit Indra en se retournant vers Lexa le visage inquiet.

Lexa leva la main pour lui faire signe de la laisser parler.

« Je m'entretiendrai avec le chancelier Kane sur le sujet dès demain. »

«Nous surveillons les allers et venues de Jaha et essayons d'avoir des informations. Lors de son voyage à la cité des lumières Murphy a trouvé un bunker dans lequel il a vu une vidéo d'une femme nommée Becca. »

En entendant ce prénom, Indra et Lexa échangèrent un regard qui n'inspirait rien de bon. Mais, elles laissèrent Clarke poursuivre son récit.

« Il a aussi vu un hologramme d'une femme qui ressemble en tout point à Becca et qui se fait appeler ALIE, elle serait responsable de l'holocauste. Cette femme par l'intermédiaire de Jaha cherche à recruter des gens pour les envoyer dans sa cité des lumières…» Précisa Clarke.

« Il faut que je parle avec ce John Murphy. Indra dès demain amène le moi, il faut que j'ai une discussion avec lui. » Dit Lexa d'un ton ferme.

« Oui Heda. »

« Je suis venue ici pour juger de la stabilité d'Arkadia et de la loyauté du Skaikru, il ne me faut pas plus d'une journée pour découvrir une première chose déplaisante… » Souffla Lexa.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication à tout ça. » Dit Indra, qui sentait la colère du commandant monter.

Clarke regarda ses pieds, elle avait l'impression que Lexa avait totalement disparue depuis leur dernière rencontre. Il ne restait que Heda et cela lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Lexa se leva de son trône en grimaçant. Visiblement sa blessure la faisait atrocement souffrir. Clarke s'apprêtait à lui demander si elle allait bien mais se ravisa. Lexa raccompagna Indra et Clarke jusqu'à l'entrée. Le commandant se tourna vers les deux femmes et leur souhaita bonne nuit. Indra sortit la première elle passa sous la tenture et disparue à l'extérieur. Clarke s'apprêtait à faire de même lorsqu'elle se sentit retenue par le bras.

Elle se retourna et à sa stupéfaction Lexa la tira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Clarke eût l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur. Ce baiser passionnel et totalement inattendu lui redonna espoir. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Clarke enlaça Lexa pour la garder près d'elle. Elle voulait sentir à nouveau la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de ses lèvres et l'odeur enivrante de sa peau. Elles restèrent une longue minute à s'embrasser avant que Lexa ne libère Clarke de son emprise.

« Je…je…je croyais que tu m'en voulais… » Dit Clarke en scrutant les yeux émeraudes de Lexa qui lui caressa la joue pour effacer sa larme.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir dû agir comme ça avec toi…Ca n'a d'ailleurs rien à voir avec toi… »

Clarke plissa le front.

« Je ne comprends pas Lexa, toute la journée tu m'as totalement ignorée, et ce soir tu me fais venir limite pour rendre des comptes…Tu n'imagines pas ce que tu m'as fait endurer. »

Lexa attendrie, saisit le visage de Clarke et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolée Clarke…il le fallait… » Dit-elle entre deux baisers.

 _« Clarke… »_ Son nom dans la bouche de la guerrière résonnait dans sa tête comme une douce mélodie.

« Personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il y a entre nous…Cela te mettrais en danger… »

Clarke saisit les mains de Lexa et se recula.

« Alors tu jouais la comédie ? »

« Bien sûr…Crois-moi ça m'a autant déchiré le cœur que toi, mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Titus j'ai pensé que t'exposer surtout devant ton peuple représentait un trop gros risque. »

« Lexa j'ai cru que tu regrettais ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous…Ou que tu m'en voulais de t'avoir laissé à Polis. » Dit Clarke à la fois soulagée d'apprendre enfin la vérité mais aussi anxieuse à l'idée que Lexa enfuisse ses sentiments à nouveau.

« Clarke…Je ne regrette rien…Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait…Et tu m'as tellement manqué… » Dit-elle en la serrant contre elle.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi…Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi. » Répondit Clarke.

« Et moi pour toi… » Dit Lexa en posant son front contre celui de Clarke.

Clarke se laissa bercer quelques minutes dans les bras du commandant, puisant son énergie dans cet enlacement plein de tendresse.

« Alors c'est ça que nous allons avoir maintenant ? Des rendez-vous secrets et des baisers volés… » Murmura Clarke la tête appuyée dans le cou de Lexa.

« Pour le moment… » Dit Lexa sur un ton d'excuse.

Clarke soupira et agrippa les vêtements du commandant comme un naufragé sur son rocher.

« J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre… » Murmura Clarke.

« Ce n'était pas mon heure… » Répondit Lexa d'une voix réconfortante avant de poser sa main sur la joue de la blonde.

« Il nous reste tellement de chose à vivre… » Ajouta-t-elle en adressant le plus merveilleux sourire à Clarke qui le lui rendit avant de chercher à nouveau le goût de ces lèvres qu'elle désirait tellement.

Très vite Clarke se laissa emporter par cet échange, elle avait envie de renouveler ses baisers encore et encore. Comme en état de manque elle se montrait de plus en plus fougueuse, avide de saisir l'objet de son désir, obligeant Lexa à lui concéder du terrain en reculant au fur et à mesure de ses assauts de quelques pas en arrière. Clarke balaya d'un revers de la main les cheveux de Lexa qui trainaient dans son cou pour libérer sa peau nue à ses lèvres. Lexa frémit au contact de sa bouche, laissant échapper un gémissement lascif que Clarke reçu comme la plus belle des récompenses.

Instinctivement Clarke déposa ses mains sur les hanches de la guerrière pour saisir le bas de sa tunique et commença à faire remonter ses mains sur la peau du commandant. Lexa gémit…Ce son-là n'était pas du même ordre que les précédents, Clarke cessa immédiatement sa manœuvre.

« Oh désolée…je t'ai fait mal… » Dit-elle le visage blême d'avoir oublié la blessure de Lexa.

Lexa lui sourit : « Ce n'est rien… »

Clarke se recula et d'un air tout à fait sérieux demanda :

« Laisse-moi voir ta blessure. »

Lexa soupira d'être ainsi ramenée sur terre de façon si brutale. Mais, devant l'insistance de Clarke il lui fallait obéir. Clarke saisit la main du commandant et se dirigea vers le rideau derrière son trône où elle le savait elle trouverait le lit de campagne du commandant. Elle fît asseoir Lexa sur le rebord du lit et attrapa délicatement le bord de sa tunique qu'elle fît remonter lentement le long de son buste, elle déposa le vêtement sur la couverture et observa l'épais pansement qui entourait la taille de la guerrière juste sous son soutien-gorge. Si le bandage à l'endroit de l'impact de la balle n'avait pas été souillé du sang de la guerrière, Clarke aurait pu dire que s'agissait d'un moment d'une grande sensualité. Mais, trop inquiète par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, la fille du docteur Griffin n'avait plus du tout la tête à ça.

« Lexa ! » S'indigna-t-elle.

Le commandant roula des yeux.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est normal que ça saigne encore un peu… » Dit-elle pour minimiser la chose.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas normal. » Répondit Clarke sur un ton réprobateur.

Clarke soupira, agacée par la conduite irresponsable de la brune. Elle commença à défaire le nœud qui maintenait le pansement en place dans le dos de Lexa puis lentement avec application elle déroula le linge. Jusqu'à arriver à la plaie. Clarke grimaça en apercevant la blessure qui était loin d'être cicatrisée.

« Tes sutures n'ont pas tenues…Lexa tu dois avoir un mal de chien…Je ne comprends même pas comment tu tiens sur tes jambes…»

Lexa resta silencieuse pour ne pas aggraver son cas.

« Je vais désinfecter et te refaire un bandage, mais demain tu te laisseras examiner par ma mère. »

« …Clarke j'… »

Clarke leva l'index sous le nez du commandant.

« Pas de discussion ! »

Lexa sourit et n'osa plus dire un mot. Elle se contenta de regarder Clarke la soigner en la manipulant avec une douceur émouvante. La blonde prenait grand soin de ne pas lui faire mal en faisant attention à chaque détail, y compris de réchauffer ses mains avant de les poser sur sa peau. Lexa était émerveillée par les gestes de Clarke à son égard, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet ange blond venu du ciel.

« Clarke…Je… »

« Tu ? » Répondit Clarke concentrée sur le nœud pour faire tenir le bandage en place.

Lexa avait un mot qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle se ravisa.

« Non rien… »

Clarke termina son nœud et caressa l'omoplate de Lexa avant de déposer un baiser sur son épaule.

« Voilà c'est fini. » Dit-elle.

« Merci ». Répondit Lexa avant de se tourner pour lui faire face.

« Est-ce que tu crois qu'Indra va se douter de quelque chose ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Indra dort sur ses deux oreilles à l'heure qu'il est…Et Indra n'est pas une menace. »

« Qui Lexa ? Qui est une menace ? »

« Mon peuple, ton peuple, beaucoup ne comprendraient pas. Il y aura toujours un Titus qui tentera de t'utiliser contre moi. » Répondit Lexa en remettant une mèche de cheveux de Clarke derrière son oreille.

« Mon peuple n'est pas une menace Lexa… »

« Mieux vaut être prudentes. »

Clarke avait envie de la contredire, mais elle comprit que ce n'était pas le moment et après tout cela était tout nouveau. Elle ne pouvait même pas définir ce qu'était leur relation et elle était trop timide pour le demander à la principale intéressée.

« Je devrais retourner à Arkadia… » Dit Clarke non sans une certaine tristesse dans la voix.

Elle aurait tellement espérer rester auprès de Lexa. Mais, elle comprenait que cela leur était encore interdit.

« Reste encore un peu tu partiras à l'aube… » Répondit Lexa en lui caressant le bras.

« C'est l'aube… » Répondit Clarke.

Elle avait raison, le temps était passé tellement vite. Lexa sourit de sa bévue.

« Tu as besoin de repos. Allonge-toi. »

Clarke souleva les draps en faisant signe à Lexa de se glisser dessous. Elle la recouvrit et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser.

« Mochof Heda. »

« Bonne nuit Clarke…On se voit dans quelques heures. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Clarke ne croisa que les gardes à l'entrée de l'enceinte d'Arkadia, personne ne lui posa de question. Elle se dirigea droit vers sa cabine et se jeta sur sa couchette. Bien qu'exténuée par cette journée à rallonge, elle mit plusieurs minutes à trouver le sommeil, son cœur battait bien trop vite, le commandant était dans toutes ses pensées. Et c'est en pensant à elle que Clarke ferma ses yeux.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce 5ème chapitre de la paix des braves**

 **Clarke est enfin rassurée et peut souffler un peu...Et vous aussi ;)**


	6. Une chose idiote

**Chapitre 6 : Une chose idiote**

 _Arkadia le lendemain matin._

Clarke avait dormi une partie de la matinée, elle qui était plutôt matinale émergea de son sommeil bien plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée. Après une douche salvatrice elle enfila sa tenue de l'arche et se dirigea en direction de l'infirmerie. Elle y retrouva sa mère qui était en train de classer des dossiers.

« Bonjour Clarke. »

« Bonjour maman. »

« Quoi de neuf ? » Demanda Clarke en s'asseyant sur une des couchettes, secouant ses pieds dans le vide.

« Rien tu vois je classe les dossiers de mes patients… » Répondit-elle en observant sa fille qui semblait ne pas être là uniquement pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler Clarke ? »

Clarke prit un air innocent.

« Non…Rien de particulier. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Le docteur Griffin n'était pas dupe, elle savait que Clarke n'était pas là par hasard mais elle ne poussa pas plus avant.

« Tu es au courant ? »

« De ? »

« Kane et Murphy ont été convoqués par le commandant ce matin. »

« Non je l'ignorais… » Mentit Clarke.

« J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Ce garçon a déjà eu tellement de problème par le passé. »

« Non, je suis sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec Murphy. » Répondit Clarke.

« Tu vas aller voir Lexa ? »

« Heda ? Non pourquoi je devrais aller voir Heda? » Demanda Clarke mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait jamais mentir lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

« Clarke quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien je t'assure… »

« Je pensais que tu serais contente de retrouver le commandant…Je pensais que tu aurais envie de passer plus de temps avec elle… »

« Lexa est occupée…Tu sais…c'est le commandant…Elle sait où me trouver si elle a besoin de moi… »

 _« Arrête tu t'enfonces…Ça sonne tellement faux dans ta bouche… »_ Pensa Clarke.

Abigail se pinça les lèvres. Elle avait envie de sourire mais se retint pour ne pas mettre sa fille plus mal à l'aise. Il était évident que les deux jeunes femmes étaient très liées, et l'attitude étrange de Clarke éveillait plus de soupçon qu'il n'en éloignait.

« As-tu prévue de passer la voir ? » Demanda Clarke.

 _« Bon sang Clarke en finesse…Pas avec tes gros sabots… »_ Pensa-t-elle.

« Qui donc ? »

« Heda. »

« Clarke si tu veux me demander d'examiner la blessure de Lexa tu n'as qu'à le dire directement. » Répondit Abigail en souriant.

Clarke rougit : « Euh..Non enfin oui si tu pouvais y jeter un œil ça serait bien… »

« Je vais dire à Octavia d'aller proposer mes services à Heda… » Répondit sa mère qui marqua un temps d'arrêt en faisant mine de réfléchir avant d'ajouter.

« Pourquoi déranger Octavia puisque tu es là Clarke…Tu n'as qu'à le faire, comme ça tu rentreras avec Marcus et Murphy. »

Clarke se mordit la lèvre. Décidément la discrétion n'était pas son fort. Elle ne trouva rien à répondre et hocha la tête à l'affirmative avant de sortir.

Clarke emprunta le couloir en direction de la cour sur sa route elle croisa Raven.

« Hey ! »

« Salut ! »

« Où vas-tu ? » Lui demanda Clarke.

« Euh…Je rejoins Jasper… »

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Bien…Enfin le Jasper taciturne du moment quoi… »

« Il faudrait que je trouve le temps pour lui parler. » Dit Clarke.

« Probablement… » Répondit Raven.

En observant son amie, Clarke remarqua immédiatement que la mécanicienne semblait nerveuse.

« Je dois te laisser…Il m'attend ! A plus tard. »

Raven accéléra le pas, comme si elle avait peur que Clarke ne la suive.

Ce comportement était suspect, mais Clarke n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de Raven maintenant et poursuivit sa route.

En arrivant à l'extérieur, Clarke s'aperçut que le temps était à l'orage, il pleuvait à grosse goutte, mais il en fallait plus pour la décourager. Elle tira son veston sur ses cheveux et se mît à courir. A l'entrée du camp un garde l'interrogea sur sa destination puis la laissa passer.

Bravant la pluie et le froid Clarke pénétra dans le camp de Lexa. Comme la veille elle se dirigea vers la tente de Heda. Elle fût accueillie par deux géants.

« Je viens voir Heda. »

L'un d'eux entra pour informer le commandant de sa présence. Clarke attendit patiemment sous la pluie, déjà trempée jusqu'aux os elle n'était plus à quelques gouttes de plus. Le garde ressortit et lui fît signe d'entrer.

Heda était assise sur son trône, Indra se tenait debout à sa droite. Kane est Murphy lui faisait face.

« Jaha est sous ma surveillance, je vous assure que nous ferons tout ce qu'il faut pour faire la lumière sur cette histoire. » Dit Kane.

« Vous auriez dû l'enfermer depuis longtemps chancelier. » Répondit Heda.

« Je suis de son avis. » Fit remarquer Murphy à Kane.

Clarke se fît discrète pour ne pas interrompre la discussion en cours.

Kane se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Pour le moment je n'ai aucune raison suffisante pour procéder à son incarcération. Je viens de faire un coup d'état tu crois que ça sera bien vu par la population si je m'adonne à des arrestations arbitraires sans aucune preuve ? »

« Je vous ai dit qu'il était dangereux…Il n'est pas lui-même. Cette chose, cette ALIE elle le manipule ! » S'indigna Murphy, excédé que le chancelier ne donne pas plus de crédit à ses paroles.

Lexa leva la main pour leur demander le silence.

« Je comprends votre point de vu chancelier, tout comme je comprends le vôtre John Murphy. Peut-être existe-t-il une alternative. Première chose, confisquez lui les puces pour qu'il ne puisse plus les distribuer. Ensuite, trouvez des preuves de sa culpabilité. Et après votre enquête vous déciderez de son sort. »

« C'est déjà un début. » Dit Murphy victorieux.

« Entendez-moi bien chancelier, pour le moment Jaha est votre problème alors je vous laisse gérer. Mais s'il s'avère qu'il devient mon problème vous n'aurez plus votre mot à dire. Et croyez-moi je n'aurais pas besoin de preuves pour agir comme il se doit. »

« J'ai compris Heda, je vais m'en occuper. Et je vous remercie de votre confiance. »

Lexa hocha la tête.

Kane se retourna et aperçut Clarke, il la salua et sortit, Murphy l'imita.

« Wanheda, je ne vous attendez pas… »

Clarke s'approcha devant le trône.

« Oui, pardonnez mon intrusion Heda, je voulais juste vous faire savoir que le docteur Griffin était prête à vous recevoir pour vous prodiguer des soins. »

Indra ne pût s'empêcher de laisser échapper un commentaire : « C'est une excellente idée… »

Lexa tourna la tête vers son second en la foudroyant du regard.

« Merci Indra, je n'ai plus besoin de toi pour le moment. »

Indra s'inclina et en passant à côté de Clarke elle lui lança un sourire amical.

Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent que la guerrière s'éclipse avant de parler.

« Je te manquais déjà ? » Demanda Lexa en souriant.

Clarke fonça vers elle pour l'embrasser, un baiser que Lexa reçu avec plaisir.

« Je suis sérieuse à propos de tes soins. » Lui dit Clarke en relâchant le visage de la guerrière.

« Je sais. De toute façon je dois passer l'après-midi à Arkadia, je suis venue pour voir comment ton peuple se comporte alors il va falloir que je passe du temps là-bas. J'en profiterai pour voir ta mère. »

« Il vaut mieux y aller tout de suite. » Renchérit Clarke.

Lexa la tira vers elle, Clarke s'assit sur ses genoux en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je ne te fais pas mal ? »

« Je ne suis pas en sucre ». Lui répondit Lexa en souriant.

Ce sourire…Clarke l'aimait tellement.

« Cependant…votre position n'est pas très protocolaire ambassadrice…Quelqu'un pourrait entrer et se méprendre…Dans la coalition on ne tolère pas la corruption. » Déclara Lexa en riant.

« Oh tais-toi ! » Lui dit Clarke en se penchant à nouveau sur sa bouche.

Après quelques minutes d'échanges langoureux, Clarke dit au commandant :

« Je crois que ma mère a des soupçons…En fait j'ai l'impression que tout le monde sait, je deviens parano. »

« Clarke, on en a déjà parlé. Pour le moment personne ne doit savoir. »

Clarke haussa les sourcils :

« Tu penses que ma mère est une menace ? »

« Je suis sérieuse Clarke, les gens parlent, si j'agis de façon différente avec toi, on va dire qu'il y a un régime de faveur. Tu deviendras une cible… »

« C'est pas ce que tu faisais avant ? »

« Non Clarke, tout ce que j'ai fait avant je l'ai fait parce que tu avais raison et que c'était dans l'intérêt général… » Se défendit Lexa.

« Tiens donc… Je suis déçue, je croyais que tu faisais ça parce que tu m'aimais bien… » Dit-elle en minaudant.

« Cesses de faire l'enfant… »

Clarke se releva d'un bond et tendit la main vers Lexa.

« Tu as raison trêve d'enfantillage ! Heda il est temps d'aller vous faire soigner. »

 _Arkadia, infirmerie du docteur Griffin._

Lexa était étendue sur un lit derrière un paravent. Le docteur Griffin venait de défaire son bandage et évaluait l'étendue des dégâts. Clarke se tenait debout contre le mur pour entendre le diagnostic.

« Ce n'est pas très beau Heda. Mais, vous avez eu de la chance, à quelques centimètres près vous ne seriez plus de ce monde.» Commenta Abby.

« Je ne crains pas la mort… » Se contenta de répondre Leksa.

Abby préféra ignorer cette remarque.

« Il faut que je refasse toutes les sutures… Je vais chercher mon kit, je reviens tout de suite. » Dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule du commandant. Une fois sa mère partit de l'autre côté du paravent, Clarke s'approcha de Lexa et lui prit la main, comme pour la rassurer même si cela était inutile. Lexa lui sourit.

Quand elle entendit les bruits de pas de sa mère se rapprocher, Clarke relâcha sa main et retourna se placer contre le mur.

« Voilà j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je vais endormir la zone et je pourrais recoudre. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être endormie, je peux supporter. »

« Pourquoi s'infliger des douleurs inutiles quand on a la chance de pouvoir être anesthésiée ? »

« Je pense que vous pouvez conserver ces remèdes pour des cas plus grave… » Répondit Lexa.

« On a un stock suffisant, rassurez-vous commandant. »

Clarke avait envie de rire, la scène était tellement cocace, voir sa mère tenter de soigner sa bornée de Lexa était un spectacle surréaliste. Mais, les deux femmes avaient l'air de bien s'entendre et cela faisait le bonheur de Clarke.

Abby commença les sutures et comme elle l'avait promis, Lexa ne sentit rien. C'était la première fois qu'elle était soignée de la sorte. Son corps était parsemé de cicatrices en tout genre, chacune d'elle était une fierté car elle correspondait à un fait d'arme. A cet instant, Lexa réalisa que le Skaikru avait beaucoup de chose à partager avec son clan. La médecine avancée des gens de l'arche leur permettrait un bond dans le temps prodigieux et sauverait de nombreuses vies.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Abby tandis qu'elle recousait la plaie avec application.

« Je ne me suis jamais portée aussi bien. » Répondit Lexa avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Et vous vous porterez encore mieux dans quelques jours. » Déclara Abby.

« Si le commandant prend du repos bien sûr… » Dit la voix de Clarke dans le dos de Lexa.

« Il en va de soit… » Ajouta Abby pour en remettre une couche, afin que Lexa comprenne bien le message.

La mère de Clarke se redressa et retira ses gants :

« Voilà c'est terminé, il faudra surveiller tout ça, vous prendrez ces comprimés et essayez de revenir me voir tous les jours et lorsque ça sera cicatrisé il faudra retirer les points. »

Lexa posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Abby en la remerciant. Une familiarité inhabituelle qui toucha profondément la mère de Clarke.

« Avec plaisir Lexa. »

Le docteur jeta un regard complice à sa fille et tourna les talons.

Avec l'aide de Clarke, Lexa enfila son t-shirt et remit son armure.

« Merci. » Murmura Lexa à Clarke pour ne pas être entendue.

« Merci de quoi ? » Demanda Clarke étonnée.

« Merci de prendre soin de moi. »

Clarke en eut le souffle coupé.

Durant l'après-midi, Lexa passa du temps en compagnie du Skaikru, on lui montra les projets agricoles, le laboratoire, on lui exposa les plans de construction d'une future cité…Pendant, ce temps Clarke se rendit auprès de Kane pour en savoir plus sur la problématique cité des lumières. Kane avait fait fouiller la cabine du chancelier mais n'avait pas trouvé trace des puces, il avait alors fait arrêter Jaha pour l'interroger, mais bien sûr l'ancien chancelier ne lâcha pas un mot sur le lieu où il avait caché son matériel. Sans preuve, le chancelier décida de le relâcher en le gardant sous surveillance. Clarke décida de le laisser gérer la situation avec Murphy, la jeune femme avait la tête ailleurs. Elle ne pensait qu'à Lexa. Pour la première fois, elle décida de ne pas faire passer son peuple en premier. Lexa était là pour quelques jours et elle entendait bien en profiter. Au diable la menace d'Alie et de Jaha.

« Clarke tu m'écoutes ? » Demanda Kane.

« Oui…Je suis d'accord avec vous Kane, vous le faites surveiller et vous faites fouiller la base. »

« Clarke je viens de te parler de Bellamy. »

« Bellamy ? »

Kane la dévisagea. Murphy quant à lui savait très bien à quoi ou plutôt à qui Clarke pensait à cet instant.

« Le procès de Bellamy. Je lui ai parlé et il est d'accord pour plaider coupable. On va profiter de la venue d'Heda pour lui montrer que nous prenons très au sérieux l'attaque perpétrée contre son armée. Elle assistera au procès. Il faut que les natifs voient que nous sommes prêts à tourner la page. Et Bellamy peut servir d'exemple. »

Soudain, le visage de Clarke se figea.

« Kane je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une très bonne idée, les natifs…ont une vision bien différente de la justice…Nous ne voulons pas qu'il soit condamné à mort n'est-ce pas ? Alors si la sentence que vous prononcerez demain semble trop légère aux yeux des Trikrus j'ai bien peur que ça ne dégénère. Bellamy n'a pas à en faire les frais… »

« Bien au contraire, il est prêt à accepter son sort. Et rassures-toi je suis persuadé que Lexa ne s'attend pas à une peine de mort… »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr… » Répondit Clarke.

« De toute manière je lui en ai déjà parlé ce matin. Ne t'inquiètes pas Clarke tout se passera bien. »

 _« Si Bellamy ne contrôle pas ce qu'il dit ça pourrait mal finir… »_ Pensa Clarke.

 _Au même moment dans l'enceinte d'Arkadia._

Lexa discutait avec plusieurs ingénieurs Skaikru autour du Rover garé dans la cour. Indra en retrait montait la garde.

Soudain, des cris retentirent non loin du petit groupe. Pour une obscure raison une bagarre venait d'éclater entre Skaikru et guerriers Trikru. Une dizaine d'homme se tapait dessus au beau milieu de la cour à quelques pas d'Heda. Les soldats du chancelier sur la barricade donnèrent l'alerte et tirèrent plusieurs salves d'avertissements depuis le mur d'enceinte pour tenter de mettre fin à la bagarre. Cela ne donna aucun résultat. Les hommes ivres de rages continuaient de se battre.

Indra avait déjà brandit son épée, prête à protéger Heda. Lexa décida d'intervenir.

« Em pleni ! » Cria-t-elle à ses hommes pour qu'ils cessent le combat.

Il lui fallut crier plusieurs fois avant de se faire entendre dans tout ce vacarme. Ses guerriers abandonnèrent la mêlée mais les Skaikrus belliqueux n'entendaient pas en rester là. Ils provoquèrent les guerriers en les injuriant et les traitants de lâche.

L'un deux, pointa son doigt vers Lexa en criant : « Retournez dans les jupons de votre chienne de commandant ! »

Indra s'apprêtait à intervenir pour lui faire payer son offense, lorsque Lexa lui fît signe de ne pas bouger. Au même moment Kane prévenu par radio déboula en trombe dans la cour accompagné de Clarke.

Lexa le visage figé et le regard noir, marcha lentement vers l'homme qui venait de la calomnier de la pire des manières.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Hein ? Sale chienne ! » Demanda l'homme en soutenant le regard du commandant.

Elle le regarda avec insistance face à face, avant de dire :

« A genoux… »

L'homme se mît à rire et cracha par terre. Il s'apprêtait à l'injurier à nouveau lorsque Lexa le saisit par les cheveux tirant sa tête en arrière avant de lui faire courber l'échine d'un coup de pied dans le pli du genou, puis d'un geste elle dégaina sa dague et vint la placer sous sa glotte. L'homme se retrouva dans la position que Lexa avait exigée l'instant d'avant…à genoux.

Le regard du Skairkru changea instantanément et plus personne parmi ses camarades n'osa l'encourager à poursuivre ses provocations.

« Comment veux-tu mourir Skaikru ? » Lui demanda le commandant sur un ton menaçant.

L'homme déglutit : « Pitié… »

« Hier c'était la guerre et tu as survécu…aujourd'hui nous sommes en paix et tu choisis de mourir. N'est-ce pas une chose idiote ? » Lui demanda Lexa.

L'homme le visage blême sentait la dague lui cisailler la peau, il acquiesça à la question du commandant, le souffle court il répondit :

« Si…Si…C'est idiot….pardonnez-moi…. »

En d'autres temps Lexa n'aurait pas hésitée, elle lui aurait tranché la gorge et l'aurait laissé se vider de son sang. Mais, cette époque était révolue. Heda le savait jamais elle n'obtiendrait la totale coopération des Skaikrus en agissant par la force. Il lui fallait être au-dessus de ça. Ce peuple était différent, elle se devait de penser différemment et d'agir de manière inédite.

Elle jeta un dernier regard assassin à son prisonnier puis retira sa dague et son poing solidement ancrée dans ses cheveux jeta l'homme au sol face contre terre.

Kane se précipita, ordonnant à ses hommes de faire enfermer tous les Skaikru qui avaient participés à la bagarre. Lexa rangea sa dague et tandis qu'elle passait à côté du chancelier elle lui murmura :

« Nous sommes encore loin de l'harmonie que vous m'avez promis Kane…Heureusement pour vous _« Jus nou drein jus daun »_ ».

Kane soupira.

« Vous auriez dû me laisser m'occuper de lui Heda… » Grogna Indra.

Lexa sourit :

« La diplomatie n'a jamais été ton fort Indra…Tu aurais souillé tes mains du sang de cet imbécile et nous n'aurions pas été plus avancé… »

Indra acquiesça, elle savait que Lexa avait encore agit avec intelligence. Elle avait montré aux Skairkru qu'elle savait se contrôler et qu'elle n'était pas l'animal sauvage assoiffée de sang qu'ils imaginaient.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Clarke dans le dos de Lexa.

« Tout va bien. » Répondit Lexa sans se retourner.

« Commandant, nous devrions rentrer au camp… » Lui dit Indra.

Lexa réfléchit un instant, puis regarda son second.

« Nous n'enverrions pas le bon message…Ramène les guerriers qui se sont battus et sanctionne les comme il se doit. Cela rappellera à nos hommes qu'ils doivent avoir une conduite irréprochable. »

« A vos ordres Heda. »

« Wanheda, ne laissons pas cet incident m'empêcher de poursuivre ma visite. Auriez-vous en tête des choses à me faire découvrir sur votre base ? »

Clarke essaya de dissimuler son sourire, elle se contenta de répondre un simple « bien sûr commandant, suivez-moi. »

Lexa emboita le pas à Clarke tandis qu'Indra exécutait les ordres du commandant.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent côte à côte dans les couloirs de la base, à chaque pas Clarke frôlait le bras de Lexa et cela déclenchait invariablement un frisson qui la parcourait jusque dans sa nuque. Clarke conduisit le commandant dans une pièce qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement et que le commandant n'avait pas encore visité. La salle des archives dans laquelle tous les livres et documents qui avaient survécus lors de l'holocauste étaient précieusement conservés.

Lexa fût émerveillée de trouver dans cette salle des étagères garnies de livres aux reliures centenaires. Le commandant parcouru les allées avec Clarke a ses côtés. Lexa laissa courir sa main sur les bouquins soigneusement rangés sur les étagères. De temps à autres en lisant un titre qui l'intriguait, Lexa se saisissait du livre et avec précaution elle feuilletait les pages jaunies par le temps pour en admirer les calligraphies.

« Les vestiges de nos ancêtres… » Dit Clarke en constatant que l'initiative de conduire le commandant en ce lieu était une idée appréciée.

« Il y a tellement de choses à découvrir sur notre passé… » Répondit Lexa en observant un tableau de maître accroché au mur.

« Sur l'arche ces archives étaient tout ce qui nous reliés à la terre…J'ai appris à quoi ressemblait ton monde sur ces pages, à travers ces dessins, à travers ces mots…Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer…»

« Tu es passé de la fiction à la réalité…Alors est-ce plus beau en vrai ? » Lui demanda Lexa en scrutant ses yeux bleus.

Clarke se sentit frémir :

« …Bien plus beau… » Répondit Clarke avec une irrésistible envie d'embrasser le commandant.

Lexa rougit en reposant le livre sur l'étagère.

Malheureusement, elles n'étaient pas seules dans la pièce, aussi devaient elles garder leurs distances même si elles mourraient d'envie de se toucher. Pour ne pas craquer, Clarke attira l'attention du commandant sur deux gros coffres blindés.

« J'ai commencé à dessiner lorsque j'ai découvert ceci…on enferme ces esquisses pour les protéger. »

Clarke composa un code, et ouvrit la caisse, elle en sortit plusieurs parchemins qu'elle manipula avec une précaution extrême. Lexa découvrit des dessins aux fusains, des pastels, beaucoup de paysages étaient magnifiquement reproduits sur ces toiles.

« Peut-être qu'un jour il y aura une de tes œuvres parmi ces chef d'œuvres. » Lui dit Lexa.

« Oh je suis loin d'avoir ce talent. » Répondit humblement la jeune femme.

« Ne doute pas de toi Clarke, du peu que j'en ai vu, je peux dire que tu as beaucoup de talent, tu as un don. »

Clarke remercia Lexa de ce touchant compliment.

Elles restèrent encore un moment à flâner dans ce lieu chargé d'histoire. Se sentant épiées par les gardes et les responsables des lieux, elles profitèrent de leur déambulation derrière les étagères pour engager une danse sensuelle rythmée par des jeux de regard et des frôlements. Pendant un bref instant, Clarke caressa le dos de la main de Lexa avec sa paume tandis que le commandant faisait mine de regarder une vieille encyclopédie. La fille du ciel se pencha sur elle pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Lexa et en profita pour appuyer son corps dans son dos. Sentant son souffle sur sa nuque la guerrière frémit, il lui fallut fermer les yeux pour ne pas succomber à ce désir qui l'oppressait de plus en plus. Clarke s'apprêtait à lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, lorsque soudain le bruit de la porte automatique de la bibliothèque se mit à raisonner.

« Heda vous êtes là ? » Demanda Octavia.

Clarke s'écarta du commandant tandis que Lexa claqua l'encyclopédie qu'elle tenait dans sa main en soupirant.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle en sortant de la travée d'étagère pour se montrer dans l'allée principale.

« Commandant je suis désolée de vous interrompre dans votre visite mais le chancelier Kane voudrait s'entretenir avec vous dans son bureau. »

Lexa remit son masque de Heda sur le visage et fît signe à Octavia qu'elle arrivait.

« Je te verrai plus tard… » Murmura Lexa avec un regard d'excuse. Clarke lui sourit machinalement, mais au fond d'elle, elle ne supportait plus qu'on lui vol systématiquement ses moments en compagnie de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur toujours plus vite.

L'heure qui suivie parut durer une éternité pour Clarke, elle erra dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine jusqu'à l'heure du diner.

Elle entra dans le réfectoire et s'aperçut que Lexa était attablée avec le chancelier, sa mère et plusieurs membres importants du Skaikru. Une chaise avait été laissée vide à son intention en bout de table…Loin du commandant.

Clarke prit place, Lexa lui lança un regard furtif tandis qu'elle parlait avec Kane. C'était étrange, de voir Leksa kom Trikru assise dans ce réfectoire et manger sur un plateau repas…Le commandant sortait totalement de ses habitudes et ne respectait pas le protocole habituel. Bien que la cuisine ait visiblement ajusté son menu en fonction de son invité, Clarke se dit que Lexa faisait vraiment un effort d'adaptation. Habituellement, lorsqu'Heda était reçu dans un village de la coalition, on dressait un banquet et elle ne mangeait pas sur une table à la même hauteur que le reste de la population. Seuls les hauts dignitaires pouvaient manger à sa table qui était toujours dressée de façon dominante sur une estrade. Bref, le Skaikru et le protocole des natifs ça faisait deux. Les conversations s'enchainèrent tout au long du repas, Lexa patiente, répondit à toutes les questions que lui posaient ses voisins de table. Mais, Clarke le voyait, le commandant avait la tête ailleurs, épuisée par ces sollicitations permanentes. A la fin du repas, elle se leva et dit :

« Chancelier, je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité à présent je vais me retirer, nous nous verrons demain lors du procès. »

Kane se leva à son tour, suivis par toute la table :

« Je vais vous faire escorter Heda. »

« Non, je saurais retrouver mon chemin toute seule, Mochof. » Répondit Lexa d'un ton solennel avant de sortir du réfectoire sous le regard de Clarke.

Tout le monde reprit sa place et continua à bavarder. Clarke attendit une minute, hésitant à bouger pour rattraper le commandant.

 _« Vas-y…Personne ne te regarde… »_ Pensa-t-elle.

 _« Bon sang ! Vas-y, après ça sera trop tard… »_

Clarke attendit encore un peu en faisant mine de terminer son verre, puis se leva avec son plateau, elle marcha comme si de rien était en direction du passe plat. Elle déposa sa vaisselle et profita que plusieurs personnes soient entrain de quitter le réfectoire pour se faufiler. Une fois dans le couloir, elle accéléra le pas pour rattraper le commandant en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Clarke déboucha sur un couloir désert. Elle accéléra encore la cadence quand soudain une personne surgit de l'encadrement d'une porte.

« Lexa ! » Dit Clarke en sursautant.

La guerrière sourit.

Immédiatement Clarke lui prit la main et l'entraina derrière elle en prenant soin à chaque intersection de s'assurer que la voie était libre. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris, si irritant la plupart du temps devint soudain un moment amusant. Le supplice venait de se transformer en jeu. Elles marchèrent à grandes enjambées en essayant de contenir leurs éclats de rires. Elles ressemblaient à deux adolescentes qui tentent d'échapper à la vigilance de leurs parents pour faire le mur.

Clarke interrompit sa course devant une porte, elle la déverrouilla à l'aide de son badge et poussa Lexa à l'intérieur qui éclata de rire pour de bon. Un rire bien vite étouffé par la bouche de Clarke qui vint percuter ses lèvres de plein fouet.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda Lexa en essayant de reprendre son souffle entre deux baisers.

« Dans ma cabine… » Chuchota Clarke en posant ses mains sur le crochet qui maintenait la cape du commandant.

Lexa voulu examiner les lieux en tournant la tête mais Clarke l'en empêcha trop empressée de goûter à ses lèvres sur lesquelles elle avait lorgné toute la journée. La blonde détacha la cape et commença à retirer l'armure de la guerrière en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Elle voulait la sentir plus proche et cette épaisse matelassure l'en empêchait. Une entrave à ses caresses qu'elle entendait bien faire disparaitre. Une à une les pièces de l'armure de Heda tombèrent au sol. Il ne restait plus sur le dos de Lexa que sa fine tunique en laine.

Clarke cessa ses baisers et invita Lexa à s'asseoir sur sa couchette. Le commandant pu alors examiner la pièce. Comme partout dans l'arche les murs étaient blancs et austères. Elle s'étonna de la taille de la pièce, bien loin des dimensions de ses appartements à Polis. Une porte coulissante donnait sur une salle de bain aux dimensions toute aussi modestes. Quant au lit de l'ambassadeur, il n'était pas prévu pour deux personnes. Il y avait de quoi devenir claustrophobe, le commandant pensa qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu vivre sur l'arche. Elle qui était née Trikru, les grands espaces étaient la seule chose qu'elle avait connue.

« J'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée… » Confia Clarke à Lexa en lui caressant la joue.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas passer la nuit ici… » Répondit Lexa.

« La nuit commence à peine, nous avons le temps. » Lui dit Clarke en souriant.

« Qu'avez-vous en tête Wanheda ? » Demanda Lexa avec un air coquin.

« Oh tu sais ce que j'ai en tête. » Répondit Clarke en agrippant son visage pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

Clarke poussa doucement le commandant pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit pendant qu'elle la gratifiait des gestes les plus tendres. La tête sur l'oreiller, Lexa se laissa embrasser dans le creux de son cou, elle gémit de contentement. Clarke avait envie de se montrer entreprenante, aventureuse même. Cependant, avec la blessure du commandant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait se laisser totalement aller. Elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas céder à toutes ses pulsions et garder le contrôle. Il lui faudrait patienter encore quelque temps avant que Lexa ne puisse s'offrir à elle. Elles échangèrent néanmoins de tendres caresses et de merveilleux baisers. Clarke ne se sentait jamais plus vivante que lorsqu'elle était dans les bras de Lexa, elle en prenait de plus en plus conscience. Les deux jeunes femmes, se blottirent l'une contre l'autre.

« Lexa… »

« Oui Clarke ? »

 _« Dis-lui Clarke. »_

Lexa tourna la tête sur l'oreiller pour regarder Clarke dans le fond des yeux attendant d'entendre ce que la jeune femme allait lui dire. Perturbée par les yeux verts du commandant, Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer. Soudain, elle était timide, soudain son assurance habituelle avait disparue. Elle pouvait affronter les pires situations, faire face à tous les périls, mais devant Lexa elle se sentait démunie. Le commandant de la mort était intimidé par cette beauté froide au regard venu d'un autre monde.

« Quand comptes-tu repartir pour Polis ? » Lui dit-elle sans réfléchir. Regrettant immédiatement de ne pas avoir osé exposer ce qu'elle avait réellement en tête.

 _« Clarke Griffin tu es une dégonflée… »_ Pensa-t-elle.

Lexa fît la moue, elle n'avait aucune envie de penser à ça en ce moment, mais puisque Clarke le lui demandait il fallait bien qu'elle réponde.

« Bientôt… » Répondit-elle d'une voix fluette.

Clarke s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir posé cette question. Ses sentiments pour Lexa étaient tellement profonds, elle aurait dû le lui dire. Mais, la situation, la crainte que cela soit trop tôt pour les révéler lui faisait dire des choses idiotes. Clarke n'avait aucune envie de savoir quand Lexa allait partir. Elle ne voulait même pas envisager que cela soit possible. Cette simple idée la dévastait totalement.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Lui demanda Lexa en lui caressant le bras.

 _« Dis-lui que tu ne veux pas qu'elle parte. Dis-lui que tu n'envisages pas de vivre sans elle. »_

« A rien… » Répondit Clarke.

 _« Idiote…Rrrrr je me déteste ! »_ Pensa Clarke.

Lexa se redressa en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la couchette.

« Il faut que j'y aille, je ne peux pas déambuler dans Arkadia à toutes les heures de la nuit, les gardes de Kane…Ca éveillerait les soupçons… »

Clarke se redressa à son tour, se sentant responsable de ce revirement de situation. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Lexa.

« Reste encore un peu… »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même j'ai besoin de repos…Nous nous verrons demain. » Lui répondit Lexa en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever et remettre son armure.

A cet instant, Clarke avait envie de crier. Elle avait loupé le coche. Cela faisait des mois, que son cœur réclamait Lexa et maintenant qu'elle était avec elle, elle butait encore pour lui révéler ses sentiments. Elle s'était posée un million de question sur leur relation, et elle n'avait pas osé lui demander ce qu'il en était de son côté. Bref, elle avait tout faux et le regrettait amèrement.

Une fois rhabillée, Lexa sourit à Clarke et sortit, laissant la jeune femme seule assise sur sa couchette avec une forte envie de se taper la tête contre le mur.

* * *

 **Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre,**

 **L'ombre d'une menace, des tensions entre clans et au milieu de tout ça Clarke qui n'aspire**

 **qu'à vivre son idylle avec Lexa...**

 **Si le commandant semble encore garder les pieds sur terre, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus le cas de Clarke...**


	7. Le procès

**Chapitre 7 : Le procès**

 _Le jour suivant en milieu d'après-midi dans la salle commune d'Arkadia._

Kane avait fait aménager la salle en tribunal, l'audience se déroulerait en petit comité composé à part égale de Skaikru et de guerrier de la coalition. Sur une petite estrade en face de l'assistance, il avait fait installer le jury qu'il devait présider. Pas de natif à cette table, même pas le commandant, seule la loi Skaikru devait s'appliquer. Lexa prendrait place au premier rang à côté d'Indra appelée à témoigner durant l'audience. La salle se remplit au fur et à mesure par les membres de l'arche. Il était l'heure de faire rentrer le prisonnier et Lexa n'était toujours pas arrivée. C'est dans un silence pesant que Clarke et Octavia regardèrent Bellamy menotté marcher jusqu'au pied de l'estrade, escorté par des gardes qui une fois le prisonnier en place se rangèrent contre le mur.

Le procès n'ayant pas encore débuté, Clarke alla parler à Bellamy. Octavia quant à elle resta assise sur son banc à côté de Lincoln à la fois anxieuse de connaitre le verdict mais aussi pressée que tout cela se termine.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Clarke à Bellamy en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Jugé… » Répondit le jeune homme sur un ton ironique.

Clarke lui rendit son sourire.

« Tout va bien se passer Bell, Sinclair, ma mère et Kane font partis du jury, ils te soutiendront si tu fais ton mea culpa. »

« Ce n'est pas eux que je crains… » Dit Bellamy en désignant les guerriers du commandant qui prenaient à leur tour place sur les bancs.

« Ils ne sont là que pour assister à l'audience. »

« Ils me regardent avec des yeux haineux. » Fit remarquer Bellamy.

« Alors ne les regarde pas…Regarde-moi. » Lui dit Clarke en posant sa main sur la joue du jeune homme en le fixant avec un regard plein de tendresse.

Au même moment Lexa pénétra dans la salle et cette scène touchante qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ne lui plut pas le moins du monde. Elle sentit son corps tout entier réagir à cette vision déconcertante. Pourquoi Clarke était-elle si proche de l'homme qui avait contribué à créer tout ce chao ? La protection du Skaikru contre l'avis de son peuple avait failli lui coûter la vie et voilà que Clarke soutenait l'homme responsable des attaques des villages et de l'anéantissement de son armée. Heda fulminait, elle serra nerveusement son poing sur la garde de son épée, en essayant de ne pas laisser paraitre le profond dégoût qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

Bellamy sourit à Clarke et saisit cette main posée sur sa joue et la serra très fort entre les siennes en remerciant Clarke pour son soutien.

Sans s'apercevoir que Lexa venait d'entrer au fond de la salle, Clarke alla se rasseoir à sa place. Lexa avança dans l'allée centrale, salua Kane d'un geste et prit place au premier rang à côté d'Indra dans l'espace réservé aux natifs. Clarke se pencha sur le côté pour lui faire un signe mais Lexa ne daigna pas tourner la tête vers elle. Une fois que le silence revint dans la salle, Kane annonça le début du procès.

Bellamy tournait le dos au public pour faire face à ses juges.

Kane dressa la liste des chefs d'accusations qui pesaient sur le jeune homme. A l'évocation de certains de ces faits un grondement d'indignation se fît entendre du côté des natifs. Lexa quant à elle resta impassible, laissant Kane se charger de demander le silence et de ramener l'ordre dans la salle.

Il fût exposé que Bellamy avait soutenu le chancelier Pike dans ses exactions à l'égard de la coalition bafouant le traité initialement établit entre le Skaikru et les douze clans. On expliqua que Bellamy avait participé à l'attaque contre l'armée des douze clans ainsi qu'au génocide d'un village Trikru. Il fût également établit que sous les ordres de Pike, Bellamy avait participé à des arrestations de plusieurs membres du Skaikru de façon arbitraire et non justifiée contraire aux lois de l'arche.

Bellamy sentait son sang bouillir à mesure que les faits étaient exposés. A plusieurs reprises il se tourna vers Clarke et Octavia pour se rassurer. Ce qui n'échappa pas au regard intransigeant de Lexa.

« Accusé qu'avez-vous à déclarer pour votre défense ? »

Clarke et Octavia ainsi que tous les amis de Bellamy présents dans la salle retinrent leur souffle, priant pour que le jeune homme n'aggrave pas son cas.

Bellamy attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Même s'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir aux mots qu'il allait employer durant des jours en tournant en rond dans sa cellule, une fois devant le jury tout s'emmêla dans son esprit.

« Je…Je voudrais dire que je suis un soldat…Je suis un soldat et en bon soldat je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres du chancelier Pike. Un chancelier qui je le rappel était légitime puisqu'il avait été élu conformément aux lois d'Arkadia. »

Des murmures parcoururent la salle.

« Des ordres contraires à la morale…Vous avez attaqué des villageois sans défenses et qui ne représentaient nullement une menace. Vous avez attaqué une armée venue ici pour nous protéger, une armée alliée… » Rétorqua un des jurés.

« Je ne le nie pas, mais pour moi ces natifs n'étaient pas nos alliés…mais toujours nos ennemis. Nous étions en guerre. »

Les murmures se transformèrent en grondements de colère.

« Assassin ! » Cria un natif très vite suivis par d'autres.

Kane se leva et demanda le silence qui revint après quelques minutes.

Les natifs n'avaient jamais assisté à un procès de ce genre, pour eux il s'agissait d'une mauvaise pièce de théâtre dont seul l'acte final comptait.

Sentant qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop laisser la parole à Bellamy, Kane demanda à Indra de s'avancer.

Indra s'exécuta.

« Indra vous étiez en charge de l'armée envoyée par le commandant, pouvez-vous nous dire en quoi consistaient vos ordres ? »

« L'armée d'Azgeda avait été vu sur le territoire de la coalition et après l'attentat du Mont Weather contre le Skaikru, Heda m'a demandé de venir avec trois cents guerriers pour protéger Arkadia. »

« Le commandant, n'avait donc aucune intention de nuire au Skaikru ? »

« Non aucune, nous n'étions là que pour assurer votre sécurité, comme nous le faisons toujours lorsqu'un des membres de la coalition est menacé. »

Bellamy regarda nerveusement ses pieds. Puis, releva la tête et dit :

« Ce n'était pas la première fois que votre commandant faisait une promesse d'alliance…Nous nous étions fait trahir lors de l'assaut contre le peuple de la montagne. Pike craignait que cette armée aux portes de notre camp ne soit là en réalité pour nous porter le coup de grâce. »

Indra ne put se contenir :

« A l'époque vous n'étiez pas le treizième clan ! Vous ne faisiez pas partie de la coalition, aucun serment n'a été bafoué ! Quant à Azgeda, Heda a même vengé votre clan en tuant la reine Nia à l'issu d'un combat où elle aurait pu perdre jusqu'à sa vie !» Dit-elle pleine de mépris pour les propos du jeune homme.

Clarke jeta un œil à Lexa, le commandant était toujours stoïque, impassible devant les allégations de Bellamy.

Bellamy s'apprêtait à renchérir lorsque Kane les interrompit.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de Mont Weather, Indra veuillez nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit où vous avez été attaqué ? »

« Les Skaikrus avec à leur tête le chancelier Pike et Bellamy Blake ont attaqué mon armée durant la nuit. Ils nous ont pris à revers, mes gardes surveillaient le campement en direction du nord, nous ne attendions pas à nous faire planter un couteau dans le dos…Dissimulés dans la noirceur de la nuit, ils nous ont tiré dessus avec leurs fusils à balle rapide. Ils étaient équipés de ces casques qui permettent de voir de nuit tandis que nous étions nous aveugle. Un combat déloyal qui ne nous a laissé aucune chance. Ils ont exterminé tout le monde.»

« Tout le monde sauf vous Indra. » Précisa Kane.

« J'ai été blessée à l'épaule, Pike voulait m'exécuter mais Bellamy Blake est intervenu pour me sauver. Il a dit à Pike que je porterai un message à Heda. »

« Quel était ce message ? »

« Le Skaikru rejette la coalition, ceci est leur terre maintenant. Vous pouvez partir ou vous pouvez mourir…»

La salle s'agita de nouveau.

« Bellamy aurait pu vous laisser mourir Indra ? »

« Oui. Je pense qu'il n'avait pas réellement besoin de moi pour faire passer un message…Les centaines de cadavres s'en serait chargé à ma place. »

« Bellamy, pourquoi avoir sauvé Indra ? » Demanda Kane, pour permettre à Bellamy d'alléger son cas.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à sa sœur.

« Je…Je l'ai fait pour ma sœur. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je sais qu'Octavia tient à Indra. »

Octavia avait le cœur au bord des yeux, Lincoln prit la main de la jeune femme pour l'aider à supporter ce moment éprouvant.

« Indra avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ? »

Indra regarda à son tour la jeune guerrière et sentit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour son frère. Elle le lui devait bien.

« Je pense que Bellamy s'est égaré, il s'est trompé de chef et s'est trompé d'ennemis. La responsabilité de ce massacre incombe au chancelier Pike. »

Kane remercia la guerrière pour sa déclaration et l'invita à se rasseoir.

« Bellamy vous avez conscience que les charges qui pèsent sur vous sont lourdes. Nous avons ici, plusieurs témoignages écrits de Skaikru qui attestent de votre implication dans les activités illicites du chancelier Pike. »

« Je sais que mon cas est grave et je ne nie pas mon implication. Seulement, je le répète pour moi à ce moment-là je ne faisais qu'obéir aux ordres pour protéger notre peuple comme je l'ai toujours fait. Le titre du chancelier avait été voté aussi ses actions étaient légales.»

Kane fît la moue…Il lui était difficile d'aider le jeune homme qui visiblement refusait de s'aider lui-même.

Abby prit la parole :

« Bellamy regrettes-tu ce que tu as faits ? »

Le jeune homme se figea comme le cœur de ses amis.

« J'ai fait ce qu'il me semblait juste pour protéger notre peuple! » Lança-t-il.

Kane déglutit. Tandis que Lexa immobile le fixait avec un regard qui en disait long.

Abby tenta de rattraper la situation en répétant sa question :

« Bellamy regrettes tu d'avoir agi ainsi ? »

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à répondre par oui ou par non, pour lui tout cela était une injustice, il avait protégé son peuple et il se retrouvait humilié sur le banc des accusés. Sentant que la colère du jeune homme allait le pousser à dire des choses accablantes, Clarke sortit de sa réserve.

A la surprise générale, la jeune femme bondit de sa chaise et vint se placer à côté de Bellamy en réclamant la parole.

« Attendez, je voudrais parler pour le prisonnier ! J'ai des révélations à faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Clarke ? » Lui murmura le jeune homme.

« Je fais ce que tu es incapable de faire toi-même… »

Cette intervention inespérée permit au chancelier de respirer à nouveau.

« Je me suis entretenue avec le prisonnier il y a quelques jours et il s'est confié à moi. Peut-être est-il trop orgueilleux pour admettre qu'il regrette ou tout simplement qu'il a trop honte pour le faire en public. Mais, lors de notre entrevue, il a largement admit son erreur et m'a clairement dit qu'il regrettait sa conduite. »

Bellamy dévisagea Clarke qui poursuivit son plaidoyer, sous les yeux effarés de Lexa.

« Je connais Bellamy depuis notre arrivée sur cette terre, et je peux affirmer qu'il n'y a jamais eu quelqu'un de plus soucieux de la sécurité de son peuple que lui. Il s'est toujours battu pour nous protéger. Pour nous protéger tous ! Il m'a sauvé la vie à maintes et maintes reprises, et c'est le cas aussi pour beaucoup de gens dans cette salle. Je n'ai jamais eu un ami plus loyal que Bellamy. Oui, je condamne ce qu'il a fait. Mais, je le crois quand il dit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre objectif que de protéger son peuple. »

Clarke se tourna vers, l'assistance et dit :

« Il a…Nous avons vécu des choses terribles ces derniers mois…Des deux côtés…Lors de l'explosion du mont Weather Bellamy a perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers à son cœur et Pike a profité de cette faiblesse pour lui désigner le mauvais ennemi. »

« Il s'agissait donc d'une vengeance ? » Dit un des jurés qui visiblement n'était pas du côté de Bellamy.

« Pour Pike certainement. Bellamy n'était que l'instrument de sa vengeance. En ce qui concerne l'accusé je pense qu'il avait peur que l'histoire ne se répète et s'est senti investit du devoir de nous protéger…Le chagrin et la colère peuvent nous conduire sur le mauvais chemin. Je ne le sais que trop bien…Mais, je sais aussi que Bellamy est quelqu'un de bon et qu'il regrette son erreur. Le temps est aujourd'hui à la paix. Ne peut-elle pas commencer par un pardon ? Devons-nous ressasser sans arrêt les erreurs que nous avons commises ? Je crois aux secondes chances. Cette paix est notre seconde chance, saisissons là.»

Clarke posa ses yeux sur le commandant qui soutint ce regard sans laisser entrevoir une once de ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Wanheda se tourna alors vers Bellamy, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Dis le leur…Bell… » Lui murmura-t-elle en se penchant sur lui la main posée sur son épaule.

Bellamy leva les yeux vers le jury, puis il se retourna vers l'assemblée, il regarda sa sœur en pleur.

« Je suis désolé…Je regrette ce que j'ai faits… »

Lexa fixa le jeune homme avec attention, elle voulait lire dans ses yeux si ses remords étaient sincères, s'il regrettait réellement d'avoir assassiné ses guerriers ou était-il simplement désolé vis-à-vis de ses amis Skaikru. Instinctivement se sentant épié par le commandant, Bellamy posa ses yeux bruns sur la guerrière. Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant, si furtif que personne autour d'eux ne se rendit compte de rien. Mais ce regard fût lourd de sens. A la vue du commandant, le visage du jeune homme changea et ce que Lexa aperçu n'avait rien d'un regret. Leksa grinça des dents, intérieurement elle se sentait bouillir. Une haine profonde voilà ce qu'elle perçu dans le regard du soldat.

 _« Son seul regret et de ne pas avoir réussi à nous anéantir »._ Pensa Lexa.

Lexa en était convaincue le seul remord sincère de Bellamy était vis-à-vis des Skairkru…Mais, il n'avait nul remord pour les siens.

« Nous avons entendu tes regrets sincères Bellamy… A présent le jury va se retirer pour délibérer. »

Lexa soupira tandis que Clarke tapotait le dos de son ami, en lui disant qu'il avait bien fait de parler ainsi. Ce spectacle devenait insupportable pour le commandant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, quitter la salle. Mais quel exemple donnerait-elle à ses guerriers ? Elle risquait de mettre le feu aux poudres et de relancer les tensions…Elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Il fallait qu'elle se raisonne, qu'elle prenne sur elle une nouvelle fois, l'enjeu était trop important. La paix devait être une priorité…même si pour ça Bellamy Blake allait s'en sortir. Heda devrait fermer les yeux sur ce simulacre de justice, laisser une vie pour en sauver des milliers…A son retour elle jugerait Pike…Elle s'en réjouissait d'avance…

Clarke et Bellamy se tenaient debout dos à la salle en attendant le retour de Kane. Soudain, la fille du ciel tourna la tête en direction du commandant, elle attendait une réaction de sa part, mais cela fût un nouvel échec. Lexa portait son masque de Heda, le filtre de ses sentiments. Un visage dur et froid voilà à quoi Clarke se heurta à nouveau.

Après de longues minutes, les membres du jury ainsi que leur président reprirent leur place. La tension était palpable lorsque le verdict fût prononcé. Lincoln en avait mal à la main tellement Octavia s'agrippait à celle-ci de stress.

« Bellamy Blake, vous avez plaidé coupable de tous les chefs d'inculpations retenus contre vous. Vous avez également énoncé votre profond regret des faits et nous croyons en votre réelle volonté de vous racheter de vos erreurs. Comme l'a très justement souligné Clarke Griffin, auparavant vous aviez toujours agit dans l'intérêt de votre peuple avec loyauté et honneur. Aussi, le jury a décidé de se montrer clément et le verdict a été voté à la majorité des voix au compte de 4 contre 2. Considérant la gravité des faits dont vous êtes reconnu coupable, vous êtes destitué de votre grade de commandant de la garde et ne pourrez plus exercer ces fonctions à l'avenir. Vous venez d'effectuer une peine de prison aussi vous êtes libéré avec obligation de ne pas sortir de l'enceinte d'Arkadia pour une durée de six mois durant lesquels à l'appréciation du chancelier vous effectuerez des travaux d'intérêt collectif. »

Des grognements s'élevèrent dans la salle, les natifs ne savaient même pas ce que ces mots signifiés…Tout ceci leur sembla totalement grotesque.

Kane ignora les remarques et poursuivit la lecture du jugement.

« Vous êtes mis à l'épreuve Bellamy, la détention d'une arme vous sera interdite, au moindre incident vous serez immédiatement incarcéré et ce pour une longue durée. Il va falloir vous racheter une conduite mon garçon. Par ailleurs, vous êtes tenu de prêter serment d'allégeance à la coalition lors de la cérémonie. La justice d'Arkadia vient d'être rendue, puissiez-vous honorer ce jugement. L'audience est levée. »

Plusieurs guerriers s'indignèrent bruyamment, Indra se leva et les réduits au silence d'un simple regard. Quant à Leksa elle restait assise, toujours impassible. Même Kane fût déstabilisé par le calme du commandant.

Octavia se dirigea vers son frère tandis qu'un garde lui retirait ses menottes.

« O, je suis… »

La jeune guerrière l'interrompit immédiatement en levant la main.

« Bellamy, je suis contente que tu ne finisses pas pendu au bout d'une corde. Mais, il va falloir bien plus que des mots pour te racheter à mes yeux… »

« Je sais…Et je t'assure que je ferais tout mon possible pour te prouver que tu peux me faire confiance. »

Octavia hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Elle était trop fière pour le montrer, mais elle se sentait libérée d'un poids énorme. Elle pardonnerait à Bellamy, il lui faudrait juste du temps.

« Ne t'en fais pas…Elle reviendra vers toi… » Murmura Clarke à Bellamy.

« Je l'espère… » Répondit-il.

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi Clarke…Je ne te mérite pas… »

« Tu es mon ami Bell, je n'ai pas toujours été là pour toi…Bref, laissons le passé derrière nous… »

« Oui tu as raison. »

Bellamy s'approcha de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras.

Cette scène n'échappa pas au regard de Lexa qui était à quelques pas de là en train de discuter avec le chancelier.

« Que pensez-vous de ce verdict commandant ? » Demanda Marcus en retenant son souffle.

« Ce que j'en retiens c'est que pour vous la clémence vaut mieux que la justice…»

Cette réplique acerbe laissa le chancelier sans voix. Lexa ne l'accabla pas d'avantage et quitta la pièce sans rien ajouter. Laissant derrière elle Clarke se réjouir de l'issue du procès avec Bellamy et ses amis.

Ce soir-là, Heda ne fît pas l'honneur au Skaikru de sa présence, elle resta retranchée dans son camp. Au final depuis la veille, Clarke n'avait aperçu le commandant que durant le procès et pas un mot, pas un geste pas même un sourire ne lui fût adressé par la fille aux yeux d'émeraudes. Clarke en perdit à nouveau son sommeil…

* * *

 **" La satisfaction qu'on tire de la vengeance ne dure qu'un moment :**

 **celle que nous donne la clémence est éternelle"**

 **Henri IV**


	8. Révélation

**Chapitre 8 Révélation**

Le lendemain matin, Clarke rejoignit Murphy à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel sur le mur d'enceinte.

« Alors qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Jaha ne bouge pas une oreille depuis que le chancelier lui a mis la pression… »

« Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête c'est une bonne nouvelle non ? »

« Il prépare quelque chose Clarke, j'en suis persuadé ! » Répondit Murphy le visage grave.

« Du nouveau au sujet des puces ? »

« Non impossible de mettre la main dessus, mais vu qu'il a des agents dormants partout… »

Clarke ne pût s'empêcher de rire.

« Des agents dormants ? Sérieusement Murphy… »

« Tu riras moins quand sa petite armée t'obligera à avaler ce truc… » Souffla Murphy.

« Ok…Admettons…Mais on ne sait toujours pas ce que ça cause… » Répondit Clarke en reprenant son sérieux.

« Raven… Hier, je l'ai vu farfouiller dans son labo, elle parlait toute seule… »

« Raven parle souvent toute seule quand elle travaille… »

« Non, là c'était un vrai dialogue, elle parlait avec quelqu'un et je pense que ce quelqu'un c'est Alie. »

« Tu as pu comprendre ce qu'elle disait ? »

« Non j'étais trop loin, j'ai entendu quelques mots. Il était question d'un code, de rechercher la seconde version d'un truc…Franchement j'en sais rien Clarke j'ai vraiment entendu que des termes incompréhensibles. » Déclara Murphy agacé.

« As-tu remarqué que Raven passe tout son temps avec Jasper ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Bien sûr, je l'ai interrogé il m'a dit d'aller me faire…enfin tu m'as compris. »

« Oui notre nouveau Jasper est nettement moins…chaleureux… » Admit Clarke qui soudain prit conscience qu'elle n'avait toujours pas tenté d'avoir une explication avec le jeune homme.

Tels deux espions Murphy et Clarke échangèrent encore quelques mots pour établir leur stratégie de surveillance pour les jours à venir puis se séparèrent.

Clarke était en chemin pour se rendre à la cabine de Jasper lorsqu'elle passa devant l'infirmerie. Elle aperçue par le hublot la silhouette de Lexa en compagnie de sa mère. Immédiatement elle en oublia sa discussion avec son ami et entra dans la salle de soin.

Lorsque Clarke fit son entrée, Lexa se figea, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air heureuse de la voir. Cette absence de réaction positive n'était pas très engageante, Clarke en eût des frissons. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

« Oh Clarke tu tombes bien, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à maintenir le bandage pendant que je refais le nœud ? »

Clarke hocha la tête à l'affirmative en se pinçant les lèvres.

Elle s'approcha de Lexa dont les épaules nues laissaient entrevoir son tatouage qui venait disparaitre derrière son soutien-gorge et son énorme bandage qui lui recouvrait toute la taille. Clarke essaya de dissimuler son trouble face au commandant. Lexa lui faisait visiblement la tête et la fille du ciel n'allait pas continuer à lui faire le plaisir de lui sourire.

« Tiens Clarke mets-toi de ce côté attrape le bandage ici et tiens le en place s'il te plait. »

Clarke s'exécuta elle saisit le rebord du bandage. La blonde s'efforça de ne pas effleurer la peau du commandant du bout de ses doigts. Lexa assise sur le rebord du lit, les pieds dans le vide levait le menton en fixant le plafond.

« Bien…Parfait…Maintenant Clarke pose ta main ici. » Ordonna Abby en guidant la main de Clarke sur le bandage pour bien le coller sur la peau de Lexa.

« Un nœud…Et voilà commandant c'est terminé. »

Clarke retira immédiatement ses mains, comme si elle venait de faire quelque chose de mal. Lexa se rhabilla à la même vitesse. Cette fois, Wanheda en était certaine, Heda avait un problème avec elle. Et elle entendait bien en connaitre la raison. Le jeu de l'ignorance n'avait qu'assez duré. Mais comment obliger Lexa à parler, dans une base pleine de monde ? Jamais elle n'arriverait à la confronter sans témoin. Clarke avait la tête en feu. Elle était lasse de tout ça…Des choses simples, de la vie quotidienne d'un couple amoureux lui était interdit. Finalement la signification de vivre en paix n'était pas la même pour tout le monde.

Lexa remercia le docteur Griffin et quitta les lieux sans dire un mot. C'en était trop, sous les yeux de sa mère Clarke lui emboita le pas, furieuse. A peine les portes franchies, Clarke rattrapa Lexa et lui saisit le bras devant les trois personnes qui passaient par là au même moment.

« Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?! » Demanda Clarke à voix haute en fronçant les sourcils.

Lexa regarda autour d'elle, les gens firent mines de n'avoir rien vu, rien entendu et poursuivirent leur chemin dans le corridor. Sous le regard insistant de Lexa, Clarke relâcha son bras.

« Tu me fais un esclandre maintenant ? » Dit Lexa entre ses dents.

« Depuis l'autre soir où tu es partie sans rien dire, tu me fuis…Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui me vaut à nouveau ce traitement ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…Je suis occupée Clarke je ne te fuis pas… »

« Est-ce que ça à voir avec mon comportement de l'autre soir ? Est-ce que tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir dit certaines choses…de ne pas t'avoir parlé de mes sentiments? » Demanda Clarke en baissant d'un ton.

Le visage de Lexa s'adoucit, visiblement elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. En fait, elle n'avait même pas envisagée que Clarke ait eu à l'esprit de lui faire part de ses sentiments. Encore moins qu'elle se soit torturée l'esprit avec ça. Elle s'en trouva totalement désarmée. Clarke lui sembla tellement touchante.

Lexa se racla la gorge ne sachant comment répondre sans occasionner une certaine gêne chez la jeune femme :

« Hum euh non Clarke…Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça. »

Clarke prit un air étonné avant de se sentir totalement gênée, elle avait envie de disparaitre, d'aller se cacher dans un trou de souris. Le visage blême elle balbutia :

« Oh…ah non ? Hum… »

Si elle avait écouté son cœur, Lexa aurait embrassé Clarke sur le champ. Mais sa déception de la veille lors du procès et surtout le lieu le lui interdisait.

Après la honte que Clarke venait de ressentir, elle se dit que tout ça ne vaudrait la peine que si elle obtenait la réponse à sa question.

« Alors si ça n'a rien à voir avec ça…De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Bellamy Blake. » Répondit Lexa d'un ton sec.

« …Bellamy ? » Répéta Clarke sans comprendre le lien entre l'attitude de Lexa et le jeune homme.

« Tu t'éloignes de moi à cause de Bellamy Blake ? » Dit Clarke à haute voix ce qui fit à nouveau sursauter Lexa qui lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton pour ne pas que toute la base soit au courant.

Clarke venait de tomber de dix étages. Décidément elle ne comprenait plus Lexa. L'époque où elle niait ses sentiments pour le commandant lui semblait presque bien plus évidente à vivre qu'aujourd'hui. Elle avait l'impression que Lexa la rendait totalement folle.

« Lexa tu es jalouse de Bellamy Blake ? » Lui demanda Clarke en plissant le front comme si cette idée lui semblait totalement surréaliste.

Lexa s'offusqua de la question. Orgueilleuse, agacée par la tournure que prenaient les choses, elle remit son masque de Heda.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec la jalousie ! Ce procès ou devrais-je dire cette mascarade…Cet homme est coupable, il a massacré des centaines des miens, il a failli détruire ma coalition, tout ce pourquoi je me suis battue et tu le défends ? Il n'a aucun remord, crois-moi Clarke il n'était pas sincère. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas condamné comme il aurait dû… Mais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que toi…Toi Clarke tu prennes sa défense et me crache littéralement au visage. »

Clarke n'en revenait pas, la tirade de Lexa lui tordait l'estomac. Le choc était tellement violent, que le seul sentiment qu'elle éprouva à cet instant fût la colère.

« J'ai défendu mon ami Lexa, je pensais que tu pouvais comprendre ça. » Lâcha-t-elle le visage défait accablée par la déception.

« Ton ami est indirectement la personne qui a appuyé sur la détente de l'arme qui m'a tiré dessus. La moindre des choses eût été de t'abstenir de venir à son secours. »

« Pike est le vrai responsable, Bellamy n'était qu'un pion. »

« Oh oui…Ce mensonge t'aidera surement quand Bellamy te prendra dans ses bras. » Répondit Lexa sous le coup de la colère.

Cette fois Clarke fût touchée en plein cœur, Lexa venait de la blesser de la pire des manières. Sentant les larmes monter, elle partit sans un mot. Laissant Heda seule dans le couloir. La guerrière baissa les yeux vers le sol, elle venait de faire du mal à celle qu'elle aimait et le regrettait déjà…Mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait.

Clarke déboula en trombe dans la cour, elle avait besoin d'air. Cette dispute avec Lexa la rendait malade, elle en avait la nausée. Elle marcha quelques mètres avant de s'écrouler contre le mur derrière le hangar qui abritait le Rover. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle suffoquait. Alors c'était comme ça que Lexa la voyait ? Elle aurait pu l'accuser de lui avoir tiré dessus que ça aurait eût le même effet destructeur. Clarke inspira profondément. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle avait bien fait, qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle avait pardonné son ami et l'avait défendu parce qu'elle savait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Clarke ne remettait pas en doute la sincérité de Bellamy. Par contre maintenant elle remettait en doute les sentiments de Lexa. Après tout la guerrière ne s'était jamais exprimé sur le sujet, elle ne cessait de mettre des barrières en prétextant que c'était pour la protéger mais la réalité était peut-être tout autre… Lexa ne l'aimait sans doute pas comme elle l'avait espéré. On ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un comme Clarke aimait Lexa et lui tourner le dos du jour au lendemain pour si peu. La jeune femme pensa que Bellamy n'était qu'une excuse permettant à Lexa de se débarrasser d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu lui dire pareilles horreurs juste après qu'elle lui eut parlé de sentiment. Toutes ces heures à perdre le sommeil en se reprochant de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait…Anéantie et en colère telle était Clarke Griffin.

 _Au même moment dans le bureau du chancelier._

« Vous êtes sûre ? » Demanda Kane étonné.

« Oui, tout à fait je souhaite que la cérémonie ait lieu ce soir. » Répondit Lexa.

« Vous me prenez un peu au dépourvu Heda, nous avions planifié une grande célébration mais cela me semble impossible à réaliser en si peu de temps. »

« Oubliez, les festivités et la cérémonie en grande pompe Kane, nous ferons simple. Je dois repartir pour Polis dès demain matin. Et comme je vous l'ai promis, le blocus sera levé en même temps. » Répondit Lexa les mains croisées dans le dos.

« Nous pensions que vous souhaiteriez séjourner plus longtemps parmi nous… »

« J'ai des affaires urgentes à régler, j'ai pu constater que vous aviez la situation en main, aussi je ne vais pas faire trainer les choses en longueur. »

« Bien Heda, se sera fait selon vos volontés… » Répondit Kane encore surpris de l'annonce inattendue de la jeune femme.

Elle qui a son arrivée été intransigeante sur tout venait soudainement de lui lâcher la bride. Pourtant ce n'était pas les évènements des derniers jours qui avaient dû provoquer cela entre les manigances de Jaha, l'affrontement entre clan et le procès de Bellamy rien de tout cela n'avait dû la convaincre de la stabilité de la situation. Il devait y avoir une raison à ce départ précipité mais Marcus n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Au final, c'était une bonne nouvelle, le Skaikru allait enfin pouvoir entrer dans la coalition et ce de façon définitive. Il bénéficierait de la protection du commandant et retrouverait sa liberté de mouvement avec la levée du blocus. Lexa leur offrait la paix sur un plateau, il allait la saisir sans hésiter.

Après avoir pleuré à chaudes larmes, Clarke décida de se ressaisir. Lexa ne méritait pas son chagrin. La colère reprit le dessus. Tout était la faute de Lexa, Clarke n'avait rien fait de mal et si Heda n'était pas de cet avis qu'elle aille au diable !

Wanheda se rendit dans la salle commune, elle aperçut Monty et Harper vautrés l'un sur l'autre sur un canapé pendant que Lincoln et Octavia disputaient une partie de carte.

« Hey ! » Fit Clarke en levant la main.

« Salut Clarke ! » Répondirent tous en cœur, en lui faisant signe de se joindre à eux.

Harper se décala un peu plus sur Monty pour que Clarke puisse s'asseoir. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres et s'amusèrent de la victoire écrasante de Lincoln sur Octavia. La jeune femme ne supportait pas de perdre même à un jeu de carte ce qui donnait bien souvent lieu à des scènes mémorables. Clarke se sentit momentanément apaisée par la présence de ses amis.

« Et dire que demain nous pourrons à nouveau faire une sortie avec le Rover. » Dit Monty.

« Et moi je pourrais enfin remonter mon cheval ! » Ajouta Octavia qui se réjouissait déjà.

Clarke se redressa sur le dossier du canapé.

« Mais le blocus ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Plus de blocus ! Clarke tu n'es pas au courant ? » Répondit Octavia.

« Au courant de quoi ? »

« Heda s'en va. Elle rentre à Polis demain avec son armée. » Précisa Harper.

Clarke reçu cette information comme une nouvelle gifle en pleine face. Pendant que la jeune femme essayait de digérer la nouvelle, Monty s'interrogea sur le déroulement de la cérémonie. Les amis échangèrent sur le sujet tandis que Clarke n'entendait plus rien autour d'elle. Absorbée par ses pensées.

« Kane m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait rien de particulier, juste que nous prêterions serment et voilà. » Expliqua Monty.

« Quoi ? Même pas une petite fête ? Bon sang mais on entre dans la coalition là. Ça vaut la signature d'un traité de paix ! On ne peut pas ne pas célébrer ça ! » S'indigna Octavia.

« Le commandant l'a voulu ainsi. » Précisa Lincoln.

« Ah non ! Lexa peut faire ce qu'elle veut, mais je vous garantis qu'après le serment, nous ferons la fête ! » Lança Octavia.

Harper leva la main : « J'en suis ! »

« Moi aussi ! » Ajouta Monty en souriant à Harper.

« Clarke ? Clarke tu m'entends ? Eh oh l'arche ici la terre !» Dit Octavia en agitant la main devant le visage de Clarke pour la ramener parmi eux.

« Quoi ? Euh…oui si vous voulez… » Répondit Clarke. Même si elle savait qu'après le départ du commandant elle n'aurait pas le cœur à la fête.

« Tout va bien Clarke ? »

« Oui ça va…C'est juste… J'ai dû mal à réaliser que tout ça soit terminé… »

« Enfin nous allons vivre en paix! » Déclara Octavia victorieuse.

 _« Vivre en paix… »_ Cela n'eût pas la même signification dans l'esprit de Clarke. Alors c'était vrai, en une journée tout avait basculé, Lexa l'avait accusé à tort d'une sorte de trahison pour se sortir d'une relation que visiblement elle ne désirait pas. Et maintenant elle l'abandonnait pour de bon…Comment avaient-elles pu en arriver là ? Clarke venait de recevoir l'estocade finale.

 _Au même moment dans l'atelier de Raven :_

Jaha se tenait assis sur le bureau les bras croisés et discutait avec la jeune mécanicienne.

« Maintenant que Heda s'en va nous allons pouvoir continuer notre mission. » Dit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Avec le chancelier qui vous surveille cela ne va pas être facile. » Répondit la jeune femme.

« Bien au contraire, c'est un avantage. Dis-toi que temps qu'il a œil sur moi il n'a pas l'œil sur toi. »

« Avec Jasper nous aurons bientôt trouvé ce que vous cherchez. » Annonça Raven.

 _« Je suis heureuse de l'entendre Raven. »_ Dit une voix féminine.

* * *

 **Les choses s'accélèrent...**


	9. Le treizième clan

**Chapitre 9 : Le treizième clan**

Depuis, l'annonce de son départ au chancelier Kane Lexa s'était enfermée dans une bulle de solitude. Il lui fallait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Bien sûr son départ précipité n'était pas étranger à son altercation avec Clarke. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient aussi bornées l'une que l'autre. Et si aucune ne reconnaissait son erreur, il serait difficile de faire machine arrière. Lexa avait eût des mots durs et elle regrettait son emportement, mais le fond de sa pensée n'avait pas changé pour autant. Si Clarke ne comprenait pas que tout cela l'avait blessé alors c'est qu'elle n'était pas aussi attachée à elle que ce qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

La guerrière pensa qu'après tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait faits pour Clarke et pour son peuple, s'abstenir de prendre la défense de Bellamy était la chose à faire. Surtout que la blonde savait pertinemment que Kane ne prononcerait jamais une sentence de mort envers le jeune homme. Alors pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Bellamy ne regardait pas Clarke avec un regard amical, il espérait autre chose. Peut-être en était-il de même pour Clarke… Lexa en avait la migraine.

« Heda ? »

Lexa leva les yeux et aperçut Indra qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu entrer dans la tente.

« Oui…Indra ? » Soupira le commandant.

« Nos hommes sont prêts, l'armée lèvera le camp dès les premières lueurs du jour. »

« Parfait… » Répondit Lexa sans grande conviction.

Indra resta debout à fixer Heda qui se demandait ce qu'elle attendait pour la laisser seule.

« Quelque chose d'autre Indra ? » Demanda le commandant en levant les sourcils en expirant sa lassitude.

« Je souhaitais savoir si l'ambassadeur du Skaikru sera également du voyage. » Demanda Indra.

Avec tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, Lexa n'avait pas pensé à ça. Le retour du Skaikru au sein de la coalition nécessitait bien sûr qu'un ambassadeur siège à Polis. Et jusque-là Clarke avait occupé ce poste…

« Je ne sais pas Indra…Non en fait je ne crois pas. » Répondit Lexa un peu prise au dépourvus.

Indra prit un air préoccupé, elle sentait que le commandant n'était pas dans son état normal.

« Vous ne croyez pas ou vous ne souhaitez pas Heda ? »

« Faut-il vraiment que l'on parle de ça maintenant ? » Souffla Lexa.

« Nous levons le camp dans quelques heures Heda, si je dois prendre les dispositions pour l'ambassadeur je dois savoir. »

Lexa prit l'air de réfléchir en réalité elle gagnait du temps, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Si Heda le souhaite je peux me rendre à Arkadia afin de poser la question au chancelier… ou en référer directement à l'ambassadeur, Clarke kom Skaikru. »

Lexa serra les dents, bien sûr envoyer Indra auprès de Clarke lui permettrait d'avoir une idée de l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme à cet instant et ce qu'elle envisageait pour l'avenir. Cela aurait pu passer pour une main tendue de la part de Lexa. L'idée était tentante, mais l'orgueil de Heda reprit le dessus.

« Non, je parlerai à Kane de ce sujet ce soir après le serment. »

Indra s'inclina respectueusement et sortit. Lexa quant à elle avait envie d'hurler…

 _Arkadia fin d'après-midi, cabine de Clarke._

Clarke était allongée sur sa couchette et regardait le plafond blanc de sa cabine. Incapable de bouger ou même de penser, elle se sentait comme une coquille vide. Elle avait abandonné ses amis tellement enthousiastes à préparer les festivités du soir. Clarke n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Soudain, une voix résonna à l'interphone du couloir.

 _« Ceci est une annonce du chancelier Kane. Tous les habitants sont priés de se présenter dans la cour immédiatement en vue de la cérémonie d'allégeance. Aucun retard ou absence ne sera toléré, tout manquement sera sévèrement puni. »_

L'annonce était entre coupée, de l'alarme d'évacuation.

 _« Décidément Kane s'assure que personne ne passe à côté de ça… »_ Pensa Clarke en se relevant de sa couchette.

En marchant dans les couloirs dans la même direction qu'une foule de gens, Clarke ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Parlerait-elle à Lexa ou la laisserait-elle s'en aller sans tenter une réconciliation. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Soudain, elle sentit quelqu'un saisir son bras, elle se retourna et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Bellamy.

« Hey ! »

« Hey. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin côte à côte.

« Alors c'est le moment tant attendu hein ? » Dit Bellamy sur un ton que Clarke trouva légèrement cynique.

« Oui, le début d'une nouvelle histoire. »

Bellamy émit un léger rictus.

« Tu sais que tu dois prêter serment comme nous tous…Kane, les gardes ils vont tous t'observer dans la foule Bell. »

« Oui je sais… Ne t'inquiètes pas Clarke je vais faire tout ce que Kane a exigé. »

Clarke fût rassurée de l'entendre.

« …Lexa doit se frotter les mains à l'heure qu'il est…Elle soumet un nouveau peuple. On devient ses sujets… » Lança Bellamy tandis que les deux amis noyés dans la masse se trouvèrent forcés de s'arrêter car il y avait un véritable embouteillage devant eux.

Clarke dévisagea le jeune homme un peu perplexe :

« Lexa est heureuse parce qu'elle touche au but, elle n'a cessé d'œuvrer pour la paix. Elle a tout sacrifié pour ça. Elle a bravé bien des épreuves pour créer un monde meilleur.» Répondit Clarke.

« Ton admiration pour elle m'étonnera toujours Clarke. » Lui dit Bellamy, acerbe.

« Aujourd'hui on gagne la paix au prix de notre liberté. Nous ne serons plus jamais que les pantins de Lexa dont elle disposera selon son bon vouloir. » Déclara Bellamy en soufflant.

Clarke se sentit frémir, décidément Lexa avait peut-être raison Bellamy n'avait encore rien compris…En tout cas il avait toujours autant de méfiance et de haine vis-à-vis de Heda.

Clarke s'apprêtait à lui dire le fond de sa pensée, mais le piétinement des gens devant elle l'exhortait à avancer à nouveau. Ils continuèrent à progresser lentement serrés comme des sardines.

En apercevant, le coucher de soleil au-dessus d'eux Clarke comprit qu'il était bientôt l'heure. Kane avait mis le paquet pour assurer la sécurité, le service d'ordre était partout sur les murs d'enceinte mais aussi disséminé dans la foule prêt à réagir à la moindre perturbation. Une estrade avait été montée à la hâte au centre de la cours, au même endroit où s'était présenté Lexa sur son cheval quelques jours auparavant.

Clarke voulait retrouver sa mère installée au premier rang à côté d'Octavia, Sinclair, Monty et tous les hauts dignitaires du Skaikru, ainsi Lexa pourrait la voir facilement et peut être lui parler à la fin. Mais Bellamy lui prit la main et l'entraina avec lui au centre de la foule. Il y avait tellement de gens que rallier le pied de l'estrade lui serait impossible. Clarke eut l'impression de suffoquer, Lexa ne la verrait pas la soutenir dans ce moment si important. Si elle était restée avec les autres au lieu de se replier dans sa cabine elle aurait été aux premières loges et Lexa aurait pu lire dans ses yeux des regrets sincères pour la dispute du matin. Une fois, de plus Clarke avait loupé le coche.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes, que tout le peuple du ciel était réuni dans la cour, serrés les uns contre les autres ils attendaient celle qu'ils s'apprêtaient à reconnaitre comme leur chef suprême. Soudain, le son d'un cor retentit au loin, il sonna trois fois puis des tambours se mirent à raisonner. La marche de Heda…Le commandant était en route. Tous s'attendaient à une nouvelle démonstration guerrière comme le jour de son arrivée. Heda en armure arriverait accompagnée de ses portes étendards et de sa garde rapprochée. Ensuite, elle s'imposerait à son nouveau peuple en le toisant du regard, avec ses yeux verts insondables. Ainsi elle inspirerait autant l'admiration que la crainte. Mais, ce qui advint en réalité stupéfiât l'assemblée.

Les tambours cessèrent aux portes d'Arkadia, tout le monde retînt son souffle. C'est alors que se présenta Leksa kom Trikru…Une apparition surréaliste qui laissa l'assemblée sans mot, à bout de souffle, accrochée à la vision inédite qui s'offrait alors à leurs yeux ébahis. Si la guerre était bruyante, la paix commença sur un silence de cathédrale.

Nulle épée, nulle armure, nulle peinture de guerre, juste une femme vêtue d'une robe longue de couleur bleu roi qui épousait parfaitement ses lignes. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et retombaient en cascade le long de son épaule droite. Heda portait un bracelet argenté sur le bras juste en-dessous de son tatouage tribal. Un collier au pendentif marqué de l'emblème de la coalition autour de son cou soulignait son décolleté. Sur son visage, les habituels traits noirs de la guerrière avaient laissés place à un maquillage argenté qui sublimait son regard émeraude. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait en direction de l'estrade, elle semblait comme flotter au-dessus du sol. Cette robe superbe qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes s'animait d'une ondulation hypnotique à chaque foulée. Elle était belle à se damner…

Le Skaikru qui avait connu les étoiles de la voute céleste venait de faire la connaissance de la divinité terrestre. Kane s'approcha du rebord de l'estrade et tendit sa main pour aider Leksa à monter. Même lui se sentit soudainement tremblant. Il en perdit même ses mots, complétement envoûté par le regard du commandant et le charisme qui irradiait de cette jeune personne. Quant à Clarke même noyée au milieu de la foule, elle prit cette apparition comme un mirage éblouissant. Son cœur sembla s'être arrêté. Une fois de plus, le commandant avait surpris tout le monde. Lorsqu'on accueille un nouveau membre dans sa famille, on doit lui inspirer confiance. Ainsi, en se montrant dans toute sa féminité, elle faisait taire tous ses détracteurs…Il n'y avait pas de sauvage, pas de monstre derrière ce masque et cette armure. Juste une femme, qui avait des rêves et des ambitions louables. Elle était un phare dans l'obscurité, porteuse d'espoir et de paix. Une mère pour son peuple, elle dévoilait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité que seuls ses sujets avaient le privilège de connaitre.

Indra prit place au pied de l'estrade et se tenait fièrement face à la population d'Arkadia. Tous ceux qui la connaissait savait qu'à cet instant le second du commandant se sentait extrêmement honorée de protéger cette personne d'exception.

Leksa observa les visages du premier rang, et fût surprise de ne pas y trouver celui de Clarke. Cela la bouleversa, mais comme toujours, elle ne laissa rien paraitre. Elle sonda ensuite la foule, une légère brise d'air fît virevolter le fin voilage de sa robe et onduler ses cheveux bruns. Heda se tenait là debout devant tous ces gens, sous la lumière orangée du soleil couchant.

 _« Heda ! »_

 _« Heda ! »_

 _« Heda ! »_

Des cris retentirent, la population d'Arkadia reprenait vie et invitait le commandant à parler.

« Skaikru, je sais que vous pensez que je suis venu vous ordonner une soumission. Vous vous trompez ce soir je ne vous ordonnerai rien. »

Kane fronça les sourcils, incrédule. Des murmures retentirent à travers la foule. Bellamy interrogea Clarke du regard, mais celle-ci ne répondit pas toujours fixée sur le commandant.

Loin de se soucier des réactions des gens Leksa poursuivit son discours d'une voix forte et claire.

« Appartenir à ma coalition doit être votre choix à tous, le chancelier Kane porte la marque de la coalition mais ce serment a été bafoué parce que vous ne le souhaitiez pas. C'est avec humilité et bienveillance que ce soir je vous…invite à prêter serment. Un serment d'allégeance envers moi et envers ma coalition. Je vous invite à devenir le treizième clan et me rejoindre sur le chemin de la concorde et de l'harmonie. Ensemble nous pouvons construire un avenir meilleur, pour nous et pour nos enfants. Le peuple du ciel sera sous ma protection et s'est en tant que frère que nous vous accueillerons parmi nous. La paix se tient à l'ombre des épées, ce soir j'ai posé la mienne et dans quelques minutes le soleil va disparaitre en emmenant avec lui nos querelles et nos échecs. J'aimerais que demain soit un nouveau départ pour nous tous…Sachez qu'à l'aube je m'en irais et mon armée avec moi…Quelle que soit votre décision… »

Un grondement plus fort retentit parmi la foule, même Indra fût soufflée par les mots du commandant. Kane s'approcha de Lexa et dans son dos murmura :

« Heda que faites-vous ? Vous prenez le risque de… »

Leksa leva la main pour le réduire au silence. Et d'une voix puissante elle dit :

« Vous avez un choix à faire, peuple du ciel ! Rester isolé et reclus sur vos terres en ayant toujours peur des étrangers craignant qu'ils ne soient vos ennemis. Ou vous pouvez me suivre et dans ce cas c'est le monde que je vous offre ! Une paix durable avec de nouveaux frères et sœurs. Décidez de votre destin ! Que choisissez-vous ? Voulez-vous être le treizième clan ?»

Clarke avait la gorge nouée…

 _« Heda ! »_

 _« Nous voulons la paix ! »_

 _« La coalition ! »_

 _« Heda ! »_

 _« Heda ! »_

Avant même que Kane ne réalise ce qui était entrain de se passer, des dizaines de personnes se jetèrent à genoux. Le discours de Lexa avait enfin inspiré le peuple du ciel. Les mots du commandant avait enfin faits écho dans le cœur de ces hommes et femmes venus du ciel.

Octavia des larmes aux yeux monta sur l'estrade et se jeta aux pieds de Lexa.

« Je vous jure allégeance Heda, mon épée est votre et mon sang versé aussi. Je protégerai la coalition au péril de ma vie. » Dit Octavia.

« Monin Octavia kom Skaikru. » Répondit Lexa en posant sa main sur la tête de la guerrière.

Bellamy observa la scène la gorge nouée et les poings serrés. Quant à Clarke elle imita Octavia et se mit à genoux comme le firent comme un seul homme la totalité du Skaikru en entonnant un chant que Leksa connaissait bien et qui remonta jusqu'aux nuages : _« Heda, Heda, Heda »._

Elle avait réussi elle les avait convaincus et unis. Ce fût un moment surréaliste, une ferveur presque religieuse s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes.

Il y eut cependant, une exception. Un homme se tenait encore debout dans le champ de vision du commandant…Bellamy.

Lexa ne le quitta pas du regard, lorsque soudain, la jeune femme à genoux à côté de lui saisit sa main et l'invita à se mettre à genoux… _« Clarke… »_

Contraint, Bellamy s'inclina.

Alors elle était là depuis le début…Lexa sentit son cœur se disloquer. A nouveau un sentiment de trahison l'envahit. Elle ne pouvait plus savourer ce moment qui aurait dû être magique et qu'elle avait tellement espéré. Un moment qu'elle avait appelé de ses vœux les plus chers par amour pour une personne. Et cette personne c'était Clarke. Lexa avait fait tout cela pour lui offrir un futur, pour protéger son peuple sans qui Clarke aurait été incapable de vivre heureuse. Et à cet instant Clarke tenait la main d'un traitre qui ne souhaitait que sa mort…

Il fallut à Lexa tout son courage et toute sa force de caractère pour continuer, pour faire comme si son cœur ne venait pas d'exploser en un million de morceaux.

« Relevez-vous Skaikru, vous êtes désormais le treizième clan ! C'est avec honneur et amitié que je vous accueille au sein de ma coalition. A partir de cet instant commence la paix des braves ! »

Kane leva le bras marqué du sceau de la coalition devant son peuple et il poussa un cri de joie qui se répandit partout comme une trainée de poudre. La foule exulta, des applaudissements, des cris, des accolades. Le temps était maintenant à la fête et aux réjouissances. La mission de Lexa était achevée, elle pouvait désormais rejoindre sa capitale et informer les ambassadeurs que le calme était revenu au sein de la coalition. Elle reprendrait sa place sur son trône et veillerait à la sécurité de tous comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Kane se tourna vers Lexa et dit :

« Commandant vous avez accompli un miracle… »

« Il n'y a pas de miracle Marcus. Nous avons simplement mit du temps à nous comprendre. Et ce soir c'est chose faite. » Répondit Lexa.

Euphorique le chancelier sauta dans les bras d'Abby qui était montée féliciter le commandant. Emporté par son élan il embrassa le docteur Griffin qui se laissa faire avec plaisir. Il en était de même pour Lincoln qui enlaça tendrement Octavia.

« On a réussi Lincoln ! Maintenant tout va être différent ! » Dit la jeune fille des larmes de bonheur aux coins des yeux.

Clarke abandonna Bellamy sans un regard et tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'estrade mais à chaque pas on lui sautait dans les bras, on l'embrassait, tout le monde se congratulé ce qui rendit sa progression lente et difficile. Tout ceci était totalement fou, jamais Clarke n'avait vu les gens dans cet état de liesse. Elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir l'estrade. Mais en avançant peu à peu elle se rendit compte que le commandant n'y était plus.

Lexa était déjà à l'entrée du camp accompagnée d'Indra, Kane, le docteur Griffin, Lincoln et Octavia.

« C'est votre moment Heda, êtes-vous sûr de ne pas pouvoir rester fêter ça avec nous ? » Demanda Kane.

« Nous avons une longue route qui nous attends à l'aube chancelier. » Répondit Lexa.

« Je comprends. »

« Nous nous verrons bientôt à la capitale. » Ajouta Lexa.

Le chancelier acquiesça.

Abby remercia pour la centième fois le commandant pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux.

« Je regrettes que Clarke ne soit pas avec nous, mais elle est introuvable. Probablement perdue au milieu de la foule.» Dit-elle en s'excusant pour sa fille.

« Probablement… » Répondit Lexa en faignant l'indifférence.

Lexa s'apprêtait à dire au revoir et tourner les talons lorsqu'elle agrippa le bras du chancelier et se rapprocha pour n'être entendue que de lui seul : « Une dernière chose. Maintenant que vous faites à nouveau partit de la coalition, il faudra nous envoyer un nouvel ambassadeur. »

« Je suis sûr que Clarke sera ravie de revenir à Polis. »

« Clarke a fait suffisamment de sacrifice…Je ne saurais la tenir éloignée de sa famille plus longtemps. Choisissez quelqu'un de confiance Kane et envoyez le moi. »

Kane hocha la tête : « Ce sera fait Heda. »

Octavia promit à Indra de la rejoindre à Polis avec Lincoln très bientôt.

Leksa salua tout le monde et emprunta le chemin en direction de son campement, la nuit venait de tomber.

« Indra, on lève le camp. »

« Mais, Heda vous aviez dit que nous partions à l'aube. »

« Tu m'as dit que tout était prêt pour notre départ n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui Heda mais… »

« Alors nous partons tout de suite, nous avancerons de nuit. »

Au ton du commandant Indra sentit qu'il ne fallait pas la contredire. Indra entra dans le camp et vociféra ses ordres pendant que Lexa partit revêtir une tenue plus adéquate pour voyager.

« Nous partons ! » Cria Indra à ses hommes.

Pendant ce temps les festivités étaient lancées, de la musique, des boissons et de la danse, beaucoup de danse.

Clarke retrouva sa mère près de l'entrée. En l'apercevant Abby la prit dans ses bras.

« C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche. » Lui dit-elle en serrant sa fille contre elle.

« Oui c'est merveilleux ! »

« Tout ça c'est grâce à toi Clarke, je suis tellement fière de toi. » Lui dit sa mère en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Clarke relâcha son étreinte.

« Où est Lexa ? »

« Lexa est retournée à son camp. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de repos avant son départ pour Polis. »

Clarke se décomposa, en entendant ces mots elle devint instantanément livide.

« Ne t'en fais pas je me suis excusée pour toi. Elle n'avait pas l'air en colère que tu ne sois pas là pour lui dire au revoir. » Lui dit sa mère pour la rassurer.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je t'assure. »

Clarke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il y a deux jours elle était dans les bras de Lexa et maintenant le commandant partait sans même s'offusquer qu'elle ne soit pas venue lui dire au revoir. Comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer autant en si peu de temps ? Clarke crut perdre la raison.

« Tu viens Clarke ? » Lui demanda sa mère en suivant le groupe en direction de l'immense fête à ciel ouvert.

Clarke hésita un instant, puis n'écoutant que son cœur répondit :

« Je te rejoins plus tard, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant. »

Elle regarda sa mère s'éloigner, puis elle demanda aux gardes postés à l'entrée de la laisser passer.

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'enceinte, elle observa les lumières qui flottaient dans la plaine. Il y avait un mouvement inhabituel au sein du camp du commandant. Clarke décida de s'y rendre, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle parle à Lexa.

Au même moment, le commandant s'était mis en selle.

« Commandant l'avant-garde est prête à partir en direction de l'armée à la lisière de la forêt, je reste superviser la fin du démontage du camp et je vous y rejoint. » Annonça Indra.

Lexa inclina la tête à l'affirmative et d'un claquement de langue elle lança son destrier au galop entrainant une dizaine de guerriers derrière elle.

Dans la nuit noire, Leksa bouscula sa monture pour extérioriser sa colère et sa peine. Le puissant étalon bai accéléra la cadence martelant la terre de la plaine sous ses sabots. Les naseaux dilatés et l'encolure humide d'écume, il donna exactement à la guerrière ce dont elle avait besoin, s'éloigner aussi vite que possible d'Arkadia…De Clarke... Les mains posées dans l'épaisse crinière, elle ferma les yeux se laissant porter à vive allure, loin très loin de celle qui lui avait meurtri le cœur et qui pourtant elle le savait ne quitterait jamais celui-ci.

A peine une minute plus tard, Clarke pénétra dans le camp en pleine ébullition, les hommes courraient en tous sens, faisant tomber les tentes et ramassant le matériel entassé à la hâte dans les chariots.

Une voix guida Clarke dans la pénombre, elle reconnut la silhouette d'Indra.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Lexa ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Que faites-vous ici Wanheda? »

« Il faut que je parle à Lexa. »

Indra prit un air d'excuse.

« Il est trop tard…Elle vient de partir. » Lui dit-elle en désignant du doigt les flambeaux des cavaliers qui flottaient à l'horizon en direction de la forêt comme des lucioles dans la nuit.

 _« Lexa… »_

Clarke crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle. Incapable de parler, elle fît demi-tour, sortit du camp, parcourut une vingtaine de mètres en fixant du regard les lumières des flambeaux de la garde de Lexa dont l'intensité faiblissait au rythme de ses pas. Lorsque la dernière lumière disparue de son champs de vision, Clarke s'écroula sur ses genoux. Elle resta là en larme, anéantie dans l'herbe humide de la plaine d'Arkadia.

* * *

 **J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, l'arrivée de Lexa, sa façon d'adapter son discours, sa proposition faite au Skaikru,**

 **le début de la paix,** **mais aussi la déception, la peine, le départ précipité...**

 **Alors oui je sais vous allez me dire :**

 **"MAIS POURQUOI? Pourquoi faire ça à Clarke et Lexa?" :)**

 **Parce que la vie n'est pas toujours un conte de fée,**

 **et que les actes ont des conséquences.**

 **J'aime toujours autant écrire pour Lexa, ce personnage de Heda**

 **est fascinant à explorer. Cette ambivalence entre le commandant**

 **et la femme est pour moi un magnifique terrain de jeu.**

 **J'attends vos commentaires ;)**


	10. Absolution

**Chapitre 10 Absolution**

 _Trois jours plus tard à Polis._

Dès son arrivée, faisant fît de la fatigue du voyage Lexa réunit le conseil des ambassadeurs. Elle les informa que le calme était revenu à Arkadia et que le blocus avait été levé. Elle exposa ensuite que le Skaikru lui avait prêté allégeance et que par conséquent, il redevenait le treizième clan au sein de la coalition. Le commandant précisa que ce fût un choix délibéré et volontaire du Skaikru. Et qu'elle était cette fois-ci persuadée de la sincérité de leur engagement à leur côté. Elle demanda aux ambassadeurs de faire passer le message dans les territoires et réaffirma que maintenant tout le monde devait marcher dans le même sens et apprendre à vivre ensemble dans la paix.

« Qu'en sera-t-il du sort du chancelier Pike ? » Lui demanda un membre du conseil.

« Son jugement aura lieu demain. » Se contenta de répondre Heda en faisant signe qu'elle allait maintenant se retirer dans ses appartements. Elle le savait la confiance entre les clans mettrait du temps à s'établir mais la réaction des ambassadeurs lui donna bon espoir.

Retirée dans sa chambre, Lexa s'écroula sur son lit, affaiblie par le voyage, il fallait qu'elle ferme les yeux quelques minutes. En trois jours elle n'avait pas pu dormir plus de quelques malheureuses heures. Elle sombra vite dans un sommeil profond, un sommeil sans rêve.

Quelques heures plus tard à son réveil, elle ordonna qu'on lui amène Titus. C'est enchainé que le Fleimekepa fit son apparition. Malgré cela, il sourit en apercevant Heda, comme un père se réjouit de retrouver sa fille après un long voyage.

« Retirez-lui ses fers et laissez-nous seuls ! » Ordonna Lexa.

Ses hommes s'exécutèrent et prirent congés. Laissant celui qui avait été son plus proche conseiller seul face à Heda.

Lexa lui désigna le fauteuil face au siège dans lequel elle était assise.

« Je t'en prie assieds-toi Titus. »

L'homme obéit, en fixant du regard celle qu'il aimait plus que sa vie. Volontairement Leksa resta silencieuse une longue minute. Puis, à la surprise de celui qui avait été son enseignant, elle se pencha vers lui et lui prit la main.

« Titus…J'ai réussi ! » Lui dit-elle la voix vibrante d'émotion.

Emu, l'homme couvrit la main de Lexa avec la sienne et la serra fort. Il plongea avec bonheur dans le regard profond du commandant.

« La coalition est sauvée, la paix entre les clans est enfin instaurée. » Lui annonça Leksa.

Elle avait œuvré toute sa vie de commandant pour arriver à ce résultat. Et l'homme qui se tenait face à elle y était pour beaucoup dans son accomplissement. Dès qu'elle était arrivée à Polis elle n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, dire à son plus proche conseil, à celui qui l'avait accompagné dans ce processus durant toutes ces années qu'elle avait réussi…Qu'ils avaient réussis. Elle n'avait plus que lui pour se confier…Et malgré sa faute elle ne pouvait le priver de la fierté de leur réussite commune, elle avait envie de partager son bonheur avec la personne qui la connaissait certainement le mieux.

« Je suis tellement heureux Heda… » Lui répondit Titus les yeux humides.

« Nul autre commandant n'aurait pu accomplir ce que vous avez accompli. Je suis tellement fière d'avoir été votre Fleimkepa. Et mon cœur saigne de vous avoir déçu. »

« Tu as commis une terrible erreur Titus…Mais, sache que je te pardonne. »

« Merci Heda…Merci… » Répondit-il en baissant la tête tout en tenant la main de Lexa contre son front.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas te libérer de tes chaines, les ambassadeurs ne comprendraient pas, ils prendraient cela pour une faiblesse…Tu devras donc purger ta peine Titus…Mais sache que tu es pardonné. »

« Je suis prêt à passer ma vie et à mourir dans ma geôle Heda, car grâce à votre pardon je suis libre dans mon cœur et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.»

« Tu ne mourras pas en prison Titus…Je te ferais sortir bien avant… » Lui dit Lexa en posant son autre main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

Lexa se redressa et se laissa retomber dans l'assise profonde de son fauteuil, Titus pu lire soudain de la mélancolie dans le regard du commandant comme si elle venait d'être frappée par une sombre réalité.

« Qui a-t-il Heda ? »

Lexa venait de réaliser qu'elle avait pardonné à Titus comme Clarke avait pardonné à Bellamy…Pour la première fois, Lexa se mit à la place de la fille du ciel. Bien sûr elle était toujours en colère, mais elle réalisa qu'il y avait parmi ses sentiments beaucoup de jalousie.

« Le pardon est un pas difficile, mais c'est un pas nécessaire, car il demande plus de courage que la vengeance. » Déclara Lexa comme si elle se parlait d'avantage à elle-même qu'à Titus.

« Quelqu'un d'autre demande-t-il votre pardon Heda ? »

« Non, c'est à moi de me faire pardonner… » Répondit-elle en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre.

A la posture du commandant, Titus devina immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Il n'y avait que Clarke Griffin pour mettre Lexa dans cet état de trouble. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes. Nul besoin de mot, la présence de l'autre suffisait à apporter un certain réconfort.

 _Le lendemain, dans la salle du trône._

Pike s'apprêtait à recevoir son jugement, il avait la peur chevillée au corps. Malgré son sentiment d'effroi, il ne donnerait pas la satisfaction aux natifs de le voir trembler. Ils pouvaient essayer de le briser, le torturer, ou de le mettre à mort il en était persuadé jamais il n'implorerait leur pardon. Sa haine pour ce peuple était bien trop profonde, bien trop grande…

« Pike, je vous annonce que vous avez échoué. Votre peuple s'est rangé de mon côté et a retrouvé sa place au sein de ma coalition. Votre guerre est terminée et nous sommes toujours debout, plus unis et plus fort que nous ne l'avons jamais été. » Annonça Lexa.

Pike grinça des dents.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à décider de votre sort pour clore ce chapitre une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Alors qu'attendez-vous Lexa ? Qu'on en finisse ! Vous m'épargnerez votre discours dont je n'ai rien à faire ! » Grogna Pike.

« Jus nou drein jus daun… » Dit Lexa sur un ton solennel.

Des murmures retentirent parmi les ambassadeurs.

Pike se mit à rire, une énième provocation.

« Vous êtes coupable du meurtre de trois cents de mes guerriers et de l'attaque d'un village sans compter la traque que vous avez mené envers les natifs qui résidaient à Arkadia. Pour tous ces crimes vous mériteriez de recevoir une mort lente et douloureuse. Mais, les temps ont changé. Nous entrons dans une nouvelle époque, et je ne veux pas souiller ce nouveau départ de l'impureté de votre sang à travers une longue torture. Je vous donne donc le choix… »

Pike se figea, incrédule.

« Soit je vous condamne à la prison à perpétuité ici à Polis. Soit vous tentez de regagner votre liberté en lavant vos crimes dans un combat cette fois-ci loyale selon nos rites. »

« Si je gagne le combat qui me dit que vous ne me remettrez pas en prison ? »

« Moi je vous le dis. » Répondit Lexa.

Pike réfléchit. Intérieurement Lexa jubilait, elle savait pertinemment que l'ancien chancelier choisirait de se battre pour sa vie. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit les temps ont changé. La prison ou un combat pour expier vos pêchés. »

« Je choisis de me battre. » Répondit Pike, des flammes dans les yeux.

« Alors ça sera le combat… »

Les ambassadeurs levèrent le poing, satisfaits de la proposition de Heda.

« Qui dois-je affronter ? » Demanda Pike.

« J'ai reçu une requête toute particulière, un de mes sujets est volontaire pour être le bras de la justice. »

Lexa leva la main en direction d'Indra qui se présenta devant Pike le regard noir.

« Chancelier Pike, je vous présente…votre bourreau. » Dit Lexa, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Indra et les ambassadeurs étaient satisfaits ils allaient obtenir justice. Lexa supprimait la torture de leur façon de faire et Pike ne mourrait pas en martyr. On lui donnait la possibilité de se défendre et il avait choisi de se battre. Quant à Lexa elle venait de satisfaire tout le monde en obtenant exactement ce qu'elle espérait sans créer de dommages collatéraux. Même les anciens partisans de Pike ne pourraient pas dire que le commandant avait appliqué la loi du talion, seul Pike avait décidé de son sort. A cet instant, il l'ignorait encore mais il venait de signer son arrêt de mort et Heda ne pourrait pas cette fois-ci en être tenue pour responsable.

Le combat eût lieu le jour même sur la grande place au pied de la tour.

Lorsqu'Indra se présenta devant Lexa et les ambassadeurs, elle fût acclamée par la foule. Pike quant à lui entra sous les sifflets et les jets de pains rassis et de fruits pourris. Lexa ne prononça aucun discours, elle avait déjà bien assez parlé. Maintenant, elle n'attendait plus que justice soit rendue.

Sans plus de formalité Pike fût libéré de ses entraves et on lui mit une épée dans la main ainsi qu'un bouclier. Indra se tourna vers lui, attendant que l'ancien chancelier face signe qu'il était prêt à en découdre. Il suait déjà à grosse goutte, le doute s'empara de lui et il semblait soudain avoir perdu sa hargne. Pour la première fois, tout le monde pût lire la peur en lui. Il inspira profondément, et se mit en garde.

Indra ne perdit pas une seconde elle frappa violement son écu avec sa lame, elle le frappa encore et encore à un rythme effréné l'obligeant à reculer toujours un peu plus. Son bras engourdis par les coups sur son bouclier. Pike gardait la tête baissée essayant de se protéger, après quelques minutes il se trouvait déjà en difficulté. Le Skaikru réunit ses forces pour repousser son assaillante en poussant de tout son poids vers l'avant, Indra pivota sur le côté et d'un coup sec lacéra le dos de l'homme qui cria de douleur.

« Alors chancelier, il est plus facile de tirer sur des hommes pendant leur sommeil que de se battre à armes égales ! » Lui lança Indra.

Pike haletant se remit en garde et en criant de rage il lança des attaques répétées que la guerrière aguerrie para sans difficulté. Sanctionnant la moindre erreur du chancelier d'une nouvelle lacération, faisant gicler son sang sur le sable. Lexa assistait au combat, impassible. Tandis que la foule exultait à chaque touche de leur guerrière.

Comme une abeille, Indra venait piquer sans cesse et se retirait toujours au bon moment. Dans un timing parfait elle effectuait une danse meurtrière autour de l'ancien chancelier qui se débattait comme une bête blessée qui sentait la mort venir. Le goût du sang métallique dans sa bouche, les yeux révulsés de douleur, il était l'ombre de lui-même. A bout de force, il laissa tomber son bouclier et serra ses deux mains sur la garde de son épée. Dans un ultime soubresaut il tendit le bras en direction du flanc d'Indra. L'épée lui effleura les côtes, elle referma son bras sur le plat de cette lame intrusive agrippant le chancelier par le col de sa veste et vint abattre son front sur son visage. Pike tomba à la renverse, désarmé. Indra se saisit de l'épée du Skaikru qu'elle avait bloqué sous son bras et la jeta par terre juste devant l'homme.

Pike le nez cassé et la lèvre fendue se tenait à quatre patte dans le sable. Il regarda l'épée jetée devant lui, à disposition. Il hésita à s'en saisir…Mais, il le savait cela rallongerait seulement son supplice. Il poussa sur ses bras en gémissant et se redressa sur ses genoux face à Heda.

Ensanglanté, son souffle n'était plus qu'un râle plaintif, son corps une plaie béante. Pike fixa Heda…A ce moment-là le temps sembla s'être arrêté. Les cris de la foule qui l'exhortaient à se relever lui paraissaient tout à coup comme un bourdonnement lointain. Il ne faisait même plus attention à Indra qui tournait en rond autour de lui en le traitant de lâche.

Non, il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que ces yeux verts qui plongeaient en lui pour sonder son âme. Tout était comme au ralentit les battements de son cœur, sa respiration, son esprit semblait désormais hors de son corps.

Lexa se pencha en avant sur son siège, puis elle scruta les yeux de Pike encore une seconde à la recherche de quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle finit enfin par trouver…Des remords…Mais, surtout une sincère supplication de mettre fin à ce calvaire. Enfin, Pike avait enfin compris…Il était prêt…

Cruel tour que lui jouait le destin… Lui qui avait toujours vu les natifs comme des ennemis, il se trouva en nulle autre que Heda une alliée pour mettre fin à ses souffrances. Le cœur du Skaikru appelait maintenant la mort de ses vœux, et à travers son regard il remerciait Lexa pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle allait le délivrer comme elle le lui avait promis, elle allait le libérer de cette douleur… Lexa jeta un regard à Indra qui hocha la tête. Le chancelier ferma les yeux et Indra frappa pour la dernière fois…

 _« Yu gonplei ste odon… »_ Murmura Leksa kom Trikru.

 _Au même moment à Arkadia dans le bureau du chancelier._

«Je suis désolé Clarke… » Dit Kane assis sur le rebord de son bureau.

« Mais c'est à moi d'y aller ! » Répondit Clarke en gesticulant.

« Ce n'est pas la volonté du commandant…Elle pense que le mieux pour toi est de rester ici avec ta mère et tes amis. Clarke tu connais Lexa, si elle a dit ça c'est qu'elle pense certainement à ta protection peut être sait-elle des choses que l'on ignore. Peut-être que Wanheda serait en danger à Polis. »

Clarke secoua la tête en grimaçant.

En réalité elle savait très bien qu'elles étaient les raisons de Lexa et cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa sécurité.

« Qui ? Qui enverrez-vous ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas encore décidé. » Répondit Kane les bras croisés en tenant son menton entre ses doigts.

« Vous savez que je peux me rendre là-bas par mes propres moyens, je n'ai pas besoin d'être mandaté pour ça ! » Lui fit remarquer Clarke.

« En effet, tu pourrais…Mais tu ne le feras pas Clarke. »

« Et qu'est ce qui m'en empêcherait ? » Souffla la jeune femme.

« Ta raison…Tu l'as dit toi-même, il se passe des choses étranges avec Jaha et Raven. Avec Murphy vous en savez plus long que n'importe qui. Et en plus de ça, tu sais qu'au niveau diplomatique tu ne peux pas te pointer à Polis contre l'avis du commandant. Ça serait désastreux. Et dernière chose, ta mère a besoin de toi Clarke…Tu lui as tellement manqué. Maintenant qu'elle vient à peine de te retrouver tu ne peux pas à nouveau disparaitre. »

Clarke regarda ses pieds, le visage fermé. Kane avait touché un point sensible. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et sur le moment elle le détesta pour ça.

Kane avança vers Clarke et la saisit par les épaules pour qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui.

« Laisse du temps au temps Clarke. Lexa changera sûrement d'avis et nous aurons bien des occasions de retourner à Polis. Pour le moment occupons-nous de ce qui se passe à Arkadia. Et profitons du bonheur d'être à nouveau tous ensembles réunis. »

Clarke sortit du bureau sans demander son reste. Elle avait envie de taper contre les murs jusqu'à ce que ses poings saignent, elle avait envie d'hurler sa colère et son désarrois si fort que Lexa l'entendrait depuis le sommet de sa tour. Tous les événements s'étaient tellement mal enchainés, tout était allé de travers. Clarke avait joué de mal chance comme si l'univers tout entier avait décidé de se mettre entre elle et Lexa.

Elle ruminait en errant sans but dans le camp, lorsque soudain Jasper surgit devant elle. Le garçon avait l'air complétement affolé sous sa casquette. Il saisit le bras de Clarke en lui disant :

« Clarke il faut qu'on parle…J'ai besoin de ton aide… »

* * *

 **Justice est faite...**


	11. Heda sis osir au

**Chapitre 11 Heda sis osir au**

 _Polis, salle du trône, douze jours plus tard._

« Heda, un groupe de Skaikru demande une audience, ils disent que c'est urgent ! » Annonça un garde à Lexa assise sur son trône en compagnie de son second.

« Quand sont-ils arrivés ? » Demanda Indra.

« A l'instant, ils ont voyagés dans leur monstre de fer, certains d'entre eux sont blessés. »

« Faites-les entrer ! » Ordonna Lexa, le visage grave.

Cinq minutes plus tard les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaitre, Octavia, Lincoln et Murphy, tous les trois portaient sur le visage les stigmates d'une bagarre. Indra se précipita vers son second.

« Octavia ! » Dit la guerrière en observant la lèvre fendue de la jeune femme et sa tempe bleuie par un coup.

Indra s'apprêtait à poser un million de question, lorsque Lexa la devança :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Skaikru ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Murphy s'avança et prit la parole.

« Alie ! Heda…Alie a pris le contrôle d'Arkadia… »

« Où est le chancelier Kane ? » Demanda Lexa.

« Le chancelier Kane est devenu l'un des leurs, nous sommes les seuls à avoir pu nous échapper. Raven est en bas dans le Rover, inconsciente.»

« Clarke ? » Demanda Lexa inquiète.

Octavia esquissa un sourire rassurant : « Clarke va bien. Elle s'est aussi échappée. Avec Bellamy et Jasper ils couvrent nos arrières, ils arriveront à Polis d'ici peu. Il était préférable de se scinder en deux groupes pour brouiller les pistes. »

Lexa respira à nouveau.

« Nous avons besoin de votre aide ! » Lança Murphy.

« Vous dites que tous les votre sont sous l'influence de cette chose ? »

Les trois jeunes gens acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

« Indra fais prévenir la garde ! Renforce la surveillance à la frontière et envois des messagers sur les territoires pour les informer de la menace qui pèse sur nous. »

« Heda il faut isoler Raven… »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Elle est contaminée…Elle a pris la puce. En découvrant les plans d'Alie elle a essayé d'échapper à son contrôle…Mais, Alie a pris possession d'elle, tout ce qu'elle voit tout ce qu'elle entend Alie l'entend aussi.» Expliqua Murphy.

« Vous avez fait entrer cette chose dans ma cité ? » Hurla Lexa en bondissant de son trône.

« Nous lui avons administré un sédatif. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de lui retirer la puce. Raven peut nous aider à nous débarrasser d'Alie. »

Lexa réfléchit un instant, il aurait était tellement simple de couper la gorge de la jeune mécanicienne pendant son sommeil. En observant le commandant faire les cents pas Murphy ajouta :

« Commandant, il faut sauver Raven ! Elle saura quoi faire pour sauver Arkadia. »

« Je vous avais prévenu Skaikru, vous disiez contrôler la situation ! »

« Nous avons échoué et nous demandons votre protection Heda. » Dit humblement Octavia en baissant la tête.

Lexa avait envie d'hurler, après tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour tenir cette coalition en place et faire du peuple de l'arche le treizième clan voilà que l'histoire se répétait. Décidément, ce peuple ne lui attirait que des ennuis. Lexa aurait pu tuer Raven pour être certaine qu'Alie ne se servirait pas d'elle pour avoir des informations ou pire envahir sa cité, mais elle se dit que Clarke ne lui pardonnerait pas un tel geste. Après une minute d'hésitation qui parut durer des heures pour Octavia et ses amis, Lexa ordonna :

« Gardes, conduisez la fille dans une chambre, bandez lui les yeux et ligotez là. »

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, elle est sous sédatif et nous pouvons la maintenir encore un peu dans cet état. » Dit Octavia.

« Deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Raven est sous votre responsabilité, Lincoln Octavia surveillez-là. En attendant que l'on sache quoi faire. »

Octavia le regard plein de gratitude s'inclina devant Heda et disparut avec Lincoln, laissant Murphy face à Lexa qui reprit sa place sur son trône.

« Maintenant John Murphy…Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais. »

 _Au même moment dans la forêt._

« Nous devrions atteindre Polis demain à l'aube. » Dit Clarke en repoussant une branche qui lui barrait la route.

« Les autres doivent déjà y être à l'heure qu'il est. » Ajouta Jasper son fusil braqué devant lui.

« Reste à voir quel accueil ils ont eu… » Marmonna Bellamy en balayant les alentours du regard, toujours sur ses gardes.

« Aller à Polis était la seule solution, le commandant nous aidera. » Dit Clarke.

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel.

Clarke avait l'air soucieuse, d'un coup elle interrompit sa marche et se retourna vers Bellamy qui marchait derrière elle.

« Comment as-tu fais Bell ? »

« Comment j'ai fait quoi ? Clarke ça va pas recommencer !»

« Comment as-tu fais pour échapper à Jaha ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais prisonnier avec Kane et les autres. Et on sait ce qu'il leur est arrivé. »

Bellamy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça fait dix fois que je te le répète Clarke, je me suis échappé quand ils sont venu me chercher pour me conduire à Jaha pour me refiler leur saloperie. J'ai frappé les deux gardes, j'ai pris leur arme et je me suis faufilé à l'extérieur, c'est là que je vous suis tombé dessus ! »

Clarke dévisagea le jeune homme, en essayant de sonder à nouveau son regard.

« Bon sang Clarke ! Je n'ai pas avalé leur truc ! Même si j'étais au fond du trou, jamais je n'aurais pris leur puce. Et ils n'ont pas eu le temps de tenter de me contraindre ! Tu peux me faire confiance ! »

Jasper tapota l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Il dit vrai Clarke, arrêtes un peu ! »

Clarke prit un air d'excuse, avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours elle devenait complétement parano.

Les trois jeunes se remirent en marche.

« Il faut qu'on trouve la deuxième version du programme d'Alie dont Raven m'a parlé quand elle était encore lucide et que cette garce n'avait pas encore prit le contrôle de son corps. »

« Si quelqu'un peut nous aider c'est bien Lexa. Je suis certaine qu'elle en sait plus que ce qu'elle a bien voulu nous le dire.» Répondit Clarke pour rassurer son ami.

« J'espère que tu as raison…Sinon bientôt nous serons tous lobotomisés et envoyés dans la cité de la manipulation. »

Tous soupirèrent en pensant à leurs amis désormais esclaves de la femme en rouge.

Lexa observait sa cité depuis le balcon de la salle du trône, des milliers de petites lumières émergeaient les unes après les autres de la pénombre. C'était toujours un spectacle réconfortant pour le commandant. Lorsqu'elle était soucieuse elle aimait passer du temps à contempler sa cité de ce point culminant. Elle espérait du plus profond d'elle-même qu'un jour la flamme de la tour de Polis deviendrait un phare pour le monde, qui guiderait les peuples vers un futur meilleur.

En silence Lexa réfléchissait, serrant dans sa main la puce bleue au symbole de l'infini que Titus lui avait donné avant son départ pour Arkadia. Soudain, des bruits de pas dans son dos, la sortirent de sa réflexion.

« Heda, comme vous nous l'avez ordonné la ville est en quarantaine, j'ai doublé la garde et les messagers ont été envoyés aux douze clans. »

« Merci Indra. » Murmura Lexa sans quitter l'horizon du regard.

« Heda…Qu'elles sont les consignes concernant le groupe de Skaikru qui est en chemin ? »

« Envoyez des cavaliers à leur recherche, d'après leurs amis ils ne doivent plus être très loin. Qu'on les escorte jusqu'à moi en toute sécurité.»

« Bien Heda. » Indra s'inclina et se retira.

Laissant Lexa à ses pensées. La guerrière appréhendait de revoir Clarke, elle n'avait pas imaginé que leurs retrouvailles se feraient dans de telles circonstances. Elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir abandonnée derrière alors que la menace Jaha n'était pas écartée. Elle avait laissé sa rancœur et son sentiment de trahison prendre le dessus sur sa tête. Elle aurait dû s'assurer que Jaha était hors d'état de nuire avant de quitter Arkadia. Mais, rester auprès de Clarke lui était alors insupportable, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de peur d'être à nouveau blessée. Lui devait-elle des excuses ? Oui certainement. En était-elle capable ? Peut-être pas.

 _Au même moment dans la Tour de Polis deux étages plus bas._

Comme l'avait imposé Heda, Raven était ligotée au lit, un bandeau lui barrait les yeux. Deux hommes gardaient la porte. A l'intérieur de la pièce assis sur des fauteuils Lincoln et Octavia veillaient sur la jeune femme.

« Moi qui croyais qu'on en avait terminé avec tout ça… » Murmura Octavia, l'air triste.

Lincoln saisit la main de la jeune femme et l'invita à venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« On surmontera tout ça…Nous sommes en sécurité ici. »

« Tu crois ? » Lui demanda Octavia qui semblait complétement abattue, elle qui avait tellement cru que cette fois-ci la paix serait durable.

« J'en suis convaincu…Et plus importants, nous sommes ensembles. » Lui dit Lincoln avec un sourire tendre.

Octavia posa sa main sur la joue du guerrier et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime tellement Lincoln. » Dit-elle en laissant tomber sa tête contre le torse de son homme qui l'enveloppa de ses bras.

« Moi aussi je t'aime… » Lui répondit-il en respirant les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes en silence, lorsque soudain, Raven commença à remuer malgré ses entraves.

« Elle se réveille. » Annonça Octavia en allant s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

« Il faut la rendormir. » Dit Lincoln en sortant une seringue du sac posé au pied du lit.

« Attends…Je veux savoir comment elle va. »

« Octavia, on ne peut pas prendre de risque… »

« Quelques minutes Lincoln, laisse lui quelques minutes… » Répondit Octavia en lui faisant signe de ne pas bouger.

Raven émit quelques gémissements avant de balbutier :

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Où suis-je… »

« Shhhh Raven c'est moi Octavia… » Dit la jeune guerrière en caressant les cheveux de son amie pour la rassurer.

Raven essaya de bouger mais sentit qu'elle était retenue par des liens.

« O ? Pourquoi je suis attachée ? » Dit Raven en commençant à paniquer.

En entendant les supplications de Raven pour qu'on la détache, Octavia se sentit impuissante, elle avait mal au cœur de voir son amie dans cet état. Elle essaya de la calmer, mais Raven se débattait et se rendant compte que cela ne servait à rien elle se mit à pleurer à chaude larme en suppliant son amie de lui retirer son bandeau.

« Octavia…Ne l'écoute pas, ce n'est pas Raven… » Lui rappela Lincoln.

« Raven si tu peux m'entendre, bats toi… Bats-toi contre cette chose ! Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas ! » Dit Octavia émue.

Soudain, Raven laissa échapper un rire démoniaque.

« Petite fille stupide ! Raven n'est plus là depuis longtemps ! »

Octavia sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle.

« Je sais que tu mens Alie ! On va trouver un moyen de te sortir de sa tête ! »

« Accepte la cité des lumières et tu retrouveras ton amie. » Répondit Alie.

« Jamais… »

« Dans ce cas… »

Raven se mit à convulser en criant à plein poumon. Son corps s'arquait dans tous les sens. Alie était en train d'infliger à son hôte d'incommensurables tourments. Octavia plaqua la mécanicienne sur le lit. Tandis que Lincoln se précipita pour lui faire la piqûre. Raven s'agita encore quelques secondes, puis tomba à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Octavia une larme aux coins des yeux regarda Lincoln.

« …Que vas-t-on faire ? »

« Ce qu'on fait toujours…Se battre pour survivre… »

Après son entretien avec Heda durant lequel, Murphy avait résumé les événements des derniers jours, le jeune homme avait décidé de s'éloigner pour quelques heures de la tour. Il avait besoin d'air frais et de se retrouver seul pour faire le point. A la tombée de la nuit, il avait trouvé refuge dans une taverne. Il se fit servir une collation et plusieurs chopes d'alcool. Si John devait bientôt se retrouver esclave d'Alie, il entendait bien profiter de ses derniers moments de liberté. C'est rassasié et enivré qu'il quitta les lieux et arpenta les rues sans but précis.

Au détour d'une sombre ruelle, dans son dos une main s'abattit sur lui. Il sursauta tandis qu'on le faisait pivoter sur lui-même.

« Qu'est ce qu… ? Emori ! »

La jeune femme lui sauta dans les bras.

« John ! »

Il crut rêver, mais c'est lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme se coller contre lui qu'il réalisa que tout cela était bien réel.

« Depuis, ton arrestation je t'ai cherché partout ! » Lui dit la jeune femme en prenant du recul pour le regarder.

« Je suis désolé, les choses ont été folles ces derniers jours…J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais ! »

La jeune femme se précipita sur les lèvres de Murphy qui lui rendit son baiser avec la même envie. En l'embrassant Murphy réalisa à quel point Emori lui avait manqué. Il éprouvait des sentiments sincères et profonds pour cette femme. Emori, conduisit Murphy jusqu'au squat dans lequel elle avait trouvé refuge à son arrivée à Polis. Une petite maison à moitié délabrée aux confins de la ville. A la porte d'entrée branlante, Murphy devina que la vie n'avait pas dû être facile pour la jeune femme. Les gens comme elle prenaient des risques en s'exposant au sein de la cité. Il fût ému de voir, que la jeune femme était restée pour lui à vivre dans des conditions déplorables, se mettant en danger chaque jour pour entretenir l'espoir de le revoir un jour.

Emori alluma les deux chandelles qui éclairaient la minuscule pièce. Une table, un tabouret bancal, un tonneau pour faire sa toilette et une paillasse à même le sol voilà tout ce à quoi se résumaient les lieux.

A peine entrée, Emori enlaça à nouveau Murphy qui la saisit par le bas de ses cuisses pour la soulever du sol. Elle entoura ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et l'embrassait encore et encore tandis qu'il l'appuyait contre le mur.

« Oh tu m'as tellement manqué… » Lui murmura-t-il.

Emori le regarda dans les yeux un instant avant de reprendre sa bouche avec avidité.

Murphy déposa la jeune femme sur ce qui lui servait de couchage. Sa compagne saisit le bord de sa veste et commença à dévêtir le jeune homme. Murphy fît de même en lui arrachant son t-shirt à la hâte puis, en déboutonnant son pantalon, qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes avant d'embrasser ses cuisses arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à la jeune femme. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils ne pouvaient plus se lâcher. Un désir profond attisait tous leurs sens. Ce soir-là, John Murphy fît l'amour à Emori comme il ne l'avait jamais fait à aucune autre, sans mensonge, sans masque, il communia avec elle avec une sincérité inédite. Il en était sûr, elle était la femme dont il était tombé profondément amoureux. Et cet amour était peut-être la seule vérité dans la vie du jeune homme.

* * *

 **Un bond dans le temps et nous voilà aux portes d'une**

 **nouvelle catastrophe.**

 **Clarke est en chemin on la retrouve dans le prochain chapitre :)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ;)**


	12. Lever le voile

**Chapitre 12 Lever le voile**

 _Le lendemain matin aux premières lueurs du jour, chambre de Lexa._

Leksa n'avait dormi que quelques heures, trop angoissée de savoir Clarke dans la nature avec dans son ombre un danger imminent. Elle ajusta son armure et tandis qu'elle terminait de se préparer, elle regarda un instant son reflet dans le miroir fendu de sa chambre. L'image donnait le change, c'était bien Heda qui s'était éveillée, mais à l'intérieur…à l'intérieur Lexa tremblait. Aujourd'hui, il lui faudrait être solide, aujourd'hui il lui faudrait être une fois de plus le guide dont le monde avait besoin.

Le Skaikru était en difficulté et lui demandait son aide. Elle devait être le commandant de la situation. Pour cela, il fallait mettre ses sentiments de côté et se montrer inflexible, réfléchis et féroce si nécessaire. Jamais, elle ne trouverait la paix, jamais elle n'aurait plus de quelques instants pour vivre sa vie de femme…Pour être juste Lexa. Commander, elle était née pour cela et le poids écrasant des responsabilités reposait à nouveau sur ses épaules. C'était sa destinée et elle l'avait accepté avec une dévotion totale. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un interminable combat, un parcours long et difficile où le devoir passait avant tout. Elle avait versé son sang, elle avait souffert dans sa chair et plus encore dans son cœur, ce sacerdoce était le prix à payer pour guider son peuple à la liberté…A la paix.

Lexa décolla son regard de son reflet, tirant un trait sur Lexa, laissant toute la place à Heda.

Elle était prête. Au même moment, on frappa à la porte.

« Heda, les Skaikrus sont ici.» Dit le garde.

« J'arrive. » Répondit Lexa en inspirant profondément avant de remettre son masque qui ne la quitterait plus.

Lorsque Lexa pénétra dans la salle du trône, Indra l'y attendait en compagnie de Jasper, Bellamy et Clarke. Le cœur de Lexa manqua un battement en apercevant la jeune femme, elle semblait en bonne santé malgré quelques marques de coups sur le visage. Lexa s'approcha de Clarke, ne sachant comment l'accueillir devant tout le monde.

« Clarke je suis contente que tu ailles bien. » Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Clarke hocha la tête. Le malaise semblait réciproque.

Lexa passa devant Bellamy sans un regard et alla s'asseoir sur son trône, pour établir tout de suite la distance nécessaire.

« Où est Raven ? » S'empressa de demander Clarke.

« Raven, va bien rassures-toi, elle est sous la garde de Lincoln et Octavia. »

« Il faut que je la vois, pour m'assurer de son état. » Ajouta Wanheda.

« Je t'y ferais conduire dès que nous aurons parlé. » Dit Lexa d'un ton ferme.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre Lexa, il faut que nous retrouvions le second programme d'Alie, et que nous débarrassions Raven de la puce ! » Lança Bellamy sur un ton autoritaire qui déplu au commandant.

« Gardes saisissez-vous de cet homme ! Mettez le sous bonne garde jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! » Ordonna Lexa.

« Quoi ? » Répliqua Jasper en se mettant devant son ami tandis que les guerriers de Lexa s'apprêtaient à exécuter les ordres.

« Lexa qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Cria Clarke.

« Bellamy n'est pas le bienvenu ici, je n'ai aucune confiance en lui ! » Répondit Lexa d'un ton sans appel.

« Lexa tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » Rétorqua Clarke tandis que Bellamy se mettait sur la défensive prêt à en découdre avec les guerriers.

« C'est pour la sécurité de mes sujets ! Il ne lui sera fait aucun mal temps qu'il se montre coopératif. » Répondit Lexa en levant la main en direction de sa garde pour leur signifier de saisir le jeune homme.

« Alors c'est ça Lexa ?! C'est ça que tu appels la paix ? » Cria Bellamy en étant agrippé par trois hommes.

« Vous deviez nous aider ! » Cria Jasper.

« C'est ce que je fais en ce moment même, j'assure votre sécurité et la nôtre ! »

Indra fît signe à Jasper de ne pas intervenir.

Clarke furieuse se dirigea vers Lexa pour plaider la cause de son ami mais Heda lui fît signe de ne pas approcher. Elle se retourna alors vers Bellamy et en posant une main sur son bras, lui signifia de se laisser faire, tandis qu'on lui ligotait les mains.

« Je vais arranger ça…je te le promets. » Lui murmura Clarke.

Bellamy fixa un instant son amie et retrouva son calme, il adressa un regard haineux à Lexa et se laissa emmener hors de la salle.

Jasper exaspéré posa ses mains sur sa tête en piétinant sur place.

« Indra conduis Jasper jusqu'à ses amis auprès de Raven, nous vous rejoindrons un peu plus tard. Je dois parler à Wanheda. Qu'on nous laisse ! » Dit Lexa d'une voix forte et claire.

Clarke déglutit, choquée de recevoir un accueil de ce genre. Une fois les portes refermées sur elles, Lexa se leva de son siège et s'approcha de Clarke les mains dans son dos.

« Mais bon sang Lexa ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » Grogna Clarke.

« Je fais ce qu'il faut pour protéger mon peuple. »

« Je croyais qu'on était le treizième clan, je croyais que Bellamy, moi et les autres nous étions devenus ton peuple. »

« C'est le cas, Clarke…Mais Bellamy a été jugé comme un criminel n'est-ce pas ? Dois-je faire confiance à un criminel ? Non, je ne fais qu'appliquer le jugement que vous avez rendu à Arkadia. Pas d'arme, pas de liberté de mouvement. »

« C'est inutile… »

« Je suis seule juge, nous ne sommes pas à Arkadia ici ! » Cria Lexa si fort que sa voix résonna dans la pièce comme un coup de tonnerre.

Clarke devint blême. Lexa ravala sa colère, et essaya d'adoucir son ton.

« Tu veux sauver Raven ? Tu veux sauver ton peuple ? Alors fais-moi confiance Clarke. »

Un silence pesant s'installa, Lexa avait dû mal à soutenir le regard de la blonde. Clarke, fît le même effort que Heda pour se contenir. Après un long silence elle décida de faire le premier pas.

« Lexa je… »

« J'aurais dû être là… »

« Pardon ? »

« J'aurais dû être là pour…te…vous protéger. Je suis partie en vous laissant avec Jaha et maintenant… »

Clarke s'approcha du commandant et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est la mienne, je n'ai pas voulu voir le danger arriver…J'avais…la tête ailleurs… » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Elle retira sa main de l'épaule de Lexa.

« Sais-tu où nous pourrions trouver le second programme ? Celui de cette Becca ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Je pense oui…Mais, je dois me le faire confirmer par quelqu'un. » Répondit Lexa.

Le visage de Clarke s'illumina.

« Que sais-tu à ce sujet Lexa ? » S'empressa de demander Clarke.

« Si cette Becca est la Becca que je connais, alors il s'agit de Becca Prim Heda…Le premier commandant. La première de notre lignée de Natblida. »

Les yeux et les oreilles de Clarke s'ouvrirent en grand.

« Pour pouvoir répondre à toutes tes questions Clarke il faut que je vois mon Fleimkepa… »

« Titus ? Il est toujours en vie ? »

Lexa dévisagea Clarke, la gorge nouée.

« Oui. »

« Tu as laissé l'homme qui t'as tiré dessus en vie ? » Grogna Clarke.

« Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi Clarke. » Répondit Lexa mal à l'aise.

« Tu m'as reproché d'avoir pardonné à Bellamy et tu… »

« Cela n'a rien à voir. » Répondit Lexa piquée au vif.

Clarke grimaça, elle ne comprenait plus rien.

« Remercie moi plutôt de ne pas l'avoir fait exécuter, car je pense qu'il va nous être d'une aide précieuse. » Lança Lexa, même si elle savait que cela n'était pas un argument, encore moins une excuse.

« Je dois savoir où se trouve la chose que cherche Alie ! C'est vital ! » Dit Clarke de nouveau agacée que Lexa lui cache des informations importantes pour sauver son peuple.

« Je ne peux te donner cette information pour le moment… » Répondit Lexa.

« Le temps presse ! » Cria Clarke si fort, que Lexa frémit.

Décidément, elles ne se comprenaient plus. Le lien semblait irrémédiablement rompu. Il y avait autant de rancœur de part et d'autre. Elles ne s'étaient pas pardonnées et cela devenait un dialogue de sourd. Tout semblait devenir un affrontement. Lexa en avait mal au ventre.

 _Au même moment à l'autre bout de Polis._

Murphy était en train de se rhabiller en silence, Emori était allongée à côté de lui.

« Ne part pas… »

« Je dois retourner à la tour, Clarke et les autres ont dû arriver. »

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça Murphy ? Qu'ont-ils fait pour toi ? Hormis te mépriser et te traiter comme un chien ?»

Murphy marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Je ne le fais pas pour eux…Je le fais pour toi, pour nous… »

« Alors fuyons ensembles ! » Dit Emori en se redressant sur sa paillasse, le drap serré contre sa poitrine.

Murphy posa une main sur sa joue et lui dit :

« Tu ne comprends pas…Jaha, Alie ils vont venir ici et peu à peu ils vont contrôler tout le monde. Tôt ou tard nous serons rattrapés. Fuir n'est pas une solution, ça ne fera que retarder l'échéance. Je peux les aider à y mettre un terme. Et après je te rejoindrai et nous pourrons partir où bon te semblera. »

« Tu me rejoindras ? Non si tu restes je reste. »

« Emori, vivre ici est dangereux pour les gens comme toi. Il faut que tu t'éloignes de Polis. Je ne pourrais pas faire ce que je dois faire si je m'inquiète pour toi. »

La jeune femme prit soudain un air affligé.

Murphy l'enlaça et la serra fort contre lui.

« Je te fais la promesse que nous nous retrouverons. » Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

 _Sous-sol de la tour, salle du Fleimkepa._

Après son entretien houleux avec Wanheda, Lexa avait demandé à sa garde de conduire Titus dans ce qui était auparavant sa salle de prière. Clarke quant à elle avait été escortée auprès de Raven. Lorsque l'ancien conseiller de Heda entra dans la salle, il demanda pourquoi on l'avait conduit ici. Lexa lui exposa les récents événements en espérant que l'homme ait des réponses à lui fournir.

« S'il s'agit bien de Becca Prim Heda, alors, c'est de la flamme dont il est question. » Déclara Titus confirmant ainsi la pensée de Lexa.

« Donc, c'est la flamme que Alie cherche à détruire… » Pensa Lexa à voix haute.

Titus acquiesça.

« Vous courrez un grave danger Heda…Lorsque j'ai trouvé ce garçon, Murphy avec cette chose portant l'emblème sacré…J'ai su que rien de bon n'allait arriver… »

« Et tu avais raison Titus. »

« J'ai besoin du carnet du commandant… » Ajouta Lexa.

Titus, se dirigea vers l'ancienne capsule Polaris et sortit la boite du commandant de sa cachette. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement et en sortit le livre.

« Les réponses que vous cherchez sont sur ces pages… » Dit Titus en tendant le journal de Becca à Lexa.

« Titus, il y a dans la tour une fille possédée par Alie, j'ai besoin que tu fasse sortir cette chose de son esprit. D'après ses amis, elle pourra nous aider à détruire la cité des lumières. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux Heda…Si la puce fonctionne comme la flamme je devrais pouvoir l'en débarrasser. »

Lexa s'apprêtait à se mettre en route, lorsque Titus la saisit par le bras.

« Leksa…Il semblerait que vous soyez de nouveau notre seul recours à tous…Vous aurez besoin de moi à vos côtés. Laissez-moi assurer votre protection jusqu'à ce que tout cela finisse. Alie peut avoir des yeux et des oreilles partout.»

« S'il m'arrive malheur tu devras t'assurer de transmettre la flamme à un autre commandant comme tu l'as déjà fait quatre fois. Gardien de la flamme jusqu'à mon dernier souffle je te veux à mes côtés. » Déclara Lexa tout à fait consciente du danger qu'elle encourait.

« Puisse ce moment ne jamais arriver… » Répondit-il l'air grave.

 _Quelques instants plus tard, chambre de Raven._

« Où étais tu Murphy ? » Demanda Octavia lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit la porte.

« Eh Voilà que tu te prends pour ma mère ! » Répondit le jeune homme sarcastique.

Tous à l'exception d'Octavia affichèrent un petit sourire, amusés par la répartie de John.

« Je suis contente de te revoir. » Dit Clarke à Murphy.

« Moi je ne sais pas encore si je suis content de vous revoir, ça dépendra des nouvelles. »

« Les nouvelles sont… » S'apprêtait à répondre Jasper lorsqu'Octavia mit sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler en lui faisant signe que Raven était à quelques pas de là.

« Et alors elle dort ? » Dit Jasper.

« On n'en sais rien ! Depuis son dernier sédatif, elle devrait déjà être réveillée. » Précisa Lincoln.

« Ok, alors on fait quoi ? » Demanda Murphy en bougeant machinalement les mains.

« On attend…Leksa doit venir. »

Murphy en soupirant s'affala de tout son poids dans un fauteuil. Il releva les yeux vers ses amis et dit :

« Attendez…Mais où est Bellamy ? »

« Longue histoire… » Souffla Jasper.

Murphy l'interrogea du regard.

« Lexa l'a fait enfermer. Elle n'a pas confiance en lui. »

Murphy laissa échapper un petit rictus, son sourire au coin des lèvres, cette révélation avait plus l'air de l'amuser que de le peiner. John allait lancer une de ses répliques cinglantes lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant apparaitre Lexa et Titus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là ?! » S'indigna Murphy en apercevant son tortionnaire.

Lexa adressa un regard noir au jeune homme lui signifiant qu'il avait intérêt à tenir sa langue s'il ne voulait pas finir comme Bellamy.

Titus quant à lui soutenait le regard dédaigneux de Clarke qui l'observait les bras croisés.

« Titus va essayer de sortir Alie de la tête de votre amie. » Expliqua Lexa.

« Cet homme ne posera pas un doigt sur Raven. » Répondit Clarke.

« Alors sort de cette pièce. » Répondit Lexa sans ménagement, le visage fermé.

Clarke grimaça et arrêta de protester.

Titus passa entre les Skaikru et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il sortit de sous sa cape, la boite du commandant et commença à préparer son matériel, sous les yeux inquiets des amis de la jeune mécanicienne.

« Il va falloir la détacher et la retourner. » Dit Titus.

Lincoln et Octavia se mirent de part et d'autre du lit et détachèrent les poignets de Raven, c'est à ce moment-là que Raven bondit d'un seul coup. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens en hurlant.

« Maintenez là ! » Rugit Titus.

Clarke se précipita vers Raven et lui ôta son bandeau sous les protestations de ses amis.

Lorsque Raven aperçu le visage de la jeune femme, elle arrêta de crier.

«Clarke ? Clarke tu es là… »

Clarke lui rendit un sourire plein de compassion.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Qui est cet homme ? » Demanda Raven.

« Il est venu pour t'aider Raven, on va te retirer ta puce. » Lui dit Octavia.

« Arrêtez de parler à cette chose…Ce n'est même pas Raven. » Grogna Murphy dans leur dos.

« Ne faites pas ça ! » Cria Raven.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? » Commenta Murphy.

Raven tourna les yeux vers Lexa.

« Le commandant…Je suis donc à Polis… » Dit elle-même si cela ne semblait pas être une surprise.

Lexa resta immobile, toisant du regard cette fameuse Alie qu'elle ne voyait qu'à travers les yeux bruns de Raven.

« Commandant, j'ai un accord à vous proposer. » Dit Raven.

« Dites-moi où je peux trouver le programme de Becca et Raven n'aura plus à souffrir. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. » Mentit Lexa.

Clarke dévisagea le commandant, elle savait que Lexa dissimulait la vérité.

« Ne dites pas de bêtise commandant, je sais que vous savez de quoi je parle. » Poursuivit Raven avec ses yeux fous et un large sourire.

« La cité des lumières peut vous accueillir, y compris vous commandant…Pourquoi avez-vous peur de ce que vous ignorez ? Je peux vous apporter la paix que vous souhaitiez pour tous vos sujets. Je peux vous offrir le repos du guerrier. Vous seriez déchargée de votre fardeau… »

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous Alie et il n'y a rien dans votre cité des lumières qui vaut de se perdre soit même. » Répondit Lexa en faisant signe à Titus qu'il était temps d'agir.

Raven recommença à s'agiter en vociférant, tentant de mordre les mains de ses amis qui essayaient de la maintenir en place.

Titus se redressa et frappa violement Raven au visage.

« EH ! » Crièrent en cœur tous ses amis. Tandis que Raven perdait connaissance.

Faisant fît des regards désapprobateurs de l'assemblée, Titus déclara :

« Voilà qui est mieux, maintenant je vais pouvoir travailler. »

Il retourna la jeune femme et souleva ses cheveux. Puis, il se saisit de son scalpel.

Clarke se retourna vers Lexa.

« Devons-nous vraiment faire ça ? Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ? Peut-être devrions-nous attendre peut-être qu'il y a une autre alternative pour la sauver d'Alie ? »

Lexa plissa les yeux interrogeant Clarke du regard. Devant l'air catégorique du commandant, Clarke se ravisa, elle ravala ses paroles et se mit en retrait.

A cet instant, tout le monde avait un visage crispé, Titus commença à inciser la nuque de Raven. Un sang épais sortit de la blessure. Tout le monde regardait la plaie en retenant son souffle. Un liquide ressemblant à du métal fondu sortit de la plaie. Titus l'essuya avec un linge jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que du sang.

« Ça a marché ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Nous allons vite le savoir… » Dit Titus en retournant Raven sur le dos, tout en gardant son linge appuyé contre sa nuque.

Raven gémit, Octavia se pencha sur elle :

« Raven ? Raven tu m'entends ? »

« …Arf quel est l'enfoiré qui m'a mis un coup sur le crâne ? » Grogna la jeune femme.

Tout le monde exulta de joie, se félicitant de retrouver Raven.

« Oh bon sang Raven ce que tu m'as manqué. » Lui dit Octavia en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je…je…suis un peu confuse…Où ? Que se passe-t-il ? » La mécanicienne semblait totalement perdue. Il lui faudrait du temps pour retrouver ses esprits et ses souvenirs.

Titus se retourna vers Heda qui hocha la tête pour le remercier de son travail. Le Fleimkepa se releva et suivit Lexa au fond de la pièce.

« Soigne sa blessure, lorsqu'elle aura repris ses esprits fais-moi appeler. » Lui ordonna Lexa.

Titus retourna auprès de la blessée, tandis que Lexa sortit de la chambre sans ajouter un mot. Clarke qui n'en avait pas perdu une miette lui emboita le pas, sous le regard de Murphy toujours assit sur son fauteuil au fond de la pièce.

Dans le couloir, elle rattrapa Lexa à grandes enjambées. Une fois à sa hauteur elle l'interrompit en la retenant par le bras.

« Lexa attends, je…je voudrais m'excuser. Tu avais raison. Vous avez sauvé Raven, merci. » Dit-elle avec un regard totalement différent. Il était doux et plein de gratitude.

« Je n'étais pas sûr que cela fonctionnerait, mais je suis heureuse que cela ait été le cas. » Répondit Lexa, troublée par cette proximité avec la fille du ciel.

Clarke se pinça les lèvres. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

« As-tu découvert où se trouve la puce de Becca ? »

Lexa tourna les yeux nerveusement autour d'elle, de peur que les gardes ne les entendent.

« Suis-moi Clarke. » Dit-elle en prenant le chemin de ses appartements. Clarke resta pensive un instant puis se mit en marche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke entra dans la chambre du commandant. Lexa donna congé aux gardes et referma les portes.

En se retournant, Lexa aperçue le visage de la blonde, elle était là au milieu de sa chambre. Une situation qui évoquait au commandant une foule de merveilleux souvenirs de leur temps passé ensembles lorsque Clarke était encore ambassadrice.

En silence Clarke et Lexa prirent place sur le canapé. Celui-là même où elles avaient passé des heures à parler. Celui-là même où Lexa aimait s'allonger pour lire, tandis que Clarke profitait de ce temps pour dessiner. Il fallait qu'elle chasse tout cela de son esprit, pour rester concentrée sur sa tâche. Lexa fît un effort surhumain pour éloigner d'elle toutes ses pensées intimes.

« Vas-tu me dire ce que tu as découvert ? »

« Maintenant, que j'ai vu Titus à l'œuvre et qu'il a réussi à libérer Raven, je n'ai plus aucun doute, Becca est bien Becca Prim Heda… »

« Tu sais où est… ? » S'apprêtait à répéter Clarke alors que Lexa lui coupa la parole.

« Oui je sais. »

Les yeux de Clarke se mirent à briller, elle affichait désormais un grand sourire. Elle était soulagée de l'entendre.

Clarke posa sa main sur la cuisse de Lexa, qui frissonna à ce simple contacte.

« Où doit-on aller ? » Demanda Clarke.

Lexa se ressaisit et répondit.

« Il n'y a pas besoin d'aller quelque part. »

« Vraiment ? » S'exclama Wanheda surprise.

Lexa resta silencieuse, pensive.

« Pourquoi tant de mystère Lexa ? »

« Parce que les choses ne sont pas ce que tu imagines… »

Clarke se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

« Lexa tu n'as plus confiance en moi ? »

Le cœur de Lexa manqua un battement. Par réflexe comme pour rassurer la jeune femme, elle lui prit la main.

« Bien sûr que si Clarke…Bien sûr que j'ai toujours confiance en toi. »

Clarke se sentit respirer à nouveau. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard après tout. Les iris bleu azurs de la blonde entrèrent à nouveau en contact avec le vert intense du regard de Lexa. A cet instant, Clarke sentit la jeune femme tremblante et vulnérable. Il fallait qu'elle la rassure. Avec une assurance déconcertante elle saisit la joue de Lexa et lentement elle accompagna son visage jusqu'à sa bouche. Lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de Clarke, Lexa eût l'impression qu'elle allait se consumer de l'intérieur. Elles étaient si tendres, si douces, si parfaites…Elles étaient faites pour elle. La fille du ciel avait un tel pouvoir sur Lexa. Elle était la seule personne sur cette terre qui avait la capacité de la rendre heureuse mais aussi la faculté de l'anéantir d'un seul regard. La fille du ciel était son plus grand danger, sa plus grande menace, elle pouvait mourir pour elle et le faire avec plaisir. Le cœur de Lexa vascilla, sa carapace se brisa, Heda n'était plus, il ne restait que Lexa à la merci de Clarke. Lorsque leur souffle leur manqua, Clarke relâcha son baiser.

« Tu peux me parler Lexa, je suis là pour toi. » Murmura-t-elle en caressant la joue du commandant.

« La flamme…Ce que cherche Alie…il s'agit de la flamme… » Dit Lexa émue.

Clarke l'interrogea du regard, sans relâcher son visage pour la garder prêt d'elle pour lui faire savoir que quoiqu'elle avoue elle serait avec elle, qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, cette fois-ci elle ne la décevrait pas.

« L'héritage de Becca Prim Heda, vit dans chaque commandant…Clarke je la porte en moi… »

Abasourdie par cette révélation, Clarke frêmit relâchant le visage de Lexa. La jeune femme tourna la tête, le regard hagard.

« Tu veux dire que ce que cherche Alie est dans ton corps Lexa ? » Demanda-t-elle comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris.

« Oui…Au même endroit que Raven. » Lui révéla Lexa.

« Alors tu vas pouvoir détruire la cité des lumières ? »

« Oui, j'ignore encore comment, mais j'espère que Raven pourra me dire comment faire. »

« Raven… » Répéta Clarke comme si elle venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose.

« Que se passerait-il si on te retiré la flamme ? » Demanda Clarke.

« On en peut pas retirer la flamme Clarke, cela ne sera possible qu'à ma mort. Elle est ce qui fait de moi le commandant légitime. »

« Je comprends. » Dit Clarke en regardant Lexa avec un visage troublé, visiblement ces révélations l'inquiétaient au plus haut point. Elle avait peur.

« Tout se passera bien Clarke. » Lui dit Lexa pour la rassurer.

Clarke s'efforça de sourire.

« Oui tout se passera bien. » Répondit-elle comme pour se rassurer elle-même.

« Clarke tu m'as tellement manqué… » Lui avoua Lexa en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa et sans dire un mot elle fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Clarke allongea Lexa sur le canapé, et laissa son corps tomber sur elle. La fille du ciel gratifia Heda de mille et une caresses. Rapidement, la tendresse laissa place à un désir plus ardent. Sentant les choses lui échapper, Lexa tenta de contrôler les assauts de la jeune femme. Elle avait peur que cette réconciliation soudaine, ne cache encore des blessures profondes. Il était peut-être trop tôt pour se laisser aller à plus d'intimité. Elle ne voulait pas que Clarke le regrette.

« Clarke…je… »

« Shhh, s'il-te-plait Lexa… »

La fille du ciel savait qu'à cet instant le commandant se posait toutes ces questions, voulant encore une fois la protéger. Mais, Clarke n'avait pas envie d'être protégée, elle voulait se rapprocher de Lexa et elle ne connaissait pas un meilleur moyen.

« J'en ai envie… » Souffla Clarke à l'oreille de Lexa.

En entendant ces mots, toute la volonté du commandant s'évanouit. Sentant le désir la parcourir dans tout son corps, Lexa bascula Clarke en arrière et se jeta sur son cou. La fille du ciel laissa échapper une plainte sonore, qui exhortait sa compagne à poursuivre. Tandis que Clarke était assise à califourchon au-dessus d'elle, Lexa la saisit à l'arrière de ses cuisses et d'un geste se remit sur ses pieds. Malgré sa blessure qui lui faisait encore un peu mal, elle porta Clarke jusqu'à son lit où elle la déposa avec douceur. D'une main, elle déboutonna son pantalon avant de le faire glisser lentement le long de ses cuisses qu'elle caressa avec minutie. Redécouvrant ces formes et cette douceur sous ses mains qui la faisait fondre. Clarke retira son haut et s'attaqua ensuite à celui du commandant. Rapidement, elles se retrouvèrent nues exposées au regard l'une de l'autre. Lexa tira le drap au-dessus d'elles, pendant que Clarke explorait les moindres parcelles de sa peau brunie par le soleil. Lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras la jeune femme en oubliait toute pudeur. A cet instant, Lexa lui appartenait et elle entendait bien le lui faire savoir, le lui faire ressentir. Quelque chose changea dans le regard de Clarke, sa douceur laissa place à une bestialité inédite. Un emportement soudain, qui étonna Lexa. Clarke prenait l'ascendant dans leur ébat, se plaçant au-dessus d'elle en la maintenant fermement. Il n'y avait plus de communion, plus de partage. Clarke voulait la posséder et seulement la posséder. Sa façon de l'embrasser, sa façon de la toucher, en un instant tout sembla différent. Clarke laissa courir ses mains sur la poitrine de Lexa jusqu'à son cou. D'un geste, elle referma ses doigts sur sa peau et commença à serrer… Lexa, se sentit suffoquer, ce n'était pas un jeu... Le regard de Clarke devint tout à coup méconnaissable, elle semblait possédée. Lexa n'arrivait pas à y croire, la femme qu'elle aimait était en train de l'étrangler, choquée il fallut au commandant plusieurs secondes avant de réagir.

« Clarke…. » Balbutia Lexa le souffle court agrippant ses mains pour tenter de la faire lâcher prise.

« Je suis désolée Lexa. » Murmura Clarke en serrant d'avantage.

Comment lutter ? Lexa ne voulait pas blesser Clarke, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle suffoquait et il lui fallait réagir, avant de perdre connaissance. D'un geste, Lexa posa sa main à l'arrière de la nuque de Clarke et en s'aidant de ses jambes elle parvint à la faire basculer sur le côté la faisant lâcher prise. Hors d'haleine, Lexa se mit à tousser, elle avait dû mal à remplir à nouveau ses poumons. Sachant, qu'elle n'aurait pas le dessus, Clarke profita de ce moment d'égarement pour sauter du lit et commença à se rhabiller à la hâte.

« Clarke…» Balbutia Lexa entre deux quintes de toux en se tenant la gorge.

Lexa n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle ne comprenait pas. Clarke avait revêtit son pantalon et son t-shirt et d'un coup elle se figea sur place en regardant un coin de la pièce. Puis, elle se mit à genoux en cherchant quelque chose sur le sol au pied du lit disparaissant du champ de vision de la guerrière. Sans dire un mot, ignorant les appels de Lexa, Clarke tâtonnait sur le sol. En quelques secondes la Skaikru réapparue, elle tenait la dague de Lexa qu'elle avait récupéré sur son ceinturon négligemment jeté par terre quelques minutes auparavant. Le commandant se figea d'effroi.

« Donne-moi la flamme Lexa ! » Dit Clarke menaçante.

« Pose cette arme Clarke… » Dit Lexa en mettant la main devant elle.

Clarke se mit à sourire, un sourire étrange et démoniaque. Le même sourire que Lexa avait vu sur le visage de…Raven.

« Alie… » Souffla Lexa les dents serrées. Tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser. L'effet de surprise était total. Maintenant qu'elle prenait conscience de ce qui se passait, tout devenait clair dans son esprit. Depuis, le début Alie était derrière tout cela, les interrogations répétées de Clarke à propos de la flamme, ses moments d'absences, son regard hagard, son intervention pour ne pas réveiller Raven, ses caresses pour la mettre en confiance et lui

asséner le coup de grâce… Dissimulée sous les traits de Clarke Alie avait donné le change jusqu'à atteindre son but.

« Je vous laisse le choix commandant, la flamme contre la vie de Clarke. » Dit Alie en menaçant d'entailler les veines de son amour.

« Ne fais pas ça ! » Dit Lexa, les larmes aux yeux.

« Vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux… » Clarke commença à s'entailler l'avant-bras, laissant couler le sang jusqu'au planché.

« Non ! »

« Je ne peux pas l'enlever ! » Cria Lexa démunie.

« Mais moi je peux ! » Dit Clarke en lui faisant signe d'approcher la lame.

Il lui fallait réfléchir vite, Clarke était en train de se vider de son sang. Lexa fît mine de capituler en s'approchant du rebord du lit. Lorsque la fille du ciel fît un pas vers elle, le commandant saisit le poignet de Clarke en un éclair maintenant l'arme à distance sur le côté, puis elle passa son autre bras autour du cou de Wanheda pour l'immobiliser. Elle frappa la main de Clarke contre le bois massif du sommier lui faisant lâcher la dague qui tomba au sol dans un grondement métallique. Clarke essaya de se débattre, mais Lexa ne la lâcherait plus, elle était prisonnière de ses bras. La jeune femme poussa des cris rageurs.

« Clarke ! Clarke je t'en prie arrête ! » La supplia Lexa en voyant son bras saigner abondamment à mesure qu'elle se débattait.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Lexa serra son bras autour du cou de la jeune femme. Comble de l'ironie cette fois-ci c'était elle qui l'étouffait. En pleur Lexa serra et serra encore sentant la jeune femme se débattre et commencer à suffoquer.

« Pardonne-moi Clarke. » Gémit la jeune femme.

« Lexa… » Murmura Clarke la voix brisée, avant de se mettre à supplier puis à pleurer.

Même si Lexa savait bien que ces pleurs n'étaient qu'un autre subterfuge d'Alie, elle se sentit suffoquer avec elle. Il lui fallait tenir bon, jusqu'à ce que Clarke perde connaissance. Quand la fille du ciel cessa de se débattre, et perdit conscience Lexa relâcha son emprise en la laissant retomber sur le lit inerte. Immédiatement, Lexa saisit le drap et fît un point de pression sur la plaie. Clarke respirait toujours, elle était inconsciente mais toujours en vie. Lorsque le saignement s'arrêta Heda prit conscience qu'elle était encore nue, elle se rhabilla à la hâte, puis tourna Clarke sur le ventre. Elle saisit sa dague et s'apprêtait à entailler la nuque de la jeune femme lorsque celle-ci se mit à bouger en gémissant. Tétanisée, Lexa perdit ses moyens. Le commandant avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la tête, elle se recula du lit les mains tremblantes. Jamais dans toute sa vie, elle n'avait ressenti pareil sentiment de frayeur.

Clarke reprit conscience, elle se tourna péniblement vers Lexa les joues humides.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça Lexa ? Pourquoi veux-tu toujours me faire du mal ? La cité des lumières est la plus belle chose que j'ai vécue dans ma vie…Pourquoi veux-tu m'en arracher et me condamner à la souffrance ? »

Lexa fût bouleversée, elle croyait revoir Clarke, la vraie Clarke.

« Je…Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal…Ce n'est pas toi. » Balbutia Lexa comme pour s'en convaincre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Lexa ? Après toutes ces souffrances, ne crois-tu pas que je mérite la paix ? Pourquoi veux-tu me ramener dans ce monde de terreur… »

« Non…non ce n'est pas toi. Alie t'as enlevé tes souvenirs, ton libre arbitre… »

« Alie m'a libéré… »

Lexa se sentit mourir à chaque mot que Clarke prononça. A cet instant, il semblait inconcevable pour le commandant de saisir cette femme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout et de lui ouvrir la nuque de force en la sachant consciente, cela lui était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas la blesser, Lexa en était totalement incapable. Elle ne voyait pas d'issue à cette situation.

« Alie viendra bientôt pour toi Lexa…j'espère que tu te rendras et accepteras toi aussi son cadeau…J'espère que tu me rejoindras dans la cité des lumières. Nous pourrons enfin êtres ensembles, nous pourrons enfin êtres heureuses. Toi et moi réunies » Dit Clarke avec une sincérité désarmante.

Lexa murmura : « Pars… »

Les yeux de Clarke s'illuminèrent.

« Pars, quitte Polis, rejoins Alie. » Dit Lexa la voix vibrante d'émotion.

Clarke lui adressa un dernier regard qui ne trahissait aucune émotion, puis elle se remit debout et quitta la pièce sans demander son reste. Laissant derrière elle une Lexa bouleversée. On venait de lui infliger une blessure psychologique d'une rare violence dont elle ne se remettrait sans doute jamais.

Le commandant avait été incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout, Alie avait choisi la bonne personne pour la faire craquer. Elle la combattante, le chef de clan, l'élue du sang, elle était terrassée par son cœur. Lexa venait de perdre une importante bataille, Alie avait les informations qu'elle désirait, elle s'était servie de la seule faiblesse de Lexa pour les obtenir et maintenant elle détenait la femme qu'elle aimait en otage…Oui Lexa venait de perdre une bataille importante dans cette guerre. Et pire elle avait peut-être laissé Clarke lui échapper pour toujours…

Lexa resta assise par terre, la dague serrée entre ses doigts, complétement anéantie. Incapable de bouger, incapable de respirer, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot... Les minutes défilèrent les unes après les autres laissant le commandant se noyer dans un profond désarroi. Ce n'est que lorsque Titus déboula en trombe dans la chambre, que le commandant sortit de sa torpeur. Le Fleimkepa se figea d'effroi en apercevant le regard brisé de Lexa.

« Commandant, Wanheda… »

« Elle est sous l'emprise d'Alie… » Dit Lexa pour terminer la phrase du Fleimkepa.

Il acquiesça tristement, comprenant que les choses avaient mal tourné.

« C'est Raven qui te l'a dit ? »

« Oui, Heda quand elle a repris ses esprits, qu'elle a eu les idées plus claires elle s'est souvenue que Clarke était dans la cité des lumières. Je suis désolé Heda...»

Voilà pourquoi Clarke n'était pas restée dans la pièce après le réveil de Raven, voilà pourquoi elle s'était empressée d'agir. Elle le savait elle n'avait que peu de temps avant d'être démasquée.

Lexa était à bout de force, en temps normal, elle se serait relevée et aurait remis son masque de Heda…Mais cette fois-ci elle en était incapable…

Titus s'approcha d'elle et fît ce qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à faire depuis la mort de Costia. Il prit le commandant dans ses bras. Heda n'était plus, il ne restait que Leksa.

* * *

 **Beaucoup d'émotion dans ce chapitre...Croyez-moi j'ai pas mal hésité**

 **à écrire ces lignes, une situation d'une violence rare... J'espère que pour vous la surprise a été totale**

 **et que vous n'avez pas trop été heurtés. Relativisez...Après tout personne n'est mort ;)**

 **Mais, oui c'est un moment pénible. Lexa vient de recevoir une blessure psychologique qui va certainement laisser une marque indélébile.**

 **Quant à Clarke...**


	13. Relève-toi

**Chapitre 13 Relève-toi**

 _Arkadia septième nuit après le départ de Lexa._

« Prend cette puce Clarke. »

« Jaha…Il est encore temps de faire machine arrière. » Répondit Clarke ligotée à genoux au pied de l'ancien chancelier assit sur une chaise.

L'homme sourit.

« Clarke, ne vois-tu pas l'illumination ? Au moment où je te parle, le chancelier Kane, Sinclair et Bellamy sont prisonniers, ils rejoindront nos rangs dans peu de temps. Les derniers résistants seront bientôt appréhendés.»

Clarke baissa les yeux. Elle savait que l'homme disait vrai. Ses gardes lui étaient tombés dessus alors qu'elle essayait de se faufiler dans les couloirs pour rejoindre Murphy, Octavia et Lincoln qui se chargeaient de kidnapper Raven.

«Crois-moi nous aurions préféré que la conversion se fasse sans l'usage de la force, mais vous ne nous avez pas laissé le choix. Il n'y a plus d'espoir ici Clarke, la cité des lumières est le seul refuge pour la race humaine. » Lui dit Jaha en lui tendant la puce.

« Epargnez-moi votre discours de malade mental Jaha. Vous pouvez me torturer autant que vous le voudrez, je ne prendrai jamais cette chose. » Répondit Clarke avec mépris.

« Où est Raven Clarke ? »

« Sûrement loin d'ici à l'heure qu'il est. »

Jaha prit un air agacé. Il le savait Raven détenait suffisamment d'information pour constituer une menace.

 _« Elle ne cédera pas Thélonius… »_ Dit Alie, debout à côté du chancelier.

Jaha tourna la tête vers la femme que lui seul pouvait voir. Clarke assista à la scène silencieuse.

L'ancien chancelier se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la cabine. Laissant Clarke seule quelques minutes. Puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Clarke dévisagea la personne qui venait d'entrer avec Jaha.

« Maman ? » Murmura Clarke.

Le docteur Griffin se tenait devant elle, totalement libre de ses mouvements, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose…Elle était sous l'emprise d'Alie.

Le cœur de Clarke se brisa.

« Clarke ma chérie, il faut que tu m'écoutes…Prends la puce et toutes tes souffrances cesseront. »

En écoutant sa mère, Clarke se demanda quelles torturent Jaha et sa bande avaient pu infliger à sa mère pour qu'elle obtempère.

 _« Nous avons besoin d'elle. Il faut qu'elle nous rejoigne. Elle doit retrouver Raven et les derniers résistants. Elle doit nous conduire à ce que nous cherchons. »_

« Dernière chance Clarke. » Dit Jaha en saisissant Abby par les épaules un pistolet sur sa tempe.

« Non ! Non ne faites pas ça ! » Se mit à crier Clarke en pleurant.

« Clarke…je t'aime. » Murmura Abby qui ne luttait pas pour se défendre.

« Pitié… »

« Clarke ! Prends cette puce ou je lui mets une balle dans la tête ! »

Clarke avait déjà tellement perdu, Lexa lui avait tourné le dos, il ne lui restait que sa mère…La voir mourir était au-dessus de ses forces. Si ses amis avaient réussis à s'échapper il lui restait encore un espoir. Elle s'inclina en criant :

« D'accord ! D'accord je vais la prendre…Ne lui faites pas de mal. »

Jaha sourit, il relâcha le docteur Griffin qui s'adressa à nouveau à sa fille :

« Tu as pris la bonne décision Clarke. »

Jaha s'approcha de Clarke et l'obligea à relever la tête, la jeune femme grimaça serrant sa mâchoire. D'une main ferme il saisit son menton et fît pression sur ses joues pour la forcer à ouvrir la bouche. Malgré les protestations de la jeune femme il parvint à lui faire avaler la puce. Après un supplice de quelques secondes, le visage de Clarke changea d'apparence.

 _« Bienvenu parmi nous Clarke. »_

Une femme habillée d'une robe rouge lui souriait. Pendant que Jaha détachait les liens de la jeune femme dans son dos.

Clarke se remit sur ses jambes, elle était devenue une coquille vide. Un corps sans âme.

 _« Le temps presse Clarke. Il va te falloir accomplir une mission. Rejoints tes amis, fais toi passer pour l'une d'entre eux. Tu devras t'assurer que Raven me revienne, car je ne peux plus la localiser. S'il s'avère qu'ils parvenaient à la libérer de la puce assure-toi qu'elle ne révèle pas ce qu'elle sait. Suis-les jusqu'à ce que tu découvres où est le second programme.»_

Comme un robot, le visage de Clarke resta sans expression, elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et prit congé.

Clarke se dirigea vers la cour, elle passa devant le réfectoire, à travers le hublot elle aperçut la salle pleine de prisonnier, parmi eux comme Jaha l'avait dit, elle reconnut le chancelier Kane, Sinclair et Bellamy. Sans s'en émouvoir elle poursuivit sa route. Une fois dans la cour, elle changea d'attitude, se mettant à se faufiler en rasant les murs. Soudain une main surgit de l'obscurité et la saisit par le bras.

« Jasper ! »

« Bon sang Clarke, où étais-tu passé ? »

« Il y avait des gardes partout, j'ai dû attendre que la voie soit libre pour me faufiler à l'extérieur. Raven ? »

« Ils ont réussi, ils ont forcé les portes avec le Rover, ils nous attendent dans la forêt. »

« Que fais-tu encore ici ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Je voulais retrouver Monty, mais il a été capturé… »Dit le jeune homme avec un air triste.

« Nous devons rejoindre Octavia tout de suite. » Dit Clarke sans ménagement.

« Et pour les autres ? »

« On ne peut plus rien faire pour eux Jasper, si on reste ici nous ne pourrons jamais les sauver. »

Jasper n'aimait pas cette idée, mais il se rangea à l'avis de Clarke. Rester ici était bien trop dangereux.

« Il faut que l'on passe par le trou de la clôture sud. » Dit Clarke en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

En observant les allers-et venus des gardes, ils commencèrent à bouger profitant de l'obscurité de la nuit. A cet instant, Jasper était bien loin de se douter qu'en réalité Alie leur libérait la voie.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin du but lorsque soudain, un homme haletant surgit devant eux.

«Bellamy ! »

 _Le lendemain matin dans la forêt aux abords d'Arkadia._

Tout le petit groupe s'était retrouvé au point de ralliement, dans une grotte que Lincoln leur avait indiqué.

« Nous devons éloigner Raven d'ici le plus vite possible. » Dit Octavia.

« Polis. Le commandant nous aidera, elle doit savoir comment arrêter Alie. » Répondit Lincoln.

« Je pense effectivement que le commandant ne nous a pas tout dit. Son Fleimkepa, le symbole sacré sur la puce, il a bien trop de coïncidence pour que cela ne soit que le fruit du hasard. » Confirma Murphy.

Pendant, que les conversations s'enchainaient sur la marche à suivre. Clarke restait silencieuse se contentant d'écouter d'une oreille ses amis et de l'autre la voix de la femme en rouge.

 _« Bon travail Clarke… Tu as retrouvé Raven. Maintenant tu vas les suivre jusqu'à Polis. Personne ne te soupçonnera si tu agis intelligemment. Lance des soupçons sur quelqu'un d'autre… »_

Les yeux de Clarke se posèrent sur Bellamy.

 _« Excellente idée Clarke… N'en fais pas trop…Saches t'arrêter au bon moment si tu ne veux pas que les regards se portent sur toi.»_ Dit la femme en rouge avec un air satisfait.

Clarke regarda ensuite Raven inconsciente sur le sol.

 _« Je pensais que nous devions la tuer…Mais, pour le moment nous avons besoin d'elle. Ils vont chercher à la délivrer de la cité des lumières et en essayant ils nous mèneront à ce que nous cherchons. Quant à Lexa…Nous profiterons de tes liens privilégiés avec elle pour la percer à jour.»_ Répondit Alie qui en s'étant saisit des souvenirs de Clarke se félicita d'avoir misé sur le bon cheval.

« Clarke ? » L'interrogea Jasper.

« Oui Polis…Nous allons à Polis, Moi, Jasper et Bellamy nous nous assurerons que vous ne soyez pas suivis par Jaha et ses disciples. On se retrouve là-bas. »

 _« Bon voyage Clarke. »_ Lui dit Alie un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

 _Polis, salle du trône._

Il avait fallu un moment pour que Lexa reprenne ses esprits et convoque tout le Skaikru dans la salle du trône. Même Bellamy était présent, néanmoins le jeune homme n'en était pas pour autant dispensé de ses chaines.

« Vous l'avez laissé s'enfuir ? » S'indigna Murphy.

« Nous aurions pu lui retirer cette chose de la tête, comme Titus l'a fait pour Raven. » Ajouta Jasper.

« J'ai essayé…Mais… » Lexa était encore bouleversée et maintenant elle était accablée par les amis de Clarke. Comment leur avouer, qu'elle avait perdu ses moyens ? Comment leur dire, à quel point la blessure psychologique qu'on lui avait infligée l'avait totalement désarmée ? Pour la première fois elle avait été faible, elle avait manqué à son devoir, et à cette minute elle ne se sentait plus digne de son titre de Heda.

Titus intervint pour la laisser respirer.

« Wanheda s'est échappée avant que le commandant ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit ! » Déclara Titus.

« Raven s'il reste parmi vous quelqu'un à montrer du doigt c'est le moment ! » Dit-il à la jeune mécanicienne.

« Non…Seule Clarke était infectée… » Répondit-elle tristement.

Jasper culpabilisait, comment avait-il pu se faire berner de la sorte ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il refaisait le puzzle dans sa tête essayant de déterminer à quel moment Clarke avait pu prendre la puce. Il était venu lui demander son aide, lorsque Raven avait tenté de reprendre le dessus sur Alie. Clarke avait fait de son mieux. Avant leur fuite de Polis, la jeune femme n'avait échappée à la vigilance du jeune homme qu'à peine une heure…Jaha avait dû lui tomber dessus à ce moment-là dans le plus grand secret. La culpabilité de n'avoir rien vu venir était dans l'esprit de chacun des amis de la jeune femme. Devant les regards abattus du petit groupe, Lexa sentit qu'il était temps de réagir.

« Alie va bientôt venir à Polis…Par l'intermédiaire de Clarke elle a trouvé l'information qu'elle recherchait. » Déclara Lexa en attirant ainsi tous les regards sur elle.

« Super nouvelle… » Lâcha Murphy dépité.

« Où est le second programme Lexa ? » Demanda Raven en se rapprochant du trône.

Lexa se leva de son siège, les bras dans le dos, d'un ton solennel elle déclara :

« Dans ma tête. »

Toute l'assistance resta bouche bée.

« Nous appelons cela la flamme, c'est l'héritage de Becca prim Heda notre premier commandant. Je la porte en moi. »

Raven leva les mains au ciel.

« Mais oui ! C'est évident ! Une sorte d'intelligence artificielle, vous êtes la clé que Becca a laissée pour protéger le monde d'Alie ! Vous portez le code qui peut détruire la cité des lumières. »

« J'ignore comment faire… » Souffla Lexa.

Titus s'approcha de la jeune mécanicienne et lui tendit le carnet de Becca.

« Tout ce que nous savons de la flamme et de l'histoire de Becca prim heda est la-dedans. Peut-être pourrez-vous trouver la solution dans ces écrits. »

Raven caressa la reliure de cuire, elle semblait retrouver espoir.

« Je m'y met tout de suite. » Dit-elle en adressant un regard rassurant à Heda.

« Pourquoi nous ne nous lançons pas à la poursuite de Clarke ? Nous pourrions la rattraper. » Grogna Bellamy.

« Alie pourrait l'obliger à se faire du mal avant même que vous ne puissiez l'atteindre. Maintenant, qu'elle a les informations, elle n'a plus besoin de Clarke. Si on tente de lui retirer la puce, Alie n'hésitera pas à la supprimer. Il faut la laisser retourner auprès d'elle…Pour le moment. » Dit Lexa non sans afficher un air triste qui n'échappa à personne.

« Il y a un autre problème, Jaha et le Skaikru est peut-être déjà en marche vers Polis. S'ils veulent votre tête Heda…Nous risquons une nouvelle guerre…» Dit Octavia.

« J'ai déjà envoyé des éclaireurs, pour surveiller Arkadia pour me tenir informée de chaque mouvement suspect. Quant à mon armée, elle est déjà en route pour faire barrage, Polis est désormais en quarantaine, personne n'entre ou ne sort de la cité sans mon autorisation... » Les informa Lexa.

« Ça va être un carnage… » Dit Jasper.

« J'ai le devoir de protéger le Skaikru, c'est la promesse que je vous ai faite. Je dois aussi protéger les autres clans…Je ferais tout pour éviter un bain de sang, toutes les personnes sous le contrôle d'Alie ne sont pas responsables de leurs actes. Elles sont des victimes…»

« S'ils attaquent…Que ferez-vous Heda ? Vous devrez répondre. » Dit Murphy.

« Espérons que nous n'en arrivions pas là… » Souffla Lexa.

 _Polis chambre de Raven._

« Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Demanda Jasper à Raven qui était assise à un bureau en train de potasser le carnet du premier commandant.

« C'est incroyable, Becca était un génie. Elle a mis au point un protocole génétique et à créer la lignée des Natblidas. Seuls eux ont la capacité de recevoir la flamme. Becca voulait protéger la puce à tout prix. »

« Ça ne nous dit pas comment faire pour détruire cette satanée cité. » Fit remarquer le jeune homme en s'appuyant sur le bureau.

« Patience, je vais trouver…Il va me falloir du temps…Dans tous les cas je vais avoir besoin d'un matériel dont nous ne disposons pas à Polis. »

« Laisse-moi deviner…Il va falloir retourner à Arkadia… » Dit Jasper contrarié.

« Oui Arkadia…A moins que… »

« A moins que quoi ? »

« La deuxième station…Sur le territoire d'Azgeda, il y a des générateurs et des ordinateurs… »

Les yeux du garçon s'illuminèrent.

Pour éviter que le jeune homme ne s'emballe pour rien, Raven émit un bémol.

« Nous ne savons pas si le matériel est en état de marche…Il se peut que le crash de la station ait rendu l'informatique inutilisable. »

« Oui mais tu peux réparer. »

« Peut-être…Le plus sûr reste d'utiliser les installations de l'arche. »

« Ouais en se jetant dans la gueule du loup…Tu parles d'une solution. » Souffla Jasper en roulant des yeux.

« Chaque chose en son temps, pour le moment nous n'en sommes pas là, il me faut tous les éléments avant d'étudier d'avantage nos options. » Dit Raven en désignant le journal de Becca Prim Heda.

« Ok…Je te laisse travailler, je vais rejoindre Octavia, je vais essayer de me rendre utile. »

« Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ? »

« Octavia et Lincoln sont avec Indra, ils organisent les défenses de la cité. Bellamy a regagné son cloitre…Et Murphy…Ben à vrai dire je ne sais pas où cet enfoiré a encore mis les voiles… »

Jasper s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux lorsqu'il fît volteface et demanda à Raven :

« Comment savais-tu que Clarke était dans la cité des lumières ? »

« C'est simple, tous ceux qui ont pris la puce sont à la fois ici et là-bas, on est tous connectés…J'ai vu Clarke dans la cité…Et…. »

« Et ? »

« Et Alie s'en est vantée…Elle m'a dit que Clarke avait rejoint la cité pour me venir en aide…Alie a dit que Clarke représentait un atout précieux… »

« De quoi voulait-elle parler ? » L'interrogea le jeune homme.

« Tu as vu Lexa, tu as vu son regard ? Elle est anéantie…Il y a visiblement des choses qui nous ont échappé concernant la relation entre Lexa et Clarke. Je pense qu'Alie s'est servie de Clarke pour atteindre le commandant.»

« Clarke est restée longtemps à Polis, depuis le début elle soutient Lexa, il était évident que c'était elle qui était la plus capable pour la fragiliser. »

« Le lien qui les unit est bien plus fort que ce que nous avions pensé…Alie va continuer à utiliser Clarke comme bouclier pour déstabiliser le commandant. J'ai peur que Lexa n'arrive pas à mener la mission jusqu'au bout si Clarke se met sur sa route… » Dit Raven l'air soucieuse.

« Espérons qu'elle soit assez forte. Et surtout que Clarke nous revienne intact. » Répondit Jasper.

Raven acquiesça de la tête un sourire pincé sur les lèvres.

 _Au même moment, dans la salle d'entrainement au cinquième étage de la tour._

Après avoir affronté les critiques et les inquiétudes des amis de Clarke, Lexa ressentit le besoin de s'isoler pour un moment. La jeune femme avait une colère et une rage incommensurable qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle exprime. Elle trouva dans le maniement des armes un exutoire. Sans relâche elle frappa de son épée l'épais poteau de bois, dont elle meurtrit la chair jusqu'à l'épuisement. Haletante et en sueur elle poussa son corps jusqu'à ses extrêmes limites. Ses coups puissants et répétés finirent par émousser sa lame, si bien que de rage la guerrière la jeta violement au sol.

Pendant, une seconde elle s'immobilisa. La culpabilité l'envahit à nouveau, si elle n'avait pas laissé Clarke derrière elle à Arkadia, seule et sans défense jamais tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Sans cesse la scène terrible d'affrontement avec la fille du ciel revenait la hanter. Lexa releva les yeux sur la cible toujours debout comme-ci celle-ci la défiait de la faire céder. En hurlant sa haine, Lexa la frappa violement de ses poings si forts que ses phalanges se mirent à saigner. La souffrance, la douleur elle voulait la ressentir comme pour se punir d'avoir failli à sa promesse de protéger la fille qui faisait battre son cœur. Le bois marqué de son sang noir, ne l'arrêterait pas. Ce châtiment elle l'avait mérité. Les larmes aux yeux elle frappa et frappa encore, ses mains meurtries, sa peau lacérée, rien ne semblait suffisant pour expier sa faute. Ce n'est que lorsque Titus entra en criant :

« Ca suffit Heda ! » que Lexa réalisa dans quel état elle se trouvait. La jeune femme s'immobilisa les joues humides de ses larmes et regarda le Fleimkepa qui s'approchait d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas en vous faisant du mal que vous pourrez combattre votre ennemi. » Dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

Lexa grimaça, elle avait tellement mal à cet instant…Un mal qui dépassait de loin une douleur physique, un mal bien plus profond... Alie lui avait infligé une blessure psychologique qui la blessait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

« Je suis épuisée Titus… » Murmura Lexa.

« Leksa kom Trikru vous avez en vous des ressources que vous ne soupçonnez même pas. Vous allez vous relever et vous frapperez votre ennemi avec une violence encore plus grande. »

« Je suis lasse…Je suis lasse de me battre…Je suis lasse de cette vie… »

Titus plissa les yeux, jamais il n'avait vu son commandant dans cet état. Et ce discours n'était pas rassurant. Alie s'attaquait justement aux personnes qui tenaient ce genre de propos.

L'homme saisit les mains de Lexa et examina les plaies.

« Laissez-moi soigner ça… » Dit-il en invitant Heda à s'asseoir.

Il se saisit d'une serviette et commença à nettoyer le sang noir qui suintait des phalanges de la guerrière.

« Un de vos prédécesseur m'a dit un jour face à la souffrance il y a les grands et les petits, les petits en meurt et les grands s'en nourrissent pour grandir d'avantage. Je n'ai jamais vu chez vous que de la grandeur, vous trouverez la force d'avancer. Nulle douleur ne vous fera tomber Heda, nul tourment, nul chagrin, rien ne pourra vous arrêter. »

« La souffrance de l'âme est bien plus dangereuse que la souffrance du corps. » Répondit Lexa.

« Il est vrai…Mais, votre âme n'a pas son égal. »

« Clarke est ma faiblesse. » Confia Lexa.

« J'ai bien essayé de vous avertir…J'ai même commis le parjure d'essayer de vous en délivrer…Mais c'était une erreur. »

Lexa dévisagea Titus, cet homme qu'elle connaissait depuis des années, n'avouait que rarement ses torts. Le Fleimkepa la regarda avec tendresse et lui sourit.

« Clarke kom Skaikru, est votre faiblesse…Mais, elle est aussi votre plus grande force. Vous avez une nouvelle raison de vous battre. Si vous êtes incapable de le faire pour vous, vous le ferez pour elle. » Dit Titus.

Emue Lexa ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Heda ravala ses larmes. Il avait raison, elle était à terre. Son corps ainsi que son esprit semblaient incapables de rebondir, mais le simple fait d'imaginer une vie sans Clarke à ses côtés lui donnait une force inébranlable pour se relever et réagir. Il fallait qu'elle la ramène auprès d'elle, qu'elle la délivre de l'emprise d'Alie. Pour cela Lexa était prête à tout. Si cela devait être sa dernière guerre, sa dernière bataille, son dernier combat, elle irait jusqu'à donner son dernier souffle.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 13**

 **Les choses se précisent Clarke n'avait pas le choix**

 **Raven est de nouveau Raven et redevient le personnage indispensable que j'aime particulièrement**

 **Lexa est l'ombre d'elle même**

 **Alie a une longueur d'avance**

 **La suite prochainement**

 **PS: Merci pour vos MP et reviews au sujet du chapitre précédent**

 **votre surprise, votre désarroi et pour certains votre colère**

 **me conforte dans l'idée que l'objectif est atteint.**

 **Cette FF n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille ;)**


	14. Au prix du sang

**Chapitre 14 Au prix du sang**

 _Polis, salle du trône, deux jours plus tard._

« Commandant, je sais que tout cela vous semble très étrange. Mais je vous assure, si j'accède au réseau je pourrais vous aider à trouver le chemin à suivre pour détruire la cité des lumières. » Dit Raven avec aplomb.

« Je résume la situation, il faut que je prenne la puce pour me rendre à la cité et dans la cité la flamme me protégera, Alie ne pourra pas détecter ma présence…Et tu pourras m'aider à trouver l'endroit qui détient le protocole de destruction mais moi seule pourrait l'activer. » Déclara Lexa d'une voix calme.

Raven sourit : « C'est tout à fait ça commandant. »

« Ce n'est que folie commandant, vous ne pouvez pas prendre le risque d'avaler cette chose ! » Objecta Titus inquiet pour son commandant.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour accéder à la cité. » Souffla Raven.

« Peut-être avez-vous loupé quelque chose dans le carnet de Becca Prim Heda ? » Lança le Fleimkepa le regard inquisiteur.

« Je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir délivrée d'Alie, mais sauf le respect que je vous dois, je peux vous le certifier qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyen. »

« Et si Heda ne revenait pas ? Si Alie la pourchassait dans la cité ? Nous serions tous condamné ! Heda ne peut pas accepter ça.» Répondit l'homme dont le visage ne trahissait aucune intention de céder aux demandes de la jeune mécanicienne.

« Heda peut parler pour elle-même Titus. » Dit Lexa en lui faisant signe de se taire.

Lexa marcha quelques pas en silence les mains dans son dos. Elle réfléchissait aux paroles de Raven.

« Si je détruis la cité des lumières de l'intérieur, peux-tu me garantir que toutes les personnes prisonnières de son influence reprendront conscience sans dommage ? »

« Oui je vous l'assure, si elles ne sont pas blessées ou tuées dans la cité. » Répondit Raven suspendue aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Bien…De quoi as-tu besoin Raven kom Skaikru ? Pour me guider. »

« Me connecter au réseau. Première possibilité les installations d'Arkadia…Deuxième option mais moins sûre la station tombée sur les terres d'Azgeda, je ne sais pas si l'installation est encore en état de marche. »

« Dans les deux cas, tout ça me semble bien incertain… » Répondit Lexa.

Raven hocha la tête à l'affirmative avec un regard plein d'excuse de ne pouvoir proposer une autre alternative.

Lexa s'apprêtait à formuler sa décision lorsqu'Indra entra en trombe dans la pièce.

« Heda ! Il faut que je vous parle. » Dit Indra essoufflée comme si elle avait gravi tous les étages de la tour à la force des bras.

« Que se passe-t-il Indra ? »

« Azgeda ! Le Skaikru a attaqué Roan. »

« Comment ?! » L'interrogea Titus.

« Nos éclaireurs viennent de me faire un rapport et il arrive des réfugiés aux portes de la ville. » Répondit la guerrière l'air grave.

« Parle Indra. » Dit Lexa.

« Une partie des Skaikrus a visiblement quitté Arkadia et s'est rendue sur les terres du roi Roan, ils auraient corrompus les esprits des villageois sur leur passage, si bien que cette gangrène s'est rependue partout au nord en très peu de temps. Roan et ce qui reste de son armée et de son peuple s'est retranché dans la cité d'Azaïs. Ils demandent votre aide Heda. »

« Je pensais que tu les avais fait prévenir du danger ! »

« Ça a été fait, mais il semblerait que le Skaikru nous ait devancé, ils ont dû lancer leur attaque dès que Wanheda et les autres se sont échappés d'Arkadia. En quelques jours, ils ont réussi à contaminer des centaines de personnes. Si l'armée d'Azgeda n'obéit plus à Roan, elle va très vite marcher sur Polis. »

Les visages de Raven et Titus blêmirent. Face à cette nouvelle alarmante, Lexa eût l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser. Les choses ne pouvaient pas aller plus mal. Et comme toujours tout le monde se tournait vers elle pour prendre les choses en mains. Le poids du monde sur ses épaules, Lexa resta calme et mesura chacun de ses propos.

« Faites fouiller les réfugiés, que personne n'entre dans cette cité avec sur elle une de ces puces. Si l'un d'eux en détient, qu'ils soient immédiatement mit au trou même s'il clame qu'il n'est pas infecté. On se chargera de leur retirer cette chose de leur tête comme nous l'avons fait pour Raven. Quant aux puces qu'elles soient détruites sur le champ.»

« Bien Heda. »

« Nous n'avons plus beaucoup d'options…Roan est acculé et je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Si lui et la totalité de son armée sont infectés, les autres clans seront sans défenses face à l'armée du nord et du Skaikru. Alie cherche à m'isoler de mes soutiens. Elle attaquera les autres clans avec Azgeda et fera grandir ses rangs. Ensuite ils marcheront sur Polis et nous serons submergés. Sans le soutien des autres clans mon armée ne suffira pas à les arrêter. »

« Que faisons-nous Heda ? » Demanda Indra.

« Je vais marcher vers le nord pour escorter Raven à la station sur les terres d'Azgeda puis je poursuivrai jusqu'à Azaïs pour libérer Roan et ce qu'il reste de son peuple…Ensuite j'irais à la cité des lumières. »

« Heda ! Vous vous exposez, c'est exactement ce qu'Alie souhaite vous voir faire ! Qui va protéger Polis en votre absence ? »

« Et si nous attaquions Arkadia ? Si une partie du Skaikru s'est retirée nous devrions y entrer plus facilement…» Dit Raven.

Lexa fît un signe négatif de la main et dit :

« Non, si nous abandonnons Roan, Alie convertira chacun des clans et tout sera perdu. En récupérant le roi et une partie de son armée vous serez capables de résister aux assauts d'Alie plus longtemps. Vous protégerez les autres clans pendant que je serais à la cité des lumières. Indra qu'en est-il exactement de la situation à Azais ? »

« La ville est assiégée par plus de la moitié de l'armée d'Azgeda…Six cents guerriers peut-être plus, sans compter les villageois…Roan ne tiendra pas longtemps. » Répondit Indra.

« Combien d'hommes avons-nous de disponibles sans mettre en péril la sécurité de Polis ? »

Indra réfléchit un instant avant de répondre l'air sombre.

« Environs trois cents guerriers Heda… »

Raven inspira profondément, les choses étaient mal engagées.

« Heda, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…C'est un trop grand risque…Vous n'avez pas assez d'hommes, ce n'est pas suffisant. »

Lexa tourna les yeux vers le Fleimkepa et répondit :

« Il le faudra bien pourtant. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Je ne peux pas partir avec d'avantage d'homme, une partie de mon armée doit rester pour faire blocus et protéger la capitale. »

« Je viendrais avec vous. » Dit Indra.

« Non, j'ai besoin que tu restes ici pour diriger nos défenses, Indra tu es mon meilleur général. C'est un combat que je vais devoir mener seule. »

« Alors, vous ne partirez pas sans moi Heda. Je veillerai sur vous et sur la flamme. » Affirma Titus sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun droit de réponse.

Lexa hocha la tête à l'affirmative. Puis se dirigea vers Raven.

« Réunis tes amis, expose leur le plan, dis leur qu'ils sont libres de nous accompagner ou de rester ici, ce choix leur appartient. »

Raven acquiesça et se retira.

« Indra, prépare les hommes, nous partons avant la fin du jour. »

 _Quelques heures plus tard à l'entrée de la ville._

Lexa était en tenue de guerre, elle se saisit de l'étrier et enfourcha son destrier, Titus se tenait à côté d'elle, le Fleimkepa avait revêtue son pourpoint matelassé et son épée pendait désormais à son ceinturon. Il y avait longtemps que l'homme n'était pas parti en campagne aux côtés de Heda.

Les trois cents cavaliers étaient derrière leur commandant attendant l'ordre de marche. C'est alors qu'une monture remonta la colonne au galop. Lexa reconnut immédiatement la jeune Octavia. Ses cheveux étaient tressés en arrière et elle portait les peintures Trikru sur le visage.

La jeune femme arrêta sa monture à hauteur de Heda.

« Octavia. » La salua Lexa.

« Heda »

« Je pensais que tu restais aux côtés d'Indra et Lincoln pour protéger la cité. » Dit le commandant.

« Indra pense qu'il y a plus important à protéger et comme vous lui interdisez de vous suivre elle m'a chargé d'assurer votre protection Heda. »

Lexa lui adressa un signe de tête en guise d'approbation.

« Ce n'est pas tout Heda… » Dit Octavia en faisant signe au commandant de se retourner.

Le Rover remontait à son tour la file de guerrier. L'engin s'immobilisa lui aussi à côté du commandant. La vitre se baissa laissant apparaitre le visage de Raven, mais pas seulement. Jasper et Murphy étaient assis à l'arrière. Du côté passager, Lexa aperçut Bellamy…Voyant le visage de Heda se crisper, Octavia lui dit :

« Commandant nous aurons besoin de tout le monde. »

Lexa savait que la jeune femme avait raison. Elle ravala sa haine, détourna le regard et sans dire un mot émit un claquement de langue pour lancer son cheval en avant entrainant toute la cohorte derrière elle. Le départ était donné. Octavia lança un regard lourd de sens à son frère pour lui faire comprendre que cette fois-ci il ne devrait pas la décevoir et partit au galop sur les traces de son commandant.

« Il va y avoir de l'ambiance jusqu'à Azgeda… » Ironisa Murphy.

Bellamy s'en détourner ses yeux de la route répondit :

« La ferme Murphy… »

L'armée de Lexa progressa en direction du nord durant toute la nuit, au petit matin, Lexa et ses guerriers atteignirent les premiers villages. A première vue, ils étaient déserts… Elle fît halte à bonne distance et mit pied à terre, jaugeant la situation de loin.

« Envoyez des éclaireurs. » Dit-elle.

Deux hommes à cheval se dirigèrent vers les habitations. Ils entrèrent dans la rue principale, cherchant autour d'eux des mouvements suspects.

Soudain, les deux cavaliers tombèrent de cheval, ils venaient de recevoir une salve de flèches. Les hommes blessés rampèrent en gémissant sur le sol. C'est alors qu'une dizaine de villageois armés jusqu'aux dents sortirent de leur cachette. Ils se saisirent des deux guerriers sous les yeux de Heda et de son armée.

« Heda ? » Demanda Titus attendant les ordres.

Lexa soupira, elle savait que ces villageois étaient sous l'emprise d'Alie. Cette dizaine d'homme ne semblait pas craindre l'armée du commandant. La guerrière se tourna vers ses hommes.

« L'armée reste ici, le premier détachement me suit. Rappelez-vous, ils ne sont pas eux même ! » Ordonna-t-elle, tout en faisant signe à Titus de rester avec l'armée.

Octavia toujours dans l'ombre de Lexa s'engagea en direction du village accompagnée par son frère qui n'entendait pas laisser sa sœur sans protection malgré la dizaine de guerrier qui suivait eux aussi le commandant.

Titus resta en retrait comme le lui avait ordonné le commandant, il observa Lexa et son détachement approcher les maisons. Il hurlait intérieurement de la voir s'exposer de la sorte, mais il ne pouvait plus défier son autorité.

Alors, qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée du village, Lexa aperçut Bellamy sur sa droite avec son arme braquée en direction des villageois. Son cœur se serra, cet homme était imprévisible et le sentir prêt d'elle l'insupportait au plus haut point. Mais, il était un soldat et dans une guerre on ne peut se priver d'homme tel que lui.

« Lâchez vos armes et libérez mes hommes, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal si vous obtempérez ! » Hurla le commandant.

Il n'y eut pas d'écho à sa demande. Ils n'allaient pas obéir.

« Bien…Allons-y… Le sang ne doit couler qu'en dernier recours.» Souffla Lexa à ses hommes.

Au pas de course, les guerriers de Lexa se dirigèrent vers l'ennemi. Le combat s'engagea. Rapidement Lexa et ses guerriers mirent plusieurs hommes à terres. Heda mesurait ses coups, et avec une grande habileté elle parvint à renverser deux villageois sans même utiliser sa lame. Ils avaient presque mit tout le monde hors d'état de nuire, lorsque soudain, d'autres villageois surgirent. Tout se passa à une vitesse folle face à ce danger imminent Bellamy fît feu malgré les protestations du commandant qui l'exhortait à cesser les salves. Plusieurs hommes furent fauchés par les balles du Skaikru. En même temps les guerriers de Lexa finissaient d'en découdre avec le premier groupe. Lexa se précipita vers le jeune homme et le percuta violement lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et lâcher son arme. Octavia couvrit les arrières du commandant face aux derniers hommes encore debout qui se dirigeaient vers eux. La jeune guerrière fût très vite rejointe par les guerriers Trikru. Avec leur aide elle termina la mission en immobilisant les derniers combattants d'Alie. Le silence revînt. Bellamy un peu hagard suite à sa chute leva les yeux pour voir qui l'avait percuté avec tant de violence. Il se figea lorsqu'il aperçut au-dessus de lui le regard sombre de Lexa.

Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler le moindre mot, que Heda l'empoigna par le col de sa veste.

« J'ai dit de ne pas tirer Skaikru ! » Rugit Lexa.

Bellamy la repoussa avec le bras et se remit sur ses jambes furieux.

« Il fallait nous protéger, ils étaient plus nombreux que nous ! » Répondit-il avec une assurance insolente.

« Nous pouvions les maitriser, ils sont sous le contrôle d'Alie, ils ne sont pas de simples ennemis ! » Répondit Lexa.

Ignorant les cris, Octavia se pencha au-dessus des hommes que son frère avait pris pour cible et avec dépit se rendit compte qu'ils étaient morts.

Lexa regarda la jeune femme et comprit qu'il était trop tard pour ces villageois. Les guerriers Trikru entaillèrent les nuques des villageois et les libérèrent de l'emprise d'Alie. Pendant ce temps se jouait toujours un face à face tendu entre Bellamy et Heda.

« Comment comptes-tu affronter l'armée du nord si on ne peut pas se défendre ? » Cria Bellamy.

« Je décide de nos actions ! Je suis le commandant, j'ai le droit de vie ou de mort et cette décision m'appartient. Je serais faire ce qui doit être fait en temps et en heure si cela s'avère nécessaire ! Ma décision ! Pas la tienne ! Aujourd'hui nous pouvions faire autrement ! » Rugit Lexa.

Bellamy grinça des dents. Lexa remarqua à nouveau ce regard haineux. Il était temps que cet homme prenne une correction.

« Je n'ai faits que me défendre ! » Grogna Bellamy avec mépris.

« Quand cesseras-tu de te trouver des excuses Skaikru ? » Demanda Lexa en le fusillant du regard.

S'en était trop, le jeune homme perdit son sang-froid, il s'approcha de Lexa jusqu'à coller son visage à quelques centimètre du sien. Heda le laissa faire, il voulait un bras de fer musclé, elle allait le lui donner.

« Alors c'est ça Bellamy ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Admets que tu me hais, moi et ce que je représente. » Murmura Lexa en soutenant le regard.

Bellamy bouillonnant de rage ne répondit pas. Octavia s'apprêtait à intervenir pour calmer son frère.

« Bellamy… » Eût-elle tout juste le temps de dire avant que Lexa ne lève la main dans sa direction pour lui dire de ne pas intervenir.

Lexa se détourna du soldat en disant.

« Je vais te donner ce que tu veux Skaikru…Tu veux te venger de moi pour Mont Weather, pour tout ce qui vous est arrivé. Tu justifies tes actes de cette façon…Tu m'imputes ton comportement n'est-ce pas… Alors je vais te donner l'opportunité d'assouvir ta haine. » Annonça-t-elle en faisant signe a ses guerriers de ne pas intervenir.

« De quoi veux-tu parl… » Commença à dire Bellamy avant que Lexa ne se retourne subitement vers lui et lui mette son poing dans la figure.

Bellamy essuya le filet de sang qui coulait au coin de ses lèvres. Il regarda le commandant et se jeta sur elle. Lexa para son attaque avec son avant-bras et lui asséna un coup de genoux dans les côtes. Octavia détourna le regard, elle avait mal de voir son frère dans cet état de rage mais elle n'interviendrait pas. Cette fois-ci, elle le laisserait seul assumer ses actes.

Bellamy repoussa Lexa d'un coup d'épaule en hurlant.

« Je te hais Lexa ! »

« Enfin tu te révèles ! » Lança Lexa satisfaite que le jeune homme extériorise toute sa colère à son encontre.

Bellamy tel un taureau se précipitant sur une cape rouge chargea le commandant, qui esquiva à nouveau son attaque et lui donna encore plusieurs coups bien placés. Il était fort, elle était habile, cela pouvait durer longtemps. A chaque fois elle utilisait la force du jeune homme contre lui, employant sa vitesse pour faire basculer le poids de Bellamy, qui se retrouva à terre à plusieurs reprises. Hargneux il se relevait toujours. Lexa prit quelques coups, mais elle prenait soin de ne pas trop s'exposer. Hors d'haleine Bellamy, soufflait et dégoulinait de sueur. La satisfaction qu'il lisait dans le regard du commandant lui redonnait la force de se remettre sur ses pieds et de persister à essayer de l'atteindre.

« Tout est de ta faute ! » Hurla-t-il.

« C'est plus facile pour toi de dire ça plutôt que d'admettre tes propres fautes ! » Répondit Lexa.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, il regarda Lexa et dit :

« On t'avais fait confiance Lexa, tu avais donné ta parole à Clarke…Et tu nous a trahis…Un peuple entier est mort à cause de toi…Tu détruis tout ce que tu touches Lexa…Tu as même réussi à détruire Clarke… »

Le visage de Lexa changea, elle avança droit vers lui. Il venait de trouver le moyen de l'atteindre et comptait bien en profiter, il contra l'attaque de Lexa et abattit son poing contre le ventre de la jeune femme qui vacilla. Il allait la frapper à nouveau, mais la guerrière riposta. Elle fît une clé de bras au jeune homme et lui faucha les jambes avec une balayette. Une fois de plus, Bellamy mordit la poussière. Lexa n'entendait plus faire preuve de mesure, même s'il était à terre elle le frappa encore et encore, marquant son visage de ses poings. Elle le martelait de coups. A l'énonciation du nom de Clarke, Lexa avait vu rouge. Elle perdait complétement le contrôle.

« Heda ! » Cria Octavia.

Lexa sortit de son état de démence sanguinaire. Elle arrêta son poing et saisit le jeune homme par le col en fixant son visage ensanglanté.

« Ne t'avises plus jamais de désobéir à mes ordres… » Souffla-t-elle.

« Ne nous trahis plus jamais… » Répondit Bellamy la bouche ensanglantée.

Ils venaient tout deux d'extérioriser leur colère, l'armistice venait d'être signé dans le sang. La réponse de Bellamy certifiait qu'il n'agirait plus de son propre chef sauf si Lexa ne respectait pas ses engagements, ce qui était impossible. Ils venaient de signer un pacte de façon brutale mais de la seule façon possible pour que ces deux-là ne trouvent un terrain d'entente.

Lexa relâcha son captif violement et se redressa. Tous ses guerriers et les villageois qui reprenaient consciences la regardaient silencieux. Pendant ce temps Titus et l'armée approchait du village.

Octavia vint à hauteur de Lexa et lui murmura :

« Heda… »

Lexa ne la laissa pas finir. Sans prononcer un mot elle détourna son regard de Bellamy et marcha à la rencontre de Titus.

Octavia dévisagea son frère et leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée. Bellamy se releva doucement en gémissant.

« O…Je… »

« Bellamy…Ne dis plus un mot… » Dit-elle en tournant les talons. Des excuses elle en avait entendu assez…

Durant toute la journée, l'armée de Lexa progressa en direction du nord. Sur sa route chaque village fût délivré de l'emprise d'Alie ainsi à la fin de la journée c'est une centaine de personnes qui avait retrouvé leur libre arbitre. Le soir, venu, Lexa imposa une halte. Un campement fut établit pour la nuit. Le commandant se retira dans sa tente en compagnie d'Octavia et de Titus.

« Heda, le campement est sécurisé pour la nuit ». Annonça Titus.

« Parfait. Tu peux nous laisser Fleimkepa je dois parler avec Octavia kom Skaikru. »

L'homme jeta un regard à la jeune guerrière s'inclina puis sortit.

« Tu t'es bien battue aujourd'hui Skaikru. » Dit Lexa.

Octavia se pinça les lèvres pour retenir son sourire.

« Tu as faits preuve d'une grande force de caractère lorsque j'ai…sanctionné ton frère…Tu ne t'es pas interposée et tu t'es montrée loyale. C'est une qualité rare ces temps-ci… » Précisa Lexa.

« Je vous ai juré obéissance Heda. » Dit Octavia.

« As-tu compris mon geste ? » Demanda Lexa.

Octavia hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

« Si vous ne l'aviez pas faits Heda…Je…et bien disons que j'aurais fini par le faire. » Avoua Octavia.

Lexa sourit amusée par cette réponse franche et directe.

« Ca n'aurait pas eu l'effet escompté… Il n'en a qu'après moi Octavia, au final ton frère s'est perdu dans sa haine et j'espère que ce matin il a libéré sa colère une bonne fois pour toute. A l'avenir il devrait agir avec plus de discernement. »

« Je l'espère sincèrement. » Répondit la jeune femme.

« S'il s'avise de désobéir à nouveau il terminera sa tête séparée de ses épaules…Mais, je pense que cela n'arrivera plus. Du moins je l'espère pour lui comme pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à te séparer d'un frère.» Dit Lexa sur un ton très sérieux.

Octavia déglutit.

Lexa se leva de son siège, elle se tenait le flanc.

« Heda votre blessure… »

« Ce n'est rien, la plaie est cicatrisée, ça tire encore un peu voilà tout. »

« Rejoint la patrouille et assure toi que rien ne vienne perturber le repos de mes hommes, une longue route nous attends. » Dit le commandant en se servant un verre d'eau.

« Oui Heda. » Dit Octavia en bombant la poitrine avant de la saluer et de se retirer.

Au même moment à l'autre bout du camp. Bellamy était assis seul le dos adossé à la roue du Rover. Le visage tuméfié, la lèvre fendue, il regardait son arme posée à ses pieds.

« Bordel elle ne t'a pas loupé… » Dit Jasper qui venait d'apparaitre accompagné de Raven et Murphy.

« On ne dirait pas comme ça mais j'ai donné le change… » Dit Bellamy.

Murphy se mit à rire.

« C'est ça oui…Bellamy s'il y a bien un truc que j'ai retenu durant mon séjour passé avec les natifs c'est qu'il ne faut pas les emmerder…Ou sinon il faut être bien plus discret…Mais c'est vrai que pour un gros bœuf comme toi la subtilité n'est pas une chose facile. » Se moqua le jeune homme.

Bellamy lui adressa un sourire hypocrite en levant son majeur comme seule réponse.

« Bon les mecs ça suffit, on a autre chose à gérer que vos querelles puériles. Dans quelques jours nous serons à la station et là j'aurais besoin de vous pour m'aider et j'aimerai que tout le monde reste entier. » Pesta Raven.

Les trois garçons la regardèrent et personne n'osa souffler le moindre mot.

« Bon…Jasper, Murphy si vous alliez chercher à manger ? Je crois que les guerriers sont en train de faire cuire du gibier ».

« On s'en occupe. » Dit Jasper en saisissant Murphy par le bras pour l'obliger à le suivre et éviter qu'il n'engage une nouvelle joute verbale avec Bellamy par simple esprit de provocation.

Raven s'assit à côté de Blake, elle le dévisagea un instant puis murmura :

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« J'ai connu pire… » Répondit-il.

« Ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler… »

Bellamy leva les yeux vers la jeune femme.

« Tu sais Bellamy, le commandant est notre seule chance de sauver les notre, de sauver Abby, de sauver Kane, de sauver Clarke…Il est temps que tu passes à autre chose. Il est temps de laisser aller… » Déclara Raven.

« Je sais… » Murmura son ami.

Raven leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, ils restèrent quelques instants sans rien dire. Profitant du spectacle qui leur était offert.

« Et dire que nous étions là-haut… » Souffla Raven.

« Ouais…C'est fou quand on y pense. »

« Tu sais depuis que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs, je me dis que c'était pas si mal après tout… »

Bellamy se mit à rire.

« Vraiment ? »

« Ok c'était l'horreur !» Admit la jeune femme en riant, puis soudain les rires se transformèrent en pleurs.

Bellamy se tourna vers la jeune femme.

«Finn…Il me manque tellement… » Dit-elle en sanglotant.

Bellamy n'avait pas de mots pour la réconforter, alors il passa simplement son bras par-dessus son épaule et l'étreignit très fort la laissant pleurer sur son épaule. Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir. Si Raven était capable de suivre la femme qui avait fait exécuter son grand amour alors il devait être capable de faire la même chose pour le bien de tous. Le jeune homme comprit que toute sa haine l'avait éloigné des choses les plus importantes pour lui, sa famille et ses amis…Bellamy Blake devait redevenir le soutien pour tous les gens qui comptaient pour lui et sa rancœur devait laisser place à des sentiments plus louables.

* * *

 **La confrontation entre Bellamy & Lexa était inévitable**

 **il était temps de crever l'abcès...**

 **Que pensez-vous de la décision de Lexa de partir pour Azgeda?**


	15. Trikova

**Chapitre 15 Trikova**

 _Territoire d'Azgeda._

Quatre jours depuis leur départ de Polis, quatre jours, que l'armée de Lexa progressait en évitant les embuscades et les nombreux pièges tendus par Alie. Sur leur passage Lexa avait perdu quelques-uns de ses guerriers mais leur mort avait permis de libérer un bien plus grand nombre de personne. Elle n'était plus maintenant qu'à quelques kilomètres du lieu du crash de la station Skaikru, un nouveau piège les y attendait sûrement. Alie ayant des yeux et des oreilles partout, elle connaissait probablement son itinéraire, un désavantage certains pour Heda. Lexa le savait, il faudrait installer Raven rapidement et poursuivre vers Azaïs.

Sans quitter sa selle, Lexa marqua une courte pause, pour déterminer le chemin le plus court. Puis, elle fît signe à Octavia d'approcher.

« Nous sommes tout prêt de la station. Il faut partir en reconnaissance, je doute qu'Alie ait laissé les lieux sans surveillance. »

« Je pars en éclaireur. » Dit Octavia.

« Tu iras seule pour ne pas te faire repérer. »

Octavia lança son cheval au galop, malgré la mission périlleuse qui lui était confiée, la jeune femme se sentait heureuse, elle avait trouvé sa place. Elle comprenait mieux l'admiration d'Indra et toute sa dévotion envers Heda. Servir le commandant était un grand honneur. Et enfin, elle se sentait acceptée parmi les Trikrus. La guerrière traversa un petit ruisseau et remonta en direction de la crête depuis laquelle elle aurait un point de vue parfait au-dessus de la station.

A quelques mètres du rebord, Octavia mit pied à terre et se mit à ramper dans l'herbe pour ne pas être repérée. Dans la vallée en contre bas l'immense station venue de l'espace gisait tel un mastodonte blessé. Cette vision émue la jeune femme, elle repensa à tous ceux de son peuple qui n'avaient jamais pu arriver indemne sur cette terre. Très vite, elle repéra du mouvement aux portes de l'installation. Lexa avait vu juste, l'endroit était loin d'être désert. Pas de guerriers d'Azgeda…Mais des soldats du Skaikru. Octavia reconnut immédiatement plusieurs d'entre eux, dont Miller, Bryan et Monty. Octavia frémit, combien d'autres parmi ses amis se trouvaient dans l'installation ? Le chancelier Kane en faisait-il partit ? Elle décida de rester aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour réunir un maximum d'information avant de revenir faire son rapport à Heda.

 _Plusieurs heures plus tard à quelques kilomètres de là._

« Peut-être s'est-elle faite capturer ? » Dit Titus à Lexa qui marchait de long en large à côté de lui.

« Elle va revenir… » Répondit Lexa.

« Nous ne pouvons attendre plus longtemps Heda…A chaque minute la cité d'Azaïs peut tomber… » Rappela le Fleimkepa.

« La précipitation nous rends imprudent et l'imprudence est toujours sanctionnée par l'échec… Vous me l'avez pourtant assez répété enfant pour m'épargner ce genre de propos Titus. »

L'homme se réfugia dans le silence. Depuis, bien longtemps l'élève avait dépassé le maitre.

« Heda un cavalier en approche. » Dit un guerrier.

Les traits d'Octavia se dessinèrent à l'horizon.

La jeune femme sauta de cheval et marcha hâtivement vers Heda très vite rejointe par le Skaikru qui voulait se tenir au fait de toutes les informations qu'elle allait délivrer au commandant.

« Heda, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais cela était nécessaire. »

« Parle je t'écoute, qu'as-tu vu ? »

« Le Skaikru, Alie a laissé une dizaine des nôtres pour garder l'installation. »

« Clarke ? »

Octavia fît non de la tête.

« Je n'ai vu ni Clarke, ni Kane, ni Jaha, seulement des soldats…A l'intérieur ils sont peut-être plus nombreux mais vu le peu de rotation je pense qu'ils ne sont pas si nombreux que ça. »

Octavia se retourna vers Raven et ses amis, elle adressa un regard triste à Jasper.

« Monty est avec eux… »

Jasper fît la moue.

« Si nous attaquons ils riposteront avec leurs fusils, ça va se terminer en carnage… » Expliqua Octavia.

« Il y a autre chose…A notre approche ils pourraient détruire les installations en faisant sauter le générateur… » Précisa Raven.

« Comment allons-nous faire ? » Demanda Jasper inquiet pour la sécurité de son meilleur ami.

« Trikova… » Murmura Lexa.

 _« Ombre »_ Traduisit Octavia.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Jasper qui n'avait pas saisit la réponse du commandant tout comme ses camarades.

« Nous allons infiltrer les installations…Il nous faudra une diversion. Nous devons devenir des ombres. L'armée restera en retrait sur la crête. Nous profiterons de l'obscurité de la nuit pour les faire tomber les uns après les autres et pénétrer à l'intérieur. » Expliqua Lexa.

« Ok et qui va faire diversion ? » Demanda Murphy.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui.

« Oh non merde y en a marre ! » Se plaignit John.

 _Quelques heures plus tard…_

« Miller, je vois une lumière… » Dit Bryan en montrant du doigt une faible loupiote qui apparaissait à quelques dizaines de mètres de leur poste de garde.

« Bon sang, oui tu as raison. Qui va là ?! » Hurla Miller.

Pas de réponse, la loupiote s'immobilisa à bonne distance. Les quatre Skaikru qui gardaient l'entrée de la station se regardèrent un instant, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils devaient faire.

« Monty et Jack restez en position, nous allons voir. » Finit par déclarer Miller en avançant en position de combat prêt à tirer.

Les deux soldats avancèrent prudemment, tous leurs sens étaient en alerte. Lorsqu'ils eurent réduit la distance entre eux et l'apparition, le faible halo lumineux s'éteignit les plaçant devant un mur de ténèbres. Soudain, une autre loupiote s'alluma dans une direction opposée.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » Grogna Bryan inquiet.

Ils changèrent leur direction et se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la source lumineuse, qui une nouvelle fois s'éteignit avant qu'ils ne puissent l'atteindre les éloignant toujours un peu plus dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Le phénomène se répéta à nouveau, les soldats avancèrent en direction de la flamme.

« Nathan on devrait faire demi-tour et chercher du renfort ! »

« On ne sait même pas ce que c'est ? Suis-moi. » Insista Miller.

En voyant son petit ami avancer dans la pénombre Bryan fût contraint de suivre le mouvement pour couvrir ses arrières.

Lorsque la source lumineuse s'éteignit, Miller tira plusieurs balles dans sa direction. Pas un bruit ne retentit après ça.

A l'opposé de leur position une nouvelle lumière apparut, Bryan s'apprêtait à tirer à son tour lorsque quelqu'un le saisit par derrière. Il n'eût même pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son que Miller fût également agrippé et assommé d'un coup violent derrière le crâne. Les deux hommes étaient à terre inconscients.

Murphy et Bellamy se lancèrent un regard complice en regardant leurs deux camarades au sol.

« Tu es blessé ? » Demanda Bellamy à Murphy.

« Heureusement que je me suis couché quand j'ai éteint cette satanée torche. Les balles sont passées juste au-dessus de ma tête…Dernière fois que je sers d'appât. » Grogna le jeune homme.

Bellamy récupéra les armes sur les soldats et les ligota.

Pendant ce temps devant la station, Monty nerveux, appuyait sur le bouton de sa radio.

 _« Miller, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Où êtes-vous ? »_

« Ils ne te répondront pas Monty ! » Dit une voix derrière lui.

Lorsque Monty fît volte-face, Jasper surgit de l'ombre et alla fracasser la crosse de son arme sur la joue de son ami. Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol.

« Désolé, mec… » Murmura Jasper en regardant son meilleur ami allongé à ses pieds.

Lexa quant à elle était en train de faire une prise d'étranglement à Jack, qui tentait en vain de se débattre. Avec ses peintures de guerre, dans l'obscurité de la nuit Heda ressemblait à un démon vengeur. Lorsque le Skaikru perdit connaissance elle le laissa retomber lentement dans l'herbe puis, fît signe à Jasper de ne pas rester en vue devant l'entrée. Ils saisirent leurs prisonniers par les pieds et les tirèrent contre le mur. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, très vite des silhouettes apparurent, Bellamy, Murphy, Octavia et Raven ainsi que deux guerriers Trikru sortirent de l'ombre.

« Vous deux, retirez-leurs les puces. Pour les autres pas de temps à perdre, on entre. » Dit le commandant.

Bellamy ouvrit la marche, son arme devant lui. Ils progressèrent lentement, au détour d'un couloir Harper fît son apparition. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie probablement pour rejoindre Monty lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec le petit groupe. Octavia bondit immédiatement sur elle et la fît basculer en arrière. Harper se mit à crier, la guerrière plaça sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris. Trop tard, elle les avait clairement vu et donc Alie était prévenue, tout de suite les choses s'emballèrent, des cris retentirent dans les couloirs.

 _« Alerte ! »_

« Ils faut qu'on aille immédiatement à la salle de contrôle ! » Cria Raven, en faisant signe de la suivre dans un couloir adjacent.

« Allez-y, je vous couvre ! » Cria Bellamy en visant les jambes des premiers assaillants qui surgissaient au bout du couloir.

Octavia assomma Harper et au pas de course suivit le groupe. Sur leur chemin plusieurs hommes surgirent des cabines, Octavia et Lexa se chargeaient de libérer la voie, en évitant ainsi à Muprhy et Jasper de se servir de leur fusil. Malgré cela à plusieurs reprises ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de tirer. Raven indiquait le chemin aux guerrières protégée par les deux garçons qui l'encadraient de leurs corps. Bellamy les suivait de loin s'assurant que personne ne les prennent en tenaille.

Les réflexes de Lexa étaient d'une indiscutable efficacité, elle parait les coups et désarmait son assaillant en quelques secondes, préparant déjà sa riposte pour un second ennemi. Octavia n'avait plus qu'à donner le coup de grâce. Heda était la pointe d'une flèche que rien ne pouvait arrêter en vol.

« La porte est là ! » Cria Raven.

Les portes étaient condamnées, Raven ouvrit le cache du système d'ouverture pour provoquer un court-circuit. Pendant qu'elle s'afférait, des coups de feux retentirent à l'intérieur de la salle de contrôle.

« Ouh…ça c'est pas bon signe ! » Souffla Murphy.

Bellamy les avaient rattrapés. Haletant il se tourna vers Lexa.

« Je crois qu'on les a tous eut ! »

« Non, il en reste dedans… » L'informa Jasper.

Bellamy fît signe à ses amis de se placer de chaque côté des portes, pour éviter les balles.

« Raven… » Souffla Lexa impatiente.

« Ça arrive, ça arrive… » Répondit la jeune femme en connectant deux fils entre eux.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, le petit groupe fût accueillit par une salve de tirs, Bellamy et Jasper ripostèrent et touchèrent deux soldats qui s'écroulèrent. Au fond de la pièce un homme de dos s'afférait derrière les ordinateurs.

« On ne bouge plus ! » Cria Bellamy en le mettant en joue.

L'homme leva les mains en l'air et se retourna lentement.

« Sinclair ? » Dit Raven, en devenant blême.

L'homme lui adressa un sourire hypocrite.

« Vous arrivez trop tard commandant… » Dit Sinclair.

« Regardez sa main. » Souffla Murphy.

Sinclair brandissait un détonateur.

« J'ai posé des charges sur le générateur, si vous ne vous rendez pas je vais faire sauter la station et nous avec ! » Menaça Sinclair.

Lexa plissa les yeux. Tous les Skaikru se figèrent d'effrois, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. Ils espéraient tous qu'un miracle se produise, que l'homme renonce, qu'ils n'en arrivent pas à des extrémités dramatiques.

« Sinclair, s'il te plait écoutes moi. » Dit Raven en faisant quelques pas vers lui, les mains en avant pour lui demander de se calmer.

« Je suis désolé qu'on t'ai arraché à la cité des lumières Raven… » Dit l'homme.

« Sinclair je t'en prie… » Dit Raven les larmes aux yeux.

L'homme ignora les supplications de la jeune femme qui depuis son enfance avait toujours été sa protégée. Il jeta un regard froid vers Lexa.

« Arrêtez de combattre Heda, posez les armes et livrez moi la flamme. »

« Jamais Alie. » Répondit Lexa sans ménagement.

« Dans ce cas, vous allez tous mourir… » Dit Sinclair en rapprochant son doigt de l'interrupteur.

Soudain, un projectile vint s'enfoncer dans l'œil du Skaikru. La dague de Lexa venait de lui perforer le crâne faisant gicler le sang et des morceaux de cervelle tout autour de lui. Mort sur le coup, le corps de Sinclair retomba sur le sol, sous les cris de douleur de Raven. Bellamy, Jasper, Murphy détournèrent le regard anéantis de ne pas avoir pu sauver leur ami.

Raven en larme se précipita au-dessus de la dépouille de Sinclair qui gisait dans une mare de sang. La jeune femme s'effondra devant cet atroce spectacle. Octavia se précipita vers elle pour la soutenir. Lexa avança lentement, et se pencha pour ramasser le détonateur qui reposait dans la main inerte de l'ingénieur. Sans un regard pour le cadavre de l'homme qu'elle venait d'abattre froidement elle se tourna vers Bellamy qui restait prostré, incapable de bouger.

Lexa s'approcha du jeune homme et lui tendit le détonateur couvert de sang.

« Cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. J'ai faits ce que tu ne pouvais pas faire Skaikru. Te voilà rassuré sur ma capacité à agir comme il se doit lorsque c'est le moment. » Dit-elle dans un murmure.

Bellamy saisit le détonateur en regardant ses pieds. Il savait que Lexa avait fait ce qu'il fallait et qu'elle avait eu raison. Mais, cela n'était en rien réconfortant, au contraire à cet instant sa peine et son sentiment d'impuissance était immense. Il venait de perdre un ami…

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

L'armée de Lexa avait pris position à l'entrée de la station. La nuit avait été longue, pendant que certains reprenaient leurs esprits après qu'on leur ait ouvert la nuque. D'autres pleuraient encore les morts. Un buché funéraire avait était dressé et le corps de Sinclair et de trois autres hommes qui n'avaient pas survécus à leur blessures reposaient sur les rondins de bois. Lexa n'assista pas à la cérémonie elle s'était retirée avec Titus pour déterminer l'itinéraire le plus sûr pour se rendre à la ville assiégée du roi Roan.

Raven s'avança avec son flambeau les yeux embrumés de larmes et mît le feu au bûcher.

« Puissions-nous nous retrouver mon ami. » Murmura la jeune mécanicienne tandis que Jasper posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Alie va me le payer… » Dit Raven les dents serrées. Avant de se détourner des flammes pour se mettre immédiatement au travail.

Jasper lui emboita le pas, en arrivant dans la station il croisa Monty et Harper assis adossés contre le mur, les deux jeunes gens avaient encore l'air complétement hagards.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Jasper en s'accroupissant devant ses amis.

« Tout est encore très confus, les souvenirs se mélangent, j'ai dû mal à distinguer le vrai du faux… » Répondit Monty.

« C'était pareil pour Raven il lui a fallu un peu de temps pour reprendre vraiment ses esprits. » Le rassura Jasper.

« Jasper…Merci… » Dit Harper en saisissant la main du jeune homme.

« Oh tu sais…Ne pas pouvoir t'embêter à longueur de journée me manquait trop. » Répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Harper lui rendit son sourire avec la même tendresse.

« Je suis content de vous retrouver les amis. » Déclara Jasper.

 _Dans la salle de contrôle._

Raven examinait les ordinateurs, lorsque Bellamy fit son entrée.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il.

Raven posa son regard sur le sol encore souillé du sang de Sinclair.

« Je survivrai… » Répondit-elle en s'efforçant de se montrer forte.

Bellamy s'apprêtait à essayer de la réconforter mais Raven ne le laissa pas prononcer un mot.

« J'ai désamorcé les charges sur le générateur, mais ils ont tirés sur les ordinateurs…Ils ont faits de gros dégâts… »

« Est-ce que tu peux réparer ? »

« Peut-être, avec l'aide de Monty…Mais ça peut prendre des jours…»

Bellamy grimaça.

« Pour pouvoir me connecter au réseau, il me fallait ces ordinateurs intactes…Et je veux dire…Regardes-les… »

« Tu y arriveras Raven. » La rassura Bellamy.

« Oui, mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas à temps. Lexa va peut-être devoir se débrouiller seule… »

« Il faut déjà qu'elle prenne la cité…Ca te laisse une marge de manœuvre. »

« Si elle prend la cité… » Dit Murphy qui venait à son tour d'entrer dans la salle et qui avait écouté toute la conversation.

 _Au même moment à plusieurs kilomètres au nord._

Roan était perché sur la muraille de la grande cité du nord. La ville était un miracle d'architecture, la forteresse du chef de clan était creusée dans le flanc de la montagne, au pied de celle-ci une centaine de chaumières, protégées par d'épais remparts de pierre. On disait la cité imprenable, mais devant les assauts répétés des trois quart de l'armée d'Azgeda, Roan commençait à douter. Il regardait ses guerriers sous l'emprise d'Alie, débiter des centaines de troncs de la forêt avoisinante pour construire de gigantesques beffrois. Cela le terrorisait. Il lui était impossible de tenter une percée sans prendre le risque d'une invasion. Et lorsque l'ennemi aurait terminé de préparer son ultime assaut, il était certain qu'Alie envahirait Azaïs et terminerait de corrompre l'ensemble d'Azgeda.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester là mon roi. » Dit Echo.

« Je ne peux pas rester terré dans la forteresse…Il y a des ordres à donner. »

« Je m'en charge Roan, nos réserves sont encore suffisantes pour tenir plusieurs jours et les murailles sont bien gardées. Nous avons repoussé leur dernière attaque sans trop de perte. »

« Tu vois ces tours ? Dans maximum deux jours elles seront terminées…Et là on ne pourra pas contenir le flux de guerriers. » Dit Roan d'un ton catégorique.

« Alors, que faisons-nous ? » Demanda Echo.

« Nous attendons…Nous attendons un miracle… » Répondit-il le regard perdu à l'horizon.

« Heda. » Souffla Echo en grimaçant.

Roan acquiesça.

« Heda ne nous sauvera pas Roan, elle est sûrement toujours à Polis à l'heure où nous parlons. Entrain d'assurer la défense des clans qui lui ont toujours étés fidèles. Elle et sa chère coalition nous méprise. »

« Leksa kom Trikru n'est pas celle que tu crois. »

« Elle a tué ta mère Roan ! »

« Elle m'a épargné et mit sur le trône et nous a accueilli dans sa coalition malgré tout ce que nous lui avons fait. » Grogna Roan.

« Ontari aurait dû prendre sa place, on n'en serait jamais arrivé là ! »

Roan empoigna la guerrière en levant la main en direction de l'armée ennemie.

« Regarde où est Ontari maintenant ! Elle est possédée par cette chose et s'apprête à nous exterminer avec mes propres hommes ! Lexa est notre seul recours ! Cesse de vivre dans le passé et de fermer les yeux sur ce qui se dresse devant toi. Ma mère était un tyran et je ne reproduirai pas ses erreurs.»

Echo furieuse, tourna les talons et laissa le roi d'Azgeda seul sur le rempart. Roan expira profondément, il espérait ne pas avoir fait une erreur en confiant son destin et celui de son peuple entre les mains de Lexa. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à entretenir l'espoir et garder la foi.

* * *

 **Il y a ceux qui agissent et ceux qui sont dans l'attente**

 **Le grand échiquier est en place**

 **Alie place ses pions**


	16. Etat de siège

**Chapitre 16 Etat de siège**

« Clarke ? »

« Bonjour mon amour. »

Lexa clignait des yeux, elle n'y croyait pas celle que son cœur réclamait à corps et à cri se trouvait juste devant elle. Son regard azur, ses boucles d'or qui retombaient sur ses épaules, sa bouche aux contours parfaits et ses lèvres rosés tout était là offert aux yeux verts du commandant. Une apparition, qui happa immédiatement l'âme de la guerrière en dehors de son corps. Les deux femmes étaient seules, face à face dans un endroit inconnu du commandant. Devant la jeune femme venue du ciel Lexa ne trouva pas ses mots. Elle était totalement tétanisée.

« Tu m'as manqué Lexa. » Dit Clarke en s'approchant d'elle lentement.

Le cœur de Lexa se souleva dans sa poitrine.

« Tout ça n'est pas réel… »

Clarke sourit, amusée par cette remarque.

« Peut-être ou peut-être pas… » Répondit elle énigmatique.

« Reste à distance. » Dit Lexa en faisant signe à la jeune femme de ne pas faire un pas de plus.

Clarke ignora cette requête. Elle marcha droit vers elle jusqu'à se retrouver juste devant la guerrière. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres la fille du ciel baissa les yeux et saisit la main de Lexa qui se laissa faire sans résistance…La jeune femme en était bien incapable.

« Ta peau est si douce… » Dit Clarke en caressant le dos de la main de Lexa avec son pouce.

« Clarke, je suis désolée… » Murmura Lexa les yeux embrumés de larme.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est moi qui suis désolée. » La rassura la jeune femme.

Lexa s'apprêtait à parler mais son regard se perdit dans celui de Clarke. La Skairku posa une main dans le cou du commandant, qui ferma les yeux en frémissant. La blonde laissa glisser cette main jusque derrière la nuque de Lexa. Et lui souffla dans un murmure :

« Viens… »

Elle guida lentement le visage de Lexa vers le sien, caressant celui-ci d'un regard amoureux. Comme envoûté le corps de Lexa ne lui appartenait plus. Elle ne pouvait opposer aucune résistance, intérieurement elle tremblait. La guerrière devait se protéger, elle devait se méfier. Tout en elle lui hurlait de ne pas céder mais rien n'y faisait Clarke brisait inéluctablement sa carapace, sa force de caractère ne suffisait pas devant cet appel du cœur.

Lexa ferma les yeux, cherchant en elle la force de reculer. Clarke frôla son nez et lentement elle rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Lorsque elles se touchèrent, Lexa en oublia jusqu'à son nom. S'abandonnant totalement, la guerrière se réfugia dans ce baiser en souhaitant que celui-ci dure l'éternité. Enfin, elle ressentait à nouveau son cœur battre, enfin elle se sentait à nouveau vivante. Oubliant toute raison, toute crainte, elle ouvrit les bras à celle qui donnait un sens à son existence. Si le paradis était une personne, pour Lexa les choses étaient évidentes, cette personne était Clarke. A bout de souffle, la blonde relâcha son étreinte et dans un murmure elle déclara:

« Je t'aime Lexa… »

Sans laisser un temps de réponse, Clarke ramena à nouveau Lexa à elle et renouvela son baiser. Au bonheur de retrouver la douceur de ses lèvres se mêla une incommensurable douleur. Lexa tressaillit sous les lèvres de Clarke qui la maintenait contre elle. Le commandant gémit sa peine, étouffée par cette bouche qui ne lui laissait aucun échappatoire. Heda avait mal, elle avait très mal. Sans relâcher la guerrière, Clarke souffla entre deux baisers.

« Shhh, ça va aller…Je suis désolée mon amour mais il n'y a pas d'autre issue possible… »

La douleur se fît plus forte, Lexa haletante mit ses dernières forces pour se libérer de cette étreinte meurtrière. Elle posa sa main sur la plaie béante qui lui barrait le ventre. Du sang, du sang sur ses mains, du sang de nuit…Son sang... Lexa releva les yeux vers Clarke, qui tenait dans sa main la dague qui venait de lui lacérer mortellement le ventre.

« ….Clarke » Murmura Lexa dans un dernier souffle. Son regard si profond venait de perdre son éclat. Des cicatrices de larmes sur les joues, Lexa dévisagea Clarke sentant son âme abandonner son corps…Ses yeux bleus…les yeux de la mort. Lexa s'effondra…

Dans un cri Lexa se redressa d'un bond sur sa couchette. En sueur, le souffle court elle mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Encore, un… Ces derniers jours, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux elle était condamnée à vivre une scène similaire…Inexorablement Clarke la trahissait et mettait fin à sa vie. Et jamais, Lexa ne trouvait la force de résister à la fille ciel, jamais elle ne parvenait à lui échapper ainsi qu'au terrible destin qu'elle lui réservait. Un avertissement de plus, Lexa devait trouver le moyen de se protéger. Heda devait refaire surface et vite car, ce face à face pourrait avoir lieu dans la réalité d'ici peu de temps.

Son esprit ne cessait de la torturer, en répétant inlassablement le traumatisme auquel il avait été soumis à Polis. Lexa chassa ses pensées de sa tête, en espérant que cette situation ne deviendrait jamais une réalité. La guerrière boucla son ceinturon, réajusta son armure et sortit de la petite cabine dans laquelle elle avait trouvé refuge pour récupérer quelques minutes avant de faire route vers Azaïs.

Avant de quitter la station elle se rendit auprès de Raven. La jeune mécanicienne était en compagnie de Jasper et Monty. Les trois jeunes gens s'afféraient à récupérer les pièces encore exploitables dans les débris de la salle de contrôle.

Lorsque Lexa entra, Raven se figea. Regarder le commandant, lui rappelait le drame de la nuit passée qui avait réveillé en elle une blessure encore plus profonde celle de la mort de Finn.

« Commandant ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Mon armée lève le camp, je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec Raven...Seule. » Dit Lexa.

Les deux garçons regardèrent leur amie pour voir si tout allait bien pour elle et quand Raven hocha la tête ils quittèrent les lieux.

En continuant son travail Raven demanda :

« Qu'avez-vous de si important à me dire qu'il ne soit pas possible de le faire devant mes amis ? »

Au ton de la jeune femme, Lexa comprit que sa démarche était nécessaire.

« Je voulais savoir si je pouvais toujours compter sur vous pour me guider dans la cité. »

Raven se retourna vers le commandant, offusquée de cette question.

« Naturellement, vous croyez que je ne connais pas les enjeux ? »

« Ce que vous venez de traverser ces derniers jours…Je je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien. » Dit Lexa avec franchise.

Raven fût étonnée de l'inquiétude du commandant à son sujet. Elle était véritablement sincère, sous couvert de la mission Lexa venait d'adresser un geste d'amitié envers la jeune mécanicienne. Peut-être que ce qu'elle avait elle-même enduré avec Clarke les rapprochaient bien plus que ce qu'elles imaginaient. Finalement Alie avaient fait d'elles des victimes.

« Je tiendrai le coup Lexa. » Répondit Raven en osant prononcer pour la première fois le prénom du commandant en sa présence.

Lexa détendit les traits de son visage, un léger sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres.

« Commandant, comme vous le savez, cela pourrait prendre plusieurs jours avant que je ne puisse me connecter au réseau. Je vous assure que je vais faire le maximum, mais il est possible que tous mes efforts soient insuffisants et que vous ne deviez progresser à l'aveugle. » Rappela Raven avec un air d'excuse.

« Je sais…Mais, vous l'avez dit la flamme me protégera… »

« …Nous en savons peu sur l'interaction entre le flamme et la cité, alors oui j'espère que cela sera le cas suffisamment longtemps. »

Comble de l'ironie, c'est Lexa qui rassura la jeune mécanicienne.

Chose assez rare elle lui adressa à nouveau un sourire.

« Et pendant que nous parlons le temps fuit. Je sais me protéger et vous m'avez expliqué ce que je dois chercher. Je vous fais confiance, faites-en de même. Nous réussirons. » Déclara le commandant avec conviction.

Raven lui rendit son sourire. Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que Lexa quitta la station accompagnée de ses guerriers ainsi que de Murphy, d'Octavia et de Bellamy Blake. Tous les autres y compris les Skaikru libérés de l'emprise d'Alie avaient pour mission d'assister Raven et de protéger la station.

 _Terre d'Azgeda, le lendemain après-midi._

A la tête de ses troupes, Lexa marchait en compagnie de Titus et d'Octavia.

« Nous approchons Heda, Azaïs devrait être en vue à l'aube si nous chevauchons toute la nuit. » Dit Titus en se redressant sur sa selle.

« Quel est le plan ? » Demanda Octavia.

Lexa ne répondit pas et continua de regarder droit devant elle.

Octavia lança alors un regard inquiet à Titus. Le Fleimkepa resta lui aussi silencieux.

« Quoi ? Nous marchons sur l'armée ennemie sans avoir de plan ? » S'indigna Octavia.

« Nous ne savons pas sur quoi nous allons tomber…Peut-être que la cité a déjà cédé ? Auquel cas nous ne ferons pas le poids. » Déclara Titus qui sortit de sa réserve pour appuyer les interrogations de la jeune femme. Lui aussi était soucieux.

« La cité n'est pas tombée. » Répondit Lexa sur un ton catégorique.

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? » Lança la jeune guerrière.

« Je le sais c'est tout. » Répondit Lexa en lui jetant un regard noir qui fît frémir la jeune Skaikru.

« D'après les informations qu'Indra a obtenu des réfugiés, les guerriers d'Alie sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous…On fait quoi on fonce tête baissée ? »

Les questions incessantes de la jeune femme commençaient à échauffer l'esprit du commandant, d'un geste elle ordonna a sa monture de s'arrêter et fît face à Octavia.

« Dans une guerre on a jamais de certitude. Mais une chose est sûre si tu laisses la crainte inspirée par ton ennemie entrer dans ta tête, il est sûr que tu marcheras vers ta mort. Quand on pense sa cause perdue d'avance il est certain que la défaite est au bout du chemin. »

Octavia balbutia : « Je ne pense pas que c'est perdu d'avance… »

« Alors cesses de te poser ces questions, contente toi d'obéir. Tu sauras ce que tu dois faire quand les choses seront devant toi. »

La Skaikru baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard perçant du commandant. Tous ses sens lui hurlaient de persister pour contraindre Lexa à répondre à ses question. A établir un plan de bataille, mais visiblement Heda n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire part de quoi que ce soit. Du moins pas à cet instant précis. Sentant que sa présence n'était plus désirée pour le moment, Octavia salua respectueusement Lexa et fît demi-tour. Elle remonta la colonne de guerrier et rejoignit le Rover qui roulait à l'arrière. Bellamy était au volant, tandis que Murphy faisait un petit somme à l'arrière.

« Tout va bien O ? » Demanda son frère accoudé à la portière.

Octavia se contenta de dire oui de la tête.

Lexa s'était remise en marche, Titus rapprocha son hongre gris de l'étalon du commandant se portant à sa hauteur.

« Octavia kom Skaikru est inquiète… » Dit Titus pour justifier le comportement de la jeune guerrière, puisque lui-même partageait les mêmes inquiétudes.

« Tu sais bien comment je fonctionne lors des manœuvres, il ne sert à rien de s'embrumer l'esprit avec des si et des peut-être…Ne vous ai-je pas toujours guidé vers la victoire ? Après, toutes ces guerres, tous ces champs de bataille que nous avons traversé ensemble, te mettrais tu soudainement à douter de moi ? »

« Non Heda, bien sûr que non. »

« A la tombée du jour nous serons dans le bois d'Alkyris. Tu prépareras l'armée pour l'assaut du lendemain. »

« J'irais en avant pendant la nuit. »

Titus compris immédiatement ce que le commandant avait en tête, Lexa n'était pas inconsciente jamais elle mènerait ses hommes dans un piège mortel. Elle avait toujours été une tacticienne hors pair, c'est ce qui avait permis toutes ces victoires au fil des ans. Pour établir son plan, il fallait qu'elle repère le terrain et qu'elle le fasse elle-même car cette fois-ci l'enjeu était bien trop grand. Pas question pour le commandant de déléguer cette tâche. Cette idée déplaisait au Fleimkepa, craignant pour sa sécurité, mais il ne souffla mot.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées Lexa demanda :

« Pas d'objection Titus ? »

« Non Heda. »

Lexa reposa ses yeux vers l'horizon en esquissant un sourire.

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Lancée à pleine vitesse, Lexa traversa dans la nuit noire les quelques kilomètres qui la séparait de la cité assiégée. Guidée par le halo de la lune, elle naviguait telle une ombre entre les bosquets et les rochers du plateau montagneux.

Lorsque des lumières apparurent à l'horizon elle ralentit sa monture, il fallait devenir totalement furtif. Elle mit pied à terre, attacha son cheval derrière des arbres et avança prudemment jusqu'à avoir le point de vue optimal pour analyser la situation.

La cité était encore close, comme elle l'avait dit Azaïs n'était pas encore tombée aux mains d'Alie. A quelques pas des remparts, des centaines de flambeaux indiqués la position de l'armée d'Alie. Elle prit le temps de compter, pour se faire une idée du nombre, et à son grand désarroi le nombre annoncé par Indra était juste. Cette armée était bien plus grande que la sienne. Un vent froid lui fouettait le visage et faisait virevolter ses mèches de cheveux en arrière. Malgré les frissons qui la parcouraient, Lexa resta concentrée sur sa tâche. Il y avait une agitation dans l'armée, d'immenses ombres noires se dressaient parmi les flambeaux.

 _« Des beffrois… »_ Pensa Lexa.

Alie était prête à lancer l'assaut final, probablement le lendemain. Comment faire pour submerger cette armée ? Comment faire pour éviter une tuerie ? Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence demain, le sang coulerait à flot. Lexa expira profondément, laissant échapper une épaisse brume blanche. Il faisait un froid glacial et on était pourtant loin de l'hiver.

Les yeux rivés sur le siège, Lexa réfléchit longuement. Les choses étaient mal engagées. Soudain, des lumières à la lueur différente apparurent, ce n'était pas la lueur de flambeaux, mais vraisemblablement des torches.

 _« Skaikru… »_

Lexa déglutit, son cœur s'emballa, il y avait donc des Skaikru parmi les guerriers d'Azgeda…Oui mais qui étaient-ils ? Lexa pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Clarke…

Soudain, un craquement la sortit de ses réflexions. Des hommes approchaient...Dans son dos…Lexa descendit sur ses jambes et se précipita vers le premier mur végétal qui se présenta. Elle se jeta au sol sentant le danger se rapprocher, elle cessa de respirer en tendant l'oreille.

Les bruits de pas s'approchaient de sa cachette, dans le silence de la nuit des voix retentirent, Lexa comprit qu'il s'agissait de trois guerriers d'Azgeda, que faisaient-ils aussi loin du campement ? La main figée sur sa dague, Lexa se tenait prête à réagir.

Les trois hommes s'immobilisèrent à quelques pas de la guerrière, et se mirent à discuter…Sauf qu'ils ne parlaient pas entre eux mais répondaient à une personne qui n'était pas physiquement présente.

 _« Alie… »_

« Nous avons fait ce que vous nous demandiez. » Dit le premier.

« Oui, nous les avons guidé jusqu'au raccourcis comme vous nous l'aviez ordonné. » Confirma le second.

« Que souhaitez-vous que nous fassions maintenant ? » Demanda le troisième.

En silence les trois hommes guidés par cette voix inaudible par Lexa hochèrent la tête et reprirent leur route en direction de la cité d'Azaïs.

Lexa resta immobile un moment, pour être certaine que le danger était écarté. Si ces hommes l'avaient aperçu, ils auraient donné l'alerte. Elle aurait pu les poignarder avant qu'ils ne poussent le moindre cri, mais cela aurait été inutile…Alie se serait chargée de donner l'alerte à leur place. Cette femme en rouge était derrière les yeux et les oreilles de chaque personne qui avait pris la puce…Il était important de ne pas l'oublier.

Une fois, le silence revenu Lexa rampa hors de sa cachette végétale égratignant au passage le coin de sa joue. En regardant à nouveau l'horizon, face à cette cité assiégée son estomac se noua. De quoi ces guerriers parlaient-ils avec la femme en rouge ? Qu'elle serait sa stratégie pour le lendemain ? Heda n'avait pas la main et il fallait malgré tout qu'elle fasse un coup de maitre. Elle fît demi-tour, marcha plusieurs minutes en direction du bosquet où elle avait abandonné sa monture. L'animal était toujours là, Lexa lui flatta l'encolure pour le remercier de sa patience et de sa discrétion. Puis la guerrière saisit les rênes et se remit en selle. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre…

 _Un peu plus tard dans le bois d'Alkyris._

Octavia, Bellamy, Murphy et Titus étaient assis autour du feu de camp. Les trois Skaikru avaient imposé leur présence au Fleimkepa qui s'était installé là bien avant leur arrivée. Bon gré mal gré il n'avait émis d'objection lorsque les jeunes gens avaient demandé s'ils pouvaient eux aussi profiter de la chaleur du foyer. Depuis, un silence pesant s'était instauré entre ces gens que jusque-là tout avait opposé.

Titus sortit de la besace en peau qui reposait à ses pieds un chiffon enroulé autour d'un objet que l'homme manipula avec une grande précaution… Il s'agissait d'une dague dont le manche en ivoire était finement sculpté, une véritable œuvre d'art.

« Vous comptez nous égorger pendant notre sommeil ? » Lança Murphy.

Titus le fusilla du regard mais ne préféra pas répondre à cette idiotie. Il se saisit d'une pierre à aiguiser et commença à frotter la lame minutieusement.

« Très belle dague. » Fit remarquer Octavia, curieuse de l'examiner de plus près.

« Elle appartient à Heda…Appartenait… » Répondit Titus sans quitter la lame des yeux.

Intrigués les trois Skaikru attendaient d'en savoir plus, mais l'homme n'ajouta pas un mot. Si bien qu'une fois de plus c'est Octavia qui relança la conversation.

« Appartenait ? »

« Oui. C'était un cadeau fait à Leksa kom Trikru…Il y a longtemps maintenant… »

« Pourquoi ne la porte-t-elle pas ? Elle est superbe. » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Parce que les souvenirs qui y sont rattachés lui sont trop pénible. »

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir prise ? »

« Parce que je pense qu'elle pourra lui être utile…Pour réveiller en elle une chose indispensable. »

« Et quoi donc ? »

L'homme s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque soudain des cris retentirent au loin.

 _« Heda ! »_

Tout le monde se remit sur ses pieds, Titus remballa à la hâte la précieuse dague et s'apprêtait à partir à la rencontre de son commandant lorsqu'il l'aperçut approcher.

La silhouette de Lexa sortit de l'ombre, à la lueur des flammes tout le monde constata que son visage était grave. Chacun s'immobilisa, guettant la moindre mimique du commandant. Tous étaient anxieux de savoir ce que la jeune femme avait découvert lors de son excursion.

Lexa leur fît signe de reprendre leur place. Heda s'installa entre Octavia et Titus. Elle semblait épuisée, elle avait dû chevaucher à vive allure pour rentrer avant l'aube. Pas de repos pour Heda.

« Alors commandant ? » Demanda Murphy.

Lexa mît ses mains devant les flammes pour se réchauffer prenant le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle parlerait quand elle l'aurait décidé. Une longue minute de silence s'écoula avant que Heda ne prenne la parole.

« Azaïs n'est pas tombée. Mais ça ne saurait tarder, l'armée d'Alie s'apprête à lancer l'assaut. Cette fois, elle va réussir. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » Demanda Bellamy.

« Ils ont tous les outils nécessaires pour passer les remparts. Et vu leur nombre il est évident que Roan ne pourra pas les repousser. »

« Et que faisons-nous ? » Demanda Murphy.

« Nous attaquons…demain. »

Les visages se figèrent.

« Lorsqu'Alie lancera son assaut, nous les prendrons à revers. »

« Leur nombre Heda…Ils sont plus nombreux que nous. » Souffla Titus.

« Je sais…Mais, il n'y a pas d'autre choix, nous profiterons de l'effet de surprise. Ils seront tournés vers Azaïs, ça nous laissera une ouverture. Il n'y a pas que ça…J'ai besoin de toi…Bellamy. »

L'étonnement fût général et plus encore pour le principal intéressé. Le jeune homme dévisagea Lexa complétement hébété par cette annonce.

Son regard brun plongeant dans les yeux verts du commandant, à la lumière des flammes le visage de la guerrières dégageait une aura mystique. Pour la première fois, Lexa ne perçut aucune haine dans le regard du Skaikru. Elle avait toute son attention et il ne tarderait pas à savoir ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre 16**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner vos impressions**

 **Ps: Préparez-vous pour le prochain chapitre...**


	17. Gon Azgeda

**J'écris toujours en écoutant de la musique,**

 **pour ce chapitre BO de film "épique" bien sûr. Peut-être que pour votre lecture vous aurez envie de faire de même ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 "Gon Azgeda"**

 _Le lendemain matin cité d'Azaïs._

Les cloches…Les cloches de la cité retentissaient à tout rompre.

« Mon roi, l'armée est en mouvement ! » Cria Echo à Roan qui se tenait sur le perron de sa forteresse.

Roan sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il savait que l'attaque était imminente. Il resserra nerveusement sa main sur le pommeau de son épée.

« Que tous les hommes capables de se battre prennent position sur les remparts et derrière les portes. Faites-entrer les femmes et les enfants dans la forteresse ! » Hurla Roan.

A l'approche de l'ultime bataille, la panique s'était emparée de la cité. Dans les rues les villageois courraient en tous sens. Roan, traversa les ruelles avec sa garde rapprochée sur les talons, il ne cessa d'ordonner le calme et la discipline autour de lui. Il emprunta les escaliers jusqu'au sommet des remparts. Ce qu'il découvrit face à lui le pétrifia. Les Beffrois étaient en marche, ils roulaient lentement vers la cité poussés par des dizaines de guerriers entrainant derrière eux l'immense armée de la femme en rouge. Alie était prête pour son invasion.

« Préparez les chaudrons ! Archers tenez-vous prêt. »

« Mon roi, vous devriez rester dans la forteresse ! » Dit Echo qui savait pertinemment que cette fois-ci les remparts ne les protégeraient pas.

« Quel roi serais-je si j'abandonnai mon poste ? Si Azaïs doit tomber, alors je mourrais en la défendant, je ne me cacherai pas de la mort. Mieux vaut la regarder dans les yeux que d'être possédé par cette chose.» Rugit-il.

Echo s'approcha de Roan et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Alors nous mourrons ensemble… » Déclara la jeune femme.

« Gon Azgeda ! » Cria Roan à ses hommes en brandissant son épée vers le ciel.

 _« Gon Azgeda ! »_ Répondirent en cœur ses guerriers.

 _Au même moment au milieu de l'armée d'Alie._

Ontari marchait derrière l'une des tourelles, elle était accompagnée de plusieurs Skaikru et notamment du chancelier Kane qui suivait la progression de l'armée.

« Alie, souhaite récupérer Roan vivant. » Dit le chancelier.

« Roan ne se laissera pas prendre vivant. » Lui affirma la guerrières aux cheveux bruns.

Kane grimaça : « Dans ce cas…Si nous n'avons pas le choix… »

« La lumière est offerte à tous…Ceux qui la refuse passeront par l'épée. » Déclara Ontari, le regard noir et les dents serrées.

Un cri retentit depuis la muraille.

 _« Archers ! »_

Des centaines de flèches furent tirées depuis les remparts. Les projectiles montèrent haut dans le ciel avant de s'abattre sur les guerriers d'Alie. Ontari empoigna Kane et lui fît signe de rester dissimulé derrière l'imposante tour en bois.

« Avancez ! Avancez ! » Rugit la guerrière.

A mesure de leur progression les tirs s'intensifiaient. Sous la mitraille, des dizaines d'hommes arrivèrent en renfort pour faire progresser le beffroi plus vite. Roan, retint son souffle, quatre grandes tours de sièges avançaient inexorablement vers lui et rien ne semblait capable de les stopper.

« Visez les jambes ! Visez les jambes ! Ils sont nos frères.» Criait Roan à ses guerriers en courant de long en large au sommet des remparts.

« Echo couvre les portes ! »

Une nouvelle salve de flèches enflammées s'envolèrent dans le ciel. Elles retombèrent sur les tours de sièges comme une pluie de météorite.

« Continuez d'avancer nous y sommes presque ! » Hurla le commandant de l'armée d'Alie. La femme en rouge l'avait bien choisi. Ontari était assoiffée de sang, élevée sous le joug de la reine Nia, la guerrière était tout aussi mauvaise que son mentor. Chez la ténébreuse jeune femme il n'y avait pas de faiblesse, juste une ambition personnelle dévorante et une soif de pouvoir tout aussi grande.

Sous les projectiles des archers d'Azaïs, une des tours s'embrasa. Les guerriers à l'intérieur se jetèrent des échelles en feu et vinrent s'écrouler dans le flot de combattant qui suivait l'engin. Une épaisse fumée noire monta dans le ciel, ainsi que l'écho des cris de douleurs des hommes brûlés vifs.

En apercevant la tour s'immobiliser et le brasier s'étendre Roan reprit espoir. Il venait de gagner du temps. Mais, trois autres beffrois avançaient toujours…

« Tirez ! Tirez ! » Cria-t-il à nouveau à plein poumon.

C'est alors qu'il entendit Echo hurler à son tour. Le roi se pencha pour observer le pied de la muraille. Un énorme bélier venait de percuter les portes de la cité.

Pour contrer leur tentative d'exploser les portes, la guerrière d'Azgeda renversa les deux énormes chaudrons d'eaux bouillantes à travers les mâchicoulis sur les guerriers d'Alie. Les hommes furent aussitôt ébouillantés et le bélier immobilisé.

S'est alors qu'une flèche vint se loger dans l'épaule d'Echo. La guerrière s'effondra. Roan qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène se porta à sa rescousse.

« Echo ! »

« Ca va aller mon roi. » Dit la guerrière en se tenant l'épaule, la douleur sur le visage.

Roan posa sa main sur la flèche et maintint fermement la jeune femme. D'un coup net il sectionna le projectile, Echo laissa échapper un râle de douleur.

« Allez relèves toi ! » Dit le roi en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses jambes.

Echo fît signe qu'elle pouvait reprendre son poste. Roan, repartit au pas de course, la tête baissé pour éviter les projectiles qui commençaient à pleuvoir de leur côté aussi.

De nouveaux guerriers d'Alie avaient pris place autour du bélier et reprenaient de l'élan pour percuter l'imposante porte de la cité. Echo fît s'abattre sur eux des montagnes de pierres pour arrêter leur progression. Gardienne des portes elle ne laisserait rien passer. Personne ne franchirait l'entrée sous sa garde, on pouvait la transpercer d'une pluie de flèche qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas son poste. Comme lors des attaques précédentes, Echo et ses hommes virent les cadavres des guerriers d'Alie s'accumuler sous les mâchicoulis. Mais, le vrai danger venait d'ailleurs…

Dans un grondement sourd, un premier Beffroi vint percuter le rempart du côté Est. La passerelle de fer s'abattit sur la muraille en crochetant la pierre. Alie avait une première voie d'entrée… Les hommes de Roan se précipitèrent pour endiguer le flot de guerriers qui progressait sur les échelles. De nombreux hommes furent jetés par-dessus la muraille.

Roan, pourfendait les combattants d'Alie à peine avaient-ils posés un pied sur son rempart. Le visage maculé de sang, le roi d'Azgeda, frappait sans cesse. A cet instant, il réalisa qu'il était en train d'assassiner les siens. Mais, il n'avait pas le choix, c'était lui ou eux. Alie avait corrompu son peuple et en avait fait son ennemi. Si Roan devait être le dernier homme libre d'Azgeda il se battrait jusqu'au bout.

« Mon Roi ! » Cria un de ses guerriers en lui pointant du doigt la seconde tour de guet qui venait de percuter le mur du côté Ouest.

Une nouvelle vague d'ennemie envahit les remparts. Face à eux, les hommes de Roan se défendirent avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le flux ininterrompu de guerrier allait bientôt les submerger.

Soudain, Roan ressentit une vive douleur dans sa cuisse droite, un homme venait de le poignarder. Le roi frappa violement le guerrier au visage du revers de sa main. En serrant les dents il arracha la dague plantée dans sa chair, libérant son sang qui coulait abondamment. En regardant ce liquide rouge tomber à ses pieds, Roan réalisa que sa muraille, le rempart de sa cité était maculé de sang. Il y avait des corps partout. Il était proche de la débacle. L'odeur de la mort était partout autour de lui.

De nouveaux guerriers d'Alie surgirent de la tour Est, Roan et ses hommes furent contraints de reculer et de céder du terrain, pour regrouper leur force au milieu de la muraille. Le dernier Beffroi n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du centre des remparts. Roan jeta un œil derrière lui en direction de la forteresse. Devait-il donner l'ordre de se replier ? Devait-il battre en retraite ? Il avait conscience que s'il faisait cela ce serait le dernier ordre qu'il pourrait donner. Il reculerait simplement l'échéance. Il n'y avait aucun échappatoire pour lui et ses hommes. Cette voie était sans issue. Ivre de rage, Roan décida de maintenir ses positions. Il encouragea ses hommes à se battre jusqu'au bout.

« Nous ne nous rendrons pas ! Nous sommes les guerriers d'Azgeda ! La montagne tremble, mais jamais elle ne tombe ! Battez-vous ! C'est en guerrier que nous passerons le voile, pas en esclave ! Battez-vous mes frères d'Azgeda !»

Galvanisés par les mots de leur chef de clan, les guerriers se jetèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille pour repousser l'ennemi. Au pied de la montagne d'Azaïs retentit les cris et le sang coula…Abondamment.

Au même moment, Ontari s'apprêtait à gravir le premier échelon des barreaux de l'échelle de la tour de siège à l'est, lorsqu'un bruit étrange l'obligea à se retourner. Elle aperçut derrière les hommes qui se tenaient dans son dos prêts à gravir les murailles une énorme masse noire foncer droit sur eux.

Le véhicule percuta violemment les guerriers…Le Rover…

Le véhicule était équipé à l'avant d'un énorme tronc d'arbre en guise de pare-chocs ainsi qu'à l'arrière. Le véhicule avait été transformé en bélier moderne…Ontari déglutit, elle eut à peine le temps de se jeter de l'échelle et de rouler sur le côté avant que le Rover ne percute la base de la tour qui vacilla sous le choc.

En sueur, Bellamy enclencha la marche arrière et dégagea l'engin avant que la tour ne s'effondre sur lui. Des dizaines d'hommes furent écrasés sous l'amoncèlement de bois.

« Arrêtez-le ! » Cria Ontari en se remettant sur ses pieds en désignant du doigt le véhicule qui reprenait sa course folle. Le 4x4 progressait entre les guerriers d'Alie pour aller percuter une autre tour de siège.

Les guerriers se jetèrent sur le véhicule pour tenter de l'agripper, mais Bellamy conduisait bien trop vite. Le Rover était un véritable bulldozer. Kane et ses hommes ouvrirent le feu avec leurs fusils automatiques. Accroché à son volant, Bellamy baissa la tête mais ne ralentit pas. A pleine vitesse il percuta la seconde tour qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son but. Ce second Beffroi vacilla dangereusement. Le Skaikru venait de mettre un terme définitif à sa progression en faisant voler en éclat une des roues de la tour. Chancelante, le Beffroi se mit à pencher, avant de s'écrouler bruyamment sous les cris de terreurs des hommes encore prisonniers à l'intérieur.

Secoué par la violence du choc, il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que Bellamy parvienne à dégager l'engin. A cet instant le véhicule était devenu la cible de toute l'armée d'Alie.

 _« Bon sang ! »_ Pensa Bellamy en reculant dans la foule avant de passer la vitesse et remettre le pied au plancher.

Roan qui avait assisté à la scène se mit à hurler à ses archers de couvrir le véhicule depuis les remparts. Puis, le roi d'Azgeda tourna la tête vers l'horizon. Son cœur fît un bond dans sa poitrine en apercevant la silhouette d'une guerrière sur son destrier de guerre.

 _« Lexa ! »_

La scène sembla se produire au ralentit tant Roan crut que tout ceci n'était qu'un mirage. Heda les cheveux aux vents retenait sa monture qui bondissait sur place. Son armée apparue derrière elle. Le commandant des treize clans brandit son épée en direction de la cité assiégée. Un grondement sourd retentit. Le martèlement des sabots des centaines de chevaux qui s'élançaient pour affronter l'armée d'Alie. Les troupes de la femme en rouge se mirent en position pour faire face à Heda. La charge fût terrible, les destriers de guerre lancés à pleine vitesses éventrèrent les lignes de défenses de l'armée conduite par Ontari encore désorganisée avec l'intervention inattendue de Bellamy. Roan le savait, Lexa avait profité de l'effet de surprise, mais il était évident que le nombre lui faisait défaut. Bien, vite la tendance s'inverserait en faveur d'Alie. Il devait faire quelque chose…

Pendant, que le combat faisait rage, Bellamy était tout proche de toucher au but. Dans sa ligne de mire, la dernière tour située à l'Ouest. Longeant les remparts il n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de son objectif. Lorsque tout à coup, trois soldats Skairku se mirent en travers de sa route, le mitraillant à tout rompre. Criblé de balles le pare-brise du Rover ne résista pas. Bellamy fût contraint de lâcher le volant et de se jeter sur les sièges pour se protéger. A vive allure, le véhicule alla s'encastrer contre le rempart…

Au sommet des murailles, les combattants d'Alie continuaient leur progression par la tour Ouest.

Au cœur de la bataille, Lexa avait lancé sa danse macabre. Elle aurait voulu éviter de blesser mortellement, mais compte tenu du nombre de guerriers ennemis qui se pressaient maintenant autour d'elle, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de frapper pour tuer. Toujours dans son ombre, Octavia ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. Elle qui avait rêvé de prouver sa valeur sur un champ de bataille, elle fût percutée violemment par la sombre réalité qu'était la guerre. La guerrière vivait sa première grande bataille…En luttant pour sa vie, elle réalisa qu'elle marchait en enfer. Lexa avait raison, maintenant qu'Octavia voyait la mort en face elle savait exactement quoi faire.

Tout en combattant, Lexa hurlait ses ordres à ses hommes. Titus était partit du côté Est en compagnie de Murphy qui déchargeait ses munitions à une vitesse vertigineuse.

 _« Quel merdier ! Ils sont trop nombreux, je n'aurais bientôt plus de balle. »_ Pensa-t-il en couvrant la progression de Titus et de ses hommes. Il en avait connu des situations désespérées, mais jamais de semblables. Il était pris au piège dans une véritable boucherie.

Un grondement sourd retentit, Octavia aperçut le Rover de son frère percuter le pied du rempart. Son cœur se serra, la respiration coupée, elle eût l'impression qu'elle venait elle-même de percuter un mur à grande vitesse. Elle regarda Lexa qui continuait de se battre comme une lionne au milieu d'une meute de loup. Devait-elle l'abandonner pour porter secours à son frère ? En un instant les yeux verts du commandant croisèrent son regard, Lexa lui cria : « Va ! »

Le commandant avait lu dans ses pensées. Octavia talonna sa monture en criant et s'est au grand galop qu'elle prit la direction du rempart Ouest fauchant les corps des ennemis sur son passage.

Des bris de verres partout sur lui, Bellamy reprit conscience peu à peu, lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule pour l'extirper violemment du véhicule fumant. La tempe ensanglantée, la vision troublée, Bellamy reconnut le visage familier de Marcus Kane.

« Voilà que nous nous retrouvons… » Dit le chancelier l'air réjouit.

« Marcus ? » Balbutia Bellamy.

« Prends ceci ! » Lui dit Marcus en lui mettant une puce bleue sous le nez.

Bellamy essaya de se libérer de son emprise, mais il était trop faible.

Le chancelier s'apprêtait à lui faire avaler la puce de force lorsqu'une voix s'éleva derrière lui.

« Arrêtez ! » Cria Octavia.

La guerrière décocha une flèche qui se planta droit dans la main de Kane. Il lâcha la puce et par la même Bellamy. Le jeune homme tituba jusqu'à Octavia qui l'aida à grimper en croupe, avant de faire demi-tour sous les balles des hommes de Marcus qui arrivaient en renfort.

« Est-ce que ça va chancelier ? » Demanda un de ses soldats.

Kane regarda sa main blessée et en souriant il répondit :

« Ca va…Pas de douleur pour ceux qui connaissent l'illumination. »

Lexa faisait également ce constat amer. Les guerriers sous l'influence d'Alie, ne craignaient pas la douleur et cela rendait le combat particulièrement inégal. Seules des blessures profondes ou la mort pouvaient définitivement les stopper.

Le commandant vit sa progression être arrêtée. Ontari avait réunis ses hommes et maintenant ils s'agglutinaient entre Lexa et les portes de la cité. Lexa balaya du regard ses flancs, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de guerriers pour lui prêter main forte. Sa ligne était clairsemée, tandis que celle d'Ontari semblait se renforcer de minute en minute. Alie s'était réorganisée.

Lexa leva les yeux sur le sommet de la muraille, cherchant du regard le roi d'Azgeda.

 _« Bon-Sang Roan qu'attends-tu ? »_

Son plan reposait essentiellement sur l'intervention du roi, s'il mêlait ses forces aux siennes ils avaient encore une chance. Mais, s'il décidait subitement de rester retrancher derrière ses murs en abandonnant Heda à son sort tout était perdu.

Lexa regarda ses hommes tomber les uns après les autres autour d'elle en étant totalement impuissante. Elle avait beau se démener comme un fauve enragé, sa volonté seule ne suffisait pas. Percutée par le manche d'une lance, Lexa tomba de cheval, son corps s'affala dans l'épaisse boue gorgée de sang. Elle se remit sur ses pieds, ses épées brandies devant elle.

« Rends-toi Leksa kom Trikru ! » Cria la jeune femme qui se tenait face à elle.

« Ontari… » Murmura Lexa dans un grincement de dent.

Sans dire un mot de plus la Natblida du nord croisa le fer avec Heda.

« Je vais te tuer…Et je vais ramener la flamme à Alie ! » Dit Ontari un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

« Tu peux essayer…Mais tu finiras comme Nia. » Répondit Lexa.

Piquée au vif, la guerrière d'Azgeda frappa violement l'épée de Lexa, en criant sa rage. Lexa para ses attaques avec beaucoup d'adresse mais, n'étant plus assez protégée par ses hommes, plusieurs guerriers d'Alie tentèrent également de l'atteindre. Désormais, Lexa devait se défendre de toute part.

Ne voyant pas le roi venir à son aide, Heda commença à douter. Avait-elle fait la plus grosse erreur tactique de toute sa vie de commandant ? Son plan était risqué mais il aurait dû fonctionner ! Titus avait raison, elle venait d'offrir à Alie exactement ce qu'elle souhaitait. Au lieu de protéger Polis, Lexa venait de se livrer d'elle-même à la femme en rouge. Pire, plus rien maintenant ne pourrait l'empêcher de prendre la flamme et de régner sur les treize clans réduit en esclavage. Réalisant son erreur, la culpabilité s'empara d'elle. Elle repensa à Clarke…Lexa était sur le point d'échouer et jamais elle ne pourrait sauver la jeune femme de la cité des lumières…

Ivre de colère, Lexa libéra une nouvelle fois la fureur de Heda. Elle rendit coup pour coup, faisant gicler le sang autour d'elle, ses lames s'animaient d'une soif insatiable. Même Ontari ne fît pas le poids devant cette ultime démonstration de force. Si elle devait mourir, son baroude d'honneur ferait le plus de dégât possible. Lexa mit ses dernières forces dans ce combat, sans même y penser, sa main guidée par une divinité guerrière Heda se libéra. Ce n'est que lorsque sa lame transperça la gorge d'Ontari de part en part que Lexa réalisa qu'elle était désormais coupée de ses bases. Seule, au milieu des guerriers d'Alie, elle se dressait sur un charnier dont elle était entièrement responsable. Dans une seconde, ils lui bondiraient dessus… Lorsque le corps d'Ontari toucherait le sol, la meute se jetterait sur elle. Elle serait déchiquetée par des centaines de coups de poignards. Le rouge laisserait place au noir…

Finalement cette mort elle l'avait appelé de ses vœux. Elle était née pour ce moment…Une vie de combat, de sang et de douleur. Il était dans l'ordre des choses que la fin se produise de la sorte. Son seul réconfort était d'avoir combattu jusqu'au bout… Elle avait bravé la fureur de l'enfer avec l'audace et la force du plus grand des commandants. En souriant elle avait bravé la mitraille, en rugissant elle avait combattu les armes à la main. Son bouclier était sa liberté d'esprit et sa cuirasse son courage, vaillante combattante, sa légende ne souffrirait d'aucune ombre. Nul ne méritait plus le titre d'Heda.

Leksa kom Trikru allait mourir sur le champ de bataille, en guerrière, en chef de guerre, c'était son destin et elle l'avait accepté il y a longtemps déjà. Clarke lui avait donné l'espoir que tout n'était pas écrit dans le marbre, qu'il y avait peut-être autre chose pour elle. Un doux rêve…Un rêve qui ne se réaliserait jamais…

Aujourd'hui elle avait échoué et la mort réclamait son dû. Elle ne l'avait déjà fait que trop attendre. Après tout, il n'y avait peut-être pas de paix pour les braves…

* * *

 **"Mourant sans déshonneur, je mourrai sans regret."**

 **Pierre Corneille**


	18. Une proie facile

**Chapitre 18 Une proie facile**

 _Territoire d'Azgeda dans la station._

« Monty, tu ne peux pas faire ces branchements comme ça ! Ca ne fonctionnera pas ! » Souffla Raven en arrachant les fils des mains du jeune ingénieur.

Le jeune homme dévisagea son amie, un peu vexée de se faire ainsi rabroué par la mécanicienne.

« Excuse-moi Monty…Je…Je suis un peu sous pression. »

Le jeune homme posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Ce n'est pas grave…Tu devrais prendre quelques minutes pour souffler… » Lui conseilla-t-il.

« On a pas une minute à perdre… »

« Honnêtement tu nous feras gagner du temps, si tu prends quelques minutes pour te calmer. On travaillera mieux. »

Raven inspira profondément. Monty avait raison, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour se ressaisir.

« Ok…Je vais prendre l'air cinq minutes…Mais, quand je reviens on termine ça. »

« Pas de problème, je ne bouge pas d'ici. » Lui jura le jeune homme.

Raven emprunta les couloirs de la station en direction de la sortie, lorsqu'elle mit le nez dehors, la lumière du soleil l'éblouit un instant. Depuis le départ de Lexa, la jeune femme n'avait pas quitté la station et le halo des néons. En respirant l'air frais de la montagne, Raven se demanda comment elle avait fait pour vivre dans l'espace. La nature était tellement belle, maintenant elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. La jeune femme marcha quelques minutes avant de croiser Miller et Bryan qui faisaient leur ronde à l'extérieur.

« Tout va bien les gars ? » Leur demanda-t-elle.

« Rien à signaler. » Répondirent-ils le sourire aux lèvres.

« Ne t'éloignes pas trop Raven. » Dit Miller en poursuivant son tour de garde.

Sans réfléchir Raven se laissa guider par ses jambes, soudain elle tomba nez-à-nez avec les restes du buché funéraire de Sinclair. Un amas de cendre, voilà ce qui restait de son mentor. Raven sentit les larmes monter. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Pour l'heure elle devait mettre toute son énergie dans sa mission. Elle détourna le regard et décida de marcher jusqu'au bois pour s'aérer l'esprit, pour retrouver le silence et s'échapper du bruit infernal des machines.

A la lisière de la forêt Raven s'assit au pied d'un arbre, observant la station de loin. Enfin, elle se sentit respirer, elle commença peu à peu à retrouver sa quiétude. Cela faisait une éternité, qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée seule en tête à tête avec elle-même. Bien sûr la présence d'une intruse habillée en rouge dans son esprit ne l'avait pas aidé à trouver la paix…

 _Au même moment dans la salle de contrôle._

« Eh Monty, j'ai trouvé la pièce que Raven m'a demandé. » Dit Jasper en brandissant l'objet avec un air triomphant.

« Ah parfait. » Répondit son ami.

Jasper regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que le jeune ingénieur était seul.

« Et où est-elle d'ailleurs ? »

« Elle est allée prendre l'air…Elle en avait besoin. Et je t'avoue que moi aussi. »

Jasper sourit.

« Oui je sais elle est tyrannique quand elle est sous pression… »

Monty se pinça les lèvres en faisant oui de la tête.

« Ok, tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller voir si elle s'est calmée. » Dit Jasper en désignant la sortie.

En sortant de la station, Jasper croisa à son tour Bryan et Miller.

« Vous avez vu Raven ? » Leur demanda Jasper.

« Oui, elle est partie par là. Je crois qu'elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. » Répondit Miller.

Jasper prit la direction indiquée par les deux soldats en sifflotant.

Au même moment, Raven assise dans l'herbe fermait les yeux et laissait le soleil caresser son visage. Elle savait que dans quelques minutes il lui faudrait reprendre le chemin de la station et retourner à son travail. Aussi, il lui fallait en profiter un maximum pour recharger ses batteries.

Soudain, quelqu'un passa son bras autour de ses épaules et mit une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son cri. On la traina en arrière derrière les arbres. Raven se débattait, mais elle ne lutta pas longtemps lorsqu'elle aperçut qui se penchait au-dessus d'elle…Clarke.

Raven s'immobilisa, la personne qui la maintenait avec fermeté n'était autre que Jaha…Jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé les revoir si tôt.

« Bonjour Raven. » Dit Clarke.

Jaha posa une lame sous le cou de la mécanicienne. Ainsi, l'homme lui fît comprendre qu'il la laisserait parler mais qu'au moindre cri il n'hésiterait pas à la faire taire.

« Clarke…Mais, que fais-tu là ? »

« Je suis venue pour toi Raven… »

Un frisson parcourut la jeune mécanicienne.

« Comment ça ? »

« On t'a arraché à la cité des lumières Raven…Alie veut que tu reviennes…Elle tient beaucoup à toi. » Dit-elle avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de naturel.

En repensant à ce qu'elle avait subi et à la mort de Sinclair, le sang de Raven ne fît qu'un tour.

« Cette sale pute ! Eh Alie tu m'entends je vais te faire tomber, tu vas crever sale garce ! » Cria-t-elle.

Immédiatement la jeune femme fût rappelée à l'ordre par la pression de la lame sur sa gorge et les « chut » que Jaha lui murmura à l'oreille.

Clarke s'accroupie pour être à la hauteur de la jeune femme. Puis, lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Raven, je ne pense qu'a ta sécurité…Lexa a échouée…Il n'y a plus rien que tu puisses faire. La partie est terminée et je veux te ramener à la maison. »

Raven tressaillit, elle murmura :

« Tu mens… »

«Crois-tu vraiment que Lexa pouvait sauver Azaïs ? Qu'elle arriverait à défaire notre armée ? »

« Ferme-là ! » Grogna Raven.

« Elle est allée exactement où je la voulais… » Dit Clarke.

Raven avait envie d'hurler, mais elle le savait Jaha n'hésiterait pas à lui couper la gorge.

Clarke fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une puce marquée du sceau de l'infini. Elle la brandit sous les yeux dégouttés de Raven.

« Raven, toi et moi sommes liées. Je ne peux pas me défaire de toi. Je te veux près de moi…Tu es l'esprit le plus brillant que j'ai rencontré depuis…Depuis Becca. » Déclara Alie sous les traits de Clarke.

« Alie, écoute moi bien, Becca t'as renié, tu es une abomination. Elle a voulu rattraper son erreur en créant la flamme. Pour qu'un jour on te détruise. Pourquoi me menacerais-tu si tu avais réellement le second programme en ta possession ? » Dit Raven.

Clarke laissa échapper un rictus nerveux. Elle se redressa, et dit à Jaha.

« Assomme-là ! On l'emmène avec nous. »

A ce moment-là une balle vint s'abattre dans l'arbre juste derrière la tête de Clarke Griffin. Jasper, Miller et Bryan apparurent dans la clairière à une dizaines de mètres de là.

« Relâchez Raven ! » Cria Jasper.

Jaha se redressa, se servant de la jeune mécanicienne comme d'un gilet pare-balle.

« Jasper, tu n'oserais pas me tuer. » Répliqua Clarke.

« Tu veux parier ? » Répondit-il en pointant le canon de son arme sur elle.

Alie réfléchit…Le jeune homme bluffait-il ? Clarke était un précieux atout, tout comme Jaha…Mais, Raven était aussi indispensable.

« Alors ? Que décides-tu Alie ? » Cria Jasper.

Clarke tourna ses yeux bleus vers Raven et dit :

« D'une façon ou d'une autre Raven, tu me reviendras…Ce n'est qu'une question de temps… »

Raven déglutit. Jaha relâcha son emprise. Et tandis que Raven avançait vers les garçons, Clarke et Jaha prirent la fuite.

Lorsque Raven rejoignit Jasper en sécurité. Miller et Bryan se lancèrent à la poursuite de l'ancien chancelier et de Wanheda.

Jasper serra Raven dans ses bras. La jeune femme s'écroula en larme. La pression retomba d'un coup, elle avait eu si peur que tout recommence.

« Ça va, ça va tout va bien… » Lui dit le jeune homme en la serrant contre lui.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard les deux soldats revinrent auprès de leurs amis.

« On les a perdus… »

« Merde ! » Cria Jasper.

« Pourquoi s'en sont-ils pris à toi Raven ? » Demanda Miller.

« J'étais une proie facile… » Répondit-elle.

« Non, Alie sait que tu peux participer à la destruction de la cité, tu es la seule à pouvoir guider Lexa. »

« Alie a dit que Lexa avait échoué… »

« Quoi ?! » Cria Jasper en mettant les mains sur la tête.

« Je pense que c'est un mensonge… » Dit Raven pour rassurer le jeune homme.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, qu'elle mente ou pas. Nous devons nous retrancher dans la station et préparer nos défenses. Ils peuvent revenir et en nombre. » Dit Miller en faisant signe à ses camarades de retourner à la base le plus vite possible.

 _Au même moment, cité d'Azaïs._

Comme une poupée de chiffon, le corps d'Ontari retomba lourdement sur le sol. Lexa était perdue…Les guerriers d'Alie qui l'encerclaient commencèrent leur assaut. Lexa fît tournoyer ses épées autour d'elle fauchant des têtes, semant la mort à chacun de ses gestes mais d'autres guerriers prenaient leur place pour l'attaquer de nouveau. Submergée de toute part Lexa sentit une lame lui caresser les côtes. Une autre lui entailla le bras. Ses jambes se dérobèrent, elle tomba à genoux…C'était fini…

 _« Ai gonplei ste odon. »_ Pensa-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'un bruit sourd retentit derrière l'armée d'Alie. Les portes de la cité d'Azaïs venaient soudainement de s'ouvrir. Surgissant de la ville assiégée des dizaines de guerriers d'Azgeda donnèrent l'assaut. A l'avant-poste le roi Roan se jeta à corps perdu dans la mêlée en poussant un cri de guerre à faire trembler le plus téméraire de ses ennemis.

 _« Heda ! »_ Lexa tourna les yeux et aperçut ses cavaliers du front Est menés par Titus se porter à son secours.

Heda réalisa qu'il lui fallait encore tenir bon quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils la rejoignent jusqu'à ce qu'ils la sauvent. Elle évita la masse qui s'apprêtait à lui fendre le crâne et se remit sur ses pieds. Malgré la douleur, Lexa continua de résister. Attaqués de tous les côtés et privés de leur commandant, les hommes d'Alie commencèrent à se désorganiser.

Octavia qui avait déposé son frère à l'abri, revenait à la charge. Elle aperçut Lexa en difficulté. Son cœur se serra, Indra lui avait confié la protection de Heda et elle risquait de périr sous sa garde. Elle éperonna son cheval pour l'exhorter à aller plus vite et fonça droit sur Heda. Son cheval freina des quatre fers s'interposant entre Lexa et ses assaillants. Octavia sauta à terre et commença à prêter main forte au commandant. Dans une coordination parfaite, comme si elles avaient toujours combattues côte à côte les deux guerrières firent tomber chaque guerrier qui se présenta à elles, se protégeant l'une l'autre. En quelques minutes elles furent rejointes par Titus, Murphy et une centaine de guerriers. Le combat était enfin égal. Pris en étau entre les guerriers de Roan et ceux de Lexa, l'armée d'Alie n'avait plus aucune chance.

Lorsqu'enfin Lexa fût en supériorité numérique, elle cria à ses hommes d'encercler l'ennemi et de soumettre les guerriers sans les tuer. Il y avait déjà eu bien assez de mort. Il fallait sauver le plus d'âme possible. Lorsque le silence revînt et que chacun réalisa que le combat était terminé. Le soulagement se mêla à l'horreur. Le champ de bataille était rouge de sang, des centaines de cadavres, du feu, des hommes brulés, estropiés, les entrailles à l'air gémissants de douleur. Et cette odeur…Cette odeur de mort… Même les guerriers les plus endurcis en avaient des hauts le cœur, vomissant leur stress sur un sol souillé de fluide corporels et de membres arrachés.

Titus et plusieurs guerriers commencèrent à délivrer leurs ennemis de l'emprise d'Alie. Au milieu de ce chao, Lexa restait silencieuse debout recouverte de sang. En l'apercevant Roan se porta à sa hauteur.

« Heda. » Dit-il en inclinant la tête. Lui aussi n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Lexa posa son regard émeraude sur le roi d'Azgeda. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, les mots lui manquaient. Elle était passée si prêt de la catastrophe. Il avait mis tellement de temps à agir…

« Merci Heda…Merci d'être venu à notre secours. » Déclara Roan avec une sincérité désarmante.

La colère de Lexa redescendit, elle ne pouvait pas l'affliger d'avantage. Il avait fait de son mieux, il avait résisté aux assauts d'Alie et n'avait ouvert les portes que lorsqu'il en avait eu la possibilité. Le roi d'Azgeda avait beaucoup perdu. C'était son peuple qui jonchait le sol.

En observant ce charnier à ciel ouvert, Lexa se dit qu'elle avait fait de son mieux, mais ce n'avait pas été assez…Trop de mort…

« Heda, vous êtes blessé… » Lui fît remarquer Roan.

En effet avec l'adrénaline, Lexa n'avait pas senti bon nombre de ses blessures. C'est en passant la main sur les plaies que Heda prit conscience qu'elle perdait du sang. Préoccupée par autre chose la guerrière n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que cela.

« Roan pourquoi ne vois-je que des guerriers d'Azgeda ? Où sont les Skaikrus ? »

Une voix derrière eux leur donna la réponse :

« Ils ont quitté le champ de bataille par l'ouest, lors de l'intervention de Roan… » Annonça Octavia, qui soutenait son frère par les épaules. Bellamy était bien mal au point.

Lexa s'avança vers eux.

« Comment vas-tu Skaikru ? » Demanda Lexa.

Bellamy grimaça :

« J'ai connu mieux… »

« Conduisez-le à la forteresse avec tous les blessés. » Ordonna Lexa à deux guerriers.

Avant que les hommes n'emmènent Bellamy. Lexa plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme avant d'hocher la tête pour souligner qu'il avait bien agit. Sans un mot, ces deux-là s'étaient compris. Lexa avait confié une mission primordiale à la réussite de son plan et malgré les risques Bellamy s'était montré à la hauteur. Il venait de se racheter une conduite aux yeux du commandant. Lexa était encore loin de lui pardonner ses erreurs passées, mais le Skaikru venait d'obtenir son respect. Une chose inespérée…

« Heda je vais vous escorter à la forteresse. Il faut vous soigner. » Dit Roan.

« Pas avant que chacun des blessés ne soit évacué…Je peux attendre. » Annonça Lexa.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel mais se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque.

« J'ai besoin des chiffres…Je veux savoir combien ont survécus…Quant aux morts qu'ils reçoivent une sépulture décente. »

Roan s'approcha du cadavre d'Ontari. Sa gorge se noua, même s'il ne l'avait jamais porté dans son cœur, elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une soeur. Il n'approuvait pas sa façon d'être mais comment la lui reprocher quand on avait été sous l'emprise du monstre qu'était sa mère, la reine Nia pendant de si nombreuses années.

« Je suis désolée Roan… » Dit Lexa.

Le roi se tourna vers Lexa.

« Si je suis encore là, si la cité est encore debout, si les villageois et une partie de mon armée sont encore vie c'est grâce à vous Heda. Vous n'avez à vous excuser de rien.» Déclara avec gratitude le roi du nord.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir tous les sauver… » Ajouta Lexa.

« Vous êtes venu Heda, vous ne nous avez pas abandonné. Pour cela je vous serais toujours redevable… Cette guerre n'est pas finie toutes les terres d'Azgeda ne sont pas encore débarrassées d'Alie, beaucoup sont encore sous son emprise dans les villages… »

« Je sais, mais il y a un moyen de mettre un terme à tout ça. » Répondit lexa.

Le visage de Roan s'illumina.

« Je vais détruire la cité des lumières Roan. L'endroit où elle a envoyé les tiens, le Skairku et tous ceux qu'elle est probablement entrain d'emprisonner à l'heure où nous parlons. »

« Comment ? »

« Le seul moyen de le savoir et de m'y rendre… »

Cette réponse énigmatique laissa Roan pensif. Lexa ne s'attarda pas, elle avait fort à faire. Il lui fallait diriger ses hommes pour aider les blessés et débarrasser les prisonniers de leur puce. Malgré tout Titus l'obligea à s'asseoir quelques minutes. Pendant que Lexa pestait après lui, le Fleimkepa eut tout juste le temps de bander ses plaies pour arrêter les saignements avant que Lexa ne se remette à l'œuvre. Ce n'est qu'à la tombée du jour, que Lexa kom Trikru entra dans la ville. Acclamée par la foule. Les habitants d'Azaïs la célébrèrent tout au long de sa traversée.

 _« Heda ! Heda ! »_

Les gens hurlaient leur joie de voir leur cité enfin libre. Tout le monde voulait toucher Heda. Une gratitude et une dévotion totale se lisait sur tous les visages. Les gens se prosternaient à ses pieds et lui embrassaient les mains. En observant les mines fatiguées de la population, Lexa comprit que son intervention aussi sanglante soit-elle avait valu la peine. Ces gens n'auraient pas survécus une minute de plus.

Une fois, sur le perron de la forteresse creusée à même le flanc de la montagne, Lexa s'immobilisa. On lui avait longuement parlé de cet endroit, mais jamais elle n'y avait mit les pieds…Et jamais, elle n'aurait pensé venir ici un jour…Surtout depuis que Costia y était morte…

Lexa inspira profondément avant de passer les portes. A l'intérieur elle fût éblouie par les sculptures dans la roche et l'immensité des lieux. De grandes vasques minutieusement posées à intervalles régulier réchauffaient l'air et illuminaient la pièce. Les hivers étaient rigoureux, tout était pensé pour affronter le froid. D'immenses tapis en peau d'ours recouvraient le sol et au fond de la pièce Lexa découvrit le trône du roi du nord. Un trône de pierre blanche d'une blancheur immaculée. Si bien que de loin on pouvait confondre la matière avec de la glace.

Au-dessus de celui-ci pendait une imposante tapisserie portant l'emblème du clan d'Azgeda. Roan expliqua que du côté Est se trouvait les appartements du roi et de ses conseillers, ainsi que la salle des armes. Et du côté Ouest, la salle des soins, les cuisines, et les dépendances.

Le peuple le plus sauvage de la coalition, dévoilait un nouveau visage au commandant. Elle avait toujours imaginé la forteresse de Nia comme un repaire de mécréant. En observant l'architecture, les décorations, Lexa se fît la réflexion qu'elle ignorait encore beaucoup de chose sur ce peuple. La rudesse de ce territoire, les avaient endurcis mais ils n'en étaient pas pour autant des gens dénués de civilités.

Roan, invita Lexa à s'asseoir sur son trône.

« Il est le vôtre durant votre séjour Heda. » Dit Roan, sous les yeux orageux d'Echo qui portait son bras en écharpe.

Lexa était épuisée, deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil et elle avait combattue pendant des heures. Elle puisait dans ses dernières ressources pour délivrer ses ordres. Il fallait sécuriser le périmètre autour de la cité, car le Skaikru pouvait revenir. Elle fît envoyer des messagers prévenir Polis et la station des derniers événements. Elle demanda qu'on lui rende des comptes sur les pertes qu'ils avaient subi. Malgré la fatigue qui gagnait tout le monde, personne ne quitta son poste. Ils étaient tous là réunit autour d'Heda pour mettre en œuvre toutes ses volontés. Même Murphy assis sur un tabouret à côté du feu, attendait que Heda se retire pour bouger.

Tard dans la nuit, Lexa se rendit dans les appartements que Roan lui avait fait préparer. Octavia y résiderait également dans une chambre attenante. La jeune femme était devenue l'ombre d'Heda. La guerrière lui avait permis de l'abandonner pour sauver son frère et elle avait failli perdre la vie pour ça. Octavia se sentait encore plus redevable, elle était devenue Indra. Une dévotion totale s'était emparée d'elle. Jamais, elle n'avait cru Lexa kom Trikru capable d'un comportement si héroïque, d'une abnégation si totale pour son peuple. Une admiration sans faille était née de ces derniers jours passés en compagnie du commandant des treize clans. Octavia réalisa enfin ce que Clarke avait vu dans le commandant bien avant tout le monde.

Dans la pièce commune située entre les deux chambres, Octavia débarrassa Lexa de son armure. Et commença à panser ses plaies, Lexa se laissa faire sans sourciller, elle semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs. A aucun moment, elle ne semblait se réjouir de l'exploit qu'elle venait d'accomplir. De la candeur, de la sagesse, de la force et un courage sans faille.

« C'est une grande victoire commandant. » Dit Octavia en passant le linge humide sur l'entaille au bras de Heda.

« Nous avons survécu un jour de plus…La guerre n'est pas terminée.» Répondit Lexa.

Octavia se mordit la langue pour ne rien répondre. Visiblement pour le commandant il n'y avait pas de quoi s'enthousiasmer. Des batailles elle en avait tellement vu qu'elle avait oublié le sentiment glorieux que l'on pouvait ressentir lors de sa première victoire.

« Tu as bien combattu Octavia. Indra serait fière de toi.» Finit par lâcher Lexa.

Octavia retint son sourire entre ses lèvres.

« Merci commandant. »

« Où pensez-vous que Kane soit parti ? » Demanda la jeune femme en serrant le bandage sur le bras de Heda.

« Je l'ignore… » Répondit Lexa préoccupée.

« Quand comptez-vous partir pour la cité des lumières ? »

« Le plus tôt possible. »

Octavia termina son bandage. Les deux jeunes femmes tombaient de sommeil. Le reste pouvait attendre. Lexa se redressa et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Reshop Octavia. »

« Reshop Heda. »

Lexa entra dans sa chambre, un lit trônait au centre la pièce, d'épaisses couvertures en fourrure brunes le recouvrait. Lexa laissa tomber ses vêtements, son corps était endoloris, chaque mouvement lui était pénible. Elle s'approcha d'une bassine d'eau et se lava le visage, très vite l'eau devint rouge. Elle laissa tomber son masque de Heda et en se regardant dans le petit miroir sur le mur il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se reconnaitre. Séparer le commandant de la femme ne se résumait pas à effacer le sang sur sa peau. Elle était enfin seule, enfin elle pouvait extérioriser toutes les horreurs de la journée. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle se revoyait prête à affronter la mort, prête à renoncer à Clarke…

Lexa avait de la peine pour tous ces gens qui étaient morts, toutes ces personnes qui comptaient sur elle pour les protéger. Tous ces visages, tous ces regards, ils venaient de rejoindre la longue liste d'âme qui hanterait son esprit pour toujours. Elle remerciait le ciel qu'un visage ne lui soit pas apparue ce jour-là, elle remerciait de ne pas avoir dû affronter la seule personne devant laquelle elle tremblait.

Après un brin de toilette durant lequel, Lexa s'efforça de vider son esprit et de nettoyer son âme. La guerrière se dirigea vers le lit. Elle releva les couvertures lentement et se glissa en dessous. Une douce chaleur l'envahit tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur l'oreiller de plume. Son corps était prêt à s'endormir immédiatement, mais son esprit appréhendait ce moment. Allait-elle encore refaire ce cauchemar ? Celui dans lequel Clarke lui ôtait la vie. Finalement, en comparaison Lexa préférait encore affronter des guerriers et des lames bien réelles. C'est la boule au ventre que Leksa kom Trikru ferma les yeux.


	19. Dernières heures

**Chapitre 19 Dernières heures**

 _Azaïs, le lendemain matin._

Lexa se réveilla dans la matinée, elle avait dormi d'un sommeil sans rêve et personne n'avait osé troubler son repos. Octavia l'attendait dans la pièce commune entre sa chambre et celle du commandant. La jeune femme avait les traits tirés, elle n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup. En bon second, Octavia s'était levée aux aurores pour nettoyer les armes du commandant et s'attelait maintenant à décrasser son armure. Des servantes, avaient déjà commencé à faire bouillir de l'eau pour que Heda puisse prendre un vrai bain. Voyant que la jeune guerrière n'en avait pas terminé avec ses vêtements, Lexa se rendit dans sa chambre où elle se laissa glisser dans la baignoire. L'eau était très chaude mais cela ne la dérangea pas, elle avait trop envie de se libérer de toute cette crasse.

Elle en profita pour examiner ses plaies, les blessures étaient nombreuses mais peu profondes…Cela donnerait de nouvelles cicatrices témoignant de sa bravoure... Lexa profita de cet éphémère moment du mieux possible compte tenu la tâche qui l'attendait encore lorsqu'elle aurait passé la porte de sa chambre. Après quelques trop courtes minutes, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Heda, je vous ramène votre armure. » Dit Octavia.

 _«Voilà, le moment est déjà passé… »_ Pensa Lexa.

Lexa demanda un instant, elle sortit de sa baignoire, saisit une serviette qu'elle enroula et noua autour de sa poitrine.

« Entre. »

Octavia, apparut, elle posa l'armure nettoyée sur le lit. Lexa la remercia.

« Voulez-vous que je refasse vos bandages ? » Demanda Octavia.

Lexa acquiesça, elle s'assit et se laissa examiner le bras. Lorsque la jeune femme posa les mains sur elle, Lexa sentit un frisson la parcourir, une scène revint à son esprit. Celle de Clarke en train de la soigner. Pendant, qu'Octavia refaisait les bandages avec application, Lexa tenta d'enfuir ses souvenirs au plus profond d'elle-même et de ne rien laisser paraitre de son émoi. Pour cela, elle observa attentivement Octavia. La jeune guerrière avait elle aussi reprit forme humaine, plus de sang, plus de peinture de guerre, ses cheveux étaient soigneusement tirés en arrière. En la regardant, elle pensa que Lincoln avait du goût, cette jeune femme était aussi belle que forte. Elle n'aurait pas pu souhaiter meilleure compagne pour son guerrier.

« Heda, Titus souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous dès que vous serez prête. » L'informa Octavia en terminant de nouer le bandage.

« Bien va le chercher pendant que je m'habille. »

Quelques minutes plus tard le Fleimkepa entra dans la chambre où il retrouva son commandant sous un meilleur jour que la veille. Les cheveux encore mouillés, Lexa lui fît signe d'approcher. Ils s'assirent sur les chaises à côté du lit.

« Qui a-t-il Titus ? »

« Je voulais m'assurer de votre état Heda. »

« Tu es venu juste pour cela ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre que je me rende à la salle du trône ? » Dit Lexa un peu agacée de s'être pressée pour rien.

Titus prit un air gêné. Il avait visiblement autre chose à lui dire, mais cela ne voulait pas sortir de sa bouche.

Lexa roula des yeux et souffla :

« Je t'écoute Titus…Quoi que tu ais à dire, dis-le ! »

Titus se pinça les lèvres, décidément Lexa lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Je m'inquiètes de votre décision de prendre la puce… »

Lexa grogna :

« Nous en avons déjà parlé ! »

« Oui mais Heda, si cela était un piège ? Imaginez que vous ne reveniez pas ! »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix Titus. » Affirma la jeune femme.

« Peut-être mais si là-bas un obstacle de taille se mettait sur votre route ? Un obstacle comme…Wanheda… »

Lexa pâlit, elle ne voulait pas parler de ça. Cette conversation risquait de raviver ses doutes et elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Avant que la guerrière ne puisse rugir pour lui ordonner de quitter la pièce, Titus sortit de son sac un objet enroulé dans un linge.

« Lexa…Alie fera tout pour vous stopper et Clarke est sa meilleure arme…Serez-vous capable d'aller jusqu'au bout ? »

« Je dois sauver Clarke, c'est ma mission. » Répondit Lexa les dents serrées. Pour elle, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il était inenvisageable que les choses se déroulent d'une autre façon, même si son esprit l'avertissait du danger pratiquement chaque nuit. A chaque fois, Lexa faisait le choix du sacrifice…Son sacrifice…Même si Titus n'était pas au courant de ça, l'homme semblait l'avoir percé à jour. Le Fleimkepa savait qu'il devait s'assurer que Heda irait au bout des choses même si cela devait passer par le sacrifice de la femme qu'elle aimait.

« Je souhaite que vous puissiez le faire Heda…Je le souhaite sincèrement…Mais, il est de mon devoir de vous rappeler vos obligations…Il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que vous ne ferais pas le sacrifice de votre vie et de votre peuple pour épargner Wanheda. »

« Je sais où mon devoir se trouve Titus. » Murmura Lexa ébranlée par cette conversation.

Titus scruta son regard longuement, essayant de sonder l'âme du commandant. Ce qu'il y trouva le fît trembler et lui confirma qu'il était temps de dévoiler l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Précautionneusement, il déballa la dague à la garde d'ivoire.

Le visage de Lexa se figea d'effroi en apercevant l'objet. Elle posa ses yeux émeraude sur Titus, son regard trahissait autant de haine que de mélancolie.

« Enlèves cette chose de ma vue ! » Lâcha-t-elle.

« Regardez-le Heda…Et souvenez-vous… »

« Ça suffit ! » Hurla Lexa en se remettant debout pour tourner le dos à son conseiller.

Titus grimaça…Il tremblait de la réaction de son commandant, mais pourtant il ne comptait pas abandonner son idée. Même si Lexa déversait sa rage contre lui, il l'obligerait à prendre conscience qu'elle devait penser à elle et à son peuple avant tout. Un moment pénible pour lui car, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Mais le mal était parfois nécessaire.

Sans regarder Lexa, Titus se lança dans un récit que la jeune femme connaissait bien puisqu'elle l'avait vécu.

« Il y a longtemps, lorsque vous étiez encore enfant une femme que vous aimiez profondément vous a offert cette dague…Cette femme connaissait votre destinée et vous a laissé partir pour que vous puissiez l'accomplir. Enfant, vous rêviez d'elle, vous rêviez de la retrouver, vous ne désiriez que son amour… »

« Titus...Je t'en prie… » Dit Lexa la voix tremblante d'émotion. Toujours de dos, Titus devina au son de sa voix que la guerrière pleurait. Il poursuivit son histoire.

« En faisant votre formation, j'ai tout essayé pour vous délivrer de ce fardeau, de vous détacher de cet amour incompatible avec votre devoir…Après votre conclave, votre souhait a été exhaussé, cette femme est revenue vers vous…Mais, elle n'était pas de votre côté. La femme que vous connaissiez dans votre petite enfance n'était pas la même que celle qui se tenait alors face à vous. Il n'y a que vous qui ne vouliez pas voir ce qui était devant vous…Une ennemie de la coalition…L'amour vous a aveuglé. Elle a livré Costia à votre ennemie…Et cette jeune femme que vous aimiez est morte à cause de votre aveuglement. La mort de Costia a mis en péril la coalition qui a failli voler en éclat… »

« A ce moment-là vous avez eu la force de faire ce qui devait être fait, malgré votre amour et votre lien filial. Vous avez planté cette dague si profondément dans son cœur que le vôtre a explosé au même moment. Vous avez eu le courage de le faire et vous devrez être capable de le refaire… »

« J'ai tué ma mère…» Murmura Lexa comme-ci ce secret enfuit au plus profond d'elle-même venait subitement frapper son esprit.

« Vous avez sauvé votre coalition, vous avez sauvé votre peuple ce jour-là. »

« Tu crois que je pourrais faire la même chose à Clarke si je n'avais pas d'autre choix ? » Lexa interrogeait d'avantage sa conscience que l'homme qui venait de se lever pour lui présenter à nouveau le couteau.

« Vous êtes Heda. »

Des larmes aux coins des yeux, Lexa accepta de regarder cette lame qu'elle avait souhaité ne plus jamais revoir. Le cœur de Lexa se serra, elle hésita une seconde, puis d'une main tremblante elle se saisit de l'arme.

« Ai laik Heda. » Murmura Lexa en serrant ses doigts sur l'ivoire avant de brandir la lame devant elle.

Titus se sentit respirer à nouveau…Il lui avait rappelé qui elle était.

 _Station sur les terres d'Azgeda._

« Roooohhhh Pourquoi ça marche pas ! » Cria Raven les mains au ciel complétement excédée.

« Et si on essayait de récupér….. » Dit Jasper.

« Non ! Non ! Ça ne marchera pas…Il faut que je démonte tout et que je recommence…Encore. » Souffla Raven.

Monty adressa un regard inquiet à Jasper assit devant son poste de travail.

Au même moment, Miller entra dans la pièce accompagné d'Harper.

« La station est sécurisée, personne ne sort sans escorte compris ? » Dit le soldat.

« Je ne suis pas prête de me refaire une petite balade dans les bois, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. » Déclara Raven en roulant des yeux.

« Il y a de la fumée au nord…Ça vient d'Azaïs. » Ajouta Miller.

« Espérons que tout se soit bien passé… » Dit Jasper en regardant la mécanicienne.

Malgré les signes de Monty dans le dos de Raven pour indiquer à Harper de ne pas poser « la » question. La jeune femme demanda :

« Est-ce que vous avez avancé ? »

Monty et Jasper fermèrent les yeux, prêts à se boucher les oreilles.

Raven se redressa sur son siège en gesticulant :

« Non ! Non nous n'avons pas avancé ! Parce que les pièces sont mortes et que je n'arrive pas à réparer ! »

De rage la jeune femme balaya d'un geste de la main tous les objets qui trainaient sur son bureau. Le tout alla s'écraser par terre dans un fracas assourdissant.

Raven tapa du poing sur la table excédée…

« Merde ! Cette salope d'Alie! » Elle souffla longuement essayant de reprendre son calme devant les yeux exorbités de ses amis.

Harper grimaça et leva la main en direction des garçons en signe d'excuse. Puis, elle attrapa Miller par le bras pour lui faire signe de décamper au plus vite. Laissant Jasper et Monty subir les foudres de la mécanicienne.

 _Rempart d'Azaïs, milieu d'après-midi._

Lexa rejoint Roan et Echo qui regardaient les dizaines de bûcher funéraires pleins à craquer s'embraser, libérant une épaisse fumée noire qui venait se confondre dans les nuages gris d'un ciel menaçant.

« La moitié de mon armée Heda… » Dit Roan l'air sombre.

«Je sais… » Répondit le commandant tout aussi maussade.

« Quand partons nous délivrer les villages ? » Demanda Echo.

« Nous n'y allons pas…L'armée doit rester ici. » Répondit Lexa.

Echo fronça les sourcils.

« Mais, ils comptent sur nous ! Roan doit répondre présent. »

« Roan doit assurer ma sécurité. Alie ne va cesser de se répandre partout. Si nous la délogeons d'un endroit le lendemain un autre sera de nouveau sous son contrôle. Libérer les villages ne servirait à rien, on ne fera que courir après une ombre. Il faut frapper au cœur. » Répondit Lexa.

« Roan, Alie va revenir pour moi. Tu risques de voir bientôt une nouvelle armée se présenter devant tes murs. Elle va essayer de m'atteindre et lorsque je serais dans la cité des lumières je serais…Sans défense. »

« Quoi de mieux que la cité imprenable pour passer votre séjour… » Dit Roan un sourire en coin.

« Imprenable, si tu conserves ton armée et mon armée réunie ici. Pas question de diviser nos troupes pour courir la campagne derrières les prédicateurs d'Alie. »

« Je ne le voyais pas autrement Heda. »

« Parfait. » Dit Lexa avant de les laisser seuls.

« Roan…Si Lexa ne réussissait pas, que ferons-nous ? Il sera trop tard pour les nôtres. » S'inquiéta son second.

Roan tourna les yeux vers Echo et déclara :

« Il est déjà trop tard…Si Heda échoue…Nous sommes tous condamnés. »

Heda le savait, en ce moment même Alie était entrain de réunir ses forces. Elle attaquerait à nouveau pour lui arracher la flamme. Le temps était compté, Lexa ne savait pas si de son côté Raven était prête mais, il était évident qu'elle devait se rendre à la cité des lumières au plus vite. En marchant dans les rues en direction de la forteresse le commandant interrogea à nouveau sa conscience. Etait-elle prête à faire ce voyage ? Etait-elle prête à affronter ce qui se trouvait dans ce monde irréel dans lequel l'âme de Clarke était emprisonnée ? La réponse était non, mais Heda le savait elle n'avait pas le choix. Au bord du gouffre il fallait se résoudre à prendre le risque de sauter. Ce saut elle avait décidé de le faire cette nuit. Avant cela elle devait organiser les défenses de la cité, car une fois dans l'autre monde son autorité serait déléguée à Roan. Elle devrait lui faire confiance pour la protéger, pour protéger la flamme. Mieux valait tout préparer en amont pour aider le roi dans cette lourde tâche. La survie de toute l'humanité en dépendait.

Au même moment, Octavia observait les déambulations de Lexa depuis le perron de la forteresse. Le commandant lui avait demandé de la laisser seule. Soudain, la guerrière se rendit compte que Murphy et Bellamy se trouvaient juste à côté d'elle.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu regardes avec autant d'attention que tu ne nous a pas vu arriver ? » Demanda Murphy.

« Lexa bien sûr. » Répondit Bellamy en prenant de vitesse sa petite sœur.

« Quand part-elle pour le camp de vacance d'Alie via le bonbon magique ? » Ironisa Murphy.

« Je l'ignore, elle ne me l'a pas dit…Mais je pense que c'est pour bientôt. » Déclara Octavia.

Murphy prit un air réjouit.

« Bien ! Plus vite elle y va plus vite nous pourrons reprendre une vie normale…Enfin si on peut appeler ça une vie normale… »

« Tout vaut mieux qu'Alie… » Murmura Bellamy.

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna Murphy les yeux grands ouverts. Surprit de ne pas entendre Bellamy se plaindre de la cohabitation avec les natifs.

« Est-ce que ta tête va mieux ? » Demanda Octavia en désignant la grosse coupure sur la tempe de son frère.

« Visiblement elle va mieux, il n'a pas encore maudit une seule fois le commandant de la journée… » S'amusa Murphy.

Bellamy laissa échapper un rictus nerveux, il savait que les provocations de Murphy étaient sa marque de fabrique. Il ne servait à rien de lui répondre.

Octavia s'en chargea pour lui.

« Murphy ferme-la. »

Les trois Skaikru observèrent le commandant franchir les marches, la main posée sur le pommeau de son épée, Heda se présenta devant eux. Les trois jeunes gens la regardaient sans rien dire.

« Vraiment ? Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? » Leur dit Lexa en levant les yeux au ciel, sur un ton faussement agacé. En réalité, cette scène amusa le commandant, ces jeunes gens méritaient bien de flâner un peu après la terrible journée d'hier.

« Vous avez raison commandant, je vais trouver à m'occuper ! Je vais aller boire quelques canons. » Dit Murphy en dévalant les marches pour emprunter la rue principale.

Bellamy lui emboita le pas : « Je vais m'assurer qu'il ne créer pas de problème. » Trouva-t-il comme excuse pour ne pas supporter le regard inquisiteur de Lexa.

« Moi je reste avec vous. Je suis là pour assurer votre protection vous vous rappelez ? Alors, même si vous ne faites rien de particulier…Ben moi on peut dire que je travaille.» Dit Octavia avec un large sourire.

Lexa soupira, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. Octavia prit cela comme une victoire. C'était tellement rare.

Sans dire un mot, Lexa se dirigea vers la forteresse avec la jeune femme sur ses talons. Pendant, deux heures le commandant donna ses consignes, puis se retira seule dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de faire le vide avant d'accomplir ce qui pourrait bien être un voyage sans retour possible.

Comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, il fallait qu'elle entre dans état méditatif. Elle en appelait aux esprits des anciens commandants pour l'aider à trouver la sérénité nécessaire pour affronter cette nouvelle épreuve. Lorsqu'elle se mettait en condition, elle entrait dans un état de transe. Elle ne saurait dire comment mais il était évident que l'esprit des commandants étaient tout à coup bien présents avec elle. Peut-être était-ce le fruit de son imagination, ou une réelle interaction rendue possible par la technologie de la flamme. La guerrière n'en savait rien, mais une chose était sûre cela lui faisait du bien. Un véritablement apaisement s'empara d'elle. Pendant, quelques instants elle se sentait protégée est en paix.

Lorsque Lexa rouvrit les yeux, elle ne pût dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, son subconscient c'était mis en marche et l'avait emmené très loin de cette réalité. Le commandant avait rechargé ses batteries, il était l'heure d'accomplir son destin. Becca avait créé la flamme pour protéger l'humanité. Cette chose devait un jour détruire Alie, Leksa kom Trikru serait le commandant qui réaliserait cet objectif. Elle était l'élue.

La guerrière se releva lentement, elle revêtit son armure et ajusta sa cape. Elle partait en guerre…Lexa se plaça devant le miroir et remit son masque de Heda. Traçant les traits de son maquillage guerrier comme elle le faisait avant chaque apparition publique, avant chaque bataille. Enfin, elle baissa les yeux sur la commode. La dague de sa mère était posée là depuis le matin et n'avait pas bougé. Lexa hésita un instant avant de la saisir et de la fixer à son ceinturon. Elle était résolue à aller jusqu'au bout d'elle-même. Concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne prêta attention à aucun des visages qu'elle croisa dans le dédale de couloir de la forteresse. Roan, lui avait aménagé une salle, cette pièce serait son refuge et peut être son tombeau. Il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée au bout d'un long corridor. En cas d'invasion, cet endroit serait facile à défendre. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle aperçut Octavia, Titus et Roan qui l'attendaient. Des chandeliers illuminaient la pièce, un lit était installé dans un coin, quelques chaises une table sur laquelle était posé un nécessaire médical. L'inquiétude était sur tous les visages. Heda devait les rassurer, elle devait inspirer confiance. Aussi, chose inhabituelle Lexa se laissa aller à un sourire. La quiétude de son visage étonna ses sujets.

Son abnégation était totale. Titus s'aperçut que Lexa portait la dague d'ivoire, un symbole fort qui rassura le Fleimkepa. Heda avait compris son message et elle y avait répondu.

Lexa avança jusqu'au lit, elle s'assit sur le rebord laissant glisser sa main sur la fourrure sur laquelle elle reposerait durant son expédition. Elle abandonnait son corps à ce monde et transportait son âme ailleurs…

« A chaque instant il y aura toujours quelqu'un avec vous. » Lui dit Roan pour l'apaiser.

« Titus et moi nous relaierons à votre chevet. » Précisa Octavia.

Lexa acquiesça de la tête. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était une malade atteinte d'une mal incurable.

« Personne d'autre ne rentrera dans cette pièce. » Ordonna Lexa.

« Sha Heda. » Dit Titus.

Lexa se tourna vers son Fleimkepa : « Si je venais à ne pas me réveiller…Gardien de la flamme, assurez-vous que mon esprit voyage jusqu'à un de mes Natblidas. Promettez-moi de ne pas abandonner et que quelqu'un d'autre poursuivra le combat si je n'arrivais pas à le mener à son terme. »

« Je vous en fait le serment. » Dit Titus, tremblant d'émotion.

« Bien alors maintenant que tout est dit. Il est temps pour moi d'accomplir ce voyage et de remplir ma mission. »

Le commandant sortit de sa poche la puce bleue marquée de l'infini. Celle que Murphy avait ramenée sur Polis des semaines auparavant. Tout le monde afficha un visage de dégoût devant cette abomination. Lexa se tira un peu plus loin sur le lit, le dos adossé contre la tête de lit en chêne.

Leksa kom Trikru inspira profondément et dit :

« Hofli Keryon kom Heda na shoun ai ona Sonchageda hou klir.»

 _«Puisses les esprits des commandants me guider dans la cité des lumières en sécurité. »_

Lexa porta la puce à sa bouche et ferma les yeux…

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce 19eme chapitre**

 **Le voyage commence pour Lexa...**


	20. Cité des lumières

**Au milieu de ce 20éme chapitre j'ai utilisé une chanson d'Ed Sheeran**

 **"All of the stars"**

 **Je vous invite à écouter la version de Jackie Evancho pendant votre lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 Cité des lumières**

 _« Je me sens respirer, mais je ne vois rien…Le noir total…Où suis-je ? »_ S'interrogea Leksa kom Trikru.

Peu à peu ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité ambiante. En scrutant les lieux la guerrière réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans un tunnel. Une infime lueur apparut à une cinquantaine de mètre.

 _« La sortie… »_

Avec prudence la guerrière remonta la galerie jusqu'à enfin atteindre son extrémité. Le jour l'éblouit un instant. Heda était accueillie par un ciel bleu et un soleil radieux. Lorsque Lexa regarda autout d'elle, la jeune femme resta stupéfaite du spectacle qui lui était offert. D'immenses buildings à perte de vue. C'était donc à cela que la tour de Polis devait ressembler avant le Prim Faya. Pas le temps pour la contemplation, Leksa ne devait pas trainer, elle ne savait rien de cette cité et encore moins comment s'y aventurer sans danger. Bien que tout lui sembla à la fois familier et à la fois totalement étranger, la guerrière marcha sur la route goudronnée jusqu'à apercevoir des gens. Leurs accoutrements n'étaient pas ordinaires, rien à voir avec les tenues habituelles des natifs. Leurs vêtements lui rappelait ceux que portaient les gens de l'arche, en plus propre, en moins usé. Le premier réflexe de Lexa fût de dégainer son épée et de se dissimuler. Mais, très vite elle comprit que ces gens ne la voyaient pas. Elle était un spectre parmi la foule.

 _« La flamme… »_

Raven n'avait pas menti, la flamme lui permettait de circuler sans craindre d'être repérée. Enfin Leksa avait un avantage. Mais cela allait-il durer ? Heda ne préférait pas rester assez longtemps pour le découvrir.

Complétement perdue, ne sachant pas par où commencer ses recherches Leksa déambula dans les rues au milieu de la population. Elle réalisa alors, qu'Alie avait déjà bien œuvré, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de personnes sous son contrôle. La situation était urgente, la femme en rouge avait beaucoup plus d'avance que le commandant ne l'avait imaginé. En apercevant des visages familiers, Lexa réalisa que même à Polis il y avait des espions d'Alie. Cela la fît frémir d'angoisse, elle pria pour qu'en son absence sa précieuse capitale n'ait pas été envahie. Sur un trottoir assise à un arrêt de bus, Lexa reconnut la fille de l'ambassadeur du Sankru… Alie avait dépassé les frontières d'Azgeda, privée de son armée elle avait malgré tout contaminé les populations de l'Est. Il fallait qu'elle sauve tous ces malheureux. Mais à voir leur mine réjouis la guerrière s'interrogea. Certains avaient sûrement choisi d'être ici, de leur propre volonté…Les arracher à la cité c'était bafouer leur choix. Clarke avait peut-être prit la puce sans contrainte, Lexa repensa aux derniers mots de la jeune femme.

Heda se fît violence pour éloigner cette pensée de son esprit. Non, Clarke n'avait pas fait cela de son plein gré, elle était une victime…Comme tous les gens ici. Et le commandant serait leur sauveur. Elle leur offrait la paix et la liberté et ce monde artificiel n'était qu'une mascarade. Une parodie de bonheur. Le libre arbitre, faisait l'humanité. Les personnes autour d'elle n'étaient que des coquilles vides, sans âme, incapable de ressentir ce qui faisait de chacun d'eux des humains. En prenant conscience de cela, Lexa n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur sa mission, Clarke hantait toutes ses pensées. Son esprit n'était pas à sa quête, elle ne savait même pas quoi chercher…Où trouver ce qui détruirait la cité ? Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas signe de Raven. Lexa était seule dans cette réalité dont elle ne connaissait rien.

Après deux heures d'errance sans savoir où elle devait se rendre. Lexa se retrouva au pied d'un grand escalier. Elle se figea sur place en apercevant une jeune femme blonde descendre les marches deux à deux…

 _« Clarke… »_

La jeune femme avait les cheveux défaits, habillée d'un jeans bleu, d'un t-shirt imprimé de même couleur sous un long cardigan gris, elle était rayonnante. Dans son dos un petit sac dont elle tenait la bretelle pour ne pas qu'il ballotte tandis qu'elle dévalait les marches.

Lexa retint son souffle en voyant la fille du ciel approcher. Clarke passa à côté de Lexa en chantonnant, pour elle comme pour tous les autres Heda était invisible. Lexa expira profondément tandis que son corps tout entier tremblait devant cette apparition. Elle se retourna pour suivre la jeune femme du regard. Elle hésita une minute. Devait-elle la suivre ? Sa tête lui criait de ne pas le faire tandis que son cœur ordonnait à Lexa de poursuivre la jeune femme. Après tout, Lexa ne savait pas où aller, suivre Clarke l'éclairerait peut-être…Et par-dessus tout elle avait besoin de la sentir toute proche, de se sentir près de la fille qui faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre.

Lexa marcha donc derrière Clarke qui semblait rayonner de bonheur, son visage était lumineux. La fille aux cheveux d'or flânait dans les rues guillerette et insouciante. Après, quelques minutes, la jeune femme s'arrêta devant un bistrot, elle regarda à travers la vitrine puis, poussa la porte. Lexa resta à l'extérieur pour observer qui la jeune femme rejoignait.

La guerrière colla son front à la vitrine, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en apercevant Clarke enlacer sa mère puis le chancelier Kane. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux…

Poussée par sa curiosité, Lexa entra et s'assis à la table juste derrière eux.

« Comme je suis contente de vous voir. » Dit Clarke.

Installés sur la banquette Kane avait son bras autour des épaules d'Abby, en souriant il répondit :

« Nous aussi Clarke. Alors ton emménagement se passe bien ? Ton appartement te plait ? »

« Oh c'est génial, j'ai une vue magnifique sur le square. Il est parfait, il ne me reste plus qu'à terminer de le décorer. »

Lexa crut totalement halluciner tant la conversation lui sembla surréaliste. Jamais, de sa vie elle n'avait entendu des paroles aussi futiles…De là où elle venait, on se moquait bien de la décoration les préoccupations étaient…bien plus vitale… Elle comprit alors, que chacune des personnes avaient ici recrée une vie, une vie parfaite…Bien loin des tourments du monde réel.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, elle écouta Clarke échanger avec ses proches en toute simplicité. Pas une fois ils mentionnèrent le monde qu'ils avaient quitté. C'était comme si celui-ci n'avait jamais existé. Clarke enlaça sa mère et Marcus puis remit son sac à dos sur l'épaule et sortit. Comme son ombre Lexa ne la quitta pas d'une semelle. Elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus, elle avait besoin de voir ce à quoi elle comptait arracher Clarke. Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'un monde parfait signifiait pour la jeune femme.

Clarke flâna quelques minutes devant des vitrines d'ameublement puis se rendit dans un parc. Elle posa son sac à dos au pied d'un arbre et s'allongea dans l'herbe se servant de sa besace comme d'un oreiller. Elle sortit un objet de sa poche et une musique retentit, pendant que la jeune femme rêveuse profitait des rayons du soleil. Lexa était émue. Ce moment était d'une simplicité extrême et pourtant il lui semblait merveilleux et triste à la fois. Merveilleux de voir la femme qu'elle aimait si heureuse et triste parce que jamais dans le monde réel cela n'avait été possible. Clarke était magnifique, cette lumière sur elle faisait ressortir la blondeur de ses cheveux. Cette quiétude sur son visage… Lexa ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela, à part peut-être a une occasion…

A cet instant, la jeune femme souriait à la vie. Le commandant ressentit le besoin de s'allonger à côté d'elle. Elle devait elle aussi profiter de ce moment même si celle qu'elle aimait n'avait pas conscience de sa présence. La brune s'allongea et tourna la tête vers le visage de Clarke, elle aurait pu passer sa vie à la contempler ainsi. Les paupières closes Clarke murmurait les paroles de la chanson qui résonnait à ses oreilles. Certainement une de ces chansons dont elle avait parlé à Lexa lors de son séjour à Polis. Une des choses qu'avaient conservés les gens de l'arche qui remontait à l'époque où des cités similaires existaient encore. En écoutant les paroles, Lexa sentit l'émotion l'envahir.

 _C'est juste une autre nuit_

 _Et je regarde fixement la lune_

 _J'ai vu une étoile filante_

 _Et j'ai pensé à toi_

 _J'ai chanté une berceuse_

 _Au bord de l'eau et j'ai su_

 _Que si tu étais là_

 _Je te chanterais une chanson_

 _Tu es de l'autre côté_

 _Pendant que l'horizon se découpe en deux_

 _Je suis à des kilomètres de te voir_

 _Je peux voir les étoiles_

 _D'Amérique_

 _Je me demande si tu les vois aussi ?_

 _Alors ouvre les yeux et regarde_

 _La façon dont nos horizons se rencontrent_

 _Et toutes les lumières vont te mener_

 _Dans la nuit avec moi_

 _Et je sais que ces cicatrices vont saigner_

 _Pendant que nos deux cœurs saignent_

 _Toutes ces étoiles vont nous guider jusqu'à la maison_

 _Je peux entendre ton cœur_

 _Sur le rythme de la radio_

 _Ils sont entrain de passer « Chasing cars »_

 _Et j'ai pensé à nous_

 _Au moment où,_

 _Tu étais allongée à côté de moi_

 _J'ai regardé vers toi et je suis tombée amoureuse_

 _Alors j'ai pris ta main_

 _A travers les rues de Londres j'ai su,_

 _Tout me ramenait vers toi_

 _Alors peux-tu voir les étoiles ?_

 _Au-dessus d'Amsterdam_

 _Tu es la chanson qui fait battre mon cœur_

 _Alors ouvre les yeux et regarde_

 _La façon dont nos horizons se rencontrent_

 _Et toutes les lumières vont te mener_

 _Dans la nuit avec moi_

 _Et je sais que ces cicatrices vont saigner_

 _Pendant que nos deux cœurs saignent_

 _Toutes ces étoiles vont nous guider jusqu'à la maison_

A cet instant, Heda était si proche de la fille qui faisait battre son cœur, si proche qu'elle pouvait la sentir son parfum. Elle rêvait d'effleurer cette peau qui lui manquait tellement. Un moment hors du temps, le commandant n'existait plus, il ne restait que Lexa. La jeune femme avait le cœur au bord des yeux, retenant son souffle. Elle sentait son cœur se briser devant cette beauté qui lui était inaccessible. Interdite, la guerrière ferma les yeux, pour ne pas sombrer. Il lui fallait se reprendre. Elle ne devait pas penser que tout ceci était réel, elle ne devait pas penser que Clarke était heureuse…Heureuse sans elle…Sinon comment pourrait-elle agir comme elle se devait d'agir. La chanson touchait à sa fin, lorsque soudain Clarke tourna la tête vers Lexa, le bleu retrouva le vert… Lexa frissonna, Clarke l'avait-elle sentit ? Est-ce que malgré l'emprise qu'Alie avait sur elle, la jeune femme avait senti la présence de son âme sœur. Le moment ne dura qu'un instant mais cela bouleversa complétement les certitudes de la guerrière. Clarke ferma les yeux et sourit, Lexa eût l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. La fille du ciel se redressa, Lexa reprit son souffle. Clarke rangea ses affaires et se remit en route. Il fallut à Lexa quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se reprenne. Allongée dans l'herbe elle regarda son amour s'éloigner d'elle. Elle avait tellement mal, la suivre à nouveau lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces…Pourtant il le fallait. Heda refit surface.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard au vingtième étage d'un immeuble proche du parc._

Lexa entra dans l'appartement occupé par la Skaikru. Il y avait encore des cartons non déballés dans le vaste salon de la jeune femme. L'endroit était magnifique les murs étaient fraichement peint en blanc, une grande baie vitrée baignait la pièce de lumière. Une grande terrasse donnait une vue imprenable sur la ville. Clarke déposa ses clés sur le bar de sa cuisine ouverte, elle ouvrit une sorte de placard lumineux dont elle sortit une boisson fraîche. Lexa n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Laissant Clarke à ses occupations, Lexa s'aventura dans les autres pièces de l'appartement. Il y avait des photos, de sa mère et d'un homme qui devait probablement être son père…Dans ce monde-là, Clarke avait laissé derrière elle les souvenirs douloureux, Lexa pensa que la disparition de son père devait avoir eu lieu dans la tête de Clarke d'une manière beaucoup moins tragique. Quittant la chambre de la blonde, Lexa emprunta le couloir et entra dans la dernière pièce. La guerrière resta stupéfaire de ce qu'elle y découvrit…Un atelier de peinture.

Ce n'est pas tant l'atelier qui surprit la jeune femme, mais les peintures et dessins qu'elle découvrit accrochés au mur. Il y avait des dizaines d'œuvres qui reproduisaient à la perfection le monde réel. Lexa reconnut la cité de Polis avec sa tour, elle reconnut aussi l'arche dans l'espace…Mais, surtout, elle y trouva de nombreux portrait d'une guerrière…Le talent de Clarke ne lui laissa aucun doute sur les traits de cette femme qui dans le monde d'Alie n'était pour elle que le fruit de son imagination mais qui en réalité était bien réelle…Lexa.

La gorge nouée, Heda réalisa qu'Alie avait beau avoir retiré les souvenirs de Clarke, son âme la réclamait encore…Elle était toujours là quelque part dans ses pensées.

 _Au même moment, station d'Azgeda._

« Bryan, un cavalier approche ! » Cria Miller en désignant la silhouette qui se dirigeait droit sur eux.

Harper, Miller et Bryan pointèrent leurs armes en direction du cavalier, dont la monture passa au pas à quelques dizaines de mètres de la station. Le guerrier était penché sur l'encolure, l'animal s'arrêta et l'homme tomba à terre.

« Ne bougez pas, je vais voir ! » Dit Miller en faisant signe aux deux autres de ne pas quitter leur poste.

Le jeune homme s'approcha prudemment, en demandant à l'homme de s'identifier. Mais, il n'eut pour seul réponse que des gémissements. Lorsqu'il fût à quelques pas de lui, Miller se rendit compte que le cavalier était blessé par balle. Son épaule ensanglanté, le cavalier rampa sur le sol.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Miller en pointant son arme vers lui.

« Je suis Raynis, guerrier d'Azgeda…Heda m'envoi… » Dit-il en gémissant.

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas envoyé par Alie ? » Répondit le soldat méfiant.

« C'est elle qui m'a fait ça… » Répondit l'homme en désignant sa blessure.

« Nous étions deux…Mon compagnon n'a pas survécu… »

Miller hésita un instant mais devant le regard de l'homme et la douleur qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux, il était évident qu'il ne mentait pas. Miller fît signe à Bryan de le rejoindre pour aider le guerrier à ses remettre sur ses pieds et le conduire à l'intérieur de la station.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard dans l'infirmerie._

L'homme était allongé sur un lit. Raven entra dans la pièce accompagnée de Jasper et Monty. La jeune mécanicienne s'empressa de questionner le guerrier.

« Heda a-t-elle réussi à reprendre Azaïs ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Oui, il y a deux jours, j'ai été envoyé vous prévenir aussitôt… »

Tout le monde poussa un ouf de soulagement.

« Heda…Nous a chargé de vous dire qu'elle faisait route pour la cité des lumières… »

« Merde, et moi qui ne suis toujours pas prête ! » Se lamenta Raven.

« Tu as dit « nous » guerrier ? »

« Son compagnon a été tué…Et lui s'en tire avec une balle dans l'épaule. » Précisa Miller.

Jasper s'approcha du guerrier.

« Qui vous a attaqué ? »

« A quelques kilomètres d'ici, nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade…Wanheda et le Skaikru…Ils approchent… » Gémit le guerrier.

Jasper et ses amis blêmirent.

« Je le savais ! Ils vont revenir pour détruire la station ! » Lança Raven.

« Le temps nous est compté… » Dit Monty.

« Raven on y arrivera jamais…S'ils attaquent en nombre nous sommes perdu ! » Dit Miller.

« On ne peut pas abandonner la station…Cela reviendrait à abandonner Lexa…Et sans guide, jamais elle n'arrivera à détruire la cité des lumières. » Souffla Raven.

« Si nous restons ici, nous mourrons tous ! » Répondit Miller.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce début d'aventure dans la cité des lumières vous a plu**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires :)**


	21. Trouver la voie

**Chapitre 21 Trouver la voie**

 _Cité des lumières appartement de Clarke Griffin._

Lexa se trouvait encore dans l'atelier de Clarke, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir. Clarke venait de rentrer dans la pièce, un cadre dans la main. Toujours invisible à ses yeux, la jeune femme passa à côté de Lexa et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et sortit un magnifique dessin au fusain. La guerrière observa la fille dont elle était éperdument éprise encadrer son œuvre. Puis, elle la suivit jusque dans le salon. Clarke chercha pendant quelques minutes l'emplacement idéal pour accrocher son dessin. La jeune femme se décida pour le mur face à la baie vitrée. Une exposition de choix, pour ce dessin qui représentait une guerrière qui observait les étoiles dans le ciel. Lexa ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir. Tout ceci était tellement surréaliste…

Elles semblaient tellement loin l'une de l'autre pourtant elles se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Une barrière invisible se dressait entres elles. Clarke s'assit sur le tabouret du bar et contempla en silence cette guerrière qu'elle pensait sortie tout droit de ses rêves. Lexa le savait il fallait qu'elle poursuive sa quête, mais quelque chose lui disait de ne pas quitter Clarke. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, la guerrière décida d'attendre encore auprès de Wanheda, en espérant qu'une piste se présente à elle dans les heures à venir. Raven, finirait bien par se manifester, et si ce n'était pas le cas à l'aube elle poursuivrait seule ses recherches.

Clarke, continua ses activités devant le spectre qu'était devenu Lexa. Elle termina de ranger ses cartons, puis s'absenta pour prendre une douche. Elle revînt les cheveux humides dans un sweatshirt gris bien trop large pour elle qui recouvrait son short. La jeune femme s'activa en cuisine pour se préparer un plateau repas. Lexa assise sur le canapé l'observa en imaginant comment la vie aurait pu être dans ce monde à ses côtés…Une vie simple, sans problème, sans danger, sans responsabilités… La fille du ciel s'installa confortablement à l'autre bout du canapé, emmitouflée sous un plaid. Elle alluma son téléviseur pour regarder un film. Lexa n'avait encore jamais vu cela… Ce monde était décidément bien différent de celui qu'elle connaissait. La guerrière respira à plein poumon l'odeur enivrante qui s'échappait des cheveux de Clarke. Elle reposa sa tête contre le coussin dans son dos et fît la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire à cet instant, elle regarda le film.

 _Au même moment dans la forteresse d'Azaïs._

Octavia était assise à côté du lit sur lequel reposait le commandant. Elle se redressa d'un bond lorsque Titus entra.

« Du nouveau ? » Lui demanda le Fleimkepa.

Octavia secoua la tête : « Non rien… »

Titus s'approcha du lit et observa son commandant plongée dans une sorte de coma.

« Elle a l'air tellement paisible… » Lui fît remarquer la jeune guerrière.

« Souhaitons qu'elle ne s'égare pas dans ce monde où tout est si parfait…Alie sait comment tenter les âmes. » Déclara Titus.

« Elle ne se fera pas bernée. » Le rassura Octavia.

« Roan est inquiet…Il semblerait qu'il y ait du mouvement dans les environs. »

« Quel genre ? »

« Du genre qui pourrait nous créer des problèmes. »

 _Cité des lumières._

Lorsque Lexa ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit et qu'elle était seule sur le canapé. Elle s'était assoupie pendant le film et Clarke avait disparue. La guerrière se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme. La pièce était éclairée par les lumières de la ville à travers la fenêtre. Clarke était là étendue sur son lit, profondément endormie. Le cœur de Lexa manqua un battement. La jeune femme était si belle, ces moment-là elle les avait tellement rêvés. Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour pouvoir s'endormir et se réveiller chaque matin aux côtés de cette femme. Lexa réalisa qu'il n'était pas trop tard, il fallait qu'elle sorte de ce rêve et se confronte à la réalité. Elle devait reprendre sa quête. Troublée par sa rencontre avec Clarke elle s'était égarée de sa mission.

 _« J'ai besoin d'aide…Il faut que je trouve la voie à suivre. Flamme aide-moi…Guides mes pas… »_ Commanda-t-elle.

Un instant Lexa détourna les yeux du visage de Clarke et se tourna vers la fenêtre. A ce moment-là quelque chose capta son attention. En regardant les buildings à l'horizon, une chose étrange se produisit. Le symbole de l'infini apparut sur un des gigantesques écrans publicitaires qui recouvraient une tour. Un signe…Enfin…

 _« Merci. »_

La guerrière s'approcha de Clarke et caressa son visage.

« Bientôt nous nous retrouverons. » Murmura Lexa à la jeune femme endormie.

Décidée à suivre son instinct Lexa quitta les lieux et une fois dans la rue, elle partit en direction du bâtiment. Le commandant ne croisa que quelques badauds sur sa route, la nuit était déjà bien avancée, les rues étaient désertes. Une fois au pied du building la guerrière prit une minute pour réfléchir. C'était peut-être un piège tendu par Alie, après tout ce phare dans la nuit n'était peut-être pas le signe qu'elle espérait. Le seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net était d'aller voir. Après tout elle n'avait pas d'autre piste. Anxieuse, la guerrière pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il y avait deux vigiles qui montaient la garde au rez-de-chaussée. Lexa passa devant eux sans aucun problème. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur, et observa les étages. Sur quel bouton devait-elle appuyer ? C'est alors que le symbole sacré apparut sur le douzième étage. Lexa posa son doigt dessus, et l'appareil se mit en branle.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Lexa se figea, elle se trouvait devant une salle immense, tout autour d'elle était blanc. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, aucune ouverture sur l'extérieur. Chose encore plus surprenante, la pièce était totalement vide… Lexa entra prudemment elle marcha jusqu'au centre de la salle. La sonnette de l'ascenseur dont les portes se refermèrent la fit sursauter. Lexa se retourna et avec effroi se rendit compte que les portes avaient disparues, elle faisait face à un mur blanc. L'angoisse s'empara de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? » Lança-t-elle.

Sa voix se répercuta sur les murs en un écho puissant. Lexa soupira, essayant de ne pas céder à la panique, elle scruta tous les recoins de la pièce pour essayer de trouver une issue. Soudain, une voix retentit :

 _« Bonjour commandant. »_

Lexa tressaillit, nerveuse elle balaya à nouveau les lieux de ses yeux verts. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans cet endroit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Cria Lexa.

 _« Je suis toi…Ou plutôt une partie de toi… »_ Répondit cette voix au timbre féminin.

Lexa blêmit, elle ne comprenait rien. Apeurée, elle sortit ses épées de leurs fourreaux, les brandissant devant elle.

« Qui diable êtes-vous ! » Répéta-t-elle, pensant qu'Alie était entrain de chercher à l'embrouiller.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 _« La flamme. »_ Se contenta de répondre la voix.

Lexa se sentit respirer à nouveau.

« Comment cela est-il possible ? » Demanda Lexa.

 _« La cité des lumières. »_

Cette réponse énigmatique ne rassura pas la guerrière.

 _« Vous n'avez que peu de temps commandant, je vous ai conduite ici pour vous mettre en sécurité. »_

« Pourquoi ? Personne n'a conscience de ma présence. »

 _« Alie a mis en place un programme de défense, il y a maintenant dans les rues un système espion chargé de vous repérer. »_

Lexa déglutit. Elle essaya de se concentrer pour réfléchir à ces informations troubles que l'on venait de lui tr ansmettre. La jeune femme essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

« Comment reconnaitre ces espions ? »

 _« C'est impossible commandant, cela peut-être n'importe qui. »_

« D'accord…Alors je suis seule face à une ville entière... »

 _« Vous ne serez jamais seule Heda, les esprits des commandants sont avec vous. »_ Déclara la voix.

 _« Vous pouvez commander Heda… »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tout ça peut-il bien vouloir dire… »_ S'interrogea la guerrière.

« Comment puis-je détruire cette cité ? » Demanda Lexa.

 _« Vous seule détenez cette réponse…Protéger et servir est le devoir du commandant.»_

« Je ne comprends pas. »

 _« Pour trouver la voie il va vous falloir vous révéler. Le choix vous appartient. »_

« Bon sang ! Allez-vous me dire ce que tout cela signifie ?! » Cria Lexa.

 _« Vous devrez faire ce que vous avez toujours fait…Commander Heda. Par mon intermédiaire la cité vous obéira et vous conduira à ce que vous cherchez. Mais dans ce cas vous serez vulnérable. Alie vous verra aussi, elle vous tendra des pièges. La destruction de la cité dépendra de vous, de votre choix. Seule l'élue peut réussir.»_

 _«_ L'élue… » Répéta Lexa.

La voix resta silencieuse. Lexa demanda :

« Donc je peux interférer avec ce monde ? »

 _« Oui, mais il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible. Vous serez exposée. »_

« Je prends le risque. » Répondit Lexa.

Leksa ferma les yeux et se concentra pour ordonner qu'on lui indique le chemin à suivre. Désormais, elle le savait Alie serait à ses trousses…

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit à nouveau, les portes se dessinèrent sur le mur blanc.

 _« Bonne chance Heda. »_ Dit la voix tandis que Lexa entrait dans la cabine. Les portes se refermèrent sur la guerrière.

 _Au même moment dans la station d'Azgeda._

Raven était penchée sur l'écran de son ordinateur, Jasper et Monty se tenaient derrières elle, retenant leur souffle.

« C'est bon je suis entrée ! » Cria Raven.

Les deux garçons brandirent leurs poings.

« C'est incroyable. » Dit Raven en voyant les algorithmes défiler sur l'écran.

« Je peux voir toutes les personnes dans la cité…C'est dingue… »

« Tu arrives à repérer Lexa ? » S'empressa de demander Jasper.

Raven plissa les yeux pour se concentrer.

« Minute, il faut que je trouve son code… » Répondit la mécanicienne.

A ce moment-là une détonation retentit à l'extérieur de la station.

Les trois amis sursautèrent.

« Raven…On a plus beaucoup de temps… » Lui dit Monty en s'empressant de demander à la radio qu'on lui fasse un rapport de la situation.

 _« Monty ! Ils sont là ! Nous ne pourrons pas les retenir longtemps ! Il faut partir ! »_ Cria la voix de Miller.

Raven se tourna vers ses amis et dit : « Partez avec les autres…Je reste ici, je ne peux pas abandonner si près du but ! »

« C'est hors de question Raven, si tu restes je reste aussi ! » Lui répondit Jasper.

« Alie ne me fera pas de mal ! Elle me veut vivante. Et d'ici là qu'elle arrive j'aurais peut-être le temps d'aider Lexa ! »

« Je reste ! » Cria Jasper.

Raven pivota sur son siège et saisit le jeune homme par le col de sa veste :

« Jasper, elle vous tuera ! Emmènes les autres avec toi, faites route vers Azaïs immédiatement. Je t'en supplie écoute moi, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire…Mais moi je peux ! Sauvez-vous ! »

Jasper savait que la jeune femme voulait les protéger, ils ne lui étaient plus d'aucune aide maintenant que le système était opérationnel. Ils pouvaient se battre contre le Skaikru qui était déjà à leur porte mais ils ne retarderaient l'échéance que de quelques minutes tout au plus. Risquant de tuer des gens auxquels ils tenaient ou de se faire tuer. Il fallait qu'ils profitent de ce temps pour s'échapper. Miller avait miné les abords de la station, et à entendre les déflagrations il fallait se hâter pour quitter les lieux.

Jasper enlaça Raven retenant ses larmes.

« Tu es une tête brûlée Raven Reyes ! »

La jeune mécanicienne lui adressa un sourire plein de tendresse.

Jasper empoigna Monty pour le trainer avec lui en direction de la sortie. La peur au ventre Raven se remit au travail.

« Aller Raven tu peux le faire ! » S'encouragea la jeune femme en pianotant à toute vitesse sur son clavier.

A l'extérieur, Jasper et Monty rejoignirent les derniers membres de la station. Les explosions avaient enflammée la prairie interdisant l'accès au Skaikru. A travers les flammes Jasper reconnu Jaha accompagné d'une centaine d'hommes, certains étaient de leur clan d'autres pas. Lorsque l'intensité des flammes baisserait ils envahiraient la station. Harper poussa Jasper vers l'avant, l'exhortant à suivre le groupe en direction du nord. La gorge nouée le jeune homme obéit. Il laissait derrière lui sa plus proche amie et cela l'anéantissait. Il devait se montrer fort pour conduire tous les autres en lieu sûr…Le sacrifice de Raven ne devait pas être vain.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 21**

 **La cité des lumières est un excellent terrain de jeu pour de la science fiction**

 **Les prochains chapitres risquent de vous surprendre.**


	22. R

**Chapitre 22 « R »**

 _Cité des lumières._

Le cœur de Lexa battait à tout rompre dans quelques secondes les portes de cet ascenseur allaient s'ouvrir sur un monde hostile. Elle avait perdu sa couverture pour que la flamme lui indique le chemin. Désormais, Alie allait la traquer à chacun de ses pas.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'immobilisa au rez-de-chaussée, Heda dégaina ses épées. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall du bâtiment. Les deux vigiles étaient toujours là immobiles. Pendant un instant Lexa espéra qu'il ne la voit pas. Mais, ils tournèrent simultanément la tête vers elle, laissant apparaitre un sourire hideux sur leur visage. Lexa s'élança, les hommes se mirent en garde, elle percuta le premier d'un coup d'épaule et frappa le second en plein visage avec le manche de son épée, lui brisant la mâchoire. La guerrière pivota sur elle-même et assomma le second d'un coup de pied. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à la sortie, les premiers rayons du soleil apparaissaient dans le ciel. Bientôt les rues s'animeraient à nouveau. Alie était peut-être déjà entrain de lancer tous les habitants de la cité des lumières à ses trousses.

Haletante, Lexa observa les alentours, un feu passa au vert et le symbole de l'infini apparut, un peu plus loin c'est une enseigne lumineuse d'un abri de bus qui se mit à clignoter. Sur son passage, Lexa dû en découdre avec plusieurs personnes. Il lui fallait aller plus vite…La guerrière regarda autour d'elle mais à part des véhicules à moteur rien ne pouvait l'aider…Et elle ne savait pas conduire ces maudits engins…

 _« Diable il n'y a donc pas de cheval dans cette satanée cité ?! »_ Se lamenta-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'un renâclement retentit à côté d'elle. Un cheval l'attendait sur le trottoir.

« Merci la flamme. » Dit Lexa le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle saisit la bride et se mit en selle. Des cris retentirent derrière elle, plusieurs personnes la désignaient du doigt. Lexa émit un claquement de langue et lança sa monture au galop sur le bitume, slalomant entre les quelques véhicules qui étaient sur la route à cette heure matinale. Heda suivit les signes sur son chemin, un motard à contre sens tenta de lui couper la route. Le cheval de la guerrière fît un écart et Lexa faucha la tête du conducteur de sa lame poursuivant sa course sans ralentir la cadence.

Le commandant traversa plusieurs avenues au grand galop. La scène était surréaliste, sur sa route, elle voyait des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes sortirent des bâtiments. Tous guidés par Alie. Elle aurait bientôt la cité entière sur ses talons. Sur la façade d'un immeuble, un immense panneau publicitaire pour une boisson énergétique changea d'apparence sous les yeux effarés de Heda. Une silhouette apparue, une femme avec de longs cheveux brun et portant une robe rouge prit la parole. Sa voix retentissait dans toutes les rues de la ville.

« Inutile de fuir commandant, il n'y a nulle part où aller. Rendez-vous et accueillez la lumière. »

 _« Cette voix…Mais cette voix est la même que la flamme…Alie… »_

Le trouble s'empara du commandant. Elle réalisa alors, qu'il s'agissait bien de son ennemie mais que la voix de la flamme était celle de l'autre version de cette femme, celle qui avait créé la lignée des Natblida…Becca Prim Heda.

Ignorant les paroles d'Alie, Lexa bifurqua à une intersection et passa à travers une petite ruelle, à la poursuite d'un nouveau signe qui volait dans le ciel, un drone marqué du sceau de l'infini. Heda prit tous les risques pour ne pas le perdre de vue, manquant plusieurs fois d'être percutée par des véhicules. Son cheval blanc d'écume soufflait sous l'effort. Il mourrait de fatigue sous sa selle s'il le fallait, mais la guerrière irait jusqu'à atteindre son but.

Pensant prendre un raccourci, Lexa se retrouva dans un cul de sac, elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière, des hommes d'Alie s'agglutinaient déjà à l'entrée de la ruelle. De rage, Lexa cria sa frustration, soudain le mur de brique se fendit, comme balayé par le souffle de la guerrière. On lui ouvrait la voie… Lexa s'engouffra dans la brèche et retomba dans une rue adjacente, le drone volait toujours devant elle. Soudain une détonation retentit et l'engin tomba au sol. Il venait d'être frappé par une balle tirée par…Marcus Kane.

Lexa talonna sa monture et chercha à mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le chancelier qui la mettait en joue. Trop tard, un second tire vint se loger dans l'épaule de sa monture qui fauchée à pleine vitesse s'écroula bruyamment sur le béton. Lexa roula sur le côté se brûlant l'avant-bras en essayant de se protéger. La violence du choc la laissa quelques secondes inerte. Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance et se remit sur ses pieds, Kane et plusieurs Skaikru n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle.

« Rends-toi Lexa ! Il n'y a nulle part où aller. » Répéta le chancelier sur le même ton que la femme en rouge quelques minutes auparavant.

Lexa brandit ses épées, cherchant du regard une issue.

« Je t'ordonne de baisser ton arme Kane. » Dit Lexa en le fusillant du regard derrière son masque de Heda.

Marcus se mit à rire.

« Tu n'as pas de pouvoir sur moi Lexa…Ni sur aucun d'entre nous…Nous ne sommes pas à Polis. »

Lexa esquissa un sourire.

« Non tu as raison…Mais ici je commande bien plus…Je commande jusqu'aux astres ! » Dit la guerrière.

Le ciel s'assombrit, le soleil laissa place à un ciel noir et menaçant. Kane et ses comparses levèrent les yeux vers les nuages. Un grondement retentit, la foudre vint s'abattre à quelques mètres devant eux. Le choc renversa les hommes sous l'impact. Même la guerrière resta quelques secondes pétrifiée, se demandant si c'était vraiment son esprit qui avait déclenché tout cela.

La pluie se mit à tomber, Lexa prit ses jambes à son cou. Au loin elle aperçut l'enseigne d'un café marqué du symbole de sa quête. Elle frappa plusieurs passants qui tentaient de lui barrer la route et se dirigea à toute allure dans sa direction.

Haletante, elle poussa la porte et se figea lorsqu'elle tomba nez-nez avec un vieil homme au regard vitreux. Il avait dû être aveugle dans on autre vie…Malgré cela il lui adressa un sourire édenté et sortit de derrière son bar une carabine. Lexa se jeta derrière une table pour éviter le projectile et d'un geste précis riposta en décochant sa dague droit au cœur. L'homme s'effondra, mort sur le coup. Elle avait déjà pris une balle, elle ne comptait pas finir d'une façon aussi misérable en poussant simplement une porte…

La guerrière chercha du regard un autre signe dans la pièce mais rien ne lui sauta aux yeux…Quelque chose n'allait pas…Il ne se passait plus rien…Pas de signe et les secondes passèrent comme des heures, c'est en observant la vitrine que Lexa comprit que Alie venait de lui tendre un piège, le commandant avait suivi un leurre. Ce dernier emplacement n'était pas le bon. Pourquoi ce café ? Quand elle aperçut ses ennemis se presser devant les portes, Lexa réalisa qu'elle était dans un lieu pare-feu. Elle ne pouvait pas commander à la flamme ici…Cette pièce était une prison pour son pouvoir. La flamme l'avait pourtant mise en garde, dans la précipitation elle était tombée dans un piège.

Kane poussa la porte et entra ses sbires sur les talons.

« Rendez-vous Heda… » Dit-il en pointant son arme sur elle.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir Lexa essaya de commander encore à la flamme mais rien n'advint. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se battre. Les ennemis étaient trop nombreux pour elle…Elle le savait elle perdrait…La voix de celui qui avait été son enseignant toute son enfance retentit dans sa tête.

 _« Il faut parfois savoir perdre une bataille pour remporter une guerre… »_ Se rappela-t-elle.

Lexa déposa ses épées et se laissa saisir. Kane s'approcha d'elle un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Vous avez fait le bon choix commandant. » Lui dit-il avant de l'assommer d'un coup de crosse.

 _Au même moment dans la station sur les terres d'Azgeda._

Raven se mit à crier, les mains sur la tête.

« Non ! Merde non ! Tu y étais presque ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Elle jeta un œil sur le moniteur des caméras de surveillance de la station. Elle avait scellé les portes de l'intérieur après le départ de Jasper. Jaha et ses troupes étaient passés à travers le brasier et cherchaient maintenant une solution pour entrer dans la station. Elle pouvait voir sur l'écran l'ancien chancelier s'afférer à trouver une issue. Pleine de ressource la jeune mécanicienne avait encore gagné du temps…Mais cela serait-il suffisant ?

En sueur elle se remit au travail, il fallait qu'elle retrouve Lexa qu'elle avait perdu de vu lors de son entrée dans le café. Où était-elle passée ? Heda semblait avoir disparue de la cité des lumières. Raven commençait à penser au pire…Lexa était-elle morte ?

 _Au même moment dans la cité d'Azaïs._

Octavia était penchée sur son commandant, avec un linge humide elle nettoyait le sang noir qui perlait d'une entaille sur le haut de son front. Le bras de la guerrière était aussi râpé sur toute sa longueur.

« Commandant si vous m'entendez…Il faut vous battre…Tenez bon ! » Murmura Octavia en replaçant une des mèches de cheveux de Lexa en arrière.

Titus entra dans la pièce.

« Octavia ils sont à nos portes…Deux cents guerriers, ils viennent de partout…Sankru, Trishanakru, Podakru…Skaikru…Il en arrive encore à chaque minutes…Ils réclament Heda. »

« La cité a résisté d'avantage de guerriers et pendant plusieurs jours…Nous sommes en sécurité pour un moment. » Répondit la jeune femme pour se redonner espoir.

Titus n'eût pas le cœur de la contredire, lui aussi voulait entretenir le peu d'espoir qu'il avait.

« Alie a dû la repérer…Maintenant elle lutte pour sa vie. » Dit Titus en désignant les blessures de son commandant.

Octavia acquiesça tristement. Elle tourna son regard vers Leksa et dit :

« Elle se bat…Comme elle l'a toujours fait. »

 _Cité des lumières._

Lexa reprit conscience, elle était ligotée sur une chaise dans une pièce vide, pas de fenêtre sur l'extérieur simplement une porte et un néon au-dessus de sa tête. Lexa testa immédiatement la solidité de ses liens…Elle tira sur ses poignets jusqu'à sentir la corde entailler sa chair. Inutile d'insister cela ne céderait pas.

« Vous vous faites du mal pour rien commandant. »

Lexa releva les yeux, une femme vêtue d'une robe rouge était apparue face à elle.

« Alie… » Lâcha Lexa en grinçant des dents le regard noir.

« C'est vrai que ne nous étions jamais rencontré…Du moins pas physiquement… » Déclara la femme.

« Ne te prends pas pour une humaine…Tu n'es même pas réelle tu n'es qu'un programme. »

Alie fît la moue, comme si cette remarque heurtait une sensibilité que pourtant elle n'avait pas. Simple réflexe de sa programmation pour lui donner une apparence humaine.

« Je lis beaucoup de haine dans votre regard Heda. » Fit remarquer Alie d'une voix monocorde.

« Oh tu découvriras bientôt à quel point je te hais. » Répondit Lexa.

« Encore des menaces…N'en as-tu pas marre de tout ceci ? J'offre à l'humanité la paix et la sécurité. Et toi qu'offres-tu ? La guerre ? La souffrance ? La vengeance ? »

« Tu réduis toutes ces personnes en esclavage, tu anéanties tout ce qui fait d'eux des êtres humains ! » Répondit Lexa qui ne supportait plus d'entendre le discours de la femme en rouge.

« J'ai bien compris que je ne te convaincrai pas…Tu ne me laisses pas d'autres choix que de te briser. » Lâcha froidement Alie.

Lexa sentit son pouls s'accélérer…Elle était dans la pire situation possible.

La guerrière essaya à nouveau de commander une intervention de la flamme. Mais, rien ne se passa, elle devait encore se trouver dans une de ces pièces protégées par Alie.

« J'ai pris ta puce pour venir ici, mais tu ne peux pas entrer dans mon esprit. »

« Personne n'a dit que ça serait moi qui te briserai…Il y a d'autres moyens...Bientôt dans le monde que tu as quitté mes hommes saisiront ton corps et t'arracheront la flamme, il faudra alors que tu sois prête à accueillir la lumière. »

Lexa s'agita à nouveau sur sa chaise, essayant une nouvelle fois de se libérer de ses entraves.

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt…Heda. » Dit Alie en souriant avant de se volatiliser.

Au même moment la porte métallique s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident. Lexa resta pétrifiée en apercevant…Indra.

« Hei Heda. » Dit la guerrière en refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Indra ? Comment… »

« Polis a reçu l'illumination. » Déclara la guerrière.

Lexa reçut cette nouvelle comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Elle avait deviné que des espions d'Alie avaient réussi à s'introduire dans sa cité malgré le blocus, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé que la situation soit aussi désespérée.

« Jamais tu n'aurais pris cette puce autrement que de force ! Que s'est-il passé ? » Cria Lexa.

La guerrière sourit.

« Alie est entrée dans notre cité et a libéré la population de la souffrance et de la peine. » Se contenta de répondre Indra.

« Lincoln ? »

Indra ne répondit pas, elle s'approcha de Lexa et dégaina son couteau.

« Indra ! Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Seule la douleur vous fera comprendre qu'il est temps de laisser aller… » Dit la guerrière en posant sa lame sur la joue de son commandant qu'elle ne semblait plus reconnaitre.

« Indra…Ne fais pas ça… » L'implora Lexa en serrant les dents, sentant la lame glisser lentement sur son visage.

Les yeux de la guerrière ne trahissaient aucune émotion, elle était une coquille vide, incapable de penser par elle-même. Incapable de faire preuve du moindre sentiment. Elle en était d'autant plus dangereuse.

Rassemblant son courage, Lexa déclara :

« Tu peux me torturer cela ne changera rien. »

« Oh…Mais je suis la première d'une longue liste…D'autres viendront aussi pour vous…Nous connaissons votre détermination, mais lorsque la douleur est trop grande l'esprit vacille… Vous finirez par accepter de baisser les armes et accueillerez la lumière…Ou vous mourrez. »

Le couteau descendit lentement le long du cou du commandant qui serrait les dents en soutenant le regard de sa plus proche guerrière. La lame vint arrêter sa course sur le flanc de la guerrière à l'endroit exacte de sa cicatrice. Indra enfonça lentement la pointe du couteau dans la chair meurtrie par la balle de Titus. Lexa grimaça de douleur mais ne lui fit pas le plaisir de crier, retenant sa peine entre ses dents, mais sa respiration saccadée trahissait son supplice. Indra retira la pointe de son arme et sourit devant le regard plein de souffrance du commandant.

« Rassurez-vous commandant, je vais prendre tout mon temps… » Souffla Indra.

 _Au même moment dans la cité d'Azaïs._

Octavia appuyait un linge pour arrêter le sang qui coulait de la plaie sous les côtes du commandant.

« Titus, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! » Cria-t-elle.

Le Fleimkepa se mit à genoux et commença à psalmodier.

« Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais ! » Grogna Octavia.

« Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire…Si Heda meurt, j'accomplirai le rituel comme elle me l'a demandé ! »Répondit l'homme avant de se remettre à prier.

Octavia grimaça…Elle se sentait totalement impuissante et cela éveillait en elle une rage grandissante.

 _Au même moment sur les murailles de la cité._

Roan et Echo observaient l'armée d'Alie s'organiser dans la plaine. A chaque heure qui passait le nombre de combattant augmentait.

« Mon roi, regardez ! » Dit Echo en désignant une colonne d'homme.

« Des Trikrus ! »

 _« Polis… »_ Pensa Roan.

Le roi se tourna vers son second.

« Prépares nos hommes, fais ériger des lignes de défenses dans la ville, personne ne devra entrer dans cette forteresse. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. »

Roan le savait, si Polis était aux mains d'Alie bientôt une plus grande armée encore se joindrait aux guerriers déjà présents et ils seraient à nouveau submergés. Bientôt toute la coalition serait au pied de sa cité…Azgeda était maintenant le dernier rempart, le protecteur des treize clans. Ce peuple tellement décrié était devenu le dernier espoir de l'humanité.

 _Sur les terres d'Azgeda dans la station._

Jaha et ses hommes étaient encore à l'extérieur toujours à la recherche d'un moyen pour ouvrir les portes. Dans la salle de contrôle, Raven cherchait à retrouver la trace du commandant sur ses écrans. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour faire sauter le pare-feu d'Alie.

« Où es-tu donc Lexa ? » S'interrogea la mécanicienne en observant les centaines de lignes codées sur ses écrans.

En sueur les mains moites sur son clavier, la jeune fille figea ses yeux sur un symbole inhabituel parmi des centaines d'autres.

« Oh bon sang ! Tu es là ! » S'écria-t-elle.

 _« Pourquoi, tu ne bouge…Garce d'Alie… »_

Immédiatement Raven se remit en action, passant d'un clavier à l'autre, scrutant les écrans pour ne rien manquer d'essentiel. Elle avait compris ce qu'il se passait et il fallait qu'elle contourne le système mis en place par Alie. Afférée à sa tâche la jeune femme en avait complétement oublié Jaha et ses hommes, la mission était tout ce qu'elle avait en tête et elle se battrait jusqu'au bout même si le temps était compté.

 _Cité des lumières._

Indra venait de faire une entaille de plus sur le bras de Lexa et essuyait le sang noir sur sa lame avec application. Lexa essayait de ne pas céder à la panique, il fallait qu'elle garde l'esprit clair. Indra pouvait la torturer pendant des heures, il fallait qu'elle s'y prépare. Soudain, le néon au-dessus de sa tête se mit à grésiller, la lumière faiblit puis s'intensifia. Indra n'y prêta aucune attention, elle contemplait son arme en réfléchissant au nouveau supplice qu'elle pourrait infliger à Heda.

Sur la porte dans le dos d'Indra se dessina un symbole, celui de la coalition, marqué en son centre d'un « R ».

 _« Raven… »_ Pensa Lexa en reprenant subitement espoir.

Lexa s'apprêtait à tirer encore sur ses liens avec ses poignets écorchés, et à sa grande surprise elle se rendit compte que ses entraves s'étaient volatilisées.

Indra se pencha au-dessus du commandant. Elle allait frapper à nouveau… Lexa la laissa approcher et d'un geste elle saisit la lame en bondissant de sa chaise. Surprise Indra n'eut pas le temps de réagir. En un éclair Lexa la mit à terre. Heda assomma la guerrière d'un coup de pied, la laissant inconsciente sur le sol.

« Désolée Indra. »

Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre, Raven l'avait libéré mais temps qu'elle se trouvait dans cette pièce Lexa ne pouvait pas commander la flamme. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et emprunta l'escalier, elle réalisa qu'elle était dans un sous-sol. Deux guerriers lui coupèrent la route, Lexa les envoya rouler jusqu'en bas des marches. Haletante, elle gravit les escaliers à toute allure.

En débouchant dans la pièce au rez-de-chaussée elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours dans le café où elle avait été faite prisonnière. Kane et trois hommes montaient la garde devant les portes. Lexa était désarmée. Soudain dans ses mains, elle sentit la garde de ses épées. Raven venait à nouveau de lui prêter main forte, prenant le relais de la flamme dans cet endroit.

 _« Merci Raven… »_

Lexa bondit sur les hommes en faisant danser ses lames, elle frappa sans distinction. Il n'était plus question de retenir ses coups. Elle balaya les trois guerriers et fût contrainte de frapper le chancelier avec la même violence. Sa lame alla s'enfoncer entre ses côtes.

Kane vacilla agrippant le bras de Lexa en gémissant. La guerrière retira sa lame et le laissa tomber sur le sol inanimé. Heda passa les portes, une fois dans la rue elle tomba nez-à-nez avec une centaine de personnes qui l'attendaient. Lexa ferma les yeux et invoqua la flamme. Un pickup garé sur le trottoir démarra tout seul, sur la carrosserie le sceau de l'infini. Le véhicule passa devant Lexa qui sauta à l'arrière. La foule s'élança à ses trousses. Lexa leva la main dans leur direction et tous les véhicules garés sur les trottoirs furent projetés devant ses ennemies, leur bloquant le passage.

Le pickup roula à travers la ville sans chauffeur, guidé par une main invisible invoquée par l'esprit de Lexa. Il interrompit sa course au pied d'un vieil immeuble Haussmannien, il s'agissait d'un hôtel « l'hôtel de l'infini ». Lexa sauta du véhicule et observa la façade. Elle s'était déjà faite piégée une fois…Devait-elle faire à nouveau confiance à ce symbole ?

« Allez Lexa tu y es presque, fais-moi confiance ! » Dit Raven devant ses écrans.

Sur la devanture apparut l'emblème de la coalition marqué du « R ». La jeune mécanicienne venait d'ôter ses doutes à Heda. Elle lui indiquait un passage sûr. Lexa dégaina ses épées et entra dans l'immeuble.

« Oui ! » Cria Raven, dont la joie s'effaça immédiatement lorsque retentit une déflagration. La jeune femme tourna les yeux sur le moniteur de contrôle de l'entrée de la station. Jaha venait de faire sauter les portes avec des explosifs. Ils étaient à l'intérieur.

« Non non non ! J'ai encore besoin de temps ! » S'écria Raven paniquée.

Un instant plus tard, Jaha et ses hommes firent irruption dans la salle de contrôle.

« C'est terminé Raven, ne touches plus à rien, lèves tes mains et éloignes-toi de ces ordinateurs ! » Cria Jaha en la menaçant d'une arme.

Raven déglutit, ses mains tremblaient au-dessus des touches. Elle le savait, la partie était terminée, Jaha n'hésiterait pas à lui mettre une balle dans la tête.

La jeune femme regarda le code de Lexa sur l'écran.

 _« Maintenant tu es seule… »_ Pensa-t-elle.

« Recules Raven ! » Hurla Jaha, le doigt sur la détente.

La jeune mécanicienne mit ses mains en l'air et se releva lentement en reculant de quelques pas.

Jaha la fixait avec un regard terrifiant, il braquait toujours son arme sur elle.

« Tu nous a trahi Raven… » Dit-il l'air mauvais.

Bien que terrorisée la jeune femme soutint le regard de l'ancien chancelier. Elle ne baisserait pas les yeux, certainement pas devant lui. L'instant sembla durer l'éternité. Allait-il lui faire payer sa trahison ? Une fois de plus Raven Reyes voyait la mort en face.

Jaha sembla hésiter, puis au dernier moment il tourna son arme en direction des ordinateurs et fit feu.

« Non ! » Cria la mécanicienne en voyant tous ses espoirs êtres anéantis sous ses yeux.

Les écrans explosèrent les uns après les autres, dans une pluie d'étincelles. Raven protégea son visage avec son bras.

Lorsque les tirs cessèrent. Jaha s'avança vers la jeune femme et brandit la puce.

« Dernière chance ! » Lui dit-il.

* * *

 **J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre**

 **Imaginer Lexa en tenue de guerre chevaucher dans les rues de la cité des lumières**

 **entre les buildings et les voitures avec la mort sur ses talons...Epique!**

 **Non vraiment je l'admet je me suis bien amusée.**

 **Indra qui torture Heda, Kane qui se dresse sur le chemin du commandant...**

 **Le danger est partout, le séjour de Lexa dans la cité des lumières n'est pas une partie de plaisir**

 **Et notre Raven toujours aussi badass qui ne lâche rien :)**

 **La suite au prochain épisode ;)**


	23. L'élue

**Chapitre 23 L'élue**

 _Territoire d'Azgeda, dans les bois d'Alkyris._

« Restez couché… » Murmura Bryan à ses amis un doigt sur les lèvres.

Jasper, Monty, Harper et tous les autres qui avaient fui la station baissèrent la tête dissimulés sous les fougères où ils avaient trouvé refuge. A quelques pas de là des dizaines et des dizaines de guerriers marchaient en direction du nord. Tous les Skaikru arrêtèrent de respirer jusqu'à ce que le silence revienne. Miller s'assura que la voie était libre et tout le monde sortit de sa cachette.

« Ouf c'était moins une… » Dit Monty.

« Ils vont à Azaïs, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Se lamenta Harper.

« Il est clair qu'on ne peut pas aller à la cité…On risque de se faire prendre avant même d'apercevoir la ville. » Déclara Bryan.

Jasper restait muet, il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir laissé Raven derrière lui, encore plus maintenant qu'il savait que ce qu'ils espéraient être leur refuge était attaqué.

« Jasper ? Jasper qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Monty en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le sortir de ses pensées.

« On ne peut ni reculer, ni avancer…On est fait comme des rats. Prit entre deux feux. » Répondit le jeune homme.

« A Azaïs il y a Bellamy, Octavia et Murphy…S'ils ont besoin de nous on ne peut pas les abandonner. » Dit Harper.

Jasper regarda les autres membres du Skaikru, tous ces gens étaient maintenant sous sa responsabilité. Il ne pouvait pas les mettre en danger.

« Ca me désole de l'admettre…Mais, ils vont devoir se débrouiller seul, il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. » Déclara Jasper.

« Il a raison…Nous devons rester dans les bois et nous cacher jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment. » Affirma Bryan.

« Avançons et essayons de trouver un refuge pour la nuit. » Dit Jasper en faisant signe à tout le monde de se mettre en marche.

Sans le vouloir, Jasper était devenu un leader. Il avait en charge toutes ces personnes qu'il avait aidé à sauver de l'emprise d'Alie quelques jours auparavant. Maintenant tout le monde comptait sur lui pour prendre les décisions. Lorsqu'il avait donné l'ordre d'abandonner la station, il avait été implicitement promu au rang de chef…Une triste promotion…

 _Cité des lumières._

En entrant dans l'immense hall de l'hôtel, Lexa fût surprise de le trouver totalement désert. Les meubles semblaient d'une autre époque. D'immenses lustres de cristal étaient fixés à de haut plafond ornés de moulures en plâtre. Le commandant avança prudemment jusqu'au comptoir en marbre rose de la réception. Une petite sonnette de cuivre était posée à côté du manifeste de l'établissement. Contre le mur, une étagère sur laquelle étaient suspendues des centaines de clés. L'atmosphère de la pièce était particulière, comme chargée d'histoire. Lexa eut l'impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans un nouveau monde. Des cris à l'extérieur du bâtiment la ramenèrent vite à la réalité. Les sbires d'Alie allaient bientôt la retrouver. Il fallait qu'elle avance au plus vite. Elle passa derrière le comptoir et commença à examiner les clés, l'une d'elle devait probablement correspondre à la pièce qu'elle recherchait. Lexa laissa courir sa main au-dessus des nombreux trousseaux, ils étaient tous tellement semblable. Soudain la sonnette derrière elle retentit. Lexa sursauta, elle saisit la clé devant laquelle sa main s'était arrêtée. La petite clés portait la marque tant espérée. Un nouveau son retentit, il s'agissait de l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Sans perdre un instant Lexa dégagea la grille du vieil ascenseur et monta à l'intérieur. La guerrière attendait un signe de Raven pour lui confirmer que l'étage indiqué par le bouton qui clignotait était le bon et sans danger mais rien ne vint…En entendant les cris se rapprocher à l'extérieur, Lexa appuya sur le bouton. Tant pis pour la prudence, elle n'avait plus de temps pour ça.

 _Cité d'Azaïs._

Octavia et Titus étaient toujours au chevet de Lexa. Encore plus anxieux qu'auparavant suite à des détonations qui avaient résonné jusque dans les entrailles de la forteresse. Quelques minutes plus tard la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre Echo haletante.

« Qui a-t-il ? Quel était ce bruit ?!» S'empressa de demander Titus en abandonnant ses prières pour se remettre sur ses jambes.

« Le Skaikru, des hommes du Skaikru viennent d'arriver et ils…ils ont fait sauter les portes…La bataille a commencé ! » Répondit la jeune femme.

« Où est Roan ? » Lança Octavia.

« Il essaie de freiner leur progression dans les rues. Il a ordonné à une partie de l'armée de se retrancher devant la forteresse. Pour le moment nous contenons le flux de guerrier mais il en arrive de nouveau sans arrêt ! Il m'a chargé de vous avertir. Je dois retourner au combat, je placerai autant de guerrier que possible entre eux et vous. »

« Je viens avec toi ! » Dit Octavia en dégainant son épée.

Titus la retint par le bras.

« Votre devoir est de rester ici…Auprès de Heda. »

« Je suis une guerrière et je dois me battre, ici je suis inutile. Il vous appartient Fleimkepa de veiller sur la flamme. Je vais m'assurer que nous ayons un moyen de nous évader quand ça sera le moment. » Déclara la jeune femme.

Titus hésita puis relâcha le bras de la guerrière qui emboita le pas à Echo.

 _Au même moment dans les rues de la cité._

Bellamy et Murphy étaient placés en embuscade sur le toit d'une maison. Ils tiraient sur tous les guerriers qui tentaient de progresser vers la forteresse. Lorsqu'ils seraient trop nombreux pour leur balle il leur faudrait battre en retraite. Ils rejoindraient l'armée de Roan qui avait pris position devant le perron. Pour le moment le roi d'Azgeda se battait toujours avec ses hommes aux avant-postes.

« Tu parles d'une cité imprenable ! » Cria Murphy à Bellamy en visant les premiers guerriers qui avaient réussi à se faufiler dans la rue principale.

« Les portes ne pouvaient pas résister à des coups de lance-roquette ! Alie a sorti l'artillerie lourde…Je me demande où ils ont dégotté ça…On en avait même plus à Arkadia. »

« Alie devait avoir des adresses de super cache d'arme ! » Ironisa Murphy en mettant son œil dans la lunette de son fusil.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, si Alie a accéléré le mouvement c'est que Lexa ne doit plus être très loin du but ! Cet empressement trahit de la peur ! »

« Ou tout simplement, elle a décidée qu'il était temps d'en finir. » Déclara Murphy.

« Je te trouve bien croyant tout à coup ! » Ajouta-t-il.

Bellamy soupira.

« L'espoir est la dernière chose qu'il nous reste…Et je ne le perdrais pas même si cet espoir s'appel Leksa kom Trikru. » Répondit Bellamy en tirant dans la cuisse d'un guerrier Trikru à une dizaine de mètre de lui.

Murphy sourit.

Bellamy devança la remarque que s'apprêtait à faire son camarade.

« Tais-toi et tire ! »

 _Station d'Azgeda._

« Plutôt mourir que de prendre cette chose ! » Répondit Raven.

« Alors ça sera la mort. » Dit l'ancien chancelier en pointant son arme sur le front de la jeune mécanicienne. Il s'apprêtait à tirer lorsqu'une voix retentit.

« Stop ! »

Clarke se fraya un chemin entre les hommes d'Alie. Et saisit le bras de Jaha pour l'obliger à baisser son arme.

« Je m'en occupe. » Déclara Clarke.

Jaha la regarda en murmurant.

« Tu connais les ordres…Je te laisse cinq minutes… » Dit Jaha en faisant signe à ses hommes de sortir pour laisser les deux jeunes femmes en tête à tête.

Une fois seules, Clarke saisit le menton de Raven.

« Ecoute moi bien Raven, tu as ta place parmi nous, ton sacrifice ne servira à rien. Prends cette puce ! »

Raven observa attentivement le regard de Clarke, une fois de plus elle ne reconnut pas celle qui avait été son amie, Raven tourna la tête.

« Jamais. »

Clarke grimaça. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Raven. La jeune femme sortit son arme de son étui. Comme Jaha l'avait fait avant elle, Wanheda braqua le canon sur le front de la jeune femme. Raven retint son souffle. Soudain, Clarke frappa violement la tête de la mécanicienne qui s'écroula sur le sol. Puis, elle lui ouvrit la bouche et enfonça la puce au fond de sa gorge, Raven se débattit mais Clarke l'obligea à avaler comme Jaha l'avait fait pour elle.

Raven se mît à tousser et très vite son visage changea d'apparence. Elle n'avait plus mal, elle se remit sur ses jambes faisant fît de la douleur qu'elle aurait dû ressentir après un si violent coup sur le crâne.

« Bon retour parmi nous Raven. » Dit Clarke en souriant.

Raven rendit son sourire à Clarke.

« Merci d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait…» Répondit la brune.

« Maintenant, allons chercher la flamme. »

 _Cité des lumières._

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un long corridor. Des dizaines de portes identiques de chaque côté. Lexa serra la clef dans sa main. Forcément une serrure devait correspondre mais laquelle ? Aucun numéro de chambre…Lexa passa en revue plusieurs d'entre elles mais à mesure qu'elle avançait le corridor semblait s'étendre.

« Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas encore terminé ? Un coup de main peut-être ? » Râla la guerrière épuisée par cette quête sans fin.

Son vœu fût exhaussé, le symbole sacré apparu au-dessus du judas d'une porte. Lexa glissa sa clef dans la serrure, elle abaissa la poignée et entra dans la pièce.

Ce qu'elle aperçut la pétrifia. Ce n'était pas une chambre d'hôtel, elle se retrouvait dans une pièce similaire à celle de la tour où la flamme s'était adressée à elle. Une grande pièce blanche sans fenêtre, on ne pouvait en déterminer les limites. L'endroit était gigantesque. A une dizaine de mètres d'elle se dressait une personne…Lexa était entrain de vivre son pire cauchemar.

Clarke se tenait debout face à elle exactement comme elle l'avait vécu dans ses songes. La fille du ciel était placée devant une colonne sur laquelle était posé quelque chose. La jeune femme blonde semblait très calme, visiblement elle attendait sa venue. Cela terrifia encore plus le commandant qui ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Bonjour mon amour… » Dit Clarke.

Ces mots elle les avait déjà entendues.

 _« Non ce n'est pas possible, cela ne peut pas se produire…Ca ne peut pas être réel. »_ Se dit Lexa.

« Tu m'as manqué Lexa… » Dit Clarke en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

 _« Non ! Non ! NON ! »_ Hurlait intérieurement le commandant.

Malgré ses craintes, comme poussée par une main invisible elle marcha lentement vers la jeune femme. Cette situation elle l'avait vécue encore et encore et ça ne s'était jamais bien terminé. Alie avait mis sur sa route la seule personne capable de l'arrêter. Heda allait devoir faire un choix…Le pire choix qui soit.

« Clarke tu ne devrais pas te trouver là… » Dit Lexa.

La jeune femme sourit : « Pourquoi ? Je crois au contraire que ma présence ici est plus que nécessaire. »

Ce sourire…Ces yeux bleus. Le cœur de Lexa bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentait tremblante, elle suffoquait. Après, toutes ces épreuves, elle devait faire face à la femme qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie. Il lui fallait rester alerte, il lui fallait réfléchir et ne surtout pas perdre son objectivité. Cette fille la conduirait à sa perte…

 _Cité d'Azaïs._

La bataille faisait rage au centre de la cité, malgré les efforts de Roan et de ses troupes, l'ennemi était entré en nombre. Le souverain d'Azgeda avait été contraint de se retrancher sur le perron de sa forteresse où il livrait un combat acharné pour protéger l'entrée. Derrière une barricade, Murphy et Bellamy se battaient eux aussi comme des diables.

Dans le chao et la confusion générale des guerriers d'Alie parvinrent à se faufiler dans l'enceinte de la forteresse. Ils furent accueillit par Octavia et Echo. Les deux jeunes femmes se battirent côte à côte voyant tomber autour d'elles tous leurs alliés.

« Il faut que nous fassions sortir Heda d'ici ! » Cria Octavia.

« C'est trop tard pour ça ! Il n'y a nulle part où aller ! » Répondit Echo en frappant un homme au visage avec son seul bras valide.

« Roan ne tiendra plus longtemps ! »

« Alors prie pour qu'Heda termine ce qu'elle a commencé ! »

« _Oso throu daun ogeda ! »_ Ajouta-t-elle.

« Oui nous nous battons ensemble ! Pour Heda ! » Cria Octavia en brandissant son épée.

« Pour Heda ! » Rugit Echo en se jetant sur les nouveaux guerriers qui passaient les portes.

 _Cité des lumières._

« Clarke il faut que tu partes d'ici ! » Supplia Lexa.

« Je suis là pour toi mon amour. » Répondit Clarke avec un regard tendre.

« C'est Alie qui veut que tu sois là Clarke, ça n'a rien à voir avec ta volonté. »

« Tu te trompes Lexa. » Répondit la jeune femme, elle était tellement convaincante que pendant une seconde le commandant aurait pût jurer que c'était bien la fille du ciel qui parlait et non la femme en rouge qui lui soufflait ces mots.

En s'approchant de la jeune femme, Lexa aperçut ce que celle-ci essayait de lui dissimuler. Sur le socle, il y avait un levier. C'était ce que la guerrière était venue chercher dans cette satanée cité. En poussant ce levier, elle était certaine de mettre un terme à tout ça. Le regard troublé de Lexa changea d'apparence, Heda reprenait peu à peu le dessus. Clarke s'en rendit compte et dit :

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Lexa…Je ne peux pas te laisser détruire la cité des lumières. »

« C'est le seul moyen Clarke…Pour sauver l'humanité, pour les libérer tous, pour te libérer. »

« Non tu te trompes, c'est une condamnation, si tu détruis la cité nous retomberons dans l'obscurité, l'humanité ne peut que s'autodétruire. Trahison, guerre, souffrance, nous ne serons jamais en sécurité, jamais en paix. Songe à tout ce que nous pouvons vivre ici. Toi et moi réunies. »

« Tout ça n'est pas réel Clarke. »

Les yeux de la fille du ciel s'embrumèrent de larme.

« Tu te trompes c'est réel, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse Lexa, ici ma vie est parfaite et je n'en veux pas d'autre. »

Le cœur de Lexa se serra à nouveau, elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait découvert lorsqu'elle avait suivi la jeune femme. Il était évident que Clarke était vraiment heureuse ici, il était évident qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger. La ramener dans son monde était prendre le risque de la mettre en péril…Vivre aux côtés d'Heda…Cela ne se terminait jamais bien, Lexa ne le savait que trop bien. Toute sa vie elle en avait fait la douloureuse expérience.

Alors, que Lexa ne s'y attendait pas Clarke la saisit par la main. Le contact de sa peau, la fît frémir.

« On pourrait être ici, ensemble…On pourrait avoir la vie qu'on mérite, celle qu'on a toujours rêvé. Tu n'as plus à combattre…Lexa écoute moi… » Dit-elle en caressant le visage de la guerrière qui tressaillit à nouveau. Rien que d'entendre Clarke prononcer son prénom la plongeait dans un tourment incommensurable. Lexa ferma les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de la blonde, la jeune femme était son démon qui la tourmentait de la plus cruelle des manières. Sentant le trouble de la guerrière Wanheda l'obligea à la regarder.

« Tout va bien mon amour… » La rassura-t-elle avant d'avancer ses lèvres.

Dans la réalité jamais Clarke n'avait prononcé ces mots…Seulement dans ses rêves…Et tout à coup tout cela devenait concret, réel. Lexa avait l'impression de perdre l'esprit. Il fallait qu'elle résiste, si elle succombait à ses lèvres jamais elle ne pourrait se dégager de son emprise. Sans même réfléchir Lexa posa la main sur le manche en ivoire de sa dague qui pendait à sa ceinture. Si elle écartait Clarke, Alie n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier la jeune femme. Si elle la laissait faire, Clarke aurait la peau d'Heda. Elle était dans une impasse. Dans tous les cas elle serait perdante. Clarke allait mourir que ça soit de ses mains ou de celles d'Alie…Pour sauver la jeune femme il fallait qu'Heda renonce et dans ce cas elle condamnait l'humanité toute entière en sacrifiant sa propre vie.

Les mots de Titus résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Lexa. Le sacrifice était la seule issue. Elle ne pourrait pas se sauver et sauver Clarke…

 _« N'oublies pas qui tu es… »_

Les lèvres de Clarke se posèrent sur celles de Lexa qui s'abandonna dans ce baiser. Des larmes sur les joues, la main crispée sur sa dague. Heda n'avait que peu de temps pour choisir…Epargner la femme qu'elle aimait et condamner l'humanité ou faire son devoir et renoncer à ce qui lui était le plus précieux. Qu'aurait choisi Clarke ? Lexa se sentait à l'agonie. Si Clarke devait mourir, alors elle devait elle aussi renoncer à vivre.

Tous les moments qu'elle avait vécu aux côtés de la fille qui avait embrasé son cœur repassèrent dans son esprit à la vitesse de la lumière, de leur première rencontre, à leur premier baiser. Tout remonta de l'âme du commandant comme un flash aveuglant. Sous les lèvres de Clarke une douleur vive parcourue son corps de part à part. Tremblante Lexa relâcha son étreinte, son cœur venait littéralement d'exploser en un million de morceaux aussi tranchants que du verre brisé.

Clarke gémit…Lexa baissa les yeux vers sa main. Elle tenait le manche blanc désormais tâché de rouge de sa dague dont la lame était plantée dans l'abdomen de la jeune femme.

Lexa suffoqua…Elle l'avait finalement fait…Heda venait de poignarder la seule personne qui la raccrochait à la vie. Clarke vacilla de douleur, laissant tomber l'arme qu'elle tenait dans sa main et qu'elle destinait à Heda.

En larme Lexa freina la chute de la jeune femme dans ses bras et tomba à genoux sur le sol.

« Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai faits ? Clarke je suis désolée. » Sanglota Lexa en posant sa main sur la plaie.

Clarke releva les yeux vers la guerrière. Ce regard…Ce regard anéantit le commandant.

« Je t'avais dit que l'humanité…ne valait pas la peine d'être sauvée…Regarde ce que tu as fait. » Dit une voix derrière la guerrière.

 _« Alie. »_ Lexa détourna ses yeux de Clarke et aperçut la femme en rouge.

De désespoir Lexa hurla sa rage, tandis que Clarke commençait lentement à perdre conscience. Heda se releva pour faire face au monstre qui attisait toute sa haine.

Lexa se sentit possédée d'une colère immense, jamais elle n'avait éprouvé une telle rage. Alie allait rencontrer Heda et allait devoir faire face à la flamme du commandant. L'insupportable douleur que ressentait la guerrière se transforma en un instant en une fureur inédite.

Ivre de haine, l'esprit du commandant se laissa aller à toute sa colère. La pièce se mit à trembler, si fort que les murs se fendirent avant d'exploser comme soufflé par un ouragan. Plus rien ne semblait réel, Lexa était entrain de remodeler le monde d'Alie. Elles n'étaient plus dans cet immeuble, elles n'étaient plus dans la cité des lumières. L'esprit de Lexa venait de les transporter ailleurs…Dans un trou noir, un monde chaotique duquel Alie ne pourrait plus jamais sortir. La femme en rouge réalisa que l'interrupteur de destruction de la cité n'était qu'un leurre. Alie avait tout fait pour le protéger, pour empêcher Lexa d'y accéder…Tout ce temps elle n'avait pas réalisé que le code d'anéantissement de la cité résidait dans l'esprit du commandant et qu'il suffisait qu'elle le délivre. Lexa elle-même n'avait pas eu conscience de cela jusqu'à cet instant. La guerrière repensa aux mystérieuses paroles de la flamme dont le timbre de voix était celui de Becca Prim Heda.

 _« Comment puis-je détruire cette cité ? »_

 _« Vous seule détenez cette réponse…Protéger et servir est le devoir du commandant.»_

 _« Je ne comprends pas. »_

 _« Pour trouver la voie il va vous falloir vous révéler. Le choix vous appartient. »_

 _« La destruction de la cité dépendra de vous, de votre choix. Seule l'élue peut réussir.»_

Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un test. Becca avait programmé la flamme pour libérer le code qu'à l'élue, le commandant qui serait capable du plus grand sacrifice pour sauver l'humanité. Au moment de l'holocauste, Becca avait échoué. Elle devait s'assurer que le monde survivrait en donnant le pouvoir à une personne digne de faire passer l'intérêt commun au-dessus de tout. En frappant sa raison de vivre pour sauver son monde Lexa venait de réussir ce test et détenait maintenant le pouvoir de réduire Alie à néant. Une fois de plus, tout était une question de choix. Jusqu'ici, Lexa n'avait pas eût conscience de tout cela. Elle avait mis en péril sa vie pour chercher cet interrupteur, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Sa vie ne lui importait pas autant que celle de Clarke…Pendant tout ce temps la flamme l'avait guidé vers ce choix ultime qui libérerait le code détenu dans la flamme permettant à Heda de détruire la cité. Il fallait se montrer digne de recevoir ce pouvoir. Pour garantir un avenir à l'humanité le guide devait être sans faille...

En un instant tout fut révélé à Lexa. L'histoire de Becca et d'Alie, la fin du vieux monde, l'exode, le récit entier défila dans l'esprit du commandant. Elle réalisa que tous les rêves qu'elle avait fait auparavant étaient déclenchés par son esprit en réponse aux interrogations de la flamme sur sa qualité d'élue. A chaque fois dans ses songes elle avait échoué, elle avait sacrifié l'humanité pour sauver Clarke…La flamme avait répété la situation pour la préparer à ce qu'il allait advenir. Aujourd'hui elle venait de réussir en s'infligeant la plus insupportable souffrance. Désormais, Heda sentait toutes les âmes enfermées dans la cité des lumières, comme Alie elle était capable de voir absolument partout, elle était devenue omnisciente.

« C'est terminé Alie. » Dit Lexa.

Alie s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Lexa leva la main dans sa direction figeant la femme en rouge sur place.

Le commandant s'approcha jaugeant Alie de son regard insondable. Les yeux de la femme en rouge ne trahissaient aucune émotion…

« Je vais te faire un cadeau Alie…Je vais te faire ressentir une émotion humaine… »

Lexa relâcha Alie de son emprise, la femme se mit à trembler, pour la première fois son regard était traversé par une émotion inédite…De la peur. Le programme désormais contrôlé par l'esprit d'Heda venait tout à coup de recevoir une enveloppe charnelle.

Heda tira ses deux épées de leurs fourreaux, devant la femme complétement déboussolée assaillit par un millier d'émotion qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

En lisant la détermination dans les yeux verts du commandant. Alie se mit à sangloter.

« Pitié…Je ne savais pas…Je n'imaginais pas…Je n'ai faits que suivre ce pour quoi j'ai été créé… »

« Oh…Tu sais ce qui caractérise l'être humain ? C'est qu'à la minute où il prend vie, il marche vers sa mort. Nous ne cessons de courir après le temps…La vie humaine est bien fragile c'est ce qui la rend si précieuse…Ressens donc toute ton humanité Alie. » Dit la guerrière en croisant ses lames sous le menton de la femme en rouge. D'un coup sec elle trancha la tête d'Alie dont le sang gicla tout autour d'elle. Heda venait de terrasser la femme en rouge.

Instantanément, la pièce reprit son apparence originelle. Privée de sa créatrice la cité des lumières allait disparaitre dans quelques minutes. Lexa se précipita vers Clarke et la prit dans ses bras. La plaie de la jeune femme saignait abondamment.

« Clarke ! Clarke ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? » Cria Lexa affolée.

Péniblement Clarke ouvrit les yeux.

« …Lexa ? »

Une larme sur la joue, Lexa se força à sourire mais son regard trahissait son désespoir.

« Oui Clarke c'est moi…Je suis tellement désolée…» Dit-elle en la berçant dans ses bras.

Clarke les lèvres tremblantes lui murmura.

« Non…c'est moi…Tu…tu as réussi. Tu nous a tous sauvé. » Lui dit-elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Lexa saisit le visage de Clarke et posa son front contre le sien en pleur.

« Ne me laisse pas… » Sanglota Lexa tandis qu'elle sentait les forces de la jeune femme l'abandonner.

Dans un ultime effort Clarke lui adressa un sourire et dans un murmure elle répondit :

« Ca va aller…ça va aller mon amour… »

Clarke ferma les yeux.

« Non ! Non ! Clarke ! » Cria Lexa.

Réalisant que le cœur de Clarke était sur le point de cesser de battre, Lexa hurla sa détresse. Tout son être réclama que les rôles soient inversés. Clarke ne pouvait pas mourir, Lexa ne laisserait pas cela se produire.

Une voix retentit dans la pièce.

« Commandant. »

Lexa tourna les yeux, une femme qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à Alie venait d'apparaitre.

 _« Becca… »_

* * *

 **Un chapitre chargé d'émotion**

 **La confrontation de Lexa et Clarke**

 **La destruction d'Alie et de la cité des lumière**

 **Les événements dans le monde réel...**

 **Je sais que ce n'est probablement pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez**

 **J'espère cependant que vous avez aimé**

 **La suite au prochain chapitre ;)**


	24. Douloureux réveil

**Chapitre 24 Douloureux réveil**

 _Cité d'Azaïs._

Octavia était dos au mur, un colosse l'avait plaqué contre la pierre froide. Ses mains autour de sa gorge, l'homme l'étouffait. Quant à Echo, elle était à terre… Roan avait été submergé. Une vague de guerrier d'Alie était entrée dans la forteresse. Tout était perdu. Dans une minute la jeune guerrière venue du ciel ne serait plus de ce monde. A bout de force, la jeune femme essaya une dernière fois de se soustraire à cet homme qui la privait d'air en s'agitant dans tous les sens…sans succès. Octavia pensa à son frère, elle pensa à Indra et surtout à Lincoln qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Cruel destin pour celle qui avait crû que la paix était possible.

 _« Ai gonplei ste odon »_ Pensa-t-elle.

Soudain, elle sentit la pression des mains de l'homme sur son cou se relâcher. Le guerrier se mit à gémir puis tomba à genoux. Des cris de souffrances retentirent partout dans la salle du trône. Toutes les personnes sous l'emprise d'Alie s'effondrèrent en un instant. Octavia toussa bruyamment cherchant à remplir à nouveau ses poumons. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour reprendre ses esprits et pour se rendre compte que leurs ennemis venaient de redevenir eux-mêmes.

Roan surgit dans la salle, Bellamy et Murphy sur ses talons. Les trois hommes étaient maculés de sang.

« Octavia ! » Cria Bellamy en apercevant sa sœur qu'il s'empressa d'enlacer.

La jeune femme ne le repoussa pas, elle venait de frôler la mort et les bras de son frère étaient le plus grand réconfort possible. Elle l'aimait tellement, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, elle prit conscience qu'il n'y avait pas plus grand bonheur que cet amour-là.

Roan aperçut le corps inerte d'Echo écrasé sous la dépouille d'un guerrier qu'elle avait poignardé. Le roi dégagea la jeune femme et avec effroi il constata que la jeune femme était elle aussi passée à travers le voile. La guerrière d'Azgeda s'était battue jusqu'au bout, elle avait été vaillante et avait entrainé son assassin dans la mort avec elle.

« Yu gonplei ste odon… » Dit Roan en refermant les paupières de la jeune femme.

Le cœur serré il souffla sa peine. Tellement de mort et de souffrance, son peuple avait décidément bien trop perdu dans ce conflit. Les bras serrés autour des épaules de la défunte guerrière Roan resta un instant prostré, incapable de parler, incapable de bouger.

« Lexa a réussi ! » Dit Murphy en observant les hommes déboussolés qui erraient dans la pièce.

« Heda… » Souffla Octavia en relâchant son frère comme si son esprit venait de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Sans dire le moindre mot, la guerrière se mit à courir en direction de la pièce où était caché le commandant.

 _Au même moment sur les terres d'Azgeda entre la station et Azaïs._

« Clarke ! Clarke est-ce que tu m'entends ?! » Cria Raven en secouant le corps inerte de la jeune femme.

Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures pour la jeune mécanicienne, Clarke cligna des yeux…Lentement elle reprit conscience.

« Lexa… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Shhhh Clarke ne bouge pas, tu es blessée… »

La jeune femme se raidit, instinctivement elle posa la main à l'endroit où Heda l'avait poignardé dans la cité des lumières…A sa grande surprise elle ne ressentit aucune douleur.

Raven retira sa main recouverte du sang de Clarke qu'elle avait essayé d'aider lorsque celle-ci avait brusquement vacillée tandis qu'elles faisaient route pour Azaïs.

Raven souleva le t-shirt de la blonde et à sa stupeur, la plaie avait disparue, il ne restait que du sang séché.

« Bon sang Clarke, je t'ai vu tomber…Tu tu te tordais de douleur, tu saignais…J'ai essayé de t'aider et d'un coup j'ai repris possession de mon esprit ! »

« La cité des lumières est détruite… » Dit Clarke encore engourdie.

Le visage de Raven s'illumina.

« Oui ! Lexa a réussie, Alie a disparue, on est libre ! » Se réjouit-elle les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

« Lexa ! » Clarke se redressa d'un bond comme si elle venait subitement de prendre conscience de quelque chose.

En voyant le visage inquiet de la jeune femme, Raven comprit qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose de grave.

« Raven ! Il faut qu'on aille à Azaïs le plus vite possible » Lança Clarke affolée.

 _Cité d'Azaïs._

La boule au ventre Octavia dévala les couloirs aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Haletante elle parcourue les derniers mètres du couloir qui menaient à la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Titus et le commandant. Elle retint son souffle en poussant la porte. Ce qu'elle découvrit dans la pièce la figea d'effroi.

Titus était à genoux au pied du lit du commandant, il tenait la main de Lexa dans la sienne. En entendant la porte claquer derrière lui le Fleimkepa se retourna. Il était en larme.

« Heda…Heda ne s'est pas réveillée… » Annonça-t-il à la jeune femme.

La jeune guerrière reçu cette annonce comme un coup de tonnerre. Ce n'était pas possible, la cité des lumières était détruite, le commandant devait elle aussi reprendre conscience. Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme se précipita au chevet de Lexa. Elle se rendit compte que la guerrière respirait faiblement, du sang noir coulait de son abdomen.

« Elle respire encore Titus ! »

« Sa blessure est trop grave ! » Répondit l'homme complétement dévasté.

« Non ! Non ! Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser mourir ! Aide-moi ! » Dit la jeune femme en saisissant la trousse de secours posée sur la table.

Au même moment Roan, Bellamy et Murphy apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Allez chercher de l'aide ! » Leur ordonna la jeune femme.

Roan obéit sur le champ.

« Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas réveillée ? » Demanda Murphy.

« Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous sauver tous… » Répondit Titus en essayant de se ressaisir.

« Elle a besoin de soin…Je veux dire de vrais soins…Sinon elle va mourir ! » Dit Octavia en constatant que la plaie était profonde et que la médecine rudimentaire des natifs ne suffirait pas à la sauver.

« Bon sang ! » S'écria Bellamy en sortant de la pièce précipitamment.

« Où vas-tu ? » Cria Murphy.

« Chercher la seule personne qui pourra la sauver ! » Répondit le soldat tandis qu'il dévalait le couloir.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard dans les rues de la cité._

Bellamy slalomait entre les hommes et femmes délivrés de la cité des lumières, il cherchait partout autour de lui à la recherche d'un visage.

 _« Elle doit être là ! Je sais que je l'ai aperçu pendant la bataille ! »_ Pensa le jeune homme.

Il remonta la ruelle en direction des remparts et au coin d'une rue il entendit des cris, cette voix il connaissait cette voix.

« Abby ! » Cria le jeune homme.

Le docteur Griffin était là en compagnie de Jackson penchée au-dessus d'un homme allongé sur le sol.

En s'approchant le jeune homme se rendit compte que la mère de Clarke et son assistant étaient entrain de faire un massage cardiaque… L'homme n'était autre que le chancelier Marcus Kane.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Laissa échapper le soldat.

Jackson tourna les yeux vers lui.

«Bellamy ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Marcus a été blessé dans la cité des lumières. » Expliqua le médecin.

Les poings serrés sur le torse du chancelier Abby comptait ses pulsations tandis que Jackson faisait un point de pression sur la plaie qui semblait être un coup d'épée.

« Allez ! Allez Marcus ! Je t'en prie respire. » Répétait sans cesse le médecin.

Choqué Bellamy resta figé, il retenait son souffle espérant que Marcus se remette à respirer.

« Abby, c'est trop tard… » Dit Jackson.

« NON ! Non ! » Répondit-elle en redoublant d'effort. Il était inconcevable qu'elle perde le chancelier.

Bellamy n'osait pas l'interrompre, lui non plus ne voulait pas voir le Kane mourir, mais le temps était compté pour Lexa. A chaque minute elle pouvait succomber à ses blessures.

La voix tremblante il trouva le courage de dire : « Abby…Lexa a besoin de ton aide. »

Ignorant cette remarque le docteur poursuivit son massage. Elle était en état de choc et ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face…Marcus ne reviendrait pas à la vie.

Jackson adressa un regard lourd de sens à Bellamy. Dévasté le jeune homme comprit ce que cela signifiait.

Il s'accroupit en face d'Abby qui continuait d'essayer de réanimer l'homme qu'elle aimait. Bellamy saisit les poignets du médecin, elle leva un regard plein de larme vers le jeune homme.

« Abby…Il est partit…Marcus ne reviendra pas… » Dit-il la gorge nouée par l'émotion.

La mère de Clarke tenta de reprendre son massage, mais Bellamy l'obligea à le regarder.

« Je suis désolé… » Dit il les yeux humides.

Abby baissa la tête en gémissant sa peine.

Même si cela le dévastait, le jeune homme savait qu'il devait obliger Abby à réagir, elle n'avait pas le temps de pleurer la perte de son amour. Il chercha en lui les ressources pour lui demander d'une voix calme de renoncer à son deuil.

 _« Comment lui demander ça…Comment lui demander de sauver une vie alors qu'elle venait de perdre Kane… »_

Bellamy Blake serra la main du docteur et dit : « Abby…Lexa a besoin de toi…Si tu ne l'aides pas elle va mourir. »

Abby ferma les yeux. Tout ça était tellement surréaliste, quelques instants auparavant elle se baladait dans les rues de la cité des lumières, heureuse et amoureuse. L'instant d'après elle avait perdu l'homme qui comptait le plus pour elle.

Abby regarda le visage paisible de Marcus, elle caressa sa joue, elle avait envie d'hurler sa détresse.

Jackson posa une main sur l'épaule d'Abby.

« Va…Je reste avec lui… » Dit son assistant.

Abby regarda le jeune homme et hocha la tête à l'affirmative. Bellamy l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds et en passant un bras autour de sa taille l'aida à marcher en direction de la forteresse. Il fallait qu'elle ravale ses larmes et qu'elle se ressaisisse.

Lorsque Abby entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Lexa, Octavia comprit qu'une autre catastrophe venait de se produire. Devant, le regard de son frère, la jeune femme n'osa pas souffler mot.

Abby examina le commandant.

« Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang…Son pouls est faible… »

« Oui mais vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour elle. » Insista Octavia.

« Je vais faire tout ce que je peux. » Répondit Abby.

Tout le monde comprit que les choses étaient mal engagées. Et que le docteur ne pouvait pas faire de promesse. Abby donna ses consignes et se mit immédiatement à la tâche.

 _Plusieurs heures plus tard sur le perron de la forteresse._

Octavia était assise sur les marches, elle observait les guerriers terminer d'empiler les corps dans les charrettes pour les mener jusqu'à la prairie sur laquelle ils seraient brûlés selon les rites des natifs. Bellamy et Murphy vinrent s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme. Tous les trois restèrent silencieux pendant de longue minute. Encore éprouvés de ce qu'ils venaient de traverser.

« Vous croyez que les autres s'en sont sortis ? » Demanda Octavia qui avait vraiment besoin qu'on la rassure.

« Je suis sûr que nous les verrons bientôt traverser ces portes… » Répondit son frère en lui caressant le dos.

« On a encore survécu… » Dit Murphy.

« Oui…Cette fois c'est terminé pour de bon… » Déclara Octavia pleine d'espoir.

« Si Lexa survie…Elle est la coalition…Sans elle…La paix n'est pas garantie. » Répliqua Murphy.

Bellamy lui adressa un regard noir. L'instant était mal choisi, pour parler de ça. Pour le moment il leur fallait simplement respirer, reprendre leur esprit et profiter un instant du calme.

« Comment va Abby ? » Demanda Octavia.

« Elle soigne les blessés, maintenant qu'elle ne peut pas faire plus pour Lexa, je crois qu'elle a besoin de se tenir occupée pour ne pas sombrer… » Répondit Bellamy.

« Je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'il soit mort. » Dit Octavia la voix vibrante d'émotion.

« Moi non plus. » Répondit Bellamy.

« Tout ça est tellement injuste ! »

« Je veux retourner à Polis…Je veux retourner à Polis et retrouver Emori. » Déclara Murphy en regardant l'horizon.

« Plus rien ne te retiens ici Murphy…Je comprends que tu veuilles la rejoindre au plus vite. » Dit Bellamy en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Murphy se tourna vers Bellamy et pour une fois ils échangèrent un sourire sincère.

Les minutes défilèrent à nouveau, lorsque soudain un petit groupe de personne apparut au bout de la rue principale qui menait à la forteresse.

Les trois amis se redressèrent.

« Jasper ! » Cria Octavia.

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un large sourire les bras grands ouverts. Octavia dévala les marches et courut en direction de ses amis. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Jasper en criant de joie. Très vite Bellamy et Murphy les rejoignirent pour accueillir chaleureusement leurs amis. Trop heureux et reconnaissant qu'ils soient sain et sauf.

« J'ai cru ne jamais vous revoir ! » Dit Jasper en caressant les cheveux de la guerrière.

« Je suis tellement heureuse ! » Répondit Octavia en le serrant contre elle.

« Vous avez quitté la station ? » Demanda Murphy.

« Jaha et ses hommes nous ont attaqué, nous avons dû fuir dans la forêt. » Expliqua Monty.

Murphy regarda ses amis.

« Où est Raven ? »

Tout le petit groupe eut soudain l'air triste.

« Elle est restée là-bas…Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Lexa. »

Tout le monde baissa les yeux. Bellamy posa une main amicale dans le dos de Jasper, il se doutait que le jeune homme se sentait responsable.

« Venez dans la forteresse, on va s'occuper de vous…Nous parlerons plus tard. » Dit Octavia en leur faisant signe de la suivre.

 _Le soir, dans la chambre de Lexa._

Après l'intervention d'Abby, le commandant avait été déplacé dans sa chambre initiale. Titus ne l'avait pas quitté une seule minute. L'homme n'avait cessé de psalmodier des prières, l'hémorragie avait été stoppée, le docteur avait fait de son mieux, mais la guerrière était dans le coma. Personne ne pouvait dire si elle survivrait ou si elle se réveillerait un jour…Comment savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la cité des lumières et ce qu'avait enduré la jeune femme pour la détruire.

Roan entra dans la pièce et s'adressa à Titus comme s'il parlait à un père qui veillait sa fille sur son lit de mort.

« Fleimkepa, vous devriez vous reposer un peu… » Dit le roi du nord.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de repos. »

« En l'absence…de Heda, il va falloir prendre des dispositions et vous êtes son représentant…Polis…Nul ne sait ce qui se passe là-bas. Tous les clans ont été touché, il faut ramener l'ordre et s'assurer que certain ne profite pas de ce chao… »

« Je ne peux abandonner Heda. »

« Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir légitimement réunir le conseil et administrer la cité… »

« J'étais le seul…Depuis ma trahison je suis un prisonnier… » Corrigea le Fleimkepa.

« Personne ne tiendra compte de ça, tout le monde sait bien qu'Heda vous a gracié. » Répondit Roan.

« Indra peut gérer Polis. »

« Indra est une guerrière pas une diplomate, elle n'entend rien à la politique. Je ne peux pas non plus intervenir, ça serait vu comme une tentative de prendre le pouvoir et les autres clans ne l'accepteraient pas. Titus il faut que vous retourniez à Polis ! » Lança Roan sur un ton sans appel.

« Je dois veiller sur Heda… »

« Nous veillerons sur Heda, vous ferez votre devoir comme elle a fait le sien ! Occupez-vous de sa coalition. Vos guerriers Trikru seront prêts à repartir à l'aube, vous prendrez le commandement. Heda compte sur vous Fleimkepa. »

Titus serra la mâchoire, il savait que le roi avait raison, mais abandonner la jeune femme sur les terres d'Azgeda ne le rassurait pas. Il resta silencieux une minute en pesant le pour et le contre. Il finit par se prononcer le visage grave.

« Je renterai à Polis avec l'armée d'Heda. Si elle venait à trépasser, Octavia kom Trikru ramènera son corps et la flamme à la capitale. Elle ne reposera pas sur les terres du nord. Mais, attention Roan si vous vous avisiez de vous approprier la flamme se sera la guerre… »

Roan eût un léger rictus, il n'était guère étonné que malgré tout ce qui venait de se passer Titus pense encore qu'Azgeda puisse essayer de profiter de la situation.

« Vous avez ma parole…Il y a eût bien assez de sang comme cela…Je n'aspire qu'à la paix. »

Roan salua le Fleimkepa d'un hochement de tête et prit congé.

Titus se retourna vers Lexa. Il s'agenouilla au pied du lit et prit la main du commandant.

« Beja, Heda. Ai beja yu daun. Komba Hir. » _« S'il vous plait, Heda. Je vous en supplie. Revenez. »_

« Yu gonplei nou ste odon nowe. » Lui murmura-t-il.

« Puisses les esprits des commandants vous ramener auprès de votre peuple. »

 _Dans la salle du trône._

Tous les Skaikru s'étaient réunis autour de l'imposante cheminée. Emmitouflés dans des peaux de bêtes, ils essayaient de reprendre des forces. Jasper, Monty et les autres apprirent la disparition du chancelier Kane. Cette nouvelle les foudroya sur place. Les jeunes gens restèrent prostrés en silence pendant de longues minutes. Lorsqu'Abby fît son apparition, ils allèrent à tour de rôle la prendre dans leur bras pour essayer de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Le médecin essaya de ne pas craquer. Elle devait se montrer forte devant ces jeunes, elle était leur aînée et avec la disparition du chancelier, elle redevenait le chef du Skaikru…Jusqu'aux prochaines élections.

Elle éprouva le besoin de s'isoler du groupe et alla s'asseoir à une table où Roan avait fait déposer des victuailles. Les émotions de la journée lui avait totalement coupé l'appétit. Incapable de manger quoique ce soit, le docteur Griffin resta là à fixer une assiette qui resta totalement vide. Bellamy alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda dit-il.

La femme ne répondit pas. Bellamy décida de rester assis là sans rien dire juste au cas où elle aurait besoin d'une présence et d'une épaule pour pleurer.

Après quelques minutes Abby s'adressa à lui :

« J'ai l'impression que tout cela n'est pas réel…Je suis assise là dans une forteresse d'Azgeda. Marcus est mort…Bon sang Marcus est mort… » Répéta-t-elle comme si le dire à voix haute frappait encore son esprit.

« Et ma fille, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est arrivé à ma fille… » Ajouta-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains pour masquer ses larmes.

« Avec Jasper, Miller et Bryan nous partirons à l'aube à la recherche de Raven et de Clarke. Nous les retrouverons Abby. » Promit Bellamy en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

 _Au même moment dans la forêt d'Alkyris._

Clarke et Raven marchaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elles avaient laissé derrière elles toutes les personnes qui les accompagnaient au moment de leur réveil y compris Jaha. L'ancien chancelier avait fui les regards de Wanheda et de la mécanicienne, trop honteux de ce qu'il leur avait fait subir. Les jeunes femmes avaient décidé de ne pas l'accabler, ce n'était pas le moment de rendre des comptes, pour l'heure il leur fallait rallier la cité au plus vite. Pour cela Clarke imposait une cadence infernale. Avec sa jambe handicapée Raven avait dû mal à suivre. Progresser dans la forêt en pleine nuit ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

La jeune femme serrait les dents, en sueur elle retenait ses gémissements de douleurs entre ses lèvres, mais Clarke n'était pas dupe.

« Ok…Raven faisons une pause… » Dit la blonde en arrêtant sa marche.

Raven se laissa tomber contre le tronc d'un arbre en soufflant.

« Je suis désolée, je te ralentis… » Déclara la jeune femme.

Clarke s'assis à côté d'elle et lui tendit une gourde d'eau.

Elle savait que chaque minute comptait mais, elle ne pouvait pas porter Raven sur ses épaules. Alors laisser la jeune femme se reposer quelques instants c'était gagner du temps pour la suite du parcours.

La fille aux cheveux d'or leva les yeux vers la cime des arbres, la lune était pleine, et les étoiles bien visibles dans le ciel.

« J'ai tout raté Raven… » Lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda la jeune femme en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa manche.

« Avec Lexa…J'ai tout raté…»

« Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'Alie t'a fait faire Clarke. »

« Non…Mais déjà avant ça j'avais tout foutu en l'air… » Clarke avait besoin de se confier et finalement devant Raven il n'y avait plus aucune de raison de cacher quoique ce soit. La jeune femme avait tout deviné et toutes ces épreuves les avaient rapprochées. Aujourd'hui Raven était devenue sa meilleure amie. Elle pouvait lui parler à cœur ouvert.

« Tu l'aime n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda son amie même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Clarke hocha la tête à l'affirmative avant d'ajouter :

« Je ne lui ai jamais dit… Et maintenant j'ai peur qu'elle ne l'entende jamais.»

« Je pense qu'elle le sait Clarke. »

Clarke ne put retenir une larme en pensant qu'à cette heure-ci Lexa était peut-être déjà morte.

Raven passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie et la laissa se réfugier dans le creux de son cou.

« Même si elle est encore en vie…Comment pourrait-elle me pardonner tout ce qui s'est passé ? Sa confiance est brisée, je l'ai détruite, j'ai fait des choses tellement horribles… »

« Shhh…Tu l'aurais vu Clarke, tu aurais vu comment elle s'est battue pour réussir à aller dans cette satanée cité…Pour sauver notre monde…Elle n'a jamais abandonnée et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé elle voulait te retrouver et te ramener à la maison. Clarke elle a fait tout ça sans jamais perdre espoir que vous soyez à nouveau réunies… »

« Maintenant Clarke vas-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé juste avant la destruction de la cité ? Comment est-il possible que ta blessure ait soudainement disparue ? »

« Je ne saurais vraiment le dire, mes souvenirs sont confus…Lexa…m'a… » Le mot ne voulait pas franchir ses lèvres. La simple idée que Lexa l'ait poignardé la bouleversait même si elle comprenait totalement son geste. Si Heda ne l'avait pas fait, Clarke l'aurait tué et aujourd'hui tout le monde serait prisonnier de la cité des lumières, elle y comprit.

« Ca je sais mais comment ? Enfin Clarke je n'arrive pas à comprendre. »

« Je me souviens être au sol, je me souviens me sentir mourir…Lexa était penchée au-dessus de moi…Il y avait une troisième personne…J'ai entendu une autre voix…Mais je ne saurais dire ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai perdu connaissance…Et lorsque j'ai repris conscience j'étais à tes côtés libérée d'Alie.»

« Alors comment sais-tu que Lexa est en danger ? Je veux dire rien ne nous dis qu'elle ne s'est pas réveillée tout comme nous… » Tenta de la rassurer Raven.

« Je le sens…Je le sens dans mon cœur, si je suis vivante c'est que Lexa a fait quelque chose pour me sauver avant de détruire la cité et…Raven je le sens dans mes tripes elle ne va pas bien. »

Clarke se remit sur ses pieds en tendant la main pour aider son amie à se remettre debout.

« Il faut qu'on se remette en route. »

Raven acquiesça et sans ajouter un mot elles reprirent leur marche.

* * *

 **Alie a semé le chao et la cité des lumières a laissé des traces**

 **J'avais des choix à faire et malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour le personnage de Marcus**

 **que j'ai beaucoup développé dans la première partie de cette FF j'ai dû m'en séparé**

 **De même pour Echo qui aura eu une mort héroïque**

 **Il semble que les événements aient enfin rapprochés Bellamy et sa sœur**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout cela ;)**


	25. Culpabilité

**Chapitre 25 Culpabilité**

 _Cité d'Azaïs._

Les premiers rayons du soleil n'avaient pas encore percés les nuages que Titus s'apprêtait déjà à se mettre en selle devant la cohorte de guerriers Trikru. Il était temps de ramener l'armée de Lexa à Polis. Roan et Octavia étaient présents pour voir le cortège quitter la cité.

« N'oubliez pas mes paroles… » Souffla Titus à l'oreille d'Octavia avant de saisir les guides de sa monture.

« Partez tranquille Titus. » Répondit Octavia.

Roan se doutait bien que le Fleimkepa avait mis en garde la guerrière avant son départ.

« Mon ambassadeur me représentera au conseil, le temps pour moi de remettre mes terres en ordres et de panser les blessures de mon peuple. Dès que je le pourrais je viendrais à Polis. » Annonça le roi.

« J'espère que ça sera aux côtés de notre Heda… » Répondit le prêtre.

Roan acquiesça.

« Nous l'espérons tous… »

Même si exposer ses sentiments n'était pas dans les habitudes des guerriers Trikru, Octavia ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Dites à Lincoln que je l'aime…Et à Indra que j'ai hâte de la retrouver. »

« Je dirais à votre mentor qu'elle grande guerrière vous êtes devenue. » Lui dit Titus avec bienveillance.

Titus fît un claquement de langue et les cavaliers se mirent en route.

A l'arrière d'un chariot était assis Murphy. Comme il l'avait dit le jeune homme avait décidé de rentrer à Polis. Après avoir frôlé la mort il ne pouvait plus perdre une minute loin de la femme qu'il aimait. Octavia lui adressa un geste de la main pour lui dire au revoir, il le lui rendit avec son petit sourire en coin qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Une fois le convoi hors de vu, Bellamy, Jasper, Bryan et Miller apparurent sur le perron de la forteresse. Sac à dos remplis de vivre et fusil en bandoulière ils étaient prêts à partir à la recherche de leurs amies disparues. Ils remueraient ciel et terre s'il le fallait, mais il était hors de question qu'ils reviennent bredouilles. Ils devaient découvrir ce qu'il était advenu des deux jeunes femmes, mortes ou vives il fallait qu'ils les ramènent. Octavia enlaça son frère.

« Veille sur les nôtres en attendant mon retour. » Lui dit Bellamy.

La jeune femme resta quelques instants sur le perron pour les regarder quitter à leur tour la cité.

Bellamy et ses camarades avaient marchés quelques kilomètres et s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le bois d'Alkyris lorsque soudain un bruit retentit. Immédiatement ils se saisirent de leurs armes prêts à réagir à ce qui allait se présenter devant eux.

Deux silhouettes se dessinèrent entre les arbres.

Jasper fît signe à ses amis de baisser leur fusil.

« Raven ! Clarke ! » Dit-il en s'élançant à leur rencontre.

« Oh mon dieu Jasper ! » Cria la jeune mécanicienne en sautant dans les bras de son ami.

Le cœur battant Bellamy enlaça Clarke si fort que la jeune femme se sentit étouffer.

« Clarke j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais… »

« Ca a failli être le cas. » Dit-elle tandis qu'il relâchait son étreinte.

Bellamy l'interrogea du regard. Clarke n'avait pas le temps de raconter quoique ce soit, sa seule préoccupation était Lexa.

« Bellamy, dis-moi où est le commandant. » Lui demanda-t-elle anxieuse d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle.

Bellamy grimaça, il jeta un coup d'œil à Jasper ne sachant pas comment présenter les choses.

« Réponds-moi ! »

« Lexa est à Azaïs. »

Clarke se sentit respirer à nouveau mais devant le visage blême de son ami elle comprit que son pressentiment était le bon. Bellamy posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

« Clarke…Lexa ne s'est pas réveillée depuis la disparition de la cité des lumières…A vrai dire elle est gravement blessée, elle est entre la vie et la mort… » Lui annonça-t-il.

Si son ami ne l'avait pas retenu, Clarke se serait effondrée, les jambes coupées par cette annonce.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit Bellamy.

« Conduis-moi auprès d'elle. » Ordonna Clarke en essayant de se reprendre.

Bellamy acquiesça et le petit groupe se remit en marche.

Sur le chemin du retour on annonça aux jeunes femmes la disparition du chancelier Kane, Clarke et Raven reçurent cette nouvelle annonce comme un coup de massue. Clarke eût immédiatement une pensée émue pour sa mère qu'elle savait désormais vivante mais plongée dans un terrible chagrin. Raven raconta ce qui s'était déroulé à la station après la fuite de ses amis et comment elle avait aidé Lexa dans la cité des lumières.

En arrivant au pied des murailles, le petit groupe passa devant Roan et ses hommes qui s'afféraient à remettre en état les portes de la cité soufflées par le tir d'artillerie du Skaikru.

« Wanheda. »

« Roan. »

L'échange fût bref, ces deux-là n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Il n'était pas question de se tomber dans les bras ou même de dire qu'ils étaient heureux que chacun d'eux soit encore en vie.

En entrant dans la forteresse Clarke aperçut sa mère, elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre émues aux larmes.

« Je suis tellement désolée maman… » Sanglota Clarke à l'oreille de sa mère.

« Moi aussi…Mais je suis reconnaissante que tu sois en vie…Je t'aime tellement Clarke. » Murmura Abby.

« Moi aussi je t'aime… »

En relâchant sa fille, Abby essuya ses larmes.

« Maman…Est-ce que… »

« J'ai faits tout ce que j'ai pu Clarke…J'ignore si elle va se réveiller, ce combat est le sien désormais… » L'interrompit-elle en devinant les pensées de sa fille.

Clarke acquiesça un sourire de gratitude sur les lèvres et rejoignit Bellamy qui la guida dans le dédale de couloir de la forteresse pour la ramener auprès de celle que son cœur réclamait si fort.

Raven resta auprès d'Abby, la jeune femme allait être son pilier pour surmonter cette épreuve si pénible.

 _Chambre de Heda._

Bellamy resta dans le couloir tandis que Clarke entrait dans la pièce. Elle découvrit Octavia assise sur une chaise à côté du lit où reposait le commandant.

En apercevant Wanheda, la guerrière se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds « Clarke ! » en apercevant le désespoir dans le regard de son amie qui ne quittait pas Lexa des yeux la jeune femme retint son enthousiasme et resta en retrait.

« Ta mère a fait tout son possible, elle l'a maintenu en vie…Mais, elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée… » Expliqua Octavia.

Clarke ne répondit pas elle s'approcha du lit, cette situation elle l'avait déjà vécue et elle avait espéré que cela ne se reproduise jamais…

Octavia comprit qu'il fallait lui laisser de l'espace, elle sortit de la pièce en disant à Clarke qu'elle serait juste derrière la porte si elle avait besoin d'elle.

Une fois seule, Clarke s'effondra au pied du lit elle ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Il y avait quelques mois, Lexa avait pris une balle par sa faute et aujourd'hui elle voyait la blessure qui devait être la sienne sur le corps de la guerrière. Lexa avait trouvé le moyen de la ramener à la vie mais cela risquait de lui coûter la sienne. Le sentiment d'injustice que ressentait Clarke à cet instant était tellement profond qu'il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'être capable de se redresser et de s'asseoir auprès de Lexa. Etranglée par sa culpabilité la fille du ciel eût du mal à parler.

Elle caressa le visage de Lexa et dit :

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Sauver le monde n'étais pas suffisant ? Il fallait que tu te sacrifies pour me sauver ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi Lexa…je t'en supplie il faut que tu me reviennes… »

« Je t'aime tellement… » Dit-elle tremblante d'émotion avant d'embrasser les lèvres du commandant.

Les jours qui suivirent Clarke resta au chevet de la guerrière. Cette dévotion n'étonna personne, Abby venait régulièrement vérifier l'état de sa patiente. Octavia veillait également la guerrière pendant de longues heures, les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient ainsi compagnie. Un matin le docteur Griffin entra dans la pièce et trouva Clarke endormie sur le lit d'appoint qu'elle avait installée. Sans la réveiller, elle alla comme chaque jour vérifier la plaie du commandant. Malgré toutes les précautions qu'elle prit pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de sa fille, Clarke s'éveilla.

En apercevant sa mère, elle se redressa lentement sur son couchage en s'étirant et se frottant les yeux.

« Bonjour. » Lui dit sa mère avec un sourire chaleureux.

« …Bonjour » Répondit Clarke en s'efforçant d'avoir le même sourire.

« Comment va-t-elle aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Clarke.

« A vrai dire elle va très bien. Sa blessure guérie mieux que je ne l'avais envisagé au départ…Du coup son état est assez troublant…Je ne vois pas de raison médicale pour justifier son coma…Elle devrait déjà avoir repris conscience. » Expliqua Abby.

Clarke grimaça.

« Alors elle ne va pas si bien que ça…Sois sincère maman, je sais que tu penses à quelque chose. »

Abby prit place sur le lit à côté de Clarke.

« Il a dû se passer quelque chose à la cité des lumières, il est possible que l'action de la flamme ait endommagé son cerveau…Ne panique pas Clarke…Ce n'est qu'une simple hypothèse. Je n'ai pas ici les moyens de faire des examens plus approfondis. »

« Alors ramenons là à Arkadia ! »

« Pas tout de suite, sa blessure va mieux oui mais elle n'est pas encore assez stable pour un si long voyage. »

Clarke se redressa sur son lit.

« La station ! C'est beaucoup plus près et tu auras là-bas ce qu'il te faut ! »

Abby réfléchit.

« Oui je pense que nous pourrions la transporter là-bas sans trop de risque. »

Clarke allait se lever d'un bond pour organiser le départ du commandant lorsque sa mère la retint par le bras l'obligeant à rester assise quelques instants de plus.

« Je sais l'attachement que tu as pour Lexa…Mais, Clarke il faut te préparer à l'éventualité qu'elle ne reprenne jamais conscience… »

« Maman je crois que tu ignores vraiment « l'attachement » que j'ai pour Lexa…Je ne peux pas envisager ce cas de figure. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. »

« Crois-moi Clarke j'ai tout à fait compris le lien qui vous unit…Je l'ai deviné il y a déjà un moment. »

Clarke roula des yeux, un peu étonnée. Sa mère lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse.

« Promets-moi que tu sauras te protéger… »

Clarke hocha la tête…Elle ne pouvait pas formuler son mensonge à voix haute. Ce que lui demandait sa mère lui était totalement impossible.

 _Au même moment à Polis._

Titus et ses hommes étaient entrés dans la cité au milieu de la nuit. Il constata avec effroi qu'ici aussi Alie avait fait des dégâts. En arrivant dans la tour, le Fleimkepa fût étonné d'être accueillit par un Lincoln blessé entouré par des guerriers dans le même état. Pas de trace d'Indra.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » Demanda le prêtre.

« Alie a infecté la cité, nous avons dû nous battre…Moi et mes hommes avons résisté du mieux que nous avons pût mais Indra nous a repoussé hors de Polis. J'ai rassemblé le plus d'homme possible et j'ai organisé la résistance. Nous avons lancé une attaque pour reprendre la capitale et quand j'ai cru que tout était perdu Alie a disparue. »

« Et Indra ? »

« Indra ne se remet pas des évènements…Elle se sent coupable… »

« Est-ce que Heda revient à Polis ? » Demanda le guerrier.

« Heda n'est…Heda est pour le moment à Azaïs, elle m'a chargé d'administrer la cité et les territoires pendant son absence. Je dois d'ailleurs réunir le conseil des ambassadeurs dans les meilleurs délais. »

« Bien Fleimkepa. »

« Lincoln, fais conduire Indra jusqu'à moi. Je dois lui parler. »

« Ça sera fait. »

Il attendait que le guerrier quitte les lieux pour exécuter ses ordres, mais Lincoln restait là face à lui avec un air préoccupé. Le regard insistant du guerrier rappela sa promesse à Titus.

« Octavia kom Skaikru va bien. Tu la reverras bientôt…Maintenant va ! »

Lincoln obéit et quitta les lieux un poids en moins sur son cœur.

 _Cité d'Azaïs._

« Absolument pas ! C'est hors de question ! » Grogna Roan assit sur son trône.

« Mais Roan il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ! On doit la conduire là-bas ! » Rétorqua Clarke.

« Heda est sous ma protection, pour le moment mes terres ne sont pas sûres. Alie a ramené sur mon territoire des guerriers des autres clans et comme vous le savez malgré la coalition Azgeda ne s'entends pas particulièrement bien avec les autres. Il y a des bandes qui tentent de semer le chao dans les villages, des bagarres, des vols…Bref il faut que je ramène l'ordre et cela ne se fait pas d'un claquement de doigt. »

« La station n'est pas loin, avec une escorte nous nous y rendrons sans danger. »

« S'il arrive quelque chose à Heda…Ecoute ici elle est en sécurité et ta mère dit que son état s'améliore de jour en jour. »

« Sa blessure oui, mais elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ! Il y a autre chose Roan et nous devons découvrir quoi ! »

Roan souffla…Il hésitait.

Octavia se porta au secours de son amie et pour appuyer sa proposition elle dit :

« Titus m'a confié la mission de protéger Heda, je suis donc en charge ! C'est à moi de décider ce qui est le mieux. »

« Es-tu prête à endosser la responsabilité d'une guerre de clan si jamais ton idée venait à lui couter la vie ? » Demanda Roan.

Octavia releva le menton.

« Je suis prête à tout lorsqu'il s'agit de la vie d'Heda. »

Roan resta silencieux une seconde scrutant le regard de la jeune guerrière. Il finit par lever la main en disant :

« Bien…Emmenez-là…Je ferais en sorte de vous libérer la voie… »

 _Deux jours plus tard, station d'Azgeda._

Clarke et Octavia se tenaient devant l'entrée de l'édifice tombé du ciel. Les portes avaient été dynamitées par Jaha quelques jours auparavant, les deux jeunes femmes s'assirent à quelques pas de là pour profiter des rayons du soleil. Le docteur Griffin était entrain d'effectuer toute une batterie de test sur le commandant et avait demandé à sa fille de s'éloigner un moment pour qu'elle puisse travailler avec Jackson et Raven sans la pression de sa fille.

« Lincoln te manque ? »

« Si tu savais je rêve de ses bras chaque nuit… » Répondit Octavia non sans une certaine nostalgie sur le visage.

« Je suis sûre qu'il va bien. » La rassura Clarke.

« Je ne pourrais le retrouver que lorsque le commandant pourra retourner à Polis. »

« Tu pourrais partir dès maintenant si tu le voulais…Tu en a déjà bien assez fait Octavia, je suis là désormais pour veiller sur elle et sur la flamme. » Lui fît remarquer Clarke.

« Je sais mais j'ai fait une promesse…Et avec tout ce que Lexa a fait pour nous je ne pourrais pas me regarder en face si je n'accomplissais pas mon devoir jusqu'au bout. »

« Te voilà une vraie guerrière Trikru, tu parles exactement comme l'aurait fait Indra. » Lui dit Clarke avec le plus doux des sourires.

« J'espère que cette fois-ci la guerre est dernière nous…La bataille d'Azaïs a été…J'espère ne plus jamais revivre cela. »

« Je l'espère aussi… »

« Je me sens mal…Vous avez tous été héroïques, vous avez tous lutté contre Alie. Alors que moi j'étais l'instrument de sa folie… »

« Tu n'es coupable de rien Clarke, tu étais sous son emprise cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous… »

« Peut-être, mais regarde Raven elle a réussi à échapper à son contrôle une fois. Je n'en ai pas été capable… »

« Raven n'a échappé a Alie que très peu de temps…Clarke te torturer l'esprit ne servira à rien. Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est que le commandant se remette et que la coalition soit restaurée. Pour que nous puissions enfin vivre en paix et retourner à Arkadia. »

 _« Arkadia… »_ Clarke n'avait aucune intention de retourner là-bas. Désormais, elle savait que sa maison était Lexa. Seul le commandant comptait… Même si Heda se réveillait rien ne disait qu'elle accepterait encore la présence de Clarke à ses côtés…Surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé. Leur dernière vraie conversation remontait à leur dispute à Arkadia…Malgré tout la fille du ciel était prête à tout endurer, même si Lexa devait lui tourner le dos, la savoir vivante serait déjà une bonne raison de vivre. Etre loin du commandant revenait à une vie de damnée mais elle l'accepterait pourvus que Lexa survive.

« Clarke ! Ta mère te demande ! » Alerta Bellamy debout sur le seuil de la station.

Clarke adressa un regard inquiet à Octavia et sans perdre une seconde se mit en route.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard dans l'infirmerie._

Raven et Abby se tenaient devant des écrans, tandis que le corps de Lexa était recouvert d'électrodes. Clarke entra dans la pièce, sa mère se tourna vers elle.

« Clarke nous avons quelque chose à te montrer. »

La jeune femme déglutit, l'expression sur le visage des deux femmes n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Nous avons fait plusieurs examens, les constantes de Lexa sont bonnes, elle aurait dû reprendre conscience. Alors nous avons fait des scans pour savoir si elle a subit des dommages cérébraux… »

« Et ? » Demanda Clarke en serrant nerveusement ses poings.

« Son activité cérébrale est tout à fait normale …Il n'y a rien Clarke...Rien de visible du moins… » Annonça sa mère en lui montrant les images sur le moniteur.

« Je pense que tout vient de la flamme… » Dit Raven.

« De la flamme ? » S'étonna Wanheda.

Son amie pianota sur son clavier pour afficher d'autres clichés du cortex cérébral du commandant et un scan de la flamme dans sa nuque.

« Comme tu le vois la flamme est directement connectée à l'esprit du commandant…Lexa est dans le coma mais on voit clairement une activité cérébrale active…Celle qu'on retrouverait chez quelqu'un en état d'éveil. Cela voudrait dire que Lexa est bien en vie mais ailleurs… » Expliqua Raven.

« Je ne comprends pas… » Murmura Clarke en regardant les écrans.

« Voilà mon hypothèse, pour détruire la cité des lumières la flamme a délivré le code dans l'esprit du commandant, lui conférant des facultés dans le monde irréel d'Alie. Lexa aurait dû revenir sans encombre lorsqu'elle a détruit la cité, seulement voilà quelque chose s'est produit et l'esprit de Lexa n'a pas retrouvé le chemin vers notre monde… »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle est encore là-bas ? »

« Là-bas…Où ailleurs, elle est dans un monde construit par la flamme…C'est comme si une partie de son esprit s'était téléchargé dedans… »

« Elle serait bloquée par la flamme ? »

« C'est ça sans être ça…Mais en gros l'idée c'est que Lexa s'est égarée…Volontairement, involontairement je l'ignore… »

« Et si on lui retirait la flamme ? » S'empressa de demander Clarke.

« Impossible, les connexions sont trop nombreuses, on risquerait de la perdre… » Déclara Abby.

« De plus une partie de son esprit est actuellement dans la flamme…Donc…. » Ajouta Raven.

« Alors que faisons-nous ? »

Raven regarda Clarke et d'un ton déterminé déclara :

« On va la chercher et la ramener à la maison. »

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 25**

 **J'ai eu jusqu'ici un rythme de publication très soutenu, que ça soit sur "la paix des braves" ou "la mort n'est pas la fin"**

 **je vais devoir le ralentir un peu**

 **cependant, je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire patienter. ;)**


	26. Souvenirs d'Heda

**Chapitre 26 Souvenirs d'Heda**

 _Station d'Azgeda quelques jours plus tard._

« Clarke tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? » Demanda Raven à son amie allongée sur un lit.

« Oui. »

Raven acquiesça et continua de fixer les électrodes sur les tempes de la jeune femme, elle était désormais reliée à une imposante machine. Lexa était étendue à moins d'un mètre d'elle, la guerrière aussi était reliée à l'engin que l'ingénieuse Raven avait élaboré ces derniers jours.

Abby s'approcha de sa fille et serra sa main dans la sienne. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

« Reviens saine et sauve… »

« C'est promis. » Répondit sa fille.

Raven se pencha de nouveau au-dessus de Clarke en lui caressant les cheveux.

« N'oublie pas je ne peux maintenir la connexion que trois heures, après ça deviendra trop dangereux pour toi. Tout ce qui se passe là-bas est réel Clarke…C'est comme dans la cité des lumières. Si tu dépasses le délai tu pourrais ne jamais te réveiller. »

« Je sais Raven…Nous avons assez répété tout cela je suis prête ! » Dit Clarke.

« Bien alors ferme les yeux Clarke, je vais te sédater. Lorsque tu vas t'endormir ton subconscient va prendre le relai et je vais lancer la connexion. » Lui dit la jeune femme en faisant signe à Abby d'injecter le produit dans la perfusion de la jeune femme.

Clarke ferma les yeux et se détendit, rapidement elle se sentit flotter comme si elle était encore consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle mais déjà hors de son corps. Puis, elle sombra dans un coma profond.

Octavia et ses amis faisaient les cents pas dans la pièce, tout le monde était nerveux. Raven demanda à tous ses amis hormis Abby et Jackson de sortir de la pièce. La jeune femme avait besoin de concentration pour faire fonctionner l'appareil et seules les compétences médicales de la mère de Clarke et son assistant étaient nécessaires pour l'assister dans sa tâche. Il ne servait à rien d'avoir un public.

C'est donc assis dans le couloir devant les portes que tous les Skaikrus se retrouvèrent pour affronter les trois longues heures d'angoisses.

« C'est de la folie. » Dit Jasper en se frottant les cheveux.

« C'est une idée brillante ! » Répondit Monty.

« Brillante mais folle ! » Relança Jasper.

« Si Raven dit que ça peut marcher, alors je dis que ça valait le coup de le tenter. » Dit Octavia.

« Ouais, mais c'est encore Clarke qui prend les risques. » Grogna Bellamy.

« Qui voulais-tu que ce soit ? » Lui demanda Harper.

« Quelqu'un d'autre… » Souffla le jeune homme.

« Clarke s'est portée volontaire…Qui d'autre qu'elle peut ramener Lexa ? » Lança Octavia.

Bellamy dévisagea sa sœur comme s'il comprenait sans vouloir réellement comprendre ce que la jeune femme venait d'insinuer.

Monty et Harper dévisagèrent à leur tour la jeune guerrière. Octavia leva un sourcil, étonnée.

« Vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas saisit ? »

Jasper se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait manqué ? » Demanda Harper.

« Clarke et Lexa… » Répondit Octavia presque surprise de devoir exposer la vérité à ses plus proches amis.

« Clarke aime Lexa ! » Finit par lâcher Jasper.

Monty et Harper eurent l'air étonnés, tandis que Bellamy levait les yeux au plafond comme s'il ne voulait pas entendre cette vérité trop dérangeante pour lui.

« On sait que Clarke aime Lexa, je veux dire elle a vécu à Polis, le commandant l'a protégé elles sont devenues amies. » Dit naïvement Monty.

« Ils parlent pas de ça Monty. » Lui répondit Harper en lui caressant le bras, attendrie par l'air candide du jeune homme.

« OH…oh…. » Souffla Monty avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Comment le savez-vous ? Je veux dire elle l'a dit à quelqu'un ? Elle s'est confiée à l'un d'entre vous ? » Demanda Monty.

« Raven…Elle l'a dit à Raven…Mais on l'avait deviné avant cela…Ca crevait les yeux mais nous étions tellement occupés à survivre qu'on n'a pas vu que notre Clarke était amoureuse de la reine de ce monde. » Répondit Jasper.

« Comment a-t-elle pu cacher cela pendant tout ce temps ? » S'interrogea Harper.

« Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix… » Répondit Octavia en regardant son frère.

« Vous faites des suppositions…Arrêtez de parler de chose que vous ignorez. » Finit par lâcher Bellamy les dents serrées.

« Tu as vu à quel point Clarke est dévastée depuis que Lexa n'est pas revenue de la cité…Ne me dis pas que ce ne sont que des suppositions. » Lança Octavia, un peu agacée que sa parole soit remise en doute par son frère.

« Et qu'en est-il de Heda ? » Demanda Monty.

« On l'ignore…Heda ne se confie à personne. » Répondit Jasper un sourire en coin.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle ressent la même chose…Elle a tout sacrifié pour Clarke. » Souffla Octavia.

« Elle a tout sacrifié pour nous tous… » Fit remarquer Harper.

« Oui, mais Clarke est spéciale pour Heda. »

« Bon ! Je vais faire un tour, pendant que vous faites vos commérages ! » Dit Bellamy agacé en se levant d'un bond et en quittant les lieux.

Les quatre amis échangèrent des regards lourds de sens.

 _Pendant ce temps à Polis._

Murphy parcourait les ruelles de la ville avec appréhension, il était évident que les combats au sein de la capitale avaient été violent. Les murs et le sol portaient les stigmates du sang versé par la population. Nerveux, le jeune homme se rendit dans la maison délabrée qu'Emori avait occupée et dans laquelle ils avaient passé leur dernière nuit d'amour. En entrant, il découvrit une pièce vide. Murphy se sentit autant soulagé qu'angoissé. Il avait expressément demandé à la jeune femme de quitter la capitale pendant son absence, à sa stupeur elle semblait lui avoir obéit…Mais, maintenant il ne savait comment orienter ses recherches pour retrouver cette fille qui lui faisait battre le cœur à un rythme inédit.

Il fouilla la minuscule pièce et ne trouva aucune note, aucun indice sur la destination d'Emori. Dépité, Murphy mit un violent coup de pied dans un tabouret en grognant de frustration.

 _« Ce n'est donc jamais terminé ?! »_ Se lamenta-t-il.

Il claqua la porte déjà branlante de l'habitation de fortune et remonta la rue sous un soleil de plomb. Soudain, un caillou alla s'abattre à l'arrière de son crâne. Murphy se retourna en se frottant la tête en cherchant des yeux la canaille qui venait de lui jeter ce projectile. Il n'aperçut personne.

« Enfoiré ! » Cria-t-il en imaginant que l'enfant qui l'avait pris pour cible avait déjà trouvé refuge derrière la porte d'une des maisons de la ruelle.

Soudain, des rires retentirent. Ces rires…Il les connaissait, il leva les yeux dans leur direction. Sur le toit d'une maison était assise Emori les pieds dans le vide et un large sourire sur les lèvres. Décidément cette fille incorrigible savait le surprendre.

« Emori ! »

« Tu en a mis du temps ! Qu'as-tu fais ces dernières semaines ?» Lui lança-t-elle.

Murphy en faisant la moue.

« Oh tu sais sauver le monde… » Lui répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin.

Emori lui adressa un tendre sourire.

« Tu vas te décider à descendre de ton perchoir ? » Lança Murphy.

Emori se remit sur ses pieds et disparue un instant. La jeune femme réapparue dans l'encadrement de la porte de la maison, elle sauta dans les bras de John.

« Tu m'as manqué ! »

Murphy la serra fort entre ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Répondit-il.

« Tu ne me quitteras plus jamais ? »

« Plus jamais. » Promit le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser.

 _Salle du trône, tour de Polis._

Lorsqu'Indra entra dans la pièce escortée par deux guerriers, Titus se figea. A l'expression de la guerrière l'homme comprit que son séjour dans la cité des lumières l'avait profondément marqué. Indra semblait totalement anéantit.

« Qu'on nous laisse seul. » Ordonna le Fleimkepa à ses guerriers.

Les deux hommes obéirent laissant le représentant d'Heda et la guerrière en tête à tête.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû me faire venir… » Souffla Indra.

« Je crois au contraire que c'était nécessaire. » Répliqua Titus les bras croisés dans son dos.

« J'ai échoué Fleimkepa, j'ai failli à ma mission… » Dit Indra le regard fuyant.

« Vous avez fait de votre mieux…Personne ne vous reproche ce qu'il s'est passé à Polis. »

« Si moi… »

« Heda ne vous en voudra pas. » Déclara Titus.

« Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous ignorez ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Eclairez-moi. »

« J'ai fait des choses impardonnables… » Répondit la guerrière honteuse.

« La cité était compromise, vous ne pouviez pas faire plus, je sais que vous n'avez pas pris la puce de votre plein gré…Ce qui s'est passé ensuite, n'était pas de votre propre fait. »

« Je ne parle pas de ce que j'ai fait à Polis. » Lâcha la guerrière en serrant les dents.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »L'interrogea Titus.

« Heda…Dans la cité des lumières…J'ai… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Indra ! » Hurla le Fleimkepa pour ramener la guerrière à la raison et l'obliger à sortir ce qui la tourmentait.

« Je l'ai torturé ! J'ai agis contre mon commandant, je lui ai infligé des souffrances impardonnables ! Je ne suis plus digne d'appartenir à sa garde ni même à mon clan. »

Sentant qu'Indra s'apprêtait à faire un choix irréversible, Titus s'approcha d'elle et en la regardant dans les yeux lui annonça.

« Le commandant est encore en vie…Et si elle a trouvé la force de me pardonner…Elle vous pardonnera aussi. Indra j'ai besoin de vous pour tenir cette coalition en place. L'héritage de Heda est en danger… »

« Pourquoi n'est-elle pas revenue à Polis ? » L'interrogea la guerrière.

Titus grimaça, il avait caché la vérité à Lincoln et ses hommes, mais il ne pouvait dissimuler les faits à la guerrière.

« Heda est à la cité d'Azaïs…Elle n'a pas repris conscience… »

L'annonce s'abattit comme un coup de tonnerre dans le cœur d'Indra.

« Alors tout est perdu… » Dit-elle.

« Non ! Nous avons une mission, faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas fait tout cela en vain. Nous devons protéger Polis, nous devons garantir la coalition. »

« Heda est la coalition ! »

« Indra, si vous renoncez à vous battre pour sa cause alors là oui effectivement vous êtes indigne du poste que vous occupez, indigne aux yeux de votre clan. Ressaisissez-vous ! Ce qui compte c'est ce que vous allez faire maintenant. M'aiderez-vous à maintenir la paix ? M'aiderez-vous à protéger l'héritage de Heda ? Vous montrerez vous digne de votre commandant ?»

Indra resta silencieuse un instant. Dans les yeux de la guerrière la mélancolie laissa place à une flamme qui l'avait jusque-là toujours habité.

« Je le ferais…Je vous aiderai…Pour Heda. » Déclara la guerrière d'un ton qui ne laissa aucun doute sur sa détermination.

 _Station d'Azgeda._

« Ca y est, elle est endormie. Je lance le processus. » Dit Raven en regardant Abby au chevet de sa fille.

Le docteur Griffin inspira profondément pour essayer de se détendre, elle hocha la tête en direction de la mécanicienne pour lui donner son feu vert.

« Tout se passera bien Abby. » Dit la jeune femme avant de pianoter sur son clavier pour mettre en route la machine qui devait connecter l'esprit de Clarke avec celui du commandant.

 _…_ _Au même moment…Quelque part entre le rêve et la réalité._

 _« Où suis-je ? »_ Se demanda Clarke en ouvrant les yeux.

La jeune femme se tenait debout sur une route goudronnée dans un milieu qui lui était totalement étranger. La jeune femme marcha une dizaine de mètres lorsque sous ses pieds elle sentit la chaussée se déformer. Des racines soulevaient le béton, d'énormes fissures apparaissaient à chacun de ses pas. En relevant les yeux la jeune femme se rendit compte que cette voie cabossée se transformait en un chemin terreux qui progressait dans une dense forêt de résineux. Clarke poursuivit sa route sur le sentier, elle appela à plusieurs reprises mais il n'y eut aucun écho à ses cris.

 _« Bon sang Lexa, mais où es-tu passée ? »_ Se demanda la blonde.

Elle regarda nerveusement sa montre, le chronomètre était enclenchée, elle n'avait que peu de temps pour retrouver Lexa. La jeune femme accéléra le pas. Ce qui frappa l'esprit de la jeune femme c'est que cette forêt était totalement silencieuse, pas un bruit ne trahissait la présence du moindre être vivant. Pas un chant d'oiseau, pas un battement d'aile, pas même le bourdonnement d'un insecte…Rien juste le silence de cette cathédrale végétale.

Malgré cela se retrouver au milieu des bois était un signe rassurant, si Lexa se trouvait quelque part il était plus probable de la trouver dans un lieu qui lui était familier et qu'elle aimait dans le monde réel.

Après une demi-heure de marche, Clarke se retrouva face à une petite chaumière perdue au milieu de cette immense forêt. Une fumée grisâtre sortait de la cheminée indiquant que l'habitation était occupée. Reprenant espoir, Clarke enjamba les deux marches qui menaient sous le porche. Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle frappa à la porte, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, elle tourna la poignée et entra à l'intérieur. Elle s'immobilisa d'effroi en apercevant la femme qui se tenait face à elle.

« Alie ! »

La femme brune dévisagea la jeune femme un instant avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Bonjour Clarke… » Dit-elle avec une intonation qui ne ressemblait pas à la façon froide et détachée de parler du programme malveillant qui avait pris possession de son esprit.

« Becca… » Souffla la Skaikru soulagée.

L'ancien commandant portait une tenue de natif, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, deux mèches tressées couraient de son front jusque derrière ses oreilles. En l'observant Clarke se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'ici la beauté de cette femme. Alie était beaucoup trop froide, beaucoup trop impressionnante, elle inspirait plus de crainte que d'admiration ou alors une admiration forcée…

« Que fais-tu ici Clarke ? » Demanda Becca.

« Je pourrais vous retourner la même question… »

« Simple…Je fais partie de la flamme… »

Clarke roula des yeux se sentant un peu bête.

« …Pas faux…Un point pour vous… » Répondit la fille du ciel.

Becca lui fît signe de répondre à sa question.

« Je suis venue pour ramener Lexa…Elle a détruit la cité des lumières et pourtant elle ne s'est jamais réveillée… » Expliqua Clarke.

Becca prit un air gêné, comme si elle avait un aveu à faire et que cela ne serait pas plaisant à entendre pour la jeune femme.

« Lexa ne peut pas revenir Clarke…Elle a…Elle a fait un choix. Et tu ne devrais pas te trouver là…»

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Tu ne te souviens pas Clarke ? » Demanda Becca étonnée.

« Me souvenir de quoi ? » Répliqua la jeune femme.

Becca prit un air triste, elle resta silencieuse un instant, cherchant les mots justes…

« Au moment de la destruction d'Alie, tu étais mortellement blessée Clarke. Lexa a ordonné à la flamme qu'on vienne à ton secours…J'ai répondu à son appel. Laisse-moi t'éclairer…» Dit la femme en s'approchant de Clarke tout en posant sa main sur son front.

Les mains moites d'appréhension Clarke se laissa faire. Soudain des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Le visage défait de Lexa au-dessus d'elle, ses cris de détresse, la voix de Becca. En un instant Clarke se retrouva dans cette immense salle de la cité des lumières qui aurait dû être son tombeau.

 _« Becca… »_

Cette voix, c'était la voix de Lexa. Elle se tenait là face à Becca et Clarke aperçu son propre corps inconscient sur le sol tâché de son sang.

Clarke était maintenant le témoin d'une scène durant laquelle sa présence aveugle ne lui avait pas permis de découvrir la vérité.

« Commandant… » Répondit Becca en fixant la guerrière droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai besoin d'aide… » Dit Lexa en larme en désignant Clarke mourante.

« Je vous ai entendu Heda. »

« Elle ne doit pas mourir ! » Dit Lexa tremblante.

Becca regarda le corps étendu au sol de la fille du ciel, une lueur de tristesse passa dans son regard.

« Je ressens toute votre douleur commandant…Mais, c'était le seul moyen pour vous de détruire Alie. » Déclara Becca.

« Alie est détruite et dans quelques instants la cité des lumières va disparaitre, ma mission est accomplie ! Mais je t'en supplie Clarke ne peut pas mourir, aide-moi ! »

« Je sais ce que vous souhaitez commandant… »

« Est-ce que cela est possible ? » Demanda Lexa.

« Oui. »

« Alors c'est ce que je veux ! »

« Heda, êtes-vous sûre ? Vous avez tous les pouvoirs dans ce monde, mais pas de ramener les morts à la vie…Cet échange vous condamne, votre sacrifice sera sans retour, une vie contre une autre. »

« Ma tâche est accomplie, l'humanité est sauvée, la seule chose que je veux c'est qu'elle vive…Quant à moi je donnerai mille fois ma vie pour la savoir saine et sauve. »

« Votre corps recevra sa blessure ainsi elle vivra, et votre esprit restera à jamais dans la flamme. »

« Un nouveau commandant sera choisi, je vivrais pour toujours. » Dit Lexa en se penchant sur le visage inconscient de la femme qu'elle aimait.

Becca acquiesça.

« Donnez votre dernier commandement Heda. » Dit Becca.

« Rendez sa vie à Clarke. » Ordonna Lexa en caressant tendrement la joue de son amour.

Clarke assistait à la scène impuissante elle pouvait lire tout l'amour de Lexa dans ses yeux émeraudes empli de larmes. Un moment déchirant…Lexa renonçait à sa vie, elle renonçait à tout pour sauver Clarke et s'apprêtait à lui faire ses adieux. Ce souvenir était tellement réel que Clarke se mit à pleurer à chaude larme, en murmurant à Lexa de ne pas faire cela.

Heda à genoux à côté de Clarke, se cambra en grimaçant, une main posée sur la plaie béante qui était désormais la sienne. La guerrière se pencha sur le visage de son aimée et en déposant un dernier baiser murmura.

« Puissions-nous nous revoir mon amour. »

Effondrée Clarke ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'elle était toujours dans cette cabane au fond des bois en compagnie de Becca qui la regardait à présent avec un regard compatissant.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Clarke avait du mal à trouver ses mots elle balbutia.

« Comment ?...Je.. »

« Heda a fait un choix, elle est morte pour vous, aujourd'hui son esprit vit comme celui des autres commandant avec elle dans la flamme… » Dit Becca.

« Cette blessure m'aurait coûté la vie mais Lexa a été assez forte pour y survivre…Dans le monde réel elle n'est pas morte ! Il faut qu'elle revienne parmi nous. » Déclara Clarke en essuyant ses larmes.

Devant cette annonce, Becca se figea, les yeux écarquillés elle murmura :

« Cela n'est pas possible… »

« Ma mère a réussi à la soigner, elle est vivante mais je ne sais pourquoi son esprit n'a pas réintégré son corps. » Expliqua Clarke.

Becca eût l'air de réfléchir un instant avant de répondre :

« Elle a renoncé Clarke, ce jour-là elle a renoncé à sa vie. Elle a fait un pacte, ta vie contre la sienne, cet échange avec la flamme la garde ici. Heda a renoncé à son existence et par conséquent son esprit est resté muré dans le monde conçu par la flamme pour elle. »

« Alors il me suffit de lui faire reprendre conscience. Où se trouve-t-elle ? »

« Clarke si elle n'est pas revenue vers vous, c'est qu'elle ne le désir pas… »

« Tu n'en sais rien. » Objecta la jeune femme.

Becca se mit à marcher de long en large, visiblement l'esprit du premier commandant semblait totalement abasourdi par cette situation inédite. Elle avait conçu la flamme, elle avait conçu le code, elle avait créé la lignée des Natblida…Mais, jamais elle n'avait imaginé ce cas de figure. Comment l'esprit de Clarke pouvait se retrouver ici ? Comment Lexa avait-elle survécue et pourtant ne pas s'être réveillée ?

« J'aimerais avoir des réponses Clarke, mais même moi je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Seuls les commandants morts restent dans la flamme, si Lexa est vivante, pourquoi est-elle toujours parmi nous…Je ne saurais le dire. »

« Alors laissez-moi le découvrir, dites-moi seulement où je peux la trouver. » Répondit Clarke, qui voyait le temps filer à toute allure.

« Je ne sais pas Clarke…Lexa est partout…Après tout tu es dans son esprit, elle n'a juste pas conscience de ta présence. »

La fille du ciel réfléchit un instant, elle était connectée à l'esprit de Lexa et par conséquent aussi liée à la flamme puisqu'elle pouvait communiquer avec Becca. La guerrière devait forcément se trouver quelque part dans cet endroit. Où Lexa pouvait-elle bien se cacher ? Quel endroit son esprit avait-il choisi comme refuge ?

 _« Lexa est avant tout Heda…Etre commandant est le plus grand honneur de sa vie, c'est ce qui comptait le plus pour elle. »_ Pensa Clarke.

Sûre de savoir où chercher, Clarke pensa à l'endroit où elle pensait retrouver le commandant. En un instant les murs de la cabane se mirent à onduler, comme dans un rêve tout autour de la jeune femme changea d'apparence. La Skaikru se retrouva dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien, la tour de Polis, dans la salle du trône. Tout était exactement comme dans la réalité, le trône, les bannières, tout était à sa place.

« Lexa ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Grogna une voix masculine dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Clarke se retourna et aperçu un colosse au visage marqué de peinture Trikru.

« Je suis Heda. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

« Vas-tu me dire qui tu es ? » Dit l'homme en dégainant son épée.

Clarke sursauta en levant les mains en l'air pour faire signe à cet inconnu de garder son calme.

« Woh…Je ne vous veux pas de mal…Je suis Clarke…Je cherche Leksa kom Trikru. »

« Leksa ? »

« Oui… »

« Elle est avec les autres Natblidas. »

Clarke resta bouche bée…

« Euh…Il doit y avoir une erreur… »

« Gardes ! »

« Non non c'est bon je m'en vais…Dites-moi juste où puis je la voir ? »

« Descendez les étages jusqu'au niveau 6. Maintenant dégagez d'ici. »

Une nouvelle fois comme dans un rêve Clarke vît la pièce se dématérialiser et en un instant elle se retrouva dans un dortoir. Il y avait plusieurs enfants qui jouaient entre eux sur des lits superposés. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de prêter attention à la jeune femme. Tout au fond de la pièce Clarke repéra une toute jeune fille aux cheveux châtain qui se tenait debout toute seule face à une fenêtre.

Clarke s'approcha lentement dans le dos de l'enfant. Lorsqu'elle fût à quelques pas d'elle, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. La petite fille avait les traits de Lexa, ses yeux verts qui regardaient à l'horizon elle les auraient reconnus entre mille. La fillette avait cette même expression mystique, un regard d'une intensité profonde chargée de force mais aussi d'une certaine mélancolie. Clarke s'approcha et pour ne pas surprendre la jeune fille murmura « Lexa ? » d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la fillette.

L'enfant détourna son regard de la fenêtre et dévisagea Clarke, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans. Après quelques secondes, elle esquissa un sourire du bout des lèvres. Clarke déglutit, émue de découvrir à quoi avait ressemblé la guerrière enfant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda la fillette.

Clarke ne savait quoi répondre. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Lexa était sous cette forme là…Etait-elle dans un souvenir du commandant ? La Skaikru n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'elle retrouverait Lexa ici, dans cette tour de Polis, dans son rôle de commandant. Et elle se retrouvait plongée dans le passé de la femme qu'elle aimait.

Devant le regard insistant de la petite Lexa, Clarke lui sourit et dit :

« Je m'appelle Clarke. »

« Bonjour Clarke. » Répondit poliment Lexa.

« Bonjour Leksa. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes dehors ? »

Leksa perdit son sourire d'ange et se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

« L'échafaud… »

« L'échafaud? » Clarke approcha son visage de la vitre et constata que la petite disait vrai. Des dizaines de guerriers étaient entrain de construire une estrade sur laquelle plusieurs billots étaient installés…On préparait des exécutions.

« Demain, le sang va couler… » Dit la petite fille.

« Qui ? »

« Les ennemis d'Heda. Jus drein jus daun» Répondit la petite fille comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

Clarke réalisa qu'en étant à la recherche de Lexa elle venait de se perdre dans les souvenirs de la guerrière. L'esprit du commandant se révélait à elle. En regardant cette toute petite fille au visage d'ange, qui semblait encore si innocente elle comprit à quel point Lexa avait durant toute sa vie connu les pires atrocités. Pendant, que Clarke avait vécu une enfance presque normale entourée de ses parents et protégée par leur amour, Lexa avait quant à elle était préparée à devenir une guerrière solitaire dénuée de sentiment.

Le visage de Clarke se crispa, la petite fille se rendit compte du mal aise que ressentait la jeune femme à cet instant.

« Tu as peur ? » Lui demanda l'enfant.

Clarke s'efforça de prendre un air serein.

« Non… »

« Tu as le droit d'avoir peur… » Dit la fillette.

Clarke se pinça les lèvres, elle avait envie de pleurer en observant cette toute jeune fille qui commençait une vie de souffrance.

La Natblida saisit la main de Clarke dans la sienne et la serra avec ses minuscules doigts.

« N'aie pas peur Clarke…» Déclara la fillette.

Clarke en eut la gorge nouée. Secouée par l'attitude de cette enfant qui voulait la rassurer alors qu'elle-même devait se sentir terrorisée. Elles restèrent une minute en silence à regarder les hommes au pied de la tour construire l'échafaud.

« Un jour je serais Heda…Un jour je pourrais protéger tous ces gens… » Murmura Lexa sans décoller ses yeux verts de la vitre.

Clarke regarda la petite fille et en un instant tout se mit à bouger autour d'elle, une fois de plus elle fût conduite ailleurs.

En ouvrant les yeux elle sentit l'odeur du sang, elle entendit le bourdonnement de la foule en liesse autour d'elle.

 _« Leksa ! Leksa ! Leksa ! »_ Scandait la foule.

Clarke dû jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin entre les gens massés autour de la piste. Elle aperçut une jeune femme en tenue de guerre le visage maculé de sang noir penchée au-dessus du cadavre d'un jeune homme qui devait avoir environ vingt ans.

La guerrière victorieuse n'était autre que Leksa, elle devait avoir tout au plus douze ou treize ans, et brandissait son épée au-dessus de sa tête.

 _« Le conclave… »_ Pensa Clarke.

Une fois de plus, tout changea autour de la jeune femme. Elle se retrouva en un instant dans la chambre de Heda. Ce qu'elle aperçut lui brisa le cœur.

Lexa était au sol en larme, totalement effondrée devant la dépouille d'une jeune femme. Clarke comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Costia. La peine de Lexa bouleversa la jeune femme, ses cris de désespoirs étaient déchirants. Clarke s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers la guerrière lorsqu'une nouvelle fois tout changea.

Il faisait nuit, elle se trouvait sur le balcon de la salle du trône, Lexa se tenait contre une femme d'âge mûr que la blonde ne connaissait pas. Du sang coulait sur le sol, Heda relâcha son étreinte, et Clarke aperçut la dague en ivoire avec laquelle Lexa l'avait elle aussi poignardée dans la cité des lumières.

« Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix…mère… » Murmura Lexa à la femme qui lâcha son dernier souffle avant de s'écrouler sur le sol au pied de la guerrière.

Clarke se tétanisa…Jamais, elle n'avait été au courant de cela…Encore un sombre secret qu'avait gardé le commandant. La Skaikru était entrain de se perdre dans les méandres de l'esprit de Lexa. Tout lui semblait que souffrance et décision difficile. Les flashs suivants lui firent vivre des moments de batailles, des exécutions, des décisions politiques…Clarke avait toujours eu conscience que Lexa avait eu une existence difficile, mais ce qu'elle découvrit la bouleversa. La réalité était bien plus sombre que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé et pourtant cela n'était déjà pas réjouissant. La fille du ciel avait elle-même traversé des épreuves extrêmement pénibles, mais son sors lui semblait bien doux en comparaison de celui d'Heda. Il y avait de quoi sombrer dans la folie et la haine, et pourtant Lexa était loin de tout cela. La guerrière avait œuvré pour le bien de tous dans un souci d'harmonie et de paix. Comment avait-elle pu trouver la force d'avancer dans le droit chemin ? Clarke ne l'en aimait que plus.

La blonde regarda sa montre, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour retrouver Lexa…Et pour le moment elle ne cessait de passer d'un évènement tragique à un autre comme si Lexa s'infligeait cela à elle-même pour se punir de quelque chose. Si au départ Clarke avait cru pouvoir prendre le contrôle de son voyage, l'itinéraire lui semblait maintenant imposé. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de sortir de cette boucle infernale. Clarke réalisa qu'elle avait pensé à Lexa en tant qu'Heda…Elle avait cru retrouver la jeune femme en cherchant ce qui était le plus important pour elle…Soudain, Clarke réalisa sa bévue.

Clarke inspira profondément, elle remplit sa tête de souvenir commun et son cœur de tous ses sentiments, il fallait amener la guerrière à se rappeler des évènements tout autre. Clarke devait devenir le phare qui ramènerait le commandant auprès d'elle.

En un instant Clarke se retrouva dans la tente du commandant, lors de leur première rencontre. Lexa était là assise sur son trône son masque d'Heda sur le visage ses mains jouant avec sa dague face à cette fille blonde venue d'un autre monde. Clarke soupira, en observant la scène elle repensa à l'étrange sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour-là. Partagée entre la peur et la fascination pour cette femme qui était son ennemie. Puis, Clarke repensa à un autre moment, leur premier baiser.

 _« Allez Lexa montre-toi… »_ Pensa Clarke.

Elle continua ainsi à parcourir ses souvenirs communs avec la guerrière. Il fallait que l'esprit du commandant se laisse aller vers des moments de bonheur. Il fallait qu'elle prenne conscience de sa présence. Leur vie défila sous les yeux de la Skaikru en même temps que les minutes sur sa montre. A aucun moment Clarke ne pût interagir directement avec Lexa. Elle était toujours spectatrice de ses souvenirs.

 _Au même moment dans la station._

« Raven, Clarke devrait déjà être réveillée. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps. » Dit Abby en observant les constantes de sa fille qui commençaient à être préoccupantes.

« Je sais Abby… » Répondit Raven en regardant son écran.

« Je te préviens, qu'elle réussisse ou non, si je vois sa tension qui continue de s'enfoncer je la débranche. »

« Si tu fais ça alors qu'il lui reste du temps, elle ne te le pardonnera jamais. »

« Je me fou qu'elle me haïsse pour le reste de sa vie du moment qu'elle soit en vie ! » Souffla le docteur.

Raven baissa les yeux, elle savait qu'Abbigail avait raison.

« Allez Clarke tu peux le faire… » Murmura Raven en regardant la jeune femme endormie à côté d'elle.

* * *

 **"Le souvenir c'est la présence invisible."**

 **Victor Hugo**


	27. Reviens-moi

**Chapitre 27 Reviens-moi**

Clarke regarda sa montre, le temps était passé tellement vite…La jeune femme le savait il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour retrouver Lexa et la ramener à l'état de conscience. Elle avait parcourue ses souvenirs communs en espérant que l'esprit de la guerrière réalise sa présence mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Clarke commençait à se sentir faible, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à diriger son esprit à travers ses différents tableaux qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Il était temps de repenser les choses.

 _« Qu'est ce qui compte le plus pour Lexa ? »_

 _« Où chercherait-elle refuge ? »_

Ces questions ne cessaient de résonner dans son esprit. Clarke ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, il fallait qu'elle cesse de raisonner comme elle l'avait fait depuis le début de son voyage. Il ne fallait pas prétendre penser comme Heda. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle fût surprise de l'endroit où elle se trouvait…l'arche…

Clarke reconnue immédiatement les murs froids de la station dans laquelle elle avait passé toute son enfance. Sur les murs de sa cabine, les dizaines de dessins sur lesquelles elle avait passé des heures, laissant libre cours à son imagination. Emue, Clarke caressa du bout des doigts les traits d'une de ses œuvres qui dépeignait parfaitement une forêt luxuriante. Tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Pourquoi s'était-elle retrouvée là ? Quel pouvait être le rapport avec Lexa ? Clarke n'en avait aucune idée. Sentant à nouveau ses jambes se dérober sous elle et ses forces l'abandonner elle regarda sa montre inquiète. Le compte à rebours avait commencé, il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de minutes. La jeune femme poussa la porte de sa cabine et au pas de course parcourue les couloirs, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Un vaisseau fantôme… En passant devant un hublot elle aperçut cette vue magnifique qui lui avait manqué depuis son arrivée sur terre. Le spectacle stupéfiant de la planète bleue depuis les confins du cosmos.

Clarke emprunta la passerelle B, descendit jusqu'au poste de commandement de la station. Les ordinateurs, les écrans allumés tout était en tout point identique. Elle aurait pût aisément imaginer son père en compagnie de Kane et Jaha se tenir devant le poste de contrôle. Puisqu'elle était sur l'arche elle décida de se rendre à l'endroit qu'elle affectionnait le plus, la passerelle d'observation. C'était certainement l'endroit où elle s'était toujours sentie en paix, elle y avait passé d'innombrables heures à observer la terre et à rêver à tous ses mystères. Lorsque les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent, le cœur de Clarke bondit dans sa poitrine.

Comme la petite fille qui se tenait devant la fenêtre de la tour de Polis, Lexa était là debout les yeux rivés sur cette vue inédite qui s'offrait à elle. Le tableau était d'une beauté incroyable. La guerrière en tenue d'Heda, les cheveux lâchés dans son dos, son visage illuminé par la lueur bleutée du monde dont elle venait.

« Lexa ? » Lâcha Clarke dans un murmure pour ne pas faire sursauter la jeune femme. Elle retenait son souffle en espérant que cette fois-ci la guerrière réagisse à son appel.

Lentement Lexa détacha son regard de la vitre et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Le vert rencontra le bleu. Clarke sentit son corps tout entier frissonner. Lexa eût l'air étonnée, comme si elle était prise d'une hallucination, comme si la jeune femme qui se présentait à elle n'était qu'un mirage.

« Clarke ? »

La fille du ciel s'approcha lentement, mesurant ses gestes avec précaution, comme une personne qui approcherait un animal sauvage blessé au milieu de la forêt. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur, elle ne voulait pas l'affoler, elle ne voulait pas la perdre.

« Ce…Ce n'est pas possible… » Murmura Lexa.

« Si tout ceci est réel… » Répondit Clarke d'une voix posée, rassurante.

Une fois que Clarke se trouva à quelques pas de la guerrière, elle sentit l'émotion l'envahir, une larme au coin des yeux elle dit :

« Je t'ai cherché partout… »

Le visage de Lexa se détendit, elle adressa un sourire tendre à la jeune femme.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ton esprit se trouve ici… » Ajouta Clarke.

« Je t'ai perdu Clarke…Je voulais me rapprocher de toi…L'arche était le seul endroit où je me sentais en paix…Voir ce que tu voyais me donnait l'impression que tu n'étais pas loin. » Expliqua Lexa.

Cette révélation émue la blonde, elle réalisa que ce qui comptait le plus pour la fille de la forêt n'était pas d'être Heda…C'était elle, la fille du ciel.

N'y tenant plus, Clarke franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient encore de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer très fort. Lexa se laissa faire, elle ne semblait pas réellement comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Lexa, j'ai cru te perdre…J'ai eu si peur… »

« Moi aussi. »

Clarke relâcha son étreinte et prit les mains de la guerrière dans les siennes. Elle la regarda attentivement en essayant de ne pas se perdre dans ses sentiments. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour réussir sa mission.

« Lexa écoute moi…Il faut que tu reprennes conscience, il faut que tu rentres avec moi… »

« C'est impossible. » Répondit Lexa calmement.

Clarke se raidit.

« Quoi ?! Non ! Lexa tu ne comprends pas, tu as réussis tu as détruit la cité des lumières, tout le monde a repris conscience, tu… »

« J'ai échangé nos place Clarke, mon esprit appartient désormais à la flamme. » L'interrompit la guerrière.

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

« Lexa tu n'es pas morte ! Bon sang, tu te crois prisonnière alors que tu peux revenir auprès des tiens, auprès de moi. »

« Je ne suis pas prisonnière Clarke…Je te protège…Mon combat est terminé. Il est temps qu'un autre commandant prenne ma place. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

Lexa n'arrivait pas à soutenir les yeux rougis de la jeune femme, elle se tourna à nouveau vers la vitre, perdant son regard dans l'immensité de l'espace.

« J'ai vu…Lorsque j'ai pris possession de la cité des lumières lorsque j'ai tué Alie, j'ai su que j'étais née pour accomplir cela…J'étais l'élue. Ma vie ne s'accompagne que de souffrance et de mort, je t'ai poignardé…Comment revenir de cela…Je finirai par te coûter la vie pour de bon…A terme Heda te tuera Clarke. Je ne peux pas vivre avec cela. Tu ne seras jamais en sécurité à mes côtés. »

«Lexa le combat est terminé, nous pouvons vivre en paix… »

Lexa releva les yeux vers Clarke. La fille du ciel fût parcourue d'un frisson, ces yeux émeraude, ce vert venu d'un autre monde…Elle était déterminée.

« Le combat n'est jamais fini. Il y aura d'autres dangers…Je le sais et tu le sais aussi. »

« Nous y ferons face ensemble. »

« Nous ne serons jamais ensemble Clarke. »

Cette réponse et le ton catégorique de la Trikru percuta le cœur de Clarke de la pire des manières. Le souffle coupé par l'émotion qui la submergeait la laissa sans voix.

« Lexa j'ai besoin de toi…Tu ne peux pas abandonner… » Finit-elle par lâcher en essayant de contenir le torrent de larme qui ne demandait qu'à dévaler ses joues.

Le visage de Lexa s'adoucit, le mal être de Clarke semblait enfin la toucher.

« Je serais toujours avec toi… » Tenta-t-elle de consoler la blonde.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment Lexa pouvait-elle abandonner maintenant ? Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Clarke était incapable de savoir quoi. Comment toucher le cœur du commandant ? Comment la ramener à la raison ? Etais-ce vraiment Lexa qui parlait ainsi, ou étais-ce la flamme ?

Sans réfléchir, dans un geste désespéré Clarke agrippa la guerrière et la tira contre elle. Ses bras serrés autour de ses épaules la fille du ciel murmura à l'oreille du commandant.

« Je sais tout ce que tu as traversé, je sais à quel point tu as souffert. Mais, je te fais la promesse que l'avenir ne sera jamais plus à l'image de ton passé, parce que je serais à tes côtés. Ce choix est le mien et tu ne saurais me faire renoncer. Toi et moi nous sommes liées, nos âmes étaient destinées à se rencontrer. »

La guerrière répondit dans un murmure vibrant d'émotion :

« J'ai peur Clarke. »

Clarke repensa à ce que lui avait dit la petite Lexa lors de leur rencontre.

« Tu as le droit d'avoir peur. »

« Non je n'en ai pas le droit…Heda ne peut pas avoir peur. Lorsque j'ai enfoncé cette lame dans ta chair…Oh Clarke, plus jamais, plus jamais je ne pourrais être Heda…C'est un sacrifice trop grand que je ne pourrais plus jamais faire, j'ai peur pour toi, cela me rend faible…Je suis maintenant incapable de commander, quelqu'un d'autre doit prendre ma place. »

«Ce n'est pas Heda que je suis venue chercher…C'est la femme que j'aime. » Répondit la Skaikru.

Clarke ressentit le corps tout entier de la guerrière réagir à ses mots. La blonde relâcha son étreinte et saisit le visage de Lexa entre ses mains pour que leur regard se croise à nouveau. Pour que le bleu du ciel retrouve le vert de la terre. Clarke colla son front contre celui de Lexa et lui murmura :

« Reviens-moi. »

Lexa ferma les yeux, son esprit semblait livrer une terrible bataille. Elle était terrorisée, lourdement marquée par tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. La cité des lumières avait été certainement le combat de trop. Clarke le cœur serré réalisa alors qu'elle était l'objet de la peur du commandant…Tout ce qui s'était passé avait brisé sa confiance, elle craignait Clarke, elle craignait sa faiblesse, elle craignait de la perdre mais aussi de se perdre. Cet amour l'avait consumé…Lexa était totalement anéantie, détruite, elle ne se sentait plus capable de ressentir pareil sentiment pour la jeune femme. Le commandant avait aimé Clarke au-delà du possible et pour sauver le monde elle avait dû commettre un acte insurmontable puis donner sa vie pour le réparer. Cela était assez… Lorsque Lexa rouvrit les yeux, Clarke n'y aperçut qu'un sentiment de terreur. La fille du ciel se sentit suffoquer, le temps s'était écoulé, dans quelques secondes elle quitterait ce monde en y abandonnant Lexa de façon définitive. Elle avait échouée…Si elle avait eu plus de temps peut-être qu'elle aurait réussi à effacer la peur de la guerrière, peut-être l'aurait-elle convaincue, peut-être aurait-elle réanimé la flamme qui elle en était sûre était toujours là enfuit au plus profond de son cœur.

Comme un adieu, dans un dernier élan désespéré Clarke déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Lexa. La douceur de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts…Tout disparu en un instant. En une fraction de seconde dans un flash aveuglant Clarke se sentit arrachée à la femme que son cœur désirait plus que tout. Le temps avait suffi à tout faire basculer.

 _« Clarke ? Clarke ? Tu m'entends ? »_

 _« Cette voix… »_ Pensa Clarke en clignant ses yeux embrumés.

Une silhouette se tenait au-dessus d'elle. On lui caressait la joue.

« Maman ? » Souffla Clarke éblouit par la lumière des néons au-dessus d'elle.

« Oh le ciel soit loué tu es revenue… » Dit sa mère.

Clarke avait la sensation que son crâne allait exploser, une migraine intense s'était emparée d'elle. Elle gémit sa peine.

« Ne bouge pas, ça va aller. » Dit sa mère en décollant les électrodes sur ses tempes.

Une autre voix retentit.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

 _« Raven. »_

« Ca va aller. » Confirma Abby.

Tout ce voyage dans les méandres de l'esprit du commandant avait été éprouvant, Clarke mit quelques instants à émerger et faire la différence entre le rêve et la réalité. Dès qu'elle comprit qu'elle était de retour, elle s'agita en murmurant en boucle le prénom du commandant. Sa mère essaya de la garder immobile en lui demandant de rester calme.

Clarke parvint à tourner la tête sur sa gauche, elle aperçut le corps inerte du commandant, Lexa les yeux clos reposait sur le lit à un mètre d'elle.

« Je suis désolée Clarke…Ca n'a pas marché. » Déclara sa mère en lui caressant le bras.

La fille du docteur Griffin eût l'impression d'étouffer, à cet instant elle aurait préféré mourir.

« Renvois moi là-bas » Souffla Clarke une larme au coin des yeux.

« C'est impossible Clarke. Tu n'y survivrais pas. » Dit sa mère attristée par le désespoir de sa fille.

« Je vous en supplie renvoyez-moi, là-bas ! » Gémit la blonde.

Jackson se tenait désormais derrière le lit du commandant, il prenait ses constantes. Quant à Raven elle était toujours les yeux rivés sur l'écran de sa machine toujours raccordée à la guerrière. Après une minute, Raven baissa la tête, abattue…

Dans la minute qui suivit un silence pesant s'installa, seuls les sanglots étouffés et les supplications de Clarke retentissaient dans la pièce. Soudain, un bip sonore résonna à intervalle régulier. Raven se redressa sur son siège les yeux rivés sur son écran.

« Attendez ! »

« Qui a-t-il ? » S'empressa de demander Abby.

« Là ! » Répondit Raven en désignant quelque chose sur l'écran que Clarke ne pût apercevoir.

Sans rien expliquer la mécanicienne bondit de son siège et se précipita derrière le lit du commandant, bousculant Jackson au passage. Raven saisit la main du commandant devant les visages crispés de ses amis.

« Là ! Là ! Elle a serré mon doigt ! » Cria Raven.

« Ce n'est pas possible. » Souffla le docteur en se précipitant à son tour pour vérifier par elle-même.

Clarke retint sa respiration, scrutant le moindre mouvement de Lexa.

Abby observa la guerrière mais rien ne se passa.

« Elle a bougé je t'assure elle a bougé ! » Affirma Raven.

La jeune femme se pencha au-dessus du visage du commandant et lui dit :

« Lexa ? Lexa tu m'entends ? »

Heda ne réagit pas.

« Raven comme nous tous tu veux y croire mais… » Déclara Abby.

« Là ! Là ! Elle a bougé ! » L'interrompit Raven.

Un mouvement de paupière…Tout se résumait à un mouvement de paupière. Tout le monde resta figé, les yeux rivés sur le visage du commandant. Le temps qui avait filé à toute allure jusqu'à présent sembla soudain s'arrêter sur ce battement de cil.

Lexa cligna des yeux, sa tête commença à s'animer d'un léger mouvement.

« Bon sang ! » Lâcha le docteur.

Clarke passa en un instant de l'obscurité à la lumière, elle reprenait vie au rythme des mouvements de Lexa. Les yeux verts du commandant s'ouvrirent avec difficulté, elle aussi aveuglée par les néons au-dessus de sa tête. Raven serra la main du commandant et se pencha au-dessus d'elle avec le plus merveilleux sourire du monde.

« Bienvenu parmi nous commandant. »

Lexa qui semblait tout aussi déboussolée que Clarke à son réveil eût du mal à s'exprimer, mais tout le monde comprit distinctement le prénom de la fille du ciel que Lexa murmura du bout des lèvres. Raven fît signe à la guerrière de regarder sur sa droite. Lexa tourna légèrement la tête dans la direction indiquée et aperçut le visage de Clarke qui la regardait un sourire émue sur le visage. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient un mal de tête terrible et chaque parole leur été pénible. Malgré cela Clarke tendit le bras en direction de Lexa l'invitant à saisir sa main. Lexa accepta la main tendue de la jeune femme.

« Merci d'être revenue… » Lui dit Clarke.

Lexa ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

Jackson se dirigea vers la sortie en disant : « Je vais annoncer aux autres la bonne nouvelle. »

Lexa relâcha la main de Clarke et détourna son regard, à son visage crispé il était évident qu'elle souffrait.

« Commandant, vous avez une blessure profonde, évitez de bouger. » Dit Abby en prenant son pouls tandis que Raven retirait les électrodes.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, les deux jeunes femmes étaient trop faibles, les effusions de joies seraient pour plus tard. Abby resta à leur chevet tandis que Raven rejoignit tout le petit groupe qui attendait toujours à l'extérieur. A son arrivée tout le monde applaudit la mécanicienne, elle reçut de chaleureuses accolades en guise de remerciements.

« Raven Reyes tu es un génie ! » Lui dit Octavia en relâchant son étreinte.

« Tu l'ignorais ? » Plaisanta la jeune femme.

« Et en plus elle est d'une grande modestie. » Ajouta Jasper en riant.

Raven sourit, elle était tellement soulagée que son plan ait fonctionné. Sans elle, rien n'aurait pu être possible. Tout le monde avait conscience de la valeur de la jeune femme et honorait son courage. Jamais, après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré, jamais la jeune Reyes n'avait baissé les bras. Elle était un modèle pour chacun d'entre eux. Et ses amis lui étaient éternellement reconnaissants d'être cette femme si exceptionnelle.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que les migraines et les vertiges de Clarke ne s'estompent. Entre temps, Lexa s'était rendormie, les antidouleurs puissants qu'on lui perfusait pour sa blessure la rendait somnolente. Mais, cette fois-ci aucun risque qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Lorsqu'elle se sentit capable de se remettre sur ses pieds, Clarke alla s'asseoir à son chevet.

« Clarke tu devrais sortir, marcher et respirer un peu d'air frais ça te ferait du bien. Je reste pour la surveiller. » Lui dit sa mère en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

« Je veux être là lorsqu'elle se réveillera… »

« Très bien je n'insiste pas. » Répondit sa mère.

Quelques minutes plus tard Octavia entra dans l'infirmerie.

« Clarke, j'ai envoyé un messager à Azaïs pour faire prévenir Roan. »

« D'accord. » Répondit la jeune femme sans se détourner de Lexa. La jeune femme aurait préféré qu'Octavia attende un peu avant de prendre cette initiative. Avec ce que Lexa lui avait dit, elle voulait la tenir éloignée de son rôle de Heda. La protéger du poids écrasant des responsabilités qui reposeraient de nouveau sur ses épaules dès qu'elle serait capable de bouger.

« Est-ce que ça va Clarke ? »

« Oui… »

« Tu penses qu'on pourra rentrer à Polis bientôt ? Lexa a dit quelque chose ? » Demanda la jeune guerrière déjà impatiente de passer les portes de la tour en compagnie du commandant et de retrouver Lincoln.

Clarke déglutit.

« Je ne sais pas ce que veut Lexa. Pour le moment il faut qu'elle se rétablisse. » Lâcha sèchement Clarke

Au ton employé par son amie, il était évident pour Octavia que quelque chose n'allait pas. La guerrière préféra ne pas pousser plus avant.

« Bien sûr…Il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces…Je te laisse, si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite pas. » Lui dit la jeune femme avant de quitter les lieux.

Ça avait déjà commencé, bientôt tout le monde attendrait de Lexa qu'elle reprenne les commandes et Clarke ne pourrait rien y faire. A part la mort, rien ne séparerait jamais Lexa de Heda. Et égoïstement Clarke l'y avait arraché. Lexa devrait faire face à toutes les épreuves inhérentes à son statut. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'y soustraire.

 _« Peut-être qu'un jour toi et moi ne devront plus rien à nos peuples. »_

Cette phrase qu'elle avait prononcée il y a des mois retentissait dans son esprit. Elle pouvait vivre libre, elle pouvait se décharger du fardeau qu'elle s'était imposée mais, ce ne serait jamais le cas de la porteuse de la flamme.

* * *

 **La mission de Clarke est réussie,**

 **Lexa est de retour mais sera-t-elle comme avant?**

 **Mention spéciale dans ce chapitre à notre super Raven comme toujours elle s'est montrée à la hauteur**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ;)**


	28. Vérité

**Chapitre 28 Vérité**

 _Milieu de la nuit, station d'Azgeda._

Clarke s'était assoupit sur sa chaise à côté du lit du commandant. Sa mère les avait laissées seules. Cela faisait des heures que Clarke n'avait pas quitté son poste au chevet de la guerrière. Un bruit réveilla la jeune femme. Lexa était éveillée, groggy par les médicaments elle semblait un peu perdue et observait la pièce faiblement éclairée.

Clarke se redressa pour être à sa hauteur, dès que les yeux de Lexa captèrent le regard de la fille du ciel son visage s'adoucit.

« Lexa… »

« Clarke…Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Dans la station d'Azgeda, je sais tout ça doit te sembler bien étrange, tu n'es pas restée en éveil assez longtemps pour qu'on t'explique…Tu avais besoin de te reposer…Tout ça a été très éprouvant pour toi. »

« Je me sens mieux. » Répondit Lexa pour rassurer la jeune femme. Elle essaya de se redresser sur son couchage en serrant les dents.

« Ne bouge pas trop… »

« Je crois que j'ai passé assez de temps sur un lit. » Dit Lexa avec un sourire plein d'ironie.

Clarke plissa les lèvres en hochant la tête.

« J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais te perdre. » Dit Clarke qui avait réfléchis pendant des heures à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire au commandant lorsqu'elle serait réveillée et capable de parler.

« Je suis là… » Souffla Lexa avec un drôle d'air.

« J'étais persuadée que tu avais décidé d'abandonner, de rester là-bas…Où que cela soit… »

« C'est ce que j'avais décidé oui… »

Clarke plissa le front, appréhendant ce que la jeune femme allait lui dire.

« Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? »

« Toi… »

Clarke allait lui adresser un geste tendre lorsque Lexa se déroba.

« Clarke…J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps… » Dit-elle avec un air d'excuse sur le visage qui foudroya la fille du ciel sur place.

« …Oui…Je comprends…Il te faut un peu d'espace…Tu as besoin de te retrouver… »

Lexa acquiesça sans ajouter un mot.

En jouant nerveusement avec le drap sur le rebord du lit, Clarke lui dit :

« Je vais te laisser seule…Je…Nous parlerons plus tard…Quand tu te sentiras prête…Enfin quand tu voudras je serais là. »

Clarke n'arrivait plus à soutenir le regard du commandant, un malaise s'était installé entre elles. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas dissimuler sa frustration et sa peine devant Lexa, ce qui ne ferait probablement qu'aggraver la situation elle sortit de l'infirmerie sans dire un mot. Elle marcha dans les couloirs déserts de la station jusqu'à l'extérieur. A cet instant, la fille du ciel ressentait le besoin vital de prendre l'air. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer devant Lexa, elle avait réussi à la ramener à la vie et elle devait déjà être reconnaissante de ça. Si son cœur était une fois de plus blessé ce n'était qu'un moindre mal, elle devait relativiser. Lexa avait vécu un traumatisme et il fallait lui laisser le temps d'en guérir.

Une fois à l'extérieur perdue dans ses pensées dans l'obscurité de la nuit Clarke percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

« Bellamy ? »

« Clarke ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Je pourrais te retourner la même question. » Répondit l'homme un sourire en coin.

« J'avais besoin d'air frais…Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

« Pareil. » Répondit le soldat en faisant signe à la jeune femme de s'asseoir dans l'herbe avec lui.

Pendant une longue minute ils se laissèrent bercer par le bruissement des arbres.

« Comment va le commandant ? »

« Elle va mieux. » Se contenta de répondre Clarke.

« Tant mieux…Tant mieux… » Dit Bellamy.

Clarke l'observa attentivement pour voir si ces mots étaient sincères et elle fût étonnée de constater que c'était bien le cas.

« J'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés tous les deux depuis des lustres. »

Clarke acquiesça.

« C'est le cas…Il s'est passé tellement de choses. »

« Oh oui ça a été la folie ! » Souffla Bellamy.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sous les étoiles à parler de choses et d'autres. Puis, Clarke se remit sur ses jambes et souhaita bonne nuit à son ami. Bellamy la retint par le bras en disant :

« Clarke attends… »

Il la tira vers lui et la prit dans ses bras, la jeune femme se laissa faire appréciant le réconfort que lui offrait son ami.

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien. » Lui murmura-t-il en la berçant.

« Moi aussi, je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien. » Répondit-elle avant de déposer un baiser de gratitude sur sa joue et de le laisser seul.

 _Le lendemain matin._

« Octavia attrape ! »

La guerrière bondit dans les airs pour saisir au vol la balle et se précipita à toute allure en direction du camp adverse composé de Monty, Harper et de son frère sous les cris d'encouragements de Raven qui s'époumonait sur la touche.

Agile, la jeune femme passa entre ses adversaires et se jeta sur le sol derrière la ligne matérialisée par des sacs à dos.

« Ouuuiiiiii un point de plus pour nous ! » Cria Jasper les deux bras en l'air avant de venir narguer ses amis.

« Ta sœur est une vraie tueuse ! » Dit Jasper en tapant dans le dos de Bellamy Blake.

« Attends un peu que je sorte ma botte secrète ! » Répondit le soldat piqué au vif.

« Harper ! Mets-toi en défense je prends l'attaque ! » Cria-t-il.

Octavia revint se placer de son côté du terrain en frappant la main de ses partenaires de jeu tout en sautillant tel un cabri sous boisson énergétique. Des applaudissements, des rires et des cris, la vie reprenait son cour sous un ciel sans nuage. Cela faisait plaisir à voir.

Clarke rejoignit Raven sur la touche, amusée par le spectacle qui aurait été impensable il y a encore quelques jours.

« Alors qui mène ? »

« L'équipe de Jasper 9 à 4. »

« Ouf, le score fait mal ! »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que Jasper fait en ce moment la danse de la victoire ! » Dit-elle en désignant Jasper qui tortillait son arrière train sous les yeux dépités de Monty.

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire devant les provocations de leur ami. Le rire…Un son qui n'avait pas retenti depuis bien longtemps.

« Tu viens jouer Clarke ? » Demanda Harper.

« Non…Je préfère vous regarder ! »

« Aurais-tu peur de te faire battre à plate couture ? » Lança Jasper.

« Oh devant toi je tremble. » Répondit Clarke.

La partie reprit sous les yeux des deux jeunes femmes.

« Je suis allée voir Lexa ce matin, j'étais étonnée de ne pas te trouver à l'infirmerie. » Dit Raven sans lâcher la balle des yeux.

« Je me suis installée dans une cabine, maintenant que Lexa va mieux elle a besoin d'intimité. »

Raven jeta un regard furtif à son amie.

« Elle a vécu une pénible expérience… »

Clarke hocha la tête à l'affirmative. Raven n'était pas dupe, Clarke faisait comme si tout allait bien mais il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas son corps parlait pour elle.

« Ne la laisse pas te repousser Clarke… » Dit Raven.

« La vie est trop courte… » Ajouta la mécanicienne avant de récupérer la balle qui avait roulé jusqu'à ses pieds.

 _Pendant ce temps à Polis._

Le conseil des ambassadeurs était réuni dans la salle du trône. Titus présidait la séance en compagnie d'Indra. Il y avait au sein de l'assemblée une certaine agitation. La tension était palpable.

« Depuis, la chute de la cité des lumières nous ne cessons de voir nos villages pillés par des guerriers du Trishanakru ! C'est inadmissible, ça s'apparente à un acte de guerre. » Cria l'ambassadeur du Delfikru.

Immédiatement l'ambassadeur du Trishanakru bondit de son siège en levant un poing menaçant : « Nous n'avons fait que nous défendre, nos guerriers voulaient simplement regagner notre territoire mais ils ont été pris pour cible ! »

« Mensonge ! »

La séance était entrain de tourner au pugilat, on ne s'entendait plus parler. Un brouhaha assourdissant retentit.

« Em pleni ! » Cria Titus.

« Je veux de l'ordre ici ! » Ajouta-t-il avec fermeté jusqu'à ce que tous les ambassadeurs aient repris leur place et fait silence.

« Je sais que les choses sont compliquées ces derniers jours, mais il est impératif que tout le monde garde son calme. Je n'ignore pas les troubles sur les territoires, certains de nos guerriers profitent du chao ambiant pour s'adonner à des exactions contraires à notre coalition ! C'est à vos chefs de clans de remettre de l'ordre chez eux. »

« Quand Heda reviendra-t-elle ? » Lança l'ambassadrice du Yujleya.

Titus leva le menton, il ne savait rien de l'état du commandant, mais sa seule certitude était qu'il devait mentir sans quoi il perdrait vite le contrôle de la situation.

« Heda rentrera bientôt à Polis. Et à son retour ceux d'entre vous qui auront manqué à leur serment seront sévèrement puni ! » Ces derniers jours, il avait déjà répété cet argument à plusieurs reprises, mais cela ne semblait plus avoir le même effet.

« Que fais le commandant depuis tout ce temps sur les terres d'Azgeda ? Elle a sauvé Azaïs et détruit la cité des lumières, pourquoi son armée est rentrée sans elle ? Que nous cachez-vous Fleimkepa ? » Lança un autre ambassadeur soupçonneux.

« Il n'y a rien à cacher, le peuple d'Azgeda a beaucoup souffert des derniers évènements. Heda assure son devoir envers eux, elle épaule le roi dans cette épreuve. »

« Il n'y a pas qu'Azgeda qui a souffert ! Nous avons tous subit des pertes ! Sa place est ici !» Rétorqua l'ambassadeur.

« Heda sait où est sa place et vous devriez rester à la vôtre ambassadeur. » Lança Indra en lui jetant son regard le plus noir.

L'homme ravala ses mots et décida de ne pas insister d'avantage de peur de subir le courroux de la guerrière.

« Je vous propose de lever la séance, le temps que les esprits s'apaisent, nous reprendrons demain matin. » Dit Titus.

Les ambassadeurs loin d'être apaisés sortirent de la salle. Une fois seules Titus se tourna vers Indra.

« Nous ne pourrons pas continuer longtemps comme ça…La situation est explosive, les chefs de clans se croient tout permis en l'absence de Lexa. Ce que nous rapportent les ambassadeurs est réel, les territoires sont proches de la guerre. »

« Quels sont vos ordres ? » Demanda Indra.

« Prépares l'armée, nous devons nous préparer à toute éventualité. Et fais courir le bruit dans les rues que le commandant est en route pour Polis. Cela calmera la population pendant un temps. »

« Bien Fleimkepa. » Dit la guerrière avant de quitter les lieux.

Titus se rendit sur le balcon, il observa la cité avant de psalmodier une prière.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le réveil du commandant. Lexa était toujours convalescente mais se sentait désormais assez solide pour sortir quelques minutes par jour de son lit. Elle et Clarke se croisaient toujours en présence de quelqu'un et échangeaient peu de mot. La fille du ciel laissait de l'espace au commandant comme elle le lui avait demandé, elle espérait que Lexa revienne vers elle de son propre chef. Cela devait être son choix et c'est à contre cœur que Clarke acceptait cette situation. Le docteur Griffin quant à elle essayait de surmonter la perte de Kane du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Le réveil du commandant avait fait remonter un certain nombre de question, le doute subsistait sur les circonstances de la mort du chancelier, mais personne n'avait encore osé en parler directement au commandant. Abby assurait son rôle de médecin, essayant de mettre de côté ses idées noires. Même si cela lui brûlait les lèvres de s'entretenir avec Heda sur le sujet. Elle savait que cela risquait de faire plus de mal que de bien.

Clarke n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis la veille et cela l'inquiétait, elle se rendit à sa cabine et lorsqu'elle entra elle trouva le docteur Griffin sur son lit pleurant à chaude larmes.

« Maman ? »

Gênée d'être vu par sa fille en piteuse état, le docteur essuya ses larmes pour se redonner une contenance. Mais, il était bien trop tard et ses yeux bouffis ne trompaient personne. Clarke alla s'asseoir à côté de sa mère et l'enlaça.

« Je suis désolée maman, je devrais être plus présente pour toi… » Dit Clarke pleine de regret.

« Ne t'en fais pas Clarke, ça va…J'ai juste un petit coup de mou. J'avais besoin de m'isoler un peu. » Répondit sa mère.

« Je suis là pour toi. » Dit Clarke en lui caressant tendrement le dos.

« C'est juste que tout ça a été si soudain…Je n'ai pas eût le temps de lui dire aurevoir. »

« Je comprends… »

Abby inspira profondément.

« Tu as besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, pour pouvoir faire ton deuil. »

Abby releva les yeux vers sa fille, son visage était fermé, visiblement Clarke venait d'ouvrir une porte qu'elle aurait dû laisser fermer.

« Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé Clarke. »

« Alie… » Répondit la jeune femme sans réaliser la bêtise qu'elle venait de commettre.

« Lexa. » Déclara Abby d'une voix pleine de ressentiment.

Clarke se figea. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé elle n'avait absolument pas fait le rapprochement entre la mort de Kane et le commandant. A vrai dire elle n'avait même pas essayé de comprendre comment le chancelier était décédé dans la cité des lumières. Elle n'avait pensé qu'au sauvetage de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur, son combat avait éludé tout le reste.

« Maman, personne ne peut affirmer que cela est vrai… »

« Lexa le peut… »

Clarke déglutit, l'expression sur le visage de sa mère la fît frissonner.

« Clarke si elle a été capable de te poignarder, tu peux aisément imaginer qu'elle ait pu tuer Marcus.»

Clarke grimaça, ce terrible rappel lui donnait la nausée. Elle craignait maintenant que les accusations de sa mère ne creusent un peu plus le fossé entre elle et Lexa.

« Elle m'a sauvé maman. »

« Oui, je sais et crois moi je lui en suis infiniment reconnaissante. Mais Marcus lui est bel est bien mort, personne ne l'a sauvé…Et tu as raison j'ai besoin de connaitre la vérité. Je veux savoir si Lexa est responsable de cela et si elle aurait pu l'éviter. »

Clarke saisit la main de sa mère, il fallait qu'elle la raisonne.

« Maman, la seule personne responsable de la mort de Marcus Kane c'est Alie ! Lexa n'y est pour rien. »

Le docteur Griffin grimaça, elle savait que sa fille avait raison mais cela était trop pénible à entendre. Au fond d'elle, Abby était en colère pour la mort du chancelier, et il lui semblait plus facile de trouver un responsable que d'oublier.

« Toi et moi avons été sous le contrôle de cette abomination. Toutes les deux avons fait des choses dont nous ne sommes pas fières et nous n'en sommes pas responsables pour autant. Pourquoi cela serait différent pour Lexa ? »

« Parce qu'elle avait son libre arbitre, parce qu'elle avait sûrement le choix. J'ai besoin de savoir si elle a réellement fait tout son possible pour éviter d'en arriver là. »

« Je suis persuadée que c'est le cas…Je suis persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre alternative. » Affirma Clarke.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre…Et je t'avoue que la soigner chaque jour et croiser son regard…Ça devient difficile Clarke…Je n'arrive plus à la voir en victime… »

Un nouveau frisson parcourut le corps de la jeune femme.

« Crois-moi Clarke j'ai mis tout cela de côté pour la sauver, pour la guérir et je l'ai fait pour toi parce que je sais combien elle compte à tes yeux. Je ne voulais pas te perdre aussi. Mais, aujourd'hui je n'arrive plus à faire semblant. Je n'arrive pas à oublier. Cela me hante. Et j'en suis désolée, j'aimerais tellement être capable de surmonter cela sans te mettre dans cette situation. » Se lamenta Abby.

Clarke sentit toute la culpabilité de sa mère, tout son regret et par-dessus tout la peine incommensurable qu'elle ressentait. Emue la jeune femme déclara :

« Je…Je parlerai à Lexa…Nous ferons la lumière sur cette histoire…Je te le dois. Tu mérites de connaitre la vérité… »

Clarke regretta immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Dans cette histoire une des personnes qu'elle chérissait le plus allait souffrir. Si Lexa était réellement responsable de la mort du chancelier, alors cela voulait dire que pour aider sa mère Clarke allait probablement rouvrir une plaie dans le cœur de la guerrière. La confiance de Lexa était tellement fragile en ce moment, la mettre devant ses responsabilités risquait de les éloigner encore un peu plus. Clarke allait devoir naviguer dans des eaux troubles et il lui faudrait faire preuve de la plus grande prudence pour ne pas s'y noyer.

 _Au même moment dans la station._

Raven et Octavia escortaient le commandant dans les couloirs en direction de l'extérieur. Depuis, son réveil Heda n'avait pas revu la lumière du jour, jusqu'ici ses jambes avaient été bien trop faibles pour la soutenir jusqu'à l'entrée de la station. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait assez forte pour profiter un peu de l'air frais du territoire du nord.

« Allez-y doucement commandant. » Dit Octavia en marchant à côté de Heda prête à la réceptionner en cas de chute.

« Octavia kom Skaikru, je vous rassure vous n'aurez pas besoin de me trainer. Je marche d'un pas assuré. » Souffla Lexa.

Raven lança un regard amusé à Octavia qui le lui rendit avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Nous y sommes presque. » Dit Raven en désignant la lumière du jour au bout du couloir.

Lorsque Lexa passa les portes et sentit les rayons du soleil réchauffer sa peau, elle se sentit revivre. Un peu éblouit elle marcha encore quelques pas jusqu'à fouler du pied l'herbe de la prairie sur laquelle s'était écrasée l'imposante carcasse venue de l'espace.

Avec l'aide des deux jeunes femmes, Lexa trouva sa place dans l'herbe. La guerrière avait dû mal à accepter d'être maternée comme un bébé. A vrai, dire cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Même dans son enfance personne n'avait été aussi attentionné envers elle. Cela la dérangeait profondément. Elle avait lutté toute sa vie pour ne jamais montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse et maintenant elle était incapable de bouger sans que quelqu'un soit là pour lui tendre la main craignant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Le destin se jouait d'elle et Lexa ne l'acceptait pas.

« C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Raven en désignant la vue parfaite sur la chaine de montagne qui se dressait à l'horizon au-dessus de la cime des arbres du bois avoisinant.

« Ça l'est… » Confirma Lexa.

Après son réveil, Lexa avait demandé à s'entretenir avec la mécanicienne et l'avait remercié pour son aide dans la cité des lumières et pour avoir aidé Clarke à la ramener. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient conversé un long moment et cela les avaient encore rapprochées. On ne pouvait pas parler d'amitié à proprement parlé mais il y avait un respect et une admiration mutuelle. Quant à Octavia elle était tout acquise à la cause du commandant depuis déjà un certain temps.

« Commandant, un messager est arrivé ce matin en provenance d'Azaïs. Roan se réjouit de votre rétablissement et va prochainement vous envoyer une escorte de guerriers pour rentrer sur Polis…Lorsque vous serez capable de faire le voyage. » Annonça Octavia.

« Bien. »

 _« Bien ? Seulement bien ? »_ Pensa Octavia qui trépignait d'impatience de retourner à la capitale. La jeune guerrière espérait que le commandant exprime clairement son désir de retourner sur son trône, mais Lexa restait étrangement évasive à chaque fois que la question lui était posée.

Après, une minute de silence, Lexa demanda :

« Que ferez-vous maintenant ? Quel est votre souhait ? »

Raven lança un regard furtif à son amie, la question du commandant les étonna.

« Je…Et bien j'espérai rester à votre service Heda. » Dit Octavia.

« Et moi j'avoue ne pas trop y avoir pensé, mais je pense que je serais plus utile à Arkadia… » Répondit Raven.

Lexa resta silencieuse, elle semblait absente, son esprit vagabondait à travers son regard perdu à l'horizon. Les deux Skaikru n'imaginaient pas à quel point Lexa étaient envieuse de leur situation, de leur liberté de choix. C'est la voix d'Octavia qui sortit Heda de ses pensées.

« Et vous commandant ? Comment envisagez-vous l'avenir ? »

A cet instant, Lexa s'imaginait parcourir ces vallées et ces monts qu'elle apercevait à des kilomètres, elle s'imaginait en femme libre. Un rêve qui ne resterait qu'un rêve. Elle avait l'impression d'être allée au bout de ses capacités et qu'Heda était bien morte dans cette cité des lumières. Seulement, cela n'était pas le cas…Et comme toujours la réalité venait la frapper de plein fouet. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne son rôle pour offrir la possibilité à Raven, Octavia et tous les autres de vivre leur rêve. Heda devait revenir en enfouissant Lexa au plus profond de son âme.

« Je n'envisage pas l'avenir, je le crée. » Répondit-elle.

Une fois de plus Lexa parla avec la voix du commandant des treizes clans. Cela rassura les deux jeunes femmes. Personne n'imaginait le tourment dans lequel se trouvait la guerrière. En remportant la guerre contre Alie, en revenant de la mort, Heda prenait encore une autre dimension aux yeux de son peuple. Il était inenvisageable de se passer d'elle. Elle resterait le chef suprême, le pilier sur lequel se bâtirait ce nouveau monde. Personne ne se doutait que le poids écrasant de la tâche avait créé des brèches profondes dans ce marbre aux yeux verts qu'était Leksa kom Trikru. Le pilier était entrain de vaciller et menaçait de s'écrouler.

Un raclement de gorge retentit derrière les trois jeunes femmes. En tournant la tête elles aperçurent Clarke approcher. La jeune femme eût un sourire timide lorsque les yeux émeraude de Lexa se posèrent sur elle. Sans même se concerter, Octavia et Raven se levèrent comme un seul homme prétextant avoir des tâches à accomplir, pour laisser leur place à Clarke auprès de Lexa. Sans un mot la fille du ciel s'assit dans l'herbe à côté de Heda.

« Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux. C'est bien de te voir un peu à l'extérieur. » Dit Clarke maladroitement. Elle ne savait définitivement plus comment engager la conversation avec la guerrière. Elle marchait sur des œufs.

« Le paysage m'avait manqué. » Déclara Lexa.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal… » Lâcha Clarke.

Lexa tourna la tête vers elle.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Et pourtant c'est ce que je ressens. »

« Tu te trompes. »

« Clarke je reviens de loin…Et c'est la première fois dans ma vie où j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir ce que je veux. » Ajouta Lexa.

Clarke baissa les yeux et laissa courir nerveusement ses doigts sur les brins d'herbes devant elle.

« Tu ne sais plus ce que tu veux ? » Répéta Clarke.

« Non…Je ne sais plus. » Affirma Lexa d'une voix fluette.

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? Je veux dire pas à savoir ce que tu veux…Enfin tu m'as comprise. »

 _« Bon sang Clarke mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »_ Pensa la jeune femme en se sentant idiote. Ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens.

Lexa ne souffla mot.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Clarke décida d'aborder le sujet épineux qui tourmentait sa mère.

« Lexa je sais tout ce que tu as enduré… »

« Non tu ne sais pas… »

« Disons que j'en ai eu un assez bon aperçu. Il faut que je te demande quelque chose et sache que quoi que tu répondes je suis de ton côté. Jamais je ne te jugerai, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. »

« Que veux-tu savoir Clarke ? »

« Comme tu le sais ma mère vit un moment difficile…Elle a besoin de réponse pour faire son deuil et aller de l'avant. »

Le cœur de Lexa s'accéléra, elle savait précisément ce dont voulait parler la jeune femme et cela la dévastait. Elle espérait que Clarke renonce à avoir cette conversation. Elle espérait que pour une fois, elle garderait sous silence un sujet qu'il était préférable de ne pas aborder. Si elle se souciait vraiment d'elle, si elle l'aimait autant qu'elle l'avait laissé entendre, alors elle la protégerait en lui épargnant de raviver une culpabilité déjà trop pesante.

Mais, le souhait du commandant ne fût pas exhaussé. Clarke poursuivit :

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui est arrivé au chancelier Kane. »

Lexa sentit son cœur se fissurer. Pour ne pas sombrer la guerrière fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours pour se protéger, elle remit son masque d'Heda.

« J'ai tué le chancelier Kane. » Dit-elle froidement.

Au ton de la jeune femme, Clarke comprit qu'elle venait de faire un nouveau faux pas. Lexa était entrain de se fermer et sa carapace dissimulait une souffrance profonde qui finirait par la consumer de l'intérieur.

« Je suis sûre que tu n'avais pas le choix. »

« Il a essayé de m'arrêter à plusieurs reprises, j'aurais pu retenir mes coups…Je ne l'ai pas fait… »

Clarke déglutit.

« Personne ne t'accable Lexa et certainement pas moi. Alie est la seule responsable de cette tragédie. »

« Que voulais-tu m'entendre dire Clarke ? Que je regrette ? Oui je regrette sa mort. » Lâcha Lexa le regard noir.

« Je sais…Je..» Balbutia Clarke.

Lexa se remit sur ses jambes en serrant les dents.

« J'affronte le regard de ta mère chaque jour, ne crois-tu pas que c'est assez difficile comme cela sans pour autant vouloir remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? J'avais de l'estime pour le chancelier Kane, mais c'était sa vie contre celle de millier d'autre…Contre la tienne Clarke. Je ne suis pas infaillible, je devrais vivre avec ça le restant de mes jours et crois-moi la liste est longue. Je pensais que tu le savais, je pensais que pour une fois tu ne voudrais pas te mêler de tout. J'espérais que tu m'épargnes cela.»

« Lexa il s'agit de ma mère. »

« Oui et c'est bien pour cela que tu aurais dû me laisser l'occasion de régler cela avec elle le moment venu. Me laisser le bénéfice du doute était trop te demander ? Tu crois que je ne lui aurais pas tout raconté quand je m'en serais sentie prête ? »

« Lexa je suis désolée je ne voulais pas… »

Furieuse, Lexa lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la station.

Clarke avait envie de se taper la tête contre le sol, ce qu'elle craignait venait de se produire.

* * *

 **Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire...**


	29. Pardonne-moi

**Chapitre 29 Pardonne-moi**

 _Station d'Azgeda._

Depuis sa discussion de la veille avec Clarke, Lexa s'était murée dans le silence. Elle refusa de se laisser examiner par Jackson qui remplaçait le docteur Griffin à l'infirmerie. Et demanda à rester seule. Elle ne supportait plus la présence de qui que ce soit.

Quant à Clarke, elle se sentait au plus mal. Elle avait blessé une nouvelle fois la guerrière mais avait maintenant des réponses à fournir à sa mère espérant que cela serait suffisant pour qu'elle pardonne au commandant la mort de Kane. Lorsque sa fille lui raconta la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Lexa, Abby écouta attentivement mais les révélations de sa fille ne semblèrent pas la soulager bien au contraire. Clarke comprit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se proposer d'intervenir entre les deux femmes, elle aurait dû s'abstenir et laisser Lexa régler cela par elle-même. A force de vouloir toujours aider tout le monde elle avait fait plus de mal que de bien. Les trois femmes se trouvaient dans une impasse. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la journée que le docteur Griffin se décida à affronter directement le commandant. Elle avait besoin de tout savoir, les mots de Clarke ne lui avaient pas suffi.

C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension qu'elle se rendit à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle entra, Lexa était assise sur son lit et lisait un des livres que lui avait amené Raven pour l'aider à passer le temps durant sa convalescence.

« Docteur Griffin. »

« Commandant. »

La tension dans la pièce était palpable. Lexa décida de prendre les devants.

« J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas ici pour mes soins…Je pense que nous devons parler. » Lui dit-elle en invitant la mère de Clarke à venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« En effet. » Répondit Abby en s'approchant du lit mais en choisissant de rester debout face à Lexa qui referma son livre en soupirant.

« Marcus Kane était un homme bon et je le regrette beaucoup. » Dit Lexa.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de parler ainsi. » Répondit Abby.

Le tutoiement du docteur ne laissait présager rien de bon. Le commandant savait pertinemment qu'elle allait servir de réceptacle à la colère et au chagrin de la Skaikru. Elle avait gardé sa peine enfuit au fond d'elle durant tout ce temps pour lui sauver la vie. Aujourd'hui, il lui fallait un bouc-émissaire pour décharger sa détresse. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, Lexa pensa qu'elle lui devait bien cela. S'il fallait servir de coupable pour que cette femme aille mieux, alors Lexa serait la personne à blâmer même si c'était injuste, même si elle ne le méritait pas.

« Vous voulez savoir toute la vérité n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors mon regret sincère en est une. Maintenant je vais vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec le chancelier Kane. Je vais vous le dire une fois et plus jamais vous ne me demanderez de reparler de cela. »

« C'est entendu. » Répondit froidement Abby.

Lexa raconta le combat qui avait été le sien pendant sa périlleuse quête au sein de la cité des lumières. Elle raconta en détail comment Marcus s'était dressé sur sa route en lui tirant dessus, comment elle avait évité ses balles en s'employant à ne pas riposter. Elle raconta ensuite sa capture par le chancelier et ses hommes ainsi que la pénible séance de torture qu'on lui avait infligée suite à cela. Lexa expliqua comment elle s'était sentit proche de la fin et dans qu'elle situation critique elle se trouvait jusqu'à ce que Raven intervienne pour l'aider à s'échapper. Enfin elle exposa comment une nouvelle fois Marcus s'était dressé entre elle et sa mission. Comment il l'avait une nouvelle fois affronté et qu'à ce moment-là emportée par l'urgence de la situation elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de l'affronter directement. Elle exprima l'impératif qui avait été le sien de faire un choix, pour ne pas échouer et sauver l'humanité. Pour elle, le temps était compté. Pour finir, c'est émue, que Lexa révéla que le coup d'épée mortel avait été porté dans cette situation chaotique et que sur le moment elle avait espéré qu'il y survive.

A la fin du récit Lexa regarda le visage humide d'Abby. Le docteur ne s'attendait pas à des paroles aussi sincères. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lexa expose si clairement l'horreur qu'avait été son parcours dans la cité des lumières et au combien Marcus Kane s'était montré être un si redoutable adversaire. En observant cette jeune femme aux cheveux châtains et au regard si honnête, Abby réalisa que la guerrière disait vraie et qu'elle venait de lui infliger un pénible moment. Elle se sentit cruelle de l'accuser ainsi et de l'obliger à révéler une chose douloureuse qui ne lui inspirait rien d'autre que de la honte et du dégoût. Elle n'avait pas le droit de la pointer du doigt. Clarke avait raison l'assassin de Kane était bien Alie et Lexa une victime contrainte de commettre les pires atrocités pour survivre. Qui était-elle pour juger la guerrière ? Soudainement, le docteur Griffin se sentit coupable…Si Marcus avait été là il aurait désapprouvé son comportement. Il aurait lui-même donné sa vie pour sauver toutes les personnes sous le contrôle d'Alie. Abby se sentait soudainement chancelante. Sans dire un mot, tremblante elle s'assit à côté de Lexa qui attendait sa réaction avec appréhension.

« Je…Je suis désolée. » Dit Abby.

Lexa en resta sans voix surprise par cette réaction inattendue.

« Je n'imaginais pas que les choses se soient passées ainsi…Je n'imaginais pas tout ce que tu as dû traverser…La douleur m'a aveuglé…Tu n'es coupable de rien Lexa, et je m'en veux de remuer tout cela. Alie est la seule responsable de la mort de Marcus. » Dit Abby en lâchant des sanglots.

Lexa s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'Abby sur le point de craquer se releva d'un bond et déclara en sortant de la pièce à la hâte : « Je m'excuse…Je te laisse. »

La boule au ventre Lexa regarda la femme qui lui avait sauvé la vie quitter les lieux des larmes dévalant ses joues. Lexa ne voulait plus jamais être responsable de la peine des gens qui l'entourait, ses choix faisaient toujours des victimes collatérales…Etre Heda était le plus grand honneur de sa vie mais aussi son plus grand malheur.

 _Le soir cabine de Clarke._

La jeune femme était sur le point d'aller se coucher, la morosité de la journée lui donnait envie qu'elle s'achève au plus vite en espérant que demain serait un jour meilleur. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Clarke alla ouvrir et resta bouché bée en apercevant la personne qui se tenait à l'entrée de sa chambre…Lexa.

« Bonsoir Clarke. »

Surprise la blonde balbutia un « bonsoir » d'une voix fluette.

« Je peux entrer ? » Demanda la guerrière.

Clarke acquiesça en lui faisant signe de faire comme chez elle.

Lexa observa la cabine, cela lui rappelait le jour où elle avait découvert les appartements minuscules de la jeune femme à Arkadia.

« Tu ne dois pas être trop dépaysée. » Essaya de plaisanter la guerrière pour détendre l'atmosphère en observant le logement grisâtre.

En réponse, Clarke esquissa un sourire timide. Lexa reprit la parole, elle voulait aller droit au but.

« Tu dois sûrement savoir que j'ai parlé avec ta mère… »

« Oui…Et Lexa je voulais te dire que j'étais désolée de ne pas t'avoir laissé régler cela toi-même…J'aurais dû m'absten… »

« Ce qui est fait est fait Clarke, n'en parlons plus. L'important c'est que ta mère aille mieux. » L'interrompit la guerrière.

« Il lui faudra du temps mais je sais que ça ira…Elle est forte. »

Lexa acquiesça.

« Je vois que tu marches de mieux en mieux, ta blessure guérit bien. » Dit Clarke en désignant l'abdomen de la jeune femme.

« Oui je suis plus solide de jour en jour. » Confirma Lexa.

Au ton paisible du commandant Clarke commença à reprendre espoir. Peut-être que leur relation allait enfin pouvoir s'apaiser. Peut-être que cet éloignement avait été salvateur. Elle fît signe à Lexa de s'assoir à côté d'elle sur sa couchette ce que Lexa accepta. Clarke se sentait tremblante à côté du commandant, elle la regardait avec des yeux chargés d'affection. Elle la trouvait tellement belle. Pour la fille du ciel si la perfection devait être incarnée par une personne ça serait Leksa kom Trikru. Jamais, personne ne lui avait fait ressentir autant d'émotion. Jamais personne ne l'avait autant intimidé. Elle la dévorait des yeux, contenir son envie de la toucher était une torture. Lexa quant à elle semblait gênée, malgré cela son visage était doux, une expression différente des derniers jours. Elle se pinçait les lèvres, comme-ci elle voulait dire des mots qui n'arrivaient pas à franchir ses lèvres aux contours parfaits. Clarke décida de l'aider en engageant la première la conversation.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là. »

« J'avais besoin de te voir. »

Le visage de la blonde s'illumina. Tout cela était bon signe. Clarke lui manquait elle en était persuadée.

« Je sais que je me suis montrée distante et dure avec toi Clarke. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » La rassura la jeune femme.

« Non…Ecoute, je regrette de te faire du mal…C'est très loin de ce que je souhaite… » Dit Lexa en saisissant la main de Clarke.

Le contacte de la paume de la guerrière dans sa main provoqua une vague de bonheur dans le cœur de la blonde.

« Clarke écoute-moi attentivement. Auprès de toi je suis…fragile. Je me sens désarmée, je me sens faible. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi mais aussi celle qui me fait le plus peur. »

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Lexa, je sais que ce qu'Alie m'a fait faire…Cela a été horrible. Tu m'as ouvert tes bras et j'ai…Bon sang rien que d'y penser…J'ai détruit ta confiance. J'en fais des cauchemars, je me revois entrain de t'étrangler…C'était plus fort que moi je serrais ton cou dans mes mains, je t'étouffais, j'ai essayé de résister de toute mes forces mais je n'y suis pas parvenu…Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai. » Déclara tristement la jeune femme.

Lexa ferma les yeux le visage crispé, visiblement elle aussi était hantée par cette image. Clarke l'avait attaqué alors que la guerrière était totalement vulnérable. Alie avait violé leur intimité sans compter tout ce qui s'était passé par la suite.

« J'ai vu…J'ai vu la vie parfaite dont tu rêves Clarke. A la cité des lumières, alors que tu ne pouvais pas me voir, j'étais à tes côtés. Je me suis allongée près de toi lorsque tu fredonnais cette chanson dans le parc, j'ai vu comme tu étais heureuse en installant ton chez toi…Tu étais en sécurité, tu étais libre. Tout cela je ne peux te l'offrir Clarke. » Déclara Lexa.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Abasourdie d'apprendre que Lexa avait vécue plus de chose dans la cité des lumières que ce qu'elle en savait.

« Tout cela était artificiel…Il n'y avait rien de vrai… » Dit la blonde

« Pourtant tu le mérite. Et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais te le donner. »

Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer, le moment tant attendu risquait de lui échapper. Elle posa une main sur la joue de la guerrière qui ferma les yeux en essayant de résister à l'appel de son cœur.

« Lexa je ne veux rien d'autre que toi. »

Lexa se recula. Mais, Clarke ne comptait pas une fois de plus la laisser filer. D'un geste elle la ramena à elle et déposa ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Ce baiser Clarke le vécu comme un feu d'artifice, un instant lumineux, une explosion de couleur où le bleu se mêlait au vert. Quant à Lexa elle tomba dans un abysse profond. Elle aimait cette jeune femme plus que tout au monde et pourtant la sentir près d'elle lui causait un tourment infernal. Vaillante combattante elle était pourtant incapable de combattre ce sentiment étrange qui l'habitait depuis son retour dans le monde des vivants et elle se détestait pour cela. Lorsque Clarke manqua d'air et qu'elle sépara ses lèvres de celles de Lexa elle se laissa aller à l'expression de son cœur. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui exprimer ses sentiments. Elle aurait pu passer une vie entière à lui déclarer sa flamme. Les évènements récents lui avait fait réaliser à quel point il était impératif de ne pas garder son amour caché. A quel point il était important que Lexa l'entende de sa bouche.

« Je t'aime Lexa… » Murmura-t-elle avant de sceller à nouveau ses mots sur les lèvres du commandant.

La guerrière sentit son cœur exploser. Elle aurait aimé lui dire la même chose, mais cela était au-dessus de ses forces…Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu…Elle se sentait trop différente, elle n'était plus la femme qu'elle avait connu et dont Clarke était tombée éperdument amoureuse. Lentement Lexa saisit les poignets de la jeune femme et se libéra en douceur de son étreinte.

« Clarke…Je suis désolée… »

Clarke ne s'offusqua pas, amoureuse la jeune femme était déjà reconnaissante d'avoir pu se rapprocher à nouveau du commandant. Il était évident que Lexa avait encore besoin de temps, et Clarke patienterait aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour qu'elle lui revienne.

« Je vais te laisser. » Dit Lexa en se relevant.

Clarke acquiesça, Lexa marcha jusqu'à la porte puis elle fît volteface. La guerrière observa la jeune femme qui plissait les lèvres avec tendresse. Ses yeux bleus…Ils l'éblouissaient toujours autant.

« J'espère que tu me pardonneras… » Dit Lexa.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Lexa. Je comprends… » Répondit Clarke pour rassurer la guerrière.

Lexa fixa intensément la jeune femme et sortit.

Clarke se laissa tomber sur son lit en fixant le plafond. Elle soupira, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Elle en était sûre, elle était en bonne voie.

Le lendemain matin, la fille du ciel se leva d'excellente humeur. Son moment de la veille avec Lexa lui avait redonné la force de s'accrocher à son rêve. Il lui tardait de croiser les yeux verts du commandant. Elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire de la station pour prendre son petit déjeuner en route elle rencontra Jasper avec qui elle échangea quelques blagues du niveau d'un enfant de dix ans. Heureuse, elle se sentait heureuse et cela était inespéré.

Attablée en compagnie d'Octavia et de Raven, la jeune femme savoura sa pitance, tout lui semblait bien meilleur que la veille. Tout était bien plus agréable, bien plus savoureux, bien plus beau. Tandis que Raven piquait dans l'assiette d'Octavia par flemme de se lever pour se resservir, Clarke rêvassait.

« Eh Clarke t'es avec nous ? » Souffla Octavia qui avait posé une question qui était restée sans réponse.

Clarke cligna des yeux.

« Je disais avec Harper et Monty on va chasser du gibier, tu viens avec nous ? »

« Euh…Je crois que je vais plutôt rester à la station. »

« Allez Clarke, tu es une de nos meilleures chasseuse…Monty tire comme un pied. »

« Ouais, l'autre jour il a manqué de tirer sur sa copine… » S'amusa Raven.

« Tu aurais vu la tête d'Harper quand la flèche est allée se planter dans l'arbre à moins d'un mètre de son bras. » Ricana Octavia.

« Chasser avec Monty, c'est définitivement un des plus grands danger sur cette terre. » Ajouta Raven en reprenant une bouchée de pain.

Les trois amies continuèrent à discuter pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Jackson fasse son entrée dans le réfectoire le teint livide.

« Octavia, Clarke ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Jackson tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. »

« Le commandant…Le commandant a disparu ! »

Clarke se redressa sur sa chaise, inquiète.

« Comment ça ? » S'empressa de demander Octavia.

« Comme chaque matin je suis allé à l'infirmerie pour lui prodiguer ses soins, elle n'y était pas, alors j'ai demandé aux gardes s'ils l'avaient aperçu. Personne ne l'a vu depuis hier soir. Abby est entrain de retourner la base. »

 _« J'espère que tu me pardonneras… »_ Cela avait été les derniers mots de Lexa. Clarke frissonna…Elle avait pensé qu'elle parlait du baiser…Elle n'avait pas compris sur le moment. Lexa était venue lui faire ses adieux. En un instant le monde de Clarke venait de s'écrouler.

« Où veux-tu qu'elle soit allée ? Elle est blessée, elle se tient à peine debout. » Dit Raven.

« Tu crois que c'est ce qui va l'arrêter ? Je réunis des hommes et je pars tout de suite à sa recherche. » Dit Octavia, blessée que le commandant ne l'ait pas avertie de ses intentions de quitter la station. Elle était son garde du corps et Lexa avait échappé à sa vigilance. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose la jeune guerrière ne se le pardonnerait pas.

« Je pars avec toi. » Dit Clarke.

En se dirigeant vers l'armurerie les jeunes femmes tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Bellamy Miller et Bryan. Visiblement les trois soldats avaient déjà fouillé la base.

« Octavia ton cheval a disparu. »

« Merde ! Si elle est partie cette nuit elle doit déjà être loin d'ici. » Souffla Octavia.

« Et nous n'avons plus de Rover… » Dit Bellamy.

« Mais où est-elle partie ? » S'interrogea Octavia.

« Peut-être qu'elle est retournée à Polis. »

« Pourquoi partir seule dans ce cas ? Elle aurait attendu l'arrivée de l'escorte envoyée par Roan. » Rétorqua la guerrière.

« Clarke elle t'a dit quelque chose ? » Demanda Miller.

La jeune femme était tellement sous le choc qu'elle n'arrivait plus à parler, elle se contenta de faire non de la tête.

Octavia posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Ne t'inquiète pas on va la retrouver. »

* * *

 **Un chapitre chargé de sentiments contradictoires**

 **Abby réalise son erreur**

 **Clarke se prend à rêver puis tout s'effondre**

 **Lexa n'est définitivement plus la même qu'avant...**

 **J'attends vos reviews ;)**


	30. Respire

**Chapitre 30 Respire**

 _Cité de Polis, dix-huit jours plus tard._

« Fleimkepa, Wanheda est de retour et demande audience. » Annonça un garde à Titus et Indra.

Cette annonce les rendit immédiatement nerveux…Si Wanheda était de retour et que Heda n'était pas annoncée, cela était certainement annonciateur d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

Lorsque Clarke entra dans la salle du trône en compagnie d'Octavia, les deux Trikrus retinrent leur respiration. A la mine grave des deux jeunes femmes ils comprirent que leurs craintes étaient fondées.

« Octavia ? Que faites-vous ici ? Je vous pensai au chevet du commandant à Azaïs… »

« Je l'étais… »

Titus se pétrifia. Il n'osait pas poser la question fatidique. Indra le fît à sa place.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Heda ? »

Octavia leva la main en faisant signe à la guerrière de ne pas s'inquiéter.

« Heda est en vie et a repris conscience. » Déclara Octavia.

Immédiatement, le visage de Titus reprit des couleurs, ses yeux s'animèrent d'une flamme qui s'était éteinte depuis la destruction de la cité des lumières.

« Si cela est le cas, pourquoi n'est-elle pas à vos côtés de retour à Polis ? » S'empressa de demander le prêtre.

Clarke fît la moue.

« Elle a disparue… »

« Disparue ? Comment cela disparue ? » Demanda l'homme soupçonneux.

« Elle est partie Titus. » Répondit Clarke amère.

« Où ? »

« Si je le savais… » Répondit Clarke.

« Octavia ! Vous deviez veiller sur elle ! » Grogna Titus que Indra tempéra immédiatement d'un geste de la main.

« Je suis sûre qu'Octavia kom Skaikru, n'y est pour rien. » Déclara Indra.

« Si…Je suis responsable, Heda a échappé à ma vigilance… » Admit Octavia en baissant les yeux.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Octavia. C'était son choix, elle est partie et tu n'aurais pas pu la retenir. » Souffla Clarke pour prendre la défense de son amie.

Titus commença à gesticuler en faisant les cents pas en répétant sans cesse :

« C'est une catastrophe…C'est une catastrophe ! »

« Pourquoi y a-t-il des hommes en armes dans toutes les rues de la capitale ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Parce que nous sommes à la veille d'une nouvelle guerre. » Répondit froidement Indra.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« En l'absence du commandant, la coalition commence à se disloquer. Nous avons fait notre possible pour maintenir l'ordre mais les chefs de clans commencent à revendiquer des terres qui ne leur appartiennent pas. Les frontières et les accords vont tomber un à un…On reviendra vite à la loi du plus fort. » Expliqua Indra.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Il doit y avoir un moyen d'arrêter cela ! » S'indigna Octavia.

« Il y a un moyen ! Qu'Heda se rassoit sur son trône ! Et vous l'avez perdu ! » Accusa Titus.

« Nous espérions qu'elle soit revenue à Polis. » Dit Clarke dépitée.

Fou de colère le prêtre se précipita vers la jeune femme et lui empoigna le bras tout en plongeant ses yeux fous dans le regard de Clarke.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ?! Que lui avez-vous encore infligé ?! » Rugit-il ivre de rage.

Clarke sentit son cœur se soulever dans sa poitrine. Octavia saisit le poignet du prêtre pour le faire lâcher prise.

« Assez ! Laissez-là tranquille ! » Objecta Octavia.

« Heda à choisit de partir. » Ajouta la guerrière.

« Heda n'aurait jamais tourné le dos à son peuple ! Vous êtes responsable de nos malheurs ! » Cria Titus.

Une nouvelle fois Indra s'interposa et fît signe à l'homme de faire preuve de sang-froid.

« Nous quereller ne servira à rien…Nous devons réfléchir à une solution. En attendant le retour du commandant. » Dit Indra.

 _« Le retour du commandant… »_ Avec ce qu'elle savait Clarke n'avait guère d'espoir que cela soit chose possible.

Titus continua de tourner comme un lion en cage pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, il s'immobilisa, il venait d'avoir une idée.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen. » Dit-il énigmatique.

Les trois femmes le dévisagèrent attendant qu'il énonce à voix haute ses pensées.

« Le seul moyen de maintenir les clans unis et de désigner un responsable, d'annoncer qu'Heda n'a pas disparue mais qu'elle est détenue prisonnière. »

Cette annonce fît frémir Clarke d'effroi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Titus ? »

« Si nous avons un responsable, les clans s'uniront pour ne faire qu'un. » Dit-il avant d'ajouter :

« Pour tous les ambassadeurs, Lexa se trouvait à Azaïs… »

Clarke et Octavia devinrent livides en réalisant ce que l'homme était entrain d'insinuer.

« Vous voulez accuser Azgeda de retenir Lexa en otage ? »

« Roan était chargé de la protéger…Il a comme qui dirait échoué. »

« Roan n'y est pour rien ! » Cria Octavia furieuse.

Titus leva la main pour la réduire au silence.

« Comprenez-moi bien, quelqu'un va t être tenu pour responsable, ça sera soit le Skaikru soit Azgeda… »

Clarke déglutit.

« Vous êtes fou ! » Lâcha Octavia avec le plus profond mépris.

« C'est vous qui est folle de penser que personne ne va réagir à la disparition du commandant, les clans sont sur le point de se déchirer. Désigner un ennemi commun et le seul moyen de maintenir l'unité. »

« Et forcément cela doit se faire au dépend d'un clan…La guerre encore !» S'indigna Octavia.

La Skaikru se tourna vers son mentor : « Indra tu ne peux pas cautionner ça. »

« La situation est grave…Vous venez de rentrer vous ne vous pouvez pas mesurer le drame qui se joue ici. La coalition va imploser et tous les clans vont se battre les uns contre les autres. Même si cela ne me plait pas de l'admettre, je ne vois pas d'autre solution en l'absence d'Heda. Mieux vaut une guerre menée par douze clans contre un seul, que la chute de la coalition qui entrainera le chao.» Déclara la guerrière.

« Mais c'est un mensonge…Azgeda nous a sauvé de la cité des lumières, ce peuple a déjà bien assez souffert…Ils sont déjà à terre et vous voulez les exterminer ! » Grogna Octavia.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix… » Dit Titus.

« On a toujours le choix. » Répondit Clarke en sortant de sa réserve.

« Les ambassadeurs sont tout aussi capable de pointer du doigt le Skaikru…Si je ne les oriente pas vers Azgeda, la guerre sera à votre porte. En faisant cela je vous protège vous ! L'autre clan le plus détesté de cette coalition c'est Azgeda…Et une fois de plus l'histoire se tient. » Déclara Titus comme si l'affaire était déjà entendue.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire cela. » Dit Clarke.

« Ne vous opposez pas à moi Wanheda. Lexa n'est plus là pour vous protéger et je lui ai fait une promesse…Je vous sauve vous et votre clan et je maintiens la coalition. Azgeda sera le prix à payer… » Répondit Titus.

Clarke sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle, décidément Lexa avait raison, rien de tout cela n'aurait jamais de fin. Des épreuves encore et toujours. Tenir tête à Titus ne servirait à rien. Sans ajouter un mot elle tourna les talons.

 _Territoire d'Azgeda dix jours plus tôt._

Lexa avait chevauché jour et nuit depuis son départ de la station. Revêtue d'une grande cape de cuir noire elle avait traversé plusieurs villages sans être reconnue. Elle voulait mettre toujours plus de distance entre elle et Clarke, entre elle et Heda... Il n'était pas question de retourner à Polis, il n'était pas non plus question de rejoindre Roan à Azaïs. Lexa n'était plus la même depuis les événements de la cité des lumières, avant cela jamais elle n'aurait cherché à échapper à son devoir de commandant…Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait incapable de régner à nouveau sur les treize clans. La guerrière devait mener une quête intérieure, elle devait retrouver son chemin dans ce monde…Sans même y réfléchir sa route la dirigea en direction des montagnes dont elle entreprit l'ascension malgré son état encore fragile. Elle devait se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était encore capable d'accomplir l'impensable. Lexa espérait qu'elle finirait par se retrouver, qu'elle finirait par trouver la paix, elle l'avait tellement mérité. Elle était une femme brisée, usée par les épreuves, malgré son amour pour la fille du ciel elle se sentait incapable de rester auprès d'elle. Trop de craintes, trop de malheur avait entouré cette relation. Elle espérait qu'un jour peut-être elle serait capable de revenir vers Clarke…Mais, pour le moment elle n'était pas assez forte. Peut-être que le destin finirait par les réunir à nouveau, dans le cas contraire elle espérait que Clarke finirait par l'accepter.

Lexa quittait la civilisation et allait se confronter aux éléments. Le silence enfin…Seuls les pas de sa monture sur les pentes escarpées résonnaient à ses oreilles. A mesure de sa progression, le froid se faisait plus vif. Elle traçait un chemin que personne n'avait parcouru depuis au moins un siècle. A chaque minute la guerrière essayait de chasser Clarke de ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour.

Pour la première fois de sa vie elle allait oublier Heda. Plus de responsabilité, plus de peuple à protéger, plus d'obligation. La jeune femme allait vivre et non survivre pour les autres. Lorsqu'elle avait faim, elle se mettait en chasse, lorsqu'elle avait froid elle allumait un feu et se trouvait un abri sous les branches d'arbres centenaires. Elle s'enivrait de l'eau ruisselante des sources montagneuse qui lui glaçaient les lèvres et le chant des oiseaux la berçait d'une douce mélodie. Chaque nuit, Lexa observait le ciel pendant des heures, la vue était à couper le souffle et chaque matin le ciel lui offrait le plus merveilleux spectacle qui lui avait été donné de voir. Ce calme et cette solitude apportait à son esprit tourmenté un certain réconfort.

Au cinquième jour, Lexa atteignit enfin le sommet, elle s'enfonçait dans la poudreuse jusqu'aux genoux à chacun de ses pas, son cheval marchait derrière elle avec la même difficulté. En hiver il lui aurait été impossible d'arriver jusque-là. Le ciel était dégagé, le soleil réchauffait la peau de la guerrière dont le teint était de plus en plus mâte. Le paysage était éblouissant de beauté. Une toile vierge, intacte sur laquelle seul se dessinait l'empreinte de ses pas.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le point culminant, Lexa décida de grimper sur le rocher le plus haut et de s'asseoir un instant pour profiter de la vue. Elle avait l'impression de tutoyer le ciel et d'être assise sur le toit du monde. Elle se rappela la tour de Polis, elle se remémora la vue sur la cité…Sa cité… Là-bas elle était entourée de milliers de gens et pourtant elle s'y était toujours sentie seule, ici il n'y avait pas âme qui vive et la solitude lui semblait étonnamment moins pesante. C'était donc cela la liberté ?

La capacité d'aller et venir comme bon lui semblait. Le droit de s'arrêter un instant pour respirer, pour ressentir sans que personne ne vienne l'interrompre. Le temps lui appartenait enfin et ne jouait plus contre elle. La quiétude, à cet instant elle la touchait du doigt, elle en oublia ses longues heures de marches, son épuisement et la douleur de sa blessure qui n'était pas encore cicatrisée. Qu'il était bon de souffler… Elle aurait pu rester là indéfiniment, jamais elle ne se serait lasser du sentiment qui s'était emparé de son âme à cet instant… Elle se sentait à nouveau respirer.

Après un long moment de relâchement, elle se remit sur ses pieds et devant le gouffre vertigineux, Lexa saisit la dague au manche d'ivoire qui pendait à son ceinturon. Emue, elle observa la lame. Elle avait fait couler le sang des êtres qui lui étaient les plus chers et à chaque fois c'était Heda qui avait frappé. Bouleversée, Lexa inspira profondément, elle devait laisser aller, elle devait laisser cela derrière elle, ce fardeau était bien trop lourd. Cette arme lui rappelait les pires tourments de sa vie, comme si l'ivoire commençait à lui brûler la peau, il lui était impossible de la tenir plus longtemps. D'un geste elle lança la dague le plus loin possible, elle regarda la lame étincelante tomber dans le vide. Une larme le long de sa joue, Lexa resta là debout devant cet abysse qui venait de la libérer. En relevant les yeux la jeune femme aperçut loin très loin à l'horizon…L'océan. Là-bas elle le savait elle connaissait quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas, elle savait que là-bas elle trouverait peut-être des réponses.

 _Quinzième jour après son départ de la station._

Sur la plage Lexa avait allumé un feu et la fumée qui s'en était échappée avait sonné l'appel. Des hommes étaient venus la chercher et l'avaient embarqué sur un bateau pour naviguer au large jusqu'à leur refuge. Une plate-forme pétrolière…Lexa s'était rendue dans le seul endroit où la paix signifiait réellement quelque chose. Son errance n'était pas dénuée de but. Ici, elle avait une chance de rattraper son passé et d'en tirer une leçon. Une étape de plus à franchir. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'endroit mais elle avait toujours espéré pouvoir s'y rendre un jour. Bien sûr en tant qu'Heda cela lui aurait été impossible, Titus s'y serait farouchement opposé car cela n'aurait pas envoyé le bon message auprès des autres clans. Mais, aujourd'hui ce n'était plus Heda qui foulait du pied la plate-forme mais simplement Lexa. Désormais, plus rien ne lui était interdit.

Ce n'est pas sans appréhension que la guerrière suivit les hommes jusqu'à une salle au cœur de la cité flottante. Lorsque Lexa entra dans la pièce, une femme se tenait de dos devant une table. Lexa entendit la porte métallique derrière elle se refermer dans un grondement sourd.

« Il y avait longtemps…ma sœur… » Dit la femme.

« Trop longtemps. » Répondit Lexa.

Luna se retourna et plongea son regard brun dans l'orbe vert du commandant. Malgré les années elles n'avaient pas changées. Les traits de Lexa étaient juste plus dures, la marque de Heda. Luna reconnut immédiatement la fillette qu'elle avait accueillie dans son cœur dans son ancienne vie.

« Je te voyais plus grande… » Lança Luna, un léger sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Tu as toujours le sens de l'humour à ce que je vois… » Répondit Lexa avec le même sourire.

Luna s'approcha lentement, sans quitter des yeux le visage de Lexa. Cette visite était tellement inattendue. Elle avait été pourtant tant espérée pendant des années…

Une fois face à face, elles échangèrent une poignée de main, et à sa grande surprise Lexa se sentit tirée contre le chef de clan qui l'enlaça. Lexa se laissa faire, cette épaule si réconfortante elle s'y était si souvent blottie lorsqu'elle était Natblida.

« Tu m'as manqué ma sœur. » Murmura Luna.

« Je suis désolée de cette absence. » Répondit Lexa en relâchant son étreinte.

« Je pensais que ce jour n'arriverait jamais. » Dit Luna émue.

« Ca faillit être le cas. » Déclara le commandant.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » Demanda Luna sans relâcher le bras de Lexa.

« Moi… » Souffla Lexa.

Luna examina le regard mélancolique de celle qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa petite sœur.

« Viens, t'asseoir, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. » Dit Luna en l'entrainant sur le vieux canapé en tissus contre le mur.

« Tu as l'air épuisé Lexa. » Dit Luna.

« J'ai fait un long voyage… » Répondit Lexa qui ne faisait certainement pas référence à son parcours des derniers jours.

Luna acquiesça. Elle était à la fois heureuse de retrouver son amie et à la fois très inquiète à son sujet. Elle la connaissait tellement bien qu'il lui suffisait de la regarder pour sonder son âme et ce qu'elle y vit lui glaçait le sang. Luna avait compris il y a bien longtemps déjà à quel point la fonction d'Heda pouvait détruire une personne, mais jamais elle n'avait envisagé que Lexa serait elle aussi victime de ce statut. Elle avait toujours été tellement forte…

« Je suis au courant des derniers événements, mon ambassadeur m'a tenu informé… »

Lexa ne répondit pas, elle n'était pas prête à parler de cela.

« Tu avais raison Luna…Tu avais raison sur tout. » Dit Lexa d'une voix fluette.

« Heda est un trop grand fardeau…La flamme brûle bien trop fort. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Luna fronça les sourcils, la femme qui se présentait devant elle semblait totalement brisée, à bout de force.

« Que fais-tu là Lexa ? »

« Je veux savoir comment tu as fait…Pour renoncer, pour te libérer. »

« Tu m'as libéré tu te souviens ? »

Lexa détourna le regard.

« Lexa tu m'as aidé à m'échapper pendant le conclave…Après avoir tué mon frère tu as accepté mon choix d'abandonner, sans toi je n'aurais jamais pu m'enfuir. Et même après que Titus ait lâché ses hommes à mes trousses tu t'es interposée, tu m'as laissé créer ce lieu, tu as accepté notre façon de vivre…C'est toi qui m'a libéré, si tu ne l'avais pas fait aujourd'hui je serais peut-être morte…ou je me tiendrais à ta place…Visiblement ni l'un ni l'autre n'est enviable. »

« Aujourd'hui c'est à toi de m'aider…Ce n'est pas Heda qui se présente devant toi… »

« Heda ne serait jamais venu ici…Mais je suis heureuse d'accueillir Lexa. »

 _16_ _ème_ _jour, plateforme pétrolière du Floukru_

Lexa était assise sur le rebord de la plateforme, les pieds dans le vide le regard tourné vers l'océan. La veille après ses retrouvailles avec Luna, elle avait reçu des soins pour sa blessure et avait rencontré le peuple de son amie dont elle ne connaissait que peu de chose. Des gens simples, tournés vers les autres. Elle avait observé Luna avec les orphelins de la guerre qu'elle avait recueillie. Des enfants dont les parents avaient disparus suite aux nombreux conflits dont parfois Lexa était à l'origine. La philosophie de la paix guidait ce peuple pacifique. Si cela avait été possible pour cette communauté c'était avant tout parce que Lexa avait laissé faire et avait protégé ce clan depuis la capitale. Alors que la guerrière était perdue dans ses pensées, une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Une fillette d'une dizaine d'années se tenait à côté d'elle.

« Lexa tu viens pêcher avec nous ? » Lui demanda l'enfant.

« Peut-être plus tard. » Répondit la brune s'efforçant de sourire.

Cette petite fille elle l'avait rencontré la veille, et tout de suite l'enfant était venue vers elle avec toute l'innocence inhérente à son âge. Lexa n'avait jamais été comme cela, son enfance on la lui avait volé tout comme celle de Luna, se méfier de l'autre était une seconde nature. Bien vite, elle avait appris que la mort était partout et que pour survivre dans ce monde il fallait se montrer féroce.

« Alya tu viens aider les autres à remonter les lignes ? » Lança Luna en approchant.

La petite fille acquiesça et se remit sur ses jambes, Luna lui caressa les cheveux et la regarda partir en courant en direction du petit groupe d'enfant qui l'attendait.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda Luna.

« Tout est si calme ici… » Dit Lexa.

« Oui je ne pouvais pas espérer meilleur refuge. » Admit son amie.

Luna s'assit à côté du commandant.

« Liam n'aurait pas aimé cet endroit… » Fit remarquer Lexa.

Luna se mit à rire.

« Non c'est sûr, il aurait détesté ! Lui qui avait une peur viscérale de l'eau…Depuis le jour où il avait manqué de se noyer dans la rivière. »

« Je me souviens bien de ce jour-là. »

« Nous l'avions repêché de justesse…Tu te souviens du savon que nous avait passé Titus en rentrant ? »

« Oh que oui… » Répondit Lexa en plissant les lèvres.

« Mon frère lui a toujours semblé beaucoup trop faible…A vrai dire la plupart d'entre nous lui semblait indigne d'être Natblida. »

« Titus ne faisait que répéter ce pourquoi il avait été lui-même formé. » Déclara le commandant.

« Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu avais pu le garder à ton service après tout cela… »

« Il est fort…Son conseil m'a souvent été utile. Je n'aurais pas pu établir la coalition sans lui…Tu n'as pas connu le même homme que moi. » Le défendit Lexa.

« Si tu le dis. »

« Je suppose que tu te demandes ce qui se passe sur la terre ferme. » Dit Luna pour changer de sujet.

« Une part de moi ne veux pas le savoir Luna…Mais j'avoue que c'est plus fort que moi, cela me préoccupe je me sens coupable. Renoncer à se battre est un plus grand combat que ce que j'imaginais. »

« Personne ne sait que tu es ici… Lexa tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudras…Je te protégerai. » Lui dit Luna.

« Je sais que tu essaieras mais personne ne peut faire ça… »

« C'est pourtant ce que fait une famille. C'est ce que nous faisons ici, on veille les uns sur les autres. »

Lexa lança un regard tendre à son amie.

« Il y a quelqu'un là-bas… Une personne qui a essayé d'être ma famille et cela l'a mise en grand danger. Tant que je serais ici, toi et les tiens courrez un risque. Si la coalition apprend ma présence ils viendront pour moi. »

« Ils essaieront. »

« Ils réussiront…Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Luna fit la moue.

« Le choix t'appartient Lexa, tu peux être qui tu veux ici. Tu peux être libre, laisser ton passé derrière toi. »

« Le passé détermine notre avenir. »

« Je ne crois pas en ça. » Répondit la Floukru avant d'ajouter :

« Oh Lexa cesse de penser que le destin ne peut être déjoué. Heda a aussi droit à la paix. »

« La paix pour moi signifie le chao pour les autres. »

« Pour une fois tu penses à toi et je trouve ça tout à fait légitime. Je l'ai faits moi-même et je ne le regrette pas une seule minute. »

Luna se remit sur ses jambes et tendit sa main en direction du commandant l'invitant à la suivre.

« Maintenant viens ces lignes ne vont pas se remonter toutes seules et si tu veux manger ce soir il va falloir t'activer. Nous n'offrons pas le gîte et le couvert aux paresseux… » Dit-elle pour dérider la guerrière.

Lexa saisit la main tendue de son amie.

Le temps avait filé comme l'éclair, Lexa commençait à prendre ses marques au sein de la petite communauté. Tout le monde agissait de façon simple et naturelle avec elle. Personne ne semblait faire cas de son passé de Heda. La présence de Luna avait un effet apaisant sur le commandant, peu à peu la guerrière retrouvait le sourire. Bien sûr elle était toujours tiraillée intérieurement et pensait toujours à ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Lexa avait conscience que sa route ne s'arrêtait pas ici, mais elle avait un besoin viscéral de passer du temps auprès de son amie d'enfance. Luna avait toujours les mots justes pour faire cesser la voix de Heda dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle savait comment calmer sa culpabilité et apaiser ses peurs. Si Lexa était venue ici ce n'était vraiment pas par hasard. Il lui fallait du temps pour se retrouver et Luna lui offrait un refuge dans lequel la guerrière pourrait guérir les blessures de son âme. Chaque soir, les membres du clan se réunissaient dans la grande salle pour de longues veillées durant lesquelles les chants se mêlaient aux histoires d'aventures et aux éclats de rire. Bien que Luna ne se considérait pas comme un chef de clan à proprement parlé, il était évident pour Lexa qu'elle aurait pu faire un excellent commandant. Elle avait l'amour de son prochain et une sagesse qui épatait la guerrière. Luna était sans conteste une femme d'exception, et cette qualité inspirait respect et admiration à Lexa. Elle la considérait comme une égale et par conséquent l'écoutait toujours avec attention.

Au matin du vingt-cinquième jour, un messager envoyé par l'ambassadeur Floukru de Polis débarqua sur la station. Luna hésita à faire chercher Lexa pour qu'elle entende ce qu'il avait à lui révéler. Elle voulait la protéger…Mais, elle se ravisa, Lexa ne devait pas rester dans l'ignorance, elle avait le droit de savoir ce qui se passait sur ses territoires. Luna jugea que la tenir à l'écart pour la garder ici auprès d'elle était un acte égoïste contraire à ses principes.

Lexa fût conduite auprès de Luna et du messager dans la pièce qui servait de bureau au chef Floukru.

« Qui a-t-il ? » Demanda Lexa qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des nouvelles de Polis.

« Un messager envoyé par mon ambassadeur. » Annonça Luna en scrutant la réaction de la guerrière.

Lexa déglutit.

L'homme qui ne se savait pas en présence de Heda qui ne portait plus sa tenue de Heda depuis son arrivée attendit que Luna lui fasse signe de parler, ce qu'elle fit d'un geste de la main.

« Les nouvelles sont graves…Nous sommes à l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre de clan. »

Lexa sentit un frisson la parcourir.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda Luna qui avait décidé de mener elle-même l'interrogatoire. A l'air grave de Lexa il était évident que la guerrière était déjà bouleversée par cette annonce.

« Il semblerait qu'Heda soit détenue par Azgeda, vivante ou morte nous l'ignorons. Il y a quelques jours le Fleimkepa à réunit le conseil des ambassadeurs pour leur faire part de la nouvelle. Il a ordonné que les douze clans s'allient et que la grande armée marche sur Azaïs en représailles. »

Le visage de Lexa blêmit.

« Wanheda est intervenue, pour tenter de discréditer la parole du Fleimkepa, cela n'a pas suffi alors elle a demandé un vote. Bien entendu notre ambassadeur s'est opposé à ce nouveau conflit armé ainsi que le Skaikru mais tous les autres ont accepté d'attaquer Azgeda. L'ambassadeur de la nation du nord a été mis aux arrêts et la grande armée se prépare… Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu pour vous informer.»

« Dans combien de temps l'armée des douze clans sera-t-elle prête ? » L'interrogea Luna.

« A l'heure qu'il est cela doit déjà être le cas. » Répondit l'homme.

Luna fît signe au messager de se retirer, lorsque la porte claqua derrière lui, Lexa baissa les yeux, elle semblait totalement anéantie.

« Titus est un fou ! » Lança Luna en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Pourquoi relancer la guerre ? Il ne pouvait pas supporter la paix plus de quelques semaines !? » Ragea la chef du Floukru.

« Tout cela est de ma faute… » Lâcha Lexa les dents serrées.

« Non Lexa cela n'a rien à voir avec toi…Ils font les mauvais choix, ils font toujours les mauvais choix ! Ils ne savent que s'entre tuer ! »

« En mon absence la coalition est instable, Titus essaie simplement de garder les clans unis. »

« En exterminant Azgeda ? » Dit Luna d'un air dégouté, cette idée lui paraissait totalement détestable.

« Il lui faut un bouc-émissaire… »

« Cet homme est la pire ordure qui soit, personne ne peut avoir des idées pareilles ! »

« Si moi…Dans sa situation c'est ce que j'aurais pu faire…Un sacrifice pour sauver tous les autres…Le prix de la paix. » Dit Lexa.

« Cette paix construite sur un génocide ne vaut rien, le sang n'a pas à couler. »

« Il ne devrait pas en effet. » A cet instant, Lexa réalisa que ce que Luna avait créé ici sans violence ne pouvait pas être reproduit à l'échelle des clans. La guerrière ne le savait que trop bien. Le sacrifice encore et toujours le sacrifice…

« Je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire. » Dit Lexa en serrant les dents.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Cette guerre est dû à ma décision de disparaitre. Je ne peux pas laisser Azgeda souffrir à nouveau d'un choix que j'ai fait. »

« Bon sang Lexa si tu retournes là-bas jamais plus tu ne pourras repartir. Tu seras Heda et tu renonceras à ta liberté. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu le choix… » Murmura Lexa plusieurs fois comme si elle prenait conscience de quelque chose.

Luna sentit son cœur se serrer, le visage de Lexa venait de changer subitement, sa quiétude des derniers jours et son sourire avait disparu…Il ne restait que Heda.

* * *

 **Tout d'abord merci pour vos messages et reviews sur le chapitre précédent**

 **c'est toujours très enrichissant d'avoir vos avis**

 **Je sais que le choix de Lexa de partir et d'abandonner Clarke peut paraitre difficile** **à comprendre mais pour moi c'était une évidence**

 **Lexa est Heda mais elle est aussi une femme et après tous ces évènements tragiques elle ne pouvait pas revenir indemne et faire comme si tout allait bien car tout ne va pas bien pour elle, loin de là.**

 **Il y a quand même de quoi devenir fou :) je ne l'ai pas épargné.** **Elle est a un moment de sa vie où tout est remis en question,**

 **L'amour de Clarke n'est pas suffisant et ne fait pas tout...**

 **Maintenant je suis ravie que le périple psychologique que traverse Lexa**

 **nous conduise a un personnage que je n'avais encore pas utilisé dans cette FF**

 **Luna WELCOME ;)**

 **A bientôt**


	31. Obstination

**Chapitre 31 Obstination**

 _Le même jour, tour de Polis._

« Clarke nous devons faire quelque chose ! » Déclara Octavia en faisant les cents pas dans la chambre.

« Titus nous a placé sous surveillance il sait que nous voulons prévenir Roan… »

« Lincoln peut nous faire sortir. »

Clarke réfléchit un instant.

« Bellamy, ta mère, Raven et les autres sont toujours à la station sur le territoire d'Azgeda. Si l'armée marche en direction d'Azaïs elle leur tombera aussi dessus… »

« J'aurais dû imposer à ma mère de rentrer à Arkadia lorsque nous sommes parties pour Polis. » Dit Clarke sur un ton coupable.

« Tu espérais que Lexa revienne. Clarke on ne pouvait pas savoir que la situation était aussi chaotique à la capitale. » Répondit Octavia.

« Si seulement on savait où trouver Lexa… » Ajouta-t-elle.

Clarke ne répondit pas, elle en avait tellement gros sur le cœur qu'elle se sentait incapable d'évoquer le commandant.

Octavia se frotta le visage :

« Ohhh c'est la merde ! On ne peut pas abandonner Roan après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous !»

« Tu le sais bien on ne peut pas non plus engager notre clan dans cette bataille…Le vote n'a pas fonctionné mais au moins aux yeux des belligérants le Skaikru est neutre tout comme le Floukru. »

« Si tu crois que ça s'arrêtera là…Il est évident qu'après Azgeda ça sera notre tour… » Se lamenta la guerrière.

« Comment Titus peut-il faire ça ! » Ragea Octavia.

« Il préfère choisir sa guerre qu'en subir une qu'il ne pourra pas contrôler… »

« Je le déteste. » Lâcha Octavia en se laissant retomber lourdement sur le rebord du lit.

« Pas autant que moi… » Avoua Clarke.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un instant silencieuses, elles réfléchissaient au moyen de stopper cette guerre. Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Lincoln.

Octavia lui sauta au cou.

« Il faut que tu nous fasses sortir d'ici. »

« Que crois-tu que je fais là ? Allez, prenez vos affaires on décampe d'ici ! Mes hommes sont postés dans la ruelle ils nous attendent. »

« Tu ne crains pas Indra ? »

Lincoln secoua la tête.

« Non, Indra nous couvre. Elle va faire son possible pour retarder au maximum le départ de l'armée, mais elle ne peut pas désobéir à Titus. Dans quelques jours elle sera obligée de prendre la route du nord. » Révéla le guerrier.

« Je savais qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce plan. » Souffla Octavia soulagée.

« Détrompes toi, elle pense que Titus a raison mais elle veut laisser une chance à Roan de se rendre pour éviter une boucherie. Elle pense que Wanheda saura le convaincre de renoncer à se battre. »

Clarke roula des yeux.

« Roan va se défendre, jamais il ne se rendra. » Déclara Clarke.

« Les chefs de clans pensent que Lexa est sa prisonnière…S'il ne la livre pas ils attaqueront car ils penseront que Roan l'a faite exécutée…Même si Roan se rend il sera tué en représailles. » Dit Octavia.

« Et Lexa n'est évidemment pas à Azaïs…C'est sûr on est dans une impasse…Mais nous pouvons peut être lui permettre de fuir et de sauver son peuple. » Déclara Clarke en mettant son sac sur son dos.

« Nous parlerons de tout cela en chemin ! » Dit Lincoln en faisant signe aux deux jeunes femmes qu'il était temps de quitter les lieux.

 _26_ _ème_ _jour_

Lexa venait d'embarquer sur le zodiac qui devait la ramener sur la terre ferme. Un sac fût jeté depuis le pont devant ses pieds.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas partir sans moi ? » Dit Luna debout au bord de la passerelle.

« Ton peuple a besoin de toi Luna. » Souffla Lexa.

« Mon peuple ira bien mais toi tu as besoin d'une amie. »

Lexa savait très bien qu'il ne servait à rien de protester, Luna était aussi butée qu'elle. La Floukru sauta à bord de l'embarcation.

« Je vais m'assurer que tu ne fasses pas encore passer le devoir avant tes propres besoins… »

« C'est plutôt mal parti pour ça. » Répondit Lexa en faisant la moue.

« Compte sur moi pour t'aider à t'échapper le moment venu. » Dit Luna en souriant.

Lexa roula des yeux peu convaincue que son amie ait une réellement la capacité de l'aider à échapper à son fardeau.

 _29_ _ème_ _nuit._

Luna fût réveillée par des gémissements, à la lumière du feu de bois elle aperçut Lexa s'agiter sur son couchage à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Eh eh Lexa tu m'entends ? » Murmura Luna en caressant l'épaule de Lexa qui subitement bondit vers elle la projetant sur le dos sa dague appuyée contre son cou.

« Lexa ! »

Immédiatement, le commandant réalisa son geste, terrorisée elle relâcha son emprise laissant tomber son arme.

Luna balbutia en se tenant le cou.

« Ça va, ça va je n'ai rien…Tu as fait un cauchemar. »

« Je suis désolée…Je suis désolée. » Ne cessait de répéter Lexa en se tenant la tête entre ses mains.

Luna alla s'asseoir derrière son amie et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Tout va bien Lexa…Tout va bien. » Murmura la Floukru en essayant de contenir les tremblements de la guerrière.

Il s'écoula une longue minute avant que Lexa ne se calme.

« Où étais-tu Lexa ? » Lui souffla Luna.

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir… » Répondit la guerrière en sueur.

« Je détruis tout ce que je touche… » Ajouta-t-elle.

« C'est plutôt toi que tu détruis… » Répondit Luna en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je ne me sens plus capable… »

« Je sais. Il est encore temps de faire machine arrière. »

« Je ne peux pas… »

« Rien ne t'en empêche. »

« Si…Elle. »

Luna resta silencieuse, laissant le temps à Lexa de se décider à parler.

« Il y a cette fille…Cette merveilleuse fille…Il n'existe pas une personne plus courageuse, plus douce, plus belle en ce monde. Je pourrais parcourir la terre entière que tout me relierait encore à elle. » Avoua Lexa.

« Alors il s'agit d'une bénédiction. » Souffla Luna en posant son menton sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Oui une bénédiction…Et aussi ma malédiction. »

« L'amour ne devient une malédiction que si on le rejette. » Murmura Luna.

 _Cité d'Azaïs, 33éme jour._

« Quoi ?! » Hurla Roan en bondissant de son trône.

« Désolé Roan nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu pour essayer d'arrêter ça. » Dit Clarke.

« Lexa était sous votre responsabilité, je vous avais prévenu que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose il y aurait de grave répercussions ! » Hurla Roan en pointant du doigt les deux jeunes femmes.

« Nous lui avons sauvé la vie, jamais nous imaginions qu'elle disparaitrait ! » Répliqua Octavia.

« Quand ? »

« L'armée devrait arriver à vos portes dans les prochains jours…Nous l'avons devancé, pour te donner le temps d'évacuer la population. » Répondit Clarke avec un air d'excuse.

« Hors de question que j'abandonne mes terres ! Il y a encore beaucoup des miens qui sont blessés on ne peut pas évacuer. » Répondit Roan.

« Si Titus veut se casser les dents sur mes murailles qu'il vienne. » Ajouta-t-il l'air mauvais.

Octavia lança un regard lourd de sens à son amie. Il fallait qu'elles arrivent à lui faire entendre raison.

Sur leur route elles avaient fait halte à la station pour prévenir leurs amis du danger. Abby était repartie pour Arkadia en compagnie de Miller, Bryan, Monty, Harper et tous les autres… Seuls Bellamy, Raven et Jasper avaient décidé de suivre Clarke pour essayer d'aider le peuple d'Azgeda. Le docteur Griffin avait tenté de faire renoncer sa fille craignant pour sa sécurité mais Clarke n'avait pas cédé. Elle avait convaincue sa mère de rentrer à Arkadia pour s'occuper du Skaikru, elle était la chancelière et son peuple avait besoin d'elle. La jeune femme avait promis de rentrer saine et sauve. Désormais, le petit groupe se trouvait face au roi d'Azgeda qui n'entendait pas baisser les armes, même s'il savait cette cause perdue d'avance.

« Nous vous avons tous sauvé ! Vous respirez parce que mes hommes ont donné leur sang et voilà comment nous en sommes remerciés ! » Grogna Roan.

« Comment Heda a-t-elle pu abandonner sa coalition ? » Ajouta-t-il.

« Lexa…N'était plus vraiment elle-même à son réveil. »

Roan se rassit sur son trône et fût pris d'un rictus nerveux.

« Vraiment ? »

Etonnées de cette réaction les Skaikrus observèrent Roan stupéfaites.

Roan cessa de rire et avec un regard froid se tourna vers Clarke.

« Tu croyais vraiment que quelqu'un pourrait revenir indemne de ça ?»

Clarke frémit, Roan avait raison. Elle était responsable, elle avait obligé Lexa à revenir et s'était imaginée que rien ne serait différent. Lexa avait beau être la personne la plus forte qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré elle n'était tout de même qu'une femme…

Pourtant la blonde savait bien que ce monde était cruel et qu'il n'avait rien d'un rêve…Clarke avait présumé de ses forces, elle avait voulu défier la mort, déjouer le destin…Elle en payait aujourd'hui les conséquences. Elle avait peut-être été égoïste…

« Wanheda…Le commandant de la mort a ramené Heda chez les vivants et a déclenché un cataclysme. Si Lexa ne s'était pas réveillée, on aurait pu récupérer la flamme et nommer un nouveau commandant. Il n'y aurait pas eu de guerre… »

« Tu es entrain de dire que tu regrettes que nous ayons sauvé Lexa ? » Lâcha Octavia sur un ton dégouté.

« Je sais tout ce que je dois à Lexa kom Trikru…Mais, une mort pour sauver des milliers de personne reste préférable. Lexa le savait et vous le savez aussi. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle s'est sacrifiée. Au lieu d'honorer cela, vous l'avez extirpé a sa gloire…Vous avez ramené une coquille vide. Heda n'est plus et nous voilà en guerre ! »

« Pffff je ne vais pas écouter pareilles sottises ! » Dit Octavia en levant les yeux au plafond.

Une fois de plus Clarke n'osa pas prononcer le nom de Lexa.

« Roan, il est encore temps, nous pouvons organiser un convoi et emmener les tiens dans les montagnes le temps de trouver une solution. » Le supplia Clarke.

« Non. »

Octavia allait renchérir, lorsque Roan fît signe à sa garde d'emmener les deux Skaikrus hors de sa vue.

« Roan ! Tu dois renoncer à te battre ! » Cria Clarke tandis qu'on les emmenait de force.

Sur le perron de la forteresse, les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent leurs amis.

« Je devine que cela ne s'est pas passé comme vous le vouliez… » Dit Jasper.

Lincoln entoura les épaules d'Octavia de son bras pour calmer la guerrière qui bouillonnait.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » Demanda Bellamy.

Tout le monde leva les yeux en direction de Clarke qui ne trouva rien à répondre.

« On ne va quand même pas s'interposer entre deux armées. » Souffla Jasper.

Les yeux bleus de Clarke s'illuminèrent.

« Oh non Clarke… » Balbutia Jasper.

 _Au même moment à des kilomètres de là._

Deux chevaux étaient lancés à pleine vitesse slalomant entre les buissons et bondissant au-dessus des ruisseaux. Les deux montures galopaient à bride abattues menés de main de maitre par leur deux cavalières. A l'approche d'un pont gardé par un petit groupe d'homme en arme les deux jeunes femmes ralentirent l'allure. Leurs capes masquant leurs visages elles progressèrent prudemment face à ces étrangers qui leur barraient la route.

« Eh bien eh bien que vois-je mes amis ? » Dit l'un des hommes au sourire crasseux en voyant les deux cavalières approcher.

Luna et Lexa stoppèrent leurs montures. Un homme vêtu de fripes nauséabondes s'approcha et saisit la bride de l'étalon de Heda.

« Bien le bonjour mesdames… »

Sans répondre un mot Luna demanda aux hommes de libérer la voie d'un geste de la main.

Des rires retentirent, cette bande de bandit ne comptait pas obtempérer aussi facilement.

« Mesdames le pont est fermé…Il y a un droit de passage… » Déclara l'homme édenté qui se tenait devant Lexa.

« Nous n'avons pas d'argent et pas de temps à perdre.» Répondit Luna sans relever sa cape.

« Oh mais pas besoin d'argent…Mes hommes et moi apprécierions de passer un peu de temps en charmante compagnie. » Répondit l'homme en laissant courir ses yeux lubriques sur les cuisses de Heda. Cette déclaration fût suivie de cris enthousiastes. Les hommes étaient en supériorité numérique, ils avaient indiscutablement l'avantage.

« Pour la dernière fois laissez-nous passer. » Répéta Luna.

Le bandit jeta un regard amusé à ses complices, cette résistance ne faisait qu'attiser son intérêt. Il fît un pas en avant s'apprêtant à poser sa main poisseuse sur la cuisse de Lexa lorsqu'elle lui décocha un violent coup de pied en pleine tête lui brisant le nez. Immédiatement les hommes derrière lui brandirent leurs armes.

Toujours dissimulée sous sa cape Lexa posa une main dans son dos et retira son épée de son fourreau. La lame brillait au soleil, les guerriers se regardèrent un peu déstabilisés par l'assurance des deux étrangères. Visiblement ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce qu'on ne cède pas à leurs revendications.

Sans dire un mot, Lexa fît avancer sa monture d'un pas et désigna l'un des guerriers de la pointe de sa lame. Sous sa longue cape, on ne pouvait plus déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une femme ou de la mort elle-même. La provocation de la guerrière attisa l'orgueil du bandit qui tenta une attaque, d'un geste ample la cavalière para sa lame avant de lui scalper le haut du crâne. L'homme s'écroula sur le sol raide mort.

« Attaquez ! » Cria le gueux au nez cassé.

Lexa et Luna sautèrent de leur monture et côte à côte elles appliquèrent ce qu'on leur avait enseigné enfant. La Floukru s'employa à ne pas tuer, mais elle ne se priva pas du plaisir de donner une bonne correction à ces vermines. Comme si leur dernier entrainement au combat datait de la veille, elles retrouvèrent très vite leurs habitudes. Enfants, elles avaient passé des heures à combattre côte à côte, leur coordination était toujours aussi efficace. En quelques minutes le groupe d'homme se retrouva à terre. Sans dire un mot, elles se remirent en selle et empruntèrent le pont de bois.

« Il n'y a aucun droit de passage sur mes terres… » Lâcha Lexa.

Le commandant lança un regard à sa complice.

« Désolée que tu ais dû combattre. »

« Oh un peu d'exercice n'est pas contraire à mes principes. » Répondit Luna amusée.

Sous sa cape Lexa sourit.

 _Au même moment à mi-chemin entre Polis et Azaïs._

La grande armée progressait lentement, Indra avait fait son possible pour en retarder le départ jusqu'à ce que Titus lui-même décide de mener les hommes. Pour ne pas être accusée de trahison, Indra dû exécuter les ordres et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient quittés Polis en direction d'Azaïs.

« Que se passera-t-il lorsque nous envahirons la cité et que les chefs de clans découvriront qu'Heda n'est pas retenue prisonnière ? » Demanda Indra pour tenter de faire réfléchir le Fleimkepa.

« Personne ne s'attends à y trouver Heda, ils pensent déjà tous qu'elle a été exécutée et que Roan s'est emparé de la flamme. »

« Je comprends vos motivation Titus, vous voulez maintenir la coalition et Azgeda vous semble une perte raisonnable. Mais je vous le redis je n'aime pas cela… » Grogna la guerrière.

« Ne croyez pas que j'y vois là une occasion pour assouvir une vengeance personnelle. J'aurais moi aussi espéré ne pas devoir prendre de mesure drastique. Seulement, voilà c'est eux ou nous. Après tout je leur ai confié le commandant et aujourd'hui elle a disparue…Mon serment m'interdit de m'en prendre au Skaikru, Azgeda sera donc le clan responsable. »

Titus arrêta sa monture et dévisagea Indra.

« Est-ce que je peux vraiment vous faire confiance Indra ou comptez-vous bafouer votre promesse de m'aider à maintenir la coalition ? »

Indra hésita un instant puis répondit :

« Mon allégeance va au Trikru et à la coalition…Puisque nous n'avons pas d'autres moyens de les protéger je ferais ce qui doit être fait même si cela reste une injustice. Survivre nous pousse à faire des choses qui nous dégoutte…Je ne le sais que trop bien. » Déclara la guerrière.

Titus hocha la tête en signe de gratitude et talonna son cheval.

 _Matin du 34_ _ème_ _jour, cité d'Azaïs._

Clarke n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, aux aurores elle avait quitté le modeste logis dans lequel tout le petit groupe avait élu domicile après que Roan ne les ait mis dehors. Le roi avait accepté que les Skaikrus séjournent dans la ville mais il ne voulait plus les voir dans sa forteresse. Il ne voulait pas être harcelé sans cesse par Clarke et sa bande pour le convaincre de changer d'avis.

A la stupeur de la jeune femme, la ville était en effervescence, prévenus de l'arrivée imminente de l'armée de la coalition, tous les villageois préparaient les vivres pour affronter un nouveau siège. La jeune femme ne comptait plus le nombre de chariots qui entraient dans la ville. La grande armée du nord avaient était décimée pour moitié et les guerriers restants pansaient encore leur plaie. Ils ne feraient pas le poids…Seule la nouvelle porte et les murailles les garderaient en sécurité pour un temps seulement.

Clarke ne comprenait pas l'obstination de Roan, il avait largement le temps d'évacuer la population dans la montagne en attendant de trouver une solution pacifique. Au détour d'une ruelle, Clarke tomba nez-à-nez avec Raven.

« Je te croyais encore endormie dans ta chambre. » Lui dit Clarke étonnée de la trouver là à cette heure si matinale.

« Tu crois que j'arrive à dormir ? »

Clarke fît la moue. Il était évident que comme elle tous ses amis étaient préoccupés, elle n'avait pas le monopole de l'angoisse.

« Toi, Jasper et les autres, vous devriez partir temps qu'il est encore temps.» Lui dit Clarke.

Raven saisit la jeune femme par les épaules.

« Et te laisser toute seule ? Non mais tu plaisantes. Si tu restes on reste c'est ainsi…Après tout on revient de tellement loin que je me dis qu'on est plus à une bataille près. »

« Comment fais-tu pour rester toujours positive ? » Se lamenta Clarke incapable de faire de même.

« Est-ce qu'on a le choix ? Quand il ne te reste rien que l'espoir Clarke, tu t'y accroches.»

 _« Cette fille est définitivement une personne exceptionnelle. »_ Pensa Clarke s'estimant chanceuse de l'avoir pour amie.

Elles marchèrent ensembles sous un ciel radieux qui ne cadrait pas avec la dureté des derniers événements. En regardant son amie, Clarke espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'un jour Raven aurait droit au bonheur qu'elle avait mérité plus que quiconque.

 _Au même moment._

« Luna nous devons lever le camp. » Dit Lexa en éteignant les braises encore fumantes du feu qui les avait gardées au chaud durant la nuit.

Luna jeta le trognon de la pomme qui lui avait fait office de petit déjeuner et commença à remballer ses affaires.

« On aura beau continuer à ce train d'enfer, jamais nous n'arriverons sur le territoire du nord à temps. »

« Il y a un raccourcis. » Répondit Lexa en enroulant sa couverture pour la fixer sur les sacoches de sa monture.

Luna leva un sourcil, étonnée. La guerrière n'avait pas parcourue le continent depuis longtemps mais elle connaissait assez bien les cartes pour savoir qu'il n'y avait pas une autre route depuis son territoire pour rallier la cité du nord.

« Qu'as-tu en tête ? » Demanda Luna.

« La tourbière… » Répondit Lexa qui savait que sa proposition n'allait pas du tout être au goût de son amie.

« La tourbière maudite ? Ah non ça certainement pas ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que plus personne ne passe par là depuis des décennies ! »

« Si nous passons par là nous gagnons deux jours de cheval. » Rétorqua Lexa.

« Si nous passons par là nous ne vivrons pas deux jours ! » Répliqua la Floukru.

« Je ne te pensais pas superstitieuse. »

« Lexa tous ceux qui s'y aventure ne revienne jamais. A croire que tu ne veux pas arriver en vie. »

« Je ne veux surtout pas arriver trop tard ! »

Lexa toisa Luna du regard en levant son menton et sur un ton provocateur elle déclara :

« Si tu préfères prendre l'autre route libre à toi, nous nous rejoindrons là-bas…Moi je passe par la tourbière. »

Luna soupira de dépit, l'insolence de Lexa était bon signe. Elle revoyait la toute jeune guerrière qui avait pour habitude de défier crânement ses adversaires en leur lançant des défis insensés.

« Retire ce sourire en coin de ton visage Lexa ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir recours à ce stratagème enfantin avec moi pour que je te suive. » Lâcha Luna en soufflant.

Lexa sourit satisfaite de cette réponse.

* * *

 **Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai peu de temps en ce moment**

 **j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ;)**


	32. Accroche-toi

**Chapitre 32 Accroche-toi**

Lexa et Luna venaient de pénétrer sur le territoire maudit. Une immense tourbière qui s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres. Il faudrait avancer avec prudence, les chevaux marchaient dans une eau trouble qui leur arrivait jusqu'aux jarrets. Au moindre faux pas, ils risquaient de s'enliser et de s'écrouler sur leur cavalières. A mesure que le niveau de l'eau montait les cavalières retenaient leur souffle. Voyant que leur progression était de plus en dangereuse, Lexa et Luna décidèrent de décharger le dos de leurs montures en progressant à pied devant elles sondant le marécage avec un bâton. L'atmosphère qui régnait en ce lieu faisait froid dans le dos. Au-delà de l'odeur pestilentielle qui se dégageait de cet étrange bassin, il y régnait un silence de mort.

« Lexa j'ai l'impression qu'on marche sur quelque chose… » Dit Luna en grimaçant.

« Ca craque et ça coupe. » Ajouta la Floukru.

« Ne regarde pas… » Dit Lexa qui avait compris depuis un moment déjà qu'elles marchaient sur des os.

A maintes reprises, les jeunes femmes durent éviter des zones où l'eau changeait de teinte de manière inquiétante…Des zones encores irradiées malgré les décennies qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la catastrophe nucléaire. Mieux valait ne pas trainer là.

La traversée se passait sans encombre jusqu'au moment où Lexa entendit derrière elle un grondement sourd mêlé d'un cri. Ce qu'elle craignait venait de se produire. Le sabot du cheval de Luna s'était posé dans un trou et s'était effondré dans l'eau boueuse. Surprise Luna avait elle aussi perdue l'équilibre. Le cheval affolé s'agitait dans tous les sens pour tenter de se délivrer de la glaise menaçant de percuter la jeune femme de ses membres. Il fallait à tout prix calmer l'animal pour que Luna parvienne à se dégager.

« Oh là…Oh là… » Répéta Lexa en essayant de saisir les guides de la bête sans elle-même se retrouver bloquée.

« Luna est ce que tu peux bouger ? » Demanda Lexa à la jeune femme dont il ne restait que la tête hors de l'eau.

« Ma jambe est coincée… » Répondit-elle en serrant les dents.

« Garde ton calme. »

Une nouvelle fois le cheval se remit à bouger dans tous les sens, Luna se retrouva immergée, bousculée par le flanc de sa monture qui pesait sur sa jambe.

Lexa parvint à saisir les rênes et sans céder à la panique réussie à immobiliser l'animal terrorisé. Luna refît surface toussant la boue qui s'était agglutinée dans sa bouche et qui l'empêchait de respirer.

« Ok, Luna je vais attacher ton cheval au mien et je vais le tracter. » Dit Lexa en saisissant une corde sur la selle de sa monture. Avec précaution elle passa le lien autour de la bête à bout de force.

« Voilà…Ça devrait tenir. A mon signal je vais tirer et tu dégageras ta jambe. »

Luna acquiesça le visage blême.

« Maintenant ! »

Lexa fît avancer sa monture qui se déplaça péniblement dans l'eau entrainant l'animal derrière lui qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre sur ses pieds. Après quelques efforts, Luna parvint à dégager sa jambe mais elle restait totalement enlisée.

« Accroche-toi ! » Lui Hurla Lexa en obligeant sa monture à tirer plus fort.

Luna saisit les crins de son hongre et se laissa entrainer derrière lui. Le sol moins meuble sous ses sabots lui permit de se redresser et après quelques efforts l'animal se remit sur ses pieds hors de la zone marécageuse qui le tenait jusque-là prisonnier.

Lexa se porta au secours de Luna à bout de souffle. Elle était méconnaissable, recouverte d'une épaisse boue verdâtre de la tête au pied.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je te retiens toi et tes idées… » Grogna Luna.

Si elle avait encore la force de pester après elle, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien de cassé, Lexa se détendit.

« Tu sens vraiment très mauvais… » Plaisanta Lexa pour dérider son amie.

« Oh toi ! » Ragea Luna en lui jetant de la boue dessus du revers de la main.

Elles n'étaient pas passées loin de la catastrophe, soulagées les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire. Un rire qui tranchait avec le silence pesant des lieux.

 _Au même moment à Azaïs._

« Roan s'obstine ! J'ai encore essayé de lui faire entendre raison et il n'y a pas moyen ! » Se lamenta Clarke à Bellamy qui était assis sur le seuil de la maison.

« Comment as-tu fais pour entrer dans la forteresse ? »

« Je l'ai intercepté pendant qu'il mettait en place la garde sur les murailles. » Déclara Clarke en prenant place à côté du jeune homme.

Bellamy sourit.

« Tu n'abandonnes jamais Clarke Griffin. »

« J'aimerai tellement que tout cela s'arrête. »

« Un jour…ça finira bien par arriver. » Lui dit Bellamy en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour la réconforter.

« Eh les amis ! Je viens de trouver une bouteille de gnole bien corsée ! » Cria Jasper depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

« Il est un peu trop tôt pour moi. » Répondit Clarke.

Jasper se posta derrière eux.

« Oh allez quoi Clarke…Qui sait dans combien de temps on va encore se retrouver dans la merde. »

« A peu près deux jours. » Ironisa Bellamy.

« Ben voilà ! Allez c'est ma tournée ! » Dit Jasper en brandissant la bouteille.

« Raven ! Ramène tes fesses ici.» Cria le jeune homme en direction de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres.

Bellamy fît du coude à Clarke.

« Allez Clarke, tout le monde a besoin de se détendre un peu et surtout toi.»

La jeune femme soupira, puis accepta de suivre ses amis. Après tout la guerre pouvait attendre.

 _Au même moment._

Lexa et Luna avaient trouvé un espace au sec. Pendant que Luna essayait de se débarrasser de l'infâme boue qui lui collait à la peau, Lexa surveillait les environs. Cet endroit était inquiétant et pas seulement à cause des marécages…Le commandant était sur ses gardes son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait un danger plus grand encore qui les attendait.

« Il ne faut pas trainer là. » Dit Lexa sans quitter des yeux les hautes herbes autour d'elle.

« Je sais Lexa, mais laisse-moi au moins le temps de remettre mon haut, je ne vais quand même pas… »

«Chut ! » Souffla Lexa en levant la main pour faire signe a son amie de se taire.

Luna resta figée, suspendues aux lèvres de Lexa, qui dégaina son épée très lentement.

« Quelque chose a bougé…On nous observe. » Murmura Heda.

Luna remit son t-shirt à la hâte et saisit sa dague.

Les deux chevaux qui broutaient à quelques mètres d'elles relevèrent la tête simultanément, les oreilles en avant. Eux aussi avaient senti quelque chose, Lexa n'eût pas le temps de saisir leurs brides que les deux animaux s'étaient déjà enfuis au galop.

« Oh bon sang ! » S'écria Luna en apercevant des silhouettes sortir des hautes herbes du marécage.

« Cours ! » S'écria Lexa en prenant la même direction que les chevaux qui étaient déjà loin.

En un instant une pluie de lance s'abattit autour d'elles. Luna et Lexa prirent leurs jambes à leur cou. Les créatures qui étaient à leur trousse leur glaçaient le sang. Les deux guerrières n'avaient pas eu le temps de bien déterminer à quoi elles avaient affaire, mais au son des grognements derrière elles mieux valait ne pas le découvrir.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre et le souffle court, elles s'enlisaient dans la tourbières, chaque pas était une véritable épreuve mais pas question de ralentir la cadence.

« Lexa par ici ! » Cria Luna en bifurquant en direction d'une ligne d'arbre qui matérialisait la limite de cet endroit maudit.

« Ne te retourne pas ! Ne te retourne pas ! » Ne cessait de crier Luna à son amie en la devançant d'une longueur.

La Floukru se doutait que le commandant finirait par avoir le réflexe de faire face au danger. Heda voudrait savoir qu'elles étaient ces choses qui vivaient sur ce territoire dont elle était malgré tout la souveraine et qui maintenant la prenait en chasse.

« On y est presque ! » Souffla Luna en sentant ses pieds fouler un sol moins meuble.

Les immondes créatures étaient justes derrières elles, les grognements dans son dos faisaient monter l'adrénaline. Lexa sentait son corps tout entier se contracter, comme le lui avait demandé Luna elle ne la quittait pas des yeux…Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle sache, il fallait qu'une fois de plus elle regarde la mort dans les yeux. Heda ne devait pas être si loin…

Elle avait été la victime de sa mère, de la reine Nia, de son statut de commandant et dernièrement celle d'Alie…Une proie, elle était devenue une personne fragile, son esprit embrouillé n'était plus aussi fort qu'avant. Et maintenant Lexa en était réduite à fuir devant une ombre…La sienne. Tout cela remonta dans son esprit en un instant, la colère s'empara de son âme. Ses pas l'avaient conduite ici, sur cette terre maudite car, c'est ce qu'elle pensait être…Une femme maudite. Il était temps de rompre le sort.

Lexa brandit ses épées et dans un cri rageur fît volte-face malgré les protestations de Luna qui l'exhortait à la suivre. Elle avait reculé devant son devoir, elle avait reculé devant Clarke…Elle devait se prouver qu'elle était plus que ça.

Face à elle, une dizaine de créatures dont l'apparence se rapprochaient plus du monstre que de l'homme. Elle allait faire la déplaisante connaissance des habitants de la tourbière. Des corps difformes, probablement le résultat des radiations. Des membres crochus, des crânes déformés, des gueules béantes, une peau qui s'apparentait plus à des écailles purulentes. Lexa n'avait jamais vu créatures plus répugnantes. Ces immondes bêtes ne pouvaient pas exister, encore moins vivre sur ses terres. Les os sur lesquels elle avait marché étaient probablement ceux des voyageurs égarés dévorés par ces démons tout droits venus de l'enfer.

Lexa fendit l'air de ses lames, attendant que la première créature se présente à elle. L'attente ne fût pas longue. La danse macabre pouvait commencer.

 _« Elle va se faire tuer ! »_ Pensa Luna qui brandit son arme et fît à son tour marche arrière pour prêter main forte à cette tête brûlée qu'était devenue Leksa kom Trikru.

Heda évita toutes les lances et les gourdins qui tentèrent de l'atteindre. Ces monstres étaient puissants mais simple d'esprit. Leur lenteur et leur désorganisation rétablissait la balance du nombre. Lexa déchirait leurs intestins, terminait de raccourcir leurs membres déjà atrophiés et fendait leurs crânes sans état d'âme. Ils avaient beau être des abominations leur sang n'en était pas moins rouge que celui de tous les ennemis qu'Heda avait terrassé par le passé. La tourbière maudite porterait désormais un nouveau nom…Le marais rouge…

Lorsque le silence revint, Lexa observa son reflet dans l'eau rougie à ses pieds…Regardait-elle à nouveau Heda dans les yeux ? Elle avait beau espérer vivre un destin différent, le commandant la rattrapait toujours.

Luna le visage maculé de sang s'approcha de la guerrière et lui saisit le bras pour la ramener à la réalité.

« Lexa…Il faut que nous partions. » Murmura-t-elle.

La Floukru avait beau connaitre le commandant depuis son enfance, elle-même se perdait dans les multiples facettes de la jeune femme. Un jour elle voyait une femme détruite, un autre une femme rêvant de liberté et le jour suivant une guerrière qui ne voulait que tromper la mort…Luna était terrifiée pour son amie. Elle ne savait plus qui elle avait en face d'elle. Elle l'avait suivi pour l'aider, elle l'avait accompagné pour lui permettre d'avoir le choix de se libérer à nouveau du fardeau d'Heda. Mais, Lexa le voulait-elle vraiment ?

Sans un mot Lexa rengaina ses épées et les deux jeunes femmes parcoururent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de la forêt. Elles marchèrent une demi-heure avant de retrouver leurs montures qui avaient arrêté leur course folle et broutaient paisiblement.

Il fallut plus d'une heure pour que la folie vengeresse de Heda disparaisse de ses yeux verts. Lorsque Lexa sembla retrouver son calme. Luna se décida à rompre le silence devenu trop pesant.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Lexa hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

« Nous avons gagné du temps, si nous suivons ce chemin nous gagnerons les terres du nord d'ici la nuit. » Déclara la guerrière.

« Lexa, qu'arrivera-t-il, lorsque nous seront arrivée ? »

« Je stopperai une guerre. »

« Après ça… »

« Je l'ignore. » Répondit la guerrière.

« Que veux-tu ? »

Lexa marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre :

« Je l'ignore. »

 _A la nuit tombée, cité d'Azaïs._

Jasper cuvait son vin affalé sur le canapé au milieu du salon. Octavia et Lincoln étaient toujours en ville, ils avaient passé la journée à aider les villageois à ravitailler la cité en prévision du siège à venir. Bellamy attendait patiemment le retour de sa sœur en compagnie de Raven et Clarke. Les trois amis n'étaient pas très frais, l'alcool local ne leur avait pas réussi. Cependant ils avaient passé un agréable moment où la peur avait laissé place à l'insouciance et aux éclats de rire.

« Merde, j'ai le cerveau qui va exploser. » Dit Raven en appuyant un verre d'eau contre son front.

« Ça ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. » Déclara Bellamy.

« Oh oui mon lit… » Gémit Raven dont la tête commençait à vaciller.

Bellamy se mit à rire devant la mine défaite de ses deux acolytes.

Résolue à aller se coucher, Raven se remit sur ses jambes, mais manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Bellamy eût le réflexe de la soutenir.

« Elle ne va jamais arriver jusqu'en haut des marches. » S'amusa Clarke qui n'était pas plus apte que son amie.

« Je m'occupe de ça. » Dit Bellamy en saisissant la mécanicienne dans ses bras avant de la soulever de terre.

« Quel gentleman. » Dit Clarke en observant Bellamy porter Raven en direction des escaliers.

« Si elle vomit je ne lui tiendrais pas les cheveux. » Répondit le jeune homme en montant les marches.

Clarke grimaça en tirant la langue, il ne fallait surtout pas lui parler de vomi…

Bellamy déposa Raven sur son lit. La jeune femme était déjà à moitié dans les vapes. Elle lui adressa un regard doux, plein de gratitude. La jeune femme caressa la joue du soldat en disant :

« Merci…Bell tu es un sacrééé bonn amiii. »

Bellamy sourit, attendrit par la bouille mignonne de la jeune femme qui fermait déjà les yeux en serrant son oreiller de plume contre sa tête.

Lorsqu'il redescendit les marches, il aperçut Clarke assoupie le front collé contre la table.

« Ok…Deuxième voyage… »

Octavia et Lincoln rentrèrent une heure plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » Demanda Octavia en désignant Jasper ronflant sur le canapé à côté d'une bouteille vide.

« Décompression. » Déclara son frère en plissant les lèvres.

« Qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Demain matin, Roan bouclera la cité. On ne pourra plus sortir. » Expliqua Lincoln en prenant place autour de la table.

« Alors, il va falloir prendre une décision rapidement. » Répondit Bellamy.

« Si nous sommes derrière ces murs lorsque le siège commencera nous serons considérés comme des ennemis par Titus. Si on s'en va…Je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face. » Déclara sa sœur.

Bellamy fixa Lincoln, les deux hommes savaient que tout cela était de la folie.

 _37_ _ème_ _jour cité d'Azaïs._

La grande armée de la coalition foulait du pied la plaine d'Azaïs. La cité se dressait face à eux, ses murailles défiant leur courage. Roan était posté sur les remparts avec ses hommes prêts à repousser le futur assaut. Le roi du nord le savait, Titus n'était pas un fou, il connaissait les faiblesses de sa cité et ne se lancerait pas dans des attaques inutiles. Il avait déjà prévu les engins de siège similaires à ceux qu'Alie avaient utilisé. De nouveaux Beffrois tirés par des dizaines de chevaux roulaient dans les cendres de leurs prédécesseurs.

« Il faut négocier. » Dit Lincoln dans le dos de Roan.

« Titus n'écoutera pas et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. » Répondit Roan sans lâcher du regard l'armée qui se rapprochait.

« Il est désespéré…Il a perdu son commandant et maintenant il croit agir en son nom dans l'intérêt de la coalition. » Répondit Lincoln.

« Tu es un Trikru et pourtant tu te tiens ici à mes côtés… »

« Je suis avant tout un homme et je me dresserai toujours face à l'injustice. »

Roan plissa les lèvres.

« L'esprit du commandant devait nous protéger…Il s'est envolé et avec lui la paix…Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de protéger les miens. » Déclara Roan avant d'ajouter :

« Je m'étonne que ce ne soit pas Wanheda qui se tienne à ta place et me souffle de renoncer encore et encore à me rendre fou. »

« Le commandant de la mort se doutait de ta réponse…C'est bien pour ça qu'elle n'est plus ici. » Déclara Lincoln.

Roan fronça les sourcils et dévisagea le guerrier qui lui fît signe d'observer la lisière de la forêt qui bordait la plaine.

« Une fois de plus Clarke kom Skaikru va au-devant de la mort…Espérons qu'elle arrivera à la faire changer d'avis. » Dit Lincoln tandis que Roan observait cette frêle femme blonde marcher seule au-devant de l'immense armée de Titus.

« Que croit-elle ? Qu'elle va arrêter cette armée toute seule ? Si elle s'obstine Titus marchera sur ses os avant la fin de l'heure. Cette fille est la plus folle et la plus entêtée qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer dans ma vie… » Dit Roan partagé entre angoisse et admiration.

* * *

 **Ca y est le bras de fer entre l'armée de la coalition & Azgeda a commencé**

 **Je trouve que le duo Lexa/Luna fonctionne très bien,**

 **je prend beaucoup de plaisir à écrire pour elles.**

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre 33 ;)**


	33. Rouge

**Chapitre 33 Rouge**

 _Plaine d'Azaïs._

Bellamy, Jasper et Raven étaient restés dissimulés sous les arbres et observaient leur amie prendre position entre l'armée des douze clans et la capitale d'Azgeda.

« Je n'aime pas cette idée…Je n'aime vraiment pas cette idée… » Soufflait Jasper le front recouvert de sueur.

« Personne n'aime cette idée…Mais, Clarke en a décidé ainsi… » Répondit Bellamy sans quitter la blonde des yeux à travers la lunette de son fusil.

« Espérons que cela marche… » Murmura Raven.

Clarke semblait marcher d'un pas assuré en direction de l'armée conduite par Titus et Indra qui se tenaient aux avant-postes. En réalité, la jeune femme avait beau afficher un visage serein, elle n'en menait pas large. Contrôler ses tremblements et commander à ses jambes d'avancer au-devant de ces milliers de guerriers qui réclamaient vengeance lui demandait énormément de courage. Elle stoppa sa marche à une cinquantaine de mètres des portes de la cité. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de lancer un regard furtif derrière elle pour apercevoir le roi d'Azgeda en compagnie de Lincoln et Octavia qui l'observaient eux aussi avec beaucoup d'inquiètude.

Lorsque l'armée ne fût plus qu'à une trentaine de pas de la jeune femme, Titus leva la main pour ordonner une halte et ainsi garder ses guerriers hors de portée de tir des guerriers d'Azgeda. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la plaine…Le calme avant la tempête.

Le Fleimkepa et plusieurs chefs de clans qui l'avaient accompagné dans sa campagne toisèrent la jeune femme du regard pendant de longue minute en discutant à voix basse. Soupçonneux, Titus semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir face à la Skaikru. Connaissant la jeune femme, sa présence n'avait rien de rassurant…Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir d'un piège que tout simplement d'une négociation de la dernière chance. Le seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net était d'aller à sa rencontre.

Titus murmura quelques mots inaudibles pour Clarke dans l'oreille d'Indra. Puis, ensemble montés sur leurs chevaux alezans ils avancèrent en direction de la jeune femme qui leur faisait barrage. La grande armée de la coalition resta immobile, les guerriers épiaient le moindre mouvement suspect sur les remparts prêts à réagir en lançant l'assaut. Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air.

« Wanheda…Je me doutais bien que je vous retrouverai ici… » Lança Titus.

« Et moi j'espérais que vous ayez fini par renoncer à cette folie. » Répondit Clarke.

Titus grinça des dents :

« Vous savez qu'il n'y a pas d'autres moyens… »

« Il y a toujours un autre moyen… » Déclara la jeune femme.

« Je ne vois pas votre ami…Le roi d'Azgeda à vos côtés…Visiblement il est lui aussi prêt à se battre. » Fit remarquer Titus.

« Roan ne fait que défendre son peuple…Vous savez qu'il n'y est pour rien dans la disparition de Lexa…Ce n'est pas lui qui est le plus à blâmer dans tout cela. » Rétorqua la jeune femme.

Titus se tourna vers Indra espérant que la guerrière puisse faire entendre raison à la jeune femme mais, celle-ci ne souffla mot. Alors Titus changea de ton.

« Wanheda…J'ai juré à Heda de ne plus jamais chercher à vous atteindre et je compte bien honorer ce serment…Mais ce que vous faites-là, ne me laisse pas le choix. Courrez vous mettre à l'abri et laissez-moi faire ce qui doit être fait pour préserver la coalition…Ou sinon, je vous fais immédiatement arrêté pour trahison. »

Indra sortit de sa réserve.

« Clarke kom Skaikru je vous conseille d'obtempérer…Vous vous mettez en danger inutilement…Nous sommes décidés à donner l'assaut. Faire couler votre sang ne servira à rien…»

Clarke réunit tout son courage et releva le menton. L'expression de son regard ne laissait aucun doute sur sa détermination. D'une voix forte et claire elle déclara.

« C'est vous qui allez m'écouter ! Je ne bougerai pas d'un pas et vous ne ferez rien contre moi…Cette armée n'a aucun droit d'attaquer un membre de la coalition en l'absence d'Heda. Vous et vos milliers de guerriers allez reculer ! »

Devant l'aplomb surprenant de la jeune femme et sa déclaration Titus plissa le front. Il s'apprêtait à menacer à nouveau la fille du ciel lorsqu'elle poursuivit en haussant à nouveau le ton :

« Faites demi-tour Titus ! Rentrez chez vous et votre sang n'aura pas à couler ! »

Titus déglutit, décidément cette fille était tenace, il savait qu'elle était une adversaire de taille, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle serait encore capable de le menacer alors que le combat était perdu d'avance…Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon…Elle devait avoir une idée en tête et cela inquiétait le Fleimkepa…Il commençait à douter, étais-ce du bluff ou y avait-il vraiment un piège mortel ?

Clarke sentit très vite que sa déclaration pleine d'assurance venait d'ébranler les certitudes du prêtre. Elle venait de semer le doute dans l'esprit de Titus. Il fallait enfoncer le clou.

« Titus…Je ne le répèterai pas…Retournez auprès de vos hommes et renoncez a ce combat…Rentrez chez vous et laissez Azgeda en paix. »

Titus sentit la colère monter en lui.

« Vous ne me laissez pas le choix Clarke ! » Dit Titus en levant la main.

Immédiatement plusieurs archers derrière lui se mirent en position.

Indra sentait que la situation allait déraper, elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, Clarke ne tomberait pas sous ses yeux. Elle s'apprêtait à réagir lorsque Clarke sortit de sa poche un détonateur.

Titus se figea d'effroi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que… »

« Donnez l'ordre à vos guerriers de ne pas bouger… » Ordonna Clarke les dents serrées.

Indra se tourna vers les archers et leur fît signe de baisser leur armes.

« Mes amis et moi avons piégé la plaine…Votre armée se tient juste au-dessus d'un piège mortel…Si vous lancez l'assaut je n'hésiterai pas à appuyer sur ce bouton…Beaucoup mourrons…Trop…Vous n'aurez pas le temps de réagir qu'ensuite Azgeda s'abattra sur vous… » Déclara Clarke sur un ton qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Vous bluffez ! » Rugit Titus.

Clarke esquissa un sourire en levant un sourcil.

« Pourquoi croyez-vous que je me tiens précisément ici ? Vous voulez vraiment prendre le risque ? Ne suis-je pas le commandant de la mort ? »

« Fleimkepa, peut-être devrions nou… »

« Taisez-vous ! » Ordonna Titus en faisant signe à Indra de garder ses pensées pour elle.

« Vous ! Je savais que vous étiez folle mais pas au point de vous interposer dans cette guerre. Si vous vous dressez contre nous vous condamnez votre clan !»

« Titus, c'est vous qui m'avez entrainé dans cette guerre…Aujourd'hui chacun peut vivre ou l'armée de la coalition va être balayée en une seconde…Je peux faire souffler sur vous un ouragan qui vous balaiera vous et vos chefs de clans de la surface de la terre. C'est à vous de voir si le jeu en vaut la chandelle. »

Titus scruta le regard de la Skaikru y cherchant une réponse…Mais aucune vérité ne filtra des yeux bleus de la fille du ciel. Il était impossible de savoir si elle disait vrai. Titus comprenait mieux pourquoi Lexa avait autant loué le courage de la jeune femme. Elle était une femme d'exception, sa force de caractère était sans commune mesure sauf peut-être avec celle d'Heda. Au fond, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Indra vit là l'occasion de gagner du temps…Que Clarke dise vrai ou non lui importait peu, elle ne tenait pas à cette guerre même si elle pensait comme Titus qu'elle était le seul moyen de préserver la coalition, peut-être qu'avec du temps Heda reviendrait pour les sauver tous…

« Titus, nous devrions reculer. » Dit Indra au grand soulagement de Clarke.

« Quoi ! Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?! » Rugit le prêtre sentant la situation lui échapper. En une seconde le Fleimkepa prit une terrible décision.

« Elle ment ! Archers ! » Cria Titus.

Le cœur de Clarke bondit dans sa poitrine ainsi que celui de tous ceux qui comptait sur elle. Les hommes du Fleimkepa se remirent en position.

« Dernière sommation Wanheda ! » Hurla le prêtre.

En un instant la situation venait de se renverser, Clarke et tout le clan d'Azgeda était au bord du précipice qui allait tous les faires disparaitre. Wanheda n'avait pas convaincu, elle était à nouveau face à la mort. Titus semblait résolu à en découdre et puisqu'elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix elle tomberait en même temps que Roan.

Soudain, des cris retentirent depuis les murailles…En un instant l'armée de la coalition s'ébranla d'un bourdonnement de voix. Titus tourna les yeux en direction de ses hommes, les archers venaient de baisser la garde, comme figés par une apparition. Au même moment venu de l'Est deux montures sortirent de la forêt. Une couleur…Une couleur venait de focaliser l'attention des milliers de guerriers…Le rouge…Une cape rouge…Celle du commandant qui venait d'apparaitre dans la plaine au grand galop. Le tissus flottait dans son dos comme un étendard, malgré la capuche qui dissimulait son visage la silhouette ne laissait pas de doute. Personne ne chevauché de la sorte au-devant d'une armée sur le point de se battre…Personne sauf Heda.

 _« Heda ! Heda ! Heda ! »_

Comme une prière, les voix s'élevaient dans les airs. Les hommes semblaient espérer que leurs cris accompagnaient bien les pas de leur commandant disparu. Sur les remparts, le même espoir, la même ferveur. Roan se pencha au-dessus du parapet en oubliant même qu'il s'exposait ainsi à un tir de projectile. Il fallait qu'il sache s'il s'agissait encore une fois d'un miracle. Leksa kom Trikru allait-elle encore sauver la grande cité d'Azaïs ?

« Ce n'est pas possible… » Souffla Lincoln qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux, tout comme Octavia qui lui tenait le bras et qui ne semblait pas réaliser que cela soit réel.

Le martèlement des deux montures sur le sol souleva le cœur de Clarke. Elle non plus ne semblait pas y croire. La fille du ciel avait tant espéré le retour de Leksa. Cet espoir avait pourtant disparu ces derniers jours, c'est pourquoi elle avait pris des mesures désespérées. Et voilà que le commandant revenait d'on ne sait où à point nommé. Heda avait finalement décidé de revenir…Mais, qu'en était-il de Lexa et de ses rêves ?

Au grand galop les deux cavalières parcoururent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient de Titus, Indra et Clarke. En serrant fermement ses doigts sur ses rênes la cavalière à la cape s'interposa entre Clarke et les Trikrus, tandis que la seconde resta en retrait à une dizaine de mètre toujours dissimulée sous son capuchon de cuir. Elle toisait du regard la grande armée comme pour la tenir au respect.

Clarke releva les yeux en direction de la femme qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle montée sur un cheval à bout de souffle recouvert d'une écume blanche témoignant d'une chevauchée à vive allure. Malgré la capuche qui dissimulait son visage, Clarke reconnue immédiatement les yeux d'émeraudes de Heda. La fille du ciel crût que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle. Lexa tourna la tête vers Titus qui la dévisageait et d'un geste retira sa capuche pour que nul doute ne persiste sur son identité. Tous devaient la voir… Les milliers de guerriers s'animèrent à nouveau.

« Heda… » Dit Titus en inclinant la tête en signe de respect, tout comme le fît Indra.

« Fleimkepa… » Répondit Lexa le visage fermé.

Au ton de sa voix, Titus comprit que le commandant ne validait pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Je vous croyais disparue… » Dit le Fleimkepa.

« Silence ! » Grogna Lexa.

La guerrière était en colère, très en colère…Ce nouveau conflit l'avait arraché à sa retraite, elle aurait espéré avoir plus de temps pour se retrouver. Elle ne blâmait pas Titus, mais malgré tout il subirait son courroux.

« Que fait mon armée sur les terres du nord ? » Demanda Lexa même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Heda…La coalition était en danger je devais réagir… Vous n'étiez pas là. »

Lexa leva la main pour l'interrompre, elle ne voulait pas entendre un mot de plus. Ignorant, Titus, ignorant Indra, elle relança son cheval au galop en direction de l'armée et d'une voix forte et claire pour que tous l'entende distinctement elle s'écria :

« Mes guerriers ! Mon peuple je vous ordonne de renoncer à cette guerre ! Je suis bien vivante et je vous ordonne de faire demi-tour ! Roan et ses sujets sont nos frères et sœurs et ils m'ont aidé à vous revenir, il n'y a pas de vengeance à réclamer bien au contraire. Nous leur devons plutôt une éternelle gratitude. Je leur suis redevable tout comme vous.»

Après un nouveau soulèvement de la foule. Les chefs de clans s'approchèrent de leur commandant pour s'entretenir avec elle. Après un bref échange, les chefs firent demi-tour entrainant derrière eux leurs guerriers. La grande armée renonçait et quittait les lieux comme l'avait ordonné Heda.

Lexa revint vers Titus.

« Tout est terminé. Titus, Indra rejoignez l'armée et repartez pour Polis. » Ordonna Lexa sans éprouver le moindre besoin de se justifier sur sa disparition. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment.

« Heda…Nous suivrez-vous ? » Demanda Titus.

Lexa marqua une courte pause, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Clarke qui n'avait pas osé souffler mot.

« Nous nous retrouverons à Polis… » Répondit Lexa en faisant signe au Fleimkepa de se mettre en route sur le champ.

Le visage de Titus se détendit, il était rassuré, Lexa ne manquerait pas à sa parole. Le commandant reviendrait à la capitale il en était certain. Un poids venait de s'enlever de ses épaules.

« Commandant permettez-moi de rester à vos côtés pour vous servir d'escorte. » Demanda Indra incapable de soutenir le regard du commandant. La culpabilité était encore bien trop grande.

« J'ai déjà une escorte. » Déclara Lexa en faisant signe à Luna d'approcher.

Lorsque la Floukru souleva sa capuche, Indra et Titus restèrent bouche bée.

« Luna… » Grogna Titus en serrant la mâchoire.

A la réaction de surprise d'Indra et du prêtre, Clarke devina qu'il s'agissait d'une personne au passé mouvementé et que ces trois-là étaient à couteau tiré. Visiblement les Trikrus n'étaient pas ravis de revoir la jeune femme et même si Wanheda en ignorait la raison elle aussi fût troublée de voir Lexa en compagnie de cette inconnue. Lexa l'avait abandonné et elle refaisait surface accompagnée d'une personne dont elle ignorait tout et qui semblait avoir de l'importance pour elle.

« Que fait cette traitresse à son sang sur le continent ?! » Rugit Titus.

« Assez Titus ! » Cria Lexa.

Immédiatement le prêtre ravala sa colère. Il valait mieux ne pas aggraver d'avantage son cas. Luna quant à elle défiait de ses yeux bruns le regard haineux de celui qui avait été son formateur et qu'elle détestait profondément. La tension était palpable.

« Maintenant retirez-vous ! Je vais tâcher de rattraper cet incident diplomatique. Souhaitons que Roan sera magnanime. » Déclara Lexa, tandis qu'Indra et Titus faisaient demi-tour sous les cris victorieux des hommes d'Azgeda postés sur les murailles.

Lexa regardait ses hommes s'éloigner, lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa cuisse.

« Bon sang Lexa où étais-tu passée ? » Demanda Clarke.

Lexa regarda la jeune femme, elle fût frappée une fois de plus par sa beauté mais aussi par ses yeux rougis par l'émotion. Une fois de plus Clarke s'était montrée à la hauteur de sa réputation. Elle avait été brave même en son absence, elle s'était montrée forte et n'avait pas hésité à s'interposer. Lexa ne pouvait pas être plus fière. Cependant, ce n'est pas son admiration qui sortit en premier de la bouche du commandant, mais les paroles d'une femme qui s'était fait un sang d'encre pour la femme qui occupait son coeur.

« Où avais-tu la tête ?! »

« Pardon ? »

« Clarke ! Tu affrontes Titus et tu croyais pouvoir t'en sortir ? »

Surprise Clarke fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai faits ce qui me semblait juste ! » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, faussement agacée.

« Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

« Tu n'étais pas là ! » Lança Clarke. Une pique qui laissa Lexa sans voix.

Clarke prit un air renfrogné tandis que Luna assistait à la scène presque amusée par cette querelle idiote entre ces deux femmes à fort caractère incapables de communiquer sans dissimuler leurs sentiments réels.

« Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans ta main ? » Demanda Lexa en désignant du menton le détonateur.

« Oh ça…C'est rien c'était un leurre…J'ai bluffé ! » Avoua Clarke en appuyant sur le bouton sans que rien ne se produise.

Lexa ne pût s'empêcher de sourire…Décidément Wanheda ne s'avouait jamais vaincue, elle trouvait toujours quelque chose pour arriver à ses fins. Elle prenait toujours tous les risques pour les causes qui lui tenaient à cœur.

Jasper, Raven et Bellamy arrivèrent auprès des trois femmes. Raven sauta dans les bras de Clarke. Au même moment, les portes de la cité se mirent en branle laissant apparaitre Roan, Octavia et Lincoln.

Le petit groupe se mit en route dans leur direction, Luna et Lexa fermaient la marche.

Luna ne pût s'empêcher de se pencher vers Lexa pour lui murmurer en souriant :

« Cette fille à du cran…Je comprends qu'elle ait capturé ton cœur. »

Lexa soutint le regard de son amie en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir, mais le plissement de ses lèvres la trahissait.

Dès que Lexa eût passé les portes de la forteresse elle s'isola du groupe en compagnie du roi. Il fallait mener un conciliabule entre chef, même Clarke ne fût pas conviée à cet échange. Luna resta en compagnie des Skairkus réunis dans la salle du trône.

Très vite Luna fût soumise à un interrogatoire, tous voulait savoir qui elle était et où Lexa avait disparue. Clarke était bien sûr la première intéressée, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute l'abandon de Lexa l'avait profondément marqué. Elle était en colère et s'interrogeait maintenant sur le retour du commandant. Visiblement Lexa était revenue uniquement pour éviter la guerre, Heda avait répondu à l'appel du devoir…Mais qu'en était-il de Lexa ? La Trikru nourrissait-elle encore des sentiments à son égard ? Etait-elle remise des traumatismes de la cité des lumières ?

Clarke écouta Luna se faire interroger par ses amis, mais la Floukru resta très évasive dans ses réponses. Visiblement, elle se souciait du commandant et jamais elle ne dévoilerait ce que Lexa avait pu lui confier…Clarke en avait mal au ventre. Cette inconnue venue de l'océan était en réalité bien mystérieuse et elle dégageait la même candeur que le commandant. Sans même la connaitre Clarke devina que cette Luna partageait beaucoup de point commun avec Lexa tout en étant très différente sous bien des aspects. A sa façon de s'exprimer, elle dégageait un sentiment de quiétude bien loin de l'esprit tourmenté de Heda. Assaillit par les questions, Luna se contenta de peu de mot si bien que Raven remarqua que leur accueil était certainement déplacé et désagréable pour l'inconnue. La jeune mécanicienne décida de calmer les ardeurs de ses camarades avides d'obtenir des réponses de façon prématurée.

« Et si nous laissions notre nouvelle amie souffler un peu. » Déclara Raven en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Octavia pour lui signifier qu'il était temps de se taire.

« Pardon, si je t'importune…J'imagine que vous avez fait un long et épuisant voyage. » Dit Octavia en réalisant sa bévue.

Luna lui signifia qu'elle n'était pas offusquée et que les réponses viendraient mais qu'il ne lui appartenait pas de les dévoiler. Puis la Floukru adressa un regard de gratitude à la jeune mécanicienne qui avait volé à son secours.

Raven proposa à Luna de la conduire dans un endroit plus calme où elle aurait tout le loisir de se restaurer et de se reposer de son périple. Luna accepta la proposition de la jeune femme et accueillit ce geste d'amitié avec beaucoup de gratitude.

« Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui était très brave… » Dit Bellamy à Clarke tandis qu'elle regardait Raven et Luna s'éloigner.

« J'ai faits ce qui me semblait juste… » Se contenta de répondre Clarke absorbée par ses pensées.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Souffla Bellamy.

« Je vais bien... » Répondit Clarke avec un visage qui disait le contraire.

Bellamy fît la moue, il savait que le retour de Lexa bouleversait la jeune femme…Mais, il ne savait pas comment aider son amie. Le soldat était heureux que la guerre ait été évitée, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'éprouver une certaine jalousie. Il était toujours là pour Clarke et pourtant la jeune femme ne semblait pas le voir. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison…A cet instant, Bellamy Blake réalisa qu'éprouver ces sentiments ne faisait pas de lui un bon ami. Il s'était promit d'être meilleur, il avait pris conscience qu'il ne serait jamais avec Clarke comme il l'aurait espéré. Elle l'aimait mais pas comme il l'aurait voulu. La blonde ne le regarderait jamais comme elle regardait Lexa. Elle ne s'adresserait jamais à lui de la même façon et ne vibrerait jamais d'émotion pour lui.

Le jeune homme ne détruirait pas cette amitié pour des désirs qu'il savait non partagés. Il était temps de laisser aller et de libérer son cœur de ce fardeau. Il aimerait toujours Clarke mais comme un ami, un merveilleux ami qui ne souhaiterait que son bonheur même si c'était dans les bras d'une autre personne. S'il agissait dorénavant de façon altruiste et désintéressée le jeune homme en était persuadé, un jour quelque chose de beau lui arriverait. Bellamy Blake avait changé et il était décidé à devenir de jour en jour un homme meilleur. Le Skaikru posa une main sur l'épaule de Clarke et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées lui dit :

« Tout s'arrangera pour vous Clarke…J'en suis persuadé…Et si tu as besoin d'un ami je serais toujours là. »

Clarke recouvrit sa main avec la sienne et lui adressa un tendre sourire. Jamais Bellamy ne déclarerait sa flamme, jamais il ne tenterait de ravir le cœur de Clarke…Il ne le méritait pas, il n'était pas Lexa…Mais, à cet instant il était fier de l'homme qu'il était devenu, enfin il se sentait apaisé et pouvait relever la tête avec fierté. Le passé était le passé, dorénavant il se sentait à nouveau capable d'avancer.

 _Au même moment dans les appartements du roi._

« Je regrette ce qui est arrivé Roan. » Dit Lexa.

« Mon peuple ne retiendra que votre intervention. Le sang n'a pas coulé par conséquent rien a changé quant à mon allégeance. » Répondit Roan pour rassurer son commandant.

Qui aurait cru cela possible il y a encore quelques mois ? Roan et Lexa se comprenaient et enfin marchaient ensembles dans la même direction. Les derniers événements avaient renforcés leur estime mutuelle et au-delà de cela on pouvait désormais parler d'une véritable confiance l'un dans l'autre.

Le roi était le premier à avoir deviné que le réveil de Lexa après l'épreuve qu'avait été Alie ne serait pas sans séquelles. Il savait que la femme qui se tenait devant lui était bien différente de celle qui avait pris cette puce dans sa forteresse pour les sauver tous. La question était de savoir si le recul qu'avait pris Lexa avait suffi à réparer son âme. Lexa avait-elle fait la paix avec Heda ?

Respectant l'intimité du commandant il ne la questionna pas. Il ne demanda aucune explication sur cet abandon de poste. Il s'efforça de se montrer humain et bienveillant. Lui aussi avait définitivement changé, l'ombre de sa mère tyrannique ne hantait plus ses pas. Il allait être un grand roi et guiderait son peuple avec la même sagesse que celle qui l'avait placé à ce poste lors d'un combat singulier. Le roi du nord voulait être un pilier sur lequel Leksa kom Trikru pourrait désormais s'appuyer.

Ne sachant pas combien de temps Lexa resterait auprès de Roan, Raven conduisit Luna à la maison où le Skaikru avait élu domicile au sein de la cité.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir autour de la table de la salle a mangé et lui servit une boisson chaude et du pain. Luna observa la jeune femme s'activer autour d'elle pour la mettre à l'aise. La méfiance à l'égard des étrangers était le premier réflexe des Natblidas, comme si cela était imprimé dans leurs gênes. Luna ne faisait pas exception à la règle malgré toute sa volonté à ouvrir son cœur aux autres.

Ainsi elle observa Raven et épia ses moindres gestes pour tenter de percer à jour la moralité de la jeune mécanicienne. Elle commença à son tour à lui poser quelques questions pour essayer de cerner la personnalité de son interlocutrice. Raven se plia à l'exercice de bonne grâce.

Très vite Luna fût rassurée, cette fille affable qui se tenait devant elle était d'une transparence déconcertante. Il n'y avait pas de filtre, Raven parlait à cœur ouvert, elle était drôle, spirituelle et enthousiaste malgré cela son regard trahissait une certaine mélancolie. Luna comprit très vite que cette femme de caractère cachait tout comme elle de profondes blessures. Au fur et à mesure de leur échange, Luna comprit qu'elles avaient beau venir de monde très différents elles partageaient beaucoup de points communs. Luna pensa qu'il allait être plaisant de découvrir cette nouvelle personne qu'elle voyait déjà comme une amie.

* * *

 **Clarke a encore démontré son courage,**

 **sa bravoure est au service de la paix**

 **Bellamy accepte la réalité et prend une décision qui l'honore**

 **Heda a fait face à son devoir**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture de ce 33éme chapitre**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vos commentaires sont toujours source de motivation pour moi et grandement appréciés ;)**

 **A bientôt pour le 34ème chapitre (décidément cette FF n'en finit plus ;) )**


	34. Liberté

**Chapitre 34 Liberté**

 _Forteresse d'Azaïs._

Après son entretien avec Roan, Lexa avait demandé à Lincoln et Octavia d'organiser leur retour pour Polis prévu pour le lendemain matin. Une fois de plus Lexa ne souffla mot à propos de sa soudaine disparition et Octavia ne trouva pas le courage de l'interroger à ce sujet. La guerrière se contenta d'obéir aux ordres de son Heda comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le soir venu après un repas à la table de Roan, tous les Skaikrus regagnèrent la maison dans la cité à l'exception de Clarke qui ne comptait pas repartir sans avoir pu s'entretenir en tête à tête avec le commandant. Luna quant à elle avait été invitée par le roi à s'installer au sein de la forteresse comme c'était l'usage pour un chef de clan. La Floukru prit ses quartiers dans la chambre attenante à celle du commandant dans laquelle Clarke faisait face à Lexa.

Dans les premières minutes un silence gêné s'était installé, les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent quelques banalités hésitant à aborder le sujet épineux qu'avait été le départ de Lexa. Le commandant demanda des nouvelles de la mère de Clarke ainsi que du Skaikru. Clarke quant à elle demanda comment Lexa se remettait de sa blessure. Une fois rassurées sur ces points, les deux jeunes femmes replongèrent dans le même silence pesant. Pour détendre l'atmosphère Lexa invita Clarke à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil à côté d'elle.

« Tu repars donc pour Polis demain matin ? » Demanda Clarke qui avait eu vent de la décision du commandant par l'intermédiaire d'Octavia.

« C'est exacte… » Répondit Lexa en regardant ses pieds.

« Tu te sens prête à reprendre ta place sur le trône ? »

« Oui. » Mentit Lexa.

Clarke gratta nerveusement l'accoudoir du bout de ses ongles.

« Est-ce que je peux…t'accompagner ? » Demanda Clarke en marchant sur des œufs.

Lexa releva les yeux vers la jeune femme.

« Tu es libre de décider Clarke. Si tu souhaites rentrer à Arkadia auprès des tiens je comprendrai parfaitement. » Répondit Lexa.

Immédiatement, Clarke se pencha en avant pour fixer de plus près le regard du commandant.

« Lexa où que tu décides d'aller j'irais, que ça soit à Polis pour que tu remontes sur le trône ou ailleurs…Si tu as besoin de moi je serais là. »

Lexa lâcha un soupir de soulagement, Clarke ne lui tournait pas le dos malgré ce qu'elle avait fait…Tout était encore possible…La question était de savoir si c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait.

« Merci. » Se contenta de répondre la guerrière.

Clarke se redressa, elle espérait que Lexa finisse par lui parler de ce qui semblait encore la tourmenter, qu'elle lui explique son départ et qu'elle lui raconte tout ce qui s'était passé depuis…Mais, rien ne sortit de la bouche de Lexa. Pour le commandant son voyage n'était pas terminé, Heda était toujours là c'était un fait…Mais Lexa se cachait toujours. Elle se sentait toujours prisonnière et appréhendait son retour à la capitale. Elle avait goûté trop peu de temps à la liberté. Ses craintes allaient augmenter de jour en jour. Lexa avait essayé d'y voir plus clair en écartant Clarke, bien que son absence n'ait duré que quelques jours elle se sentait plus forte aujourd'hui que lors de son départ. Peut-être cette fois-ci elle devait laisser une chance à la jeune femme de l'aider en acceptant sa présence auprès d'elle à Polis.

Les deux jeunes femmes se remirent debout, chacune se posant la question sur le moyen de finir cet entretien sans compliquer d'avantage les choses, sans y mêler des sentiments qu'il était certainement trop tôt d'exprimer. Clarke résolue ce dilemme en tendant spontanément son bras à Lexa avec un sourire timide. Lexa saisit cette poignée de main prude mais ne put se résoudre à laisser partir la jeune femme sans un geste tendre. Elle lui avait déjà fait bien assez de mal. Avec douceur elle ramena Clarke vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras, lui laissant un instant loger sa tête dans le creux de son cou. La fille du ciel ferma ses paupières, qu'il était bon de se blottir contre elle et de sentir à nouveau son parfum. Pendant un instant, elles restèrent collées l'une contre l'autre dans un silence désormais apaisant puis, Lexa relâcha lentement son étreinte et déclara : « Bonne nuit Clarke. »

« Reshop Leksa. » Répondit la blonde en plissant les lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde s'était donné rendez-vous sur le perron de la forteresse.

Au moment de la poignée de main entre Roan et Clarke, le roi exprima toute sa gratitude à Wanheda pour son intervention.

« Je n'ai jamais croisé une personne aussi obstinée que vous Clarke kom Skaikru. » Dit Roan un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu sais Roan parfois un simple merci suffit. » Répondit Clarke avec humour.

Roan hocha la tête.

« Alors merci. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. » Répondit Clarke en serrant l'avant-bras de Roan.

Lexa salua à son tour le roi du nord en lui faisant promettre de venir à Polis dès que cela lui serait possible.

Après quoi tout le petit groupe se mit en route. Luna chevauchait aux côtés de Lexa suivit de près par Octavia et Lincoln. Heda avait refusé l'escorte de guerriers proposé par le roi du nord aussi ils étaient sur le qui-vive pour protéger le commandant. Les Skaikrus fermaient la marche, Bellamy et Jasper peu habitués à monter à cheval firent rire tout ce petit monde par leur manque d'équilibre. L'ambiance était bon enfant, le voyage de retour commençait sous les meilleurs auspices. Il leur faudrait plusieurs jours pour rallier la capitale. Très vite, Clarke remarqua l'étonnante complicité entre Luna et Lexa. Leur promiscuité attisa quelques jalousies dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Si la guerrière ne voulait pas se confier à elle, celle-ci en revanche acceptait de se livrer d'avantage à la Floukru. La blonde essaya d'atténuer sa déception en se disant qu'au moins Lexa avait quelqu'un à qui parler. Si cela pouvait la soulager un peu Clarke devait accepter de ne pas être l'oreille attentive dont le commandant avait besoin.

Le premier campement pour la nuit fût dressé dans le bois d'Alkyris. Cette forêt commençait à ne plus avoir aucun mystère pour les Skaikrus qui l'avaient parcouru maintenant à de nombreuses reprises. Un feu fût allumé et les couchages de fortunes installés sur l'humus au pied des arbres centenaires. Lincoln et Octavia se mirent en chasse et ramenèrent au camp plusieurs lièvres qui feraient le bonheur des ventres affamés. Pendant que tout le petit monde s'organisait à la tombée du jour. Luna alla proposer son aide à Raven pour aménager son coin. La Skaikru plus habituée aux ordinateurs et aux machineries de l'Arche n'était jamais très douée lorsqu'il s'agissait d'établir un camp. Luna l'aida à confectionner un matelas de branche pour la préserver des insectes et de l'humidité.

Plus elles passaient de temps ensembles plus leur complicité augmentait. Raven avait le don pour faire sourire Luna. La Floukru observait la brune se débattre avec des branchages et riait en l'entendant pester. Avec courtoisie elle vint à son secours lui montrant comment faire céder les branches mêmes les plus récalcitrantes en les pliants savamment. Une fois la tâche accomplit elles s'assirent quelques minutes l'une à côté de l'autre. Raven secouait une de ses mains écorchée par ses travaux manuels.

« Laisse-moi voir. » Dit Luna en saisissant la main de la jeune femme afin de l'examiner.

Raven lui jeta alors un regard troublé. Elle observa la Floukru nettoyer le sang avec un morceau de tissus et retirer l'écharde qui la faisait grimacer de douleur.

« Voilà qui est mieux. » Déclara Luna en relâchant la main de la mécanicienne.

Raven la gratifia d'un léger sourire. Pendant un court instant Luna plongea dans le regard de la jeune femme puis détourna la tête gênée, pour la première fois un silence inhabituel s'installa entres elles.

Forte heureusement c'est le moment que choisit Jasper pour crier « A table ! »

Tout le petit groupe se réunit autour du feu sur lequel reposait une casserole de cuivre de laquelle s'échappait un fumé des plus appétissants.

Clarke s'assit d'un côté du foyer face à Heda et de temps à autre elle croisait le regard émeraude qui se portait furtivement sur elle. Ces regards discrets lui emplissaient le cœur de joie.

Lexa comme à son habitude était plutôt taciturne, toujours distante lorsqu'elle était en communauté elle parlait peu. Heureusement Jasper était bavard pour dix. Les conversations allaient bon train ainsi que les éclats de rire entre les Skaikrus tandis que les natifs écoutaient plus qu'ils ne participaient aux conversations. Malgré tout face aux facéties de Jasper personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Le jeune homme avait visiblement repris goût à la vie. Bien sûr, comme tous ses camarades les blessures du passé étaient toujours là mais en se montrant brave pour les siens il avait refait surface. Jamais il n'oublierait Maïa, cependant, il était prêt à essayer de vivre pour elle plutôt que de continuer à se morfondre. Il avait réalisé que ses amis avaient besoin de lui et cela le faisait avancer. Les relations avaient beaucoup évoluées, même Bellamy et Lexa avaient visiblement fait la paix. La cité des lumières avait été la pire des épreuves mais cela avait permis de rapprocher ces gens que tout jusque-là avait opposés.

Lincoln et Octavia assuraient le premier tour de garde, à quelques pas de Clarke Lexa s'était endormie. Allongée sur son couchage la Skaikru ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur le commandant de peur qu'elle ne choisisse une fois de plus de disparaitre dans la nuit. C'était plus fort qu'elle, la blonde ne pouvait éloigner cette pensée de son esprit. Si cela devait se reproduire, elle n'y survivrait pas.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Octavia s'approcha à pas feutré de Lincoln. Le guerrier fit volte-face brusquement faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui espérait le surprendre.

« Décidément je n'y arrive jamais ! » Râla la jeune femme en enlaçant le guerrier.

« J'ai senti ton parfum. » Dit Lincoln en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Octavia ricana : « Menteur… »

Ils échangèrent quelques langoureux baisers puis ils reprirent leur surveillance.

« Lincoln ? »

« Oui ? » Répondit-il sans lâcher des yeux les alentours.

« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je veux dire nous rentrons à Polis…Je vais reprendre ma place auprès d'Indra...Mais, toi que veux-tu faire ? »

Le guerrier relâcha son attention un instant pour regarder son amour.

« Je ferais ce qui te rends heureuse… J'aimerai travailler à la paix auprès de Lexa mais plus en tant que guerrier. »

« Je comprends. »

« Tu sais ce que j'aimerai ? J'aimerai que nous ayons notre chez nous…Nous pourrions avoir notre maison à Polis et je… »

Octavia sauta au cou de Lincoln.

« Ça serait merveilleux ! » Déclara-t-elle les yeux brillants d'amour.

« Octavia je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais j'aimerai que nous soyons ensemble toute notre vie et j'espère qu'elle sera longue et paisible. »

« Moi aussi, je ne veux que toi jusqu'à la fin des temps. » Répondit la jeune femme en embrassant à nouveau son guerrier aux muscles saillants.

Soudain, quelqu'un toussa derrière eux.

« Jasper ? Bellamy ?» Dit Octavia en relâchant Lincoln un peu décontenancée d'être ainsi surprise en flagrant délit de câlin au lieu de monter la garde.

« Désolé, on ne voulait pas vous interrompre… » Lâcha Bellamy en se grattant la tête toujours un peu gêné de voir que sa petite sœur innocente était devenue une femme amoureuse.

« On prend la relève…Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs… » Plaisanta Jasper.

Octavia saisit la main de Lincoln pour l'entrainer derrière elle en essayant de contenir l'air malicieux sur son visage.

« Ne sont-ils pas mignons ? » Dit Jasper en les regardant s'éloigner.

« Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. » Admit bien volontiers Bellamy.

« Compte pas sur moi pour te réchauffer ! » Le taquina Jasper en lui faisant du coude.

Bellamy prit un air dégoûté.

« Bon sang jasper ce que tu peux être con ! » Répondit Bellamy.

La journée suivante se déroula sans encombre mais en fin d'après-midi le temps pourtant radieux jusque-là changea subitement. Une pluie dense s'abattit sur le petit groupe, il fallait trouver un abri pour la nuit. Lincoln qui connaissait bien le terrain conduisit ses amis à une grotte juste avant que le tonnerre ne gronde. C'est trempés et grelotants que les cavaliers prirent possession des lieux chargés des sacoches de leur monture sur les épaules.

« Brrrr » Frémit Jasper en secouant la tête pour essorer ses cheveux.

« Je vais essayer de trouver de quoi allumer un feu. » Déclara Bellamy en s'aventurant dans l'une des galeries souterraines.

Pendant que le petit groupe commençait à s'organiser, Lexa ressortit pour s'assurer que les chevaux étaient solidement attachés aux arbres, dans le cas contraire l'orage démentiel juste au-dessus de leur tête risquait de les faire fuir. Clarke resta à l'entrée de la caverne et observa la guerrière se démener sous une pluie battante pour calmer les animaux. Soudain, elle sentit une présence dans son dos, Luna se tenait juste derrière elle et regardait dans la même direction.

« Clarke tu devrais te mettre à l'abri, il gèle. » Lui dit la Floukru.

« Lexa est sous une pluie battante et tu te préoccupes de mon confort ? » S'étonna Clarke.

Luna sourit.

« Lexa ne m'écoutera pas si je lui demande de se mettre à l'abris. » Rétorqua Luna.

Clarke acquiesça.

« C'est sûr que lorsqu'elle a quelque chose en tête il est difficile de la faire changer d'avis… » Soupira Clarke.

La Skaikru réalisa qu'elle n'avait jusque-là échangé que peu de mot avec la Natblida. Sans réfléchir elle demanda :

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Luna sonda le regard de la blonde, elle marqua un silence avant de répondre :

« Seul l'avenir nous le dira. »

Clarke fît la moue, puis elle se tourna vers Luna.

« Je suis contente de savoir qu'elle peut compter sur une amie sincère. »

Luna hocha la tête à l'affirmative. Dans le regard de Wanheda elle lut toute sa détresse et son sentiment d'impuissance. Sensible à sa douleur Luna aurait aimé pouvoir rassurer la jeune femme mais elle ne pouvait parler pour Lexa. Elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire doux et sincère.

« Luna amène-moi une corde, la ligne d'attache ne va pas tenir ! » Cria Lexa en contre bas.

Luna fît signe qu'elle avait reçu le message et s'en retourna dans la grotte pour aller chercher le matériel requis par Heda.

Clarke resta un instant à observer la guerrière trempée jusque aux os jusqu'à ce que le bleu trouve le vert durant un court instant. Cela ne dura qu'une poignée de seconde avant que les deux ne sursaute au son d'un coup de tonnerre puissant et que le contact visuel ne se perde dans l'éclair blanc qui accompagnait ce grondement sourd. Clarke inspira profondément et rejoignit ses camarades dans le tunnel rocailleux.

Bellamy avait réussi à allumer un feu et Jasper avait déjà tombé sa chemise pour la faire sécher en invitant ses amis à faire de même pour ne pas finir avec une pneumonie.

Clarke comme ses comparses retira son manteau et son pull trempé ainsi que ses chaussures qu'elle déposa à côté de celles de Raven qui grelottait tellement que toute sa pudeur avait disparue. Elle se pressait devant le feu sous une couverture en sous vêtement.

Après plusieurs minutes Lexa et Luna rejoignirent les jeunes gens serrés les uns contre les autres autour du foyer. En bon second Octavia se dirigea vers le commandant et l'aida à se débarrasser de sa tenue d'Heda pour s'occuper de la faire sécher. Les cheveux dégoulinant, Lexa les essora avant de les lâcher sur ses épaules. L'humidité accentuait les boucles de sa chevelure, son fin t-shirt qui lui collait à la peau laissait entrevoir ses courbes parfaites. Clarke dû se faire violence pour ne pas laisser entrevoir son émoi face à la beauté du commandant qui déambulait dans la grotte pour s'assurer que tout le monde serait en sécurité pour la nuit. Les deux Apollons à la musculature ciselée qu'étaient Bellamy et Lincoln se placèrent à l'entrée pour surveiller même si sous ce déluge nulle créature n'aurait envie de déambuler à l'extérieur.

Luna se plaça près de Raven, la jeune femme ne semblait pas craindre autant le froid que la fille venue du ciel. Elle passa son bras derrière les épaules de la jeune femme emmitouflée dans sa couverture et lui frictionna le dos. Décidément, elle était pleine d'attention envers la jeune mécanicienne, peu habituée à ce genre de traitement. La jeune femme commençait à éprouver une certaine timidité au contact de Luna, un peu troublée par cet élan de gentillesse de la part de cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours.

Clarke ne quittait pas des yeux Lexa qui désormais essuyait la lame de son épée assise en retrait contre la paroi rocheuse. Elle aurait tant aimé que le commandant vienne s'assoir auprès d'elle sous une couverture, elle rêvait de la sentir près d'elle…Mais, cela lui était interdit…Absurde situation…Cruelle situation…

Lorsque Raven cessa de trembler, Luna se leva et alla s'asseoir auprès de Lexa, elles échangèrent des paroles que Clarke ne put entendre depuis sa place, d'autant plus que le moulin à parole qu'était Jasper avait recommencé à brasser de l'air sur fond de tonnerre.

Les heures passèrent lentement jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, l'ambiance était à l'image du temps plutôt maussade. La journée avait épuisé tout le monde. Après une fugace collation, tout le monde trouva un coin pour dormir, à l'exception de Lexa qui avait décidé de monter la garde à l'entrée de la grotte. La fatigue avait emporté le petit groupe en un instant, un concerto de ronflement faisait écho à l'orage qui grondait toujours.

Clarke ne cessait de tourner et virer sur son couchage, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. A force de s'agiter elle craignait de réveiller ses amis allongés près d'elle. En mesurant ses gestes elle se remit sur ses pieds, saisit son pull qui avait séché avant de l'enfiler. Puis, elle s'approcha du feu pour entretenir les flammes avec quelques morceaux de bois. En silence elle emprunta le corridor rocheux en direction de l'entrée les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, au fur et à mesure de ses pas elle sentait l'air froid qui s'engouffrait dans leur refuge lui caresser le visage.

Lexa était seule et regardait la pluie tomber. Elle tourna la tête vers Clarke et d'un ton d'une douceur absolue demanda :

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

Clarke ne pouvait pas admettre que son insomnie était due aux soucis qu'elle se faisait pour le commandant. En réalité elle était tout aussi épuisée que ses camarades mais, Lexa obsédait tellement ses pensées que même à bout de force elle n'arriverait pas à trouver le repos. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accabler aussi elle répondit en roulant des yeux un sourire accroché aux lèvres:

« Les ronflements de Jasper… » Mentit-elle.

Lexa souffla un éclat de rire puis d'un geste de la main invita Clarke à s'asseoir près d'elle.

« J'adore la pluie… » Déclara Lexa.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, cela m'apaise… »

Elles restèrent là de longues minutes bercées par le son de la pluie qui commençait à se faire de plus en plus fine. L'orage était passé. Naturellement sans y penser Clarke colla son épaule contre celle de Lexa qui ne lui refusa pas cette promiscuité. La Skaikru se sentit apaisée, il n'y avait pas besoin de parler, la seule présence de Lexa la réconfortait. Peu à peu les paupières de Clarke se firent de plus en plus lourdes et sans même s'en apercevoir elle s'endormit sa tête appuyée contre la clavicule de la guerrière qui veillait son sommeil avec bienveillance.

A cet instant, Lexa réalisa qu'elle vivait là ces derniers moments de liberté…Ce voyage allait bientôt toucher à son terme…Polis la ramènerait violemment à ses responsabilités. Mais pour l'heure elle se sentait encore respirer. Elle veillait sur le sommeil de la fille qui faisait battre son cœur loin de tous les complots politiques et les dangers de la guerre. Il lui faudrait profiter de ces instants précieux.

La nuit suivante le petit groupe atteignit la station pour y passer la nuit. Chacun apprécia le confort des couchettes de l'installation. Raven en profita pour faire découvrir les lieux à sa nouvelle amie. Luna écouta la mécanicienne lui expliquer le fonctionnement de toutes les étranges machines de ce monstre de fer. La Floukru fût frappée par le savoir de la jeune femme. Raven quant à elle se faisait un plaisir de parler science et de vulgariser l'information pour que Luna ne se sente pas trop perdue. La mécanicienne appréciait la curiosité de Luna pour son univers qui ne cessait de l'interroger sur tout ce qu'elle voyait. Cela faisait longtemps que Raven ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. Luna était à l'écoute, c'était une femme intelligente et douce. Elle ne trouvait que des qualités à la Natblida, une belle amitié était née.

Quant à Luna elle était fascinée par Raven qu'elle trouvait drôle, attendrissante et particulièrement brillante. Plus le temps passait plus elle se félicitait d'avoir accompagné Lexa sur ces terres qui lui avaient été si longtemps interdite. Raven était un joyau d'humanité, une pépite qui brillait toujours un peu plus et dont Luna voulait prendre le plus grand soin. La Floukru avait questionné Jasper pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé de la jeune femme qui attisait sa curiosité. En apprenant la douloureuse histoire de la mécanicienne, Luna décida qu'elle ferait tout pour préserver Raven d'une nouvelle blessure. Il était évident pour la chef de clan que Raven méritait de trouver la paix, d'être heureuse et elle allait s'y employé.

Les jours passèrent au même rythme que les précédents. Le voyage s'effectuait sans encombre et toujours dans une ambiance bon enfant. Tout le monde avait pris sa place dans le groupe et l'humeur était excellente…Sauf peut-être pour Heda qui semblait peu à peu prendre des distances. Elle passait de longs moments seule et malgré la présence de Luna la guerrière s'enfermait dans un mutisme inquiétant. Clarke avait déjà par le passé tenté de ramener Lexa vers elle en dévoilant ses sentiments et la guerrière avait choisi la fuite…Cette fois, elle n'interviendrait pas, seule Lexa pouvait savoir ce qui était bon pour elle. Si elle revenait vers Clarke cela devait être son choix et lui mettre la pression ne servirait à rien.

Luna s'efforça de faire le lien entre Lexa et Clarke, elle rassurait la Skaikru et essayait de percer à jour les pensées du commandant. Elle n'avait pas perdu de vu l'objectif de son voyage. Si une fois à Polis Lexa se sentait incapable de reprendre sa place de Heda elle devrait aider la guerrière à se libérer de son fardeau. Peu importe le chemin que choisirait de suivre son amie Luna ne la laisserait pas tomber. Le choix lui appartenait et la présence de Luna devait le lui rappeler à chaque instant.

Le dernier jour avant d'arriver à destination, Lexa ordonna une halte au bord d'une rivière. Il faisait un temps splendide et Heda pensa qu'après des heures épuisantes en selle, tout le monde avait bien mérité une pause. L'endroit était tellement enchanteur, il aurait été stupide de ne pas en profiter. Les hommes se jetèrent immédiatement à l'eau malgré sa fraicheur. D'humeur taquine, Jasper et ses compagnons éclaboussèrent les jeunes femmes restées sur la berge, s'en suivit une course poursuite qui se termina par des mises à l'eau forcées de Clarke, Raven et Octavia. Bien que ce périple ait rapproché tout le monde Lexa et Luna restaient toujours spectatrices de ce genre de jeu. Heda restait Heda et personne n'oserait la taquiner de la sorte. Luna et Lexa assises sur la rive à l'ombre des arbres observaient le spectacle de loin.

« A quoi penses-tu Lexa ? » Demanda Luna.

« Rien de particulier… » Soupira Lexa en fermant les yeux adossée à un tronc.

« Je sais quand tu mens… »

Lexa fît la moue mais ne répondit pas.

« Et toi à quoi penses-tu ? »

« Je pense que tous les jours devraient ressembler à cela…Des sourires et des rires. » Déclara-t-elle en regardant Octavia grimper sur les épaules de Lincoln pour affronter Raven perchée sur celles de Bellamy tandis que Jasper et Clarke venaient de boire la tasse.

« Ces gens sont des gens bien. » Déclara Luna.

« Oui. »

« Tu as bien fait de les accueillir au sein de la coalition. »

« Cela ne s'est pas fait sans heurt… » Murmura Lexa.

« Je sais, mais cela en valait la peine. »

Lexa acquiesça.

« Clarke est une personne formidable et elle t'aime cela ne fait aucun doute. »

Lexa serra les dents pour ne rien laisser paraitre de son trouble.

« J'ai remarqué quelque chose ces derniers jours. » Déclara Lexa pour changer de sujet.

Luna l'interrogea de ses yeux bruns.

« Ton regard a changé Luna. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tes yeux ne mentent pas… » Dit Lexa d'un ton mystérieux.

« Que crois-tu avoir découvert ? »

« Raven ne te laisse pas indifférente… » Déclara Lexa d'un ton taquin qu'elle ne réservait que pour ses plus proches.

Luna fronça les sourcils, un peu mal à l'aise d'être ainsi percée à jour. La jeune femme n'était pas du genre à mentir et contrairement à Lexa admettre ses sentiments n'était pas un problème pour elle, après tout elle était libre.

« J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle. » Avoua la Floukru en regardant la jeune femme en question sortir de l'eau en secouant ses longs cheveux bruns.

« C'est une femme d'exception. » Déclara Lexa insinuant implicitement qu'elle validait le choix de son amie.

« C'est évident. Mais, je ne pense pas qu'elle nourrisse le même genre de sentiment… »

« Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir Luna. Il faut se jeter à l'eau. » Dit Lexa un sourire discret sur les lèvres.

Luna roula des yeux en soupirant.

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose. »

« C'est différent… »

« C'est même plus facile pour toi, tu l'aimes elle t'aime…Quoi de plus simple. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas aussi simple… La mort est mon ombre, Clarke est en danger avec moi et… » Lexa ne termina pas sa phrase, ses craintes, ses vieux démons tout risquait de refaire surface. Elle n'était pas prête à parler de ça.

« Regarde-nous…Deux guerrières tourmentées par des femmes venues d'un autre monde… »

« A notre décharge il faut bien dire qu'elles sont impressionnantes. » Plaisanta Lexa.

« Oh ça…Elles le sont. » Conclue Luna.

Le lendemain lorsque Lexa fît son entrée dans Polis une foule en liesse l'attendait. Les habitants de la capitale n'avaient pas revu leur commandant depuis les événements de la cité des lumières. Elle méritait un accueil triomphal. Son peuple voulait lui témoigner toute sa gratitude, des cris de joies, des mains tendues, des visages en larmes soulagés de ce retour... Sur sa route les remerciements se multiplièrent accompagnant les cavaliers jusqu'au pied de la tour. Lexa fût touchée de ce poignant témoignage d'amour mais cela ne lui ôta pas pour autant la boule qu'elle avait au ventre en apercevant la flamme de sa citadelle.

A peine Lexa eût mis pied à terre, un guerrier s'avança vers elle pour lui signifier que le Fleimkepa et le conseil l'attendait dans la salle du trône. Lexa lança un regard triste à Luna…Heda était attendue, Lexa devait disparaitre. Tout le petit groupe fût escorté jusqu'au sommet de la tour et lorsqu'Heda entra dans la salle, tous les yeux se braquèrent sur elle. Titus se tenait debout les mains jointes devant le trône. L'homme avait l'air soulagé tout comme Indra qui était à son poste habituel. Lexa avança au centre de la pièce suivit par ses camarades de voyage.

« Monin hou Heda. » Dit le prêtre en faisant signe à son commandant de prendre place sur le trône.

Lexa s'immobilisa un instant silencieuse, elle s'était battue pour cette place, elle s'était battue pour la garder et aujourd'hui elle avait peur d'en reprendre possession. A part Clarke, Luna et ses amis personne ne sembla relever le temps d'arrêt du commandant. Titus sonda le regard du chef suprême, il lut dans ses yeux toute son hésitation alors il avança vers elle et se pencha à son oreille en murmurant :

« Il est temps Heda… »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Lexa comme un ordre. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

 _« Heda. »_

 _« Heda. »_

 _« Heda. »_

Les cris s'élevaient dans la salle comme une supplication.

Lexa releva le menton et parcourue les derniers pas qui la séparait de son siège. Lorsqu'elle prit place toute l'assemblée se mit à genoux en signe de soumission. Heda laissa courir ses mains sur les accoudoirs de bois essayant de se réapproprier cette place symbole de sa toute puissance.

Luna et Clarke observèrent la scène avec une boule au ventre. Elles savaient qu'à cet instant Lexa disparaissait totalement pour ne laisser revenir que Heda, commandant des treize clans. Tout le monde attendait maintenant la parole du chef.

D'un geste Lexa demanda à l'assemblée de se relever et dit d'une voix forte et claire.

« Fleimkepa annoncez l'ordre du jour. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Heda reprenait son travail comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté cette place.

Les décisions politiques s'enchainèrent les unes après les autres pendant plusieurs heures. Il y avait tant à faire pour remettre la coalition en ordre. Lexa réaffirma son désir de paix et ordonna à ses chefs de clans de respecter leurs engagements. Elle annonça également la levée du bannissement du chef Floukru qui aurait désormais le droit d'aller et venir sur ses terres sans être menacé par quiconque.

« Luna n'est pas une traitresse à son sang, elle a droit à tous les égards dû à son rang. » Déclara Lexa.

Malgré cela Titus voyait toujours Luna comme une menace…A l'époque il avait souhaité sa poursuite et sa mise à mort mais Lexa avait échangé cela contre un bannissement pour contenter son peuple et protéger son amie. Aujourd'hui, il fallait rendre à la Floukru tous ses droits. Pour le Fleimkepa cette décision mettait Lexa en danger. Luna était née Natblida, elle s'était montrée lâche par le passé et cela ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Cependant, il n'avait pas son mot à dire et devrait faire avec puisqu'elle était sous la protection du commandant.

A la fin du conseil, lorsque tout le monde eût déserté la salle Lexa resta pour s'entretenir avec Titus et Indra. A la guerrière elle n'adressa aucun reproche et lui fît accepter le fait que ce qui s'était passé à la cité des lumières n'était pas sa faute. Heda avait besoin de son second et Indra ne pourrait être à la hauteur de la tâche si la culpabilité jetait le trouble dans son esprit. Quant à Titus il passa un quart d'heure désagréable mais en aucun cas sa loyauté ne fût remise en question, Heda le garderait à son service et il continuerait à faire amende honorable. Le prêtre ne s'offusqua pas du sermon de son commandant, il savait que sa colère n'était pas réellement dirigée contre lui…

Pendant ce temps les Skaikrus furent installés dans le quartier des invités pour prendre un peu de repos.

« Bon retour à la normale. » Déclara Jasper en se servant à boire.

« Le commandant est de retour sur son trône et la paix est maintenue, mission accomplie il est temps de rentrer chez nous. » Dit Bellamy.

Clarke fît la moue ce qui n'échappa à personne.

« Clarke personne ne te demande de rentrer à Arkadia. » La rassura le jeune homme.

« Je suis sûr que nous n'aurons pas de mauvaise surprise à notre retour, ta mère a dû remettre notre peuple sur les rails. » Déclara Raven en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Et puis il nous faut toujours une ambassadrice ici à Polis… » Fit remarquer Jasper en adressant un clin d'œil à la blonde.

Ses amis étaient vraiment compréhensifs et Clarke les en remerciait.

« Octavia et Lincoln vont rester ici, tu ne seras pas seule Clarke. Tu rentreras quand tu l'auras décidé. Et au moindre couac compte sur nous pour rappliquer. » Ajouta Jasper en servant de l'eau dans le verre de la nouvelle ambassadrice.

« Ma mère… »

« Ta mère comprendra très bien et compte sur nous pour nous en occuper. » La rassura Bellamy.

Les quatre amis restèrent un moment à échanger profitant de leurs derniers moments ensemble avant leur départ prévu pour le lendemain.

 _Chambre de Lexa._

La guerrière entra dans ses appartements avec une certaine émotion, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds ici. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour se réapproprier les lieux. Luna la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« C'est un peu étrange de se retrouver là. » Déclara Lexa en observant le mobilier.

« Tu sais que tu n'as qu'un mot à dire… » La rassura Luna, rappelant ainsi à son amie qu'elle n'était pas seule et que si l'envie la reprenait de tout quitter elle avait une alliée.

Le visage de Lexa se détendit même si dans sa tête elle savait la fuite impossible.

« Des nouvelles des autres ? » Demanda Luna.

« Je pense que le Skaikru va retourner à Arkadia. Ils ont déjà été éloignés depuis trop longtemps des leurs. Tout comme toi. »

« Je reste…Ce n'est pas discutable. Je partirai uniquement lorsque je te saurais en paix. »

 _« Alors tu risques d'attendre longtemps…_ » Pensa Lexa en se sentant coupable que ses états d'âme retiennent son amie ici.

« Merci. » Se contenta de répondre Lexa.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Luna alla ouvrir et accueillit Clarke et Raven d'un sourire.

« Vous a-t-on installé comme il faut ? » Demanda Lexa soucieuse du bien-être de ses compagnons.

Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent à l'unisson.

« Clarke je devine que tu n'es pas ici par hasard. Qu'as-tu à me dire ? » Demanda Lexa en gardant les mains dans son dos.

« Je t'ai dit que je souhaitais rester séjourner à Polis, aussi je demande à reprendre mes fonctions d'ambassadrice. »

« C'est accordé…Les autres conseillers te respectent et tu es bien sûr légitime pour cette fonction. » Répondit Lexa sur le ton d'Heda.

Clarke aurait espéré une réponse plus enthousiaste et plus personnelle mais, elle se contenta de cette autorisation formelle. Lexa ne voulait plus la mettre à distance et c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle.

« Qu'en est-il de toi Raven ? »

« Je parle aux noms des autres pour vous annoncer notre départ pour Arkadia demain matin. » Déclara Raven en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à la Floukru pour découvrir sa réaction.

Le cœur de Luna bondit dans sa poitrine, son visage était crispé. Cette réaction jeta le trouble dans l'esprit de la mécanicienne.

« Je comprends votre désir de rentrer chez vous auprès des vôtres. Recevez toute ma gratitude pour ce que vous avez fait. A votre retour adressez à la chancelière et à votre peuple toute mon affection. » Déclara Heda.

« Ce sera fait. » Affirma Raven le sourire aux lèvres.

Un silence gêné s'installa que Clarke interrompit en proposant à Raven de se retirer pour que les guerrières puissent se reposer.

Lorsque la porte se referma Lexa observa la mine triste de Luna.

« Vas-tu rester là sans rien faire ? » Demanda Lexa avec le même sourire en coin que lors de leur discussion de la veille au bord de la rivière.

Luna soupira.

* * *

 **Le plus beau voyage est de se prouver sa liberté.**

 **Un long chapitre que ce chapitre 34**

 **Cette marche en direction de Polis permet encore de resserrer les liens entre les Skaikru et les natifs.**

 **Quand je repense au début de cette FF et que je vois l'évolution des personnages notamment Bellamy, Octavia, Lexa, Jasper...**

 **je me dis que la route a été longue mais que maintenant ce chemin prend tout son sens.**

 **Le respect mutuel, l'amitié, la confiance en soi chacun de nos amis a avancé sur quelque chose.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu. ;) Dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette évolution A bientôt :)**


	35. Polis

**Chapitre 35 Polis**

 _Tour de Polis._

Puisque c'était la dernière soirée en compagnie des Skaikrus, Heda les invita à partager sa table. Le repas avait été servi dans la grande salle qui servait d'ordinaire aux banquets protocolaires. Jasper, Bellamy, Raven, Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln, Luna ainsi que Titus et Indra s'installèrent autour de la lourde table en bois massif qui trônait au centre de la pièce qui baignait dans la lumière tamisée des chandelles.

Lexa en place d'honneur se leva pour dire quelques mots en levant sa coupe.

« Je souhaite renouveler ma gratitude pour toute l'aide que vous m'avez apporté. Je sais que nous avons un passé tumultueux mais aujourd'hui je suis heureuse que nous ayons dépassé tout cela. L'heure est à la paix et je vous souhaite un bon retour sur vos terres, je suis sûre que nous aurons très bientôt l'occasion de nous revoir pour construire cet avenir de concorde et de prospérité dont nous avons tous tant rêvé. Je lève mon verre à la bravoure du treizième clan et à l'amitié qui nous unie.»

Tous les membres du Skaikru semblèrent très émus de cette déclaration de Heda, y compris Bellamy. Tous levèrent leur verre et déclarèrent à l'unisson.

 _« A l'amitié ! »_

Le repas commença sur cette promesse d'avenir meilleur, tout le monde semblait détendu et heureux de se trouver là. Même Titus sortit un peu de sa réserve pour engager une conversation avec Raven et Jasper à propos des futures collaborations à établir entre les clans autour de la médecine et des technologies Skaikrus. Octavia retrouva avec plaisir son mentor qui semblait apaisée depuis sa discussion avec Heda. Indra ne manqua pas de lui souffler discrètement la fierté qu'elle avait ressentie en apprenant les faits d'armes de son élève.

Pendant, un instant Clarke se prit à rêver, tout se passait tellement bien, c'était au-delà de ses espérances. Elle imaginait déjà les relations apaisées entre son clan et leurs anciens ennemis. Elle imaginait également le bonheur que serait de se réunir en plus grand nombre avec l'ensemble de ses amis ainsi que sa mère en présence de la femme qu'elle aimait. Un large sourire sur les lèvres Clarke observa le regard du commandant en bout de table. Lexa semblait ailleurs, elle était physiquement là mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Ses yeux verts ne mentaient pas, à l'évidence elle était préoccupée. Le commandant donnait le change voilà tout… Clarke se dit qu'il faudrait encore s'armer de patience pour espérer retrouver un jour la femme qui avait donné sa vie pour la sauver dans la cité des lumières. Elle ferait tout son possible pour apaiser cette femme à la beauté froide qui faisait battre son cœur toujours plus fort et toujours plus vite.

Sans le faire exprès Luna et Raven se saisirent d'un plat simultanément, leurs mains se frôlèrent un court instant, elles sursautèrent à ce simple contact manquant de renverser le récipient. Il s'en suivit une série d'excuses gênées. Suite à cela malgré qu'elles soient placées côte à côte, elles n'osèrent plus échanger un mot quitte à discuter de sujets sans intérêts avec leurs autres voisins.

A la fin du repas, Lexa prit congé de ses convives prétextant une intense fatigue. Clarke regarda Heda quitter les lieux rejointes rapidement par Titus et Indra.

Jasper avait complétement lâché la rampe, il buvait coupe sur coupe de tous les alcools à disposition. Pour fêter dignement la paix et leur retour à Arkadia il roulerait sous la table, Bellamy plus modéré décida malgré tout de suivre son camarade dans ce marathon alcoolisé.

Lincoln proposa des jeux de dés Trikrus pour animer la soirée, une initiative saluée par tous ses amis qui enchainèrent les parties jusqu'à tard dans la nuit dans une ambiance des plus festives. Tout ce temps Luna ne cessait d'observer furtivement les moindres faits et gestes de la mécanicienne. Cela était devenu une évidence, la Floukru nourrissait des sentiments bien plus forts qu'une simple amitié envers la Skaikru. Chacun des gestes de Raven jetait le trouble dans l'esprit de Luna, la façon dont elle faisait bouger ses cheveux, dont elle riait aux éclats, la façon dont elle plissait les yeux quand elle suspectait quelqu'un de tricher…Tout…Absolument tout éveillait chez Luna une envie irrépressible de se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Elle ne savait s'il fallait prendre le risque de se montrer plus entreprenante…Etre rejetée n'était jamais une sensation agréable et elle en était convaincue elle n'avait quasiment aucune chance avec la Skaikru. Jasper lui avait parlé du passé amoureux de la jeune femme et cela ne mettait pas Luna en confiance.

Tombant elle aussi de fatigue et étant un peu moins enthousiaste depuis le départ de Lexa, Clarke prit congé à son tour, puis ce fût au tour d'Octavia qui avait des obligations aux premières heures du jour auprès d'Indra et ne voulait pas essuyer son courroux en cas de retard. Luna n'avait plus le cœur à jouer mais elle restait simplement pour profiter jusqu'au dernier instant de la présence de Raven. La mécanicienne avait elle aussi l'air de fatiguer contrairement aux trois hommes qui criaient comme des fous à chaque lancé de dés.

« Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour ? » Demanda Luna à Raven un peu déstabilisée par cette soudaine proposition.

Malgré tout elle hocha la tête à l'affirmative et Luna l'entraina derrière elle.

« La vue de Polis le soir est merveilleuse. Lorsque nous étions enfants Lexa et moi pouvions passer des heures à observer les lumières de la cité depuis le balcon de notre chambre. » Déclara Luna en marchant dans le couloir aux côtés de Raven.

« Allons voir ça. » S'exclama Raven enthousiaste.

Luna conduisit Raven sur le balcon de la salle d'arme déserte à cette heure tardive. Raven se pencha au-dessus du garde-fou, émerveillée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux ébahis. Son amie n'avait pas menti, la vue méritait le détour. La température était fraiche mais agréable, un filet d'air leur caressait le visage.

« C'est superbe Luna... »

La chef de clan sourit satisfaite que son idée plaise à la jeune femme.

« Combien de temps vas-tu rester à Polis ? » Demanda Raven.

« Aussi longtemps que Lexa aura besoin de moi. » Répondit son amie.

Cette réponse n'avançait pas plus la mécanicienne.

« Que vas-tu faire une fois de retour à Arkadia ? » La questionna Luna.

« Oh je pense que je vais d'abord dormir une semaine entière… » Plaisanta la mécanicienne ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Luna.

« Ensuite, je pense que je vais essayer de me rendre utile pour améliorer le confort de mes concitoyens…Comme Titus l'a mentionné à table il est fort probable que je revienne ici pour proposer mes services à tous les clans. Je pense qu'on pourrait largement améliorer les conditions de vie des habitants. A vrai dire ça me plairait beaucoup. »

« Tu pourrais voyager sur les territoires, rencontrer les autres clans, c'est sûr cet échange pourrait être très enrichissant. »

Raven acquiesça.

« Et qui sait peut-être que tu pourrais venir examiner ma plateforme de plus près…On a là-bas pas mal de matériel défectueux…Ton expertise nous serait d'une aide précieuse. » Lança Luna en levant les yeux au ciel, attendant anxieuse la réponse de la jeune femme.

Raven se mit à rire.

« Bien sûr que je viendrai ! Je n'ai même pas besoin d'être missionné pour cela, le simple plaisir de te voir et de rencontrer les tiens suffira. »

La réponse et le sourire de la mécanicienne remplit de joie le cœur de Luna.

« Il se fait tard, je te reconduis à ta chambre. Demain tu as une longue route qui t'attends. »

Elles descendirent de deux étages et traversèrent ensemble plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à leur destination.

« Nous y voilà. » Déclara Raven en reconnaissant la porte de sa chambre.

« Oui. »

« Je me doute que tu ne seras pas levée pour nous dire aurevoir demain matin, nous partons très tôt aux premières lueurs du jour. »

« Je serais là. » Répondit sans hésiter Luna.

Raven adressa à la Floukru un sourire timide.

« Super alors à demain. » Dit-elle en entrouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Raven s'apprêtait à entrer lorsque Luna saisit le bras de la jeune femme.

« Raven ! »

La mécanicienne se retourna vers son amie l'interrogeant du regard.

« Je… » Balbutia Luna complétement décontenancée par ces yeux bruns qui la fixait avec attention.

Les paroles de Lexa résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Luna, il ne fallait pas laisser passer sa chance, il fallait se montrer brave. Réunissant tout son courage se laissant porter par sa pulsion, Luna tira Raven vers elle.

« Oh et puis zut ! » Lança Luna avant de poser sa main sur la joue de Raven et de poser ses lèvres sur sa bouche.

Le baiser fût respectueux presque pudique, il fût tout simplement d'une douceur rare et d'une profonde tendresse.

Raven ne se déroba pas, mais lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent la jeune femme eût l'air à la fois troublée et confuse. Visiblement elle ne s'y attendait pas. Luna sentit son corps tout entier trembler. Elle venait de franchir une limite et il était impossible maintenant de faire machine arrière. Luna regretta immédiatement son emballement.

« Je…je m'excuse…Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. » Dit-elle.

« …Non…non ça va…tout va bien… » Balbutia Raven cherchant ses mots.

Mal à l'aise ne voulant pas en entendre d'avantage, Luna s'éloigna de la jeune femme.

« Pardonne moi je n'aurais pas dû…Je te souhaite une bonne nuit. » Dit elle s'apprêtant à prendre les jambes à son cou.

Réalisant que sa réaction venait d'heurter son amie Raven s'écria :

« Luna ! »

La Floukru aurait préféré ignorer le rappel de la jeune femme, mais elle n'en avait pas le droit, elle venait d'ouvrir la boite de pandore et devait prendre ses responsabilités. Raven avait un droit de réponse, après tout elle n'avait rien demandé.

Luna inspira profondément et se retourna vers la mécanicienne.

Raven ne savait plus quoi penser, bien sûr elle aussi avait ressentie cette connexion particulière avec la guerrière. Cela la troublait déjà depuis plusieurs jours, et ce baiser…Elle devait bien l'admettre elle l'avait aimé…Pourtant jusqu'ici, elle n'avait partagé de moment intime qu'avec Finn…et Bellamy un bref instant…Mais, ressentir cela pour une femme ne lui était jamais arrivé et cela la surprenait d'où le malaise des derniers jours. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Visiblement Luna éprouvait des sentiments à son égard et cela la bouleversait elle ne pouvait pas jouer avec cela, elle tenait trop à elle pour ça. Quoi faire ? Raven n'en avait aucune idée, une partie d'elle réclamait les bras de la jeune femme et une autre lui intimait la plus grande prudence.

N'écoutant que son cœur, Raven s'approcha de Luna et lui prit la main.

« Je tiens à toi…Je tiens vraiment à toi… » Avoua Raven.

Luna déglutit sentant le «mais » venir.

« Mais. »

 _« Aie. »_

« Mais, je me sens un peu perdue. Il s'est passé tellement de choses… »

« Ecoute Raven tu n'as pas à te justifier…Oublis et ne parlons plus de ça… » Déclara Luna.

Raven fronça les sourcils agacée que Luna parle pour elle.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier ! » Dit-elle en haussant le ton, offusquée par cette idée.

Luna n'y comprenait plus rien. Raven dévisagea la jeune femme, la beauté de la Floukru la désarmait totalement. Elle reprit en se mordant la lèvre comme si son esprit menait un intense combat :

« Je n'ai pas envie d'oublier…J'ai même envie…de… »

« De ? » L'interrogea Luna.

Pour seule réponse Raven choisit d'embrasser la guerrière avec une ardeur inédite. Luna crût perdre la raison, la Skaikru venait de lui dire oui de la plus belle des manières. Elle la saisit par la taille et lui rendit ses baisers avec le même désir. Elles s'embrassèrent dans l'obscurité du couloir jusqu'à ce que leur souffle vienne à manquer.

« Je…Je n'ai pas l'habitude de…Enfin…Tu comprends…avec une femme… » Souffla Raven entre deux baisers.

Luna posa ses mains sur les joues de la brune et lui adressa un sourire tendre.

« Shhhh Je trouve que tu te débrouilles très bien. » La rassura-t-elle attendrie par la soudaine timidité de la jeune femme.

Raven lui rendit son sourire. Luna s'apprêtait à dire qu'elle n'en attendait pas plus mais, à sa grande surprise Raven saisit ses mains pour l'inviter à la suivre jusque dans sa chambre.

Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir, les premiers rayons du soleil traversaient la fenêtre de la chambre de Raven.

La jeune femme endormie était allongée à côté du corps de son amante qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil et qui lui caressait tendrement le bras pour la réveiller en douceur.

Raven cligna des yeux et sourit en apercevant le visage doux de Luna qui lui faisait face.

« Bonjour. » Souffla Raven avec un air radieux.

« Bonjour. » Répondit Luna avec le même air satisfait.

« Je ne me suis pas sentie m'assoupir…Qu'elle heure est-il ? » Demanda Raven.

« L'heure de te lever, si tu ne veux pas manquer le départ… » Précisa Luna à contrecœur.

Cette nuit avait été magique, exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé et désiré. Mais, cela ne changeait rien au fait que Raven devait repartir pour Arkadia la Floukru en avait totalement conscience.

Raven grimaça, visiblement elle n'était plus aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de quitter Polis, mais dans son cœur elle savait que son peuple avait besoin d'elle et que ce n'était qu'un départ qui ne serait pas sans retour. Sentant la tristesse dans le regard de Luna, Raven voulut faire un trait d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle s'étira bruyamment et dans un éclat de rire elle demanda :

« Je n'ai pas été trop décevante ? »

Raven regardait le plafond anxieuse d'entendre le verdict. Luna se redressa sur l'oreiller et caressa tendrement la joue de sa compagne en répondant avec un air tout à fait sérieux.

« Tu as été parfaite… » Lui murmura-t-elle.

Raven sourit un peu surprise du ton solennel employé par Luna. La guerrière comprit que la mécanicienne doutait du sérieux de sa déclaration. Aussi elle plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et ajouta :

« Tu es parfaite…Tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu es exceptionnelle Raven… »

C'était parti d'une boutade et voilà que Luna venait de percuter l'âme de la jeune femme de la plus belle des manières. Raven sentait son cœur battre à nouveau comme il avait pu battre à une époque pour un garçon appelé Finn. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

Elle saisit le visage de Luna et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de remerciement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait pleinement heureuse.

 _Une heure plus tard au pied de la tour._

Raven retrouva ses amis prêts à quitter les lieux, Clarke était présente ainsi que Lincoln et Octavia pour leur dire aurevoir. Lexa avait désigné quatre guerriers pour escorter les Skaikrus à leur destination.

Raven arriva en dernière, elle avait préféré faire ses adieux à Luna dans l'intimité de sa chambre, la séparation était déjà bien assez difficile sans lui infliger un aurevoir amical en présence de ses amis. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les visages défaits de Bellamy et Jasper Raven se mit à rire, ils avaient visiblement bien abusé de la fête et à leur façon de se tenir le crâne le voyage allait être pénible pour eux.

« Ah te voilà enfin. » Dit Jasper en plissant ses yeux gêné par la luminosité.

« Excusez-moi j'ai eu un mal fou à sortir du lit… » Se contenta de répondre Raven le sourire aux lèvres.

Cette air béat sur le visage de son amie rendit immédiatement Jasper soupçonneux…Mais il avait tellement mal au crâne qu'il n'allait pas s'épuiser à la questionner. Elle passerait à l'interrogatoire plus tard.

Les six amis se prirent dans les bras et se promirent de se revoir bientôt. Bellamy ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un _« Fais attention à toi »_ à l'oreille de sa sœur. Il n'aimait pas la savoir loin de lui, mais elle était entre de bonnes mains avec Lincoln. Bellamy savait qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire.

Clarke, Octavia et Lincoln regardèrent les cavaliers s'éloigner puis se séparèrent à leur tour pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Octavia était attendue par Indra, Clarke devait assister à la séance de doléance quotidienne de Heda et Lincoln devait retaper la maison que Lexa lui avait mis à disposition pour qu'il puisse s'installer avec Octavia. Une juste récompense après leurs bons et loyaux services.

 _Une heure plus tard, salle du trône._

Comme elle l'avait toujours fait chaque matin depuis son accession au pouvoir, Heda siégeait deux heures à la séance de doléance quotidienne durant laquelle chaque habitant des territoires pouvait être reçu pour exposer des problèmes de la vie quotidienne. Heda écoutait les doléances de ses sujets et rendait la justice. Une tâche fastidieuse mais qui avait toute son importance et que Lexa accomplissait avec une dévotion totale. Elle appréciait ces entretiens, qui lui permettaient de rester proche de son peuple et de ne pas s'éloigner des réalités du terrain. Les audiences pouvaient être publiques ou à huit clos en fonction de l'ordre du jour. Rendre justice, n'était pas seulement la prérogative de Heda, dans les territoires chaque chef de clan avait ce pouvoir et pouvait être supplée dans sa tâche par des conseillers magistrats. Cependant, pour les cas les plus graves notamment crime de haute trahison, meurtre, crime de guerre seul Heda pouvait prononcer la sentence. Par ailleurs, si un membre de clan s'estimait injustement accusé il pouvait demander à plaider sa cause face à Heda plutôt que face à son chef de clan qui pouvait parfois avoir des intérêts dans l'affaire. Le commandant servait ainsi d'appel. Ce système judiciaire, manquait de cadre, il n'y avait pas de réel procès et la décision de la sentence incombait seulement au chef puisqu'il n'y avait pas de jury. Aussi cette justice pouvait paraitre bien archaïque en comparaison des méthodes Skaikru. Cependant, le système avait un avantage certain un gain de temps précieux qui permettait de résoudre les conflits rapidement. Les affaires ne trainaient pas et le verdict n'était jamais contesté. Pas de discussion, Heda avait le dernier mot, la moralité lui appartenait d'agir avec sagesse et en cela Lexa était connue pour ses décisions équitables. C'est pourquoi il n'était pas rare que les personnes qui se présentaient à ses audiences venaient bien souvent de très loin pour en référer directement à Heda. Le chef de clan n'ayant plus rien à dire une fois le cas tranché par le commandant de la coalition.

C'est ainsi que ce matin-là, Lexa légiféra sur un litige à propos de la propriété d'un terrain agricole, prononça un divorce, accorda une place sur le grand marché de Polis à un commerçant de l'est, fît preuve de charité envers plusieurs démunis, se prononça sur un droit de fermage et condamna un voleur de chevaux à une peine de prison. Clarke assista aux audiences et s'étonna de la capacité de Lexa de passer d'un sujet à l'autre avec toujours le même souci de compréhension de l'affaire afin de rendre un verdict le plus juste possible. Le commandant avait une réponse pour tout, elle raisonnait avec intelligence et conscience. Il était évident que ses années d'expériences lui avaient permis d'affiner ses décisions et de régler les choses avec efficacité. Lorsque la guerrière était face à une affaire complexe elle n'hésitait pas à demander une investigation et à prendre quelques jours de recul avant d'annoncer sa décision. Titus était toujours là, près d'elle pour lui souffler un mot lorsqu'elle désirait son opinion. Elle détenait un grand pouvoir entre ses mains et jamais elle n'en abusait. Clarke ne l'en aimait que plus. Si jeune et pourtant si sage, cette femme était admirable.

Après la séance de doléance, Lexa enchainait avec un conseil restreint pour la seule administration de la cité de Polis. Projets d'échanges commerciaux, plan d'aménagement, agriculture, récolte, chantiers… On faisait défiler sous ses yeux des livres de comptes, des plans, des documents en tout genre nécessitant son approbation. Heda n'avait pas une minute pour souffler d'autant plus qu'en son absence Titus avait assuré l'intendance mais beaucoup de chose étaient restées en suspens pour conduire l'armée de la coalition dans les terres du nord. Par conséquent, il y avait beaucoup de travail à rattraper, qu'il était loin le temps béni où Lexa était assise au sommet de cette montagne déchargée de son fardeau, et qu'elle regardait le monde en femme libre.

Clarke pourtant simple observatrice, se sentait déjà épuisée et la matinée n'était même pas encore terminée. Lors de son précédent séjour en tant qu'ambassadrice la jeune femme n'avait participé qu'aux séances concernant la gestion de la coalition, elle comprenait désormais mieux pourquoi elle ne voyait le commandant que quelques instants par jour.

Sur les coups de midi, Lexa se retira dans la salle où était servi le déjeuner, là encore Heda n'était pas seule, à sa table les notables Trikrus ou ceux des autres clans de passage dans la capitale. On ne parlait que de politique et d'administration. Clarke avala son repas les oreilles bourdonnants de conversations assommantes. En questionnant Titus au sujet de cet emploi du temps surchargé, Clarke apprit qu'il s'agissait là d'une journée plutôt calme pour Heda. En effet, pas de sujet brulant sur le feu, pas de conflit armé, cela s'apparentait à une journée facile. Clarke manqua de s'étrangler avec sa gorgée d'eau en écoutant le Fleimkepa lui révéler qu'on s'ennuyait presque.

L'après-midi Lexa avait décidé d'aller passer en revu ses troupes, puis de se rendre dans la maison des soins où était encore traité bon nombre de victime d'Alie. Plus tard, dans l'après-midi elle réunit son conseil d'ambassadeur. Clarke prit place sous la bannière Skaikru. Elle écouta avec attention Lexa demander à plusieurs de ses ambassadeurs d'exhorter leur chef de clan à remettre de l'ordre chez eux, tout n'était pas encore revenu à la normale et Lexa entendait bien remettre tous les clans au pas. A la fin du conseil, le commandant invita Clarke à parler à propos de futur collaboration entre le Skaikru et les autres clans sur le plan commercial mais aussi technologique. Plusieurs ambassadeurs grognèrent leur mécontentement. Pour beaucoup la responsabilité du treizième clan dans la crise Alie les rendaient particulièrement méfiants. Heda intervint pour faire cesser les plaintes et pour réaffirmer que le Skaikru avait beaucoup à partager avec chacun d'entre eux. L'heure était à la paix et à la coopération.

Le conseil se termina en fin d'après-midi, tout ce temps Lexa n'avait pas existé, seule Heda en représentation permanente s'était exprimée. Clarke avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, elle avait la migraine, la journée l'avait exténuée. Lorsque la salle du trône se vida de ses occupants, Heda se retira dans ses appartements avant le diner. Wanheda profita de ce moment pour aller s'allonger quelques instants dans sa chambre.

 _Tour de Polis, chambre de Lexa._

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » Lança Lexa.

Luna entra dans la pièce.

« Tiens te voilà…Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée où étais-tu passée ? » Demanda Lexa en faignant un reproche.

Luna prit un air d'excuse.

« Je dormais… »

« Tu dormais ? »

« Je ne me sentais pas très bien… » Répondit Luna.

Lexa s'approcha de la jeune femme comme un inspecteur de police elle dévisagea son amie. Ses yeux verts à qui rien n'échappait sondaient le regard de son amie pour révéler s'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge ou bien de la vérité. Soudain, le visage du commandant se détendit, elle affichait maintenant un sourire malicieux.

« Oh…Je comprends mieux ta désertion. » La taquina Lexa.

Luna souffla en roulant des yeux, décidément elle était incapable de dissimuler quoique ce soit à son amie d'enfance.

« Lexa ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Luna je comprends très bien et je me réjouis pour toi. »

Luna ne pu retenir un rire en secouant la tête. Elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

Redevenant sérieuse un instant Lexa demanda soucieuse du bien être de son amie:

« Son départ ne t'affecte pas trop ? »

Luna se jeta dans le canapé en posant sa tête sur l'accoudoir tout en croisant les mains sur son ventre.

« Je survivrai… »

« Elle reviendra vite. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Toi. » Répondit Lexa amusée ce qui arracha un sourire à la Floukru.

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas Heda ordonnera son retour ! » Plaisanta Lexa.

« Et toi ? Comment s'est passée ta première journée sous la cape d'Heda ? »

Le visage de Lexa perdit de son éclat, elle se servit une coupe d'eau en répondant un simple « bien. ».

« Et Clarke ? L'ambassadrice a-t-elle bien joué son rôle ? » La questionna Luna.

« Clarke s'est montrée à la hauteur, comme toujours. »

« Tu as eu le temps de lui parler…Je veux dire d'autre chose que de politique ? »

« Non. »

Luna se redressa l'air mécontente.

« Lexa ! »

Le commandant inspira profondément, elle n'avait pas envie de se faire taper sur les doigts comme une enfant de huit ans.

« Si tu veux qu'elle reste il va falloir commencer par te comporter autrement ! Tu crois franchement qu'elle va rester à supporter toutes ces journées assommantes si tu ne lui donne rien à quoi se raccrocher ?! »

« Elle a choisi de rester, je n'ai rien imposé. Je la protège en agissant ainsi. »

« C'est toi que tu protège Lexa et il serait temps que tu penses différemment. »

« Ne me dis pas quoi faire… » Grogna Lexa dont les nerfs commençaient à monter.

« Lexa tu dois… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que comme un diable sortit de sa boîte Lexa haussa le ton.

« Je suis Heda ! Personne ne me dit comment me comporter et quoi faire ! » Cria Lexa l'air mauvais.

Luna répondit à ce coup de tonnerre en toisant la guerrière d'un regard noir, elle se remit sur ses pieds et quitta la pièce en lançant :

« Bien je te laisse avec Heda ! »

 _Une heure plus tard au diner._

La discussion avec Luna taraudait l'esprit du commandant, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle ne vit pas la Floukru se joindre à ses convives. Clarke était assise à côté d'Indra à quelques places du commandant. La blonde comprit très vite que Lexa était contrariée, elle parlait peu et semblait ailleurs.

« Vous vous plaisez à Polis Wanheda ? » Demanda Indra.

Clarke fit « oui » de la tête en plissant les lèvres.

Titus assit en face des deux femmes déclara à voix haute pour attirer l'attention de la dizaine de personnes présente.

« Wanheda est peu coutumière du déroulement de nos journées de dirigeants. »

Lexa releva la tête et tendit l'oreille.

« Je vais prendre le rythme. » Répondit Clarke avec aplomb.

« Je n'en doute pas. » Lança Titus en portant sa coupe de vin à ses lèvres.

« L'administration des treize clans n'est pas une mince affaire. » Admit Indra avec bienveillance.

« Il est certain que le bon fonctionnement de la coalition demande beaucoup de travail. » Déclara Clarke dont les mots n'étaient plus que les seuls à résonner dans la pièce.

« Forte heureusement notre Heda est dure à la tâche. » Déclara un des conseillers sur le ton de la flagornerie.

« Conseiller Nalo, inutile de me flatter je ne ferais pas plus avancer vos ambitions politiques… » Déclara Lexa en faisant référence à une affaire traitée dans la journée à laquelle Lexa avait posé son véto.

Cela fît sourire toute l'assemblée a commencé par Clarke et Titus.

« Wanheda vous qui ne nous voyais que comme des sauvages sanguinaires aux coutumes primitives, que pensez-vous maintenant que vous êtes parmi nous ? » Demanda un autre ambassadeur que Clarke avait clairement identifié comme un opposant à l'entrée du Skaikru dans la coalition.

Lexa se raidit sur sa chaise, mais choisit de ne pas intervenir.

« Il y a bien longtemps que moi et tous ceux que je représente avons compris qu'il n'y avait pas de sauvage sanguinaire seulement des gens qui font le nécessaire pour survivre. Et nous serions mal placés pour porter un jugement… Quant à vos coutumes, nous sommes il est vrai différents mais en entrant dans la coalition nous nous sommes engagés à les respecter. Aussi, je crois que les différences sont une force pour l'avenir car nous pouvons partager et évoluer ensemble pour construire un avenir meilleur. Il y a du bon à prendre chez chacun pourvu que l'effort soit fait pour accepter l'autre…Une qualité que je sais particulièrement développée chez vous ambassadeur. »

L'ambassadeur mouché par la réponse de Clarke regarda son assiette, la répartie de Wanheda avait fait sensation. Une nouvelle fois tous les visages se détendirent affichant un sourire amusé.

« Bien parlé ambassadrice. » Souffla Indra en se penchant vers la jeune femme.

Lexa leva son verre et en ne quittant pas Clarke des yeux déclara :

« A la coalition. »

 _« A la coalition. »_

A la fin du repas, tous les convives prirent congé et Clarke vit là une occasion d'approcher Lexa en tête à tête. Elle s'installa donc à la place laissée vacante à la droite du commandant.

« Je t'ai vu toute la journée et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que nous ne nous sommes pas croisées. » Fit remarquer Clarke.

« Je suis désolée… Comme tu as pu le constater je suis un peu occupée. »

Clarke acquiesça sans grande conviction. En observant la fille du ciel, le cœur de Lexa se serra. Clarke faisait tellement d'effort pour ne pas la bousculer, pour lui laisser de l'espace, cela pesait sur son moral et Lexa ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Luna avait raison, à agir ainsi Clarke finirait par craquer. Elle n'avait pas à souffrir de son indécision et du combat intérieur qu'elle menait.

N'écoutant que son cœur, Lexa posa sa main sur le bras de Clarke.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois là…Que tu sois à mes côtés. »

Clarke retrouva le sourire. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour lui redonner du courage.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi Lexa… » Lâcha Clarke.

« Tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter, je vais bien. »

 _«J'en doute… »_ Pensa la blonde.

« Comment fais-tu pour tenir ce rythme ? » Demanda la Skaikru pour changer de sujet.

« J'ai l'habitude. Et c'est important pour la coalition, pour mon peuple, pour toi… »

Clarke lui adressa un regard tendre.

« D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas obligée d'assister à toutes mes séances de travail…Tu as mieux à faire. J'aimerai que tu profites de ton séjour, que tu découvres un peu plus ma cité. En tant qu'ambassadrice tu peux très bien faire comme avant et n'assister qu'au conseil des ambassadeurs. Tu es libre Clarke profites en.» Déclara Lexa.

« Il est important que je me tienne informée de tout…Cela fait aussi partie de ma mission. » Prétexta Clarke qui ne voulait pas être loin de Lexa si celle-ci venait à flancher.

« Disons que tu fais comme tu veux, mais sache que tu peux te dispenser de certaines choses si cela devient trop pénible. »

« J'ai malgré tout une requête commandant… » Déclara Clarke.

« Je t'écoute… »

« J'aimerai que tu m'accordes chaque jour un peu de ton temps… »

Lexa allait répondre qu'elle n'en avait pas mais se ravisa. Après tout Clarke voulait lui prouver qu'il était possible de tout concilier…Elle ne pouvait le lui refuser.

« Accordé. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que nous puissions passer du temps ensemble. »

« Seules. » Précisa Clarke.

Lexa attendrie hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

« Seules. » Répéta Lexa.

« Parfait, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire bonne nuit commandant. »

« Bonne nuit ambassadeur. » Répondit la guerrière.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 35 qui décrit un peu les devoirs de Heda et de son administration**

 **Il y a encore tant de choses à découvrir pour Clarke qui doit parvenir à s'intégrer**

 **On assiste aussi à la naissance d'un nouveau couple.**

 **Dans la série Raven a joué de mal chance,**

 **toujours condamnée à souffrir. Je voulais lui offrir autre chose et je pense que la personnalité de Luna (dans la FF) pouvait correspondre**

 **au fond elles partagent beaucoup de point commun**

 **(je sais je n'ai pas mentionné Wick mais vu que son perso a subitement disparu de la série...A quoi bon.)**

 **Après Est-ce que cette histoire va fonctionner, seul l'avenir nous le dira... :)**


	36. Laisse-moi

**Chapitre 36 Laisse-moi**

 _Tour de Polis, dix jours plus tard._

Heda n'avait pas manqué à sa parole, chaque jour elle avait réservé un peu de son temps à Clarke. Les débuts furent difficiles, Lexa était distante et peu loquace. La blonde ne fît pas cas de ses changements d'humeur, cette femme qui lui faisait face n'était pas la Lexa qu'elle avait connue, aussi elle devait l'apprivoiser à nouveau. Pour rompre la glace Wanheda proposait des entrevues à l'extérieur de la tour, d'abord pour ne pas être interrompues toutes les cinq minutes mais aussi pour donner un peu d'air à la guerrière. Ensembles elles parcouraient les rues de la cité et faisaient régulièrement de courte promenade dans la forêt avoisinante. Lorsque Lexa ne pouvait s'échapper de sa tour d'ivoire pour effectuer son devoir Clarke s'installait tout simplement auprès d'elle et dessinait en silence, pendant que Lexa examinait les documents soumis à son examen. Il n'y avait parfois pas besoin de mots, sa simple présence suffisait. Lentement, Clarke vit la guerrière reprendre certains automatismes, quelques compliments, quelques gestes familiers, quelques regards furtifs. Le moindre geste d'attention aussi minime soit-il était vécu par la fille du ciel comme une avancée et un encouragement. Patiente, elle devait s'armer de courage. La fille du ciel serait l'incarnation même de la patience aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour que la guerrière lui revienne.

La brouille entre Luna et Lexa ne dura pas longtemps, surtout lorsque la Floukru s'aperçut que son conseil n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Lexa parlait comme Heda mais elle n'avait pas complétement disparue. Si l'armée entière de la coalition veillait sur le commandant, Luna, elle restait tapie dans son ombre pour veiller au bien-être de la femme prisonnière de son statut. Seuls les besoins de Lexa comptaient même si pour le moment celle-ci restait silencieuse.

Comme chaque jour Clarke attendait qu'un garde se présente pour lui signifier que Heda était prête à la recevoir mais personne ne vint à sa rencontre. Voyant les heures défiler, l'ambassadrice Skaikru décida de se rendre dans la petite salle qui servait de bureau à Heda. En approchant des portes, elle surprit une conversation animée entre Titus et son commandant. Aux éclats de voix qui résonnaient jusque dans le couloir, le temps était visiblement à l'orage entre Heda et son Fleimkepa pour une obscure raison. Clarke hésita à pousser la porte, mais inquiète de savoir qu'est-ce qui mettait Lexa dans cet état de rage elle osa entrer sans même s'annoncer.

Elle surprit Titus et Lexa qui cessèrent immédiatement leur querelle en se figeant sur place.

« Clarke… » Souffla Lexa un peu surprise d'être ainsi interrompue.

« Pardonnez-moi Heda, je m'inquiétais de ne pas vous voir. » Répondit Clarke en prenant un air innocent.

Lexa secoua sa tête comme pour signifier que leur entrevue lui était totalement sortit de l'esprit.

« Je suis désolée Clarke…J'ai été retenue… » Se justifia Lexa en adressant un regard noir à Titus.

En apercevant le visage crispé du prêtre, Clarke déclara :

« Je peux revenir plus tard. »

« Non, reste…Nous en avions terminé…Titus vous avez ma réponse. » Déclara Lexa le visage fermé en le fusillant de ses yeux verts.

« Mais Heda… » Tenta de protester Titus, immédiatement rappelé à l'ordre par la mâchoire serrée du commandant. Il hocha la tête en signe de soumission.

« Heda. » La salua-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sans manquer d'adresser un regard noir à Wanheda.

Lexa prit place sur sa chaise devant son bureau tandis que Clarke s'approchait d'elle. La tension dans la pièce était à couper au couteau.

« Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cette colère noire ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Rien dont tu ne dois te soucier. »

Au ton de la jeune femme il ne valait mieux pas insister. Pourtant Clarke ne pût renoncer à connaitre les raisons de sa colère.

« Lexa… »

La guerrière soupira, elle connaissait l'entêtement de la Skaikru aussi elle préféra desserrer les dents.

« Titus et moi avons un désaccord…A propos de Luna. »

« Je croyais que l'affaire était réglée. »

« Tu connais Titus…Il a tellement peur pour ma sécurité qu'il voit des complots partout. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il reproche à Luna ? »

« Il semblerait qu'il l'ait fait suivre…Et que Luna se rend régulièrement au temple de l'ordre de la flamme. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas.

« Luna est Natblida, elle a renoncé à se battre lors de son conclave. Elle déteste notre système de transmission de la flamme. Elle déteste par-dessus-tout son ordre chargé de trouver les Natblidas. Tous ses prêtres et prêtresses qui perpétuent un système où la loi du plus fort règne en faisant couler le sang d'enfants innocents. Titus craint que Luna profite de son séjour à Polis pour tenter de renverser le culte. »

« Et d'après toi il y a réellement des raisons de s'inquiéter ? Tu crois que Luna pourrait vraiment attaquer l'ordre ? Lexa c'est une pacifiste, elle ne ferait de mal à aucun de ces prêtres tu le sais bien. »

« Tu prêches une convaincue c'est pourquoi je viens de passer une heure à batailler avec Titus qui exige que je la renvoi chez elle avant qu'un drame ne survienne. »

« Tu crois qu'il va abandonner ? »

« Je l'espère… Mais, il faut quand même que je parle à Luna, je dois comprendre ce qui se trame…Si elle a réellement l'intention d'agir d'une quelconque manière contre l'ordre alors même moi je ne pourrais la sauver…»

« D'un côté elle a toutes les raisons de détester ce culte… Personnellement, je trouve le conclave abject. » Soupira Clarke.

Le visage de Lexa se durcit.

« Tu crois que j'aime cela ? C'est un acte nécessaire Clarke. Nous avons toujours fonctionné comme ça. L'esprit du commandant choisit son successeur parmi les braves, il ne peut y en avoir qu'un pour guider en tant que chef suprême. Et ce n'est qu'à la pointe de l'épée que cela se décide.»

« Nous sommes en paix désormais…Peut-être y a-t-il un autre moyen… » Fit remarquer Clarke.

« Peut-être, mais détruire l'ordre ne pourrait que créer le chao…Cela mettrait en danger ma succession… » Dit Lexa en détournant les yeux.

« Même si je ne souhaite mon fardeau à aucun de ces enfants… » Conclu-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Je suis sûre qu'il y a une explication à tout cela… » Dit Clarke pour rassurer Lexa.

Ce n'est qu'à la nuit tombée que Luna regagna ses appartements, qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise d'y trouver Lexa assise sur une chaise près de la fenêtre.

« Lexa ? »

« Bonsoir Luna. »

« Que fais-tu là à cette heure ? »

« Que faisais-tu dehors jusqu'à cette heure ? » Rétorqua Lexa qui n'entendait pas y aller par quatre chemins.

Luna déglutit.

« Et bien j'étais dans le centre-ville… »

« Pour ? »

« Je ne crois pas avoir de compte à te rendre. » S'offusqua son amie.

« Réponds-moi ! »

« C'est Heda qui demande ou c'est Lexa ? » Demanda Luna en retirant son écharpe.

« C'est ton amie. »

« Bien…De toute manière je me doute que le sbire qu'a envoyé Titus pour m'épier a déjà fait son rapport… » Souffla Luna.

« Tu savais ? »

« Lexa…Toi et moi avons été bien formées…Trop peut-être… »

« Et qu'elle justification vas-tu me donner dans ce cas ? »

« Ton fardeau. »

Lexa se redressa sur son siège interrogeant la jeune femme du regard.

« Je hais ces gens Lexa…Je pensais être passée à autre chose, mais non c'est plus fort que moi j'aimerai que tout ce système basé sur la violence disparaisse une bonne fois pour toute. C'est une abomination ! Tu veux que d'autres passent par là où nous sommes passées ? »

« Que voulais-tu faire ? Et pourquoi si tu te savais suivie es-tu allée au temple ? »

« J'ai renoncé à la violence Lexa… Et même si je hais ces gens je ne ferais rien contre eux. J'avais cependant besoin de réponses à des questions et je ne pouvais pas les poser à ton Fleimkepa. »

« Quelles questions ? »

« J'espérai trouver une solution pour te venir en aide. »

Lexa en resta sans voix, elle qui s'était imaginée le pire, elle découvrait émue que Luna avait mis les pieds dans l'endroit qu'elle détestait le plus en espérant trouver un moyen de l'aider.

« Luna…Les écrits du temple ou même les prêches des prêtres ne pourront en rien m'aider. »

« Je le sais…Mais, je n'arrivais plus à rester là sans rien faire. Tu te caches Lexa mais je lis dans ton regard que le poids d'Heda est encore trop lourd. Ton retour était prématuré et non désiré. »

« C'est mon devoir et je regagne peu à peu espoir que l'histoire ne se répétera pas. Peut-être que dans quelques temps je pourrais prendre un peu de recul...J'aime mon peuple et je sais désormais que je suis incapable de les abandonner. Je dois tout simplement laisser mes craintes de côté et le passé derrière moi c'est difficile mais j'y travaille un peu plus chaque jour.»

Le discours de Lexa rassura Luna, les yeux de la guerrière Trikru ne mentaient pas.

« Tu es entrain de me dire que je peux rentrer chez moi ? »

Lexa hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

Luna plissa ses yeux bruns.

« Hum…Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu… »

Lexa se mit à rire.

« Tu restes aussi longtemps que tu le désires, je suis heureuse de t'avoir à mes côtés…Même si je me doute que tu restes plus pour revoir Raven que pour veiller sur moi. » Plaisanta Lexa.

Luna fît la moue et lança son écharpe au visage de son amie.

Lorsque Lexa regagna sa chambre, elle sentait qu'elle venait encore de franchir une étape dans son processus de guérison. Déclarer à voix haute que plus jamais elle ne renoncerait à sa charge de commandant rendait la chose entendue. Elle avait accepté Heda, il ne restait qu'à trouver le moyen de ramener Lexa et que les deux coexistent enfin sans qu'une de ces facettes d'une même pièce n'empêche la réalisation de l'autre. Petit à petit elle espérait sortir de l'enfer dans lequel son esprit était piégé. Elle réalisait peu à peu qu'elle n'était pas seule dans ce combat, qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses amies et surtout sur Clarke qui depuis leur départ d'Azaïs faisait preuve de patience et de compréhension, une conduite exemplaire.

Dès le lendemain, Lexa décida de changer un peu sa façon d'agir. Après avoir remplis ses obligations de la matinée elle prit les devants en déléguant ses tâches de l'après-midi à son Fleimkepa qui s'abstint de tout commentaire. C'est malgré tout avec un peu d'appréhension qu'Heda se rendit dans les appartements qu'occupait Wanheda. La guerrière inspira un bon coup avant de frapper le bois.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Clarke les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Visiblement la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à cette visite inopinée.

« Lexa ? »

« Bonjour Clarke. »

« Je pensais que nous ne nous verrions en fin d'après-midi. » Dit la jeune femme étonnée.

« Changement de plan. » Déclara Lexa, satisfaite de surprendre la blonde.

Clarke resta muette comme figée sur place. Elle ne s'attendait tellement pas à cette démarche qu'elle en oublia sa politesse en n'invitant pas le commandant à entrer.

« Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? » Demanda Lexa amusée de la réaction de la jeune femme.

« Si si bien sûr ! »

« Je peux entrer ? » Ajouta Lexa les yeux grands ouverts.

« Oh oui pardon…Je t'en prie entre. »

La guerrière pénétra dans la chambre en faisant mine d'observer les lieux comme si elle les découvrait. Clarke dans son dos passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à un épouvantail.

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke et déclara :

« Je voulais te demander de passer l'après-midi avec moi. Il fait un temps magnifique et je me suis dit que cela serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. »

« C'est une merveilleuse idée. » Répondit Clarke avec un sourire radieux.

« J'aimerai t'emmenée déjeuner en ville, il y a une auberge que j'affectionne particulièrement et que je souhaite te faire découvrir. »

Clarke dû se faire violence pour maitriser son enthousiasme pour ne pas effrayer la guerrière avec une réaction disproportionnée. Elle se contenta de sourire en répondant :

« Avec grand plaisir commandant. »

Le déjeuner se déroula dans un endroit discret à l'abri des regards. L'aubergiste leur avait donné sa meilleure table et la garde de Heda resta à l'extérieur de la bâtisse pour laisser au commandant et son invité un peu d'intimité. Lexa n'avait pas menti, l'endroit était charmant et la nourriture délicieuse. Heda connaissait bien les lieux et fît découvrir à la jeune femme de nouvelle saveur de la cuisine Trikru. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent le temps de se parler de façon naturelle en évitant soigneusement tous les sujets épineux. Une conversation simple durant laquelle Lexa trouva un peu d'évasion. En sortant de l'établissement où Clarke avait loué mille fois les qualités de cuisinier de l'aubergiste, elle proposa à Lexa de rendre visite à Lincoln et Octavia. Ainsi elles auraient un aperçu de l'avancée des travaux de leur maison qui n'était qu'à quelques rues de là. Lexa approuva l'idée avec une décontraction totale, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de rendre visite à ses guerriers mais après tout si cela faisait plaisir à Clarke elle s'y plierait de bonne grâce.

La demeure était située dans une impasse, une maison aux proportions généreuses par rapport à certains logis de la rue. La bâtisse avait certes besoin d'un bon rafraichissement mais n'était pas une ruine pour autant. Heda avait fait au couple un beau cadeau pour démarrer leur ménage. Lorsque Lincoln aperçut Heda accompagnée de sa garde approcher les bras lui tombèrent. Sur le seuil de sa porte, il salua le commandant avec le plus grand respect et invita les deux jeunes femmes à entrer. A l'intérieur, Octavia salua son commandant avec la même humilité avant de bondir dans les bras de Clarke et de la tirer par la main pour lui faire découvrir les lieux. Il n'y avait encore que peu de meuble, partout des planches et de la poussière. Lincoln avait encore une masse de travail à accomplir mais ils avaient néanmoins pu emménager.

Lincoln invita Heda a prendre place autour de la petite table branlante qui trônait au centre de ce qui serait la salle à manger.

« Je suis désolé Heda de vous recevoir de la sorte. » Déclara Lincoln.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je me trouve très bien reçue. » Répondit Lexa avec bienveillance.

Des bruits de pas et des éclats de rire, Octavia et Clarke étaient de retour.

Manquant de chaise, la jeune Blake s'assit sur les genoux de Lincoln l'enlaçant de ses bras. La jeune femme était surexcitée et sa mine radieuse faisait plaisir à voir.

« C'est tellement gentil à vous d'être venues nous voir, je sais qu'on se croise chaque jour à la tour mais vous recevoir ici dans notre chez nous…C'est inespéré. » Déclara la jeune femme.

« C'est une idée de Lexa. » Dit Clarke en adressant un regard complice à Heda qui se laissa aller à un sourire.

« Vous ne pouviez pas mieux tomber. » Déclara Octavia en regardant tendrement Lincoln.

Le guerrier se tourna vers son commandant et annonça le sourire aux lèvres :

« J'ai demandé à Octavia de devenir ma femme. »

Clarke et Lexa en restèrent bouche bée.

Le guerrier prit alors un air tout à fait sérieux et solennellement il demanda :

« Nous espérions avoir votre bénédiction et voudrions vous demander de nous faire l'honneur de prononcer notre union. »

Les mariages étaient d'ordinaires prononcés par des prêtres de l'ordre, mais à de rares occasions Heda pouvait elle-même conduire la cérémonie.

« Vous avez ma bénédiction et bien sûr c'est avec joie que je prononcerai votre union. »

Lincoln hocha la tête en signe de gratitude.

« Je vous remercie Heda, c'est un merveilleux cadeau que vous nous faites, cela compte énormément pour nous. »

« Ce mariage symbolisera l'union entre le Skaikru et le Trikru. Je me réjouis que vous soyez la parfaite représentation de cette paix nouvelle entre nos peuples. » Répondit Lexa.

« Octavia, Lincoln c'est merveilleux ! Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! » Les félicita Clarke.

Il fût entendu que la cérémonie aurait lieu à Polis lorsque les membres du Skairku auraient été invités à prendre part aux noces et auraient fait le déplacement.

En sortant de la maison sur le chemin du retour, Clarke semblait totalement épanouie, elle se réjouissait pour ses amis.

« Je me sens tellement heureuse pour eux. »

Lexa acquiesça. Bien sûr le commandant partageait cet enthousiasme, le bonheur de ses sujets dépendait de sa capacité à maintenir la paix, il fallait qu'elle soit à la hauteur.

« Lexa ? Tu m'écoute ? »

La guerrière réalisa qu'elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas écouté la blonde.

« Excuse-moi Clarke… »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui. »

Le regard de Lexa croisa les yeux bleus de Clarke. La guerrière aurait voulu graver cette image pour toujours, la fille du ciel semblait tellement heureuse tellement radieuse. Pendant, un instant la guerrière cru être de retour dans la cité des lumières… Ce qu'elle ne pensait pas concevable semblait tout à coup possible, elle pouvait la rendre heureuse même ici, même avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête. Du jour au lendemain un nouveau péril pouvait arriver, mais à cet instant Clarke était heureuse et c'était grâce à elle.

Le cœur de Lexa vibra un court instant, une nouvelle pièce de ce cœur brisé venait de reprendre sa place originelle.

 _Pendant ce temps à Arkadia._

Depuis leur retour au sein de leur clan, Jasper, Bellamy et Raven n'avaient pas chômé. Il y avait tant à faire pour améliorer les conditions de vie de la population. Abby encore peinée de la disparition du chancelier, lui avait rendu un vibrant hommage et prévoyait de relancer le processus d'élection. Elle n'était pas faite pour diriger, désormais elle voulait seulement se consacrer à son rôle de médecin. Pour service rendu, le docteur Griffin profita de son statut pour lever la sentence de Bellamy Blake. Le jeune homme retrouvait sa place au sein du service d'ordre et toute sa liberté de circulation. Personne ne s'opposa à cette décision. Et très vite le beau capitaine retomba rapidement dans les bonnes grâces de toutes les demoiselles d'Arkadia qui se bousculaient pour le courtiser au grand dam de Jasper qui jalousait le succès de son ami auprès des filles même s'il n'était pas en reste. L'esprit de compétition sans aucun doute.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient en paix, Jasper décida de prendre possession des terres autour du camp pour mettre en place des cultures afin d'assurer des récoltes suffisantes pour affronter l'hiver qui approchait à grand pas.

Lors de leur arrivée les trois amis furent étonnés de retrouver Murphy en compagnie d'Emori, les deux amoureux avaient quitté Polis peu de temps après leur retrouvaille. La capitale était un endroit dangereux pour la jeune femme et sa différence serait bien mieux acceptée au sein du Skaikru. Quant à Raven elle faisait profiter à tous de ses talents d'ingénieur et avait désormais pleinement le temps pour remettre l'arche en état. Chaque jour, la jeune femme avait une pensée pour l'envoutante femme venue de l'océan. Elle espérait la revoir bientôt pour se laisser une chance de voir où cette histoire pourrait les conduire.

Comme promis, les jeunes Skaikru prirent grand soin de leur chancelière pour qui l'absence de Clarke bien que compréhensible laissait quand même un vide douloureux. Pour pallier à ce manque, la jeune mécanicienne passait beaucoup de temps en compagnie de la mère de Clarke qui la voyait depuis longtemps comme une fille adoptive. Les deux femmes se comprenaient et veillaient l'une sur l'autre. Après tout, nul besoin de lien de sang pour aimer…

 _Tour de Polis._

Après cette après-midi parfaite aux côtés de Clarke, Lexa dû abandonner la jeune femme quelques heures pour s'entretenir avec ses conseillers. Wanheda en profita de ce temps pour apprécier un bon bain chaud et se contenter d'un repas plutôt léger après s'être empiffrée sous les yeux du commandant lors de leur tête à tête à l'auberge. La blonde se remémora chacun des moments de cette parfaite après-midi en compagnie de Lexa. Elle avait réussie a maitriser son envie frénétique de la toucher, de respirer son odeur et de goûter à ses lèvres mais cela la faisait encore frémir rien qu'en y pensant. Attendre que le pas soit fait par Lexa lui semblait une véritable torture, elle n'en pouvait plus de la voir chaque jour sans être avec elle…Pleinement avec elle.

Clarke devait résister à ses pulsions sans quoi elle pourrait saper tous ses efforts des dernières semaines. Elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher même si il était encore tôt juste pour ne pas céder à son désir ardent de courir jusqu'à la chambre de Lexa pour lui soutirer un baiser.

Vêtue de sa tenue de nuit, une fine tunique d'un ton bleu pastel elle se dirigea vers son lit et souleva les draps lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à sa porte. Clarke soupira en refermant les draps et alla ouvrir la porte. Pour la seconde fois de la journée la blonde resta stupéfaite. Lexa se tenait sur le seuil de sa chambre et eût l'air de manquer d'air en la découvrant dans cette tenue légère.

« Lexa ? »

« Je voulais.. » Commença à dire la guerrière avant que Clarke ne l'interrompe en lui signifiant d'entrer quelques minutes.

Lexa avança d'un pas hésitant.

« Je passais juste pour te remercier pour cet après-midi et pour te souhaiter bonne nuit. » Déclara Lexa à toute allure comme si il lui fallait délivrer son message et s'éloigner au plus vite de cette tentatrice qu'était la fille aux cheveux d'or.

« C'est à moi de te remercier, c'était…C'était parfait. » Déclara Clarke sentant le trouble qu'elle générait à nouveau dans l'esprit du commandant. La jeune femme avait l'impression qu'une fanfare avait pris possession de sa tête.

« Je te devais bien ça… »Répondit Lexa comme une excuse pour son comportement des dernières semaines.

« J'espère qu'à l'avenir nous pourrons faire cela plus souvent. »

« Je ferais mon possible. » Certifia Lexa.

Heda le savait il était temps de prendre congé avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à assumer. Mais, les yeux bleus de Clarke l'envoûtaient complétement, elle était à nouveau sous son emprise et cela réveillait ses peurs. Elle tremblait devant Clarke, comme une feuille morte sous l'emprise d'une brise hivernale.

Un baiser…Seulement un baiser, après tout cela n'allait pas la tuer…Pensa Lexa.

Chassant de son esprit toutes les images noires qui la hantait depuis son retour parmi les vivants, Lexa fît un pas en avant et saisit Clarke derrière sa nuque et d'un geste la ramena à ses lèvres. Le commandant réalisa à quel point cela lui avait manqué, à quel point elle appartenait à cette femme bien plus qu'à qui que ce soit d'autre sur cette terre y compris à son peuple.

Clarke rendit ce baiser avec une douceur infini, elle y mit toute sa tendresse, il fallait que Lexa se rassure, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Elle ne ferait rien pour la retenir contre son gré elle était libre de reculer à chaque instant et Clarke devait le lui faire savoir.

Lorsque Lexa relâcha ses lèvres elle garda Clarke tout près d'elle frôlant son nez avec douceur. C'était tellement beau que Clarke se dit qu'elle pourrait se contenter de ça pour les semaines à venir. Lexa lâcha un soupir et en fermant les yeux comme elle s'efforçait de le faire sur ses craintes elle renouvela son baiser pour le plus grand bonheur de la blonde.

Clarke enlaça la guerrière jusqu'à sentir le poids de son corps contre elle, cette sensation provoqua une onde de choc dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Un désir inouï s'empara de tout son être, elle renouvela ses baisers encore et encore et Lexa ne se déroba pas. Emue et tremblante la guerrière laissa couler quelques larmes sur ses joues que la blonde effaça de la paume de sa main.

Lexa était animée du même désir que Clarke. Ses mains caressaient à nouveau ce corps qui lui était offert, elle en dessinait les courbes avec timidité. Entre deux baisers Clarke murmura quelques paroles de réconfort comme pour lui faire savoir que tout allait bien. Rassurée par ces mots, Lexa osa se laisser aller d'avantage en se montrant plus aventureuse. Comme dans une danse elles s'approchèrent du lit jusqu'à ce que Clarke ne sente derrière ses jambes le bois massif de son sommier. Elle se laissa basculer en arrière entrainant la guerrière avec elle. Elles échangèrent de nombreux gestes tendres, encore une fois Clarke ne brusqua rien. Elle laissait le soin à Lexa de fixer ses propres limites. La guerrière gardait ses yeux clos, comme si la vision de Clarke étendue sous elle lui était impossible. La fille du ciel cessa ses baisers, une main sur la joue de Lexa elle attendit que celle-ci la regarde, que le vert retrouve le bleu. Lorsque Lexa accepta ce contact son visage changea comme frappé par une image qui n'était pas réelle. Le visage crispé et les yeux humides, la guerrière se recula brusquement, complétement paniquée.

Clarke se redressa à son tour inquiète de cette réaction soudaine. Au fond d'elle, elle imaginait très bien ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de la brune. Ses vieux démons la rattrapaient encore. N'attendant aucune explication de la part de la guerrière Clarke l'enlaça de ses bras serrant sa tête contre elle.

« Tout va bien. » Chuchota-t-elle tandis qu'elle sentait Lexa sangloter.

« Je suis désolée Clarke… »

« Tout va bien. »

Elles restèrent là blotties l'une contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsque Lexa eût l'air de reprendre ses esprits, Clarke lui demanda :

« C'est toujours là n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Parle-moi Lexa…Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. »

« Je revis tout…Te voir là étendue sur ce lit, tout refait surface…Je me vois entrain de suffoquer, je me vois entrain de serrer ton cou entre mes doigts, je te vois te vidant de ton sang, je me vois te poignarder…Tout…Je ne peux me séparer de ces images, cela me hante…» Expliqua Lexa avec une voix submergée par l'émotion.

Clarke lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

« Tout ça est derrière nous… » Murmura Clarke en retenant ses larmes, elle devait se montrer forte. Lexa avait besoin d'elle et elle ne pouvait pas craquer. Ce moment était d'une importance capitale.

« Je n'ai pas pû te protéger… Je ne pourrais pas plus le faire maintenant…Je détruis tous ceux que j'aime…Ma mère, Costia…Toi… »

Clarke en avait trop entendu, elle ne pouvait laisser Lexa penser cela d'elle-même. Elle saisit le visage de la guerrière pour l'obliger à la regarder et à l'écouter.

« Tu te trompes. Lexa tu veux savoir ce que moi je vois ? Je vois la femme la plus forte que je n'ai jamais rencontrée, la femme la plus belle, la plus brillante, la plus sage que cette terre ait jamais porté. Ce que je vois c'est toi et moi ensemble ici à Polis, en sécurité. Et c'est grâce à toi et uniquement à toi que je suis encore en vie. Tout est aujourd'hui possible pour tout le monde grâce à toi. Tu mérites toi aussi d'être heureuse et je ferai tout pour que cela arrive. Si tu es fragile je serais forte, si tu es dure je serais tendre, si tu es triste je sècherai tes larmes, si tu es perdue je te guiderai, si tu doutes je serais ta certitude... Je te veux toi Lexa et je ne reviendrai jamais en arrière. Cesse de t'accabler de faute que tu n'as pas commises, cesse de penser pour les autres, cesse de penser que l'amour t'es interdit. Il est temps de vivre Lexa. Tu guide les treize clans mais tu t'égares lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Laisse-moi être ton guide. Laisse-moi être celle qui te porte, laisse-moi être ton repos, je veux être ton refuge. Lexa, laisse-moi être ta paix.»

Le discours de Clarke toucha Lexa au plus profond de son âme. Ces mots lui étaient destinés, à elle et seulement à elle. Heda n'existait plus, il ne restait que Lexa dans les yeux de Clarke.

Lexa replaça sa tête contre l'épaule réconfortante de la Skaikru qui se laissa retomber lentement sur le lit emprisonnant la guerrière dans ses bras. Cette nuit, elles resteraient ensembles blotties l'une contre l'autre chassant loin d'elles le cauchemar qu'avait pu être leur passé. Cette nuit les bras protecteurs de Clarke éloigneraient les peurs de Lexa et guérirait ses blessures. Au petit matin elles l'espéraient cette page sombre de leur histoire serait définitivement tournée…

* * *

 **Encore beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre**

 **Grace à Luna et Clarke, Lexa commence enfin à refaire surface**

 **elle est encore extrêmement fragile, il lui faut avancer pas à pas avec prudence...**


	37. Bienvenu Skaikru

**Chapitre 37 Bienvenu Skaikru**

 _Tour de Polis, le lendemain matin._

Lexa s'éveilla lentement, pendant un bref instant elle avait oublié où elle avait passé la nuit. Les bras de Clarke étaient serrés contre son ventre, elle n'avait pas bougé de la nuit, amarrée solidement à la guerrière. Lexa sentait sa respiration dans son dos lui chatouiller la nuque. La brune décida de ne pas bouger, d'attendre pour faire durer un peu plus longtemps ce moment…

Comme-ci Clarke avait ressenti l'éveil de sa douce, la blonde ouvrit les yeux. Avec précaution elle retira ses bras et à sa grande surprise Lexa se retourna pour lui faire face. Clarke pensa qu'il n'y avait pas plus beau réveil que celui-ci. Ouvrir les yeux la tête posée sur son oreiller et retrouver le magnifique visage de Lexa. La fille du ciel adressa un sourire timide, un peu inquiète de l'humeur du commandant après cette nuit difficile.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda Clarke dont le visage était auréolé de la douce lumière du matin.

Lexa hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

« Merci. » Dit-elle dans un murmure.

Clarke saisit la main de Lexa et la serra sur l'oreiller.

« Tu es tellement belle… » Déclara la blonde en admirant la guerrière.

« Je pourrais en dire autant de toi. » Répondit Lexa en plissant les lèvres.

Clarke rapprocha son visage jusqu'à appuyer son front contre celui de Lexa, puis tendrement caressa le bout de son nez avec le sien, attendant que Lexa d'elle-même rapproche sa bouche ce qui ne se fît pas attendre. Un baiser doux et léger comme une caresse se déposa sur les lèvres de Clarke. Puis, elles restèrent là quelques instants face à face allongées sur le lit dans l'intimité de cette chambre à s'observer en silence. Les deux jeunes femmes auraient pu rester ainsi pendant des heures…Mais le devoir n'attendait pas, bientôt Heda serait recherchée dans toute la tour. Lexa dû se faire violence pour se redresser et se mettre sur ses pieds. Cette chaste nuit lui avait redonné espoir…Clarke lui avait redonné espoir…

Lorsque Lexa eut enfilé ses chaussures posées au pied du lit, elle se tourna vers la blonde et les mots lui manquèrent pour à nouveau exprimer sa gratitude. Clarke sourit et les yeux étincelants lui dit :

« A toute à l'heure Lexa. »

Les joues de Lexa remontèrent et sur le même ton apaisant elle répondit :

« A toute à l'heure Clarke. »

Wanheda rejoignit le commandant dans le courant de la matinée pour assister aux audiences. En entrant dans la salle elle ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire tendre en l'apercevant sur le trône. Heda ne manqua pas cette discrétion attentionnée qui lui était adressée mais essaya de ne pas se laisser distraire pour autant. Une sensation bizarre l'envahit, elle avait des papillons dans le ventre… L'amour jusque-là enfuit sous des tonnes de sentiments contradictoires était entrain de refaire surface. Il fallut que Titus se penche à son oreille pour que Heda reprenne le court de ses entretiens. Quant à Clarke elle ne la quittait pas des yeux une seule seconde.

Comme à son habitude Lexa enchaina ses obligations, pour la première fois depuis son retour à Polis elle reçut de bonnes nouvelles des territoires. Les clans s'étaient remis au pas, l'ordre était revenu au sein des populations. L'ambassadeur d'Azgeda annonça la visite prochaine de son souverain. La nouvelle fût accueillie avec enthousiasme par le commandant.

La journée défila sous les yeux de Clarke sans qu'à un seul moment Lexa ne lui fasse signe. En permanence entourée, il était impossible à Clarke de lui souffler le moindre mot doux.

Il lui fallut attendre qu'Heda la fasse appeler auprès d'elle en fin d'après-midi, pour que Clarke puisse profiter d'un instant en tête à tête dans l'intimité de son bureau.

En entrant dans la pièce l'ambassadrice du Skairku aperçut le commandant assise à son bureau penchée sur des documents. Lorsque Lexa releva la tête et aperçut la blonde elle se leva immédiatement de sa chaise.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Dit Clarke.

« Je suis désolée Clarke, aujourd'hui j'avais des choses à régler et cela me demandait toute mon attention. »

« Ne t'excuse pas je ne te reproche rien. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je te fuis…Encore… »

Clarke sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai arrêté de me faire des idées ça me donnait une migraine épouvantable… » Plaisanta la blonde.

« Parfait, alors tu ne te provoqueras pas des saignements de nez lorsque je te dirai qu'il faut que je m'absente quelques jours… »

Le visage de Clarke perdit de sa superbe.

« Comment ça ? Où ? »

« J'ai reçu toute à l'heure une missive m'informant la mort de Aeron le chef du Podakru, je dois me rendre sur place pour légitimer la succession de son fils Leron. »

« Bien alors je viens avec toi. »

Lexa s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa la main sur son épaule.

« Non Clarke tu ne peux pas, j'ai besoin que tu restes ici pour siéger au conseil, dans quelques jours le Skaikru va arriver pour célébrer les noces de Lincoln et Octavia. Il faut que leur ambassadrice soit là pour les accueillir. »

Clarke fît la moue, au moment où elle pensait avoir retrouvé Lexa voilà qu'elle repartait loin d'elle.

« Tu seras absente longtemps ? »

Attendrie par la mine de fillette contrariée qu'affichait Clarke Lexa sourit :

« Non vraiment, ça ne prendra pas longtemps je serais de retour dans quatre ou cinq jours tout au plus. »

« Tu ne seras pas seule Clarke, Luna reste ici… » Déclara Lexa peu convaincue que son argument allégerait la déception de la jeune femme.

« Tu pars quand ? »

« Ce soir…Plus vite je pars, plus vite je serais rentrée… » Dit Lexa en essayant d'arracher un sourire à la blonde.

 _« Qu'étais-ce après tout que quelques jours de plus… »_ Tenta de se convaincre Clarke.

Elle enlaça Lexa et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser pour lui faire ses adieux lorsque des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir accompagné de la voix du Fleimkepa ordonnant aux gardes de le laisser passer.

Contraintes de relâcher leur étreinte les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers l'entrée.

Titus poussa la porte et comme à chaque fois qu'il les surprenait seule à seule dans une pièce son visage parut tendu. Il avait accepté le lien qui les unissait mais les habitudes étaient tenaces.

« Heda, les hommes sont prêts à partir. »

« Bien, j'arrive dans une minute. » Répondit Lexa en faisant signe au prêtre de quitter les lieux.

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke.

« Essai de ne pas te morfondre en mon absence. » La taquina la guerrière.

« Me morfondre ? Oh crois moi je vais passer du bon temps ! Avec Luna on va faire la fête tous les soirs en écumant toutes les tavernes de Polis. » Plaisanta Clarke.

« Un conseil Clarke si tu veux une collègue de beuverie ce n'est pas Luna qu'il faut prendre avec toi…Elle ne boit que de l'eau. » Souffla Lexa en riant.

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. » Dit Clarke en saisissant le visage du commandant.

« A vos ordre. » Répondit Lexa avant de déposer un baiser d'adieu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

 _Trois jours plus tard, dans une taverne de Polis._

Clarke riait aux éclats attablée en compagnie d'Octavia et de Luna.

« Luna je suis étonnée Lexa m'avait dit que tu ne buvais pas. » Dit Clarke en remplissant la chope de la Floukru.

Amusée, la jeune femme déclara :

« C'est Heda qui ne boit que de l'eau ! »

« Les amies je vous laisse…J'ai un homme qui m'attends. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il renonce à m'épouser parce que je traine dans les tavernes avec deux filles survoltées ! » Déclara Octavia en finissant son verre cul sec.

« Lâcheuse. » Dit Clarke.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » Répondit Octavia en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son amie avant de se faufiler entre les hommes pour regagner la sortie.

« Bon, c'est entre toi et moi Luna kom Floukru. »

« A la tienne. » Dit Luna en levant sa chope.

« Sait-on quand nos amis du Skaikru vont arriver ? »

« Ils ne devraient plus tarder. »

Luna ne put dissimuler sa mine réjouie, ce qui n'échappa pas à la Skaikru.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard ? »

« Quel regard ? Je suis ravie de revoir nos amis voilà tout. »

Clarke dévisagea la brune en plissant ses paupières.

Luna souffla en roulant des yeux.

« Toi et Lexa…Vous êtes les mêmes. »

Clarke prit cette déclaration comme un aveu. Satisfaite elle se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Je prends ça comme un compliment. Alors qui te donne à ce point envie de sourire ? Bellamy ? Ce n'est quand même pas Jasper… »

Luna ne pu retenir une mimique gênée.

« Quoi Jasper ?! » S'écria son amie stupéfaite.

« Non…Ce n'est pas Jasper. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils, elle réfléchit un instant en repensant aux personnes présentes lors de leur voyage jusqu'à Polis. Lorsqu'elle réalisa sa bévue elle écarquilla les yeux en grand.

« Raven… »

Luna acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Clarke resta estomaquée par cette découverte.

« Clarke je te demande de ne pas l'ébruiter… »

Levant les mains devant elle pour apaiser les craintes de son amie la blonde déclara :

« Non bien sûr je ne dirais rien ! Tu peux compter sur moi. »

« Est-ce qu'elle le sait ? » S'empressa-t-elle de demander. Si Clarke n'en avait pas été à sa troisième chope, elle n'aurait jamais osée interroger la jeune femme de la sorte. Mais, à cet instant la fille du ciel était un peu désinhibée. Luna ne prit pas ombrage de la curiosité de son amie.

« Oui. Elle le sait. »

Clarke n'en revenait pas.

« Et ? Je veux dire je trouve ça super, mais j'ai un peu peur que ton cœur en prenne un coup. Raven est…Disons que Raven aime plutôt la gente masculine. »

« Je te rassure Clarke mon cœur va très bien. »

« …Oh…OHHH » Laissa échapper Clarke qui réalisa ce que tout cela signifiait.

Après une courte pause, pour digérer l'information et reprendre une gorgée de bière la blonde leva sa chope et déclara :

« A l'amour ! »

« A l'amour ! » Répéta Luna.

Les deux amies restèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit à discuter. Luna raconta à Clarke bon nombre d'anecdote à propos de son enfance en compagnie de Lexa…Anecdote que le commandant n'aurait probablement jamais voulu voir divulguer… Mais après tout les absents avaient toujours tords.

Le quatrième jour après le départ de Lexa, le Skaikru entra dans la capitale. Clarke s'empressa d'aller les accueillir au pied de la tour. Elle était pressée de retrouver sa mère qui n'aurait manqué cette union pour rien au monde. Tout le monde se sauta dans les bras heureux de se retrouver. Bellamy enlaça sa sœur et Lincoln ému, il murmura à sa sœur qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le rendre plus heureux. Raven, Jasper, Monty et Harper avaient eux aussi fait le déplacement tout comme Murphy. Le jeune homme était venu seul, Emori ayant préféré rester à Arkadia, la loi n'avait pas changé les gens comme elle ne pouvait pas s'aventurer à la capitale. Elle avait convaincue Murphy d'assister au mariage en espérant qu'il pourrait en profiter pour en toucher un mot à Heda. Il avait aidé le commandant, il était naturel qu'elle lui fasse au moins la faveur d'écouter ses revendications. Clarke promit à Murphy de convaincre Heda ainsi que le conseil de changer cette loi injuste.

Raven fût surprise de ne pas apercevoir Luna dans le comité d'accueil, cela l'angoissa un peu. La guerrière était peut être repartie auprès de son clan plus tôt que prévu. Peut-être qu'elle avait changé d'avis et que cette nuit passée ensemble ne représentait pas plus que cela…

Une fois que tous les invités furent correctement installés dans les appartements de la tour, Octavia et Lincoln proposèrent à leurs amis de venir visiter leur nouvelle demeure. Raven ne se sentait pas le cœur à se joindre au groupe. La mécanicienne prétexta avoir besoin de repos pour rester à la tour en compagnie de Clarke qui devait reprendre ses activités d'ambassadrices. La blonde avait vite compris qu'il n'y avait pas de fatigue chez Raven seulement une lourde incertitude. Tandis qu'elles marchaient dans le couloir en direction de la salle du conseil, Clarke déclara :

« Je suis sûre que Luna va être ravie de tous vous revoir à son retour. »

Raven relava la tête, visiblement cette remarque n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'une sourde.

« Son retour ? »

« Oui tous les matins, Luna part en forêt pour récupérer des herbes médicinales, ensuite elle va dans la maison des soins pour aider les malades. C'est sa façon de se rendre utile. » Répondit la blonde satisfaite d'avoir pu réconforter son amie sans pour autant trahir les confidences de Luna.

Raven se sentit soulagée, un discret sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, qu'elle essaya de le dissimuler mais rien n'échappa aux yeux de lynx de Clarke.

C'est le pas plus léger que Raven talonna la blonde jusqu'à ses obligations. Elle assista à la séance du conseil depuis le balcon qui surplombait la salle. Elle ne retint pas un mot des échanges entre les ambassadeurs ce matin-là, sa tête était ailleurs…

Lorsque Luna regagna la tour, la journée était déjà bien avancée, dès son arrivée elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Jasper, Bellamy et un autre jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les Skaikru la saluèrent chaleureusement. Ils lui racontèrent leur voyage et à quel point ils s'étaient réjouis de voir Octavia et Lincoln si bien installés. La jeune femme prit le temps de les écouter mais elle n'avait qu'une envie trouver la jeune femme qui lui coupait le souffle. Elle se renseigna l'air de rien pour savoir à quel étage tout le petit groupe s'était vu logé, puis s'éclipsa.

Le cœur battant la Natblida monta dans l'ascenseur, à mesure que les étages défilés elle se sentait de plus en plus tremblante. Cette nervosité inhabituelle confirmait ses sentiments, elle était totalement éprise de la mécanicienne au sourire ravageur. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle souffla un grand coup avant d'oser frapper à la porte de la chambre de la Skaikru. Son corps tout entier vibra lorsqu'une voix retentit :

 _« Entrez. »_

Cette voix…Elle en avait rêvé depuis des semaines. D'une main peu assurée elle tourna la poignée et entra.

Raven était là debout devant la fenêtre comme guettant son retour. La mécanicienne se figea en apercevant la Floukru. Elles restèrent là, face à face à quelques pas l'une de l'autre, le temps sembla s'être arrêté. Il suffit d'un regard et d'un sourire commun pour que dans un accord parfait elles s'élancent l'une vers l'autre pour se serrer dans les bras.

Pas un mot ne fût échangé, chacune se contentant de ressentir l'emballement du cœur de l'autre dans sa poitrine. Enlacée elles s'agrippèrent l'une à l'autre comme un naufragé à son rocher. Jamais elles n'auraient pensé que cet éloignement créerait un si fort sentiment de manque. N'écoutant que son cœur, Luna prit un peu de recul pour contempler le visage de Raven qui lui adressa un sourire tendre avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Qu'il était bon de les retrouver, qu'il était bon de la sentir à nouveau près d'elle.

Après un langoureux baiser de retrouvaille, Raven se décida à rompre le silence :

« Luna…Tu m'as beaucoup manqué… »

Emue la Floukru caressa doucement le visage de sa compagne et lui souffla :

« Jamais je n'ai eu le cœur aussi vide que lorsque tu es partie…J'ai pensé à toi à chaque instant…Il me tardait que nous soyons à nouveau réunies. »

« Il y aura malheureusement d'autres départ… » Dit Raven en détournant son regard qui passa en un instant de la joie à la tristesse.

« Shhhhhh ne pensons pas à cela maintenant veux-tu… » Répondit la guerrière en passant sa main sous les cheveux de la brune pour saisir sa nuque et la reconduire à ses lèvres.

 _Au même moment dans la chambre de Clarke._

Après avoir rempli ses obligations d'ambassadrice Clarke décida de profiter au maximum de la présence de sa mère. Elles avaient tant de choses à se dire.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Clarke assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel avait pris place le docteur Griffin.

« Je vais bien. » Répondit sa mère avec un sourire forcé.

« Maman, si tu as besoin de parler je suis là. » Lui dit Clarke en lui caressant le dos.

« Non, Clarke je t'assure je vais bien. Bien sûr, il y a des moments difficiles, mais j'avance pas à pas. Raven, Bellamy et les autres m'ont beaucoup aidé. »

Le cœur de Clarke se serra dans sa poitrine, elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été là pour sa mère. Elle avait le sentiment de l'avoir abandonné au profit de Lexa.

« J'ai appris que tu allais programmer des élections. »

« Oui, il le faut. Je ne peux pas et ne veut pas rester chancelière. Je dois me consacrer à la médecine. Marcus… Marcus était un leader, il était fait pour ce poste, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne veux plus me mêler de politique. »

« Y a-t-il déjà des candidats ? »

« J'ai pensé à quelques personnes qui pourraient faire d'excellents postulants…Mais, pour le moment rien n'est officiel…J'ai l'impression que plus personne n'a vraiment envie d'endosser cette responsabilité. Disons que le destin de nos deux derniers chanceliers ont dû refroidir les ambitions de pas mal de gens.»

Clarke grimaça.

« Il va pourtant bien falloir trouver quelqu'un de confiance. »

« Le peuple décidera. »

« Et Jaha ? Comment se comporte-t-il depuis son retour ? »

Abby parut étonnée de cette question.

« Clarke tu n'es pas au courant ? Jaha n'est jamais rentré à Arkadia. Il a disparu dans la nature. »

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de paraitre soulagée.

« Je ne devrais pas me réjouir de cette nouvelle…Mais si en fait je m'en réjouit. » Lâcha la blonde en roulant des yeux.

« Jaha était sous le contrôle d'Alie tout comme nous…Il ne serait pas juste de le blâmer. »

« Jaha est celui qui a ramené Alie, sans lui rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. » Dit Clarke en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement dans la tête de la jeune femme tout le monde méritait le pardon à l'exception de l'ex-chancelier.

« Il était parti en quête d'une meilleure terre pour notre peuple, il est tombé sur Alie et ça a mal tourné, mais son objectif premier était louable…Je sais que tu désapprouves mais s'il décide de revenir à Arkadia je ne lui tournerai pas le dos…Il est l'un des nôtres. »

Clarke adressa un sourire tendre à sa mère. Elle l'admirait tellement. Abby était une femme de cœur, charitable, bienveillante et capable de pardon. Clarke espérait qu'en vieillissant elle lui ressemblerait sous tous ces aspects.

« Et toi Clarke parle-moi un peu de toi. »

« Et bien comme tu le vois, j'ai repris ma place d'ambassadrice et je dois dire que cela me passionne. Il y a tant de chose à faire au sein du conseil pour améliorer la vie des populations. J'ignorais beaucoup des tâches accomplies par Heda et ses conseillers au sein de la capitale…Maman c'est important, c'est crucial même. J'espère que cette fois-ci nous pourront faire la différence pour construire une paix durable et changer le monde. »

Au ton exalté sur lequel Clarke s'exprima, sa mère compris que la jeune femme avait trouvé une place qui lui convenait et elle s'en réjouissait. Cela la fît sourire.

« Changer le monde ? Rien que ça ? » Dit-elle amusée.

Clarke se mit à rire :

« Oui bon on va commencer par changer quelques mentalités mais ensuite oui pourquoi pas, tout est possible maintenant. »

« Oui ma fille tout est possible. » Confirma Abby en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

« Et Lexa ? Comment va-t-elle ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes réconciliées ? »

« C'est en bonne voie. » Répondit Clarke en plissant les lèvres.

Abby s'apprêtait à interroger sa fille lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Clarke s'excusa et alla ouvrir, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Titus.

« Wanheda. »

« Titus ? »

« Un messager vient d'arriver pour nous avertir que le commandant devrait faire son retour à la capitale demain matin. Je pensais que je devais vous en informer. »

Clarke resta un peu stupéfaite par cet égard que lui rendait l'homme qui jusqu'ici avait toujours été son plus fervent adversaire.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir tenu informée…C'est…C'est…très aimable à vous. » Répondit Clarke avec difficulté.

Le Fleimkepa hocha la tête. Puis en relevant les yeux il sembla hésiter à ajouter un mot. Clarke l'interrogea du regard.

« Je sais que vous et moi avons eu des désaccords… »

« Me faire tirer dessus…Titus je n'appelle pas cela un désaccord… » Rétorqua Clarke revancharde.

« Je regrette ce geste…C'était une erreur…Vouloir vous séparer d'Heda était une erreur et je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui… »

Clarke apprécia l'effort.

« Puis-je espérer qu'à l'avenir nous ayons des relations…Disons plus apaisées. » Ajouta le prêtre, presque transpirant de sueur tellement ces mots semblaient lui bruler les lèvres.

« Cela ne dépends que de vous. » Déclara Clarke.

« Je ne m'interposerai plus entre vous et Heda. Mais, promettez-moi de ne plus la mettre en péril…Ni même soumettre son cœur a des épreuves dont elle ne se remettrait pas. »

Clarke lu dans les yeux du Fleimkepa tout l'amour qu'il portait pour Lexa, Heda avait besoin de lui mais Lexa aussi avait besoin de lui. Il était une figure paternelle pour la guerrière et Clarke devait apprendre à composer avec cet homme. Il venait de faire un pas vers elle et pour Lexa elle devait mettre ses rancœurs de côté et faire également un pas vers lui.

« Je vous promets que je ne ferais rien qui puisse lui nuire. » Déclara Clarke sur le ton d'un serment.

L'homme hocha à nouveau la tête en signe de remerciement et prit congé.

Clarke referma la porte et se tourna vers sa mère qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de cette conversation.

« Tu vois toi aussi tu sais pardonner. » Lança Abby.

Clarke soupira.

* * *

 **Un chapitre de retrouvaille durant lequel on découvre l'évolution de chacun de nos amis**

 **Clarke/Abby**

 **Luna/Raven**

 **J'aime particulièrement la dernière scène entre Titus et Clarke. Cette FF est partie de leur conflit et après toutes ces épreuves enfin ces deux là semble trouver un terrain d'entente.** **Un juste retour des choses.**


	38. La noce des braves

**Chapitre 38 La noce des braves**

 _Tour de Polis, le lendemain matin._

Tout le monde était réuni au pied de la tour pour accueillir Heda. Lorsque le commandant apparu entouré de sa garde le visage de Clarke s'illumina. Titus fût le premier à s'avancer vers la guerrière qui venait de descendre de sa monture.

« Heda, comment s'est passé votre voyage. »

« Bien, Leron a pris la succession de son père à la tête du Podakru. »

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre, il fera un chef avisé. »

Lexa acquiesça et jeta un regard en direction des Skaikrus.

« Je vois que nos invités sont arrivés. » Dit-elle satisfaite de retrouver les visages de Raven, du docteur Griffin et de leurs camarades.

Heda les salua en leur adressant à chacun un mot de bienvenu. Puis, elle se tourna vers Luna debout à côté de Raven. Son amie était rayonnante, Lexa se réjouit de son air béat. Enfin, la guerrière s'approcha de Clarke, qui tremblait à l'idée que l'histoire ne se répète et que Lexa l'ignore comme elle l'avait fait lors de son arrivée à Arkadia.

« Wanheda, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. »

« Moi aussi commandant. »

Clarke retrouva l'imperceptible sourire au coin des lèvres de la brune, il n'était adressé qu'à elle et cela l'emplissait de bonheur.

« Heda, je sais que vous devez avoir hâte de prendre un peu de repos après votre voyage…Mais il faut que nous nous entretenions de certaines affaires. » Déclara Titus dans son dos.

Sans quitter des yeux la Skaikru, Lexa demanda :

« Cela est-il urgent ? »

« Euh non Heda…Mais… »

« Alors cela pourra bien attendre un peu. » Répondit Lexa en lisant la satisfaction dans le regard de Clarke.

D'ordinaire Lexa aurait immédiatement suivis Titus abandonnant la jeune femme à la solitude, mais pour une fois elle semblait décidée à prendre un peu de temps pour elle. Arriverait-elle enfin à fait la part des choses entre Heda et Lexa ? Son sens du devoir était intact, mais si Lexa vacillait alors Heda tomberait. Maintenant, qu'elle en avait conscience elle allait accorder à Lexa un peu d'oxygène.

La guerrière observa Lincoln et Octavia et dit :

« Titus que Polis se prépare aux festivités, nous avons une union à célébrer. »

« Bien Heda. »

Heda suivit de son cortège regagna la tour, le commandant souhaitait que les noces aient lieu le lendemain et que toute la population de Polis puisse se joindre à la fête. Au-delà de l'union de deux cœurs, il y avait là un message politique puissant. La première union entre un Trikru et une Skaikru, la symbolique était importante et Lexa comptait bien en faire un exemple sur lequel consolider la paix. Elle fît de cette union une priorité, mettant tout le monde à contribution, elle voulait des noces dignes d'un roi et d'une reine. Même les Skaikrus furent stupéfaits de l'investissement du commandant des treize clans. Lexa avait besoin de se raccrocher à un espoir, à quelque chose de positif qui viendrait effacer un peu plus les malheurs précédents. Pour une fois elle voulait se réjouir sans trembler d'essuyer une catastrophe.

Comme le voulait la tradition, les deux futurs époux furent séparés. Lincoln se fît kidnapper par son futur beau-frère ainsi que Jasper, Murphy et Monty. Quant à Octavia elle passerait sa journée et sa nuit en compagnie de Clarke, Raven, Luna, Abby, Harper et Indra. Même si l'ombrageuse guerrière Trikru ne l'aurait jamais admis, elle considérait la Skaikru comme faisant partie de sa propre famille et ce soir elle ferait le rituel traditionnel Trikru pour bénir la future mariée.

Avant son départ de la tour, Clarke se rendit au bureau de Lexa.

« Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour Octavia. »

« J'ai faits une promesse Clarke. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

« Je n'arriverai pas à te convaincre de passer la soirée avec nous ? »

Lexa sourit amusée par cette proposition.

« Non Clarke, il y a beaucoup de chose à mettre en place pour demain et il faut que je prenne le temps d'écouter Titus sur les affaires en court sinon il va me sermonner jusqu'à me faire perdre la tête. Et Heda ne peut pas prendre part à cette soirée…Titus en mourrait… »

Clarke sourit.

« Amuses-toi, profite pour nous deux…Nous nous verrons demain. » Lui dit Lexa avec un visage tendre.

Clarke resta un instant devant la porte, hésitant à bouger. Lexa reposa la feuille qu'elle tenait entre ses mains sur son bureau et interrogea la jeune femme du regard.

« Autre chose ? »

Clarke soupira…Décidément, Lexa avait encore des choses à apprendre… D'un pas décidé elle avança vers elle, passa derrière le bureau et saisit la guerrière par la taille avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Clarke coupa court à l'échange laissant volontairement Lexa sur sa faim. A bout de souffle le commandant quémanda encore les lèvres de la blonde qui déclara satisfaite :

« Non rien d'autre commandant. »

Clarke se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie lorsque la voix de Heda la rappela à elle.

« Essaie de ne pas faire trop d'excès ce soir…J'ai eu vent de tes soirées animées avec Luna… J'aimerai que tu sois en forme demain. » S'amusa la guerrière.

Clarke souffla avec un faux air mécontent :

« Quelle cafteuse ! On avait dit : « ce qui se passe à la taverne du vieux grincheux reste à la taverne du vieux grincheux »Et pour ta gouverne je n'étais pas ivre. » Déclara la blonde.

« C'est la taverne du vieux liquoreux Clarke… »

Les joues de la blonde se mirent à rougir, elle quitta le bureau sans ajouter un mot, elle n'aurait fait que s'enfoncer.

Lexa se mit à rire.

 _Le soir, dans les rues de Polis._

« Les mecs, la nuit nous appartient ! » Se réjouit Jasper en levant les mains au ciel.

« Je compte quand même me reposer un peu, je ne veux pas dormir debout à mon mariage. » Dit Lincoln avec son flegme habituel.

Jasper pointa son index sous le nez du natif :

« Cette nuit c'est ta nuit Linc…Il va falloir en profiter ! »

Le natif chercha un peu de soutien auprès de Bellamy qui fît la moue un léger rictus sur les lèvres.

« Désolé mon ami c'est la tradition… »

« Boire jusqu'à plus soif ! » Ricana Jasper qui n'en loupait jamais une pour faire la fête.

Monty se réjouissait de voir le moral de son meilleur ami au beau fixe.

« Bon au lieu de parler on commence par où ? » Demanda Murphy qui voulait passer aux choses sérieuses.

« Par-là. » Répondit Jasper en désignant l'enseigne d'une taverne à l'angle de la rue.

Jasper saisit Monty par les épaules et ouvrit la marche, Murphy suivit le mouvement. Bellamy profita de cet instant pour parler avec Lincoln.

« Je vais bientôt pouvoir t'appeler mon frère. » Déclara Bellamy en proposant une poignée de main au natif.

Pike avait été l'objet d'un profond désaccord entre les deux hommes mais depuis Bell s'était racheté une conduite et Lincoln lui avait tout pardonné.

« Nous étions déjà frère… » Répondit Lincoln en saisissant son bras.

Bellamy sourit touché par les mots du Trikru. Il tapota l'épaule de son ami en disant :

« Allons enterrer ta vie de célibataire comme il se doit ! »

Pendant ce temps, Indra avait emmené le groupe de Skaikru ainsi que Luna aux confins de la ville, là des chevaux les attendaient. Les jeunes femmes se mirent en selle sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre hormis la Floukru qui connaissait parfaitement le rituel pour y avoir assisté dans son enfance. Elles chevauchèrent de nuit avec pour seule lumière le halo d'une lune parfaitement pleine.

« Curieuse façon de fêter ta dernière nuit de célibat. » Déclara Raven à Octavia à côté d'elle.

« Indra tient aux traditions. » Répondit-elle satisfaite de ne pas finir ivre morte sous une table.

« Cela va vous plaire. » Déclara Luna pour rassurer les jeunes femmes.

Clarke restait silencieuse à côté de sa mère, elle admirait le ciel au rythme des pas de son cheval. Le docteur Griffin semblait elle aussi absorbée par cette chevauchée nocturne enchanteresse qui les conduisait maintenant au cœur de la forêt aux portes de la ville.

Les cavalières guidées pas Indra progressèrent sur un étroit sentier qui remontait à flanc de colline. Entre les arbres les jeunes femmes aperçurent de faibles lueurs se dessiner peu à peu. Soudain, les arbres semblèrent s'écarter, l'épaisse forêt laissa place à un minuscule écrin de verdure, caché au milieu des bois. Le petit groupe pénétra dans cette petite clairière de forme circulaire délimitée par des flambeaux. En son centre une stèle en pierre marquée de l'emblème Trikru à côté de laquelle une femme les y attendait. Indra donna l'ordre de mettre pied à terre. Octavia et ses amies avancèrent en un cortège silencieux, complétement absorbées par la beauté de l'endroit et le sentiment mystique qui émanait du lieu.

Indra s'inclina respectueusement devant la petite femme au dos vouté et aux cheveux blancs qui témoignaient d'un âge avancé. Au milieu de son front ridé, une marque blanche représentait l'emblème du clan de la forêt.

Indra se tourna vers ses amies et leur fît signe de s'incliner à leur tour. Tout le monde courba l'échine à l'unisson puis la frêle vieillarde marcha droit vers Octavia, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Elle saisit les poignées de la jeune femme l'invitant à se relever et observa attentivement les paumes de ses mains. Octavia se laissa faire, sous le regard bienveillant d'Indra. Sans qu'aucune expression ne filtre de son visage la vieille femme scruta le visage de la Skaikru, elle saisit son menton pour l'inviter à lui montrer son profil. Puis elle caressa ses cheveux en tournant autour d'elle, la détaillant du regard sous tous ses aspects. Sur le moment la guerrière se sentit jugée comme du bétail, mais en présence d'Indra elle s'interdit bien de faire la moindre réflexion.

Lorsque la vieille femme eut fini son inspection elle plongea ses yeux d'un bleu entaché de blanc dans ceux d'Octavia. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Cette femme, prêtresse de la forêt les tenaient toutes au respect. Soudain, le visage de la vieillarde se détendit et elle adressa un sourire édenté à Octavia en lui tapotant les bras.

« Yu tombom dula laud…Yu tombom ste klin, yu keryon ste klin…Octavia kom Skaikru. »

 _« Votre cœur bat fort…Votre Cœur est pur, votre âme est pure… »_ Traduisit Octavia.

« Yu ste Skai gada en Trigeda gada. »

 _« Tu es fille du ciel et fille de la forêt. »_

Heureuse d'être reconnue comme telle par cette prêtresse du clan Trikru Octavia releva le menton et déclara :

« Trikru kik raun ona ai tombom. »

 _« Trikru vit dans mon cœur. »_

La vielle femme acquiesça satisfaite de cette réponse. D'un geste de la main elle invita les femmes à prendre place dans l'herbe autour de la stèle en plaçant Octavia à genoux devant celle-ci.

A voix basse Luna expliqua à Raven, Clarke, Harper et Abigail le rituel qui était en train de se dérouler sous leurs yeux.

« Lorsque les jeunes femmes du clan veulent se marier on les amènent ici, pour qu'elles rencontrent la prêtresse de la forêt « la Gaïa ». Elle examine la jeune femme comme elle vient de le faire. On dit qu'elle peut lire dans l'âme de n'importe quelle femme et qu'elle écartera de l'union la fille qui n'est pas prête ou qui représenterait une menace pour le clan. Octavia vient de passer cette première étape. Ensuite, la future épouse doit recevoir les sacrements de la terre, pour que son union soit bénie et son mariage prospère. »

Les Skaikru écoutèrent religieusement les explications de la Floukru, complétement absorbées par le côté mystique de cette cérémonie. Elles vivaient une fois de plus une expérience inédite, leur vision cartésienne de la vie se confrontait à la vision spirituelle des natifs.

La vieille femme commença à psalmodier des incantations dont personne ne saisit réellement le sens, mais le son de sa voix remontait jusqu'au ciel étoilé comme une mélodie envoutante, que le petit groupe prit grand plaisir à entendre.

Sur la stèle était disposées plusieurs petites coupelles de cuivre, dans l'une il y avait de l'eau, dans l'autre de la terre, dans la dernière des herbes. La prêtresse saisit la première coupelle et humidifia ses doigts puis éclaboussa de quelques fines gouttelettes le front d'Octavia.

Ensuite elle se tourna pour saisir le second récipient et vint déposer un peu de terre sur le visage de la guerrière tout en poursuivant son chant mystique.

Enfin Indra s'approcha avec un flambeau qu'elle transmit à la vielle femme pour embraser les herbes de la dernière coupelle qui libérèrent une épaisse fumée blanche, un encens à l'odeur d'écorce. La prêtresse tourna autour d'Octavia toujours sur ses genoux au pied de la stèle. Ce bain de fumée devait purifier son corps et son esprit pour la préparer à sa future vie d'épouse.

La vieille femme reposa ensuite le récipient sur la pierre et déclara :

« Les esprits de la terre et de la forêt t'ont bénis mon enfant. En contrepartie ta mère doit faire offrande aux esprits… »

Cette déclaration laissa Octavia sans voix. Sa mère était morte depuis bien longtemps et elle n'avait pas prévu de faire une offrande.

Indra s'avança vers la vieille femme et répondit :

« Je me présente à vous comme une mère, acceptez mon offrande pour cette femme qui occupe mon cœur comme ma fille. »

Octavia sentit son cœur se serrer, émue qu'Indra lui fasse ce cadeau de la reconnaitre comme sa fille de cœur. Elle adressa un regard plein de gratitude à Indra qui semblait tout aussi émue qu'elle.

A cet instant pas un visage ne fut épargné d'une larme. Abby serra la main de sa fille dans la sienne. Le moment était particulier… Indra avait eu raison de les conduire ici pour assister à ce rituel.

Indra déposa son offrande au pied de la stèle, un collier d'argent avec pour pendentif une pierre d'ambre. Octavia le savait, la guerrière l'avait reçu de sa mère et aujourd'hui elle en faisait l'offrande pour bénir le mariage de cette fille qu'elle n'avait pas mis au monde mais qui pourtant était devenue sa plus proche famille.

La vieille dans un sourire ordonna à Octavia de se remettre debout et se mit à nouveau à entonner un chant qui émerveilla l'assemblée. La guerrière enlaça son mentor et lui murmura un « merci » bouleversé à l'oreille.

« Tu es ma famille Octavia kom Skaikru. » Affirma Indra.

Raven, Luna, Harper, Clarke et sa mère se levèrent pour étreindre à leur tour leurs amies. Sous le coup de l'émotion personne ne se rendit compte que le silence était revenu autour d'elles. Les sept femmes cherchèrent des yeux la vieille prêtresse et à leur stupéfaction celle-ci avait disparue. Elle s'était comme volatilisée.

« Mais ? Où est-elle passée ? » S'interrogea Raven.

« Gaïa appartient à la forêt, sa tâche est accomplie elle a rejoint les esprits. » Expliqua Indra.

« Il est temps de rentrer à Polis, une grande journée nous attend demain. » Ajouta-t-elle en faisant signe à ses amies de la suivre.

« Cela t'a plu ? » Demanda Luna à Raven en lui effleurant le bras.

« Oui c'était magnifique. » Répondit la mécanicienne en se retenant de lui prendre la main bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie.

« Nous avons plutôt l'habitude de danser toute la nuit un verre à la main. » Ajouta Raven en riant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas nous ferons cela demain. » Répondit Luna en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

En marchant en direction des chevaux Abby adressa un sourire plein de tendresse à sa fille et lui dit :

« Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurai moi aussi une offrande à faire… »

Clarke en resta bouche bée. Surprise de ce sous-entendu dans la bouche de sa mère.

« Je…Je doute que cela arrive… » Lâcha Clarke en rougissant, jamais elle n'avait envisagé une union avec Heda…Comment pouvais-t-on envisager que cela soit réalisable ?

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais qu'aujourd'hui plus rien n'est impossible. » Répondit sa mère en posant sa main sur son épaule un sourire sur les lèvres.

Clarke le lui rendit timidement. En levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé elle se prit à rêver que cela soit vrai, que désormais l'impossible devienne possible…

 _Lendemain matin, tour de Polis._

Octavia, Clarke, Harper et Raven avaient passé la nuit dans la chambre mise à disposition de la future épouse. Les quatre jeunes femmes avaient parlé et ris jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Dès leur réveil elles s'étaient activées autour de la promise de Lincoln. Il fallait atténuer le stress qui montait peu à peu et la rendre la plus sublime possible. Octavia étant déjà particulièrement gâtée par la nature l'entreprise ne fût pas des plus compliquées. Des couturières envoyées par Heda vinrent ajuster la robe que la jeune femme avait prévue de porter. Elle était belle de simplicité, un fin drapé blanc sans fioriture, qui transformait la guerrière en véritable déesse grecque. La coiffure de la jeune femme était également très naturelle, cheveux lâchés ornées d'une couronne de petites fleurs blanches. Un maquillage doux soulignait les traits parfaits du visage d'Octavia. Toutes ses amies ne cessaient de répéter que Lincoln manquerait d'air en la voyant.

Quant aux jeunes femmes, elles revêtirent des robes misent à leur disposition par le commandant, les servantes étant chargées de les ajuster au mieux dans ce court lapse de temps. Se découvrant propres et apprêtées, les jeunes femmes ne cessèrent de se contempler dans le miroir de la chambre. Etonnées de se voir si parfaite dans ce reflet. Des beautés, les filles du Skaikru avaient fière allure et allaient faire tourner toute les têtes. Harper imaginait déjà le visage ahuri de Monty lorsqu'il la découvrirait avec cette stupéfiante robe d'un ton rose pastel sur le dos. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, elle ferait sensation c'était certain.

La cérémonie devait avoir lieu en fin d'après-midi dans la salle du trône devant l'ensemble des ambassadeurs et d'une foule de visiteurs rassemblés par Heda. Puis, les mariés se présenteraient au balcon de la tour pour saluer la population de Polis. Lexa en avait décidé ainsi, car le moment n'était pas seulement un acte d'amour mais bien une démonstration de paix. Sur le plan politique, cet événement marquait un tournant important et Heda voulait que tous en soit témoin. Cela ne dérangeait absolument pas Lincoln et Octavia de se prêter au jeu. Ils suivraient toutes les demandes de leur commandant en se sentant honorés d'être ainsi investis d'un message de paix.

Clarke se sentait excitée à l'idée de retrouver Lexa. Comment serait-elle vêtue ? Porterait-elle son masque de Heda ou serait-elle habillée d'une robe comme lors de son discours à Arkadia ? La Skaikru se posait mille questions. L'heure fatidique approchant, Octavia se pencha à la fenêtre de sa chambre pour apercevoir une foule de gens se presser au pied de la tour. Soudain, elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir.

« Bon sang ! Je ne vais jamais y arriver. » Dit-elle les joues rougies en s'éventant avec la main pour se donner un peu d'air.

« Mais bien sûr que si ! C'est ta journée Octavia. » Répondit Harper amusée de voir son amie s'angoisser subitement.

« Quand tu verras Lincoln…Tu ne penseras plus à rien d'autre qu'à lui. » Affirma Clarke en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Heureusement que vous êtes là…Je suis chanceuse de vous avoir les filles. » Déclara la jeune Blake.

« Et dire que c'est toi qui te maries en premier…La plus jeune d'entre nous. » Fit remarquer Raven en riant. Si on lui avait annoncé cela à son arrivée sur terre jamais elle n'y aurait cru.

« Votre tour viendra. » Répondit Octavia.

« Certainement pas, ce n'est définitivement pas mon truc ! » Lança Raven en roulant des yeux.

« Ne jamais dire jamais ! » Rétorqua Octavia.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Abby, Indra et Luna.

Raven crû que ses jambes allaient se dérober en apercevant la Floukru vêtue d'une superbe robe bordeaux. Luna ressentit exactement le même frisson devant la beauté de la fille qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Elles échangèrent un sourire discret sachant que l'émotion était réciproque.

« Mon dieu Clarke tu es stupéfiante. » Déclara Abby en enlaçant sa fille.

« Je te retourne le compliment. » Répondit la jeune femme.

Indra était toujours en fonction, chargée à tout moment de protéger son Heda elle portait son pourpoint matelassé et ses armes. Mais, tout son équipement était rutilant.

« Octavia kom Skaikru, Heda m'envoie vous chercher. L'heure est venue. »

Octavia la gratifia d'un sourire et se plaça à côté de son mentor.

« C'est un honneur pour moi que d'escorter une aussi belle mariée. » Dit Indra avec un sourire complice.

« Merci Indra. Je ne pouvais espérer meilleure escorte. » Répondit Octavia amusée, que pour une fois cela soit la guerrière qui suive ses pas et non le contraire.

Tout ce petit monde se mit en rang d'oignon derrière Octavia. Luna se pencha à l'oreille de Raven et lui susurra :

« Tu m'as manqué cette nuit… »

Le visage de Raven s'illumina, elle ne pouvait dissimuler son bonheur.

Le cortège parcourut les couloirs, les guerriers bombaient fièrement le torse sur leur passage, sur le sol avait été disposées des fleurs fraichement cueillies…Heda avait décidément fait les choses à la perfection. On était loin de l'austérité habituelle de la tour de Polis.

Devant les portes closes de la salle du trône deux énormes colosses saluèrent le commandant de la garde. Soudain, un chant provenant de l'intérieur retentit, Clarke reconnue la voix de la cantatrice qu'elle avait déjà entendue lors de la cérémonie durant laquelle Marcus Kane avait reçu la marque de la coalition.

Octavia se sentit soudainement tremblante, les deux géants se saisirent des poignées et écartèrent en grand les portes de la salle. La pièce était noire de monde. La jeune femme ne pût qu'apercevoir Heda qui se tenait debout en hauteur sur l'estrade devant son trône, elle portait une longue robe noire surmontée d'une fine dentelle dorée, son maquillage de même teinte et ses cheveux lâchés sur son épaule lui donnait l'allure d'une impératrice. L'ensemble était du plus bel effet. Un homme interrompit cette vision en se postant devant la jeune femme en lui tendant son bras…Bellamy.

Le jeune soldat avait revêtu l'uniforme de l'Arche, un uniforme de cérémonie rappelant son grade de capitaine. Il était magnifique.

« O…Tu es magnifique. » Dit-il ému.

Sa jeune sœur lui adressa en guise de réponse son plus merveilleux sourire et saisit son bras. C'est alors que la foule s'écarta sur le côté pour laisser passer le cortège. Octavia croisa enfin les yeux bruns de Lincoln, le guerrier vêtu de son armure avait fière allure. Il ne quitta pas la jeune femme des yeux jusqu'à ce que Bellamy lui donne la main de sa sœur.

« Je te confie ce que j'ai de plus précieux en ce monde. » Déclara le jeune homme au Trikru qui hocha la tête avec gratitude.

Bellamy déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur et vint se placer au premier rang en compagnie de ses amis. Harper retrouva Monty dont la mâchoire manqua de se détacher devant la beauté de la jeune femme. Clarke se plaça à côté de Bellamy en compagnie de sa mère, de Raven et de Luna. La blonde trouva le regard émeraude du commandant pendant un instant et cela provoqua un tremblement de terre dans sa poitrine. Elle était à couper le souffle.

Le chant envoutant de la cantatrice cessa lorsque tout le monde fût installé. Lincoln se pencha à l'oreille d'Octavia pour lui murmurer quelques mots doux tandis que Lexa attendait que le silence revienne pour prendre la parole.

« Ambassadeurs, peuple de la coalition, aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Un jour qui je l'espère restera dans les esprits comme étant le témoignage de ce nouvel ère de paix qui commence. J'ai devant moi, deux cœurs venus de contrées différentes, de peuple différents, de coutume différentes qui ont décidé de s'unir pour ne faire qu'un. Grâce à l'amour qui les unis plus rien ne les oppose et plus rien ne les opposera jamais. Ils sont un exemple pour chacun de nous. Ce qui semblait hier impossible est aujourd'hui chose possible. »

Le cœur de Clarke manqua un battement.

« Lincoln kom Trikru a eu la sagesse de voir au-delà des clivages, au-delà des apparences, brave parmi les braves il n'a cessé d'œuvrer pour la paix. Il a vu en cette étrangère venue du ciel autre chose qu'une ennemie, il a vu tout le courage qui émanait d'Octavia kom Skaikru. Il a vu une âme qui méritait d'être traitée en égale, en amie, en compagne. Ouvrir son cœur peut parfois demander plus de courage que de combattre une armée. J'ai la plus grande admiration pour vous, pour vous deux. J'espère que vous inspirerez nos frères et nos sœurs autant que vous m'avez inspiré moi. » Déclara le commandant avec une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute sur la sincérité de ses mots.

Lexa fît signe à Lincoln et Octavia qu'ils pouvaient échanger leurs vœux. Lincoln d'ordinaire peu démonstratif en public se lança dans une tirade émouvante durant laquelle il déclara tout son amour et jura qu'il honorerait tous ses devoirs d'époux jusqu'à son dernier souffle arrachant ainsi une larme à Octavia ainsi qu'à une bonne partie de l'assistance. Il termina son discours par ces quelques mots :

« Je suis un guerrier Trikru, mon épée appartiendra à jamais à Heda mais mon cœur est tient pour l'éternité. »

Octavia était subjuguée par le regard du Trikru et la force de ses mots la bouleversèrent au point qu'elle en oublia tout ce qu'elle souhaitait lui dire. Elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle aurait maintenant tout le temps de lui prouver son amour. Aussi, elle se contenta de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait et à quel point elle avait été chanceuse de croiser la route de cet homme bon et loyal qui lui inspirait une admiration sans faille.

Titus s'approcha du commandant en lui tendant un simple ruban.

Heda invita Lincoln et Octavia à joindre leurs mains et à les lui présenter.

« Par ce lien j'unis vos deux âmes l'une à l'autre, plus de frontière, plus de barrière entre vous. Le ciel rejoint la terre pour l'éternité. » Déclara Lexa en liant les mains d'Octavia et Lincoln l'une à l'autre. Le choix des mots du commandant avaient un écho retentissant dans le cœur de Clarke. Cette rencontre de deux âmes que tout opposé c'était aussi leur propre histoire. Elle regarda avec une immense tendresse le commandant terminer son office.

« Lincoln kom Trikru et Octavia kom Skaikru, vous êtes désormais mari et femme. » Dit Heda en posant sa main sur celles des deux époux, avant de faire lentement glisser le ruban.

La cantatrice se mit à chanter à nouveau une chanson magnifique en Trigedasleng, un chant de bénédiction des mariés. Puis, Lincoln se tourna vers Octavia et d'un geste l'attira vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres scellant ainsi son serment d'amour.

 _« Vive les mariés ! »_ S'écria l'assemblée d'une seule voix en applaudissant à tout rompre.

Les deux époux se tournèrent vers la foule et profitèrent des félicitations de l'assemblée, leur amis vinrent les enlacer les uns après les autres. Après quelques minutes, Lexa fît signe au couple de la rejoindre sur le balcon. Lorsqu'Heda apparut devant la foule des milliers de voix retentirent depuis le pied de la tour.

 _« Heda ! Heda ! Heda ! »_

Lexa refît un discours en réaffirmant son désir d'unité entre les clans, sa volonté de construire une paix durable. Puis, elle annonça les mariés qui furent impressionnés par l'accueil incroyable qu'ils reçurent. Visiblement le peuple de Polis se réjouissait de cette union qui représentait le symbole parfait du changement et une promesse d'un avenir meilleur où le vivre ensemble serait le nouveau mot d'ordre.

Heda annonça ensuite le début des festivités qui devaient durer jusqu'au lendemain. Lincoln se retourna vers son Heda et renouvela sa gratitude ému que son commandant lui ait offert une cérémonie digne d'un monarque.

Dans les rues de Polis la liesse générale anima la ville de musique, de danse et de chants. Partout on célébrait l'union de deux âmes mais surtout la paix. En début de soirée Heda donnerait un grand banquet dans l'immense hall au rez-de-chaussée qui serait suivis d'un bal. Cela faisait une éternité qu'on n'avait pas vécu un événement de cette ampleur au sein de la capitale de la coalition.

Pendant que la salle du trône se vidait de ses occupants Titus s'approcha de son commandant et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Le visage de Lexa s'illumina.

Le commandant déclara à Luna, Clarke et Raven qui se tenaient près d'elle :

« Une excellente nouvelle, le roi d'Azgeda vient d'entrer dans la ville. »

« On peut dire qu'il tombe à pic. » Répondit Raven.

Heda acquiesça puis abandonna ses convives un instant pour s'isoler sur le balcon. Clarke vît là l'opportunité parfaite pour lui adresser quelques mots.

Lexa était penchée sur la balustrade, scrutant les festivités dans les rues de sa cité.

« C'était une magnifique cérémonie. » Dit Clarke en approchant.

La guerrière tourna la tête vers la jeune femme.

« Je suis soulagée que tout se soit passé aussi bien. »

« Que craignais-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas...Plusieurs ambassadeurs auraient pu exprimer leur mécontentement, cela aurait pu être un fiasco pour des raisons politiques... »

« Eh bien tu vois il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en faire. Nos amis sont mariés et tout le monde s'en réjouit. » Déclara la Skaikru en posant ses mains sur le garde-fou.

« Oui. »

Un court silence s'installa.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire à quel point tu es stupéfiante dans cette tenue. » Lança Clarke en minaudant arrachant un sourire au visage songeur du commandant.

La guerrière se redressa et se tourna vers la blonde, faisant glisser ses doigts dans les boucles dorées de la fille du ciel.

« Si je ne devais pas le respect à la mariée je dirais que tu étais la plus belle femme de l'assemblée. »

Clarke rougie.

« Oh vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » Lui répondit Lexa les yeux animés de désir. Ce compliment mis la jeune femme en confiance, emportée par l'euphorie du moment elle cessa de réfléchir.

« Lexa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu penses réellement que tout est possible ? »

La guerrière fronça les sourcils un peu décontenancée par cette question.

« Oui…Enfin je l'espère. »

Le visage de Clarke rayonna encore un peu plus.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » Demanda la guerrière qui n'avait pas compris le sens de cette interrogation.

Clarke détourna le regard, gênée d'entretenir certaines pensées.

« Non rien oublis. »

Lexa saisit le menton de la jeune femme pour l'obliger à la regarder.

« Dis-moi. »

Clarke en avait trop dit et en même temps pas assez, elle s'était acculée toute seule. Elle le savait Lexa ne la lâcherait pas temps qu'elle n'aurait pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Tremblante Clarke s'apprêtait à révéler ses pensées intimes.

« Lorsque tu as parlé de l'histoire entre Lincoln et Octavia…Sur le fait que tout les opposés…Le ciel qui rencontre la terre…J'ai eu l'impression que tu parlais de nous… »

« C'est le cas Clarke…Je veux dire notre situation n'est pas si éloignée que ça… »Répondit Lexa qui ne comprenait toujours pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir.

« Je sais c'est bête…Tu vas me dire que je déraille…Mais, en t'écoutant parler, en voyant le bonheur de Lincoln et Octavia…Je ne pouvais cesser de nous imaginer à leur place. »

Le visage de Lexa blêmît, elle ne s'y attendait pas…Clarke déglutit, nerveuse. Elle se sentait soudainement totalement idiote de parler de la sorte. Elle n'avait même pas vraiment réussi à ramener le commandant auprès d'elle et voilà qu'elle se précipitait encore…

« Clarke…Je… » Balbutia Lexa.

Affolée Clarke lâcha un rictus nerveux en agitant les mains.

« Oublis ce que je viens de dire ! L'émotion me fait débloquer ! Je raconte n'importe quoi. »

« Clarke… » Répéta Lexa en essayant de retenir la jeune femme près d'elle mais la Skaikru avait déjà reculé pour finalement disparaitre à l'intérieur laissant Heda complétement déboussolée sur le balcon.

La guerrière lâcha un long soupir et en tournant à nouveau son regard vers l'horizon, elle réalisa à quel point une fois de plus elle était rattrapée par son statut. Clarke avait des rêves et Heda ne pourrait jamais les concrétiser… Un sentiment d'impuissance s'empara de la guerrière. Ce moment qui aurait dû être magique pour toutes les deux se transformait à nouveau en un cruel coup du sort.

* * *

 **Un chapitre qui célèbre l'union de Lincoln et Octavia**

 **Il me semblait très important d'offrir à ces deux personnages un dénouement tel que celui-ci**

 **Ils l'ont plus que largement mérité et une fois de plus ça met en lumière la différence**

 **qu'il y a entre le commun des mortels et Heda.**

 **Je m'étonne moi même de l'évolution de Bellamy dans cette FF on est parti de tellement loin que le mettre ainsi**

 **en scène avec sa sœur et Lincoln est une satisfaction. Il a décidément bien changé :)**

 **J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé écrire la scène du rituel Trikru, la relation entre Indra et Octavia se devait d'être mise en avant.**

 **A bientôt pour le chapitre 39 ;)**


	39. Le banquet

**Chapitre 39 Le banquet**

 _Soir, Tour de Polis._

Le banquet organisé au rez-de-chaussée de la tour était fastueux. Heda présidait la table d'honneur à laquelle se trouvait le couple de jeunes mariés. A leurs côtés se tenaient les Skaikru, quelques hauts dignitaires Trikrus et à la droite de Heda le roi d'Azgeda arrivé un peu plus tôt. Il y avait dans le hall une centaine de personne qui profitait du repas sur un fond musical festif de percussions et d'instruments natifs.

« Comment votre peuple se remet-il des derniers événements ? » Demanda Heda à son voisin de table.

« Les blessures sont profondes, mais la vie reprend son court petit à petit. » Répondit Roan.

« Le peuple du nord est un grand peuple. Guidé par son roi je n'ai pas de doute sur son rétablissement. Azgeda est un clan qui ne souffre d'aucune faiblesse.» Déclara Lexa.

Cette remarque alla droit au cœur du monarque, touché et fier qu'Heda vante ainsi les qualités de son clan aux yeux de tous. En bout de table Titus manqua de s'étouffer avec la cuisse de poulet qu'il était entrain de ronger.

Roan se pencha à l'oreille de Lexa pour que ses mots n'appartiennent qu'à elle.

« Qu'en est-il du rétablissement de Heda ? »

Lexa répondit dans un murmure.

« Heda est comme votre peuple, elle se remet petit à petit. Jamais ses forces ne l'ont abandonné, elle les avait juste oubliées. »

Roan esquissa un léger sourire, satisfait de cette réponse.

Clarke était assise un peu plus loin à côté de ses amis et des jeunes mariés. Les conversations allaient bon train et tout le monde se réjouissait de la magnifique journée qu'ils venaient de vivre. Malgré l'excellente ambiance, la jeune femme était préoccupée, elle se sentait idiote d'avoir exprimé ses pensées de manière si impulsive et irréfléchie. De temps en temps elle jetait un coup d'œil à Heda mais dès que celle-ci répondait à son regard elle détournait les yeux.

A la fin du repas, Lincoln se leva de sa chaise pour inviter sa femme à danser. Après quelques pas de danse ils furent très vite rejoints par leurs amis. Bellamy saisit l'occasion de voler sa sœur des bras de son beau-frère pour quelques minutes. La fête battait son plein, les convives allaient et venaient entre deux danses endiablées.

Luna se pencha vers Raven et lui murmura :

« Viens danser. »

Raven grimaça : « Je ne peux pas…Avec ma jambe… »

Luna sourit et en prenant sa main pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses jambes elle dit :

« Mais si tu peux…Nous irons à ton rythme. »

Raven ne résista pas et se laissa entrainer sur la piste. Luna saisit la jeune femme par la taille et en la tenant fermement commença à se balancer. Raven se mit à sourire puis à rire, très vite elle se détendit et retrouva la joie de danser, même si elle était à contretemps cela lui était bien égal. Convaincue que les bras de Luna la rattraperaient au moindre faux pas, Raven se laissa aller.

En sueur Jasper revint s'asseoir à côté de Bellamy et Murphy pour reprendre une gorgée de vin. En observant la piste il aperçut les deux jeunes femmes qui semblaient de plus en plus proche. Lorsque Raven posa son front contre celui de Luna, il manqua de s'étrangler. D'un coup de coude, il fit signe à ses deux acolytes de regarder en direction des jeunes femmes enlacées sur la piste.

« Je rêve ou ces deux-là nous ont caché quelque chose ? »

Bellamy sembla stupéfait quant à Murphy il esquissa un sourire lubrique en s'exclamant :

« Ben ça…Qui l'aurait cru ? Notre petite Raven s'est trouvée une copine…Mignon…Très mignon. Décidément la vie est pleine de surprise.»

La vision de ce nouveau couple laissa les trois jeunes hommes rêveurs.

Clarke n'avait toujours pas quitté la table et restait assise aux côté de sa mère en grande conversation avec plusieurs ambassadeurs. Soudain, une main s'avança vers elle.

« Wanheda. Me ferez-vous l'honneur ? » Demanda le roi d'Azgeda.

Surprise Clarke jeta un regard à Lexa qui discutait avec Indra et Titus.

« Je ne pense pas qu'Heda prendra ombrage de ma proposition…Et sachez qu'il faut parfois savoir attiser la convoitise. » Déclara Roan en la sentant hésitante.

Clarke sourit et en saisissant la main du guerrier répondit :

« Avec plaisir, je n'ai encore jamais dansé avec un roi. »

Roan emmena la jeune femme jusqu'au centre de la piste, puis de ses bras puissants il saisit la taille de la Skaikru et l'attira contre lui. Il avait une poigne de fer dans un gant de velours. Habilement, il fît tournoyer la jeune femme avant de la réceptionner avec adresse. Entre ses mains Clarke se sentait flottante, fragile mais savamment guidée. Les talents de danseur de ce taciturne guerrier créèrent l'étonnement. Devant le visage effaré de Clarke, Roan s'exclama :

« Vous pensiez peut-être que je n'étais adroit que pour couper des têtes et des bras ? »

Clarke rougie pensant l'avoir offensé. Roan se mit à rire amusé de lire des excuses sur le visage de la jeune femme.

La musique suivante au tempo plus lent, permit à Clarke de retrouver son souffle, bercée contre le corps musculeux du roi elle se laissa conduire avec plaisir.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible, mais je suis contente de vous revoir Roan d'Azgeda. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible mais moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir Wanheda. »

En tournant lentement, Roan entreprit d'interroger un peu la jeune femme sur sa vie au sein de la capitale. Ils parlèrent comme cela le temps de plusieurs danses. Toutes ces épreuves auxquelles ils avaient dû faire face les avaient rapprochés, même s'ils ne l'auraient pas exprimé à voix haute ils se considéraient maintenant comme des amis.

Lorsque Roan interrogea la jeune femme au sujet d'Heda, la blonde rassura le guerrier sur l'état du commandant, ce à quoi il répondit :

« Prenez soin d'elle Wanheda. Elle est notre ciment à tous. »

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque les mariés décidèrent de se retirer pour profiter pleinement de leur nuit de noce. Avant leur départ ils remercièrent à nouveau Lexa pour cet extraordinaire cadeau qu'elle leur avait fait. Indra accorda à Octavia sa journée du lendemain pour qu'elle puisse profiter de son époux avant de reprendre son service au sein de la garde. Le couple sortit de la tour sous les acclamations de la foule.

Heda restait à table, observant de loin tous ces gens profiter pleinement de la soirée. Son statut lui interdisait de se livrer à quelques pas de danse. Le commandant devait inspirer le respect quelques soit la situation. Cela la navrée mais elle était habituée à ressentir cette frustration. Son seul regret était de devoir contempler l'objet de son désir à distance virevoltant dans les bras d'autres qu'elle. Cela lui faisait de la peine surtout après ce que Clarke avait dit quelques heures auparavant. Lexa le savait, elle ne lui offrirait jamais une vie normale et elle craignait que pour cette raison un jour Clarke se détourne d'elle. Même Luna et Raven venaient de révéler leur amour au grand jour. Et elle Leksa kom Trikru commandant des treize clans, chef suprême de l'armée de la coalition, elle en était bien incapable. A cet instant Lexa se détesta d'être qui elle était.

Perdue dans ses pensées, le commandant ne s'aperçut même pas que le docteur Griffin venait de prendre place à côté d'elle.

« Quelle merveilleuse soirée Heda. »

Lexa approuva cette déclaration d'un signe de tête. Les deux femmes échangèrent quelques mots à propos de la situation au sein d'Arkadia puis rapidement Abby entreprit de parler de sa fille. Lexa se sentit soudainement tremblante et mal assurée.

« Je suis très heureuse de retrouver Clarke, elle semble se sentir bien à Polis. Son rôle d'ambassadeur lui tient particulièrement à cœur. »

« C'est une femme de devoir, elle prend soin de son peuple. »

« Oui, c'est une femme de devoir tout comme vous. » Confirma Abby avant d'ajouter :

« Elle fait toujours passer les autres avant elle-même. »

Lexa hocha la tête confirmant les dire de la Skaikru.

« Faire preuve de dévotion est une qualité rare, mais il faut aussi parfois penser à soi. » Lâcha Abby en espérant que son message soit entendu par le commandant.

« Vous m'avez fait un cadeau commandant. Vous m'avez rendu un grand service. Le bonheur de ma fille est tout ce qui m'importe et de la voir ici à Polis en bonne santé et rayonnante…C'est tout ce qu'une mère puisse espérer pour son enfant. » Confia Abby en se levant de sa chaise avant de saluer Heda qui resta sans voix après cette touchante déclaration.

Lexa réalisa qu'il fallait qu'elle parle à Clarke. Cette conversation inachevée avait un goût amer mais pour le moment la blonde semblait l'éviter par tous les moyens. Au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la nuit, l'immense hall commença à se dépeupler. Malgré cela plusieurs irréductibles poursuivaient toujours leur pas de danses et notamment les Skaikrus. Monty et Harper s'étaient lancés dans un marathon qui durerait jusqu'à l'aube avec un Jasper sautillant comme un cabri à leurs côtés pendant que Murphy et Bellamy refaisaient le monde un verre à la main en compagnie de plusieurs guerriers.

« Les Skaikru ont le sens de la fête. » Déclara Roan à Heda qui était venu prendre congé.

« Ils sont endurants…Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'ils nous ont résisté ? » Répondit Lexa sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Roan se laissa aller à un sourire puis salua son commandant avant de se retirer en compagnie de sa garde personnelle.

Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Lexa demanda à Titus d'approcher, elle lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille puis à son tour quitta les lieux.

Le Fleimkepa se faufila entre les convives jusqu'à retrouver Clarke en compagnie de Raven et Luna. Il se pencha à l'oreille de la jeune femme et lui murmura :

« Heda s'est retiré dans ses appartements et souhaiterez s'entretenir avec vous lorsque vous y serez disposée. »

Le corps tout entier de Clarke se figea. Devait-elle répondre à l'invitation du commandant ? Son esprit craignait cette rencontre mais son cœur l'appelait de ses vœux. La jeune femme abandonna la fête et ses amis et prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Cela était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Peu importe ce que Lexa comptait lui annoncer il fallait qu'elle le découvre sans quoi elle ne trouverait jamais le sommeil.

Au même moment Murphy vint s'asseoir à côté de Raven tandis que Luna était repartie danser en compagnie de Monty et Harper.

« Alors Reyes quoi de neuf ? » Demanda Murphy en faisant tournoyer le liquide dans son verre.

La jeune femme lui adressa un regard soupçonneux, John Murphy ne demandait jamais des nouvelles sans chercher à glaner des informations et la mécanicienne se doutait bien de quoi il comptait s'entretenir avec elle.

« Oh allez Murphy, lâche ta réflexion de mauvais goût tout de suite, tu m'épargneras d'user ma salive. » Rétorqua la brune en riant.

Murphy grimaça faussement blessé de cette réflexion qui en réalité l'amusait beaucoup. Ses rapports avec Raven avaient été tumultueux, mais les deux jeunes gens entretenaient malgré tout une relation particulière. Les ennemis d'hier avaient désormais une forme de complicité basée sur le sarcasme.

« Ouch…Reyes ne sois pas si piquante ! »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de simplement demander de tes nouvelles ? Comme un vieil ami ? » Ajouta-t-il l'air narquois.

« Je vais bien Murphy ! Je vais même très bien. »

« Parfait ! Je m'en réjouis. » Dit-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

« J'imagine que la mystérieuse Natblida n'est pas étrangère à ton bonheur… »

Raven le dévisagea en grimaçant.

« Vraiment Murphy ? »

John se mit à rire amusé par les yeux roulants de la mécanicienne.

« Crois le ou non Reyes, je suis content pour toi ! » Répliqua le jeune homme.

Le visage de Raven se détendit.

« Merci. » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en regardant la piste.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux. Puis Raven ajouta :

« T'es toujours une tête de nœud John Murphy. »

John lâcha un rictus satisfait.

* * *

 **Lexa est spectatrice du bonheur des autres, Heda est toujours seule parmi la foule.**

 **Roan qui danse avec Clarke je l'avoue j'aurais aimé voir cette scène dans la série :)**

 **J'ai toujours adoré le personnage du roi d'Azgeda et je trouve dommage qu'il n'est pas été exploité autrement.**

 **Cette histoire pourrait ne pas avoir de fin tant le récit est maintenant ouvert.**

 **Néanmoins nous approchons lentement du dénouement. Préparez-vous pour le chapitre suivant...**

 **J'attends vos reviews ;)**


	40. Ai hod yu in

**Chapitre 40 « Ai hod yu in »**

 _Polis, chambre de Lexa._

Lorsque Clarke entra dans la pièce Lexa l'attendait debout sur son balcon. Eclairée par le halo de la lune la Skaikru constata avec bonheur que la guerrière portait toujours cette robe magnifique qui la sublimait en tout point.

« Tu as demandé à me voir.» Déclara Clarke avec une froideur qui trahissait son appréhension. En écoutant ses mots sortir de sa bouche, la jeune femme réalisa que son ton n'était pas très engageant.

« Approche. » Se contenta de répondre la guerrière.

Clarke avança sur le balcon jusqu'à se retrouver si près de la jeune femme qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum.

« Pour toute à l'heure…Je… »

« Oublis…Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête. L'excitation du moment m'a déboussolée…Je veux dire je ne te faisais pas une proposition. Nous ne sommes même pas ensemble n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste que je voulais seulement entretenir l'espoir qu'un jour peut-être dans un futur très très lointain…Enfin, tu comprends que l'espoir ne soit pas écarté… » Clarke se mit à souffler agaçée de ne pas trouver les mots pour exprimer clairement le fond de sa pensée.

« J'avais juste besoin de rêver Lexa… » Conclu-t-elle.

Attendrie par cet aveu, Lexa saisit la main de Clarke.

« Clarke, je comprends. Tu as besoin que je te rassure, je ne t'ai rien donné depuis bien trop longtemps. Seulement, les choses sont compliquées et tu as raison tout cela devrait être simple. Nous devrions pouvoir envisager l'avenir comme tout le monde. Nous devrions pouvoir espérer ensemble que nos rêves se réalisent. Mais, par le passé j'ai commis l'erreur de révéler mes sentiments au grand jour et tu sais comment cela a fini…Costia. »

« Je sais c'était idiot, pardonne moi. » L'interrompit Clarke craignant de raviver les douleurs du passé.

« Clarke laisse-moi parler s'il te plait. Tu as droit à tout cela, tu mérites tout cela. Et tu as tors à propos de quelque chose. Toi et moi, nous sommes ensembles. A vrai dire nous n'avons jamais été séparées. J'ai eu beau mettre un monde entre nous, escalader des montagnes, me réfugier dans un monde sans toi, tu étais toujours avec moi, à chacun de mes pas. Clarke je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. »

Le cœur de Clarke bondit dans sa poitrine, elle crût perdre la raison en entendant la guerrière parler ainsi.

« Mon cœur saigne de ne pouvoir t'offrir tout ce à quoi tu rêves. Et tout cela est entièrement ma faute. Je ne peux même pas te faire danser en public, je ne peux te toucher en public, je ne peux tout simplement pas t'aimer aux yeux de tous sans te mettre en danger. »

« Lexa… »

« Mais ma plus grande erreur et de te laisser croire que je n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que toi. Et cela je ne peux l'accepter. Je t'aime plus que tout, tu es ma raison de vivre. Je me consume en ta présence et me sens revivre quand je suis près de toi, mon esprit oublis toute décence quand je suis dans tes bras. Je t'aime d'un amour sans limite et je te veux auprès de moi aussi longtemps que je vivrai.» Ajouta Lexa en caressant le visage de Clarke avec tendresse.

« Sache que tes rêves sont les miens Clarke. Oh oui tes rêves sont les miens et je t'assure que j'entretiens le même espoir que toi, que l'impossible devienne possible même pour nous. Il fallait que tu le sache. »

Clarke en resta sans voix, submergée par la vague de sentiment qui s'emparait d'elle. Les yeux humides d'émotion elle se rendit compte qu'elle vivait à cet instant le plus beau moment de sa jeune existence. Jamais on ne lui avait fait plus belle déclaration et jamais elle ne voudrait en entendre une autre sinon dans la bouche de Lexa.

Sentant sa compagne tremblante, Lexa lui adressa le plus merveilleux sourire : « J'aimerai maintenant faire ce que j'ai rêvé de faire toute la soirée…Clarke m'accorderais-tu une danse ? »

Les joues humides de ses larmes de bonheur, Clarke sourit en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

« Mais nous n'avons pas de musique. » Lui fît remarquer la blonde.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de musique…» Lui murmura Lexa en l'attirant contre elle.

En un instant, Clarke se retrouva appuyée contre le corps de la guerrière, elle retrouva avec bonheur sa chaleur, son odeur et la douceur de sa peau. Les bras enlacés autour des épaules de Lexa elle laissa retomber sa joue dans le creux de son cou. Elle se laissa bercer par les ondulations du corps du commandant en suivant ses pas qui se déplaçaient avec légèreté sur le sol.

La guerrière avait raison, il n'y avait pas besoin de musique…Les battements de leurs cœurs suffisaient à donner le rythme. Ce n'était pas une danse mais une communion de leurs deux âmes sous la lumière du ciel étoilé. Comme en apesanteur la Skaikru se sentait flotter au-dessus du sol, un moment hors du temps à des années lumières de la capitale et de ce monde si dur qui les avait éloignées.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… » Souffla Clarke émue en s'agrippant à la guerrière.

« Je sais… » Répondit Lexa en la serrant encore plus fort entre ses bras.

Clarke réalisa le long et douloureux parcours qu'elles avaient subi pour arriver à cet instant. Et malgré ce passé difficile elle se dit que cet instant valait bien tous ces tourments. Elle affronterait encore mille fois ces épreuves pour retrouver les bras de Lexa. Son monde s'était elle, cela était une évidence. Elles étaient destinées à se rencontrer, du ciel à la terre leur lien dépassait l'espace et le temps. Des âmes sœurs, voilà ce qu'elles étaient.

D'un geste Lexa fît tourner la blonde sur elle-même avant de faire cambrer son corps et de la rattraper dans ses bras, n'y tenant plus Clarke se redressa en saisissant la joue de sa compagne pour la ramener à ses lèvres. Elles avaient été séparées depuis bien trop longtemps. La jeune femme languissait de retrouver leur douceur qui lui inspirait les rêves les plus fous.

Ce baiser fût différent…Il avait le goût de la liberté. Lexa avait baissé les armes, elle s'abandonnait enfin, le bleu avait retrouvé le vert pour de bon.

« Ai hod yu in. » Murmura Clarke avant de renouveler ses baisers encore et encore.

Le cœur de Lexa s'ébranla à nouveau, Clarke était tout ce qu'elle désirait, elle lui appartenait et il fallait qu'elle le lui prouve. Les mains du commandant posées dans le creux de ses reins remontèrent lentement sur son corps, dessinant ses courbes, redécouvrant avec délice le grain de sa peau. Lexa prit son temps, émerveillée de sentir le corps de la jeune femme s'ébranler de ses caresses. Lorsque les doigts du commandant dépassèrent la frontière de ses épaules, Clarke sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps.

Avec précaution Lexa balaya une à une les mèches blonde de sa compagne pour les glisser derrière sa nuque libérant ainsi un passage à ses lèvres qu'elle vint appuyer avec douceur sur sa peau, arrachant un soupir lascif à la fille aux yeux bleus.

Tremblante, Clarke se laissa frémir de désir sous les baisers du commandant qui savourait avec plaisir chaque parcelle de sa peau, frôlant soigneusement les lignes de ses épaules jusqu'au coin de son visage comme pour tester sa résistance. Le corps tout entier de la fille du ciel réagit à ces douceurs. Malgré la fraicheur de la nuit, Clarke se sentait bouillir de chaleur, elle se sentait étouffer d'envie. Jamais, elle n'avait autant désiré appartenir à quelqu'un. Avec Lexa tout lui paraissait inédit, comme si elle n'avait jamais vécu cela avec nulle autre qu'elle. Elles étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Clarke retint des gémissements contenus entre ses lèvres, obligée de fermer les paupières se sentant transportée ailleurs, dans un monde de douceur dans lequel Lexa était toujours le commandant. Le chef ultime de sa passion amoureuse. Clarke y était son sujet, prête à se livrer corps et âme avec délice.

Le commandant était à la manœuvre et entendait bien faire résonner le cœur de Clarke jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce. Elle voulait lui arracher des supplications de plaisir, d'un geste elle fît pivoter sa compagne pour atteindre sa nuque, en laissant glisser ses doigts dans les boucles dorées de Clarke qu'elle écarta sur le côté avec toujours autant de douceur. La fille du ciel était désormais sa captive, incapable de résister, frémissant aux rythmes des lèvres de sa geôlière dans son dos, la fille du ciel suffoquait de bonheur. Lexa la retenait contre elle, une main fermement appuyée contre son ventre elle prenait plaisir à faire chavirer son cœur. Lentement, avec toujours la même application le commandant poursuivit ses assauts. Encouragée par les gémissements suppliants de la blonde, Lexa laissa descendre sa main le long de sa robe jusqu'à sentir la peau de ses cuisses contre sa paume. Sans cesser de goûter au cou de la jeune femme, Lexa saisit le revers du vêtement et laissa remonter sa main sous le voilage. Le corps tout entier de Clarke se cambra lorsque la main du commandant glissa le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à effleurer son intimité. Cela en était trop pour la fille du ciel, épuisée par l'envie provoquée par cette danse infernale imposée par la guerrière. Cette douce torture n'avait que trop durée. A bout de souffle, elle fît volteface et lorsqu'elle découvrit le sourire merveilleux du commandant et ses yeux verts incroyables elle se sentit bouillir d'un feu ardent. Il fallait qu'elle saisisse l'objet de son désir, il fallait qu'elle la sente contre elle sous peine de sombrer dans la folie. Enfiévrée, Clarke saisit le visage de Lexa, emprisonnant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec envie.

La douceur avait laissé place à une passion dévorante, Clarke s'empara des mains de Lexa lui signifiant que la danse sur le balcon était terminée et qu'elle désirait maintenant s'étendre à ses côtés. Entre deux baisers enlacées l'une contre l'autre les jeunes femmes virevoltèrent jusqu'à la couche sur laquelle Clarke s'étendit sur le dos en laissant retomber sa tête sur les oreillers de plumes. Lexa se plaça au-dessus d'elle entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Clarke, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. Le cœur de la Skaikru se figea, tremblant que l'histoire ne se répète à nouveau, que la guerrière ne se dérobe encore... Elle chercha une réponse dans le regard envoutant de la guerrière redressée au-dessus d'elle. A la lumière des bougies son visage lui sembla encore plus beau qu'à l'accoutumée. Lexa sourit tendrement et pour la rassurer sur ses intentions murmura :

« Tu es tellement belle. »

Soulagé, le cœur de Clarke se remit à battre, elle rendit son sourire à Lexa et en refermant sa main derrière sa nuque la ramena à ses lèvres en laissant courir ses doigts dans ces cheveux châtains au parfum entêtant. Grisées par leur désir, elles s'embrassèrent jusqu'à manquer d'air, délivrées de ce tourment qu'avait été l'attente de ce moment.

Lexa laissa à nouveau courir ses mains sur le corps de la blonde qui la piégeait dans cette étreinte de tendresse. Désireuse de sentir sa peau, elle libéra Clarke de ses bretelles puis invita sa compagne à onduler son corps vers le haut pour la débarrasser de ses entraves de tissus qui retombèrent une à une au pied du lit. Livrée aux yeux verts troublés de Lexa Clarke se sentit rougir, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas exposée à son regard. Lexa entreprit de la rassurer en la gratifiant de gestes tendres entremêlés de quelques compliments murmurés à une oreille reconnaissante. Sentant monter son désir Clarke se redressa pour coller son buste à celui de Lexa et avec délicatesse elle dégagea une à une les épaules de la guerrière des lanières brodées de fil d'or de sa somptueuse robe.

Lorsque la soie quitta sa peau la guerrière retint son souffle. Le cœur au bord des yeux, Clarke laissa tomber le tissus jusqu'aux hanches de sa compagne libérant ainsi cette poitrine parfaite qui attisait tous ses désirs. Emue, Clarke prit un instant pour contempler la perfection qu'était Leksa kom Trikru. Soudain, son regard fût happé par une pénible découverte…

Le visage de Lexa se crispa, lorsque Clarke baissa les yeux sur les deux cicatrices qui lui barraient le flanc. Les yeux bleus de la fille du ciel s'emplirent de tristesse en découvrant les stigmates de la guerrière. Ces marques auraient dû être les siennes, jamais elles n'auraient dû se trouver là, violant la chaire de la femme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Voilà ce qu'elle lui avait malgré elle infligé…

La première cicatrice circulaire, l'impact de la balle qui lui était destinée et que Lexa avait reçu à sa place. La seconde, linéaire et à peine refermée, la mort qu'elle avait méritée pour n'avoir su résister à Alie et qu'une fois de plus Lexa avait endossé pour elle. Ebranlée de faire soudainement face au passé, Clarke sentit la peine l'envahir. Elle lui devait la vie, elle lui avait fait tant de mal…Son amour pour elle avait meurtri sa peau, sa chair et son cœur avec une violence inouïe. Clarke aurait préférée mille fois que cela fût son corps qui subisse ces outrages, mais si cela avait été le cas, elle ne se trouverait pas ce soir dans les bras de Lexa. D'une main tremblante Clarke laissa courir ses doigts sur ces cicatrices en en dessinant les contours, comme pour essayer de s'en infliger la peine, de retirer le mal de la femme aux yeux émeraudes.

Sentant le trouble dans les yeux de Clarke, Lexa posa son pouce sur la fossette de son menton et guida son regard jusqu'à elle.

« Tout va bien. » Lui souffla-t-elle pour la rassurer.

« Je suis tellement désolée…Lexa. » Répondit Clarke émue.

« Shhhhhh tout ça est terminé. » Déclara la guerrière qui ne voulait pas que ce moment soit à nouveau gâché par le souvenir de jour plus sombre.

Avec douceur elle déposa un baiser plein de tendresse sur la bouche de la blonde, lui laissant ainsi le temps de se remettre de son émotion. Lui laissant le temps d'accepter.

« Je ne veux plus jamais qu'il t'arrive du mal par ma faute… » Souffla Clarke en couvrant les cicatrices de la paume de sa main comme pour les effacer.

« Tu n'es responsable de rien…Et si c'est le prix à payer pour t'aimer alors j'y suis prête…Après tout regarde il reste de la place... » Répondit Lexa avec un sourire ironique aux coins des lèvres espérant ainsi détendre la jeune femme.

Clarke haussa les sourcils, presque agacée de cette plaisanterie plus que douteuse. Mais devant l'expression douce de Lexa son visage se détendit. Clarke posa sa main sur la joue de la guerrière et lui souffla avant de l'embrasser.

« Ne redis plus jamais ça ! »

Tout en l'embrassant Lexa se libéra totalement de sa robe, se sentant frissonner au contact de sa peau contre celle de la blonde. La guerrière savourait le moment, émue d'avoir enfin retrouvé son chemin vers les bras de Clarke. Malgré les pulsions grandissantes qu'elles éprouvaient, les jeunes femmes prirent tout leur temps pour se redécouvrir. Clarke laissa courir ses mains sur la peau hâlée de la guerrière, absorbée par sa douceur, elle en effleura les contours avec application. Cette nuit elles feraient le voyages le plus attendu, le plus enivrant, le plus merveilleux du monde et elles le feraient ensemble dans une communion totale. Leur seul désir était de s'appartenir totalement l'une à l'autre pour exprimer enfin l'amour infini qu'elles se portaient. Le rythme de leur caresse sembla arrêter le temps.

Entre leur baiser et leurs gémissements lascifs l'air sembla se tarir. Comme si elles partageaient les mêmes pensées, leurs gestes évoluaient dans un accord parfait. Chacune d'elles anticipaient les désirs de l'autre avec une facilité troublante. Clarke avait rêvé de cette osmose et elle en était désormais convaincue, nulle autre que Lexa ne serait capable de lui procurer autant de bonheur. Personne ne lui faisait ressentir autant d'émotion. Elles étaient destinées à s'aimer, cela résonnait comme une évidence dans la moindre parcelle de leur être. Submergées par la vague de plaisir qui s'emparait d'elles, il fallait maintenant qu'elles s'abandonnent totalement l'une à l'autre. Le souffle court, tremblantes de désirs, les yeux dans les yeux, elles se laissèrent aller à l'expression de ce sentiment indescriptible qui les avait réunies. Vacillant de plaisir, à bout de souffle, unie dans cette étreinte qui les consumaient totalement et qui leur procurait un bien être inouïe, le couple s'abandonna totalement. Clarke et Lexa ne pouvaient pas être plus proche l'une de l'autre qu'à cet instant, cela ne pouvait pas être plus beau ni plus vrai.

Tandis qu'elles se fixaient intensément Clarke souffla un _« je t'aime »_ saccadé à la guerrière qui lui coupait littéralement le souffle en lui arrachant des soupirs d'extase. Lexa plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne dont elle sentait le corps vaciller entre ses bras. Lexa lui murmura _«Ai hod yu in. »_ , une réponse qui résonna dans l'esprit de la fille du ciel jusqu'à ce que leur enlacement atteigne son paroxysme. Leurs corps se cambrèrent envahis par un sentiment de plénitude. Elles se laissèrent emplir par cette vague libératrice qui ébranlait tout leur être. Enfin, elles s'étaient retrouvées, enfin elles s'étaient rejointes dans cet acte d'amour tant désiré. En se laissant retomber sur les draps, hors d'haleine, encore vibrantes de leur union elles recherchèrent encore le contact de l'autre. Clarke les paupières closes vint blottir sa tête dans le creux du cou de la guerrière, pour profiter encore de son odeur, un sourire comblé au coin des lèvres. Lexa lui caressa les cheveux avec tendresse en regardant les ombres des flammes vacillantes des bougies danser sur le plafond. Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, savourant ces précieuses minutes et le bonheur d'être enfin réunies.

Tendrement, Clarke caressa la peau de la guerrière du bout de son nez, elle se sentait au paradis, elle aurait souhaité rester ainsi blottie contre Lexa pour le restant de sa vie. Seule au monde avec cette femme aux yeux verts dans l'intimité de cette chambre.

A cet instant, Clarke pensa que si Heda appartenait à son peuple, par amour elle serait capable de la laisser au monde le jour pourvus que toutes ses nuits lui appartiennent. La fille du ciel la garderait jalousement auprès d'elle, comme un trésor caché dont elle seule détiendrait la clé, dont elle seule connaitrait l'existence... La jeune femme était prête à ce sacrifice pour vivre à nouveau d'aussi magnifiques instants auprès de la guerrière.

Clarke se montrerait assez forte pour renoncer à ses rêves, elle se montrerait assez raisonnable pour laisser Heda accomplir son devoir même si cela devait l'arracher à ses bras chaque matin. Pourvus que chaque nuit Lexa soit sienne. La fille au regard émeraude avait bien assez souffert par sa faute, l'obliger à déclarer leur amour aux yeux du monde lui ferait prendre un risque bien trop grand et Clarke ne voulait plus mettre leur relation en péril. Il était évident qu'elle finirait par en souffrir, mais pour Lexa elle était prête à tous les tourments.

Même si la jeune femme aurait aimé crier au monde entier son amour et ne plus être la seule à savoir que le cœur du commandant lui appartenait elle se contenterait du silence. Elle ferait tout pour convaincre son cœur que cela était suffisant à son épanouissement. Un amour secret valait mieux que pas d'amour du tout. Elle s'enchainerait, elle se bâillonnerait, elle souffrirait en silence pour ne pas trahir cet amour aux yeux du monde. Pour ne pas revendiquer le cœur de Lexa devant témoin. Clarke resterait dans l'ombre de Heda toute sa vie s'il le fallait pour permettre à Lexa d'exister en sa présence. Pour cet amour et tous ces éphémères instants de bonheur Clarke était prête à tout.

 _« Je suis à toi. »_ Pensa Clarke en serrant la guerrière contre elle, sa joue posée sur sa poitrine, elle se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur.

Dans les bras de Lexa, la jeune femme se sentait en sécurité, apaisée, comblée…Peu à peu le sommeil s'empara d'elle. Lexa remonta le drap sur les épaules de sa compagne en bougeant le moins possible pour ne pas la réveiller. Très vite la guerrière sombra à son tour et c'est enlacée que les jeunes femmes trouvèrent le repos.

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Lorsque Clarke émergea des bras de Morphée, la lumière du soleil illuminait déjà la pièce. Les yeux encore mi-clos la jeune femme passa sa main sur les draps à côté d'elle cherchant désespérément le corps de Lexa mais à son grand regret elle constata que la place était vide. La fille du ciel se redressa, le drap enroulé autour de sa poitrine elle observa la chambre du commandant. Avait-elle rêvé ? Cette nuit d'amour avait-elle réellement eu lieu ? Clarke sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle se mit sur ses pieds en tirant le drap derrière elle et marcha pied nus jusqu'au balcon. La lumière du jour l'aveugla un instant, en levant les yeux Clarke constata que le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel, il ne devait pas être loin de midi. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb toute la matinée. Un cliquetis retentit derrière elle, la porte de la chambre venait de s'ouvrir laissant apparaitre Lexa dans sa tenue de commandant.

Le visage de Clarke s'illumina, elle se dirigea vers la guerrière.

« Bonjour. » Dit-elle avec timidité en approchant le commandant.

« Bonjour. » Répondit Lexa en saisissant la jeune femme par la taille avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu dormais si paisiblement que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller. » S'excusa la guerrière de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés lors de son réveil.

« …Oui…La nuit a été…épuisante. » Répondit Clarke un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Lexa plissa les lèvres.

Clarke était sur un nuage et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage. Lexa s'en félicita.

En observant la tenue du commandant, Clarke réalisa qu'avec tout ça elle n'avait pas accomplie son devoir d'ambassadrice en ayant loupé le conseil du matin. Son visage changea subitement, elle grimaça :

« Est-ce que mon absence a été remarquée ? »

Lexa lâcha un rire.

« Ne t'en fais pas Clarke, après la soirée d'hier beaucoup des ambassadeurs n'étaient pas très frais ce matin…Et l'ordre du jour ne nécessitait pas ta présence. »

Clarke souffla soulagée d'apprendre que son absence n'avait pas soulevé de question. Son rôle d'ambassadrice lui tenait particulièrement à cœur et surtout elle ne voulait pas décevoir Lexa. Le devoir pour elle était une priorité et Clarke devait encore faire ses preuves auprès des conseillers du commandant.

Lexa observa la jeune femme enroulée dans son drap, la vue ne lui déplaisait pas bien au contraire cependant elle déclara :

« Par contre si tu comptes te joindre à nous cet après-midi, il va falloir te mettre quelque chose sur le dos…Ta tenue n'est pas très…Protocolaire… » Plaisanta Lexa en la détaillant de la tête au pied.

Clarke se mit à minauder.

« Pourtant cette tenue ne semblait pas te déplaire cette nuit… » Répondit la blonde en se rapprochant jusqu'à se coller à la guerrière.

Lexa saisit la jeune femme par la taille en la berçant entre ses bras, elle lui répondit :

« Hum…Dans mon souvenir tu portais encore moins de tissus que cela… »

« Ca peut s'arranger. » Souffla Clarke à l'oreille du commandant.

Le corps tout entier de Lexa frémit. Si elle n'avait pas un programme aussi chargé elle se serait volontier laissée tenter, mais dans quelques minutes Titus serait à sa porte pour la ramener à ses obligations.

« Clarke…Je meurs d'envie de rester ici avec toi…Mais… »

« Je sais. » Répondit Clarke en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser entrevoir sa déception.

La fille du ciel cessa de jouer les tentatrices et déposa un baiser sur la joue du commandant. Puis elle relâcha son étreinte pour ne pas torturer d'avantage sa compagne. Elle s'était promis de ne pas interférer entre Lexa et son statut de Heda.

« Je vais repasser par mes appartements, faire un brin de toilette et je te rejoins dans la salle du trône. » Déclara la Skaikru en ramassant sa robe restée sur le plancher.

« John Murphy m'a demandé audience…Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit ? » Demanda Lexa en observant avec ravissement la jeune femme enfiler sa robe.

Clarke laissa glisser le tissu sur sa peau et réajusta ses bretelles sur ses épaules tout en répondant :

« Il vient plaider la cause des nomades…Sa compagne Emori en fait partie. »

« Des voleurs… » Lâcha Lexa.

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

« Lexa, ces gens ont des malformations dû aux radiations, cela n'est en rien leur faute. Les traiter comme des parias les a contraints à voler pour survivre. »

Lexa leva les yeux au plafond. Clarke fût surprise de cette réaction, elle ne pensait pas que le sujet serait difficile à plaider, visiblement elle s'était trompée.

« J'écouterai la requête de ton ami… » Se contenta de répondre Lexa.

Au ton du commandant Clarke comprit que la cause n'était pas gagnée d'avance. Mais, elle se garda bien d'ajouter un mot sur le sujet. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à séparer son rôle d'ambassadrice du Skaikru de sa vie de femme en espérant que Lexa ferait de même. Cela éviterait de perturber leur relation. Il fallait dès le départ partir sur de bonnes bases et mettre une frontière bien visible entre leur devoir et leur sentiment ce que Clarke n'avait jusque-là que rarement réussi à faire. Pour ne pas inquiéter Lexa, il fallait que Clarke se discipline et c'est ce qu'elle s'efforça à faire même si ces arguments en faveur d'Emori et des siens lui brûlaient déjà les lèvres. La fille du ciel s'apprêtait à reparler de chose plus douce lorsque la voix de Titus retentit derrière la porte.

Heda soupira, elle adressa un regard d'excuse à Clarke et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle entrouvrit juste assez pour apercevoir le visage de son Fleimkepa.

« Heda… »

« J'arrive Titus. »

Elle referma la porte sur son conseiller et se tourna vers Clarke.

La fille du ciel lui adressa un sourire tendre et lui dit :

« Nous nous verrons toute à l'heure. »

Lexa acquiesça reconnaissante que la jeune femme fasse preuve d'autant de compréhension.

Après une douche et un repas expédié à la hâte Clarke retrouva sa place auprès d'Heda. Sa mère et ses amis Skaikru étaient présents à l'audience. Ils s'étaient rassemblés derrière le siège de leur ambassadrice qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis la veille. Tous les ambassadeurs avaient également pris place, sauf celui d'Azgeda qui se tenait debout à côté du roi du nord à qui il avait cédé son siège comme il en était de même pour Luna. Titus comme toujours fidèle au poste se tenait debout à côté de son commandant. Le gardien de la flamme fît signe à Murphy d'approcher. Dans un silence de cathédrale, le Skaikru avança au pied de l'estrade, il inclina la tête respectueusement comme le voulait l'usage puis, le Fleimkepa annonça d'une voix forte et clair.

« John Murphy kom Skaikru souhaite soumettre au conseil des ambassadeurs une motion visant à revoir le statut des nomades. »

Des murmures parcoururent la salle. Titus leva la main en direction de Murphy lui signifiant qu'il avait la parole.

« Heda, je suis ici aujourd'hui en tant que porte-parole pour des gens qui ont trop longtemps été privés de leur voix et de leurs droits. Ils auraient pu venir eux même exposer leurs revendications si vos lois ne leur interdisaient pas de se rendre jusqu'à vous. »

 _« Jaka ! Jaka ! Jaka ! »_ S'exclamèrent plusieurs ambassadeurs ce qui signifiait _« voleur »_ dans leur langue.

« Nos lois assurent le calme et la sécurité au sein de la capitale. » Commenta Titus.

« Vos lois sont discriminantes et poussent des gens dans la misère. Ils ne volent que par nécessité ! » Grogna Murphy.

« Ces gens sont des abominations ! » Lança l'un des ambassadeurs.

Lexa leva la main pour ordonner le silence.

« Poursuivez Skaikru. »

Malgré le sang qui bouillait dans ses veines, Murphy fît l'effort de garder son calme et reprit :

« Il n'y a pas d'abomination, seulement des personnes qui sont nées différentes, non pas parce qu'elles sont maudites ou porteuses de maladie. Mais tout simplement parce que leurs ancêtres ont été touchés par les radiations. Ces malformations sont déjà un assez grand fardeau pour ne pas en plus les condamner à une vie de paria, de rejet et de souffrance. Ces gens n'aspirent qu'à être accepté comme nos égaux, ils veulent pouvoir vivre en paix, s'installer dans des contrées plus hospitalières et cessés d'être pourchassés. Si vous leur accordez les mêmes droits au sein des clans ils ne causeront plus aucun trouble. »

« Qu'en sais-tu Skaikru ? » Rétorqua Lexa.

« Je le sais parce que je connais ces gens. »

« Tu connais ces gens ? Ou tout simplement tu es tombé amoureux d'une femme qui porte la marque maudite ? »

Murphy déglutit, il tourna les yeux vers Clarke, devinant que c'était elle qui avait vendu la mèche. Wanheda regretta immédiatement sa confidence, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Heda s'en servirait pour mettre en doute les dire de son ami.

« Il est vrai que j'aime une « sans terre », mais cela n'est pas la raison qui m'amène ici. Ce qui se passe est une injustice. »

« Vraiment ? Tu ne fais pas cela uniquement par intérêt personnel ? » Demanda Lexa avec son masque de commandant.

« Eh ! Je vous ai aidé ! J'ai risqué ma vie pour vous ! Est-il possible que vous m'accordiez un peu plus de crédit et un peu moins de mépris ? » Rétorqua Murphy qui sortait maintenant de ses gonds provoquant la colère des ambassadeurs, outrés que l'on s'adresse à Heda de la sorte.

Clarke sentait que les choses allaient déraper, il lui fallait intervenir.

« Ce que Murphy veut dire c'est que les temps ont changés, nous sommes en paix peut-être que les mentalités pourraient évoluer. Il faudrait accorder à ces gens le bénéfice du doute. »

« J'approuve ce que dit Wanheda. » S'exclama Luna.

« Bien sûr que vous approuvez… » Souffla Titus en sous entendant que le bannissement qu'avait subi la Floukru n'était pas si éloigné du traitement fait aux nomades. Il n'était pas étonné qu'elle prenne la défense de ces gens. Il n'avait pas plus d'estime pour eux qu'il n'en avait pour Luna.

« Si nous les avons tenu à l'écart ce n'est pas sans raison. Premièrement leur sang est souillé, s'ils se mêlent à la population ils risquent de transmettre leur hérédité maladive sur des générations…Ensuite, comme les ambassadeurs l'ont souligné ils causent des troubles, voles, meurtres, ils n'ont pas d'honneur, pas de morale. » Déclara Lexa.

Explication qui fut approuvée par la majorité des ambassadeurs.

« Alors quoi ? Vous les laissez au ban ? Vous les laissez crever dans un coin ? Il ne faut pas s'étonner que le chien morde la main de celui qui l'affame. » S'écria Murphy.

Lexa ignora cette remarque et se tourna en direction du Skaikru.

« Docteur Griffin…Pensez-vous que le fléau qui les frappe à la naissance ne sera pas transmis à leur descendance ? »

Abby s'avança d'un pas et répondit :

« Il y a autant de chance que leurs enfants naissent sans infirmité que l'inverse…Mais, une chose est certaine, leur handicap ne fait pas d'eux des monstres. Ces enfants, pourront vivre paisiblement si on ne leur retire pas la possibilité de s'intégrer. »

Heda gratifia l'intervention de la mère de Clarke d'un hochement de tête et marqua une pause avant de déclarer.

« J'ai récemment été confrontée à des créatures…Des êtres innommable…Ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain. »

« Heda vous savez que cela est différent. » S'indigna Luna.

Lexa leva la main dans la direction de la chef de clan pour la réduire au silence.

« Je sais pertinemment que cela est différent. Seulement, cette rencontre me rappelle le danger que représentent ces mutations. »

« Où avez-vous rencontré ces créatures ? » Demanda Titus un peu étonné d'apprendre seulement maintenant cette information.

« Dans la tourbière maudite. »

De nouveaux murmures parcoururent la salle. Titus blêmit, il comprit les risques inconsidérés qu'avait pris son commandant pour arriver à temps à Azgeda pour stopper la guerre qu'il avait déclenché.

Plus personne n'osa prendre la parole après l'aveu du commandant. Seuls les Skaikru dévisageaient les visages effarés des ambassadeurs sans comprendre d'où venait cette stupéfaction générale. Heda se redressa sur son trône et posa ses coudes sur les accoudoirs en liant ses mains, elle s'apprêtait à faire une nouvelle déclaration.

« Luna kom Floukru et moi-même avons traversé la tourbière et nous avons dû affronter plusieurs de ces créatures, mais il doit en rester encore beaucoup. Elles s'attaquent aux malheureux qui s'aventurent sur ces terres…Je ne peux le tolérer… Ces terres m'appartiennent, elles appartiennent à notre coalition. Fermer les yeux sur ce problème nous met en péril, avec le temps leur nombre risque d'augmenter et elles pourraient sortir de la tourbière pour attaquer des villages. Il serait irresponsable de ne pas agir maintenant, il en va de l'avenir de nos enfants. Je compte lancer une campagne…D'extermination. »

Tous les ambassadeurs à l'exception de Luna et des Skaikru serrèrent le poing et poussèrent des cris enthousiastes. Clarke déglutit, inquiète des mesures drastiques proposées par Heda.

« Heda, pardonnez-moi mais je doute que ces choses sortent de cette zone…Sinon elles l'auraient fait depuis longtemps…Elles ne nous ont attaqué que parce que nous étions chez elles… » Déclara Luna qui espérait faire changer d'avis Lexa. La Floukru avait un grand respect de la vie et pour elle chacun avait sa place sur cette terre. Son esprit pacifiste prenait le dessus.

« Ces bêtes ne sont pas chez elles…Elles sont chez moi et attaquent les voyageurs. Seriez-vous aussi magnanime si elles s'en prenaient à votre clan ? » Rétorqua Heda.

Luna serra les dents mais ne répondit rien, elle savait qu'aller à l'encontre de la volonté de Heda en public ne servirait à rien. Lexa n'était plus là et l'oreille du commandant serait sourde à ses arguments.

« La paix et la tranquillité doit régner partout, sans aucune exception. Je renverrai ces créatures de l'enfer d'où elles sont sorties ! »

Murphy qui se tenait toujours face au commandant sortit de sa réserve.

« Et qu'en est-il des nomades ? » Souffla-t-il.

Lexa changea de posture en s'adossant au dossier du trône.

« J'ai entendu vos arguments John Murphy, mais pour le moment les choses restent inchangées. Ceux qui portent la marque maudite n'ont pas le droit de citer dans ma capitale où dans quelconque ville ou village de ma coalition. Ils resteront sans terre…Ils seront arrêtés s'ils sont découvert parmi la population. »

Murphy serra ses poings si fort que ses ongles meurtrirent les paumes de ses mains, il dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas fustiger d'insulte le commandant.

Soudain une voix s'éleva dans l'assemblée : « Le Skaikru est prêt à accueillir ces réfugiés ! »

Tout le monde tourna les yeux en direction de Clarke qui s'était levée de son siège en faisant cette déclaration qui bravait les ordres du commandant de la coalition.

« Je vous demande pardon ambassadrice ? » Demanda Lexa l'air grave.

« Le Skaikru ne craint pas d'accueillir ces gens…S'ils ne sont coupables d'aucun crime grave, nous sommes prêt à leur ouvrir notre porte. Notre médecine pourra peut-être les aider. Emori et quelques-uns de ses camarades vivent parmi notre clan depuis plusieurs semaine et tout se passe très bien. Il faut laisser une chance à ces gens de s'intégrer. Si nous leur offrons un foyer je suis certaine qu'ils cesseront les crimes que vous leur reproché.»

« Vous êtes le treizième clan, vous faites partie de cette coalition, les règles s'appliquent aussi au Skaikru. » Rétorqua Titus, sentant que son commandant était resté figé par l'affront que venait de lui faire Wanheda.

« Chancelière ? » Lança Lexa en direction du docteur Griffin.

Abby s'approcha de sa fille et déclara :

« Heda…Je suis de l'avis de Clarke…En tant que chancelière, je vous demande de nous laisser une chance de tenter cette expérience. Nous n'accueillerons que des gens pacifistes et désireux de s'intégrer. Et je les examinerai pour connaitre les risques de transmission, bien que je pense que compte tenu qu'ils sont une minorité, les générations futures ne porteront pas le même fardeau. C'est une requête que nous vous faisons Heda… »

Intérieurement Lexa fulminait, Clarke la mettait en mauvaise posture. Devant ses ambassadeurs, elle ne pouvait pas perdre la face, mais en même temps elle se sentait incapable de déclarer des sanctions envers Wanheda et son clan…Elle était obligée de plier. Son amour, sa faiblesse… Son silence lui sembla durer des heures, tout le monde attendait sa réaction. C'est alors que Roan choisit d'intervenir, pour désamorcer la bombe lâchée par Clarke.

« Heda, ambassadeurs, je soutiens la proposition du Skaikru, après tout s'ils veulent prendre le risque d'accueillir ces gens cela les regarde…Ils devront en assumer les conséquences en cas de problème. Laissons-les essayer, cela ne nous coûte rien et pourrait au contraire résoudre pas mal de conflits avec ces nomades. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Azgeda. » Déclara Luna.

Lexa comprit que le roi ainsi que Luna venaient de lui offrir une porte de sortie, en soutenant la proposition du Skaikru devant toute l'assemblée, Heda ne perdrait pas la face mais ferait simplement preuve de mesure. Elle accepterait une proposition et ne subissait pas une désobéissance comme l'avait laissé entendre la déclaration de Clarke qui aurait dû être rappelé à l'ordre avec force pour qu'aux yeux de tous personne ne défit l'autorité ni ne désobéisse aux ordres du commandant. Heda accepta cette bouée de sauvetage lancée par Roan.

« Bien, alors faites Skaikru, mais comme l'a très justement rappelé Roan, en cas d'échec vous devrez en assumer les conséquences. Je vous aurai prévenu. »

« Merci Heda. » Répondit avec humilité la chancelière, tandis que Clarke soutenait le regard du commandant sans dire un mot.

« La séance est levée ! » Lança Lexa avant de quitter la pièce sa garde et son Fleimkepa sur les talons.

Tandis que la pièce se vidait peu à peu. Murphy s'approcha de Clarke et de ses amis.

« Merci…On a pas obtenu ce qu'on voulait mais c'est un début. Si nous arrivons à prouver que ces gens ne sont pas mauvais, Heda devra revenir sur sa décision et finira par leur accorder les mêmes droits qu'à nous. »

« C'est ce que nous espérons tous. » Lui assura Abby.

« Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber. » Dit John en tapotant l'épaule de Clarke qui hocha la tête le teint pâle.

« J'ai faits ce qui me semblait juste. »

« Tu ne le regrettera pas. » La rassura le jeune homme.

Clarke semblait un peu perdue, sa réaction excessive lui valait toute la gratitude de Murphy mais certainement toute la colère de Lexa.

Roan s'approcha de Wanheda.

« Courageuse intervention Wanheda…Folle mais courageuse…Un conseil, la prochaine fois ne l'affrontez pas de front…Je vous croyais plus diplomate. » Déclara Roan un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

Clarke grimaça en réalisant que sans l'intervention de sa mère, de Roan et Luna Lexa se sentant acculée aurait pû mal réagir. Des sanctions se seraient abattues sur son clan qu'elle était censée protéger. Sur le moment elle se sentit une piètre ambassadrice. Bien sûr, elle pensait avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, mais son ton et les moyens employés n'étaient pas les bons…Son ressentiment avait parlé. Lexa avait utilisé ses confidences du matin au sujet de Murphy et Emori contre son ami et cela l'avait agacé. Sa réaction excessive en était que la conséquence.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Clarke, il n'y a rien de grave. » Dit Bellamy un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Regarde la joie dans les yeux de Murphy ! Pense à tous ces gens que nous allons pouvoir aider ! Je suis fier de toi. » Ajouta le jeune homme pour dérider la jeune femme.

Clarke se détendit, après tout il avait raison, rien de grave n'était arrivé bien au contraire. Elle subirait les foudres de Heda et Lexa elle la pardonnerait. Il fallait faire la part des choses entre leurs fonctions et leur vie de femme. Si Clarke s'en sentait capable, elle craignait que la frontière ne soit bien trop mince entre Heda et la fille aux yeux verts.

* * *

 **Ce 40ème chapitre est le plus long de cette FF,**

 **il était certainement le plus attendu pour le Clexa :)**

 **Clarke & Lexa se retrouvent enfin**

 **tout aurait pu s'arrêter là mais il y a encore des choses à creuser...**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ces retrouvailles**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner vos impressions ;)**

 **A bientôt**


	41. Puissions-nous nous revoir

**Chapitre 41 « Puissions-nous nous revoir »**

 _Tour de Polis, bureau de Lexa._

Lorsque la guerrière entra dans son bureau en compagnie de Titus elle fulminait de colère. Elle prit place derrière sa table de travail et abattît son point contre le meuble.

« Je comprends votre colère Heda…Wanheda n'a pas respecté vos ordres. Les nomades ne méritent aucune clémence. » Dit Titus qui se tenait face à elle les mains dans son dos.

« Elle met son peuple en danger… » Répondit le commandant dans un grincement de dents.

« Il est vrai que cette décision n'est pas sans risque…Qui sait quels trouble faits va maintenant taper à leur porte... » Confirma le conseiller.

Au même moment Luna poussa la porte du bureau. Titus la jaugea d'un regard méfiant.

« Heda je souhaite m'entretenir avec vous…Seule… » Déclara la Floukru.

Lexa leva la main en direction de Titus pour lui ordonner de sortir. Le Fleimkepa fît volte-face et tout en soutenant le regard de Luna il prit congé de mauvaise grâce.

Une fois en tête à tête, Luna s'approcha du bureau.

« Je vois que tu es furieuse… » Déclara Luna d'une voix posée.

« Furieuse oui. » Confirma Lexa avec un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cette colère ? Que les nomades trouvent un refuge ou que Clarke se soit opposée à toi ? »

« Les deux ! »

Luna soupira.

« Lexa, Clarke est dans son rôle…Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de parler pour son peuple, je te rappel que c'est toi qui lui a accordé ce droit. »

« Elle et moi avons souvent été en désaccord. Elle sait que je ne peux rien lui refuser et elle s'en sert contre moi. »

« Bien sûr que non… »

« Je n'en suis pas convaincue…Elle ne respecte pas mes décisions et elle sait très bien que je ne ferais jamais rien contre elle ni contre son clan. Si à chaque fois que j'ordonne quelque chose elle s'interpose, je suis pieds et poings liés ! »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même si les choses dégénèrent le Skaikru devra en assumer les conséquences… »

« C'est moi qui en assumerait les conséquences ! Je leur avais fait confiance pour gérer la crise Jaha et regarde où cela nous a mené… Je suis celle vers qui tout le monde se tourne quand les choses vont mal!»

« Le Skaikru t'a permis de réparer leur erreur en t'aidant à détruire la cité des lumières…Preuve que tu n'es pas seule, et que c'est ensemble que nous sommes plus fort. Je pense sincèrement que la question des nomades n'est pas réellement l'objet de ta colère. »

« Je l'aime Luna, je l'aime plus que ma vie. Et lorsqu'elle fait des choix qui risquent de la mettre en danger…J'ai peur pour elle. »

« C'est normal, mais elle a son libre arbitre et tu ne pourras jamais la contrôler. Il va te falloir lui faire confiance. »

« C'est dans les autres que je n'ai pas confiance. »

Le visage de Luna prit une expression douce.

« Lexa…Tu ne pourras pas la mettre sous cloche. Elle te partage chaque jour avec le monde, malgré le danger que cela représente. Tu vas devoir faire la même chose. Apprend à vivre avec. »

« Je ne peux m'y résoudre. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. »

 _Au même moment chambre de Clarke._

Clarke était en compagnie de Raven et de sa mère.

« Clarke maintenant que les noces sont terminées, je vais devoir rentrer à Arkadia. Il faut que je m'occupe des élections. » Dit Abby.

« Je sais… » Répondit tristement sa fille.

« J'aimerai pouvoir rester plus longtemps…Lorsque je ne serais plus la chancelière je pourrais séjourner à Polis autant que je le voudrais. » Lui dit sa mère pour rassurer la jeune femme.

« Et toi Raven ? Tu repars avec les autres ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Pour le moment je reste à Polis, je dois travailler avec les ambassadeurs pour organiser un échange autour de nos technologies. Arkadia peut se passer de moi un moment et je pense que nos relations avec les autres clans s'apaiseront si je leur viens en aide pour améliorer leur quotidien. » Répondit la mécanicienne.

Le docteur Griffin regarda les deux jeunes femmes avec tendresse.

« Que c'est dur de vous quitter toutes les deux…Veillez l'une sur l'autre. »

Raven saisit Clarke par les épaules et avec un large sourire sur les lèvres déclara :

« Partez tranquille Abby, j'empêcherai Clarke de se lancer dans une nouvelle mission suicide ! » Plaisanta Raven.

Clarke soupira.

« Parle pour toi ! La plus folle des deux ce n'est pas moi. »

Raven eut l'air de compter les points dans sa tête sous le regard amusé de la chancelière.

« Disons que nous sommes à égalité. » Répondit Raven en souriant.

Abby serra les deux jeunes femmes dans ses bras en soupirant.

« Oui décidément c'est bien difficile de vous quitter… »

En fin d'après-midi, le docteur Griffin accompagnée de Bellamy, Murphy, Harper et Monty quittèrent la capitale. Lincoln et Octavia étaient là pour leur souhaiter un bon retour à Arkadia. Après, leur départ Clarke décida de rejoindre Lexa dans ses appartements. Elle avait la boule au ventre à l'idée d'affronter le commandant, mais elle ne pouvait se dérober même si Heda lui passait un savon rien ne la tiendrait éloignée de Lexa.

En poussant la porte des appartements de la brune, Clarke avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, appréhendant le comportement du commandant.

« Lexa ? »

La pièce était vide, Clarke s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, lorsqu'elle aperçut la jeune femme les cheveux humides sortir de sa salle de bain. La tenue du commandant avait disparue, la guerrière portait un gilet de couleur sombre sur un pantalon de même teinte. Clarke retint son souffle.

« J'ai frappé mais tu ne répondais pas…Je me suis permise d'entrer. » Se justifia la blonde.

Lexa hocha la tête en tirant ses cheveux sur son épaule. L'ambiance n'était pas la même qu'au matin, le visage de la guerrière était grave. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'elle était contrariée.

« Tu vas me parler ou tu vas te contenter de me faire la tête ? » Lança Clarke qui préférait crever l'abcès tout de suite.

« Je n'ai rien à dire…Clarke. »

« Ah bon ben très bien alors laisse-moi t'embrasser. » Dit la jeune femme en avançant vers elle, sachant très bien que les choses ne se passeraient pas aussi simplement.

Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à enlacer la guerrière, par reflexe Lexa se déroba d'un pas en arrière.

Clarke sourit :

« Donc nous devons parler. »

Lexa grimaça, elle voulait retenir sa colère, elle voulait arriver à faire comme si de rien était, elle voulait être capable de séparer Heda de Lexa, mais cela était au-dessus de ses forces.

« Tu as raison…Nous devons parler. » Finit-elle par lâcher.

Clarke proposa à la guerrière de s'asseoir sur le canapé d'un geste de la main. Une fois installées elle dit :

« Tu es en colère Lexa, je peux le sentir et je peux le comprendre…J'ai été maladroite. »

« Tu m'as mis dans une situation impossible Clarke. »

« J'aurais dû présenter les choses comme l'a fait ma mère. J'ai manqué de discernement et de diplomatie et je m'en excuse. Cependant, je crois vraiment en ma proposition, c'est un choix politique et je ne le regrette pas.» Expliqua l'ambassadrice calmement.

Lexa roula des yeux en serrant les dents, il fallait qu'elle se montre aussi raisonnable que Clarke et mesure ses propos. Elle n'avait pas envie d'une dispute, elle n'avait pas envie de se battre contre la jeune femme même si tout en elle l'exhortait à hausser le ton.

« Lorsque tu n'es pas d'accord avec mes décisions, tu ne peux pas te dresser contre moi devant les représentants des autres clans…Du moins pas comme ça. Tu me mets dans une situation impossible. Sans l'intervention de Roan…Bref, ne refais plus jamais ça. »

« Je m'excuse. Je n'ai pas réfléchis. »

« N'oublie pas que dans la salle du trône tu t'adresses à Heda…Il n'y a pas de régime de faveur. Je ne peux me montrer faible, toi et ton clan devaient être sur le même pied d'égalité que les autres. Nous ne serons jamais d'accord sur tout, mais ne te dresse pas contre moi. »

« Je ne me dresse pas contre toi. » Répondit Clarke en posant sa main sur la cuisse de la guerrière.

Le regard du commandant retrouva les yeux bleus de la fille du ciel. Le visage de la guerrière se détendit, elle hocha la tête pour signifier que le débat était clos.

« Est-ce que Heda peut prendre congé, pour que je puisse embrasser Lexa ? » Demanda Clarke en souriant.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut une lueur brillante dans le regard du commandant, Clarke comprit qu'elle pouvait désormais saisir les joues de la Trikru et s'emparer de ses lèvres. Ce baiser fût d'un grand réconfort pour les jeunes femmes. Il leur faudrait apprendre à composer l'une avec l'autre, il leur faudrait apprendre à faire la part des choses entre leur statut et leur vie de femme. Leur intimité ne devait pas interférer dans les affaires d'états, cela demanderait du temps et un investissement mutuel pour que les choses puissent fonctionner.

Un peu plus tard, tandis que le jour tombait sur la capitale et que Clarke caressait tendrement les épaules de la guerrière allongée à ses côtés, l'ambassadrice repensa à la décision du commandant d'attaquer les monstres de la tourbière.

« Lexa…Que peux-tu me dire au sujet des créatures que tu as affronté ? »

« Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant ? » Lui demanda Lexa en soupirant.

« Je suis curieuse… » Répondit Clarke avec un air d'excuse.

Lexa pivota sous les draps pour lui faire face.

« Ces choses ne sont pas humaines Clarke si c'est ça qui t'inquiète…Je te connais et je sais que cela te pose un cas de conscience. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils, en secouant la tête comme pour se défendre des pensées que lui prêtait sa compagne.

« Non…Non…Je te crois quand tu dis qu'elles sont dangereuses. »

« Elles le sont Clarke. Avec Luna nous avons marché pendant des heures sur des ossements humains…Ces abominations, auraient déchiquetés ma chair et celle de Luna si nous ne nous étions pas défendu…Je les ai tué et je tuerai encore…Je suis persuadée qu'il y en a d'autre, beaucoup d'autres. »

« Tu vas envoyer l'armée des treizes clans ? »

« Non, la progression dans la tourbière est périlleuse, en nombre nous serions repérés et vulnérable… »

« Alors que vas-tu faire pour les débusquer ? »

« Les chasser, une à une… »

Clarke déglutit en lisant toute la détermination dans les yeux du commandant.

« Laisse tes guerriers s'en occuper. »

« Je connais le terrain, personne ne s'est aventuré là-bas et n'en est revenu vivant…C'est à moi de conduire cette campagne. »

Clarke laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller en regardant le plafond. Elle soupira son mécontentement.

Lexa saisit une mèche de cheveux de la blonde et la fît glisser entre ses doigts.

« Tout ira bien Clarke. »

« Ca ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? » Souffla la Skaikru.

« Après ça je te promet que je ne sortirai plus mon épée… »

« Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir. » Murmura Clarke en fermant les yeux.

Lexa ne répondit pas, qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Il n'y avait pas de mot. Elle se contenta de regarder sa bien-aimée s'endormir, en pensant que l'avenir était encore bien incertain, et qu'elle devrait se battre pour garder cette femme merveilleuse auprès d'elle. Sa sécurité dépendait d'elle, tout ce qu'elle faisait était pour elle, tout ce qu'elle lui imposait était pour elle…Clarke finirait par le comprendre.

 _Quatre jours plus tard, place de Polis._

Des dizaines de guerriers battaient le fer sous les yeux affûtés d'Indra scrutant la moindre faille dans leur technique de combat. Heda se tenait auprès de son second et assistait à l'entrainement des hommes avec un œil tout aussi critique. Octavia avait repris du service et s'entrainait parmi les hommes. La jeune femme n'avait plus rien à prouver, elle était devenue une guerrière aguerrie et avait fait sa place dans la garde rapprochée du commandant.

« Varno est fort, il ferait une excellente recrue pour cette expédition. » Souffla Indra à son commandant qui ne perdait pas de vu les échanges musclés de ses hommes.

« Il est trop lent…Sa masse le mettra en difficulté pour se déplacer dans cette boue. » Rétorqua Heda.

« Alors prenons Reynis, il est rapide et adroit. »

« Si je t'écoutais Indra nous partirions avec des centaines de guerriers. Cela n'est pas possible…Il nous faut des limiers, il nous faut des chasseurs…Aussi discret que fort. Ces créatures se fondent dans la végétation, ils ont l'avantage du terrain. Nous étions deux Natblidas et nous ne devons notre salut que parce qu'ils étaient peu nombreux. Nous étions à la frontière de la forêt lorsqu'ils nous sont tombés dessus, si cela avait été dans les terres nos ossements reposeraient sous les eaux.»

« Vous me demandez de préparer les hommes à affronter des créatures dont nous ne savons rien pas même le nombre… » Souffla Indra comme pour rappeler à son chef la difficulté de la tâche.

« Octavia viendra avec nous… » Déclara Lexa en observant la jeune femme entrain de mettre à terre un colosse deux fois comme elle.

Indra fît la moue, cette idée semblait lui déplaire.

« Heda… »

Lexa tourna ses yeux verts en direction de son second sentant sa désapprobation dans sa voix.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu ne la crois pas de taille ? »

« Au contraire Heda…Mais, elle vient seulement de se marier et la mission est périlleuse…Je ne voudrais pas devoir annoncer à Lincoln la perte de sa femme. »

« Tu crains plutôt de perdre une fille. »

Indra baissa les yeux.

« Elle voudra nous accompagner. Que lui diras tu pour justifier ton refus ? Indra, c'est une guerrière. Comment réagirais-tu si je t'interdisais de me suivre ? »

Indra releva le menton et remis son masque de guerrière Trikru.

« Vous avez raison Heda, pardonnez-moi. »

« Demande leur de changer de partenaire, et pousse les dans leur retranchement, je veux les voir suer à grosse goutte. » Ordonna Lexa.

« Sha Heda. »

Tandis que la guerrière vociférait les ordres à ses hommes, Heda sentit quelqu'un approcher dans son dos.

« Alors tu vas vraiment y retourner ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix Luna. »

La Floukru se posta à côté du commandant et jaugea à son tour les capacités physiques des guerriers.

« Tu sais que beaucoup d'entre eux ne reviendront pas. »

« C'est ainsi en temps de guerre. » Rétorqua Lexa.

« Il n'y a pas de guerre Lexa…Seulement un combat que tu t'imposes…Que tu leur imposes. » Fit remarquer la Floukru.

« Je sais que tu désapprouves… Mais, je le sens dans mes tripes c'est la chose à faire. Il y a là-bas un danger qui nous guette dont nous n'avons eu qu'un tout petit aperçu. »

« J'espère que tu te trompes, j'espère que ces monstres n'étaient pas plus nombreux que ce que nous avons dû affronter…Dans le cas contraire, tu vas au-devant d'un grave danger. »

« Je me doute que tu ne m'accompagneras pas… »

« Non en effet… »

Le cœur de Lexa se souleva dans sa poitrine, elle sentait que son amie était venue lui annoncer une pénible nouvelle.

« Tu pars n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura Lexa sans même tourner la tête vers elle de peur qu'elle ne lise son désarroi dans son regard.

« Il est temps Lexa… » Répondit Luna.

Heda ne trembla pas, mais intérieurement Lexa hurlait. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à dire adieu. Sans Luna jamais elle n'aurait eu la force de revenir à Polis, jamais elle n'aurait pu remonter sur son trône. Sans elle, Lexa n'aurait pas retrouvé son chemin dans les ténèbres. D'une certaine façon la jeune femme l'avait sauvé d'elle-même, elle l'avait ramené jusqu'à la lumière…Elle l'avait ramené à Clarke. Ses conseils, sa façon de lire en elle comme dans livre ouvert lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais par-dessus tout, Luna représentait cette liberté à laquelle Lexa aspirait par-dessus tout. Son amie était son filet de sécurité, la guerrière savait que si elle vacillait Luna la rattraperait. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à la voir s'en aller, même si elle lui avait affirmé le contraire. Malgré cela, elle était incapable de la retenir.

« Je t'ai tenu éloignée des tiens depuis trop longtemps… »

Lexa se tourna vers Luna, en trouvant ses yeux bruns, elle ressentit toute la peine de son amie. Pour elle aussi cette séparation était un véritable crève-cœur. Mais, la Floukru ne pouvait se résoudre à rester pour voir son amie redevenir une guerrière avide de combat. Ce qu'elle avait vu d'elle dans le marais lui faisait bien trop peur… Elle n'était pas capable de se heurter à nouveau à la douloureuse vision de Lexa maculée du sang de ces créatures, possédée par la furie de Heda. Sa fureur sanguinaire était bien trop violente, bien trop incontrôlable…Désormais, Lexa devrait apprendre à maitriser sa frénésie violente sans elle. La laisser seule était le seul moyen de s'assurer que Lexa saurait refaire surface. Il était temps de couper le lien qui la maintenait debout. Il fallait qu'elle vole de ses propres ailes et ce qui arriverait serait son choix.

« Que vas-tu faire pour Raven ? » Demanda Lexa.

Le visage de Luna se crispa.

« Je lui ai annoncé mon départ ce matin…Je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner. »

« Et ? »

« Et…Les clans ont besoin d'elle. »

« Qu'elle commence son travail par le tien. » Dit Lexa sentant que la seule chose qui retenait en réalité la jeune mécanicienne était l'approbation de Heda.

Le visage de Luna s'illumina, elle gratifia la déclaration de Lexa d'un sourire plein de reconnaissance.

« Prends soin d'elle…Cette femme est d'une valeur inestimable. »

Luna répondit d'un hochement de tête, émue de la bienveillance de son amie à leur égard.

« Nous reviendrons Lexa…Ce n'est pas des adieux, juste un aurevoir. »

Heda acquiesça puis serra le bras de son amie. Elle aurait aimé l'enlacer et la serrer fort contre son coeur, mais cette familiarité lui était impossible devant ses hommes.

« Merci ma sœur, je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

« Ce voyage m'a permis de retrouver ma sœur, de retrouver ma liberté et de trouver l'amour… Crois moi je te suis redevable. Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose Lexa. Ne ferme pas ton cœur, continues chaque jour à te battre pour ta liberté…J'ai foi en toi Lexa plus qu'en n'importe quel commandant. Ton sang, ton rang, ton pouvoir ne fait pas de toi qui tu es. Il n'y a pas de fatalité, pas de destin qui ne saurait être changé. Je te laisse le cœur lourd, mais je sais que le tien est entre de bonnes mains. »

Emue, Lexa relâcha le bras de Luna.

« Puissions-nous nous revoir ma sœur. »

« Nous nous reverrons ma sœur. » Affirma Luna avec un sourire confiant.

Lexa regarda son amie s'éloigner dans la foule. Elle lui manquait déjà…

 _Quelques instants plus tard au pied de la tour._

Clarke et Raven attendaient le retour de Luna. Lorsque la Natblida annonça qu'Heda autorisait la mécanicienne à commencer sa mission auprès de son clan, la jeune femme exulta de joie. Son sens du devoir ne l'aurait jamais laissé quitter les lieux l'esprit tranquille sans l'approbation du commandant. Clarke était heureuse de voir son amie enfin épanouie, mais elle avait malgré tout un pincement au cœur de la voir quitter la capitale. Elle se retrouvait seule, elle était loin de ses amis et de sa famille, loin de son peuple…Il ne lui restait que Lexa mais c'est elle qu'elle avait choisi.

« Prends soin de toi Clarke, sinon ta mère va m'étrangler. »

« C'est aussi valable pour toi Raven Reyes. » Lui répondit Clarke en relâchant son étreinte.

« Tu vas me manquer. » Lui avoua la mécanicienne en serrant ses mains.

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. »

« Nous nous reverrons bientôt. » Dit Luna pour rassurer les jeunes femmes.

Luna aida Raven a grimper sur son cheval. Puis, se retourna vers Clarke pour lui adresser quelques mots.

« Ne la laisse pas se perdre Clarke… »

Clarke comprit très bien le message de son amie, elle savait que Lexa était encore fragile et que sa nouvelle obsession mettait en péril son équilibre à peine retrouvé.

« Je veillerai sur elle. » Promit la blonde à la Floukru qui la serra dans ses bras.

« Tu es une personne exceptionnelle Clarke kom Skaikru, je remercie les cieux chaque jour de t'avoir mis sur sa route. Quant à moi j'ai trouvé en toi une nouvelle sœur. »

Clarke resta au pied de la tour de longue minute tandis que ses amies s'éloignaient dans la rue principale. Lorsque les cavalières furent hors de son champ de vision, Clarke se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Titus. A sa stupéfaction l'homme avait assisté au départ de Luna.

« Vous devez être soulagé Titus…Le départ de Luna doit vous satisfaire. » Souffla Clarke sur un ton acerbe.

« J'admets que son départ me soulage…Mais, en réalité cela éveil en moi une certaine appréhension. »

Clarke stupéfaite dévisagea le prêtre.

« Luna et moi avons nos désaccords, mais je dois bien admettre que sa présence était rassurante pour le commandant…Aujourd'hui je crains que ce départ ne crée à nouveau le trouble dans son esprit. »

La Skaikru, réalisa à nouveau que malgré ses airs inflexibles, l'homme se comportait comme un véritable père pour le commandant. En fin observateur, il analysait en permanence le comportement de Heda qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. Il veillait sur elle à chaque minute et ne se cessait de se préoccuper de son bien-être. Cet homme était l'ombre de Heda, sans rien y paraitre il savait tout, ses yeux et ses oreilles scrutaient la moindre information pour agir systématiquement en conséquence. Il anticipait ses faiblesses et son ressentit était souvent le bon.

« Aujourd'hui Wanheda vous avez une grande responsabilité… » Se conta-t-il d'affirmer avant de tourner les talons laissant Clarke perdue dans ses pensées.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Clarke arpentait les couloirs de la tour à la recherche du commandant. Sur l'indication des gardes, elle apprit que la guerrière se trouvait dans la salle des armes deux étages plus bas. Lorsqu'elle poussa l'imposante porte en bois, elle découvrit la guerrière qui s'entrainait seule frappant son épée contre une cible. Clarke était toujours éblouit par l'adresse de la jeune femme, ses coups étaient rapides et précis. Son arme était le prolongement de son bras et ne souffrait d'aucun manque de coordination. Elle aurait pu la regarder ainsi pendant des heures, mais avertit par le grincement de la porte qui se refermait derrière le blonde, Lexa cessa ses manœuvres, elle abaissa sa lame et esquissa un sourire.

« Comment ça va ? » Lui demanda Lexa en saisissant un chiffon pour s'essuyer le front couvert de sueur.

« Bien. Je ne voulais pas interrompre ton entrainement.»

« J'avais fini. » Lui répondit Lexa en lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir sur un banc.

« Je suis désolée nous ne nous sommes pas vu beaucoup aujourd'hui…Je suis occupée avec les préparatifs. »

« Tu as tes hommes ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu pars bientôt alors ? »

« D'ici quelques jours. » Répondit Lexa en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

Un sentiment étrange s'empara de Clarke, elle avait l'impression que Lexa était totalement détendue, presque heureuse à l'idée de partir se battre.

« Lexa… »

« Oui ? »

« Je pars avec toi. »

Lexa manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée d'eau qu'elle venait d'absorber.

En s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main elle répondit :

« C'est hors de question. »

« Ce n'était pas une requête. »

« C'est toujours non. » Rétorqua Lexa.

Clarke fronça les sourcils :

« Pourquoi ? »

Lexa se remit debout, agacée.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? »

Clarke acquiesça.

« Prends cette arme ! » Lança Lexa en lui tendant le manche d'une épée en bois destinée à l'entrainement.

La Skaikru adressa un regard noir à la guerrière qui ne céda pas.

Clarke sentant la colère monter en elle se saisit brusquement de l'épée et se mit sur ses pieds face à la guerrière.

« Attaque-moi. » Ordonna Lexa d'un ton sans appel.

« Lexa…Je ne veux… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, Lexa frappa violement la lame de la jeune femme qui sentit tout son bras vibrer, manquant de se faire désarmer.

« Attaque-moi Clarke. » Répéta Lexa.

« Puisque tu y tiens ! » Rétorqua la Skaikru en prenant position avant de lancer son assaut.

Lexa para la lame sans difficulté et frappa le flanc de Clarke laissé à découvert.

« Tu es morte. » Lâcha la guerrière sans ménagement avant de lui demander de recommencer.

Clarke relança une attaque avec plus de conviction, et pour la seconde fois, elle fût sanctionnée d'un coup sur les côtes.

« Tu es encore morte. » Répéta Lexa.

« Recommence.»

« Ecoute Lexa je… »

« Recommence ! »

Passablement énervée et touchée dans son orgueil, Clarke mit toutes ses forces dans ce troisième assaut. Lexa frappa la lame, évita la touche de la blonde et d'une balayette lui faucha les jambes en retournant son arme contre elle. La Skaikru se retrouva affalée sur le dos sa lame écrasée contre son cou. Suffoquant, les yeux brillants d'humiliation elle dévisagea Lexa qui la maintenait au sol. Cela ne dura qu'un bref instant, mais cela était bien assez pour comprendre le message lancé par la guerrière. Lexa se retira, libérant la jeune femme de sa sordide étreinte. Lexa jeta violement l'épée de Clarke loin d'elle et déclara :

« Si tu me suis dans ce voyage, tu marcheras vers ta mort. »

Devant le regard meurtri de Clarke, Lexa se ravisa, réalisant que sa leçon était allée trop loin, elle ne contrôlait pas ses nerfs. Elle proposa sa main pour aider la jeune femme à se relever, mais Clarke l'écarta violement et se remit sur ses pieds en se tenant le cou.

« Clarke je suis désolée. » S'excusa Lexa.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? » Lâcha Clarke en serrant les dents.

« Il faut que tu comprennes, ce combat n'est pas pour toi…Ces choses…Crois-moi tu n'es pas prête pour ça. »

« Je ne comptais pas y aller avec une épée ! »

« Ce n'est pas négociable Clarke. Je ne pourrais pas me battre si tu es à mes côtés, j'aurais trop peur pour toi. Tu me rendrais vulnérable. »

« Tu crois que je vais rester ici, pendant que tu vas mener ta guérilla contre des monstres dont on ne sait rien ? »

Lexa s'approcha de la jeune femme pour la saisir par les épaules, mais Clarke lui fît signe de ne pas l'approcher.

« Si ces choses sont aussi dangereuses que tu le laisses entendre alors pourquoi vas-tu les affronter ? Que cherches-tu à prouver ? Tu n'as pas enduré assez de choses ? »

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi. Il en va de la sécurité de mon peuple. »

« Ces créatures ne se sont jamais aventurées hors de la tourbière ! Bon-sang Lexa on dirait que tu veux mener une mission suicide. »

Lexa grimaça.

« Je ne fais ça que pour te protéger Clarke. J'en ai assez de subir les événements, jusqu'à présent j'ai subi tout ce qui est arrivé. Là je peux anticiper, régler la situation avant que le danger ne grandisse et ne nous frappe. »

Clarke secoua la tête comme si elle ne supportait plus d'entendre les justifications de Lexa. Pour elle tout ça n'avait pas de sens.

« Je commence à croire que tu ne veux pas vivre en paix Lexa. La vie te tend les bras et tu n'en veux pas. Tu préfères le sang… »

Ces mots frappèrent le cœur de la guerrière de plein fouet, ébranlée par les mots de Clarke, Lexa resta silencieuse.

La fille du ciel réalisa que ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, mais il était trop tard…Le regard de la Trikru venait brusquement de perdre son éclat.

* * *

 **Il n'y a jamais d'autre difficulté dans le devoir que celui de l'accomplir...**


	42. Face au passé

**Chapitre 42 Face au passé**

 _Temple de Polis, le lendemain._

Clarke avait passé la nuit loin des bras de Lexa, après l'altercation de la veille chacune avait pris ses distances. Cette mission que s'était imposée Heda semblait totalement l'obséder. L'ambassadrice du Skaikru n'arriverait pas à lui faire entendre raison. Il lui fallait un allié, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de plaider sa cause aux oreilles du commandant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

« Wanheda ? Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda Titus en se relevant de son prie-dieu.

« J'ai besoin de vous Titus. » Répondit Clarke.

Le malaise sur le visage de la jeune femme confirmait au prêtre que cette démarche lui coutait beaucoup. Mais, si elle était venue à lui c'est que la situation était grave. Sans dire un mot le Fleimkepa tendit la main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir auprès de lui.

« Je suis inquiète Titus…Cette mission d'extermination des créatures de la tourbière me préoccupe. »

« C'est la volonté d'Heda. »

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… » Murmura Clarke en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

« Il faut que je l'accompagne…Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'ai le sentiment que si elle part sans moi, il risque de lui arriver malheur. »

Titus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en soupirant. Visiblement l'homme semblait partager l'angoisse de la jeune femme.

« Lexa ne m'écoutera pas…Elle ne m'écoute plus depuis longtemps… » Souffla l'homme avec dépit.

« Vous êtes son conseiller, elle tient compte de votre avis. »

Titus lâcha un rire nerveux.

« Longtemps j'ai cru que j'étais en mesure de la guider…Mais en vérité, Lexa a toujours choisit ses propres combats toute seule. Mes murmures touchaient ses oreilles lorsqu'elle était enfant, mais aujourd'hui les choses sont totalement différentes…Elle est différente…»

Clarke réalisa que cet homme taciturne souffrait de cette situation, depuis qu'elle avait fait irruption dans la vie de la guerrière elle lui avait en quelque sorte volé sa place. Il veillait sur Heda, mais était bien incapable de l'influencer.

« Leksa kom Trikru est un être à part… Elle est le soleil dans le ciel, elle illumine et guide les hommes. J'ai eu le privilège de voir son rayonnement s'accroitre, et j'ai eu la prétention de croire que j'y étais pour quelque chose…La vérité est qu'elle m'a guidé moi ! J'ai pu côtoyer ce soleil de si près que éblouit par sa lumière j'ai eu la prétention de croire que je pouvais orienter sa trajectoire…Aujourd'hui je suis dans l'obscurité…Ne vous y trompez pas, elle restera au-dessus de chacun de nous, ne faites pas la même bêtise que moi. Ne pensez pas que vous pouvez approcher cet astre sans prendre le risque de vous brûler…Elle vous consumera, ce feu qui l'anime vous sera fatale. La seule chose que je peux vous conseiller si vous voulez rester dans sa lumière, observez, admirez mais ne tentez pas d'orienter sa course… »

Tout en écoutant le prêche du Fleimkepa, le regard de Clarke vagabonda sur les peintures religieuses sur les murs de l'antre de Titus. Le culte de la flamme…La métaphore du prêtre et son avertissement laissa Clarke dans le désarroi le plus total. Si même lui, ne pouvait l'aider qui le pourrait ? Elle entendait son avertissement, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à rester passive.

« Vous me dites de renoncer… »

« Je vous dis que lui forcer la main vous causera bien plus de tourment…Le choix est votre. »

« N'avez-vous jamais aspiré à autre chose qu'à servir Heda ? »

« Je suis née pour cela, comme Lexa est née pour être notre guide. Nous avons tous un chemin à suivre. »

« Je ne crois pas que nous soyons prédestinés… »

Titus tourna la tête vers Clarke et dévisagea la jeune femme.

« Pourtant Clarke vous étiez destinée à sauver votre peuple. C'est ce que je crois. »

« Je ne suis qu'une fille née sur un vaisseau dans l'espace, qui dessinait des rêves, je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un chef… » Souffla Clarke dont l'esprit cartésien avait encore du mal à adhérer aux croyances mystiques des natifs.

« En quoi avez-vous foi ? »

« J'ai foi en l'humanité. » Répondit la Skaikru.

« Alors nous ne sommes pas si différent… » Déclara le prêtre un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Heda porte son fardeau seule…Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est la servir en gardant foi en son jugement. Vous êtes liées à son destin comme chacun d'entre nous, mais vous ne serez jamais son égal, vous ne la libérerez jamais de sa charge. »

« Ce poids sur ses épaules est inhumain. »

« Elle est Heda. »

 _Au même moment, bureau du commandant._

« Heda mon épée est votre, permettez-moi de combattre à vos côtés. »

« Je dois décliner ton offre…Azgeda à besoin de son roi. » Répondit Lexa les bras dans son dos.

« Et nous avons besoin de notre Heda… »

« Toi aussi tu t'opposes à ce plan ? Je ne t'ai pourtant pas entendu protester lors du conseil. »

« Non Heda, je pense que c'est la chose à faire. Je crains simplement pour votre sécurité. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul. » Soupira Lexa.

« Wanheda ? »

« Tout comme toi elle veut m'accompagner. »

Roan sourit, cette déclaration ne semblait pas l'étonner.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? L'enchainer au mur ? Parce que vous savez tout comme moi que lorsque Clarke kom Skaikru à une idée en tête, elle n'abandonne jamais. »

« Si seulement je pouvais… »

« Il fût un temps cela ne vous aurez pas posé de problème. » Lâcha Roan en faisant référence à son temps passé dans les geôles de la tour.

« Parfois, je me dis que tout était plus facile à cette époque. » Souffla Lexa.

Lorsque Lexa sortit de son bureau elle marcha un moment dans le dédale de couloir de la tour. Préoccupée par les échanges houleux de la veille la guerrière se laissa aller à sa réflexion sans même regarder devant elle. Soudain, elle se figea sur place, Clarke venait d'apparaitre au bout du couloir et son visage semblait tout aussi inquiet que celui de Lexa. Elles restèrent un instant stoïques, incapables de prononcer le moindre mot. Clarke fût la première à rompre le silence en avançant vers Heda.

« Bonjour Lexa. »

« Bonjour Clarke. »

Un nouveau silence s'immisça entre elles. Clarke soupira :

« Ecoute Lexa à propos d'hier… »

« Ne parlons plus de ça… » L'interrompit la guerrière d'un geste.

Clarke haussa les sourcils, surprise de s'en tirer sans une mise au point.

Lexa contempla le visage de la blonde, même énervée après elle, la guerrière se trouvait toujours désarmée par sa beauté. Ce visage angélique remettait toujours le fauve sauvage qu'était Heda dans sa cage. La bête féroce redevenait aussi douce qu'un agneau et attendait sagement que la maitresse de son cœur lui adresse un sourire pour s'aplatir sur le ventre avec docilité. La fille du ciel l'envoutait, la subjuguait au point que Lexa était bien incapable de lui résister longtemps. Portée par son cœur, le commandant demanda :

« Est-ce que tu veux bien marcher avec moi ? »

Le visage de Clarke se détendit, elle acquiesça.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Là où tout à commencer… » Répondit Lexa énigmatique.

Ensembles elles traversèrent la capitale à cheval, la garde personnelle d'Heda sur leurs talons. A la sortie de la ville, Lexa congédia ses hommes. Clarke se laissa entrainer dans une folle chevauchée qui dura plusieurs heures. Elles traversèrent des bois et des villages, où elles firent halte pour abreuver leurs montures. En fin d'après-midi tandis que la lumière du soleil faiblissait, elles entrèrent dans un petit bourg visiblement abandonné par ses occupants. Les chaumières étaient en mauvais état, de vieux chariots calcinés gisaient dans les ruelles désertes.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » L'interrogea Clarke.

« La guerre. » Se contenta de répondre Lexa.

En arrivant au centre de ce qui devait à l'époque être la place du village, Lexa mit pied à terre et attacha les chevaux au muret du puits qui trônait au milieu des maisons en ruines.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? »

« Je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Lexa saisit la main de Clarke qui se laissa guider sans résistance. Ensemble elles remontèrent une des ruelles qui se rétrécissait jusqu'à devenir un minuscule sentier de terre. Il remontait dans un bois à flanc de colline.

Clarke eût soudain une impression de déjà-vu. Ce sentier sinueux qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt ne lui était pas inconnu. Lorsqu'elle aperçut une chaumière délabrée entre les arbres elle se rappela la maisonnée dans laquelle elle avait retrouvé Becca lors de son voyage dans l'esprit du commandant.

« J'ai déjà vu cette cabane au milieu des bois…Elle était juste en meilleur état… » Confia Clarke.

Lexa acquiesça.

« Il y a longtemps cet endroit n'avait pas l'air aussi lugubre…C'était chez moi…J'ai vécu ici les toutes premières années de ma vie…Avant que la couleur de mon sang ne m'arrache à ce lieu. »

Clarke resta stupéfaite. Lors de son périple dans la flamme elle avait eu un aperçu de l'enfance de Lexa à Polis, mais tout ce qui s'était produit avant était toujours entouré de mystère. Elles avancèrent jusqu'à poser le pied sur le porche dont les planches branlantes grincèrent sous leur poids.

« Pourquoi m'amener ici ? »

« Parce que je ne veux plus de secret entre nous…Parce que je veux que tu saches d'où je viens. »

Lexa poussa la porte invitant la fille du ciel à la suivre. La chaumière était minuscule, tous les meubles étaient recouverts d'une épaisse poussière. Dans la cheminée il restait des buches calcinées sur lesquelles reposait un chaudron de cuivre. Rien n'avait bougé comme si les habitants de cette demeure étaient partis subitement pour un long voyage et s'apprêtaient à rentrer d'une minute à l'autre. Il y avait une pièce à vivre au fond de laquelle derrière une simple cloison sans porte se trouvait ce qui semblait être deux minuscules chambres. Dans la première un lit d'adulte, dans la seconde un lit superposé. Lexa observa les matelas avec émotion, elle laissa courir sa main sur la couverture en laine tricotée sur la couchette du bas.

« Cela fait une éternité que je ne suis pas venue ici… » Soupira-t-elle.

« Où conduit cette trappe ? » Demanda Clarke en regardant la poignée sur le sol.

« Au garde-manger… Cela servait aussi de cachette… » Souffla Lexa.

« De cachette ? »

Lexa acquiesça.

« Il arrivait que des bandits viennent pour piller nos réserves…J'ai de vagues souvenirs où ma mère nous dissimulait à la hâtes sous le plancher avant de calfeutrer l'entrée…Nous y restions des heures recroquevillés en attendant que le danger soit passé.»

« Nous ? » S'étonna Clarke les yeux écarquillés.

« Mon frère et moi. »

Clarke resta estomaquée par cet aveux.

« Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'un frère… »

« Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores Clarke. » Répondit Lexa les yeux sur le planché.

« Où est-il maintenant ce frère ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

Le visage de Lexa s'emplit de tristesse, elle fît signe à Clarke de la suivre à l'extérieur.

A l'arrière de la maison, les jeunes femmes marchèrent dans ce qui devait être à l'époque un jardin, avec un puits et un potager. A la lisière des arbres, Clarke aperçut un chêne imposant aux branches duquel pendait encore une vieille balançoire vermoulue. En approchant du tronc Clarke découvrit que l'écorce était marquée d'un nom _« Léry »_.

« Mon grand frère repose ici… »

La gorge de Clarke se noua, émue de découvrir la sépulture d'un frère dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Jamais Lexa n'avait prononcé son nom.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il a été tué lors d'un raid sur le village lancé par l'ancien Heda…A l'époque la guerre des clans faisait rage…Léry était alors âgé d'une dizaine d'année. J'étais déjà à Polis depuis longtemps…J'ai peu de souvenir de lui…Je me souviens qu'il me poussait sur cette balançoire alors que je savais à peine marcher… J'ai appris sa mort bien plus tard, lorsque je suis devenue Heda et que ma mère m'a rejoint à Polis…Pour me trahir.»

Lors de son voyage dans la flamme, Clarke avait eu la vision de Lexa poignardant sa mère, mais elles n'en avaient pas parlé depuis. La fille du ciel ne s'était pas sentie capable de la questionner à ce sujet. Aussi, elle préféra laisser Lexa s'exprimer sans l'interrompre.

« Je pense que c'est la mort de mon frère qui a durcit le cœur de ma mère, lorsque je l'ai revu après mon conclave elle avait perdu l'esprit…Je ne l'ai compris que trop tard… Ma mère reprochait à l'institution d'Heda la mort de son fils et le rapt de sa fille. Lorsque je suis devenue commandant, elle s'est rapprochée de moi…Pour me nuire, car dans son esprit je n'étais plus sa fille, j'étais une autre personne, j'étais juste Heda. Elle s'est servie de mes sentiments à son égard pour tenter de faire exploser ma coalition…Sa colère a été utilisée contre moi, je l'ignorais alors mais avant son retour auprès de moi mon ennemi lui avait mis des idées insidieuses dans la tête pour qu'elle me trahisse…La suite tu la connais. »

Clarke acquiesça tristement.

« Elle aurait dû se trouver là… Ses cendres auraient dû reposer auprès de son fils…Mais, elle était une traite et bien qu'elle soit de mon sang je ne pouvais montrer aucune faiblesse. Je lui ai refusé le rituel, sa dépouille a été exposée à Polis pour envoyer un message à tous les clans. J'ai vu sa dépouille pourrir au soleil sur la place au pied de ma tour pendant des jours…J'affirmais ainsi que je n'avais aucune clémence pour les conspirateurs…Pas même pour ma propre mère… Titus s'est chargé de faire disparaitre son cadavre pour que personne ne puisse se recueillir sur sa tombe. J'ai condamné son âme à errer à jamais. Pas de paix, pas de repos pour les traitres… » Exposa Lexa en serrant les dents tout en retenant ses larmes.

« Et ton père ? »

Lexa leva son regard embrumé vers Clarke.

« Je ne l'ai jamais connu…D'après ma mère il est mort sur un champ de bataille sur les terres du nord peu avant ma naissance. »

« Ces gens étaient ma famille, pourtant dans mon cœur ils restent des étrangers… »

Prise par l'émotion de ces révélations Clarke enlaça Lexa une longue minute, la laissant verser ses larmes sur son épaule.

« Etre Heda m'a privé de ma famille Clarke… Mais aujourd'hui je t'ai toi… » Lâcha Lexa dans un sanglot.

« Et je serais toujours là Lexa. » Promit la jeune femme en saisissant le visage de sa compagne pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

« Je te promet que je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

« Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. »

« Cela n'arrivera pas. »

Lexa arracha un baiser à Clarke, un baiser plein de mélancolie face à la tombe de son frère. Sentant dans cet échange toute la tristesse du commandant, Clarke compris qu'il était temps de quitter les lieux. La Trikru venait de s'infliger une pénible épreuve pour lui révéler une partie de son passé, il était temps de la soustraire à sa peine.

« La nuit tombe…Ne trainons pas ici… » Dit Clarke en saisissant la main de Lexa pour l'entrainer derrière elle.

Lexa jeta un dernier regard ému sur le chêne marqué du nom de son frère disparu puis se mit en marche. Lorsqu'elles retrouvèrent le sentier terreux qui les menait au village abandonné, Clarke fît remarquer au commandant qu'il était trop tard pour regagner Polis.

« Il y a un autre village à quelques kilomètres…Récupérons les chevaux et je nous y conduirai avant que le ciel ne soit totalement noir. Nous dormirons à l'auberge. » Dit Lexa en couvrant sa tête d'une capuche pour dissimuler son visage. Clarke l'aida à retirer sa cape d'Heda qu'elle replia soigneusement avant de la placer dans une des sacoches de sa selle.

« Titus doit être entrain de devenir fou… » Fit remarquer Clarke en mettant le pied à l'étrier.

« Titus comprendra…J'ai chargé Indra de l'informer de notre escapade… » Expliqua Lexa.

« Tu sais…Cet homme n'est pas celui que je croyais…Je l'ai mal jugé… » Avoua Clarke.

Lexa sourit :

« Il a ses défauts comme chacun d'entre nous. Mais, il m'est précieux. »

« Tu devrais le lui dire. » Dit Clarke en repensant au sentiment d'abandon évoqué par le Fleimkepa lors de leur entretien du matin.

Lexa grimaça.

« Certainement pas ! »

Clarke se mit à rire. Décidément Heda n'était jamais loin…

Lexa avait tenu parole, elles arrivèrent dans un petit village avant la nuit. Elles déposèrent leurs chevaux dans l'écurie puis se rendirent à la seule auberge du bourg. En poussant la porte Lexa fît signe à Clarke de rester discrète. Au grand soulagement du commandant l'établissement était quasiment déserts, seuls quelques hommes étaient attablés et jouaient aux dés tout en sirotant leur chope d'alcool. Lexa entraina Clarke à la table la plus reculée de la pièce à côté de la cheminée dans laquelle une marmite laissait échapper un fumé appétissant.

L'aubergiste s'approcha des deux inconnues en leur souhaitant la bienvenue. Clarke lui signifia qu'elles désiraient une chambre et une portion de ce ragoût qui mijotait au-dessus des flammes. Après quelques minutes l'homme revint avec deux assiettes, un pichet de vin et la clé d'une chambre située à l'étage. Il dévisagea le commandant dissimulé sous sa cape, mais n'osa pas poser la moindre question. Dans ce lieu de passage, il n'était pas bon d'interroger les voyageurs, parfois cela pouvait déclencher une série de problème.

Pendant que les deux jeunes femmes dégustaient leur repas chaud, deux guerriers firent leur entrée, le premier était d'une carrure imposante et son front était barré d'une profonde cicatrice. Le second était beaucoup plus chétif, blond aux yeux bleus il devait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Ils prirent place au bar en scrutant le visage des personnes présentes. La fille de l'aubergiste qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans leur servit à boire. Elle fût gratifiée de quelques remarques graveleuses, l'intervention de son père calma les ardeurs des deux guerriers qui plongèrent dans l'alcool avec satisfaction.

« Lexa je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais je crois vraiment qu'il faut qu'on reparle de notre conversation d'hier. »

« En effet, ce n'est pas le moment. » Répondit Lexa en reposant son couvert.

« Il va pourtant bien falloir que nous parlions…Je suis extrêmement touchée que tu m'ais conduite ici…Je sais à quel point cela a dû être pénible pour toi. Mais, il faut que tu m'écoutes, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur cette mission. J'ai vraiment peur pour toi. »

« Tout se passera bien Clarke. »

« Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Peux-tu envisager une minute que les choses puissent mal tourner ? Nous serons encore séparées, tu m'as promis que cela n'arriverait plus. »

« J'ai promis que j'assurerai ta sécurité et c'est ce que je fais. »

« Alors reste…Reste avec moi, oublis ces créatures. »

« C'est impossible. »

« Alors laisse-moi te suivre, je ferais tout ce que tu me demandes…Je… »

Lexa saisit la main de Clarke sur la table et l'obligea à la regarder attentivement.

« Arrête s'il te plait. »

Clarke se ravisa, Heda avait pris sa décision et comme le lui avait si bien exposé Titus il ne servait à rien d'insister.

« Profitons de ce moment ensemble Clarke…C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. » Ajouta Lexa en serrant la main de Clarke.

Même si Clarke avait le cœur lourd, elle devait arrêter de s'entêter ainsi. Son visage retrouva sa douceur et elle adressa un sourire tendre à la brune qui le lui rendit avec un regard brillant d'amour. Soudain, une voix retentit près d'elles interrompant ce moment de complicité.

« Bien le bonsoir mesdames ! » Dit le guerrier à la cicatrice en prenant place à côté de Clarke sans même lui demander la permission. Son compagnon s'apprêtait à l'imiter en posant la main sur le dossier de la chaise à côté de Lexa que celle-ci retint d'un geste.

L'homme s'exclama :

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas très gent… »

« Personne ne vous a autorisé à vous asseoir ! » Lâcha Lexa sans relever la tête.

Le guerrier assit à côté de Clarke se mit à rire bruyamment arrachant une grimace à la blonde qui s'apprêtait à l'envoyer balader, lorsque l'homme passa son bras derrière ses épaules pour la maintenir près de lui. En un instant Lexa vit rouge, elle bondit de son siège et vint abattre le dossier de la chaise qu'elle lui avait refusée sur le torse du guerrier aux cheveux blond. L'homme s'effondra sur le plancher dans un fracas assourdissant. Clarke profita de l'effet de surprise pour se libérer de l'étreinte du colosse. Immédiatement l'homme à la cicatrice dégaina son arme et pointa son couteau en direction de Lexa qui lui faisait face de l'autre côté de la table pendant que son camarade gisait toujours sur le sol, gémissant son mal au milieu des éclats de bois du meuble pulvérisé.

« Pose immédiatement cette lame, ramasse ton ami et quitte les lieux ! » Dit Lexa.

« Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ? » Lâcha le guerrier l'air mauvais.

« Tu ne tiens pas à le savoir ! » Répondit Lexa.

L'homme lâcha un rictus nerveux.

« Tu es si laide qu'il te faut te dissimuler sous cette capuche ?! » Grogna l'homme.

Sentant que le sang de Lexa était entrain de bouillir, Clarke intervint avant que les choses ne dégénèrent encore un peu plus.

« Allez-vous en... » Lâcha-t-elle.

Le colosse se tourna alors vers la Skaikru, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'en un instant Lexa ne bondisse par-dessus la table pour saisir le bras du guerrier afin de le désarmer avec une clé de bras qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. En un instant l'homme se retrouva à genoux prisonnier de la torsion que la jeune femme lui imposait.

« Lexa… » Souffla Clarke par reflexe en craignant que le commandant ne prenne des mesures plus drastiques en se laissant emporter par sa fureur.

La guerrière augmenta la pression sur le membre de l'homme qui grimaça de douleur.

« Regarde cette femme et excuse toi ! »

« Va te faire fo….Arghhh »

Dans l'auberge tout le monde était tourné vers Lexa guettant avec appréhension sa réaction.

« Tu n'avais pas à poser tes mains crasseuse sur cette femme ! Sur aucune autre d'ailleurs ! » Lança Lexa en tirant un peu plus jusqu'à sentir l'épaule de son prisonnier se disloquer.

A bout de force, dans un râle plaintif le guerrier lâcha un mot d'excuse à Clarke.

« Je vais te relâcher et tu ne vas rien tenter, sinon tu perdras plus que ton bras. Tu ramasses ton ami et vous partez ! » Ordonna Lexa.

Le colosse acquiesça et le commandant relâcha sa prise. L'homme se remit sur ses pieds en titubant en tenant son bras blessé. Il regarda Lexa dont il ne distingua que le regard haineux qu'elle lui adressait. Il sembla hésiter un instant à laver son orgueil blessé, mais très vite il fît le tour de la table saisit son camarade par le col pour le remettre sur ses pieds et quitta les lieux sans demander son reste. Une fois partie, l'aubergiste s'approcha du commandant.

« Désolée pour les dégâts, je pense que cela sera suffisant pour couvrir vos frais. » Dit Lexa en déposant sur la table plusieurs pièces d'argents.

Devant la somme plus que généreuse l'homme remercia cette femme inconnue.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »Dit la guerrière en s'emparant de la clé posée sur la table et en faisant signe à Clarke qu'il était temps de se retirer.

Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent l'escalier sous les regards effarés des clients qui ne soufflèrent pas le moindre mot jusqu'à leur départ.

La chambre de l'auberge était minuscule, mais le lieu bien tenu, un couchage propre attendait les jeunes femmes. Lexa prit la précaution de vérifier le verrou de la porte, puis elle retira sa capuche.

« Décidément nous n'arrivons pas à passer un instant à l'extérieur de la capitale sans que cela ne finisse en bagarre... » Se lamenta Clarke.

« Malgré la paix, le danger est partout…C'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre. » Rétorqua Lexa en se débarrassant de sa cape qui couvrait son armure.

« Je sais Lexa…Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler… » Dit Wanheda en faisant la moue.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir ? »

Lexa sourit.

« Non, cela m'étonnerait…Et si c'était le cas ils seraient bien reçu. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à relever ta cape et ils auraient immédiatement lâché prise. » Déclara Clarke.

« Je ne peux m'exposer…Cela nous ferait courir un trop grand risque. Nous n'avons pas d'escorte et crois-moi Clarke il y a encore beaucoup de gens qui seraient ravis de me faire la peau. »

Le visage de Clarke blêmit. La jeune femme savait que Heda disait vrai, malgré la coalition ces contrées regorgeaient de bandits qui se feraient un plaisir de massacrer celle qui faisait régner l'ordre.

En observant l'inquiétude sur le visage de sa compagne Lexa s'approcha d'elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je veillerai sur ton sommeil cette nuit. »

« C'est à moi de veiller sur toi. » Rétorqua Clarke.

Le visage de Lexa prit un air serein.

« Alors disons que nous veillerons l'une sur l'autre. » Dit-elle en caressant la joue de la blonde.

Elles s'allégèrent de quelques vêtements, et prirent place dans le lit. Lexa avait conservé son pourpoint matelassé et sa dague était glissée sous son oreiller prête à réagir au moindre bruit suspect. Clarke trouva une place contre son épaule, il n'y avait nul autre endroit sur cette terre où elle se sentait autant en sécurité. La faible chandelle sur la table de nuit illuminait la pièce d'une douce lueur. Lexa lâcha un soupir apaisé en sentant le corps de Clarke reposer contre elle, la réchauffant de sa chaleur.

« Je t'aime tellement. » Murmura Clarke avant de fermer les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Lui souffla Lexa.

Clarke ne lutta pas longtemps contre le sommeil, ce combat était perdu d'avance après cette journée éprouvante. Lexa quant à elle ne manqua pas à sa parole, elle resta éveillée toute la nuit pour veiller sur le sommeil de sa compagne comme un cerbère devant les portes de l'enfer.

* * *

 **"Entre le passé où sont nos souvenirs et l'avenir où sont nos espérances, il y a le présent où sont nos devoirs."**

 **Henri Lacordaire**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu,**

 **désolée pour l'attente ;)**


	43. Clair-obscur

**Chapitre 43 Clair-obscur**

 _Quinze jours plus tard._

« Deux de moins Heda. » Dit Indra en essuyant sa lame recouverte de sang.

Lexa acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, ses pieds enfoncés dans l'épaisse boue nauséabonde qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Une épaisse brume grise s'étendait au-dessus des eaux comme pour en masquer le danger mortel, cette vapeur donnait à la silhouette du commandant l'allure d'un véritable spectre.

Lexa observait le cadavre de son ennemi qui gisait à ses pieds lorsque soudain, un cri retentit derrière elle.

 _« Heda ! »_

Lexa et Indra se dirigèrent vers Octavia qui soutenait le visage d'un homme hors de l'eau.

« Raynor est touché. »

En se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, le cœur de Lexa se serra. Une flèche s'était logée dans le cou de cet homme qu'elle connaissait très bien. Fidèle parmi les fidèles ce guerrier l'avait suivi dans toutes ses batailles pendant de nombreuses années et maintenant il se vidait de son sang sous ses yeux. Octavia tentait de contenir l'hémorragie en faisant pression sur la plaie, mais au teint livide du guerrier et à ses yeux exorbités il était évident qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Lexa posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Octavia pour lui faire signe de lui céder sa place. La jeune guerrière obtempéra les larmes aux yeux.

Heda mit un genou à terre se laissant immergée de cette eau rougeâtre qui entourait le malheureux. Elle saisit le visage grimaçant de l'homme qui lâcha dans un râle mourant :

« Pardonnez-moi Heda… »

« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner Raynor…Tu t'es montré valeureux, et je ne peux être plus fière de toi. Tes frères Trikru t'attendent de l'autre côté et ce soir tu festoieras à la table des braves. »

Malgré les spasmes mortifères qui animaient le visage du combattant déjà aux portes de la mort, la guerrière lui trouva tout à coup un air serein.

« Je vais revoir mes frères d'armes…Hed… »

Il expira son dernier souffle dans les bras de son commandant qui ferma ses yeux cireux en déclarant :

« Yu gonplei ste odon. »

Lorsque Lexa releva la tête, elle fût frappée par les visages défaits d'Indra, Octavia et des quatre derniers guerriers qui avaient survécus à leur raid mené dans la tourbière depuis plusieurs jours. Couvert de sang et de cette boue poisseuse, ils ne ressemblaient plus à des êtres humains… Heda les avait conduits en enfer et ils étaient tombés les uns après les autres pour un trop maigre butin.

Cette chasse était un véritable fiasco, plus ils tuaient de créature plus leur rang se voyait alléger des âmes de leurs amis. Ces infâmes monstres disparaissaient et réapparaissaient toujours plus nombreux. Lexa s'était trompée, partir sur ces terres était une pure folie. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils essayaient de pister et traquer ces démons qui semblaient se jouer d'eux. Heda était partie en guerre contre des ennemis qu'elle avait largement sous-estimés. Elle les pensait désorganisés, agissant de façon bestiale sans l'ombre d'une stratégie, dénués de tactique et d'intelligence, c'était tout le contraire. Leur apparence répugnante l'avait trompé et cette erreur avait coûté terriblement cher au commandant des treize clans.

Des heures d'attente dans l'humidité et la boue, pour attaquer quelques brebis égarées chargées en réalité de servir d'appât, révélant ainsi la position du commandant à des frères difformes qui faisaient raisonner leur colère en traquant ces intrus à leur tour. Le chasseur devenait la proie et cela durait nuit et jour. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris, ne tournait pas à l'avantage du commandant de la coalition. Il n'y avait pas un moment de répit sur ces terres de mort.

Lexa avait emmené avec elle vingt de ses meilleurs guerriers, aujourd'hui ils n'étaient plus que six dont Octavia et Indra. Et avant que la nuit ne tombe Heda savait que leur nombre risquait de se réduire encore. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, elle ne gagnerait pas ce combat temps qu'elle ne découvrirait pas la vérité sur ces créatures. Elles devaient forcément avoir une cachette, un endroit où elles se réunissaient, un chef à tuer. Il faudrait les attaquer au cœur pour en finir…Mais, jusqu'ici Heda avait beau couvrir un maximum de terrain, elle n'avait réuni aucune information utile.

La végétation, l'absence de chemin, tous les dangers de ces marécages la rendait vulnérable, pire impuissante. Lexa avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Cela faisait des jours que ses guerriers n'avaient pas fermé l'œil plus de quelques minutes, cela faisait des jours que leurs vêtements humides et puants leur collaient à la peau. Toutes les nuits ils s'allongeaient sur cette terre sablonneuse le visage dissimulé sous des roseaux, le corps pratiquement immergé par cette eau stagnante et répugnante. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps… En ces lieux, il semblait que le voile qui séparait les vivants des morts était bien plus mince que partout ailleurs. Heda avait bien conscience que ces créatures collecteraient leurs âmes une à une et si par chance ses hommes et elle leur échappait ce serait le milieu hostile qui leur servait de maison qui serait responsable de leur mort.

En regardant Indra Heda fût frappée par le doute…Il était tellement rare de voir son second dans cet état de peur que Lexa ne pouvait pas ignorer la gravité de la situation.

Les murmures entre les lèvres de ses guerriers lorsque venait le soir, le commandant les avait entendu…On commençait à la prendre pour une folle. Malgré cela, pas de mutinerie, malgré cela aucun manquement au devoir, ils étaient prêts à la suivre dans cet enfer même si cela devait rapprocher la date de leur mort…Y avait-il réellement un sens à tout ça ? Pourquoi Lexa les avait-elle arrachés à leur famille ? Pourquoi les avait-elle entrainés ici sur cette terre de désolation ?

Lexa repensa à Clarke, à l'odieux stratagème qu'elle avait mis en place pour s'assurer que la jeune femme ne la suive pas dans cette périlleuse aventure. A cet instant, l'énigmatique guerrière aux yeux émeraude aurait pu se trouver dans ses bras, plutôt qu'ici à baigner dans cette eau croupie qui flétrissait sa peau et lui faisait trembler la mâchoire à chaque courant d'air. Finalement, Heda et sa fureur avait été plus forte que Lexa. Clarke avait peut-être raison après tout… La guerrière souffrait la paix et lui préférait la guerre et le sang.

Lexa se détourna du cadavre de son guerrier et abandonna quelques minutes ses hommes aux mines abattus devant cette dépouille flottante. Heda fît signe à son second de s'éloigner du groupe pour s'entretenir avec elle.

« Nous devons bouger rapidement, ils vont revenir. » Souffla Lexa à Indra.

« Commandant les hommes sont à bout de force…Peut être devrions nous reconsidérer notre plan…Peut-être devrions nous nous replier et revenir avec de nouveaux renforts… »

Lexa serra la mâchoire, elle savait qu'Indra avait raison c'était la seule chose censée à faire. Mais, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait échoué, qu'elle avait eût tors.

Heda devrait vivre avec cette défaite si elle voulait sauver ses guerriers d'une mort qui lui semblait maintenant inévitable. La femme qu'elle était avant la cité des lumières auraient accepté cet état de fait sans ressentir cette violente douleur dans sa poitrine, sans connaitre cet intense sentiment d'échec qui lui nouait le ventre. Comme si Indra ressentait le trouble dans l'esprit du commandant elle déclara avec certitude :

« Heda si nous restons nous mourrons. »

« Je suis déjà morte. » Répondit froidement le commandant avec des yeux animés d'une flamme vengeresse. Indra frissonna d'effroi.

Heda avait jugé que la meilleure défense était l'attaque, les drames des derniers jours lui prouvaient qu'elle avait tort et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser plus avant. Comme un animal égaré dans le noir elle marchait à l'aveugle en direction d'un précipice qui semblait l'attirer irrémédiablement. Du sang, toujours plus de sang, il lui fallait assouvir un besoin viscéral qui la dégoûtait au plus haut point mais qui malgré tout lui procurait aussi un véritable sentiment de jouissance. Jamais, elle n'avait été comme cela… Toute sa vie elle avait désespérément recherché la paix. Après, son retour parmi les vivants elle avait fui ses responsabilités et lorsqu'enfin le bonheur lui tendait les bras elle se sentait appelée ailleurs. Cet endroit maudit criait son nom, la réclamait, il fallait qu'elle se trouve ici, sa place était dans ce territoire mais elle en ignorait la raison. Tout en elle lui commandait de fuir et pourtant elle s'en sentait totalement incapable. Sa récente expérience de la mort l'avait changé, son esprit troublé l'avait d'abord éloigné de son statut de commandant et de l'amour de sa vie, puis elle avait retrouvé le goût de vivre mais aujourd'hui comme une malédiction son épée réclamait à nouveau le prix du sang. Avait-elle perdu la raison ? Sombrait-elle vraiment dans la folie ? Qu'elle était cette rage qui s'éveillait en elle lorsqu'elle foulait ce sol souillé ? Elle avait déjà ressenti cette sensation étrange lors de son premier passage en ces lieux. Lorsqu'elle avait fait volte-face pour affronter ce nouvel ennemi dans les yeux quelque chose s'était éveillé en elle. Elle perdait sa lucidité, elle perdait le contrôle. Ces créatures maudites étaient le pâle reflet de ce démon obscur et sanguinaire qui semblait habiter son âme.

« Commandant quels sont vos ordres ? » L'interrogea Indra.

Lexa sortit de ses pensées et péniblement comme si ces mots la consumaient de l'intérieur elle répondit : « Nous partons. Tu as raison sur une chose Indra, aucun d'entre vous ne mérite de mourir ici. »

Indra hocha la tête soulagée par la réponse de son commandant. Elle ressentait une immense gratitude, elle avait été entendue et Heda venait par ces quelques mots d'assurer leur survie. Le bras droit du commandant fît demi-tour pour ordonner aux guerriers de se rassembler.

Pendant un instant Lexa resta seule, les yeux rivés sur la tourbière qui s'étendait à l'horizon plongée dans ce brouillard angoissant.

« Octavia nous partons. » Annonça Indra à sa protégée. La jeune Skaikru les yeux encore luisants de ses larmes pour la perte de son compagnon d'arme demanda étonnée :

« Heda renonce ? »

« Heda renonce. » Affirma Indra.

« Sage décision, ces démons sortent toujours plus nombreux et cet endroit est maudit, jamais nous ne pourrions les battre. » Lança l'un des guerriers.

« Nous reviendrons avec du renfort…Ces monstres paieront chèrement le sang de nos camarades. » Rétorqua Octavia.

« Nous nous sommes avancés loin dans les terres…Il faut réfléchir à un itinéraire de retour, le plus direct et le plus sûr possible. » Déclara Indra.

« Le plus direct est de marcher vers l'est…Mais pour ce qui est de notre sécurité…Ici rien n'est sûr. Avec un peu de chance nous devrions pouvoir sortir de la tourbière demain. Si tenté que nous avancions de nuit, ce qui me semble être une pure folie. » Dit l'un des guerriers.

C'est à ce moment-là que Lexa choisit de sortir de sa réserve.

« Marcher de nuit est trop dangereux, nous pourrions tomber dans un piège…Ou traverser une zone contaminée… Nous devons faire comme les nuits précédentes, trouver un bon poste d'observation qui sera le plus à l'abri possible et attendre le matin. »

« Bien Heda. » Déclarèrent en cœur ses guerriers en inclinant la tête.

 _Au même moment à Polis._

Clarke avait la nausée, comme si elle ressentait physiquement les difficultés éprouvées par la guerrière aux yeux verts. Depuis le départ de Lexa la fille du ciel ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Chaque nuit n'était que la répétition du même cauchemar. Le commandant était en danger et faisait face à un adversaire dont Clarke ne distinguait jamais le visage. Elle se réveillait en sueur en poussant des cris. Tout son être tremblait de cet avertissement, ce pressentiment ne la quittait jamais depuis qu'Heda avait déclaré vouloir repartir en guerre. Mais, cette angoisse semblait s'amplifier de jour en jour, les choses étaient entrain de mal tourner, elle pouvait le sentir.

Si seulement Lexa l'avait écouté, si seulement elle ne s'était pas jouée d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne lui force pas la main pour l'accompagner. Wanheda en était malade, chaque jour devenait un véritable supplice et elle avait beau avertir Titus et les conseillers tout le monde restait sourd à ses supplications. Ils avaient reçu des consignes et ne comptaient pas désobéir, même si leur commandant était en danger de mort. Clarke était en colère, très en colère contre Lexa.

Personne ne l'écoutait à Polis et personne ne lui viendrait en aide, aussi elle rappela auprès d'elle des gens sur qui elle pouvait compter.

Lorsque Bellamy et Jasper poussèrent la porte de sa chambre, la jeune femme se sentit soulagée. Reconnaissante d'avoir de si fidèles amis, elle accourue vers eux pour les serrer dans ses bras.

« Merci d'être venus… » Leur souffla-t-elle à l'oreille en les enlaçant.

« On sera toujours là pour toi Clarke. » Répondit Bellamy.

Clarke lui adressa un sourire plein de gratitude, elle invita ses amis à prendre place sur les fauteuils.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Clarke ? Ton message nous demandait de venir au plus vite mais qu'elle en est la raison. » Demanda Jasper.

« C'est à propos du commandant… Elle est partie avec ses guerriers à la Tourbière, Octavia en fait partie…Cela fait des jours que nous sommes sans nouvelles…J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. »

« Cette mission était annoncée…Je ne suis pas surpris que vous n'ayez pas encore de nouvelles, la tourbières est loin dans les territoires sauvages. Il n'y a peut-être pas de quoi s'affoler. » Tenta de la rassurer Bellamy.

Clarke saisit la main de son ami et le fixa intensément.

« Bellamy…Quelques chose de grave va arriver…Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais je peux le sentir, je l'ai vu… »

« Tu l'as vu ? »

« Chaque nuit je fais le même rêve…Ça semble tellement réel…C'est comme si je voyais à travers les yeux de Lexa…C'est comme si je pouvais ressentir sa douleur. »

« C'est un cauchemar Clarke, un simple cauchemar ton inquiétude pour elle te travaille tellement que ton subconscient te fais voir des choses. » Répondit Jasper.

« Non ! C'est plus que ça ! » Rétorqua Clarke en s'agaçant.

« Ok…ok…On te crois Clarke. » Affirma Jasper en levant les mains avec un air d'excuse.

La mine défaite de la jeune femme, fit comprendre aux deux Skaikru que Clarke était particulièrement sensible. Elle était à fleur de peau et si elle se trouvait dans cet état c'était effectivement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec cette mission. Bellamy commença a nourrir lui aussi des inquiétudes pour sa sœur.

« En as-tu parlé à Lincoln ? »

« On me tient éloigné de Lincoln…A vrai dire je suis consignée dans la tour… »

« Quoi ?! » S'indigna Bellamy.

« Ils ont peur que je ne m'enfuis pour rejoindre Lexa…Alors ils me font surveiller en permanence…Pour mon bien…Consignes du commandant… » Déclara Clarke dépitée.

« Il y a pire…Craignant que je ne la suive, Lexa a demandé à Roan de servir de distraction. Il a prétendu avoir besoin de mon aide et m'a tenue occupée pendant que derrière mon dos Lexa quittait Polis comme une voleuse, sans même un aurevoir… J'ai compris le stratagème trop tard. J'ai tenté de quitter la tour pour prendre un cheval et me lancer sur leur trace mais on m'a faite arrêter…Depuis, je suis prisonnière de la Tour. »

« Lexa a dépassé les bornes ! » Grogna Jasper.

« Elle va trop loin, elle n'a aucun droit de te maintenir en détention. » Confirma le capitaine.

« C'est ma faute…Je l'ai supplié à de nombreuses reprises de partir avec elle, je voulais lui forcer la main…Elle a trouvé le moyen de me contraindre à renoncer. » Souffla Clarke regrettant de ne pas avoir dissimulé ses intentions.

« Si j'ai bien compris tu veux qu'on te fasse sortir d'ici ? » Demanda Jasper.

Clarke acquiesça en baissant le ton comme si elle craignait que les gardes ne l'écoutent à travers la porte.

« Votre venue éveille déjà les soupçons…Mais vous pouvez allés parler à Lincoln. Il saura comment déjouer la vigilance des gardes et me faire sortir d'ici. Il la déjà fait par le passé et je suis sûre qu'il le fera. Comme je suis persuadée qu'il s'inquiète lui aussi pour Octavia. Il m'aidera j'en suis certaine. »

« Que feras-tu après ? Si comme tu sembles le penser Lexa est en danger, que crois-tu que ta présence va changer à ça ? Clarke de ce que nous savons la Tourbière est un vrai labyrinthe, et nous ignorons tout de nos ennemis. Si Heda ne voulait pas que tu te trouves là-bas ce n'est pas pour rien. » Dit Bellamy.

« Bellamy…Il faut que j'y aille, je le sens…C'est le seul moyen. Aide-moi je t'en prie.»

Le soldat plissa le front visiblement cette idée lui déplaisait beaucoup, mais il était bien incapable de faire obstacle à Clarke.

La nuit venait de tomber sur la Tourbière. Lexa et ses hommes avaient trouvés refuge sur un banc de terre meuble dissimulés derrière des buissons. Leurs torches étaient éteintes pour ne pas révéler leur position à leurs ennemis. Comme les nuits précédentes la brise les faisait grelotter de froid dans leurs vêtements humides. Octavia était à plat ventre à côté d'Indra. Heda s'était placée aux avant-postes, isolée du groupe pour surveiller les alentours.

« Que penses-tu de tout cela Indra ? » Demanda la Skaikru.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de se retirer le plus vite possible…Demain nous devons regagner la forêt sans perdre une minute. »

« Tellement de morts…Je paierai cher pour venger nos camarades. » Lâcha Octavia dans un grincement de dents.

« Pour se venger il faudra vivre un autre jour…Le replis est la seule solution. »

« Et le commandant ? Comment va-t-elle ? Elle n'a quasiment pas dit un mot depuis des heures… »

« Je l'ignore Octavia…Je l'ignore…. » Murmura Indra inquiète.

Soudain, la conversation des deux guerrières fût interrompue par un sifflement qui provenait de la position du commandant. Ce signal ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…L'ennemi était en vue. Immédiatement Indra et Octavia sortirent leurs armes en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, les hommes allongés derrières elles les imitèrent retenant nerveusement leur respiration. Il y avait de la lumières qui dansaient au-dessus de l'eau, entre les herbes hautes tous aperçurent les silhouettes d'une dizaine de créatures qui déambulaient dans la vase, à la manière dont ils scrutaient les environs et se déplaçaient prudemment ils étaient sur leur trace. Heda allait-elle ordonner la charge ? Le petit groupe d'humain se mit à espérer que cette fois-ci cela ne soit pas le cas.

Lexa était la plus près des créatures qui marchaient à quelques pas de sa cachette végétale, la guerrière ne les lâchait pas des yeux, la main serrée sur la garde de son épée prête à bondir. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, il lui fallait réfléchir vite, en un instant ses adversaires pouvaient lui tomber dessus et elle perdrait l'effet de surprise. Et si elle bougeait elle révélait sa position l'engageant ainsi dans un combat à l'issue plus qu'incertaine. Elle se sentait bouillir de rage, une fois de plus la fureur d'Heda s'emparait d'elle, elle n'arrivait plus à penser avec clairvoyance. Ces êtres lui inspiraient tant de haine… Pourtant dans l'histoire c'était elle l'agresseur. C'était elle qui était venue les traquer sur leur terre. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter cet endroit sans au moins avoir obtenu des informations. Lexa vit là une occasion unique de capturer une de ces bêtes immondes. L'obscurité de la nuit et la brume jouerait pour elle, il lui faudrait être rapide et efficace. Elle observa le petit groupe attentivement, cherchant à déterminer le maillon faible dans leur rang et le moment propice pour l'arracher au groupe sans être repérée. Une fois que son choix fût fait, elle jeta un regard en arrière en direction des herbes d'où Indra et Octavia l'observaient tapies dans l'ombre.

Heda leur adressa un signe de la main, leur signifiant que quoiqu'il se passe, personne ne devrait intervenir et prendre le risque d'être à leur tour repéré.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle prépare ? » Chuchota Octavia inquiète.

« Je l'ignore…Mais ça n'augure rien de bon. »

« Il faut l'arrêter. » Souffla Octavia.

« On ne peut rien faire d'ici…Et elle a l'air déterminée. » Se lamenta Indra.

« Bon-sang ! » Pesta Octavia en retenant le son de ses jurons dans sa bouche. Tout le monde était pétrifié, ils étaient en sous effectifs, ils étaient épuisés, ils étaient des proies faciles…Tous espéraient qu'Heda ne tente pas à nouveau le diable.

Sans dire un mot, Indra fît signe d'observer le commandant, qui faisait onduler son corps dans la boue s'enfonçant dans la végétation qui faisait écran entre elle et les démons de la Tourbière. La guerrière avait l'air de suivre les pas des créatures qui commençaient à s'éloigner.

« Elle va se faire tuer… » Chuchota un guerrier dans le dos d'Indra.

Le second du commandant déglutit, elle aurait souhaité suivre son intrépide chef, mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Bientôt le commandant ne serait plus à portée de vue et elle ne pourrait lui être d'aucun secours.

Lexa rampa en respirant par le nez pour éviter de s'étouffer avec cette boue qui s'accumulait contre son visage. Très vite elle se retrouva à nouveau dans l'eau, comme un reptile elle s'immergea la tête et le corps, et ne laissa dépasser que ses yeux et son nez. L'obscurité lui permettait de se fondre totalement dans le paysage. Un des monstres avait pris du retard sur le groupe, ses jambes étaient tellement déformées qu'il boitait et cette chasse nocturne lui demandait bien plus d'effort qu'aux autres. Heda y vit là l'opportunité qu'elle attendait, elle laissa passer devant elle les démons les plus vaillants qui portaient des flambeaux. Elle resta cachée, en s'immergeant totalement, retenant sa respiration sous l'eau pour ne pas laisser échapper la moindre bulle à la surface qui pourrait trahir sa présence. Lexa n'était qu'à quelques pas de ses ennemis. Lorsque l'eau redevint obscure elle sût que le gros des créatures s'était éloigné, et les remous lents et saccadés du pas du boiteux ne tardèrent pas à lui donner le signal. D'un bond elle se remit sur ses pieds saisit la créature par le cou pour l'empêcher de crier et le fit plier avec ses jambes.

Elle bascula l'hideuse créature sur le dos et l'entraina avec elle derrière les buissons qui lui avaient servie de cachette. Le bruit alerta le dernier monstre de la file indienne déjà à une dizaine de mètres de là. Il se retourna en poussant un grognement soupçonneux. Lexa mit toute son énergie pour maintenir l'abject monstre qui se débattait pour essayer de donner l'alerte. Heda se mit à prier les esprits des commandants que son camarade soit assez idiot pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il manquait la brebis galeuse du groupe. Les secondes lui parurent durer l'éternité, mais à son grand soulagement la créature voyant ses amis s'éloigner au loin se décida à son tour à tourner les talons.

Heda continua de serrer son bras autour de l'épais cou de son prisonnier pour le priver d'air suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il s'évanouisse. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il cessait de gigoter elle relâcha sa prise et elle entreprit de ramper en tirant le monstre derrière elle. Il lui fallût réunir ses dernières forces pour avancer lentement dans la boue. Quand Lexa sentit un sol plus dur sous son corps elle s'accroupie et continua de trainer son captif. Lorsqu'elle fût assez près de son emplacement de départ, Octavia et Indra se précipitèrent pour l'aider à transporter le monstre comateux jusqu'à leur refuge.

Une fois en lieu sûr, à bout de souffle Lexa se laissa tomber sur le dos. Elle avait tout donné pour ramener ce trophée et elle espérait qu'elle n'avait pas pris tous ces risques pour rien.

Ces guerriers la dévisagèrent totalement estomaqués que leur commandant ait osé mettre sa vie et la leur dans la balance pour ramener une de ces choses.

« Ligotez ce démon et bâillonnez cette gueule béante qui lui sert de bouche. » Ordonna Lexa en dévisageant la créature avec dégoût.

Pendant, que le groupe exécutait les ordres, Octavia s'approcha de son commandant et lui tendit un mouchoir pour qu'elle puisse se débarrasser de la boue qui recouvrait complétement son faciès. Lexa essuya son visage et observa le regard perdu de la jeune femme.

« Quel est ce regard Octavia kom Skaikru? » L'interrogea le commandant.

« Te mets-tu-toi aussi à douter de moi ? » Demanda Lexa en fixant intensément la guerrière de ses yeux verts perçants.

« Non Heda. »

« Alors cesse de me regarder comme si j'avais perdu la tête. » Rugit Lexa.

Octavia baissa ses yeux bleus, elle ne pouvait soutenir le regard que portait le commandant sur elle, elle aussi avait remarqué la flamme qui animait ce regard depuis leur arrivée ici. Il y avait quelque chose dans le comportement de Heda qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Quelque chose avait changé, mais après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé il était évident que Leksa kom Trikru n'était plus tout à fait la même qu'avant. Lexa se redressa et déclara :

« Nous devons nous déplacer, ils vont revenir. Vic, Igord vous porterez le prisonnier. En route ! »

Sans dire un mot mais en échangeant des regards lourds de sens tout le monde s'exécuta. En quittant les lieux Indra saisit le bras d'Octavia pour lui souffler un mot.

« Si cette chose révèle une information importante à Heda, nous ne quitterons jamais les lieux… »

Octavia déglutit, elle savait que son mentor disait vrai. Si Lexa apprenait quelque chose qui lui permettrait de vaincre ces monstres alors, elle ne ferait pas marche arrière, même pas pour chercher du renfort.

« Octavia écoute-moi attentivement…Si cela venait à arriver…Tu pars…Tu quittes ce lieu maudit et tu vas chercher de l'aide. »

« Tu me demande de désobéir à Heda ? » Murmura Octavia le regard confus.

« Je te demande de sauver ta vie…Et peut être pourras-tu revenir à temps pour sauver celle de Heda. » Répondit Indra en serrant son bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était tout à fait sérieuse et qu'il ne faudrait pas hésiter le moment venu.

Cet ordre raisonna dans le cœur de la jeune guerrière comme une oraison funèbre, jamais jusqu'à ce jour Indra ne lui avait ordonné d'abandonner Heda… Si son mentor le lui demandait maintenant c'est qu'elle aussi avait compris depuis longtemps que quelque chose cloché chez Lexa. Octavia s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsqu'Indra plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Promets le moi. »

« Tu…Tu as ma parole. » Répondit la jeune femme à contre cœur.

Après une heure de marche dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Lexa ordonna à ses guerriers de faire halte sur un îlot de terre barricadé par d'épaisses broussailles. Ils seraient en sécurité ici jusqu'au lever du jour. Les hommes du commandant des treize clans déposèrent le prisonnier qui avait repris conscience et chacun prit place pour monter la garde. Lexa s'approcha de la créature ligotée, elle s'accroupie face à la bête pour observer son physique qui n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain.

Sa peau était poisseuse parcourue d'épaisses cloques purulentes, ses yeux étaient si sombres qu'on ne pouvait distinguer la pupille de l'iris. Une protubérance mal dessinée lui servait de nez, il dégageait une odeur pestilentielle, sa bouche était un trou sans lèvres et ses dents mal implantées avaient été affutées comme de fines épines aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir. Repoussant était le mot juste pour décrire cette créature, Lexa constata qu'aucune de ces bêtes n'avaient un physique similaire. Chacune présentait des malformations différentes, comme si la nature s'était amusée à assembler des moitiés d'hommes, les privant à des endroits différents de leur anatomie de leurs caractéristiques humaines. Le résultat des radiations était sous les yeux dégoutés de Heda.

Pendant, un instant la jeune femme se fit la réflexion qu'elle et son peuple avait finalement été chanceux. Ils avaient survécu sans subir les effets dévastateurs de l'holocauste nucléaire sur leur génétique. Lexa fixa attentivement la créature, malgré sa monstruosité la guerrière ressentit un instant de la pitié pour celle-ci. Elle repensa aux mots de Luna, elle repensa à son débat avec Murphy aux sujets des nomades. Toute vie doit être respectée…Pourtant cette moitié d'homme devant elle attisait en elle une haine profonde… Etes-ce son apparence ? Ou le fait que ces choses s'en prenaient aux voyageurs égarés qui s'aventuraient sur leur territoire ? Ou êtes-ce simplement la flamme de Heda qui l'exhortait à se montrer impitoyable ?

D'un geste Lexa retira le bâillon de la bête et s'adressa à elle à voix basse, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle fétide de son prisonnier.

« Est-ce que tu sais parler ? Est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

La créature resta de marbre, nul sentiment ne filtrait de son visage déformé.

Cette chose était-elle douée de raison ? Comment ces créatures qui lui semblaient si primitives avaient-elles pu si facilement réduire le nombre de ses meilleurs guerriers et l'acculer ainsi, elle qui était venue les chasser. Ils étaient intelligents, ils étaient organisés, il était évident que certains de ces démons étaient plus malin qu'il n'y paraissait. Lexa voulait savoir, elle voulait tout savoir. Elle voulait comprendre comment ils avaient survécu dans un endroit si hostile. Elle voulait savoir s'ils avaient un refuge caché, s'ils avaient un chef. Plus encore elle voulait se rassurer, se dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien, son instinct légendaire l'avait-elle trahie en la conduisant sur ces terres ?

Ces choses représentaient une menace pour son peuple elle en était certaine. Il fallait qu'elle ait raison à tout prix, cela ne pouvait pas être réellement sa soif de guerre, de vengeance et de sang qui l'avait guidé ici. Ses hommes ne pouvaient pas être morts pour de mauvaises raisons. Sa cause était juste et noble, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Ses guerriers n'avaient pas donné leur vie parce qu'elle avait sombré dans une fureur sanguinaire.

Sentant le doute l'envahir sa colère refit surface, Lexa saisit la gorge de la créature et commença à serrer ses doigts, la bête se débattit mais le commandant ne relâcha pas son étreinte bien au contraire. Ses yeux émeraude plongèrent dans le noir des orbes de la créature. La guerrière serra de plus belle, arrachant des gémissements étouffés à son supplicié. Cet endroit réveillait le côté le plus sombre de sa personnalité, Heda semblait se repaitre de toute cette douleur. Infliger de la souffrance à cette pauvre créature, lui redonnait un nouveau souffle. Plus, elle lui infligeait de la douleur, plus la guerrière perdait le contrôle de ses gestes et de son esprit. Heda s'abandonnait totalement à sa haine.

Asphyxiée, l'expression de la créature changea…Un sentiment apparu dans son regard…De la peur… Cette chose ressentait un sentiment humain, elle était terrifiée par son bourreau… Le monstre n'était pas celui qui en avait l'apparence. Prenant conscience de toute sa monstruosité, Lexa relâcha son prisonnier et se laissa retomber en arrière en sueur et à bout de souffle. Elle venait de ressentir tant de colère… Son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

Lexa regarda sa main tremblante… Elle avait l'impression d'avoir sombré dans la folie… A cet instant elle se détestait plus qu'elle ne détestait son adversaire… Elle qui avait tellement de pouvoir entre ses mains, elle qui avait un droit de vie ou de mort sur chaque créature de ce monde, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Hier elle avait œuvré pour la paix et aujourd'hui elle se sentait plus proche de semer la mort. Son expérience de mort imminente lui revint en mémoire, elle avait passé le voile et une partie d'elle semblait s'y être perdue. Clarke, Polis, ses responsabilités elles les avaient fui peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment elle sentait qu'elle était devenue une menace…Sous la contrainte, par devoir elle avait repris sa place sur le trône mais peu à peu cela réveillait en elle des pulsions dévastatrices. Sa traversée de la tourbière, n'était peut-être pas un hasard, il y avait ici quelque chose qui l'appelait. Après tout, toute sa vie semblait avoir été écrite à l'avance, son destin prédéfini à la naissance. Même la flamme et son statut d'élue avait servi un plan plus grand. Elle était destinée à devenir Heda, la flamme avait orienté son subconscient pour la préparer à être le commandant élu celui qui détruirait la cité des lumières, une part d'elle y était morte, celle qui était revenue parmi les vivants semblait aujourd'hui bien sombre. Elle avait donné le change un moment, maintenant il était évident que le destin la guidait vers ces créatures…

Il devait y avoir une raison à tout cela. Comme si une puissance supérieure s'amusait à la torturer. Lexa se jura que personne ne l'empêcherait de découvrir ce qui résonnait si fort dans sa tête.

« Commandant…Ce démon ne vous apprendra rien… » Dit Indra en se penchant au-dessus de Lexa qui ne l'avait même pas vu approcher.

« Retourne auprès des autres… » Souffla Lexa en se redressant.

« Commandant, il… »

La guerrière ne termina pas sa phrase le regard menaçant de son commandant suffit à lui faite tourner les talons.

A nouveau seule face au prisonnier, Lexa inspira profondément, il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle s'approcha à nouveau de la créature et recommença à la dévisager avec attention. Le monstre poussa un grognement guttural mais pas un mot compréhensible ne sortit de sa gorge. Lexa fronça les sourcils et sans prévenir elle abattit son poing contre le crâne de la bête qui fût assommée sur le coup.

Le commandant scruta les alentours, pour s'assurer que ses compagnons d'armes ne soient pas entrain de l'épier. Puis, elle sortit sa dague et saisit les liens qui entravaient la créature, elle cisailla la corde juste assez pour la fragiliser. Lexa rangea son arme et disparue dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

* * *

 **"L'esprit est un monde à l'envers. Le clair y procède de l'obscur, la pensée y sort des mots."**

 **Jean Paulhan**

 **Un long chapitre que ce chapitre 43, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu avec les turpitudes de l'esprit de Lexa ;)**

 **A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre au plaisir de vous lire.**


	44. En perdition

**Chapitre 44 En perdition**

 _Quatre jours plus tard._

« Clarke nous devrions faire une pause…Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps à ce rythme-là. » Lui fit remarquer Bellamy.

« Non, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Après ce village nous arrivons dans les territoires sauvages. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de notre but. » Répondit la jeune femme en talonnant sa monture pour l'exhorter à accélérer le pas.

Jasper jeta un regard inquiet au jeune Blake. Les deux amis avaient décidés d'accompagner Clarke, il était hors de question que Lincoln et la jeune femme soient les seuls à marcher sur les traces du commandant.

Inquiet pour sa femme et pour son commandant le guerrier Trikru n'avait pas hésité un instant lorsque Bellamy et Jasper étaient venus frapper à sa porte pour solliciter son aide en lui révélant les inquiétantes visions qui tourmentaient l'ambassadrice du Skaikru. Le soir même il avait avec la complicité de plusieurs gardes fait exfiltrer Clarke de la tour et s'était mis en route pour la Tourbière. Personne ne savait si les craintes de la Skaikru étaient fondées, mais mieux valait agir tout de suite que de prendre le risque de le regretter plus tard.

Curieusement Titus n'avait pas envoyé d'hommes à leur poursuite. Le Fleimkepa semblait avoir fermé les yeux sur cette évasion. Il n'avait pas aidé Clarke mais ne lui donnait pas la chasse pour autant. Le prêtre n'avait ainsi désobéit à aucun des ordres du commandant et se voyait retirer le poids de l'inquiétude. Clarke partait au secours de Lexa et cela soulageait sa conscience. Il ignorait si les craintes de la Skaikru étaient fondées, mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Soumis à l'interdiction de Heda, il laissait partir la seule personne capable de désobéir au commandant sans risquer de voir sa tête détachée de ses épaules et si cela tournait mal il pourrait dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, Clarke lui avait échappé voilà tout.

Jasper et Bellamy n'étaient pas venus les mains vides, ils étaient lourdement armés, fusils d'assauts, grenades, ils avaient prévus l'arsenal nécessaire pour parer à toute éventualité. Ne connaissant pas exactement la menace que représentaient ces créatures ils avaient été prévoyants.

En entrant dans le village ils furent étonnés de trouver une foule de villageois agglutinés sur une place. Tous ces gens semblaient assister à un discours, mais dans le brouhaha ambiant et la masse de personne il fallut jouer des coudes pour pouvoir s'approcher au plus près de ce qui créait toute cette agitation. Lorsque le groupe d'amis eût progressé plus avant, leurs yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, une jeune femme brune était debout sur le rebord d'un puit.

« Octavia ! » S'écrièrent en cœur les quatre amis.

La jeune guerrière cessa de parler ahurit de voir débarquer son mari et son frère au milieu de la foule.

Lincoln s'élança vers la jeune femme pour la prendre dans ses bras. Qu'il était bon de la retrouver en vie !

Après une brève étreinte, le guerrier Trikru observa attentivement le visage de sa femme, un visage inquiétant… La fatigue et les coups qu'elle avait reçue ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que ces derniers jours la guerrière avait dû traverser l'enfer.

« Bon-sang, mais que faites-vous là ? » L'interrogea Octavia.

Lincoln n'eût pas le temps de dire un mot que Clarke bondit vers la jeune femme :

« Où est Lexa ? » S'empressa-t-elle de demander.

Le visage d'Octavia blêmit.

« Je suis partie chercher de l'aide… » Répondit-elle.

Le cœur de Clarke se brisa en mille morceaux, ce qu'elle redoutait était bel et bien arrivé. Emportée par sa panique elle saisit Octavia par les bras pour l'exhorter à lui dire tout ce qu'elle savait. Cette réaction excessive ne fût pas du goût de Lincoln qui s'empressa de faire cesser cela sur le champ en repoussant Clarke vers l'arrière. Bellamy saisit la jeune femme par les épaules pour l'obliger à garder son sang-froid.

Paniquée, les yeux rougis d'angoisse l'ambassadrice du Skaikru interrogea son amie :

« Octavia que s'est-il passé ? »

Octavia désigna la foule du regard pour signifier à Clarke qu'elle ne pouvait pas donner tous les détails en public. Elle remonta sur le rebord du puits et termina l'allocution où elle en était restée avant l'interruption de ses amis.

« Comme je vous le disais Heda est en danger, j'ai besoin de volontaire pour faire le chemin jusqu'à Polis et avertir le Fleimkepa et le conseil des ambassadeurs de la situation. Il faut qu'ils envoient des renforts dans les plus brefs délais.»

Plusieurs hommes sortirent de la foule pour signifier qu'ils étaient prêts à marcher sur Polis. Puis l'homme qui semblait être le chef du village demanda à la guerrière.

« Que compter-vous faire en attendant les renforts? »

« Le temps que l'armée ne nous rejoigne il risque d'être trop tard… Je retourne donc à la Tourbière... J'ai besoin d'hommes sachant se battre… Le temps nous est compté. » Répondit Octavia.

Clarke baissa les yeux, elle sentait que les révélations qu'Octavia réservait pour plus tard allaient être douloureuses.

Le chef du village s'approcha.

« Nous ne sommes que des paysans… La Tourbière est un endroit dont on ne revient pas, ici nous ne le savons que trop bien… Croyez-moi il n'y a pas plus fervent sujet de Heda mais regardez autour de vous, des femmes des enfants, des vieillards et quelques hommes qui ne savent manier que la fourche et non l'épée… »

L'homme disait vrai, si les guerriers aguerris de Heda avaient échoué que pourraient faire ces simples paysans sur ce territoire maudit qu'était la Tourbière. Octavia ne pouvait se résoudre à obliger ces hommes à la suivre vers une mort quasi certaine.

« Vous avez raison… Si vous ne pouvez pas combattre j'ai besoin que vous me donniez des vivres et tous ce qui pourra nous être utile pour tenter notre sauvetage. Lorsque l'armée viendra si nous ne sommes pas revenus…Informez-les de la situation. »

Le chef du village hocha la tête :

« Ce sera fait guerrière. Puissiez-vous revenir saine et sauve de ce voyage. »

La foule se dissipa, laissant Octavia face à ses amis. Elle descendit de son perchoir et en posant son regard sur le visage défait de Clarke elle murmura :

« Maintenant je vais tout te dire. »

« Nous avons échoué… Depuis que nous avons mis les pieds là-bas tout est allé de travers, chaque jour nous avons subi des pertes dans nos rangs. Ces choses…Ces créatures ne sont pas ce qu'elles paraissent êtres… Ces démons sont intelligents, organisés toutes nos attaques n'ont servi à rien. Te raconter comment chaque jour nous avons lutté pour survivre est une perte de temps. Alors voici le résumé de tout cela. Heda s'est trompée… Sa stratégie était mauvaise, mais elle a persisté, elle s'est entêtée longtemps, trop longtemps… Oh Clarke tu aurais vu la fureur dans ses yeux, elle semblait totalement possédée. A de nombreuses reprises nous avions la possibilité de faire demi-tour face à l'ennemi et Heda préférait attaquer à chaque fois, sacrifiant ainsi ses hommes qui sont morts les uns après les autres…Il y a moins de six jours nous nous sommes retrouvés si peu nombreux qu'il lui a fallu se rendre à l'évidence, nous avions perdu et il fallait rentrer au plus vite si nous voulions survivre. J'ai cru un moment qu'elle s'était résolue à quitter les lieux… Indra avait des doutes sur le comportement du commandant aussi elle m'a fait jurer que quoiqu'il arrive il fallait que je laisse Heda derrière moi et que je fuis pour chercher de l'aide. C'est ce que j'ai faits… »

« Où est Indra ? » Demanda Lincoln.

Les yeux d'Octavia s'emplirent de larme.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu elle était partie sur les traces du commandant…Elle est probablement morte maintenant… »

« O…Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu nous raconte. » Lui dit Bellamy.

« Nous nous apprêtions à sortir de la Tourbière nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres… Mais, ils nous attendaient, une embuscade, celle de trop… Nous nous sommes défendus, mes derniers camarades sont tombés les uns après les autres. Lexa et Indra ont réussie à repousser nos assaillants mais dans la confusion générale notre prisonnier s'est échappé. Nous pouvions fuir et sauver notre vie mais Lexa a fait demi-tour… Elle a suivi le fuyard sans même se retourner. Indra m'a alors crié de partir sans elle…Elle ne pouvait laisser le commandant… »

« Tu veux dire que Lexa n'a pas cherché à quitter la Tourbière alors qu'elle en avait l'occasion ? »

« Je pense qu'elle n'en a jamais eu l'intention… J'ignore où Indra et Lexa se trouvent maintenant ni même si elles sont encore en vie.»

Ces révélations eurent l'effet d'un coup de massue pour Clarke. L'entêtement de Lexa n'avait rien de normal. D'ordinaire elle était réfléchie et calculait toujours les risques, cette décision suicidaire ne lui ressemblait pas. Lexa aurait pu choisir de revenir vers elle et une fois de plus elle lui tournait le dos pour affronter des démons…Probablement les siens…

« Heda a perdu la tête ou quoi ? » S'exclama Jasper effaré du récit que venait de lui faire son amie.

Octavia regarda le visage défait de Clarke.

« Lexa n'est plus la même qu'avant… Dès notre arrivée là-bas son attitude a changé, elle n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête détruire ces créatures à n'importe quel prix. Quelque chose en elle est différent, je crois que cet endroit la rend totalement folle. Elle semble ne plus craindre quoi que ce soit, elle ne pense même plus à ses hommes. La preuve ils y sont tous restés… Je suis peut-être la seule survivante. »

Clarke grimaça, elle avait l'air d'en vouloir à Octavia d'insinuer que Lexa était devenue un chef de guerre irréfléchis et dangereux pour les siens. Entendre parler de Lexa en ces termes peut élogieux lui donnait des crampes à l'estomac. Octavia lut dans le regard de son amie toute son amertume, avec douceur elle saisit les mains de Clarke pour l'obliger à la regarder et à l'écouter attentivement.

« Clarke…Tu sais que j'ai un immense respect pour Lexa… Je l'ai suivis dans cet enfer et c'est bien la preuve que j'avais confiance en elle. Mais… Je t'assure qu'on ne peut pas ressortir de ce chao sans que notre foi en elle ne soit ébranlée. Tout comme Lexa je souhaite venger le sang de mes frères d'armes…Mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Nous avons attaqué nous avons été vaincus… Heda ne semble pas être capable d'accepter sa défaite ni même son erreur. La Lexa d'avant aurait sonné la retraite dès les premiers jours, notre stratégie n'était pas la bonne et nous aurions dû revenir pour planifier les choses autrement pour espérer réussir sans y laisser notre peau. »

« Je comprends Octavia… J'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle renonce. Tout ça me dépasse…Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je n'arrive pas à comprendre les raisons qui la pousse à se mettre dans pareille situation. » Répondit Clarke.

« Extermination… » Balbutia Bellamy en prenant l'air de se remémorer quelque chose.

« Quoi ? »

« Extermination se sont les mots qu'avait employé Lexa le jour du conseil… »

« Elle ne renoncera pas temps que sa tâche ne sera pas accomplie et ce quoiqu'il lui en coûte. » Déclara Lincoln.

« Mais pourquoi ? » S'exclama Jasper.

« Parce que pour elle la meilleure défense est l'attaque…Parce qu'elle ne veut plus être la victime des circonstances…Parce qu'Heda lui impose d'agir pour protéger tout ce qu'elle a bâti avant que la menace ne grandisse… » Répondit Clarke en se rappelant à son tour les justifications qui avaient franchi les lèvres de la guerrière avant son départ de Polis.

Clarke se dit qu'il y avait probablement autre chose derrière tout cela…Mais quoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Lexa elle-même semblait naviguer dans le brouillard.

« Alors on repart quand ? » Demanda Jasper en tapotant la crosse de son fusil appuyée contre son torse.

« Tout de suite ! » Répondit Clarke en adressant un regard reconnaissant à Octavia pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Son amie avait fait de son mieux et elle le savait.

 _Tourbière, cinq jours plus tôt._

Le sang bouillonnant du commandant tambourinait à ses tempes, le souffle court elle ne quittait pas des yeux le démon qu'elle avait volontairement laissé fuir. Les cris de ses hommes agonisant derrière elle et les hurlements d'Indra à Octavia ne ralentiraient pas ses pas. Elle était décidée…Elle irait au bout de son idée. La créature pensait avoir profité de la bataille pour s'échapper, le stratagème de Lexa avait fonctionné, la bête soulagée de retrouver sa liberté fuyait à toute jambe sans même regarder par-dessus son épaule. Cette moitié d'homme ne se savait pas traqué et à sa façon de se mouvoir sa seule idée fixe était de rejoindre au plus vite les siens pour être à l'abri. Telle une ombre, Lexa lui laissa l'avance nécessaire pour ne pas être repérée, il lui faudrait être habile dans sa chasse pour ne pas être semée. Plus rien de ce qui pouvait se passer autour d'elle ne semblait avoir la moindre importance. Heda avait sa proie dans la ligne de mire de ses yeux verts et ne la lâcherait plus. Quant à Indra et Octavia, Lexa espérait qu'elles aient renoncés à la suivre. Elle les avait raccompagnées jusqu'à la frontière pour leur donner une chance…Mais, jamais Heda n'avait eu l'intention de quitter les lieux.

Au départ de sa traque, Lexa pensait que la créature comptait retrouver les combattants que la guerrière avait mis en déroute à l'orée de la forêt mais lorsqu'elle la vit remonter en direction du nord, elle comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Cela lui redonna foi en ses idées, elle espérait tellement que le fuyard la mène à ce qu'elle cherchait. Rapidement la bête boiteuse épuisée par sa course ralentit la cadence et Lexa dû faire preuve de patience, elle cala son rythme de marche sur celui de la créature et plongea à plat ventre à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Plusieurs fois, la créature croisa sur sa route des congénères et à chaque fois les créatures échangèrent quelques grognements avant de se séparer. Le fuyard reprenait sa route seul et marchait toujours en direction du nord. A la nuit tombée la créature s'immobilisa, épuisée elle s'allongea sur le sol pour reprendre des forces. Lexa l'imita, en l'observant à distance dissimulée derrière des broussailles. Cette nuit comme les précédentes elle ne dormirait pas, elle devait restée vigilante…

Lorsqu'elle fût certaine que le monstre s'était assoupi et qu'il ne bougerait pas de sitôt, la guerrière s'accorda quelques minutes de répit. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et observa le ciel étoilé qui lui rappelait tellement la vue depuis le sommet de sa tour à Polis. Une image réconfortante dans cet endroit si effroyable. Pendant, un bref instant elle repensa à Clarke. Elle ferma les paupières une minute pour se remémorer son visage, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux azurs et la douceur de son sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle l'apercevait. La ténébreuse guerrière ne lui avait même pas fait d'au revoir, mais au moins elle la savait en sécurité et cela la rassurait.

Une fois de plus, Lexa avait protégé fille du ciel de son entêtement et elle se félicitait de ne pas avoir cédé à ses revendications. Imaginer Clarke à ses côtés dans ces marécages morbides faisait tressaillir le cœur de Lexa. Immédiatement, l'angoisse s'emparait d'elle, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

Clarke avait le don pour s'attirer les pires ennuis…Cette fois-ci Lexa pensait avoir déjoué le sort. La guerrière laissa son esprit vagabonder loin de cet endroit sinistre, elle imagina sa compagne allongée sur son lit, dormant paisiblement dans l'écrin rassurant qu'était la tour de Polis. Une douce chaleur l'envahit, cette vision était un véritablement apaisement.

Sentant le sommeil la gagner, Lexa roula sur le ventre pour reprendre sa surveillance. Son estomac affamé criait famine, elle sortit de sa poche ses dernières provisions, un morceau de biscuit farineux dont elle se rassasia jusqu'à lécher la dernière miette. Il lui fallait prendre des forces pour que ses jambes puissent dans quelques heures la porter jusqu'à son but. Elle se sentait tellement raide…Tout son corps lui faisait mal, courbatu des combats répétés et du manque de sommeil, la guerrière devrait puiser dans ses dernières réserves pour réussir.

Enfant, les privations du Fleimkepa lui avait appris à maitriser ces états de manques, lâchés au milieu des bois les jeunes Natblidas devaient apprendre à se débrouiller seuls dans la nature sans aucune aide extérieure. Ce pénible entrainement pouvait durer plusieurs semaines. Des semaines de privations et de lutte pour survivre.

Toutes ces épreuves développaient chez ces enfants au sang noir une résilience hors du commun. L'enseignement à retenir de tout cela était que même dans la situation la plus désespérée il ne fallait jamais baisser les bras. La tête devait prendre le pas sur le corps, ainsi on pouvait repousser toujours un peu plus ses limites. Cet entrainement spartiate prenait aujourd'hui tout son sens. Heda résisterait à tout et ne trouverait le repos qu'une fois sa tâche accomplie que cela soit dans ce monde ou dans l'autre…

 _Cinq jours plus tard._

Dès qu'ils avaient fait le plein de provision le petit groupe guidé par Octavia s'était mis en route. Tout le monde était tendu, la chevauchée silencieuse. Chacun appréhendant la morbide découverte à laquelle ils risquaient d'être confrontés lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés à destination. Cette mission de sauvetage s'annonçait périlleuse.

Clarke n'avait de cesse de se repasser le fil des événements dans sa tête, comment en était-elle arrivée là ? La description de Lexa faite par Octavia ne collait pas avec la femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle savait que la fille aux yeux verts portait les stigmates d'une vie de souffrance mais jusqu'ici elle avait été assez forte pour avancer dans le droit chemin. Ce revirement de situation était incompréhensible et plus Clarke tournait cela dans sa tête plus elle finissait par se convaincre qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas d'explication logique ou compréhensible. Heda avait fait un mauvais choix, pour une fois elle s'était trompée et son orgueil l'empêchait de se remettre en question. Elle l'a savait obstinée mais pas inconsciente…Mais après tout Lexa n'était qu'une femme… Elle avait ses faiblesses comme tout un chacun elle n'était pas infaillible. Les derniers mots de Luna résonnèrent aux oreilles de Clarke pendant des heures : _« Ne la laisse pas se perdre… »_

La chef du Floukru avait deviné que tout ceci finirait par arriver, elle l'avait mis en garde et Clarke n'avait pas su agir en conséquence. Un sentiment d'échec s'empara de la Skaikru.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lança Jasper à son amie en se portant à sa hauteur.

Clarke acquiesça d'une petite moue.

« Nous allons la ramener Clarke. » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

La fille aux cheveux blonds adressa un regard tendre à son ami mais au plus profond d'elle-même elle commençait à douter. Serait-elle en mesure de faire face à la colère de Heda ? Ses sentiments pour la guerrière suffiraient-ils à la sortir de cette spirale infernale dans laquelle Lexa s'était enfermée volontairement. Elle se devait d'essayer à nouveau, elle se devait de tenter le tout pour le tout, car sans Lexa la vie lui paraissait dénuée de sens.

 _Tourbière, trois jours plus tôt._

Lexa n'en croyait pas ses yeux, enfin elle venait de toucher au but. La créature qu'elle pistait l'avait sans le savoir conduite dans une zone dont la guerrière ignorait jusque-là l'existence. Terminé l'eau stagnante et la boue, elle marchait désormais sur un sol sec et dur, pour cela elle avait traversé un mur végétal sortit de nulle part et s'était engouffré sur un sentier encadré d'une haie composée de plantes semblables à d'immenses roseaux…Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil, cette végétation n'avait rien de naturelle… Encore sans doute le résultat du sol contaminé par les radiations. La Tourbière à l'aspect si sinistre, aux couleurs ternes et angoissantes venait tout à coup de se transformer en un jardin coloré. Comme si elle avait franchi une frontière entre deux mondes Lexa crût que le manque de sommeil lui jouait des tours. La guerrière chercha des yeux des traces de son guide, mais rien… Il semblait s'être volatilisé… Elle ne l'avait pourtant perdu de vu que quelques secondes, le temps de passer à travers ce rideau de branchage.

Il ne devait pas être bien loin, Lexa se remit en marche, essayant de fixer toute son attention sur de possible indice pour déterminer la direction qu'il lui faudrait prendre. Pas le temps de s'extasier sur les trésors végétaux qui l'entourait. Heda dégaina ses épées, elle avança à pas feutrés se dissimulant au moindre bruit suspect. La guerrière était persuadée, d'être tout prêt de faire la découverte tant espérée.

Après quelques minutes d'errance, elle entendit des grognements tout proches. Immédiatement Heda se mît à couvert, elle observa une dizaine de créatures marcher en direction de la sortie du jardin, le boiteux n'était pas parmi eux. Une fois, le danger écarté, Lexa sortit de sa cachette. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa traque elle eût un moment d'hésitation, devait-elle poursuivre ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, sa présence ici avait-elle réellement un sens ? Son regard se perdit sur les éblouissantes fleurs qui poussaient dans ce jardin, tout y était si parfait… Comment de telles créatures pouvaient-elles se trouver en ces lieux ? Un Eden au milieu de l'enfer… Heda foulait du pied le sol du paradis… Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux comme un flot incontrôlable, les palpitations de son cœur lui faisaient tourner la tête. Elle avait l'impression d'être l'intruse en ces lieux. Un profond malaise s'empara d'elle. A ce moment-là elle eût réellement l'impression qu'elle avait perdu la raison. Tout cela ne pouvait pas être réel, à force de privation elle devait probablement avoir perdu connaissance quelques part au milieu de la boue de la Tourbière infernale. Le manque de nourriture et de sommeil avait sûrement eu raison d'elle, tout ceci n'était qu'une hallucination. Perdue, elle se sentait perdue, confondant le rêve et la réalité.

Jusqu'ici avancer dans le brouillard et l'odeur permanente de la mort ne lui avait posé aucun problème, mais maintenant tout était si parfait qu'elle se sentait indigne du lieu. Elle qui était assoiffée de sang était tout à coup frappée d'un doute. Un démon venait de pénétrer les portes du paradis et ce démon c'était elle. Impure, elle était impure et cet endroit venait de lui donner une gifle douloureuse. Si ce lieu existait réellement elle ne s'en sentait pas digne. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Heda venait de perdre toute sa contenance, s'est les jambes tremblantes qu'elle continua sa progression dans ce jardin idyllique. Derrière une haie de rose aux teintes inédites elle découvrit avec stupeur l'entrée d'une crypte, l'édifice était imposant à son sommet Lexa reconnu l'emblème sacré de l'infini surplombé d'un symbole qu'elle avait déjà vu mais dont elle ignorait tout.

Au pied de cette structure de pierre, l'attendait le boiteux… Il était là debout à la regarder de ces yeux noirs sans lueur. Le corps tout entier de la guerrière se figea en comprenant que la créature qu'elle croyait avoir traqué l'avait en fait guidé sciemment jusqu'ici. La main crispée sur son épée elle resta immobile à dévisager l'air terrifié son prisonnier qui l'observait impassible. Il ne semblait plus la craindre, au contraire il avait l'air totalement serein ce qui pétrifia Lexa un peu plus. L'hideuse créature l'attendait devant cette curieuse entrée, comme pour l'inviter à la suivre.

Heda s'était trompée sur toute la ligne, ici elle ne contrôlait rien ni personne. L'immonde bête plongea son regard lugubre dans ces yeux verts comme pour sonder son esprit. Les rôles s'étaient inversés, elle la guerrière qui faisait trembler toutes les âmes humaines de ce monde se retrouvait soudainement démunie, prise à son propre piège. La Trikru était devenue une frêle créature égarée qui faisait maintenant face à son seigneur. Heda était réduite à néant par cette créature difforme. Elle n'était plus le commandant des treize clans, elle était démise de son pouvoir et de ses fonctions, elle n'était plus qu'une femme face à une chose qui la défiait d'oser suivre ses pas. La bête se détourna d'elle et lentement descendit les marches immergée d'eau du monument. Lexa tremblante le regarda peu à peu disparaitre de son champ de vision…

Lexa avala péniblement sa salive, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle était totalement perdue. Tout ce temps où elle avait cru avoir le contrôle…Elle n'avait été qu'une marionnette et elle n'y avait vu que du feu. Maintenant un choix s'offrait à elle, faire demi-tour et reprendre le court de son existence ou prendre le risque d'emprunter le chemin tracé par la créature. Lentement la fille aux yeux d'émeraude s'approcha de ce portail de pierre, elle observa les marches qui plongeaient sous des eaux sans fond. A nouveau Lexa releva la tête en direction de l'emblème gravé dans la pierre. Ce symbole de l'infini, il était celui de la flamme, il était celui qui marquait sa peau depuis son conclave… Jamais, il ne lui avait fait défaut, il lui faudrait une fois de plus avoir la foi. Heda rengaina ses épées, elle regarda derrière elle ces roses, ce jardin illuminé d'un ciel sans nuage…Cela lui rappela les cheveux d'or et les yeux bleus de la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle était derrière elle…Il était encore temps de faire demi-tour et de la retrouver, mais dans ce cas jamais elle ne découvrirait ce qui se cachait ici. Jamais, elle ne pourrait éteindre ce feu mortifère qui la consumait depuis son retour de la cité des lumières. Il fallait qu'elle la protège, de ces choses et d'elle-même.

Cette décision aurait des conséquences…Mais ce choix lui appartenait…Elle en assumerait les répercussions. Lexa regarda à nouveau les marches, son pied quitta le sol et vint se déposer sur le premier échelon. Décidée, elle était décidée. Plus de tremblement, c'est d'un pas assuré qu'elle descendit une à une les marches jusqu'à sentir l'ea u s'engouffrer autour de ses jambes, elle était froide, glaciale même. Le liquide monta au-dessus de sa taille provoquant une vague de frisson dans tout son corps, deux pas de plus et elle disparaitrait. Heda retint son souffle, la foi avait effacé le doute dans son regard. Emplissant ses poumons d'une dernière bouffée d'oxygène elle franchit les marches et disparue sous les eaux.


	45. Eli

**Chapitre 45 Eli**

Lexa progressa dans le noir le plus total dans ce qui semblait être un tunnel, nageant à l'aveugle, elle garda la main appuyée contre le mur pour ne pas se perdre. L'eau était si froide que dans un premier temps elle eût l'impression que son corps était transpercé de plusieurs coups de couteau puis rapidement la guerrière se sentit engourdie. Dans quelques instants elle manquerait d'air, cet endroit risquait d'être son tombeau. Bien triste sépulture pour le commandant désigné par la flamme comme étant l'élu qui sauverait l'humanité. Si le boiteux était passé à travers ces eaux, elle devait elle aussi en être capable malgré son état diminué. Battant des jambes avec l'énergie du désespoir elle mit ses dernières forces pour avancer. Alors que les dernières bulles d'air emmagasinées dans ses poumons sortirent de sa bouche elle aperçut devant elle une faible lueur. En approchant elle découvrit un nouvel escalier, certaine qu'à son sommet elle serait délivrée des eaux, elle poursuivit sa progression.

Il lui fallait s'accrocher à la vie encore quelques secondes. Ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté ne lui semblait plus aussi effrayant maintenant qu'elle était à deux doigts de se noyer. Comme si son cerveau en manque d'oxygène lui donnait la force de se battre pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas elle entendit la voix de Clarke raisonner à ses oreilles. La jeune femme l'exhortait à avancer. Et tandis que la lueur se faisait plus éclatante au-dessus de sa tête, Lexa aperçu le visage de la fille du ciel, ses cheveux virevoltaient dans cette eau glaciale, ses yeux bleus était doux, son sourire rassurant. Lexa saisit la main tendue vers elle et dans un ultime effort regagna la surface.

A bout de souffle la guerrière émergea de l'eau, ses poumons s'emplirent à nouveau d'air, elle avait réussie, elle était toujours en vie. Lorsqu'elle eût reprit son souffle elle se rendit compte que des centaines d'yeux l'observait. Elle était dans un complexe souterrain semblable aux vestiges d'un temple enfuit sous la terre. Autour d'elle des dizaines de créatures l'attendaient en silence, leurs visages difformes étaient éclairés par des flambeaux. Boiteux était parmi eux, Lexa réalisa que c'était sa main et non celle de Clarke qu'elle avait agrippée pour se tirer de l'eau. La guerrière frissonna, c'était un piège et elle avait plongé la tête la première. Ils allaient la réduire en pièce. En essayant de garder l'équilibre au sommet des marches, la guerrière brandit ses deux épées devant elle, prête à se défendre. Son masque d'Heda sur le visage, Lexa s'apprêtait à livrer bataille, une flamme vengeresse dans les yeux. Les créatures se mirent à grogner, visiblement la réaction agressive du commandant venait de déclencher les hostilités. Soudain, une voix forte et claire retentit depuis le fond de la pièce.

« Assez ! »

Tout le monde se figea sur place, Lexa tenta d'apercevoir la personne qui venait de se manifester parmi les démons qui lui faisaient face.

C'est alors que les rangs des créatures s'écartèrent laissant apparaitre un homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Cet homme-là ne semblait pas avoir été frappé de la marque maudite, ses yeux étaient clairs, sa peau bien que marquée par les années lui donnait un air sage, il portait une tunique semblable à celle que les prêtres de l'ordre de la flamme portaient à Polis. Cependant, les couleurs et les ornements étaient différents.

L'étranger s'approcha de Lexa en faisant signe à ses créatures de ne pas bouger. Les mains de Heda se resserrèrent sur la garde de ses épées, calculant dans sa tête si elle pourrait atteindre l'individu sans s'exposer d'avantage. L'homme s'arrêta à côté du boiteux, il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du demi-homme et lui murmura :

« Merci mon ami. »

Le cœur de Lexa bondit dans sa poitrine, son pressentiment était donc le bon, on l'avait volontairement conduite ici et elle se trouvait face à l'homme responsable de tout cela.

« Baissez vos armes guerrière. » Ordonna l'inconnu d'une voix calme.

Lexa grimaça, son cerveau était en ébullition, elle réfléchit à une vitesse vertigineuse, analysant ses chances de survie si elle frappait maintenant celui qui semblait être le chef des créatures avant de se jeter à nouveau dans l'eau pour s'échapper de cet endroit. Très vite, elle réalisa que ce ne serait qu'un acte suicidaire, jamais elle ne sortirait d'ici vivante. Pour l'instant l'homme ne semblait pas agressif, peut-être attendait-il de lui extorquer des informations avant de se débarrasser d'elle, mais cela lui laissait une occasion de gagner du temps et de frapper plus tard lorsqu'elle aurait une meilleure chance de survie. On pouvait la torturer, lui arracher les ongles, lui lacérer le corps ou la soumettre aux flammes, jamais elle ne livrerait d'informations sur les treize clans.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Je suis le représentant du seigneur. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils, cette réponse énigmatique la laissait dans l'incertitude, cet homme n'était peut-être pas le véritable chef.

« Allons Lexa déposez vos armes, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. » Déclara l'homme en souriant.

Lexa déglutit, comment connaissait-il son nom ? Et puisqu'il savait qui elle était pourquoi ne s'adressait-il pas à elle en utilisant son titre de Heda ?

« Je n'ai pas confiance en vous ni en vos créatures démoniaques. » Répondit la guerrière le regard noir.

L'homme écarta les mains pour désigner l'assemblée de créature. Il lâcha un rire :

« Et bien Lexa vous avez pourtant suivis l'un de ces démons comme vous dites jusqu'ici. N'insultez pas mes frères et sœurs, ils sont créatures du seigneur tout comme vous. Et celle qui tient une arme ici, c'est vous… C'est nous qui avons toutes les raisons de ne pas vous faire confiance… Qui est venu en ces lieux pour verser le sang ? Qui a torturé mon frère ? Et pourtant nous vous avons laissé venir ici, chez nous sans vous faire le moindre mal.»

L'homme observa attentivement le visage du commandant.

« Allons vous n'êtes pas venue ici pour vous battre, vous êtes ici pour sauver votre âme, pour obtenir des réponses et je peux vous y aider. » Déclara l'inconnu d'un ton plein de certitude.

Le regard de Lexa balaya à nouveau les lieux, calculant la distance entre elle et ses adversaires. Elle était prise au piège, il lui fallait céder et se rendre. Malgré un corps frigorifié, elle parvint à dissimuler ses tremblements. La fureur de Heda lui tordait les boyaux, à nouveau la guerrière livrait un intense combat intérieur. Elle ne devait pas écouter la voix dans sa tête qui ne demandait qu'à libérer le démon vengeur qui l'habitait pour verser le sang sans craindre la mort.

Lexa remit le diable dans sa boite et lentement elle déposa ses épées sur le sol, puis elle saisit sa dague qui pendait à son ceinturon et la déposa à son tour à ses pieds.

Le visage de l'homme s'illumina, il semblait se réjouir du choix de la guerrière. L'homme se retourna vers ses sujets difformes et leur fît signe qu'il était temps de se disperser et de reprendre leurs occupations. A sa grande surprise, Lexa fût laissée libre, personne n'osa la toucher ni même l'entraver. Cependant, deux créatures se placèrent derrière elle lorsqu'elle s'approcha de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Le commandant des treize clans comprit qu'elle serait sous escorte mais pas malmenée du moins pour l'instant...

« Je m'appel Eli et je me réjouis de vous accueillir parmi nous Lexa kom Trikru. » Déclara l'homme énigmatique en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

« Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? » Demanda la jeune femme soupçonneuse.

« Nous vivons cachés mais, nous n'ignorons rien de votre monde. A présent suivez-moi. »

La guerrière plissa les yeux, cet homme était tout aussi inquiétant que fascinant. Malgré la multitude de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, Lexa lui emboita le pas.

Ensembles ils sortirent de l'immense pièce à colonnade dans laquelle la guerrière avait fait irruption, l'édifice souterrain était impressionnant et semblait courir sous la terre sur des kilomètres.

L'architecture était ancienne, datant d'un temps que ses proches ancêtres n'avaient pas dû connaitre. Les murs en pierre étaient ornés de nombreuses représentations hommes, femmes, créatures étranges cohabitaient dans la roche dépeignant ainsi des scènes dont la guerrière ne saisit pas le sens. Ces étranges sculptures semblaient scruter les déambulations de la jeune femme, en y regardant de plus près Lexa découvrit au milieu de ces étranges personnages, le rappel permanent de ce symbole qu'elle avait vu à l'entrée à côté de celui de la flamme. En parcourant les couloirs Lexa observa les alcôves devant lesquelles les habitants de la Tourbière semblaient se recueillir en silence. Elle était dans un lieu de culte, elle en était certaine, mais lequel ?

Eli la devançait de quelques pas, lui ouvrant le chemin les mains jointes dans son dos. De temps en temps il jetait un furtif coup d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer que Lexa ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle inédit qu'il lui offrait. L'homme plissait les lèvres de satisfaction en découvrant le regard troublé de la jeune femme. Sur leur route, Lexa réalisa que ce lieu abritait des femmes et des enfants, eux aussi portaient la marque maudite. Jusqu'ici dans la Tourbière Heda n'avait rencontré que des hommes, des démons guerriers, jamais elle n'avait pensé découvrir ici une véritable société humaine. Cette découverte était perturbante pour le commandant des treize clans, elle qui était convaincue qu'il n'y avait pas d'humanité chez ces personnages repoussants. Autour d'elle les habitants de la Tourbière se comportaient comme des hommes doués de sentiment, les femmes enlaçaient leurs enfants, les hommes s'attelaient à des tâches quotidiennes, une population entière vivait ici de manière civilisée.

Eli s'arrêta devant une imposante porte en bois, il poussa le battant qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd, puis il invita Lexa à entrer et referma la porte derrière elle.

La pièce était sombre, quelques chandeliers éclairaient faiblement les lieux. Des bancs étaient installés sur deux rangées, au fond de la pièce se trouvait un imposant autel en pierre sur lequel était posé une croix ornée d'or et de pierres précieuses. Sous les yeux effarés de la guerrière, Eli s'inclina humblement devant l'autel puis il prit place sur un banc en demandant à Lexa de se joindre à lui. La femme aux yeux émeraude s'assit et leva les yeux sur le plafond peint qui trônait au-dessus d'elle. Avec le faible éclairage elle ne pût distinguer clairement la scène peinte sur la voute.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? » Demanda Lexa.

« Vous avez des questions sans réponses n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit l'homme comme-ci cette déclaration valait une réponse.

Lexa dévisagea Eli, cet homme lui rappelait étrangement Titus, comme son Fleimkepa l'homme de la Tourbière semblait détenir mille et un secret.

« Pourquoi m'avoir conduite jusqu'à vous ? »

« Votre visite était annoncée depuis longtemps. »

« Par qui ? »

« Par le seigneur. »

« Et où est-il votre seigneur ? »

L'homme lâcha un rire nerveux, comme si cette question semblait totalement idiote.

« Il est partout autour de vous. » Dit-il en écartant les mains.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait rien.

« Vous êtes le messager de la mort Lexa kom Trikru. »

Lexa déglutit, elle avait reçu bien des titres, mais celui-là n'en faisait pas parti. Elle s'apprêtait à rétorquer lorsque l'homme déclara :

« Votre sang est noir n'est-ce pas ? »

Lexa acquiesça à contrecœur.

« Vous êtes la reine de votre peuple. »

« Vous avez traversé le voile et en êtes revenue. »

« Vous avez survécu à la terre maudite et avait traversé les eaux. »

« Vous êtes l'élue. »

« Comment savez-vous tout cela à mon sujet ? » Demanda Lexa soupçonneuse.

« Il y a bien longtemps que je vous observe Lexa kom Trikru, j'attendais simplement que le seigneur vous guide jusqu'à moi. »

Face à ces révélations, Lexa réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer : « Vous ne portez pas la marque maudite, par conséquent vous avez très bien pût voyager jusqu'à Polis et apprendre tout ce qu'i savoir sur moi et sur les miens.»

« C'est exacte. Mais, vous faites erreur sur une chose, ce que vous prenez pour une marque maudite n'est en fait qu'une bénédiction. »

« Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? »

L'homme afficha à nouveau son sourire énigmatique.

« Il y a longtemps maintenant…J'étais un jeune homme égaré, je ne croyais qu'en la science et en ce que mes yeux étaient capables de percevoir et ma peau de toucher. Avide de savoir je n'ai cessé d'étudier les vestiges de technologies de notre monde, en espérant un jour pouvoir réanimer le vieux monde tel qu'il était avant le cataclysme. Cette folle pensée qui m'animait m'a été insufflée par mon défunt père qui à l'époque fût pour moi le meilleur des enseignants. Il avait survécu à l'holocauste, avant cela il était un ingénieur de Polaris… Pendant, longtemps j'ai cru que la science permettrait de sauver l'humanité, je me suis fourvoyé à en devenir fou. J'ai voyagé sans cesse de bunker en bunker, de laboratoire en ruine en base militaire, récupérant sans cesse toute technologie, tout document qui pourrait étancher ma soif de savoir. Je ne savais pas alors que tout cela était vain, que cette quête n'assurerait pas le salut de mon âme. Et puis un jour…Un jour, j'ai connu l'illumination. J'ai abandonné mes anciennes croyances et j'ai trouvé la foi, mon existence à prit un autre tournant, j'ai enfin compris la raison de ma présence dans ce monde chaotique. Un ange m'a guidé vers cette terre consacré et ses habitants, enfin j'avais un but, enfin j'avais une mission. Ces pauvres êtres égarés n'attendaient que la parole du seigneur pour se remettre sur leurs jambes, leurs stigmates étaient une bénédiction de la main de dieu. Des survivants capables de s'adapter aux souillures de cette terre…»

L'homme s'interrompit soudain comme s'il venait de prendre conscience qu'il ne devait pas trop parler. Il soupira et dit :

« Bientôt vous serez vous aussi éclairée. »

Lexa avait écouté attentivement le discours du vieil homme. Lorsqu'il parlait son visage était habité, le ton qu'il employait, sa gestuelle, tout en faisait un excellent orateur. Charismatique, Eli avait quelque chose de fascinant et ses yeux clairs inspiraient confiance.

« Maintenant il faut que nous prions. » Dit l'homme en se mettant sur les genoux et en joignant ses mains.

Lexa se remit sur ses pieds en observant l'homme en position de pénitent. D'une voix affirmée elle déclara :

« Je suis Heda, je ne m'incline devant personne, pas même devant votre seigneur invisible. »

L'homme adressa un regard amusé à la guerrière, son sourire énigmatique aux lèvres il lui murmura :

« Bientôt Heda courbera l'échine, on ne peut empêcher l'accomplissement de l'œuvre du seigneur. »

Lexa releva le menton comme pour le défier de la faire un jour adhérer à ses croyances, elle n'était sous aucune influence et ne le serait jamais. Elle tourna les talons et alla attendre l'homme devant la porte. Les bras croisés dans le silence le plus total, elle observa Eli psalmodier pendant de longues minutes. Lorsque l'homme eût terminé ses prières, il la rejoignit et lui murmura :

« Je sais votre souffrance et les démons qui vous hantent, ne me voyez pas comme un ennemi mais bien comme un ami qui vous délivrera de vos tourments. »

Lexa ne répondit rien, elle laissa l'homme ouvrir la porte et lui faire signe d'avancer, les deux créatures lui servant d'escorte les attendaient de l'autre côté.

« Où me conduisez-vous ? » Demanda la guerrière en marchant à côté d'Elie.

« A vos quartiers, je pense qu'il vous faut du repos, nous aurons tout le temps de parler dans les jours à venir. L'acceptation peut prendre du temps pour certaines personnes, cela ne peut se faire sans le calme et la réflexion. »

Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'homme n'était pas sain d'esprit. Toutes ces paroles lui semblaient totalement dénuées de sens. Se sachant en danger en cas de résistance, il lui faudrait se montrer patiente et docile. Eli voulait l'amadouer pour une raison mystérieuse, il lui fallait en découvrir la cause. Jusqu'ici elle s'était faite manipulée, le cerveau de tout cela était ce vieil homme, il lui faudrait maintenant penser différemment pour à son tour le berner et ainsi espérer le percer à jour.

Heda fût conduite dans une minuscule chambre à l'aspect austère, un lit au matelas de paille et un tabouret meublaient la cellule. Sur le mur comme fraichement gratté dans la pierre, le symbole de la flamme surmonté d'une croix. Dans un coin de la pièce à côté du chandelier, un sceau d'eau et un linge pour faire la toilette. Un confort bien sommaire comparé à celui de ses appartement de Polis, mais d'un luxe inimaginable pour quiconque avait passé autant de temps à arpenter la Tourbière maudite. Lorsque la porte se referma sur elle, Lexa observa attentivement les murs à l'affût de la moindre faille, bien sûr elle n'en trouva aucune. Au bord de l'épuisement, la jeune femme décida de s'allonger et de fermer les yeux. Après, tout il n'y avait plus que cela à faire. Elle savait qu'en étant sous terre, il serait facile de perdre la notion du temps, alors avant de s'endormir elle fît plusieurs encoches avec son ongle sur la cire de la bougie du chandelier qu'elle laissa allumée, ainsi à son réveil elle aurait une idée du temps qu'il se serait écoulé pendant son sommeil.

* * *

 **45ème chapitre**

 **Lexa découvre un lieu bien mystérieux et un personnage tout aussi énigmatique...**

 **Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre, je fais mon possible pour raccourcir le délai de publication**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ;)**


	46. En plein doute

**Chapitre 46 En plein doute**

 _Tourbière, trois jours plus tard._

Lorsque Clarke découvrit la Tourbière, elle fût prise de nausée. La jeune femme savait que l'endroit faisait froid dans le dos, mais aucun mot n'était assez juste pour exprimer l'angoisse qui l'a pris en découvrant les lieux. Une terre de désolation à l'odeur pestilentielle s'étendait à perte de vue. Seule Octavia ne semblait plus s'émouvoir de ce triste paysage.

« Oh bon sang ! Mais c'est quoi cette odeur ? » S'exclama Jasper en se couvrant le nez avec son bras.

« L'odeur de la mort. » Répondit Octavia sans ménagement.

Jasper grimaça.

« Tu vas t'y faire…Enfin, disons que ça te gênera moins dans quelques heures. » Ajouta la jeune femme.

« C'est ici, que votre route s'est séparée ? » Demanda Lincoln en désignant du doigt les traces de luttes.

« Oui, c'est là que mes camarades sont tombés…Et que Lexa a filé vers le nord. » Expliqua la guerrière.

« Où sont les corps ? » Demanda Bellamy.

« Ces démons ont dû repasser pour les récupérer…Les os de mes amis doivent maintenant reposer quelque part sous les eaux… » Répondit tristement la jeune femme.

Lincoln commença ses investigations en scrutant le terrain à la recherche d'indices.

« Tu penses pouvoir retrouver la trace d'Indra ou de Lexa ? » S'inquiéta Clarke.

« Avec l'eau ça ne va pas être évident…Prenons la direction que nous a indiqué Octavia, peut-être qu'à mesure de notre progression je trouverai quelque chose. »

« Alors en route ! » Déclara Bellamy en armant son fusil à son épaule, prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement suspect.

 _Temple, deux jours plus tôt._

Lorsque Lexa ouvrit les yeux, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. La chandelle qu'elle avait marqué la veille s'était totalement consumée et la cire était froide. La guerrière en conclu qu'elle avait dormi une nuit entière et qu'il devait être le milieu de la matinée. Elle avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb, les derniers jours avaient mis son corps à rude épreuve, mais désormais elle se sentait de nouveau alerte. Elle se jeta de l'eau au visage pour finir de se réveiller puis alla tambouriner à la porte de sa geôle d'invité…

Après quelques minutes la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre le boiteux. Surprise Lexa recula d'un pas, elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber nez-à-nez avec celui qu'elle avait torturé. La moitié d'homme aux yeux sans expression lui fît signe qu'elle pouvait sortir. Sur ses gardes la guerrière avança prudemment dans le couloir où ses deux cerbères l'attendaient. Le boiteux se mit à clopiner devant elle, une fois n'est pas coutume Heda lui emboita le pas. Ils parcoururent ainsi plusieurs couloirs, Lexa ne manqua pas de compter les portes et d'essayer de mémoriser tous les changements de direction pour essayer de cartographier mentalement des lieux. Sur son chemin une porte attira son attention, elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres, elle était de facture récente, c'était une porte métallique devant laquelle un imposant colosse semblait monter la garde. Immédiatement le commandant détourna le regard faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. La guerrière fût conduite dans la chapelle auprès d'Eli. Comme la veille l'homme accueillit le commandant de ce sourire énigmatique qui lui était propre.

« Bien reposée ? »

Lexa se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Je t'en prie assieds-toi Lexa. » Dit l'homme en lui désignant une place sur le banc face à l'autel.

Ce tutoiement soudain surprit la guerrière, peu habituée à de telles familiarités, la guerrière serra les dents. Cependant, il fallait jouer le jeu, donner l'impression à cet homme qu'elle commençait à baisser les armes. Lexa prit sagement place sur le banc, pour Eli la lionne semblait s'être calmée. En réalité elle était en état de veille. Le visage apaisé de la guerrière donnait le change, mais sa tête était en ébullition. Elle avait envie de bondir de sa place pour saisir l'imposant crucifix d'or afin de pulvériser le crâne de son hôte, mais elle n'en fit rien.

« As-tu eu le temps de méditer sur notre conversation d'hier ? » Demanda le vieil homme.

« Je me suis contentée de dormir…Vos révélations sur le seigneur et votre illumination ne me semble pas assez important pour bouleverser mes rêves. » Rétorqua Lexa avec insolence.

La jeune femme pensa que pousser à bout son interlocuteur obligerait celui-ci à révéler son vrai visage. Mais, à sa grande déception, Eli se mit à rire. Décidément, il voulait encore jouer la carte du copinage.

« Le blasphème ne t'aidera pas Lexa… »

« La plupart des gens qui ont dit vouloir m'aider étaient en réalité des ennemis.»

« Tu marques un point. » Répondit l'homme en levant l'index.

« Si je te dis que le trouble que tu ressens en toi, je peux le faire disparaitre…Si je te dis que ta colère incontrôlable et ta violence ne sont que la volonté du seigneur. Cela éloignerait-il de toi ce sentiment de culpabilité qui t'étouffe ? »

Lexa serra les poings si forts qu'elle fît saigner ses paumes.

« On est responsable de nos actes, de notre destin…Tout n'est pas écrit à l'avance… » Rétorqua Lexa qui ne supportait plus l'idée d'être dépossédée de sa propre destinée.

Elle ne pouvait pas être une simple marionnette dont la vie était prédéfinie par son statut… D'abord Natblida, puis Heda, puis élue chargée de détruire la cité des lumières … Tout cela elle en avait assez.

« Vous allez encore me répéter que je suis le messager de la mort ?» Dit Lexa avec dégoût.

Eli acquiesça.

« Tu as l'air de prendre cela comme une offense alors que c'est simplement le rôle prévu pour toi par notre seigneur. Tu es une survivante Lexa comme toutes les personnes ici. »

« Je suis Heda ! »

« Ce titre, ces croyances barbares de ton peuple…Tu as trop longtemps marché pour la gloire, le pénitent est le véritable glorieux, lui seul sera récompensé dans l'autre monde. »

« Mais bon sang de quoi parlez-vous ? » S'agaça Lexa.

Eli lui fît signe de ne pas s'impatienter. Il se relava et passa derrière l'autel. Le vieil homme sortit un livre et le posa avec précaution sur la pierre froide devant lui.

Eli caressa l'épaisse reliure de cuir avant de l'ouvrir et de parcourir les pages jaunis.

« Sais-tu que sur ces pages je détiens la parole du seigneur, le seul et l'unique ? Sais-tu que sur ces feuillets j'ai retranscris les paroles divines que m'a délivré son émissaire ? L'ange m'a prononcé chacun de ces mots lors de ces apparitions et c'est la parole de dieu. »

« Tu es sur ces pages Lexa. » Conclu-t-il.

Lexa fronça les sourcils, Eli avait désormais toute son attention.

Mais l'homme referma le livre.

« Tu n'es pas encore prête à recevoir la parole du seigneur. »

Eli rangea le bouquin à sa place devant les yeux effarés de la guerrière.

Sans dire un mot le guide spirituel des habitants de la Tourbière fît signe à Lexa de le suivre, ensemble ils quittèrent la chapelle et prirent la direction de la grande salle du temple. Une fois là-bas, Eli ouvrit d'imposantes portes en bois qui donnaient sur un tunnel. Peu à peu les murs lisses laissèrent place à des parois rocheuses. Lexa comprit qu'elle était loin d'avoir tout vu de cet étrange endroit. Les créatures avaient creusés des galeries, sorte d'extension du temple. Sous les yeux ébahis de Lexa s'étendait une véritable cité souterraine, des cavités abritaient des familles entières. Eli fît découvrir les lieux à la guerrière qui pensait avoir perdu la tête tellement ce qu'elle découvrait lui semblait totalement incroyable.

« Tu vois ces êtres que tu méprises tellement, n'aspirent qu'à vivre en paix. Ici, règne l'harmonie, nous partageons tout et vivons les uns pour les autres. Contrairement à ton monde, il n'y a pas de rapport de force entre nous, nous prions et faisons le bien autour de nous comme l'a ordonné le seigneur. »

« Dis ça aux hommes qui sont morts à la surface déchiquetés par tes créatures. » Rétorqua Lexa.

« Ils n'ont fait que défendre cette terre sacré ainsi que leur famille. Tu l'as dit toi-même tu ne considères pas ces gens comme des êtres humains…Le sort que tu leur réserves est bien funeste, alors que nous prônons la vie. Ces gens sont des survivants, ils ont souffert, ils sont les pénitents de ce monde. Je sais que cette vérité te dérange guerrière, c'est pourtant la seule vérité.»

Le cœur de Lexa se serra dans sa poitrine, elle vivait un cauchemar, jusqu'ici elle avait été convaincue qu'il y avait ici un danger mortel qui légitimait sa fureur. Elle s'était donc trompée ? Avait-elle vraiment sombré dans la folie ? Heda était-elle vraiment devenue une meurtrière ? Un tyran qui avait commandité un génocide.

Un groupe d'enfant aux corps malformés passa à côté de la guerrière et de son guide. Lexa sentit la culpabilité la prendre à la gorge. Dernièrement elle passait par tous les sentiments en un instant. Elle était totalement perdue, sa confiance en elle, son instinct l'avait abandonné. Lexa ne se supportait plus. A cette minute, elle se sentait faible, elle se sentait vulnérable. Peut-être que cet homme pouvait la sortir de cet état de trouble qui la rongeait un peu plus à chaque seconde… Peut-être qu'elle avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. Elle repensa au moment où devant son conseil elle avait parlé d'éradiquer cette population, elle repensa à la colère qui avait guidé son bras armé, elle repensa au regard des pauvres fous qui l'avait accompagné sur ces terres pour y mourir par sa faute. Lexa était à la dérive, il lui fallait trouver une ancre pour s'amarrer avant de se perdre définitivement et Eli était là en prétendant détenir les réponses qui la sortiraient de ce cauchemar.

Les yeux clairs de l'homme perçurent le trouble dans l'esprit de la guerrière, il posa une main sur son épaule et en la fixant intensément lui murmura :

« La pénitence est un chemin difficile…Mais, bientôt tu ne souffriras plus, c'est une promesse que je te fais. »

 _Tourbière, deux jours plus tard._

« Là des traces de sang… » Dit Lincoln en désignant du doigt le sommet des hautes herbes devant lui.

Clarke s'approcha et se sentit respirer en apercevant la couleur pourpre. Cette teinte indiquait que ce sang n'appartenait pas à Lexa. En revanche, il pouvait tout à fait s'agir d'Indra.

« Qu'elle direction Lincoln ? » Lui demanda Clarke.

« Par-là. » Répondit le guerrier en pointant du doigt une zone à découvert.

« C'est peut être un piège. » Souffla Bellamy en épiant l'endroit indiqué à travers la lunette de son fusil.

« Nous avons des armes à feu…Toi et Jasper restez ici pour nous couvrir. Nous partons devant avec Lincoln et Octavia.» Dit Clarke en dégainant son arme de son étui.

Les trois amis avancèrent prudemment dans les eaux troubles, à chaque pas ils s'enfonçaient dans la vase jusqu'aux genoux. A découvert ils étaient des proies faciles.

« Ne quittez pas les hautes herbes des yeux… » Murmura Octavia en scrutant les alentours les mains crispées sur la garde de son épée.

Soudain, les balles sifflèrent autour d'eux, Bellamy et Jasper faisaient rugir leurs armes pour protéger leurs camarades qui en un instant venaient d'être pris pour cible par une dizaine de créatures qui avaient surgi des eaux. Tout se passa si vite que Clarke resta pendant un instant figée sur place. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre et commencer à appuyer sur la gâchette de son arme. Déboussolée par l'apparence hideuse des habitants de la Tourbière, la jeune femme tremblait comme une feuille en faisant feu autour d'elle. Plus réactifs, Lincoln et Octavia avaient déjà engagé le combat avec plusieurs ennemis, frappant le fer de tous les côtés. Au même moment les soldats du Skaikru fauchaient les monstres à distance avec leurs armes automatiques. La situation était totalement chaotique.

Clarke venait de loger une balle entre les deux yeux écarquillés d'une créature lorsqu'elle se sentit tirée en arrière. En moins d'une seconde elle tomba à la renverse dans l'eau. Des mains fourchues l'empoignaient fermement par le col de sa veste et la maintenaient sous la surface. La Skaikru tenta de faire lâcher prise à son assaillant, mais rien n'y faisait. Le calvaire dura plusieurs secondes qui lui semblèrent durer des heures tandis qu'elle se noyait. C'est alors que la créature relâcha son étreinte et que deux bras puissants tirèrent la jeune femme à hors de l'eau. Lincoln se tenait au-dessus de Clarke qui crachait le liquide de ses poumons en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Le guerrier Trikru avait embroché l'assaillant de la jeune femme de part en part avec son épée à double tranchant. Le corps du monstre gisait à côté Clarke comme la dizaine de créatures qui les avaient attaqués.

Jasper et Bellamy rejoignirent leurs amis au pas de course. Tout le monde était sain et sauf, mais personne ne semblait avoir envie de s'en réjouir. En observant l'apparence des créatures de plus prêt Jasper fût pris de nausée, il se retourna pour cracher sa bille dans l'eau croupie de la Tourbière.

« Bon sang, une balle ne suffit pas à les faire tomber… Ces choses sont coriaces… » Dit Bellamy.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que tous les guerriers d'Heda y sont restés ? » Répondit Octavia dépitée.

« Est-ce que ça va Clarke ? » Demanda le Skaikru en observant la jeune femme sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

La jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer encore un peu sonnée de la violence de cette attaque.

« Ne restons pas là, les détonations de nos armes vont leur révéler notre position, ils vont revenir…Ils reviennent toujours… » Dit Octavia.

Lincoln se replaça à l'avant de la colonne pour indiquer la route à prendre. Et tout le petit groupe se remit en route sans s'attarder.

 _Temple, deux jours plus tôt._

Attablée à côté de son hôte, Lexa le regard absent faisait machinalement bouger sa cuillère dans la bouillie qu'on venait de lui servir.

« Tu dois manger Lexa. Tu dois retrouver tes forces. » Dit l'homme sur un ton paternaliste en raclant les rebords de son assiette qu'il avait dégusté avec plaisir.

La guerrière observa l'imposante table en bois autour de laquelle neufs créatures étaient elles aussi installée, parmi elles se trouvait le boiteux.

Lexa porta la cuillère à sa bouche, et si l'aspect de la nourriture n'était pas engageante elle était néanmoins plutôt agréable en bouche.

« Les légumes de notre potager. » Déclara Eli avec fierté, satisfait de voir que la guerrière acceptait de se nourrir.

« Parfois, l'aspect des choses nous donne de faux a priori… » Ajouta-t-il.

Lexa comprit parfaitement le message caché derrière ces paroles.

En côtoyant les habitants de la Tourbière, Lexa réalisa que ces personnes malgré leurs difformités avaient réussi à établir un véritable langage à base de sons gutturaux et de grognements. Si cela était incompréhensible pour les oreilles de la guerrière, Eli semblait lui parfaitement comprendre et répondait par des claquements de langues et des sifflements. En interrogeant l'homme sur cet obscur langage, Lexa apprit que certains d'entre eux étaient même capables de prononcer des mots, voir des phrases entières cela dépendait de leur capacité physique. C'est ainsi que Lexa entendit un jeune garçon échanger quelques paroles avec Eli, malgré une bouche déformée. Qu'en était-il de leur intelligence ? Très vite Lexa constata là encore que cela dépendait de leur malformation, certains n'était pas plus malin qu'un enfant de trois ans, mais d'autres au contraire semblaient très intelligent peut être même plus que certains humains bien nés... Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment ces êtres avaient réussi à concevoir cette cité souterraine avec des moyens rudimentaires. Ils ne manquaient pas d'ingéniosité.

Pendant, plusieurs heures Eli fît visiter les lieux à la guerrière, au fur et à mesure Lexa se rendit compte que son jugement sur ces gens n'avait pas été le bon. Sa colère l'avait emporté sur sa raison, et malgré les avertissements de ses proches elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de voir un danger là où il n'y en avait pas. Toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé jusque-là avait fini par altérer son jugement.

Lorsque la cloche retentissait, tout le monde cessait son activité et se pressait vers le mur le plus proche marqué du symbole du culte. Ils se mettaient à genoux et pendant de longues minutes priaient en silence. Bien que cela arrive plusieurs fois par jour, la guerrière assistait toujours à ce spectacle avec le même étonnement. Dans son monde, c'était elle, Heda qui méritait une telle dévotion. Pour les treize clans, elle était le seigneur incontesté, ici elle n'était qu'une femme. Le seigneur immatériel de la Tourbière l'emportait face à Heda.

En passant devant un de ces murs marqués des symboles du culte, Lexa s'immobilisa et désigna la croix à son guide.

« Il me semble que le symbole de la croix est ancien tandis que celui de la flamme semble être un ajout récent. »

« Tu es observatrice…Et tu as raison. La croix était le seul symbole présent dans le temple à notre arrivé. La marque que tu portes sur ta peau a été ajouté ici à postériori. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« L'ange…L'ange m'a demandé de l'ajouter, et la parole de l'ange est la volonté du seigneur. »

« C'était aussi le symbole de Polaris. » Déclara Lexa en interrogeant le vieil homme du regard.

Eli acquiesça mais changea de conversation, il était bien sûr au courant de cela mais visiblement il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Je dois te laisser guerrière nous nous reverrons ce soir pour la prière, je t'attendrai dans la chapelle. » Dit Eli en faisant signe aux deux créatures qui servaient d'escorte au commandant de la coalition d'abandonner leur garde.

« J'ai confiance en toi Lexa, je pense qu'avec tout ce que tu viens de voir, tu sauras agir avec discernement. Ainsi tu es libre d'aller et venir. A toute à l'heure. »

Lexa regarda l'homme s'éloigner, une fois de plus la jeune femme se retrouvait décontenancée par l'attitude de l'étranger. Soit il essayait de gagner sa confiance soit c'était une nouvelle méthode pour tester ses intentions. Sans armes, son champ d'action était limité, cependant, une image trottait dans sa tête depuis le matin, celle de la porte métallique dans les couloirs du temple. La voix d'Heda l'exhortait à pousser plus avant ses investigations, mais l'attitude paisible des habitants de la Tourbière à son égard avait fait naitre le doute dans son esprit… Pourquoi chercher à tout prix une preuve de leur dangerosité ? Pourquoi écouter une voix qui l'exhortait à la violence et la méfiance alors que cela ne semblait pas se justifier ? Il fallait peut être accepter tout simplement l'aide d'Eli pour apaiser le fauve en elle. Si son destin était bien lié à une prophétie, si une puissance supérieure décidait pour elle, toute la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait s'en irait. Cela était un choix difficile... Cela revenait à renier une partie d'elle-même et à renoncer à la capacité de décider pour elle-même. Sans même y penser ses jambes la portèrent jusqu'à l'escalier immergé. Lexa se pencha au-dessus de l'eau et observa son reflet avec attention, le masque de Heda avait disparu, il ne restait que les yeux verts égarés de Lexa.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée la guerrière repensa à Clarke. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait eu aucune pensée pour elle, comme si en ces lieux elle s'était interdit de penser à la femme qu'elle aimait. Elle se sentait soudainement tellement perdue qu'elle aurait aimé que la jeune femme soit là pour la rassurer. La guerrière avait tout fait pour tenir Clarke éloignée du danger mais cela l'avait conduite sur une pente glissante. Elle était loin de celle qui était devenue au fil du temps un véritable pilier dans son existence. Lexa ferma les yeux pour ravaler les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, il fallait qu'elle aille au bout de son idée, il y avait quelque chose ici qui ne tournait pas rond et il était impératif qu'elle découvre la vérité quelle qu'elle soit. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre la direction de la porte aperçût au matin, lorsqu'elle tomba pour la seconde fois de la journée sur le boiteux. La créature au visage déformé observa la guerrière de ses yeux noirs, Lexa sentit son corps tout entier trembler. Ce regard la mettait mal à l'aise. Le boiteux émît alors des sons gutturaux, il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

« Je ne te comprend pas. » Dit-elle.

« Gnarrr »

« Gnar ? » Répéta la guerrière.

« Gnar. » Dit le monstre en posant la main sur son torse.

« Gnar ? Tu t'appels Gnar ? » Demanda Lexa en le pointant du doigt.

La créature fît « oui » de la tête.

Lexa resta bouche bée, cet homme à l'allure repoussante qu'elle avait manqué d'étrangler, faisait spontanément la démarche de venir se présenter à elle. Elle qui avait imaginé qu'il tenterait de la poignarder pendant son sommeil, elle s'était encore trompée.

« Je suis Lexa. » Dit-elle en posant la main sur sa poitrine.

La créature hocha à nouveau la tête pour lui signifier qu'il le savait déjà. Malgré son regard sans expression, la guerrière perçu dans la gestuelle de Gnar une sorte de satisfaction. Le boiteux semblait content d'avoir établi le contact avec la jeune femme, comme si ses mauvaises actions envers lui étaient déjà oubliées.

Gnar s'approcha un peu plus près de la guerrière et sortit de sa poche une pomme bien rouge qu'il tendit à la jeune femme en claquant la langue. Pendant le repas Lexa avait déjà entendu plusieurs d'entre eux produire le même son, elle en avait déduit que cela voulait dire manger.

La guerrière accepta le présent de celui qu'elle pensait être son ennemi.

« Merci…Gnar. » Dit-elle.

« Groah »

Lexa hésita un instant avant de faire signe à la créature de s'asseoir auprès d'elle sur le rebord de l'escalier. Lorsque Gnar fût installé à ses côtés Lexa croqua dans la pomme de bon cœur pour montrer à l'homme qu'elle était reconnaissante et appréciait son geste. Gnar agita frénétiquement la tête en esquissant un sourire étrange avec le trou béant qui lui servait de bouche. Ces mimiques qui la veille auraient encore dégoûté Lexa, lui arrachèrent un sourire. Elle s'était habituée à cette laideur et commençait à voir au-delà. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes assis en silence à s'observer timidement. Très vite des enfants, vinrent les rejoindre, ils étaient peu habitués à voir des êtres humains différents d'eux en quelques minutes Lexa devint une véritable attraction. Des mains vinrent se poser dans ses cheveux et sur son armure, ici c'était elle la créature difforme, c'était elle la bête curieuse. Lexa comprit qu'à part Eli aucune personne normale ne s'était aventurée jusqu'ici. Lorsque les enfants devinrent trop envahissants, Gnar se leva d'un bond en vociférant pour leur ordonner de quitter les lieux, puis il se rassit à côté de la guerrière avec un air satisfait sur le visage. Amusée la guerrière remercia à nouveau le boiteux.

« Groah. » Répondit-il à nouveau.

 _Tourbière deux jours plus tard._

Cela faisait des heures que le petit groupe progressait vers le nord, à plusieurs reprises ils s'étaient dissimulés pour éviter des groupes de créatures. Lincoln suivait une piste, il espérait que cela soit celle d'Indra. A la fin de la journée, Clarke et ses camarades étaient épuisés, avancer dans la boue leur demandait de plus en plus d'effort. Ils prenaient conscience du calvaire qu'avait subi Octavia. Courageuse, la jeune guerrière n'avait pas hésité une seconde à revenir ici pour secourir son mentor et son commandant, ses amis ne l'en admiraient que plus. Elle était loin la jeune femme qui avait débarqué de son vaisseau avec encore la naïveté de la jeunesse et ses yeux d'enfants. Aujourd'hui, elle était devenue une guerrière accomplie. Octavia Blake était sans aucun doute celle des 100 qui s'était le mieux adapté à la dureté de ce monde. Pour Clarke, elle était une véritable héroïne.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, le jour commençait à faiblir peu à peu lorsque Lincoln fît signe à ses camarades de s'accroupir dans les herbes. Le guerrier Trikru avait repéré du mouvement à quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux. Immédiatement, Bellamy jeta un œil dans la lunette de son fusil. Il observa en silence l'endroit indiqué par son beau-frère. Tout le monde attendait avec appréhension son verdict.

« Oh bon dieu ! » Dit-il en se redressant immédiatement avant de se précipiter en direction de sa cible.

Tout le monde lui emboita le pas, en lui soufflant de faire preuve de prudence, mais Bellamy ne ralentit pas. Il accouru jusqu'à la zone qu'il venait d'observer puis, d'un geste il écarta les branches et tout le monde découvrit le corps inanimé d'Indra qui gisait entre les buissons.

« Indra ! » Cria Octavia en se précipitant au chevet de la guerrière.

Pendant que son amie essayait de ramener le second d'Heda à l'état de conscience, Clarke examina le corps de la guerrière. La fille du docteur Griffin découvrit avec effroi la plaie profonde qui barrait le ventre de la Trikru.

« Elle a dû perdre beaucoup de sang. » Dit Clarke.

Jasper sortit la trousse de secours de son sac à dos et Clarke commença à prodiguer les premiers soins à la guerrière toujours inconsciente.

« A quel point c'est mauvais ? » Demanda Lincoln dans le dos de la blonde sans perdre des yeux les alentours pour assurer leurs arrières.

Clarke jeta un regard inquiet à Octavia aux yeux rougis par l'émotion.

« Ce n'est pas bon…L'entaille est profonde…Cela doit faire plusieurs heures qu'elle se vide de son sang. »

Bellamy qui examinait les lieux son fusil devant lui déclara :

« Elle a dû s'effondrer après l'avoir tué. »

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers le jeune homme à quelques pas de là, en l'interrogeant du regard.

Bellamy pointa du doigt un second corps qui gisait dans les broussailles à ses pieds. Le cadavre de la créature était marqué de nombreux coups, le coup fatal avait été porté par la lame toujours enfoncée dans sa poitrine. Le soldat reconnut immédiatement le manche de l'arme marquée du symbole Trikru. Les deux combattants s'étaient lancés dans une lutte à mort et Indra avait eût le dessus mais n'en était pas sorti indemne.

Bellamy retira l'épée de la guerrière et revint vers ses amis afférés à sauver la vie d'Indra.

Lorsque Clarke eut bandé la plaie et administré une dose de morphine à la guerrière, Octavia l'interrogea à nouveau :

« Tu penses qu'elle va vivre ? »

« J'ai fait tout ce qu'il m'était possible de faire… »

« Elle ne peut pas mourir Clarke. » Dit Octavia en caressant le visage de son mentor qu'elle tenait appuyé contre sa cuisse.

« Il faut qu'on parte d'ici…Ils vont revenir. » Dit Jasper.

« Dans son état nous ne pouvons pas la déplacer… Il faut attendre qu'elle reprenne des forces. » Répondit Clarke qui savait très bien dans qu'elle situation délicate ils se mettaient en attendant ici.

« La nuit, va tomber, cela va nous donner un répit…Nous bougerons demain dès que cela sera possible. » Déclara Lincoln.

Clarke baissa les yeux, chaque minute qui passait diminuait toujours un peu plus ses chances de revoir Lexa en vie. Malgré toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour Indra, il lui était impossible de ne pas exposer le fond de sa pensée.

« Indra doit être évacuée d'ici…Jamais elle ne sera en état de combattre et de suivre les traces de Lexa. »

« Oh non Clarke je sais ce que tu as dans la tête mais c'est hors de question. » Souffla Octavia.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut nous séparer. Je ne peux pas attendre ici, nous risquons de perdre toute trace de Lexa. Je dois continuer. »

« Clarke c'est de la folie. Même Indra a échoué…Il faut faire demi-tour. Nous reviendrons quand Titus aura envoyé des renforts.» Dit Jasper.

« Jasper à raison Clarke, Indra a besoin de soins médicaux, nous risquons de la perdre il faut la ramener à Polis au plus vite. » Ajouta Bellamy.

Clarke leva les yeux en direction de Lincoln, espérant trouver auprès de lui un peu de soutien, mais le colosse Trikru préféra garder le silence. Il savait tout ce qu'il devait au commandant, tout comme ses camarades il lui était redevable, malgré cela il ne voulait pas encore prendre le risque de perdre sa femme.

Clarke dévisagea tour à tour les visages mal à l'aise de ses amis.

« Alors c'est ça vous abandonnez ? » Dit-elle en serrant les dents.

« Clarke…Regarde Indra. Elle est encore en vie et nous aussi… Nous ne savons pas où est Lexa et encore moins si nous avons la moindre chance de la ramener. » Dit Jasper.

A cet instant, Clarke maudissait la terre entière, elle savait que ses amis avaient raison mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner.

« Bien je poursuivrai seule. »

« C'est hors de question, nous restons ensemble ! » S'écria Bellamy.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son amie et agrippa ses épaules pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Il fallait absolument lui faire entendre raison.

« Clarke je sais à quel point tu souffres, mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Octavia aura besoin de nous pour transporter Indra et Lincoln doit nous guider tout en assurant nos arrières. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force pour te garder avec nous.»

« Je suis désolée… » Répondit la blonde.

Clarke saisit l'arme qui pendait à son ceinturon et braqua son pistolet en direction de Bellamy. Tout le monde se figea sur place. Surpris Bellamy recula de quelques pas les mains devant lui.

« Clarke qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Je ne peux pas abandonner, je suis désolée mais je ne partirai pas d'ici sans elle. » Lança la jeune femme déterminée.

Lincoln s'approcha de Clarke qui braqua son arme dans sa direction sous les protestations d'Octavia.

Lincoln fixa son amie attentivement et d'une voix calme déclara :

« Prends dans cette direction, j'espère que tu la trouveras Clarke. »

Clarke plissa les lèvres en lui adressant un regard plein de gratitude.

Bellamy et Jasper s'apprêtaient à protester, lorsque Lincoln leva la main dans leur direction en disant.

« Laissez la partir ! »

Le visage de Clarke se détendit, elle regarda ses amis avec douceur et dit :

« Puissions-nous nous retrouver. »

Sans perdre une minute la jeune femme se mit en route en ignorant les appels désespérés de Bellamy dans son dos.

« Clarke ! Clarke ! »

Lincoln saisit le bras du jeune homme.

« Laisse là partir mon frère. »

« Elle va se faire tuer ! »

« Si quelqu'un peut ramener Heda c'est bien Clarke. Ais foi en elle.»

Bellamy la boule au ventre regarda Clarke disparaitre dans la végétation. Le soldat était tiraillé, il l'avait toujours suivis, toujours protégé mais aujourd'hui il s'en sentait incapable. Il devait penser à sa famille, Octavia avait aussi besoin de lui pour sauver Indra et Clarke avait choisi Lexa depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de renoncer à elle, il s'était promis d'être l'ami dont Clarke avait besoin et aujourd'hui il devait accepter de la laisser partir et de protéger sa sœur.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, lorsque Clarke réalisa la portée de son geste, son corps tout entier se mit à trembler. Elle était désormais seule dans cette marche vers l'inconnu. Cette mission était une véritable mission suicide, ses chances de survie étaient quasi inexistantes. Son courage elle le puisait dans l'amour indéfectible qu'elle avait pour Lexa, si elle devait marcher vers la mort pour la retrouver elle le ferait car sans elle la vie ne valait pas d'être vécue.

* * *

 **Un chapitre assez dense**

 **Clarke est toujours sur la piste de Lexa**

 **Tandis que Heda découvre un univers dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence**

 **Dans cette FF nos héroïnes sont passées par beaucoup d'épreuves (entrée du Skaikru dans la coaliton, Alie, la cité des lumières, le retour de Heda...)**

 **Le fil rouge reste toujours Lexa...**

 **J'espère que cette nouvelle intrigue vous plaira ;)**


	47. Renaissance

**Chapitre 47 Renaissance**

 _Deux jours plus tôt._

Le soir venu Lexa rejoignit Eli dans la chapelle. Comme à son habitude l'homme l'attendait impassible devant l'autel.

« Je suis bien aise de voir que tu as respecté ton engagement. » Dit-il en apercevant la guerrière.

Lexa ne souffla mot et prit place sur le banc au premier rang, comme le ferait une élève disciplinée et avide de savoir.

« As-tu trouvé le monstre que tu cherchais parmi mes frères et sœurs ? »

Surprise Lexa releva le menton, interrogeant Eli du regard.

« Non, bien sûr que non, tu n'as trouvé aucun démon parmi nous. Tu as seulement pris une leçon de partage et de compassion. D'ailleurs se sont les seules choses que tu trouveras par ici. » Se réjouit le vieil homme.

Une fois de plus le commandant des treize clans ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Es-tu prêtes à prier pour le seigneur ? Es-tu prêtes à préparer ton âme tourmentée à accepter son destin pour bientôt accomplir la volonté de dieu ? Es-tu prête à laisser entrer la lumière ? »

« Je suis prête. »

Eli esquissa un léger sourire.

« Bien. Alors à genoux Lexa kom Trikru. »

 _« Heda ne s'agenouille devant personne. »_ Pensa Lexa bien qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres.

Malgré la voix du commandant qui retentissait dans sa tête, Lexa courba l'échine face à l'autel. Depuis qu'elle était devenue Heda, elle ne s'était inclinée devant personne sauf à une exception…En effet, cette soumission elle ne l'avait offerte qu'à une seule et unique personne, Clarke.

« L'humilité et le premier pas vers la repentance. Et la repentance entrainera le pardon. Ainsi tu pourras t'affranchir de ton passé et entrer dans la lumière. » Dit Eli en posant sa main sur la tête baissée de Lexa.

« Maintenant confesse-toi. Confesse tes crimes et tu seras pardonnée. »

Pendant plusieurs heures qui semblèrent à la jeune femme durer une éternité, Lexa livra aux oreilles de son confesseur, les turpitudes de son âme, elle lui avoua ses plus sombres secrets, ses plus douloureuses épreuves. Elle évoqua toutes les condamnations à mort qu'elle avait ordonné en tant qu'Heda, elle raconta les décisions difficiles qu'elle avait dû prendre, elle raconta comment elle avait tué sa mère, comment elle avait abandonné le Skaikru au pied de la montagne, toutes les batailles qu'elle avait livré et la mort qu'elle avait répandue comme une trainée de poudre aux quatre coins des territoires pour parvenir à les unifier. Tous les visages de ses victimes lui revinrent à l'esprit, c'est dans la souffrance qu'elle expia sa culpabilité de femme contrainte d'agir en Heda.

La guerrière serra les dents pour retenir ses larmes, il était inutile de nier ou de mentir. Cela n'aurait fait qu'éveiller les soupçons d'Eli, il lui fallait être sincère et porter le blâme de ces crimes perpétrés en son nom. Eli voulait que Lexa renie Heda… Lexa s'exécuta et plaça Heda au pilori. Elle crucifia le commandant qu'elle avait été sur l'autel du regret. Mais, pas une seule fois Lexa ne mentionna le nom de Clarke, pas une seule fois elle ne confessa ce qu'elle avait fait par amour pour elle.

A la fin de ces pénibles aveux, Lexa se sentit épuisée, comme vidée de toute sa substance. Elle lui avait dit ce qu'il voulait entendre, Heda avait fait d'elle un tyran, Heda avait fait d'elle une meurtrière et elle maudissait le jour où ce fardeau avait été placé sur ses frêles épaules d'enfant.

« Toutes les idées insidieuses qu'on t'a placé dans la tête depuis ta naissance ont perverti ton âme. Heda n'est pas au-dessus des hommes, Heda n'a pas de droit de vie ou de mort, Heda n'est pas le seigneur de ce monde. Il n'y a qu'un seul commandant, il n'y a qu'un seul juge, un seul maitre du destin…Dieu. Par ma voix il t'affranchit de ton passé, il te pardonne tes crimes, il te pardonne l'affront que tu lui as fait en agissant comme le chef suprême de l'humanité. Aujourd'hui tu rejettes les ténèbres et entre dans la lumière. Tu vois enfin la vérité et admet ton blasphème. Tu es là pour le servir et il a de grands plans pour toi Lexa. Tu deviens une pénitente, tu t'agenouilles devant lui et tu accompliras sa volonté en donnant au peuple des opprimés sa juste récompense. Dieu te pardonne, comme il l'a fait pour moi, comme il l'a fait pour chacun de ses disciples. Le messager de la mort, la pécheresse, la guerrière maudite rejoint les siens et bientôt tu accompliras sa volonté. »

Eli saisit le menton de Lexa pour l'obliger à croiser son regard.

« Tu accompliras sa volonté. »

« J'accomplirai sa volonté. » Répéta la jeune femme.

« A présent, lève-toi ma sœur, ta repentance est la première étape vers l'illumination. Heda n'est plus, il ne reste qu'une servante du seigneur. Maintenant tu dois te sentir libérée de ton fardeau, tu n'es plus rien sinon l'instrument du suprême, tu n'auras plus à faire de choix, tu agiras en son nom et selon son désir. Rien de ce que tu feras n'entachera plus ton âme de culpabilité car cela sera la volonté de Dieu.»

Lexa se remit debout et redressa son corps endolori par cette soumission de plusieurs heures.

« La volonté de dieu. » Murmura Lexa.

« Je suis heureux de te savoir enfin parmi nous, tu as retrouvé ton chemin et demain tu accompliras ta destinée. »

Lexa acquiesça et sortit de la chapelle sans poser la moindre question. Eli venait de lui donner l'absolution, il venait de lui retirer tout pouvoir, elle n'était plus qu'une femme et si ce seigneur de la compassion faisait d'elle son instrument lui retirant la tâche insupportable qu'elle s'était imposée jusque-là alors cela ne pouvait être qu'un soulagement. Lorsque l'homme se retrouva seul, il ressortit son livre sacré et en en caressant les pages jaunis il murmura un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres:

« Le messager de la mort, nous a trouvé comme vous me l'aviez annoncé, le nouvel ère va pouvoir commencer… »

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Eprouvée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre dans la chapelle, Lexa s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre. Sous terre, elle n'avait plus la notion du temps, la jeune femme avait l'impression que cela faisait des semaines qu'elle vivait au sein du temple. Pourtant il ne s'était écoulé que quelques jours. Toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversées jusqu'ici l'avaient usé. Ici, elle n'avait aucun repère, elle était isolée des siens. Les prêches du mystérieux guide des créatures l'avaient totalement ébranlée. La fatigue gagna rapidement la jeune femme qui ne lutta pas contre le sommeil, espérant que le repos lui éclaircirait l'esprit. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle s'était assoupie lorsqu'un bruit sourd la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte, pourtant la guerrière avait l'impression que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Etais-ce déjà le matin ou encore le milieu de la nuit ?

Lexa se leva de son lit en soupirant, elle ouvrit la porte éblouit par la lumière des torches que brandissait les trois créatures qui se tenaient devant elle.

« Schhh Nouus…Suivrre. » Articula avec difficulté l'un des monstres.

Lexa ne protesta pas, elle ne craignait plus ces gens, si elle ne tentait rien pour leur nuire, il ne lui arriverait rien. Son escorte la conduisit jusqu'à la grande salle du temple, Lexa écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Eli l'attendait ainsi qu'une centaine de créature, toutes les vasques étaient embrasées projetant des ombres qui vacillaient sur les murs centenaires. La scène était surréaliste. Toute la salle vibrait au rythme d'un chant religieux. La guerrière marcha en silence entre les colonnes et les habitants de la Tourbière qui avaient tous revêtu une cape de couleur sombre. Eli lui fit signe de la rejoindre à côté de l'escalier immergé.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? » Demanda la guerrière en prenant place à côté du prêtre.

« Cette cérémonie est pour toi Lexa. »

« Pour moi ? »

« Oui, tu as confessé tes pêchés, maintenant pour connaitre l'illumination il faut te purifier. Il faut laisser derrière toi ton passé, il te faut renaître. Dans quelques heures il fera jour, ça sera le début de ta nouvelle vie au service du seigneur.»

Une fois de plus Lexa décida de se plier aux demandes du guide spirituel.

« Tombe cette armure souillée de sang qui t'a trop longtemps entravée… »

Surprise Lexa dévisagea le vieil homme, il était tout à fait sérieux, son masque de prêtre sur le visage ne laissait aucun doute à la jeune femme.

« Il te faut renaître Lexa, pour cela tu dois te débarrasser de tous ces artifices et tu dois à nouveau plonger dans ces eaux consacrées, telle que le seigneur t'a faite, telle que tu es venue au monde. »

L'idée de se dévêtir en public ne l'enchantait guère, exposer sa nudité à cette foule difforme constituait une nouvelle épreuve. En observant les créatures sous leurs capuches, Lexa comprit qu'elles étaient quasiment en transe, totalement absorbées par leurs incantations incompréhensibles. Sous son armure et son maquillage de Heda, Lexa était protégée, elle inspirait le respect et la crainte. Se mettre à nue dévoilerait la faiblesse d'un corps de femme, son hésitation ne venait pas de sa pudeur, mais bien de son habitude à ne jamais exposer ses faiblesses.

Deux femmes s'approchèrent de la guerrière pour l'aider à se débarrasser de son pourpoint, lentement elles libérèrent une à une les lanières de cuir des boucles métalliques. Lexa s'avança devant la première marche de l'escalier. Elle laissa glisser sa tunique à ses pieds puis en prenant son temps elle déboutonna son pantalon. Une fois en sous-vêtements exposée à la vue de tous, elle inspira profondément, ses yeux verts croisèrent le regard d'Eli dont le visage respectueux ne laissa entrevoir aucune lubricité. Lexa retira ses derniers bouts de tissus. Personne dans cette assemblée n'avait jamais vu un corps aussi parfait. Elle était l'ange au milieu des démons, elle était la déesse terrestre que l'on désignait désormais du doigt comme étant la seule abomination de la pièce. Une âme si noire qu'il fallait la laver de ses pêchés. Seules ses nombreuses cicatrices témoignaient de la violence qu'avait été son existence, sans ça le fauve au regard d'émeraude aurait pu être pris pour un agneau. Mais, ici tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Lexa s'était trompée, la seule bête sanguinaire du temple c'était bel et bien elle.

Sans sourciller, la jeune femme se retourna face à l'escalier, exposant son dos et son tatouage à la vue de tous. Puis, doucement, elle descendit les marches jusqu'à se retrouver immergée jusqu'à la taille. Eli la rejoignit dans les eaux froides et dit :

« Mes frères et sœurs je vous prends comme témoin, cette femme offre son corps et son âme au seigneur. Que le tout puissant par sa grâce et sa miséricorde accueille cette femme près de lui. »

Les créatures prononcèrent des paroles dont la guerrière ne saisit pas le sens. Puis, le vieil homme posa une main sur la tête de Lexa et lui murmura :

« Ta vie de païenne est terminée, tu ne souffriras plus, tous tes pêchés seront pardonnés et tu marcheras désormais dans la lumière en servante de dieu. »

Lexa ferma les yeux et se laissa immerger sous les eaux. Lorsqu'elle refît surface l'assemblée de créature exulta de joie. Eli satisfait adressa un sourire à la jeune femme.

« Te voilà purifiée, te voilà baptisée, bienvenue chez toi ma sœur. »

A cet instant, Lexa eût l'impression d'avoir eu plusieurs vies, tel le phénix qui renait de ses cendres, enfant elle avait été arrachée à sa famille, elle avait versé le sang lors du conclave et était devenue Heda. Puis, elle était partie pour la cité des lumières, traversant le voile de la mort elle en était revenue et aujourd'hui on lui prêtait encore un nouveau destin.

Une fois, hors de l'eau les deux femmes couvrirent son corps d'une serviette avant de lui faire revêtir une cape semblables à celle des disciples.

Eli observa attentivement le symbole de la flamme sur la nuque de la jeune femme.

« Tends ton bras. » Dit-il à la guerrière.

Lexa s'exécuta, l'homme aux cheveux d'argents claqua des doigts et un fer chauffé à blanc lui fût apporté. La jeune femme serra les dents se préparant à supporter la douleur qu'on allait lui infliger.

« Cela ne durera qu'un instant. » Dit le prêtre comme pour la rassurer.

Lexa sentit sa peau brûler au contact du métal, habituée à la douleur, elle ne vacilla pas. La croix était désormais marquée dans sa chair, juste en dessous du pli de son coude.

« Nous avons tous reçu la marque, pour nous rappeler celui que nous servons. » Affirma Eli en relâchant le bras de la guerrière.

 _« Je ne sers que mon peuple… »_ Ne pût s'empêcher de penser la jeune femme par habitude.

Lexa observa son bras un instant puis détourna son regard comme pour se libérer de la douleur qui martelait sa peau. Le prêtre fît signe à l'assemblée qu'il était temps de s'agenouiller et de prier. Tout le monde s'exécuta y compris Lexa qui tenta de répéter ce qu'elle entendait.

Pendant un long moment Eli prêcha au milieu de ses fidèles. Il remercia son seigneur de lui avoir amené le messager de la mort tant attendu. Il n'avait de cesse de répéter que la présence de Lexa était le signe, la bénédiction promise par dieu. Son monologue sembla particulièrement confus pour la jeune femme, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer le sens de tout ce qui fût dit. Cependant, elle le ressentait dans son cœur, avoir livré ses plus sombres secrets et s'être entendue pardonnée avait dans un sens atténuer sa haine et remit le fauve en cage. Est-ce que tout cela était réel ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais elle se sentait tout de même apaisée.

Le lendemain matin, Lexa déambula librement dans le temple. Plus personne ne semblait faire attention à sa présence. Elle était l'une des leurs et comme eux lorsque sonnaient les cloches elle mettait genoux à terre et s'inclinait face à la force invisible qui les tenait tous au respect.

La jeune femme passa du temps en compagnie de Gnar, le boiteux n'avait de cesse d'essayer de communiquer avec elle. Sans le vouloir l'ancien commandant venait de se faire un nouvel ami. Lexa fût également mise à contribution pour les tâches quotidiennes, la préparation des repas, l'entretien du temple, contrairement aux jours précédents Eli lui laissa de l'espace. Il ne se montrait plus aussi pressant, il ne l'assommait plus avec ses discours énigmatiques. La guerrière avait revêtue une simple tunique en laine et vaquait à ses occupations comme ses nouveaux camarades. Elle devait ressembler aux autres, elle devait être une pénitente. Son baptême avait marqué la fin de son ancienne vie et désormais elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre le commandement de dieu. Cela lui sembla doux, presque facile, on ne lui demandait plus de se battre, on n'attendait plus rien d'elle, pas de choix difficile, pas de cas de conscience.

Le soir venu alors qu'elle était attablée aux côtés du vieil homme, deux hommes en armes approchèrent de leur guide. A leurs fripes trempées, il était évident que ces deux-là venaient de l'extérieur. En les apercevant, Eli interrompit son repas et se dirigea vers eux pour s'isoler dans un coin de la pièce. Lexa ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle. Les deux créatures murmurèrent des sons à l'oreille de leur guide spirituel qui perdit sa mine réjouie coutumière. Le prêtre quitta les lieux sans même prendre la peine de terminer son repas. Lexa comprit immédiatement que quelque chose venait de se produire. La curiosité de la guerrière prit le pas sur sa raison et d'un bond elle quitta à son tour la table pour suivre les trois hommes dans les couloirs en direction de la grande salle du temple.

Elle retrouva Eli devant l'escalier, les deux créatures s'apprêtaient à quitter le temple lorsque Lexa intervint :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda la guerrière.

Surprit l'homme dévisagea la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas entendu approcher.

« Lexa…Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je vous retourne la question. »

« Des impies sont en approche. » Répondit Eli sans l'ombre d'un mensonge dans la voix.

Le cœur de Lexa tambourina dans sa poitrine.

« Par des impies vous voulez dire des gens de mon peuple ? »

« Ce n'est plus ton peuple. » Corrigea le prêtre.

Lexa consciente de sa bévue essaya de se rattraper.

« Pardonnez-moi mon frère, une vieille habitude. »

Eli soupçonneux sonda le regard de la jeune femme, pour saisir s'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge. Rien ne trahit Lexa, ni son regard, ni l'expression de son visage. Si bien que plein d'assurance elle ajouta :

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Ce que le seigneur me commande de faire, protéger le sanctuaire. » Répondit-il.

« Un arrêt de mort ? Je pensais que le seigneur était capable de clémence. » Rétorqua Lexa.

« Il l'est… »

« Vous m'avez épargné…Pourquoi ne pas faire de même avec eux ? »

« Parce qu'ils ne sont pas toi. Tu étais attendue Lexa, le seigneur a un plan pour toi, ce n'est pas le cas de ces gens. »

Angoissée à l'idée qu'on puisse faire du mal à son ancien peuple Lexa essaya de faire preuve de diplomatie.

« La Tourbière est déjà un endroit dangereux, laissez les errer sans tenter de les atteindre et ils feront demi-tour d'eux même sans que le sang ne soit versé. » Dit Lexa.

Eli grimaça, il avait envie de donner l'ordre d'exécution, mais l'intervention de Lexa et le regard qu'elle portait désormais sur lui l'obligeait à faire preuve de mesure. Commença alors un véritable jeu d'échec où chacun devait avancer ses pions sans dévoiler son jeu pour arriver à ses fins. Un jeu de dupe.

« Et s'ils parvenaient à venir jusqu'au temple ? » L'interrogea Eli.

« Si c'est le cas c'est que c'est la volonté du seigneur. » Dit Lexa avec intelligence.

Le prêtre prit un instant pour réfléchir puis il dit aux deux hommes qui attendaient ses consignes.

« Ne les approchez pas, laissez les retourner chez eux en paix… »

Lexa poussa un ouf de soulagement.

Les deux créatures quittèrent les lieux laissant Eli et Lexa nez à nez.

« Tu parles comme une vraie croyante. » Dit l'homme.

« Vous l'avez dit, l'illumination. » Répondit Lexa en empruntant le sourire énigmatique du prêtre.

* * *

 **Un nouveau chapitre centré sur Lexa et son évolution au sein de la communauté du temple**

 **On retrouvera Clarke dans le prochain chapitre ;)**


	48. Disciple

**Chapitre 48 Disciple**

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté ses amis, Clarke avait poursuivis sa route vers le nord mais sans Lincoln pour l'aiguiller la tâche était plus ardue. Très vite elle eût l'impression de tourner en rond, tout se ressemblait tellement… Malgré cela elle s'estima chanceuse, car elle ne croisa aucune créature sur sa route. Après une nuit et une journée de marche en solitaire, elle s'écroula de fatigue sur le sol boueux. Ses yeux clairs braqués sur le ciel maussade au-dessus d'elle, Clarke resta un moment à regarder les nuages bouger au gré des vents. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Lexa avait bel et bien disparue et sans savoir où chercher la Skaikru se trouvait bien démunie. Clarke interrogea son cœur, Lexa était-elle encore en vie ? Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé de la guerrière, mais au plus profond d'elle-même elle savait que Lexa était encore en vie quelque part dans cet endroit. Elle pouvait même se trouver plus proche qu'elle ne le pensait.

Clarke poussa un long soupir, puis pour se donner du courage elle pensa que si elle donnait ses dernières forces dans cette quête elle serait forcément récompensée. En titubant elle se releva et se remit en route, elle allait fouiller chaque parcelle de cet endroit jusqu'à l'épuisement mais elle n'abandonnerait pas. Sa marche de l'enfer reprit et dura toute la nuit suivante jusqu'au petit matin. Elle était loin de se douter que pendant ce temps-là sous la terre Lexa partageait son pain avec ses ennemis.

Au matin, Clarke éreintée et le moral en berne trouva un bosquet dans lequel elle s'attarda pour fermer les yeux un moment. Ereintée elle s'assoupit pendant plusieurs heures, son corps n'en pouvait plus, sans repos il lui serait impossible de faire un pas de plus. Lorsque la jeune femme reprit connaissance, elle mangea un peu, puis se remit une route. Son errance hasardeuse la mena au pied d'un immense mur végétal. Etonnée, Clarke longea la végétation jusqu'à trouver un endroit où l'épaisseur des branchages lui permettrait de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Sans le savoir elle emprunta le même chemin que Lexa avant elle. Et comme pour la guerrière, ce que Clarke découvrit derrière ce rideau la laissa sans voix. Le jardin était une telle perfection que la jeune femme crû rêver. Comme le commandant des treize clans, Wanheda trouva l'entrée du temple, le symbole de la flamme gravé dans la pierre lui redonna espoir. En s'approchant des marches, Clarke frémit à l'idée de plonger dans cette eau sombre et glaciale. Elle sortit de son sac à dos une torche étanche et une corde. Elle alla fixer la corde à l'arbre le plus proche, cela serait son assurance vie pour descendre. N'écoutant que son courage la jeune femme fît le grand saut vers l'inconnu.

 _Au même moment dans le temple._

Lexa avait passé cette nouvelle journée en compagnie de Gnar et d'Eli. L'homme avait recommencé à lui délivrer la parole du seigneur, la guerrière trouvait toujours son discours bien obscur à comprendre. Cependant, elle en apprenait un peu plus chaque jour. En cette fin d'après-midi la cloche avait retentit et comme à chaque fois tout le monde se pressait devant la croix la plus proche pour s'agenouiller et prier. La guerrière ne fît pas exception, dans la grande salle aux côtés de Gnar elle posa ses genoux contre la dalle froide en baissant le menton en signe d'humilité.

Elle récita une partie de la prière qu'elle commençait à connaitre à force de la répéter de si nombreuses fois tout au long de la journée. Puis, vint le temps du silence et du recueillement. Ce moment lui rappelait ses séances de méditations aussi elle n'eût pas de mal à faire le vide autour d'elle pour trouver une forme de paix intérieure. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui elle ne cherchait plus à interagir avec la flamme. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas la voix des anciens Heda qu'elle cherchait en son for intérieur.

Ce silence de cathédrale fût brusquement interrompu par des remous dans l'escalier. Clarke émergea des eaux bruyamment et se traina à bout de souffle au sommet des marches. En l'apercevant, les créatures se mirent immédiatement sur leurs gardes, il fallut plusieurs seconde pour que Lexa réalise que la fille du ciel était bel est bien entrée dans le temple. Eli poussa un cri pour ordonner à ses hommes de saisir la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se remette sur ses jambes…Trop tard, ils n'avaient pas fait un pas que Clarke avait déjà braqué son arme en direction de la foule, tenant tout le monde au respect. Les yeux encore humides, elle ne reconnue pas immédiatement Lexa parmi les créatures, sans son armure et un peu en retrait le commandant n'était pas clairement identifiable au premier regard.

« Que personne ne bouge ou je répands votre sang sur le sol ! » Cria Clarke le doigt sur la gâchette.

Lexa crût que son cœur allait lâcher, tétanisée à l'idée que l'amour de sa vie ait suivis ses pas jusqu'ici. Elle avait traversé l'enfer pour la retrouver. Ce que la guerrière redoutait le plus venait de se produire, Clarke s'était mise en danger et à cet instant sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Sur le moment la guerrière ne savait pas comment réagir pour désamorcer la situation. Si elle gardait le silence, Clarke risquait de se faire assaillir par le nombre, si elle se manifestait elle exposait sa faiblesse à Eli, dans tous les cas les choses étaient mal embarquées.

« Vous êtes dans un lieu sacré ici ! Baissez cette arme ! » Hurla Eli en s'approchant avec précaution de la jeune femme qui le mit en joue immédiatement. Contrairement au jour où Lexa avait fait son apparition, le visage de l'homme était dure, l'expression de son regard faisait froid dans le dos et sa mâchoire serrée confirmait sa colère. La guerrière n'avait jamais vu Eli ainsi.

« Je ne baisserai mon arme que si vous me dites où je peux trouver Lexa kom Trikru ! Et je fais le serment que si vous lui avez fait du mal je vous logerai une balle entre les deux yeux ainsi qu'à tous vos petits camarades. » Lança froidement la jeune femme dont le regard ne laissa aucun doute sur la véracité de ses paroles.

En entendant ces mots Lexa ferma les yeux de frayeur, elle réalisa à quel point Clarke était prête à tout pour la retrouver. A quel point son amour pour elle était plus fort que tout. Il fallait qu'elle se contienne, il fallait qu'elle attende un signe d'Eli pour intervenir.

« Votre Heda est en vie. » Répondit Eli, ne sachant pas à qui il avait affaire puisque jamais Lexa n'avait évoqué la fille aux cheveux d'or. A cet instant, il s'imaginait que la jeune femme était une mercenaire chargée de ramener le commandant des treize clans à Polis.

« Je ne crois que ce que je vois ! » Rétorqua Clarke en menaçant encore le vieil homme de son arme.

« Ce que vous dites…Mais, soit si mes mots ne vous suffisent pas, voyez par vous-même. » Dit l'homme en se retournant en direction de la foule pour signifier à Lexa de se montrer.

Lexa inspira profondément, elle craignait la réaction de Clarke lorsque ses yeux se poseraient sur elle. Lentement la guerrière se fraya un chemin entre les créatures pour se poster à côté du prêtre. Toute la tension que Clarke avait accumulé depuis des semaines sembla tout à coup redescendre, elle respira à nouveau, tout son corps se relâcha d'un seul coup, elle manqua presque de baisser sa garde.

« Lexa ? » Dit-elle d'une voix fébrile.

« Soldat, vous pouvez baisser votre arme. » Répondit Lexa d'un ton détaché comme si l'arrivée de la jeune femme n'éveillait en elle aucun trouble.

 _« Soldat ? »_ S'étonna Clarke.

En un instant Clarke sentit l'angoisse ressurgir, si Lexa agissait comme cela il devait y avoir un réel danger… Ou pire, Lexa avait perdu la tête et la rejetait à nouveau. Après un instant de silence qui parut à la guerrière durer l'éternité, Clarke se ressaisit.

« Commandant, je suis ici pour vous ramener à Polis. » Déclara Clarke.

« Il n'y a plus de commandant, ici je ne suis qu'une servante du seigneur et je vous invite à cesser sur le champ vos hostilités et à repartir d'où vous êtes venue. »

Eli tourna la tête vers Lexa.

« Elle est entrée dans le temple, nous ne pouvons la laisser partir. Elle risque de révéler notre sanctuaire aux païens. »

« Elle ne dira rien. » Tenta Lexa.

« Je ne jouerai pas la vie de mes frères et sœurs sur ta supposition.» Rétorqua Eli.

Sentant que la menace de mort n'allait plus tarder, Lexa prit les devants en s'adressant à la foule.

« Nul ne vient jusqu'ici en traversant la Tourbière sans l'aide du seigneur. C'est dieu qui a guidé ses pas comme il a guidé les miens. Vous m'avez accueilli parmi vous et j'ai connu l'illumination. Il doit en être de même pour elle. »

Plusieurs créatures acquiescèrent de grognement et de signe de tête, tandis qu'Eli serrait les dents. Lexa le savait, si elle se servait des préceptes de dieu et ralliait la foule à sa cause, le vieil homme ne pourrait ordonner sa sentence.

Lexa s'approcha de Clarke et sans la lâcher du regard elle dit :

« Tout comme je l'étais tu es une égarée, ici tu trouveras l'apaisement et la vérité. Nous pouvons t'aider mais il faut faire un pas vers nous. Abaisse ton arme Clarke. »

Lorsque Lexa posa la main sur le canon du pistolet, Clarke baissa l'arme en direction du sol avant de se laisser désarmée sous les grognements d'approbations des fidèles d'Eli.

En observant les réactions de ses disciples, le vieil homme décida de ne pas intervenir, il ne pouvait pas se parjurer devant eux. Lexa avait invoqué la parole du seigneur et agir à son encontre reviendrait à nier le culte. Il devait céder à ses revendications.

Lexa posa une main sur le bras de Clarke et lui dit :

« Tu as fait le bon choix Clarke. »

Gnar s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes et Lexa lui confia l'arme de la Skaikru. Puis devant toute l'assistance elle fouilla la jeune femme pour la débarrasser de ses armes, Lexa n'oublia rien pas même le couteau dissimulé dans la botte de la jeune femme. Le contact éphémère des mains de Lexa sur son corps ébranla le cœur de Clarke. Elle avait tellement craint de ne jamais la revoir. Malgré son émoi, elle ne comprit pas l'attitude de Lexa, s'il y avait un danger pourquoi la guerrière la privait ainsi de son matériel. Une fois toutes les armes en possession du boiteux, Lexa se tourna vers Eli et annonça froidement au vieil homme :

« Elle est désarmée. »

Le visage d'Eli se détendit, il s'approcha à son tour de la fille du ciel. Comme il l'avait fait pour Lexa avant elle, il sonda le regard de la jeune femme. Puis il s'adressa à elle d'un ton calme :

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es jeune fille…Tu avais une mission et il faut que tu y renonces, Heda n'existe plus. Je suis prêt à t'ouvrir la porte vers une nouvelle vie. Mais, je t'avertis qu'ici la parole de dieu fait loi. Fais preuve de repentance et peut être qu'il t'accueillera dans sa lumière…Dans le cas contraire il te châtiera sévèrement. » Menaça Eli.

Clarke déglutit et se contenta d'hocher la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris le message.

Eli se tourna vers Gnar et un de ses camarades pour leur signifier d'escorter la jeune femme jusqu'à une chambre, qui serait sa cellule jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Lexa constata que le traitement infligé à Clarke était bien différent du sien. Sans dire le moindre mot, Clarke lança un dernier regard en direction de Lexa qui s'efforça de l'ignorer puis poussée en avant par les deux hommes aux corps déformés la fille du ciel quitta les lieux.

Le calme revint dans le temple, chacun reprit ses activités. Lexa s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsqu'Eli la retint par le bras pour s'entretenir avec elle.

« Tu agis toujours comme un commandant. » Lui fit remarquer le prêtre l'air mécontent.

« J'agis selon la volonté du seigneur. J'ai renoncé à la violence, je ne pouvais laisser verser le sang en ces lieux. » Répondit Lexa avec aplomb.

« Tu n'es pas là depuis assez longtemps pour prétendre comprendre les volontés de dieu. Tu es loin d'avoir terminé ta formation. Ici je suis ton guide, ne l'oublie pas. »

« Je ne l'oublie pas frère, et pardonnez-moi si vous vous êtes senti offensé. »

Eli secoua la tête en essayant de reprendre son sourire rassurant.

« Nullement… Je tiens juste à ce que tu apprennes car tu es importante dans le plan de dieu Lexa et la lumière peut repartir aussi vite qu'elle est venue si on contrarie les plans de dieu. »

« Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. »

Sentant le malaise entre eux, Eli déclara :

« Demain tu me retrouveras dans la chapelle, nous poursuivrons ton enseignement. »

Le visage de Lexa s'illumina.

« Oui mon frère. »

« Si Heda a sût trouver le chemin de la vérité, il devrait en être de même pour cette jeune femme. » Déclara Eli en contemplant la croix gravée dans la pierre.

« Oui je le pense aussi. »

« Dis m'en plus sur elle. »

« C'est une fille tombée du ciel…Skaikru. » Répondit la guerrière.

« Tombée du ciel ? » Dit l'homme avec un air satisfait.

Lexa acquiesça.

« Est-elle un membre important au sein de son clan ? Au sein de la coalition ? »

« Non…Pas vraiment, c'est par contre une excellente guerrière, elle a prouvé sa valeur en faisant tomber les hommes de la montagne. Je ne m'étonne pas qu'ils l'aient envoyé pour me retrouver. J'aimerais vous en dire plus mais à vrai dire je ne la connais pas très bien. » Mentit Lexa.

« Bien, bien. » Marmonna Eli en croisant ses doigts.

« Sa présence ici ne doit pas te détourner de ta route Lexa. Tu as été pardonnée, le seigneur t'a donné une nouvelle vie. Ne le déçois pas. »

« Je me sens apaisée, vous avez fait taire le démon en moi. Jamais je ne me détournerai de mon sauveur. » Dit Lexa avec conviction.

« Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. »

Lexa saisit la main d'Eli.

« Dieu par votre intermédiaire m'a sauvé, il m'a libéré. Je suis à jamais sa dévouée. »

Les traits d'Eli se détendirent, il plissa les lèvres et tapota le dos de Lexa avec affection.

 _Pendant ce temps._

Lorsque Clarke pénétra dans la chambre, elle eût exactement les mêmes réflexes que Lexa quelques jours auparavant. Elle chercha tout de suite une issue, comme la guerrière elle comprit rapidement qu'elle ne sortirait jamais de cette pièce sans le consentement de ses hôtes.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit et repassa le cours des événements dans sa tête, tout s'était passé tellement vite qu'elle avait l'impression que sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. L'accoutrement de Lexa, son attitude, ses paroles au sujet d'un seigneur, sa dévotion envers les créatures…Rien n'avait de sens. Octavia lui avait parlé d'un commandant hors de contrôle, vengeur, assoiffé de sang et elle retrouvait Lexa au milieu de ses ennemis se comportant avec eux comme une amie. Elle était venue la secourir et elle retrouvait la femme qu'elle aimait libre de ses mouvements, sans entraves. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas revenue vers elle alors qu'elle en avait visiblement la possibilité…

Luna l'avait prévenu, Titus l'avait prévenu, tout le monde l'avait mise en garde sur l'attitude instable de Lexa depuis son retour de la cité des lumières. Perdue dans ses pensées Clarke laissa courir son regard au-dessus du lit, ses yeux bleus se figèrent sur la croix fixée au mur. La fille aux cheveux blonds fronça les sourcils. Ce symbole elle n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que cela, mais en se remémorant les paroles de Lexa quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit. Cette religion…Elle la connaissait.

Dans les archives de l'Arche, elle avait pris connaissance des anciens cultes qui existaient avant l'exode. La bible, elle en avait parcourue les pages. Lors de son arrivée à Polis, elle avait pris connaissance des cultes des natifs, le culte du dieu unique n'existait plus depuis longtemps… Mais, ici il semblait que cela soit différent. Cette religion qu'elle pensait disparue n'était peut-être pas tombée dans l'oubli de tous.

Dans chacun des clans il y avait certaines croyances, mais cela relevait d'avantage de cérémonies barbares, de culte archaïque et de sorcellerie que de véritables préceptes religieux. Et par-dessus tout le culte de la flamme surplombait tout le reste, le chef unique était Heda, la loi du plus fort couvrait toute croyance religieuse. L'esprit cartésien de Clarke l'avait poussé depuis l'enfance à l'athéisme. Même sur l'arche on entendait parler d'un dieu, mais jamais les « saintes écritures » n'étaient réellement invoquées. Clarke réalisa qu'elle allait devoir poser beaucoup de question pour découvrir la vérité sur ce qui se tramait réellement ici. Et par-dessus tout elle espérait que Lexa n'ait pas réellement rejeté Heda, car sans elle, jamais l'une ou l'autre ne sortiraient vivante d'ici.

 _Le lendemain matin, couloir du temple._

Lexa n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Savoir Clarke prisonnière entre ces murs lui avait coupé toute envie de dormir. La guerrière avait tout fait pour tenir la jeune femme éloignée du danger et une fois de plus elle lui avait désobéit. Maintenant elles étaient dans une situation des plus délicates.

La nouvelle servante de dieu parcourue les couloirs à la recherche de Gnar en espérant qu'il lui indique où il avait enfermé sa bien-aimée. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette clopinante de l'homme Lexa vint le saluer. L'hideuse créature pencha la tête de côté en se tortillant sur place pour signifier qu'il était content de la voir.

« Gnar, j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Schhcchchhhrrrr. »

« Gnar c'est important. »

Le monstre gloussa, Lexa avait toute son attention.

« La fille que tu as escorté hier… Peux-tu me dire où elle se trouve ? »

Gnar plissa son front fait d'excroissance tumorale, attendant une justification à cette demande.

« Vous m'avez aidé à trouver la paix… Tu m'as aidé à marcher vers la lumière… Je pense qu'un bon accueil peut aider cette jeune femme dans son processus d'acceptation. Dieu ne dit-il pas qu'il faut aider son prochain ? »

Gnar fît « oui » de la tête. Puis il leva le bras pour inviter Lexa à le suivre. Ensembles ils marchèrent jusqu'à une impasse, l'acolyte de Lexa s'arrêta devant la dernière porte.

« Elle est là ? »

Gnar agita frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas.

« Merci mon ami. »

« Groah. »

Lexa observa le verrou.

« Tu n'aurais pas la clés par hasard ? » Demanda Lexa sans grand espoir.

Le monstre prit un air abattu en regardant ses pieds. Puis il releva son menton proéminent comme si une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. D'un signe de la main il demanda à Lexa de ne pas bouger et la laissa seule quelques instants. Lexa profita de ce moment pour coller sa tête contre le bois et chuchota le nom de Clarke. Son appel resta sans réponse.

Gnar réapparu munit d'un trousseau de clés.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » L'interrogea Lexa.

Le monstre commença à se lancer dans des explications à base de grand geste et de sons gutturaux plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres.

Lexa soupira se sentant bête d'oublier à chaque fois que l'homme était limité pour se faire comprendre d'elle.

« Ok…Je te crois sur parole. » Dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres pour écourter ce monologue incompréhensible.

Elle saisit la clé et l'enfonça dans la serrure puis poussa la porte. A son grand désarroi la pièce était vide. Lexa dévisagea son ami qui avec son air benêt leva les deux mains en l'air pour lui signifier que lui non plus n'y comprenait rien.

 _Au même moment dans la chapelle._

Eli était assis à côté de Clarke, les mains de la jeune femme étaient entravées par une corde. Visiblement l'homme faisait preuve de beaucoup plus de prudence qu'avec Lexa.

« Tu dis venir du ciel ? »

« Oui de l'Arche. »

« Quels sont tes rapports avec Lexa kom Trikru ? »

« Lexa est mon Heda. » Se contenta de répondre Clarke méfiante.

« Elle m'a dit que tu étais une guerrière, une grande guerrière…Est-ce vrai ? »

« Wanheda…J'ai vaincu le clan de la montagne. » Répondit la jeune femme avec aplomb.

« Tu te ventes d'un génocide ? »

« Non, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour protéger les miens. »

« Alors, tu comprendras aisément que c'est ce que j'essaie de faire moi-même. » Rétorqua Eli.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous me considérez comme une ennemie ? »

« Tout dépendra de toi. » Lui répondit Eli.

Clarke sentit que c'était le moment d'attirer l'attention de l'homme, de créer chez lui un intérêt pour elle.

« Je connais la bible, je connais l'enseignement du dieu unique. » Dit-elle.

Le visage de l'homme changea, elle avait réussi à attirer son attention.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Eli se gratta nerveusement la tête.

« Tu as vu l'ange ? »

« L'ange ? »

« Comment peux-tu affirmer connaitre la p arole de dieu si l'ange ne te l'a pas enseigné ? »

Clarke réfléchit un instant. Elle sentait qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier cet homme, mais elle sentait aussi que s'enfoncer dans un mensonge risquait de la trahir. La Skaikru leva les mains pour désigner le crucifix posé sur l'autel.

« Je connais ce symbole, il était sur le livre dont je vous parle. »

Eli écarquilla les yeux.

« Et où est-il ce livre ? »

« Je pense qu'il est toujours dans les archives de l'Arche. » Répondit la jeune femme.

Le prêtre marqua une pause pour réfléchir avant de se lever de son banc et de passer derrière l'autel. Il lâcha bruyamment son livre sur la pierre devant lui et s'écria :

« Il est là le seul livre sacré ! La parole du seigneur est sur ces pages, sais-tu que le mensonge est un pêché ? »

« Je ne mens pas ! » Grogna Clarke des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Méfies toi Clarke kom Skaikru, dieu n'aime pas les menteuses dans ton genre. Tu ne connaitras jamais la vérité et ne trouveras jamais la lumière si tu t'attaches à des croyances païennes ! »

Clarke ravala sa salive, il lui parut évident que cet homme sous ces airs inoffensifs cachait en réalité un être bien plus sombre. Le fanatisme était dangereux, aussi elle devait être maligne en le laissant prétendre détenir le savoir.

« Excusez-moi Eli…J'ai dû me méprendre… »

« Certainement jeune fille… L'ange n'est apparu qu'à moi, il me l'a dit lui-même…Car, j'étais l'élu choisit par dieu pour délivrer sa parole. C'est mon rôle en ce monde. »

« Et j'espère que vous saurez m'éclairer moi aussi. » Dit Clarke.

L'homme pointa du doigt la jeune femme.

« Tu n'es pas à ta place ici, les gens comme toi… Vous ne serez jamais des serviteurs de dieu, vous n'êtes pas des pénitents, vous ne portez pas la marque. Bientôt vous comprendrez que ce monde ne vous appartient plus. »

Clarke ne manqua pas une miette des menaces de l'homme.

« Tu n'es pas digne de porter sa marque… Je te garde ici, uniquement parce que Lexa pense pouvoir te sauver de ton impiété. Je dois admettre qu'avec le recul c'est une bonne idée. Elle essaiera de sauver ton âme et cela ne fera que renforcer sa foi. Et lorsqu'elle comprendra que tu es une cause perdue elle embrassera avec encore plus de ferveur sa destinée. »

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? »

« Je lui ai donné ce dont elle avait besoin. Je l'ai libéré de son fardeau et lui ai ouvert les yeux sur la monstruosité qu'elle était. Sais-tu qu'elle m'a révélé ses plus sombres secrets, qu'elle a expié chacun de ses crimes à genoux devant son juge ? Crois-moi sans l'intervention de dieu elle aurait sombré dans la folie. Aujourd'hui elle a rejoint les siens, son sang est la bénédiction des cieux. »

Clarke avait envie de vomir, entendre cet inconnu déblatérer ces paroles sans queue ni tête et se vanter d'avoir sauvé Lexa de sa monstruosité lui donnait la nausée. Elle connaissait Lexa mieux que quiconque et savait que les actes qui la torturaient n'avaient étés commis que pour sauver son peuple. La guerrière avait souffert le martyr pour sauver l'humanité. Celle qu'Eli désignait comme un monstre était la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Pour Clarke cette description de Lexa était insupportable. Cette femme aux yeux verts était un être doux et sensible contrainte par son devoir d'agir en combattante, brave parmi les braves, jamais Clarke n'avait vu le monstre dont parlait le prêtre.

« Elle a fait tout cela par devoir. »

« Et elle fera le reste par devoir, mais cette fois-ci pour le compte du seul souverain de cette terre…Dieu. »

« Tu as de la chance Clarke. Vraiment une chance incroyable de te trouver ici et que Lexa te prenne sous son aile. Tâche de te montrer digne de son intérêt et ne blasphème plus, c'est un conseil que je te donne. Heda n'existe plus mets-toi ça dans le crâne ! D'ailleurs, ici tu vas découvrir ceux que ton commandant voulait passer par le fer. Le démon en elle l'a conduite ici pour tuer d'innocentes personnes, Dieu a conduit ce démon dans son sanctuaire pour l'exorciser, le purifier, pour le sauver. En vivant ici tu découvriras que je disais vrai. Ces gens que tu méprises par leur aspect sont des êtres doux et bienveillants, ils sont les pénitents et demain ils seront récompensés pour cela. »

« Je ne méprise pas ces gens. » Rétorqua Clarke.

« Alors pourquoi défends-tu ton Heda venu ici pour accomplir un génocide…Ah bien sûr quand on a soit même du sang sur les mains on ferme les yeux. »

Clarke serra les dents pour ne pas dévoiler le fond de sa pensée. Eli reprit son air angélique et vint se rasseoir à côté de la jeune femme.

« Penses-y Clarke… Réfléchis bien à mes paroles. Au plus profond de toi tu sais que je dis vrai. Lexa était incontrôlable, assoiffée de sang… »

Clarke détourna son regard, elle avait envie d'hurler. Tout ne pouvait pas se résumer à cela, tout était bien plus compliqué que cela. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas compris le comportement de Lexa ces derniers temps…Mais, Clarke s'accrochait à l'espoir que Lexa souffrait tellement qu'elle avait été aveuglée par son mal. Si vraiment il n'y avait pas de danger ici, l'attitude du commandant n'était qu'une grosse erreur due à une accumulation de situation douloureuse. Et même cela, Clarke était capable de le pardonner. Personne n'était infaillible pas même Heda.

« Je sais que pour le moment je ne te convaincrai pas…Tu verras par toi-même. Et pour terminer notre entretien je vais te révéler que tout cela était écrit depuis le début. L'ange m'avait annoncé la venue du messager de la mort, du commandant au sang noir… Je te l'ai dit Clarke, je détiens la vérité et tout ce que tu t'entêteras à penser n'est que mensonge. » Affirma le vieil homme avec un air satisfait.

La jeune femme fût reconduite à sa chambre et comme la veille le verrou crissa derrière elle.

 _Temple, trois jours plus tard._

Après son entretien avec Eli, la porte de Clarke fût gardée nuit et jour par plusieurs créatures. Lexa n'eût aucune occasion de venir lui parler. Entre temps la guerrière avait continué à recevoir la parole de Dieu délivrée par un Eli de plus en plus prolixe. Malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle nourrissait pour la fille du ciel, Lexa trouvait dans ces paroles et ces prières un véritable réconfort. Le trouble qu'elle éprouvait depuis des mois s'était estompé, Heda avait laissé place à Lexa et cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Pour une fois, elle se déchargeait sur un autre même si celui-ci n'était peut-être pas réel. Pour la première fois on ne lui demandait plus de sauver le monde, c'était le rôle de dieu et pas le sien. Elle était libérée de son sacerdoce.

« Je suis content de ta progression Lexa…Vraiment, je suis impressionné par ta dévotion envers le seigneur. » La complimenta Eli.

« Je ne vis que pour le servir. »

Le prêtre sourit.

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu me demandes à voir la fille du ciel mais, tu n'en a rien fait. »

« Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à lui transmettre ma foi. » Répondit Lexa avec humilité.

« Je pense que tu l'es. Mais, Lexa… Il y a des âmes que nous ne pouvons pas sauver… J'espère sincèrement que tu parviendras à ramener cette femme à la raison, cependant sache qu'après avoir tenté de lui faire entendre la vérité je me suis heurté à du mensonge. Elle a blasphémé à de nombreuses reprises…Et en ce qui te concerne…Et bien sache qu'elle pourrait chercher à te ramener dans les ombres… »

« Cela n'arrivera pas. »

« Je sais…Mes prières t'accompagnes, j'espère que tu réussiras là où j'ai échoué. »

Lorsque le prêtre s'éloigna, Lexa se sentit frissonner, il était temps de faire face à Clarke.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, cellule de Clarke._

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Clarke n'en crut pas ses yeux. Allongée sur son lit elle se redressa d'un bond tandis que Lexa entrait dans sa tenue de pénitente. Une créature restait à l'entrée, la porte ouverte. Visiblement, elle avait reçu ses ordres d'Eli et devait probablement par la suite lui faire un rapport détaillé à base de grognements et de sifflements.

Il fallut une volonté de fer à Clarke pour ne pas bondir de sa paillasse pour sauter au cou de la guerrière. Lexa saisit l'unique tabouret de la pièce et prit place en face de la jeune femme.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda la guerrière en jetant un regard au monstre posté à l'entrée afin que Clarke surveille ses paroles.

« J'ai connu mieux. » Ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher la blonde.

« Mon frère m'a dit que vous aviez discuté… » Dit Lexa.

« Par ton frère tu dois sans doute vouloir parler du fanatique sénile du nom de Eli. » Lâcha Clarke qui avait dû ronger son frein à tourner en rond pendant ces trois derniers jours.

Lexa fusilla la jeune femme du regard.

« Ne blasphème pas ! »

Clarke grimaça, elle n'avait visiblement pas du tout envie de jouer à ce petit jeu avec Lexa, elle se pencha en avant pour saisir la main de la guerrière et s'empressa de lui murmurer.

« Lexa il faut qu'on parte d'ici ! »

La guerrière retira sa main en renouvelant son regard noir puis dit à voix haute pour être bien entendue par le garde :

« Si tu acceptes de te repentir et si tu acceptes la parole de dieu tu seras la bienvenue parmi nous…La bienvenue. »

Clarke soupira avant de se tirer un peu plus loin sur son lit jusqu'à adosser son dos au mur.

« Vraiment ? C'est ça ta vie maintenant Lexa ? »

« Je me suis trompée Clarke…J'ai…Heda m'a poussé à faire des choses…Aujourd'hui je me sens enfin en paix avec moi-même. »

Clarke plissa les yeux, essayant de déterminer le vrai du faux.

« Tu n'avais pas à venir ici… » Lâcha Lexa.

« Je n'avais pas à venir ici ?! » S'indigna Clarke.

« Maitrise tes nerfs. » Souffla Lexa.

« Bon sang ! Mais à quoi joues-tu ?! » S'exclama la Skaikru.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu. »

« Je suis venue pour t'aider Clarke… Tout comme on l'a fait pour moi. »

« Moi aussi je suis venue pour t'aider…Mais visiblement ce n'était pas de mon aide dont tu avais besoin. » Pesta la blonde.

Lexa baissa les yeux. Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Que dois-je faire Lexa ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« Accepte la lumière. »

« Il t'a vraiment lavé le cerveau ? »

Lexa regarda à nouveau le garde qui ne perdait pas une miette de l'entrevue. Au plus grand étonnement de Clarke, la guerrière se remit sur ses jambes.

« Tu n'es pas prête à ouvrir les yeux. Ici, les gens vivent paisiblement, une quiétude que je n'ai jamais connue, j'espérai que tu puisses en profiter toi aussi. J'avais tors sur ces gens, je me suis laissée aveuglée par ma haine, bernée par leur apparence… »

Clarke perçut une émotion réelle dans la voix de Lexa ce qui la fît frémir. Lexa se repentait réellement d'avoir attaqué la Tourbière ou du moins ses habitants. Cela voulait dire qu'Eli avait dit vrai. Se sentant réellement coupable, Lexa avait pût avaler les sornettes du prêtre. Clarke essaya de chasser cette idée de son esprit.

« Lexa je crois en toi… » Dit Clarke comme une bouée de sauvetage lancée dans des eaux déchainées.

La guerrière ne répondit pas.

« Je reviendrai te voir, avec le temps j'espère que tu comprendras. »

Clarke aperçut la brulure sur l'avant-bras de la guerrière, là encore elle eut un nouveau haut le cœur.

« Tu sais que cette religion existait réellement dans l'ancien temps ? Les archives de l'Arche… » Lança Clarke comme pour la retenir.

Information que Lexa parut prendre avec grand intérêt puisqu'elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Je dois partir… Mais, avant je voudrais que tu médites sur un des préceptes de notre communauté. C'est certainement ce commandement qui me parait le plus juste, l'amour est un sentiment supérieur… Il l'emporte sur tout. » Dit Lexa dans un murmure.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur Clarke, la jeune femme à nouveau seule dans sa cellule ferma les yeux et esquissa un sourire.

* * *

 **La ténacité de Clarke a fini par payer,**

 **elle a retrouvé Lexa mais la voilà confrontée à un nouveau personnage Eli**

 **J'aime beaucoup écrire pour le prêtre de la Tourbière, un personnage énigmatique qui est loin d'avoir livré tous ses secrets...**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tous ces événements et des nouveaux personnages Eli, Gnar...**

 **Comment pensez-vous que Clarke va réagir face à l'attitude de Lexa et de ses nouveaux frères et sœurs?**

 **A bientôt pour le 49ème chapitre ;)**


	49. La clef du mystère

**Chapitre 49 La clef du mystère**

Après son entretien avec Clarke, Lexa retourna à ses corvées. Comme ses frères et sœurs elle devait œuvrer pour la communauté, aussi elle était entrain de passer le balais lorsque cri la fît sursauter. La guerrière se retourna et aperçut Gnar clopiner à toute allure dans sa direction, elle ne l'avait jamais vu boiter aussi vite. La créature agitait les bras frénétiquement en criant. Il avait l'air euphorique et ne cessait d'hurler : « Rikka ! Rikka ! ».

« Gnar ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

L'homme saisit la main de la guerrière et la traina derrière lui jusqu'aux tunnels, après plusieurs minutes au pas de course Lexa fût invitée à entrer dans ce qui se trouvait être la demeure de Gnar. En poussant le rideau de la cavité rocheuse, Lexa tomba nez à nez avec Eli qui portait quelque chose dans les bras. Au fond de la pièce sur le lit, une femme était allongée sur le dos.

« Rikka ! Rikka ! » Lança Gnar en sautillant.

Un peu décontenancée Lexa dévisagea le prêtre.

« Rikka est sa femme. » Expliqua Eli tout en s'approchant pour que la guerrière découvre ce qu'il portait entre ses bras.

« Et voici, leur fils. » Dit Eli en souriant.

Lexa n'en crût pas ses yeux, elle avait devant elle un bébé…Bien sûr lui aussi portait la marque maudite, mais malgré son aspect repoussant la guerrière se sentit émue. Elle n'avait jamais vu un si jeune nourrisson.

Gnar tapota l'épaule de son amie en lui faisant signe de porter le nouveau-né. Lexa n'était pas très à l'aise avec les tout petits, elle avait rarement eu l'occasion d'approcher des bébés. Eli déposa l'enfant entre ses bras, en guidant ses gestes pour qu'elle le tienne correctement. Une fois que Lexa se retrouva à bercer la minuscule créature Gnar exulta à nouveau. Son bonheur faisait plaisir à voir et Lexa se sentait honorée que ce nouvel ami lui fasse partager ce moment si intime.

« L'œuvre du seigneur. » Dit Eli.

« Oui. »

Gnar se mit à claquer sa langue et recommença ses grognements.

« Il veut savoir comment tu le trouve ? »

Lexa regarda les yeux noirs de Gnar et pour ne pas mentir elle déclara en souriant :

« C'est tout le portrait de son père. »

Gnar siffla de joie.

« Comment allez-vous l'appeler ? » Demanda la guerrière en fixant son attention sur l'enfant.

« Gnarrrrrr »

Lexa lâcha un rictus nerveux avant d'essayer de reproduire le son exact.

« Bonjour petit Gnarrrrrr. » Dit-elle en berçant le bébé.

 _Lendemain matin, salle du temple._

Lexa était assise au bord des marches de l'escalier entourée de plusieurs enfants avec qui elle avait fait connaissance au fil des jours lorsque soudain elle aperçut Clarke entrer dans la salle entourée de deux gardes. Eli était à côté de la blonde et semblait lui faire visiter les lieux comme il l'avait fait pour Lexa.

La guerrière observa à distance les déambulations du petit groupe. Après quelques minutes Eli et Clarke vinrent saluer la guerrière.

« Bonjour Lexa. » Dit Eli avec son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

« Eli. Clarke… » Se contenta de répondre Lexa, essayant de dissimuler son trouble de voir ces deux-là ensemble.

« Je montre à Clarke notre magnifique sanctuaire. » Précisa Eli tandis que la fille du ciel restait silencieuse.

« Je vois ça…Qu'est ce… »

Lexa n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Eli déclara :

« Cette nuit Clarke a ressenti l'appel du seigneur, elle m'a fait appeler pour se repentir. J'ai entendu ses confessions. Un premier pas vers la lumière. C'est pourquoi, j'ai pensé qu'une petite balade serait une juste récompense. »

« A croire que ton sermon d'hier a fait son œuvre. » Ajouta-t-il en souriant à la guerrière.

« Bien, à présent ma présence est requise ailleurs, je te la confie Lexa. Montre lui l'harmonie qu'il règne ici, puis Clarke retournera à ses quartiers. »

« Oui mon frère. »

Lexa se sentait mal à l'aise, elle savait pertinemment qu'Eli avait une idée derrière la tête et qu'il faudrait qu'elle se montre prudente en présence de Clarke. La jeune femme n'était pas tout à fait libre de ses mouvements, puisque ses gardes resteraient non loin d'elle.

« Tu as décidée d'accepter la foi ? De découvrir la vérité ? »

Clarke acquiesça, en espérant qu'il s'agisse bien là d'un langage à double sens.

« Alors par quoi commençons-nous ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Suis-moi. » Dit Lexa en se remettant sur ses pieds.

La guerrière emprunta le même chemin que celui que lui avait fait emprunter le prêtre plusieurs jours en arrière.

Clarke fît les mêmes yeux ronds en découvrant la cité souterraine des créatures de la Tourbière. Elle posa nombre de question à Lexa au sujet de ces gens et la guerrière la renseigna autant que possible. Il était important pour elle que Clarke apprenne au plus vite ce qu'elle-même avait mis des jours à découvrir. A chaque fois que la blonde évoquait l'ancienne vie de Lexa celle-ci coupait court à la discussion. L'ancien commandant s'efforçait de maitriser les conversations et orientait les paroles de sa compagne comme il lui semblait judicieux de le faire, il en valait de la sécurité de la fille du ciel.

Lorsque Clarke eût un aperçut de la cité et du temple, Lexa la mena à la chapelle. En entrant dans la pièce Lexa se retourna en direction des gardes.

« Mes frères attendez nous à l'extérieur, Clarke et moi allons prier…Et comme vous le savez la prière n'est pas un spectacle. Nous désirons êtres seules avec le seigneur. »

Les deux colosses difformes hochèrent la tête et refermèrent la porte laissant Clarke et Lexa seule à seule. N'y tenant plus Clarke se jeta sur Lexa en saisissant son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. L'échange fût ardent et passionné, ce qui rassura la blonde sur les sentiments de la guerrière à son égard. L'amour était encore là et Lexa n'avait pas changé au point de lui refuser ce sentiment. Malgré que la guerrière se sente fiévreuse dans les bras de sa compagne elle saisit les mains de Clarke pour l'obliger à cesser ses baisers.

« Clarke nous avons peu de temps. » Lui murmura-t-elle.

« Lexa tu m'as tellement manqué… J'ai crût que je ne te reverrais jamais. » Dit Clarke les yeux humides de ses larmes.

« Je sais… » Dit Lexa avec un air d'excuse.

Clarke se recula et observa la chapelle.

« C'est le seul endroit où nous pouvons êtres seules quelques instants. » Expliqua Lexa.

« Lexa il faut qu'on parte d'ici. »

« Non. »

Clarke grimaça, elle ne comprenait pas cette réponse.

« Clarke…Tu es en danger, ils ne te laisseront jamais repartir d'ici librement tu en sais trop. Ta seule option est de continuer à t'ouvrir à leur croyance, ainsi tu auras plus de liberté de mouvement. Ta présence ici me mets dans une situation impossible… »

« Lexa, je suis venue pour te ramener à Polis. »

« Je ne retournerai pas à Polis… Je ne peux pas retourner à Polis. » Corrigea-t-elle.

Le visage de Clarke blêmit, si bien que Lexa la saisit par les épaules pour l'obliger à être attentive à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

« Clarke, tu l'as vu par toi-même, je m'apprêtais à anéantir des créatures innocentes, tous mes guerriers sont morts à cause de moi. Je me suis lourdement trompée, j'étais haineuse et… »

La blonde en avait assez entendu, elle ne pouvait laisser Lexa parler ainsi sans intervenir.

« Mais Lexa cet homme est fou ! C'est un menteur, un fanatique ! »

« Peut-être mais il y a certainement une part de vrai dans tout cela, tu l'as dit toi-même cette croyance existait dans l'ancien temps. »

« Oui, mais lui il mélange tout. Je ne peux pas croire que tu te sois laissée convaincre. »

Lexa s'avança vers l'autel et sortit le livre d'Eli.

« Eli a écrit sur ces pages les préceptes de dieu qu'il dit avoir reçu d'un ange. Je suis sur ces pages Clarke et cela ne date pas d'hier. Je ne sais pas si cet ange existe ou si se sont les élucubrations d'un fou mais je t'assure que les détails sont troublants. »

Sceptique Clarke s'approcha de l'autel.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps de te lire tous les passages, mais il s'agit bien de moi, on y parle de l'enfant au sang noir, le chef des impurs qui se convertira pour offrir la lumière aux pénitents. Le messager de la mort…C'est moi Clarke. »

« Le messager de la mort ? Ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Crois-moi j'ai pu me faufiler ici il y a deux jours en l'absence d'Eli et j'ai lu ce livre et je t'assure que ma vie entière est sur ces pages. C'est une prophétie. Je représente un danger mais j'ignore lequel, je ne peux pas retourner à Polis en prenant le risque d'emmener avec moi le chao. D'une façon ou d'une autre je suis liée à cet endroit. Quelqu'un voulait que je vienne ici, dieu, l'ange, Eli. J'ignore encore de quoi il s'agit mais je ne repartirai pas avant de l'avoir découvert. »

« Tu me fais peur, tu parles comme lui. » Lâcha Clarke.

« Réfléchis Clarke, la flamme m'a tourmenté depuis ma première venue ici, j'étais animée d'une haine profonde, je me suis sentie dans l'obligation de revenir dans la Tourbière. Arrivée ici la colère s'est estompée…Comme si j'étais à ma place… Au bon endroit…Bon sang je ne saurais t'expliquer ce que je ressens…La flamme, Heda ne me tourmente plus.»

« Eli n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être, j'en suis certaine, alors pourquoi le suis-tu ? »

« Parce qu'il détient les réponses… »

« Donc tu crois vraiment ce qu'il te raconte. »

« Je te l'ai dit c'est plus compliqué que cela, il y a une part de vérité et peut être aussi une part de mensonge. »

Toutes ces explications confuses donnaient la migraine à la jeune femme, Lexa avait l'air de savoir où elle venait en venir mais Clarke trouvait que la guerrière jouait un jeu dangereux pour sa santé mentale.

Lexa replaça le livre derrière l'autel et s'approcha à nouveau de la blonde.

« Promets-moi que tu ne tenteras rien, promets-moi que tu ne te mettras pas en danger. »

Clarke soupira.

« Lexa…Je… »

« Promets le moi ! »

« Je te le promets. » Lâcha Clarke à contrecœur.

« Tu ne contrediras plus Eli, tu accueilleras la lumière comme je l'ai fait, tu ne chercheras pas à te rebeller qu'elle qu'en soit la raison. Tu vas devenir une pénitente c'est le seul moyen pour que tu sois en sécurité. Je m'occupe du reste. »

Clarke sonda les yeux verts de la guerrière, elle réalisa que Lexa cachait encore des choses.

« Tu en sais plus long que ce que tu viens de me dire. »

Lexa soupira, elle était capable de donner le change en face de n'importe qui mais Clarke arrivait toujours à la percer à jour.

« Polaris. »

« Et bien ? »

« Plusieurs fois par jour Eli s'absente et je crois savoir où il se rend…La clés de tout ce mystère est certainement derrière cette porte. » Dit Lexa à voix haute comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

« Qu'elle porte ? »

« Il y a dans les couloirs du temple, une porte métallique, bien plus récente que l'édifice, elle porte le symbole de la flamme. Cela fait des jours que je passe devant mais pour le moment je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen d'y pénétrer. »

« …Qu'est-ce que Polaris aurait avoir avec le culte d'Eli ? » Se demanda Clarke.

« Il était un scientifique, bien avant d'être touché par le message du seigneur. Son père était un ingénieur comme l'était Becca. »

Clarke réfléchit à cette nouvelle information.

« La flamme…Ton sang…Polaris…Les mutations… » Murmura Clarke concentrée.

« J'ai gagné la confiance du prêtre, chaque jour il me confit d'avantage d'informations, je suis certaine que bientôt je découvrirai ce qui se cache derrière cette porte. » Affirma Lexa.

« Bientôt vous comprendrez que ce monde ne vous appartient plus. Ils sont les pénitents et demain ils seront récompensés pour cela. L'ange m'avait annoncé la venue du messager de la mort, du commandant au sang noir… » Se remémora la blonde.

« Quoi que dis-tu ? »

« C'est ce que m'a dit Eli, lors de mon arrivée. »

Lexa acquiesça :

« Le messager de la mort… »

« Tu sais que l'armée de la coalition viendra bientôt ici. Octavia a envoyé des messagers à Titus. »

« Il ne faut pas que cela arrive…S'ils trouvent le temple cela va être une véritable boucherie et ces créatures…Et bien ces créatures sont innocentes…Contrairement à ce que je pensais ce n'est pas pour eux que je suis venue…C'est pour Eli…Et il se peut que derrière cette porte se cache un plus grand danger. »

« Alors laisse-moi t'aider, car nous manquons de temps. »

« Fais ce que je t'ai demandé, sinon Eli ordonnera aux créatures de s'en prendre à toi. »

« Il a un véritable pouvoir sur eux n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il y en a un qui a encore plus de pouvoir que lui…Dieu. »

Soudain des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir.

Lexa saisit Clarke par la manche de sa veste et l'obligea à s'agenouiller face à l'autel.

Lorsque la porte de la chapelle s'ouvrit, Eli découvrit Clarke et Lexa entrain de prier.

Devant ses hommes Eli n'osa pas exprimer son mécontentement de trouver les deux jeunes femmes seules dans la chapelle. Il se contenta de déclarer que le temps de la prière était terminé et que Clarke devait regagner sa chambre.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette jeune femme se repentirait aussi vite. » Dit Eli soupçonneux.

« On ne peut empêcher l'accomplissement de l'œuvre du seigneur. » Se contenta de répondre Lexa.

Ce rappel de ses propres mots laissa Eli sans voix. Il regarda Lexa quitter la chapelle, le sourire habituel du vieil homme avait disparu.

Clarke et Lexa n'eurent plus de contacte pendant les deux jours qui suivirent. Tout ce temps Lexa fût totalement accaparée par le prêtre, comme si Eli éprouvait le besoin de resserrer son étaux autour de la guerrière. Quant à Clarke, elle gagnait peu à peu sa liberté en participant aux prières et en se montrant docile. Lentement elle commença à inspirer confiance et la durée de ses sorties fût rallongée. Cependant, tous ses déplacements ne se faisaient jamais sans escorte. Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois jours, qu'enfin les deux jeunes femmes eurent enfin l'occasion de se retrouver. Compte tenu des progrès de Clarke sur le chemin de la foi et la confiance grandissante du prête envers Lexa, la guerrière fût autorisée à s'entretenir à nouveau avec la Skaikru.

Cette fois en pénétrant dans la chambre de Clarke, le garde resta à l'extérieur porte close, ce qui réjouit les deux jeunes femmes heureuses de pouvoir partager quelques minutes d'intimité. Quand la brune retrouva les yeux bleus de sa compagne et qu'elle entendit la porte se refermer sur elles, elle ne pût contenir sa satisfaction.

« Tu vois que te tenir éloignée des ennuis peu porter ses fruits. » La taquina Lexa.

Clarke fît la moue mais ne parvint pas à retenir son sourire.

Lexa vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de la femme qui emballait son cœur. Avec douceur elle saisit le menton de Clarke pour déposer sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser. Clarke savoura l'instant car elle savait que cela ne durerait pas. Après une brève étreinte, la guerrière se recula et dit :

« Cette nuit je vais découvrir ce qui se cache derrière cette porte… La relève des gardes s'effectue à minuit, il y a un battement d'une dizaine de minutes… Je sais également où me procurer la clé. Je devrais pouvoir m'introduire dans la pièce sans être repérée, cela fait des jours que j'étudie la question et je pense que ce soir est le meilleur moment. Il est temps de lever le voile sur ce mystère. »

Clarke blêmit, bien sûr savoir que Lexa n'avait pas perdu la tête était une bonne nouvelle mais malgré cela si son plan pour découvrir la vérité échouait, il risquait d'y avoir de lourdes répercussions. Si Eli n'avait rien à cacher, alors Lexa risquait vraiment d'adhérer totalement à ses idées. Pire, si derrière cette porte il y avait un danger mortel, Lexa risquait d'y laisser sa vie.

« Lexa je dois venir avec toi. »

« Tu ne peux pas Clarke. »

« Tu n'as pas d'allié, pas d'arme et tu ne sais pas vers quoi tu te diriges ! »

« Si le dieu dont parle tellement Eli existe il me protégera…Ne suis-je pas sa servante, le messager de la mort ? Après toutes les heures que j'ai passé à genoux à réciter ses prières, il me doit bien ça. » Plaisanta la guerrière.

« Cela ne me fait pas rire. Cet homme est loin d'être inoffensif, si tu découvres quelques chose que tu n'es pas censé voir il te fera sacrifier sur son autel à la gloire de son dieu. » Dit Clarke sur un ton tout à fait sérieux.

« Il a besoin de moi Clarke…Je dois en découvrir la raison. Je te l'ai dit quelque chose me pousse vers cet endroit, je ne peux l'ignorer. »

La guerrière caressa tendrement la joue de Clarke.

« Tout ira bien Clarke. »

« Pourquoi à chaque fois que tu me dis ça il arrive une catastrophe ? » Rumina la blonde.

« Parce qu'à chaque fois tu interviens, au lieu de me laisser faire… » Répondit Lexa une fois de plus sur le ton de la plaisanterie, espérant détendre ainsi sa compagne.

« Tu penses que je joue assez bien mon rôle pour qu'il me fasse confiance ? »

Lexa fît « non » de la tête.

« Il ne croit pas en ta conversion, sinon tu serais libre. Je suis persuadée qu'il se sert de toi pour que je fasse un faux pas. Il a besoin que je te pousse dans ta conversion pour confirmer ma foi. Mais, comme il te l'a dit tu ne fais pas partie des pénitents. »

« J'ai bien l'impression que pour lui être un pénitent dépend d'avantage d'un critère physiologique que théologique. »

Lexa acquiesça.

« Les hommes de la Tourbière et leurs malformations dues aux radiations et en ce qui me concerne je pense que c'est mon sang qui l'intéresse. Qu'est ce qui me rapproche de ces créatures ? » S'interrogea Lexa en regardant le plafond espérant qu'une réponse tombe du ciel.

« Ton sang…les radiations…les mutations… » Répéta Clarke en essayant elle aussi de faire le lien.

« J'ai l'impression d'être en pleine enquête policière. » Conclu-t-elle.

« C'est un peu ça…Un vrai mystère. Ajoute à ça la flamme, mes envies de meurtres et un gros conflit armé à venir et tu auras bien décrit dans quelle situation nous nous trouvons. » Soupira Lexa.

« Je pensais que tu te sentais mieux ? »

« Je me sens mieux... »

« Et si Eli dit vrai ? S'il s'avère qu'il n'est pas un menteur, qu'il y a bien une raison louable à ta présence ici et que Heda devait effectivement disparaitre pour que tu puisses enfin te libérer, qu'adviendra-t-il ? »

« Vivre sans Heda, cette idée me semblait tellement impossible avant, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait rien au-dessus de moi, que je portais le poids du monde sur mes épaules… Imaginer que ma vie n'a été qu'un gros mensonge, que tout ce temps je n'ai pas servi comme je le devais. C'est à la fois effrayant mais aussi libérateur. Il y a mille et une façon d'agir pour les autres…Ici je me rends compte que Lexa peut exister sans Heda et que se reposer sur les autres au final permet de m'affranchir de responsabilités qui ne m'ont jusqu'ici infligée que des souffrances. »

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ou c'est encore lui qui parle ? »

« Je te le dirais quand j'aurais découvert ce que cache Eli derrière cette porte. »

Clarke saisit la main de Lexa. Pensives les jeunes femmes restèrent quelques minutes assises l'une contre l'autre dans le silence le plus total. La présence l'une de l'autre suffit à les apaiser.

Lexa s'apprêtait à se relever pour quitter les lieux lorsque Clarke la retint par le bras.

« Lexa…Promets-moi de faire bien attention à toi. »

Lisant toute l'inquiétude de la jeune femme dans ses yeux bleus, Lexa lui adressa un sourire tendre et tout en lui caressant la joue elle lui répondit :

« Je te le promets. »

« Je t'aime Lexa. » Dit Clarke comme si elle avait peur de ne pas revoir la jeune femme.

La brune attendrie saisit le visage de sa compagne et s'empara de ses lèvres. Lexa lui donna un baiser passionné, elle le voulait fort et unique. Elle voulait que Clarke ressente tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle dans cette dernière étreinte. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Lexa murmura :

« Nous nous verrons bientôt mon amour, je te le promets. »

Tandis que Lexa quittait la chambre, Clarke sentit son estomac se nouer. La guerrière lui avait ordonné de ne pas interférer dans son plan et de se tenir à l'écart. Une fois de plus il lui faudrait faire une confiance aveugle en sa compagne seulement le comportement de celle-ci n'était plus aussi rassurant qu'auparavant.

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

Lexa était anxieuse, le moment fatidique approchait à grand pas, à cette heure tardive de la nuit il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les couloirs du temple. La plupart des créatures avaient rejoint leur demeure après la dernière prière de la journée. Rigoureuse, Lexa avait elle-même raccompagné Eli jusqu'à ses appartements en occupant son esprit avec une nouvelle conversation autour de la foi. Le prêtre ne s'était pas étonné de ce comportement, il avait pris l'habitude de déambuler ainsi aux côtés de Lexa depuis son arrivée.

Au moment de le saluer, la jeune femme avait habilement glissé une main dans la tunique du vieil homme qui mort de fatigue n'avait pas senti ses clés lui être dérobées. Depuis Lexa errait dans les couloirs en attendant que le moment soit venu d'emprunter le chemin vers l'énigmatique porte métallique marquée du symbole de la flamme.

Machinalement elle ne cessait de faire rouler la clé dans sa poche comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là et pour se rappeler que désormais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que les choses se dérouleraient comme elle l'avait prévu…A minuit les gardes quitteraient leur poste lui libérant ainsi une fenêtre de quelques minutes pour passer à l'action. Il fallait à tout prix que son plan fonctionne, elle ne se sentait pas en mesure de verser le sang surtout sans savoir si ce qui se cachait dans cette pièce méritait un tel prix.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à se mettre en route lorsqu'une main agrippa son épaule. Le cœur de Lexa fît un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle se retourna et découvrit le visage déformé de Gnar.

« Gnar ? Que fais-tu là ? » S'étonna Lexa.

« Frrrrrroooooochhhhh » Souffla la créature en ayant l'air de lui retourner la question.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. » Mentit Lexa.

La créature prit un air désolé puis lâcha un gémissement compatissant.

Lexa détailla son ami du regard et découvrit que celui-ci portait une épée. Seuls les gardes de l'extérieur ou de la porte portaient des armes dans le sanctuaire. Lexa se sentit frémir à l'idée que Gnar ne se dirige lui aussi vers la fameuse porte. Angoissée, elle espérait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de sa nuit de garde à la porte. Forte heureusement Gnar lui désigna du doigt les escaliers.

« Tu vas surveiller le jardin ? »

Gnar acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Lexa se sentit à nouveau respirer. La guerrière resta quelques instants en compagnie de Gnar puis lui déclara qu'elle allait retourner à sa chambre. La créature lui tapota le dos pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et il disparut dans les escaliers immergés.

Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, Lexa emprunta les couloirs en accélérant le pas, il ne lui fallait pas être en retard sous peine de voir tous ses espoirs réduits à néant. Dissimulée à l'angle du couloir, elle passa subrepticement une tête, les deux créatures étaient à leur poste, il n'était pas loin de minuit. Pile à l'heure les deux colosses quittèrent les lieux, une fois la voie libre Lexa se précipita vers la porte. Les mains moites elle glissa la clé d'Eli dans la serrure et tourna le verrou. Enfin, elle allait avoir des réponses à ses questions du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

* * *

 **"La lumière montre l'ombre et la vérité le mystère."**


	50. Ma seule foi

**Chapitre 50 Ma seule foi**

La pièce était plongée dans le noir le plus total, Lexa se faufila à l'intérieur en rasant le mur sur sa droite. Sans s'en rendre compte elle appuya son dos contre un interrupteur qui actionna les néons au plafond. En un instant, la pièce s'illumina sous les yeux effarés de la guerrière. Le temple centenaire abritait en son sein un laboratoire à la technologie avancée. Lexa ne s'y était pas trompée, il y avait bien ici un lien avec Polaris. Le symbole de la flamme n'était pas une coïncidence…

La pièce aux dimensions imposantes s'étendait en profondeur sur une vingtaine de mètres, au fond de celle-ci se dressait une nouvelle porte métallique. Lexa avança prudemment entre les tables de laborantin, autour d'elle des béchers et des tubes à essais remplis de substances inconnues. Sur les étagères reposaient des microscopes, des ordinateurs et des machines dont la fille de la forêt ne connaissait pas l'usage. Le tout était alimenté par un énorme générateur qui prenait tout un pan du mur. Eli n'avait visiblement pas complétement tourné le dos à la science. Et cette salle était une véritable caverne d'Ali baba pour n'importe quel chercheur. Si Raven avait été là elle aurait sans doute été émerveillée. Lexa quant à elle se sentait un peu perdue, ne sachant quoi chercher dans tout ce fourbi. Un frigo attira son attention, à l'intérieur de nombreuses éprouvettes étiquetées… Cette fois-ci Lexa n'eût aucun mal à reconnaitre leur contenu, il s'agissait de sang. Même si cela était une découverte inquiétante, cela ne prouvait rien, il pouvait tout simplement s'agir d'analyse en vue de soigner des malades au sein de la communauté. Jusqu'ici, rien ne pouvait laisser supposer qu'Eli cachait un sombre secret. Le seul mensonge du prêtre était d'avoir dit à Lexa qu'il avait totalement renoncé à la science. Pas de quoi lui faire un procès d'intention.

La guerrière la savait, elle n'avait que peu de temps pour découvrir de quoi il en retournait. Pour le moment elle n'avait trouvé aucune réponse à ses questions. Instinctivement elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce pour faire face à cette nouvelle porte. Cette fois-ci, pas de verrou, pas de clés, pour déverrouiller la porte il fallait taper un code. Lexa essaya de réfléchir à une combinaison qui aurait un sens pour le prêtre. Elle s'apprêtait à faire une tentative lorsqu'un bruit la fît sursauter. Quelqu'un venait à son tour de pénétrer dans le laboratoire.

« Clarke ?! »

La fille du ciel se tenait à l'entrée et prêta pas attention au regard noir que Lexa venait de lui lancer.

« Je t'avais dit de rester en dehors de ça ! » Grogna Lexa, ivre de colère de voir qu'une fois de plus Clarke n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

La blonde ne perdit pas de temps à répondre, elle balaya la pièce du regard puis rejoignit Lexa à grandes enjambées.

« Lexa on a pas le temps de se disputer, les gardes vont revenir ! » Répliqua la blonde en observant la porte condamnée sur laquelle la curiosité de la guerrière venait de buter.

« On ne trouvera jamais le code. » Souffla Lexa nerveuse.

Clarke fixa attentivement le clavier en réfléchissant à la solution.

« Tu m'as dit avoir lu le livre d'Eli ? »

« Seulement quelques passages… » Se lamenta Lexa qui avait eu la même idée.

« Le code doit sûrement être sur ses pages… » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Lexa réfléchis… » Dit la blonde.

« Je réfléchis…Mais je ne vois pas…Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu une série de chiffre. » Pesta la guerrière agacée.

Clarke jeta un regard inquiet sur la montre de son père à son poignet.

« Lexa il faut partir nous n'avons plus le temps nous reviendrons plus tard ! »

« Non ! Je dois savoir ! » S'entêta la jeune femme.

Clarke saisit sa compagne par le bras pour lui faire entendre raison.

« Lexa ! S'ils nous découvrent ici, tu l'as dit toi-même tout est perdu ! Il faut partir ! »

Lexa grinça des dents ses yeux verts toujours perdus sur le clavier. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence le temps jouait contre elles. La Trikru soupira de dépit et à contre cœur suivit Clarke vers la sortie. Les deux jeunes femmes eurent tout juste le temps de s'extraire de la pièce et de refermer la porte métallique derrière elles avant d'entendre les bruits de pas des gardes à l'angle du couloir. Elles détalèrent dans le sens opposé et lorsqu'elles furent assez éloignées Lexa saisit Clarke par les épaules pour la pousser contre le mur.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu me désobéisses à nouveau ? » Ragea Lexa.

« J'avais peur pour toi. » Lâcha Clarke la mâchoire serrée.

Face à l'expression triste de la blonde Lexa relâcha son étreinte, sa colère ne pouvait pas être dirigée contre elle, cela ne servait à rien de lui faire des remontrances, de toute façon la mission était un échec. Lexa prit un instant pour se calmer et demanda :

« Je te croyais sous surveillance, comment as-tu échappé à la vigilance du garde ? »

Clarke esquissa un sourire.

« J'ai suivis ton exemple, j'ai dit vouloir me rendre à la chapelle pour prier et vu que mon gardien de ce soir avait l'intelligence d'un bulot, il m'a laissé sortir pour une heure. »

« Bien…Alors pour que tout ne soit pas perdu, nous allons honorer ton engagement et passerons par la chapelle. »

 _Quelques instants plus tard._

Lexa sortit le livre de derrière l'autel et le posa devant elle. Elle commença à en parcourir les pages à la recherche d'indice.

« Ce laboratoire doit bien servir à quelque chose, Eli ne se donne pas autant de mal pour le protéger pour rien… » Dit Clarke en faisant les cents pas de long en large.

« Je te l'ai dit, il était un scientifique… Peut-être qu'il cherche un remède pour les créatures… »

« Tu arrives encore à lui trouver un objectif louable ? S'il n'y a rien de répréhensible à ses actions pourquoi te dissimuler l'existence de ce labo ? Et il clame sans arrêt que la marque maudite est une bénédiction je ne vois pas pourquoi il chercherait à les guérir de leur infirmité.» Lui fît remarquer la blonde.

« Je sais…J'ignore pourquoi il fait tout cela…Mais on a tous des secrets Clarke et il ne sont pas toujours aussi sombre qu'on le pense. » Dit Lexa sans lâcher des yeux les pages du livre.

« Si seulement on avait eu plus de temps… » Se lamenta la Skaikru.

« Comme tu l'as dit nous y retournerons, mais pour cela il faut que nous ayons plusieurs combinaisons possibles…Et dès demain matin, il faut absolument que je replace les clés. »

« Et quoi ? Demain soir tu reprendras le risque de les voler à Eli ? »

« A-t-on le choix ? » L'interrogea Lexa en soupirant.

Clarke fit la moue, elle savait que la guerrière avait raison, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

« Là ! Eli a entouré une date ! » Dit Lexa en faisant signe à Clarke de la rejoindre pour examiner le livre.

« Je connais cette date…C'est la date de l'exode. »

« 10/05/2052 » Lu Lexa à voix haute.

Clarke fît « oui » de la tête.

« Le jour de l'attaque nucléaire lancée par Alie. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Pourquoi cette date est entourée ? » Se demanda Lexa.

« Sans doute pour ne jamais oublier le jour où le destin du monde a basculé… Deux ans plus tard Becca est descendue sur terre. La station Polaris a été détruite par la station Alpha ce qui a conduit à l'unification des 12 stations restantes, qui ont formé l'Arche. Quand nous étions dans l'espace nous célébrions cela, le jour de l'unité… » Expliqua Clarke.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un moment en silence. Puis, Lexa recommença à parcourir les pages.

« Nous essaierons cette date, mais je vais voir si je trouve autre chose. Nous n'aurons pas droit à plusieurs essais. » Dit-elle en feuillant les pages.

« Le sang…Les mutations…Polaris…Un laboratoire… » Ne cessait de répéter Clarke pensive en reprenant ses déambulations.

« Je ne pense pas qu'Eli prendrait le risque de marquer le code sur ce livre… » Finit-elle par dire.

« C'est un vieil homme Clarke…Et s'il n'avait rien à cacher ? »

« Il a forcément quelque chose à cacher, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'explorer le laboratoire comme toi mais de ce que tu m'en as dit je suis persuadée que tous ces appareils ne sont pas là par hasard…Ce n'est pas simplement en souvenir du bon vieux temps… » Rétorqua la blonde les bras croisés devant elle.

« Tu devrais retourner à ta chambre avant que l'imbécile qui t'a laissé sortir ne se mette à ta recherche. »

« Tu m'en veux vraiment d'être venue n'est-ce pas ? »

Lexa relâcha son attention du bouquin et s'approcha de Clarke.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là…Je veux dire ici, dans ce temple…A l'heure qu'il est tu devrais être en sécurité dans la tour de Polis avec nos amis. »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi. »

Lexa soupira. Elle avait l'impression de tourner en boucle, toujours les mêmes reproches et les mêmes conversations. Luna lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas contrôler Clarke. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison, la fille du ciel continuerait d'agir comme bon lui semblait et elle devrait faire avec.

« Excuse-moi Clarke. » Dit la guerrière en lui prenant les mains.

Clarke enlaça Lexa, elle aurait voulu rester au creux de ses bras jusqu'au petit matin. La douceur de sa peau, l'odeur de ses cheveux, tout cela lui manquait depuis des semaines. Sentir le corps de la guerrière contre elle, était à la fois un véritable bonheur et un véritable supplice. La fille aux yeux bleus ne savait pas quand elle pourrait retrouver Lexa sans craindre pour sa vie, à cet instant elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver ailleurs avec la jeune femme. Loin du danger, loin de la Tourbière et de ses habitants. Comme à chaque fois depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, Lexa la pressa pour lui faire lâcher son étreinte. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, comme toujours leur promiscuité les mettait en péril. Quelques minutes plus tard la Skaikru regagna sa chambre et Lexa passa le restant de la nuit plongée dans les écrits du prêtre. Elle savait qu'Eli était toujours matinal, aussi elle fît en sorte de tomber sur lui dès qu'il eût mis un pied hors de ses appartements. Et comme elle l'avait fait la veille elle replaça la clé dans sa poche sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Comme chaque matin, Lexa passa du temps avec le prêtre. Eli semblait lui faire confiance et se montrait toujours bon avec elle si bien que la guerrière doutait de plus en plus. Soupçonner cet homme d'acte malveillant éveillait en elle un sentiment de trahison. Elle se sentait mal d'agir dans son dos en le volant et en l'espionnant, lui qui s'était toujours bien conduit avec elle depuis son arrivée. Il l'avait aidé à calmer sa soif sanguinaire en lui offrant le pardon et lui avait fait voir au-delà des apparences. Elle se sentait un peu minable de chercher à le piéger. Découvrir la vérité était la seule motivation de Lexa mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait l'existence du laboratoire peut être devait elle laisser une chance au prêtre de lui révéler la vérité de lui-même aussi elle décida de l'interroger plus avant en espérant que celui-ci lui ferait suffisamment confiance pour se dévoiler. Clarke aurait sans doute était en désaccord avec cette idée mais, Lexa se sentait redevable envers Eli et il lui fallait tenter cette approche qui lui semblait plus honnête.

Après la prière quotidienne dans la chapelle, Lexa resta assise auprès du vieil homme et commença à l'interroger en prenant le risque d'éveiller ses soupçons.

« Mon frère, j'ai renoncé à mon ancienne vie, je fais chaque jour acte de pénitence et j'ai trouvé une foi inébranlable envers notre seigneur. J'attends maintenant qu'il me guide dans la tâche qu'il a prévu pour moi. »

Le vieil homme tourna ses yeux clairs vers la jeune femme et esquissa un sourire plein de douceur.

« Cela viendra ma sœur, il te faut être patiente. Tu ne peux espérer que dieu te révèle son plan en si peu de temps. »

« Je sais…Mais il me tarde d'accomplir sa volonté. »

« Tu sais j'ai moi-même errer longtemps avant de comprendre ce que le seigneur attendait de moi. » Dit Eli en regardant la croix sur l'autel.

« Vous parlez du temps où vous pensiez que la science et la technologie était le seul moyen de sauver l'humanité ? »

« Oui…A l'époque j'étais aveugle, je n'avais pas connu l'illumination…Je n'avais pas de guide…Et puis l'ange est venu à moi. A partir de ce moment-là tout est devenu différent. Mes compétences allaient être enfin utilisées pour réaliser le plan du seigneur. »

Lexa allait poser une nouvelle question mais le prêtre la prit de vitesse.

« Je comprends ton exaltation Lexa, vivre l'illumination peut être grisant. C'est pourquoi je peux te rassurer, le messager de la mort se mettra bientôt en marche… Ton rôle est primordial, être Heda t'a fait connaitre mille tourments et voir toute la cruauté de ce monde. Cela t'a préparé à accepter le nouveau chemin que le seigneur nous offre, seuls les pénitents auront leur place dans son royaume, les maudits deviendront les rois et tout recommencera dans la paix et l'harmonie…Mais avant cela tu devras faire ton œuvre, guerrière de dieu. »

« En quoi suis-je si indispensable ? »

« Tu hais Heda n'est-ce pas ? Tu détestes le monstre en toi. Tu regrettes qu'on t'ai arraché à ta vie pour faire de toi un commandant. »

« Heda était ma croix. » Répondit faiblement la jeune femme.

« Oui et nous t'en avons libéré… »

Lexa hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

« Tu es le messager de la mort et tu vas permettre l'accomplissement de la volonté de Dieu en libérant à ton tour les pénitents. Bientôt tu retourneras parmi les impies et leur… Délivrera la parole de Dieu. »

« Vous voulez que je retourne à Polis pour convertir les sujets d'Heda ? »

Eli se redressa sur son siège.

« Nulle conversion possible pour eux. Seul le sacrifice permettra de les absoudre, je m'y prépare également… » Répondit froidement Eli.

Lexa sentit ses poils se dresser sur ses bras. Elle s'apprêtait à pousser plus avant mais le prêtre se remit sur ses pieds.

« Assez parler ma sœur, il est l'heure que tu retournes auprès de tes frères et sœurs. J'ai moi-même une tâche qui m'attend. »

Lexa acquiesça avant de quitter les lieux.

 _Quelques heures plus tard._

A l'heure du déjeuner, Lexa avait pris place à table aux côtés de Gnar. Anxieuse la guerrière guettait l'arrivée de Clarke dans la salle où tous les habitants de la Tourbière venaient à tour de rôle se restaurer. Lorsque la jeune femme entra, Lexa ne la quitta pas des yeux. Clarke déambula entre les tables en cherchant une place où s'asseoir. La jeune femme s'installa à quelques travées de la guerrière et commença à manger. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Lexa resta à sa place, surveillant sa compagne à distance.

Comme toujours, Gnar mangeait salement, le pauvre homme au visage déformé avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas renverser sa nourriture partout. Son menton dégoulinait de tous les aliments qu'il absorbait avec sa bouche sans lèvre. Lexa s'était habituée à ce spectacle et essayait de ne plus prêter attention au bruit désagréable que produisait son nouvel ami lorsqu'il déglutissait. La guerrière prenait soin de ne jamais manger en face de lui mais à côté de lui, cela lui évitait d'avoir des hauts le cœur. Par ailleurs, elle avait remarqué que son regard mettait le pauvre homme mal à l'aise. Lui qui faisait de son mieux pour paraitre civilisé se servait de ses couverts avec difficulté. Ses mains difformes étaient maladroites et cela lui prenait une énergie folle de s'appliquer à manger moins salement. Lorsque Gnar eût terminé de maculer la table de nourriture, il se tourna vers Lexa dont l'attention était focalisée sur Clarke.

« Gloarke… » Dit-il à la guerrière.

« Clarke. » Le corrigea Lexa.

« Gloarrrrkkkee »

« Oui c'est à peu près ça. » Le rassura Lexa.

Gnar bougea la tête frénétiquement, comme à chaque fois qu'il était content, libérant involontairement un filet de bave qui s'étira jusque sur la table. Lexa n'y prêta pas plus attention qu'au reste, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la jolie blonde qui mangeait silencieuse à quelques pas de là. Jusqu'ici Lexa avait fait très attention de feindre en permanence l'indifférence vis-à-vis de la Skaikru, mais là c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder et personne à part Gnar sembla y prêter attention, pas même la principale intéressée.

Gnar émit quelques claquements de langue, pour signifier à Lexa qu'elle devait finir sa pitance. La guerrière regarda son plat à moitié entamé et poussa son assiette sous le nez de son camarade en déclarant qu'elle n'avait plus faim. Gnar siffla de contentement et entreprit de terminer l'assiette de la jeune femme à sa place.

Lexa était songeuse, elle se dit que tout cela était bien injuste, une fois de plus Clarke se retrouvait dans une situation pénible par sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas quitté Polis, jamais la fille du ciel n'aurait pris tous ces risques pour la retrouver. Et elle ne serait pas assise au milieu de ces créatures seule et isolée à devoir se méfier de tout le monde. La jeune femme n'était pas à sa place ici, elle ne méritait pas cela. La culpabilité s'empara du cœur de Lexa dont les yeux ne pouvaient plus se détacher de la chevelure blonde et du visage angélique de Clarke.

« Gresssaaaa. » Dit Gnar pour sortir la jeune femme de ses pensées.

Lexa se tourna à nouveau vers son monstrueux ami qui par quelques gestes maladroit lui demanda pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste.

« Je vais bien Gnar. » Répondit la guerrière.

L'homme ne parut pas convaincu, il désigna du doigt la fille aux cheveux d'or et dit à Lexa :

« Rikka. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils, sur le moment elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que son ami essayait une nouvelle fois de lui faire comprendre.

« Gloarrke, Gresssa…Rikka, Gnar… » Prononça-t-il.

Les yeux ronds comme des billes, Lexa réalisa que Gnar avait deviné qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour Clarke. Par prudence la guerrière aurait dû nier, mais le cœur n'y était pas et son instinct lui disait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Gnar. Après tout, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami. Toute sa vie on lui avait enseigné la méfiance et aujourd'hui elle avait envie de donner sa confiance. Le monstre qu'elle avait failli étrangler s'était montré altruiste et bon envers elle. Il méritait son respect, il méritait son estime et par-dessus tout il méritait son amitié. Le secret autour de Clarke était bien trop lourd à porter, refreiner en permanence ses sentiments devenait insupportable pour Lexa. Elle décida d'alléger son cœur et en esquissant un sourire timide elle répondit à Gnar d'un hochement de tête affirmatif. Le visage du monstre se contorsionna pour esquisser à son tour ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire.

« Gloarke, Gressa… »

« Oui…Clarke et Lexa. » Murmura la guerrière en reposant ses yeux sur la blonde.

 _Moins d'une heure plus tard._

Clarke arpentait le tunnel en direction du temple quelques pas derrière elle marchait le garde chargé de sa surveillance. La jeune femme était soucieuse, bien sûr elle avait aperçu Lexa dans le réfectoire, mais elle avait choisi de rester en retrait. Depuis cette nuit la blonde ne cessait de se répéter tous les indices, rien de tout cela n'avait de sens. Ce soir, il lui faudrait à nouveau trouver un moyen de rejoindre Lexa dans le laboratoire. Cela risquait de s'avérer plus difficile puisque le garde d'aujourd'hui ne semblait pas aussi simple d'esprit que celui de la veille. Celui-ci ne goberait pas aussi facilement ses mensonges. Elle serait peut être contrainte de laisser la guerrière se débrouiller toute seule. Absorbée par ses pensées elle ne vit pas arriver l'homme qui marchait à contre sens et qui vint brutalement la sortir de sa torpeur. Lorsque la jeune femme releva les yeux elle reconnut immédiatement le boiteux. Cet homme-là tenait souvent compagnie à Lexa aussi Clarke pensa qu'il était peut être porteur d'un message pour elle.

Le monstre posa une main sur son torse et dit :

« Gnar. »

Le visage de Clarke se détendit, elle plissa tendrement les lèvres et posa une main sur sa poitrine s'apprêtant à se présenter à son tour lorsque la créature la pris de vitesse en déclarant de sa voix gutturale :

« Gloarrrke. »

La jeune femme ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer un rire.

Gnar posa ses mains difformes sur les épaules de la jeune femme l'invitant ainsi à se déplacer sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Il guida le corps de la fille du ciel avec douceur et bienveillance. Puis, il alla à la rencontre du garde derrière elle. Clarke observa les deux hommes échanger des grognements incompréhensibles. Cela dura plusieurs minutes avant que son surveillant ne détache son ceinturon auquel était fixée son arme et ne le donne à son camarade qui l'enfila autour de sa taille. Après une tape amicale dans le dos du garde qui tourna les talons, Gnar se retourna vers Clarke en agitant frénétiquement sa tête. Il revint vers la jeune femme et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la coller contre lui amicalement comme le ferait un grand frère qui enlace sa petite sœur. Clarke se laissa faire, un peu ahurie d'un tel élan de sympathie de la part de cet inconnu.

« Gloarrrkee….Gressssaaa. » Souffla-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme avant de relâcher son étreinte en invitant Clarke à reprendre son chemin comme si de rien était.

 _« Lexa. »_ Pensa Clarke, qui réalisa que la guerrière avait pris soin une fois de plus de la protéger malgré la distance imposée entre elles. Elle venait de lui envoyer un ange gardien.

L'après-midi passa très lentement, Clarke resta confinée dans sa chambre et ne sortit que pour le repas du soir. Dans le réfectoire elle aperçut Lexa attablée avec le prêtre, une fois de plus la jeune femme resta à distance et cette fois-ci c'est elle qui fît la désagréable expérience de manger à côté de Gnar. A la fin du repas, tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux elle capta un instant le regard de Lexa qui discrètement lui adressa un signe de tête comme pour lui confirmer que cette nuit elle passerait bel et bien à nouveau à l'action.

Clarke faisait les cents pas dans sa minuscule cellule, d'un mur à l'autre elle ne cessait de tourner en rond en regardant la montre à son poignet toutes les minutes. La fille aux yeux clairs ne cessait de se poser des questions, Lexa avait-elle une nouvelle fois réussie à dérober les clés à Eli ? Les gardes allaient-ils leur tomber dessus ? Avaient-elles trouvé le bon code ? L'attente était insoutenable. La boule au ventre Clarke imagina les pires scénarii les uns après les autres. Le stress s'emparait d'elle un peu plus à chaque mouvement des aiguilles sur le cadran.

 _« C'est l'heure… »_

Clarke avança vers la porte et frappa trois coups contre le bois. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident laissant apparaitre le visage déformé de Gnar.

« Je vais rejoindre Lexa. » Dit Clarke d'une voix posée, masquant son stress.

Le monstre acquiesça de la tête comme si tout cela était une chose entendue et la laissa sortir.

Une fois dans le couloir la jeune femme se tourna vers le boiteux et en posant amicalement sa main sur le bras de la créature déclara avec un regard plein de reconnaissance :

« Merci. »

« Groah. » Répondit le monstre en refermant la porte et en reprenant sa place comme s'il avait encore une captive à surveiller enfermée dans la pièce.

Quoique Lexa ait pu dire à cette créature, elle avait dû être convaincante pour qu'il obéisse aussi bien. Clarke tourna les talons et avança prudemment dans le dédale de couloir.

Lorsqu'elle toucha au but, elle fût soulagée de constater que Lexa était déjà devant la porte prête à entrer.

« Bon sang ce que je suis heureuse de te voir… » Dit-elle en s'approchant de la guerrière.

« Je vois que Gnar n'a pas failli à sa tâche. » Répondit Lexa tout en déverrouillant la porte.

« Comment as-tu réussi à le persuader ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'il nous trahisse ? »

Lexa poussa la porte en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

« Détends toi Clarke, il n'est absolument pas au courant de ça…Il pense que toi et moi avons un rendez-vous galant. » Expliqua la guerrière sur un ton amusé.

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna la blonde les yeux écarquillés.

« Que veux-tu Gnar semble être un grand romantique. » S'amusa Lexa en faisant entrer sa compagne tout en prenant soin de refermer derrière elle.

Une fois les néons allumés, Lexa perdit immédiatement son sourire, concentrée elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Les deux espionnes se dirigèrent tout de suite vers le clavier.

« Tu crois que nous avons droit à combien d'essai ? » Demanda Lexa avant de poser le moindre doigt sur les touches.

« Aucune idée…Une alarme pourrait retentir à la première erreur…Comme il pourrait y avoir plusieurs tentative avant cela…Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. » Souffla la blonde.

« Bon alors allons-y… » Dit Lexa en pianotant sur le clavier.

 _« 10/05/2052 »_

Un son retentit qui fît tressaillir les deux jeunes femmes. Un voyant rouge s'alluma avec le message _« Erreur »_.

« Merde ! » Souffla Lexa.

« Au moins il n'y a pas d'alarme… » Dit Clarke en faisant signe à la guerrière de garder son calme.

« Pas encore… » Répondit Lexa agacée.

« Une autre idée ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Bon sang j'étais sûre que c'était ça… » Grogna Lexa.

Clarke et Lexa restèrent un instant silencieuses, chacune réfléchissant à une autre possibilité en balayant inconsciemment la pièce du regard. Soudain Lexa saisit le bras de sa compagne en s'exclamant :

« Mais oui ! »

Clarke dévisagea la guerrière incrédule.

Lexa lui désigna le symbole de la flamme qu'il y avait un peu partout autour d'elles. Sur le mur, sur les machines, un peu partout on pouvait retrouver le logo.

« Polaris ! » Comprit Clarke.

« Oui Polaris… » Acquiesça Lexa.

« Chaque chiffre sur le clavier peut aussi correspondre à des lettres… » Dit Clarke qui venait de saisir l'idée qu'avait en tête sa compagne.

 _« 7-6-5-2-7-4-7 »_

Les deux jeunes femmes retinrent leur souffle, c'est alors que le voyant passa au vert. Elles avaient réussies, plus rien désormais ne leur ferait obstacle pour découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte.

Lexa et Clarke se regardèrent un instant comme pour se donner du courage, puis la guerrière poussa la lourde porte en acier qui s'ouvrit lentement sur une pièce beaucoup plus petite. Un simple lampion rouge éclairait les lieux. Sur les murs une batterie d'écran et au centre une imposante table métallique surmontée d'un cadre en verre rectangulaire recouvert d'un épais drap de couleur pourpre.

Clarke et Lexa s'approchèrent de la table avec prudence tout en se lançant des regards inquiets. Qu'est-ce qui était dissimulé sous ce drap ? Elles allaient vite le découvrir.

Elles saisirent chacune un coin du tissu et d'un geste simultané le firent glisser de son support. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent un instant muettes de stupeur, complétement hébétées par ce qui trônait sous leurs yeux.

« Bon sang… » Murmura Clarke la voix presque étranglée d'effroi.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ? » Souffla Lexa avec la même émotion dans la voix.

« Lexa…C'est une bombe… » Lui confirma la blonde.

Lexa laissa courir sa main sur son visage comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas entrain de faire un cauchemar.

« Et pas n'importe qu'elle bombe…Une bombe nucléaire… » Ajouta Clarke le visage livide.

Lexa avait pensé à tout sauf à cela, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé trouver pareille chose ici, en ces lieux. Elle eût l'impression que son crâne allait exploser, soudain elle se sentit prise de nausée. La guerrière aurait pu vomir son stress si Clarke ne lui avait pas pris le bras pour la garder auprès d'elle.

« Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? » S'exclama Lexa indignée.

« Je ne sais pas Lexa…Mais une chose est sûre maintenant…Eli nous ment et je comprends mieux d'où vient ses idées d'apocalypses… »

« Tu crois qu'il pense réellement à la faire sauter ? Où à Polis ? »

« Probable… Il a dit que les pénitents seront les rois de demain. Que dieu allait créer un nouveau royaume…Tout son charabia de fanatique à forcément un rapport avec ça. »

« Pourquoi dans ce cas a-t-il besoin de moi pour exécuter son plan ? Je veux dire il aurait pu l'amener à Polis depuis longtemps et la faire sauter… »

Clarke tourna autour de la cage de verre qui abritait la bombe en l'observant attentivement.

« Non il ne peut pas…Le système de mise à feu…C'est étrange je n'ai jamais vu cela auparavant… »

« Quoi ? » Dit Lexa en s'approchant à son tour.

« Le symbole de Polaris, regarde…Je ne sais pas comment il a conçu ceci mais… Comme dirait Raven cela n'a rien de classique… »

« Il veut se servir de moi pour ramener l'engin sans difficulté à Polis. » Dit la guerrière en se remémorant sa conversation du matin avec le prêtre.

« Si la bombe explose elle soufflera les territoires des treize clans et bien plus encore…Un nouveau cataclysme. Comment ce fou espère survivre à ça ?» S'interrogea la blonde.

« Il ne l'espère pas…Le sacrifice… Mais en ce qui concerne les habitants de la Tourbière sous terre ils sont protégés du souffle de l'explosion…Et les radiations…Ils ne les craignent pas. » Dit Lexa sur un ton amer.

« Eli te considère toi aussi comme une pénitente…Ton sang Lexa…Toi aussi tu dois être immunisée contre les radiations… Le sang c'est pour cela que tu as retrouvé des frigos pleins d'éprouvettes. »

« La volonté de dieu… Il pense que c'est la volonté de dieu de châtier les impies et de donner un nouveau monde à ceux qui portent la marque. L'évolution du monde, toute sa vie il s'est attaché à un monde ancien qui n'existait plus et l'ange l'a fait changer d'avis. »

« L'ange tu parles… Il a simplement perdu la raison ce vieux fou. »

« Clarke il n'a pas pu réaliser cela tout seul…Les plans, le matériel où crois-tu qu'il a trouvé ça ?»

« Polaris. »

Lexa fît la moue, pour elle il manquait des éléments. Tout cela lui semblait invraisemblable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On confronte Eli ? » Demanda Clarke.

Lexa agita la tête :

« Non, c'est trop dangereux… Nous perdrions notre avance sur lui.»

Clarke s'approcha de la jeune femme au regard brisé par cette sombre découverte.

« Je suis désolée Lexa… Désolée que ce psychopathe t'ait menti de la sorte… La flamme t'a conduite ici pour une raison…Et cette raison est probablement devant toi… Il n'y a rien de divin là-dedans. Je sais que l'enseignement du dieu unique n'a rien à voir avec les actions de cet homme. Tout cela est à l'opposé. Il a cherché à te laver le cerveau pour t'utiliser… »

L'instinct de Heda ne l'avait pas trompé, il y avait bien ici un danger mais Lexa avait espéré qu'il en soit autrement. L'attitude des habitants de la Tourbière et du prêtre à son égard lui avait laissé espérer qu'une autre voie s'ouvrait à elle. Une voie loin des responsabilités et de la violence. Finalement Eli était comme les autres, il attendait d'Heda qu'elle commette un acte odieux qui servirait sa folie destructrice. A cet instant, la guerrière se sentait aussi triste qu'en colère. Et si ce dernier sentiment l'avait quitté grâce à Eli, il semblait maintenant qu'il revenait aussi à cause de lui. Une colère sombre, une colère indescriptible tant elle risquait d'être dévastatrice.

Voyant la flamme vengeresse qui animait maintenant le regard de Lexa, Clarke tressaillit. Si Lexa se laissait aller à sa colère ici dans ce temple sans aucun soutien il était évident qu'elle perdrait la vie. Il fallait que la guerrière se contienne, jusqu'à ce qu'elles trouvent une solution. Clarke recouvrit l'engin avec le drap, pour laisser les lieux comme elles les avaient trouvés.

« Lexa…Il faut qu'on parte…Les gardes vont revenir. »

« Lexa tu m'écoutes ? » Dit Clarke en tirant la guerrière par le bras.

Lexa jeta un dernier regard à la bombe puis se laissa entrainer dans le laboratoire. Elles s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsqu'un son les fît sursauter. Des grognements justes derrière la porte… Les gardes avaient repris leur place dans le couloir. Elles avaient mis trop de temps pour quitter les lieux et maintenant elles étaient prises au piège.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Chuchota Clarke.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix il faut sortir d'ici. » Répondit Lexa.

« Quand nous ouvrirons la porte… » Lexa mima à Clarke ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. La blonde s'efforça d'acquiescer malgré la peur qu'elle ressentait.

La guerrière posa la main sur la poignée et après un décompte silencieux elle donna le signal. Dans une synchronisation parfaite les deux jeunes femmes bondirent sur les gardes qui leur tournaient le dos les saisissants à la gorge avec le bras en les empêchant de crier. Surpris les créatures tentèrent de se débattre, mais les jeunes femmes tinrent bon utilisant toute leur force pour étouffer les créatures. Leur prise d'étranglement fût efficace, les gardes tombèrent au sol inconscients. L'attaque venant dans leur dos, ils n'avaient pas eût le temps de voir le visage de leurs assaillantes. Lexa saisit la main de Clarke et l'entraina dans les couloirs avant que quelqu'un ne passe par là et ne les découvre. Elle jeta les clés de la porte au détour d'un couloir. A bout de souffle les deux jeunes femmes stoppèrent leur course dans la chambre de Lexa.

« On est fichues ! » S'alarma la blonde.

« Eli saura que quelqu'un a pénétré dans le laboratoire, mais pas forcément qu'il a accédé à la bombe. Sans preuve cela va être plus difficile pour lui de désigner un coupable. »

« Tu sais bien qu'il va vite comprendre qui a fait ça. »

« Peut-être mais ça nous donne du temps. Il va me soupçonner mais ne sachant pas ce que j'ai découvert ou non il ne prendra pas de risque…»

« Tu mises beaucoup là-dessus… »

« Je sais mais nous n'avons pas le choix… Je m'occupe d'Eli. » Dit Lexa le regard noir.

« Lexa…Il faut fuir cette nuit… » Dit Clarke peu convaincue par la stratégie de la jeune femme.

« Et laisser cette menace nucléaire planer sur nous ? Hors de question. » Répondit Lexa.

« Nous reviendrons avec des renforts… »

« Non, ça pourrait être trop tard pour agir. Et je ne veux pas d'un massacre, je suis persuadée que les habitants de la Tourbière ne savent rien de tout cela.»

« Il a besoin de toi Lexa…Si tu quittes les lieux son plan tombe à l'eau. »

« Ou ça pourrait au contraire accélérer les choses, je ne peux pas prendre le risque. » Dit Lexa.

La guerrière saisit Clarke par les épaules et lui dit :

« Moi je ne peux pas partir… Mais, toi tu le peux encore, les couloirs sont déserts tu peux facilement accéder à l'escalier et quitter les lieux. Pars rejoints nos amis. »

Clarke grimaça.

« C'est hors de question que je te laisse ici ! »

« Clarke ! » Rugit la guerrière.

Le visage de la blonde se figea, elle se perdit dans les yeux verts de Lexa. Sans dire le moindre mot elle se jeta dans ses bras pour la serrer aussi fort que possible. Pendant un instant elle se sentit en sécurité contre le corps de celle qui faisait toujours battre son cœur plus fort.

« Je te veux en sécurité Clarke… » Souffla Lexa dans le creux de son cou.

« Je sais… » Murmura la Skaikru.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue, Clarke réalisa à nouveau à quel point ce monde était dur avec elles. La paix lui semblait tout à coup tellement loin. Le bonheur lui semblait toujours à portée de main puis lui était arraché de la pire des manières. Elle l'avait choisie elle, elle avait choisi d'aimer Lexa et de partager son chemin de croix.

Si son cœur avait parlé pour quelqu'un d'autre, jamais elle ne se serait retrouvée dans cette situation, aujourd'hui elle serait probablement loin de tous les dangers de ce monde… Mais jamais elle n'aurait été complète, personne n'aurait su faire naître chez elle des sentiments aussi fort. Personne ne les aurait mérités comme Lexa les avait mérités.

« Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. » Dit Clarke en la serrant encore d'avantage contre elle.

Lexa obligea Clarke à reculer avec douceur. Une fois face à face, elle effaça les larmes de la jeune femme avec son pouce puis elle lui adressa le sourire le plus tendre et le plus magnifique.

« Je te fais le serment que ceci n'est pas un adieu. Eli va tomber et après cela je reviendrai vers toi, car tu es ma seule foi Clarke. »

La fille du ciel plissa les lèvres, son regard était plein de mélancolie, cette fois-ci elle ferait ce que la guerrière lui avait ordonné car elle savait que Lexa aurait besoin de renfort et qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas. Pour la sauver, il fallait battre en retraite.

« Maintenant va… » Dit Lexa en replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille de sa compagne.

Clarke saisit la guerrière par l'arrière de sa nuque et déposa un baiser désespéré sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner comme si un dernier regard sur Lexa lui ôterait toute volonté de fuir.

Lexa resta seule dans le silence pesant de sa chambre. Elle jeta un œil sur la croix sculptée au-dessus de son lit.

« Maintenant Eli, nous allons voir si ton dieu te protège de la colère de Heda. » Lâcha-t-elle les points serrés.

* * *

 **50ème chapitre !**

 **En commençant cette FF je la voulais bien plus courte que "la mort n'est pas la fin" ma précédente FF**

 **et puis l'histoire et les personnages m'ont emmené plus loin que ce que je pensais.**

 **Vous êtes nombreux à me demander combien de chapitre je prévois encore, je ne peux vous donner un chiffre exacte mais ce qui**

 **est certain c'est qu'on se rapproche à grand pas du dénouement. Donc non, il n'y aura pas 50 chapitres de plus lol ;)**

 **J'espère que ce 50ème chapitre vous a plu**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos réactions ;)**

 **A bientôt**


	51. Pitié

**Chapitre 51 Pitié**

 _Le lendemain matin._

Lexa n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, pendant de longues heures elle avait élaboré son plan pour atteindre le prêtre et l'obliger à se révéler. Il lui faudrait être maligne, elle ne pouvait pas le confondre devant ses disciples, l'homme avait bien trop d'influence sur eux. Lexa ne doutait pas que le dos au mur Eli n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à lâcher ses hommes sur elle. La guerrière devrait attendre d'être seule avec lui pour agir. Au petit matin elle espérait que Clarke soit déjà assez loin pour être à l'abri de toutes représailles. La savoir à nouveau dans la Tourbière l'inquiétait, mais tout valait mieux qu'ici, avec cette bombe dans le sanctuaire la situation pouvait dégénérer d'un instant à l'autre.

La guerrière décida d'agir comme chaque matin en se rendant au temple, à son arrivée aucune agitation particulière. Eli n'était peut-être pas encore au courant des événements de la nuit, en se rendant dans le réfectoire Lexa ne croisa ni le prêtre, ni son ami Gnar. Comme à son habitude elle s'installa à une table, tout semblait totalement normal. Les habitants de la Tourbières vaquaient à leurs occupations et entraient à tour de rôle pour se restaurer. Ce calme était bien inquiétant, Lexa commença à se poser mille et une questions.

Machinalement, la guerrière ne cessait de faire glisser le manche du couteau de table entre ses doigts. Elle jeta un regard sur sa droite puis sur sa gauche et lentement elle fît glisser la lame jusqu'au rebord de la table pour ensuite la dissimuler dans la poche de sa tunique de pénitente. Le moment venu cela lui serait bien utile, elle qui avait abandonné sa cuirasse de commandant ainsi que ses armes, il ne lui restait pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Même si cette arme de fortune ne lui permettrait pas de venir à bout d'assaillants tels que les pénitents, cela était mieux que rien. Ainsi elle pouvait espérer atteindre le prêtre le moment venu.

Soudain la cloche retentit, immédiatement tout le monde cessa son activité et prit la direction du temple. Ce n'était pas un temps de prière habituel mais bien un rassemblement. Inquiète Lexa se joignit au cortège et noyée dans la masse marcha jusqu'au temple. Elle trembla d'effroi lorsqu'elle aperçut Eli accompagné de plusieurs hommes armés. Cela n'était pas bon signe, Lexa avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Le prêtre silencieux attendit que ses fidèles se rassemblent autour de lui. Son visage était fermé, il avait perdu son sourire habituel. Lexa hésita à se dissimuler parmi la foule, mais à quoi bon ? De toute manière si c'était elle que voulait le prêtre il la trouverait sans aucune difficulté. Aussi, courageusement la jeune femme s'avança jusqu'au premier rang comme pour afficher une sérénité totale espérant que l'homme pense qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Lorsqu'Eli posa ses yeux sur elle, son visage ne laissa rien entrevoir de ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. La brune se sentait totalement impuissante, à la merci du vieil homme.

Eli leva la main en l'air pour intimer le silence à l'assemblée puis il commença à parler d'une voix forte et claire :

« Mes frères et sœurs, cette nuit a été perpétré un acte odieux, une offense à notre seigneur. Deux de nos frères ont été agressés au sein même de notre sanctuaire après que les clefs de la zone interdite m'aient été dérobées. Comme vous le savez les commandements de notre seigneur interdisent ce genre d'exaction. Il s'agit là d'une trahison envers notre communauté. »

Des grognements d'indignations retentirent dans les rangs. Eli ne quitta pas des yeux la guerrière tandis qu'il poursuivait sa déclaration. Anxieuse Lexa resserra son poing autour du couteau dissimulé dans sa poche.

« Lorsque l'on agit contre les serviteurs de dieu, on agit contre dieu lui-même et celui-ci châtie durement les coupables… Il n'y a rien de pire que d'être trahis par les siens. Garde faites entrer le coupable. »

Lexa trembla d'effroi en apercevant le pauvre Gnar entravé par des chaines. Dans la foule sa femme Rikka gémit des pleurs en serrant son nouveau-né contre sa poitrine. Cela ne perturba en rien le prêtre.

« Oui mes frères et sœurs, Gnar est accusé de trahison, il s'est rendu complice de ce crime… Je lis dans vos yeux la surprise, cet homme a toujours été l'un des plus fervents serviteurs du seigneur… Mais, le démon guette même le plus estimable croyant. Ce pauvre fou a agi sous influence. Il a été perverti par une pècheresse. »

Lexa déglutit, elle sentait son heure venir. Quant à son ami, il avait la tête baissée en direction du sol, l'air totalement anéantit.

« Dieu dans son extrême bonté a ouvert ses bras à une jeune femme égarée dans les ombres. Nous l'avons tous accueillit pour la guider vers la lumière et même si le seigneur est grand, il arrive parfois qu'il ne parvienne pas à sauver toutes les âmes pour les ramener dans le droit chemin… »

Lexa crispa à nouveau sa main autour de son arme. Eli la fixait attentivement dans les yeux. Cet homme-là allait la livrer en pâture à ses disciples qui étaient totalement sous son emprise.

C'est alors que le cœur de Lexa s'arrêta de battre… Clarke apparut à son tour, enchainée le visage tuméfié. La guerrière resta complétement pétrifiée tandis que les deux prisonniers furent contraints de s'agenouiller aux pieds du prêtre.

« Cette pécheresse que nous avons traité en amie a corrompu l'âme de ce pauvre homme pour l'entrainer dans ses manigances perfides. Les gardes du jardin l'ont intercepté alors qu'elle tentait de fuir après son crime ! »

Lexa avait envie d'hurler. Tout ce temps elle pensait que Clarke avait réussi à s'enfuir et maintenant par sa faute elle était à la merci d'Eli. A cet instant, la guerrière se maudissait plus que quiconque.

Eli s'approcha de sa prisonnière et saisit son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Clarke essaya d'échapper à son emprise tout en lui adressant un regard plein de haine.

« J'espérai qu'on puisse te sauver Clarke…Mais le démon en toi est bien trop fort… »

Voir la main du prêtre posée sur le visage de sa bien-aimée rendit Lexa ivre de rage, elle s'apprêtait à intervenir lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'Eli la dévisageait… Visiblement le prêtre épiait le moindre faux pas de la guerrière. Une provocation pour tester ses nerfs et son obéissance. Lexa devait ravaler sa colère si elle voulait avoir la moindre chance de porter secours à la jeune femme.

Voyant que Lexa ne bronchait pas devant ses provocations, le prêtre s'adressa à nouveau à Clarke en serrant son visage entre ses doigts.

« Tu n'es pas une pénitente ! Tu n'es qu'une pécheresse ! Et tu vas connaitre le courroux du seigneur. »

Clarke tourna la tête pour se défaire de la main d'Eli avant de répondre furieuse.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un imposteur ! Je vous vomi ! » Dit-elle en crachant sur la tunique du prêtre.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Eli lève le bras et n'harangue une nouvelle fois la foule.

« Voyez ! Voyez le démon ! Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de libérer cette âme de tout ce mal. Ce soir elle expiera sa faute avant de recevoir le châtiment du tout puissant ! »

Toutes les créatures se mirent à grogner d'approbation. D'un geste de la main Eli demanda à deux hommes de remettre la jeune femme sur ses pieds.

« Emmenez cette abomination et conduisez là dans une cellule, sa présence dans le sanctuaire est une offense. Cette trainée n'a rien à faire ici !»

Clarke avait beau se débattre les deux colosses l'emmenèrent sans difficulté, elle n'eût même pas le temps de trouver le regard de Lexa dans la foule.

Eli s'approcha alors de Gnar qui se jeta aux pieds du prêtre pour implorer son pardon.

« Maintenant qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? » S'interrogea Eli.

Le visage d'ordinaire si bienveillant du prêtre venait de tourner au sordide. Il avait l'air du pire des sadiques, jubilant presque de terroriser tous ces gens.

Lexa n'en pouvait plus, à cet instant elle ne rêvait plus que du moment où elle parviendrait à planter son arme dans le thorax du vieil homme pour le déchirer lentement jusqu'à déverser ses viscères sur le sol de son précieux temple.

Eli tourna autour du pauvre homme semblant réfléchir à la punition qu'il allait lui infliger. Pendant ce temps Gnar pleurait à chaude larme en chœur avec les gémissements de sa femme qui n'osa pas plaider sa cause. Lexa réalisa l'étendue du pouvoir qu'avait le prêtre sur ces créatures. Une emprise psychologique puissante sous couvert de la foi.

Eli se pencha au-dessus de Gnar et soudain son visage changea, il lui caressa la joue et dit :

« Gnar mon frère… Quel malheur de t'avoir vu t'égarer dans les ombres…Tu as tourné le dos à tes frères et sœurs…Tu m'as tourné le dos…Es-tu prêt à expier le mal qui s'est immiscé dans ton cœur ? Te repends-tu ? Es-tu prêt à retrouver les grâces de dieu ? »

Gnar secoua frénétiquement la tête en guise d'approbation, essayant de bafouiller un repentit poignant.

Lexa avait mal au cœur pour celui qu'elle considérait comme son ami. C'était sa faute si Gnar se retrouvait dans cette situation. Elle lui avait délibérément fait croire qu'il fallait qu'il l'aide à faire sortir Clarke de sa cellule pour qu'elles se rejoignent pour un rendez-vous amoureux. En aucun cas, elle n'avait parlé de son plan. Et si Lexa n'était pas à cet instant dans la même situation que Clarke c'est que Gnar n'avait pas mentionné son nom. Il semblait même qu'il n'avait rien avoué du tout mais que tout simplement Eli en capturant Clarke en avait déduit que Gnar l'avait laissé s'échapper. Décidément la guerrière n'avait pu protéger personne ni son amour ni son ami. Eli se saisit d'un martinet à crochet et le tendit à Gnar dont il délia les mains.

« Fais acte de pénitence ! » Lui dit-il.

Comme un automate, Gnar saisit le martinet et commença à psalmodier tout en frappant son dos difforme. Voyant que les coups n'étaient pas assez appuyés Eli se mit à crier et répéter sans cesse :

« Expie ! Expie ta faute ! Demande le pardon de dieu ! »

Au rythme des cris du prêtre Gnar frappa plus fort, il frappa et frappa encore. Si bien qu'à la vue de tous le sang commença à gicler. Des lambeaux de chairs pris dans les crochets du martinet volèrent dans les airs. Dans un gémissement plaintif Gnar s'infligea des souffrances indescriptibles. A chacun de ses coups, Lexa frémit, chaque fois qu'une nouvelle entaille apparaissait sur le corps de son ami c'était comme si une pointe martelait le cœur de la guerrière.

« Expie encore ! » Hurla Eli avant de se lancer à nouveau dans un monologue fanatique.

Le calvaire dura de longues minutes…De trop longues minutes, le bras de Gnar épuisé par la douleur commença à faiblir, tremblant et à bout de force l'homme n'était plus qu'une plaie béante.

Eli arrêta le bras de la créature qui se jeta à ses pieds pour les embrasser avec le trou béant qui lui servait de bouche. Il y eût une longue minute de silence, seuls les sanglots de Rikka résonnaient dans la grande salle du sanctuaire. Baignant dans son sang, Gnar gémit :

« Greexpie…Greexxpie… »

« Oui tu as expié auprès de dieu, mais il te faut encore expier auprès de tes frères et sœurs pour le mal que tu leur a fait. L'un de vous va aider Gnar à regagner le droit chemin… »

Eli balaya l'assemblée du regard puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Lexa.

« Ma sœur…Approche. » Dit le prêtre.

Lexa s'exécuta, la main bien ancrée sur l'arme qu'elle avait dans la poche, lorsque soudain deux hommes en armes encadrèrent Eli. La guerrière n'eût d'autre choix que de renoncer à assouvir sa vengeance sur l'instant.

Le prêtre tendit le martinet ensanglanté à la jeune femme.

« Pardonne le au nom de tous ses frères et sœurs, sauve son âme. »

Lexa croisa le regard désespéré de Gnar à genoux à ses pieds.

« Gressa…Grexxpiee Gnar. » Dit-il en secouant frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas.

Le cœur de Lexa manqua un battement, son ami était entrain de la supplier de l'aider à revenir dans les grâces du seigneur. Il le réclamait comme un service…Il ne semblait même pas avoir conscience qu'il était innocent.

Lexa hésita, l'idée de participer au supplice de son ami lui donnait envie de vomir. C'est alors qu'elle repensa à Clarke… Si elle voulait la sauver, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Il fallait qu'elle prouve son allégeance, Eli ne l'avait pas choisi au hasard. Il voulait lui faire comprendre ce qui se passait quand on désobéissait à ses commandements.

Nauséeuse comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus, elle saisit le martinet. Elle le fît virevolter dans les airs, les crochets métalliques relâchant le sang sur le sol, puis d'un geste ample elle frappa une première fois.

« Encore… » Dit Eli.

Lexa inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, elle releva le martinet et l'abattit une nouvelle fois sur le dos de Gnar qui ne pût retenir ses cris.

« Encore… » Répéta Eli le regard noir.

Lexa évita de regarder le prêtre, sans quoi il aurait vu dans ses yeux verts la flamme vengeresse qui s'animait toujours un peu plus. Il y aurait vu sa mort.

« J'ai dit encore ! Dieu te l'ordonne ! »

Gnar tourna la tête vers la jeune femme en suppliant une nouvelle fois :

« Gresssssaa…. »

Lexa ferma les yeux et frappa, lacérant la chair toujours un peu plus…Puis elle frappa encore et encore sans même qu'Eli n'ait plus à l'exiger. Son bras ne lui appartenait plus, son esprit était transporté ailleurs, dans un refuge, loin très loin de cet endroit maudit. Ce moment d'absence s'interrompit lorsque brusquement Eli arrêta le bras de la guerrière dont le visage était maculé de sang. Gnar était étendu inconscient sur le sol baignant dans une marre de sang.

« Tu l'as sauvé ma sœur… » Murmura Eli à l'oreille de la guerrière.

Tremblante, Lexa laissa tomber le martinet sur le sol. Tandis que deux hommes soulevaient le martyr pour le conduire ailleurs.

« Gnar a expié sa faute ! S'il survit cela sera la volonté de dieu et nous l'accueillerons à nouveau parmi nous. » Cria Eli à la foule.

Puis il fît signe à tout le monde de quitter les lieux, et sans broncher la foule s'exécuta y compris Rikka le visage trempé de ses larmes serrant toujours son nourrisson difforme entre ses bras.

Eli entouré de sa garde resta debout silencieux face à Lexa qui baissait les yeux sur le sang et les lambeaux de chair qui recouvraient ses chaussures. Encore tremblante de son geste.

« Va te reposer ma sœur… » Se contenta de dire le prêtre sur un ton bienveillant.

Le bourreau sadique venait de reprendre son visage d'ange. Des bourdonnements dans les oreilles Lexa quitta les lieux d'un pas mal assuré.

A peine avait-elle franchit le seuil de sa chambre que la jeune femme se précipita sur le pot de chambre pour vomir ses tripes. Etourdit par ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle eût du mal à garder l'équilibre, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit en s'essuyant son visage transpirant du revers de sa manche. Puis en regardant ses mains humides du sang de son ami, elle se mit à pleurer. Il n'y avait pas de dieu, il n'y avait pas de paradis en ce monde… Les habitants de la Tourbières n'étaient pas différents des membres des treize clans, et Eli n'était qu'un tyran parmi tant d'autres. Elle s'était vu offrir le pardon par un fou fanatique et sanguinaire. Toute sa vie elle avait dû ordonner des exécutions sanglantes mais contrairement au prêtre jamais elle n'y avait pris plaisir. Aujourd'hui, elle avait servi de bras armé pour servir un dieu qui n'existait qu'au travers des mensonges d'un prêtre fou allié. Eli avait raison sur une chose, où qu'elle aille Lexa était bien le messager de la mort, que cela soit à Polis ou ici, toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait finissaient un jour ou l'autre par souffrir par sa faute.

Après quelques minutes à se morfondre, la guerrière reprit ses esprits. Elle aurait tout le temps de penser à cela plus tard… Pour le moment il fallait qu'elle laisse Heda revenir, il fallait qu'elle retrouve sa clairvoyance et sa férocité pour espérer sauver la femme qu'elle aimait.

La guerrière sortit le couteau de table de sa poche et lorsqu'elle aperçut son reflet sur la lame elle retrouva toute sa combativité. Elle saisit le sceau d'eau qui servait à faire sa toilette et rinça méticuleusement son visage et ses mains. Puis, elle observa le symbole de la flamme sur le mur au-dessous de l'emblème de ce dieu dont Eli prétendait dispenser la parole.

Le prêtre la ferait appeler, elle en était certaine. Désormais, il doutait d'elle mais il avait toujours besoin de la guerrière pour son projet. Aussi, la jeune femme était certaine qu'il chercherait à s'assurer que son emprise psychologique serait toujours aussi forte. Il lui suffisait de patienter, comme un prédateur en chasse… Sa proie se présenterait à elle le moment venu et elle fondrait dessus lorsqu'elle s'y attendrait le moins. Patiente, elle serait patiente pour ne pas rater sa cible. Eli n'avait finalement jamais fait face au vrai monstre…Elle allait lui dévoiler l'image du véritable démon qui sommeillait en elle.

Les heures défilèrent les unes après les autres sans que Lexa ne bouge d'un pouce. Assise au bord de son lit elle se préparait à livrer bataille. A nouveau ses tempes se mettaient à bouillir, à nouveau son cœur était animé d'un rythme morbide, le sang appelait le sang et à coup sûr elle le ferait couler à flot même si elle devait y laisser son dernier souffle. La bête en cage était à nouveau prête à rugir.

Ce n'est qu'en début de soirée que quelqu'un se présenta à sa porte. Eli était devenu prévisible. Comme elle l'avait pressenti, le vieil homme la faisait appeler auprès de lui à la chapelle. Avec un masque serein Lexa suivit l'escorte que le prêtre lui avait envoyé.

En pénétrant dans la chapelle, Eli l'attendait comme à son habitude assis sur le banc face à l'autel. Mais, il n'était pas seul, trois colosses veillaient sur lui armés jusqu'aux dents. D'instinct l'habile stratège aux yeux verts analysa la situation d'un simple coup d'œil. La porte se referma sur la guerrière et Eli se retourna vers elle pour lui faire signe d'approcher. Lexa s'engagea dans l'allée et arrêta sa course à côté d'Eli qui n'eût pas l'air de la craindre le moins du monde. Elle aurait pu dans l'instant lui sectionner la jugulaire…Mais, il était trop tôt, bien trop tôt…

« Assieds-toi ma sœur. » Dit Eli.

La jeune femme s'exécuta en silence. Puis désigna les gardes de la pointe de son menton en disant :

« Je croyais que les armes étaient interdites dans la chapelle… Pourquoi ce soudain entourage ? »

« Après les événements de la nuit passée, il me semble que la prudence est de mise. » Répondit Eli sans hésitation.

Eli posa sa main sur l'épaule de la guerrière comme un père le ferait sur l'épaule de sa fille.

« Tout d'abord, je dois te dire que Gnar est encore en vie. Dieu a pardonné à son fils. » Dit Eli en ayant l'air de s'en réjouir sincèrement.

« Dieu est miséricordieux. » Répondit Lexa.

« C'est vrai… Malheureusement je crains qu'il ne soit pas aussi clément pour Clarke. »

Lexa ne broncha pas.

« Je t'avais dit que tout le monde ne pouvait pas se débarrasser du démon comme tu l'as fait. Connaitre l'illumination n'est pas chose aisée. Tu t'es beaucoup investie pour amener cette blasphématrice sur le chemin de la rédemption, sur le chemin de la foi… Mais, tu vois maintenant que les gens qui t'ont fait tellement souffrir dans ton ancienne vie ne sont capables que de mensonge. Ils sont irrécupérables. L'ange m'avait prévenu et il avait raison.»

Une fois de plus Lexa ne sourcilla pas.

« Qu'arrivera-t-il aux impies ? » Demanda Lexa sur un ton détaché qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Ils périront dans les flammes. Ils se consumeront par le feu de dieu, et de leur cendre renaîtra un nouveau monde. Un monde merveilleux Lexa. »

« Je me suis fourvoyée en espérant pouvoir sauver toutes les âmes. » Admit la guerrière.

« Oui, mais cela t'a ouvert les yeux. Tu es plus forte que jamais, et tu vas pouvoir accomplir ta mission. »

« Je suis prête en effet. » Acquiesça Lexa.

« La violence de tes coups toute à l'heure me confirme que tu es prête à être le bras vengeur du seigneur. A être le messager de la mort. » Dit Eli.

« Il te reste une dernière épreuve Lexa… Il faut que tu commences ton œuvre avec cette fille venue des enfers. »

Lexa dût se faire violence pour maitriser ses nerfs. Son masque sur le visage elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Eli esquissa un sourire de satisfaction.

« J'ai réuni tous nos frères et sœurs dans la grande salle du temple, ils attendent leur sauveuse, celle qui par ses actions leur donnera le paradis promis par le seigneur. »

« J'accomplirai sa volonté. »

« Nous devons prier. » Dit Eli en se levant de son siège prêt à aller chercher son livre pour en lire un passage.

Lexa le retint par le bras ce qui fit sursauter les gardes du corps du prêtre.

« Permettez-moi de lire la parole du seigneur mon frère. »

Eli hésita un instant puis acquiesça d'un sourire avant de se rasseoir laissant Lexa se diriger derrière l'autel pour en sortir le précieux livre.

Un garde se tenait près d'elle sur sa droite, les deux autres étaient adossés au mur sur sa gauche. Lexa ouvrit le livre à la page souhaitée par le prêtre. La guerrière connaissait ce passage, on y faisait mention du messager de la mort au sang de nuit. Elle posa ses mains sur l'autel de chaque côté du livre tandis qu'elle commençait sa lecture. Appuyée sur la pierre froide penchée au-dessus des écrits du prêtre elle prononçait les mots avec ferveur. Eli baissa les yeux absorbé par le phrasé de la jeune femme. C'est alors que la lionne s'éveilla...

D'un geste Lexa saisit l'imposant crucifix de sa main droite qu'elle vint fracasser contre le crâne du colosse le plus proche. Surpris les deux autres gardes eurent à peine le temps de dégainer leurs épées que la guerrière s'était déjà emparée de la dague qui pendait au ceinturon de sa première victime avant même que celle-ci n'ait touché le sol. L'arme fendit l'air à une allure folle et alla transpercer l'épaule d'un des deux hommes qui s'écroula dans un gémissement de douleur. Le dernier garde s'avança vers la guerrière son épée brandit devant lui couvrant un Eli totalement tétanisé. Lexa para habilement l'attaque de son aillant, si l'homme était un tas de muscle, la guerrière était aussi rapide qu'un félin. Elle parvint à saisir le poignet lesté de la lame et en pivotant sur le côté passa derrière sa victime sous la gorge de laquelle elle plaqua son couteau de table. D'un geste sec et précis elle sectionna la gorge de la créature qui tomba face contre terre en laissant échapper des gazouillis sanglants.

Lorsque Lexa releva les yeux, Eli avait fui vers l'imposante porte en bois. Le prêtre s'apprêtait à pousser le battant pour tenter de rallier les couloirs espérant trouver du secours auprès de ses disciples rassemblés selon ses vœux dans la grande salle. C'est alors que le couteau de table vint se planter au centre de sa main le clouant littéralement contre la porte. Le vieil homme lâcha un gémissement plaintif. Ses yeux écarquillés par la terreur qu'il ressentait en entendant le pas décidé de Heda dans son dos. Lexa saisit Eli par l'arrière de sa nuque et en retirant le couteau de sa main d'un coup sec elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je n'ai pas terminé mon prêche ! »

Etourdis par sa blessure le vieil homme sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Lexa le traina sans ménagement par le col de sa tunique dans l'allée de la chapelle. Une fois au pied de l'autel, elle le souleva de terre pour le forcer à s'allonger sur la pierre froide.

« Lexa…Que fais-tu ? » Balbutia Eli pétrifié.

La jeune femme mit un doigt devant sa bouche en chuchotant.

« Scccchhhh Je veux que ton dieu entende ta confession ! »

« …. »

« C'est bien la première fois que les mots te manquent ! » Dit Lexa son masque de Heda sur le visage.

« Tu fais une grave erreur… Lexa…Tu ne comprends pas les enjeux, Dieu… »

Lexa posa sa lame sur la joue du vieillard, menaçant de lui faire sortir l'œil de son orbite.

« Assez avec tes mensonges ! »

Soudain le regard du vieillard s'illumina, Lexa sentit quelqu'un s'approcher dans son dos. Elle pivota sur le côté évitant la lame qui s'apprêtait à la couper en deux. Le colosse à l'épaule déchirée n'avait pas fini d'en découdre. Ce qui sembla redonner de l'espoir au prêtre. Lexa passa derrière l'autel pour récupérer l'épée à terre. S'ensuivit une danse meurtrière durant laquelle les deux guerriers se rendirent coup pour coup. Jusqu'à ce que la guerrière sépare la tête du monstre de ses épaules en faisant gicler le sang sur les murs de la chapelle. Puis, avec violence elle plaqua à nouveau Eli contre la pierre.

« Bien. Où en étions-nous ? » L'interrogea Lexa les dents serrées.

Le teint livide Eli mit les mains devant son visage comme si cela suffirait à éloigner le démon qui se penchait sur lui.

« Je t'ai libéré, je t'ai montré la voie… »

« Silence ! » Grogna Lexa.

« Ne blasphème pas vieil homme. » Ajouta la jeune femme un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

Pendant un instant, Lexa disparut du champ de vision du prêtre qui n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce.

Elle réapparut en brandissant le précieux livre sous le nez de son auteur.

« Maintenant il est temps de te confesser… Tu vas commencer par me dire d'où tu tiens tous ces renseignements sur moi ? Je te préviens que si tu mens je le saurais…Et tu sais combien Dieu n'aime pas qu'on mente. Comme je suis son bras armé je me ferais un plaisir de te faire expier chacun de tes mensonges…Et crois-moi ça sera douloureux, quand tu me regarderas te dépecer de tes membres un à un. »

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est l'ange ! Ce sont les paroles de l'ange ! »

Lexa saisit la main ensanglanté de l'homme en introduisant son index dans la plaie ce qui arracha un cri déchirant au prêtre.

« Et où est-il ton ange tandis que je m'apprête à te faire ressentir tous les supplices de l'enfer ? »

« Te parle-t-il en ce moment même ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

« Non ! Non ! »

Lexa relâcha la pression sur la plaie.

« Ma sœur…Je… »

Les yeux fous, la guerrière saisit à nouveau la main de l'homme et d'un geste lui sectionna le pouce au niveau de la phalange. Un nouveau hurlement résonna dans la chapelle.

« Je ne suis pas ta sœur, je ne suis la sœur de personne ! Je suis Heda et c'est le seul nom que tu prononceras dorénavant lorsque tu t'adresseras à moi sinon c'est ta langue que je coupe et je te la fais avaler. Est-ce bien compris ? »

Le vieil homme déglutit en acquiesçant frénétiquement de la tête.

« Revenons-en à tes fameuses apparitions. Quand cela a-t-il commencé ? »

« Il y a des années quand j'étais une âme égarée… Je cherchais des technologies et l'ange m'est apparu… L'ange m'a dit que j'avais été choisi pour une mission, moi qui toute ma vie avait erré dans un but inutile. »

« Ta mission…La bombe nucléaire ? »

Eli stupéfait acquiesça.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est la volonté de dieu…argh »

Lexa lui brisa un doigt sans ménagement.

« L'ange m'a dit que si la race humaine était incapable d'accepter la lumière il faudrait accomplir la volonté de dieu ! Il m'a dispensé l'enseignement du seigneur, qu'une nouvelle humanité pourrait survivre au feu, qu'on pourrait reconstruire un monde meilleur. Les maudits deviendraient les habitants de ce nouveau royaume. Tu avais ta place dans tout ça ! Ton rôle à jouer. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait sauter la bombe avant ? »

Eli lâcha un rictus :

« Parce que tu es la seule à avoir ce pouvoir, tu es le messager de la mort, seul ton sang peut faire fonctionner l'engin. »

« Mon sang ? »

« Nulle autre que toi ne pouvait mener l'apocalypse au centre de la cité et déclencher la bombe. Toi et personne d'autre. J'ai conçu l'engin ainsi selon les commandements de dieu. Quant aux pénitents, ils portent déjà la marque ils peuvent survivre aux radiations…L'homme tel qu'il est aujourd'hui est le même qu'hier, ceux qui ont détruit ce monde autrefois, sont les mêmes aujourd'hui. L'histoire devait être différente. L'évolution de l'humanité, la résistance dans la foi était le seul moyen de survivre. »

« Tu aurais pu me capturer plus tôt…Venir à moi quand j'étais enfant… Tes écrits décrivent mon existence. »

« L'ange espérait pouvoir sauver l'humanité d'une autre manière… Si l'ange disparaissait… Je devais agir. Lorsque l'ange a cessé de m'apparaitre j'ai su que l'heure était venue. »

« Pourquoi me suis-je sentit appelée jusqu'ici ? »

« Le démon… Un ange a toujours un pendant maléfique, Abel a toujours son Caïn… Le démon a mis en toi sa marque. »

Lexa resta silencieuse un instant pour digérer ces informations.

« La flamme… » Murmura-t-elle.

Eli acquiesça.

« C'est la dernière chose que m'a dit l'ange avant de disparaitre. Tu portais la marque, tu étais l'élue et je devais exorciser le démon en toi pour que tu suives la lumière. »

« Tu devais faire disparaitre Heda…Contrer l'instinct de danger que j'éprouvais via la flamme. » Dit Lexa à voix haute, qui commençait à assembler les parties du puzzle dans sa tête.

Soudain, Lexa se sentit soulagée… Ce n'était pas une haine aveugle et sourde qui l'avait mené ici, mais bien un commandement de la flamme qui l'avertissait d'un danger. Elle n'avait pas sombré dans une folie sanguinaire sans raison.

« Tu as utilisé ma peine et mon trouble pour me faire renier le pressentiment que je ressentais. »

« La parole de dieu que l'ange m'a transmise m'a libéré, je voulais en faire de même pour toi. Tu devais voir la vérité, tu devais comprendre que les créatures de la Tourbière n'étaient pas les mécréants mais que les impies étaient bien les gens que tu avais servi toute ta vie. Te faire renier Heda était le seul moyen pour que tu embrasses ta destinée.»

Lexa avait été dans un tel mal être depuis la destruction de la cité des lumières que le prêtre avait bien failli réussir à lui faire croire qu'elle avait perdu la raison et que la cause à tous ses problèmes venait de la flamme et de Heda. Soudain, la guerrière prit conscience de quelque chose. Si cela s'avérait être exacte, elle tombait des nues.

« Tu dis ne plus voir ton ange ? »

« Oui. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Quelques mois. Mais j'étais prévenu que cela allait arriver. La dernière fois que l'ange m'a parlé il m'a dit que le messager de la mort était en route et que le destin du monde était désormais entre mes mains, que l'œuvre de dieu devait commencer.»

« Bon sang ! » S'exclama Lexa.

« Alie ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Alie ? » Balbutia le prêtre entre deux grimaces de douleurs.

Lexa réalisa alors que depuis le départ c'était Alie qui se cachait derrière tout cela, la femme en rouge avait manipulé Eli et ce pendant des années. Elle s'était certainement servi de l'ancienne religion pour orienter cet homme vulnérable pour en faire un agent capable de poursuivre sa mission même si elle venait à être détruite.

« Où as-tu vu l'ange pour la première fois ? » L'interrogea la guerrière en le secouant pour obtenir une réponse immédiate.

« Lors d'un de mes voyages dans les ruines d'un laboratoire, loin, très loin d'ici. »

« Tu as pris la puce… »

Lexa réalisa alors que si l'homme avait été sous l'emprise d'Alie comme l'avaient été les membres des treize clans il aurait dû être libéré de son emprise à la destruction de la cité des lumières…Sauf, qu'Alie n'avait pas agi avec lui comme avec les autres, jamais elle n'avait possédé l'esprit du vieil homme, elle l'avait convertit en utilisant l'ancienne religion pour que celui-ci reste sous son emprise bien après sa disparition. La femme en rouge s'était faite passer pour le messager de dieu et avait prêché des mensonges pendant des années pour s'assurer que le scientifique réaliserait son plan. Elle savait que Becca avait conçu un second programme qui pourrait anéantir son projet, par conséquent elle avait décidé que si l'humanité se refusait à elle, elle l'anéantirait. Et le meilleur moyen d'atteindre l'humanité était de la frapper par l'intermédiaire de son plus grand défenseur Heda. A l'époque Alie était loin de se douter qu'Heda était celle qui détenait le code qui la détruirait. Finalement même si elle avait été éradiquée par le commandant, la femme en rouge tenait à travers Eli la possibilité de se venger. Pour l'entité immatérielle, l'humanité était le fléau de la terre et déclencher une nouvelle apocalypse nucléaire lui permettait de réduire à nouveau la population humaine. Les pénitents étaient capables de résister aux radiations et par-dessus tout ils suivaient aveuglement les préceptes dictés par le prêtre. Un asservissement, sans le moindre besoin d'user de la précieuse puce d'Alie. En prenant conscience de tout cela, Lexa se sentit bouillir d'un feu destructeur.

« Espèce de fou ! Tu t'es fait berner par une chose bien plus vile que les démons qui te hantent. »

Eli secoua la tête de droite à gauche, il ne voulait pas y croire.

« Dieu te châtiera pour avoir remis en question son existence…Dans ce monde où dans l'autre ! Moi je suis prêt à mourir, j'étais prêt à me sacrifier lors de l'apocalypse pour l'avènement du nouveau monde ! Ma vie ne compte pas ! »

« Tu n'es qu'un fanatique au service d'une usurpatrice ! Et si c'est ton souhait de la rejoindre, rassure toi tu seras bientôt exaucé… » Répondit froidement Lexa.

La peur quitta le visage du vieil homme, il fixa intensément Lexa puis il se mit à ricaner, un rire démoniaque empreint de folie.

« Tu ne feras de moi qu'un martyr…Tu provoqueras la colère de mes frères et sœurs, ils te puniront, puis ils puniront ton peuple. Un bain de sang, voilà ce que tu vas provoquer. » Lâcha-t-il le regard noir.

Lexa se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« Peut-être…Mais tu ne seras plus là pour le voir… Sais-tu ce qu'il est advenu de ton ange ? Je l'ai emmené dans le néant, oh crois-moi il n'y avait pas de dieu là où je l'ai conduite. Elle m'a supplié de l'épargner parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de paradis pour elle… »

Lexa souffla un sourire puis ajouta :

« J'ai placé mes deux lames sous sa gorge de menteuse et j'ai arraché sa tête de ses épaules… »

« Tu mens ! » Grogna le prêtre qui ne supportait pas d'entendre cette troublante vérité.

« Je l'ai tué, voilà pourquoi elle a disparue. Elle n'est pas retournée auprès de ton Dieu comme tu sembles le penser. »

Ivre de rage le prêtre saisit la guerrière à la gorge pour tenter de l'étrangler en poussant un hurlement dément, Lexa le fît lâcher prise et lui asséna une claque qui lui fendit la lèvre en deux.

« La vérité te fait peur prêtre ? »

« Vas y tues moi ! Fais de moi un martyr ! » Cria Eli les yeux révulsés.

« Confesses toi devant tes disciples et j'épargnerai peut être ta misérable vie. »

« Jamais ! »

Lexa leva son couteau au-dessus de la poitrine du vieil homme et d'un geste déchira sa tunique et en écarta les pans. Puis, sans dire un mot elle laissa glisser sa lame sur le torse décharné d'Eli, la coupure superficielle fît couler le sang jusque sur la pierre. L'homme gémit mais ne capitula pas :

« Tu ne me briseras pas, dieu et avec moi ! » Dit-il en haletant.

« Je ne fais que commencer prêtre. Crois-moi dans quelques minutes tu seras bien moins vaillant. » Affirma la guerrière qui n'avait plus la moindre compassion et encore moins de scrupules.

Eli se mit à psalmodier pour se donner le courage de résister. Lexa recommença à lui entailler la poitrine mais cette fois-ci elle enfonça d'avantage la lame.

« Je vais t'écarter les côtes unes à unes…Lentement, je prendrai tout mon temps…Je vais te garder conscient pour que tu me vois ensuite te priver d'autres parties de ton anatomie… »

«…Du temps…Comme si tu en avais…Ton amie est prête à être brûlée vive…Et crois-moi elle est déjà en bien mauvais état depuis ma petite entrevue avec elle cet après-midi…Ne me voyant pas venir mes hommes vont l'exécuter et débouler ici…Non non guerrière tu n'as pas plus le temps de me torturer que tu n'auras le temps de respirer d'ici quelques minutes… »

Lexa vît rouge :

« Qu'as-tu fais à Clarke ? » Cria-t-elle.

Eli afficha un sourire sanglant de satisfaction. S'il voulait la pousser à bout il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

 _Cellule de Clarke quelques heures plus tôt._

Lorsqu'Eli entra Clarke était entravée au mur par des chaînes. Le prêtre sembla se réjouir de ce spectacle.

Il saisit un tabouret et s'installa confortablement face à la jeune femme qui lui jetait son regard le plus lugubre.

« Clarke, Clarke, Clarke… Dès notre première rencontre je me doutais que tout cela finirait ainsi. »

La jeune femme ne gaspilla pas sa salive à répondre.

« Sache que ton complice a été châtié, je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à le rallier à ta cause… Gnar était pourtant un de mes frères les plus dévoués. »

« Il n'a rien fait, j'ai agi seule… »

« Et voilà que tu recommences à mentir… » Dit le prêtre en semblant s'amuser de la situation.

« Vous êtes un malade mental ! » Pesta la jeune femme.

Le prêtre perdit son sourire. D'un ton froid il déclara :

« Sache que Lexa a participé activement à la punition de Gnar…Oh je dirais même qu'elle a eût la main leste…Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté elle l'aurait écorché vif jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. »

Clarke déglutit, elle avait envie de pleurer. Elle imaginait l'épreuve psychologique que la Trikru venait encore de subir pour la protéger.

« Il semble que notre sœur Lexa ait choisi son camp, mais j'ai besoin de ta participation pour en avoir le cœur net. Alors Clarke, dis-moi si tu as réellement agit seule ou si Lexa a participé de quelque manière que ce soit. »

« Lexa n'a rien à voir avec ça. » Affirma Clarke.

« Permet moi d'en douter… Je me demande comment tu as pu te procurer les clés… »

Clarke répondit du tac au tac :

« Gnar. »

Le boiteux ayant déjà reçu son châtiment, Clarke se dit qu'elle pouvait se servir de lui pour couvrir la guerrière.

« …Vois-tu, tu mens tellement que je ne croirai tes paroles que lorsque tu seras forcée de dire la vérité. » Dit le prêtre en faisant signe à un garde posté à l'entrée de les rejoindre.

« Je dis la vérité ! » S'insurgea Clarke.

Eli n'écouta pas le moindre mot de la jeune femme, sur un ton détaché il demanda au monstre d'arracher le haut de sa prisonnière, qui cria de détresse en se recroquevillant contre le mur.

Le prêtre examina le physique de la jeune femme, dont il ne restait que le soutif sur les épaules.

« Qu'elle trainée tu fais… » Dit-il en grimaçant devant les formes généreuses de la blonde.

D'un signe de tête il ordonna au garde de la gifler.

« Alors…Comment t'es-tu procuré les clés ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! »

Une nouvelle gifle alla s'abattre sur la joue de la jeune femme, cette fois-ci elle resta étourdie quelques secondes, l'oreille bourdonnante.

« Qu'as-tu vu dans le laboratoire ? »

« Des fioles, du sang, des ordinateurs… » Répondit Clarke en crachant le sang au goût métallique dans sa bouche.

« Oui mais encore ? »

« Une porte, mais je ne connaissais pas le code pour y pénétrer. »

Eli resta silencieux une minute en faisant mine de réfléchir puis il désigna le sceau d'eau dans le coin de la pièce.

« Non…Non… » Supplia Clarke en voyant le garde tirer le sceau sur le sol jusque sous son nez.

Elle n'eût pas le temps de plaider à nouveau sa cause que le garde la saisit par les cheveux et lui plongea la tête dans l'eau. Le corps tout entier de la jeune femme s'agita en tous sens tandis qu'elle se noyait. Lorsque le prêtre leva la main, son bourreau relâcha la pression sur sa nuque. Clarke se mît à tousser bruyamment, le souffle court elle essaya de balbutier des mots mais sans résultat. Eli n'attendit pas pour la refaire subir le même sort avant même qu'elle n'ait réellement reprit son souffle. Lorsqu'une nouvelle fois elle retrouva l'air libre il demanda :

« Es-tu entrée dans la pièce du fond ? »

Il ne servait à rien de mentir, le prêtre ne cesserait pas temps qu'il n'aurait pas entendu ce qu'il voulait.

« Oui…Oui je suis entrée… » Balbutia Clarke en déglutissant l'eau qui s'était engouffré dans sa gorge.

Eli sourit.

« As-tu parlé de ta découverte avec quiconque ? Lexa par exemple… »

« …Non je vous l'ai dit Lexa n'a rien à voir dans tout cela. Quand j'ai découvert ce que vous cachiez, j'ai décidé de m'enfuir pour en informer le conseil des ambassadeurs de Polis. Il fallait qu'ils sachent que Heda les avait trahis et ne reviendrait pas pour nous sauver.»

« Tourne-toi… » Ordonna le vieil homme.

Clarke refusa d'obtempérer alors le garde la saisit par les épaules et la força à se retourner exposant son dos au prêtre. Clarke tira de toute ses forces sur les fers qu'elle avait aux poignets mais elle ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher la peau un peu plus. Elle commença à sangloter redoutant ce que ce psychopathe allait encore lui faire subir. Il fallait qu'elle tienne bon, il fallait qu'elle protège Lexa. Il fallait qu'elle endure pour elle.

« Si tu n'avais pas été une impie mais une véritable pénitente tu aurais eu l'honneur de recevoir la marque sacré sur ton bras… Mais, malheureusement tes actions ne te feront connaitre que le feu de l'enfer. Je vais te donner un avant-goût de ce qui t'attend. » Dit Eli en se faisant apporter un fer chauffé à blanc.

« Pitié…Je vous dis la vérité… » Sanglota la jeune femme terrorisée.

« Tu me parles de pitié ? Toi la meurtrière du clan de la montagne ? As-tu eu de la pitié quand tu les a tous mis à mort ? La grande Wanheda demande grâce ?»

Clarke serra les dents. Cet immonde personnage ne méritait pas ses cris pas plus que ses larmes, cela lui procurerait bien trop de plaisir.

Lorsque le fer brulant toucha sa peau, Clarke retint sa douleur entre ses dents et ne prononça plus le moindre mot.

* * *

 **J'ai pensé que le 1er septembre serait parfait pour publier ce 51ème chapitre**

 **et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne rentrée ;)**

 **J'avais dit il y a déjà un petit moment que si cette FF paraissait contenir plusieurs histoires différentes,**

 **il y avait toujours un fil conducteur...**

 **J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ce chapitre malgré les moments pénibles que traversent**

 **nos amis Lexa, Clarke et Gnar**

 **A bientôt pour la suite ;)**

 **Ps: Bien joué Jack77**


	52. Adieu

**Chapitre 52 Adieu**

 _Salle du Temple._

Tous les habitants de la Tourbière en tenue de cérémonie étaient réunis dans l'immense salle du temple. Eli avait poussé le vice jusqu'à faire amener le pauvre Gnar qui s'était recroquevillé contre le mur. La pauvre créature était aux premières loges pour assister à l'exécution de la fille du ciel qui attendait tremblante au centre de la pièce. Clarke était pieds et poings liés le dos courbé, tête baissée exposée à la vue de tous. Sous bonne garde la jeune femme avait l'air totalement désemparée et semblait s'être résignée à mourir. Le silence était pesant et l'attente de plus en plus longue. Tous scrutaient des yeux le couloir duquel le prêtre devait apparaitre d'une minute à l'autre. Toujours posée sur ses genoux, Clarke trouva le courage de lancer un regard en direction de Gnar, qui tentait de retenir ses sanglots. Il faisait peine à voir, on ne l'avait même pas changé depuis sa séance d'expiation. Sa tunique beige avait virée au rouge et le tissu collait à ses plaies, Clarke ne voyait que son visage affligé mais elle imaginait aisément dans quel état pouvait être le dos meurtri de la créature à son faciès douloureux. Elle avait mal au cœur pour lui et partageait sa peine puisqu'à cet instant elle endurait elle aussi les mêmes tourments.

Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. L'assemblée toute entière vibra au rythme d'un pas déterminé.

C'est alors qu'apparut Lexa qui trainait au bout d'une corde un prêtre à la démarche chancelante et à la tunique tachée d'un sang bien rouge. L'homme était bâillonné, mais son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il souhaitait qu'il advienne à la guerrière. Les gardes brandirent immédiatement leurs armes tandis que la foule s'ébranla de grognements bruyants qui firent trembler Clarke comme une feuille dans une brise hivernale.

Lorsque Lexa posa ses yeux sur sa bien-aimée, son cœur fût foudroyé d'une intense douleur qui renforça encore un peu plus sa détermination. Elle ferait tout pour la sauver même si elle devait finir déchiquetée par ces créatures. La guerrière arrêta sa course à bonne distance, retenant près d'elle son otage qui s'agitait en tous sens pour essayer de crier ses ordres. Lexa tira sur la corde d'un coup sec et faisant basculer Eli sur ses à genoux. Elle leva la main devant elle pour signifier aux gardes de ne pas faire le moindre pas dans leur direction sans quoi elle passerait le prêtre au fil de l'épée.

La guerrière avait beau ne pas porter ni son armure, ni ses peintures de guerre, elle n'en était pas moins impressionnante. Lexa tenait tout le monde au respect, elle leva le menton et toisa du regard la foule immense qui se tenait devant elle. Clarke reconnu immédiatement ce regard sans faille… Heda était de retour.

Sans trembler malgré la menace qui planait au-dessus de sa tête Lexa dit d'une voix forte et claire afin que tous l'entende distinctement :

« Habitants de la Tourbière…Mes frères et sœurs, je vous livre le véritable traitre, Eli n'est pas l'homme bon et loyal que vous imaginiez. Il n'est pas le représentant de dieu et ne l'a jamais été. C'est un usurpateur. »

La foule s'anima à nouveau de cris d'indignations. Lexa réalisa alors que sa parole comptait bien peu pour ces gens qu'Eli avait asservit à sa cause pendant des décennies. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'elle disait la vérité ? La guerrière remettait en cause la moralité du prêtre pourtant elle venait de l'exposer aux yeux des pénitents, ensanglanté et à sa merci.

Malgré la crainte qu'elle ressentait, la guerrière ne se démonta pas face à l'hostilité proférait à son égard. Elle cria à nouveau pour tenter de contenir la fureur de la foule qui ne cessait de croitre.

« La dieu que vous aimez, n'aurait jamais légitimé les actes odieux perpétrés par Eli. Il vous a dit vous guider vers la lumière et la liberté, en réalité il vous a volontairement maintenu dans les ombres et dans l'asservissement pour que vous l'aidiez à mener à bien son projet destructeur. Il a fait de vous des aveugles dociles pour sa croisade sanguinaire visant à anéantir l'humanité. L'ange dont il vous a parlé n'est en rien un miracle du seigneur mais une création de l'homme lui-même, une création technologique. Une abomination de l'ancien temps qui a tenté d'asservir l'humanité et qui est la cause du premier cataclysme dont vous avez payé un dur tribut. Cette chose qui s'était auto proclamée ange n'avait rien d'humain et encore moins de divin. Ce fléau se faisait appeler Alie ! Et si vous craignez le démon sachez qu'Alie était l'incarnation même du mal.»

En entendant ce nom Clarke releva les yeux, soudain tout prenait sens dans son esprit.

« J'ai délivré mon peuple du joug de cette abomination et j'espère en faire de même pour vous. Aussi je vous supplie de m'écouter. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, je me présente devant vous au péril de ma vie pour vous sauver. Eli est un fou qui a cédé à la tentation du mal le plus absolu, ne soyez pas aussi aveugle que lui. J'ai moi-même été aveuglé par la vengeance et je n'ai pas su voir tout de suite qui vous étiez. Aujourd'hui je sais que je me suis lourdement trompée sur vous. Vous êtes le peuple le plus doux et le plus généreux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Laissez-moi rattraper ma faute en vous aidant. Je suis persuadée que vous ne voulez pas d'une nouvelle apocalypse, ni que d'autres générations endurent ce que vous avez enduré. »

Un silence pesant s'installa, le cœur battant Lexa examina les regards croisés des créatures pour tenter de deviner si son discours avait fait mouche. Voyant que les gardes ne baissaient pas leurs armes. La jeune femme ajouta :

« Dieu ne m'a pas conduite ici pour semer la mort des miens…Mais pour vous dévoiler la vérité et punir l'unique coupable…Eli. Ne me craignez pas je vous en supplie…»

C'est alors que le prêtre se mît à rire derrière son bâillon. Ses yeux déments semblaient se réjouir du spectacle. Il en était convaincu personne ne corroborerait aux dires de la guerrière. Il se remit sur ses pieds et tourna la tête vers Lexa, puis tira sur sa corde que la jeune femme laissa volontairement filer entre ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait agir contre lui devant tous ces gens qui semblaient rester sourd à ses supplications. Tous semblaient craindre encore Eli et encore plus le courroux de dieu s'ils venaient à soutenir la guerrière. Fort de cette protection l'homme se détourna de Lexa et marcha lentement vers ses gardes, laissant la guerrière impuissante, incapable d'agir. Lorsque le prêtre se retrouva à l'abri à côté de ses hommes, il fût immédiatement délivré de son bâillon et de ses entraves.

Clarke lança un regard désespéré à Lexa, des larmes sur ses joues, la jeune femme sentait que la fin était proche. Elle savait que la guerrière avait fait de son mieux, mais si elle avait exécuté Eli devant ses disciples elle en aurait fait un martyr et toutes les deux seraient mortes aussitôt. Désormais, il faudrait un miracle pour que Lexa s'en sorte indemne, quant à Clarke, elle se savait d'ores et déjà condamnée.

« Voyez, mes frères et sœurs comment le démon peut envahir l'esprit des gens ! Tout comme Clarke, Lexa a rejeté la foi. Le mal la possède à nouveau, voyez ce qu'elle m'a fait ! »

« Notre sœur Lexa n'est plus…Heda a à nouveau pris sa place. » Ajouta-t-il froidement, sachant pertinemment quel effet cette annonce aurait sur la foule.

Immédiatement l'assemblée se mit à rugir.

« Je ne suis pas votre ennemie ! » Cria à nouveau Lexa pour tenter de calmer les créatures.

Sur les ordres d'Eli, cinq guerriers s'approchèrent du commandant, arme au poing. Lexa dégaina son épée, prête à en découdre.

« Pose les armes guerrière ! Cela ne sert à rien et tu le sais. » Dit Eli qui malgré sa rancœur n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait besoin d'elle pour atteindre son objectif. Il la lui fallait vivante. Il prendrait tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour la briser, mais un jour elle lui permettrait d'accomplir la mission confiée par Alie.

« Baisse tes armes et j'épargnerai ta misérable vie ! » Lança le prêtre.

Lexa serra le manche de son épée si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent, elle ne céderait pas. C'est alors que la voix de Clarke retentit.

« Lexa pose ton épée. » Dit la jeune femme, en espérant ainsi que sa bien-aimée l'écoute et sauve ainsi sa vie.

Un court instant, les yeux de Lexa croisèrent le regard humide de la fille du ciel. Tellement de peine dans ce douloureux échange. Le bleu retrouva le vert pour le supplier de courber l'échine. Clarke ne pouvait pas se résoudre à voir la femme qu'elle aimait se faire assaillir de toute part jusqu'à périr sous les coups trop nombreux de toutes ces créatures. Lexa ressentit alors tout le poids de son échec, elle n'avait pas convaincu, elle n'avait pas réussi à susciter une prise de conscience chez les disciples d'Eli. Et maintenant il était trop tard, elle n'aurait même pas le plaisir de mettre à mort l'homme qui avait causé tous ces tourments.

« A genoux ! » Cria Eli à la guerrière.

Le sang bouillonnant de Heda tapait à ses tempes, son bras réclamait justice. La fureur s'emparait d'elle, Clarke supplia une nouvelle fois mais la guerrière resta sourde à sa demande. Elle n'entendait plus rien, elle ne voyait plus rien autour d'elle sinon les armes qui s'avançaient vers elle, tranchantes et menaçantes. Tous ces gens voulaient voir une divinité, elle allait leur montrer la divinité guerrière de ce monde. D'un geste elle fît tournoyer son épée dans sa main faisant siffler l'air comme un serpent à sonnette.

Sans armure, sans renfort, toute puissante qu'elle était, elle n'avait pas une chance d'en réchapper. Une fois ces gardes à terre il en viendrait d'autre, elle s'épuiserait jusqu'à ce que ce combat sans issu lui soit fatal…Elle tomberait sous les yeux de Clarke et après cela, la fille qu'elle aimait passerait par le feu pour la rejoindre dans la tombe. Malgré cela elle avait trop longtemps refreiner Heda, il était impossible de contenir le fauve plus longtemps. Elle était née pour combattre, alors elle ferait ce pourquoi elle était faite.

« Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Eli, si c'est le sang que tu veux. Je vais t'en donner ! » Cria la guerrière en frappant les premiers assaillants.

En quelques secondes deux hommes se retrouvèrent à terre, la lionne était lancée. Les trois combattants suivants entreprirent de l'encercler, mais la guerrière avait toujours un temps d'avance sur chacun de leur mouvement. L'épée d'Heda fendit un crâne, puis éventra des intestins avant d'éclater une rotule. Ivre de rage, Eli exhorta d'autres de ses hommes à monter à l'assaut. Comme si elle n'avait même plus besoin de respirer, la guerrière chargea les hommes avant même qu'ils ne s'organisent, à nouveau elle fît gicler le sang jusqu'à ce qu'une hache vienne lui caresser les cotes. Lexa tituba, mais ne plia pas, elle reprit le combat comme si le noir qui marquait désormais son flan ne lui faisait ressentir aucun mal.

Clarke en pleur et impuissante baissa les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas regarder ce spectacle morbide. Voir la femme qu'elle aimait se débattre ainsi la consumait de l'intérieur, jamais elle ne serait capable de la regarder tomber. Lexa venait de se défaire de plusieurs guerriers et s'apprêtait à faire face à une nouvelle vague lorsqu'un cri la ramena à la réalité.

Eli tenait une dague sous la gorge de Clarke.

« Je t'ai laissé montrer à tous ton vrai visage, maintenant Heda cela est assez. Pour la dernière fois lâche cette épée. »

Paralysée par la vision de Clarke à la merci du prêtre, Lexa ne vit pas arriver le coup de poing qui alla s'abattre sur sa nuque et tomba sur le sol. Les disciples d'Eli s'emparèrent de la jeune femme et la maintinrent fermement à genoux face à Eli et Clarke. Lorsque Lexa recroisa les yeux bleus de la fille du ciel, elle murmura :

« Je suis désolée… »

Clarke ferma ses paupières comme si l'aveu d'échec de la guerrière et le désespoir dans sa voix lui faisait plus mal encore qu'un coup de poignard.

Eli relâcha la nuque de Clarke et sourit l'air victorieux.

Il se retourna vers ses fidèles pour cracher à nouveau son venin, dans l'assistance pas d'expression de satisfaction. La victoire semblait avoir un goût amer pour tous les habitants de la Tourbière. Lassent de voir le sang de leur frère répandu sur le sol sacré du temple. De la peur c'est tout ce que reçut le prêtre en se tournant vers eux. Mais, une fois de plus personne n'osa désobéir. Eli se lança dans une nouvelle tirade fanatique, Clarke et Lexa à bout de force ne l'écoutèrent même pas. Ce monologue n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement lointain, elles cherchèrent du réconfort dans le regard de l'autre en pensant silencieusement que si cela était la fin, elles traverseraient le voile de la mort ensembles.

« Clarke kom Skaikru vous êtes une hérétique et comme je l'avais annoncé c'est par le feu que nous allons vous faire expier vos pêchés. » Déclara le prêtre à l'issu de son discours.

En entendant ces mots Lexa se débattit de toutes ses forces en hurlant, mais rien n'y faisait elle était maintenue trop fermement, elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

« Lexa… » Murmura Clarke comme pour apaiser la guerrière comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Espérant que la guerrière cesserait de se battre et lui permettrait dans ses derniers instants de lui faire ses adieux dans un regard tendre. Mais, la fureur de la guerrière l'empêchait de voir ce que la jeune femme avait dans le cœur à cet instant. Si Clarke était prête à partir, Lexa n'était pas prête à abandonner. Pourtant la fille du ciel, ne réclamait plus que le vert de Lexa pour sentir une dernière fois son cœur battre à l'unisson avec l'amour de sa vie. C'était pour elle la seule chose qu'elle voulait ressentir avant de quitter ce monde, seul l'amour de Lexa pouvait l'accompagner sereinement dans ses derniers instants.

Le prêtre se tourna vers un coin de la pièce, dans l'ombre Gnar toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même assistait terrifié à ce chao.

« Gnar ! Viens ici mon frère ! » Cria Eli dont l'esprit tordu n'avait pas de limite.

Péniblement, Gnar se remit sur ses pieds et c'est vouté exposant ses plaies sanguinolentes à la vue de tous qu'il avança vers le prêtre.

Eli avait décidé de donner une ultime leçon à Lexa, il allait lui démontrer l'étendue de son pouvoir sur les pénitents.

« Mon cher frère, montre à ces infâmes blasphématrices l'étendu de ta foi. Tu as expié ta faute dans la douleur et a reçu le pardon de Dieu. Sois la main du seigneur pour punir le démon. » Dit Eli en désignant au monstre la jarre d'huile et la torche à côté de Clarke.

Cette annonce ébranla l'assemblée.

Gnar jeta un regard triste à la blonde tandis que Lexa lui hurlait de ne pas obéir. Le boiteux traina son corps meurtri jusqu'à la jarre et se saisit du flambeau. Clarke tremblait comme une feuille, mais malgré l'effroi qu'elle ressentait à cet instant rien ne pouvait lui faire quitter des yeux le visage de la guerrière qui s'agitait comme un animal blessé.

« Gnar ! Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça ! Arrête ! Cet homme est fou ! Gnar écoute moi ! » Criait Lexa.

« N'écoute pas cette pècheresse Gnar, c'est le démon en elle qui parle. Elle t'a trompé, elle t'a menti et t'a détourné du chemin de dieu. » Rétorqua le prêtre en voyant le monstre s'approcher de la prisonnière à ses pieds.

« Gnar regarde-moi ! » Le supplia la guerrière.

Le monstre tourna alors son regard sans expression vers la jeune femme qu'il avait aimé comme une amie mais qui au matin l'avait asséné de coups sur ordre du prêtre.

« Gnar…Gressa… » Balbutia tristement le monstre.

Le cœur de la guerrière se serra, comment cet homme qu'elle avait torturé au nom de dieu allait-il pouvoir pardonner ? Il était en droit de réclamer vengeance. Lexa aurait tué pour moins que ça.

« Je suis ton amie Gnar… Quoique j'ai pu faire ce n'était pas pour te faire du mal, j'y étais obligée pour vous sauver… Je suis désolée Gnar… » Lâcha Lexa dans un sanglot.

« Gnar…Grésolé… » Dit le monstre en levant la jarre d'huile au-dessus de la tête de Clarke.

« Non ! Non ! » Cria Lexa tandis qu'Eli jubilait de voir son vœux exaucé.

D'un geste le boiteux projeta l'huile dans les airs, mais cela n'atteignit pas la fille du ciel mais le prêtre debout quelques mètres derrière elle. A la stupeur général Eli se retrouva aspergé de la tête au pied. Puis, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, Gnar jeta la torche sur Eli qui s'embrasa en poussant le pire hurlement qu'un humain n'ait jamais poussé. Le vieil homme se débattit dans sa tunique de cérémonie enflammée gesticulant dans tous les sens pour tenter de se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Mais, la combustion était trop rapide, désorienté l'homme se mit à courir mais personne ne lui prêta assistance. En un instant il s'écroula à quelques pas des marches de l'escalier immergé. Son corps termina de se consumer devant cette eau sacrée. L'odeur de chair calcinée se répandit comme une trainée de poudre.

Il y eût un moment de flottement, où personne n'osa bouger. Gnar se tourna vers ses frères et sœurs et en faisant un effort surhumain parvint à dire très distinctement :

« Eli mauvais… »

Clarke se remit à respirer, elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle ait été épargnée. Persuadée que sa dernière heure était arrivée la jeune femme n'osa même pas relever la tête. Lexa quant à elle regardait le boiteux avec gratitude. Elle admirait cet homme qui pour elle venait de renier toutes ses croyances. Gnar venait de prendre son destin en main, en faisant le choix du cœur. Une leçon pour Heda. Restait à savoir s'il allait être soutenu ou montré du doigt par ses frères et sœurs. L'instant sembla durer des heures. Lorsque les gardes relâchèrent la pression sur les épaules de Lexa et que Rikka sortit de la foule pour enlacer son mari, la guerrière compris que le danger venait d'être écarté. Elle se releva et se précipita auprès de Clarke. Avec douceur elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui releva la tête pour retrouver la douceur de ses traits.

Lorsque la blonde les yeux rougis par l'émotion retrouva son amour elle fondit en larme. La guerrière l'enlaça et la serra contre elle tout en caressant sa chevelure.

« Tout va bien, c'est terminé… » Lui chuchota Lexa en la berçant dans ses bras.

Gnar s'adressa à la foule en grognant et sifflant. Tous l'écoutèrent avec attention, et bien que Lexa ne saisisse pas le sens des paroles de son ami elle comprit aux visages apaisés de ses camarades que Gnar rassurait son peuple, comme un chef l'aurait fait en pareille circonstance.

Quand Clarke cessa de trembler, Lexa la débarrassa de ses liens et l'aida lentement à se remettre sur ses pieds. Les muscles paralysés par l'émotion Clarke manqua de tomber, il fallut que la guerrière la soutienne pour qu'elle garde l'équilibre. A sa grande surprise, plusieurs habitants vinrent lui prêter main forte. Comme pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir empêché le supplice de la fille du ciel, les créatures caressèrent ses cheveux blonds et lui témoignèrent une affection inédite. Voyant que sa bien-aimée était entre de bonnes mains, Lexa s'approcha de Gnar et saisit son bras.

« Merci mon ami…Merci tu nous a tous sauvé. » Dit-elle émue.

Malgré ses blessures le monstre agita frénétiquement la tête comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'il était satisfait et dit :

« Groah… Gressa rrraaammiii gre Gnar ! »

Lexa ne pût dissimuler son sourire et c'est le cœur plein d'affection qu'elle enlaça le monstre qui lui rendit son accolade non sans lui laisser un filet de bave sur l'épaule.

Sentant qu'autour d'eux, les créatures jusqu'ici sans libre arbitre étaient perdues, car elles se retrouvaient tout à coup sans guide. Lexa décida de les rassurer en utilisant ce qui les avait toujours apaisées, la foi. La guerrière s'approcha des dépouilles des gardes qu'elle avait été contrainte d'occire et se mit à genoux pour prier. Comme un seul homme tous l'imitèrent. Si Eli était mort cela ne voulait pas dire que leur croyance devait disparaitre avec lui. Et Heda savait qu'un peuple sans croyance et sans espérance finirait par se déchirer. Ainsi pendant de longue minute tout le monde communia autour des martyrs d'Eli.

 _Chambre de Clarke._

Blessée et affaiblit, Clarke fût conduite dans sa chambre. Plusieurs femmes s'affairèrent autour d'elle pour panser ses plaies, puis elles la laissèrent dormir d'un sommeil de plomb. Pendant ce temps-là Lexa et Gnar veillèrent à ce que le calme revienne au sein de la communauté. Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que la guerrière put se rendre au chevet de la fille du ciel.

Lorsque Lexa entra et aperçut la fille aux cheveux d'or couchée sur le lit, l'émotion s'empara d'elle. Clarke venait certainement de vivre la pire journée de son existence et cela était sa faute. Mais, pour une fois, Lexa décida d'éloigner son sentiment de culpabilité, pour l'heure il fallait qu'elle soit là pour elle. Entièrement dévouée et sans retomber dans ses éternels cas de conscience. La guerrière s'assit sur le rebord du lit n'osant pas réveiller la jeune femme allongée sur le ventre. Son dos était couvert de cataplasme couvrant les sévices que lui avait infligé Eli. Comme si elle avait senti sa présence Clarke ouvrit lentement les paupières. Lexa lui adressa le plus tendre sourire qui soit.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Lui demanda Lexa en lui caressant les cheveux.

« …Vivante… » Se contenta de répondre Clarke.

D'un signe de tête la blonde désigna à la jeune femme sa tunique tâchée de son sang de nuit.

« Ca va c'est une égratignure. » Souffla Lexa.

« On revient de loin n'est-ce pas ? » Balbutia Clarke encore à moitié somnolente.

Lexa acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Lexa ? »

« Oui ? »

« As-tu déjà pensé à prendre des vacances ? » Grommela la jeune femme dont les médications lui avait visiblement un peu embrumé l'esprit.

« Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. » Mentit la guerrière amusée par l'expression grau gi mais attendrissante de sa compagne.

« Je t'apprendrais ce que c'est… » Chuchota Clarke en fermant les yeux.

Lexa s'allongea à côté de la jeune femme et en la laissant trouver refuge dans le creux de son cou elle répondit :

« On fera tout ce que tu voudras… Maintenant repose toi mon amour.»

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux elle mit un moment à retrouver ses repères, elle ne savait plus où elle était et si ce qu'elle avait vécu la veille avait réellement eût lieu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se redressa sur son lit et qu'elle ressentit les douleurs de ses brulures qu'elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Péniblement elle parvint à s'asseoir sur le rebord de son couchage c'est à ce moment-là que Lexa fît son entrée, un plateau dans les mains.

« Eh te voilà réveillée ! » Dit la guerrière satisfaite de voir Clarke un peu plus vaillante.

« Bonjour…Où étais tu passée ? »

« Je suis allée te chercher de quoi reprendre des forces. Nous en aurons besoin pour le chemin du retour. »

« Quand partons-nous ? »

« Dès que tu t'en sentiras capable… »

« Bien alors partons tout de suite ! Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. »

« Oh là doucement… » Répondit Lexa en faisant signe à Clarke de s'allonger.

« Lexa…l'armée des treize clans ne doit plus être très loin d'ici… » Gémit Clarke comme si la simple idée qu'une nouvelle catastrophe ne survienne ne lui donnait envie de se recoucher pour ne plus se réveiller.

« Je sais…Mais, la Tourbière même sans ses guerriers est un endroit dangereux, si tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes nous n'irons pas bien loin. Surtout avec la bombe…»

Clarke écarquilla les yeux.

« La bombe ? »

« On ne peut pas laisser ça ici. Il faut que je la ramène a Polis. Je ferais revenir Raven pour qu'elle la démantèle, elle saura quoi faire. »

« Ou tu peux la laisser ici, vu qu'il n'y a que ton sang qui puisse déclencher la mise à feu… »

« C'est trop dangereux de laisser ça sans surveillance… » Protesta Lexa.

« C'est vrai que trimbaler une bombe nucléaire dans la Tourbière c'est absolument sans danger. »

« Gnar et les siens vont nous aider. »

« Oh me voilà rassurée… » Ironisa Clarke en esquissant un sourire narquois.

Lexa ne s'offusqua pas des sarcasmes de sa compagne, après tout ce qu'elle avait endurée, son humeur maussade était tout à fait légitime.

La guerrière posa le plateau sur les genoux de Clarke et l'invita à manger un peu. Même si elle n'avait pas du tout d'appétit la jeune femme consentit à se restaurer.

« Et dire qu'Alie était derrière tout ça. » Dit Clarke en saisissant son verre d'eau.

« Alie a été conçue pour garantir l'avenir de l'humanité, si la cité des lumières échouait, elle a dû se dire que les mutations étaient l'avenir de l'homme. Cela limitait le nombre d'habitant sur terre tout en les rendant plus résistants. Et bien sûr en instaurant sa vision du bonheur parfait sans libre arbitre…»

« Qu'elle garce. »

« Au final Eli n'était qu'un pantin de plus dans le grand plan d'Alie. Elle s'est servie de l'ancienne religion pour le convaincre. »

« En parlant de religion que vont advenir les pénitents ? »

« Je l'ignore…Mais, je me sens le devoir de les protéger. »

« Heda est de retour. » Dit Clarke sur un ton neutre.

« La flamme m'a conduite ici pour m'avertir du danger…Je n'ai juste pas compris le message comme je le devais… »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

« J'aurais dû…Cela aurait évité beaucoup de mort inutile. »

« Tu n'as pas échoué, regarde sans toi Gnar n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux… »

« J'aurais pu faire les choses autrement. »

« Quoi en tuant Eli ? »

Lexa ne répondit pas.

« Il aurait été un martyr et toi une meurtrière, nous serions mortes toutes les deux et l'armée des treize clans aurait fini par affronter les pénitents…Avec une bombe dormante dans le temple…Non vraiment je trouve que l'on ne s'en sort pas trop mal. » Ironisa la jeune femme.

Lexa resta silencieuse assise sur son tabouret en face de sa compagne. La guerrière retrouvait le bonheur simple d'être auprès de Clarke. Le simple fait de la regarder manger, d'observer chacun de ses gestes, lui procurait un contentement indescriptible. Malgré ses cheveux blonds en bataille, et ses traits fatigués la fille du ciel lui paraissait toujours aussi magnifique. Clarke lui avait tellement manqué…

« Me pardonneras-tu ? »

Clarke releva les yeux vers sa compagne et en avalant le morceau de pain qu'elle avait en bouche lui demanda :

« Qu'aurais-je à te pardonner ? »

« De te faire vivre une vie impossible. »

Clarke saisit le plateau qu'elle avait sur les genoux et le déposa sur le lit à côté d'elle puis elle se remit sur ses pieds en mesurant ses gestes pour ne pas réveiller ses douleurs. Elle s'approcha de la guerrière qui affichait un air mélancolique. Lentement elle s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit les mains.

« Lexa, je t'ais choisis toi en sachant tout ce que cela signifiait…Je te l'ais déjà dit, il n'y a nul part en ce monde où je souhaiterai être sinon à tes côtés. Dans la joie et dans la douleur, je serais toujours là parce que je t'aime et que je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. Je devrais te pardonner d'être la personne que tu es ? Alors oui je te pardonne d'être si brave, si belle, si forte, si sage, si parfaite pour mon cœur. Je te pardonne d'avoir pris possession de mon âme et de m'avoir rendue folle d'amour pour toi. Je marcherai en enfer sur des braises ardentes avec le sourire aux lèvres si tu me tenais la main. » Avoua Clarke en esquissant le plus tendre et merveilleux sourire qui soit.

Emue, une larme aux coins des yeux Lexa saisit le visage de la jeune femme et s'empara de sa bouche s'abandonnant toute entière dans cet échange.

* * *

 **C'en est terminé d'Eli ! Mention spéciale à Gnar :)**

 **J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire ce chapitre ;)**

 **Les prochains chapitres seront publiés prochainement et à un rythme plus soutenu**

 **A bientôt**


	53. Dans le noir

**Chapitre 53 Dans le noir**

 _Le lendemain matin._

Lexa était assise dans la chapelle au premier rang. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua l'atmosphère paisible des lieux, l'endroit était bien plus apaisant sans les vociférations fanatiques du prêtre. La jeune femme resta un long moment seule dans ce lieu de recueillement, comme pour se préparer à retrouver le monde réel. Sa solitude fût interrompue lorsque Gnar poussa la porte de la chapelle les bras chargés d'affaires que la guerrière connaissait bien.

« Gressa… » Grogna le boiteux en s'approchant d'elle.

Lexa se remit sur ses pieds puis observa sa cuirasse de commandant que lui tendait son ami. La jeune femme caressa le cuir de son armure comme pour la redécouvrir. Puis, elle lança un regard ému à la créature. Revêtir cette armure et reprendre ses armes, était le symbole qu'Heda reprenait ses fonctions. Elle s'y été préparée et désormais elle se sentait prête à remettre le masque de commandant. Grâce à l'enseignement qu'elle avait reçu ici aux côtés des habitants de la Tourbière et plus particulièrement de Gnar elle n'avait plus peur de franchir le pas. Elle serait un meilleur commandant qu'elle n'avait été auparavant et plus jamais elle ne se laisserait guider par les préjugés et la peur de l'inconnu. Il y avait du bon dans toute créature et elle se devait d'en tenir compte pour servir et protéger tous les peuples de son royaume.

Le geste de Gnar était des plus touchant, toute sa vie on lui avait enseigné qu'Heda était l'incarnation du mal. Aujourd'hui, il l'acceptait pour ce qu'elle était, une femme avec toutes ses forces et toutes ses imperfections. Un respect et une admiration mutuelle était née entre ces deux personnes que tout avait opposé.

« Merci mon ami. » Dit Lexa émue en caressant le velours rouge de sa cape de commandant.

« Groah Gressssaa. » Lui répondit le monstre.

« Comment vont les tiens ? » Demanda Lexa en posant précautionneusement ses affaires sur le banc.

Gnar parvint à balbutier quelques mots agrémentés d'une gestuelle plutôt éclairante. Lexa saisit sans aucune difficulté le sens de son discours. La population du temple était égarée, la perte de leur guide les laissait dans l'obscurité. On leur avait promis une récompense un paradis sur cette terre et tout s'était effondré d'un seul coup. Ils ne savaient plus à quel saint se vouer pour retrouver un sens à leur existence. Eli avait brisé leur confiance et leurs espoirs. Heda comprenait très bien le trouble des habitants de la Tourbière. Elle comptait sur Gnar pour maintenir le calme parmi ses camarades mais combien de temps pourrait-il contenir les craintes de ses amis ?

« Que vas-tu faire Gnar ? » Demanda Lexa envahie par la culpabilité d'être à l'origine de cette situation.

Le monstre resta silencieux un instant puis ses yeux noirs se détournèrent de la guerrière et en levant l'index il lui désigna le crucifix qui avait retrouvé sa place sur l'autel derrière elle.

« Espoir… » Parvint-il à prononcer très distinctement.

Lexa observa la lourde croix métallique quelques instants puis en plissant les lèvres elle hocha la tête. Gnar avait toujours foi en ce dieu de l'ancienne religion, malgré ses doutes, la guerrière eût l'air de partager la croyance de son ami. Même si l'enseignement d'Eli avait été dicté par Alie, il était basé sur des préceptes qui avaient réellement existés. Il y avait du bon à retirer de cette croyance, la paix, l'amour, le partage en faisait partie. Si la prière permettait à ses gens de trouver l'apaisement et leur chemin en ce monde personne n'avait le droit de les empêcher de s'adonner à leur culte, pas même Heda.

La guerrière savait que cette croyance irait à l'encontre des croyances des peuples des treize clans, ce culte était contraire à la suprématie de Heda, ces pauvres créatures allaient se heurter à la haine des hommes sous bien des aspects. Il appartenait à Lexa de trouver le moyen de maintenir la paix en garantissant la protection et la liberté de ce peuple qui allait être stigmatisé. Sur le plan politique la tâche s'annonçait ardue.

« Gloarke ? »

« Clarke va mieux, nous partirons bientôt. Puis-je toujours compter sur toi et tes amis pour nous escorter avec l'engin jusqu'à la limite de la Tourbière ? »

Gnar acquiesça.

 _Chambre de Clarke, début d'après-midi._

Lorsque Lexa entra dans la pièce, Clarke dût se pincer pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas entrain de rêver. Une apparition se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le rouge couvrait à nouveau l'épaule de la femme au sang noir. La fluette silhouette de pénitente avait disparue, la chef suprême de ce monde était de retour. Une armure de cuir recouvrait le buste de Lexa, ses deux épées étaient solidement ancrées dans son dos tandis que sa précieuse dague avait retrouvé sa place à son ceinturon. Sa cape pendait dans son dos comme l'étendard d'une reine. Au centre de son front la marque de Heda, autour de ses paupières un maquillage noir soulignait la profondeur de son regard. Elle se tenait debout face à la jeune femme, le charismatique commandant était sorti de son sommeil.

Pour la première fois, Clarke se sentit soulagée de voir Lexa endosser son enveloppe guerrière. La fille du ciel aimait éperdument la femme dissimulée sous cet accoutrement. Derrière ce statut de chef suprême se cachait la plus belle personne qui lui avait été donné de voir et l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Heda était Lexa et Lexa était Heda et enfin dans le regard du commandant Clarke retrouvait aussi celui de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur. Ce n'était plus l'un ou l'autre, les deux semblait de nouveau coexister. Cette quiétude retrouvée la rendit encore plus belle qu'à son habitude aux yeux de la Skaikru. Comme pour souligner la solennité de ce moment Clarke ne pût s'empêcher d'hocher la tête avec humilité pour la saluer :

« Heda. » Dit-elle les yeux brillants d'émotion, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

Lexa adressa à la jeune femme un regard tendre en déclarant :

« Il est temps de rentrer chez nous. »

Le lendemain matin aux premières lueurs du jour, le convoi se mit en route. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient escortées par Gnar et vingt de ses camarades. La première épreuve fût d'acheminer la bombe jusqu'à l'extérieur du temple, cela demanda de nombreuses précautions. Sous la supervision de Clarke et à la sueur du front des créatures la bombe retrouva la lumière du jour. Bien protégée sous sa cage de verre l'engin de mort fût ensuite solidement arrimé sur un support en bois porté à l'épaule par quatre colosses. Parcourir le jardin qui entourait l'entrée du temple sembla un jeu d'enfant, mais une fois que la colonne d'homme eût mit le pied dans la Tourbière la progression devint lente et périlleuse. Clarke savait que le dispositif bien qu'inactif n'avait rien d'inoffensif, les secousses, les variations de températures, le contact avec l'eau ou l'air pouvait déclencher une réaction en chaine. Il fallait se montrer prudent et attentif à chaque pas. Fort heureusement les créatures connaissaient le moindre mètre carré de leur territoire, Gnar à l'avant-garde ouvrait la voie et utilisait tous les raccourcis pour leur faire gagner un temps précieux.

A mesure de leur progression Clarke réalisa la chance qu'elle avait eût de tomber par hasard sur l'entrée du jardin, il était tellement facile de se perdre dans ce territoire. Elle aurait pu errer pendant des jours et mourir d'épuisement. Le destin en avait voulu autrement, il l'avait une fois de plus réunit avec Lexa. Encore un signe qui confirmait les pensées de la jeune femme, la guerrière lui était destinée _« Puissions-nous nous retrouver »_ n'était pas une prière sans réponse.

Dès que la lumière du jour faiblissait, Gnar trouvait un refuge pour passer la nuit, il leur était impossible d'avancer dans le noir. Les créatures parvenaient toujours à faire un feu malgré l'humidité ambiante. Leur expérience rendait la zone de campement presque confortable. En leur compagnie Lexa comprit comment ces créatures avaient réussi à être plus endurantes que ses guerriers, elles savaient utiliser leur milieu pour ne jamais le subir. Ce dont Lexa et ses guerriers par méconnaissance de la Tourbière avaient été incapables. La guerrière ne manqua pas d'observer les astuces des créatures, elle découvrit des plantes comestibles, elle apprit comment déterminer des zones sûre pour se reposer juste à la couleur de sa végétation… Curieuse, elle ne cessa de questionner Gnar qui lui répondait en mimant et grognant, heureux de lui faire découvrir les richesses d'un lieu qu'elle avait vécu comme l'enfer sur terre.

A la fraicheur de la nuit, Lexa rejoignait Clarke dans son couchage et s'allongeait contre elle, l'enlaçant de ses bras pour lui faire profiter de la chaleur de son corps. La fille du ciel était encore faible des tortures qu'elle avait endurée, mais blottie contre sa compagne elle retrouvait ses forces bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

La dernière nuit avant de retrouver la frontière de la Tourbière, Lexa et Clarke passèrent de longues heures au coin du feu en compagnie des créatures. L'atmosphère était détendue, les pénitents habituellement calmes se laissèrent aller à quelques facéties. Le crépitement des flammes fût couvert par le son des rires. Clarke se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les habitants de la Tourbière. Toujours sous bonne garde dans le temple elle n'avait pas pu jusqu'ici échanger avec eux librement. La disparition d'Eli, lui permettait de découvrir ce que Lexa avait découvert avant elle, des gens doux et généreux. Tout comme la guerrière elle ne voyait même plus leurs malformations, ces hommes ne lui semblaient plus ni repoussants ni laids. Ils étaient justes différents mais pas moins appréciable que n'importe quel autre humain. Lorsque la fatigue gagna le groupe, Lexa se proposa de faire le premier tour de garde en compagnie de Gnar, cela revenait plus à entretenir le feu que de réellement veiller à leur sécurité déjà tout assurée.

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent du campement pour trouver de quoi alimenter les flammes, Gnar sifflotait joyeusement pendant que Lexa mettait un buisson sec à nu. Lorsque la jeune femme n'entendit plus les sifflements de son ami elle releva la tête et scruta les alentours. Dans cette pénombre on ne voyait pas à plus d'un mètre. Gnar s'était éloigné et Lexa ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela. Après tout, le boiteux finirait bien par réapparaitre les bras chargés de bois d'un instant à l'autre. Lexa se remit à la tâche lorsqu'un cri lointain retentit. Le petit bois qu'elle avait amassé tomba à ses pieds et la guerrière dégaina ses épées. Elle se mit à courir dans la pénombre en direction du son. A mesure de sa progression, les râles s'amplifièrent puis soudain plus rien. Plus un bruit…

Inquiète pour son ami, Lexa n'en perdit pas pour autant sa prudence, elle ralentit sa course et s'avança à pas feutré entre les hautes herbes. En état d'alerte la guerrière, scruta les alentours, c'est alors qu'une forme se dessina à l'horizon. Un corps gisait sur le sol. Il fallut que la guerrière se rapproche encore pour en distinguer les traits.

 _« Gnar. »_

Elle n'avait pas posé ses yeux sur son ami plus d'une seconde qu'elle ressentit du mouvement dans son dos. Dans un réflexe d'auto-défense Heda fît volteface et frappa sa lame contre le fer qui s'apprêtait à la prendre en traître. Dans la pénombre elle ne distingua pas le visage de son assaillant, il faisait bien trop noir. A nouveau on tenta de l'atteindre, mais Lexa riposta. Si elle ne voyait quasiment rien il devait en être de même pour son ennemi, aussi le vainqueur de ce combat serait le guerrier le plus instinctif. Les coups s'enchainèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse, une des épées de Lexa vola dans les airs. Son adversaire était coriace et son petit gabarit ainsi que sa technique affûtée n'avait rien à voir avec les créatures de la Tourbière. Imaginant une ouverture son ennemi la chargea à nouveau mais Lexa se montra plus rapide, d'un geste la guerrière para la lame qui passa très près de son flanc puis de son bras libre elle alla abattre son poing sur le visage noir de son adversaire qui perdit l'équilibre et bascula en avant. Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage pour que Lexa lui saute dessus comme un fauve sur sa proie. La guerrière saisit le combattant à l'arrière de sa nuque et lui fît une prise d'étranglement. L'adversaire avait beau se débattre comme un diable, il était prisonnier de Heda. C'est alors qu'une voix fluette sortit de la gorge de sa victime.

 _« Cette voix… »_

Lexa relâcha son emprise et retourna son ennemi pour examiner son visage. Sous la boue, Heda reconnu les traits d'Octavia qui essayait de reprendre son souffle.

« Octavia ? » S'écria Lexa en la saisissant par les épaules.

« …Heda ? » Répondit la jeune Blake entre deux quintes de toux.

Etourdit par cette découverte Lexa se redressa en observant la jeune femme à ses pieds qui se tenait la gorge en grimaçant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« …Je suis venue pour vous…J'étais partie en éclaireur quand je suis tombée sur cette créature, dans le noir je vous ai aussi pris pour l'une d'elle ! » Expliqua la jeune femme.

« Bon sang Gnar ! » S'écria Lexa en se précipitant vers le corps de son ami.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'achever… » Précisa Octavia en se remettant sur ses pieds, surprise de voir son Heda s'inquiéter du sors d'une de ces créatures.

Lexa souffla son soulagement, Gnar était inconscient mais il respirait toujours. Il avait pris un mauvais coup sur la tête, il aurait une migraine carabinée mais il survivrait.

« Heda il faut partir, nous pouvons fuir, votre armée n'est pas loin. » Dit la guerrière en ramassant son épée.

Lexa se remit debout et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Il n'y a plus rien à fuir. » Répondit le commandant.

« Comment ça ? »

Lexa n'avait pas le temps de tout expliquer à la Skaikru.

« L'armée est en route ? » Redemanda Lexa anxieuse.

« Oui à quelques heures d'ici. J'ai été envoyée en avant. Je n'espérai pas vous croiser sur ma route…A vrai dire je pensais ne plus jamais vous revoir. » Confia la jeune femme.

« Il faut les arrêter. » Dit Lexa à voix haute comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

« Nous sommes venus pour venger nos frères, pour vous venger vous ! » Répondit Octavia les yeux plein de colère.

« Octavia ! » Rugit Lexa pour lui intimer le silence.

« Il n'y aura pas de vengeance ! »

Octavia resta muette, soufflée par cette réponse inattendue et catégorique. Elle savait qu'elle avait quitté son commandant dans un état psychologique fragile mais là il semblait que Lexa avait bel et bien sombré dans la folie.

« Commandant… »

« Ils ne sont pas nos ennemis. » Dit Lexa en pointant du doigt le boiteux allongé sur le sol.

« Vous nous avez conduit ici parce que vous vouliez anéantir ces monstres, des hommes sont morts pour ça ! Beaucoup d'hommes. Des amis que j'estimais ! Et maintenant vous me dites que nous ne punirons pas ces créatures qui ont répandu le sang des nôtres ? » S'indigna la guerrière.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais je me suis trompée sur leur compte, ils ne sont pas nos ennemis et si tu ne cours pas arrêter l'armée, il y aura un nouveau bain de sang… Des innocents de part et d'autres vont mourir une nouvelle fois à cause de ma terrible erreur. »

Octavia dévisagea son commandant, était-elle devenue une traîtresse ? Lui avait-on fait un lavage de cerveau ?

« Octavia… Je sais que tu réclames vengeance…Mais crois-moi il faut renoncer à l'appel du sang. »

« Indra a failli perdre la vie pour vous…Et Clarke…Clarke est partie sur vos traces…Elle aussi est peut être morte à l'heure qu'il est par votre faute ! » Rétorqua la guerrière sans aucun filtre.

« Clarke va bien. » L'informa Lexa d'un ton sans appel.

Octavia écarquilla les yeux, même maculée de boue Lexa comprit à son expression que la jeune femme avait réellement cru que son amie avait péri.

« Clarke est avec vous ? » Demanda avec émotion la jeune femme.

« Oui et elle va bien. Je la ramène à Polis. » Répondit Lexa.

Octavia passa la main à son front, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers jours, et la culpabilité d'avoir abandonné Clarke derrière elle venait soudainement de disparaitre. Un énorme poids venait de tomber de ses épaules.

« Pars Octavia, rejoints l'armée. Transmets mes ordres, vous m'attendrez à la frontière et ne tenterait rien contre les créatures. »

Octavia serra les dents, elle avait encore du mal à déterminer si elle pouvait à nouveau faire confiance au commandant.

Lexa détacha sa dague de son ceinturon de cuir et la tendit à la jeune femme.

« Donne ceci à Titus, pour confirmer tes dires. Va maintenant… » Dit-elle.

Octavia saisit le couteau et bien qu'incapable de dire un mot d'approbation elle hocha la tête à l'affirmative. Heda ne s'offusqua pas de l'hésitation de la jeune femme, à sa place elle aurait probablement réagit de la même façon.

Octavia lança un dernier regard lourd de sens à son commandant puis tourna les talons et disparue dans la nuit.

Lexa se tourna vers Gnar étendu sur le sol. Elle soupira.

 _Deux heures plus tard._

Gnar avait repris connaissance, Lexa exposa à son ami ce qui s'était passé et s'excusa pour l'attaque dont il avait été la victime. Gnar avait encore le dos meurtri de sa séance d'expiation, il avait été une proie facile pour Octavia. L'homme comprit qu'il fallait garder ce malencontreux événement sous silence pour le bien de tous. Si ses compagnons apprenaient ce qu'il s'était passé cela risquait d'entamer le capital confiance des créatures pour Lexa. Une fois de plus Gnar se montra altruiste. Lexa et son ami regagnèrent le camp où tout le monde dormait encore à poing fermé. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué leur absence, personne sauf peut-être Clarke que Lexa trouva éveillée dans son couchage.

« Où étais-tu passée ? » Demanda Clarke à voix basse.

Lexa prit place à côté de sa compagne et lui fît signe de ne pas faire de bruit. La guerrière se pressa contre le corps chaud de la fille du ciel et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'ai croisé Octavia. »

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Clarke que Lexa s'empressa de faire taire en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

« L'armée est tout près d'ici…Octavia est partie en éclaireur et elle est tombée sur Gnar. »

« Il va bien ? » S'efforça de chuchoter la blonde inquiète.

« Il a la tête dur. » Répondit Lexa en se laissant retomber sur le dos, épuisée.

« J'ai ordonné à Octavia d'arrêter l'armée. Nous les retrouverons demain à la frontière. »

« Elle réclame vengeance… » Soupira Lexa.

« Tu crois qu'elle va t'obéir ? » S'inquiéta Clarke.

« …Je l'espère… » Souffla Lexa.

Sentant la fatigue morale de la guerrière, Clarke posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Octavia tiendra parole…Elle obéira à son Heda. » Dit Clarke pour rassurer la guerrière.

* * *

 ** **Les pénitents sont libérés d'Eli mais la perte de leur guide créer la confusion****

 ** **Lexa revêt à nouveau la cape d'Heda et prend le chemin du retour sans savoir si sa****

 ** **disparition et ses récentes décisions ont impactées ou non sa position de chef.****

 ** **Tout le monde avance désormais dans le noir...****


	54. Les murmures

**Chapitre 54 Les murmures**

 _Le lendemain matin._

Le convoi reprit sa route, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et annonçait midi lorsqu'enfin la lisière de la forêt apparut à l'horizon. La frontière était toute proche. Lexa jeta un regard inquiet à Clarke. Dans quelques minutes elles découvriraient si Octavia avait rempli sa mission.

« Tu les vois ? » Demanda Clarke en scrutant les arbres.

« Non mais je sais qu'ils sont là. » Répondit Lexa.

Heda avait raison, lorsque le convoi se trouva à une centaine de mètres des limites de la Tourbière le son des tambours se mit à résonner. Les créatures grognèrent à l'unisson, apeurées par ce grondement inquiétant qui rythmait chacun de leur pas. Heda reconnut immédiatement cette partition qui signifiait un combat imminent. A cette distance, la forêt donnait l'impression d'être hantée.

Soudain, des centaines de guerriers surgirent de derrière les arbres, armés jusqu'aux dents, leurs peintures de guerre sur le visage, ils ressemblaient à des démons. Lexa réalisa alors à quel point son armée pouvait être terrifiante pour ses ennemies. Plusieurs cavaliers apparurent à leur tour au centre de la ligne qui semblait s'étendre sur des kilomètres. Lexa reconnut immédiatement Titus, à ses côtés se tenaient plusieurs chefs de clan ainsi que Lincoln et Octavia. Derrière eux, chacun armés d'un fusil d'assaut Clarke reconnut Jasper et Bellamy.

« Gressaaaa… » Gémit Gnar terrifié.

La guerrière posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Tout ira bien… »

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos, les porteurs de la bombes tremblaient tellement que l'engin tanguait dangereusement.

« Lexa si un projectile touche la bombe… »

« Je sais… »

Les tambours laissèrent place au son du cor. Les archers de l'armée de la coalition se mirent en place.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Ils ont bien vu que c'était toi. » Dit Clarke les dents serrées.

« Je crains qu'ils n'aient plus confiance en moi. » Répondit Lexa.

Clarke déglutit, tout comme les pénitents elle continua d'avancer en direction de la forêt en ignorant la menace qui planait sur eux. Ce n'était pas la grande armée des treize clans cependant Titus avait bien fait les choses. Il avait réuni des centaines d'hommes et si ces guerriers trouvaient le temple, cela se terminerait en boucherie.

Lorsque le convoi mené par Lexa se retrouva à cinquante pas de l'armée. La guerrière ordonna à ses camarades difformes de s'immobiliser. Puis, Lexa, Clarke et Gnar se détachèrent du groupe comme l'auraient fait des émissaires en temps de guerre. Au grand étonnement de Clarke l'armée se mit en branle, les guerriers des flancs Est et Ouest se mirent en marche, le piège se refermait sur Heda et les créatures. Lexa comprit immédiatement que ses hommes comptaient encercler le convoi. Comme des poissons pris dans un filet, les créatures se trouvèrent privées de voie de replis en quelques minutes.

« Ca sent pas bon. » Souffla Clarke.

« Titus assure ses arrières…J'aurais fait pareil. » Commenta Lexa.

Une fois les pions en place, les cavaliers avancèrent à la rencontre de Lexa. Titus se présenta face à son Heda en compagnie d'Octavia et de trois de ses généraux. Leurs visages étaient graves, ce qui sema le doute dans l'esprit du commandant des treize clans.

Sans mettre pied à terre Titus se contenta d'hocher la tête pour saluer Lexa. Quant à Octavia elle fixait Gnar d'un regard noir. La tension était palpable, cela n'était pas la première fois que Heda abandonnait son poste et refaisait surface rappelée par l'imminence d'une guerre. Toutes ces péripéties avaient probablement fragilisées sa position au sein de la capitale voir même considérablement affaiblit la confiance de ses sujets à son égard. Lexa ne savait pas si Octavia avait transmis le bon message au Fleimkepa. Peut-être que par esprit de vengeance la jeune femme avait décidée de monter ses propres hommes contre celle qu'elle considérait maintenant comme une traitresse, un danger pour son peuple. Si la guerrière était convaincue que Lexa avait perdu l'esprit et ralliée la cause de ses ennemies elle n'était plus dans l'obligation de lui obéir aveuglement. Trop de sang avait coulé par la faute du commandant. Quant à Titus, il avait toutes les raisons d'en vouloir à celle qui avait été sa plus brillante élève. Elle n'écoutait plus ses conseils depuis longtemps, elle l'avait usé en le contraignant à régner à sa place. Lexa avait tourné le dos à ses responsabilités et Titus avait toutes les raisons d'estimer que la guerrière aux yeux verts s'était perdue en route et qu'il était temps de mettre un nouveau commandant à sa place. La remplacer par un Natblida plus maitrisable et qui ferait passer la coalition avant tout le reste. Une personne sans état d'âme qui ne serait plus guidé par des sentiments contraire à ses fonctions.

Lexa avait fait trop d'erreur de jugement, emportée dans sa croisade personnelle elle avait perdu de vue les priorités. C'est dans cet état de fait que la jeune femme décida de faire preuve d'humilité, elle leur devait des explications, elle leur devait de faire amende honorable car tout bon souverain ne pouvait régner sans le soutien et la confiance de ses sujets. Même si Heda ne devait en principe ne jamais se justifier, Lexa sentait qu'il lui faudrait agir en coupable et ne pas faire preuve d'autoritarisme. Agir en despote ne ferait que jeter de l'huile sur un feu déjà bien vivace.

« Titus, je suis heureuse de te revoir. » Dit-elle simplement.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir en vie… » Se contenta de répondre le prêtre aussi froid que le vent du nord.

« Je suis cependant surpris de vous trouver en si mauvaise compagnie. » Ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un regard méprisant le pauvre Gnar qui mal à l'aise d'être ainsi dévisagé gardait la tête baissée sur ses pieds difformes.

Si la créature avait pu disparaitre dans les entrailles de la terre pour ne pas subir les regards dégoutés sur lui il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde.

« Ces hommes sont nos amis. » Déclara Clarke, incapable de contenir sa hargne devant pareil accueil.

« Ce ne sont pas des hommes. Des abominations serait plus juste pour décrire ce qui se tient devant nous. » Objecta un des généraux en adressant un regard de soutien au Fleimkepa.

Lexa choisit de ne pas prêter attention à cette remarque, elle concentra toute son attention sur Titus.

« Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire et je vous assure que je n'omettrai aucun détail, mais avant cela je vous demande de baisser les armes. »

Du haut de sa monture Titus plongea dans les yeux verts de son commandant comme pour en jauger la détermination. Un silence pesant s'installa, le visage de l'homme ne laissa filtrer aucun de ses sentiments. Le cœur de Lexa se serra, elle savait que le prêtre hésitait. A sa place elle aurait eu la même attitude. Quant à Clarke elle eût l'impression de suffoquer, suspendue aux lèvres du Fleimkepa, guettant la moindre de ses réactions avec angoisse.

« Titus… Je vous ordonne de… »

Lexa n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le Fleimkepa leva une main en l'air. A ce moment-là l'armée toute entière s'immobilisa. Sans abandonner leur position autour des créatures, les guerriers des treize clans abaissèrent leurs armes.

Clarke poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Titus descendit de sa monture et s'avança vers Lexa puis, il mit un genou à terre en baissant la tête en signe de soumission.

« Heda. » Souffla-t-il avec respect.

A la grande stupeur du Fleimkepa Lexa le saisit par les épaules pour le remettre debout et lui adressa une tendre accolade. A son oreille pour que lui seul entende ses paroles elle murmura émue:

« Merci maitre… »

Cet homme, inflexible et dur reçu ces quelques mots comme le plus beau présent du monde. Comme un père enlacé par sa fille, il savoura ce bref échange qu'il avait longtemps rêvé. Elle reconnaissait en lui le plus fidèle de ses sujets et malgré tous leurs désaccords elle savait qu'il veillait sur elle envers et contre tous.

Ce moment rare et spontané fût bref mais lourd de sens. Une fois libéré des bras de son commandant le Fleimkepa remit son masque.

« Quels sont vos ordres Heda ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Nous transportons une cargaison particulièrement dangereuse…Nous devons l'acheminer jusqu'à Polis. »

« Et en ce qui concerne ces…Vos compagnons de route ? »

« Ils sont libres de retourner auprès des leurs, seul Gnar ici présent nous accompagnera à Polis. Considérez le comme un invité…Je dirai même comme l'ambassadeur de son clan. »

Titus haussa les sourcils de surprise, même Gnar releva brièvement le regard étonné de cette déclaration inattendue.

Titus serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre mot de protestation. Quant à Octavia son regard ne cessait de s'assombrir.

Sans souffler mot, le prêtre acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Un chariot fût amené pour relever les porteurs de la bombe de leur lourd fardeau. Trois chevaux furent menés jusqu'à Clarke, Lexa et Gnar tandis que l'armée se remettait en ordre pour quitter la Tourbière.

Anxieux le boiteux observa le hongre gris dont on lui tendit les rênes. Lexa s'approcha de son camarade pour le rassurer, elle lui fît agripper la selle tout en maintenant l'étrier en place pour que la créature parvienne à se hisser sur sa monture. Tous les hommes de Heda assistaient circonspects à ce spectacle inhabituel.

« Tu n'as qu'à te laisser porter. » Dit Lexa à Gnar qui agrippait les rênes comme un mollusque sur son rocher. Le dos arc bouté, la créature siffla un remerciement mal assuré.

« Gressssaa… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es désormais sous ma protection. Tu pourras retrouver le temple très bientôt, c'est une promesse que je te fais. »

Lexa fît ses adieux aux autres créatures et fît sonner le départ. A la lisière de la forêt Clarke retrouva Bellamy et Jasper qui lui tapotèrent l'épaule en chevauchant à côté d'elle.

« J'ai tellement eu peur de ne jamais te revoir. » Lança Bellamy.

« Ca à bien faillit être le cas. » Admit Clarke.

« Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? » Demanda Jasper.

Clarke roula des yeux :

« Tellement de chose…Vous n'allez pas le croire. »

« Dis toujours. La route est longue jusqu'à Polis. » Répondit Bellamy en souriant.

Clarke lui rendit son sourire et commença son récit.

En avant de la colonne, Lexa fît de même auprès de son Fleimkepa et de ses généraux. Elle expliqua tout ce qu'elle avait découvert des habitants de la Tourbière. Elle parla également d'Eli et d'Alie. Ces révélations laissèrent tout le monde sans voix. Quant à Octavia elle marchait un peu en retrait mais ne perdit pas une miette des explications de son commandant, malgré ces nouvelles informations la jeune femme n'eût pas l'air de s'apaiser pour autant.

A la nuit tombée, l'armée fît halte dans une clairière, le camp de campagne fût établi. Comme toujours la grande tente de Heda fût dressée au centre du campement. Devant les regards suspicieux, voir haineux de ses hommes envers Gnar Lexa décida d'installer celui-ci dans ses appartements. Elle le voulait au plus près d'elle pour s'assurer de sa sécurité, si le boiteux croisait des guerriers éméchés dans les allées du camp il risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure. C'est ainsi qu'après s'être entretenue avec Titus au sujet de l'itinéraire du lendemain, Lexa, Clarke et Gnar se retrouvèrent seuls.

Assit sur une chaise devant un repas chaud, la créature mal à l'aise ne cessait de se dandiner en râlant.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Son postérieur est endolori par les heures en selle… » Répondit Lexa avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Tu es sûre que l'amener à Polis soit une bonne idée ? » Souffla la blonde.

« Nous avons besoin de lui. »

Inquiète pour le boiteux Clarke fît la moue mais ne rétorqua pas, elle se contenta d'observer le pauvre Gnar s'agiter sur son siège pour trouver une position plus confortable.

Lexa desserra sa cuirasse et passa derrière la tenture qui séparait l'espace public de son espace personnel. Clarke suivit la guerrière en abandonnant Gnar à son festin.

Heda se débarrassa de ses épées qu'elle déposa au pied de son lit de campagne recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure brune. La jeune femme avait visiblement reprit ses marques.

« J'ai promis à Jasper et Bellamy de les rejoindre auprès du feu… » Lança Clarke en espérant une réaction de la part de la guerrière.

« Bien. » Se contenta de répondre le commandant.

Toujours dans le dos de la brune Clarke serra les dents, craignant que le retour de Lexa à ses fonctions ne l'éloigne à nouveau d'elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, déçue de la froideur de sa compagne lorsque celle-ci lui saisit le bras pour la tirer vers elle.

« Ne reviens pas trop tard…Je…Je dors mieux quand tu n'es pas loin. » Lui confessa Lexa.

Cette déclaration arracha un sourire à la fille du ciel, dont le regard était animé d'une étincelle de satisfaction.

« Promis je reviens vite. »

Elle marqua une pause tandis que retentissait les sons gutturaux de Gnar qui s'empiffrait bruyamment dans la pièce à côté.

« Je m'en voudrais de te laisser faire du monstre-sitting toute seule. » Plaisanta Clarke.

Lexa souffla un rire contenu, puis attira la blonde jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard Clarke déambulait dans les allées du camp se guidant à la lueur des feux allumés un peu partout par les guerriers de Heda. Un léger vent frais lui fouettait le visage, la faisant frissonner au point qu'elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine pour se tenir chaud. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les silhouettes de ses amis elle s'arrêta un instant. Lincoln et Jasper disputaient une partie de dés sous le regard amusé de Bellamy. Octavia quant à elle tenait entre ses mitaines une gamelle en étain de laquelle s'échappait le fumé d'une soupe aux légumes. Qu'il était bon de retrouver ces visages familiers.

« Eh la voilà ! » S'écria Jasper le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Clarke s'assit en tailleur entre Bellamy et sa sœur, plein d'attention le jeune homme couvrit les épaules de son amie d'une couverture en laine.

Une fois immobile Clarke ressentit d'avantage la fraicheur de la nuit, et profita de la chaleur des flammes en rapprochant ses mains du foyer.

« Une partie de dés ? » Lui proposa Jasper.

« Je préfère vous regarder. » Répondit Clarke en souriant.

Pendant un moment Wanheda se contenta d'observer ses amis en silence, profitant du bonheur de les avoir retrouvé. Lorsque Lincoln déclara forfait face à un Jasper surexcité, les conversations reprirent. La fille du ciel prit des nouvelles du Skaikru, Bellamy la rassura à leur sujet. Grâce aux informations qu'il avait pu glaner auprès de Titus, il pût confirmer à la jeune femme que tout allait pour le mieux à Arkadia. Jasper en profita pour avouer son impatience de retrouver enfin le confort de la station. A ce moment-là, la paix était sur toutes les langues, seule Octavia restait silencieuse et ne semblait pas avoir envie de se réjouir.

Clarke se tourna vers son amie et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« A toi de me le dire. » Répondit Octavia sans même prendre la peine de tourner la tête vers elle.

« Octavia, nous rentrons à Polis, bientôt tout cela sera derrière nous. »

« Vas dire ça a Indra qui est mutilée…Vas dire ça a tous mes frères qui sont tombés dans cet infâme tas de boue ! » Répondit Octavia les dents serrées.

« Je comprends ta colère… Mais… »

Subitement Octavia se retourna vers Clarke en s'exclamant :

« Arrête ! Tu crois que je réclame vengeance ? Tu crois qu'il s'agit seulement de ça ? »

Clarke stupéfaite resta bouche bée devant la réaction impulsive de son amie. Plus personne n'osa prononcer un seul mot.

« Je ne comprends pas Octavia… » Balbutia Clarke avec un air d'excuse.

Octavia exaspérée soupira :

« Non bien sûr que tu ne peux pas comprendre… »

Clarke se tourna alors vers ses amis mais tous affichaient des expressions gênées. Comme s'ils ne voulaient pas prendre partis mais qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Tous sauf Lincoln qui jetait des regards déçus à sa femme qu'elle fît mine d'ignorer.

Bellamy tenta de formuler de la façon la plus diplomatique possible ce qu'Octavia n'arrivait pas à dire.

« Clarke…Nous attendons la paix depuis si longtemps…Après les épreuves que nous avons traversés nous y avons tous cru…Mais à chaque fois tout est parti de travers… »

« Et ? »

« Le dénominateur commun à tous nos ennuis ? » Lâcha Octavia avec une moue dégoutée.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, elle sentait que ce qu'on s'apprêtait à lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Lexa. » Finit par lâcher la jeune guerrière.

Clarke crut s'étouffer en avalant sa salive.

« Lexa ? Vous êtes sérieux ? » S'indigna Clarke.

Octavia agacée jeta un bout de bois dans le feu qui crépita en relâchant dans les airs une multitude d'étincelles.

« Bien sûr que tu ne vois pas ce qui est devant toi Clarke… Lexa est devenue un danger pour la coalition, les hommes parlent Clarke, d'ici jusqu'à Polis, aux quatre coins des territoires la population s'interroge sur ses actions. Beaucoup pense qu'elle n'est plus digne de confiance. Titus a plié le genou devant elle mais ce n'est pas dit que les chefs de clans fassent de même à son retour surtout si elle vient main dans la main avec une de ces créatures. Ses décisions nous impacte tous Clarke. On ne veut pas retomber dans des guerres de clans juste parce que Heda aura choisi de suivre son instinct. Crois-moi je sais tout ce que je lui dois, mais depuis la cité des lumières elle n'est plus la même qu'avant.»

Abasourdit par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Clarke chercha à se rassurer auprès de Bellamy et Jasper. Mais, les deux Skaikru semblaient partager le même avis que la jeune femme. Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas le courage de l'affirmer à haute voix avec la même violence qu'Octavia.

« Vous vous rendez compte que nous transportons une bombe nucléaire qui était dans les mains d'un fou furieux ? Sans Lexa nous n'aurions même pas survécu à Alie ! »

Tout le monde eût l'air de faire la sourde oreille à cet argument.

« N'avez-vous pas de loyauté ? Où est passé votre sens de l'honneur ? Où est passée votre foi ? » S'exclama Clarke, les nerfs à vif.

« Ne me parle pas de loyauté Clarke j'ai marché à travers l'enfer pour elle, je suis même revenue dans ce maudit endroit pour elle… Mais oui aujourd'hui je le clame haut et fort comme beaucoup de mes camarades, j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit plus en mesure de nous guider. Sa présence va créer une instabilité entre les clans. Je ne veux plus de cette menace au-dessus de nos têtes, peut-être est-il temps pour elle de se retirer. » Déclara Octavia.

« Il n'y a pas de repos pour celle qui porte la couronne…Après tout cela pourrait être la meilleure chose qui soit pour elle Clarke. Penses-y…Vous n'auriez plus à vous cacher, un autre Natblida pourrait prendre sa place et la libérer de son fardeau. La liberté Clarke pour elle comme pour toi.» Ajouta Jasper.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous disiez ça. Vous parlez comme des traitres. »

« Nous voulons simplement sauvegarder la paix et Lexa n'ait plus en mesure de nous la garantir. » Ajouta Bellamy.

« Lincoln ? » S'exclama Clarke en espérant un peu de soutien de la part du taciturne guerrier Trikru.

« Il est vrai que les gens parlent Clarke…Cela fait longtemps qu'Heda a quitté son trône, cela a fragilisé sa position. Mais, en ce qui me concerne j'ai toujours foi en elle. »

En entendant ces mots, Octavia se débarrassa de sa couverture et quitta les lieux. Visiblement ce profond désaccord entre les deux époux ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui.

« Elle a fait tout cela pour nous sauver. Je ne peux pas croire que vous l'ayez déjà oublié. » Dit Clarke en imitant Octavia.

« Clarke… » Gémit Bellamy pour la retenir.

« Toi plus que quiconque devrais te montrer reconnaissant, il n'y a pas si longtemps tu as commis un massacre qui a entrainé une guerre ! Et elle t'a pardonné !» Lâcha Clarke rouge de colère.

Bellamy reçut cette déclaration comme un coup de poing dans le ventre, il baissa les yeux accablé. Clarke regretta immédiatement ses paroles mais sa fureur l'empêcha de prononcer la moindre excuse.

« Je vous laisse comploter et je m'en vais rejoindre Heda. » Déclara Clarke révoltée.

Après son départ les trois amis soufflèrent leur frustration.

« Et ben pour une soirée entre amis…C'était animé… Je regrette presque les sarcasmes de Murphy. » Conclut Jasper.

« Je me sens minable. » Répondit Bellamy en se grattant nerveusement la tête.

« Il n'y a pas que toi. » Admit Jasper.

Clarke regagna la tente de Heda au pas de course, elle était ivre de rage. Comment ses amis avaient-ils pu retourner leur veste de cette façon ? Ils pensaient sans doute que son amour la rendait totalement aveugle, mais la jeune femme était tout à fait capable de faire la part des choses entre ses sentiments et son devoir. Elle l'avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Elle avait plus que jamais foi en Heda. Désormais, elle tremblait de ce qui se passerait à leur retour à la capitale. Si comme le prétendaient ses amis le peuple doutait de son chef alors le pire était à craindre. Devait-elle en avertir Lexa ? Elle venait à peine de la retrouver, elle ne voulait pas la sentir s'éloigner d'elle à nouveau. Si Lexa apprenait que sa position était menacée alors elle ferait tout pour éviter que Clarke ne tombe avec elle. En poussant la tenture des appartements du commandant, la fille du ciel essaya de dissimuler sa nervosité.

En entrant elle découvrit Gnar allongé sur un lit de camp dans un coin de la pièce, il ronflait à tout rompre la bave au coin de la bouche. Une fanfare à lui tout seul, il aurait pu réveiller un mort. Clarke marcha sur la pointe des pieds à travers la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre attenante.

Lexa était allongée sur le côté son épaule dévêtue dépassait des draps. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient glissés dans le creux de son cou dévoilant le tatouage sur sa nuque. Sans faire de bruit, Clarke se débarrassa de son veston qu'elle jeta sur une chaise. Puis elle retira ses chaussures et fît glisser son jean jusqu'au sol. D'un geste elle retira son pull qui alla rejoindre le reste de ses affaires. Lentement elle ouvrit les draps pour se glisser dans le lit dans le dos de la guerrière assoupit. La fille du ciel n'osa pas se blottir contre sa compagne de peur que le contacte de sa peau froide ne la réveille, elle se contenta de s'approcher au plus près pour profiter de la chaleur qui irradiait du corps de la guerrière.

La tête contre l'oreiller, Clarke garda les yeux grands ouverts sur le dos de son amante comme pour veiller sur elle. C'est alors que Lexa remua lentement en soupirant :

« …Clarke ? »

La blonde plissa les lèvres, se sentant réchauffée elle osa glisser son bras sous celui de sa compagne qui referma cette étreinte en serrant sa main contre sa poitrine.

« Je croyais que tu dormais… » Murmura Clarke dans son dos.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on puisse dormir avec ce concerto de ronflement juste à côté ? » Gémit Lexa.

Cette déclaration arracha un léger sourire à Clarke. En effet, préoccupée par les déclarations de ses amis, elle n'avait pas prêté attention au tintamarre que produisait la créature dans la pièce à côté.

« Tu veux que j'aille siffler à son oreille ? »

« L'étouffer avec un coussin serait plus efficace. » Rétorqua Lexa.

Clarke se mît à rire, amusée par le ton catégorique de la guerrière.

« Tu t'es bien amusée ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Avec tes amis. »

« …Oui, ça fait du bien de les retrouver. » Mentit Clarke.

Lexa avait la capacité de toujours déceler le mensonge aussi la jeune femme choisit d'ajouter :

« Mais tu me manquais déjà trop. » Dit-elle en serrant la guerrière contre elle.

Touchée par cet aveu, Lexa se libéra de l'étreinte de Clarke pour se retourner vers elle. Dès qu'elle croisa son regard elle eût l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. La Skaikru se laissa faire avec délice, elle se sentit frissonner lorsque la guerrière laissa courir ses mains sur son corps, elle se sentit fondre lorsque ses lèvres vinrent couvrir son cou de baisers. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées ainsi. Exaltée par l'odeur enivrante qui émanait de la peau de Clarke, Lexa se montra plus aventureuse, les gémissements encourageants de sa compagne accompagnaient chacun de ses gestes. Et tandis que leur étreinte s'intensifiait et que leur envie se faisait plus pressante, un élément perturbateur vint interrompre leur ébat. Gnar venait de pousser le plus tonitruant ronflement qui soit, Lexa leva les yeux au plafond tandis que Clarke ne put retenir son fou rire. Lexa se laissa retomber sur le côté en soufflant sa frustration sous le regard hilare de sa compagne.

« Oh pitié…Ca ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?! » Pesta Lexa.

Le lendemain lorsque l'armée se remit en route, Clarke évita de chevaucher à coté de ses amis Skaikru. Elle n'avait pas digéré leurs paroles et se sentait incapable de faire comme si de rien n'était. De temps à autre elle jetait un regard furtif en direction d'Octavia qui affichait toujours un visage grave. Cet air renfrogné inquiétait toujours un peu plus l'ambassadrice du peuple du ciel.

Clarke le savait il faudrait qu'elle parle à nouveau avec la guerrière, il faudrait la convaincre de rentrer dans le rang. Heda quant à elle n'avait que faire des chuchotements des hommes sur son passage. Elle gardait Gnar au plus près d'elle et ne prêtait pas attention du qu'en-dira-t-on. Etait-elle devenue naïve ? Etait-elle devenue imprudente ? Titus l'avait probablement averti du danger, si les amis de Clarke étaient au courant de l'instabilité de la coalition le Fleimkepa lui-même ne pouvait pas l'ignorer…

L'ambassadrice Skaikru avait l'impression de devenir parano, elle ne se décollait plus du commandant, comme un garde du corps elle anticipait les moindres faits et gestes des personnes qui approchaient Lexa. L'une d'elle pourrait dissimuler une lame destinée à mettre fin à la vie d'Heda. Clarke avait espéré trouver le repos en rejoignant l'armée de la coalition et maintenant elle avait l'impression de marcher au milieu de traitre. A qui pouvait-elle faire confiance ?

Lors de la halte du soir, la jeune femme décida d'aller s'entretenir avec Titus. En entrant dans la tente du prêtre, elle fût surprise de le trouver seul assis à son bureau.

« Wanheda, que me vaut cette visite ? » Lui demanda l'homme.

« J'ai des inquiétudes Titus au sujet d'Heda. »

Titus reposa le parchemin qu'il avait en main et releva la tête vers la jeune femme. D'un geste de la main il l'invita à prendre place face à lui. Clarke avait toute son attention.

« J'ai entendu des murmures dans le camp… »

Titus soupira, visiblement il savait bien à quoi Clarke faisait allusion.

« Ais je raison de me faire du souci ? » L'interrogea Clarke.

Titus prit un air grave.

« J'en ai bien peur. »

« L'en avez-vous informé ? »

« Bien sûr, mais je n'avais pas besoin de le faire, Lexa n'est pas dupe. Elle sait que ses récentes décisions ont ébranlées sa position de commandant. »

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Ce que nous avons toujours fait, veiller sur elle. »

« Titus ne prenez pas cela pour une offense mais j'ai besoin d'en avoir le cœur net, quel est votre propre sentiment ? »

« Je la soutiendrai, si elle devait tomber je tomberai avec elle. Elle est mon Heda. Je lui ai fait gagner du temps en renouvelant mon allégeance devant toute l'armée, mais sa position reste fragile. Je sais qu'en mon absence, à Polis les machinations politiques vont bon train. Et lorsque Lexa entrera dans la capitale en compagnie de son « ambassadeur de la Tourbière » j'ai bien peur que cela ne mette le feu aux poudres. J'ai bien tenté de l'en dissuader, mais elle reste sourde à mes conseils. »

« Elle est passée par beaucoup de chose, elle ne renoncera pas. » Confia Clarke.

Titus acquiesça l'air navré.

« Dites-moi ce qu'il pourrait se passer. »

« De nombreuses choses, un coup d'état par un vote à l'unanimité des ambassadeurs… Mais vu que vous siégez ainsi que Roan et Luna ils n'auront qu'une majorité cela entrainerait un nouveau combat à mort mais elle ne serait pas dans l'obligation d'abdiquer… Autre possibilité, un soulèvement du peuple…Et ce que je crains par-dessus tout…Une tentative d'assassinat. »

« Est-il déjà arrivé qu'un Heda abdique ? »

« Rien ne l'interdit, mais le porteur de la flamme ne renonce jamais de son plein gré à sa charge…Ça serait faire preuve de faiblesse, une lâcheté dont Lexa est incapable. La mort est la seule délivrance. »

« Elle a pourtant fui après la cité des lumières, peut être pensait-elle réellement être en mesure de renoncer au pouvoir. » S'interrogea Clarke.

« Elle est revenue c'est tout ce que je retiens. » Répondit le prêtre.

Clarke acquiesça.

« Regardez-la, voyez-vous en elle une quelconque faiblesse ? Je discerne toujours dans son regard la flamme du commandant des treize clans. Le chef qui nous a réunis et qui bâtira l'avenir de ce monde. » Confia Titus.

« Je vois la même chose que vous, mais je connais aussi ses souffrances, elle est usée Titus. Lexa a traversé ce qu'aucune personne n'a jamais traversé et cela a laissé de nombreuses cicatrices… »

« C'est en cela qu'elle est exceptionnelle et inégalable. La perdre serait une catastrophe pour nous tous. La confiance d'un peuple est une chose fragile Clarke, beaucoup de choses ont évoluées en peu de temps. Le changement fait peur et de la peur né le chao. »

« Même ses plus fidèles doute d'elle… » Murmura Clarke faiblement.

« Octavia ? »

Clarke marqua un temps d'arrêt comme si elle craignait que dénoncer à voix haute son amie ne lui attire les représailles de Titus.

« Vous pouvez parler franchement Clarke, j'en sais déjà assez, c'est une bonne guerrière mais elle a du mal à se tempérer. Pester son ressentiment aux quatre coins du camp ne passe pas inaperçu. »

« Octavia a souffert… Elle s'est égarée mais je suis persuadée qu'il n'y a pas à la craindre. »

« Je le crois aussi. » Approuva Titus.

Devant le regard stupéfait de Clarke, Titus se mit à rire.

« Que croyez-vous ? Que je vais couper les têtes de toutes les personnes qui ont perdu confiance en notre Heda ? Ils sont trop nombreux et cela ne résoudrait pas le problème. Seule Lexa peut sauver son trône. Je ferais de mon mieux pour l'aider à s'y maintenir mais j'ai beau avoir des yeux et des oreilles partout je ne peux garantir sa place. Vous êtes ambassadrice Clarke, vous aussi avez un rôle à jouer. »

« Je sais c'est pourquoi j'avais besoin de savoir si je pouvais compter sur vous. »

« Vraiment ? Je crois que vous aviez la réponse avant de venir me voir. Vous vouliez surtout connaitre vos options… Une abdication vous rendrait libre… »

Clarke baissa les yeux, même si elle refusait de l'admettre cette idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Inconsciemment Clarke espérait qu'un jour Lexa soit délivrée de son fardeau et qu'ensembles elles puissent vivre une vie normale. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve pour Clarke et cela pourrait se transformer en cauchemar pour Lexa.

« Lexa est Heda, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Je l'ai accepté. »

« Alors Wanheda défendra son Heda même si cela la prive de ses rêves. »

Clarke se pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête à l'affirmative. Elle était résolue.

« Comme vous me l'avez dit un jour, « On n'oriente pas la course du soleil. ». »

* * *

 **"Les événements font plus de traitres que les opinions."**

 **Chateaubriand**


	55. Sous bonne garde

**Chapitre 55 Sous bonne garde**

 _Trois jours plus tard._

Le voyage du retour se déroulait sans encombre. Bellamy et Jasper s'étaient excusés auprès de Clarke, en promettant que jamais ils ne tourneraient le dos à Lexa. Ils avaient simplement fait preuve de maladresse en avertissant Clarke de la menace. Jamais ils n'avaient eu l'intention de faire preuve de déloyauté envers Heda. La jeune femme accepta leurs excuses et décida de ne pas leur en tenir rigueur. Quant à Octavia elle était insaisissable, chaque fois que Clarke tentait de s'entretenir avec la jeune femme celle-ci trouvait toujours une excuse pour s'esquiver. Visiblement elle n'était pas prête à avoir cette conversation. Lincoln rassura Clarke en lui disant que leur amitié n'était pas remise en question, mais qu'Octavia avait du mal à se remettre des événements de la Tourbière. Pour le moment elle avait besoin de se tenir à l'écart.

Ce jour-là, l'armée d'Heda avait fait halte près d'un village. Le camp avait été monté dès le début d'après-midi. Profitant du passage de Heda dans la région, le chef de village demanda à s'entretenir avec elle pour lui exposer les différentes difficultés qu'il rencontrait dans ce territoire reculé. Comme toujours, Lexa ne manqua pas à ses obligations et fût ensuite conviée à rencontrer la population. Accompagnée de Titus et de sa garde personnelle le commandant avait laissé le camp sous la responsabilité d'un de ses seconds. Clarke quant à elle avait choisi de rester auprès de Gnar.

Sous la tente du commandant, la jeune femme essayait de passer le temps comme elle le pouvait. Elle initia Gnar a des jeux Trikru, puis lui prépara une collation.

Le pénitent lui faisait de la peine, depuis leur départ de la Tourbière la créature ne voyait la lumière du jour que pour chevaucher à côté d'Heda, dès que le camp était monté il se retrouvait enfermé sous la tente du commandant. Clarke voyait bien comment les guerriers de Heda le regardaient, des regards méprisants et haineux. Gnar était loin de chez lui, il était loin des siens et trouvait refuge dans la prière qu'il pratiquait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Après plusieurs heures, Clarke se trouva dépourvue d'idées pour occuper son ami. Gnar déambulait de long en large comme une âme en peine. Un prisonnier, il était devenu un prisonnier…

Eli avait fait de lui un pénitent et Heda malgré elle était devenue sa geôlière. Clarke ne supportait plus de voir Gnar répéter inlassablement les mêmes gestes comme un animal enfermé se mettant à tiquer. La Skaikru ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Lexa avait fait une erreur de l'emmener avec elle, après tout il n'avait rien demandé. Elle l'avait désigné comme ambassadeur et lui avait accepté sans avoir aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait. Bien sûr Heda avait une idée derrière la tête, mais Clarke avait du mal à lui donner raison.

« Gnar ! Ça te dirais de prendre l'air ? » Lâcha Clarke sans réfléchir.

Le boiteux s'immobilisa et se mit à agiter frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était heureux.

Clarke saisit sa veste et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la tente.

« Allons faire un tour ! » Dit-elle en l'invitant à la suivre.

En retrouvant l'extérieur, Clarke dût mettre la main devant ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil qui brillait haut dans un ciel sans nuage. Les deux gardes à l'entrée échangèrent un regard circonspect lorsque Gnar apparut derrière Wanheda. Clarke leur fît signe de ne pas bouger et s'engagea dans l'allée centrale aux côtés de Gnar provoquant sur leur passage de nombreux murmures parmi les guerriers. Bien vite les murmures devinrent des rires et des moqueries à l'égard de la créature. Clarke posa une main rassurante dans le dos vouté de son ami pour l'encourager à poursuivre en ignorant les remarques acerbes dont il était la victime. Malgré l'ambiance pesante, Gnar parvint à se détendre et commença à profiter de sa balade. Clarke était prévenante avec lui et même si leurs échanges étaient toujours limités elle lui commentait l'environnement avec application. Gnar n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre que la Tourbière aussi la fille du ciel prit le temps de s'arrêter lorsqu'elle trouvait une plante digne d'intérêt. Ensembles, ils parcoururent les allées du camp jusqu'à sa sortie à la lisière de la forêt. Là, la jeune femme invita son ami à s'asseoir quelques instants au pied d'un chêne.

Pendant de longues minutes ils restèrent là tous les deux assis en silence, profitant du chant des oiseaux loin de l'agitation du camp.

« Gloarke. »

« Oui Gnar ? »

« Rikka… »

« Elle te manque ? »

Gnar baissa les yeux.

« Tu la retrouvera bientôt. Lexa te l'a promis, tu peux lui faire confiance. » Le rassura-t-elle.

« Gressa grami gre Gnar. » Répondit la créature en esquissant ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire.

« Lexa a besoin de toi Gnar…C'est important pour toi et pour l'avenir de ton peuple. »

Gnar acquiesça, visiblement il était tout à fait conscient de ça. Puis, il désigna de sa main difforme le camp en disant :

« Mauvais. »

« Ils ont peur de ceux qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Mais, ils finiront par réaliser qu'elle personne formidable tu es.» Répondit Clarke.

Comme un enfant Gnar sauta dans les bras de Clarke pour l'enlacer, la jeune femme se retrouva allongée sur l'humus avec la créature qui lui faisait un câlin comme l'aurait fait un petit garçon reconnaissant.

« Ok…ok Gnar… » Dit Clarke en suffoquant sous le poids de son ami.

Gnar se redressa, libérant la jeune femme de son étreinte spontanée.

« Gloarke grami gre Gnar ! » Répéta la créature.

« Oui je suis ton amie. » Lui confirma Clarke en se redressant des brindilles pleins les cheveux.

A l'expression réjouie de la créature, Clarke se dit que cette petite excursion lui avait fait du bien. Sur le chemin du retour, Clarke aperçut Octavia assise à l'entrée de sa tente. La guerrière aiguisait son épée. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête dans leur direction elle parût surprise de voir la créature se balader à l'air libre mais lorsqu'ils passèrent devant elle, la jeune guerrière fît mine de ne pas les avoir vu. Clarke et Gnar poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à ce que des cris retentissent dans leurs dos. Trois guerriers visiblement avinés proféraient des injures à leur encontre. Clarke passa sa main dans le dos de son ami pour l'exhorter à avancer lorsqu'une pierre alla s'abattre derrière le crâne du pauvre Gnar qui gémit de douleur. Clarke fît volteface en lançant un regard noir aux trois hommes hilares.

« Ça suffit ! Laissez-le tranquille ! » Leur cria la jeune femme.

Une larme au coin des yeux Gnar se redressa une main sur la tête. Du sang coulait sur son front. La créature se mit à grogner pour dire qu'il avait mal. Mais, ce grognement fût interprété comme une menace par les trois guerriers.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le monstre ? Tu montres les dents ? » Lança l'un des guerriers en dégainant sa dague.

Craignant que la situation ne lui échappe Clarke lança un nouvel avertissement.

« Il ne vous menace pas. Nous partons. »

Affolé se sentant pris au piège Gnar se remit à grogner. Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage pour que les deux autres guerriers dégainent à leur tour leurs armes.

« Tiens ton animal en laisse ou sinon nous en faisons de la charpie ! » Menaça l'un des guerriers.

« Gnar viens. » Dit Clarke en tirant le bras de son ami. C'est alors que les guerriers décidèrent de se ruer sur Gnar. Ils le bousculèrent si violement que le pauvre homme tomba à la renverse. Clarke tenta de s'interposer mais l'un des guerriers la saisit par les épaules pour l'empêcher d'intervenir. Une pluie de coup alla s'abattre sur la créature à terre. Gnar poussa alors un cri déchirant.

« Arrêtez ! Heda vous châtiera pour ça ! » Hurla Clarke en se débattant.

« C'est lui qui nous a menacé ! » Répondit l'homme qui la maintenait sur place.

C'est alors que sortie de nulle part Octavia saisit l'un des assaillants par les épaules et d'un geste l'envoya au tapis. Puis elle se saisit du second et d'un coup de poing lui brisa le nez. Clarke profita de l'effet de surprise pour se libérer et frapper à son tour l'homme dans son dos.

« Tu es devenue folle Octavia ? » Rugit le guerrier le visage ensanglanté.

« C'est vous qui avez perdu la tête ! Cet homme est sous la protection d'Heda ! » Rétorqua la jeune femme tandis que Clarke aidait Gnar à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Ce n'est pas un homme ! C'est un monstre, c'est notre ennemi ! »

« Peut-être, mais les ordres sont les ordres sombres imbéciles ! » Lança Octavia.

« Hors de ma vue ! » Leur hurla-t-elle.

Les trois guerriers ramassèrent leurs armes et ils déguerpirent en jurant.

« Merci. » Dit Clarke à son amie en soutenant la créature.

« Ramène-le dans la tente du commandant, avant que cela ne donne des idées à d'autres. » Se contenta de répondre Octavia en faisant signe à son amie qu'elle assurait leurs arrières.

Clarke s'exécuta en lançant un dernier regard de gratitude à la jeune femme.

Lorsque Clarke entra dans la tente elle poussa un ouf de soulagement. Elle avait pensé bien faire, mais la situation avait dégénérée sans l'intervention d'Octavia qui sait comment cela se serait terminé. La situation était décidément bien explosive, et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'à son retour Lexa piquerait une colère en apprenant l'imprudence de sa compagne.

 _A la nuit tombée._

« Tu as fait quoi ?! » Hurla Lexa à Clarke.

« Je pensais bien faire. » Se défendit la jeune femme.

Lexa fulminait, serrant les bras dans son dos comme à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de contrôler sa colère.

Gnar était allongé sur le lit de camp dans le coin de la pièce. Clarke avait pris soin de lui bander la tête et la créature assistait à la dispute sans oser grogner le moindre mot.

« Il aurait pu se faire tuer ! Est-ce que tu réalises ? »

« Je sais, je suis désolée. » S'excusa Clarke.

Le regard noir Lexa fixa attentivement la jeune femme en serrant la mâchoire.

« J'ai pensé que le faire sortir un peu lui ferait du bien… Je ne pensais pas que cela se déroulerait comme ça. »

« C'est sûr qu'il est beaucoup mieux là ! » Rétorqua Lexa en désignant le pauvre Gnar du doigt.

« Je ne peux pas tourner le dos plus de cinq minute sans que tu fasses n'importe quoi ! » Conclu Lexa.

Clarke prit cette remarque comme une claque en plein visage. Bien sûr elle n'en menait pas large mais elle n'avait pas pensé à mal. Et c'était la faute de Lexa si Gnar se trouvait dans cette situation. Même si ça la démangeait de lui faire cette remarque Clarke choisit de garder le silence et de laisser passer la tempête.

« Gressa… » Gémit Gnar.

Lexa détourna les yeux de Clarke et s'approcha du lit de la créature.

« Oui Gnar. »

« Gloarke grami gre Gnar, Gnar grontent ssssortttttiiiiie. » Dit la créature qui ne supportait pas de voir ses amies se disputer à cause de lui.

Lexa soupira, elle n'était pas étonnée que Gnar fasse tout pour protéger Clarke.

« Repose toi mon ami… Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé. Les guerriers qui t'ont fait ça seront punis. »

Gnar fît non de la tête, comme pour dire qu'il leur avait déjà pardonné.

Lexa ignora cette réponse. Il était hors de question que ces trois hommes échappent à une sanction. La guerrière remonta la couverture sur son ami et lui fît signe qu'il fallait qu'il dorme. Puis, elle se retourna en direction de Clarke et d'un geste l'exhorta à la suivre à l'extérieur pour poursuivre cette conversation.

« Que personne n'entre ! » Ordonna Heda à ses gardes.

Lexa entraina Clarke derrière elle.

« Tu me déçois Clarke. »

« Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je m'excuse ? »

« Autant de fois qu'il faudra pour que tu comprennes qu'il faut arrêter de te mettre en danger. »

« Je n'étais pas la cible. »

« Tu es la cible quand tu es avec lui. Tu es la cible quand tu es avec moi. Quand vas-tu comprendre ça ? Ecoute Clarke je marche sur une corde raide et là tu ne m'aides vraiment pas. »

« Lexa… »

Heda ne répondit pas. Elles marchèrent dans la nuit noire en suivant les flambeaux à l'entrée de chaque tente.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Voir Octavia. »

« Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée… » Répondit Clarke anxieuse à l'idée que les deux femmes ne rentrent en confrontation directe.

« Elle s'est montrée loyale, je me dois de la remercier. »

Clarke déglutit.

Lorsque Heda pénétra dans la tente, elle trouva Lincoln et Octavia autour d'un repas chaud.

« Heda ? » Dit Lincoln en se mettant au garde à vous.

« Bonsoir, je t'en pries Lincoln assieds-toi. Je ne resterai pas longtemps. »

Le guerrier Trikru s'exécuta.

« Octavia, j'ai appris pour l'altercation d'aujourd'hui. Je voudrais que tu me désigne les responsables. »

Clarke se figea, si c'était la façon de Lexa d'adresser des remerciements cela était mal parti pour qu'Octavia se radoucisse.

« Ils ont déjà été châtiés Heda. » Rétorqua la guerrière.

« Tu as bien agi en protégeant mon invité, mais je veux que ces hommes prennent toute la mesure de leur geste. En l'attaquant lui, ils m'ont attaqué moi. »

« Ils sont vos guerriers Heda. Ils vous sont fidèles mais ont commis une erreur de jugement, je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'en faire une affaire d'état. » Grogna la jeune femme.

Lincoln manqua de s'étouffer en entendant sa femme parler de la sorte à son commandant.

« J'en suis seule juge. » Déclara Lexa le regard noir.

« Dans ce cas demandez à Clarke, elle les a vu elle saura les reconnaitre. » Rétorqua la guerrière.

« Ce n'est pas à Clarke que je le demande. » Dit Lexa en plissant le front.

« C'est donc un ordre ? »

« C'en est un en effet. »

« Bien… » Dit Octavia en se levant de sa chaise, des éclairs dans les yeux.

La jeune femme releva le menton et sur un ton proche de l'insolence elle énonça les noms des trois guerriers puis elle ajouta :

« Vous vous trompez d'ennemis Heda. »

Clarke et Lincoln cessèrent simultanément de respirer. La tension était à couper au couteau. Lexa fronça les sourcils, elle toisa du regard sa guerrière.

« Encore une fois j'en suis seule juge. » Déclara Lexa avec froideur.

Un silence pesant s'installa, les deux guerrières ne se quittaient pas du regard. Mal à l'aise Clarke saisit le bras de Lexa et dit :

« Bien, il est tard nous allons vous laisser… »

Lexa acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans pour autant détourner son regard des yeux noirs d'Octavia.

« Merci et bonsoir. » Dit Clarke en se retournant vers l'entrée, Lexa suivit le mouvement et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle marqua un temps d'arrêt pour faire volte-face. Droite comme la justice, les bras dans son dos Heda dit d'un ton sans appel :

« Octavia, puisque tu t'es montrée à la hauteur aujourd'hui, demain à l'aube tu te présenteras à ma tente. Je te charge de la sécurité de l'ambassadeur de la Tourbière. »

Cette annonce prit tout le monde de court y compris la principale intéressée qui en perdit son bagout.

« Il sera sous ta responsabilité jusqu'à ce que nous attenions Polis. » Ajouta Lexa.

« Mais Heda… » Balbutia Octavia.

« Ça sera tout Octavia. Reposez-vous, une longue route nous attend demain. » Déclara Heda pour couper court à la conversation.

Lorsque le commandant prit congé, Octavia se laissa retomber sur sa chaise en grognant son mécontentement. Lincoln n'osa pas dire un mot de peur que toute la colère de sa femme ne s'abatte sur lui.

Tandis que Lexa et Clarke faisaient le chemin inverse, Clarke adopta la même stratégie que le guerrier Trikru, elle n'osa pas prononcer le moindre mot…

 _Le lendemain matin._

Au moment de lever le camp, comme le lui avait ordonné la veille son commandant Octavia se présenta à la tente de Heda pour escorter Gnar. Elle s'annonça aux gardes qui lui firent signe d'entrer. A l'intérieur la guerrière tomba nez-à-nez avec Clarke qui terminait de rebander le crâne meurtri du pauvre Gnar.

« Où est Heda ? » Demanda Octavia en détournant son regard du monstre pour dissimuler tout le mépris que celui-ci lui inspirait.

« Heda est avec Titus. Elle m'a chargé de te transmettre ses consignes. » Répondit Clarke en prenant garde de ne pas irriter d'avantage son amie.

Octavia soupira. Les ordres du commandant lui déplaisaient mais en plus de cela elle ne se donnait même pas la peine de les donner en personne. Cette absence du commandant fût perçue par la jeune femme comme une nouvelle marque de mépris.

« Bien je t'écoute. »

« Comme tu le vois Gnar n'est pas en état de monter à cheval, aussi il doit prendre place dans un des chariots. Heda veut que tu montes avec lui et que tu ne le quittes pas d'une semelle. Ce sont ses propres mots. »

Octavia retroussa le nez, elle détestait l'idée d'être assise dans un chariot à surveiller cette chose comme un simple troufion. Elle avait l'impression qu'Heda se jouait d'elle, qu'elle était soudainement rétrogradée à la pire des places et surtout à la tâche la plus ingrate. Gnar ne semblait pas plus à l'aise avec cette idée, quelques jours auparavant la jeune femme avait tenté de le tuer et sans l'intervention de Lexa elle aurait réussie. Son sauvetage de la veille n'avait pas suffi à le rassurer sur les intentions de la guerrière à son égard.

Clarke n'était pas non plus très en accord avec la décision de Lexa. Elle avait l'impression qu'Heda soufflait sur des braises déjà bien assez chaudes. La fille du ciel termina le nœud du pansement et annonça à Gnar qu'il était prêt à prendre la route. Le pénitent se remit sur ses pieds en attendant une réaction de la guerrière. Comme un chien attendrait l'ordre de départ de son maitre. Clarke sentit qu'il lui fallait faire le lien entre ces deux-là, pour les aider à briser la glace. La Skaikru saisit la main difforme de son ami et l'amena jusqu'à Octavia.

« Gnar je te présente Octavia. Tu n'as rien à craindre…C'est une amie. »

Octavia serra les dents pour ne pas faire de remarque.

« Grami… » Répéta Gnar comme pour s'en convaincre.

Clarke tapota l'épaule du boiteux, un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

« Octavia je te le confie. »

Octavia soupira à nouveau son mécontentement en adressant un regard lourd de sens à son amie, puis elle fît volte-face en direction de la sortie en lançant :

« Suis-moi le monstre ! »

Gnar jeta un dernier regard à Clarke comme pour se donner du courage et avec sa démarche bancale suivit les pas de la guerrière qui ne le regardait même pas.

Lorsqu'Octavia eût installé son protégé à l'arrière d'un chariot elle prit place en face de lui. Cette fois-ci plus moyen d'éviter son regard, elle le savait pendant des heures elle devrait faire face à cette laideur, à cette créature qu'elle considérait toujours comme son ennemi.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça le monstre, je ne suis pas plus heureuse que toi de me trouver là ! » Grogna-t-elle en regardant ses camarades se mettre en selle.

Gnar ne répondit pas, son visage sans expression fixait toujours la guerrière.

Lorsque le convoi se mit en route, Octavia tourna la tête vers l'extérieur. Observer le paysage serait toujours plus agréable que de rester à se regarder en chien de faïence avec cet étrange individu.

Les heures passèrent, interminables et monotones. Octavia qui ne supportait pas d'être inactive ne cessait de se dandiner sur son siège, changeant de position toutes les cinq minutes tandis que Gnar était d'un calme olympien. L'habitant de la Tourbière semblait être habitué à l'immobilisme. A plusieurs reprises, la guerrière pensa que l'homme était en entrain de dormir, mais ses yeux noirs bien ouverts affirmaient le contraire.

Lors des haltes, Octavia descendait du chariot pour se dégourdir les jambes avec son protégé. Dès que Gnar en avait l'occasion et cela plusieurs fois par jour il se mettait à genoux pour prier sous les yeux dubitatifs de la guerrière qui restait debout les bras croisés quelques pas derrière lui. Elle avait entendu parler du culte des habitants de la Tourbière mais y assister était une expérience inédite. Dans la journée, Lincoln, Bellamy et Jasper vinrent se mettre à hauteur du chariot pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Octavia ne cachait pas son agacement de se trouver là mais profitait du moment pour discuter un peu afin que le temps passe plus vite. Elle attendait le soir avec impatience, pour être délivrée de son fardeau difforme.

A leur arrivée à l'étape du soir dans une immense prairie au pied d'une colline, Octavia retrouva le sourire. Deux guerriers s'approchèrent du charriot pour récupérer l'ambassadeur de la Tourbière et le reconduire auprès du commandant. De la journée Gnar et Octavia n'avaient pas échangés le moindre mot mais au moment de quitter son garde du corps la créature se tourna vers la guerrière et comme pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit leva la main en esquissant un sourire timide. Un peu décontenancée, Octavia se contenta de regarder la créature s'éloigner avec son escorte. Un peu plus tard tandis qu'elle déambulait dans le campement aux côtés de son frère, la jeune femme sentit des regards pesants accompagner ses pas. Plusieurs de ses camarades guerriers semblèrent même l'éviter.

« Ne prête pas attention à eux O. » Dit bellamy.

« Ils me prennent pour une traitre. » Souffla la jeune femme.

« Tu obéis à ton Heda, personne ne peut te le reprocher. »

« Heda, nous met dans une situation impossible. Les hommes ne veulent pas pactiser avec les habitants de la Tourbière. Et bientôt chacun devra choisir son camp. »

« Tu crois vraiment que le peuple va se soulever ? »

« Si Heda persiste cela ne fait aucun doute. »

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Est-il si affreux que tu me l'a décrit ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est doux comme un agneau parce qu'il se sait surveiller qu'il n'est pas une menace. Il n'en est pas moins un monstre. Le même que ceux qui ont terrassés mes frères. »

Bellamy grimaça mais ne souffla pas le moindre mot. Il regrettait que sa sœur ne se rappelle pas les mots que Lexa avait prononcés le jour de ses noces. Le commandant avait rappelé que Lincoln et Octavia avaient été les premiers à voir au-delà des apparences, tournant ainsi le dos aux préjugés. Sa sœur avait tellement souffert dans la Tourbière qu'elle était devenue aussi aveugle qu'il l'avait été au sujet de Lexa sous la chancellerie de Pike. Bellamy Blake ne savait plus quoi penser entre les dires de Clarke et ceux de sa sœur, il était un peu perdu. Pour une fois, il choisit de ne pas trancher et de rester en retrait. Après tout cela n'était pas son combat. C'était celui de Heda, elle seule pouvait rassurer son peuple ou faire imploser la coalition. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre le commandant était maitre de son destin.

Dès le lendemain, Octavia se retrouva à son poste auprès de Gnar. Comme la veille, la créature n'osa pas adresser la parole à la jeune guerrière qui après quelques heures se tourna vers lui en s'exclamant :

« N'as-tu pas fini de me fixer ainsi ? »

La créature se mit à siffler en prenant un air détendu, ce qui irrita encore un peu plus la jeune femme.

« Arrête… »

Ignorant sa demande Gnar continua de siffloter.

« Arrête ! » Pesta Octavia.

Le silence revint et Octavia se tourna à nouveau vers l'extérieur en soupirant. Mais, un instant plus tard Gnar recommença à siffler. Octavia inspira profondément pour contenir ses nerfs. Visiblement la créature avait décidé que ce silence entre eux avait assez duré et temps que la jeune femme ne daignerait pas le regarder il persisterait. Octavia pensa que l'homme allait se fatiguer et qu'il finirait par cesser de lui-même, mais cela dura et dura encore. Si bien qu'elle finit par céder en se tournant à nouveau vers lui. Gnar cessa immédiatement son sifflement et comme satisfait de lui agita la tête frénétiquement de haut en bas libérant un filet de bave involontaire qui coula sur son proéminent menton.

« Que me veux-tu monstre ? » Lui demanda la guerrière des flammes dans les yeux.

Gnar siffla si fort qu'Octavia eût l'impression que ses tympans allaient exploser.

« Bon sang arrête ! Gnar ! » Lui cria la jeune femme.

A nouveau la créature se tût et répéta :

« Gnar. »

Octavia comprit que ces provocations n'avaient pas d'autre but que de lui signifier qu'il était temps qu'elle ait un peu plus de considération pour lui. L'appeler monstre à tout bout de champ lui déplaisait et il avait trouvé le moyen de le lui faire comprendre. L'habitant de la Tourbière avait bien compris que la jeune femme ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, cela lui était interdit, aussi il pouvait agir comme bon lui semblait.

« Ok, Gnar…Arrête...s'il te plait…Je veux du silence. »

Le silence entre les deux revint, mais il fût de courte durée, puisque Gnar tenta à sa manière d'entamer la conversation. Il désigna du doigt les peintures de guerre sur le visage de la guerrière en claquant la langue.

« Eh ! Garde tes mains dans tes poches ! » Grogna Octavia.

Gnar se redressa sur son siège un peu déçu que la jeune femme n'ait pas d'autre réponse à lui donner. Puis, il retenta à nouveau de se montrer aimable, en sortant de sa poche quelques baies qu'il avait ramassé la veille. Il en avala une et proposa à la jeune femme de se servir.

« Non merci je n'en veux pas. » Répondit froidement Octavia en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Grogtavia…grognon… » Dit Gnar en mimant la jeune femme les bras croisés.

 _« Voilà qu'il se fout de ma gueule. »_ Pensa Octavia.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir une tirade cinglante lorsque brusquement le chariot s'immobilisa. La tête d'un guerrier apparut à l'arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » S'empressa de demander la jeune femme.

« La route est barrée. » Répondit l'homme.

« Comment ça barrée ? » Rétorqua Octavia en s'apprêtant à bondir du chariot.

« Heda a ordonné que vous ne quittiez pas le prisonn…Lui… » Répondit le guerrier en désignant d'un hochement de tête le pénitent.

Octavia n'aimait pas ça, être tenue à l'écart, pire enfermée avec cette créature pendant que ses camarades agissaient en guerrier cela était un véritable supplice. Elle reprit sa place en face de Gnar en soufflant sa frustration.

C'est le moment que choisit Gnar pour répéter :

« Grogtavia grognon… »

Le visage boudeur, la jeune femme lui adressa son regard le plus noir.

 _Pendant ce temps aux avants postes de l'armée._

« Combien de temps pour dégager la route ? » Demanda Heda à l'un de ses hommes.

« Plusieurs heures Heda. »

Lexa jeta un regard nerveux aux falaises qui entouraient son armée. Elle s'était engouffrée dans un canyon long de plusieurs centaines de mètres et il n'y avait pas moyen de contourner l'obstacle. Cela ressemblait à un éboulement, comme si une partie de la rocaille qui les entourait s'était effondrée. En temps de guerre jamais Lexa n'aurait emprunté cet itinéraire, bien trop propice à une embuscade. Mais, il n'y avait plus de guerre et Heda avait pensé gagner ainsi un temps précieux pour rallier la capitale.

« Titus, je veux un détachement d'archer de chaque côté de la colonne, qu'ils couvrent nos flancs. Au moindre mouvement suspect… »

« Bien Heda. » Répondit le Fleimkepa avant de s'éloigner pour transmettre les ordres tandis que Lexa observait la centaine de guerrier qui se mettait à l'œuvre pour dégager la voie.

« Il y en a pour longtemps ? » Demanda Clarke.

« J'en ai bien peur… »

Clarke scruta à son tour le sommet des gorges.

« Tu crains quelque chose ? »

« Je crains toujours quelque chose…Cela peut être qu'un simple éboulis comme…autre chose… »

Clarke grimaça.

« Qui pourrait bien tendre une embuscade à l'armée de la coalition ? »

« Il y a des bandits sur ces territoires. Je te l'ai déjà dit Clarke nul endroit en ce monde n'est totalement sûr. »

« Peut-être mais là je crois que tu t'en fais pour rien. »

« Probablement. » Dit Lexa sans relâcher sa vigilance.

Sentant que sa présence aux côtés de sa compagne n'était pas indispensable Clarke décida de remonter la colonne pour voir si elle pouvait être utile ailleurs. Sur sa route elle croisa Jasper, Lincoln et Bellamy qui remontaient dans le sens inverse pour prêter mains forte aux guerriers de Heda pour déblayer le chemin.

Lorsque Clarke atteignit le chariot dans lequel se trouvaient Gnar et Octavia elle s'arrêta un instant pour tendre l'oreille. Derrière les planches de bois elle entendit Gnar grogner et siffler. Un sourire aux coins des lèvres la Skaikru talonna sa monture et apparut à l'arrière du chariot.

« Ah Clarke ! Peux-tu dire à ton ami d'arrêter son charabia ? »

Dès que la créature aperçut la jeune femme blonde il s'écria :

« Gloarke grami gre Gnar ! »

Clarke ne pût retenir son sourire devant cette scène cocasse, la mine renfrognée d'Octavia face à l'attitude enfantine de Gnar était à mourir de rire.

« Pitié Clarke…Dis-lui d'arrêter… »

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas rester, je suis appelée ailleurs…Mais vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux. On se voit plus tard. » Dit Clarke en s'éloignant.

Octavia bondit de son siège pour se pencher sur la porte du chariot :

« Clarke ! Clarke s'il te plait reste ! Ne me laisse pas avec cette… »

Gnar se remit à siffloter.

« …Ce…Gnar… » Murmura Octavia désespérée.

C'est au milieu de la nuit que l'armée installa son camp de base. Après avoir passé des heures à déblayer la route, Lexa avait ordonné de poursuivre jusqu'à la sortie du canyon. Ce n'est qu'une fois en lieu sûr que le commandant relâcha la pression sur ses hommes. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu d'embuscade, Heda ne semblait pas sereine. Elle avait pris un risque en empruntant cet itinéraire et ne cessait de ressasser intérieurement son erreur. S'il y avait eu une menace, son armée bien qu'imposante aurait subi de lourdes pertes. Ce petit rappel à l'ordre obligea Lexa à revoir avec Titus ses cartes pour les prochains jours de marche. Quant à Clarke elle délivra Octavia de son fardeau dès que la tente du commandant fût dressée au centre du campement. La jeune guerrière partit rejoindre Lincoln sans même se retourner, ulcérée par l'attitude de son amie qui l'avait laissé en plan avec le monstre toute la journée.

Clarke était couchée depuis plus d'une heure lorsqu'elle sentit les draps se soulever dans son dos. Le parfum de la jeune femme qui s'étendait à ses côtés ne lui laissa aucun doute sur son identité.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais te coucher. » Soupira Clarke.

« Il y a tellement à faire Clarke. » Répondit Lexa d'une voix épuisée.

Le silence empli la pièce.

« Tu as remarqué ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Quoi donc ? » Souffla Lexa.

« Le silence… »

Lexa fronça les sourcils en tendant l'oreille. Soudain, elle fût frappée par cette réalité. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'avait même pas fait attention à cela en entrant dans la tente.

« Où est Gnar ? » S'inquiéta le commandant.

Clarke posa une main rassurante sur la poitrine de sa compagne.

« A côté…Il dort comme un bébé… »

« Ca n'était encore jamais arrivé, d'ordinaire j'ai l'impression qu'une armée d'homme ivre mort dort juste sous mon oreiller. »

« Il faut croire qu'il a passé une bonne journée. » Déclara Clarke.

« Ça serait bien le seul. » Soupira Lexa en repensant au temps perdu au milieu du canyon.

Clarke glissa son bras autour de sa compagne et lui murmura à l'oreille en fermant les yeux :

« Repos commandant… »

Lexa sourit puis se laissa bercer par le souffle tiède de Clarke dans son cou, le sommeil la gagna en un instant.


	56. Au lit de la reine

**Chapitre 56 « Au lit de la reine »**

Des heures…Cela faisait des heures que le convoi avait repris sa route et qu'Octavia était obligée de garder les yeux sur le visage déformé de Gnar. Jamais la jeune guerrière n'avait trouvé le temps aussi long. Dans ses souvenirs le voyage pour Polis n'avait jamais été aussi pénible. Au déplaisir de se retrouver bloqué avec la créature s'ajoutait chaque soir les insupportables remarques des guerriers qui se moquaient d'elle.

 _« La nounou du monstre. »_

 _« La traitresse. »_

 _« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas déjà enfoncé ta lame à travers les entrailles ? »_

Autant de commentaires désobligeants qui ne cessaient de se murmurer dans le camp à son sujet. Heda l'avait mise en mauvaise posture. Certains de ses camarades commençaient à reparler d'elle en termes de « Skaikru ». Elle qui avait mis tellement de temps à faire sa place parmi les guerriers Trikru était à nouveau montrée du doigt. Pourtant l'ordre venait du commandant des treize clans en personne. Mais aujourd'hui son autorité était tellement contestée qu'obéir à certains de ses ordres éveillait une certaine suspicion parmi les hommes. Si l'armée marchait encore d'un seul pas c'était uniquement parce que Titus veillait à tenir les rangs serrés. Mais une fois à Polis qu'en serait-il ?

Lorsque Lexa allait présenter ce nouvel ambassadeur comment les chefs de clans et la population allaient-ils réagir ? La paix était tellement fragile… Et Lexa qui agissait comme si de rien était… En y repensant Octavia se fît la réflexion que Heda était devenue totalement inconsciente. Et cette bombe, qu'elle ramenait dans ses bagages… Le monde devenait fou et la jeune guerrière en était persuadée, il était proche de l'explosion.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Octavia regardait le chemin de terre martelé par les centaines de cavaliers de Heda défiler derrière le chariot.

« Grogtavia ? »

La jeune femme lâcha un long soupir avant d'interroger Gnar du regard pour s'apercevoir qu'une nouvelle fois la bête immonde lui tendait quelques myrtilles entre ses doigts crasseux.

« Non… » Souffla Octavia, lasse de répéter toujours la même chose.

Gnar rangea précautionneusement ses gourmandises dans sa poche puis ne bougea plus une oreille. Octavia se dit qu'elle allait avoir la paix un moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lincoln fît son apparition à l'arrière de l'équipage.

« Comment ça va ? » Lança-t-il à sa femme.

« Bien. » Répondit Octavia sans conviction.

Lincoln ne se laissa pas berner par cette déclaration, le visage de sa femme en disait long sur l'ennui qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Il choisit de faire marcher son cheval à l'arrière du transport en gardant le silence. Espérant que sa présence, détendrait un peu son épouse.

C'est alors que Gnar bondit de sa place vers la porte, arrachant une protestation de la bouche de la guerrière : « Eh ! »

Elle n'osa plus souffler un mot en voyant la main tendue de la créature en direction du guerrier Trikru.

Amusé, Lincoln saisit une myrtille dans la main du pénitent en lui adressant un sourire de gratitude. Gnar secoua la tête de haut en bas, satisfait de voir que le guerrier ne lui était pas hostile et qu'il appréciait son geste. Puis en frôlant les jambes d'Octavia le monstre alla se rasseoir sagement à sa place.

Lincoln sourit en avalant la myrtille sous le regard désapprobateur de sa femme.

« Mmmh, excellente ! » La nargua-t-il, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de baisser les armes et de se montrer plus ouverte d'esprit.

Octavia roula des yeux en soupirant sous les regards amusés de son mari et de la créature. Lincoln le savait, sa femme était têtue mais elle finirait par comprendre que celui qui se tenait devant elle n'était pas le démon assoiffé de sang qu'elle imaginait. Sa rancœur l'empêchait encore de voir le gentil homme amateur de myrtille qu'était en réalité l'habitant de la Tourbière.

Pendant ce temps, Clarke faisait ralentir le pas de sa monture pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Titus qui marchait un peu en retrait de la garde du commandant en tête de cortège.

« Des nouvelles ? » Demanda Clarke sans perdre des yeux le dos de Lexa qui marchait quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux.

« Ce matin un messager est arrivé au camp avant notre départ. » Lui révéla le prêtre.

« Et ? »

« Le message ne m'était pas adressé, il était adressé à Heda. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

« Elle ne m'a rien dit. »

« Et cela vous étonne ? » S'amusa le Fleimkepa.

« Oh allez Titus, je sais que vous savez de quoi il s'agit. »

« Lexa ne m'a rien dit… » Rétorqua le prêtre.

« Mais vous savez ? »

Le Fleimkepa hocha la tête à l'affirmative puis en jetant un œil aux guerriers qui chevauchaient près d'eux il dit à voix basse :

« Le message venait de Roan. Tous les chefs de clans ont été rappelés par le conseil au sein de la capitale. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je l'ignore. Mais, s'ils se réunissent avant le retour du commandant ce n'est pas pour rien. Ils veulent peut être établir une stratégie. Dans tous les cas ils seront prêts à son retour pour la confronter. »

« Si Roan est à Polis, Luna doit être en chemin, tout comme ma mère. Ils ne tourneront pas le dos à Lexa. » Affirma Clarke.

« Pour que le roi d'Azgeda envoi un messager à Heda alors que nous sommes qu'à quelques jours de marche de la capitale, c'est qu'il estime que la situation est grave. »

Instinctivement Clarke lança un regard inquiet en direction de Lexa. En observant la guerrière, la jeune femme sentit sa gorge se serrer. Penser que Heda puisse perdre son titre lui retournait l'estomac. Elle savait que la guerrière n'abandonnerait jamais ses fonctions de son plein gré même si elle avait la majorité des chefs de clans contre elle. Ces mauvaises nouvelles auraient dû provoquer une réaction chez Lexa mais, elle était toujours aussi stoïque, calme comme si elle se préparait intérieurement à la tempête qui la frapperait bientôt.

« Wanheda ? »

Clarke tourna les yeux vers Titus, à son air agacé elle comprit qu'il lui avait parlé mais trop absorbée par ses pensées elle ne l'avait même pas entendu.

« Pardonnez-moi, vous disiez ? »

« Une fois à Polis, vous devrez vous montrer discrète. Vos…rapports avec Heda risquent de discréditer votre parole lors des débats. Nous avons besoin de rallier à notre cause un maximum de soutien et vous ne serez pas audible si on vous taxe d'entretenir une relation …plus personnelle avec le commandant. »

Clarke soupira, elle comprenait tout à fait le sens de l'avertissement du Fleimkepa.

« Je ferais ce qui doit être fait pour la protéger. » Affirma Clarke la boule au ventre.

Sur son majestueux étalon baie Heda avançait en tête, l'impétueuse monture n'avait de cesse de renâcler sa frustration d'être ainsi contrainte de marcher au rythme du pas des hommes. La bave aux lèvres l'étalon tentait de tirer sur ses guides pour encourager sa cavalière à lui laisser du mou et ainsi accélérer la cadence. Mais, la main savante de la guerrière maitrisait avec diplomatie l'exaltation de l'animal. En contrepartie d'une vitesse réduite elle laissait sa monture se défouler dans un trot passager des plus aériens. Les talents d'écuyère du commandant étaient de notoriété publique dans les rangs de l'armée, mais ils provoquaient une admiration supplémentaire parmi la population à chaque fois que le convoi traversait un village. Heda ne passait pas inaperçue. Sa cape rouge virevoltait dans son dos tandis qu'elle faisait ressortir tout le brillant des allures de sa noble monture. Le commandant avait une aura incroyable. Puissance et gloire, Heda était de retour sur ses terres et tous devaient le savoir.

En fin d'après-midi Lexa décida de faire halte à proximité d'un bourg situé à la frontière Trikru. C'était une cité étape pour les marchands ambulants qui se rendaient à la capitale, aussi la ville était prospère et particulièrement appréciée des hommes pour ses nombreux lieux de distraction…

Une certaine agitation se fît ressentir dans les rangs des guerriers à l'approche de la ville, tous les hommes savaient bien qu'ici rien ne leur serait interdit. Le commandant fît monter le camp dans la clairière à l'entrée de la ville et donna quartier libre à ses hommes. Ils avaient bien mérités quelques heures de libertés avant de poursuivre le voyage jusqu'à Polis. De nombreux guerriers en profitèrent pour aller dépenser leur solde dans les tavernes et bordels de la ville. D'autres préférèrent utiliser ce temps pour se reposer au sein même du camp. Comme toujours, Lexa fût invitée à rencontrer les notables du bourg, cette fois-ci elle proposa à Clarke de l'accompagner mais celle-ci déclina son offre pour découvrir cette bourgade à la réputation sulfureuse de façon moins protocolaire. Entrainée par ses amis Jasper et Bellamy, Clarke entama sa virée dans les rues animées de la cité et elle ne fût pas déçue…

Partout il y avait de la musique, l'arrivée de l'armée avait créé une émulation parmi la population. Les marchands avaient dressé sur les étals leurs spécialités culinaires pour le plus grand plaisir des guerriers d'Heda qui pouvaient manger et s'enivrer à volonté. Des filles de joies se pavanaient à tous les coins de rue en tenues légères exposant leurs charmes à la vue des hommes pour ainsi les attirer dans leur maison de passe.

« Cette ville est un véritable lieu de débauche. » Gloussa Jasper en se rinçant l'œil sur les poitrines opulentes des femmes qui se trémoussaient sous les fenêtres de leurs établissements.

« Cette ville est à la frontière des territoires sauvage et du territoire Trikru…Il semble que ce soit effectivement le lieu de tous les vices. » Déclara Bellamy en faisant mine de détourner le regard des corps à demi nus qui lui faisait signe.

En découvrant les ruelles, Clarke comprit pourquoi le commandant lui avait proposé de se joindre à elle, son repas protocolaire devait sans nul doute être bien plus ennuyeux et bien moins animé que ce qui se passait ici. A cet instant, Lexa devait fulminer de savoir que sa compagne déambulait avec Bellamy et Jasper dans ce lieu de perdition où les tentations étaient partout.

Les trois amis s'arrêtèrent à de nombreuses échoppes pour goûter les viandes, les fruits et les épices que l'on leur proposait. A chaque coin de rue une nouvelle odeur venait titiller la curiosité de leurs papilles. Une fois rassasiés, les trois amis se lancèrent dans un marathon de dégustation de liqueur en tout genre. Comme toujours Jasper incitait ses camarades à se montrer désinvolte, il ne cessait de répéter « On ne vit qu'une fois. »

Clarke se laissait séduire par les propositions de Jasper. Ce lâcher prise qu'elle ne s'autorisait jamais elle admit enfin qu'elle l'avait mérité. Elle était passée si proche de la mort que vivre lui semblait désormais un impératif pressant. La jeune femme avait failli finir brûlée vive il y a quelques jours et aujourd'hui elle profitait d'une nuit de fête avec ses meilleurs amis. La vie était imprévisible et il fallait en savourer chaque seconde. Pendant un moment Clarke décida d'oublier ses responsabilités et ses angoisses. En présence d'Heda elle était toujours sur le qui-vive, protéger Lexa n'était pas chose facile, marcher dans son ombre encore moins. Cela faisait une éternité que la jeune femme ne s'était pas amusée de la sorte et elle comptait bien en profiter. Un jeune homme qui servait de rabatteur s'approcha de Clarke et lui murmura à l'oreille le nom d'un lieu en lui garantissant qu'elle et ses amis passeraient une soirée inoubliable.

C'est ainsi que les trois amis échouèrent dans la plus grosse taverne de la ville au nom évocateur : « Au lit de la reine ».

Le bâtiment était très ancien à l'intérieur le petit groupe découvrit ébahis une décoration théâtrale, des rideaux en velours rouge, des sièges de spectacle, des lustres de cristaux branlants et des moulures en plâtre rappelaient à s'y méprendre une salle de cabaret des années 1900. Il y avait dans le fond de la pièce une scène surélevée au parquet grinçant sur laquelle des musiciens faisaient danser des femmes légèrement vêtues. Les lieux étaient bondés, les trois amis durent jouer des coudes pour se faufiler à l'intérieur et s'installer à une table non loin de la scène. Contrairement à l'idée que Clarke avait pu s'en faire avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur le lieu n'était pas sordide. Jusqu'ici, même à Polis ils n'avaient jamais vu un endroit similaire, sur la scène se succéda des numéros en tout genre. Des contorsionnistes, des jongleuses, des danseuses, certaines chantaient, d'autres présentaient un numéro accompagné d'un serpent ou d'une colombe, mais toutes offraient à la salle un effeuillage extrêmement sensuel. Dans la fosse les serveuses courraient à droite à gauche pour étancher la soif des hommes et femmes de l'assistance. Dans le public des gens venus de tous les territoires, pas de distinctions de clans, ici rien ne semblait pouvoir diviser les individus, sauf peut-être un abus de boisson.

« Waouh, c'est dingue ! Je n'ai jamais vu un truc pareil ! » Lança Jasper en soulevant sa chope de bière pour trinquer à cette soirée qui commençait sous les meilleurs auspices.

« Le spectacle te plait Clarke ? » Demanda-t-il à son amie un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Clarke n'eût même pas le temps de répondre que Jasper ajouta :

« Bien sûr que ça te plais, de l'alcool, de la musique et des femmes nues. Il n'y a pas de doute nous sommes au paradis ! »

Déclaration qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Bellamy et Clarke dont les joues rosirent légèrement.

Chaque numéro était annoncé par une sorte de monsieur loyal portant un haut de forme et une moustache taillée en pointe.

« Mes amis ! Mes amis ! Je vais vous demander de faire silence… Nous recevons ce soir une invitée de marque…Une reine est parmi nous… »

Les habitués des lieux assis dans la salle exprimèrent leur excitation avec quelques cris et sifflements significatifs. Visiblement ce numéro était des plus attendus et certainement des plus appréciés. Les trois Skaikru, cessèrent leurs bavardages pour prêter d'avantage attention à ce qui se passait sur la scène. La lumière baissa tout à coup et seules les lumières de l'estrade restèrent allumés.

« Elle est l'impératrice de ce monde, la reine incontestée des treize territoires, sa beauté n'a pas son pareil. On dit sa peau plus douce que du satin, les courbes de son corps sont une perfection, ses lèvres rosées et charnues feraient perdre la raison à n'importe quel homme, son regard vert hypnotique vous ensorcelle tandis que l'odeur qui se dégage de sa chevelure vous emprisonne. Nul n'a le droit de la toucher, nul ne pourra jamais la posséder, cependant ce soir vous aurez le privilège de l'admirer. Charismatique souveraine faites nous l'honneur de votre présence. » Dit l'homme en se retirant sur le côté pour disparaitre dans l'ombre.

Cette description théâtrale ne laissait aucun doute sur le personnage qu'était censé incarner la danseuse. Ici comme ailleurs, la sacralisation de Heda empêchait que l'on ne la cite directement. Aussi, cette fameuse reine incarnait le commandant des treize clans sans qu'à aucun moment la fonction de Heda ne soit tournée en ridicule.

Jasper mit un léger coup de coude à Clarke en déclarant amusé:

« Voilà ta femme. »

Curieuse de voir qui était censée incarner Lexa, Clarke fixa attentivement la scène, même si pour elle cela ne faisait aucun doute que nulle femme n'aurait une beauté comparable à celle de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur.

Lentement à pas feutré une femme apparut au fond de la scène, elle était pieds nus, ses jambes était longues et fines. Elle portait une armure à la coupe plus légère que guerrière. Bellamy fît la réflexion que si la jeune femme avait dû se battre sur un champ de bataille elle n'aurait pas fait long feu dans un tel accoutrement. Jasper rétorqua que sa beauté aurait désarmée ses assaillants.

La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'au centre de l'estrade sans lâcher le moindre sourire. Son opulente poitrine était mise en valeur par le bustier de cuir qui lui serrait la taille. Par soucis du détail la jeune femme portait un tatouage similaire à celui du commandant sur le bras. Ses longs cheveux châtains retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Un bijou semblable à celui que portait Heda était posé sur son front. La jeune danseuse, avait de beaux yeux verts et elle était d'une grande beauté. Mais pour Clarke l'apparition de cette délicieuse créature n'avait rien de comparable avec la beauté du véritable commandant des treize clans. Aux yeux de Clarke, Lexa ne souffrait d'aucune concurrence.

La danseuse releva le menton un regard insolent sur le visage pour toiser la foule comme aurait pu le faire le commandant. Cela arracha des cris d'admirations. Visiblement l'attitude de cette beauté froide faisait des émules dans le public.

 _« Reine ! Reine ! Reine ! »_

Commença à scander le public sous le charme.

« Silence ! » Ordonna la jeune femme en levant la main.

Clarke ne pût retenir son rire, il était évident que la jeune danseuse avait un certain talent pour la comédie, son imitation était plutôt ressemblante. La Skaikru imagina la tête de Lexa devant pareil spectacle, il était évident qu'elle n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on la tourne ainsi en dérision.

Dans le silence le plus total, l'actrice déambula de part et d'autre de la scène comme si elle cherchait à apercevoir quelqu'un dans l'assistance. C'est alors qu'elle cria à plein poumon :

« Brictus ! »

C'est alors qu'un homme apparut en tenue de gardien de la flamme du rouge sur les lèvres et un maquillage posé à la truelle sur les paupières. Cette apparition clownesque fît exulter la salle de rire.

« Oui ma reine ?» Dit Brictus d'une voix efféminée.

« Brictus, il fait chaud retire moi ma cape ! » Lui ordonna la reine.

Le faux prêtre obéit en retirant le drap rouge qui pendait dans le dos de la jeune femme, son geste fût accompagné de nouveaux sifflements.

« Que puis-je faire d'autre pour vous satisfaire ma reine ? » Dit l'homme en gesticulant de façon maniérée.

Clarke riait tellement de voir Titus imité de la sorte qu'elle manqua de s'étouffer. Cela était tellement loin de son personnage.

« Oh Brictus, je crains d'être entourée de traitre. »

Le public se mit à la huer.

« Mais non ma reine, votre peuple vous aime ! »

Le public applaudit.

« Moi je ne peux aimer personne… L'amour m'est interdit.» Dit l'actrice en prenant un air triste.

Le public réagit à nouveau.

« Ma reine, l'amour est une faiblesse… » Dit Brictus en lui prenant la main.

« Je sais… » Répondit la reine en reprenant un air snobe.

Clarke déglutit, soudain ce spectacle comique lui rappelait une réalité plus douloureuse.

Soudain Brictus s'avança vers le public et les bras levés déclara :

« Consolez-vous ma reine, si l'amour vous est interdit, le sexe lui vous est permis ! »

Toute la salle s'agita à nouveau, les musiciens se remirent à jouer tandis que la danseuse se lança dans sa performance d'effeuillage pour le plus grand plaisir des spectateurs.

« Elle est ressemblante. » Commenta Jasper en regardant la danseuse se débarrasser peu à peu de son armure. Clarke ne manqua pas de lui flanquer une tape sur l'épaule.

« Aie ! Quoi elle ne te semble pas lui rendre justice ? Moi je la trouve merveilleuse. » Se défendit Jasper extatique devant les attributs de la danseuse.

« Ne réponds pas Clarke. » Dit Bellamy en saisissant la jeune femme sous son bras.

« Je ne comptais pas répondre. Les charmes de Lexa sont uniques.»

« C'est ça garde le mystère, de toute manière je trouve que de ne pas savoir est bien plus excitant. Comme ça mes fantasmes n'ont pas de limite ! » Lança Jasper en terminant son énième chope de bière.

« Il va être désagréable demain… » Soupira Bellamy.

Clarke riait aux éclats aux remarques et mimiques de Jasper lorsque soudain elle remarqua que Bellamy s'était figé sur son siège.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Ce que dévisageait Bellamy ne se trouvait pas sur la scène mais bien dans la salle derrière leur table.

« Une apparition… » Balbutia-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Clarke se pencha sur le côté pour tenter de voir ce qui venait de foudroyer le jeune homme. En suivant la direction de son regard, elle aperçut une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante.

« Jolie. » Commenta Clarke bien que cet adjectif n'était pas suffisant pour décrire la grâce de la jeune femme.

« Elle est fabuleuse oui ! » Confirma Jasper en frappant son verre sur la table.

« Tu crois qu'elle fait partie des danseuses ? Bellamy ? Bell ? » Lui demanda Clarke pour tenter de capter son attention.

Le jeune homme n'écoutait plus un traitre mot de ses amis, le cœur au bord des yeux il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la femme qui provoquait en lui une vague de frisson inédit.

Personne n'avait fait trembler son être si fort, sauf peut-être la jeune femme qui se tenait à côté de lui à cet instant mais qui ne le verrait jamais autrement que comme son ami.

« C'est une serveuse. » Dit Clarke en levant la main pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'indigna Bellamy en essayant de saisir le bras de son amie avant qu'elle ne soit repérée. Trop tard la belle inconnue se dirigeait déjà vers leur table.

Bellamy les mains moites et le regard fuyant avait envie de glisser sous la table .

« Bonsoir. » Dit la jeune femme, un sourire enjôleur sur le visage.

En la voyant de plus près Clarke comprit encore mieux l'intérêt qu'elle avait suscité chez son ami. Grande, élancée, des tâches de rousseurs sur un nez parfaitement dessiné, de jolies fossettes sur les joues et des yeux d'un bleu océan. Elle avait tout pour elle.

Clarke repassa commande et déclara que Bellamy avait dû mal à se décider et qu'un conseil éclairé d'une professionnelle pourrait l'aider à faire son choix. Jasper lança un clin d'œil furtif à Clarke pour lui signifier qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire mieux. Quant à Bellamy il balbutia maladroitement quelques mots mais tout de suite la gentillesse de la jeune femme le mit à l'aise et rapidement ils échangèrent quelques phrases convenues mais sur un ton très agréable. Lorsque la jeune femme quitta la table avec sa commande en tête, Bellamy recommença à respirer. Clarke le taquina sur le fait que ce simple échange était prometteur et qu'elle aurait juré qu'un truc venait de se passer à l'instant.

« Arrête un peu Clarke, elle est aimable voilà tout. » Grogna Bellamy.

« Bell, je suis une femme et crois-moi on ne regarde pas tous les hommes avec le même regard. Tu lui plais ! »

Il était amusant de voir Bellamy Blake perdre tous ses moyens, d'ordinaire c'était lui qui faisait tourner les têtes. Le voir dans cette position de faiblesse était touchant.

Lorsque la jeune femme revint amener les boissons, Clarke obtint son prénom.

 _« Cassandre »._ Répondit-elle en remettant nerveusement une boucle de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Bellamy se sentit fondre, sa voix, ses gestes, son allure, tout chez cette fille lui donnait le tournis.

N'écoutant que son courage et laissant de côté l'appréhension de paraitre ordinaire. Bellamy osa demander à la jeune femme s'ils pourraient partager un verre un peu plus tard. Sans même réfléchir la serveuse s'empressa de répondre « oui » en précisant qu'il lui suffisait de la rejoindre au bar. Cette réponse aurait été criée dans l'urgence elle aurait eu le même poids. Clarke avait raison, ce coup de foudre semblait réciproque.

C'est en échangeant un sourire niais que ces deux-là se quittèrent pour un court moment.

« Bien joué ! » Dit Jasper en tapotant le dos de son camarade.

« Tu vois je t'avais dit que tu lui plaisais… Maintenant quitte cette table et va la rejoindre. » Lui ordonna Clarke.

C'est un peu gauche que Bellamy se remit sur ses pieds, presque comme si l'émotion lui avait coupé les jambes. Clarke le regarda s'éloigner en pensant que dans une autre vie, cet homme aurait pût être fait pour elle…Il avait tout ce qu'une jeune femme pouvait rêver. Mais les rêves de Clarke étaient ailleurs, perdus dans les yeux verts d'une ombrageuse guerrière. Si cette jeune femme rousse était assez maligne elle se rendrait compte de toutes les qualités du courageux soldat et ne le laisserait pas passer.

Soudain Clarke réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus envie de se trouver là, mais bien de retrouver son amour qui devait probablement déjà avoir regagné sa tente. Tout cet alcool, toutes ces peaux dévêtues, toute cette ambiance avait beau exciter les sens, seule Lexa emballait le cœur de la jeune femme aussi elle embrassa Jasper sur le front et prit congé. Une fois dans le rue, Clarke se rendit compte que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, elle enfila sa veste et avança à grandes enjambées jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un surgissant de l'ombre ne la fasse sursauter.

« Bonsoir ma mignonne, où cours-tu comme ça ? » Lui demanda une femme dont les vêtements ne laissaient guère de doute sur son activité.

Clarke sourit.

La femme passa une main dans les boucles blondes de la Skaikru.

« Tu es vraiment jolie…Je te fais ça pour presque rien. »

« Je suis flattée mais je me dois de refuser, mon cœur est pris. »

La fille de joie posa ses mains sur ses hanches en faisant la moue.

« Arf je comprends, un joli brin de fille comme toi…Dommage, on se serait bien amusées toutes les deux. »

Clarke plissa les lèvres à nouveau avec un air d'excuse pour ne pas vexer la femme.

« J'espère que cette chanceuse personne en vaut la peine. » Dit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

« Elle vaut toutes les peines du monde ! » Affirma Clarke en reprenant sa route.

La fille de joie regarda la blonde s'éloigner, puis s'approcha d'un passant en braillant :

« Eh mon joli, on veut s'amuser ? »

Lorsque Clarke entra dans la tente elle tomba nez à nez avec Lexa qui était attablée en compagnie de Gnar. Les deux amis buvaient un verre de vin en attendant le retour de la jeune femme.

« La voilà ! » Lança Lexa en levant son verre dans sa direction.

« Gloarkkkkeeee ! » S'écria la créature en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

Clarke s'approcha de la table et s'installa en face de Lexa qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Ta soirée s'est bien passée ? » Demanda Lexa en feignant l'indifférence.

« Merveilleuse. » Se contenta de répondre Clarke qui ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Lexa était-elle vraiment vexée qu'elle ne l'ait pas accompagné ? Ou s'amusait-elle à la torturer juste pour lui faire sentir qu'elle s'était inquiétée ?

Gnar saisit le pichet de vin devant lui et servit un godet à la blonde.

« Merci Gnar. »

La créature abandonna la table pour laisser un peu d'intimité à ses amies.

Clarke reposa le verre devant elle et sans perdre une minute fit le tour de la table pour aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de Lexa.

« Tu sens la fumée et l'alcool… » Lui fît remarquer la guerrière en saisissant une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Que veux-tu cette ville est un lieu de débauche. » Répondit Clarke en minaudant.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas cédé à tous les vices… »

« Non pas tous…Il y en a un que je garde pour toi. » Lui dit-elle en venant chuchoter quelques mots doux à l'oreille de la guerrière.

Lexa dût se mordre la lèvre pour contrôler les pulsions que les mots de sa compagne susurrés à son oreille inspiraient à son corps. Si elle n'était pas contrainte de cohabiter avec l'habitant de la Tourbière, elle aurait immédiatement céder aux appels du pied de Clarke. Pendant, un instant Lexa s'imagina entrain de basculer la jeune femme sur la table derrière elle pour se livrer à un torride corps à corps. Le supplice ne dura pas longtemps puisque Lexa fût contrainte de sortir de sa rêverie quand la créature revint à table avec un livre. Dans les yeux bleus de sa compagne Lexa lut le même sentiment de frustration, elles avaient visiblement partagé la même pensée. Clarke déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de Lexa puis descendit de ses genoux pour prendre place à côté de Gnar.

L'homme avait pris l'habitude que Clarke lui fasse la lecture, et lorsqu'il plaçait un livre sur la table, mieux valait ne pas l'ignorer sous peine de l'entendre geindre pendant de longues minutes. Avec la patience d'une mère, Clarke ouvrit le livre intitulé « Le prince ».

« Quoi Machiavel encore ? » S'exclama la blonde.

« Gagghiavel ! » Répondit Gnar en agitant la tête à l'affirmative.

Clarke poussa un soupir, il était certain que parmi les lectures de Lexa il serait difficile de trouver un roman d'amour mais Gnar faisait visiblement une fixette sur ce bouquin.

« Il veut se perfectionner en politique. » Déclara Lexa un sourire en coin comme pour justifier le choix de son ami.

Clarke prit une longue inspiration puis commença sa lecture sous les yeux émerveillés de Gnar et le regard tendre de Lexa.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre que je voulais plus léger que les précédents**

 **j'espère que vous avez apprécié ;)**

 **Ecrire la scène du cabaret m'a beaucoup amusé, imaginer Clarke et ses amis**

 **dans un endroit tel que celui-ci était une véritable récréation après les chapitres précédents plus intenses émotionnellement**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrive très bientôt !**

 **;)**


	57. Défiance

**Chapitre 57 Défiance**

« Jasper ! Jasper debout ! On lève le camp. » Lança Bellamy en secouant du bout du pied son ami étalé sur le sol de sa tente.

« …Meuuuuhhh » Grogna Jasper la bave au coin des lèvres.

« Tu as encore abusé dans les grandes largeurs ! » Dit Bellamy en faisant son paquetage.

Une migraine terrible en tête, Jasper parvint à se redresser.

« J'ai la gueule de bois… » Se lamenta le jeune homme.

Bellamy souffla un rire.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer cette nuit. » Fit remarquer Jasper.

« Comment aurais-tu pu tu étais tellement saoul. »

« Non, non, ne me prends pas pour un idiot. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu faisais les yeux doux à cette déesse aux cheveux roux. » Dit Jasper en pointant son index en l'air.

« Tu as raison, je viens d'arriver. » Confessa Bellamy.

Jasper sourit en se remettant sur ses jambes.

« Oh alors la nuit a dû être bonne. »

Bellamy se tourna vers son ami et répondit un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres :

« Merveilleuse. »

« Oh allez Bell ne me laisse pas sur ma faim. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé, nous avons parlé voilà tout. »

Peu convaincu par la déclaration de son ami, Jasper grimaça en soupirant.

« C'est cela oui. »

« Cassandre est…Elle est magnifique… »

« Tu vas la revoir ? »

« Oui j'y compte bien, plus vite nous aurons regagné Polis et plus vite je pourrais revenir ici. Maintenant bouges-toi ! » Dit Bellamy en jetant son sac au visage de son ami.

Jasper se remit à grogner.

« Gnar monte dans ce chariot. » Ordonna Octavia.

« Gnon. » Répondit la créature.

« On a pas de temps à perdre ! Je te dis de monter. » Grogna la guerrière.

« Gnon gnon. »

« Oh bon sang mais c'est quoi le problème ? » S'indigna Octavia.

« Greval. »

« Voilà autre chose…Tu veux faire la route à cheval maintenant ? »

« Grogtavia greval, Gnar greval. »

La jeune femme dévisagea la créature, apparemment le boiteux avait saisi qu'Octavia ne supportait plus d'être enfermée dans le chariot et que chevaucher aux côtés des guerriers lui manquait. Aussi, il se proposait de lui faire plaisir.

« Gnar sois raisonnable, tu ne vas pas tenir une journée en selle. » Souffla Octavia.

« Gnar grapable greval ! »

« Moi je m'en sens pas capable, j'ai mal aux fesses. » Mentit Octavia.

« Grogtavia grariot ? »

« Oui Octavia charriot. »

Gnar sourit et sans se faire prier monta à bord.

Pour la première fois, Octavia faisait un geste envers Gnar. Même si elle ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute, elle commençait à le trouver attachant. Cette façon qu'il avait d'essayer de se montrer aimable en permanence le rendait à chaque minute plus agréable à côtoyer.

Une fois installé à bord, Gnar tenta de tapoter amicalement l'épaule de la guerrière.

« N'abuse pas quand même ! » Grommela Octavia en s'esquivant.

 _Deux jours plus tard._

« Heda nous approchons. » Annonça un guerrier partit en éclaireur.

Lexa jeta un œil à Titus qui se tenait sur sa droite, l'homme avait l'air inquiet. Heda se tourna alors sur sa gauche pour découvrir que Clarke avait la même expression.

« Réjouissez-vous, notre voyage touche à son terme. » Dit Lexa en masquant sa propre appréhension.

Titus adressa un regard lourd de sens à Clarke, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentaient capables d'exprimer clairement leurs craintes. Heda ne pouvait pas ignorer le danger qui la menaçait en entrant dans la capitale. Et comme toujours son masque de Heda sur le visage ne laissait entrevoir aucune émotion. Le commandant allait fouler du pied sa terre et ne comptait pas trembler une seule seconde.

Lorsque la grande armée entra dans Polis, des milliers de gens se pressèrent dans les rues pour apercevoir leur commandant. Mais, pour la première fois, Lexa ne reçut aucun accueil triomphant. Il régnait un silence de mort. Cette réaction de la population déstabilisa les proches du commandant mais cela n'eût l'air d'avoir aucun effet sur Heda. Elle traversa sa cité au pas de son cheval sous les regards soupçonneux de son peuple. Seul le bruit des sabots des centaines de cavaliers rythmait la progression du commandant. Pourtant, des milliers d'yeux étaient braqués sur elle, mais Lexa n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle devait se montrer forte, elle fixait la flamme qui flottait au sommet de sa tour, symbole de sa toute puissance. Inquiet Titus ordonna à la garde de maintenir un rang serré autour du commandant. Clarke quant à elle tremblait comme une feuille, elle avançait la peur au ventre. Craignant qu'à tout moment la foule s'agite et qu'un mouvement de panique ne fasse dégénérer les choses.

Dans le chariot, Octavia n'était pas plus rassurée, elle couvrit Gnar de fripes pour dissimuler son apparence. Nul ne devait apercevoir la créature, son visage resterait dissimulé sous une capuche. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps la jeune guerrière ressentit le besoin de serrer la garde de son épée dans sa main. Non pas parce qu'elle faisait face à une créature de la Tourbière, mais bien parce qu'elle avait peur pour la sécurité de cette créature.

« Ça va aller Gnar. » Dit-elle pour le rassurer.

« Grami ? » Demanda Gnar en désignant la foule du regard.

« Je l'espère. » Répondit Octavia.

Les visages étaient crispés, même les guerriers d'Heda semblaient tendus face à la froideur de la foule.

« Lexa… » Souffla Clarke prise d'angoisse devant les visages fermés des habitants de Polis.

« N'ais pas peur. » Se contenta de répondre Lexa qui sentait l'effroi de sa compagne.

Lorsque le cortège atteignit le pied de la tour Heda mit pied à terre. Un petit groupe d'ambassadeurs l'attendait au bas des marches. Soudain, c'était comme si Lexa n'était plus chez elle. Bien que personne n'osa se dresser contre elle, la suspicion à son égard se faisait bien sentir. Visiblement, il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour mettre le feu aux poudres. Son cheminement à travers les rues de la cité ressemblait d'avantage à la traversée d'une condamnée à mort qu'à l'entrée triomphante d'un commandant attendu. Clarke avait l'impression que tout le monde attendait le moindre faux pas du commandant pour lui tomber dessus. Pour le moment personne ne bougeait mais les jours à venir seraient déterminants pour le règne de Lexa. Elle risquait de tout perdre, elle n'était qu'à un pas d'une insurrection. Tout dépendait de ses choix et de ses actions. Et pour le moment ni Titus, ni Clarke ne savaient ce que le commandant avait en tête pour désamorcer cette situation explosive.

Clarke regardait nerveusement autour d'elle pendant que Lexa échangeait quelques mots avec les ambassadeurs venus à sa rencontre. Soudain quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras.

« Roan ! » S'exclama Clarke soulagée de voir un visage amical.

« Wanheda. »

« Que signifie tout cela ? » Dit Clarke en faisant référence à l'ambiance pesante au sein de la capitale.

Le roi s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'ils furent interrompu par Titus qui leur faisait signe de le rejoindre, le commandant entrait dans la tour.

Le chariot de Gnar fût conduit jusqu'à une entrée dérobée, Lincoln, Bellamy et Jasper aidèrent Octavia à faire entrer Gnar en toute discrétion. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans une chambre au sommet de la tour qu'Octavia et ses camarades purent souffler. Gnar se débarrassa de ses vêtements, il tremblait…

Visiblement même enfermée dans son chariot la créature avait ressenti toute la pression autour de lui. Lincoln lui servit un verre d'eau et essaya de se montrer rassurant. Octavia quant à elle demanda à son mari et à ses amis de veiller sur Gnar, il fallait qu'elle aille voir Indra.

Heda se dirigea immédiatement à la salle du trône ses plus proches sur les talons. Lorsqu'elle entra l'assemblée qui l'attendait se figea. Les lieux étaient bondés, ambassadeurs, conseillers, chefs de clans, visiblement ils étaient tous là. En apercevant le commandant les voix cessèrent immédiatement, le même silence oppressant que dans les rues s'installa. Dans la foule, Clarke reconnut des visages familiers, Luna et Raven étaient présentes, ainsi que sa mère.

Lexa marcha droit vers son trône et alors que tout le monde attendait qu'elle y prenne place, Heda fit volte-face jaugeant la foule du regard. Titus s'installa à ses côtés comme il l'avait toujours fait et dit :

« Gyon op gon Heda. »

L'assemblée toute entière s'exécuta en mettant un genou à terre. Mais, personne n'était dupe, c'était le calme avant la tempête.

« Relevez-vous. » Ordonna Lexa.

Tout le monde prit place autour de Heda qui resta debout devant son trône.

« Je savais mon retour attendu, mais je ne m'attendais pas à tous vous trouver ici. » Lança Lexa pour faire comprendre à tous qu'elle n'était pas naïve.

Un chef de clan s'avança et dit :

« Heda nous demandons la réunion d'un conseil exceptionnel et ce le plus tôt possible. »

« C'est exactement ce que j'avais à l'esprit. Demain matin, vous aurez ce que vous demandez, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. » Déclara Lexa.

« Bien Heda. »

« Vous avez entendu le commandant. » Dit Titus en faisant signe à l'assemblée de sortir en incitant les gardes à faire évacuer la salle.

Après plusieurs minutes, il ne restait dans la pièce que Heda en compagnie de ses fidèles. Titus referma les portes de la salle du trône et tous purent enfin reprendre leur souffle.

Clarke retrouva sa mère ainsi que Raven. Au même moment, Luna s'approcha de Lexa pour l'enlacer.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ma sœur. » Souffla Luna à l'oreille de Lexa.

« Moi aussi ma sœur. » Répondit le commandant.

Luna adressa un sourire tendre à son amie, mais ses yeux aussi trahissaient une certaine appréhension. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Lexa n'était pas au bout de ses peines et elle n'allait pas tardé à découvrir ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

Ecourtant les retrouvailles, Lexa demanda à tous ses amis de prendre place. Puis, elle s'assit à son tour sur son trône. Il lui sembla que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas trouvée là. Lexa se sentait encore différente depuis la dernière fois où elle avait pris place sur le trône des treize clans.

« Mes amis je lis dans vos yeux vos inquiétudes. » Dit-elle.

« La colère gronde Lexa. » Répondit Roan.

« Et je l'entends. »

« C'est pourquoi je t'ai demandé de me tenir informée. »

En entendant ces mots Titus se figea de stupeur.

« C'est vous qui avez demandé à Roan de ? »

« Me crois-tu stupide au point d'arriver ici sans avoir un coup d'avance ? Dès mon départ pour la Tourbière j'avais ordonné à Roan de se tenir prêt. Il devait être mes yeux et mes oreilles ici à Polis. »

« Comment ? » Demanda Titus.

« Lorsque j'ai appris que vous partiez à la recherche du commandant, j'ai su que je devais revenir à la capitale. J'ai fait cette promesse à Heda avant son départ. Depuis, je fais mon possible pour maitriser la situation politique. Vous ne pouvez pas être partout Titus. » Déclara le roi d'Azgeda.

« Et cette réunion secrète des chefs de clans ? » L'interrogea le prêtre.

« Une idée de Heda. » Avoua Roan.

Tout le monde sembla sidéré par cette déclaration.

« Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs et je sais que tout cela a fragilisé la coalition. Je préférai que les traitres se manifestent sous mon contrôle que derrière mon dos. Aussi, Roan a réuni tous les chefs de clans pour savoir ce qu'il en était. »

« Et tu as eu raison de le faire Lexa, car cela aurait pu avoir lieu sans que nous soyons présents. Aussi nous ne pourrions pas t'apprendre ce que nous allons t'apprendre. » Dit Luna.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Le peuple est en colère, il se sent abandonné. Tes décisions n'ont pas été comprises par la population et cela a éveillé une certaine méfiance à ton égard. Par ailleurs, le massacre de tes hommes dans la Tourbière à fait grand bruit. On dit que depuis la cité des lumières tu aurais…Et bien tu aurais perdu la tête. » Révéla Luna à contre cœur.

« Tu sais que le conseil des ambassadeurs et un sac de crabe et devant la colère du peuple, certains y ont vu une faille dans laquelle s'engouffrer. La coalition et la paix ne font pas l'affaire de tous, surtout chez certains chefs de clans. Les rancœurs et rivalités d'hier sont toujours d'actualité et certains verraient bien un Natblida de leur clan prendre ta place. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Ils veulent donc ma tête. » Dit Lexa.

« Disons qu'ils n'attendent qu'un prétexte pour déclencher les hostilités. Nombreux sont ceux qui m'ont encouragé à voter contre toi.» Affirma Roan.

« Sans l'unanimité ils ne peuvent pas me destituer. »

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de l'unanimité s'ils ont le peuple avec eux. Heda vous marchez sur une corde raide. » L'informa le roi.

Lexa resta silencieuse un moment comme pour digérer ces informations.

« Le pénitent. » Lâcha Titus.

« Heda si vous présentez cette créature au conseil et que vous le déclarez comme étant l'ambassadeur d'un nouveau clan…Vos détracteurs auront tout ce qu'il leur faut pour vous faire tomber. »

Clarke déglutit.

Pensive Lexa se leva sans dire un mot et les mains dans son dos se tourna vers la fenêtre pour observer sa cité.

« La peur n'a jamais guidé mes décisions. » Dit-elle.

« Heda, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de prendre un tel risque. Attendez de retrouver les faveurs de la population, stabilisez votre position. » Lança Titus.

Heda se tourna alors vers son conseiller.

« J'ai fait une promesse Titus. »

« Une promesse à qui ? A ces créatures ? Vous ne leur devez rien. » S'indigna le prêtre.

« Je ferais ce qu'il me semble juste. » Déclara Lexa.

« Votre devoir est envers votre peuple et votre coalition Heda. » Lui rappela le Fleimkepa.

« La paix est fragile Heda. » Ajouta Roan pour appuyer le réquisitoire du prêtre.

« Je vous ai entendu. » Dit Lexa d'une voix monocorde.

« Je vous remercie pour votre loyauté, maintenant laissez-moi je vous prie. » Lança Lexa.

Tous échangèrent des regards inquiets, mais obéirent à la demande du commandant.

Clarke fît signe à sa mère et Raven qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard, il fallait qu'elle parle à Lexa.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur les deux jeunes femmes Clarke s'approcha de Lexa, le regard perdu sur sa cité.

« Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Ce qui doit être fait Clarke. »

« Lexa, je pense que Titus a raison, je crois qu'ils ont tous raison, tu ne peux pas te permettre de prendre un tel risque. Je sais combien tout cela compte à tes yeux, mais ils ne l'accepteront pas. Le peuple n'est pas prêt. »

« Alors toi aussi tu doutes de moi. »

« Lexa je veux te protéger. »

« Tu ne peux pas me protéger Clarke, personne ne le peut. Je suis Heda je dois agir en tant que tel quoique cela me coûte. »

« Lexa… »

« M'aimeras-tu toujours ? » Demanda Lexa en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les yeux bleus de la fille du ciel.

Clarke se figea.

« Si j'agis comme une lâche, si je renonce à mes idéaux pour me protéger, moi et mon statut. »

Clarke resta sans voix, surprise par cette déclaration. La gorge nouée elle fût incapable de répondre.

Lexa saisit la main de Clarke.

« Quoiqu'il se passe demain, je veux que tu saches que j'agis en pleine conscience car je ferais ce qu'il me semble bon pour les miens, j'espère juste que tu le comprendras. »

Les yeux humides Clarke acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

A sa demande l'ambassadrice du Skaikru laissa Lexa seule un moment, dès qu'elle fût sortie de la salle du trône la jeune femme n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Trouver le moyen de sauver Heda.

Elle se rendit dans le bureau de Heda où elle retrouva sa mère en compagnie de Luna, Roan et Titus.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? » S'empressa de lui demander le Fleimkepa.

« Elle ne renoncera pas. »

Le visage du prêtre blêmit.

« Etes-vous certain que le raz de marée que vous annoncez aura bien lieu ? » Demanda Abby.

« Cela ne fait aucun doute. » Confirma Roan.

« Lexa est une visionnaire, elle a amené les clans plus loin que nous ne l'aurions jamais cru possible. Nous savons tous ce que nous lui devons et son peuple aussi. » Déclara Luna.

« Parfois les visions vont plus loin que ce que le cœur est prêt à endurer. La population ne lui pardonnera pas de s'allier avec ces créatures. » Affirma Titus.

« Cependant il reste un moyen. » Dit Roan.

« Lequel ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Débarrassons-nous du pénitent. » Répondit Titus qui avait visiblement la même idée en tête que le roi d'Azgeda.

« C'est hors de question ! » S'écria Clarke.

« Personne ne touche un cheveux de cet homme ! » Ajouta-t-elle, rageuse.

« Ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur Clarke, mais sans lui Lexa ne pourra pas aller au bout de son idée. Clarke c'est le seul moyen de la sauver ! » Dit Titus.

« Jamais ! Cet homme m'a sauvé, il a sauvé Lexa. » S'exclama Clarke, outrée par l'idée des deux hommes.

« Lexa ne vous le pardonnerait jamais. » Lança Luna.

« Peut m'importe pourvu qu'elle reste sur son trône, sans elle c'est la guerre assurée. Je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour cela. » Déclara Titus avec l'approbation de Roan.

Clarke pensa que si Roan et Titus arrivaient pour une fois à tomber d'accord c'était bien que la situation était désespérée.

« Vous l'avez déjà trahi Titus et cela a bien failli lui coûter la vie. Je pensais que cela vous avez servi de leçon. » Lui rappela Clarke espérant ainsi le faire renoncer.

Le prêtre baissa les yeux à l'évocation de ce douloureux souvenir.

« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Demain, lorsque Lexa s'exprimera devant le conseil tous attendront d'elle des explications. Elle devra rendre des comptes sur sa croisade qui a coûté la vie à ses guerriers et surtout les raisons de ramener avec elle cette abomination. Les chefs de clans vont penser qu'elle a définitivement perdu l'esprit, qu'elle n'a plus de limite et qu'elle veut imposer à son peuple de pactiser avec ceux qu'il rejette depuis des décennies. Ceux qui portent la marque maudite ne peuvent pas vivre à nos côtés. Heda doit défendre les siens. Cela sera perçu comme une trahison. » Déclara Roan.

« Tu as pourtant soutenu ma proposition d'accueillir les nomades à Arkadia. » Lui fit remarquer Clarke.

« Je l'ai fait pour éviter qu'Heda ne perde la face devant les ambassadeurs. » Rétorqua Roan.

« L'intégration à Arkadia s'est très bien passée. » Annonça Abby.

« Peut-être mais les créatures de la Tourbières sont bien différentes des nomades. Ces gens ressemblent plus à des monstres qu'à des hommes. » Fit remarquer Roan.

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'étais même pas là. » Lança Clarke.

« Moi je puis l'affirmer, je les ai vu comme je vous vois. » Dit Titus à Roan.

Clarke serra les dents pour ne pas hurler. Tous ces préjugés, toute cette méfiance, elle ne la supportait plus.

Voyant la jeune femme bouillir de rage, Roan s'approcha d'elle et la regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

« Clarke sois honnête, qu'as-tu ressenti la première fois que tu as croisé une de ces créatures ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers elle. Mentir ne servirait à rien, Clarke devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas été meilleure que les autres en matière de préjugé.

« Du dégoût, de la peur…De la haine… » Avoua Clarke à contre cœur, honteuse d'avoir si mal jugé les pénitents.

« C'est ce que tous ressentiront lorsque Lexa présentera son nouvel ambassadeur. Cela va réveiller toutes les peurs qu'elle avait réussis à faire disparaitre en instaurant la paix au sein de la coalition. Crois-moi personne ne croira à ses paroles. L'effroi va laisser place à la colère. » Déclara Roan attristé de devoir insister sur cette sombre réalité.

« Nous présumons de ce que Lexa va faire demain, mais nous n'avons aucune certitude quant à ses intentions. » Lança Luna.

« C'est ce qu'elle fera. » Affirma Clarke le regard triste.

Tous devinrent silencieux, personne n'avait de solution à proposer. Un sentiment d'angoisse s'empara de chacun d'eux. La voie semblait sans issue.

Au même moment quelques étages plus bas Octavia entrait dans la chambre qui abritait son mentor. Grièvement blessée, Indra n'avait pas quitté son lit depuis son rapatriement de la Tourbière.

Lorsque la guerrière aperçut Octavia, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Octavia… Je suis heureuse de te revoir. » Dit-elle en lui faisant signe de venir s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit.

La jeune femme obéit et lui saisit la main.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle émue de voir cette femme qu'elle admirait tellement en si piteuse état.

« Je me remets…Doucement… » Répondit-elle en essayant de dissimuler sa peine.

« Qu'ont dit les guérisseurs ? »

« Ils disent que je survivrai mais que je ne serais plus la guerrière que j'étais. »

Octavia serra les dents pour retenir ses larmes.

« Je sais que tu les feras mentir. Nulle n'est plus forte que toi. » Dit-elle en serrant sa main.

« Je crois au contraire qu'ils ont raison. J'ai fait mon temps Octavia, je suis lasse de me battre… Je me suis battue toute ma vie. »

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps je ne l'aurais pas accepté… J'étais une guerrière, aujourd'hui je suis une femme estropiée… Mais je l'accepte, parce que tu es prête. Tu es devenue la guerrière que j'avais espérée, ta formation est terminée. Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre. Tu n'as pas manqué à ta parole en ramenant le commandant sain et sauf à Polis. Je ne pourrais pas être plus fière de toi que je ne le suis à cet instant.»

Une larme aux coins des yeux Octavia répondit d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

« J'ai eu le meilleur professeur du monde. Et tu te trompes, j'ai encore des millions de choses à apprendre de toi. »

« Je ne combattrai plus et je suis en paix avec ça, mon combat est terminé. Je sais que tu serviras le commandant comme je l'ais fait. Je sais que tu la protégeras Octavia kom Skaikru. » Déclara Indra apaisée.

Octavia baissa les yeux, soudain elle avait honte d'elle-même. Cette réaction n'échappa pas à son mentor.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Octavia grimaça des larmes sur ses joues.

« Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé…La Tourbière, nos frères qui sont tombés, ta blessure…J'ai…J'ai le sentiment d'avoir perdu la foi… »

Indra se redressa contre la tête de lit, l'air grave.

« Indra, tu l'as vu par toi-même, Lexa n'est plus la même qu'avant. Lorsque nous étions dans cet enfer tu m'as ordonné de lui désobéir. »

« Je voulais sauver ta vie, pour que tu puisse revenir et sauver sa vie. »

« Je sais…Mais tu avais raison, pourquoi obéir à un ordre lorsqu'on ne croit plus en son commandant ? » Dit Octavia en se détestant déjà d'avoir prononcé ces mots.

Indra saisit le visage de sa protégée pour l'obliger à l'écouter très attentivement.

« Lexa est Heda, je serais morte pour elle. Depuis le jour où elle a endossé cette cape rouge et porté la flamme au prix du sang je lui suis fidèle. Et crois-moi c'est le plus grand honneur de ma vie. Je ne regrette rien, même aujourd'hui. Si je devais le refaire, si je devais subir à nouveau cette blessure pour elle je le referais sans hésiter. Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle est Heda ? »

« Parce qu'elle est Lexa. » Répondit-elle.

A cet instant, Octavia réalisa ce que Indra venait de lui dire.

« Elle est plus que Heda, elle est plus qu'un commandant élu par le sang et qui a remporté un conclave. Elle nous a délivrés de la peur. Elle a fait de nous des gens libres. Lexa a sorti l'humanité des ombres pour la ramener vers la lumière. Trikru, Floukru, Azgeda, Podakru, Skaikru…Elle a unifié les clans pour nous conduire vers un lendemain plus sûr. Je ne me serais jamais battue aussi fort et aussi longtemps pour un autre commandant, je serais morte avant. Elle m'a tenu en vie, car je voulais la voir réussir là où tous les autres ont échoués avant elle. Il m'est arrivé de douter, car je ne comprenais pas toujours ses choix et pourtant c'étaient les bons. En fait, c'était de moi que je doutais. Mes démons m'ont rattrapé quand je vous ai rencontré, mais elle a su me ramener dans le droit chemin. Sans elle, toi et moi serions toujours ennemies aujourd'hui. Elle m'a mené à la lumière, comme un phare dans l'obscurité elle a éclairé mes pas. » Dit-elle en caressant la joue de cette jeune femme venue du ciel qui était devenue aussi précieuse à ses yeux que sa propre fille.

Octavia ravala ses larmes.

« J'ai honte de ressentir ce que je ressens… »

« N'ai pas honte, je suis passé par les mêmes moments, la route a été longue et semée d'embûche. C'est humain de douter. »

« Elle…Elle a ramené une créature de la Tourbière. Oh bon sang si tu savais la haine que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'elle a dit qu'elle ne nous vengerait pas. »

« Il y a une raison à toute chose, mais nous ne sommes pas elle. Nous ne voyons pas ce qu'elle a déjà compris. »

« C'est dur de suivre aveuglément. » Déclara Octavia.

« Si tu avais suivis ses pas aussi longtemps que je l'ai fait, si tu avais été son ombre comme je l'ai été tu saurais que le soleil aveugle mais sa lueur donne la vie. »

« Je le sais…Au plus profond de moi je sais que tu as raison…C'est juste dur…J'ai en moi toute cette colère… »

« La colère est aveugle et avec elle la raison s'envole, cela abrège la vie. »

« As-tu toujours été si sage ? » Lança Octavia en esquissant un sourire.

« Non mais j'ai appris auprès de la plus sage. Et tu apprendras toi aussi. » Répondit Indra en lui rendant son sourire.

Octavia expira profondément, cette discussion venait de lui retirer un poids des épaules. Indra venait d'éteindre le feu qui la consumait depuis son départ de la Tourbière.

En entrant dans la chambre de Gnar, Octavia avait retrouvé un peu de sérénité. Lorsque Bellamy vit entrer sa sœur, il sortit du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis et se dirigea vers elle.

« Comment va Indra ? »

« Elle va bien. » Répondit Octavia.

« Je prends le relai. » Ajouta-t-elle en désignant Gnar assis près de la fenêtre.

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Oui, Heda a placé Gnar sous ma protection et je compte bien mener ma mission à bien. » Répondit-elle.

Jasper et Bellamy échangèrent des regards satisfaits puis ils prirent congé.

Lincoln s'approcha de sa femme.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Mieux maintenant. » Acquiesça la jeune femme en prenant son mari dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée de m'être montrée si distante ces derniers jours. » Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi. Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » Répondit-elle en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Lincoln.

Un sifflement retentit depuis le fond de la pièce.

Gnar manifestait son enthousiasme.

Le couple souffla un rire.

« Je vais nous chercher de quoi manger, je reviens tout de suite. » Dit Lincoln en caressant la joue de sa femme.

Octavia s'approcha de Gnar qui contemplait la vue sur la cité.

« C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? »

Le boiteux secoua frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas.

En regardant cette créature s'extasier comme un enfant devant les lumières scintillantes de la ville à la tombée de la nuit, Octavia réalisa enfin pourquoi Lexa l'avait contrainte à surveiller Gnar. Heda savait que sa guerrière était en plein doute. Lexa voulait qu'Octavia découvre par elle-même ce qu'elle avait elle-même apprit au contact des habitants de la Tourbière. Le commandant avait placé son ennemi juste sous son nez en prenant le risque qu'Octavia cède à sa colère pour lui donner une leçon, pour qu'elle découvre qui était celui qu'elle détestait sans même le connaitre. Elle voulait qu'elle apprenne à l'aimer. Cette manœuvre risquée était aussi une marque de confiance, Lexa avait confiance dans le jugement de sa guerrière. Ce que la Skaikru avait pris au départ pour un affront était en vérité une formidable preuve de confiance. Lexa avait foi en Octavia plus qu'Octavia n'avait foi en elle.

Grace à Indra tout prenait enfin sens. Octavia venait d'ouvrir les yeux. La colère venait de disparaitre. Désormais il fallait espérer que le commandant arrive à accomplir le même miracle à l'échelle des treize clans…

 _Appartements de Lexa._

Clarke frappa à la porte mais son appel resta sans réponse. Il n'y avait personne. La fille du ciel soupira, elle avait besoin de parler à Lexa. La conversation de toute à l'heure lui paraissait inachevée et peu rassurante. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons lorsqu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Luna.

« On a eu la même idée. » Dit la Floukru.

« Elle n'est pas là. » Annonça Clarke dépitée.

« Je m'en doutais… » Soupira Luna.

« Nous ne la verrons pas ce soir Clarke. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Qu'allons-nous faire Luna ? » Demanda Clarke le cœur lourd.

« La soutenir dans ses choix. »

« J'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler… Tout ça est tellement… »

« Difficile. »

« Oui. »

« Tu tiendras bon Clarke. » Affirma Luna comme si elle était devin.

Clarke soupira.

« Je ne suis pas aussi forte que tu le crois. Je me sens tellement impuissante. »

Luna plissa les lèvres et saisit les mains de Clarke.

« Tu tiendras bon, parce que votre amour est plus fort que tout. »

Clarke sentit son cœur se serrer, Luna avait le don pour trouver les mots dans les pires situations.

« Maintenant viens, nous allons rejoindre Raven et les autres. » Dit-elle en passant son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme comme pour la protéger.

 _Au même moment au sommet de la tour de Polis._

Malgré le froid automnale et le vent qui lui fouettait le visage, Lexa ne tremblait pas réchauffée par le foyer ardent qui virevoltait dans son dos comme un phare dans la nuit.

Seule face à l'immensité, Heda faisait le vide comme à chaque fois qu'elle devait prendre une décision difficile. Peut-être que cela serait la dernière fois qu'elle aurait l'occasion de grimper ici. Peut-être que demain cette flamme s'éteindrait et plongerait sa précieuse capitale dans le noir et avec elle le monde.

Nul commandant n'avait accompli ce qu'elle avait accompli, nul commandant n'avait affronté ce qu'elle avait affronté. Jusqu'ici elle s'en était toujours remise à ses aïeuls, espérant qu'à travers la flamme les esprits des anciens commandants lui souffleraient quoi faire. Mais, en vérité aucun d'eux n'avaient fait ne serait-ce que la moitié de son parcours. Ce soir, elle ne s'en référerait pas à eux, ce soir elle ne leur demanderait pas conseil. La seule à qui elle pouvait s'en remettre c'était elle. La solitude du commandant, le fardeau du commandant, elle devait l'assumer seule.

* * *

 **"Le soleil commande toute chose."**

 **Retour compliqué pour Heda,**

 **La colère gronde et il est temps de rendre des comptes.**

 **Octavia est revenue à la raison grâce à une Indra particulièrement touchante dans ce chapitre,**

 **son personnage m'avait manqué.**

 **Titus, Clarke, Roan, Abby, Luna semblent dépassés par les événements et Lexa ne les rassure pas**

 **bien au contraire.**

 **Qu'elle décision va prendre Heda ? On le découvrira dans le prochain chapitre ;)**


	58. Ai gonplei ste odon

**Chapitre 58 « Ai gonplei ste odon »**

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux elle eût l'impression qu'elle venait à peine de les fermer. La nuit avait été agitée et bien trop courte à son goût. Angoissée par les enjeux de la journée à venir, Clarke n'avait cessé de tourner et virer dans son lit. Quant à Lexa elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille dans la salle du trône. Si Clarke se sentait à ce point tourmentée elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer dans quel état de stress Lexa devait se trouver à cet instant.

Au même moment Octavia qui n'avait pas quitté Gnar des yeux un seul moment était déjà prête à affronter la journée. Aux premières lueurs du jour Lincoln s'était absenté pour récupérer quelques affaires dans leur maison tandis que sa jeune épouse laissait la créature ronfler encore quelques instants. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. Méfiante Octavia saisit sa dague qui pendait à son ceinturon et prudemment alla se poster derrière la porte en demandant :

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Heda. »

Octavia se figea, appréhendant ce que le commandant avait à lui dire à une heure si matinale. Elle entre-ouvrit la porte et aperçut le masque de Heda, elle était seule. Le commandant avait profité de l'aube pour venir jusqu'ici sans être interceptée par quiconque. Octavia lui fit signe d'entrer et referma immédiatement la porte derrière elle.

« Heda… » Dit la Skaikru d'un ton respectueux.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda Lexa d'un ton froid en désignant la créature roulée dans les couvertures à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Comme vous pouvez l'entendre il va bien. » Répondit-elle en faisant référence aux ronflements tonitruants du boiteux qui dormait encore comme un bienheureux.

« Personne ne vous a aperçu ? »

« Non Heda. Personne. » Affirma Octavia.

« Bien. Il va falloir le préparer. »

« Ce sera fait Heda. » Acquiesça la guerrière.

« Tu restes son ange gardien Octavia. » Déclara le commandant.

Lexa s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'Octavia la stoppa dans son élan.

« Heda…Je…Je voulais vous dire que je regrette mon attitude de ces derniers jours…Je crois que je me suis égarée. Sachez que je vous soutiendrai quoique vous décidiez. Je crois en vous…j'ai confiance en vous… »

Ce revirement de situation toucha Lexa en plein cœur. Les mots de la guerrière étaient tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre à cet instant et cela venait étrangement d'Octavia.

« Je n'ai jamais douté de toi Octavia. Quoique tu puisses penser sache que tu ne m'as jamais déçue. J'ai toujours su que je pouvais compter sur toi, même quand toi tu en doutais.» Répondit Lexa avec une sincérité désarmante.

Cette déclaration laissa Octavia sans voix.

« Gressa ? » Grommela Gnar qui venait de se réveiller au son de la voix du commandant.

Lexa sourit, elle ne pouvait pas décemment tourner les talons sans aller saluer son ami. Les mains dans son dos en affichant un visage serein, le commandant s'approcha du lit de la créature.

« Bonjour mon ami. » Dit-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Grami ! »

L'homme se redressa sur son martela et commença à grogner et siffler pour demander à Lexa si c'était aujourd'hui qu'il ferait connaissance avec les habitants de Polis. Maintenant habituée aux gesticulations de son ami Lexa parvenait beaucoup plus facilement à décoder les paroles du pénitent.

« Probablement mon ami. » Se contenta de répondre Lexa.

Le visage de Gnar changea subitement, il semblait perdre son enthousiasme, peut être réalisait il ce que cela signifiait. Lisant la crainte dans le regard de son ami Lexa réagit immédiatement en adoptant une attitude rassurante. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et posa une main sur le bras de la créature.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre Gnar. » Dit-elle avec douceur.

« Mauvais. » Rumina le monstre en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Regarde-moi Gnar. Je t'ai fait une promesse. Je te protégerai et tu retrouveras les tiens sans que le moindre mal ne te soit fait. »

« Gressa grotéger Gnar. »

« Oui. »

Octavia assista à la scène sans dire le moindre mot. Elle sentait tout le poids que Lexa avait sur les épaules et était impressionnée par la manière dont elle parvenait encore à prendre sur elle pour paraitre sereine.

« Gnar, je n'ai qu'une chose à te demander. » Dit Lexa.

« Sois toi-même. » Ajouta-t-elle l'air tendre.

Gnar acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« A plus tard mon ami. » Dit Heda en se relevant.

La guerrière tourna le dos à Gnar et se dirigea vers la porte où Octavia l'attendait immobile.

Lorsque Lexa passa à côté de la jeune femme elle tourna la tête vers elle et lui souffla :

« Assures-toi que personne n'entre ici et tiens le éloigné de toute agitation, je ne veux pas qu'il panique. »

« Ce sera fait Heda. » Répondit Octavia soudainement frappée par la tension du moment.

Lexa sortit sans se retourner.

Octavia, le cœur serré regarda Gnar se rouler dans ses couvertures. L'angoisse s'empara d'elle.

Lexa était remontée au dernier étage de la Tour, elle s'apprêtait à regagner ses appartements lorsque Titus apparut au bout du couloir. La jeune femme soupira, elle n'avait envie de voir personne, son seul souhait était de s'enfermer dans une bulle de solitude.

« Ah Heda ! Je vous ai cherché partout ! » S'exclama le prêtre.

« …Et vous m'avez trouvé… » Rumina Lexa en poursuivant sa route tandis que le prêtre lui emboitait le pas.

« Heda nous devons parler. »

« Il n'y a rien de plus à dire qu'hier Titus. » Répondit elle en contenant son agacement.

« Dans quelques heures se tiendra le conseil et je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous avez décidé de faire. » Déclara le prêtre inquiet.

Lexa aperçut avec bonheur la porte de ses appartements, son refuge n'était qu'à quelques pas.

« Titus la tour ne va pas s'effondrer aujourd'hui…J'exposerai les faits et je dirais ce que j'ai à dire. La révolution que vous craignez tous ne va pas se déclencher dans la seconde.»

« Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Dans tous les cas nous devons nous préparer et élaborer une stratégie. »

Lexa soupira à nouveau, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ça. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre et tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir le Fleimkepa plaqua violement sa main sur le battant pour maintenir l'empêcher d'entrer.

Lexa dévisagea Titus d'un regard noir.

« La conversation est terminée Titus. »

« Non Heda ! Les enjeux sont trop importants ! Cette fois vous allez m'écouter. Votre trône est en jeu. Bon sang mais je ne comprends pas votre comportement ! »

Excédée Lexa se passa nerveusement la main sur le visage comme pour se ressaisir.

« Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre Titus… » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Heda… »

« Je suis Heda, j'ordonne et vous obéissez ! Quoi de plus simple ?! » Hurla-t-elle si fort que la cité entière venait soudain de se réveiller.

Titus le teint blafard resta figé par cet accès de colère. Il retira sa main et baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

Lexa crût enfin être débarrassée lorsqu'une voix retentit à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Lexa ? »

Le cœur du commandant manqua un battement en apercevant Clarke le visage livide qui venait d'assister à toute la scène.

Titus tourna les talons au pas de charge en passant à côté de l'ambassadrice du Skaikru qui marchait à contre sens. Sans ralentir il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla :

« Essayez-vous, moi je ne peux plus rien. »

Lexa soupira, elle n'avait qu'une envie franchir cette satanée porte et s'enfermer à double tour. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se comporter de la sorte avec Clarke alors elle attendit patiemment la jeune femme en essayant de se redonner tant bien que mal une contenance. La guerrière s'attendait à ce que Clarke l'assomme elle aussi d'un discours dont elle connaissait déjà la teneur mais à sa grande surprise aucun mot ne franchit les lèvres de sa compagne. La fille aux cheveux d'or se jeta dans les bras de Lexa et la serra contre elle.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Se contenta de murmurer Clarke.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Répondit Lexa en l'enlaçant.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda la fille du ciel en relâchant son étreinte sans lâcher les mains de sa compagne.

« Je vais bien Clarke. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. » Répondit la guerrière plus par automatisme que par sincérité.

« J'ai juste besoin qu'on me laisse seule… » Confia Lexa.

« Je sais...Et crois-moi je veux respecter ça…Mais, j'avais vraiment besoin de te voir. »

Ce touchant aveu arracha un sourire ému à Lexa.

Une nouvelle fois la guerrière fût frappée par la beauté de sa compagne. Clarke était si douce, si attentionnée, si tendre avec elle. Elle était parfaite et de cela Lexa n'avait jamais douté. Bouleversée par la jeune femme, Lexa ne pût retenir un « je t'aime tellement ».

Clarke qui ne s'attendait pas à un mot d'amour en pareille circonstance plissa les lèvres, ses joues rougirent comme une collégienne timide. Lexa aurait pu se perdre dans son regard pendant des heures, soudain Clarke venait de lui faire tout oublier…Absolument tout… Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et ce monde n'existait plus.

La Skaikru posa sa main sur la joue de Lexa et tout en se rapprochant de sa bouche murmura :

« Oh mon amour… » Avant de l'embrasser en y mettant toute son âme.

Ce baiser… Lexa aurait pu oublier jusqu'à son propre nom. Il était tellement passionné, tellement vrai. Il sembla à la guerrière que cela faisait longtemps que la jeune femme ne l'avait pas embrassé de la sorte. Si Lexa n'avait pas dû garder les pieds sur terre, elle aurait souhaité lui faire l'amour tout de suite. Mais, le commandant n'était jamais loin, sentant qu'elle allait perdre le contrôle, Lexa se déroba en coupant court à cet échange avant de perdre la raison.

« Clarke…Je… » Souffla la guerrière en se reculant.

« Je sais, tu veux rester seule. » Lui répondit la jeune femme en prenant un air compréhensif pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne s'offusquait pas de ce rejet.

« Nous nous verrons lors du conseil. » Dit Lexa en remettant son masque.

« Et je serais là, je ne te quitterai pas des yeux, et je sais que tout se passera bien. » Répondit Clarke pour la rassurer autant que pour se rassurer elle-même.

La fille du ciel relâcha la main de Lexa et en lui adressant un dernier sourire se mit en marche pour disparaitre au bout du couloir.

Lexa entra dans sa chambre, une fois seule elle passa ses mains à sa nuque en soupirant. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus tendue qu'à cet instant.

 _Salle du trône quelques heures plus tard._

La salle était bondée, les chefs de clans accompagnés de leurs ambassadeurs avaient pris place sous leurs bannières. Derrière eux des gens du peuple s'étaient agglutinés les uns contre les autres. Ils étaient nombreux, si nombreux que la pièce était pleine à craquer. Tous attendaient Heda. Titus debout à côté du trône vacant ne cachait pas sa crispation frottant machinalement ses mains pour essayer de se détendre. Clarke assise à côté de sa mère cherchait régulièrement son regard pour se rassurer.

Le bruit était assourdissant, un peu en retrait derrière la bannière du Skaikru Jasper et Bellamy devaient se crier dans les oreilles pour se comprendre. Luna les bras vissés sur ses accoudoirs échangeait quelques mots avec le roi d'Azgeda assit à côté d'elle. Pour tous, les minutes d'attente parurent durer des heures… Lexa semblait ne pas vouloir se montrer à l'heure prévue ce qui ajouta un stress supplémentaire à toute l'assistance. Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent et la salle se figea. En un instant le vacarme laissa place au silence le plus absolu.

 _« Gyon op gon Heda. »_

Lexa fit son entrée et tout le monde se prosterna sur son passage. Sa longue cape rouge glissait sur le sol comme la traine d'une reine. Une fois sur l'estrade comme à son habitude Heda fît face à l'assistance pour autoriser ses sujets à se relever avant de s'asseoir sur son trône.

« Chefs de clans, ambassadeurs, vous avez demandé à ce que se tienne ce conseil exceptionnel. Heda est prête à vous entendre. » Déclara solennellement Titus.

Le chef de clan qui s'était exprimé la veille se leva de son siège et se présenta devant le commandant des treize clans.

« Je t'écoute Heolf kom Boudalankru. » Dit Lexa en le fixant de son regard de jade.

« Heda, vos récentes actions ont divisé l'opinion. Vos absences répétées et injustifiées, ont laissé Polis sans protection. Par deux fois l'armée des treize clans a été réquisitionnée sans raison valable si ce n'est pour vous venir en aide car vous aviez choisi de vous mettre dans une situation des plus délicates. Tout ceci crée la confusion et l'insécurité sur nos territoires. Pendant que vous poursuivez des quêtes obscures, votre administration s'effondre ici à Polis, les besoins de votre peuple ne sont plus entendus. Vous confiez le pouvoir à votre Fleimkepa qui n'a pas de légitimité pour régner en tant que souverain. Et lorsque celui-ci vol à votre secours qui gouverne ? Les ambassadeurs ? Ils ne peuvent prendre aucune décision en votre absence. Les vols reprennent, les traités ne sont pas respectés, l'hiver approche et le peuple à faim. Cette vacance répétée nous a mis dans une situation précaire. Cela fait des mois que nous demandons que les projets annoncés pour remédier à nos nombreuses difficultés avancent et pourtant rien ne se passe. Où êtes-vous Heda ? Certainement pas ici à vos préoccuper de vos sujets. »

« Le devoir du commandant et de servir et protéger les siens. Je ne parle même pas du sanglant fiasco de votre expédition à la Tourbière qui soulève aujourd'hui plus que jamais un certain nombre d'interrogation. Des bruits courent à votre sujet Heda. Je parle au nom de tous lorsque je dis que nous exigeons des explications. Il semblerait Heda qu'il soit temps pour vous de justifier vos agissements ! »

Cette déclaration fût suivie d'une salve d'approbation bruyante.

« Heda n'a à se justifier devant personne ! » Gronda Titus.

« Si maintenant elle le doit ! Je ne parle pas de quelques mécontents, je parle de milliers d'hommes et de femmes des quatre coins du territoire qui réclament une réponse ! » Rétorqua l'enfiévré chef de clan.

Une nouvelle fois la salle s'agita.

En écoutant le discours de Heolf Clarke réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas pris toute la mesure de ce que pouvait effectivement penser les chefs de clans mais surtout la population des actes de Lexa.

« Vous avez exigé que nous renoncions à certaines de nos plus illustres croyances, nous l'avons accepté. Vous avez fait entrer le Skaikru dans la coalition, nous l'avons accepté. Vous avez prononcé un sauf conduit pour les nomades sur le territoire d'Arkadia nous l'avons accepté. Vous avez disparu pendant des semaines ce qui a entrainé un conflit armé avec Azgeda, nous vous avons laissé revenir sur le trône en acceptant que vous leviez le bannissement d'une traitresse à son sang qui aujourd'hui siège à nos côtés. Nos meilleurs guerriers sont partis mourir pour vous sur une terre où jamais personne n'aurait dû s'aventurer ! Et tout cela pourquoi ? Pour nous tourner le dos lorsque nous avons besoin de vous ? Depuis la cité des lumières nous ne vous reconnaissons plus. Où est passé le commandant de notre coalition ? » Grogna l'orateur.

La foule se remit à crier son mécontentement, la garde dû resserrer les rangs pour contenir la colère sourde du public. Lexa leva la main pour réclamer le silence. Tous alors furent suspendus à ses lèvres.

« Tu as raison Heolf, le commandant que vous connaissiez n'existe plus. »

Cette annonce déclencha un déferlement d'indignation.

Clarke dût s'accrocher à son fauteuil pour maitriser ses tremblements. Quant à Titus, lui d'habitude si taciturne sembla presque se liquéfier sur place.

« Est-ce un aveu de votre incompétence ? » Demanda outrageusement le chef de clan.

Lexa ne sourcilla pas, elle ne comptait pas se rabaisser à répondre à cela. Avec le plus grand calme elle se redressa sur son trône et en regardant fixement son détracteur elle prit la parole d'une voix forte et clair :

« Tu as raison sur un point chef de clan, Heda se doit de servir et de protéger son peuple, se sont là mes devoirs. Et je n'ai pas failli à ma tâche. Toutes mes actions n'ont jamais eu d'autres buts que d'honorer mon devoir envers vous tous. Il y a des choses que vous ignorez et que seul le détenteur de la flamme peut savoir. Aussi il vous est défendu de me juger non pas parce que vous n'en avez pas le droit mais parce que vous êtes dans l'impossibilité de le faire. Car vous êtes ignorants. »

« J'ai instauré la paix entre les treize clans, je vous ai libéré d'Alie car je suis le commandant, je suis l'élue, je suis née pour cette tâche. Je suis allée jusqu'à traverser le voile de la mort pour poursuivre ma mission. »

« Nul ne remet cela en question Heda. » Tenta de se défendre Heolf qui sentait dans l'intonation de voix du commandant que le vent allait tourner.

« Tu viens pourtant de le faire, toi et tous ceux qui osent douter de moi ! » Gronda Lexa.

« Je ne renie pas que mes choix aient des retombées, je ne suis pas sourde à vos plaintes, ni insensible à vos douleurs. Je suis votre guide et la flamme m'a dirigée vers un danger qui nous menaçait tous et qui nous aurait anéantit de la surface de cette terre. Devais-je l'ignorer ? Pour rester près de mes sujets afin de m'assurer que mes chefs de clans ne cherchent pas à me planter un couteau dans le dos ou que les récoltes soient suffisantes pour passer l'hiver ? La survie de la race humaine n'est donc pas un motif suffisant ? Une justification suffisante ? Il y a des priorités qui ne sauraient être ignorées ! Détestez-moi pour cela, cela ne me fera pas plier. Menacez-moi cela ne me fera pas trembler. Défiez-moi et vous périrez. J'ai été sur des voies qu'aucun de vous n'aurait osé emprunter. Pas parce que vous manquez de courage mais tout simplement parce que vous n'avez pas les armes ! Le destin a fait de moi la détentrice de ces armes et jusqu'ici cela ne vous avait jamais causé de tels tourments. La paix vous rendrait-elle arrogants ? Une fois le danger écarté Heda devient une cible ? »

Jamais Lexa n'avait parlé de la sorte, cette tirade laissa l'assemblée stupéfaite.

« Vous voulez des explications ? Vous voulez la vérité ? Alors la voici ! » Dit Lexa en ignorant les regards implorants de ses plus fidèles alliés.

Titus, Roan, Luna, Clarke et tous les autres ne savaient plus à quel saint se vouer. Lexa était entrain d'exploser littéralement sous leurs yeux. Elle qui faisait toujours preuve de mesure et de diplomatie semblait ne plus vouloir masquer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Et cela jouerait indubitablement contre elle.

Lexa se leva de son trône et fît signe aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes.

Raven entra alors dans la salle, suivit de trois hommes qui poussaient un chariot sur lequel était posée la bombe d'Eli.

Clarke interrogea Luna du regard pour déterminer si la jeune femme était au courant de cela mais à son air effaré en voyant la mécanicienne faire son entrée elle comprit qu'elle aussi était prise de court.

« J'ai ramené ceci de la Tourbière. » Déclara Lexa en faisant signe à Raven qu'elle lui laissait la parole.

« Ceci est une bombe nucléaire, la plus puissante que je n'ai jamais vu. Elle est capable d'anéantir toute vie jusqu'à l'océan et de semer un nuage de mort qui empêcherait la race humaine de survivre. »

« Praim faya. » Précisa Lexa.

La foule exprima un sentiment de frayeur.

« N'ayez crainte, cet engin est désormais inutilisable. Sur mon ordre Raven kom Skaikru l'a désarmé. »

Lexa hocha la tête pour indiquer à Raven qu'elle pouvait prendre place à côté des siens. Raven se rangea derrière son ambassadrice.

« Quand Lexa-t-elle demandé de faire ça ? » Chuchota Clarke à son amie.

« Dès son arrivée pendant que vous étiez tous en conciliabule, je me suis occupée de la bombe et Lexa m'a dit ce qu'elle attendait de moi. »

« Cet engin de mort était caché dans un temple, entre les mains d'un fanatique qui avait reçu l'ordre de vous éradiquer. Ce fou était missionné par Alie.»

De nouveaux murmures parcoururent la salle.

Un autre chef de clan demanda à prendre la parole.

« Mes hommes m'ont rapporté que cette bombe avait un système de mise à feu particulier. Apparemment seulement vous Heda pouviez la déclencher. »

« C'est tout à fait vrai. » Répondit Lexa comme si cet aveu n'allait pas la desservir.

« Mon sang permettait de lancer le compte à rebours et j'aurais pu survivre aux radiations. Le privilège du commandant de la mort. » Répondit naturellement Lexa comme si elle venait de répondre oui à une personne qui lui demandait de lui passer un plat à table. Sa décontraction étonnait tous ses proches.

 _« Mais à quoi joue-t-elle ? »_ Pensa Clarke qui voyait la situation déraper si vite sous ses yeux qu'elle se sentait incapable d'intervenir tant les déclarations de Heda lui semblaient surréalistes. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cela. Lexa avait totalement lâché prise.

« Est-il vrai que vous avez pactisé avec les créatures de la Tourbière et que vous vous êtes convertie à leur religion en reniant la flamme et l'institution d'Heda ? » Demanda un autre chef de clan.

« Oui cela est vrai. » Répondit Lexa avec aplomb.

Clarke se sentit suffoquer.

« J'ai faits cela pour découvrir ce qui est posé devant vos yeux. » Précisa-t-elle.

La fille du ciel respira à nouveau.

« Je ne suis pas l'héroïne de cette histoire. » Dit Lexa en levant à nouveau la main en direction de la porte.

Entra alors Octavia et Lincoln. Encadré par les deux guerriers Gnar avançait de sa démarche chancelante une cape masquant sa monstruosité des pieds à la tête. Tous les yeux de la foule étaient rivés sur lui.

« Approche mon ami. » Dit Lexa en lui faisant signe de monter sur l'estrade à ses côtés.

Titus frôlait la crise cardiaque. Tandis que Roan enfouissait son visage dans sa main, comme pour éviter d'assister à ce désastre. Heda s'apprêtait à se livrer aux fauves et elle le faisait avec une assurance déconcertante. L'emploi du terme _« ami »_ venait de signer la fin de son règne.

« Cet homme est votre sauveur à tous. Il est le héros de la Tourbière, celui qui a défié le fou chargé d'accomplir la vengeance d'Alie. Et j'ai l'honneur de le compter parmi mes amis. »

Lexa se pencha sur l'épaule du pénitent et lui souffla :

« Gnar retire ta cape tu n'as pas à te cacher. »

Hésitant le pénitent remonta sa main difforme jusqu'à son visage et s'est tremblant qu'il retira sa capuche.

Immédiatement la salle toute entière s'ébranla à l'unisson d'un cri d'effroi. Sur tous les visages de l'assistance on pouvait lire la peur et la répulsion que l'apparence de Gnar suscitait.

« Cette chose est une abomination ! » Vociféra Heolf en le désignant du doigt.

« Monstre ! » Cria un autre.

« Heda avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? » Hurla un ambassadeur.

« Em pleni ! » Cria Lexa à plein poumon, tandis que Titus faisait signe aux gardes de se tenir prêts à réagir.

« C'est ainsi que vous accueillez l'homme à qui vous devez tous la vie ? » Grinça Heda.

 _« Ce n'est pas un homme ! »_

 _« Ce n'est pas un être humain ! »_

Gnar tremblait comme une feuille face à l'hostilité de l'assemblée.

« Em pleni ! » Répéta Lexa à plein poumon.

Le silence revint.

« J'étais comme vous, aveuglée par ma haine. A cause de cela j'ai failli passer à côté du réel danger de la Tourbière. Je me suis trompée d'ennemi. Gnar comme ses semblables n'a rien d'un monstre. Ils sont des hommes, et ce que l'on prend pour une marque maudite n'en est pas une. Ils sont des êtres bons et généreux qui comme nous essaient de survivre dans ce monde. »

Gnar gardait les yeux baissés sur ses pieds d'infirme, il n'osait pas affronter les regards haineux du public. Mais en écoutant Lexa il gémit timidement :

« Gnar grami… »

Lexa poursuivit ce qu'elle avait en tête, quoi qu'il arrive elle ne renoncerait pas.

« Gnar est l'ambassadeur du clan de la Tourbière. » Déclara-t-elle.

S'en suivit une montée de violence, les gens se bousculaient en criant leur indignation, Octavia et Lincoln étaient prêts à brandir leurs épées. La situation était totalement entrain de dégénérer.

Clarke et les autres s'apprêtaient à bondir de leur siège pour couvrir Heda lorsqu'une fois de plus Lexa leva la main en ordonnant le silence. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes pour sauver la situation.

« Je m'adresse à vous mes chefs de clans, à vous ambassadeurs et par-dessus tout à vous peuple de la coalition. »

 _« Elle ne va pas faire ça ? »_ Pensèrent simultanément tous les alliés de Lexa.

« Il y a une injustice que je me dois de réparer, je souhaite dores et déjà lever le bannissement des nomades de mes terres, ils seront libre de circuler et de vivre où bon leur semblera. Acceptez cela et la paix sera garantie.»

« Entendez moi bien et c'est là ma dernière condition si vous souhaitez ma protection. Acceptez le clan de la Tourbière comme des frères et sœurs au sein de la coalition en tant que 14ème clans. Acceptez cela et la paix sera garantie. Refusez et je ne vous protégerai plus. Si vous laissez la peur guider à nouveau vos cœurs, je refuse de poursuivre ma mission. Je ne me battrai plus pour vous ! Car vous ne mériterez pas que je le fasse. »

« Un autre Heda prendra votre place ! » Hurla Heolf indigné.

Roan et Titus s'apprêtaient à intervenir, mais Lexa les réduisit au silence d'un simple geste de la main et répondit calmement :

« J'en doute. »

« Vous êtes devenue si suffisante, que vous pensez que le peuple ne se rebellera pas pour vous faire tomber de ce trône et vous arracher la flamme de force. Vous préférez ces démons à votre propre peuple ! » Rugit le chef de clan.

« Je veux la paix ! Vous ne souhaitez que la division. En agissant ainsi vous donnez raison à Alie…L'homme ne vaut peut-être pas la peine d'être sauvé. Quand je vous écoute je ne vois rien d'autre que de la faiblesse ! Des pleutres incapables de voir la vérité qui ont peur de ceux qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Finalement peut-être que l'humanité est vouer à s'auto détruire. »

Un nouveau grondement retentit, la salle était proche de l'émeute. Dans le vacarme assourdissant un cri retentit.

« Je quitterai mon trône ! » Hurla Lexa.

La salle entière se figea. Plus personne n'osa bouger, ni prononcer le moindre mot.

« Ai laik Heda…Heda ordonne vous obéissez dans ce cas Heda sert et protège. L'un ne va pas sans l'autre. Les cartes sont sur la table, je ne me battrai plus pour un peuple qui ne cherche qu'à s'entre déchirer. Vous voulez survivre suivez-moi et ne remettez plus en doute ni mon intégrité ni mes décisions. Heda ne transige pas les conditions sont posées. »

Lexa tourna la tête vers Clarke et pendant un bref instant leurs regards se croisèrent. Le désarroi dans les yeux bleus de la fille du ciel laissa Heda de marbre. Le regard implorant de sa compagne ne dissuada pas le commandant de déclarer avec fermeté :

« Vous avez 72 heures pour décider de votre destin. Le mien a été tracé à ma naissance aujourd'hui je décide de changer la donne. La décision vous revient, si vous estimez que je ne suis plus en mesure de vous guider et que le chemin que j'ai choisi de suivre n'est pas le vôtre, dans ce cas Ai gonplei ste odon. »

Lexa fît signe à Lincoln et Octavia d'escorter Gnar jusqu'à la sortie. Et dans un silence de mort Heda leur emboita le pas.

Lorsque le commandant eût quitté la salle, un brouhaha assourdissant empli la pièce. Quant à Clarke et ses amis ils étaient tellement sous le choc qu'ils étaient incapables de parler. Ce coup de théâtre ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Ils restèrent prostrés sur leurs sièges comme paralysés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Jamais ils n'avaient envisagé un scénario pareil. Sur tous les visages on pouvait lire la consternation et la colère. Clarke revint à la réalité lorsque sa mère lui saisit la main.

« Etais-tu au courant de cela ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Non, non bien sûr que non je n'aurais jamais pensé que Lexa puisse envisager sérieusement d'abandonner son trône… » Balbutia la jeune femme encore abasourdie.

« Ces conditions ne seront jamais acceptées…Nous allons au-devant d'une nouvelle guerre. La coalition va éclater… » Souffla Bellamy dans le dos des deux femmes.

« Il va falloir les convaincre. » Dit Clarke en observant les chefs de clans s'agiter et déjà se rassembler par affinités pour établir leur stratégie.

« Lexa aurait pu apaiser les tensions…Elle vient au contraire d'attiser les braises, le feu brûle déjà. » Déclara le docteur Griffin en observant les chefs de clans gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Clarke s'apprêtait à se lever pour courir derrière Lexa lorsque Titus, Roan et Luna se placèrent devant elle.

« Wanheda, il faut que nous parlions. » Dit le roi d'Azgeda en scrutant la salle d'un regard méfiant.

Titus quant à lui semblait être l'ombre de lui-même, le teint blafard l'homme ne cessait de murmurer :

« C'est une catastrophe…C'est une catastrophe… »

Partout autour d'eux éclataient des disputes, de nombreuses empoignades furent stoppées par les gardes. Les gens semblaient soudainement se monter les uns contre les autres quant à la décision à prendre.

« Il faut faire évacuer la salle. » Dit Clarke à Titus qui avait visiblement bien du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

Luna monta sur l'estrade devant le trône et hurla à plein poumon pour que le silence revienne. Lorsqu'elle eût l'attention du public elle dit d'une voix forte et clair :

« Heda a parlé et je comprends le trouble que son discours a jeté sur chacun de vous. Nous avons trois jours pour prendre une décision. Avant que les esprits ne s'échauffent et que nous perdions toute notre clairvoyance, je propose que les chefs de clans et les ambassadeurs se réunissent à nouveau demain mais cette fois-ci à huit clos. Ainsi chacun aura le temps de consulter les siens et nous pourrons mener des débats censés. L'urgence n'est pas bonne conseillère, la colère non plus. »

« Personne n'y est opposé, mais ce n'est pas ça qui sauvera votre Heda ! Elle est allée beaucoup trop loin ! » Gronda Heolf.

Déclaration qui remit immédiatement le feu aux poudres entre les partisans du commandant et les dissidents.

« Gardes faites évacuer la salle ! » Ordonna Roan.

 _Au même moment._

Lexa sous bonne escorte progressait dans les couloirs jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois devant la porte elle ordonna à Octavia et Lincoln de s'occuper de Gnar. Avant de les quitter elle saisit le bras de la créature et lui dit avec douceur :

« Tu as été parfait mon ami. »

La créature encore tremblante se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

Lexa jeta un œil à Octavia pour lui faire signe qu'il était temps pour elle de mettre le pénitent en sécurité.

Lorsque Lexa se retrouva seule dans son bureau son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Ce qu'elle venait de faire lui avait pompé toute son énergie. Son corps et sa voix n'avait pas tremblé devant ses hommes mais maintenant elle semblait perdre pied, son angoisse devait sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Chancelante elle passa derrière le bureau et se laissa retomber dans son siège, le regard absent. Elle le savait dans quelques minutes tout le monde se ruerait ici pour lui reprocher son ultimatum. Encore une fois on lui dirait qu'elle avait perdu la raison. Que le risque était trop grand, et qu'elle venait de faire imploser sa coalition. Lexa saisit son encrier et sa plume et commença à rédiger un document. Il fallait qu'elle tienne bon, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse elle n'avait pas le temps de trembler. Si elle se mettait à douter elle était perdue.

Quelques instants plus tard, Titus et Clarke entrèrent dans le bureau du commandant. La guerrière releva le nez de sa feuille et se contenta de déclarer sur un ton détaché :

« Titus vous tombez bien, j'ai ici rédigé ma déclaration. Je veux que partout chacun de mes sujets soit informé de ce qui s'est dit toute à l'heure. Tout y est. Nul ne doit ignorer mes mots. »

« Heda… »

« Faites connaitre ma déclaration, c'est un ordre Titus. » Dit Lexa avec fermeté en tendant la feuille au prêtre.

Le Fleimkepa se saisit de la feuille à contre cœur, il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour s'apercevoir que Lexa avait précisément exposé ce qu'elle avait annoncé à voix haute lors du conseil.

« Je ne veux pas que mes propos soient déformés par les ambassadeurs, je veux que tous sache la vérité. Ainsi mes sujets pourront choisir en leur âme et conscience. » Déclara le commandant.

Titus s'apprêtait à se lancer dans un long plaidoyer pour convaincre Lexa de changer de méthode mais la guerrière ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité.

« Ce sera tout Titus. » Dit-elle avec autorité.

Le Fleimkepa dût se mordre la langue pour ne pas exposer le fond de sa pensée, il salua respectueusement son commandant et prit congé.

Clarke était mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle aurait aimé réconforter Lexa en lui disant qu'elle la comprenait et qu'elle acceptait sa prise de risque mais au fond d'elle elle craignait tellement pour la vie de la jeune femme qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui donner raison.

Sentant le trouble chez sa compagne, Lexa lui fît signe d'approcher.

« Viens t'asseoir Clarke. »

Clarke obéit en s'asseyant en face du commandant.

« Je vois que tu es inquiète Clarke. »

« Inquiète…C'est un euphémisme. » Répondit Clarke.

Lexa sourit.

« Tu savais que je réclamerai que les pénitents soient acceptés au sein de la coalition. »

« Je savais oui, j'espérai que tu y renonces mais je me doutais que tu irais au bout…Ce que j'ignorais c'était que tu irais jusqu'à renoncer au pouvoir et mettrais ta vie en jeu pour cela. Lexa, je te connais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. »

« C'est vrai ce n'est pas ce que je veux. » Admit la guerrière.

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi prendre autant de risque ? » Dit Clarke en se penchant au-dessus du bureau.

« C'est le seul moyen Clarke. » Répondit Lexa énigmatique.

« C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler ainsi, tu leur a donné tout ce qu'ils attendaient pour te faire la peau. C'est la première fois que je te vois perdre le contrôle lors d'un conseil. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé Clarke… J'ai longtemps réfléchis et je pense chacune de mes paroles. Je ne regrette rien.»

« Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu as quitté les lieux ? La discorde. Ils sont comme une meute de loups enragés. Ils vont t'anéantir. »

« Qu'ils le fassent. » Dit Lexa sur un ton presque détaché.

« Lexa qu'arrivera-t-il s'ils n'acceptent pas le 14ème clan ? Tu vas vraiment être capable de regarder tout ce que tu as bâti s'effondrer autour de toi ? Les guerres de clans vont reprendre ça sera le chao. Ça sera la fin Lexa. »

« Je sais. »

« Dans ce cas comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? » Rugit Clarke.

« S'ils n'ont plus foi en moi alors oui ça sera la fin. Mais crois-moi Clarke je sais ce que je fais. »

Clarke grimaça en secouant la tête, elle souffrait intérieurement d'entendre Lexa parler ainsi.

« Il n'y a plus rien à faire Clarke, les dés sont jetés. Chacun est désormais libre de son destin. » Conclu Lexa en faisant signe à la fille du ciel qu'elle désirait se retrouver seule.

« Si tu n'es pas prête à te battre pour toi, je le ferais. » Déclara Clarke avant de prendre la porte.

Lexa se laissa retomber dans le fond de son siège et lâcha un long soupir. Une fois de plus, elle se sentait seule, ils n'avaient rien compris…

 _Salle du trône._

La foule en colère avait quitté les lieux, contrainte par la garde d'évacuer, le calme était revenu.

« Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons traversé tout ce que nous avons traversé pour en arriver là. » Se lamenta Jasper.

« La paix est encore possible ! Si les clans reviennent à la raison et acceptent les conditions d'Heda. » Lança Raven assise à côté de Luna.

« Lexa leur a donné exactement ce qu'ils voulaient, un prétexte pour changer de commandant. Et vous l'avez entendu elle ne se battra pas pour rester sur son trône. » Répondit Abby.

« Nous pouvons prendre les armes pour la défendre. » Affirma Bellamy.

« Jamais Lexa n'acceptera ça. Si elle choisit de ne pas se battre elle refusera qu'on le fasse pour elle.» Répondit Luna.

« Heda ne peut renoncer à son trône, sans elle nous sommes tous perdus. » Déclara Titus.

« Si les chefs de clans l'abandonnent et que le peuple se révolte, elle perdra tout appuis même l'armée va se retourner contre elle. Ils voudront la flamme pour un nouveau conclave. »

« Il n'y aura pas de conclave… Les Natblidas sont jeunes, formés par Lexa elle-même, je sens déjà planer sur eux la même suspicion que celle qui discrédite le commandant. Même Aden le favori de Lexa n'aura pas les épaules pour tenir la coalition debout. Je pense que plusieurs chefs de clans profiteront du chao pour tenter de prendre le pouvoir. » Déclara Titus.

« Lexa ne peut pas ignorer cela, il s'agit de son héritage. Comment peut-elle affirmer qu'elle va renoncer à se battre pour sa coalition et son peuple ? » S'indigna Raven.

Clarke restait assise silencieuse, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, pire elle ne savait pas quoi faire. La conversation qui se tenait en sa présence n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement lointain elle ne cessait de ressasser les mots de Lexa dans sa tête. Pourtant tout le monde la regardait avec insistance attendant que la jeune femme sorte de sa réserve pour leur redonner un espoir auquel se rattacher. En entendant les mots de Raven Clarke sortit de son silence :

« Parce qu'elle en assez de se battre. » Murmura Clarke comme si elle venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose.

Le silence autour d'elle lui fit réaliser que tous l'avait entendu.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » Demanda Titus.

« Lexa nous a mené plus loin qu'aucun autre Heda ne l'a fait ou ne le fera jamais, elle a tout sacrifié. Et ses chefs de clans, son peuple, tous nous ne faisons que la harceler. On attend d'elle qu'elle nous protège toujours. Vous, moi, on est tous responsable de ça ! Qui a déjà demandé à Lexa ce qu'elle voulait pour elle ? »

Cette question laissa tout le monde sans réponse. Seule Luna qui partageait sa pensée lui adressa un regard bienveillant.

« Lexa est Heda, ce qu'elle veut s'est poursuivre son œuvre. Montrer la voie, que l'impossible peut un jour devenir possible. » Finit par dire Titus.

« C'est vrai, c'est ce que veut Heda mais à quoi bon continuer à se battre pour des gens qui ne veulent pas se laisser guider. A quoi bon se battre pour des traitres ?»

« Lexa renoncera peut être au trône, mais ne soyons pas naïfs ils voudront sa tête, elle ne sera jamais libre. » Dit Roan.

« Elle le sait _« Ai gonplei ste odon »_ ». Répéta Clarke pour rappeler les mots du commandant.

« Demain chacun d'entre nous devra prendre ses responsabilités. Demain chacun d'entre nous devra protéger Heda. Nous le lui devons. » Conclu Luna.

« Pour Lexa. » Dit Clarke.

Tous se regardèrent et comme pour sceller un serment ils répétèrent d'une seule voix :

 _« Pour Lexa. »_

* * *

 **Quel plaisir d'écrire ce chapitre**

 **une situation inédite et explosive**

 **Depuis le début de cette FF j'explore toutes les facettes de Lexa**

 **qui ne cesse d'évoluer et de surprendre**

 **Je suis curieuse de connaitre votre opinion sur la décision d'Heda**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt ;)**


	59. Sous tension

**Chapitre 59 Sous tension**

 _Lendemain salle du trône._

Les chefs de clans et leurs ambassadeurs étaient réunis dans la salle du trône. En l'absence d'Heda, Titus présidait les débats. Malgré la nervosité ambiante, l'heure était à la discussion. Chacun avait le droit de prendre la parole pour exprimer son opinion. Un temps de parole avait été fixé pour conserver l'égalité entre tous les intervenants. Si certains profitaient de ce temps imparti pour afficher très clairement leur désir de mettre fin au règne du commandant, d'autres se montraient plus mesurés dans leur propos. Les indécis étaient la clef de cette joute oratoire, il fallait convaincre et pour cela les soutiens de Lexa allaient utiliser tous les moyens possibles.

« Si vous pensez sérieusement pouvoir renverser Heda par un coup d'état c'est que vous êtes des fous ! » Grogna Roan en s'adressant directement à celui qui s'était désigné comme le fer de lance de l'opposition.

Heolf ne se démonta pas, visiblement le roi d'Azgeda ne l'impressionnait pas.

« C'est vous qui êtes fou de vous accrocher ainsi à Lexa. Vous me décevez Roan, je vous pensais moins pleutre. Vous êtes devenu faible, un petit roi soumis à un commandant qui a perdu la raison. Faut-il que ces créatures marchent sur Azaïs pour qu'enfin vous acceptiez de quitter ce tyran qui impose que les portes de l'enfer ne soient grandes ouvertes sur nos territoires ? »

« J'obéirai à mon Heda, j'ai prêté serment. »

« Ce serment ne vaut plus désormais. Car, Lexa est devenue une traitresse. »

Titus serra ses poings si fort que ses phalanges blanchirent, s'il l'avait pu il aurait sur le champ réduit au silence cet arrogant en le poignardant droit au cœur. Mais, cela aurait une fois de plus joué contre son commandant. Le Fleimkepa ravala sa colère et se contenta de déclarer :

« Les traitres seront ceux qui n'obéiront pas à Lexa. »

« Et vous pensez que vous serez en mesure de châtier des milliers des nôtres ? » Rétorqua Heolf sûr de lui.

« Azgeda protégera son commandant, s'il faut pourfendre les traitres je n'hésiterai pas à faire couler le sang. » Déclara Roan piqué au vif.

« Nous savons tous que depuis le siège de votre capitale, la grande armée du nord n'est plus. Vous êtes encore entrain de panser vos plaies Roan…Vous ne serez pas de taille. »

Roan grinça des dents, mais l'homme disait vrai. L'armée d'Azgeda était faible et ne suffirait pas à elle seule à éviter un coup d'état.

« Quant au Floukru…Et bien pas de guerriers parmi eux… » Ajouta Heolf moqueur.

« Assez ! » Hurla Clarke qui ne supportait plus le ton suffisant du chef de clan.

« Heolf vous vous pensez en majorité mais je doute que cela soit réellement le cas. Les chiens qui aboient le plus ne sont pas toujours les plus dangereux. » Ajouta Clarke dont la déclaration fût suivie d'une série de ricanement qui fît perdre son sourire arrogant au chef de clan.

« C'est vrai, je me doute que le Skaikru ne suivra pas le peuple…Normal après tout car vous n'avez jamais été des nôtres n'est-ce pas ? »

« Le Skaikru est le treizième clan, et nous faisons partie de cette coalition autant que vous. » Déclara la chancelière en faisant signe à sa fille de ne pas l'interrompre.

« Votre décision dans deux jours montrera où va votre allégeance. » Se contenta de répondre Heolf en passant la main dans sa barbe brune.

« Vous ne parlez que de guerre, alors qu'il s'agit de paix. La coalition est la paix, Lexa est la coalition. » Dit Luna.

Les chefs de clans indécis acquiescèrent de quelques hochements de tête.

« Depuis toute à l'heure je vous écoute et à aucun moment nous n'avons parlé de ce qui nous réunit réellement ici, les conditions de Lexa. »

« Elles sont inacceptables. » Souffla un ambassadeur.

La salle s'agita à nouveau.

« Les pénitents ne sont pas un danger. Dans le cas contraire Heda n'aurait jamais souhaité les faire entrer dans sa coalition. » Affirma Luna.

« Heda a perdu la tête. » Rétorqua le chef du Podakru.

« Si nous refusons, Lexa quittera son trône. Et après cela qu'adviendra-t-il ? » L'interrogea Luna.

Tous se regardèrent mais personne n'osa dire tout haut le fond de sa pensée. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'idée commune et que personne à cette heure ne voulait avancer à visage découvert. Certains souhaitaient sincèrement un conclave, d'autres une guerre pour s'asseoir sur le trône.

« Wanheda vous qui avez vécu parmi ces créatures pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il en est ? » Lança Titus.

Clarke se leva de son siège et s'avança de quelques pas afin de prendre la parole.

« Les pénitents sont pacifistes, ils ont des croyances religieuses basées sur l'amour et le partage, jamais ils ne tenteront de vous priver de vos terres. Je suis persuadée qu'ils resteront dans la Tourbière pourvus qu'on les laisse en paix. Nous avons beaucoup à apprendre d'eux comme ils ont à apprendre de nous. » Affirma l'ambassadrice du Skaikru.

« Sottises ! » Grogna Heolf en pianotant sur son accoudoir.

Clarke dévisagea l'homme en plissant le front, agacée d'être ainsi interrompue.

« Vous n'avez pas la parole Heolf ! » Grinça Titus.

Faisant fi des paroles du prêtre Heolf sauta de son siège et se dirigea droit vers Clarke.

« Allons-nous écouter les sornettes tout droit sorties de la bouche de cette femme ? »

Clarke serra les poings.

« Nous savons tous que vous êtes dans les bonnes grâces du commandant…Sa protégée…Croyez-vous que nous sommes dupes ? Après tout ce que Lexa a fait subir à son peuple pour vous protéger vous et votre clan… »

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec moi ! » Souffla Clarke qui se sentait bouillir.

Roan adressa un regard inquiet à Titus, les deux hommes savaient que la relation entre le commandant et la jeune femme allait discréditer ses propos.

Heolf qui voyait là une bonne occasion de faire perdre la face à Clarke aux yeux de tous ne se démonta pas et ajouta :

« Vraiment ? Quels sont la nature des…Rapports que vous entretenez avec Heda ? »

« Ça suffit ! » Hurla Titus qui sentait que la situation prenait une très mauvaise tournure.

Heolf tourna sur lui-même en levant les mains.

« Je crois au contraire qu'il est important de savoir, n'est-ce pas mes frères ? Après tout le comportement de Heda n'est plus le même depuis qu'elle vous a rencontré.»

L'assemblée approuva les paroles du chef de clan.

« Je suis l'ambassadrice du Skaikru, j'étais présente dans la Tourbière et je vous apporte mon témoignage. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire ! » Rétorqua Clarke prise au piège.

« C'est ce que Lexa vous a murmuré de dire sur l'oreiller ce matin ? » Demanda outrageusement le guerrier.

Le sang de Clarke ne fît qu'un tour elle s'apprêtait à le gifler lorsque sa mère intervint :

« Vous tournez cette assemblée en ridicule, le débat n'est pas là Heolf ! Le Skaikru n'est pas venu là pour subir vos accusations ni vos sarcasmes. Cessez immédiatement où il n'y aura plus rien à discuter. »

Le docteur Griffin défiait d'un regard noir celui qui avait osé s'attaquer à sa fille. Heolf émit un léger rictus satisfait et leva une main pour dire qu'il renonçait.

Abby dût saisir le bras de sa fille pour l'obliger à reprendre place à côté d'elle. Clarke obéit le cœur meurtri. Sans l'intervention de sa mère, la jeune femme acculée aurait dû mentir sur sa relation avec Heda, bafouer les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Lexa aux yeux de tous. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Clarke ne soit contrainte de mentir effrontément pour garder la face. Cela aurait sonné la fin de ses espoirs. Jamais après ça elle n'aurait pu espérer que Heda ne dévoile au grand jour leur relation sans que cela ne jette le discrédit sur elles.

C'est alors que l'ambassadeur du Delfikru demanda la parole. C'était un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et à la peau marquée par le poids des années. Il était le plus ancien du conseil. Avec l'accord de Titus, le vieil homme se leva de son siège et lentement se traina jusqu'au centre de la salle.

« Nous sommes à l'aube de jour important et je crois qu'il est nécessaire de ne pas perdre de vu la responsabilité qui pèse aujourd'hui sur nos épaules. Nous parlons de notre survie à tous, nous parlons du monde de demain. Je suis un vieil homme, j'ai vu dans ma vie beaucoup de choses…Trop peut être…J'ai vécu sous le règne de plusieurs Heda, j'ai connu la guerre, j'ai connu les tourments de ce monde comme chacun de vous ici. Et de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais été plus près d'un sentiment de paix que sous le règne de Lexa kom Trikru. Je suis au crépuscule de ma vie et mon dernier souhait serait de savoir que mes petits enfants ne vivront pas ce par quoi je suis passé. Je veux pouvoir mourir demain en sachant que cette paix va perdurer pour les générations à venir, et pour cela il nous faut un commandant au cœur de lion, un commandant sans peur. Mes yeux sont vieux et fatigués mais ne vous fiez pas au voile blanc qui les couvre, je ne suis pas aveugle. Et je peux dire que lorsque je regarde mon Heda je vois toujours ce commandant au cœur de lion. Si Lexa quitte son trône alors nous perdons notre guide, nous retomberons dans le noir. »

« Un autre Natblida peut prendre sa place. » Lança un chef de clan.

« Oui en effet un autre pourrait prendre place dans ce trône…Mais aurait-il le même cœur ? Aurait-il la même force ? Aurait-il le même courage ? Et par-dessus tout aurait-il sa sagesse ? Oui mes amis asseyez dans ce trône un autre Natblida, mais cela n'en fera pas pour autant le commandant dont nous avons besoin pour survivre. Pourquoi prendre le risque de perdre ce que nous avons déjà ? Heda ordonne et nous obéissons, cela a toujours été ainsi. Sa protection vaut bien certains sacrifices. »

« Assieds-toi vieil homme, tu gaspilles tes dernières forces. » Grogna Heolf en sentant que les paroles du vieillard venaient de faire mouche chez certains de ses camarades.

« Jamais un Heda ne s'est soumis à l'avis du peuple…En cela je la sais sans peur, en cela elle prouve sa valeur. Sans elle nous sommes orphelins. Lexa kom Trikru n'a pas son égale. Honte à vous de ne pas voir ce qui se tient devant vous. » Souffla le vieil homme.

« Je te remercie pour ton témoignage Joha kom Delfikru. » Dit Titus touché par la déclaration de l'ambassadeur.

Il y eût alors un moment de flottement, les mots du vieil homme venaient momentanément de calmer les débats. C'est sur cette note que Titus choisit de lever la séance en proposant que le conseil se réunisse à nouveau le lendemain matin. Ce tour de table n'avait pas réglé la question mais avait permis d'identifier les fidèles de Heda et ses opposants. Et cela donnait du temps pour faire basculer les indécis du côté du commandant. En fin politicien le prêtre userait de toute son influence pour tenter de sauver le trône de Lexa.

« Est-ce que ça va Clarke ? » Demanda Abby tandis que la salle commençait à se vider.

« Cet homme est une ordure. » Pesta la jeune femme qui ne décolérait pas.

Clarke se sentait minable, on lui avait donné la parole pour défendre Lexa et elle n'avait pas su en faire bon usage. La Skaikru se sentit idiote de s'être faite piégée aussi facilement. Elle avait tellement à dire pour plaider la cause des pénitents et par la même occasion de Heda qu'elle avait un goût d'inachevé. Son intervention avait été un échec, pire cela avait desservi Lexa.

« Tout n'est pas perdu Clarke, il est évident que le conseil est divisé. » Essaya de la rassurer Abby.

« C'est certain, il reste un espoir. » Dit Luna en se joignant à la conversation.

« Alors pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que nous sommes entrain de perdre ? » Lâcha Clarke avec dégoût.

« Bellamy, Jasper et Raven sont partis prendre la température dans les rues, ils nous diront ce qu'il en est de la population. »

« J'espère que c'est moins agité qu'ici. » Rétorqua Clarke.

« Nous l'espérons tous. » Lui confirma sa mère en serrant sa main.

« Quel enfoiré ! » Maugréa Roan en dévisageant Heolf d'un regard assassin tandis qu'il quittait les lieux.

« Il se sent en position de force. » Répondit Titus.

« Lexa aurait pu tous les occire, au lieu de ça elle est prête à renoncer. » Souffla Roan mécontent.

« Couper la tête du serpent et il en repousse deux. »

« En tout cas c'est une tête que je me ferais le plaisir de couper. » Répondit Roan des flammes dans les yeux.

« Si nous en arrivons là c'est que nous aurons échoué. »

 _Début d'après-midi, bureau de Heda._

Luna entra dans la pièce face à un commandant au visage sans expression.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin lors du conseil t'intéresse-t-il ? » Lui demanda la Floukru.

« Non. » Répondit froidement Lexa.

« Je m'en doutais. » Dit Luna en plissant les lèvres.

La chef de clan s'assit en face de son amie et l'observa en silence. Elles se connaissaient si bien qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. La présence de Luna était toujours un véritable réconfort pour Heda. Elle savait l'apaiser.

« Comment va Clarke ? » Demanda Lexa.

« Comment crois-tu qu'elle va ? Elle s'inquiète Lexa, elle fait son possible pour tenir bon dans cette situation. Elle se bat pour toi. »

« Elle fait du Clarke. » Résuma Lexa.

« Elle fait du Clarke. » Confirma Luna un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Luna étendit ses jambes sur un coin du bureau tandis que Lexa s'étira en passant les mains sur sa nuque. Il n'y avait qu'en présence de la jeune femme que Lexa se permettait de se tenir ainsi. Malgré la gravité de la situation il y eut un instant de relâchement.

« Avec tout ça je ne t'ai même pas demandé comment vont les choses avec Raven ? »

Immédiatement le visage de Luna s'illumina.

« C'est merveilleux…Elle est merveilleuse. »

Voir le bonheur dans le regard de son amie d'enfance, réjouit Lexa.

« Je suis contente pour vous. » Lui répondit Lexa avec sincérité.

Un nouveau silence.

« Lexa ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis fière de toi. »

Lexa et Luna échangèrent un regard complice. Puis, la guerrière étira son cou en laissant courir ses yeux sur le plafond tout en lâchant un long et profond soupir.

 _Pendant ce temps dans la chambre de Gnar._

La créature tournait dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage, depuis le conseil de la veille l'homme était agité. Il sentait que sa présence à Polis, n'était pas désirée et que Lexa s'était mise dans une situation impossible. Gnar en prenait toute la responsabilité et malgré les protestations d'Octavia il n'en démordait pas, il fallait qu'il parle à Lexa et quitte Polis.

« Gressa groblème. » Répétait-il sans cesse.

« Gnar s'il te plait, assieds-toi je n'en peux plus de te regarder faire les cents pas. »

« Gnon. »

« Gnar ! » Finit par crier Octavia.

La créature s'immobilisa en observant la jeune femme puis dans la seconde recommença ses gesticulations. Octavia poussa un long soupir.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? » Demanda Lincoln en entrant dans la pièce.

« Il veut voir Lexa…Il est agité, je crois que tout cela est trop pour lui. » L'informa la guerrière en saisissant des mains de son mari les vivres qu'il était parti chercher.

« Tu veux que je lui demande de venir ? »

« Non je maitrise la situation. » Affirma Octavia.

« Gnar regarde ce que Lincoln nous a ramené. Des myrtilles. » Dit-elle en tendant les baies à son protégé.

Gnar s'arrêta et humecta l'air comme le ferait un chien renifleur, puis lentement d'un pas hésitant il s'approcha de la jeune femme et saisit les gourmandises qu'elle lui proposait.

« Peut-être qu'après tu pourrais dire une de tes prières ? »

« Grière ? »

« Oui, si tu en ressens le besoin. »

Gnar acquiesça en mettant une poignée de myrtille dans sa bouche. La créature s'éloigna en direction de la fenêtre, il avait l'air de retrouver son calme.

Lincoln sourit et en caressant le dos de sa femme il déclara :

« Tu feras une mère formidable. »

De retour de leur excursion dans les rues de la capitale, les trois Skaikru retrouvèrent leurs amis pour faire leur rapport.

« Alors qu'en est-il ? » S'empressa de leur demander Roan.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Polis comme ça. » Déclara Bellamy.

« La situation est explosive. » Confirma Jasper.

« Les gens sont en colère, ils ne digèrent pas l'ultimatum imposé par Heda. Sur la place il y avait une statue de paille à l'effigie de Lexa, ils y ont mis le feu… » Raconta Raven tristement.

Cette déclaration fît tressaillir Clarke.

« Ils vont trop loin. Je vais envoyer la garde punir les responsables. » Souffla Titus.

« Ne faites pas ça…Cela ne ferait que renforcer leur colère. Et il ne s'agit pas là des agissements de toute la population mais d'une partie seulement. » Affirma Raven.

« S'ils ne respectent même plus l'image du commandant, imaginez ce que cela sera dans deux jours si nous ne punissons pas les fauteurs de trouble. » Protesta Titus.

« Raven a raison Titus, laissez-les faire. » Finit par lâcher Clarke la mine abattue.

« Quoi d'autres ? » Enchaina-t-elle.

« La peur… Le peuple a peur. » Répondit Bellamy.

« La peur n'est pas bonne conseillère… » Déclara Roan.

« En effet… Mais ils sont à l'origine de tout ce bazar. Ils doutent de leur commandant, ils ne la méritent pas. » Lâcha Clarke amère.

« Que diras-tu quand ils marcheront sur la tour pour arracher la tête de Lexa ? » Lança Roan agacé.

« Cela n'arrivera pas, nous partirons, personne ne touchera à Lexa. » Rugit Clarke.

« Pour aller où ? Vous serez en sécurité nulle part, vous serez traquées. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour assurer votre fuite, mais comme Heolf l'a très justement souligné nous serons vite submergés par le nombre. » Déclara Roan dépité.

« Je ne vous demande pas de vous battre, simplement de nous donner du temps pour quitter la capitale… »

« Nul clan ne pourra vous accueillir sans risquer des représailles. » Dit Roan.

« Alors nous irons plus loin… Nous partirons loin des territoires de la coalition. Il est hors de question que Lexa ne soit faite prisonnière ou pire. Je trouverai un endroit pour la garder en sécurité.» Lâcha Clarke les dents serrées.

En entendant ces mots si spontanés le docteur Griffin sentit son cœur se serrer, Clarke ne pensait plus qu'à la sécurité de Lexa. Elle venait d'oublier sa famille et ses amis, elle était prête à tout abandonner pour elle.

Ce n'est que lorsque Abby posa sa main sur le bras de sa fille que Clarke réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à la portée de ses paroles. Les regards affligés de Bellamy, Jasper et Raven en disaient longs sur leur tristesse de l'entendre parler ainsi. Ils ne voulaient pas la perdre. Soudain, tout le monde réalisa que leurs chemins risquaient de se séparer bien plus tôt qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginés.

Emue aux larmes Clarke qui venait de lire tout le désarroi dans les yeux de sa mère balbutia :

« Je suis désolée… »

Abby prit sa fille dans ses bras et la serra très fort.

« Ne t'excuse pas…Je comprends Clarke…Mais nous n'en arriverons pas là… » Murmura-t-elle à son oreille en lui caressant les cheveux.

Les heures passèrent lentement jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Comme depuis leur arrivée, tous se retrouvèrent autour de la table du commandant. Mais, bien sûr Lexa ne se montra pas.

Clarke s'efforçait de manger un peu mais rien ne lui faisait envie, ce siège vide au bout de la table terminait de lui couper l'appétit. Toutes les conversations tournaient autour des discussions qu'avait l'ensemble du groupe avec les différents chefs de clans et ambassadeurs. Comme pour une élection chacun comptait les points en espérant inverser la tendance.

Luna assise à côté de Clarke se pencha à son oreille pour qu'elle seule entende ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

« Lexa va bien Clarke. » Affirma-t-elle pour la rassurer.

« Si tel était le cas elle serait assise parmi nous. » Répondit Clarke qui sentait la colère s'emparer d'elle.

« Elle te protège Clarke. »

Clarke saisit son verre et fît mine de boire pour ne pas répondre. Elle en avait gros sur le cœur.

« J'ai essayé de la voir, mais elle a interdit l'accès à ses appartements… » Finit par lâcher Clarke dépitée.

« Je te l'ai dit elle fait cela pour te protéger. »

« J'en ai assez ! » Cria Clarke en bondissant de son siège. Cette réaction jeta un froid sur toute la tablée.

« Clarke… » Souffla Luna en essayant de la retenir sans succès.

L'ambassadrice du Skaikru quitta les lieux à bout de nerfs.

Raven passa sa main dans le dos de Luna pour lui faire savoir que ce n'était pas sa faute.

« Laisse, elle a besoin d'être seule. » Lui dit-elle.

Après une minute de silence les conversations reprirent comme si de rien était.

« L'ambassadrice m'a affirmé son soutien, elle amène avec elle cents cinquante guerriers fidèle à Heda. » Dit Titus.

« Vous savez comme moi qu'elle n'est pas fiable. »

« Nous avons sa parole. »

« La parole ne vaut plus grand-chose par les temps qui courent Titus. » Dit Roan.

Cette vérité arracha une grimace au Fleimkepa.

Depuis l'ultimatum de Heda régnait le chao, et son absence ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment de perte de contrôle totale. Tout semblait partir de travers. Le peuple était égaré, les dirigeants se lançaient dans une lutte fratricide et tout ça ne faisait que confirmer le fait que sans guide la coalition ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Au même moment du haut de son balcon, Lexa observait sa cité. Les rues habituellement si calmes semblaient animées d'une agitation bruyante. Partout on entendait des cris, des bagarres, des incendies se déclaraient aux quatre coins de la capitale. La cité s'embrasait sous ses yeux et Lexa ne bougeait pas. Le regard rivé sur le désastre à venir, Heda ne tremblait pas. Stoïque face à la colère qui grondait pourtant si fort qu'elle aurait agité le cœur de n'importe quel seigneur. Tournée vers l'horizon la guerrière murmura :

« Aujourd'hui la colère…Demain la peur… »

* * *

 **Des débats agités et particulièrement inquiétants pour l'avenir de Heda**

 **et de sa coalition**

 **Clarke passe par des moments éprouvants**

 **rien ne lui est épargné...**

 **J'aime toujours autant les interactions entre Luna et Lexa :)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, la suite au prochain épisode ;)**


	60. Silence

**Chapitre 60 Silence**

 _Lendemain salle du trône._

Le conseil siégeait à nouveau, demain soir Heda serait fixée sur son sort. L'ambiance semblait différente de la veille, les chefs de clans étaient plus réservés. Peut-être avaient-ils décidés de dissimuler leurs intentions ?

« Cette nuit Polis s'est embrasée. Sur l'ordre de notre Fleimkepa l'armée est intervenue dans les rues pour rétablir l'ordre. Cela me coûte de l'admettre mais ce chao est la faute du commandant. » Souffla l'un des administrateurs de la ville.

« Le chef de la garde m'a affirmé que la situation était de nouveau sous contrôle ce matin. » Affirma Titus pour que son collègue mesure ses propos.

« Ne vous fiez pas à cette accalmie Titus. » Répondit l'administrateur sur un ton qui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'il se passera si Heda venait à renoncer à nous protéger. » Rétorqua le prêtre.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid dans la salle. Les dirigeants restèrent silencieux un instant.

La colère de la veille venait subitement de se transformer en peur. Même les chefs de clans les plus vindicatifs perdaient subitement leur assurance. En observant les visages graves des membres du conseil Clarke réalisa que les loups s'étaient soudainement transformés en un troupeau de brebis affolées d'être ainsi abandonnées par leur berger. La question était de savoir si ce troupeau allait se diriger droit sur le précipice qui les guettait pour s'y engouffrer.

C'est le moment que Clarke choisit pour prendre la parole. Wanheda se leva de son siège sous les regards inquiets de ses amis. L'altercation de la veille avec Heolf avait laissée des marques et si l'ambassadrice ne faisait pas preuve de prudence elle risquait à nouveau de faire basculer l'opinion du mauvais côté.

« Demain, chacun d'entre nous devra faire un choix en accord avec sa conscience… Je sais que parmi vous beaucoup convoite ce trône. » Dit-elle en désignant du doigt le siège vide du commandant de la coalition.

La salle fût parcourue de murmure.

« L'attrait du pouvoir peut nous conduire à faire des choix regrettables. Régner sur les treize clans, avoir le droit de vie et de mort et faire ce qui doit être fait pour garantir la survie de l'humanité n'est pas une tâche aisée. »

« C'est une évidence… » Soupira Heolf comme ennuyé par les déclarations de l'ambassadrice du Skaikru.

Clarke choisit d'ignorer cette remarque et reprit son discours :

« Un si grand pouvoir que celui de guider l'humanité nécessite un sacrifice. Celui de sa personne. On ne peut régenter que parce qu'on est fort, on ne peut régenter que parce qu'on est brave, on ne peut régenter que parce qu'on est intelligent, on ne peut régenter que parce qu'on est fin politicien… Il faut réunir toutes ces qualités et non une partie d'entre elles sans quoi on échoue, comme cela a été le cas pour les Heda précédents. La vérité c'est que pour pouvoir réussir il faut s'abandonner totalement. S'oublier soit même pour servir la cause, pour servir l'intérêt général. Les privilèges, les intérêts personnels, il faut laisser cela de côté pour être un bon souverain. Il faut pouvoir tout sacrifier pour son peuple y compris sa propre vie. Qui dans cette salle se sent en mesure de faire ce sacrifice ? »

Clarke balaya du regard les visages des membres du conseil et la plupart d'entre eux baissèrent les yeux.

« Le fardeau est bien lourd en comparaison du privilège de s'asseoir dans ce siège. » Déclara d'un ton solennel la jeune femme.

« Rassurez-vous nous ne comptons pas sur vous pour endosser ce rôle. Où voulez-vous en venir Wanheda ? » Lança Heolf moqueur.

Clarke se tourna vers le chef de clan et de ses yeux bleus le fixa attentivement, cette fois-ci la jeune femme ne se démonta pas. Pas question de céder à la colère. Pas question de lui faire ce plaisir ! Par mimétisme Clarke adopta la posture de Lexa, elle défia le chef de clan du regard et releva le menton en déclarant :

« Hier vous m'avez accusée d'être proche du commandant comme si cela faisait de moi une criminelle. Vous espériez ainsi discréditer mon propos. »

Abby, Luna et les autres se cramponnèrent à leur siège.

« Vous avez raison Heolf je suis proche de Heda. Et c'est en cela que vous devez m'écouter, car nulle autre ne pourrait vous dire la vérité, la seule vérité à son sujet… »

Un silence religieux envahit la salle. Clarke prit un instant avant de poursuivre, il fallait qu'elle pose ses mots comme l'aurait fait le commandant. Il lui fallait être à la hauteur. Son ton, sa gestuelle devait être parfaite pour enfin se faire entendre intelligiblement et marquer les esprits. C'était son heure, il était temps pour l'ambassadrice du Skaikru de mettre son talent d'oratrice et sa force de persuasion au service de la cause.

« Je suis une Skaikru et comme tous les miens, lorsque nous étions dans l'espace nous rêvions qu'un jour nous puissions revenir chez nous. Notre voyage vers la terre était un espoir pour chacun de nous. Ce voyage était aussi source d'angoisse car nous ne savions pas vers quoi nous nous dirigions. La terre était-elle habitable ? Il y avait-il encore une place pour l'humanité ? La peur je connais…Chacun de nous ici connaissons ce sentiment. La route a été longue pour nous faire une place en ce monde. Nous avons souffert de part et d'autres, mais le jour où Heda nous a offert sa protection notre peur s'est transformée en espoir. Lexa kom Trikru est une visionnaire, elle trace une voie nouvelle pour nos peuples. Nous sommes Skaikru, Trikru, Podakru, Floukru, d'Azgeda…Mais avant tout cela nous sommes des êtres humains et c'est ce que Lexa a compris, elle voit par-delà les clivages pour assurer l'avenir de l'humanité.»

La jeune femme marqua une pause, personne n'osa bouger, ses mots semblaient éveiller les consciences.

« La survie de l'humanité, c'est de cela qu'il s'agit. Et la paix et notre seul salut. Si les pénitents représentaient un danger, Heda n'aurait jamais demandé leur intégration au sein de la coalition. S'il y avait un danger notre commandant aurait fait ce qu'elle a toujours fait, elle se serait dressée entre la menace et son peuple. C'est ce qu'elle est, c'est qui elle est… »

« Lexa kom Trikru est notre chef légitime, pas uniquement par la teinte de son sang mais bien parce qu'elle mérite cette place. Dès notre première rencontre j'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas la guerrière sauvage et sanguinaire que j'imaginais. Sans elle, nous serions déjà tous morts, nous nous serions entretués. Ne mérite-t-elle pas notre confiance ? Ne mérite-t-elle pas notre foi ? Son sacrifice ne vaut-il pas notre reconnaissance ? L'avenir des miens m'importe, l'avenir de chacun de nous m'importe et c'est pour cela que je place cet avenir entre ses mains, car je sais qu'elle est notre meilleure chance. J'ai foi en mon Heda plus qu'en aucun autre être humain. Elle est mon guide, ma protectrice, mon espérance, elle est… »

Emportée par son discours Clarke marqua une nouvelle pause, retenant sa dernière pensée entre ses lèvres. Et pour se rattraper conclu de la sorte :

« Elle est…Heda. »

« Je suis venue du ciel dans la peur de ne trouver ici que l'obscurité, aujourd'hui je ne regrette pas ce pénible et douloureux voyage. Sur terre, j'ai trouvé la lumière qui me fait croire en des jours meilleurs. Ne nous renvoyez pas dans les ombres. »

Il y eût un moment de flottement durant lequel tous les membres du conseil restèrent muets comme s'ils s'interdisaient de parler après un si beau plaidoyer. Même Heolf n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche. Probablement parce que Roan le gardait au respect avec un regard appuyé et intimidant.

« Merci ambassadrice. » Finit par dire Titus en hochant la tête. Même si le prêtre ne laissait rien paraitre, il était impressionné par la jeune femme.

« Tu as bien parlé. » Murmura le docteur Griffin à l'oreille de sa fille tandis qu'elle reprenait place à côté d'elle.

Les débats reprirent chacun y alla de ses arguments en faveur ou en défaveur du commandant. Les échanges durèrent plusieurs heures. Le conseil se déroula dans un climat beaucoup plus calme que la veille cependant, personne ne croyait au consensus. Tous savaient que la réaction du peuple serait déterminante. Le peuple aurait le dernier mot.

Lorsque la réunion toucha à sa fin, tous se pressèrent pour rallier la sortie, c'est alors qu'une poigne de fer se referma sur le bras de l'ambassadrice du Skaikru.

Clarke se retourna pour découvrir que celui qui la tirait vers lui n'était autre qu'Heolf.

« Beau discours Wanheda. » Dit l'homme.

« Mais je crains que cela ne suffise pas. » Ajouta-t-il sûr de lui.

« Nous verrons. » Rétorqua Clarke passablement agacée d'être à nouveau prise à partie par le chef de clan.

« Vous imaginez sans doute que je fais cela de gaieté de cœur ? » Lui souffla Heolf.

Clarke hocha les sourcils, sceptique.

« J'ai combattu aux côtés de Lexa pendant des années, je l'ais servi avec loyauté. Mais, le commandant que j'estimais au point de placer mon destin entre ses mains a disparu. Je veux protéger les miens de sa folie. Ces créatures sont une menace quoi que vous disiez elles ne seront jamais acceptées parmi nous. Vous savez que j'ai raison. Si vous vous souciez autant de Lexa que vous le dites, vous feriez tout pour la sauver.»

Clarke dégoûtée essaya de se dégager mais l'homme resserra sa main autour de son bras pour l'obliger à l'écouter.

« Heda va tomber, cela est inévitable, mais vous pouvez encore la sauver. Cessez de la soutenir convainquez les votre de se ranger de notre côté en rejetant les conditions suicidaires de Lexa et je fais le serment de tout faire pour que cela ne se termine pas dans un bain de sang. Heda n'a pas à payer de sa vie, j'userai de mon influence pour lui éviter la mort. » Souffla le chef de clan.

Clarke déglutit.

« Vous êtes fou. »

« Vous disiez vouloir protéger Lexa, je vous en donne la possibilité. Réfléchissez. Nous la laisserons partir en vie si vous obtempérez. N'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez ? Qu'elle vive ? » Dit le guerrier en relâchant son bras.

Clarke resta un instant à le dévisager.

« Vous me demandez de trahir Heda pour la sauver. » Répéta Clarke comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris le message.

Heolf hocha la tête à l'affirmative avant d'ajouter :

« Vous pourrez fuir ensemble. »

Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Clarke. Cet accord n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Même si Wanheda s'était montrée convaincante elle savait que les chances du commandant étaient faibles. La hache du bourreau était déjà au-dessus du cou de Heda… Et soudain on garantissait à Clarke que Lexa serait saine et sauve. Malgré les convictions profondes de Clarke au sujet des pénitents, rien ne lui semblait plus important que la vie de la femme qu'elle aimait. La proposition d'Heolf jeta le trouble dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

« Ma proposition est sur la table… Nous verrons si votre allégeance va à Heda ou à Lexa. » Dit Heolf avant d'abandonner la jeune femme pour disparaitre dans la foule.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »_ Demanda une voix dans le dos de Clarke.

Titus se tenait les bras croisés avec un air suspicieux sur le visage.

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut le corps de la jeune femme qui répondit du tac au tac :

« Rien…Encore des sarcasmes. » Mentit Clarke.

 _Au même moment._

Octavia pensive était sur le balcon et observait la cité, elle se sentait épuisée. Veiller sur la créature n'était pas de tout repos. Lincoln s'était à nouveau absenté et Gnar s'était allongé pour faire une petite sieste ce qui laissait à la guerrière quelques minutes de répit.

Seulement après un court instant, elle entendit la porte de la chambre claquer. La jeune femme sursauta.

 _« Bon sang Gnar ! »_ Pensa-t-elle en faisant volteface.

Affolée à l'idée qu'un intrus ne se soit faufilé dans le refuge du pénitent la guerrière se rua à l'intérieur en balayant la pièce du regard. Personne…

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir horrifiée que la créature avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Cette sieste n'était qu'une ruse pour qu'elle relâche sa vigilance.

« Gnar ! » Cria Octavia en se précipitant vers la porte.

Une fois dans le couloir, la jeune femme tourna la tête vers la droite puis vers la gauche, pas de trace de la créature. Il ne devait pourtant pas être bien loin, son pas asymétriques ne lui donnait pas une avance confortable. Pourtant, le corps tout entier d'Octavia tremblait. Si quelqu'un tombait sur lui cela risquait de dégénérer. Lexa avait été clair, personne ne devait savoir où se trouvait la créature pas même les gardes, Gnar devait demeurer caché de tous.

N'écoutant que son instinct la guerrière prit sur sa droite en dévalant le couloir au pas de course. Soudain, Lincoln apparut à l'extrémité du couloir qu'elle avait emprunté.

Surprit le guerrier demanda :

« Octavia ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le cœur dans la gorge, la jeune femme déclara affolée :

« Gnar s'est échappé ! »

Le visage de Lincoln se décomposa.

« Quoi ? Comment ? »

« Il s'est échappé, je ne sais pas de quel côté il est parti. » Répondit sa femme au bord de la crise cardiaque.

« Pas de ce côté en tout cas, je l'aurais croisé ! »

Les deux époux se mirent à courir à contre sens.

« Où a-t-il pu aller ? » Demanda Octavia sans ralentir la cadence le souffle court.

« Lexa, il doit chercher Lexa ! Sa chambre et à l'étage du dessus. » Répondit le guerrier.

 _« Diable ! S'il va au dernier étage… »_ Pensa la guerrière en accélérant encore sa course.

Gnar soufflait comme un bœuf tandis qu'il clopinait sur les marches des escaliers qui le conduiraient deux étages au-dessus, au sommet de la tour. Il savait que Heda se trouvait forcément là pour s'être arrêté devant son bureau deux jours auparavant.

Saisissant la rampe branlante il jeta toutes ses forces dans cette ascension. Une fois, arrivé sur le palier il poussa les portes du dernier étage. Son sang se glaça d'effroi en se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec les membres du conseil qui sortaient de la salle du trône. Malgré la cape qui couvrait ses épaules tout le monde se figea sur place en le voyant apparaitre.

« Le monstre ! » Cria un ambassadeur le doigt tendu dans sa direction.

Gnar s'immobilisa, tétanisé par la peur de s'être ainsi jeté dans la gueule du loup.

« Emparez-vous de lui ! » Hurla un chef de clan en brandissant son épée très vite imité par d'autres membres du conseil.

L'instinct de survie du pénitent s'éveilla devant ce déferlement de haine. Il arracha sa capuche pour dévoiler son visage difforme et se mit à grogner afin d'intimider les hommes qui lui faisaient face. Cette grimace dévoila ses dents acérées comme des épines, il bavait comme un molosse prêt à mordre. En serrant les poings Gnar se préparait à recevoir les assauts des guerriers et cette fois-ci il n'entendait pas se laisser faire.

Au même instant, Clarke et les autres qui se trouvaient encore dans la salle du trône furent surpris d'entendre le vacarme qui provenait du couloir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? » Rugit Titus en se précipitant vers la sortie, Clarke et ses amis sur les talons.

Le petit groupe se retrouva bloqué derrière les membres du conseil tous agglutinés dans le couloir. De là où ils se trouvaient impossible de distinguer ce qui se passait à quelques pas de là. Mais, les cris et les tintements métalliques des épées ne laissèrent aucun doute sur le fait qu'une bagarre venait d'éclater.

Porté par une montée d'adrénaline, Gnar saisit le bras armé de l'ambassadeur qui le menaçait et d'un geste l'envoya percuter le mur en pleine face. L'homme tomba à terre inerte tandis que deux autres assaillants se précipitaient sur le monstre pour le frapper durement. C'est alors que surgirent de la cage d'escalier Octavia et Lincoln. Les deux époux s'interposèrent immédiatement entre Gnar et la foule en colère.

« N'approchez pas ! » Hurla Octavia en brandissant son arme.

Lincoln quant à lui essayait de contenir la hargne du pénitent.

« Otez-vous de notre chemin ! Cette abomination vient de frapper notre frère ! » Hurla Heolf qui se portait aux avant-postes sa lame brandit devant lui.

Des éclairs dans les yeux Octavia s'apprêtait à rugir lorsqu'enfin Titus et Clarke parvinrent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux.

« Cela suffit ! » Hurla Titus pour ramener l'ordre dans tout ce chao.

La garde du Fleimkepa arriva quelques secondes après pour faire rempart de leur corps autour de Titus et de la créature.

« Que fais cet homme ici ! » Grogna Titus en foudroyant Octavia d'un regard accusateur.

« Je suis désolée Titus, il voulait voir le commandant, il a échappé à notre vigilance. » S'excusa Octavia à voix basse.

« Évacuez-le ! » Ordonna le prêtre en faisant signe à la guerrière de passer par les escaliers pour reconduire le pénitent à sa cache.

Lincoln et sa femme s'exécutèrent en saisissant chacun un bras de Gnar pour l'obliger à les suivre. La créature lança un regard suppliant à Clarke qui lui déchira le cœur. Depuis, Eli elle n'avait jamais vu le pénitent dans cet état.

Une fois la créature repliée il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que les membres du conseil les plus agressifs rangent leurs épées à leurs fourreaux. En un instant tout avait basculé, le conseil avait été calme et apaisé et maintenant tout semblait revenu au point de départ.

Heolf s'approcha de l'ambassadeur assommé par la créature qui ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre conscience.

Accroupit à côté du corps inerte le chef de clan déclara en jetant un regard assassin à Titus :

« Il est mort… »

Clarke se rendit immédiatement au chevet de l'homme pour voir si Heolf disait vrai. A son grand désespoir, le guerrier avait vu juste. L'ambassadeur avait le crâne fracassé il ne se relèverait pas.

Ivre de rage, Heolf se redressa et brandit son poing sous le menton du Fleimkepa :

« Faites nous croire maintenant que ces monstres sont inoffensifs ! »

Déclaration approuvée par plusieurs membres du conseil. C'était une catastrophe…

« Dites à Heda que la première goutte de sang vient de couler et que cela ne sera pas la dernière… » Grogna Heolf avant de se retirer fou de rage accompagnés de ses soutiens.

Les gardes de la tour terminèrent d'évacuer le couloir, en passant devant la dépouille chaque dirigeants y alla de sa réflexion.

Clarke avait envie de pleurer, tous ces efforts pour rien. Bientôt tout Polis serait au courant de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Les détracteurs des pénitents et de Heda ne se gêneraient pas pour faire croire à un meurtre de sang-froid.

Roan s'approcha de Titus et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Informez Heda, nous avons bien assez parlé, je m'en vais de ce pas préparer mes hommes, demain soir nous devons être prêts à agir. »

Titus ne le retint pas, il savait qu'il fallait se préparer au pire.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, appartement de Gnar._

« Clarke je suis vraiment désolée. » Lança Octavia honteuse.

Clarke ne répondit pas, elle ne voulait pas accabler d'avantage son amie.

« Comment va l'ambassadeur ? » Souffla Lincoln en s'assurant que la créature ne l'entendait pas.

Clarke fît « non » de la tête.

Le visage des deux guerriers blêmit d'avantage, ils réalisèrent que leur erreur venait peut être de faire voler en éclat les derniers espoirs de consensus. La coalition si durement acquise allait probablement disparaitre dans quelques heures. La culpabilité les envahis.

Wanheda s'approcha de Gnar assit sur un fauteuil et qui ne cessait de se balancer d'avant en arrière. L'homme était en crise, tremblant il ne se contrôlait plus. Il avait totalement perdu pied.

« Gnar… » Murmura Clarke en s'accroupissant auprès de la créature.

« Gnar méchant, Gnar méchant ! » Ne cessait de répéter le monstre.

« Non…Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas ta faute…Tu n'as fait que te défendre. » Lui murmura la jeune femme en posant une main réconfortante sur le genou du pauvre Gnar.

« Gnar pas grami ici…Gnar Rikka. » Lâcha la créature qui ne songeait plus qu'à retrouver les siens.

« Je suis ton amie Gnar, Octavia est ton amie, Lincoln est ton ami, Lexa est ton amie. »

En entendant le nom du commandant Gnar cessa de se balancer, il sonda le regard de la jeune femme de ses yeux noirs.

« Gressa… » Répéta-t-il en gémissant sa peine.

« Je suis désolée de ce qui arrive Gnar, je te promets que tu retrouveras Rikka. » Dit Clarke pour le rassurer, même si à cette heure elle ne pouvait plus jurer de rien.

Comment respecter ce serment, si le commandant perdait son pouvoir ? Si Lexa venait à chuter elle entrainerait avec elle les pénitents.

Après avoir donné ses consignes à ses hommes Titus avait parcouru les couloirs qui le séparaient des appartements de Heda. Il insista lourdement pour que les guerriers chargés d'assurer la tranquillité du commandant le laisse passer.

Le prêtre frappa à la porte et sans attendre la réponse de la maitresse des lieux il entra.

Lexa était assise près de la fenêtre, elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre à la reliure vieillissante. D'ici elle n'avait pas pu entendre les cris. Enfermée dans sa tour d'ivoire, la guerrière était isolée du monde.

« Heda, pardonnez cette intrusion mais il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. » Dit Titus les mains serrées devant lui.

En soupirant Lexa claqua le livre entre ses mains et fît signe à Titus de prendre place dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

Une fois installé, le prêtre décida de parler sans détour, espérant ainsi faire réagir la jeune femme. Lexa écouta attentivement les révélations de son ancien professeur, stoïque elle ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois. Même si intérieurement les mots du Fleimkepa la faisaient bouillir, une fois de plus elle ne laissa rien paraitre.

« Heda, il faut renoncer. Réunissez le conseil avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Servez-vous de l'altercation pour faire machine arrière. »

« Tu veux que je renie mes paroles, en disant que je me suis trompée sur les pénitents ? »

« Faites de Gnar un exemple, et peut être aurons nous encore une chance de préserver la coalition. »

« C'est hors de question. » Répliqua la guerrière d'un ton sans appel.

« Avez-vous vu cette nuit votre cité s'embraser ? Avez-vous entendu la colère de votre peuple ? Heda…Je vous en conjure il faut renoncer. »

« Je ne transigerai pas. Je suis navrée que le sang ait coulé mais Gnar n'a fait que se défendre. Cela ne change rien, absolument rien. »

« Alors vous perdrez tout. »

« Si c'est le prix à payer. » Répondit Lexa sans sourciller.

Il y eût une minute de silence puis Titus osa poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres :

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

Lexa tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre, son regard émeraude semblait se perdre à l'horizon.

« Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous me disiez lorsque j'étais enfant ? Vous me disiez qu'Heda commande les hommes et décide de leur avenir. »

« Oui. »

« Je crois que chacun est libre de son destin. »

Titus plissa le front, il ne comprenait pas où Lexa voulait en venir. Il choisit de ne pas insister, lorsqu'elle le décidait, Heda était insaisissable.

Le Fleimkepa se releva de son fauteuil et s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux lorsque soudain il fit volte-face :

« Sachez que l'ambassadrice du Skaikru s'est montrée à la hauteur… »

A l'évocation de Clarke, le cœur de Lexa se serra. Titus resta un instant à scruter ce visage aux traits parfaits de celle qui avait été son élève. Pendant, un instant l'image de la jeune Natblida au regard de jade et à l'esprit vif lui revint en mémoire. Il se sentait nostalgique de l'époque où Lexa écoutait encore ses conseils.

Troublée par la façon qu'avait le prêtre de la regarder, Lexa balbutia quelques mots :

« Professeur, je vous remercie d'être toujours à mes côtés. »

« Jusqu'à la mort Heda, puisse-t-elle se faire encore attendre… » Répondit solennellement le Fleimkepa.

Lexa acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Une fois seule, la guerrière caressa la reliure du livre qu'elle tenait en main _« Le prince »_ de Machiavel.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Clarke s'était retirée dans sa chambre dans laquelle elle tournait et virait comme un lion en cage. Sans cesse elle ressassait les mots d'Heolf dans sa tête. Elle n'avait encore parlé de cette proposition à personne. Pouvait-elle trahir Heda pour sauver Lexa ? La jeune femme était convaincue qu'elle parviendrait à convaincre ses amis de se rallier à sa cause. Le Skaikru ferait ce qu'elle aurait décidé cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle était un des piliers politique du commandant et si ce pilier n'acceptait pas ses conditions alors le château de carte s'effondrerait en un instant. Lexa renoncerait à son trône comme elle l'avait annoncé et Heolf les laisserait fuir. Mais qu'adviendrait-il des pénitents ? Qu'adviendrait-il de la coalition ? La vie de la reine valait-elle l'effondrement du royaume ? Clarke se sentait étouffer tant le choix cornélien auquel elle devait faire face lui semblait inextricable. Pour Clarke la vie de Lexa valait tous les sacrifices, mais l'aimerait elle encore si elle trahissait ses idéaux ?

A force de réflexion, Clarke en arriva à la conclusion qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour y voir plus clair. Mais vers qui se tourner ? Qui connaissait parfaitement Lexa ? Qui se soucierait réellement d'elle sans faire rentrer en ligne de compte des intérêts politiques ? Qui n'influencerait pas son choix mais l'aiderait simplement à réfléchir ?

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit Clarke découvrit Raven en tenue de nuit.

« Clarke ? »

« Il est tard je sais mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil… Il faut que je par… »

« Entre. » Répondit immédiatement son amie en lui prenant la main.

Luna se tenait près de la fenêtre, elle aussi était apprêtée pour aller au lit, mais son visage grave ne cachait rien de son l'inquiétude. Il était évident que ni Raven ni Luna n'avaient caressé l'idée de fermer les yeux cette nuit. Le voile noir qui était tombé sur la capitale des treize clans était bien trop angoissant pour espérer y trouver un quelconque repos.

Comme pour se justifier de se présenter si tard Clarke recommença à bredouiller :

« Je suis désolée mais… »

« Clarke… Par une nuit pareille je t'assure que personne ne dort, ni dans cette tour, ni à Polis, ni dans les territoires…A vrai dire je n'ai jamais connu une nuit aussi noire que celle-ci. » Répondit Luna.

« Viens par là… » Lui dit Raven en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

Pas besoin de mots, Raven savait très bien que Clarke n'allait pas bien et quoi de plus normal en de pareille circonstance. La mécanicienne au caractère bien trempé se montra d'une délicatesse et d'une touchante tendresse. Dans cette étreinte Clarke trouva l'apaisement dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait frappé à la bonne porte, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« J'ai tellement peur… » Murmura Clarke à l'oreille de Raven.

« Je sais… » Lui répondit son amie en la serrant contre son cœur avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Les trois jeunes femmes prirent place sur les fauteuils usés par le temps et Clarke commença à exposer l'objet de sa venue. Sans l'interrompre Luna et Raven écoutèrent la proposition qu'Heolf avait faite à leur amie à la fin du conseil.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire… » Dit Clarke abattue.

« Heolf est un enfoiré, personne ne dit qu'il tiendra parole…Je le trouve même présomptueux de penser qu'il aura son mot à dire. » Souffla Raven.

« Les autres chefs de clans l'écoutent…Si Heda renonce à son trône nul doute que beaucoup tiendront compte de son avis. » Répondit Luna.

Clarke se pencha au-dessus de ses genoux et passa ses mains sur son visage, elle était à bout de nerf.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire…Si je trahis Heda je sauve Lexa, si je soutien Heda et que le peuple n'ait pas du même avis alors je risque de la perdre… »

Touchée par le désarroi de son amie, Luna se pencha vers elle pour saisir sa main et d'une voix douce elle lui dit :

« Ce dilemme n'en est pas un Clarke… Au fond de toi tu sais ce qui est juste, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. »

Le ton de Luna, son regard bienveillant et le contacte de sa main dans la sienne rassura la fille du ciel.

« Il y a ma raison et il y a mon cœur. Je me sens scindée en deux.» Répondit Clarke.

« Tout comme l'est Lexa… » Affirma Luna.

Clarke acquiesça tristement.

« Demain soir, le peuple sera au pied de cette tour… Soit ils réclameront la tête de Heda, soit ils se plieront à sa volonté. C'est le choix qu'elle a fait Clarke. Te sens-tu capable d'être celle qui lui retire ce choix ? » Demanda Raven.

Clarke avait l'estomac noué à cette seule pensée.

« Ce matin tu disais que tu avais foi en Heda. » Lui rappela Luna.

« J'ai foi en elle, mais je tremble pour elle. Si les choses tournent mal… Rien que de la savoir en danger… S'il lui arrive quelque chose je ne m'en remettrai jamais et je ne me pardonnerai jamais de ne pas avoir fait tout ce que je pouvais pour éviter ça. »

« Tu as déjà fait tout ce que tu pouvais Clarke… » Répondit Luna.

« Je te connais Clarke, jamais tu ne pourras te regarder en face, si tu fuis avec Lexa tandis que la coalition s'écroule. Tu ne partiras pas sans combattre pour les tiens. » Affirma Raven le regard plein d'admiration pour son amie.

« Pourtant c'est ce que tu mérites, c'est ce que Lexa mérite…Une vie paisible loin de tous ces tourments… La liberté pour vous deux. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« J'ai cessé de penser à ce rêve depuis longtemps. » Avoua Clarke tristement.

« Tout n'est pas perdu. » Déclara Luna en passant un bras derrière les épaules de sa compagne assise sur l'accoudoir de son siège.

« Avec ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, la paix s'éloigne à vive allure. » Dit Raven dépitée.

Clarke se sentit suffoquer, elle avait besoin d'air, elle abandonna ses amies quelques minutes pour se rendre sur le balcon. A l'approche de l'hiver, les nuits étaient de plus en plus fraîches. Le ciel était couvert, pas une étoile ne brillait même la lune semblait vouloir se dissimuler. Comme si les astres eux-mêmes avaient abandonné la terre. A cela s'ajoutait un silence inquiétant, la cité toute entière semblait s'être éteinte. Contrairement à l'agitation de la veille, ce soir il n'y avait pas un bruit… Clarke pensa à Lexa, que faisait-elle à cette heure-ci ? Etait-elle aussi tournée vers ce ciel sans horizon ? Que ressentait-elle ? Demain, son destin serait scellé. Tout pouvait disparaitre ou tout pouvait renaitre. La fille du ciel aurait tellement désiré se tenir près d'elle dans ce moment si difficile, mais Heda l'en empêchait.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Luna les bras serrés contre sa poitrine, emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture.

« Ca va… »

La Floukru rejoignit son amie et tout comme elle appuya ses mains sur la balustrade.

« Le calme avant la tempête. » Dit Clarke en faisant référence au silence inquiétant de la population.

Luna ne répondit pas, mentir ne servirait à rien.

« Merci d'être toujours là pour me soutenir, je ne saurais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. » Lui dit Clarke émue.

« Les sœurs sont là pour ça. » Lui répondit Luna en souriant.

« Tu n'es pas seule Clarke. » Ajouta la Floukru en passant son bras autour des épaules de son amie pour la serrer contre elle. Ensembles elles affrontèrent l'obscurité de cette nuit sans lune et firent face au silence…

* * *

 **"Le silence du peuple est la leçon des rois !"**

 **Mirabeau**


	61. Quand tombe la pluie

**Chapitre 61 Quand tombe la pluie…**

 _3_ _ème_ _jour._

A l'aube Octavia avait été convoquée dans les appartements du commandant. C'est avec appréhension que la guerrière entra dans l'antre de Heda.

« Vous m'avez fait demander Heda ? »

Lexa se tenait debout face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur son balcon. Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme et sans prononcer le moindre mot, lui fît signe d'approcher.

Pleine de remords, Octavia tenta de devancer les reproches qui ne tarderaient pas à s'abattre sur elle comme la foudre.

« Je suis désolée Heda, Gnar a échappé à ma vigilance et j'ai failli à ma mission. Je ne mérite aucune clémence. »

« Je ne te reproche rien Octavia kom Skaikru. » Répondit Lexa dont le visage ne laissait entrevoir aucune émotion. Pas de colère, pas de déception, pas d'amertume…Rien, aucune expression derrière le masque de Heda.

« Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que ce soir, le conseil va se réunir pour me donner la réponse que j'attends. »

« Oui Heda. »

Lexa croisa ses mains dans son dos et déclara :

« Je veux que tu te tiennes prête. »

Octavia bomba la poitrine en se mettant au garde à vous.

« S'il faut combattre vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous protéger. »

Lexa esquissa un sourire à peine perceptible.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi. Tu ne seras pas là pour me protéger…J'ai fait une promesse au pénitent, celle de le protéger et de le ramener chez lui auprès des siens et quoiqu'il en coûte je compte bien honorer ce serment. Ce soir, lorsque je me rendrai à la salle du trône, Lincoln et toi conduirez Gnar au pied de la tour. Vous emprunterez la porte dérobée. Un chariot vous y attendra. Si les choses venaient à déraper, vous partirez pour la Tourbière sans vous retourner. Et vous ramènerez le pénitent au temple. »

« Mais Heda… »

« Autre chose, une fois ta mission accomplie tu seras déliée de ton serment envers moi. Tu seras libre de suivre la voie qui te semble juste. Tu n'as pas à te battre pour un commandant déchu. »

Octavia déglutit.

« Heda, vous parlez comme si c'était la fin. »

« Je m'assure simplement que les personnes que j'estime survivent. » Déclara Lexa sur un ton serein. Le commandant semblait paisible, ce calme surprit une fois de plus sa guerrière.

Face au visage blême d'Octavia, Lexa se sentit obligée d'ajouter :

« Simple précaution. »

 _Salle du trône._

Lorsque Clarke entra dans la grande salle du conseil, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Une foule de gens s'agitaient en tous sens, parmi eux Titus, Roan, Luna, Raven, Bellamy, Jasper, le chef de la garde ainsi que des conseillers tous fidèles au commandant. Tout ce petit monde était tellement concentré sur sa tâche que l'entrée de l'ambassadrice du Skaikru ne fût même pas remarquée. Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune femme arriva aux pieds de Titus que celui-ci se rendit compte de sa présence.

« Ah Wanheda, vous tombez bien. » Lui signifia le prêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette agitation ? » Lui demanda la jeune femme un peu surprise.

« Et bien nous nous préparons. » Rétorqua le Fleimkepa comme si cela était une évidence.

« Des milliers de personnes arrivent en ce moment au sein de la cité. »

« Des milliers ? » Répéta Clarke estomaquée.

« Des hommes et femmes des territoires les plus proche… »

« Peut-on contenir cette foule ? »

« Les portes de la ville sont grandes ouvertes ! Heda a visiblement donné l'ordre au chef de l'armée de ne pas intervenir et de laisser entrer tout le monde. » L'informa Titus désabusé.

« Lexa a fait ça ? »

Titus roula des yeux, presque agacée de devoir tout expliquer à Clarke. Il pensait qu'elle serait la première sur le pont ce matin et pour lui la jeune femme manquait de réactivité.

« Roan a réuni autant de guerrier que possible, Luna et Raven poursuivent leur tractation auprès des ambassadeurs. Bellamy kom Skaikru prépare un plan d'exfiltration en cas d'attaque. Quant à votre mère elle doit s'entretenir en ce moment même avec Joha kom Delfikru. Bref, nous avons du travail. »

Clarke réalisa dans quel pétrin ils se trouvaient tous. Ses amis faisaient de leur mieux pour s'organiser, mais tout ça n'augurait rien de bon. Entre diplomatie et préparation au combat tout s'entremêlait de façon chaotique.

« Quel est mon rôle dans tout ça ? »

« Peut-être pourriez-vous essayer une dernière fois de ramener notre commandant à la raison ? » Lança Titus.

Clarke baissa les yeux… Elle savait très bien que cela était peine perdue tout comme Titus cependant cela sonnait comme un ordre. Clarke repensa à la proposition d'Heolf, sa gorge se noua… Si elle ne pouvait sauver Heda, elle pouvait encore sauver Lexa…

« Où est-elle ? »

« Aux dernières nouvelles elle s'est enfermée dans son bureau. Débrouillez-vous pour qu'on vous laisse entrer, j'ai trop à faire pour vous accompagner. » Grogna Titus en saisissant un document qu'un des conseillers lui tendait déjà depuis une bonne minute.

C'est avec appréhension que Clarke prit le chemin du refuge du commandant de la coalition. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis des semaines. Lexa semblait la fuir comme la peste.

Une fois arrivée devant les gardes chargés de préserver la tranquillité de Heda, Clarke dût faire preuve de toute son autorité et de toute sa force de persuasion pour qu'ils acceptent de l'annoncer auprès du commandant.

« Heda, Wanheda demande audience, devons-nous la laisser entrer ? » Demanda le guerrier à son commandant assit à son bureau.

« Non. » Répondit froidement Lexa.

En entendant la réponse du commandant depuis le couloir, Clarke n'hésita pas à hurler son mécontentement :

« Lexa ! Je dois te parler ! »

Lexa roula des yeux en soufflant.

« Heda, l'ambassadrice…insiste lourdement… » Dit le garde tandis qu'il observait Clarke dans le couloir qui n'hésitait pas à bousculer ses collègues.

La guerrière grimaça, elle connaissait l'entêtement de sa compagne. La Skaikru ferait le pied de grue dans ce couloir jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de lui parler.

Clarke, furieuse déchargeait sa colère contre les guerriers qui lui faisaient obstacle.

« Heda… » Insista le garde en voyant la jeune femme frapper rageusement du poing contre les boucliers des guerriers de Heda. Les pauvres hommes étaient chahutés par l'ambassadrice et ne pouvait répliquer.

« Bien qu'elle entre ! » Grogna Lexa en faisant signe qu'elle capitulait.

D'un hochement de tête le garde fît signe à ses camarades de laisser passer l'ambassadrice. Et c'est d'un pas décidé que la jeune femme parcourut les derniers mètres qui la séparait de l'entrée du bureau. Une fois, à l'intérieur et la porte refermée derrière elle, Clarke perdit toute son assurance.

« Tu ne sais décidément jamais garder ta place. » Souffla Lexa.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Clarke explose.

« Cette fois-ci ça suffit ! Tu vas m'écouter et tu vas m'écouter attentivement Lexa ! Ce qui se passe derrière cette porte est une catastrophe et toi que fais-tu ? Tu te terres ici en attendant qu'on te conduise à l'échafaud ! » Rugit Clarke, les joues en feu et le regard noir.

Lexa ne broncha pas.

« Un homme est mort hier ! Gnar devient fou, mes amis sont entrain d'extrapoler des plans complétement insensés, Roan monte une armée, Titus est au bord de la crise cardiaque, tout le monde est sur les nerfs et surtout tout le monde a peur Lexa ! »

« Et ? »

Clarke crût perdre la tête face au détachement de Lexa.

« Et ? Et ?! » Répéta Clarke en haussant le ton.

Clarke enfouit son visage entre ses mains pour essayer de reprendre son calme.

« Clarke… » Murmura le commandant finalement touchée de voir sa compagne dans un tel état de nervosité.

Clarke soupira en tenant la base de son nez entre son pouce et son index, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse avant de parler, il fallait qu'elle se maitrise.

« Lexa…Je ne suis pas venue ici pour te crier dessus. » Finit par dire la blonde en s'efforçant d'employer un ton plus doux.

« Pourquoi es-tu là Clarke ? »

« Parce que Titus espère encore que je puisse te faire changer d'avis. »

Lexa souffla un rictus nerveux.

« Oui je sais que c'est stupide. » Avoua Clarke.

« Viens par-là. » Lui dit Lexa en tendant sa main pour l'inviter à la rejoindre derrière son bureau.

Ce simple geste apaisa toutes les tensions de Clarke. En réalité, elle n'avait besoin que de retrouver les bras de la guerrière. C'était le seul moyen pour elle de recouvrer ses esprits.

La blonde saisit la main de Lexa et ce simple contact l'ému profondément. Lexa invita sa compagne à s'asseoir sur ses genoux et passa délicatement sa main dans ses boucles dorées en lui parlant sur le ton le plus caressant possible.

« Il n'y a plus longtemps à attendre Clarke…Ce soir tout sera résolu. »

Une fois de plus Clarke ne comprenait pas l'attitude du commandant, comment pouvait-elle parler de la sorte ? Peut-être était-elle restée trop longtemps dans sa bulle et ne se rendait plus compte de la gravité de la situation.

« Tu parles comme si tu étais devin. As-tu pensé à nous une seule seconde en prenant cette décision ? »

Les mots de Clarke touchèrent la guerrière en plein cœur. La Skaikru remettait en doute ses sentiments à son égard.

« Je ne fais que ça Clarke… Penser à nous. » Affirma Lexa en scrutant le visage défait de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur à une cadence infernale.

« Je ne veux pas que tu trembles Clarke. Je ne veux pas que tu ais peur. » Ajouta la guerrière en replaçant une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de sa compagne.

« T'aimer me fait perdre la raison. » Murmura Clarke en baissant les yeux, incapable de croiser le regard émeraude de Lexa.

La guerrière sourit attendrie par cette confession.

« Tu avais perdu la raison bien avant de me rencontrer. » Déclara la guerrière pour arracher un sourire à Clarke.

« Tu es descendue du ciel dans une boite de conserve, tu as affronté et anéantit trois cents de mes guerriers, tu as détruit le clan de la montagne, tu as marché seule face à une armée, tu as affronté tellement de dangers… Sans parler de ton plus périlleux fait d'arme… Te dresser face à moi pour me dicter ma conduite…Non Clarke je t'assure aucune personne sensée ne ferait ça… » Souffla Lexa en riant.

Le visage de Clarke se détendit, un léger sourire apparut aux coins de ces lèvres pour le plus grand bonheur de sa compagne.

« T'aimer n'est pas une chose sensée alors ? »

Lexa se mit à rire.

« Non, m'aimer n'est définitivement pas une chose sensée. » Lui confirma Lexa.

« Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi. » Dit Clarke en se tournant enfin vers elle.

Le bleu retrouva le vert et tout à coup le monde disparu.

« L'amour est une faiblesse ? » Demanda Clarke, comme pour tester sa compagne.

La guerrière attendrie posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Non l'amour est la plus grande force qui soit. » Répondit Lexa dans un dernier souffle avant d'embrasser la fille du ciel.

Lorsque Clarke referma la porte du bureau d'Heda elle eût un sentiment étrange. L'angoisse qui jusque-là oppressait sa poitrine n'avait pas totalement disparue mais son cœur avait perdu de sa fébrilité. Lexa venait de lui redonner la force de se battre. Ce bref échange lui avait insufflé du courage. La sérénité du commandant avait cet effet-là…

Sans dire un mot Clarke avait relâché son étreinte et s'en été allée. Elles venaient de se comprendre… Chacune affrontait les événements à sa façon et elles devaient respecter cela. L'espoir résidait dans le lien indescriptible qui les unissait. Quoiqu'il se passe, l'amour qu'elles partageaient ne saurait être brisé. Heda était la gardienne de ce monde, mais Lexa celle de son amour et elle venait de le lui prouver une fois encore.

Clarke devait s'en remettre à elle, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'agir selon sa conscience. Désormais, le sang pouvait bien couler et la guerre faire rage, pour la fille du ciel tout ce qui comptait était de sauver la vie de la femme qu'elle aimait.

D'un pas décidé Clarke se rendit dans la salle du trône, elle poussa les portes avec énergie et se dirigea droit vers Titus qui s'entretenait avec Bellamy Blake. Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux en apercevant le regard déterminé de la jeune femme. Wanheda était de retour. D'une voix décidée elle leur lança :

« Quel est votre plan ? »

Bellamy et Titus échangèrent un bref regard et commencèrent à lui exposer ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour sauver Heda.

 _Début d'après-midi, chambre d'Indra._

Toujours en convalescence la guerrière alitée recevait les soins des meilleurs guérisseurs de la capitale. Elle fût stupéfaite de voir Lincoln entrer dans sa chambre au beau milieu de son traitement.

Le guerrier ordonna aux soignants de le laisser seul avec son amie. Puis, il prit place dans le fauteuil à ses côtés. Sans parler les guerriers Trikru restèrent un instant à se regarder. Lorsque Lincoln avait cette expression il était impossible de percer ses pensées, mais la longue expérience d'Indra à ses côtés lui commanda de ne pas poser de question et d'attendre que l'énigmatique guerrier s'exprime de lui-même.

Cela ne se fît pas attendre.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Lui demanda Lincoln.

« Mieux. »

« Je m'en réjouis. » Répondit Lincoln en lui adressant un sourire timide.

De toute évidence l'homme était mal à l'aise.

« Tu vas être transportée ailleurs. » Déclara-t-il d'un seul coup.

« Où ? » Demanda Indra.

« En lieu sûr. » Répondit Lincoln en refermant sa main autour de l'accoudoir de son siège.

Indra comprit immédiatement que cette décision n'était pas étrangère au conseil qui se déroulerait ce soir. Cette touchante précaution de la part du guerrier lui fît comprendre que tout le monde semblait avoir perdu espoir et se préparait au pire. A l'approche de l'heure fatidique les soutiens du commandant assuraient leurs arrières. Indra parût pensive un moment puis en regardant Lincoln droit dans les yeux elle déclara :

« Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr qu'auprès de mon Heda. »

Le visage déterminé d'Indra réduit le guerrier au silence, il savait que cette loyauté ferait obstacle à tout entendement.

« Nous nous attendions à cette réponse, mais il me fallait essayer. » Déclara Lincoln en posant sa main sur celle d'Indra.

« Heda sait ce qu'elle fait. » Affirma la guerrière en couvrant la main de son ami comme pour le rassurer.

« Octavia te transmet toute son affection, elle serait venue elle-même mais le commandant lui a confié une mission. »

« Et elle la remplira avec honneur. » Répondit Indra en souriant.

L'émotion s'empara du taciturne guerrier, si les choses venaient à dégénérer il partirait avec sa femme pour ramener Gnar à la Tourbière laissant derrière lui celle qui avait été leur mentor à tous les deux et pour laquelle il avait le plus profond respect. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Si Heda perdait son trône, nul doute qu'Indra serait également dans la ligne de mire des chefs de clans. Elle avait été le second du commandant et tout le monde savait que jamais elle ne renierait Lexa.

« Puissions-nous nous revoir. » Dit Lincoln en se penchant au-dessus de la guerrière avec un regard tendre semblable à celui d'un fils pour sa mère.

 _Au même moment dans les appartements du Skaikru._

Roan, Bellamy, Titus et Clarke étaient penchés au-dessus d'une cartographie de Polis.

« Je placerai des hommes ici et ici. » Dit Roan en indiquant du bout de son index les différents points sur la carte.

« Mes tireurs au troisième étage pourront retenir la foule un moment. Quant aux explosifs ils ne feront que semer la confusion pour gagner un peu de temps. Cela ne suffira pas à les arrêter.» Affirma Bellamy.

« On va vraiment faire cela ? Tirer sur le peuple ? » Demanda Clarke qui réalisait l'ampleur du désastre à venir.

« Si la tour est prise d'assaut nous n'aurons pas le choix. » Affirma Titus le visage grave.

« Qu'en est-il des chefs de clans dans la salle du trône ? »

Roan se redressa et avec un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos déclara :

« Les traitres périront par l'épée, plusieurs de mes hommes seront placés dans l'assemblée, dès que je leur ferais signe ils passeront à l'action. Je me réserve Heolf. »

« Je suis persuadé, qu'il a eût la même idée que nous. » Ajouta Bellamy comme pour légitimer leur action.

Clarke soupira.

Protéger Lexa était tout ce qui comptait mais l'ambassadrice du Skaikru ne voulait pas réellement d'un bain de sang. La proposition d'Heolf raisonna dans son esprit comme le seul moyen de ne pas arriver à de telles extrémitées.

« Une fois les chefs à terre nous n'aurons que peu de temps avant que la foule en colère ne pénètre dans la tour. Il faudra évacuer Heda par la porte dérobée, l'armée du nord couvrira notre fuite. Une fois que vous serez en lieu sûr nous vous rejoindrons pour réunir nos forces et reprendre le pouvoir. » Dit Titus déterminé.

En écoutant le Fleimkepa Clarke se remémora les paroles du commandant.

« Lexa ne veut pas de tout cela…Si le conseil et le peuple lui tournent le dos, elle abdiquera et assumera le sort qui lui est réservé. Jamais elle n'acceptera de nous suivre dans cette folie. »

« Nous n'en savons rien. Personne ne sait comment Heda va réagir.» Rétorqua Roan.

Clarke soupira à nouveau, résignée la jeune femme répondit :

« Si nous le savons justement et c'est bien pour cela que nous sommes entrain de déclencher une guerre pour sauver sa vie. »

« Etes-vous entrain de changer d'avis Wanheda ? » L'interrogea Titus en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je crois que nous sommes guidés par la peur de perdre notre commandant et que nous allons bafouer le choix fait par Lexa. »

« Bon sang Clarke, je ne te comprends pas ! Tu veux sauver Lexa mais maintenant que nous avons un plan tu veux faire machine arrière. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. » Lança Bellamy un peu décontenancé par l'attitude ambigüe de son amie.

« Lexa ne doit rien savoir de tout ceci, nous la mettrons devant le fait accompli sans quoi elle va nous empêcher d'agir. » Dit Titus.

« Nous avons tous à y perdre, chacun de nous joue sa vie. Je crois en Heda, mais parfois croire ne suffit pas. Si nous la perdons la coalition s'écroule, si nous agissons la coalition disparait mais avec l'espoir de pouvoir reconstruire un jour avec Heda. Personne ne fait ça de gaieté de cœur, on aspire tous à la paix. Et parfois la paix s'obtient à la pointe de l'épée. » Déclara le roi d'Azgeda.

Clarke inspira profondément.

« Dites-moi que tout ceci est une simple précaution. »

« Tout ceci est une simple précaution. » Affirma Roan simplement pour que la jeune femme se persuade qu'elle faisait le bon choix.

« Bien alors avant que nous ne mettions notre vie en jeu et la cité à feu et à sang, j'ai quelque chose à vous révéler. » Dit Clarke prête à exposer à ses amis la proposition qui la tourmentait depuis la veille.

 _Au même moment quelques étages plus bas._

Depuis l'aube, Raven et Luna n'avaient cessées d'enchainer les entretiens avec les différents ambassadeurs pour tenter une nouvelle fois de les convaincre de choisir le chemin tracé par Lexa. Epuisées les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient isolées un moment dans leur chambre pour reprendre des forces avant le conseil.

« Tu crois que nous avons une chance ? » Demanda Raven à sa compagne tournée vers la fenêtre.

« Il y a toujours une chance. »Répondit Luna sans quitter la cité des yeux.

Même si elle n'était pas vraiment convaincue, Raven esquissa un sourire.

La mécanicienne se glissa dans le dos de sa compagne en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Le ciel s'assombrit… » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Oui, la pluie commence à tomber… » Répondit Luna.

« Mauvais présage… » Souffla Raven en la serrant contre elle.

Luna se tourna vers sa compagne et en l'enlaçant elle lui dit :

« Ces dernières semaines à tes côtés ont été les plus éblouissantes de ma vie. Et je compte bien que cela continue ainsi. »

Raven en eût le souffle coupé. Chaque jour Luna se montrait tendre et attentionnée à son égard. Et leur amour ne cessait de croitre au fil du temps. Jamais depuis la mort de Finn, la jeune mécanicienne n'avait cru cela possible. Elle aimait à nouveau et se sentait enfin heureuse aux côtés de Luna. Cet amour inattendu avait changé sa vie. Aujourd'hui l'avenir paraissait à nouveau incertain mais quoiqu'il advienne elles l'affronteraient ensembles.

Raven caressa la joue de Luna et les yeux brillants d'affection elle prononça un « je t'aime » criant de vérité.

Lorsque Clarke et ses amis sortirent de leur conciliabule, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec quelqu'un qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir.

« Murphy ? » S'étonna Clarke en apercevant le jeune homme dans le couloir accompagné de plusieurs soldats d'Arkadia.

Le jeune homme sourit en la saluant de la main.

« J'ai reçu le message de Bellamy et je me suis porté volontaire pour cette mission. » Expliqua le jeune homme sans manquer d'adresser un regard provocateur à son ancien tortionnaire Titus.

« Tu vas faire parti des tireurs…» Souffla Clarke, inquiète.

« Je ne me serais pas battu pour Heda au vu de nos derniers échanges…Mais, sa proposition de réhabiliter les porteurs de la marque mérite que je me batte pour elle. »

Titus soupira en roulant des yeux, ce qui renforça la détermination du jeune homme.

« Emori ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Emori va bien elle est restée à Arkadia…Bon j'aurais droit à une sacré scène de ménage quand je reviendrais mais je pense que la cause en vaut la peine. » Déclara le jeune homme.

« Je suis content que tu te joignes à nous. » Dit Bellamy en serrant la main de son camarade.

« Tu te sens capable de tirer sur la foule ? » L'interrogea Clarke inquiète.

« Si ces gens n'acceptent pas la femme que j'aime, alors oui ils sont mes ennemis et dans ce cas je n'aurais pas de scrupule. » Affirma Murphy tout à fait sérieux.

Cette déclaration fît frissonner l'ambassadrice du Skaikru. Elle connaissait parfaitement son ami et ne doutait pas une seconde de sa détermination. Cette décision elle la comprenait parfaitement. Il était légitime que Murphy se batte pour la cause de la personne qu'il aimait. Il en était de même pour elle. Clarke ne pouvait pas le juger.

« Assez parler, nous avons tous à faire. » Intervint Titus, pour signifier à chacun qu'il était temps de se mettre en place. L'heure du conseil approchait à grand pas.

 _Sommet de la tour, appartement d'Heda._

La pluie ruisselait sur les carreaux de la fenêtre tandis que la lumière ne cessait de faiblir dans la pièce. Comme un cérémonial, Lexa terminait la minutieuse préparation de son maquillage de guerrière. Malgré la pression qu'elle avait sur les épaules sa main ne trembla pas tandis qu'elle terminait de faire glisser son dernier trait de crayon noir qui soulignait à merveille la profondeur de son regard émeraude.

Heda avait revêtue son armure, son épée était solidement fixée à son ceinturon et sa cape rouge couvrait ses épaules. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient méticuleusement tressés et tirés en arrière. A son cou pendait son médaillon frappé de l'emblème de la coalition.

Une fois, sa métamorphose terminée, la lionne observa un instant son reflet dans le miroir fendu de sa coiffeuse. Il était temps de faire le vide, il était temps de laisser venir l'ombrageuse souveraine de ce monde. Dans quelques instants son destin serait scellé. Elle pouvait emporter la plus éclatante de ses victoires ou perdre absolument tout…

Elle avait affronté tous les maux de cette terre avec un courage et une détermination sans faille pourtant à cet instant il lui sembla qu'affronter les siens était son plus grand défi. Elle qui avait traversé le voile de la mort et en était revenue ne pouvait aujourd'hui renier ses convictions pour sauver son trône. Ce soir elle ne regarderait pas derrière elle mais bien devant elle, ce soir elle marcherait dans la direction qu'elle s'était imposée et rien ni personne pas même les larmes des regards suppliants de ses amis ne la ferait changer d'avis. S'ils voulaient encore de sa protection, ils devraient la mériter. Pas d'hésitation, pas de peur…

La foi était une force puissante, sa récente expérience auprès des pénitents le lui avait confirmé. On pouvait croire sans même n'avoir encore vu… Heda avait une vision de l'avenir qui nécessitait une confiance aveugle. Son intime conviction devait être source d'inspiration et non de crainte. Aussi, pas un doute ne devait s'immiscer dans son esprit, pas un seul de ses mots ni de ses gestes ne devait trahir une quelconque appréhension. A ce moment précis elle se répéta intérieurement qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle commanderait jusqu'aux astres si l'envie lui en prenait. Rien ni personne ne lui résisterait. Victorieuse et impériale serait sa démarche en entrant dans la salle du trône. Pas de conquête ce soir, juste l'expression de sa volonté.

Lexa se releva lentement et en joignant les mains dans son dos s'approcha de la fenêtre, le ciel était noir et menaçant, le jour faiblissait et les gouttes d'eaux qui s'abattaient sur la vitre masquaient la réalité de sa cité. La guerrière écouta les percussions de la pluie tout en fixant attentivement les larmes de ce ciel ruisseler sur le carreau. Tout ce temps enfermée dans cette bulle de solitude l'avait préparé à cet instant. Lorsque le poing du garde vint marteler la porte de sa chambre pour annoncer que l'heure du verdict avait sonné Heda avait totalement pris possession de son être. Le commandant se détourna de sa cité prête à affronter le monde.

 _Au même moment quelques étages plus bas._

Lincoln et Octavia tenaient chacun fermement un bras de la créature dissimulée sous sa cape. Tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers une foule de gens remontait à contre sens. L'agitation du moment, leur permit de se frayer un chemin sans que personne ne fasse attention à eux. Ils croisèrent pourtant des visages familiers d'ambassadeurs qui se rendaient au conseil, mais ils semblaient tellement absorbés par l'enjeu du moment qu'ils ne s'aperçurent même pas de leur présence. Octavia ne cessait de murmurer à Gnar de marcher tête baissée et de garder le silence le plus complet. Docile l'homme se laissa mener en respectant scrupuleusement les consignes. La peur au ventre le pénitent dévala les marches à l'allure folle imposée par ses protecteurs.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Lincoln les guida à l'arrière du bâtiment pour emprunter la porte dérobée. Comme Heda l'avait promis lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, un attelage de deux robustes chevaux noirs les attendait avec un cocher. Sous une pluie battante Octavia fît monter Gnar à l'arrière du chariot. Une fois, à l'abri elle lui retira son capuchon pour découvrir un visage tremblant.

« Tout va bien Gnar. »

La créature claqua sa langue sur son palais.

Lincoln monta à son tour à l'arrière le visage ruisselant.

« Tu entends ? » Demanda-t-il à sa femme.

Le bruit sourd auquel le guerrier faisait référence était le pas des milliers d'hommes et de femmes qui bravaient les éléments pour se rassembler sur la place de l'autre côté de la tour.

Octavia hocha la tête à l'affirmative mais préféra ne pas transmettre son stress à Gnar.

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre… » Dit-elle en serrant la main de son mari sur sa cuisse.

Gnar lâcha un gémissement plaintif. Dans ce râle, les deux guerriers entendirent très distinctement le prénom du commandant de la coalition.

 _Au même moment au troisième étage de la tour._

Murphy était accroupi contre le mur sous la fenêtre depuis laquelle il ouvrirait le feu le moment venu. A ses côtés des dizaines de soldats Skaikru qui préparaient leurs fusils d'assaut. A côté du jeune homme un sac ouvert laissait entrevoir les détonateurs qu'il était chargé d'armer s'il en recevait l'ordre. Les explosifs avaient été posés à des endroits stratégiques tout autour du bâtiment. Dans sa main, le jeune homme tenait une radio grâce à laquelle il recevrait les ordres de Bellamy qui se trouvait dans la salle du trône.

Les snipers se mirent en position, Murphy releva la tête pour apercevoir la marée humaine qui s'agglutinait peu à peu au pied de la tour. Des milliers de personnes s'étaient regroupées sous la pluie battante.

En regardant à travers la lunette de son fusil Murphy observa les faciès trempés des membres de la coalition. Il y avait des hommes en armes mais pas seulement… Parmi eux, des femmes et des enfants. Murphy eût soudain un haut le cœur en observant les visages apeurés et tremblants de ces gamins qui fixaient de leurs yeux innocents le sommet de la Tour. Leurs regards semblaient rivés sur la flamme…

John Murphy n'avait pas pensé à ça, emporté par sa volonté de protéger ses idéaux, il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que cette mission le conduirait à tirer sur des enfants. C'était pourtant la triste réalité, toute la population était concernée par ce qui se jouait ici. Le peuple des treize clans n'était pas uniquement composé de guerriers et cela John l'avait oublié. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol, son fusil entre ses mains et lâcha un profond soupir. Le canon de son arme appuyée contre son front et il se mit à prier pour que cette radio ne produise aucun son.

 _Au sommet de la tour, salle du trône._

La pièce se remplissait peu à peu. Titus était déjà à son poste sur l'estrade et c'est le visage fermé qu'il observa les ambassadeurs et chefs de clans prendre place dans leur siège. Autour d'eux des conseillers, des notables de la ville tous se serraient les uns contre les autres pour assister à ce conseil historique durant lequel allait se jouer le destin du monde.

Lorsque Clarke fît son entrée, elle dévisagea la foule de gens pour essayer de distinguer les hommes que le roi d'Azgeda avait placé en embuscade. Il y avait tellement de monde qu'elle ne fût capable que d'en repérer deux qui dissimulaient leurs armes sous de longues capes. Avec ce temps apocalyptique leur tenue n'éveillaient pas les soupçons. La jeune femme avait une boule à l'estomac, il était évident que dans cette salle d'autres que Roan avaient sans doute prit la même initiative. Des assassins il pouvait y en avoir partout. Et il était difficile de déterminer qui était avec qui. Si les choses tournaient mal le sol de la salle du trône serait maculé de sang et le vainqueur n'était pas désigné d'avance…

Clarke prit place dans son siège et fût rassurée de sentir la présence de Jasper et Bellamy dans son dos. Sa mère assise sous la bannière du Skaikru saisit sa main pour lui adresser quelques mots réconfortants. En face d'elles Luna était déjà installée et Raven se tenait à ses côtés, unies les jeunes femmes affronteraient ce pénible moment ensembles. Quant à Roan il était encore debout à côté de sa bannière, entouré de ses fidèles. Les regards furtifs qu'il échangea avec Titus n'échappèrent pas à l'œil averti de Clarke.

Heolf entra en dernier sa garde sur ses talons, la mine sereine qu'il affichait donna des sueurs froides à Clarke. Lorsque le chef de clan s'installa à sa place il ne manqua pas de fixer attentivement l'ambassadrice du Skaikru avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres. Comme pour lui rappeler que sa proposition tenait toujours et qu'il espérait que Clarke y ait réfléchis favorablement. Gênée, la jeune femme détourna les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était à deux doigts de lâcher tellement la peur prenait peu à peu possession de tout son être. La pression était à son comble…

L'atmosphère lourde de la salle était irrespirable, jamais un conseil n'avait été sous une telle tension. Tout le monde se scrutait essayant de déterminer ce qu'il allait se passer. Mais, une chose était évidente personne ici n'avait de certitude et par-dessus tout la crainte était dans tous les cœurs.

L'ambassadrice tourna la tête vers Titus mais celui-ci fixait attentivement les portes. La jeune femme se demanda comment le Fleimkepa arrivait encore à se tenir sur ses jambes. Si elle avait dû rester debout, son corps fébrile l'aurait déjà lâché.

La jeune femme sentit soudain la main rassurante de Bellamy sur son épaule, elle leva les yeux vers lui et son regard s'arrêta sur la radio qui pendait à la ceinture de son ami. Sa gorge se noua… Ce soir des gens allaient mourir, beaucoup de gens… Où que Clarke pose son regard elle voyait un danger imminent. Que cela soit les hommes de Roan tapis dans l'ombre, le regard fou de Heolf, les ambassadeurs récalcitrants, Titus ou même son ami dans son dos…Tous étaient annonciateurs de mort. Il n'y avait rien dans cette salle qui pouvait une seule seconde la rassurer, rien ni personne n'était capable de soulager l'effroyable angoisse qui lui donnait envie de vomir ses tripes, pas même sa mère, pas même Luna…Car, nul ne pourrait empêcher le désastre à venir. Personne sauf Heda elle-même, mais Clarke savait pertinemment que la guerrière ne ferait pas machine arrière. Son sang tambourinait à ses tempes comme un marteau sur une enclume, devait-elle céder au chantage d'Heolf ? Devait-elle laisser ses amis réaliser leur plan ? Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait ressenti un tel poids sur ses épaules…Sauf peut-être le jour où elle avait dû prendre la difficile décision de pousser un levier et de mettre fin à l'existence de tout un peuple pour sauver les siens. Wanheda avait commis un génocide, laisserait-elle l'histoire recommencer pour sauver la femme qu'elle aimait ?

Lexa marchait dans le couloir en direction de la salle du trône, elle n'avait pas la démarche d'une femme qui se rendait à son jugement. Déterminée elle imposait le rythme à son escorte. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant les portes qu'elle s'immobilisa pour prêter l'oreille au vacarme assourdissant qui provenait de l'intérieur. Elle se tourna vers le chef de sa garde rapprochée.

« Que l'on éteigne la flamme au sommet de la tour. »

Le guerrier la dévisagea incrédule. La tour n'était jamais éteinte et cela temps qu'un Heda était sur le trône.

« Mais Heda… » Balbutia l'homme.

« Que Polis soit plongée dans le noir. » Répéta Lexa avec toute son autorité. Le ton de sa voix eût raison des réticences du guerrier, qui acquiesça humblement d'un signe de tête.

« A vos ordres Heda. »

Lexa se replaça devant les portes, elle plaça ses mains dans son dos et releva le menton.

« Bien, maintenant allons-y. » Dit-elle pour que les gardes lui ouvrent les portes de cette salle noire de monde. Les portes de ce qui serait son enfer…

Lorsque Heda apparut à l'entrée de la pièce, les gardes frappèrent leurs lances sur le sol pour signifier que le commandant des treize clans faisait son entrée. Le vacarme laissa place au silence. Plus un bruit ne retentit à part le pas décidé du commandant et le cliquetis de son épée qui accompagnait sa marche. Lexa regarda droit devant elle, son port altier et son masque de commandant ne manquèrent pas une nouvelle fois d'imposer tacitement le respect. Pas une seconde elle ne quitta des yeux son trône et pas une seconde elle ne se détourna de lui. Personne ne capta l'attention du commandant, pas même Clarke. Lexa se plaçait au-dessus des hommes, cette foule semblait soudain reléguée à de simples ombres éclipsées par l'astre lumineux et central qu'incarnait Lexa.

Une fois devant son trône, Lexa fît volte-face et enfin son attention se posa sur cette assemblée silencieuse. Son regard insondable ne laissa entrevoir aucune fébrilité, aucune faiblesse. Elle était au-dessus de tout. Comme l'usage le voulait Titus s'avança et d'une voix forte et pleine il ordonna que l'on s'incline devant le commandant. Il n'y eût aucun manquement à la tradition. Même si dans quelques instants certains réclameraient sa tête, pour l'heure la coutume devait être honorée. Comme une dernière marque de respect pour la condamnée à mort.

Lexa souleva sa cape et prit place sur son siège. Une fois installée d'un geste de la main elle consentit à être imitée par les membres du conseil.

La tension était à son comble, qui donnerait le coup d'envoi de ce conseil historique ? Qui infligerait le premier coup de griffe qui déchirerait le cœur de cette coalition ? Comme cela était l'usage, la tâche revenait au Fleimkepa d'énoncer l'objet de cette réunion et d'ouvrir le vote. Mais l'homme sembla prendre tout son temps avant d'accomplir son devoir. Le poids écrasant qui pesait sur lui demanda à Titus quelques secondes avant de se sentir capable d'ouvrir la séance. Inconsciemment il tentait de courir après le temps comme si cela suffirait pour lui éviter de jeter Lexa dans l'arène au milieu de ces animaux assoiffés de sang noir.

 _Au même moment, au troisième étage._

Des grondements dans la foule sortirent Murphy de sa léthargie, il releva la tête jusqu'à la base de la fenêtre pour observer la population. Les gens pointaient du doigt le sommet de la tour et les visages étaient défaits. Quelque chose venait de se produire créant une agitation dans les rangs. Le jeune homme sentit son corps se raidir, s'ils avaient peur, lui aussi. Désormais, il n'allait plus détourner son regard de ceux qu'il devrait probablement abattre d'ici quelques minutes. John Murphy épaula son fusil et mît en joug le peuple qui ignorait qu'à partir de maintenant il était pris pour cible.

 _Salle du trône._

« Il y a trois jours, Heda a devant notre estimable assemblée énoncé son souhait de faire entrer le peuple de la Tourbière au sein de notre coalition en tant que quatorzième clan. Elle a également ordonné la levée de toutes les mesures à l'encontre des nomades. Notre obéissance à ces ordres est la condition qui nous assure la protection de notre commandant. C'est le moment de prouver notre loyauté à notre Heda. » Annonça Titus.

Le prêtre se tourna vers Lexa en pensant qu'elle allait dire quelques mots avant de laisser la parole aux chefs de clans et ambassadeurs. Mais Heda n'en fît rien, ce qui laissa l'assemblée un peu perplexe. Pourquoi ne tentait-elle pas une nouvelle fois de plaider sa cause ? Une ultime tirade pouvait encore permettre de convaincre les esprits indécis. Comme elle l'avait annoncé lors de sa dernière intervention quelques jours plus tôt, Lexa avait posé ses conditions et elle n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Pour elle les choses étaient limpides et elle ne s'abaisserait pas à défendre sa cause dans ce qui ressemblait plus à un tribunal qu'à un conseil de sa coalition.

A tour de rôle chaque chef de clan ou ambassadeur prenait la parole pour annoncer sa décision. Soient ils se pliaient aux exigences du commandant soient ils s'opposaient à elle.

Le premier à donner son verdict fût l'ambassadeur du Delfikru, le vieil homme se leva lentement de son siège. Même si le corps du vieillard était vacillant, la voix de Joha kom Delfikru ne trembla pas lorsqu'il dit :

« Delfikru soutient Heda. »

Lexa lut dans les yeux de l'ambassadeur toute sa loyauté et tout son respect. Il était le doyen du conseil et son avis avait de l'importance pour le commandant. Lexa hocha la tête pour lui témoigner sa gratitude. L'homme s'inclina respectueusement avant de se rasseoir.

Titus donna alors la parole au chef de clan du Sankru.

« Nou Heda noumou ! » Lança l'homme avec aplomb.

Le premier désaveu coupa le souffle aux alliés de Heda, mais le commandant resta totalement impassible. Quant à Heolf, il affichait à nouveau son sourire arrogant.

« Yujleda ? » Demanda Titus.

« Pas de créature parmi nous ! Nou Heda noumou ! »

« Ouskejon kru ? »

« Pardonnez-moi Heda. » Dit la chef de clan avant d'ajouter à son tour :

« Nou Heda noumou ! »

Le sang de Titus commençait à bouillir, il ne pût s'empêcher de les qualifier de « traitre ». Ce qui agita la salle indignée. Lexa rappela immédiatement à l'ordre son Fleimkepa en levant la main pour lui signifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un énième débat mais bien d'un verdict et qu'il n'y avait rien à commenter. Titus jeta un regard qui en disait long à Roan avant de reprendre.

« Leron kom Podakru. »

Le jeune chef de clan récemment adoubé par le commandant en personne pour succéder à son défunt père se leva de son siège et avec tout le panache de sa jeunesse lança :

« Comme l'aurait fait mon très éclairé père Aeron, je soutiens Heda. Le Podakru marchera à vos côtés Lexa kom Trikru. »

Clarke commença à faire des calculs dans sa tête, essayant de déterminer si la majorité des voix était encore chose possible. L'altercation de la veille avec le pénitent avait laissé des traces…Ceux qu'elle pensait avoir convaincu avaient visiblement changé d'avis…

Titus se tourna vers Luna pour lui donner la parole.

Sous les yeux bienveillants de sa compagne, la chef de clan se mit debout et en regardant fixement celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur déclara :

« Le Floukru soutient Heda. »

Six clans venaient de se prononcer et l'égalité était parfaite. Tout cela allait se jouer dans un mouchoir de poche. Trikru étant représenté par Heda elle-même, il y avait en réalité une voix d'avance en faveur du commandant de la coalition.

« Trishanakru. »

« Nou Heda noumou ! »

A chaque fois que ces mots étaient prononcés, le cœur de Clarke manquait un battement, mais à voir les visages transpirants et blafards de ses camarades elle n'était pas la seule à trembler.

« Ingranronakru. »

« Heda ce que vous exigez est une folie qui nous conduira tous à notre perte. Nou Heda noumou ! » Dit le chef de clan.

C'était au tour du roi d'Azgeda de prendre la parole, il desserra les dents qui n'avaient cessé de grincer depuis le début du conseil et dit d'une voix forte et claire :

« Azgeda soutient Heda ! Honte à vous qui déshonorez votre serment de fidélité ! »

De nouveaux murmures parcoururent la salle, la tension ne cessait d'augmenter et des regards de moins en moins furtifs se croisaient entre les dirigeants et leurs soutiens présents dans la salle. La situation était de plus en plus explosive et étrangement la seule qui ne tremblait pas était assise sur le trône. Heda était physiquement présente mais son esprit semblait ailleurs. Comme-ci ce désaveu public ne l'atteignait pas, Lexa restait de marbre.

« Louwoda Kliron. »

« Nou Heda noumou ! »

Il ne restait plus que le Skaikru et le Boudalankru. Clarke réalisa alors que sa dernière chance de sauver Lexa était entre ses mains. Heolf ne manqua pas de le lui rappeler en lui lançant un regard appuyé. Même si le Skaikru se prononçait en faveur de Lexa, la majorité serait emportée par l'opposition avec une voix d'avance, puisque le dernier à parler était Heolf. Si elle désavouait Heda, Heolf épargnerait la vie de Lexa mais celle-ci ne pardonnerait sans doute jamais sa trahison à Clarke… Quant à Titus, Bellamy et Roan ils étaient maintenant suspendus aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Skaikru qu'elle est votre décision ? » S'efforça de demander Titus comme s'il n'était pas à cet instant envahit par le doute. Clarke allait-elle rentrer dans le jeu de Heolf ou les laisseraient-ils réaliser leur plan ?

Le docteur Griffin s'apprêtait à se lever pour annoncer le choix du Skaikru lorsque Clarke posa la main sur le bras de sa mère et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« Je voudrais annoncer moi-même la décision du Skaikru. »

La chancelière n'était pas dans la confidence de la proposition du chef du Boudalankru et l'attitude de sa fille la déstabilisa un instant. Puis, elle hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

Lexa ne manqua pas une miette de cet étrange échange. Elle savait qu'elle venait de perdre le vote et pourtant cela n'éveillait en elle aucune colère. Cependant, en observant l'attitude de la femme qu'elle aimait pour la première fois depuis le début du conseil, le cœur de Lexa trembla.

Clarke eût l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, elle eût l'impression de se lever de son siège au ralentit. Désavouer Heda éviterait un bain de sang et lui donnait une chance de sauver Lexa. Alors pourquoi cela était-il si dur de regarder la guerrière dans les yeux ? Pourquoi Clarke avait-elle l'impression que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle ? Bellamy était dans son dos et elle l'imaginait déjà posant le doigt sur le bouton de sa radio. En un instant les regards menaçants des assassins de Roan et Titus parurent sortirent de la foule pour lui sauter au visage. Quant à Heolf, elle l'imaginait déjà brandissant une épée au-dessus du cou de sa bien-aimée.

Cela ne dura qu'une seconde pour la foule qui la scrutait du regard tandis qu'elle se dressait devant sa bannière mais pour Clarke cela sembla durer une éternité. Dans un flash aveuglant elle eût une vision cauchemardesque de l'avenir. Clarke vit la cité toute entière s'embraser sous ses yeux et la tour s'écrouler sur elle-même. La paix voler en éclat et l'héritage de Heda disparaitre dans les ombres. La fille du ciel n'était plus dans la salle du trône, elle marchait seule comme une âme en peine dans la fumée des décombres… Ses pieds s'enfonçant à chaque foulée dans une boueuse mare de sang. Des silhouettes fantomatiques autour d'elle s'animaient d'une danse macabre. Ces images défilèrent dans sa tête si clairement qu'elle eût l'impression que tout était réel. Soudain, dans ce chao, une ombre fixe apparut face à elle dans l'épais brouillard pourpre…

L'apparition grandissait à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait d'elle. Heda…

 _« Clarke… »_

Cette voix…

Dans cet effroyable cauchemar Clarke sentit une main saisir son bras, le bleu retrouva le vert derrière le masque de Heda.

 _« Tu es ma seule foi. »_

« La foi. » Se répéta la fille du ciel qui soudain reprit pied dans le monde réel. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur Lexa assise sur son trône et qui comme l'ensemble de l'assistance attendait qu'elle se décide à parler.

Clarke réalisa son esprit venait de lui donner la réponse qu'elle attendait. Elle devait avoir confiance, elle devait avoir foi en Lexa.

« Le Skaikru soutient Heda. » Dit Clarke.

Le sourire d'Heolf disparut aussitôt laissant place à un regard haineux. Quant aux soutiens de Lexa ils s'apprêtaient à passer à l'action.

Le choix de Clarke venait de condamner Lexa. Seuls ses amis pouvaient désormais au péril de leur vie tenter de sauver Heda. La guerre n'était plus qu'à un pas.

Oubliant tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, Lexa se perdit sur le visage de sa compagne. Son cœur reprenait sa cadence guerrière. Clarke venait de lui témoigner sa confiance et cela lui donnait la force d'assumer pleinement ce qui était à venir.

Titus se tourna vers Heolf et l'invita à contrecœur à parler.

L'homme qui se savait victorieux ne se fît pas prier pour prendre place au centre de la pièce en terrain déjà conquis.

« Et bien il semblerait Heda que votre demande d'intégrer ces démons au sein de notre coalition soit rejetée à la majorité, sept voix contre six. Il vous appartient maintenant de prendre toute la mesure de ce désaveu et d'en subir les conséquences. Le peuple a parlé et nous ne croyons plus en vous. No Heda noumou ! »

Bellamy serra sa main sur sa radio, tandis que Roan s'apprêtait à faire signe à ses hommes de passer à l'action.

Lexa releva le menton et dit :

« Ai laik Heda. Non na throu daun gon ai. »

Roan et Titus comprirent immédiatement que ce message leur était destiné. Lexa savait qu'ils ne comptaient pas baisser les armes. Dès son entrée elle avait repéré les guerriers dissimulés dans la foule. Heda ne voulait pas d'un bain de sang. Elle s'était mise dans cette situation et c'était à elle d'en assumer les conséquences…Seule…

A cet instant tout le monde se demanda si Lexa allait réellement faire ce qu'elle avait annoncé en cas de défaite.

Heolf posa la main sur la garde de son épée qui pendait à son ceinturon attendant la réponse du commandant. Quant à Clarke sa main moite de sueur se glissa dans sa poche pour s'assurer que la dague qu'elle avait dissimulée s'y trouvait toujours. Quoiqu'en dise Lexa si on tentait de l'atteindre, la jeune femme n'hésiterait pas à bondir de son siège pour se dresser entre le commandant et ses assaillants.

Lexa se leva de son siège devant les regards suppliants de ses soutiens.

« Comme je l'ai annoncé si vous n'acceptez pas mes conditions je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous retirer ma protection. »

Cette annonce frappa les esprits comme un coup de tonnerre, Heda n'avait pas menti elle comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout. Son combat était terminé.

Heolf plissa les lèvres en jetant un regard satisfait à ses complices. Puis, il lança :

« La voix du peuple a parlé, votre combat est terminé…Lexa kom Trikru. »

Lexa joignit ses mains dans son dos et pour la première fois ses yeux verts se mirent à briller d'une lueur qui ne collait pas avec la gravité du moment. Un léger sourire ironique s'esquissa aux coins de ses lèvres. Elle regardait cet arrogant avec un air presque satisfait. Heolf perdit de sa superbe… L'attitude de Lexa n'avait pas de sens.

« Tu parles de la voix du peuple ? Ce soir j'ai entendu des ambassadeurs, des chefs de clans, mais je n'ai pas entendu le peuple. » Répondit Lexa.

« Nous parlons au nom de nos clans ! Et le peuple est à votre porte, il réclame votre tête !» Rétorqua Heolf mauvais.

« D'ici je ne vois rien et je n'entends rien…L'orage sans doute… » Ironisa Lexa.

« Oh Lexa vous ne voulez pas voir cela, je vous l'assure… » Rétorqua le chef de clan menaçant.

« Tu te trompes… Je vais me présenter au peuple et lui rendre mes armes. Si le chemin que j'ai choisi n'est pas ce qu'il désire, je m'incline. Il ne mérite plus que je me batte pour lui. »

Titus tenta de s'approcher de Lexa pour lui souffler un mot, mais la guerrière le stoppa dans son élan d'un signe de la main.

Lexa descendit les trois marches de l'estrade pour faire face à Heolf sur un pied d'égalité. Et lui dit :

« Livrez-moi à la foule. »

En cœur Luna, Clarke, Roan bondirent de leurs sièges en protestant.

Heolf hésita un instant, mais très vite ses doutes s'envolèrent lorsque tous ses alliés acquiescèrent à l'unisson. L'occasion était trop belle, il était plus pratique que Lexa ne tombe pas de leurs mains. Le peuple aurait raison d'elle et légitimerait ainsi leur coup d'état. Un bon moyen de récupérer la flamme sans avoir à se salir les mains. Heolf s'écarta d'un pas en allongeant le bras en direction de la porte pour laisser passer le commandant.

« Heda ! » Crièrent en cœur les amis du commandant, qui voyaient là leur plan de secours être réduit à néant.

Les gardes ouvrirent les portes et Lexa se mit en route, les chefs de clans et ambassadeurs sur les talons. Roan joua des coudes pour s'extirper de la salle le plus vite possible avec ses hommes, il lui fallait trouver un moyen d'empêcher que l'on atteigne le commandant. Quant à Clarke elle se tourna vers Bellamy le regard empli de larme, personne n'avait envisagé pareil scénario.

« Murphy est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

 _« … »_

« Murphy ? »

 _« …Je te reçois. »_

« Heda descend, je répète Heda descend ! »

 _« Quoi ?! »_

« Nous avons perdu, ils vont la livrer à la foule ! Tiens-toi prêt à la couvrir ! » Dit Bellamy.

 _« Bien reçu ! »_

Luna saisit le bras de Clarke.

« Ils vont au premier étage. » Les informa la Floukru.

Bellamy communiqua l'information à ses hommes par radio tout en se mettant en route pour ne pas être distancé par le cortège.

Lexa se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qu'elle emprunta avec Heolf et ses soutiens, seul Titus fût autorisé à les accompagner. Les portes se refermèrent sur Heda avant que Clarke ne parvienne à l'atteindre. Le reste de l'assemblée se pressait dans les escaliers.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard au premier étage._

Heda fût escortée dans l'appartement duquel elle serait visible de tous mais aussi vulnérable à n'importe quel projectile.

« Heolf vous êtes un ignoble traitre ! » Rugit Titus ivre de rage.

Lexa le fusilla du regard pour le réduire au silence. Une fois de plus elle voulait protéger le Fleimkepa. Il serait aisé pour le chef de clan et ses comparses d'éliminer le prêtre sur le champ. Pour le moment, ils étaient seuls entourés d'ennemis, le rapport de force était inégale. Et Heda ne voulait pas voir le sang couler. Elle avait fait son choix.

« N'ayez crainte Fleimkepa, votre jugement viendra. » Rétorqua Heolf qui savourait le moment.

Titus fût tenu au respect par trois guerriers, pendant que Lexa s'éloignait de quelques pas en compagnie d'Heolf.

« Je savais que vous aviez perdu la raison mais j'étais loin de me douter que vous nous faciliteriez la tâche. » Souffla Heolf à Lexa.

Lexa ne répondit pas.

« Vous vous croyez vraiment invincible n'est-ce pas ? Soit l'un d'eux se chargera de décocher la flèche qui vous sera fatale, soit je me chargerai moi-même de vous ôter la vie avec la bénédiction de tous ces gens qui me seront reconnaissant de les libérer de votre folie. »

Heda fixa attentivement le chef de clan et répondit sans faillir:

« Je ne crains rien, pas même la mort. Peux-tu en dire autant ? »

La réponse de la guerrière arracha une grimace au chef de clan qui se détourna d'elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes de l'appartement s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer les membres du conseil. Tous devaient assister à la fin du règne de Heda. Mais, personne ne pût pénétrer à l'intérieur avec une arme. Voyant que les soutiens d'Heda étaient fouillés, Bellamy et Jasper décidèrent de battre en retraite et de rejoindre Murphy. Clarke exhorta sa mère à faire de même, elle la voulait en sécurité. Roan avait disparu, il était déjà probablement au pied de la tour pour rassembler ses troupes. Le plan tournait au fiasco, plus personne ne savait comment ils parviendraient à extirper Lexa de cette situation. Ce qui était le plus perturbant c'est que Lexa semblait l'avoir fait exprès pour les désorganiser et ainsi empêcher le combat qui devait avoir lieu en son nom.

Clarke mit les mains dans les poches de sa veste et les souleva lors de la fouille ainsi elle parvint à conserver sa dague. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune ambassadrice se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Titus. L'homme avait les yeux rivés sur Heda qui se tenait devant la baie vitrée entourée des guerriers d'Heolf et des autres chefs de clans qui l'avaient renié.

« Si vous avez une idée Wanheda c'est le moment… » Souffla le Fleimkepa.

« Mes soldats vont couvrir Lexa depuis le troisième étage…Mais pour ce qui est de la sortir d'ici… » Murmura Clarke.

« Nous sommes faits comme des rats… » Grogna Titus.

« Il faut que j'atteigne Lexa… » Souffla la jeune femme.

Elle n'eût pas le temps de poursuivre qu'Heolf se posta devant l'ambassadrice du Skaikru.

« Wanheda…. »

« Heolf, arrêtez tout cela ! »

« Je ne peux pas, j'obéis à mon Heda. » Ironisa le guerrier.

« Vous aviez la possibilité de lui sauver la vie. Vous avez rejeté mon offre, en voici la conséquence. Maintenant je ne peux plus rien pour elle. Elle va faire face au jugement du peuple ! »

Clarke déglutit, ce qu'elle avait tellement redouté était sur le point de se produire.

« Laissez-moi au moins lui parler avant que… »

« Rien ne sert de vous l'interdire puisque vous serez au première loge. Je veux que vous voyiez par vous-même ce que je vous avais annoncé. Ce que vous auriez pu éviter… »

Clarke ne perdit pas une seconde de plus à gaspiller sa salive et traversa la pièce pour rejoindre Lexa. Sous les yeux des guerriers Clarke saisit le bras du commandant et l'attira contre elle. Le regard de la Trikru changea pendant une fraction de seconde puis Clarke la libéra de son étreinte.

Lexa ne pût s'empêcher de sourire discrètement en lui confiant à voix basse :

« Ce n'était pas utile Clarke… »

Sa compagne plissa le front.

« Je crois au contraire que ça l'est. »

Lexa fît remonter la dague transmise par Clarke dans le creux de sa manche.

« Si cela te rassure… » Répondit-elle.

« Lexa on va te sortir de là. » Dit Clarke des éclairs dans les yeux.

La détermination et le courage de la fille du ciel rendit Lexa admirative, fière d'être aimée à ce point par cette femme exceptionnelle. Mais Heda se ressaisit cela n'était pas le moment d'exprimer le moindre sentiment.

« Clarke, écoute-moi, je te demande de ne pas intervenir. »

« Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! » Rétorqua Clarke en serrant les dents pour retenir le son de sa voix se sachant surveillée.

« D'ici n'importe qui peut t'atteindre.» Lança Clarke affolée.

Lexa saisit les bras agités de sa compagne pour les plaquer le long de son corps et l'obligea à la regarder dans le fond des yeux.

« Clarke… Regarde-moi. Tout ira bien ais foi en moi. »

« Bon sang, Lexa tu n'es pas dieu. »

« Je suis maitre de mon destin. »

Cette phrase coupa le souffle à Clarke. L'énigmatique guerrière affichait une sérénité déconcertante.

« Où sont passés la chancelière et le roi du nord ? » Tempêta Heolf à travers la pièce.

Les gens se dévisagèrent pour tenter d'apercevoir les absents.

« Peu importe, nous les trouverons bien assez tôt… » Finit par lâcher Heolf en faisant signe à ses hommes d'ouvrir l'œil. Puis, le chef de clan leva la main en direction de Heda et cria :

« Il est temps Heda ! »

« Tout sera bientôt terminé. » Dit Lexa en posant sa main sur la joue de Clarke avant de se détourner d'elle pour prendre position devant la baie vitrée.

Clarke croisa alors le regard de Joha, le vieil ambassadeur semblait totalement désemparé mais il adressa un sourire tendre à la jeune femme comme pour tenter de lui dire qu'il partageait son émotion.

Heolf se plaça à côté du commandant, Clarke se glissa juste derrière eux parmi les autres chefs de clan et ambassadeurs, la gorge nouée elle sentit la main de Luna se glisser dans la sienne. Raven était quelques pas derrière à côté du vieux Joha. Quant à Titus il était maintenu à l'écart à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

La pluie avait faiblie mais ne s'était pas arrêtée. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que la foule attendait au pied de la tour. Une marée humaine plongée dans le noir, trempée et grelotante. En apercevant les flambeaux au balcon du premier étage, le peuple sortit de son silence. Dans une vibrante agitation, des milliers de voix s'élevèrent en cœur faisant trembler le sol.

« Tu entends ? » Demanda Octavia à Lincoln.

« Il est temps de partir Octavia… Ca ne sent pas bon… » Répondit son mari inquiet.

Ce hurlement unanime de la foule glaça le sang des trois amis qui attendaient dans leur charrette aveugle mais pas sourd au grondement infernal qui parvenait jusqu'à eux.

« On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe… » Dit la guerrière en jetant un œil à l'extérieur.

« Tu veux vraiment attendre pour le découvrir ? »

« J'ai mes ordres Lincoln… »

Ce moment Lexa l'avait longtemps attendu. Nulle crainte dans son cœur, juste le sentiment d'être arrivée à la croisée des chemins. Toute sa vie son destin avait été lié par la flamme, elle n'avait jamais eu le choix. Se trouver là à cet instant précis était sa décision, elle prenait son destin en main et par là même celui du monde. Heda avança sur le balcon ses cheveux humides des larmes d'un ciel qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter de pleurer. Clarke retint son souffle en serrant la main de Luna dans la sienne.

« Bon sang Bellamy, d'ici on ne couvre qu'une partie du balcon. » Grogna Murphy son œil rivé dans la lunette de son fusil.

« Surveillez les premiers rangs qui sont les plus proches du balcon. Le premier qui brandit une arme vous l'abattez ! » Répondit froidement Bellamy le front dégoulinant de sueur.

« Ils sont trop nombreux…On ne peut pas surveiller tout le monde. » Rétorqua Jasper anxieux.

« Je sais… » Murmura Bellamy en cherchant un angle de tir pour abattre Heolf.

Son estomac se noua lorsqu'il réalisa que Clarke était dans sa ligne de mire puisqu'elle était placée juste derrière le chef de clan. Impossible d'abattre l'homme sans risquer de la toucher. Dans sa vie de soldat on lui avait confié des tâches difficiles mais là il lui sembla que la tâche était impossible. Il ne pouvait espérer protéger Lexa et son entourage. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence Heda était seule.

Heolf se présenta le premier à la balustrade pour faire face à la foule, des milliers d'hommes et de femmes avaient leurs yeux rivés sur lui. Le chef de clan leva la main pour intimer le silence et hurla à plein poumon :

« Je suis Heolf kom Boudanlakru et je viens vous annoncer que le conseil a rejeté les conditions de Heda. Sept voix contre six… Les créatures de la Tourbière n'entreront jamais dans notre coalition et la volonté de Heda de laisser les porteurs de la marque maudite s'immiscer parmi nous prouve sa traitrise ! Elle les a choisis eux plutôt que nous !»

Des cris retentirent dans la foule, un rugissement indigné que Heolf prit pour un présage prometteur. Galvanisé par l'appui de la population le chef de clan poursuivit son discours :

« Nous, vos chefs de clans sommes vos défenseurs et nous avons entendu vos craintes ! Nous n'avons pas hésité à faire face à notre commandant pour vous sauver de sa folie! Peuple de la coalition, mes frères et sœurs, l'heure du jugement est venue ! »

La foule hurla à nouveau, un grondement assourdissant de voix qui fît trembler la tour toute entière.

Heolf se tourna alors vers Lexa pour lui faire signe qu'elle pouvait désormais se montrer.

« Voilà Heda, regardez ceux que vous avez trahi dans les yeux, ils seront vos bourreaux. Admettez votre défaite, abdiquez…Nous verrons si la flamme vous protégera de leur colère. »

Clarke avait envie d'hurler mais Luna la tenait fermement contre elle, tenter quoique ce soit serait un véritable suicide.

En passant à côté d'Heolf Lexa se pencha sur lui pour lui murmurer :

« Ne parlez pas d'un pouvoir dont vous ignorez tout…Chef de clan. »

Avec toute sa stature Lexa parcourut les derniers mètres. Désormais le peuple de la coalition tout entier pouvait la voir.

Lexa se tenait au bord d'un gouffre abyssal, elle aurait dû être terrifiée et pourtant son visage ne trahissait aucun sentiment de peur, pas l'ombre d'un doute ne passa dans son regard. A cet instant elle repensa au sommet de la montagne qu'elle avait escaladé lorsqu'elle était revenue d'entre les morts. Elle repensa au sentiment de liberté qui s'était emparé d'elle lorsqu'elle avait lâché dans le vide la dague de sa mère. Elle repensa à ce tableau magnifique qui s'était offert à son regard tandis qu'elle était sur le toit du monde au-dessus des nuages. C'est en pensant à ce sentiment de plénitude qu'Heda avança encore d'un pas pour être au plus près du vide et soudain devant cette apparition la foule toute entière devint silencieuse. Le regard hypnotique du commandant des treize clans tenait toute la population au respect. Le moment sembla surréaliste, elle était seule face à des milliers, l'eau ruisselait sur son visage, sa cape lestée d'eau ne flottait plus dans son dos, elle était désarmée et elle se présentait à eux vulnérable, faillible, mortelle…

Malgré la pénombre Lexa distingua parfaitement les expressions des visages les plus proches. Et ce qu'elle vit ne l'étonna nullement. La peur, l'attente, la déception, l'égarement et pour certains un profond désarroi. Pendant une minute qui sembla durer l'éternité Lexa ne bougea pas et malgré son silence, personne ne fît preuve d'impatience. Personne ne proféra d'injure, personne ne proféra de menace… Ils étaient suspendus à ses lèvres mais ne semblaient pas non plus vouloir entendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Ils étaient vulnérables, tout autant qu'elle. En cela Lexa comprit qu'elle avait eût raison, il lui fallait ressentir ce vide sous ses pieds. Elle les avait menés à ce point de rupture, à cette fragilité et pour cela elle avait dû rendre sa position toute aussi fragile.

Tous ces jours où elle avait disparue, son mutisme, son détachement envers les siens avait ébranlé toutes ces âmes. Ce qu'ils pensaient acquis ne l'était pas. La protection d'Heda avait un prix et aujourd'hui elle les mettait à l'épreuve.

Sans prononcer le moindre mot Lexa détourna son regard de son peuple et leva les yeux vers le sommet de la tour… Plus de flamme dans le ciel, juste la noirceur d'une toile sombre sans étoile. Son regard fût suivi par des milliers. Le phare de l'humanité avait disparu dans le néant désormais il ne restait aux hommes que l'obscurité et le silence…

Sur le balcon la pression atteignait son paroxysme, même Heolf ainsi que ses soutiens ressentirent un poids écrasant sur eux. Clarke, Luna, Raven, Titus et tous les autres eurent l'impression que la fin du monde était proche.

 _« D'abord la colère, ensuite la peur, enfin la foi… »_

Lorsque Lexa se détourna de cette flamme invisible pour à nouveau face à son peuple, une voix dans le lointain s'éleva de la pénombre.

 _« Heda ! »_

Puis une autre.

 _« Heda ! »_

Puis des dizaines, puis des centaines.

 _« Heda ! Heda ! Heda ! »_

Et enfin des milliers crièrent son nom d'une seule et même voix comme implorant que leur protectrice chasse les ombres et ramène enfin la lumière.

 _« Heda ! »_

Comme un seul homme sous une pluie battante le peuple de la coalition mit un genou à terre. Il n'avait pas fallu un mot, il n'avait pas fallu plus que la menace d'être abandonné par celle qui les avait guidés jusqu'ici. Becca avait créé Heda pour sortir les hommes de l'obscurité d'un monde en ruine, cette foi profonde avait été oubliée Lexa avait trouvé le moyen de la réanimer. En se mettant en péril elle avait réussi.

Heda avait joué sur les peurs pour éveiller les consciences. Si elle avait agi en tyran elle aurait échoué. Le peuple avait eût un avant-goût de ce que signifiait la vie sans Heda et cela l'avait conduit à renouveler son allégeance pour ne pas sombrer dans le chao. En choisissant son destin, en laissant le peuple décider de son sort elle avait guidé les consciences vers sa lumière.

 _« Heda ! Heda ! Heda ! »_ Martelait la foule.

« Tu entends ça ? » Dit Octavia en sautant du charriot pour mieux entendre.

Gnar se mit à gêmir.

« Non non Gnar n'ai pas peur mon ami. » Dit Lincoln en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la créature.

« Ce n'est pas un cri de guerre…C'est une démonstration de foi ! Une prière ! »

« Elle a réussi ! » S'exclama Octavia qui avait l'impression de rêver.

La jeune femme leva les mains au ciel comme pour le remercier. En état d'apesanteur la guerrière improvisa une danse de la victoire sous la pluie sous les yeux amusés d'un Lincoln et d'un Gnar, soulagés.

Depuis sa chambre, Indra entendit le même chant qui semblait monter jusqu'aux cieux. La taciturne guerrière esquissa un sourire et malgré son mal, elle ne pût s'empêcher de s'extirper de son lit pour marcher lentement d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Il fallait qu'elle voit de ses yeux la criante victoire de Leksa kom Trikru.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue tandis qu'elle aperçût ébahie le monde se prosterner au pied de la plus brave et courageuse des guerrières que cette terre ait enfanté.

 _« Spechou Heda. »_ « Félicitation Heda. » Murmura Indra.

Luna passa son bras autour des épaules de Clarke et colla sa tête contre la sienne, les deux jeunes femmes étaient émues aux larmes. Lexa posa ses mains sur la balustrade de pierre et fît ce qu'aucun autre Heda avant elle n'avait jamais fait. Elle inclina la tête avec humilité en signe de gratitude. Le peuple tout entier se remit sur ses pieds et le silence revint, Lexa resta inclinée ainsi pendant près d'une minute. Quant à Heolf il semblait totalement perdu, cherchant des explications sur les visages de ses complices qui étaient tout aussi sidérés que lui.

Lorsqu'Heda se redressa le peuple tout entier exulta. C'est alors que Lexa leva la main pour parler :

« Mes frères et sœurs c'est pour vous que je me suis battue hier et que je me battrai demain. En choisissant de me suivre je vous promets la paix et l'harmonie. Un monde nouveau dans lequel nos enfants pourront grandir sans crainte. Un monde où l'inconnu deviendra un ami. Un monde où nos différences deviendront notre force. Suivez-moi sans faillir et je vous promets des jours meilleurs. Je sais vos craintes, je sais vos douleurs… Aussi, Ai gonplei nou ste odon nowe ! »

 _« Heda, Heda, Heda ! »_

Lexa savoura l'instant mais ne perdit pas de vu que tout n'était pas terminé… Aussi le regard bienveillant qu'elle avait pour la foule reprit toute sa dureté lorsqu'il se posa sur Heolf.

« Tu disais le peuple à tes côtés ? Ce n'est pourtant pas ton nom qu'il scande. »

Le chef de clan se sentit bouillir d'une rage incommensurable.

« Nous avons remporté le vote ! Les chefs de clans décident pour leurs clans ! »

« Heda décide. » Le corrigea Lexa en s'appropriant la mine suffisante que le chef de clan avait pour habitude d'utiliser.

Le guerrier se mît rugir sa haine en brandissant son arme. En un éclair il fondit sur le commandant pour la transpercer de sa lame. Personne n'eût le temps de réagir.

« Lexa ! » Cria Clarke.

Il y eût un gémissement… Tout le monde retint son souffle. Les deux combattants étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Impossible de savoir lequel des deux était touché.

Par réflexe, Lexa avait évité la lame qui était passée près de ses cotes. La guerrière avait réussi à bloquer le bras armé de l'homme sous son bras gauche et de sa main libre elle avait enfoncé la dague de Clarke jusqu'à la garde droit dans le cœur du chef de clan.

« Yu gonplei ste odon. » Murmura Lexa à l'homme qui lui faisait face si près qu'elle sentit son dernier souffle sur son visage.

Elle vit dans les yeux injectés de sang du guerrier passer le voile de la mort. Lexa retira sa lame et Heolf tomba sur le sol du balcon raide mort.

Lexa leva alors des yeux menaçants en direction des soutiens du défunt chef de clan. Immédiatement, tout le monde s'agenouilla en signe de soumission.

Même s'ils avaient voté contre elle, maintenant que le peuple avait parlé ils avaient perdu leur avantage. Désormais, ils devraient faire amende honorable. Plus que quiconque ils devraient prouver à Heda que leur vie lui serait entièrement dévouée s'ils ne voulaient pas terminer comme leur leader.

Heda ne souhaitait pas la mort d'Heolf, l'homme avait fait ce qu'il pensait juste pour les siens, mais sa dernière action n'avait pas laissé le choix au commandant. Pour Heda bien assez de sang avait coulé elle ne souhaitait plus avoir à en verser. Quant au jeu politique il était indissociable de l'exercice du pouvoir, Heda avait toujours fait avec et cela ne changerait pas.

Lexa s'avança à nouveau jusqu'à la balustrade pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas blessée, le peuple scanda à nouveau son nom. La pression retomba sur le balcon, tout le monde se sentit à nouveau libre de ses mouvements. Les portes de l'appartement s'ouvrirent et Bellamy et ses hommes firent leur entrée. Les membres du conseil regagnèrent l'appartement. Luna soulagée retrouva les bras de Raven tandis que Clarke s'approcha de Lexa.

« Tu as réussi… » Souffla Clarke dans le dos du commandant.

Les yeux émeraude de Heda retrouvèrent ceux de sa compagne.

« Comment savais-tu… »

« La foi Clarke. » Répondit Lexa avec son sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

Clarke s'apprêtait à la questionner lorsqu'elle fût interrompue par Titus.

« Heda c'est un miracle ! » Dit l'homme encore étourdit par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Il n'y avait pas de miracle là-dedans mais Lexa préféra ne pas le contredire, son vieil ami avait enduré bien assez de chose ces derniers jours. Il fallait maintenant le ménager.

« Fleimkepa, il est temps de rendre à Polis sa lumière. » Lui dit Lexa.

« Bien Heda. » Répondit le prêtre en s'éloignant au pas de course pour que les ordres du commandant soient exécutés dans les plus brefs délais.

Clarke avait envie de rester sur ce balcon auprès de Lexa mais cela était sa victoire et elle préféra s'éloigner pour lui laisser savourer le moment.

« Clarke…Viens ici, je veux que tu vois ça. » Lui dit Lexa en lui faisant signe de venir auprès d'elle.

Clarke se pencha au-dessus de la balustrade et remarqua que la pluie avait cessé.

« Je veux que tu vois l'expression sur leur visage lorsqu'ils verront la flamme. » Lui dit la Trikru.

A cet instant la fille du ciel ne rêvait que d'enlacer Lexa mais cela lui était interdit, alors elle se contenta d'admirer la mine réjouit de la guerrière qui contemplait son peuple. Elle était tellement belle, ce regard, ce sourire ce n'était pas celui de Heda mais bien celui de la femme derrière le masque. Après quelques minutes, le miracle se produisit. Le sommet de la tour retrouva sa lumière qui illumina la cité toute entière.

 _« Fleim ! »_

Lexa avait raison le spectacle valait la peine. Les visages retrouvèrent des couleurs, l'espoir était revenu, on souriait, on criait son soulagement. Il n'y avait pas eût de guerre pourtant les réactions étaient semblables à un soir de victoire. Enfin, Polis retrouvait sa sérénité. Clarke pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu de comparable. Mais ce qui l'émue le plus était le regard de Lexa. De la fierté, de la reconnaissance et de l'amour dans ces yeux verts qui ne se cachaient plus.

Après, quelques minutes Heda salua la foule avant de se retirer. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans l'appartement et rapidement les membres du conseil prirent le commandant d'assaut. Pour la féliciter ou pour exprimer des remords, en une minute les deux jeunes femmes furent séparées, Clarke retrouva sa mère et ses amis tandis que Heda remplissait à nouveau son devoir.

« Roan ! Vous arrivez après la bataille ! Où étiez-vous passé ?» Lança Titus en voyant le roi du nord débouler avec ses hommes sur les talons.

« Où croyez-vous que j'étais Fleimkepa ? J'étais au rez-de-chaussée pour tenir les portes ! » Grogna Roan.

Les deux hommes se firent face en faignant la colère. Mais, ils ne purent jouer à ce jeu très longtemps, leur inimitié était de façade. Soulagés de se trouver en vie, ils soufflèrent un rire en se serrant le bras.

« Alors cette fois-ci c'est bon tout est fini ? » Demanda Jasper à Clarke.

« Oui cette fois-ci tout est fini. »

« Parfait parce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre là… » Rétorqua le jeune homme en mimant son épuisement.

Clarke se mit à rire. Elle se sentait tellement soulagée, libérée d'un poids devenu trop lourd pour elle. Enfin, elle se sentait à nouveau respirer.

« Il va falloir que tu nous explique… Parce que je n'ai toujours rien compris à ce qu'il vient de se passer. » Dit Bellamy en passant son bras autour des épaules de Clarke.

« Si je savais… » Répondit Clarke qui n'en revenait pas elle-même.

« La flamme ! » Lança Murphy.

Tous ses amis le dévisagèrent.

« Heda passe son temps à dire que la flamme la protège. Ben voilà on en a la preuve, éteignez la lumière puis rallumez-là et pouf ils sont doux comme des agneaux. » Ironisa Murphy.

« Murphy ton analyse m'étonnera toujours. » Se moqua Raven.

Tout le petit groupe savoura le moment, enfin il y eut des sourires et des rires. Et pendant ce temps, la foule se dispersait au sein d'une capitale qui retrouvait son calme et sa quiétude habituelle.

 _Une heure plus tard, chambre de Gnar._

Lorsque Heda apparut à la porte, la créature s'élança à toute allure vers elle pour lui tomber dans les bras manquant de l'étouffer entre ses bras.

« Gressaaaaaaa ! »

« Je suis contente de te revoir aussi mon ami. » Dit Lexa en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Commandante je suis heureuse de vous revoir. » Dit Octavia en tirant la créature en arrière pour libérer Lexa.

« Merci. »

Lexa réajusta sa cuirasse et annonça :

« Demain après-midi aura lieu la cérémonie pour intégrer le clan de la Tourbière au sein de notre coalition. »

Les visages de Lincoln et Octavia s'illuminèrent. Quant au principal intéressé avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu ici ces derniers jours il se montra plus réservé.

« Gnar je te promets que cette fois-ci tout ira bien. » Lui garantit Lexa.

« Grami ? »

« Oui. »

Peu convaincu le monstre hocha la tête à l'affirmative, mais cette fois-ci les mots ne suffiraient pas, il attendrait de voir par lui-même pour exulter.

Lexa resta un moment, pour s'assurer que la créature allait bien avant de prendre congé.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et désormais Lexa n'avait plus qu'un seul souhait. Retrouver Clarke.

* * *

 **Un très long chapitre que ce 61ème chapitre**

 **Il y a tellement de chose à dire sur le contenu de celui-ci...**

 **Je vais me contenter de vous dire ceci :**

 **j'espère que vous avez tremblé autant que Clarke**

 **j'espère que vous avez aimé les réactions de chacun**

 **j'espère que Lexa vous a inspiré autant que moi**

 **Nous arrivons bientôt au terme de notre voyage.**

 **Prochain chapitre CLEXA, savourez-le ;)**


	62. Nouveau départ

**Chapitre 62 Nouveau départ**

Retrouver l'intimité de l'appartement de Heda, Clarke en avait rêvé pendant des semaines. Entre ces murs elle se sentait en sécurité, elle se sentait apaisée. Lentement elle déambula dans la pièce pour la redécouvrir. Elle laissa courir ses mains sur le dessus de lit et retrouva avec émotion la douceur de la fourrure brune qui caressait sa paume. Puis, ses doigts glissèrent le long des rainures de la commode en bois massif sur laquelle Lexa rangeait ses effets personnels. Et malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis sa dernière visite rien n'avait bougé. Tout était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Chaque objets était méticuleusement rangé à sa place, tout était ordonné, tout était parfait.

Clarke redécouvrit cette lumière si particulière qui traversait la cloison sculptée séparant la salle de bain de la chambre. Partout se jouait une partition lumineuse différente, on passait de l'ombre à la plus éclatante clarté en quelques pas. La froideur du béton était réchauffée par des chandeliers illuminés de dizaines de bougies, au mur un imposant miroir de style baroque aux dorures centenaires avait résisté aux outrages du temps. Chaque objet, chaque détail de la décoration reflétait Lexa. Rien n'était superflu et bien que ces objets de récupérations n'étaient pas au premier abord faits pour cohabiter, l'ensemble était du plus bel effet. Pas de hasard là-dedans mais bien l'expression de la personnalité de la maitresse des lieux.

Les goûts du commandant s'exprimaient dans la simplicité de l'espace. On pouvait aisément déambuler entre les meubles tout en se sentant dans un parfait cocon. Partout se jouait un jeu de lumière orchestré par la disposition de l'ameublement. Clarke se rappela qu'en pleine journée la lumière traversante cohabitait avec une ombre omniprésente. A l'image du commandant, la lumière était étincelante à un endroit de la pièce et en se déplaçant de quelques pas on plongeait dans une obscurité apaisante.

Et cette vue magnifique… Heda disposait de la plus belle vue de Polis, son balcon était le plus haut et le mieux placé de la tour. En redécouvrant les lieux, Clarke fût frappée de découvrir une nouvelle fois à quel point cette chambre était à l'image de son occupante, sombre et lumineuse, douce et froide, impressionnante et simple à la fois. Après avoir religieusement fait le tour de la pièce Clarke s'arrêta au pied de la « cathédrale » qu'était le lit du commandant. Une œuvre d'ébénisterie époustouflante. La tête de lit était si haute qu'elle venait frôler le plafond, si lourde qu'une dizaine d'hommes étaient nécessaire pour la faire bouger de quelques mètres. Cette pièce de bois unique, si finement sculptée ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'entrée du paradis… Une porte vers un autre monde. Le pied du lit n'était pas en reste, les ornements végétaux étaient si habilement représentés que leur mouvement en devenait hypnotique. De fort belle facture, ce lit royal ne pouvait convenir qu'à la divinité aux yeux verts qui s'y allongeait chaque soir. Clarke caressa le nœud du bois avec admiration. Elle aimait se trouvait ici, elle aimait ce que la fille de la forêt avait fait de cet endroit, un lieu de retraite, un lieu paisible loin de l'agitation de ce monde.

Soudain le cliquetis de la poignée retentit dans son dos. Clarke fit volte-face, son sourire déjà sur les lèvres avant même d'apercevoir le visage de Lexa qui franchit le seuil de sa porte en le silence. Lorsque la porte de la chambre se referma sur elles, Lexa lança à Clarke un regard qui ne trompait pas. Sans dire le moindre mot elles s'élancèrent l'une vers l'autre et comme si l'univers tout entier leur ordonnait de se rejoindre les deux amantes se réunirent dans une embrassade passionnée. Plus de menaces, plus de chefs de clans, plus de Titus et plus de Gnar… Cette fois-ci plus rien ne ferait obstacle à leur union. Dans l'intimité de cette chambre les deux jeunes femmes éprouvèrent un besoin ardant de s'adonner à une danse charnelle, de se retrouver enfin sans quoi leur corps se consumeraient totalement.

« Je t'aime tellement… » Souffla Clarke tandis que Lexa agrippait ses vêtements en glissant ses lèvres dans son cou.

« …Moi aussi…Tellement… » Répondit Lexa entre deux baisers, suffoquant presque de son empressement.

Fiévreuses les deux amantes se dévêtir avec hâtes à l'endroit même de la pièce où elles s'étaient rejointes. Une fois en lingerie, Lexa saisit Clarke à l'arrière de ses cuisses pour la soulever de terre, tandis que la blonde s'agrippait à son buste comme une naufragée à son rocher en ne cessant d'harceler les lèvres de la guerrière d'assauts langoureux.

Lexa déposa sa bien-aimée sur son lit, ses longs cheveux caressèrent le corps de la jeune femme étendue sous elle tandis qu'elle déposait ses lèvres sur la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Un millier de mots traversa leurs esprits tandis qu'elles s'enlaçaient mais elles décidèrent de les garder pour plus tard. Le désir était trop pressant, le besoin trop vital, elles avaient tellement attendu.

Ces dernières semaines si éprouvantes… Elles étaient passées si près de se perdre définitivement que leurs corps épuisés n'appelaient plus qu'à se retrouver. Il leur fallait se toucher, se respirer, se goûter et ainsi ressentir l'émotion que leur procurait cet amour hors du commun. Ce sentiment si fort qui leur ordonnait maintenant d'être pleinement ressentit.

Savourant chaque baiser comme la meilleure gourmandise du monde, Clarke se laissa explorée par les caresses de sa compagne avec délice. Lorsque la fille du ciel croisa les yeux verts du commandant, elle fût subjuguée par cette beauté froide qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer et son corps tout entier frémir. Lexa était son tout, elle était l'amour de sa vie et exister sans elle lui était impossible. S'il était merveilleux d'aimer à ce point cela était aussi une véritable torture.

Clarke en avait fait la douloureuse expérience à de trop nombreuses reprises. Le destin était étrange, après avoir tutoyé la mort, après être passée si près de perdre Lexa. Clarke était maintenant là dans ce lit à vibrer sous les caresses de la femme qu'elle réclamait à corps et à cri. Le temps n'aurait pas raison de cet amour, les épreuves n'auraient pas raison de cet amour, la jeune femme se sentit soudain invulnérable au reste du monde. Seule Lexa avait désormais du pouvoir sur elle. Lorsqu'elles étaient ensembles, l'impossible devenait possible. Ici entre les bras de la guerrière Clarke était à sa place.

Avide de sentir elle aussi les courbes de sa compagne sous sa main, elle la fît à son tour basculer et se plaça au-dessus d'elle en l'embrassant, quémandant sa langue entre ses lèvres. Un vœu exaucé par la guerrière qui avait l'impression de ne plus toucher terre. Sans relâcher son étreinte Lexa laissa courir ses doigts le long des épaules de Clarke pour faire glisser les bretelles de son soutien-gorge. La fille du ciel s'empara du visage de la guerrière et l'embrassa de plus belle. Elle suffoqua de plaisir.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. » Souffla Clarke entre deux baisers.

« Je ne te quitterai plus. » Répondit Lexa en scellant cette promesse sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

En relâchant leur baiser Clarke et Lexa restèrent un instant à se fondre dans le regard de l'autre, le bleu se mêlait au vert. Leurs cœurs battaient sur une même mesure et cette mélodie les transportaient dans un univers lointain dont elles étaient les seules habitantes, les seules reines. Clarke referma sa main sur le drap et le tira au-dessus d'elles tandis que Lexa terminait de la dévêtir. Avides de se trouver peau contre peau les jeunes femmes se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre. Cette chaleur, cette douceur elles l'avaient rêvé pendant des semaines. Elles avaient été si près de se perdre l'une l'autre, qu'à cet instant dans l'intimité de cette chambre tout leur sembla extraordinaire. Clarke avait trouvé l'astre autour duquel elle ne voulait cesser de tourner et ce pour le restant de son existence. Lexa était le centre de son univers, comme le soleil donnait la vie, la fille de la forêt illuminait celle de la fille du ciel. Quant à Lexa elle avait trouvé son étoile, celle qui la guidait et la sortait de l'ombre de Heda. Lexa existait pour Clarke et n'appartenait qu'à elle.

« Je t'aime Lexa, je t'aime plus que tout. » Susurra Clarke à l'oreille du commandant tandis qu'elle prenait possession de tout son être...

Lorsque Clarke ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouva un instant aveuglée par la lumière du jour qui illuminait la chambre. Avait-elle rêvé ? La nuit folle qu'elle avait vécue s'était-elle réellement produite ? Son cœur était passé par toutes les émotions, un ascenseur émotionnel qui l'avait étourdie au point qu'après de trop courtes heures de sommeil il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que tout ceci était bel et bien arrivé. Cette nuit magique qui avait pansé ses plaies éveillait désormais en elle les espoirs les plus fous. L'osmose totale qu'elle avait partagée avec Lexa lui avait donné le tournis, ce corps à corps brûlant l'avait emmené dans un état d'extase qu'elle n'aurait jamais souhaité quitter…

Ce visage qui lui faisait face les paupières encore closes ébranla l'âme de la fille du ciel si fort qu'elle se sentit soudain tout à fait réveillée. Une telle beauté ne pouvait pas exister dans un monde si sombre, il était loin le visage sévère et dur du commandant. Clarke retrouva les traits de l'ange qui faisait battre son cœur à une cadence infernale. Elle souhaita que le temps s'arrête pour graver à jamais cette image dans son esprit, pour contempler indéfiniment sa bien-aimée. Dans quelques instants ce monde allait la lui arracher, Heda reviendrait…

Il fallait savourer le moment, il fallait retenir le temps…

Ce bleu…Ce bleu profond et étincelant…Lexa pensa qu'il n'y avait pas plus belle image à voir au réveil. Le visage de cette merveilleuse jeune femme tout droit descendue des cieux lui insufflait un insatiable désir de vivre pleinement. Cette amour était son bien le plus précieux, et elle espérait qu'un jour elle n'aurait plus à le cacher. Cela n'appartenait qu'à elle de faire changer les choses. Lexa avait le pouvoir de la faire sienne, elle avait le pouvoir de délivrer Clarke de ce secret. La guerrière se sentait plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et elle se réconforta en se disant que cette délivrance viendrait un jour. Un jour elle pourrait accomplir cela pour la femme qu'elle aimait. Pour toutes les deux…

Clarke adressa un sourire tendre à sa belle qui s'éveillait sous ses yeux émerveillés.

« Bonjour mon amour… » Lui dit-elle avec le sourire le plus éblouissant qu'il ait été donné de voir à la guerrière.

Lexa passa sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme pour la conduire jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle y déposa un doux baiser avant de répondre à son tour sur le même ton amoureux :

« Bonjour mon amour. »

Clarke caressa le visage de Lexa du bout des doigts comme pour en dessiner les contours, comme pour ancrer chaque trait dans sa tête. Elle termina par sa bouche qu'elle effleura délicatement avec son pouce. Emerveillée, la jeune femme semblait totalement subjuguée par Lexa. Une admiration sans nul doute partagée, puisque la guerrière passa sa main entre les boucles dorés de sa douce avant de la laisser glisser sur son épaule pour lui effleurer le bras d'une caresse douce qui fît frémir le corps de Clarke.

« Tu es tellement belle… » Souffla la guerrière comme stupéfaite de ressentir encore autant d'émoi pour ce corps qu'elle avait pourtant explorée à maintes reprises.

« Lexa… Reste encore un peu… » Lui dit Clarke comme craignant déjà que la guerrière ne l'abandonne.

Attendrie Lexa plissa les lèvres en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir… »

Clarke lova son visage dans le cou de sa compagne et la serra contre elle. La vie lui sembla merveilleuse, tout était parfait… Elle était parfaite…

 _Un peu plus tard…_

Clarke regardait Lexa assise devant sa coiffeuse ajuster sa tenue de commandant.

« Comment savais-tu ce qui allait se passer ? » La questionna la jeune femme allongée à plat ventre en travers du lit.

« Je ne savais pas… » Répondit Lexa en serrant les liens de ses bracelets de force.

Clarke sourit en sourcillant.

« Pourquoi je n'en crois pas un mot… »

En regardant le reflet du visage de sa compagne dans le miroir, Lexa afficha un sourire énigmatique. La guerrière aimait garder une part de mystère sur ses pensées. Et par-dessus tout cela l'amusait toujours de voir Clarke tenter de la percer à jour.

La Skaikru comprit qu'elle n'aurait jamais le fin mot de l'histoire, mais cela lui était égal, après tout cette énigme qu'était Lexa kom Trikru était ce qui l'avait attiré dès le départ. Cela faisait partie de son charme. Cette femme n'était qu'au début de sa vie et pourtant Clarke n'avait rencontré une personne si sage. Sa parole était d'or et les événements de la veille l'avaient une nouvelle fois prouvé. Clarke avait un profond respect et une admiration sans borne pour Lexa.

« Vas-tu te décider à te tirer de ce lit ou vas-tu manquer ce pourquoi tu as si durement travaillé ? » Lui demanda Lexa en la regardant par l'intermédiaire de son miroir, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Clarke s'étira de tout son long en faisant mine de bailler.

« Clarke… » Dit Lexa en se tournant vers elle.

 _« Clarke. »_ Cette façon que la Trikru avait de prononcer son prénom faisait tressaillir son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait.

La fille du ciel roula sur le lit en minaudant.

« Je crois commandant que je n'en suis pas capable, vous m'avez épuisé. »

Lexa soupira un rire auquel Clarke répondit par un regard charmeur et invitant.

La guerrière se leva de son tabouret et déclara :

« Bien, vous ne me laissez pas le choix ambassadrice. »

Clarke eût un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que Lexa se jetait sur elle, il s'en suivit un bataille rangée. Puis, les éclats de rires laissèrent place à des soupirs lascifs.

 _Après-midi, salle du trône._

« Dans moins d'une heure cette pièce sera noire de monde, avez-vous fait chercher le commandant ? » Demanda Roan à Titus.

Le Fleimkepa fit la moue, mal à l'aise de répondre :

« Je me voyais mal la déranger après…Et bien après hier soir… Le commandant a bien mérité un peu de repos. »

Roan souffla un rire, amusé de voir le Fleimkepa couvrir les escapades nocturnes de sa protégée. Décidément les temps avaient changés…

« Je ne doute pas qu'elle passe ces portes d'une minute à l'autre. » Affirma Titus en essayant de se redonner une contenance.

Le sourire de Roan s'élargit.

« Oui bien sûr cela ne fait aucun doute. »

Bellamy, Jasper et Murphy entrèrent dans la salle et allèrent saluer Luna et Raven qui discutaient assises sur les sièges des ambassadeurs.

« Hey ! »

« Hey ! » Répondirent en cœur les jeunes femmes.

Raven remarqua immédiatement les mines pas fraiches des trois compères.

« Oh je vois que vous avez fêté la victoire du commandant comme il se doit. »

Jasper et Murphy grimacèrent.

« Cette nuit après vous avoir quitté Murphy est allé faire une descente aux cuisines…La suite je préfère la taire. » Rétorqua Jasper.

« Je ne me ferais jamais à l'alcool local. » Déclara Bellamy qui semblait regretter de s'être encore une fois laissé entrainer dans les excès des deux énergumènes qui lui servait d'amis.

« Quelqu'un a vu Clarke ? » Demanda Jasper comme ayant soudain un éclair de lucidité.

Le couple leur fît non de la tête non sans échanger un sourire complice.

« C'est heureux, qu'on les laisse vivre un peu. » Souffla Abby qui venait à son tour de faire son entrée et qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

La remarque inattendue de la mère de Clarke fît sourire le petit groupe. Les conversations reprirent jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau laissant apparaitre Lexa et Clarke. Les deux jeunes femmes affichaient des mines radieuses. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps tout le monde semblait serein, plus de tension, plus d'inquiétude...

Le visage du commandant était lumineux, pour l'heure ce n'était pas Heda mais bien Lexa qui faisait face à ses amis. Bientôt elle devrait remettre le masque pour affronter le conseil et bien que l'intégration du clan de la Tourbière ne faisait plus aucun doute, la jeune femme savait que la nouvelle apparition publique de Gnar lui demanderait de la fermeté pour tenir l'assistance à sa place.

Clarke alla enlacer sa mère tandis que Lexa alla saluer Titus et Roan. Tandis que les deux hommes l'entretenaient d'affaire d'état, le commandant ne pouvait détourner son regard de sa compagne qui riait de bon cœur en compagnie de ses amis.

« Heda ? »

« Oui Titus nous ferons comme cela. » Répondit machinalement le commandant.

Puis sans ajouter un mot elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre le petit groupe de Skaikru. Lexa réalisa que pour l'heure il n'y avait dans cette pièce que des personnes de confiance.

C'est alors que Lexa décida de faire ce qu'elle s'était toujours interdit de faire en présence de quiconque. Elle se posta à côté de Clarke qui écoutait Jasper et Murphy dépeindre leur nuit d'ivresse et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Le cœur de Clarke manqua un battement, se simple contacte la bouleversa. Jamais Lexa ne s'était laissée aller à ce genre de démonstration en présence de ses amis, encore moins de sa mère. Tout le monde remarqua ce geste mais personne n'osa souffler un mot. Ils s'efforcèrent de rester naturels, se doutant très bien de la fébrilité de Lexa à cet instant. La guerrière était terrorisée à l'idée que sa relation ne nuise à Clarke. Si bien que le moindre regard appuyé ou la moindre remarque risquait de faire reculer le commandant. Quant à Clarke, rien ne pouvait la bouleverser d'avantage que cette timide attention. Le docteur Griffin remarqua immédiatement l'émoi de sa fille et s'en félicita, se réjouissant de son bonheur. Lexa prouvait là tout le respect qu'elle avait pour sa fille et son souci de bien faire malgré son statut.

Les conversations continuèrent et Lexa garda la main de Clarke dans la sienne comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Comme-ci elle avait toujours fait cela. Elle était sa compagne et devant ses amis elle décidait de l'officialiser. Pour que tous comprennent que son engagement envers elle était sincère. Et qu'elle ne lui imposerait pas éternellement de rester dans son ombre.

Elles étaient ensembles, deux jeunes femmes qui s'aimaient éperdument et qui n'aspiraient qu'à vivre leur amour.

Clarke dût se faire violence pour se retenir d'embrasser Lexa sur le champ. Rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de voir ses amis les regarder ensemble en tant que couple. Même Bellamy semblait heureux pour son amie. Ses soupçons et ses rancœurs envers Lexa semblaient bien loin derrière lui.

Rassurée par l'attitude de ses amis, Lexa se sentit suffisamment confiante pour laisser Clarke se coller davantage contre elle. A cet instant la guerrière ressentit un sentiment nouveau, celui de la liberté. Elle n'était plus le commandant des treize clans, elle était simplement Lexa. Clarke et Lexa qui se témoignaient un peu d'affection en public. Un petit geste mais un pas énorme qui venait d'être franchit par la guerrière. Dans son dos à quelques pas de là Titus et Roan ne perdaient pas une miette de cette attitude inédite. Et si le visage de Titus blêmit quelque peu, intérieurement l'homme se réjouit de voir celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille connaitre un instant fait de normalité.

 _« L'amour est une faiblesse… »_

Dans l'ancien monde peut-être, mais Lexa avait prouvé qu'elle était capable de tout mener de front. Et dans le monde qu'elle s'apprêtait à bâtir, elle espérait que ce précepte n'aurait plus lieu d'être.

Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent à nouveau, Clarke relâcha la main de Lexa d'elle-même et tout le monde se tourna pour voir les arrivants faire leur entrée.

Lincoln et Octavia se tenaient de part et d'autre de Gnar, le pénitent eût l'air soulagé de n'apercevoir que des visages familiers dans la pièce. Lexa et Clarke allèrent à leur rencontre pour les accueillir.

« Gnar mon ami ! »

« Gressa, Gloarke. » Répondit le pénitent avec sa grimace habituelle qui lui servait de sourire.

Clarke enlaça la créature et lui tapota la bosse qu'il avait dans le dos pour le rassurer.

Puis elles l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à son siège, intelligemment Lexa l'avait installé entre le Floukru et Azgeda. Gnar prit place entouré de ses amis. Très vite Jasper, Murphy et Bellamy se montrèrent bienveillants et chaleureux à son égard en tentant de communiquer avec lui pour le détendre. Pendant ce temps Lexa en profita pour s'entretenir avec Lincoln et Octavia.

« As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ? » Demanda le commandant à Lincoln.

« Oui je l'ai récupéré ce matin même. » Répondit le guerrier en sortant de son sac un épais morceau de tissu replié.

« Il ne l'a pas encore vu ? »

« Non Heda. »

« Parfait. » Se réjouit la guerrière.

Lexa se tourna à nouveau vers Gnar et à voix haute déclara :

« Gnar j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Curieux, tout le monde se tourna vers le commandant. Lexa s'approcha du pénitent et d'un geste déplia la bannière.

Le petit groupe écarquilla les yeux scrutant ce que le commandant venait de dévoiler.

« Gnar ambassadeur de la Tourbière, voici votre bannière, celle du quatorzième clan. »

Lexa avait dessiné le symbole elle-même, un cœur entremêlé du symbole de l'infini et surmonté d'une croix.

Gnar n'en crût pas ses yeux, il se sentait honoré et surtout le symbole le toucha profondément.

« Cela te plait ? » Lui demanda Lexa.

La créature se mit à secouer frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était particulièrement ému.

« Vous êtes des gens de cœur et votre croyance est votre force, quant à moi je serais toujours votre protectrice. » Dit-elle pour expliquer son choix graphique.

« Lexa c'est superbe. » Lui dit Clarke.

« Excellent choix. » Approuva la chancelière du Skaikru.

« Gressa, gragnifique, Gnar grontent. » Grogna la créature.

Lexa alla suspendre la bannière derrière le siège du nouvel ambassadeur.

Tout le monde y alla de son commentaire positif auprès de la créature. Clarke s'approcha de Lexa et en saisissant son bras se pencha à son oreille pour lui dire :

« C'est superbe Lexa, c'est exactement ce qu'il leur fallait. Cela les représente à la perfection.»

« Oh je suis certaine que tu aurais pu faire mieux. » Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Clarke admira à nouveau la bannière.

« Non, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux. » Affirma-t-elle encore une fois épatée par les talents de sa compagne.

Lexa caressa la joue de Clarke en lui adressant un regard tendre que la jeune femme s'empressa de lui rendre.

« Heda, c'est l'heure. » Lui dit Titus en se plaçant près d'elle.

La guerrière sourit une dernière fois à Clarke, puis Lexa disparut pour laisser place à Heda. La posture du commandant changea, le masque de Heda refît surface. Lexa alla prendre place sur son trône et tous l'imitèrent. Octavia et Lincoln s'installèrent dans le dos de Gnar, comme deux cerbères près à mordre le premier qui oserait s'en prendre à leur protégé. Ils étaient chargés de sa protection et entendaient bien remplir leur mission jusqu'à son terme. La créature essaya de dissimuler son angoisse en agrippant les accoudoirs de son siège. En voyant le roi d'Azgeda assit à côté de lui adopter une posture noble et assurée, le pénitent se tortilla pour tenter de l'imiter. Lui qui avait été toute sa vie un exécutant à qui on ne demandait jamais son avis, se trouvait soudainement au milieu des grands de ce monde. Cette situation inédite et impressionnante ne devait pas le paralyser. Il devait se montrer à la hauteur de l'honneur qui lui était fait. Gnar bomba le torse et releva son proéminant menton, sous le regard amusé de Lexa qui ne perdait pas une miette de cette transformation.

Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant apparaitre les chefs de clans et ambassadeurs qui entrèrent en silence dans la salle. La place du pénitent n'échappa à personne, mais aucun d'entre eux n'osa souffler mot. Cependant dans le regard de certain se lisait une amère défaite.

Lorsque toute l'assemblée eût salué Heda et fût installée, Lexa se leva de son trône et commença son discours.

« Chefs de clans, ambassadeurs, je sais que les récents événements ont laissé des marques. Et que je dois encore vous rassurer sur l'avenir qui nous attend. Votre allégeance m'oblige. Je tiens donc à vous assurer que je ne manquerai pas à mon devoir envers chacun d'entre vous. Aucun clan ne sera laissé de côté et je ne vous tiens aucune rancœur de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Les dissidents se sentirent directement concernés par ce propos et ne purent s'empêcher d'observer le siège dans lequel hier encore Heolf s'asseyait. Aujourd'hui il était remplacé par son ambassadeur et bientôt son clan désignerait un nouveau chef. C'est les dents serrées que les plus proches du défunt chef de clan écoutèrent leur Heda poursuivre son discours.

« La paix est mon seul désir et cette coalition en est la garante. Ce monde est vaste et dangereux. Nous ne savons pas à quoi nous serons confronté demain, mais une chose est sûre, ensemble nous sommes plus fort. Peut-être que l'humanité ne se résume pas aux survivants de ces territoires. Je suis persuadée que nous rencontrerons dans l'avenir d'autre de nos semblables. Certains seront une menace, d'autres pas. Il nous appartient de réagir en hommes et femmes éclairés. L'avenir de l'humanité en dépend. »

Tous approuvèrent les propos du commandant.

« Notre force vient de nos différences, nous avons tous à apprendre les uns des autres. Le peuple de la Tourbière m'a enseigné beaucoup de chose et je ne vois dans leur intégration que du positif. J'ai l'intime conviction que vous aussi partagerez mon opinion d'ici peu. Pour symboliser cette union, l'ambassadeur de la Tourbière va recevoir la marque de la coalition. »

Des murmures parcoururent la salle tandis que Lexa invitait Gnar à la rejoindre. Pas question qu'un de ses guerriers accomplisse cet adoubement. Heda saisit le fer qui était plongé dans la vasque enflammée. Gnar s'inclina respectueusement en présentant son avant-bras. A cet instant Lexa ne pût s'empêcher de repenser à la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'elle-même avait reçu sur sa peau la croix d'Eli. Heda saisit le poignet de la créature pour l'empêcher de trembler et brula sa peau juste en dessus du symbole que tous deux partageaient dans leur chair. Gnar retint sa douleur derrière ses dents, une larme au coin de l'œil.

Une fois la marque posée, Lexa saisit Gnar par les épaules pour l'inviter à se relever.

« Relève-toi mon frère. Sois le bienvenu dans la coalition.»

Il y eût un moment de silence, puis enfin tous les soutiens de Lexa crièrent en cœur :

 _« Monin bro. »_

Les ambassadeurs les plus récalcitrants imitèrent leurs camarades. Heda s'était montrée magnanime envers eux, il leur fallait faire amende honorable.

 _« Monin bro. »_

Gnar oublia les regards dérangeant que les gens avaient sur lui pour savourer l'instant. Enfin, il était accepté et Lexa n'avait pas manqué à sa parole. Cette fois-ci, il était hors de danger. Plus personne ne tenterait de l'atteindre.

« Gronin Gro. » Répéta la créature qui n'en revenait pas en regagnant sa place accueillit par les sourires de Luna, Raven, Octavia et Lincoln.

Lexa passa les mains dans son dos et déclara :

« Que la paix commence. »

Il y eût des effusions de joie. Et tandis que la salle s'animait, Lexa tourna la tête vers Clarke et lui adressa un sourire furtif. Clarke ne pouvait pas être plus fière de la femme qui se tenait sur cette estrade. Elle avait réussie, là où tous avaient échoués jusqu'ici.

Après le conseil, l'assemblée fut conviée à un grand banquet. Une nouvelle fois, Lexa fît un geste envers Clarke en la plaçant à sa table juste à sa droite. Place d'ordinaire réservée à d'autres au rang protocolaire supérieur au sien.

Pendant que les membres du conseil profitaient des mets délicieux qu'on leur servait chacun échangea avec son voisin. Ainsi, Gnar attisa la curiosité de plusieurs ambassadeurs qui jusque-là ne lui avaient jamais adressé la parole. Les échanges furent timides au départ, Octavia se chargeait de traduire les grognements de la créature. Elle veillait sur lui comme une louve sur son petit. Et de loin Clarke et Lexa ne purent s'empêcher de rire en observant l'air dégoûté du pauvre Jasper assit à table en face du pénitent.

« Tout est bien qui finit bien. » Dit Clarke à Lexa.

« Ce n'est pas la fin Clarke, ce n'est que le commencement. »

« Un nouveau départ. » Répondit Clarke radieuse.

« Un nouveau départ. » Lui confirma Lexa satisfaite de voir le bonheur dans le regard de sa bien-aimée.

* * *

 **Je savais ce chapitre grandement attendu par les fans du Clexa.**

 **J'aime la façon dont Lexa avance encore pour que Clarke puisse s'épanouir**

 **Le clan de la tourbière fait enfin partie de la coalition de Heda :)**

 **Une juste récompense**

 **Vous vous en doutez nous approchons du dénouement.**

 **Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment enrichissant pour moi d'avoir vos avis ;)**


	63. Aurevoir grami

**Chapitre 63 Aurevoir « grami »**

 _Tour de Polis, troisième jours après le conseil._

« Alors ça y est vous repartez… » Dit tristement Clarke en regardant ses amis faire leur paquetage.

« Je serais bien resté un moment juste pour emmerder Titus, mais Emori m'attend. » Plaisanta Murphy.

« Il est temps Clarke, Arkadia a besoin de nous. » Répondit Jasper en enlaçant son amie.

« Vous allez me manquer… » Dit Clarke en relâchant son étreinte.

« On est pas loin et au moindre grabuge, on rapplique. » Répondit Jasper en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le docteur Griffin s'approcha de sa fille.

« Avec tout ça l'élection pour désigner celui qui me succèdera au poste de chancelier n'a toujours pas eu lieu. Lorsque je serais libérée de cela je pourrais venir passer du temps auprès de toi. »

« Il me tarde déjà le jour de ton retour. » Lui confia sa fille en lui prenant les mains.

« Bientôt, c'est promis. »

« Et toi Bell ? » Lança Murphy à Bellamy qui enfilait les bretelles de son sac à dos.

« Il a quelqu'un à voir. » S'empressa de Rétorquer Jasper un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Ah oui la strip-teaseuse ! » S'exclama Murphy.

Bellamy lui adressa son regard le plus noir en grognant :

« Elle est serveuse ! »

Murphy se mit à rire, heureux d'avoir encore fait mouche.

« Je vous rejoindrai bientôt à Arkadia. » Précisa Bellamy.

« J'espère que tu rentreras accompagné. » Conclu Jasper en croisant les doigts.

« Dis à Lexa que je lui ferais parvenir ce qu'elle m'a demandé dès que je serais arrivée. » Dit Abby en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

« Je lui dirais. »

« Sois heureuse Clarke. Soyez heureuses toutes les deux, vous le méritez.» Lui dit sa mère en l'embrassant sur le front.

Une fois que ces amis partis, Clarke se dirigea vers la salle du conseil où elle savait qu'en ce moment même Lexa tenait une réunion de travail.

En poussant les portes, l'ambassadrice du Skaikru trouva Lexa en conciliabule avec Gnar, Titus, Luna, Raven et quelques-uns de ses plus proches conseillers. La veille les chefs de clans avaient regagnés leurs terres, la situation revenait peu à peu à la normale. Roan avait également quitté la capitale, le roi du nord s'était tenu longtemps éloigné de son peuple et son retour sur ses terres ne pouvait plus être retardé. Le souverain d'Azgeda avait été mainte fois remercié par son commandant pour son appui et sa loyauté sans faille. Quant à Titus il s'était montré peu démonstratif lors des adieux mais néanmoins à leur poignée de main on pouvait considérer que ces deux-là avaient fait la paix.

« Gnar, on ne peut pas faire ce que tu suggères sans faire certains aménagements. Et cela me semble disproportionné. » Protesta Lexa.

Clarke s'approcha du petit groupe, Lexa lui adressa immédiatement un regard chaleureux.

« Groi ? Gnar greut ! » Grogna le pénitent.

« Vouloir c'est bien, pouvoir c'est encore une autre histoire. » Lui fit remarquer Heda.

Clarke s'amusa des visages déconfits de ses amis face à la créature. Gérer Gnar au quotidien n'était pas chose facile et tout le monde avait pu s'en apercevoir. Par moment, le pénitent pouvait avoir la tête dure comme du bois.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda Clarke en saisissant la feuille sur laquelle tous étaient entrain de plancher.

« Nous envisageons de faire construire une route pour rendre la Tourbière plus accessible, les pénitents ne veulent pas rester isolés. Ainsi, ils pourront avoir des relations avec les autres clans. Mais Gnar veut passer par là et là ce n'est définitivement pas possible ! » Pesta Lexa.

Gnar se mit à gesticuler, en claquant la langue.

« Grossible, Gnar greut ! »

« Il connait mieux le terrain que nous. » Fit remarquer la fille du ciel.

Lexa se tût un instant, forcée d'admettre que l'ambassadrice du Skaikru n'avait pas tort.

« Ok, admettons… Gnar, dis-moi exactement comment tu vois la chose. » Demanda Lexa à la créature.

Gnar se lança dans un monologue incompréhensible qui sidéra tout le monde. Si bien qu'Heda se sentit obligée de l'interrompre en disant :

« Ok Gnar ! Dessine-le plutôt. » En lui tendant un crayon.

Le pénitent se saisit de la feuille et du crayon et s'éloigna pour réaliser son chef d'oeuvre sur le plan laissant ainsi un moment de répit à tout le monde.

« Heda… » Souffla Titus le teint écarlate. Le prêtre essayait de garder son calme, mais il était évident que la créature le rendait chèvre.

« On va y arriver Titus…Quand vous l'aurez pratiqué aussi longtemps que je l'ai fait vous verrez qu'avec de la patience il est plein de…ressource. » Tenta de le rassurer Lexa sous le regard amusé de sa compagne.

Titus tourna les talons pour surveiller le tracé du pénitent par-dessus son épaule.

« Je crois que Titus va finir par nous faire une attaque. » Dit Raven en riant.

« Je pense plutôt que d'ici une heure il l'aura jeté du haut du balcon. Titus est trop solide pour faire une crise cardiaque…» Répondit Lexa en plissant les lèvres.

« Solide peut-être mais pas pédagogue. » Fit remarquer Luna en désignant du regard le gardien de la flamme pesté après la créature qui ne voulait pas le laisser regarder le plan.

Les quatre amies se mirent à rire.

« Je vais prêter main forte à ton Fleimkepa…Sinon on va y passer la journée. » Lança Luna avec l'air de se sacrifier pour la cause.

« Je crois qu'on ne sera pas trop de deux. » Ajouta Raven en se joignant à elle.

Clarke s'approcha de Lexa les mains dans son dos et se plaça à côté d'elle.

« Ta mère a pris la route ? Je suis désolée si j'avais pu je serais venue lui dire aurevoir, mais comme tu peux le constater, ici c'est un peu chaotique…J'ai l'impression de me transformer en nourrice. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » Lui répondit Clarke compréhensive.

« Je veux que Gnar puisse rejoindre les siens rapidement, aussi il nous faut avancer sur l'intégration de son clan. Il y a beaucoup de points à aborder…Et comme tu le vois notre ami à des idées bien arrêtées. »

« Il a appris de la meilleure. » Lui fit remarquer Clarke.

Lexa passa sa main dans le dos de sa compagne pour se pencher à son oreille, si près que la jeune femme sentit son souffle dans son cou.

« Tu m'as manqué… » Lui murmura la guerrière.

Clarke essaya de dissimuler le trouble que ces simples mots susurrés à son oreille faisaient naitre en elle. A chaque fois que le commandant employait ce ton, le corps tout entier de l'ambassadrice vibrait de désir. Lorsque Lexa posait ses mains sur elle, Clarke perdait aussitôt pied avec la réalité.

« Est-ce que je peux espérer que cette réunion ne te prenne pas toute la journée ? » Demanda Clarke sans détourner les yeux de la scène cocasse de Titus et Gnar entrain de se chamailler sous l'arbitrage de Luna et Raven.

« Tu sais que le devoir est une priorité… »

« Je sais… » Soupira Clarke déçue.

« Mon devoir envers toi est une priorité. » Lui dit Lexa en saisissant sa main.

Clarke sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

« Ils vont bien pouvoir se débrouiller sans moi pendant un petit moment. » Ajouta Lexa avant d'inviter Clarke à la suivre.

Elles se faufilèrent dans le dos de Titus vers la sortie sous les regards complices de Raven et Luna.

Une fois dans le couloir, Lexa et Clarke ne purent s'empêcher de glousser comme des gamines. Personne à l'horizon, main dans la main le couple dévala le couloir comme des prisonnières en fuite.

« Tu vas en entendre parler pendant des jours, Titus va te sermonner ! »

« Je suis prête à subir les foudres de Titus… » Souffla Lexa en plaquant sa compagne contre le mur pour lui soutirer un baiser

 _Tour de Polis, septième jours après le conseil._

 _« De la couleur ! Encore plus de couleur ! »_ Pensa Clarke en se saisissant de sa palette de peinture.

Inspirée, elle se sentait inspirée devant cette toile qui la mettait au défi d'accomplir un chef d'œuvre. Enfin, elle avait du temps à consacrer à son art, enfin elle retrouvait le plaisir d'exprimer ses sentiments au travers de la peinture. La vie était tellement extraordinaire, de la souffrance pouvait naitre les plus belles joies. Clarke n'avait jamais abandonné, elle s'était accrochée à la vie en gardant espoir et aujourd'hui elle était comblée. Récompensée de s'être battue pour les siens et surtout au nom de cette amour qui l'unissait à Lexa. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se tournait vers l'avenir sans trembler, sans crainte… Pas un nuage dans son ciel. Cet état de grâce elle voulait le matérialiser, elle voulait l'immortaliser.

Son ancienne chambre était devenue son atelier où elle pouvait à loisir venir travailler en toute quiétude. Lexa avait fait aménager les lieux pour que sa compagne se sente à son aise, pour qu'elle se sente complétement installée au sein de la capitale. Désormais elle était chez elle.

« Clarke ? Tu es là ? »

« Sur le balcon. » Répondit la jeune femme sans se laisser distraire.

« Hey. » Lança Raven un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres.

« Hey. » Répondit Clarke en se tournant vers elle.

Raven se mit à rire en signifiant à son amie qu'elle avait de la peinture sur le menton. Clarke posa son pinceau et s'essuya avec un linge en faisant signe à la mécanicienne de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le rebord du balcon.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène Reyes ? »

« Une livraison d'Arkadia. » Lui dit Raven en lui tendant un carton rectangulaire.

« Ah, Lexa va être contente. » Dit Clarke en posant la boîte à ses pieds.

« Des nouvelles ? »

« Le messager m'a affirmé que nos amis ont fait bon voyage et que tout va bien chez nous. Ta mère a lancé le processus d'élection. »

« Bien, bien. » Se réjouit Clarke toujours soucieuse du bien être de son clan.

Raven jeta un œil sur la toile de son amie.

« C'est superbe Clarke. »

« Ce n'est pas terminé…» Répondit l'artiste avec humilité, les joues un peu rosie car elle était toujours gênée lorsqu'elle exposait son travail au regard des autres.

« C'est déjà très beau. » La félicita Raven.

« Merci. »

« Je suis sûre que Lexa va adorer. »

« En parlant de nos belles, tu sais quand elles ont prévues de revenir ? » Lui demanda Clarke.

« Oh ne t'en fait pas elles seront rentrées ce soir, le village n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres. Ecouter les doléances des villageois ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. »

« C'est bien que Luna ait eu envie d'accompagner Lexa. »

« Luna est heureuse de retrouver le continent et surtout de passer du temps avec Lexa. Ces deux-là sont fusionnelles… »

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard complice.

 _A la tombée de la nuit._

Lorsque le commandant de la coalition regagna sa chambre elle se réjouit d'être accueillie par le regard enjôleur de Clarke qui attendait patiemment son retour. Lexa retira ses gants et s'approcha de sa compagne pour l'embrasser.

« Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » Lui demanda Lexa en s'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraitre de son état de fatigue.

« Merveilleuse. Et toi comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Bien, il y avait du monde à la séance de doléance. J'ai désigné un nouveau magistrat pour s'occuper d'eux. »

« Tu dois être épuisée. »

Décidément Lexa ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Inutile de faire la dure à cuir, la guerrière se laissa tomber dans le canapé bien vite imitée par la fille du ciel.

« Je vais prendre soin de vous commandant. » Dit Clarke en lui caressant la joue avant d'aider Lexa à se débarrasser de sa cape et de son armure pour qu'elle soit plus à son aise.

La Trikru se laissa faire, admirative de la façon dont la jeune femme prenait chaque jour soin d'elle.

« Merci. » Murmura Lexa avec un regard amoureux.

Clarke plissa les lèvres, émue de sentir toute la reconnaissance que Lexa éprouvait de l'avoir à ses côtés.

« Ma mère t'a fait parvenir ce que tu lui avais demandé. »

« Alors ça veut dire que Gnar va bientôt repartir. » Dit Lexa à la fois soulagée de pouvoir tenir sa promesse envers le pénitent mais aussi un peu triste de savoir que son ami allait les quitter.

« Ce que tu as fait pour lui… Ce que tu as fait pour eux Lexa… C'est magnifique, tu as de quoi être fière. » Dit Clarke en posant sa tête contre celle de Lexa.

« Tu n'es pas étrangère à ce succès, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire sans toi Clarke… » Répondit Lexa en serrant la main de sa compagne.

« A vrai dire je ne serais plus capable de rien sans toi… » Ajouta la guerrière sur un ton tellement sincère que Clarke en resta abasourdie.

« Lexa tu es la femme la plus forte, la plus exceptionnelle qui soit. Rien ne changera jamais cela. »

Lexa se redressa en prenant tout à coup un air solennel :

« Tu m'as changé Clarke, le jour où tu t'es présentée à moi dans cette tente alors que nous nous tenions sur le chemin de la guerre. Tout a changé. Tu as pris possession de tout mon être. J'ai vu le monde à travers ton regard, j'ai compris que le sentiment qui grandissait en moi et qui grandit encore un peu plus chaque jour serait ma raison de vivre. Tu as inspiré chacune de mes actions, chacune de mes décisions depuis ce jour. Tu es mon inspiration, ma clairvoyance, tu es celle à qui je dois tout ce que j'ai accompli et tout ce que j'aspire encore à accomplir. Je veux te donner le monde que tu as rêvé enfant lorsque tu regardais cette terre depuis les confins du cosmos. Tu es l'horizon qui m'exhorte chaque jour à avancer. »

Le visage de Lexa s'éclaira, ses yeux brillèrent comme animés d'une constellation. Le vert fondit dans le bleu si intensément que Clarke sentit son souffle se tarir.

« Je sais que ton monde est grand, beau, tolérant, passionné, inspiré et qu'il est le royaume espéré par l'humanité toute entière. Cette vision que j'ai de l'avenir n'aurait jamais pu exister sans ton regard, sans ton esprit, sans ta voix, sans ton courage et ta ténacité. Tu as rendu pour moi l'impossible possible. Tu es entrée dans mon âme si profondément que jamais je ne pourrais me détacher du rêve incroyable que tu m'as insufflé. Ton amour est la force dont j'avais besoin pour me battre, pour dépasser mes croyances, pour dépasser mon enseignement, pour éteindre mes peurs... Je te suis éternellement redevable. Ton rêve est le mien et je vais m'efforcer au prix de mon sang s'il le faut à le rendre réel. Je bâtirai ce nouveau monde pierre par pierre en m'efforçant de le rendre aussi merveilleux que ce sentiment que tu as fait naître en moi. »

Une larme perla le long de la joue de la fille du ciel, submergée par l'émotion que cette poignante déclaration suscitait en elle. Lexa effaça la perle cristalline du visage de sa compagne du bout de son pouce et posa son front contre le sien en lui murmurant :

« Clarke tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. »

Le nez de Lexa caressa celui de Clarke avec tendresse puis leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser d'une douceur infinie.

 _Huitième jour après le conseil, salle du trône._

Indra avait retrouvé des forces et à la demande de Heda elle avait était conduite dans la salle du trône. Assise sur un siège d'ambassadeur, la guerrière s'entretenait avec son commandant.

« Indra je souhaite que tu assistes à ce qui va suivre, car tu y es pour beaucoup. »

Clarke sourit en voyant la guerrière Trikru se sentir fière de ne pas être laissée de côté par Heda. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait se battre aux côtés de son chef, mais Lexa n'entendait pas se détourner d'elle pour autant. Indra avait beaucoup à apporter, il lui faudrait seulement du temps pour découvrir comment désormais elle servirait son commandant et son peuple.

Titus entra dans la pièce accompagnés d'Octavia, Lincoln et de Gnar. Le pénitent était chaudement vêtu. L'heure du départ avait sonnée.

Tous s'inclinèrent devant Heda puis Lexa se leva de son trône et invita le pénitent à la rejoindre.

« Mon ami, je voulais te remercier pour le courage exceptionnel dont tu as fait preuve. Je t'ai demandé de me suivre vers un monde qui t'était inconnu et tu n'as pas hésité. Ensemble nous avons traversé beaucoup de choses difficiles et rien ne t'a fait renoncer. Tu es un brave parmi les braves Gnar de la Tourbière. Tu es un ambassadeur de la paix et je te dois beaucoup. Je sais que ton peuple est entre de bonnes mains avec toi. Je sais aussi que la disparition de votre guide a semé le trouble dans votre communauté. La foi est une chose puissante et cela je l'ai appris de toi, j'espère que ce présent vous aidera à continuer de vivre paisiblement avec vos croyances. Car, je ne veux pas que vous y renonciez. Elles sont ce qui fait de vous des êtres exceptionnels. J'espère que cela illuminera votre chemin et vous conduira à la vérité que vous avez toujours recherché. »

Lexa tendit un livre au pénitent qui ne s'y attendait pas.

« Le Skaikru possède des archives de l'ancien temps. Le culte d'Eli était fondé sur un mensonge mais il y avait aussi une part de vérité. Dans cet ouvrage tu découvriras les vrais commandements de ton dieu. Puissiez-vous y trouvez les réponses que vous cherchez et le réconfort que vous méritez. »

Emu, Gnar se saisit de la bible avec précaution. Pour lui il s'agissait là du plus précieux trésor du monde. L'homme grogna un remerciement.

« Tu vas me manquer Gnar. » Lui dit Lexa en posant sa main sur l'épaule du pénitent.

« Groi aussi Gressa. »

Le pénitent enlaça son amie et la serra très fort contre son cœur. Ces deux-là avaient noués une profonde amitié et bien que Lexa soit toujours pudique pour exprimer ses sentiments il était évident que le départ du pénitent lui faisait quelque chose.

« Ce ne sont pas des adieux, nous nous reverrons tous bientôt. » Rappela Clarke pour réconforter les deux amis.

« Oui nous nous quittons pour mieux nous retrouver. » Affirma Lexa en relâchant son étreinte.

Heda se tourna alors vers Octavia et Lincoln.

« Je tenais à vous féliciter et à vous remercier tous les deux. Vous avez parfaitement remplis votre mission. Vous avez protégé Gnar et pour cela recevez toute ma gratitude. »

« Ce fût un honneur. » Répondit Lincoln en adressant un clin d'œil au pénitent que Clarke tenait contre elle et ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher.

« Heda, j'ai une requête. » Dit Octavia.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Nous en avons discuté avec Lincoln et nous souhaiterions accompagner Gnar parmi les siens. J'ai commis une erreur lors de notre rencontre et maintenant que j'ai ouvert les yeux je souhaiterai me rendre au temple pour découvrir ses semblables. »

Lexa esquissa un sourire.

« Si tel est votre souhait, je ne peux que vous donner mon accord. »

Gnar se mit à hocher la tête de haut en bas tout heureux de faire le voyage en compagnie de ses amis.

« Les choses sont entendues, vous raccompagnerez Gnar et à votre retour… Et bien à votre retour vous serez libre de faire ce que vous désirez… Cependant… »

Lexa marqua une pause pour jeter un regard à Indra puis se tourna à nouveau vers Octavia.

« Cependant j'aimerai moi aussi exprimer une requête… Et je pense que ce voyage vous laissera le temps d'y réfléchir. Octavia tu t'es montrée à la hauteur, bien au-delà de mes espérances. Tu as été brave sur le champ de bataille, tu as été fidèle malgré tes doutes, je t'ai confié la tâche la plus importante en protégeant Gnar et tu n'as pas failli à ta mission. Tu es une personne de valeur Octavia kom Skaikru, une personne d'exception. »

« Et je dois dire que je n'en suis pas étonnée, vu que tu as été bien formée par mon estimable second. »

Indra se redressa sur son siège, le regard fier.

« Tu as été dans ma garde rapprochée lors de la campagne d'Azgeda et j'aimerai qu'à ton retour de la Tourbière tu acceptes de devenir mon second. »

Octavia écarquilla les yeux elle ne s'y attendait pas.

« C'est un grand honneur que l'on te fait Octavia. » Dit Indra qui se réjouissait du choix de son commandant. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour prendre sa suite. Et comprenait maintenant pourquoi Heda avait souhaité sa présence.

« Jamais une étrangère au Trikru n'a occupé cette fonction auprès de notre commandant. Mais, je suis certain que vous saurez vous montrer à la hauteur. » Déclara Titus visiblement déjà au courant du choix de son Heda.

« La décision lui appartient. Tu es libre de ton choix Octavia, sache que quoique tu décides tu as ma bénédiction. » Déclara Lexa pour relâcher la pression autour de la jeune femme.

Octavia regarda Lincoln qui lui adressa un regard tendre, immédiatement elle sût que son mari était d'accord avec ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur.

La guerrière s'agenouilla face à son commandant.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'y réfléchir Heda. J'accepte d'être votre second et j'espère que je serais à la hauteur de cette responsabilité. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et me montrer aussi sage et valeureuse qu'Indra kom Trikru. »

Lexa ordonna à Octavia de se relever.

« Alors Octavia kom Skaikru sois remercié pour ton engagement auprès de moi et de ma coalition. Tu prendras tes fonctions dès ton retour. La coalition ne pourrait avoir meilleure protectrice. »

Octavia réalisa le chemin parcouru depuis le jour de son arrivée sur terre. Elle avait trouvé l'amour, elle avait trouvé une mère de substitution en la personne d'Indra et aujourd'hui elle avait trouvé sa place. La jeune femme servirait le commandant pour garantir l'avenir de l'humanité. Et il n'y avait pas plus belle mission.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne route. » Conclu Lexa.

Tout le monde se salua, Titus manqua de s'étouffer lorsque Gnar le saisit par les épaules pour lui faire un gros câlin baveux.

« Gloarke ! » S'exclama le boiteux en agrippant à son tour la jeune femme.

« Bon voyage mon ami. »

« Grami. »

Lorsque se fût au tour d'Octavia de saluer Clarke, les deux jeunes femmes eurent du mal à retenir leurs larmes.

« Prends soin de toi et reviens nous entière. » Dit l'ambassadrice du Skaikru à son amie.

« Ne t'en fais pas Clarke, le voyage devrait être paisible maintenant. »

« Tu vas me manquer. »

« Tu vas me manquer aussi Clarke. »

Lorsque le charriot quitta la cité, Octavia et Lincoln ne purent s'empêcher de regarder la flamme au sommet de la tour briller à l'horizon.

« Tu es heureuse ? » Lui demanda son mari.

« Très heureuse. » Répondit Octavia radieuse.

Soudain, un bouquin tomba sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

« Grible. » Dit le pénitent en lui faisant du coude.

« Je croyais que Clarke avait commencé à t'apprendre à lire ? »

« Grible ! » Insista la créature.

Octavia soupira en adressant un regard lourd de sens à Lincoln qui se mit à rire.

« Finalement je ne sais pas si ce voyage est une aussi bonne idée que ça. » Plaisanta Octavia en ouvrant le livre pour le plus grand bonheur de Gnar.

* * *

 **Clarke découvre sa nouvelle vie auprès de Lexa,**

 **celle-ci est bien différente de celle d'avant.**

 **Bon... Sinon...**

 **DUR de dire aurevoir à mon Gnar !**

 **J'ai adoré ce personnage, j'aurais pu écrire des chapitres entiers juste sur lui**

 **c'est mon chouchou ;)**

 **Il va me manquer...J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que moi. :)**

 **Préparez vous pour le prochain chapitre...**


	64. Unies

**Avant dernier chapitre de la paix des braves**

 **En imaginant la dernière scène de ce chapitre j'ai pensé à une musique**

 **qui aurait été parfaite si cette scène avait été tournée dans la série**

 **aussi si vous en avez envie lorsque vous verrez ceci §§§§**

 **vous pouvez écouter Gothic Storm Music - Freefall by Chris Haigh**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 64 Unies**

 _Dixième jours après le conseil, Arkadia._

Le docteur Griffin marchait dans le campement profitant des rayons du soleil hivernal. L'élection avait été un succès, enfin elle était délivrée de son fardeau. Le nouveau chancelier était un homme de confiance, un trentenaire dynamique, ancien technicien de l'Arche qui n'avait jusqu'ici jamais été porté aux responsabilités. Malgré son manque d'expérience politique tous les Skaikru le savaient particulièrement bienveillant et avisé. Charismatique, l'homme avait su faire pencher la balance en sa faveur en recevant le soutien de la chancelière sortante. Abby avait foi en lui et était convaincue qu'il ferait un bon dirigeant. Quant à elle, elle compterait parmi ses conseillers pour l'aider au mieux dans sa tâche.

Maintenant, elle était libre de s'adonner pleinement à l'exercice de la médecine et à la transmission de son savoir. En déambulant dans l'enceinte du camp, elle prit plaisir à croiser des visages souriants. Comme à leur habitude Monty et Jasper faisaient les pitres devant une Harper rayonnante et hilare. Jackson se baladait en soutenant une patiente par le bras pour lui faire profiter de ce temps magnifique et ainsi améliorer son rétablissement. Murphy et Emori étaient allongés côte à côte au sommet des remparts pour prendre un bain de soleil. La paix était maintenant une réalité. Désormais, il faisait bon vivre à Arkadia et il n'y avait plus de raison que cela change.

Sans même s'en rendre compte la promenade du Docteur Griffin la conduisit jusqu'à la stèle commémorative sur laquelle était gravée le nom de tous les Skaikru qui avaient péris avec la mention :

 _«La victoire se tient derrière le sacrifice.»_

Emue Abby resta un moment devant la pierre. Jamais elle n'oublierait ces heures douloureuses qu'elle avait traversée. Elle repensa à son mari, elle repensa à Marcus. Tous ces gens qu'elle avait aimés et perdus. Désormais, elle était libre de pleurer, elle était libre de prendre le temps de se souvenir. Et elle se laissa aller à un torrent de larme, des larmes libératrices mêlées de nostalgie et d'espoir. Jamais elle n'oublierait d'où ils venaient et espérait que cette douloureuse histoire ne se répèterait pas.

A l'image du commandant de la coalition, la jeunesse pouvait maintenant s'épanouir et façonner un monde bien différent de celui de leurs parents. Bellamy, Jasper, Clarke, Raven, Monty et même Murphy avaient prouvés qu'ils étaient de taille pour relever tous les défis. Abby se sentait apaisée, sereine. Elle était convaincue que dorénavant les choses iraient bien, parce que ces jeunes gens étaient des gens biens.

Elle se remémora les mots de Marcus Kane qui avaient compris avant elle que tous ces jeunes Skaikru n'étaient plus des enfants et qu'il fallait leur faire confiance. Les tragiques évènements avaient poussé les gamins de l'Arche à grandir vite, à s'endurcir et cela les avaient rendus sages et clairvoyants. Abby pouvait respirer, elle avait passé le flambeau aux bonnes personnes. Désormais, elle pouvait se laisser porter par la vie. Bientôt elle irait rendre visite à sa fille et avec le temps tout lui semblerait plus beau, plus extraordinaire et la mort laisserait place à la vie.

 _Douzième jours après le conseil, Polis_.

 _« Eblouissante… »_ Pensa Lexa en admirant sa compagne marcher à ses côtés dans les rues de la capitale.

Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés sur ses épaules et leur blondeur était encore accentuée par le splendide soleil qui illuminait la capitale depuis quelques jours. Elle était radieuse, son sourire ne la quittait pas un seul instant. Ces jours-ci, Clarke semblait s'émerveiller de tout, elle avait une furieuse envie de profiter de la vie. Et Lexa s'en félicitait, elle arrivait à la rendre heureuse et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

« Voilà exactement ce que je cherchais ! » S'exclama la Skaikru en désignant à Lexa une échoppe.

En s'approchant le commandant constata qu'il s'agissait d'un potier.

« Il me faut trouver de nouveaux pots pour ma peinture. » Expliqua Clarke en soulevant les récipients un à un pour voir si elle trouvait son bonheur.

Lexa se tenait près d'elle les mains dans son dos et la regardait passer au crible les marchandises de l'artisan.

Comme elle le faisait toujours, Heda ne manqua pas de faire un compliment au potier sur ses créations. Le commerçant bomba le torse en relevant fièrement le menton honoré de recevoir quelques mots gratifiants de la bouche de son commandant.

Une fois que Clarke eût trouvé son bonheur et Lexa réglé la note, elles poursuivirent leur balade. La garde du commandant marchait à bonne distance pour laisser aux jeunes femmes un peu d'intimité. Clarke s'était habituée à être ainsi suivie en permanence. La sécurité de Lexa n'était pas à prendre à la légère et si c'était le prix a payé pour la garder saine et sauve la Skaikru l'acceptait.

« Tu n'as besoin de rien ? » Demanda Clarke à Lexa en lui désignant les nombreux commerces de la rue.

Lexa répondit non de la tête.

« Il y a bien une chose qui te fait envie ? »

Lexa afficha un air coquin tout en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Clarke souffla un rire.

« Autre que ça commandant. »

« Tu ne m'as pas emmenée ici juste pour que j'achète des pots ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Lexa je te connais tu as mille choses à faire en ce moment et tu prends le temps de te balader en ville avec moi… C'est suspect. »

« Je prends soin de toi, voilà tout. Qui a-t-il de suspect à cela ? » Rétorqua le commandant.

Clarke se sentit rougir.

Lexa haussa un sourcil avec une mine amusée.

« Bon, c'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas là juste pour que tu achètes des pots… »

« Ah ! Je le savais ! » S'exclama Clarke comme une gamine.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » S'empressa de demander la jeune femme.

Le visage énigmatique du commandant refit surface. Elle saisit la main de Clarke et l'entraina derrière elle.

« Suis-moi je vais te montrer. »

Elles traversèrent au pas de course plusieurs ruelles, jusqu'à arriver au pied d'un immense bâtiment que des ouvriers s'employaient à rénover.

« C'est ça ? » Demanda Clarke un peu étonnée.

« Oui c'est ça. » Déclara fièrement le commandant.

« Un bâtiment ? »

« Oui un bâtiment. » Confirma la guerrière.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Viens. » Dit Lexa en entrant dans l'édifice en la tirant par le bras.

L'immeuble était sur trois niveaux, l'endroit venait d'être fraichement repeint et les sols refaits à neuf.

« Depuis l'intégration du Skairku dans la coalition, j'ai longuement pensé au moyen de pérenniser notre alliance. Il faut que nos différences deviennent une force, il faut que les clans échangent et évoluent ensembles. Il faut que dans l'avenir nous ne faisions plus qu'un. »

 _« La politique… »_ Pensa Clarke, qui pendant un instant se sentit déçue que la surprise de Lexa ne la concerne pas elle et seulement elle. Euphorique elle s'était imaginée autre chose... Mais le petit sentiment de déception s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était venu. La jeune femme buvait les paroles du commandant. Lexa était une visionnaire et tous les projets qu'elle mettait en place étaient intelligemment pensés. Clarke devait reprendre son rôle d'ambassadrice et laisser la midinette amoureuse de côté. L'exaltation dans le regard et la voix de Lexa lui imposait de remettre les pieds sur terre l'espace d'un instant.

« Sur le territoire de chaque clan je vais faire bâtir des endroits similaires. » Expliqua le commandant enthousiaste.

« Au rez-de-chaussée il y aura une école. Des professeurs de tous les territoires viendront dispenser leurs enseignements. »

« Ainsi nous formerons une jeunesse érudite et ouverte sur le monde. »

Clarke observa émerveillée les futures salles de classe qui pourraient accueillir un bon nombre d'enfants. Lexa saisit à nouveau sa main et la tira vers le grand escalier qui menait à l'étage.

« Ici, je souhaite établir une grande bibliothèque qui réunira les ouvrages de l'ancien temps, pour que tous se rappel d'où nous venons. »

« Lexa s'est immense. »

« Oui bien plus grand que vos archives à Arkadia. Mais, il viendra des documents de partout, chaque clans apportera sa culture, son savoir, son histoire. On ne sait où on va que lorsque l'on sait d'où on vient. Imagine que tout le monde aura accès à ce savoir. Chaque clan se pense différent de par son histoire, mais nous avons tous des racines communes.»

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est… Lexa c'est une très bonne idée. »

En observant les immenses étagères en chêne que les artisans étaient entrain d'installer Clarke ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour il y aurait ici de nombreux ouvrages qui relateraient les faits d'armes de la légendaire Leksa kom Trikru. L'histoire ne l'oublierait pas. La fille du ciel était convaincue que la guerrière aux yeux d'émeraude traverserait le temps.

Après avoir fait le tour de cet étage elles gravirent les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage. Les ouvriers à pieds d'œuvres saluèrent leur commandant et se remirent à l'ouvrage.

« Ici ce sera l'espace consacré aux sciences et à la médecine. Le Skaikru y aura une place prépondérante. Mais, je pense que nos guérisseurs et herboristes ne seront pas en reste. Imagine ce que nous pourrions accomplir. Votre science et nos connaissances de la nature permettront d'améliorer grandement l'existence de chacun d'entre nous. »

Clarke imagina aisément sa mère venir enseigner ici et collaborer avec des gens venus d'autres contrées.

« Lexa…C'est vraiment…Et bien c'est superbe… » Clarke en perdait son latin, soufflée que le commandant ait pensé à tout dans les moindres détails.

« Maintenant le troisième étage. » S'enthousiasma la guerrière.

En arrivant au dernier étage, Clarke fût éblouit par l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait une vue imprenable sur la cité et surtout sur la Tour de Polis.

A ce niveau les travaux étaient déjà terminés, aussi les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent seules pour profiter du panorama.

« Cette vue est exceptionnelle. Et la pièce est gigantesque. » S'extasia Clarke.

« J'ai fait abattre toutes les cloisons je voulais un espace ouvert et lumineux. »

Clarke commença s'interroger sur l'usage prévu pour ce dernier étage.

« Jusqu'à présent, nous nous sommes employés à survivre. Ce monde est dur, impitoyable et la seule préoccupation des clans a toujours été d'assurer sa survie. L'art de la guerre est au centre de notre civilisation. Aujourd'hui nous sommes en paix et je pense qu'il est grand temps de redonner à l'humanité un peu de beauté, un peu d'imaginaire, un peu de rêve… A vrai dire je n'aurais jamais eu cette idée sans toi. » Dit Lexa en prenant la main de Clarke.

« Ici, je veux que viennent travailler des artistes, des sculpteurs, des peintres… Je veux que l'homme ait de nouveau envie de créer. Je sais que ces territoires regorgent d'esprits créatifs qui ne demandent qu'à pouvoir s'exprimer à travers leur art. Ce monde doit être reconstruit et je pense que nous pouvons lui rendre son éclat d'antan. Ceci sera j'espère la première pierre à l'édifice.»

« C'est une merveilleuse idée. » Murmura Clarke incapable de détourner ses yeux de la vue imprenable sur la tour de Polis qui se dressait à l'horizon. A vrai, dire elle manquait de mots tant cette idée lui semblait tout simplement géniale.

« C'est fantastique ! »

« Vraiment ? Tu le pense sincèrement ? »

« Bien sûr. Lexa tu as raison, c'est un premier pas, un endroit pareil permettra à tous de se connaitre, d'échanger, d'apprendre. Cet enrichissement va nourrir des idées, des projets, des vocations… C'est un excellent moyen de créer du lien entre les clans. Je vois déjà un petit Gnar étudier à côté d'un enfant d'Azgeda ou d'un Trikru. Je vois parfaitement les techniciens de l'arche venir aider des architectes pour bâtir des cités. J'imagine déjà ma mère travailler avec des guérisseurs Floukru. »

« Et tu te vois ici enseigner le dessin ? Partager ton goût pour l'art ? Echanger avec les artistes des autres clans ? »

« Bien sûr ! Bon sang, Lexa c'est génial. Si d'autres endroits tels que celui-ci sont construits dans les territoires cela va grandement améliorer la compréhension et l'acceptation d'autrui. »

« Et surtout la nouvelle génération aura un sentiment d'appartenance à un peuple, le peuple de la coalition. » Ajouta Lexa satisfaite de voir le visage de Clarke s'illuminer. L'expression de la jeune femme ne laissait aucun doute, elle adhérait au projet et imaginait déjà l'avancée que celui-ci pourrait constituer pour l'ensemble de la population.

« Tu m'éblouis… » Dit Clarke.

Lexa esquissa un sourire timide.

« Tu n'as rien connu de tout cela, je veux dire tu as été arrachée à ta famille, tu as été formée à la guerre. Jamais tu n'as connu tout cela et pourtant tu y penses comme si cela faisait partie de toi… Je…Je manque de mots… » Balbutia Clarke.

« Si j'avais été éduquée dans un tel environnement il est certain que je n'aurais pas commis les erreurs que j'ai commises. Cependant, ma vie de guerrière était en accord avec les temps difficiles que nous vivions… Sans cela, je serais morte et tout cela n'aurait jamais été possible. J'ai appris de mes erreurs Clarke, c'est pourquoi maintenant je peux agir en amont pour que les générations futures ne fassent pas les mêmes que moi. D'ailleurs, les Natblidas seront les premiers à entrer dans ces classes. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr, je veux qu'ils apprennent des meilleurs, je veux qu'ils quittent la Tour et se tournent vers le monde. Il m'appartient d'en faire de bons guerriers mais aussi de futurs dirigeants. Des gens éclairés qui prendront ma suite le moment venu. »

« Je vois d'ici la tête de Titus… » Soupira Clarke sceptique quant à la réaction du Fleimkepa sur le sujet.

« Titus est au courant Clarke. C'est sûr qu'abandonner certaines de nos pratiques ne l'enchante guère, mais il n'est pas fermé à cette idée. Le monde a changé, il en a conscience. »

« Je suis fière de toi Lexa…Tellement fière. » Dit Clarke en caressant la joue de sa compagne.

Pour la fille du ciel il semblait impossible d'aimer Lexa plus qu'elle ne l'aimait déjà et pourtant une fois encore la guerrière venait de l'éblouir. Clarke aimait cette femme au-delà de l'entendement et cela était amplement mérité. Sur l'instant la Skaikru culpabilisa de s'être montrée égoïste, elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle en s'imaginant que la fille aux yeux verts allait lui faire une surprise plus personnelle…

Clarke passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Lexa et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Je t'aime Lexa. »

« Je t'aime aussi Clarke. » Répondit Lexa en lui souriant entre deux baisers.

 _Quatorzième jour après le conseil._

La nuit venait de tomber sur la capitale, Clarke s'afférait dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec le commandant. La jeune femme était anxieuse, très anxieuse. Lexa rentrerait bientôt après une journée harassante et rien n'était prêt. La fille du ciel s'était fixée un objectif, surprendre sa belle en lui préparant elle-même un véritable festin. Mais, si Clarke était habile dans bien des domaines, la cuisine ne faisait définitivement pas partie de ses talents. Elle avait sous-estimé la tâche. Elle aurait pu demander de l'aide aux cuisines, mais par orgueil la jeune femme voulait tout faire elle-même. Et maintenant elle était dans le pétrin…

Elle avait bougé les meubles pour dresser une table pour deux à la place du canapé, des dizaines de bougies illuminaient la pièce. Pour ce qui était de l'ambiance la fille du ciel avait fait un sans-faute, mais pour le reste il lui restait du travail.

 _« Arf je n'ai plus le temps…_ » S'affola la jeune femme en se débattant pour dresser les assiettes.

Pour l'occasion, la jeune femme avait pris soin de soigner son apparence. Elle avait abandonné son pantalon et son pull pour revêtir une robe d'un bleu pastel. Ses cheveux étaient soigneusement peignés, deux tresses partaient de son front pour se rejoindre à l'arrière de sa tête, découvrant son regard si expressif. Un subtile maquillage terminait de la sublimer. Ces derniers jours elle avait vécu un rêve éveillé aux côtés du commandant. Chaque jour Lexa s'était montrée attentionnée, douce, à l'écoute de ses moindres désirs. A de nombreuses occasions la guerrière lui avait fait des déclarations d'amour dont Clarke peinait encore à se remettre. Et quant à leur passion elle était vive, brulante, inattendue, inespérée, indescriptible…

Avec tout cela, Clarke se sentait un peu à la ramasse, Lexa était tellement parfaite qu'à son contacte on avait vite fait de se sentir à la traine. La Skaikru le ressentait encore plus maintenant que le commandant lui avait fait une réelle place dans sa vie de femme et qu'une vie quotidienne s'était installée sans qu'un péril ne les menace.

La fille du ciel se sentait un peu gauche, un peu maladroite, culpabilisant presque, pensant ne pas être à la hauteur du bonheur que Lexa lui apportait. Mais, comment rivaliser avec le commandant de la coalition ?

Les envies de Clarke, les besoins de Clarke, les volontés de Clarke… Lexa les réalisait, elle lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais pour Clarke tout était différent. Si Lexa lui avait ouvert son cœur, son esprit lui restait toujours impénétrable. Pour la Skaikru, l'éducation spartiate de la guerrière, la rendait distante de la notion de besoin. Le commandant ne se plaignait jamais et n'exprimait encore moins ses envies. Une attitude toute militaire.

Ce soir, Clarke voulait à tout prix surprendre et faire plaisir. Par-dessus tout elle voulait apprendre à Lexa à exprimer des envies terrestres. Des envies simples, ordinaires, de monsieur et madame tout le monde. Bien sûr les préoccupations du commandant étaient d'une toute autre échelle, les clans, l'administration des territoires, les populations... Mais derrière ce masque il y avait une femme a qui il fallait apprendre à dire :

 _« Je veux. J'aimerais. Cela serait bien de. Je souhaite. Je rêve de. »_

La fille au regard hypnotique pouvait bien commander le monde, ce soir Clarke entendait bien être le commandant de la soirée. Mais, pour cela il fallait qu'elle cesse d'être en apnée et qu'elle arrête de se disperser comme une adolescente avant son premier bal.

 _« Tout ira bien, tout sera parfait. »_ Ne cessait-elle de se répéter en terminant d'éplucher ses légumes.

 _« Bon sang non ! Ça ne va pas du tout, j'en fou partout ! »_

 _« C'est quoi cette odeur ? Merde mais ça crame ! »_

Soudain dans son dos le son à la fois tant attendu et tant redouté retentit. La porte venait de s'ouvrir laissant apparaitre Lexa.

« Clarke ? » Lança la guerrière en écarquillant les yeux. A voir sa tête il était évident qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.

 _« Un point pour moi. »_ Pensa Clarke en se débarrassant de son tablier comme d'une braise ardente pour créer l'illusion qu'elle était prête et que « tout était parfait ».

« Qu'est-ce que… » L'interrogea Lexa en désignant la table ainsi que sa tenue.

Clarke se sentit rougir.

« Je voulais te faire une surprise… »

La tête de Clarke était tellement touchante que Lexa ne pût retenir son sourire. Il était évident que la fille du ciel était troublée et cela rendait les choses encore plus délicieuses.

 _« Reste pas plantée là, va l'accueillir. »_ Pensa la blonde.

Clarke se ressaisit d'être ainsi prise au dépourvue et alla embrasser sa compagne tout en la débarrassant de l'épais manteau qu'elle avait sur le dos. Le commandant avait passé sa journée à l'extérieur et le froid de l'hiver se faisait désormais bien sentir.

« Tu es magnifique. » Lui dit Lexa en s'approchant de la table finement décorée.

« Assieds-toi, je vais te servir à boire. »

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi dirigée Lexa se prêta au jeu. Elle prit place à table en découvrant avec bonheur tous les petits détails auquel Clarke avait pensé pour agrémenter la pièce et rendre l'ambiance encore plus chaleureuse.

« Je ne savais pas que l'on fêtait quelque chose. Sinon je me serais habillée.» Lança Lexa tandis que Clarke lui portait un verre de vin rouge.

« Tu es parfaite. » Lui répondit Clarke en lui tendant son verre.

La Skaikru s'excusa un instant et s'approcha de la table contre le mur qui lui servait de plan de travail pour s'assurer que son entrée était prête à être servie.

« Tu as fait a mangé ? Vraiment ? Tu m'as fait à manger ? » S'étonna Lexa.

D'ordinaire, tous leurs repas étaient pris dans la salle à manger de la tour et préparés par une horde de cuisinier. Il était rare que les jeunes femmes mangent ainsi en tête à tête.

« Je nous ai fait à manger…Enfin j'ai essayé… » Répondit Clarke en se rendant compte que si la salade d'entrée avait une bonne tête le plat de résistance en revanche ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs auspices.

« Ca sens très bon en tout cas. » Mentit Lexa qui n'avait pas manqué l'odeur de brûlé en entrant dans la pièce.

 _« C'est un désastre. »_ Pensa Clarke en regardant dans sa casserole la viande bien trop cuite. Réchauffer son plat au-dessus d'une vasque enflammée n'était pas la meilleure des idées. L'appartement n'était pas prévu pour faire la cuisine. Clarke avait préparé ses plats aux cuisines mais pour les réchauffer elle avait fait avec les moyens du bord.

L'apprentie cuisinière referma le couvercle de la casserole et se saisit des entrées comme si de rien était.

Lexa ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle amusant, elle sentait toute la pression que Clarke s'était imposée à elle-même pour lui faire plaisir. Et la voir ainsi en robe jouer à la parfaite maitresse de maison était tellement à des années lumières de la fille qui se battait à main nue avec des panthères qu'il fallait le voir pour le croire.

Une fois le commandant servit Clarke prit place en face d'elle.

« Bon appétit. » Dit-elle.

Lexa s'apprêtait à prendre sa première bouchée de salade lorsque sa compagne bondit de sa place en s'écriant :

« Le pain, il nous faut du pain ! »

« Clarke ce n'est pas nécess… »

La fille du ciel commença à couper frénétiquement des tranches de pain, mais son agitation rendit son geste moins assuré et ce qui devait arriver arriva la lame ripa sur son doigt.

« Aie ! »

Immédiatement Lexa vint constater les dégâts.

« Montre. » Demanda la guerrière pour observer la coupure.

Lexa saisit la main de sa compagne et forte heureusement la plaie n'était pas profonde. La guerrière se saisit d'une serviette et vint la presser sur la blessure pour arrêter le saignement.

« Clarke, tu n'as pas besoin de te plier en quatre… » Lui dit Lexa pour faire redescendre la cocotte-minute qu'était devenue sa compagne.

« Je voulais que tout soit parfait… » Gémit Clarke.

Lexa sourit et en replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille de la fille du ciel elle affirma :

« Clarke tout est parfait. »

« Vraiment ? » Répondit Clarke sur le ton d'une enfant.

« Vraiment. » Répéta la guerrière.

« …Ah…Alors tu te sens vraiment de goûter à ça ? » Lui demanda Clarke en désignant la casserole.

Lexa souleva le couvercle et manqua de s'étouffer de rire.

« Si tu veux qu'on s'empoisonne je veux bien. » Répondit-elle en essayant de retenir le fou rire qui lui montait à la bouche. Il ne fallait surtout pas vexer la jeune femme qui s'était donnée tant de mal pour lui faire plaisir.

Clarke souffla sa frustration, elle avait raté son coup. C'est alors que Lexa explosa pour de bon en riant de bon cœur. Ce rire… Il était tellement magique que Clarke cessa de faire la moue et fût elle aussi prise du même fou rire.

« J'ai survécu à beaucoup de choses Clarke, mais ton plat c'est sûr qu'il me conduira six pieds sous terre. » Lâcha Lexa entre deux éclats de rire.

Clarke ria de plus belle.

Lorsqu'elles reprirent leur souffle, Lexa fît asseoir la blessée à la table puis se saisit de deux chiffons pour soulever le plat calciné et le poser sur le balcon. Puis en déposant un baiser sur la tête de la Clarke elle alla se rasseoir devant sa salade.

« En revanche ton entrée est très bonne. » Dit la guerrière en faisant mine de savourer.

Clarke esquissa un sourire. Une fois de plus Lexa agissait à la perfection.

« Il y a-t-il une seule chose que tu fais mal Lexa ? » Demanda Clarke sans même réfléchir avant de parler.

Lexa fronça les sourcils.

« Crois-moi Clarke si j'avais dû faire à manger on n'aurait même pas de salade dans nos assiettes. » Dit-elle en riant.

« Lexa… Sérieusement… »

« Je suis sérieuse ! »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. J'ai l'impression de… »

« Tu as l'impression de ? »

Clarke ne savait pas comment faire part de son ressentit, elle se sentait idiote. Devant le visage changeant de sa compagne Lexa reprit son sérieux.

« Tu fais tellement pour moi, tu fais tellement pour tout le monde en réalité… Parfois, j'aimerai que tu me dises ce dont tu as besoin, ce dont tu as envie. »

Lexa réalisa alors que ce repas n'était pas une attention anodine. Clarke avait agi ainsi parce qu'elle était préoccupée, parce qu'elle voulait se sentir plus utile pour elle.

« Clarke, j'ai tout ce que je désir, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je t'ai donné l'impression de ne pas être satisfaite ? »

« Non. C'est juste que parfois je ne me sens pas à la hauteur. »

« Toi ? Pas à la hauteur ? » Répéta Lexa étonnée par cet aveux.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas un concours, mais parfois j'ai envie de t'épater comme tu m'épates moi. Parfois, j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu as dans la tête. L'autre jour tu m'as dit vouloir réaliser mes rêves et tu y arrives. Oh crois-moi tu y arrives au-delà de mes espérances. Mais, tu ne me dis pas ce que sont tes rêves à toi. Je ne parle pas de Heda, je parle de toi. »

« Je croyais te l'avoir dit. »

« Tu m'as parlé de moi. »

« Oui tout à fait. »

« Moi ce n'est pas toi. »

« Et pourtant toi tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. » Affirma la guerrière.

Clarke ne parut pas convaincue.

« J'aspire à ça. » Dit Lexa en faisant l'allée retour entre elle et Clarke avec sa fourchette.

« J'aspire exactement à ça. A ce moment précis, toi et moi ensemble autour d'une table à rire de ta viande trop cuite. J'aspire à ce matin quand je t'ai vu étendue à côté de moi, j'aspire à cette nuit quand je te prendrai dans mes bras. »

Le visage de Clarke se détendit.

« Toute ma vie n'a été qu'une succession d'obligation, je n'ai jamais eu le choix. Aujourd'hui j'ai le choix et je t'ai choisis toi. Te voir heureuse me rend heureuse, que veux-tu que je veuille de plus ? »

« Un bon repas ? » Plaisanta Clarke.

« Je pourrais être assise devant l'assiette la plus succulente du monde elle perdrait toute saveur si je ne la partageais pas avec toi. Je préfère encore ton plat calciné.»

« J'aime tout chez toi Clarke. Les imperfections que tu vois en toi moi je les trouve magnifiques. »

Une fois de plus Clarke se sentit fondre.

« Je voulais juste faire quelque chose pour toi. »

« A chaque fois que tu respires tu fais quelque chose pour moi, chaque minute avec toi est un émerveillement. Clarke, j'ai le sentiment que tu as besoin que je te rassure, pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en toi ? »

« On a traversé tellement de chose et ces derniers jours je me sens tellement heureuse, tellement comblée…J'ai l'impression que tout cela pourrait m'échapper… »

Ca y est, cela avait fini par sortir… Lexa reposa son couvert et saisit la main de Clarke sur la table en se penchant vers elle.

« Je sais que j'ai été…Je sais que je t'ai tourné le dos à de trop nombreuses reprises. Mais, tout cela est derrière nous maintenant. »

« Je sais. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai la sensation qu'un jour tu vas à nouveau disparaitre. »

« Clarke… »

Lexa pensait avoir apaisé cette peur chez Clarke. La fille du ciel elle-même pensait sincèrement que cette angoisse avait disparue. Mais il n'en était rien. Cette vie elle l'avait tellement désirée que maintenant qu'elle était devenue une réalité, inconsciemment elle se préparait à tout perdre. Une habitude tenace fondée sur une douloureuse expérience. Lexa réalisa qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas été assez loin, le cœur de Clarke était marqué de nombreuses cicatrices et il faudrait du temps pour que tout cela s'efface complétement.

« Habilles-toi. » Dit la guerrière.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Clarke en écarquillant les yeux.

« Habilles-toi chaudement, il fait un froid dehors. »

« Dehors ? Mais Lexa… »

Sans répondre, la Trikru se leva de table et saisit son épais manteau qu'elle enfila avec un regard déterminé. Heda ne souriait plus, Clarke se décida à obéir.

« Je vais me changer. » Dit-elle en quittant la table.

« Je t'attends. » Se contenta de répondre Lexa.

Clarke réapparue quelques minutes plus tard, pantalon, bottillons, pull, gants de cuir et manteau de fourrure, elle était prête. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de se réjouir. L'attitude étrange de sa compagne venait de jeter un froid. Clarke se sentait déçue, elle avait fait tout cela pour rien… Et se sentait responsable de ce qui était entrain d'arriver.

« A présent suis-moi. » Dit Lexa.

En silence elles empruntèrent l'ascenseur jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Lexa saisit la main de Clarke pour l'entrainer dehors. Le froid était vif, piquant même. Clarke commençait à stresser, elle ne cessait de se répéter leur conversation dans sa tête pour déterminer ce qui avait bien pu déclencher cela.

« Heda ? » S'étonnèrent les gardes à l'entrée.

« Qu'on m'amène un cheval. » Ordonna Lexa.

Anxieuse Clarke osa à nouveau prononcer quelques mots.

« Lexa il fait nuit noire…Où comptes-tu… »

Lexa ne répondit pas, elle saisit la bride de la jument blanche qu'on venait de lui mener.

« Heda devons-nous réunir la garde ? » Demanda le guerrier.

« Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. » Répondit la guerrière sans ménagement en se mettant en selle.

Puis, Lexa tendit son bras à Clarke en lui faisant signe de monter en croupe.

Clarke hésita un instant, mais face au regard insistant du commandant elle saisit son bras et grimpa derrière elle. Cette soirée prenait une curieuse tournure, pire une tournure angoissante.

Lexa fît un claquement de langue et la jument se mit au trot, Clarke serra ses bras autour de la taille de la guerrière pour maintenir son équilibre. Il n'y avait plus qu'à rester appuyée dans son dos et se laisser guidé.

La cavalière parcourut les rues de la cité à vive allure, en observant l'itinéraire, la fille du ciel devina qu'elles quittaient Polis. Une fois sur le chemin de terre à l'extérieur de la ville, Lexa accéléra la cadence exhortant sa monture à prendre le galop. La lune était haute et pleine et éclairait parfaitement la voie. Les étoiles étaient peu visibles le ciel se couvrait peu à peu de nuages desquels de fins flocons commençaient à tomber.

La monture entra dans la forêt qui bordait la capitale, Clarke restait la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Lexa, se laissant bercer par les foulées de l'animal. Elle oublia le froid, elle oublia les flocons qui tombaient sur sa chevelure. La fille du ciel avait renoncé. Cette nuit, la guerrière pouvait bien l'emmener jusqu'aux confins de l'univers, Clarke l'y accompagnerait sans résistance. Après plusieurs minutes de folle chevauchée au milieu des arbres, Lexa ralentit la cadence. Elle couvrit les mains de Clarke posées sur son ventre avec son bras et lui murmura :

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivées. »

Clarke releva la tête pour observer la végétation, elle eût un sentiment de déjà vu… Les fins flocons cristallins virevoltaient dans la douce brise de cette nuit hivernale. La forêt s'animait d'un ballet nocturne incroyable. La lueur de la lune mêlée à l'obscurité des arbres chargeait l'air d'une teinte bleutée sur laquelle les flocons semblaient scintiller. Le sol givré craquait sous les sabots de la jument à la robe immaculée qui renâclait son effort en expulsant une épaisse buée de ses naseaux. Clarke profita de cette sublime vision, chargeant son esprit de toutes ces images extraordinaires qui défilaient sous ses yeux. Si la magie existait en ce monde elle était sans nul doute cachée ici…

Le chemin laissa place à un étroit sentier qui remontait à flanc de colline. Soudain, la forêt s'écarta pour laisser place à une clairière de forme circulaire délimitée par des flambeaux éteints. Cet écrin au milieu des bois, Clarke le reconnu immédiatement. Elle était déjà venue ici…

En découvrant les lieux, le cœur de Clarke se mit à battre la chamade à un rythme inédit, serrant sa gorge et lui coupant littéralement le souffle. Lexa arrêta la jument à l'entrée de ce lieu sacré. Sans dire un mot la guerrière passa sa jambe par-dessus l'encolure et dans cette clarté bleutée enchanteresse tendit sa main vers Clarke pour l'aider à descendre. La fille venue du ciel fût aussitôt submergée par l'émotion. Elle avait compris…

§§§§

Le visage de Lexa était tendre, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur infinie, elle était…Magnifique... Si ce monde avait une divinité elle aurait sans nul doute ses traits. Délicatement Clarke saisit la main de sa bien-aimée et comme en apesanteur glissa lentement vers le sol comme le faisait la myriade de flocons qui flottaient autour d'elles.

Elles échangèrent un regard, elles échangèrent un sourire mais aucun mot ne franchit leurs lèvres. Ces deux âmes n'avaient plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Une intense émotion envahit Clarke la submergeant toute entière. La fille du ciel se laissa guider sur la fine couche de neige qui recouvrait maintenant cet écrin de verdure. Et c'est en tenant la main de Lexa que Clarke se sentit comme flotter au-dessus du sol jusqu'au pied de cette stèle sacrée marquée de l'emblème du Trikru.

Elles étaient seules… Clarke devina que cette fois-ci la vieille femme de la forêt ne se montrerait pas. Au pied de la stèle, Lexa se tourna vers sa compagne et prit ses mains dans les siennes, à son léger tremblement Clarke réalisa qu'elle aussi était profondément émue. Les yeux bleus de Clarke bouleversèrent le cœur de Lexa si violement qu'il lui fallut prendre un instant pour rassembler ses forces. Il lui fallait trouver les bons mots, il lui fallait être juste dans ce moment car il devait à jamais rester graver dans leurs cœurs. La guerrière inspira profondément libérant un voile de buée qui s'évapora dans les airs. Au milieu de ces gouttes cristallisées qui tombaient des cieux le bleu retrouva le vert. Leurs deux âmes ne semblaient maintenant ne faire qu'une.

« Clarke… »

La fille du ciel fût parcourue d'un frisson.

C'est la voix chevrotante d'émotion que Lexa déclara :

« Je t'ai emmené ici… Je t'ai emmené ici parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime d'un amour si fort que je suis incapable d'imaginer ma vie sans toi. Tu es la seule et unique, mon amour véritable, celle que j'attendais, celle qui rend l'impossible possible. Je sais que je suis loin d'être parfaite, je sais que je t'ai fait endurer des épreuves que nulle autre n'aurait pu supporter… Mais, ici et maintenant sur le sol sacré de mon peuple, je veux te faire la promesse de mon amour. Je prends les esprits, les astres et la terre pour témoin. J'ai trouvé en toi celle qui me rend heureuse, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu étais parmi ces milliers d'étoiles que je regardais chaque soir et tu es venue jusqu'à moi. »

Le cœur au bord des yeux Clarke regarda Lexa mettre un genou à terre.

« Je te promets de prendre soin de toi, je te promets de te protéger, de te chérir chaque jour. Je te promets de ne jamais plus t'abandonner quoiqu'il se passe et de me tenir à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je te promets de t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je te promets d'être tienne à jamais. En toi j'ai découvert ma raison de vivre et je veux te demander d'être mienne pour l'éternité. »

Clarke eût l'impression que la terre tout entière venait soudain de s'arrêter de tourner. Que le monde tout entier s'était figé en attendant sa réponse. Jamais de toute son existence elle n'avait ressentie pareille émotion. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle, que ses yeux se noyaient sous des larmes incontrôlables et qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais son souffle avant d'avoir prononcé son oui.

« Oui… Oui Lexa mille fois oui… » Répondit Clarke en tirant la guerrière contre elle pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. » Ne cessait de répéter Clarke entre ses baisers, comme s'il fallait le lui murmurer un million de fois pour en exprimer ne serait-ce qu'une once de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle.

Quant à Lexa elle se sentait au paradis, accomplie, entière. Elle venait enfin de prouver et ce de façon définitive que plus jamais elle ne se détournerait de son amour. Heda s'était finalement inclinée, laissant Lexa vivre pleinement cet amour.

La guerrière sortit de sa poche un ruban bleu finement cousu de fil d'argent, sur le tissu trois emblèmes étaient brodés, le symbole Trikru celui du Skaikru et entre les deux le signe de l'infini.

Clarke s'émerveilla en découvrant que cette union était dans l'esprit de Lexa depuis longtemps déjà.

« Je l'ai fait faire il y a déjà plusieurs mois… Pour ne pas te mentir je l'ai fait coudre après le mariage d'Octavia et Lincoln. Je sais que ce n'est pas comme cela que tu voyais les choses… Et je sais qu'un jour je pourrais te donner une cérémonie digne de ce nom devant nos proches, devant mon peuple… Mais, je ne veux plus attendre pour cette union. Je veux que mon âme soit liée à la tienne pour que tu saches que j'honorerai ma promesse. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur de me perdre Clarke... Plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerai.» Dit Lexa.

« Lexa, je ne pouvais rêver mieux. Je me fou que personne ne soit présent, je me fou de ne pas pouvoir hurler mon amour à la terre entière. Je te veux toi et seulement toi. Tu es la femme de ma vie et tout ce qui compte c'est que toi et moi sachions la vérité. Que toi et moi vivions cela… Je t'appartiens corps et âme. Notre union n'appartient qu'à nous. Je sais que je ne veux que toi Lexa. » Répondit Clarke en caressant tendrement la joue de sa compagne.

Lexa sourit en demandant la main de Clarke.

Et c'est ensembles qu'elles nouèrent symboliquement le ruban autour de leurs mains jointes face à la stèle.

« Par ce lien nous unissons nos deux âmes l'une à l'autre, plus de frontière, plus de barrières entre nous. Le ciel rejoint la terre pour l'éternité. » Dit Lexa, la voix vibrante d'émotion.

« Pour l'éternité. » Répéta Clarke scellant ainsi son serment avant d'embrasser celle qui venait de devenir son épouse.

Ni la neige, ni le froid de la brise hivernale ne réussit à les détourner de leur baiser passionné. Puis, elles restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux à profiter de l'instant. Sous la clarté de la lune elles venaient de s'unir et désormais plus rien ne pourrait les séparer. Elles avaient prêté serment et quoique l'avenir leur réserve, cette promesse ne saurait être défaite. Ce moment n'appartenait qu'à elle et il resterait gravé à jamais dans leur cœur.

Lexa laissa lentement glisser le ruban de leurs mains puis s'apprêtait à le nouer autour du poignet de Clarke lorsque celle-ci l'interrompit.

« Attends… J'ai une meilleure idée. » Dit-elle en saisissant la dague de la guerrière.

Avec précaution elle sectionna le fin ruban pile en son centre juste au milieu du symbole de l'infini. Puis Clarke prit la partie portant l'emblème du Skaikru pour la nouer autour du poignet de Lexa et la guerrière fît de même pour Clarke. Chacune porterait la partie de l'autre.

« Il faut laisser une offrande. Pour que notre union soit bénie. » Dit Clarke en désignant la stèle à leurs pieds.

« Tu as raison. » Sourit Lexa, amusée que Clarke lui rappelle elle-même ses propres coutumes Trikru.

La guerrière fît glisser la lame de son épée à travers son fourreau. Clarke écarquilla les yeux, elle savait Lexa très attachée à son épée. Mais, cela était une nouvelle fois une démonstration d'amour et de foi. Lexa laissait derrière elle une partie de son passé. La guerrière s'agenouilla dans la neige admirant une dernière fois son reflet sur la lame et vint la déposer au pied de la pierre dont elle caressa le symbole.

« Voilà qui est fait. » Dit-elle en se remettant sur ses pieds.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne vas pas la regretter ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Je n'en ai plus besoin. » Affirma la guerrière en passant son bras autour des épaules de sa bien-aimée.

Et tandis que les flocons de neiges recouvraient peu à peu la lame de la plus valeureuse guerrière de ce monde les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la clairière main dans la main.

Jamais elles ne s'étaient senties plus heureuses. Elles étaient plus amoureuses que jamais et désormais confiantes en l'avenir. Sur le chemin du retour, elles prirent toute la mesure de leur engagement. Elles avaient réussies à préserver leur amour et ce malgré les épreuves. Jamais elles n'avaient abandonnées et aujourd'hui elles étaient récompensées.

Leur amour n'était plus une faiblesse, ensemble, elles étaient plus fortes. Il y eut des larmes de joie, il y eut des éclats de rires, il y eut des caresses, il y eut des mots doux… A leur retour à la capitale, Clarke se sentit totalement différente, quelque chose venait encore de changer en elle. L'impossible était devenu possible. Elle venait de lier son destin à celui de Lexa et ce pour toujours. La fille du ciel savait désormais que ce lien invisible ne saurait être défait.

La femme qui s'étendait près d'elle cette nuit était désormais la sienne et cela rendait sa vie plus merveilleuse encore.

* * *

 **Un chapitre sur l'unité, l'unité des clans à travers les projets de Heda et le lien entre Clarke et Lexa.**

 **Cette union du couple était certainement espérée et attendue par**

 **beaucoup d'entre vous.**

 **J'espère vous avoir pleinement satisfaits.**

 **Il est évident que Clarke et Lexa sont des âmes sœurs et l'évolution de leurs personnages durant**

 **l'histoire m'a conduite à me poser la question de cet engagement.**

 **Cette union secrète me semble bien plus forte et romantique qu'un mariage public**

 **qui me semblait prématuré.**

 **Ce qui compte c'est que ce moment existe. Ce serment est réel :)**

 **J'espère vous avoir procuré une belle émotion dans ce chapitre**

 **Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à m'écrire pour me donner votre sentiment car nous arrivons au terme de notre voyage.**

 **Le dernier chapitre arrive bientôt ;)**


	65. La paix des braves

**Chapitre 65 La paix des braves**

Le temps construit, le temps brise, le temps s'échappe, le temps s'arrête et la mémoire des hommes immortalise les légendes…

Dans sa tenue de commandant, sous les traits de la guerrière inflexible, Lexa se tenait là debout sur son balcon. Dressée face à l'horizon orangé du lever du jour, semblable à une statue de pierre, l'ombrageuse guerrière guettait l'avenir au-dessus de sa cité devenue le phare de l'humanité. Elle semblait prendre possession du temps...

Un cœur de lion dans une si douce enveloppe… Son regard de jade insondable qui forçait le respect et l'admiration ne pouvait se détourner du chemin qu'elle souhaitait désormais tracer sans ne jamais faillir. Elle avait accomplie ce qu'aucun Heda n'avait pu accomplir. Sans conteste, sa légende dépasserait les frontières intangibles du temps.

Pendant un instant elle se remémora la fillette qu'elle avait été. Cette même fillette qui observait le monde depuis la fenêtre de la tour dans laquelle on l'avait emprisonné pour le seul motif de la teinte de son sang. Ce sang bouillonnant, tambourinant à ses tempes sur le champ de bataille, ce sang qui remplissait ses veines de courage et faisait battre son cœur au rythme des tambours de guerre. Un cœur vaillant, un cœur qu'elle avait cru dur et sans faille. Et qui pourtant s'était révélé d'une pureté et d'une douceur sans pareille. Le cœur d'une femme nommée Leksa…

Elle avait réussi, elle avait rendu l'impossible possible… Lexa avait uni les clans et fait tomber les barrières entre ces peuples que tout avait opposé pendant des générations. La jeune femme était devenue le pilier de ce nouveau monde. Visionnaire, elle avait su inspirer un nouvel espoir à l'humanité. Sa cape rouge flottait dans la brise de ce matin d'hiver comme un étendard, celui de la paix. La main posée sur le manche de sa dague qui ne la quittait jamais, elle laissa son esprit s'égarer. Se remémorant le pénible combat qui l'avait conduite jusqu'à cet instant précis…

On ne se souvient jamais de la facilité, on se souvient du sang versé, des os broyés, des destins brisés et de la longue et douloureuse bataille jusqu'au sommet… C'est comme cela que l'on devient une légende, c'est comme cela que l'on devient immortelle…

Le commandant de la coalition avait fait détaler la mort, elle avait repoussé les limites du possible. Certains diront que seuls les dieux sont capables d'accomplir pareil miracle. Et pourtant… Rien de plus humain, rien de plus mortelle que cette jeune femme née au milieu de la forêt sur cette terre en rémission. L'épée placée dans sa main alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant avait fait d'elle le bras armé de l'humanité. On avait eût de cesse de lui répéter qu'elle était née pour se battre, que cette tâche était la sienne. Que son existence tout entière ne tenait qu'à cela. Heda devait assurer la survie de l'humanité et cette frêle jeune fille avait embrassé cette mission sans trembler. Le destin avait fait d'elle une redoutable guerrière, mais sa volonté l'avait amené à être bien plus que cela. Pour sauver son peuple, elle avait fait pleurer des larmes de sang à ses adversaires, elle avait enduré la solitude du souverain, elle avait supporté le poids de cette responsabilité immense avec une dévotion totale. Elle s'était abandonnée à ce fardeau en s'oubliant totalement. L'esprit de Heda n'avait de rêves, de pensées, de désirs, de souhaits que pour son peuple. O combien ce chemin fût pénible. O combien ce combat fût difficile. O combien il eût été facile de renoncer ou de s'effondrer…

Lexa avait été féroce par devoir, elle avait été forte pour les siens, elle avait été redoutable pour ses ennemis et aujourd'hui les spasmes de son cœur ne vibraient que pour un sentiment supérieur. Un sentiment qui jusque-là lui était interdit, l'amour…

Ces milliers d'âmes qui ne la connaissaient que sous le nom d'Heda dépendaient d'elle, uniquement d'elle. Ainsi elle tenait le destin du monde entre ses mains, un trop grand pouvoir pour une simple mortelle, pour une simple femme. Si tous semblaient avoir oublié cet être fragile, sensible et imparfait qu'était Lexa. La jeune femme, elle avait totalement conscience de sa présence. Elle réalisa que toute sa force venait peut être de là…

Leksa kom Trikru, la guerrière, le commandant, n'était qu'une femme qui avait su transformer ses faiblesses en forces. L'amour qu'elle ressentait avait rejoint son sens du devoir, peut-être que ces deux facettes pouvaient finalement cohabiter, peut être que c'était justement la conciliation des deux qui la transcendait. La fillette qui n'était qu'une enfant rêvant de devenir Heda avait disparue pour devenir une Heda rêvant de n'être qu'une femme. Un cœur scindé en deux. Enfin, elle avait réalisé qu'il n'appartenait qu'à elle de ne le faire vibrer que d'un seul et même battement. Commandant au-dessus des hommes, femme maitresse de la paix. Brave parmi les braves, elle était désormais complète et accomplie.

Le déclencheur de tout cela avait été sa rencontre avec une fille aux yeux bleus venue des confins d'un monde dont elle ignorait tout. C'était cette étrangère qui avait éveillée Lexa, qui avait révélé le joyau caché sous l'armure et qui l'avait délivré de ses entraves. L'âme de la fille de la forêt avait pris vie en découvrant son reflet dans le regard de la fille du ciel. Cette révélation l'avait obligé à sortir de cette carapace d'ombrageuse chef de clan derrière laquelle elle s'était retranchée durant toute son existence. Lexa avait dû se transcender pour devenir celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Le soleil avait trouvé son étoile et le choc de cette rencontre avait marqué un tournant pour l'humanité.

La guerrière avait traversé jusqu'au voile de la mort pour retrouver son amour et désormais le temps n'était plus à la survie, le temps était à la vie. Bien sûr elle avait conscience que l'avenir amènerait d'autres tempêtes, d'autres douleurs, d'autres sacrifices… Vivre avait toujours un prix. Mais, la femme qui se tenait à cet instant au-dessus du monde était sans nul doute la plus à même pour mener ces futurs combats. Elle était une survivante, elle était une combattante, elle était un chef, plus encore elle était maintenant la gardienne de l'humanité. La flamme qui l'habitait semblait briller aujourd'hui plus intensément qu'hier et ce feu n'était pas prêt de s'éteindre.

Lexa remplit ses poumons de cet air frais venu du nord, la statue reprit vie en laissant à nouveau s'écouler le temps. Heda détourna son regard protecteur de son peuple pour poser ses yeux sur le ruban bleu noué à son poignet. Ce symbole de l'union entre le ciel et la terre ne la quitterait plus. En effleurant le tissu du bout des doigts la guerrière esquissa un sourire. Emue de constater que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve mais bien la réalité. Cette nuit avait été la plus magique, la plus heureuse, la plus espérée de toute son existence. Le bonheur était dans l'inattendu et quoi de plus inattendu que sa rencontre avec Clarke.

Aimer… Ce mot qui ne lui avait jusque-là inspiré que de l'appréhension, de la crainte, de la méfiance et de la peine prenait aujourd'hui un tout autre sens. La vie était étrange et extraordinaire. Il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps Lexa se serait sentie incapable de donner une description juste de ce sentiment. Maintenant elle en avait tout le sens, car tout son être était possédé par cette émotion. Elle savait ce qu'était l'amour véritable, celui dont la magie conférait le plus grand des pouvoirs. Celui de se délivrer de ses propres démons… Celui de rendre l'impossible possible.

A pas feutrés Lexa entra dans la chambre et se tourna vers la jeune femme endormie étendue sur son lit. Offert à son regard, les épaules dévêtues de la fille aux cheveux d'or dépassaient des couvertures. Le visage de Clarke était caressé par la lumière singulière de l'aube. Ce jour naissant ne faisait que sublimer encore un peu plus la douceur de ses traits. Sa beauté n'était comparable qu'à la perfection des cieux desquels elle était descendue. Ce matin-là, plus encore que la veille, Lexa trouva la jeune femme parfaite en tout point. La fille du ciel était une extraordinaire apparition qui n'avait pourtant rien d'un mirage. Jamais la guerrière n'aurait pu espérer lier son destin à une femme si exceptionnelle. Sa beauté, son intelligence, son courage, la pureté de son âme n'avait pas son égal. Lexa le savait Clarke était parfaite, parfaite pour son cœur.

En prêtant serment à cette femme Lexa s'était faite une promesse, elle serait désormais une et indivisible pour être à ses côtés peut en importerait le prix. Sans Clarke elle n'avait pas de raison de vivre dans ce monde. Elle affronterait toutes les tempêtes, toutes les épreuves qui se mettraient sur sa route pour garder la fille du ciel auprès d'elle. Aujourd'hui la guerrière en était convaincue, cette femme assoupie sous ses yeux était sa plus grande force. Clarke avait redonné vie à Lexa et elle entretenait le battement de son cœur à chacune de ses respirations. Sans cette partie d'elle-même la guerrière ne pouvait commander. Plus question d'y renoncer, plus question d'abandonner la femme derrière le masque de Heda. Lexa existait grâce à Clarke et elle avait désormais autant d'importance qu'Heda elle-même. Lorsque le commandant s'approcha du lit, le masque d'Heda se volatilisa…

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la guerrière, celui de la femme, celui de Lexa… Elle s'assit précautionneusement sur le rebord du matelas et avec une infinie douceur effleura les boucles dorées de sa compagne. Puis, avec délicatesse elle caressa sa nuque, moins pour la réveiller que pour l'admirer encore irrésistiblement attirée par le contacte merveilleux de sa peau sous ses doigts. Lentement Clarke ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre émergeant en douceur de son sommeil, cherchant à nouveau son rêve dans la réalité avec ses yeux bleus étincelants.

Lorsque Clarke se tourna vers Lexa en lui adressant le plus merveilleux regard jumelé du plus fabuleux sourire du monde. Le cœur amoureux de la guerrière bondit dans sa poitrine, un sentiment nouveau s'empara d'elle. Un sentiment de liberté… Un sentiment de paix.

* * *

 **Ainsi s'achève "La paix des braves"**

 **Je voulais que le dernier chapitre soit entièrement dédié à Lexa,**

 **car cette histoire est avant tout la sienne et la fin ne pouvait s'écrire qu'à travers son regard**

 **Ce n'est pas sans une certaine nostalgie que je termine ce récit**

 **Difficile de dire au revoir à tous ces personnages qui m'ont accompagné durant mes longues heures d'écritures**

 **qui se sont étalées sur presque un an.**

 **J'avais pris l'habitude d'écrire pour vous quotidiennement et cela va me manquer.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce long périple et**

 **que mes mots vous ont procuré quelques émotions...**

 **Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu mener cette histoire jusqu'à son terme.**

 ** ** **La fin de cette FF laisse place à l'imaginaire quant à la suite des événements pour chacun de nos héros******

 ** ** **L'histoire reste ouverte et nous pouvons facilement imaginer des Tomes 2, 3, 4 de la Paix des braves******

 ** ** **Cependant je dois laisser la FF de côté pour travailler sur d'autres projets littéraires******

 ** ** **peut-être que j'y reviendrai un jour...******

 ** ** ** ** ** **Si cette histoire vous a plu n'hésitez pas à la partager avec d'autres lecteurs :)************

 **Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages, recevoir des retours me fais toujours extrêmement plaisir**

 **et cela me motive grandement**

 ** **Et pour les nouveaux lecteurs qui découvriraient cette FF seulement maintenant qu'elle est achevée****

 **n'hésitez pas à m'écrire je vous répondrai toujours avec le même plaisir ;)**

 **La FF permet un réel partage entre le lecteur et l'auteur alors profitons-en :)**

 **Un remerciement spécial pour Toup062 qui m'a accompagné tout au long de la rédaction de mes deux FF:**

 **"La mort n'est pas la fin" & " **La paix des braves"****

 **Nos échanges ont été un véritable plaisir. Redécouvrir mon texte à travers ton regard de lectrice était vraiment enrichissant ;)**

 **Et pour finir comme le dirait Lexa :)**

 **"Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim"**

 **" _Puissions-nous nous retrouver"_**


End file.
